White
by Caleb D
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rukia no hubiese llegado para darle poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Hollow lo mató en su lugar? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a los planes de la traición de Aizen? Ichigo es comido por un Hollow después de su muerte y despierta en el desierto desolado que es Hueco Mundo como un Gillian.
1. Chapter 1

Sumario completo (en dicha categoría no cabía): ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rukia no hubiese llegado para darle poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Hollow lo mató en su lugar? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a los planes de la traición de Aizen? Ichigo es comido por un Hollow después de su muerte y despierta en el desierto desolado que es Hueco Mundo como un Gillian. Con sólo recuerdos fragmentados de su vida pasada, él luchará para buscar un propósito. Ichigo/Harén. [AU]

Capítulo 1: Renacer en la Oscuridad

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, Melkor's Mercy, y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

Ichigo cayó de rodillas cuando un gran monstruo, una criatura enmascarada le golpeó con su gran puño. El crujido de los huesos podría ser oído acompañado por su fuerte grito cuando la criatura se agachó y lo agarró con su mano. El monstruo enmascarado apretó fuertemente drenándole la vida a Ichigo, antes de que finalmente lo venció la oscuridad.

Mil sensaciones podía sentir en sus momentos finales de vida. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo ver de nuevo, pero las cosas parecían diferentes. Su cuerpo estaba sin vida delante de él. El adolescente de pelo naranja se quedó mirando la escena con incredulidad pura, "¿¡estoy muerto!?", gritó para sí mismo incapaz de comprender plenamente.

De hecho, él ya no estaba en su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una cadena colgando de su pecho. El hollow se volvió hacía él de nuevo y dejó escapar un chillido ensordecedor. Dio un paso hacía él y agarró al pelinaranja por su cabello antes de arrastrar a Ichigo lejos de ahí. Trató desesperadamente de resistirse mientras la visión de su cuerpo se alejaba más y más de él.

Antes de dar vuelta a la esquina pudo ver la expresión de terror de su hermana Karin quien observó impotente cómo la criatura se lo llevó. Ichigo hizo una mueca enfadado, '¡Maldición! ¡Karin! ¡Soy su hermano mayor, se supone que debo protegerla!'

Karin parecía como si estuviera apunto de seguirlos o llamar a su hermano, pero Ichigo sacudió la cabeza haciendo contacto visual directo. Su hermana no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a estallar en lágrimas ante la visión de ver al monstruo llevarse el alma de su hermano.

Ichigo sintió una gran cantidad de emociones oscuras creciendo dentro de él en ese momento, 'No puedo estar muerto. Es imposible. ¿¡Y qué demonios se supone que es esto de todos modos!? ¿Qué dirá el viejo cuando vea mi cuerpo...? ¡Maldición! Fui demasiado débil... ¡No puedo estar muerto, no puedo terminar así! ¡No!'

Apenas pudo mirar hacia arriba cuando la criatura abría a una distancia considerable una puerta extraña. Ichigo no tenía idea de lo que era, pero pronto sintió que él y la criatura la traspasaron. Oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver mientras la criatura se adentraba aún más y más en el interior.

Su visión finalmente se adaptó a los contornos oscuros de la oscuridad... Y parecía como si estuviera en algo parecido a un bosque. Eso fue lo último que recordaba mientras el hollow lo consumía por completo.

 **XXXXXX Algún tiempo después XXXXXX**

Extrañas visiones era todo lo que Ichigo pudo ver mientras su humanidad era consumida por el vacío. No tenía idea de quién era o lo que era. Visiones de un ser humano con el pelo naranja destellearon a través de su mente. Esta criatura estaba sentado en una pequeña habitación en algún tipo de escritorio mirando por la ventana.

'¿Quién es?' Finalmente pensó cuando un momento de claridad surgió a través de sus otros pensamientos confusos.

De repente, cientos de diferentes visiones inundaron su mente una tras otra. Algunas eran de personas, animales, o extraños seres enmascarados. Sentía como si estuviera recordando a la vez todos estos seres. '¿Somos un mismo ser...?'

Su claridad desapareció al momento, ya que no podía concentrarse en una memoria en particular. Esto continuó durante un periodo indeterminado de tiempo hasta que una visión de la persona de pelo naranja volvió a él. En esta ocasión, vio el alma de la persona. A medida que se centró en el agujero hollow en el pecho del humano de pelo naranja, su mente sintió rápidamente una afinidad con ese individuo. '¿Por qué recordamos éste más que los demás?' Su mente fragmentada pensó al azar.

Él continuó mirando a la persona de pelo naranja, también se dio cuenta de que el alma le estaba mirando. Sus ojos eran negro puro con iris amarillos, y tenían algo intimidante en ellos. 'Él soy yo...' Ichigo finalmente pensó como si una revelación le hubiese golpeado. No mucho tiempo después, su visión se oscureció y cayó dormido.

Se despertó más tarde en la oscuridad no plenamente consciente de dónde estaba o quién era, pero los recuerdos de la persona de pelo naranja eran el único pensamiento claro en que podía concentrarse. Sin embargo, se sentía más consciente que antes ya que ahora podía pensar con claridad. '¿Dónde estoy?'

Mirando a su alrededor, la confusión abrumó sus sentidos. '¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Siempre he estado aquí?' Calló sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor habían muchas criaturas que lo rodeaban. Todas ellas eran idénticas en apariencia, siendo monstruosamente grandes y con lo que parecían túnicas negras hechas jirones alrededor de su cuerpo y máscaras blancas extrañas en sus rostros.

Al verlos, se acordó de inmediato de la criatura que le atacó y destellos de los acontecimientos que le condujeron hasta aquí. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. 'Ese era yo... Pero ¿quién soy yo? ¿Cuál era mi nombre?'

De pronto, una voz llamó su atención, "¡Aquí estáis, Gillians! ¡Poneos en fila! ¡Nos vamos al mundo de los humanos a darnos un festín!

Ichigo miró a la pequeña criatura enmascarada con una evidente curiosidad. El hollow más pequeño sonrió ante su reacción, "Oh... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pensador? ¡Ja! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a un Gillian único entre los Gillians. Por lo general, los pensadores se ven bastante diferentes, pero tú eres completamente diferente a todos ellos. Tu túnica es de color blanco y esas marcas rojas en tu máscara... Interesante. Por no mencionar esos... Cuernos."

Ichigo era incapaz de hablar cuando lo intentó, y en su lugar simplemente dejó escapar un fuerte grito. El hollow más pequeño se rió de él. "No hay necesidad de que tú hables. Simplemente escúchame Gillian blanco. Eres un Menos Grande... Y responderás ante mí."

El Gillian Ichigo simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras sentía que su mente se quedaba en blanco.

El hollow más pequeño sonrió con entusiasmo. "Probablemente debería matarte, antes de que vayamos a un festín, pero tengo este sentimiento sobre ti. Tal vez te harías más fuerte si permito que te conviertas en un Adjuchas."

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza para expresar confusión provocando que el Adjuchas sonría. "Eres más cognitivo que los Gillians regulares. Aún así estás muy lejos de la evolución, sin embargo, ya posees características distinguibles. Debes haber nacido de un alma muy poderosa entonces."

El Gillian blanco asintió con la cabeza lo que provocó al Adjuchas sonreír con entusiasmo. "Tal vez sólo deba comerte... ¡Y llegar a estar más cerca de ser un Vasto Lorde!"

Por puro instinto, Ichigo cargó un masivo rayo rojo en la boca. El hollow más pequeño se rió de su exhibición. "¿Tú crees que ya me puedes desafiar? Ja, ¡deberías conocer tu lugar Gillian! ¡Tendrás que convertirte primero en Adjuchas si deseas luchar conmigo!

Sin vacilar, el Cero salió disparado de la boca de Ichigo hacia el hollow más pequeño. Rápidamente respondió con el suyo propio creando un destello llamativo al colisionar. Posteriormente, el hollow parecía sorprendido. "Veo que nuestros Ceros están muy igualados. Eres muy fuerte... Especialmente para ser un Gillian. Ya es suficiente, Gillian blanco. ¡Tu serás una gran adición a mi ejército!"

Ichigo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y simplemente aceptó lo que el otro hollow estaba diciendo. El Adjuchas señaló con las garras de su mano a los otros Menos Grande. Al llegar en fila con los demás, Ichigo sintió posarse al hollow más pequeño en su hombro. "Creo que te voy a llamar White... Tenemos mucho que hacer en el mundo de los vivos. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda en caso que aparezcan un grupo de shinigamis molestos."

Los demás Gillians se acumulaban uno tras otro mientras se acercaban a una masiva Garganta. El Adjucha hizo pasar a Ichigo primero. Después de un breve paseo por la oscuridad, instintivamente levantó la mano y arrancó una abertura al mundo humano.

Al pasar el Adjucha, inmediatamente sintió una poderosa fuente de reiatsu. "¡En esa dirección, Gillians! ¡El alma de ese shinigami es mía!"

Ichigo no comprendía cuál era su ubicación actual, pero sabía que no era donde había vivido anteriormente como ser humano.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una persona vestida de negro aterrizara frente a ellos. La figura solitaria sacó su espada y se les quedó mirando. "¡Estas personas están bajo mi protección Hollows!"

El Adjucha en el hombro de Ichigo rió maniáticamente. "Eso está bien, ¡estamos aquí por tu alma, no la de ellos!"

Los ojos del Shinigami se abrieron cuando el adjucha alzó la mano. "Gillians, ¡disparad Ceros!"

Instintivamente, Ichigo hizo lo que se le dijo, al igual que todos los demás Menos Grande cargaron rayos rojos en sus bocas. El suyo, sin embargo, fue casi el triple del tamaño de los otros, lo que preocupó claramente al Shinigami. Él desesperadamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás para evitar el ataque.

Todos los Ceros fueron lanzados hacia el hombre, pero hábilmente maniobró en el aire para evadirlos. Luego, fue directamente hacía el Adjucha en el hombro de Ichigo.

El hombre levantó la espada y suspiró. "Creo que voy a tener que usar mi shikai para vencerte."

A regañadientes, el Adjucha saltó y comenzó a luchar contra el shinigami. Ichigo tomó este tiempo para examinar mejor a éste hombre. Su cabeza era calva o rapada y su arma ahora era una especia de nagitana, pero lo curioso es que ahora parecía dividida en tres secciones. Parecía que lucharía él sólo contra el Adjucha hasta que llegaron sus aliados.

Muchos comenzaron a luchar contra el ejército de Menos Grande, pero uno en particular llamó la atención de Ichigo. Éste llevaba algo blanco sobre sus ropas negras y tenía el pelo en extrañas puntas, con ¿cascabeles? Sí, eso. Este tipo sonrió con malicia al ver la carnicería antes de saltar rápidamente a hacer pedazos inmurables Gillians.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que este Shinigami se diera cuenta de Ichigo, y ya se dirigía directamente hasta él. En su espalda, una chica de pelo rosa extraña parecía estar animándole. "Oh, mira ¡Uno blanco, mata al Gillian blanco Kenny!"

"¿Qué te piensas que estoy haciendo? Ese es, obviamente el más potente de todos." Kenpachi respondió con indiferencia.

Kenpachi detuvo su avance sin embargo cuando miró hacía abajo, donde se encontraba Ikkaku. El hombre calvo parecía que no podía derrotar al Adjucha, lo que hizo a Kenpachi sonreír con entusiasmo.

"Así que ahí está el lider de la pandilla... ¡Supongo que me encargaré de él primero!"

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzar al hollow, Ichigo lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo de forma inesperada. Casi todos los Shinigamis presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ya que apenas podían creer que un Gillian acababa de derribar a su capitán. Kenpachi rápidamente recuperó la compostura y, riendo, fijó su atención de nuevo hacía Ichigo. "¡Jaja! Nunca he visto un Menos Grande moverse tan rápido... ¿Tal vez él quiere pelear conmigo?"

Por alguna razón, Ichigo sintió un intenso odio por esta persona y comenzó a preparar un Cero. Éste era dos veces mayor que los que había hecho anteriormente.

Los ojos de Kenpachi se abrieron con entusiasmo. "¡Ese Cero es enorme! ¡Vamos, dame todo lo que tienes Hollow!"

Ichigo disparó el potente haz de luz en un arco, cortando un sinnúmero de edificios separados y diezmando la mitad del paisaje. Kenpachi bloqueó el Cero con su espada cortándolo por la mitad antes de reírse. "¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de burlarse, el Adjucha intentó cortar a Zaraki con su afilada garra y siguió con un Cero propio a quemarropa. A pesar de tomar la peor parte del ataque, el capitán del onceavo escuadrón parecía estar bien. El Adjucha parecía preocupado al ver que no tuvo efecto. "¿¡Cuál es el significado de esto!? ¿¡Cómo estás vivo todavía!?"

"Ja... ¿Crees que un hollow patético como tú me podría matar? Ni siquiera lo sentí." Dijo con notable diversión en su voz.

Ikkaku se recuperó y flanqueó al Adjucha con una amplía sonrisa. "Es el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, Kenpachi. Tú no eres rival para él, hollow... ¡Ni siquiera lo eres para mí!"

El Adjucha gruñó con enojo. "¿¡Un capitán Shinigami!?"

"Me estoy aburriendo de esto ya. Estos tipos no son tan fuertes... No puedo creer que enviaran a todo el onceavo escuadrón contra estos debiles." El capitán suspiró descuidadamente.

Ikkaku sonrió. "Dejéme ocuparme de él, capitán. Este hollow mató a nuestros hombres aquí desde hace un mes. ¡Esto es personal!"

El Adjucha frunció el ceño. "Condenados Shinigamis, ¡necesitan apartarse de nuestro camino!"

"Estás equivocado si piensas que puedes tomar la Sociedad de Almas." Ikkaku contestó.

"No pienso hacer el rídiculo aún más aquí... Vamos a acabar con esto para que podamos irnos." Dijo Zaraki con el aburrimiento notándose en su voz.

Agarró su espada con fuerza, se abalanzó y cortó el brazo del Adjucha. El hollow hizo una mueca de dolor liberando un grito en voz alta.

Ichigo miró a su compañero hollow con una extraña emoción creciendo en su interior. No podía describir lo que era, pero ver a su compañero siendo dañado era una sensación insoportable.

"¡Considéralo una venganza por matar a nuestros compañeros!" Dijo Ikkaku.

El Adjucha siseó de dolor. "¡Te odio, malditos Shinigamis! ¡Te haré pagar por esto, incluso si me matas!"

'Venganza...' Ichigo pensó aturdido por un momento. Pensar que sus compañeros hollows morían a manos de estos guerreros Shinigami fue lo que causó que procesara la idea.

"¡Hazlo Kenny!" La chica de pelo rosa animó, pero antes de que Kenpachi pudiera dar el golpe mortal para el hollow, un poderoso puño blanco chocó contra él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. 'Ni siquiera sentí cuando se acercó... ¡Este Gillian blanco es definitivamente fuerte!'

El Adjucha parecía sorprendido por las acciones de Ichigo cuando el Gillian blanco lo agarró. Ichigo colocó instintivamente al hollow en su hombro antes de enfocar su atención en Kenpachi.

El capitán del escuadrón once comenzó a reír. "Buena jugada. Estas lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad Menos Grande?"

"Gillian, nos retiramos... No tenemos oportunidad contra un capitán Shinigami." El Adjuchas ordenó.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del hollow más pequeño, Ichigo no obedeció. Cada uno de los Shinigamis presentes vieron estupefactos cómo el Gillian blanco intentó derribar a Kenpachi.

"¡Ven por mí!" Zaraki rugió con sed de sangre.

Haciendo eso, Ichigo prácticamente se elevó por el aire y trató de golpear al capitán del onceavo escuadrón. Kenpachi le cerró el puño con su espada, pero se retrasó una distancia considerable por la fuerza abrumadora.

Rápidamente pasó por debajo del golpe y siguió tratando de cortar a la mitad a Ichigo. Sin embargo, sumando más incredulidad a la que todo el mundo ya tenía, sólo cortó ligeramente en lugar de eliminarlo.

Kenpachi parecía extasiado. "Tienes piel dura ahí... De hecho, puse un poco de fuerza en ese corte."

Por alguna razón, Ichigo sintió ira intensificándose dentro de él ante el tono condescendiente del guerrero. "No soy débil..." Ichigo habló airadamente alarmando a todos los presentes.

La mandíbula de Ikkaku cayó al suelo. "¿¡Ese Gillian acaba de hablar!?"

"¡Kenny, este es uno especial! ¡Ve por él!" Yachiru cantó con entusiasmo. El Adjucha en el hombro de Ichigo era el más sorprendido de todos por sus acciones. 'La mayoría de Gillians no hablan... Incluso los que ganan conciencia dominante. ¿Qué pasa con White? Es algo más que sólo un hollow normal...'

De pronto y aparentemente de la nada, un chico con el pelo blanco y corto apareció cerca. "Capitán Zaraki... Escuché que había una invasión de Menos. ¿Cuál es la situación?"

"¿¡Capitán Hitsugaya!?" Dijo Ikkaku sorprendido. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para ayudar... Órdenes del Capitán Comandante." Toshiro respondió con un suspiro al final.

Kenpachi simplemente se rió entre dientes. "Llegaste tarde... Matamos a casi todos ellos."

"¿Casi todos ellos? ¿Así que esos son los últimos hollows?" Toushiro preguntó mientras examinaba al Menos Blanco y al Adjuchas herido.

Él frunció el ceño. "Yo tenía la impresión de que era una emergencia... ¿El escuadrón once no puede manejar esto por su cuenta?"

"Dices que el viejo te envió eh. Bah... Le gusta exagerar supongo." Zaraki se encogió de hombros.

"Ese Menos Grande es más difícil de lo que parece, capitán Hitsugaya... Esta luchando contra el capitán Zaraki." Dijo un shinigami al azar del escuadrón once.

Toshiro simplemente se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, daos prisa y acabad con él entonces... Nuestras órdenes son neutralizar al Adjucha conocido como Raptor."

"Sí, sí, yo me encargo." Kenpachi se rió entre dientes antes de cargar con su espada a por Ichigo. Esta vez se abrió con mucha mayor fuerza después de esquivar las oscilaciones de Ichigo.

Iba directamente a la máscara. Momentos antes de llegar allí, Ichigo lo agarró. Hitsugaya observó conmocionado. '¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Está el capitán Zaraki jugando un poco o un Menos logró agarrarlo!?'

Kenpachi parecía sorprendido. "Eres rápido... Te voy a dar eso. Normalmente mato a los Menos sin que se den cuenta."

Yachiru hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que la atrapaba también entre Kenpachi y el puño de Ichigo. Pudo ver más de cerca su máscara, el capitán del escuadron once podía ver sus ojos con mayor claridad. Las marcas rojas que pasaban por sus ojos acentuaban un aspecto aún más salvaje.

Los iris de oro del hollow miraron a Kenpachi maliciosamente cuando Ichigo apretó con más fuerza. Kenpachi se liberó rápidamente mientras deslizaba la hoja de su espada a través de la mano de Ichigo y retrocedió. Parecía un poco más serio al ver cómo la mano se comenzaba a regenerar.

Ichigo lo miró por un momento antes de mirar hacía arriba y estallar en risas. La visión de un Menos Grande riendo era molesto por decir lo menos. Hitsugaya alcanzó por reflejo la empuñadura de su espada.

La risa del Gillian se intensificó cuando su mano totalmente se reformó. Después, Ichigo levantó la mano con la palma extendida. Kenpachi arqueó una ceja antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba cargando un haz de luz roja en la palma.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Dijo Zaraki.

"¡Capitán Zaraki no bajes la guardia!" Gritó Hitsugaya. A medida que el Cero cargaba en la mano de Ichigo, apuntó a Kenpachi. Éste era tan grande como el anterior, pero esta vez era negro con un contorno rojo en vez de rojo con blanco.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, Ichigo cambió la trayectoria en el último segundo, con la intención de matar a muchos Shinigamis del escuadrón once despistados. Ichigo arqueó rápidamente hacia la inmensa mayoría de los más débiles, matando a muchos de ellos.

Hitsugaya se alarmó, y enojado por decir lo menos. "¡Maldición Zaraki! ¿Qué haces? ¡Mata a esa cosa ahora!"

"Capitán, ¡el escuadrón!" Gritó Ikkaku horrorizado.

Después de que la explosión terminó, Ichigo miró hacia el capitán Shinigami con odio gestándose en su interior. Habló una palabra que provocó que un escalofrío corriera por los sobrevivientes. "¡Venganza!"

Kenpachi parecía indiferente al ver a la mayor parte de su escuadrón muertos, pero tenía una mirada de desaprobación. "Esta pelea era entre nosotros... ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso? Ahora tengo que poner fin a esta batalla de inmediato."

"¡Bankai!" Hitsugaya gritó alarmando con rapidez a los sobrevivientes. De la nada, apareció Rangiku. "Capitán, ¿qué está pasando? Exploré la zona como dijiste y"

"¡Argh!" Toshiro rugió mientras volaba hacia Ichigo dispuesto a matarlo de un solo ataque. Parecía más enojado que Kenpachi acerca de tantas muertes de Shinigamis.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, una masiva Garganta se abrió detrás de Ichigo por el Adjucha. Rápidamente disparó un Cero con su brazo restante, ralentizando al capitán. Gritó a Ichigo serio. "¡Vámonos de aquí ahora! ¡Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos todavía!"

Por alguna razón, Ichigo se sintió obligado a obedecer mientras retrocedía hacia la Garganta que se cerraba tras de sí. Kenpachi vino cargando junto con Toshiro tratando de detenerlo, pero justo cuando le iban a alcanzar, su máscara fue todo lo que aún se veía.

"¿¡Cuál es tu nombre, Hollow!?" Kenpachi preguntó interesado.

Justo antes de que la Garganta se cerrara por completo, Ichigo habló sombríamente. "White..."

 **XXXXX De vuelta en Hueco Mundo XXXXX**

Ichigo pasó de nuevo a través de la Garganta y pronto se encontró de nuevo en el interior del bosque oscuro de antes. El Adjucha herido sobre su espalda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Condenados Shinigamis... No esperaba que enviaran capitanes. Son normalmente muy poderosos y fuertes, muy pocos salen de la Sociedad de Almas."

El Adjucha saltó del hombro de Ichigo y aterrizó en una formación rocosa cercana. Ichigo se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer ahora. El Adjucha se dio la vuelta lentamente y gruñó con amargura. "Eres un Gillian y ya eres más poderoso que yo."

El Gillian blanco ladeó la cabeza confundido. El Adjucha dirigió la mirada a él y suspiró. "Tú tienes ese instinto asesino real... Me gustó la forma en que le bajaste los humos a los arrogantes Shinigamis. Eres de hecho el Gillian más interesante que he visto en mi vida. Estás claramente destinado a la grandeza."

El Hollow Ichigo no dijo nada, ya que no acababa de comprender hacía dónde iba la conversación. Raptor se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de explicar. "Tú eres un Gillian... El siguiente paso en la evolución es un Adjucha como yo. Pero más allá de eso está la élite... Vasto Lordes. Sólo los más poderosos pueden llegar a serlo, hollows con una voluntad irrompible y el instinto para llegar a este nivel de evolución. Según esa exhibición de antes, entonces sé que es un hecho que vas a convertirte en el hollow más poderoso de todo Hueco Mundo. Pero recuerda esto... Debes tener una razón para hacerlo. ¿Qué te impulsa más allá de tu propio instinto? ¿La venganza, la ira?"

Ichigo siguió mirando al Adjucha por un momento antes de hablar. "Proteger."

El Adjucha parecía sorprendido por su respuesta. "¿Proteger? Hmm... Eres extraño para ser un hollow. Entenderás que Hueco Mundo no es un lugar propicio para los débiles. Los que protegen a los demás se convierten en objetivos. Por protegerme te descuidaste, eso te hace débil."

"Raptor... Vivo." Ichigo dijo el nombre del Adjucha por primera vez, haciendo que el hollow más pequeño sacuda la cabeza con desaliento.

"No te molestes en recordar mi nombre... Probablemente estoy en un paso más que tú a la evolución. Quiero que hagas algo por mí White... Cómeme."

Ichigo tenía dificultades para comprender esa petición e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo. El Adjucha suspiró otra vez. "Si deseas evolucionar, entonces tendrás que consumir otros hollows. Si deseas conservar tu individualidad, entonces nunca debes detenerte hasta que te conviertas en Vasto Lorde."

El Gillian blanco lo miró por un momento sin saber si debía obedecer la orden o no. Raptor notó su vacilación y suspiró. "Hazlo. Sólo tengo una petición... Usa tu poder para destruir Shinigamis."

El Gillian lo miró con indiferencia, pero Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir que la idea era de mal gusto. Raptor notó claramente su duda y habló con severidad. "Sigue tus instintos... Sé fuerte."

'Llegar a ser fuerte...' Ichigo pensó para sí mismo. De repente, una memoria del humano muerto de pelo naranja cruzó por su mente.

Sin ni un momento de vacilación, Ichigo cogió a Raptor y lo consumió completamente. Después de comerse al Adjucha, rápidamente sintió crecer sus poderes. Sin embargo, mientras consumía a su compañero hollow, sintió una extraña hambre superar sus sentidos. A pesar del banquete, sentía aún más hambre que antes. Una sensación indescriptible, nárcotica, fue lo que sintió al obtener el poder de su compañero hollow. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a perseguir a los Gillians en las inmediaciones y a atiborrarse de ellos en un frenesí de alimentación caníbal.

Cada vez que comía otro Gillian, sentía como si pudiera pensar más claro. Breves destellos de su vida mortal volvían en ocasiones sólo para aumentar su hambre aún más. Esto continuó por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo.

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas Escuadrón Uno XXX**

"Capitán Zaraki, creo que leí mal su informe. ¿¡Dices que un Menos Grande clase Gillian fue responsable de la muerte de un centenar de miembros de tu equipo!?" El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto exigió con severidad.

Kenpachi asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... Él era más fuerte y más rápido que los otros Gillians, muy inteligente también. Incluso habló..."

"Al parecer estaba cobrando venganza contra nosotros por haber matado a todos sus compañeros hollows. Por lo que entiendo, el escuadrón once hizo un trabajo rápido con su ejército, pero el Adjucha y el Gillian blanco le dieron algunos problemas." Toshiro añadió con un evidente tono distante en su voz.

Su explicación sorprendió en gran medida a muchos de los otros capitanes que encontraron la idea de un hollow que tiene sentimientos completamente absurda.

"¿¡Y a este hollow se le permitió escapar!?" Yamamoto prácticamente gritó.

Hitsugaya rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "Capitán Comandante, se retiró antes de que pudiéramos llegar a él. Estaba preparado para matarlo con mi bankai porque el capitán Zaraki no se lo tomó en serio."

Kenpachi estrechó su mirada en el pequeño capitán de pelo blanco. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"Nada de lo que debería decir delante de nuestros compañeros..." Toshiro respondió con una mirada enfadada.

Yamamoto suspiró con enojo. "Nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo, nunca... Tus acciones descuidadas causaron la muerte de muchos bajo tu mando capitán Zaraki."

"Voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea... No se preocupe anciano." Kenpachi respondió con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"¡El infierno lo harás! Tu comportamiento ridículo en las peleas causó que gente muriera. Si aparece de nuevo yo me encargo." Gritó Toshiro.

Ambos capitanes se enviaban miradas de muerte el uno al otro hasta que Yamamoto intervino. "¡Es suficiente de esta disputa infantil! Quiero toda la información que tengan sobre este hollow... Voy a decidir cómo tratar con él en consecuencia.

Kyoraku sacudió la cabeza. "Por Dios... Este Menos Grande blanco no debe ser gran cosa. Me sorprende que no lo mataste con un sólo ataque. Los Gillians no son tan fuertes en comparación con un capitán."

"En realidad sobrevivió a un corte de mi espada..." Kenpachi dijo como si fuera una hazaña increíble.

"Antes de que huyera a Hueco Mundo, el Gillian nos dijo su nombre... Se llama White." Toshiro habló a Yamamoto.

El capitán comandante asintió. "Ya veo... ¿Pueden describir su apariencia de manera detallada a sus compañeros capitanes?"

"Sí, capitán comandante... Tenía una bata blanca en lugar de negra por lo que es único entre los Gillians. La máscara también era extrañamente salvaje en apariencia. Tenía marcas rojas que iban hacía abajo a cada lado de sus ojos. También tenía cuernos orientados hacía delante en lugar de la nariz puntiaguda que la mayoría de los Gillians tienen. Como ya ha oído, era capaz de hablar y era extremadamente rápido. Utilizó algún tipo de Cero negro para matar a muchos miembros del escuadrón once." Toushiro continuó.

"Esa cosa no habría escapado si yo estaba allí. Incluso si tuviera que usar mi bankai." Soi Fong declaró seria.

Byakuya decidió hablar sorprendentemente. "Esta criatura sólo será más potente cuanto más tiempo lo ignoremos. Me aseguraría de informar a las filas de su apariencia y avisar de cualquier avistamiento de inmediato."

"Este hollow va a ser como el boggieman para los chicos jóvenes..." Dijo Kyoraku con un ligero toque de diversión.

Entre los capitanes, tres en particular se vieron sorprendidos en silencio por la noticia de este extraño hollow. Tousen pensó por un momento. 'White... ¿No era el nombre del hollow con el que experimentamos? Pensé que estaba muerto. ¿Por qué un hollow se llamaría White?'

Aizen estaba casi sonriendo ante dicha noticia. 'Así que... Ahí es donde has estado Ichigo Kurosaki. Hmm... Tal vez debería retrasar mis planes de traición hasta que se desarrolle plenamente. No me esperaba que Rukia llegase tarde... No importa. Parece que White ha fusionado almas con Ichigo y se convirtió en este nuevo hollow. Le haré un Arrancar una vez que se desarrolle totalmente... Él será el instrumento de mi victoria. Todo parece siempre ir a mi manera... Incluso si cambian los planes.'

Fue llevado rápidamente de su monólogo mental por Gin. "Parece sumido en sus pensamientos, capitán Aizen..."

El hombre de pelo marrón se subió las gafas y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy triste por la pérdida de muchos jóvenes Shinigamis a manos de esta criatura. Podría estar interesado en seguirle la pista."

Yamamoto se volvió hacía Aizen. "¿Se propone voluntario para encontrar a este hollow, capitán Aizen?"

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para controlar los avistamientos hollows, Capitán Comandante. Déjeme este asunto a mí." Aizen respondió con frialdad.

"Muy bien, puesto que eres un capitán fiable, le encomiendo este asunto." Yamamoto declaró causando a Kenpachi y Toshiro fruncir el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

"Si no hay nada más, entonces se levanta la reunión... Asegúresense de que todos sus subordinados son conscientes de este hollow, White." Yamamoto ordenó.

Fin Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Evolución

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXXXX Hueco Mundo XXXXX**

Ichigo no tenía forma de saber si habían sido días o meses desde que inició su frenesí de alimentación. Sin embargo, mientras consumía al último Gillian, sintió una sensación extraña cuando su cuerpo empezó a encogerse y transformarse. Sus pensamientos parecían mucho más claros ahora que su metamorfosis terminó. '¿He llegado a ser como él? ¿Soy un Adjucha ahora?'

Él se examinó de cerca. Ahora era más pequeño que antes, pero poseía una apariencia muy inusual. Ichigo encontró que ahora se asemejaba a un dragón occidental. Su piel era color blanco puro, pero tenía muchas marcas rojas en él. Tenía cuatro patas con garras muy afiladas, una cola larga y blanca, con una punta roja. También parecía poseer alas. Dos grandes cuernos orientados hacia adelante vinieron a los lados de su cabeza y una gran mata de pelo que iba desde su cabeza hasta el fondo de su espalda. Su pelo era de un distintivo naranja que lo distinguía como un faro.

A pesar de que no podía verlos, sus ojos seguían los mismos, negros con iris amarillos. Miró a su apariencia interesado por un momento. 'Soy un Adjucha... No hay duda.'

Un breve destello del humano de pelo naranja le llamó la atención una vez más. '¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Es White mi verdadero nombre?'

El dragón blanco al instante notó hollows cercanos y los observó desde la distancia. Por alguna razón, podía sentir las cosas mucho mejor que antes. Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente. "Todavía tengo hambre..." Dijo.

 **XXXXX Muchos meses más tarde XXXXX**

El sonido del aleteo de las alas rápidamente llamó la atención de cada hollow en el bosque y supieron que el Adjucha aterrador conocido como White volaba en busca de cualquier presa confiada. Avistó una gran masa de Gillians, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ellos y los consumió uno por uno. A medida que consumía al último Ichigo gruñó molesto. 'Estas almas débiles apenas pueden saciarme por un minuto... ¿Cómo voy a ser más fuerte comiendo estas cosas? Creo que he asustado a todos los demás Adjuchas cercanos... ¿A dónde fueron?'

Se metió en sus pensamientos de nuevo mientras volaba por el bosque. 'Parece que fue una eternidad desde que desperté aquí... ¿No hay manera de salir? ¿Tal vez debería ir al mundo de los vivos?'

Su atención fue traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando sintió una extraña fuente de reiatsu que le llamó la atención. Olfateó el aire para ubicarlo. 'Eso no es un hollow...'

Ichigo inmediatamente voló hacia la fuente de esta energía espiritual con curiosidad para ver lo que era. Al llegar a su destino, se dio cuenta de una vista muy inusual. Un hombre Shinigami de pelo rojizo-castaño con una máscara en su rostro.

Tenía un gran número de hollows menores rodeándolo. El dragón Adjucha observó con curiosidad cómo el hombre saltó y eliminó oleadas de ellos. El guerrero parecía estar ganando terreno hasta que un Adjucha apareció. Este hollow se asemejaba a una criatura bípeda con garras largas y una cabeza con forma extraña.

El Adjucha gruñó al Shinigami. "No puedes esconderte, Shinigami... ¡Tus días de sacrificar a nuestra especie en el Bosque Menos se acabaron!"

Justo cuando el Adjucha iba a preparar algún ataque, algo lo evitó colocándose delante. De la nada aparecieron dos Shinigamis más. Con un esfuerzo combinado, hicieron un trabajo rápido en el Adjucha. A medida que el Shinigami enmascarado levantó su espada para dar el golpe mortal, Ichigo se abalanzó y lo bloqueó.

Los tres guerreros dieron un salto hacía atrás con miedo evidente a medida que el hollow dragón delante de ellos rugió.

"¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!? ¿¡Otro Adjuchas!? Nunca he visto uno así antes..." Dijo uno de ellos en shock. El Adjucha caído detrás de Ichigo saltó rápidamente para ponerse en pie y empezar a correr. Era evidente que él ya sabía quién era Ichigo. No logró huir, ya que el dragón lo persiguió e inmovilizó. Ichigo no perdió el tiempo y consumió al Adjucha para aumentar su poder.

Después, se volvió hacía los tres Shinigamis que estaban allí temerosos. El que llevaba máscara, Ashido, aunque Ichigo no supiera su nombre, fue el primero en hablar. "He oído rumores de que había un hollow de gran potencia en este bosque con el nombre de White... Debe ser él."

"¡Ese Adjucha se acaba de comer al dominante del Bosque Menos! ¿¡Cómo vamos a luchar contra esa cosa!?" Dijo otro presa del pánico.

"Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora! ¡No hemos venido hasta aquí para rescatarte de Hueco Mundo y morir!" Gritó el tercero, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Ichigo preparó un Cero entre sus dos cuernos. El Cero creció a un tamaño increíble antes de dispararlo en su dirección. Destruyó casi todo en un cono frontal, en varias millas.

Después Ichigo rió. "No me gustan los Shinigamis..."

Ningún rastro de Shinigamis podría ser visto luego. Ichigo simplemente resopló antes de despegar en el aire de nuevo. Mientras volaba más alto, miró hacía arriba. 'Me pregunto qué tan alto es este lugar. Nunca he explorado a fondo este bosque.'

Después de mucho vuelo, Ichigo finalmente emergió a través de una abertura en el bosque al verse bajo un cielo iluminado por la luna oscurecida en un vasto desierto. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. 'No tenía ni idea de que había un desierto aquí arriba. Vacío en todas direcciones. ¿A dónde debería ir ahora? Necesito más almas.'

Segundos después sintió una poderosa presencia en la distancia. '¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Otro Adjucha!? ¡Sí, necesito más!'

Voló hacía la fuente de reiatsu a una velocidad notable y llegó rápidamente. A su llegada, el dragón Adjucha notó una visión particular. Un pequeño grupo de Adjuchas se estaban dando un festín con varios hollows caídos. Eran de diferentes apariencias, pero por lo que podía percibir, el que parecía una pantera era el más fuerte.

Todas las miradas se dispararon hacía el dragón con asombro. "Grimmjow, mira. ¡Ese Adjucha se ve poderoso!" Dijo uno de ellos.

La pantera rugió con sed de sangre. "¡A por él!"

A medida que el grupo trató de asaltar a Ichigo, rápidamente arrastró su cola hacía la pantera golpeándolo contra el suelo. Los otros estaban demasiado asustados de atacar a Ichigo mientras que él continuó cargando un Cero entre sus cuernos. Justo antes de lanzarlo, sin embargo, la pantera se lanzó sobre su rostro haciendo que cambiase la trayectoria para esquivarlo.

El Cero de Ichigo se disparó detras de ellos a una distancia considerable. La explosión fue muy poderosa y su presión resonó en el cielo nocturno. La pantera trató de morder a Ichigo, pero con un cabezazo se lo impidió. Grimmjow estaba a punto de seguir con otro ataque hasta que uno de sus aliados lo llamó. "¡Grimmjow debemos retirarnos, es demasiado fuerte!"

"¡El infierno retrocederemos! ¡Nunca nos convertiremos en Vasto Lordes a menos que matemos hollows poderosos!" La pantera gruñó molesto.

Ichigo finalmente habló por primera vez de un modo amenazante. "Me preguntaba dónde estaban los demás Adjuchas... Comí todos los que estaban en el Bosque Menos."

Uno de los miembros del grupo abrió más los ojos con asombro. "Grimmjow, da marcha atrás... Si él es quien creo que es, no tenemos oportunidad."

"¿Quién diablos se supone que eres?" La pantera gruñó con irritación.

El dragón lo miró antes de responder. "Mi nombre es White..."

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban huyendo. De mala gana, volvió a mirar a ellos antes de girar hacía Ichigo. "¿De qué tienen tanto miedo? No es como si cualquier Adjucha me pudiera vencer de todos modos. ¡Soy el rey!"

"¿Rey de qué? No hay nada aquí a lo que reinar..." Ichigo replicó causando que la pantera le mirase con odio.

"Esos malditos ojos... ¡Deja de mirarme como si estuvieras por encima de mí! ¡No importa lo fuerte que seas! ¡Nada va a determe de convertirme en un Vasto Lorde!" La pantera rugió.

El dragón se rió provocando una carcajada haciendo eco al llenar al aire. "Todavía tengo que encontrar otro hollow lo suficiente fuerte como para detenerme... ¿¡Quieres ser tú y probarte, gato!?"

Grimmjow se lanzó contra Ichigo con ira irradiando por todos los tejidos de su ser. La pantera cortó y fue dejando laceraciones, pero para su sorpresa, sanó anormalmente rápido. Reiatsu azul parecía acumularse alrededor de las garras de la pantera mientras se abalanzó con otra ráfaga de golpes.

Algunos golpes hicieron contacto, pero muchos fueron bloqueados cuando Ichigo embistió hacía él con un poderoso golpe de su cola. Grimmjow saltó hacía atrás para sorpresa de Ichigo y agitaba sus patas delanteras en un patrón X desatando enormes arcos azules de energía similar a un Cero.

Ichigo voló y los esquivó, pero se sorprendió cuando el gran gato saltó sobre él en el aire. Grimmjow hizo todo lo posible para rasgar y morder una de las alas de Ichigo, pero rápidamente vio que había sido arrojado hacía abajo por el dragón, haciéndole girar en círculos.

Él hundió sus garras más profundo tratando de aguantar, pero fue incapaz ya que la cola de Ichigo se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. Mordió en ella tratando de liberarse, pero fue ineficaz. Ichigo giró sobre sí mismo para quitarse a la pantera de encima, enviándola luego hacía la tierra mientras caía en espiral.

Miró hacía abajo y vio como la pantera se recuperaba, pero preparó un Cero entre sus cuernos. Para su sorpresa, la pantera cargó uno en su boca.

Los dos Ceros chocaron en una exhibición de poder, pero Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que el Cero de Ichigo era mucho más fuerte ya que la presión comenzó a aplastarlo. En un momento de inspiración cesó su ataque antes de saltar lejos de allí para no ser golpeado por el devastador haz rojo.

Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo mirando a su alrededor en busca de la pantera, y estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, ya que Grimmjow se lanzó intentando morder su cuello.

Por desgracia, Grimmjow no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando la pata delantera de Ichigo le bloqueó, alejándolo también. La pantera jadeó fuertemente. "Eres fuerte, White... Te voy a dar eso, ¡pero nunca he encontrado uno al que no pueda derrotar! ¡Soy el rey!"

"Ya no es así... ¡Yo soy el rey ahora" Ichigo replicó cuando se lanzó a la pantera a una velocidad aterradora. Grimmjow no pudo evitar por poco cuando Ichigo hundió sus dientes en el gran gato. Rugió de dolor mientras el dragón voló alto en el aire aún mordiéndole.

En un último esfuerzo, Grimmjow se retorció en un frenesí arañando rápidamente por libertad. Se las arregló para liberarse del agarre antes de que Ichigo lo golpeó contra el suelo. La sangre salía de las heridas de la pantera Adjucha mientras cojeaba a una distancia considerable.

"¡Maldito seas White! ¡No me matarás... Ahora no! ¡No después de todas las luchas por las que he pasado!" Grimmjow rugió con rabia.

El dragón inclinó la cabeza hacía él antes de hablar. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a matarte?"

La pantera le dio una expresión confusa. ¿¡Qué demonios estás hablando!?"

Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Tú eres el primer rival que he encontrado que en realidad da una batalla medio decente. Tienes más fuerza de voluntad que cualquier otro hollow que he encontrado hasta ahora. Yo diría que eso es suficiente para dejarte vivir."

"¡No seas piadoso, maldita sea!" Grimmjow gruñó.

"No es piedad... Es respeto. ¿Prefieres morir sin ninguna razón aquí y ahora?" Él respondió.

La pantera se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar. "Creo que no..."

Ichigo estaba apunto de decir algo más antes de que él percibió una extremadamente poderosa fuente de reiatsu acercándose hacía ellos. Grimmjow pareció darse cuenta también, pues sus ojos se volvieron hacía la dirección de la que venía ese poder. El gran gato suspiró. "Parece que hemos atraído a la multitud. Esa presión espiritual viene directamente de Las Noches. Estaría preocupado sobre estar cerca de los hollows de ese lugar. Tal vez querrías escapar también."

"¿Las Noches?" Ichigo preguntó confundido.

Grimmjow lo miró atónito. "Sí, el palacio... Ahí reside uno de los Vasto Lordes. Él se instaló hace algún tiempo. Le gusta matar aspirantes a Adjuchas por diversión."

"Todavía tengo que encontrar a un Vasto Lorde... No me importaría probar la resistencia de uno." Ichigo rió entre dientes.

"Haz lo que quieras, White... Supongo que me quedo con tu oferta y mi vida." Grimmjow finalmente respondió moviendo la cabeza hacía el dragón.

Sin decir una palabra más, la pantera se alejó en la distancia para reunirse con sus subordinados. Antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Ichigo. "Grimmjow es mi nombre por cierto... Recuérdalo, White. Si sobrevives, espero poder luchar de nuevo contigo algún día. Sólo puede haber un rey..."

Poco después Grimmjow se fue, y luego llegó un grupo muy grande de Adjuchas. Delante de ellos, y comándandolos, estaba un esqueleto con túnica con algún tipo de corona en la cabeza.

Ichigo miró con curiosidad y pensó. 'Se ve casi como un humano en comparación con los otros... A pesar de ser un esqueleto. Su poder se siente ridículamente fuerte. ¿Es un Vasto Lorde?'

El rey hollow esqueleto examinó al dragón. "¿Eres tú el responsable de ese reciente Cero?"

El dragón le miró con indiferencia causando que el esqueleto frunciera el ceño. "¡Habla cuando te hago una pregunta, Adjucha! ¿¡Entiendes!?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ichigo finalmente preguntó con curiosidad.

De repente, el esqueleto hizo aparecer un hacha colosal y apuntó con ella a él. "Arrodíllate ante tu superior... Yo soy el rey de Hueco Mundo."

"Tú no eres el primer hollow que he encontrado reclamando algo por el estilo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el rey de nada aquí? ¿Qué te hace mi rey?" Ichigo preguntó con tono amenazante.

El esqueleto le gruñó. "Soy Baraggan... ¡Un Vasto Lorde! Voy a hacerte pagar por tu arrogancia. ¡Matadlo!"

De pronto, muchos de sus subordinados Adjucha saltaron sobre Ichigo desde todos los frentes. Se movió increíblemente rápido y tomó a cada uno abajo dándoles con su cola y garras. Mientras hacía esto, cargaba un Cero rojo y blanco entre sus cuernos y apuntó a Baraggan.

El ataque fue una sorpresa para su séquito Adjucha. No lo mató como Ichigo esperaba sin embargo. Este fue el primer hollow que había visto en sobrevivir a un golpe directo de su Cero. Baraggan se rió de su reacción. "¡Esos ataques son ineficaces contra mí! ¡Soy un rey por una razón!"

El Vasto Lorde agarró su hacha y voló hacía Ichigo listo para decapitarlo. Para su sorpresa sin embargo, Ichigo le empaló con uno de sus cuernos.

El dragón rugió con furia, cuando después creó un Cero negro y rojo entre sus cuernos. Baraggan intentó liberarse expulsando una extraña humareda pero el Cero de Ichigo se hizo más grande. Parecía negar la mayor parte del efecto del ataque del esqueleto, pero rápidamente retrocedió del Vasto Lorde. Ichigo sintió que su cuerno comenzaba a deteriorarse por el contacto con la humareda, pero para sorpresa de los seguidores de Baraggan, el cuerno regeneraba más rápido de lo que podría deteriorarse.

El propio Baraggan parecía desconcertado por ello. "¿Qué...?"

"Ese ataque de hace un momento... Puedo ver por qué otros hollows te temen." Ichigo habló con calma.

El Vasto Lorde negó con la cabeza. "¡Debes estar muerto... Nadie puede soportar el tiempo mismo!"

"Bueno, nadie excepto yo, aparentemente..." Dijo Ichigo con malicia.

El rey de Hueco Mundo agarró su hacha con más fuerza. "¿¡Crees que eres el primer Hollow en desafiar mis reglas!? Ni siquiera eres un Vasto Lorde... ¡Y les he matado también!"

"Sigues diciendo que eres el rey... ¿Rey de qué? ¿De este desierto vacío? ¿Estos débiles sin sentido que te rodean? Puedes proclamar lo que quieras, Baraggan... Pero al final, no eres más que palabras vacías que se desvanecerán de mi memoria." Se burló Ichigo.

"Señor Baraggan... Creo que sé quién es este hollow. Su descripción coincide con la Plaga del Bosque Menos. ¡Ese hollow es White, el devorador!" Uno de los lugartenientes de Baraggan habló con preocupación.

"Cierra la boca Ggio... Esta criatura arrogante morirá por la idea de que puede estar a mi nivel." Baraggan anunció con rabia.

"¡Voy a estar por encima de tu nivel después de hacerte polvo!" Ichigo aulló mientras volaba hacía el rey. Baraggan rápidamente pasó por debajo del dragón en un barrido masivo y balanceó su hacha con ambas manos escidiendo el punto muerto en el pecho de Ichigo.

Baraggan empujó el hacha más profundo mientras lo sostenía en la carne de Ichigo. Esta vez, su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando más rápido de lo que podría regenerarse. El rey de Hueco Mundo sonrió casi triunfalmente al creerse ya victorioso.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Ichigo agarró al Vasto Lorde con sus dos patas delanteras y señaló los cuernos directamente a la cabeza ósea de Baraggan. Dibujando tanta energía como le fue posible, Ichigo cargó otro Cero entre sus cuernos. Esta vez sin embargo, parecía como si estuviera absorbiendo todo el reishi cercano provocando que se hinche hasta un tamaño enorme.

Antes de que Baraggan le pudiera hacer más daño, Ichigo lanzó el ataque a quemarropa causando un daño increíble a Baraggan y todo detrás de él por millas. Su cuerpo parecía enormemente dañado, la mitad de su rostro ya no estaba, así como los dos brazos. El rey no se levantó por un momento alarmando en gran medida a sus subordinados.

La cara de Ichigo estaba visiblemente sorprendida cuando Baraggan comenzó a regenerarse. Él no perdió el tiempo volando poco después. Mientras volaba alto en el aire negó con la cabeza molesto. 'Maldición... No me esperaba que sea tan poderoso. Realmente voy a tener que retirarme. No voy a ser capaz de matarlo hasta convertirme en Vasto Lorde. Tal vez ahora, lo mejor es hacer lo que dijo Grimmjow y mantenerme alejado de Las Noches.' Concluyó Ichigo.

Después de estar a una distancia considerable, su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a reponer sus secciones perdidas. Ichigo sintió alivio cuando aterrizó y se tomó un respiro. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba sus últimas heridas sanar. Por desgracia, todavía sentía un dolor constante en las áreas en las que le dio la humareda. Dejó una cicatriz ennegrecida y desagradable claramente recordándole el hacha donde Baraggan lo golpeó. 'Si no fuera por mis poderes regenerativos estaría muerto innumerables veces. O peor... Habría detenido mi evolución. Todavía me duele ese golpe bajo. Puedo ver por qué muchos lo siguen.'

Después de un breve respiro, pensó para sí mismo de nuevo. 'Tantos otros tenían la capacidad... Pero estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Un movimiento en falso y estoy muerto. Debo mantener mi arrogancia bajo control.'

 **XXXXX Muchos meses después XXXXX**

Ichigo había estado jugando más seguro durante los últimos meses. Cuanto más tiempo pasó en la superficie, más pronto empezó a darse de que era demasiado notable. Cada hollow ni remotamente poderoso, quería un pedazo de él. Muchos estaban demasiado asustados de luchar para su disgusto.

Su pelo de color naranja y el aspecto intimidante tenían una cierta presencia en ellos, ya que parecía haber eliminado un incontable número de partidas de caza. Parecía como si conseguir la gloria de matarlo era un premio que todos querían. Afortunadamente ninguno de los seguidores de Baraggan siquiera había tratado de venir a por él para su satisfacción. Probablemente estaban igualmente asustados ya que habían visto de primera mano su poder. Por supuesto, no se podía negar lo afortunado que era al no encontrarse con ningún otro Vasto Lorde por las últimas semanas, pero Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir que siempre era seguido.

Se hizo imposible para él relajarse o dormir siempre con el temor de ser emboscado en su mente. En varias ocasiones se había encontrado con Adjuchas muy potentes como él, pero casi nunca le atacaban de frente.

Ichigo aterrizó en una duna y se tomó un respiro al levantar la mirada hacía la luna. Por alguna razón, era la vista más reconfortante en Hueco Mundo. De hecho, le gustaba mirar fijamente tanto que a veces se preguntaba cómo había vivido durante tanto tiempo en el Bosque Menos sin aquella luz reconfortante.

Él fue rápidamente sacado de su dicha cuando el sonido de pasos le llamó la atención. Él miró hacía la fuente y vio que era un hollow llevando algún tipo de lanza. Tenía cuatro patas similares a las de un caballo o ciervo, pero cintura para arriba, su cuerpo parecía humano. Una máscara de cráneo cubría por completo la cara, pero podía ver el cabello de color aguamarina que fluía desde detrás de su máscara. Este hollow parecía femenino debido a la vista de sus curvas también.

No tardó mucho en darse de que era un Vasto Lorde debido a su pequeño tamaño, pero increíble reiatsu. La hembra Vasto Lorde se le acercó con cautela y él la siguió con la mirada. Rodeó lentamente por delante de él y observó la herida en su pecho.

Él no podía decirlo por la máscara, pero Ichigo tenía la sensación de que tenía el ceño fruncido. La hembra Vasto Lorde habló con tristeza. "Otra pobre alma envenenada por Baraggan... Es notable que no has muerto todavía."

Él le dio una expresión de desconcierto mientras la hembra colocaba suavemente una mano en la herida del pecho ennegrecida. "Tu cuerpo está luchando contra ello, pero la constante regeneración te sobreesfuerza."

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?" Ichigo preguntó a la defensiva.

Ella clavó su arma en el suelo junto a él y extendió los brazos hacía arriba, en señal de que no le haría nada. "Cálmate Adjucha... No quiero hacerte daño. Ya soy un Vasto Lorde. No tengo ninguna razón para atacarte."

De inmediato él se sacudió antes de retroceder con una mirada serena. "No me toques..." Dijo Ichigo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo, la hembra Vasto Lorde abrió la boca completamente y soltó un gran fajo de saliva directamente sobre la herida del dragón. Él confundió sus intenciones y comenzó a cargar un Cero entre sus cuernos. Lo disparó sin vacilar, pero se sorprendió cuando la Vasto Lorde simplemente se tragó el Cero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacía la derecha y lanzó el Cero que ingirió en la distancia. Ichigo se quedó sin habla cuando el hollow femenino volvió a mirarlo.

Se encontraba en un estado de incredulidad. '¡Maldición! ¡Estos Vasto Lordes son ridículamente fuertes! ¡Ella inutilizó mi Cero por completo' Pensó el hollow.

"Relájate Adjucha..." El hollow femenino suspiró mientras daba varios pasos acercándose. Se quedó congelada mientras estiró y comenzó a esparcir su saliva sobre la herida. Para su sorpresa, la herida ennegrecida inflingida por Baraggan comenzó lentamente a desaparecer.

Su tensión disminuyó ligeramente a medida que le permitió continuar, pero se quedó con cautela listo para cualquier signo de engañó. Ella escupió en la herida de nuevo y continuó masajeando hasta que la herida finalmente desapareció.

Ichigo estaba realmente sin palabras. Este inmensamente poderoso Vasto Lorde no sólo inutilizó su ataque, sino que sanó su herida también. Después de un breve y muy incómodo silencio por fin habló. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

"Te he estado observando por un tiempo... Eres el llamado White. Fue muy valiente el desafiar a un Vasto Lorde siendo un Adjucha... Especialmente Baraggan. Admiro tu coraje." La hembra Vasto Lorde habló gratamente.

"¿¡Me has estado siguiendo!?" Preguntó con tono de desagrado.

"De vez en cuando, pero nunca por mucho tiempo... Simplemente te localicé después de enterarme de lo que hiciste contra Baraggan. Hablan de ti en los altos mandos de Hueco Mundo. He visto a Vasto Lordes desafiar a Baraggan antes, y fallan miserablemente. Ninguno ha logrado nunca incluso herirlo, razón por la cuál la mayoría de los hollows en Hueco Mundo temen al rey. Sólo los más poderosos Vasto Lordes no... Pero en realidad no se preocupan por cuestionar su gobierno." Ella explicó.

"Todavía no me has dicho quién eres..." Interrumpió Ichigo.

"Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck... Pero puedes llamarme Nel." Respondió ella.

"Nel... Gracias por curarme. Aunque estoy muy curioso por saber por qué harías eso. ¿Cuál es tu razón?" El dragón dijo seriamente en duda.

Nel simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Sólo pensé que te ayudaría es todo..."

"¿Por qué? Ayudar a los demás aquí es un signo de debilidad..." Dijo él con desaprobación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su comentario. "Tú no crees eso... De lo contrario habrías matado al Adjucha pantera."

"Así que me has estado acechando... ¿Por qué, Nel?" Preguntó imponente.

Ella cogió su lanza y empezó a alejarse. "No vas a sobrevivir en este lugar por ti mismo. Y aún si pudieras, ¿de verdad querrías? El camino de la soledad conduce a la autodestrucción. Nunca llenarás el vacío en tu corazón con esa actitud."

Sus palabras parecían calar profundo en él y gruñó con enojo. "¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso!?"

"Puedes ser el más poderoso en Hueco Mundo... Pero ¿de qué sirve si no tienes nada en que usarlo? Piensa en ello, White..." Dijo en voz baja antes de desaparecer con un Sonido.

Ichigo gruñó a su comentario. 'Qué disparate... Depender de otros es muy peligroso en este lugar. No necesito a nadie...'

A pesar de su pensamiento, otros vinieron a él, todas las partidas de caza que mandaban a por él. El dragón bajó la mirada por un momento. 'Aunque todos ellos viajan en grupos. Incluso Grimmjow tenía un equipo de seguidores. Baraggan tiene un ejército prácticamente... Tal vez ella tiene razón.'

Recordó brevemente su tiempo como Gillian y su encuentro con los Shinigamis. Ichigo trató de recordar la sensación que le dio tanto empeño en luchar. Había estado luchando y sobreviviendo en Hueco Mundo durante tanto tiempo que era difícil recordar.

Después de un minuto, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como si una revelación le llegó. Sus recuerdos destellearon de nuevo a su tiempo como humano. Tenía dos hermanas... Que no podía recordar sus nombres, por no hablar del suyo propio, pero quería protegerlas.

'Proteger... ¿No se lo dije a Raptor hace mucho tiempo?' Se preguntó a sí mismo. Estos pensamientos atormentaron al Adjucha dragón cuando él voló sin rumbo durante horas en busca de comida.

Al darse cuenta de una cueva cerca de una gran formación rocosa, decidió correr el riesgo de ir allí para descansar un poco. Ichigo aterrizó suavemente y estudió la zona con recelo por los ocupantes. No parecía haber nadie, pero no pudo evitar sentir estar preocupado.

Sin embargo, se aventuró en el interior de la cueva y siguió estudiando por cerca de media hora. Finalmente decidiendo que era lo suficientemente seguro para descansar, quedó tendido en el lado de la pared de la cueva en una posición defensiva. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras empezaba a relajarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aunque los hollows no requieren necesario el descanso, la falta de ello, claramentaba no era una buena idea si uno deseaba seguir estando vigoroso y alerta.

Ichigo descansó por lo que le parecieron días, aunque en realidad sólo habían sido un par de horas. Era imposible saber la hora en Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo, su sueño se truncó cuando él pronto sintió que algo se acercaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de cómo un gran Adjucha ciempiés con máscara ósea lo había envuelto con su propio cuerpo. Se alarmó por su despertar y de inmediato trató de asfixiarlo.

Con esfuerzo se liberó de la criatura antes de que un Adjucha escorpión irrumpió desde el suelo. Trató de agarralo con sus garras y siguió con un ataque de su aguijón.

La cola de Ichigo envolvió al escorpión en el último segundo y sus patas delanteras dominaron fácilmente las garras del ciempiés.

Arrojó a los insectos Adjuchas a un lado con facilidad y fue a la entrada de la cueva donde podía verlos mejor.

A pesar de sus diferentes formas, sus máscaras parecían idénticas. Examinó a los dos Adjuchas con curiosidad. A pesar de que se parecían a insectos, tenían torsos humanoides. Las patas del ciempiés Adjucha eran similares a picos afilados. Ella también parecía poseer dos grandes tentáculos como apéndices de brazos. El escorpión Adjucha tenía garras de escorpión en su parte inferior del cuerpo, pero tenía brazos con extensiones de tipo cuchilla y torso humano. Sus máscaras eran idénticas pero bastante inusuales. Ichigo no pudo evitar admirar su apariencia. 'Estos dos se ven intimidantes para ser Adjuchas menores' Pensó.

El ciempiés habló por primera vez. "Maldición, se despertó... Deberíamos haberlo eliminado Menoly."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Loly... No me esperaba que reaccionara tan rápido." Contestó el escorpión.

"No hay excusa hermana... Nuestras emboscadas nunca fallan. ¡Vacilaste!" Loly gritó.

El escorpión examinó más de cerca a Ichigo. "Espera, ese no es sólo cualquier Adjucha dragón... ¿¡Ves su pelo de color naranja!? Entonces eso significa... ¡Él es White!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No seas ridícula! Estoy segura de que hay un montón de Adjuchas dragón con el pelo de color naranja... ¡Además si ese tipo fuera realmente White ya estaríamos muertas!" Su hermana replicó.

Normalmente, tendría razón e Ichigo las habría matado sin piedad, pero no pudo evitar divertirse con sus peleas. Por no mencionar el hecho de que parecían hermanas.

Ichigo finalmente interrumpió su discusión. "En realidad, mi nombre es White..."

"Oh, mierda..." Dijo Menoly preocupada.

"¡Estamos jodidas entonces!" Dijo Loly con los ojos abiertos.

El dragón suspiró por su comportamiento. "¿Soy tan famoso?"

"¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? Todo el mundo en Hueco Mundo sabe quién eres... Un montón de Adjuchas se están sometiendo a Baraggan sólo para obtener protección en Las Noches." Respondió Loly.

Ichigo bufó sin importancia. "Lo que sea, me voy..."

"¡Espera! ¿No nos vas a matar?" Menoly preguntó sorprendida.

El dragón miró hacía atrás brevemente. "Podría si quisiera... Quiero decir, intentasteis matarme."

"Lo sentimos mucho... ¡Por favor no nos mates, White! ¡No nos gusta el rey Baraggan si sirve de algo!" Menoly trató de justificar.

Su hermana parecía molesta por la sumisión rápida de Menoly y resopló. "No le beses el culo, Menoly... Probablemente él nos matará de todos modos."

"Así que a ustedes dos no les gusta Baraggan, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?" Ichigo preguntó.

Loly se burlaba de su pregunta. "¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Claramente no has estado mucho tiempo en la superficie si no sabes qué tipo de reglas tiene."

"Si su terrible personalidad es algo de lo que quieres decir entonces supongo que sí lo sé..." Ichigo respondió.

"¿Por qué no nos vas a matar?" Loly preguntó irritada haciendo que los ojos de su hermana se ensancharan con preocupación. "¡Loly, no le antagonices!"

El dragón se encogió de hombros. "Sois débiles... Realmente no me llevaría más cerca de ser un Vasto Lorde."

"¡Por qué tú!" Loly comenzó pero su hermana rápidamente la silenció. "Gracias por su piedad, White... Apoyaremos su éxito."

"Sí, tal vez nos veremos otro día." Respondió antes de despegar hacía el cielo.

Cuando se fue, Menoly suspiró de alivio. "Idiota... ¿Por qué estabas tratando de provocarlo? ¿No sabes lo poderoso que es? Luchó contra el rey Baraggan y ni siquiera es un Vasto Lorde."

"Entonces, ¿qué? Sólo porque es fuerte no significa que tengamos que besarle el culo, Menoly. Además de que en realidad no creo que sea tan fuerte como los rumores dicen. De lo contrario habría vencido." Afirmó Loly.

"Si tú lo dices..." Suspiró su hermana.

 **XXX En el desierto, varios días posteriores XXX**

Después de derrotar y consumir a un poderoso grupo de caza Adjuchas, Ichigo sintió una sensación extraña. A medida que los consumió, su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Un pilar de reiatsu irradiaba de él mientras todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en poder. Sintió que dicho pilar reducía al condensar todo su poder dentro de él. Su forma de dragón, pronto se disipó en una criatura de aspecto ahora bípeda, demoníaca. Tenía dos cuchillas en lo que deberían ser sus manos y en los pies poseía garras como clavos. Ya no tenía alas o una cola, haciéndolo de esta forma más humanoide. Su máscara permanecía igual, y mantuvo sus cuernos orientados hacía adelante.

El pelo largo de color naranja llegó hasta el fondo de su espalda, y muchas de sus marcas rojas ahora eran mucho más oscuras. Su piel pálida desde la cintura hacía abajo ahora estaba cubierta en lo que parecía una armadura de huesos, pero seguía siendo su piel. Era negra y tenía muchas marcas de color oscuro cubriéndole. Ambos brazos tenían hombreras óseas que llegaban desde los hombros hasta el fondo de sus brazos. Extensiones óseas blancas salían de sus codos. Su torso mostraba la palidez natural de su piel.

Las marcas alrededor del agujero hollow en su pecho le daban un aspecto salvaje.

Ichigo miró a sus brazos espada con curiosidad. '¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Brazos cuchillas?' A medida que retrajo su poder, los dos brazos espada se retiraron revelando blancas manos con garras. Se quedó mirando con interés. 'Eso parece útil...'

Miró a su nueva apariencia con incredulidad. 'He cambiado bastante, esto significa que... Finalmente lo hice. ¡Soy un Vasto Lorde! ¡Sí, jaja!' Pensó mientras reía con alegría casi maníaca.

"¡Por fin!" Gritó alegremente.

Aunque después de ese logro, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío abrumador poco después. '¿Ahora que ya lo soy qué se supone que haga?' Un largo momento en silencio pasó, pero parecía como una eternidad. Las palabras de Nelliel resonaban en su cabeza mientras pensaba. '¿Qué hago ahora?'

Su atención volvió a la realidad cuando miró en dirección a Las Noches. 'No lo vi irse, pero sé en qué dirección fue. Baraggan tiene que morir...' Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, un extraño hollow aterrizó delante de él.

Era parecido a un inusual híbrido humano murciélago, pero no poseía boca. Ichigo se quedó mirando a la criatura con curiosidad. Era difícil leer la reacción de este hollow, pero Ichigo estaba especialmente cautivado por sus inquietantes ojos verdes.

Una parte de él se preguntó si este otro hollow podría incluso hablar. No hablaba como él esperaba, pero los ojos del hollow indicaban claramente que tenía curiosidad por él. Parecía curioso por su reacción.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al otro. Ichigo pensó. '¿Qué hay con este hollow? Definitivamente es un Vasto Lorde como yo... Pero, ¿qué pasa con esa máscara? ¿Él no tiene boca? Será poderoso entonces... Un hollow sin necesidad de alimentarse.' Sus dorados ojos seguían mirando al murciélago Vasto Lorde.

El otro Vasto Lorde se quedó mirando a Ichigo. 'Sentí su transformación a millas de distancia. Él debe haber evolucionado sólo. Se ve bastante extraño. Pero su agujero y su piel... Son similares al mío.' Ulquiorra pensó.

Ichigo casi esperaba que el otro hollow atacara cuando se acercaba lentamente. Los ojos verdes de la criatura parecían trágicamente vacíos. El murciélago Vasto Lorde se acercó y trató de tocar su agujero hollow que parecía inusual para él.

Agarró lentamente la muñeca del otro hollow y dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a través de su inquietante mirada dorada. "¿Qué haces?" Ulquiorra miró el agujero hollow de Ichigo antes de mirar hacía el suyo propio. La vista era inesperada.

Por alguna razón, los instintos de Ichigo le dijeron que esta criatura tenía una afinidad instintiva con él ya que eran similares en muchos aspectos. Ambos eran extremadamente pálidos, ambos tenían agujeros hollows en el pecho, y ambos eran Vasto Lordes. En la naturaleza esto sería similar a dos criaturas de la misma especia que encuentran a otro de su especie por primera vez. Ulquiorra parecía sorprendido cuando Ichigo comentó. "Somos lo mismo... ¿No es así? ¿Eres solitario también?"

'Él no tiene miedo de mí... No se ve afectado por mi poder... ¿Dice que somos lo mismo?' Ulquiorra pensó para sí mismo tratando de procesar la idea.

"Creo que no puedes hablar... Pero está bien. ¿De dónde eres? Nunca he encontrado un hollow como tú antes." Ichigo contestó cuando liberó la muñeca de Ulquiorra.

El hollow de ojos verdes lo miró brevemente antes de señalar en la distancia. Era la dirección opuesta de Hueco Mundo.

"¿Qué hay ahí afuera?" Ichigo preguntó en voz alta.

Ulquiorra señaló su agujero hollow e Ichigo pensó de inmediato que quiso decir "nada".

"¿Vives allí?" Preguntó Ichigo.

El murciélago Vasto Lorde asintió con la cabeza. 'Este es el primer hollow que alguna vez trató de comunicarse conmigo así... ¿Por qué tiene curiosidad? ¿Por qué tengo curiosidad por él?'

"¿Te importa si voy contigo?" Ichigo solicitó. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, su instinto le obligaba a permanecer con este Vasto Lorde. A pesar de su personalidad inusual, Ichigo realmente disfrutó su disposición pasiva. Además, no estaba seguro de lo raros que eran los Vasto Lordes. Para que dos Vasto Lordes se encontraran era algo interesante.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra tenían confusión escrito en ellos. '¿Por qué quiere ir conmigo? Nadie quiere siquiera acercarse a mí. ¿Realmente quiere mi compañía? Nunca he tenido un compañero antes...'

"He estado sólo durante mucho tiempo... No me importaría la compañía de alguien como tú. Ninguno de los dos tiene una razón para matar a un compañero Vasto Lorde, ¿no? Sin mencionar, pareces digno de mi tiempo." Ichigo declaró.

La criatura de ojos verdes asintió brevemente. Interiormente, Ulquiorra no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo. 'Dijo alguien y no algo... Esto es inusual... ¿Por qué iba a desear mi compañía? Ni siquiera puedo hablar con él. Esta criatura es muy extraña.'

Ulquiorra le indicó que le siguiera. El murciélago Vasto Lorde, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que condujeron a esto. 'No tiene miedo de mí, a diferencia de los demás... Incluso pocos pueden estar en mi presencia. Él no parece afectado. No podía entender por qué le quería seguir. ¿Espera obtener una mejor comprensión de qué hacer ahora que ha alcanzado su máximo poder?'

Ichigo rápidamente miró al otro hollow mientras volaban. ''¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? ¿Quizá deseabas medir mi poder o era sólo curiosidad?'' Dijo Ichigo.

Ulquiorra señaló detrás de ellos y luego hacía Ichigo antes de sacudir la cabeza. El hollow de pelo naranja suspiró. "Ya veo... Estabas buscando algo, ¿y paraste por que me sentiste?"

El otro Vasto Lorde asintió. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Ulquiorra, más deseaba hablar con él. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza. "¿Apoyas a Baraggan? ¿Sabes algo acerca de otros Vasto Lordes?"

Los ojos de Ulquiorra tenían una clara falta de interés escrito en ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hizo unos gestos mientras señalaba a Ichigo y a él mismo. Él tenía dificultad para comprender los gestos, pero por lo que podía suponer, esta criatura estaba dando a entender que él no sabía de otros hollows menos Ichigo.

Ichigo no dijo nada más mientras él simplemente continuó siguiendo al hollow de ojos verdes en la distancia. Esto continuó por un largo tiempo. Ulquiorra e Ichigo a menudo hacían contacto visual mientras trataban de entenderse el uno al otro.

El murciélago Vasto Lorde tenía una mirada casi triste en sus ojos al mirar a Ichigo y el lejano desierto por delante. 'Me pregunto cuánto tiempo vamos a continuar con esto... Parece tan extraño estar en compañía de otro. No sé qué hacer... ¿Espera que lo lleve a alguna parte? Me preguntó por dónde nací. ¿Debería mostrárselo?'

Él decidió sobre esto, Ulquiorra siguió al frente de Ichigo más y más en las profundas afueras de Hueco Mundo. Ichigo no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo habían estado viajando, pero ahora que era un Vasto Lorde, no sentía el hambre abrumadora de antes.

Se sentía como una eternidad desde que ambos volaban. En muy raras ocasiones Ichigo pronunciaba palabras, pero se había acostumbrado a la manera silenciosa y gestos del otro hollow de ser. Aunque era inusual en un primer momento, una sincronización de silencio entre sus pensamientos parecía ocurrir.

Ulquiorra le había guíado durante mucho tiempo a lo que Ichigo sólo podía suponer de dónde él venía. Una parte de Ichigo disfrutó de la compañía de este otro hollow. A pesar de su limitada comunicación, se sentía bien permaneciendo juntos. Tener otro a su lado sobre su nivel y no siendo enemigo era algo que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Aunque durante este tiempo, Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo este otro Vasto Lorde llegó a existir. '¿Soy el único hollow que conoce? Me pregunto si él no conoce a ningún otro porque es demasiado poderoso y tienen miedo de acercarse a él. Su incapacidad para hablar ciertamente no ayudaría en ese aspecto... Es inusual. Si nació tan lejos, ¿ha estado en el Bosque Menos? ¿Son los hollows aquí afuera diferentes a los cercanos a Las Noches?'

Después de un viaje largo y silencioso, pero no desagradable, el dúo Vasto Lorde llegó a lo que sólo podría describirse como el fin del mundo en Hueco Mundo. Él y Ulquiorra se quedaron de pie en un acantilado con vistas a un pozo negro masivo. Parecía como si se tratara de un mar de... Vacío.

El hollow de ojos verdes lo miró y se señaló a sí mismo antes de señalar hacía el fondo del abismo a continuación. Ichigo miró hacía abajo comprendiendo lo que quería decir. "¿Naciste aquí?"

Ulquiorra asintió. El murciélago bajó la mirada y luego miró hacía Ichigo. "Muéstrame..." Fue todo lo que él dijo mientras el otro Vasto Lorde le agarraba el hombro. Parecía que Ulquiorra no se quería separar de él una vez que bajaron.

Ambos se aventuraron hacía abajo por lo que pareció días. Sus formas blancas, ojos brillantes y el pelo naranja de Ichigo fueron la única visión que podían ver durante el descenso. Al llegar a lo que sólo podía suponer fue la parte inferior, sentía unas extrañas sombras, seres con apariencia similar a Ulquiorra.

Éste levantó su dedo y cargó un Cero verde iluminando un poco el lugar. Sus siluetas eran difíciles de distinguir en la oscuridad, pero se dieron cuenta de que eran todos de color negro cuando el Cero de Ulquiorra brindó luz sobre ellos. También tenían bocas a diferencia de Ulquiorra. Ichigo entendió rápido. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban aquí, más comprendía a este otro hollow.

Los ojos negros de todos huyeron del Cero verde, que era la única luz que se podía ver en la oscuridad. Cuando se fueron, Ichigo sintió que el hollow apretaba con más fuerza su hombro. '¿Él no quiere perderme aquí? ¿Tiene miedo de estar sólo?' Pensó Ichigo.

Luego, habló lentamente. "Ahora entiendo... Aún naciendo en este lugar, no eres como los demás... Eres diferente."

Los desesperados ojos verdes tristes eran ilegibles cuando Ulquiorra e Ichigo cruzaron miradas. El Vasto Lorde de pelo naranja negó con la cabeza. "Tú no tienes que vivir en este pozo... Ven conmigo. Ser un hollow es bastante difícil... No deberías tener que vivir sólo de esta manera."

En ese momento, Ulquiorra sintió una extraña emoción que era completamente ajena a él. '¿Qué es este sentimiento? Es como si un peso pesado estuviera siendo levantado de mi pecho. ¿De verdad quiere que sigamos siendo compañeros? Nunca había considerado lo que iba a hacer después de mostrarle este lugar.'

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo comenzó a ascender hacía arriba a través de la oscuridad, sin soltar a Ulquiorra. El tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lentamente a medida que los dos Vasto Lordes volaban alto. Durante este tiempo, Ulquiorra pensó en esta situación. '¿Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado juntos? Se siente como si le he conocido por siempre... ¿Por qué lo traje aquí de todos modos? ¿Por qué quiero que él me entienda? Dice que lo hace... Él dice que soy diferente a los demás, ¿pero igual que él? Esta oscuridad, este vacío... ¿Él dice que no tengo que aceptarlo? ¿Qué más hay, qué le impulsa a vivir?'

Mientras volaban hacía arriba, Ulquiorra se quedó mirando el pelo naranja como si fuera fuego que fluía por encima de él y el débil resplandor de la luz de la luna apenas llegándole. El hollow de cuernos bajó la mirada hacía él justo antes de llegar al acantilado. Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Ulquiorra con la luz de la luna iluminándolo. El murciélago Vasto Lorde no podía describir los sentimientos que surgían dentro de él en ese mismo momento, pero miraba a Ichigo como si fuera la luna en el cielo.

'Tal vez pueda encontrar algún significado en este vacío... A través de él. Otro igual que yo... Que acepta lo que soy, y sigue vivo. Pero yo no lo entiendo... ¿Quién es?' Ulquiorra finalizó sus pensamientos cuando por fin llegaron al acantilado.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta mientras miraba por encima del abismo oscuro una vez más. El Vasto Lorde gruñó con disgusto, después cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos. Ulquiorra retrocedió levemente mientras lo observaba con curiosidad. '¿Qué está haciendo?'

El Cero entre los cuernos de Ichigo era colosal por decir lo menos. Aulló furiosamente mientras disparaba el haz de luz roja devastador en la oscuridad. Ulquiorra estaba impresionado por el despliegue de poder, pero más aún cuando notó el Cero iluminar el paisaje de abajo.

Durante su ataque, que pareció durar unos minutos, Ichigo aulló tan furiosamente como pudo. '¿Este lugar le causa ira? ¿Por qué, qué sentido tiene odiar la nada?' Ulquiorra se preguntó.

Después de que su ataque terminó, Ichigo miró su atención en su compañero. "Este lugar me da asco. No vuelvas a volver aquí. Este pozo te chupa el alma. No perteneces aquí... Nadie lo hace."

'¿De qué está hablando?' El murciélago Vasto Lorde trató de entender. Su concepto de la empatía era muy confuso, mientras trataba de procesar la idea.

"Desde que me convertí en hollow... He tratado de entender lo que estoy buscando. ¿Qué me lleva a vivir? Todos los hollows buscan esta cosa... No eres diferente. Es imposible encontrar algo en ese abismo. No sé lo que estás buscando, pero sé que no existe ahí abajo."

Silencio pasó durante unos momentos ya que Ulquiorra parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. El hollow echó una última mirada a la oscuridad antes de mirar a Ichigo. 'No sé lo que estoy buscando tampoco... ¿Por qué me desespera sin embargo?'

"No te des por vencido buscando esta cosa... Hay más en la vida y la muerte que este horrible lugar." Ichigo volvió a hablar mientras se alejaba de la fosa.

Ulquiorra sintió una sensación extraña al oír las palabras de Ichigo. 'Mis instintos estaban en lo cierto al alejarme de este lugar por primera vez. Nunca me hubiera encontrado con él de otro modo..."

Sin decir una palabra, se alejó en la dirección opuesta a la fosa. Ichigo lo miró otra vez y habló. "No sé qué buscas, pero te ayudaré a entenderlo mostrándote de donde vine. ¿Alguna vez has estado en el mundo de los vivos?"

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza. 'Nunca he imaginado cómo sería el mundo humano. ¿De ahí es él?'

"Te lo mostraré..." Dijo Ichigo mientras los dos continuaron volando.

Fin Capítulo 2

Buenas, buenas. Sinceramente, esperaba algo más de reviews, ¡pero qué le vamos a hacer! Aún así, ¡me alegro mucho de mis cuatro nuevos seguidores que dejaron comentarios y de los que agregaron a favoritos y follow! Gracias a esto, y aunque sólo tenga una persona que me lea seguiré traduciendo, gracias. Y como agradecimiento, y también porque he tenido algo más de tiempo que usualmente, subiré otro capítulo minutos después de éste.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

 **Yasuo Morita:** No te preocupes por el fic, no llegué a desarrollar la idea así que por ahora no haré nada. Bueno, aquí tienes el cap, pero cuidado con el spoiler, amigo.

 **Guest:** De nada, es un placer. Y siento si te confundí con lo de que creíste que era el autor original, la verdad es hoy ya hace un mes sin actualizar.

 **Sibreka:** Gracias, aquí está ya.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Lo sé, pero admite que es interesante verlo en el bando de los "malos". Ya veremos a quién acaba protegiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El retorno de White

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Ciudad Karakura, un día después XXX**

Rukia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras iba saltando de edificio en edificio por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura en busca de cualquier hollow. El infame Gillian conocido como White había sido una prioridad desde hace muchos meses, pero que no hubiera vuelto a aparecer había dejado a muchos dentro de la Sociedad de Almas nerviosos. Debido a su preocupación, habían colocado a muchos Shinigamis con asientos altos en patrullas por ciudades aleatorias.

El Capitán Aizen, en particular, había pedido estar en las patrullas. La mujer de pelo negro no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué insistía tanto en buscar a este hollow. Encontró la idea de un Menos clase Gillian frente a un capitán absurda. Aunque si ese era el caso, entonces sería monstruosamente potente si evolucionase.

'Si lo que Nii-sama dice es cierto, entonces ese monstruo solamente será más potente cuanto más tiempo se le permita vivir.' Concluyó Rukia mientras continuaba patrullando. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una increíble fuente de reiatsu.

'¿¡Qué es eso!?' Pensó horrorizada mientras sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el horizonte. No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que un hombre con pelo rojo y tatuajes por su cara apareció junto a ella.

Habló tan rápidamente como pudo. "Rukia, ¿¡detectaste esa presión espiritual!?"

Ella se quedó sin hablar por un momento para después mirar brevemente por encima de él. "Renji... ¿¡No crees que sea una invasión hollow, verdad!?"

"Ve y avisa al Capitán Kuchiki, averiguaré lo que es." Rukia dijo casi ordenándole a pesar de que Renji estuviera por encima de ella en términos de poder.

El hombre de pelo rojo se fue inmediatamente de allí a la vez que Rukia se dirigía a la fuente de la presión espiritual. No le tomó demasiado tiempo, ya que sea lo que sea, era ridículamente poderoso e irradiaba como un faro. Rukia estaba casi segura de que era una invasión hollow similar a la de un par de meses atrás. Se dirigió a la fuente lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar allí, y para su gran asombro, sólo vio dos hollows.

La Shinigami de cabellos negros aterrizó con cautela mientras trataba de conseguir una mirada más cercana de estos hollows. Uno era blanco puro con cuernos hacia arriba y ojos verdes demoníacos. Tenía alas, y por extraño que parezca, ninguna boca. Era increíblemente poderoso por su estimación, pero el otro parecía aún más aterrador.

Era una mezcla de negro, blanco y rojo, pero su pelo largo de color naranja era muy distinguible. La máscara de la criatura tenía marcas hacía abajo y sobre los ojos, también poseía unos cuernos hacía adelante. En ese instante, el corazón de Rukia casi se para. 'Esos ojos, esa máscara... ¡No puede ser!'

La pequeña Shinigami hizo lo posible para ocultar su presión espiritual mientras los observaba a una distancia segura. A pesar de su monstruoso poder, no parecían agresivos, ya que sólo estaban recorriendo el lugar. El de pelo naranja lideraba al otro mientras andaban desde el cielo sobre las calles.

Ulquiorra miró con curiosidad el mundo de los vivos por primera vez. 'Este lugar no es tan interesante como me lo imaginaba... ¿Aquí es de dónde vino? ¿Cómo podría un ser tan poderoso como él venir de un lugar como este? Espera... ¿qué es esta presencia que percibo?'

Ambos Vasto Lordes se volvieron inmediatamente hacía el escondite de Rukia. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que los dos aparecieron en frente y detrás de ella mediante un Sonido. Terror era la única palabra que podía describir su cara mientras lentamente se alejaba del intimidante monstruo de pelo naranja.

Ella se detuvo en seco y brevemente miró hacia atrás para ver los aburridos ojos de Ulquiorra sobre la Shinigami. Rukia estaba realmente preocupada ahora. Tragando el nudo de su garganta, ella intentó hablar. "Esta ciudad está bajo la protección de la Sociedad de Almas. Dejadla ahora... Tenemos a un capitán defendiéndola."

Ulquiorra e Ichigo parecían imperturbable por sus palabras. El murciélago Vasto Lorde casi no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Miró a Ichigo a la espera de cómo hacer frente a la situación. El Vasto Lorde extendió la mano y agarró por el cuello a Rukia atrayéndola a la altura de sus ojos.

Ella luchó contra la criatura pero fue ineficaz mientras él la miraba a los ojos. 'Esta cosa... ¿¡Por qué me está mirando de esa manera!?' Al ser obligada a mirar a los ojos de la criatura, no podía dejar de preguntarse si su teoría era, de hecho, cierta.

Tratando de conseguir aire, ella intentó hablar. "¿Eres el hollow llamado White?"

"Suéltala... Ahora." Se oyó una voz tranquila.

Ulquiorra e Ichigo miraron hacía la fuente. '¿Cómo llegó? Ni siquiera lo sentí.' Ulquiorra pensó en shock.

Ichigo soltó a la chica de pelo negro en el suelo y ladeó la cabeza hacía el recién llegado. Este hombre tenía el pelo largo de color negro con algo que dejaba en piezas algunos mechones de su pelo. Sus ojos parecían calmados, pero graves, mientras chocaba miradas con Ichigo.

Rukia inmediatamente, haciendo uso de su Shunpo, se puso al lado de Byakuya, quién ni siquiera la miró. El capitán habló con seriedad en su voz. "Rukia... Ve al Seireitei y trae ayuda. Voy a mantenerlos hasta que vuelvas."

"Nii-sama... ¿Estás seguro? Hay dos de ellos." Dijo la Shinigami con preocupación. Su hermano mayor permaneció imperturbable mientras alcanzaba la empuñadura de su espada. "Es una orden..."

"Te dejaré entonces." Respondió ella antes de despegar. Luego Byakuya miró a Ulquiorra e Ichigo con una ligera curiosidad en su rostro. "Son pequeños para hollows de tal poder... ¿Adjuchas o Vasto Lordes quizá?"

Ichigó habló con voz aterradora. "No tenemos que decirte nada, Shinigami... Desaparece."

"¿Por qué estarían dos hollows de este nivel en el mundo humano? No hay ninguna razón para venir aquí..." Dijo Byakuya. Era evidente que él ya sabía que eran Vasto Lordes.

Ulquiorra miró al capitán con curiosidad. '¿Así que este es un capitán Shinigami? ¿Por qué está tratando de detenernos? No hemos hecho nada.'

El hombre de pelo negro sacó su Zanpakuto sellada y lentamente se acercó a ellos. Los estudió para cualquier tipo de movimiento o acción agresiva. 'Esto es extraño... No están atacando. Ambos parecen muy inteligentes. He de tener cuidado...' Pensó el Shinigami.

Tras conseguir una mirada más cercana a Ichigo el Shinigami pelinegro estrechó la mirada. "Tu máscara coincide con la descripción del Gillian White. A pesar de que ya no eres un Gillian... El Capitán Zaraki fue un estúpido al dejarte vivir. Parece que has evolucionado."

Ichigo miró hacía el hombre con cautela. 'Me pregunto de lo que es capaz... Debería contenerme hasta tener una mejor idea.'

'¿White, es ese su nombre?' Ulquiorra pensó mientras miraba a Ichigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Byakuya le miró. "Nunca he visto un hollow sin boca antes... ¿Qué es esa cosa?"

Los estoicos ojos de Ulquiorra se encontraron con los del Shinigami en una mirada pasiva. Byakuya se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que cambió su mirada hacía Ichigo de nuevo, quién no se había movido todavía. '¿A qué esperan? Ninguno me ha atacado aún...'

Ichigo finalmente rompió el estancamiento cuando empezó a alejarse. Ulquiorra se volvió lentamente y le siguió. 'White no parece preocupado por este hombre.'

Byakuya uso el Shunpo para ponerse delante de ellos y poner la espada en la garganta de Ichigo. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Los ojos negros con iris de oro le enviaron una mirada de muerte. Ichigo inmediatamente agarró la espada más rápido de lo que Byakuya pudo reaccionar y tiró de él hacía abajo. La fuerza detrás de él era tremenda y envió al capitán a chocar contra un edificio cercano.

Rápidamente se recuperó y fue a por él con otro ataque rápido. Ichigo sin esfuerzo lo esquivó y apareció detrás del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que apenas se pudo dar la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para detener una garra blanca que le empaló la parte posterior del hombro.

El Shinigami hizo una mueca de dolor mientras retrocedía lejos y miraba a la criatura de pelo naranja con precaución. 'Nunca he visto un movimiento tan rápido como ese en un hollow. Esta cosa es definitivamente un Vasto Lorde.'

Tomando una respiración profunda, Byakuya recobró la compostura. "Parece que no hay ningún punto en luchar de manera honorable contra una criatura de tu nivel... Dispérsate Senbonzakura."

Ichigo observó con curiosidad como la espada del hombre se disipó en pétalos rosas dejando nada más que la empuñadura. Él se río de su acción, y pronto intentó hacer otro ataque contra Byakuya.

Sorprendentemente, los pétalos rosa le bloquearon y acabaron cortando a Ichigo. Por desgracia para Byakuya, eran ineficaces perforando la piel del Vasto Lorde cuando él atravesó el escudo de pétalos.

Byakuya mantuvo los ojos fijos en el Vasto Lorde pelinaranja, pero sintió un dolor agudo desde atrás ya que el otro hollow le emboscó desde la retaguardia. Ulquiorra imitó la acción de Ichigo y trató de perforar el pecho del hombre con su mano.

Por suerte para el capitán, esquivó por una fracción de segundo el ataque. Temporalmente distraído por Ulquiorra, no tenía manera de detener las garras de Ichigo que arañaron su espalda. La sangre salpicó a la calle bajo ellos mientras Byakuya se preparaba para su ataque combinado. Su Shikai no fue eficaz en dañar a ninguno de los dos hollows, pero fue suficiente para protegerse en un barrido defensivo.

Las dos criaturas cesaron temporalmente su asalto a la vez que el Shikai se reformó en la hoja de su espada. Byakuya se mantuvo en calma pero por dentro estaba preocupado. 'Las restricciones en mi poder me impiden siquiera dañarlos. Por suerte, no han mostrado toda su fuerza, o me vería obligado a retirarme.'

El hombre tomó una respiración profunda mientras tomaba su espada hacía abajo, dispuesto a liberar su bankai. 'No tengo otra opción... Sería tonto contenerme contra ellos.'

Antes de que pudiera liberar su bankai, varias figuras adicionales aparecieron de la nada. Todos ellos llevaban trajes Shinigamis con algo blanco sobre ellos, lo que evitó que Ichigo cargara contra Byakuya. Ulquiorra los miró con curiosidad. '¿Más Shinigamis? ¿También son capitanes?'

En el grupo parecía haber tres capitanes adicionales. Dos de ellos, Ichigo los reconoció como los capitanes que luchó en su tiempo como Gillian, pero desconocía a uno de ellos. Éste tercer capitán tenía el pelo castaño y gafas, y poseía una gran confianza alrededor.

"Capitán Kuchiki... Se han levantado las restricciones. El Capitán Comandante nos envió a todos nosotros cuando escuchó que había dos Vasto Lordes." Explicó el pequeño capitán de pelo blanco

Los ojos de Kenpachi se abrieron con entusiasmo.

"Esos ojos... ¡Esa máscara! ¡Tú eres el hollow White!, ¿¡no es así!?"

Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra y dijo. "¡Vamos a matarlos!"

El hollow de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la orden de la otra criatura. Ichigo se volvió hacía el capitán y lanzó un aullido hollow ensordecedor y energía espiritual roja surgió de él.

Él se rió como un maníaco, cuando después creó un Cero entre sus cuernos. Se incrementó a un tremendo tamaño antes de ser disparado hacía Kenpachi. El haz devastador de Ichigo lo siguió mientras saltaba en el aire.

El poder detrás de él era tan colosal que envió al hombre volando lejos de allí. No había manera de saber cuán lejos había ido, asumiendo claro que todavía siguiese vivo. La mandíbula de Hitsugaya casi se cae. "¿¡Este es el poder de un Vasto Lorde!?"

Ichigo se rió de los tres capitanes restantes, burlándose claramente de sus reacciones ante su poder. Toshiro inmediatamente frunció el ceño con una cara clara de enojo. "¡Vas a pagar por todos los Shinigamis que mataste la última vez! ¡No te permitiré vivir, White! ¡Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Bankai... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya añadió liberando también la plenitud de sus poderes. Ambos Vasto Lordes con una mirada eligieron cada uno un oponente.

Justo cuando Toshiro estaba apunto de cortar a Ichigo, desde sus grandes antebrazos salieron dos cuchillas que pararon la espada del Shinigami. La expresión de Hitsugaya era puro shock cuando los brazos espada le empujaron hacía atrás. Los dos se enfrentaron en un frenesí de embates.

Debido al hecho de que Ichigo tenía dos espadas, Toshiro rápidamente se encontró en desventaja, ya que el hollow dominaba todos sus ataques imprudentes. Ichigo aprovechó una ocasión y consiguió darle un golpe con su espada. La hoja estuvo a punto de cortar por la mitad a Hitsugaya, pero en su lugar dejó un gran corte a través de su torso.

El chico retrocedió al quedarse brevemente sin aliento. "Maldición... ¡Nunca he visto algo tan rápido en un hollow! ¡Capitán Aizen, ¿vas a ayudar o qué!?"

El hombre de pelo castaño estaba a punto de hablar pero Kenpachi reapareció con gran parte de su uniforme quemado. Él anunció. "No hay necesidad de que se involucre... ¡Voy a matar a este hollow, es fuerte!"

"Creo que los dos pueden tratar con White... Me aseguraré de que el Capitán Kuchiki esté bien." Dijo Aizen con calma.

Mientras tanto, con Ulquiorra, el hollow de ojos verdes se estaba moviendo increíblemente rápido, tratando de encontrar una abertura en el bankai de Byakuya. Las hojas con forma de pétalos aumentaron su velocidad, lo que causó que el hollow sea más cauteloso.

Ulquiorra se tomó su tiempo probando maniobras defensivas para esquivar al capitán para luego notar un patrón. 'Sus ataques se mueven más rápido cuando utiliza sus manos... Pero hace que sea posible para mí descifrar sus movimientos.'

El Vasto Lorde de pelo negro continuó esquivando su Senbonzakura mientras trataba de acercarse hacía Byakuya. A medida que se acercó dentro de su rango, extendió su dedo y cargó un Cero verde. Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron cuando recogió pétalos para bloquear el ataque.

Resistió su Cero a duras penas, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar que Ulquiorra rompiera su defensa y deslizarse detrás de él. Por desgracia, el hollow no contaba con que Byakuya había planeado quedarse expuesto como un aliciente para disparar pétalos a través del cuerpo del Vasto Lorde, dejando en su cuerpo muchas heridas profundas.

'Este rival en realidad está dando una pelea decente ahora...' Pensó Ulquiorra sorprendido.

Volviendo con Ichigo, el hollow de pelo naranja ahora se vio incapaz de pasar a la ofensiva ya que ambos capitanes oscilaban violentamente sus espadas contra él.

El Vasto Lorde usó las suyas con ferocidad logrando bloquearlos tan rápido como pudo. Ichigo se sorprendió por decir lo menos. 'El nivel entre los Shinigami clase capitán y los normales es tan grande como la distancia entre hollows Menos y Vasto Lordes. Estos tipos son fuertes...'

Ichigo trató de llegar a una estrategia ya que ambas espadas continuaban enfrentándole a velocidades ridículas. Las chispas parecían salir cuando Kenpachi llevó la hoja hacía abajo para un poderoso swing. Ichigo estuvo muy concentrado, pero rápidamente sintió al poderoso Shinigami empujándolo hacía abajo.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera moverse para bloquear la dirección contraria, por donde venía Hitsugaya, Kenpachi le agarró la muñeca y lo mantuvo ahí. "Vamos... ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que" Rió Kenpachi.

Incluso antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, Ichigo le empaló el pecho con sus dos cuernos e hizo una voltereta hacía atrás con el Shinigami ahí con el fin de bloquear los ataques de hielo de Hitsugaya. Mientras lo hacía, Ichigo arrancó sus cuernos del hombre y siguió con varias estocadas devastadoras dibujando más sangre en Kenpachi.

Al finalizar, tiró al gran guerrero a un lado justo para contrarrestar un nuevo torrente de ataques de hielo del pequeño Shinigami.

Kenpachi saltó rápidamente hacía atrás y parecía entusiasmado y sorprendido de que el hollow fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño con tanta eficacia. Cargó con otro frenesí de cortes rápidos, pero fue detenido cuando Ichigo paró su espada con un brazo y lo apuñaló en el pecho con la otra.

Por desgracia, Ichigo se dejó expuesto al hacer esto. "Shinku no Kori no Yaiba (Espada de hielo al vacío.)" El ataque disparó una gran ráfaga de hielo directamente contra Ichigo ralentizándolo el tiempo suficiente para que Kenpachi le empujase hacía atrás. El hielo se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo, pero se fundió al instante al desencadenar aún más su poder. Un fragmento quedó clavado, pero Ichigo ni siquiera parecía preocupado mientras seguía luchando.

Kenpachi iracundo pasó la hoja de nuevo en Ichigo como un loco rompiendo rápidamente a través de su defensa. Ahora chocó contra una pared cerca, mientras Kenpachi continuaba. Aprovechando un momento de oportunidad, Ichigo realizó un barrido furioso e inmediatamente apuñaló al capitán en el brazo con su espada.

El guerrero aulló de dolor, pero parecía extasiado ya que seguía tratando de empujar su espada contra Ichigo. Pensando rápido, el hollow intentó cortar el brazo de Kenpachi, pero fue bloqueado por la hoja de Toushiro.

Arrancó la espada del brazo de Kenpachi y giró los dos brazos espada enviando a ambos capitanes hacía atrás por pura fuerza en un patrón X.

Kenpachi hincó su espada en el suelo para frenar el impulso, mientras que Toushiro saltó de nuevo en el aire. El pequeño Shinigami se vio sorprendido cuando Ichigo cortó la lanza de hielo que sobresalía de su carne. Dicha lanza cayo al suelo y las heridas del Vasto Lorde se curaron rápidamente poco después.

"Bakudo número 4: ¡Hainawa!" Toshiro hizo una cuerda amarilla de Reishi intentando restringuir a Ichigo, pero el hollow fácilmente la partió como si nada.

El capitán del onceavo escuadrón sonrió ante su exhibición. "Esta cosa es el hollow más poderoso que he visto... Supongo que eso significa que eres digno de ver todo mi poder."

Hitsugaya levantó una ceja molesto. "¿¡Te has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo!? ¡No hay que subestimar a esta cosa idiota! ¡Te habría cortado el brazo si yo no estuviera aquí!"

"Vamos, cállate ya. Voy a hacer frente a esta cosa... Puedes ayudar o salir de mi camino. ¡De cualquier manera, este golpe es mío!" Kenpachi rió cuando se arrancó el parche de su ojo. Ichigo se sorprendió por la subida de reiatsu que ello conllevó.

'¿¡Qué pasa con este tipo!? ¿Todavía tiene más poder bajo la manga? Maldición... Estos Capitanes Shinigami no se andan con bromas.' Pensó Ichigo mientras gruñía.

Toshiro dijo algunas palabras extrañas cuando levantó las manos y siguió rápidamente con un grito. "Bakudo número 61: ¡Rikujokoro!" Seis varas de luz impactaron en el cuerpo de Ichigo inmovilizándolo por completo. El hollow parecía sorprendido por el ataque. '¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¡No me puedo mover!'

Hitsugaya siguió con el poder de su bankai. "Quieto, ¡Capitán Zaraki, voy a terminar esto!"

"¡El infierno lo harás!" Él replicó y seguido los dos se lanzaron por Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

Haciendo acopio de tanta energía como le fue posible, Ichigo rugió liberándose del hechizo. Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron de horror. 'Imposible... ¿¡Cómo pudo liberarse!? Maldita sea... Voy a tener que usar toda la potencia de mi bankai a este ritmo, incluso si el capitán Zaraki está aquí... ¡No puedo permitir que esto siga viviendo!'

Los tres iniciaron de nuevo otra batalla de espadas, pero esta vez fue mucho más rápida y devastadora que antes. Cada media vuelta y choque de hojas dieron como resultado no sólo chispas, también graves estruendos y algo parecido a pequeños terremotos. Ichigo aulló con sed de sangre mientras cambiaba su estilo de lucha. Esta vez usó ambos brazos espada y se movió entre ellos bloqueando a cada capitán de forma individual.

Aunque parecía menos eficaz en un principio, pronto envió a ambos capitanes hacía atrás. Él esporádicamente podría cambiar posturas y tomarlos con la guardia baja para romper sus defensas. Esto causó que retrocedieran momentáneamente después de una barrida casi fatal contra Toshiro. Ichigo se rió casi maliciosamente cuando Kenpachi fue objeto de otro ataque. "¡Gyajaja! ¡Morid Shinigamis!"

Los dos capitanes se detuvieron bruscamente cuando presión espiritual negra y roja se comenzó a formar sobre los brazos espada de Ichigo. Tomó implacablemente ventaja de su pausa momentánea y puso en marcha la onda ennegrecida de sus espadas como un corte transversal. Atravesaron todo a su paso, incluyendo ambos capitanes. Ichigo dio repetidamente ráfagas de hojas salvajes, desatando un torrente impredecible de energía espiritual.

Kenpachi a base de fuerza bruta decidió ir a través de ellos aún así dañándose a sí mismo para tener la oportunidad de cortar a Ichigo de nuevo. Cuando llegó cerca, el hollow cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos. Se esperaba que el ataque fuera directamente contra él, pero para su sorpresa Ichigo lo disparó a Hitsugaya previniendo que el capitán peliblanco se acercara.

Creyendo que tenía arrinconado a Ichigo, el capitán rió y clavó la espada a través del pecho del hollow. Para su aprobación, la hoja atravesó a Ichigo de arriba a abajo. El hombre sonrió con malicia mientras empujaba la hoja más profundo. Utilizó su mano libre para agarrar el cuello del hollow y apretó tan fuerte como sea posible. "¡Voy a partirte el cuello, hollow!"

Su sonrisa fue borrada cuando sintió los dos brazos espada de Ichigo apuñalar directamente a través él. Kenpachi trató de sacar su espada cuanto antes, pero fue incapaz ya que el Vasto Lorde arrancó las dos espadas violentamente y dio una barra transversal a través de la zona intermedia del torso de Kenpachi enviando al guerrero al suelo.

Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron de horror. 'No puede ser... ¿¡Derrotó al capitán Zaraki!?'

Ichigo le miró brevemente antes de que Toshiro resopló con disgusto y giró su atención a Ulquiorra. 'Me pregunto si le irá bien contra los otros dos capitanes.'

Para su sorpresa, Ulquiorra estaba haciendo un buen trabajo agotando al capitán pelinegro. El capitán de cabello castaño no parecía preocupado mientras continuaba observando desde atrás.

El Vasto Lorde sacudió la cabeza ante esa visión. '¿Por qué está él tan tranquilo?'

Ichigo voló y aterrizó junto a Ulquiorra antes de hablar serio. "Deberíamos irnos antes de que más aparezcan. Estos Shinigamis trabajan en equipos."

Ulquiorra asintió. 'Es una buena idea... ¿Pero cuál fue el punto de nosotros de venir aquí en primer lugar?'

Toshiro se recuperó rápidamente y aterrizó junto a Aizen. "Capitán Aizen, ¿¡no vas a hacer nada!? ¡El Capitán Zaraki acaba de ser derrotado!"

"Hitsugaya-kun... ¿Ustedes dos no pudieron matar a White por su cuenta?" Preguntó sorprendido. Aunque interiormente estaba radiante. 'Un Vasto Lorde con poderes Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy... ¡Imagina lo poderoso que podrías ser, Ichigo Kurosaki!'

Ichigo y Ulquiorra cargaron dos Ceros simultáneamente contra Byakuya para su horror. Él sabía que no podía bloquear ambos con su bankai, por lo que eligió bloquear el de Ichigo en su lugar. El Cero de Ulquiorra le disparó en su lado ciego. Le habría herido de gravedad, pero para su alivio tácito, Hitsugaya lo bloqueó con su propio poder

El chico de pelo blanco jadeaba pesadamente. "¿Cómo lo llevas Capitán Kuchiki?"

"Estoy bien..." Dijo Byakuya de forma pasiva, aunque la verdad se sentía aliviado por la intervención del otro capitán.

Ambos ensancharon sus ojos cuando Kenpachi apareció de la nada de nuevo intentando reducir a Ichigo. Habría tenido éxito, pero muy a la incredulidad de todos, la espada fue repelida por una de las alas de Ulquiorra. El murciélago Vasto Lorde agarró a Ichigo y lo sacó del peligro ya que los cuatro capitanes estaban ahora frente a ellos.

Ichigo estaba agradecido por el bloqueo de Ulquiorra. 'Ni siquiera sentí su ataque... Pensé que estaba muerto. No puedo bajar la guardia en torno a ellos ni por un segundo.'

Con todos ellos reunidos de nuevo con sus espadas en alto, Byakuya habló de nuevo. "¿Por qué dos hollows vendrían aquí? ¿Qué pretenden?"

Por un momento, Ichigo pensó la pregunta. '¿Por qué he venido aquí? Me sentí atraído a este lugar por alguna razón. Quería mostrárselo al otro Vasto Lorde... Pero no creo que sea seguro que se quede aquí.'

Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo y tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué estaban luchando en el mundo de los vivos. Ichigo no dijo nada cuando él simplemente levantó las cuchillas en una postura defensiva.

Ichigo miró brevemente a Ulquiorra que tenía una mirada de incertidumbre en sus ojos. El hollow de ojos verdes pensó. 'Él quería mostrarme este lugar... ¿Pero por qué estamos luchando contra estas personas? ¿Cuál es el punto?'

El hollow pelinaranja retrajo sus dos espadas mientras miraba a Ulquiorra. No dijo nada y sólo abrió una Garganta detrás de ellos. Indicó al hollow de pelo negro y ojos verdes. "Ve... Ven a buscarme cuando regrese."

Ulquiorra hizo según las instrucciones, pero estaba confundido por tal acción. '¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?' Pensó en shock. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra decidió aceptar las palabras del otro hollow. 'Le encontraré cuando regrese supongo...' Después de que la Garganta se cerró, Ichigo sólo sacó uno de sus brazos espada mientras que el otro tenía su brazo normal con garras como dedos.

Aizen parecía intrigado por esa acción. '¿Está tratando de proteger a ese otro Vasto Lorde? Interesante... Tiene una fuerte necesidad de proteger a los demás. Puedo usar esa ventaja para mí.

"¿Él envió a su amigo y sólo sacó una espada? ¿Está luchando con una desventaja para burlarse de nosotros?" Kenpachi preguntó con una sonrisa sangrienta.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Toshiro exigió al tiempo que señalaba su espada en el hollow. Ichigo desapareció rápidamente a través de un Sonido para sorpresa de todos. A una distancia considerable, él cogió a una chica de pelo negro que había estado espiando la batalla todo el tiempo y la tomó como rehén antes de reaparecer frente a los capitanes.

Todos ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el hollow llevó su brazo espada a la garganta de Rukia. Ichigo observaba sus reacciones con curiosidad. Los capitanes de pelo blanco y el de pelo negro parecían los más preocupados, mientras que los otros dos permanecían indiferentes. Algo sobre el capitán de cabello castaño con gafas, en particular, causó un gran malestar.

Ichigo apretó más la hoja a la garganta de Rukia y habló oscuramente. "Abre la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas..."

"¿¡Qué!?" Toshiro se quedó sin aliento.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." Kenpachi suspiró ya que odiaba las situaciones con rehenes.

Aizen casi sonrió ante ello. "Eres bastante despiadado, hollow... ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que podrías luchar contra todo el poder de la Sociedad de Almas?"

'Tengo curiosidad por lo que quiere hacer allí... No esperaba esto.' Pensó Aizen interesado.

"Volved o ella muere..." Contestó Ichigo causando que los capitanes abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿¡Volver para qué!?" Exigió Toshiro.

Byakuya frunció el ceño. "Nosotros consideraremos tu solicitud si nos dices cuál es el propósito de venir a la ciudad de Karakura."

'¿Karakura?' Ichigo pensó por un momento. En ese breve instante, se acordó de inmediato de muchos recuerdos de la infancia del humano de pelo naranja y sus dos hermanas menores... ¿Y un padre? Tal vez eso me trajo hasta aquí. Yo sabía que era de este lugar.'

Aizen dio un paso hacía adelante, causando al instante que Ichigo aumentara la presión sobre su hoja haciendo que un ligero hilo de sangre corriese por la garganta de Rukia. "¡Ídos ahora! ¡Dejadme en paz!"

"¡Nosotros no hemos terminado nuestra pelea!" Kenpachi gritó apunto de cargar de nuevo, pero Aizen inmediatamente lo retuvo para su sorpresa. "Haz lo que dice capitán Zaraki... Todos ustedes se irán."

'No puedo correr el riesgo de hacer algo potencialmente peligroso para el Hogyoku...' Pensó esto último.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡El infierno lo haremos! ¡No voy a perder la batalla de mi vida por una chica!" Kenpachi dijo con desaprobación.

"Haz lo que dice capitán Zaraki." Byakuya declaró con seriedad en su voz.

Toshiro apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño con odio. "¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Sólo alguien tan malo como tu especie puede tomar como rehén a una persona inocente!"

"Basta, capitán Hitsugaya... Vamos a retirarnos por ahora. Este hollow está claramente consciente de nuestras debilidades." Interrumpió Byakuya.

"¡No podemos dejar ir a un Vasto Lorde como si nada por el mundo de los vivos!" Protestó.

El brazo de Ichigo se movió como si estuviera apunto de cortar el cuello de Rukia obligando al chico de pelo blanco a callarse. "Nunca he visto a un hollow tomar a alguien como rehén... Este Vasto Lorde es un ser sádico, astuto. Abra la puerta Hitsugaya-kun." Dijo Aizen.

El capitán de pelo blanco a regañadientes abrió una puerta al Seireitei. Uno por uno los capitanes se alinearon en ella, todos a excepción de Aizen. El hombre de cabello castaño habló a Ichigo con una actitud calmada. "Libera a la chica..."

La bestia de cuernos cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos mientras caminaba lentamente con Rukia acercándose a la puerta. Los otros observaban con cautela. Toshiro estrechó su mirada. 'Esta cosa es inteligente. Tiene un plan de seguridad en caso de que nos precipitemos. Yo sabía que los Vasto Lordes eran inteligentes, pero tomó nuestra moral como ventaja. ¡Maldición!'

Byakuya observó con atención mientras su Senbonzakura rodeó al grupo listo para el próximo movimiento. Ichigo gruñó entre dientes agresivamente a Aizen. "Tú también, cuatro ojos... Ve a la puerta."

'¿Cuatro ojos?' Aizen pensó casi divertido de que un hollow usara una broma infantil contra él. 'Él es sin duda Ichigo Kurosaki... O por lo menos parte de él.'

Aizen se dirigió lentamente hacía la puerta, pero levantó la mano. "La chica primero..."

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada, Ichigo se movió más rápido de lo que nadie pudiera reaccionar y pateó a Aizen hacía el grupo. El capitán sintió incredulidad pura durante un segundo después. '¿Cómo logró empujarme?' Los otros no tenían tiempo de actuar, cuando Ichigo desató su Cero lanzándolo contra los cuatro capitanes a través de la puerta espiritual. Byakuya intentó bloquearlo con Senbonzakura, pero rápidamente la puerta se cerró debido a la enorme subida de presión.

Ichigo, aún con Rukia apresada, rió. "¡Estúpidos Shinigamis!"

Rukia con temor dirigió la vista hacía la criatura que le sostenía como rehén todavía. Ichigo brevemente la miró y sonrió bajo su máscara. "Creo que te voy a retener en caso de que vuelvan."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué irías en contra de tu palabra!? ¡Monstruo sin honor!" Gritó Rukia.

No dijo nada para responderle mientras instintivamente voló por la ciudad. Utilizó Sonido para viajar más rápido y tratar de encontrar lo que fuera que le hizo llegar aquí. En poco tiempo, Rukia vio a dos personas en un cementerio de algún tipo. Allí, Ichigo vio a dos niñas, las dos llorando. Los observó de lejos y cubrió la boca de Rukia con su ahora normal mano para evitar que haga ruido.

La chica con el pelo castaño claro murmuró con tristeza. "Onii-chan..." Ella no pudo encontrar más palabras ya que estalló en lágrimas.

La chica de pelo negro la abrazó de manera reconfortante. "No llores Yuzu... Él odiaba cuando llorabas."

Ichigo sintió que su corazón casi salta de golpe mientras las observaba. Se quedó mirando a las dos chicas con incertidumbre. '¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué mis instintos me trajeron aquí?'

"¡Karin-chan!" Sollozó Yuzu mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. "Es el segundo aniversario de su muerte, ¿no tienes nada que decir?"

"No hay nada que decir..." La chica de pelo negro dijo con una evidente tristeza en su voz. "Nos lo arrebataron igual que mamá. No hay ningún punto en llorar más."

Rukia observaba la escena con curiosidad. '¿¡Qué!? Yo he visto a estas niñas antes... Fueron atacadas por un hollow hace unos años. Su hermano murió si no recuerdo mal... No pude llegar a tiempo y el hollow escapó.'

"Después de todo este tiempo, aún no tienes nada que decir al respecto... ¿Por qué nunca hablas de él, Karin-chan?" Preguntó Yuzu con tristeza.

El enojo era evidente en el rostro de la chica de cabello negro para sorpresa de la otra. Karin sacudió la cabeza. "No es justo... ¿Por qué no pude haber sido yo?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Murió a manos de un asesino, Karin-chan... Estoy segura de que nos estaba protegiendo." Respondió Yuzu con lágrimas aún fluyendo de sus lindos ojos.

Karin sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. "¡No! Tú no lo entiendes...Yo no me debería haber quedado allí sentada y sólo mirar. Podría haber hecho algo. Fue llevado ante mis ojos."

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al recordar brevemente al adolescente de pelo naranja siendo llevaba a rastras, y sacudiéndole la cabeza a la chica pelinegra. '¿Yuzu... Karin? ¡Esas son mis hermanas!' Pensó en shock. Mantuvo una actitud estoica mientras las continuaba mirando.

Rukia había renunciado a luchar por escapar y ahora observaba con el mismo interés. '¿Qué pinta este hollow aquí?' ¿Conoce a estas chicas?'

No podía oírlas, así como tampoco Ichigo, pero sabía que el hollow tenía cierto interés en ellas.

"Yuzu, Karin, vamos a casa..." Un hombre de pelo oscuro con una barba ligera dijo con tristeza. Mirando hacía la esquina, Ichigo vio al hombre acercarse a las dos chicas. Sus ojos enrojecidos indicaban que posiblemente había estado llorando.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba a Karin. "No te sientas responsable de lo ocurrido, Karin...Yo debería haber estado ahí para mi familia."

'Debería haberle advertido sobre los hollows desde el momento que supe que podía ver espíritus.' Pensó Isshin con tristeza.

"Me gustaría saber dónde está y por qué esto tenía que suceder." Dijo Yuzu con tristeza.

Isshin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Yuzu... Se ha ido a donde quiera que los muertos van. Esperemos a un lugar mejor."

Yuzu parecía encontrar un poco de consuelo en sus palabras, pero Karin, por otra parte apartó la mirada con disgusto. 'Ese monstruo lo mató y arrastró su fantasma lejos... He tenido pesadillas con él desde entonces.'

"De alguna manera lo dudo..." Dijo Karin con veneno. Su hermana estaba molesta por el comentario, pero su padre se mantuvo pasivo.

'Karin probablemente vio lo que pasó... ¿Me pregunto si debería hablar con ella sobre eso? Aunque no lo veo bien debido a su edad.' Pensó Isshin.

El padre y las hijas fueron interrumpidos de su conversación cuando una chica de ojos saltones y cabello castaño largo se acercó a ellos. "Umm... Perdón, ¿pero sois la familia de Kurosaki-kun?"

"Lo somos. Creo que te conozco, ¿Inoue-san verdad? Te vimos en el funeral." Respondió Isshin.

La chica mantuvo la cabeza abajo con tristeza. "Lo siento por interrumpir, pero ¿la investigación llegó finalmente a algo? Yo estaba en su clase. Parece que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de él... Pero quería saber si hay noticias. Tatsuki-chan y yo aún le recordamos..."

Karin frunció el ceño a la chica. "Vete... ¡No sabemos nada!"

Isshin y Yuzu parecían sorprendidos por su arrebato. Isshin suspiró. "No le hagas caso... Ella quería mucho a su hermano. Es difícil para ella sabiendo que se ha ido."

"Entiendo... Kurosaki-kun fue un muy querido amigo mío. Puedo entender que es difícil dejarlo ir. Mi hermano mayor murió hace mucho tiempo." Orihime respondió con la esperanza de mostrar empatía hacía Karin. Funcionó en Yuzu, pero no en Karin.

"¿Eras amiga de nuestro hermano?" Yuzu preguntó con curiosidad entre sollozos.

Orihime asintió. "Sí... Kurosaki-kun fue uno de mis mejores amigos."

"Me temo que no sabemos nada sobre el asunto, Inoue-san... Pero supongo que en realidad no importa, ya está muerto. Ha pasado más de dos años. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es seguir adelante..." Dijo Isshin.

Karin resopló mientras corría dejando a Isshin, Yuzu y Orihime atrás. Ichigo la siguió rápidamente para sorpresa de Rukia. '¿Qué está haciendo este hollow?' Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, Ichigo la soltó.

Rukia no perdió la oportunidad de huir. Ella contempló la idea de seguirlo, pero eligió no hacerlo. 'Mi curiosidad ha conseguido que me capturasen en primer lugar. Debería irme de aquí ahora. No parece que quiera matar a nadie por el momento. Supongo que los capitanes estarán por volver.'

Mientras tanto Ichigo siguió a Karin durante varios minutos. Ella parecía querer alejarse de su familia y del cementerio tanto como sea posible. Después de unos cinco minutos, encontró un parque abandonado y se sentó en un columpio dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen al fin. 'Ichigo... ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte!? Moriste para protegerme...'

Fue alejada del doloroso recuerdo de su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de una sombra de pie sobre ella. Karin lentamente miró hacía su dirección y horror se plasmó en su rostro al ver a un hollow alto, delgado, con el pelo naranja y con cuernos. Ella se congeló al instante de terror cuando la criatura extendió la mano para alcanzarla.

Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza. '¡No! ¡Es otro de esos monstruos!' Pensó.

"Karin..." Habló la criatura, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. La chica negó con miedo cuando la garra del hollow rozó lentamente el pelo a un costado de su cara. Mientras su mano bajaba por la mejilla de ella, su dedo atrapó una lágrima. Ichigo cogió su lágrima y miró a la chica con una pesadez en su pecho. 'Ella es mi hermana...'

"¿¡Q-qué eres tú!? ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?" Ella finalmente alcanzó a decir aunque en un tono casi inaudible. El monstruo con cuernos dio un paso atrás y la miró fijamente. 'Ella no me reconoce... ¿Soy realmente su hermano?'

Karin se quedó mirando a la criatura con temor, pero la vista de su largo pelo naranja ondeando se le hacía familiar. 'Su pelo... Es del mismo color que Ichigo.'

El hollow no dijo nada mientras sus ojos dorados la miraban. Ella vio mejor la máscara de cerca del monstruo y se acordó de inmediato de la criatura que arrastró a su hermano. 'Esta cosa tiene una máscara al igual que la criatura que se llevó el fantasma de Ichi-nii.'

Sus ojos fueron hasta el enorme agujero en el pecho de la criatura. '¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿¡Cómo esta cosa es capaz de seguir en pie con un agujero en su cuerpo!?'

Mil emociones se arremolinaron dentro de Ichigo en ese momento. Sentía un deseo indescriptible para que esta chica lo reconozca como su hermano. No sabía cómo hablar con ella sin embargo, ya que era evidente que ella le temía.

'¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender? ¿Qué es este sentimiento...?' Pensó mientras reprimía el impulso de acercarse más.

Pensando en la mejor manera de hacerle entender, por fin habló de la manera menos agresiva que pudo. "¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?"

La chica lo miró. '¿¡Me está tomando el pelo!? ¡Es uno de esos monstruos que mataron a Ichi-nii y ahora está tratando de atormentarme!'

"¿¡Por qué debería decirte, monstruo!?" Dijo airadamente.

Ichigo, literalmente, podía sentir un peso en su pecho amplificado como si le echaran un millar de edificios en su corazón. 'Ella no entiende... No puedo explicarle... ¡No!'

Su presión espiritual estaba empezando lentamente a aumentar al sentir ira intensa en ese momento. 'No puedo decirle... Ella pensará que estoy mintiendo. ¿¡Cómo puedo demostrárselo!?'

Karin inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras ya que el hollow lanzó un gran bramido. Parecía que agitaba el cielo nocturno cuando Ichigo se puso de rodillas.

Los ojos de la chica de la chica se abrieron cuando el hollow chocó miradas con ella. 'Esta rabia... ¡Este rechazo! ¿¡Qué soy yo!?'

Dejó su histeria cuando varias flechas de reishi fueron disparadas directamente en su espalda. Ichigo inmediatamente se puso de pie y se volvió al notar a un adolescente con gafas que manejaba algún tipo de arco extraño. "Por lo que veo debes ser la fuente de la presión espiritual que fluctúa alrededor de la ciudad. Deja ir a la niña, hollow." Dijo el adolescente.

'¿Hollow?' Pensó Karin confundida. El adolescente disparó con su arco varias flechas espirituales azules hacía la criatura con cuernos.

Ichigo sin esfuerzo las esquivó mientras caminaba hacía el Quincy. La sorpresa de Uryu fue interrumpida cuando el hollow lo agarró por el cuello levantándolo del suelo.

Miró al Quincy y habló. "¿Qué eres tú?"

"Está claro que nunca has visto a un Quincy antes..." Dijo Uryu con dificultad ya que estaba medio ahogado por el agarre del hollow.

Ichigo sin perder tiempo lo lanzó contra un edificio dejándolo fuera de combate, antes de usar Sonido para reaparecer frente a Karin que corría para huir. La chica de pelo negro se detuvo en seco al ver la cara del hollow. Ichigo se apartó un poco luego de notar la expresión de su cara. 'Está aterrorizada de mí... Una hermana no debe tener miedo de su propio hermano.' Se quedó quieto mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella. El hollow la miró y habló en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento por asustarte, Karin..."

'¿¡Qué!?' Pensó confundida en cuanto la criatura hizo contacto visual.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué eres tú?" Preguntó decidiendo no huir de nuevo.

El hollow se veía casi triste por lo que ella podía notar mientras hablaba lentamente. "Quiero saber cuál era el nombre de tu hermano."

"Ichigo... Su nombre era Ichigo. ¿Por qué eso te importaría?" Preguntó Karin con cautela.

Él se puso de pie al escuchar su respuesta. "¿Ichigo es mi nombre...?"

"¿¡Qué!?" Los ojos de Karin se abrieron con incredulidad. "¿¡T-tú eres Ichi-nii!?"

'Ese pelo... Su voz... ¡Yo sabía que me resultaba familiar!' Pensó Karin tratando de procesar la nueva información.

Al escuchar su apodo, el hollow de inmediato recordó todos sus recuerdos como ser humano con sus hermanas. Se quedó sin poder hablar ya que apenas podía creer que la chica finalmente había reconocido quién era.

Para su completo shock, ella lloraba libremente. "¿Eres Ichi-nii? ¿Qué te ha pasado?" La chica se quedó allí temblando con incertidumbre con la idea de que este monstruo aterrador era su amado hermano mayor muerto.

"Recuerdo a esa criatura arrastrándome... No fue tu culpa, Karin. Me alegro de que estés bien... Volvería a hacerlo de nuevo para mantenerte a salvo." Por fin dijo después de un breve silencio.

Karin no pudo frenar sus emociones mientras corría y abrazaba al hollow. "¡Ichi-nii!" Sollozó mientras apretaba más al hollow. Por alguna razón desconocida, Ichigo sintió la horrible sensación en su pecho suavizarse ligeramente a causa de las circunstancias. Le correspondió al abrazo también. "Karin..."

Se quedaron así durante más de un minuto, pero para Ichigo se sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Una batalla eterna con sus emociones se libró en el corto minuto que se abrazaron. Karin finalmente se separó y miró hacía su hermano con tristeza. "Ese monstruo... Te hizo esto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... Me convertí en un hollow." Fue todo lo que podía responder. Él quería explicarle con mayor detalle, pero Ichigo pensó que sabiendo que era su hermano era todo lo que importaba.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Él miró hacía otro lado por un momento. 'Alguien viene...'

Antes de que pudiera responder, se dio cuenta de que Yuzu se acercaba. "Aquí estás, Karin-chan... ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados."

Karin miró a la chica y el hollow se preguntó si Yuzu podría verle. Después de un momento parecía como si ella no pudiese. Yuzu frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas de su hermana. "Karin-chan, siempre me dices que no llore... ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo..." La chica de pelo negro era incapaz de hablar.

Yuzu fue y abrazó a su hermana. "No tienes que ser tan fría todo el tiempo... Está bien llorar a veces. Estoy segura que donde quiera que esté Onii-chan también nos extraña. Tal vez nos esté viendo desde el cielo en este momento."

Karin alzó la vista hacía el hollow con cuernos. "Tal vez..."

Yuzu se dio la vuelta con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás mirando Karin-chan?"

La chica de pelo negro miraba a Ichigo a los ojos. Ella no respondió por un momento causando que su hermana la mirase preocupada, "¿Hay algo más que te preocupa?"

Karin la miró de nuevo. "No es nada... Ve delante Yuzu. Sólo necesito unos minutos más a solas. No quiero que papá me vea llorando."

"Está bien... Pero date prisa, papá está preocupado." Yuzu asintió y dejó a Karin allí.

La chica miró con tristeza a Ichigo. "No te merecías esto, Ichi-nii. Eras una buena persona, siento que te convertiste en un monstruo por protegerme..."

Ichigo sintió una puerta abriéndose al Seireitei cerca de la ciudad. 'Maldición... Esos capitanes están de vuelta. Será mejor acabar aquí e irme antes de que mi familia se vea atrapada en esto.'

"Me tengo que ir ahora, Karin..." Dijo Ichigo con tristeza.

"¿¡Ir a dónde!? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?" Preguntó con el corazón casi roto. El hollow sólo negó con la cabeza. "Sólo verte y ser capaz de oír mi nombre es suficiente. Cuida a Yuzu y al viejo."

"No te puedes ir... No nos dejes otra vez. Puedes permanecer aquí." Declaró con clara tristeza en su voz mientras alcanzaba uno de sus brazos.

Miró hacía ella y suspiró. "No pertenezco a este mundo... Tengo que irme ahora."

"¿Voy a verte de nuevo?" Sollozó con el corazón roto.

La criatura apenado desvió la mirada. "Con suerte no..."

Sin decir nada más desapareció dejando a Karin afligida. Ella se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se dio la vuelta para regresar con su padre y hermana. En el camino de vuelta creía que podría vomitar. 'Ichi-nii... ¿¡Por qué no puedo ayudarte!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes quedarte!?

Fue llevada rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando se topó con su padre. El hombre la miró con una tristeza evidente en su rostro y habló. "Vamos Karin, vamos a casa."

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacía su padre mientras caminaban a casa. El hombre suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba hacía atrás en la dirección en donde había estado Ichigo. 'Ese hollow... No tuve una buena mirada en él, pero juro que se parecía al que atacó a Masaki. ¿Podría ser esa cosa de nuevo? He estado sintiendo presiones espirituales extrañas por toda la ciudad esta noche.' Pensó con preocupación.

 **XXX De vuelta en Hueco Mundo XXX**

Ichigo regresó a Hueco Mundo con una abrumadora desesperación en su corazón. Dejar a su hermana fue muy difícil para él, pero no tenía elección ya que cuatro o más capitanes habían llegado a detenerlo.

Al aterrizar de nuevo en el desierto, Ichigo suspiró profundamente. '¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Por qué vivo? No tengo nada aquí... No hay razón para existir. Pero... ¿Para proteger? Sí. Tal vez debe ser eso. La sensación que tenía con mis hermanas. Voy a encontrar mi propósito protegiendo a los demás...'

Después de sus pensamientos, volvió los ojos hacía el horizonte. '¡Los días de cazar Adjuchas de Baraggan se acabaron!'

Luego, se preguntó por el Vasto Lorde de ojos verdes. 'Espero que pueda encontrarme de nuevo... Ni siquiera sé su nombre todavía. Hmm... Estoy seguro de que será capaz de rastrearme de nuevo cuando desafíe a Baraggan.'

Fin Capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Un nuevo propósito

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

Ichigo voló por los cielos a una notable velocidad hacía Las Noches. Fue rápidamente distraído sin embargo cuando vio a un ciervo Adjucha. Huía de lo que parecía ser uno de los equipos de caza de Baraggan.

El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja aterrizó entre ellos haciendo que los Adjuchas parasen de inmediato y el hollow ciervo mirara hacía atrás con confusión. La partida de caza Adjucha gruñó tan intimidante como pudieron, pero inmediatamente se detuvieron al ver a Ichigo sacar sus brazos espada.

"¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué hollow se atreve a interrumpir al ejército de Baraggan!?" Uno de ellos exigió.

Ichigo siseó tan amenazante como pudo. "White..."

Todos ellos parecían altamente preocupados ante la idea de que este pequeño hollow podría ser el famoso dragón. El que parecía el líder sacudió la cabeza despectivamente. "Estás mintiendo... ¡White es un Adjucha dragón! Eres un insignificante..."

"Vasto Lorde..." Ichigo interrumpió haciendo que el otro hollow lamentara sus palabras.

Ichigo soltó un rugido ensordecer que causó que el desierto se agitara. El ciervo Adjucha tenía demasiado miedo de huir siquiera, ya que observó cómo el Vasto Lorde rebanó la partida de caza en pedazos. Sólo por exageración, Ichigo eliminó al último de ellos con un Cero.

Después de aquella exhibición horrible de fuerza, volvió la vista hacía el temeroso ciervo Adjucha. El ciervo se quedó congelado preguntándose si correr era la mejor opción o no.

Ichigo rápidamente retrocedió sus espadas y alzó las manos. "Relájate, Adjucha... No voy a hacerte daño."

"¡T-tú eres White!" Bramó con miedo. La voz era femenina para sorpresa de Ichigo. Se acercó con calma al Adjucha y suspiró. "Si quisiese matarte, ya lo habría hecho... Cálmate."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó ella aún nerviosa.

Ichigo simplemente se rió entre dientes. "Vi que estabas en problemas... Pensé en ayudarte. Sé lo que se siente ser cazado aquí. ¿Estás sola?"

"Sí..." Respondió ella lentamente.

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Por qué te importa? ¿Qué querría un Vasto Lorde de mí?" Preguntó a la defensiva.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Nada supongo... Sólo quería protegerte."

La cierva Adjucha lo miró con incertidumbre. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eres el hollow más infame en Hueco Mundo."

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre..." Cambió de tema Ichigo.

La cierva Adjucha tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Apacci..."

"Encantado de conocerte, Apacci... Soy White, pero puedes llamarme Ichigo." Contestó.

La cierva ladeó la cabeza confundida. "¿Ichigo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Fue mi nombre cuando era humano. Es la forma en que me gustaría recordarme a mí mismo." Respondió. Finalmente la observó por un breve momento antes de alejarse. "Ten cuidado, Apacci..."

"Umm... Espera." Ella le llamó.

Él la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me protegiste...? ¿Qué quieres de mí? No te entiendo." Dijo.

"Cuando yo era un Adjucha... Una hembra Vasto Lorde me ayudó una vez. Curó una dolorosa herida que Baraggan me infligió." Explicó Ichigo.

Apacci lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Una hembra Vasto Lorde te ayudó?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hizo... A veces me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella. Puede ser bastante deprimente estar aquí sólo."

"Eres... Extraño. Pero gracias por salvarme." Apacci respondió después de un incómodo silencio.

"Estás invitada a venir conmigo si quieres... No me importaría la compañía." Dijo él con calma.

"No sé... Quiero decir que aprecio tu ayuda y todo, pero no vayas asumiendo que voy a hacer tu esclava ni nada de eso." Protestó.

"No tienes que venir si no quieres... Y no serías mi esclava. Simplemente me gusta tener compañía. El estar aquí solo puede ser peligroso... Incluso para mí, y para ti." Explicó el Vasto Lorde.

"Está bien... Supongo que eso está bien conmigo. Umm... ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó ella.

Él pensó un momento. 'Tal vez debería ir a buscar otros Adjuchas como ella. Tener otros a los que proteger me mantendría la mente ocupada. Aunque todavía... Está el asunto con Baraggan. Supongo que eso puede esperar por ahora. Él no irá a ninguna parte.'

"Hay una cueva a la que no me importaría volver. Era un lugar bastante defensivo... Sería un hogar seguro, supongo." Pensó en voz alta el Vasto Lorde.

Apacci lo siguió mientras corría a una dirección particular. "¿Estás seguro de dirigirnos en esta dirección? ¿No está Las Noches cerca?"

"No te preocupes, te mantendré a salvo... Y te puedo enseñar lo que sé, si deseas hacerte fuerte." Respondió Ichigo.

La cierva Adjuchas se animó con entusiasmo. "¿Podrías hacer eso?"

"Por supuesto... De aquí en adelante, tendremos nuestra propia partida de caza. Si encuentro a otros como tú, dejaré que se nos unan." Continuó.

Apacci ladeó la cabeza mientras corrían. "¿Otros como yo?"

"Los solitarios... Del tipo que no son compatibles con el monopolio que Baraggan ofrece aquí." Dijo Ichigo.

La cierva Adjucha asintió con la cabeza pero por dentro estaba excitada. 'Esto es increíble... No sólo un verdadero Vasto Lorde quiere entrenarme y protegerme, ¿sino que el mismísimo e infame White quiere hacerlo? Esta es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Voy a hacerme fuerte si me quedo con él... O al menos estaré a salvo.'

Mientras los dos hollows partían, una rubia Vasto Lorde los observaba desde un acantilado con una expresión extraña. 'White protegiendo a una hembra Adjucha... Le hablaba tan amablemente. ¿Es ese el hollow que causó un gran alboroto con Baraggan? Qué extraño... Tal vez debería hablar con él. Tengo la sensación de que no es tan horrible...'

 **XXXSociedad de Almas, reunión de capitanes XXX**

"Capitán Aizen... Explíqueme por qué dos hollows de clase Vasto Lorde aparecieron en el mundo humano y no fueron eliminados a pesar de la presencia de cuatro capitanes." Bramó Yamamoto.

El hombre de pelo castaño asintió. "Por supuesto Capitán Comandante... Uno de los hollows fue el que hemos estado buscando durante los últimos dos años. Era claramente White evolucionado. El otro, es probable que sea su aliado de algún modo. Lucharon con notable destreza."

"Capitán Comandante si me permite interrumpir", empezó Hitsugaya, "la criatura tomó como rehén a Rukia antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de utilizar nuestro poder en su totalidad contra él. También es el hollow más potente al que he tenido que enfrentarme en combate."

"¿Está de acuerdo con esta afirmación, Capitán Zaraki?" Le preguntó Yamamoto.

Él se rió. "En eso tienen razón... Eso puede dar una batalla."

"Disculpad, pero, ¿cómo diablos cuatro capitanes no pudieron matar a dos Vasto Lordes? Y por lo que entendí en el informe, ¿¡uno de ellos huyó!? Así que, ¿UNO fue más inteligente que cuatro?" Soi Fong interrumpió con rabia.

"Cálmese, capitana." Byakuya suspiró. "Esta fue una situación muy difícil. Como se menciona en el informe del capitán Aizen, el hollow tomó un rehén cuando sabía que no nos podía derrotar. Tenía inteligencia muy alta, como cabría esperar de un Vasto Lorde, pero este ser no sólo era astuto, sino también malévolo. Sabía cómo llegar a nosotros..."

"¡Ese monstruo era un cobarde!" Toshiro rugió con rabia. "La mayoría de los hollows son bestias sin mente, simplemente impulsados por el hambre, pero éste era cruel. Esconderse detrás de un rehén es despreciable."

Kyoraku ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "Si es tan bueno en la lucha, ¿por qué hizo eso? Por lo que el capitán Zaraki mencionó, esta cosa no estaba realmente en peligro de muerte cuando tomó a Rukia de rehén."

"Creo que el hollow tenía otra cosa que hacer en la Ciudad de Karakura. Cuando llegué por primera vez a su localización, casi no tenían interés en mi presencia." Byakuya mencionó de forma pasiva.

Ukitake se sintió intranquilo con ese comentario. "¿Qué interés tendría un hollow de ese nivel de potencia en el mundo de los vivos? Sabemos que la existencia de Vasto Lordes es bastante rara... Pero me resulta más alarmante que dos viajasen juntos. ¿Tienen alguna teoría sobre lo que buscaban?"

Byakuya frunció el ceño. "No."

"¿Qué fue de la rehén? ¿Está viva?" Soi Fong preguntó con ansiedad mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Aizen asintió. "Rukia está, de hecho, sana y salva. Él recorrió las calles con la mencionada. Ella afirma que el hollow la soltó después de localizar a algunos seres humanos en la Ciudad de Karakura."

"¿Seres humanos? ¿Por qué un Vasto Lorde estaría interesado en seres humanos? Ellos no se alimentan de las personas, y casi nunca se les ve fuera de Hueco Mundo de todos modos. Es raro." Dijo Kyoraku con mirada abatida.

"Independientemente de su razón para estar allí, este hollow está fácilmente a la par con un capitán en términos de poder, pero su naturaleza astuta es lo que hace que sea más peligroso. La forma en que neutralizó a cuatro capitanes con una toma de rehenes es bastante molesto." Señaló Aizen, pero, interiormente pensaba que era impresionante.

"Esta criatura parece poseer un odio natural por los Shinigamis... Sin embargo, ¿a pesar de sus acciones mostró misericordia por su rehén? Eso es inusual." Añadió Tousen.

"No me importaría enfrentarme a White en una batalla. Este hollow se vuelve más fascinante cada vez que nos encontramos con él." Dijo Gin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Dudo mucho que te fuera mejor que a nosotros, Capitán Ichimaru. Hizo cosas que nunca he visto hacer en un hollow antes. Poseía cuchillas por brazos que podía retraer y extender que utilizó para contrarrestar nuestras Zanpakutos. Canalizó un inusual tipo de energía espiritual sobre ellas cuando luchó. Disparó ondas de energía negras similares a un Cero, pero más refinadas." Toshiro sacudió la cabeza molesto.

Gin se limitó a sonreír. "Oh, ya veo... Así que es bastante poderoso entonces. Por su estimación, ¿qué haría falta para matar a este hollow?"

"¡Todo lo que haría falta es a mí, sin nadie más en mi camino!" Dijo Kenpachi con seguridad.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. "Tú habrías perdido un brazo a manos de ese monstruo si no hubiera estado allí para bloquearlo. Insistes en participar en batallas con poderosos enemigos, pero con el tiempo muerdes más de lo que puedes masticar. ¿Quién sabe lo poderoso que esto será la próxima vez que aparezca? Ni siquiera vimos toda su fuerza."

"¡No tuve la oportunidad de mostrar la mía tampoco!" Kenpachi contrarrestó causando que varios capitanes rodasen sus ojos.

"Para responder a su pregunta, Capitán Ichimaru, es muy difícil medir la fuerza de este hollow. Nunca fue llevado al límite... La mayoría de los hollows no utilizarán todo su poder a menos que estén en peligro de muerte. White usó una considerable cantidad de energía para luchar, pero no parece preocupado en lo más mínimo por su vida." Byakuya cortó estoicamente.

"¡Es suficiente de esta retrospectiva! ¿¡Tengo que matar a esa cosa yo mismo!?" Yamamoto exigió molesto. "¡La incompetencia mostrada en esta situación es vergonzosa!"

"Capitán Comandante, tratamos de regresar, pero cuando lo hicimos, el hollow se había ido." Hitsugaya trató de explicar.

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón en el suelo. "Se levanta la reunión hasta nuevo aviso... Quiero que todos ustedes tomen tiempo para informar a sus filas sobre White y su nueva imagen. Vamos a poner fin a esta criatura de una vez por todas."

"¡Sí señor!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, dos días después XXX**

Los dos días que Apacci pasó con Ichigo habían sido los más inusuales y extrañamente relajantes que podía recordar. El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja parecía muy curioso acerca de su pasado y le preguntó mucho sobre su vida como hollow.

Mientras corrían, Apacci continuó su historia. "Y entonces, ahí fue cuando me encontré con el ejército de Baraggan. Sabes el resto, supongo."

"Wow... ¿Por lo que has sido un Adjucha por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no has retrocedido de nuevo a Gillian?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

La Adjucha se encogió de hombros. "No ha sido tanto... Además, no soy tan poderosa como tú. Sólo cazo cuando tengo hambre o cuando puedo."

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido..." Él hizo un gesto de comprensión.

"¿Por qué te pareció que era mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste un Adjucha?" Ella preguntó.

Ichigo pensó por un momento. "Es difícil realmente recordar la cantidad exacta de tiempo, pero diría que poco más de un año tal vez. Sólo he estado muerto durante dos años supuestamente."

"¿¡Qué, un año!? Eso es una locura... Debes de haber matado a cientos de otros hollows para evolucionar tan rápido." Dijo conmocionada.

El Vasto Lorde asintió. "Miles... Maté a miles de ellos en el Bosque Menos antes de llegar a la superficie."

"¿¡Qué!? No es posible... Hay un montón de Gillians allá abajo, sin embargo." Dijo Apacci con incredulidad.

"Bueno, obviamente, no maté a todos... Pero comí bastantes. Los Gillians no me saciaban por mucho tiempo cuando fui un Adjucha. Maté a todos los Adjuchas en el Bosque Menos."

"No es extraño que todo el mundo te tenga tanto miedo..." Anotó. "Así que, ¿cómo llegaste a ser Vasto Lorde?"

"Bueno, eso pasó hace no mucho tiempo ya que cada día tenía a un ejército de Adjuchas cazándome por la gloria de matarme. O era eso o unirme a él. No me gusta Baraggan, y no quiero tener nada que ver con él o su ejército." Dijo Ichigo mientras los dos continuaban corriendo.

"¿Qué se siente tener tanto poder? Debes sentirte invencible a veces..." Preguntó ella.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "No realmente... Por lo que he experimentado, parece que llevo un gran objetivo pintado en mi cabeza. Los que tienen el poder son inevitablemente atraídos el uno al otro... Por instinto o por destino. Para ser honesto, no siento nada... Necesitaba una buena razón para tener estos poderes, razón por la cuál quiero ayudar a otros como tú..."

"Ya veo..." Apacci asintió. La cierva Adjucha encontró su explicación muy interesante. 'Eso explica mucho acerca de él. Me alegro de que confió en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo. Espero que las cosas sigan yendo bien.'

Mientras los dos hollows continuaron, Ichigo encontró la cueva en la que una vez había residido durante sus días como Adjucha. Miró brevemente a su alrededor mientras entró y habló con autoridad. "Chicas insectos, ¿siguen aquí?"

"¿¡Chicas insectos!?" Gritó una voz enfadada causando que Apacci dé un paso hacía atrás preocupada. Se calmó al ver la calma en Ichigo.

"Emm... ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Loly, Menoly?" Reiteró Ichigo.

Desde el suelo, ambas Adjuchas salieron, mirándolo con incertidumbre. Al verlo, el ciémpies habló primero. "Maldición... ¡Es un Vasto Lorde! Ese poder espiritual es..."

El escorpión parecía reconocer su voz y sus cuernos. "¿Sabes nuestros nombres? Espera... Pareces familiar de alguna manera. ¿Eres White?"

"¿Me reconoces?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"¡Menoly! ¿Estás loca? ¡Si ese es realmente White, debemos salir de aquí!" Dijo Loly con miedo.

Ambas se dieron cuenta rápidamente del curioso Adjucha detrás de él. El ciémpies fue rápido en hablar. "¿Qué pasa con la Adjucha? ¿Y eres realmente White?"

"Él lo es, Loly... Mira esa máscara. Es inconfundible... ¡Además sabía exactamente dónde estábamos y quiénes somos!" Dijo Menoly.

"Antes de que ustedes dos pierdan la cabeza, quería pediros algo." Habló Ichigo con calma.

Ambas Adjuchas intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes de volverse al Vasto Lorde. "¿Qué quieres de nosotras?" Preguntó Loly.

"Me preguntaba si podíamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. Esta cueva es bastante segura." Pidió Ichigo.

Apacci sacudió la cabeza ante la idea. "¿Por qué lo estamos pidiendo, Ichigo? ¿No podemos tomarlo?"

"¿Quién se supone que es de todos modos? ¿Tienes a una Adjucha callejera siguiéndote ahora?" Loly se burló.

"¡Loly, basta!" Menoly sacudió la cabeza molesta. "No la escuches, White... No me importa si te quedas aquí, siempre que no nos mates."

"No os voy a matar..." Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "De lo contrario os habría amenazado."

"Está bien... Puedes quedarte. ¿Y cuál es el trato con ella de todos modos? ¿Y te llamó Ichigo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Preguntó Loly.

"¡Es su nombre!" Apacci resopló irritada. "Así que si eso es todo, ¡a callar!"

"¿¡Qué me acabas de decir!?" Replicó Loly.

"Calmaos todas... Confío en que no nos darán a Apacci y a mí ningún problema." Ichigo prácticamente amenazó.

Las dos Adjuchas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de sacudir la cabeza. Menoly dio la confirmación verbal. "No vamos a atacar a ninguno... Eso sería un suicidio."

"Bien... Entonces, ¿escucharéis mi propuesta?" Comenzó Ichigo.

"Está bien... ¿Qué quieres?" Loly medio exigió.

Él miró de nuevo a Apacci antes de hablar. "Recientemente la rescaté de una partida de caza de los seguidores de Baraggan. Ella no lo soporta y se ha comprometido a viajar conmigo."

"¿Y qué?" Dijo Loly como si eso no fuera importante. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotras?"

"Sé que ustedes dos se tienen la una a la otra, pero debe ser bastante peligroso estar aquí solas tan cerca de la influencia de Las Noches. Me preguntaba si ¿querrían unirse a nosotros?" Preguntó Ichigo finalmente.

Menoly parecía sorprendida por la petición. "¿Por qué quieres que vayamos contigo? No tenemos nada que ofrecer que no tengas ya..."

"Ahí es donde estás equivocada..." Dijo Ichigo. "He conocido a un montón de hollows en mi tiempo aquí, y han vivido pocos de ellos. Dejé que ustedes dos sigan vivas, ya que me parecieron interesantes. No me importaría vuestra compañía."

Loly no parecía muy conforme con la sugerencia. "¿Nuestra compañía? ¿¡A qué juegas, White!? ¿¡Es esto una especie de trampa!?"

"No las necesitamos, Ichigo. Ya tienes mi compañía." Dijo Apacci mientras dirigía una mirada condescendiente a las dos Adjuchas.

"No entiendo... Eres muy poderoso. ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos juntos?" Preguntó Menoly.

Ichigo suspiró. "Como ya le expliqué a Apacci... Realmente no me gusta estar solo aquí. Es peligroso y extremadamente aburrido... Por no hablar de deprimente. Ustedes dos estarían mucho más seguras yendo en grupo con nosotros... Además de que podría entrenaros si así lo desean."

"¿Podrías hacer eso?" La voz de Menoly sonó casi excitada.

Loly por otra parte aún era escéptica. "¿Cuál es el truco? No me gusta la idea de nosotras estando a tu alrededor."

"La vida está llena de compensaciones... Creo que es mejor de esta manera. ¿Prefieres estar conmigo o contra mí la próxima vez que Baraggan envíe una partida de caza?" Ichigo reiteró.

La Adjucha ciempiés parecía más convencida mientras asentía. "Está bien, lo entiendo... Pero deja que te pida una cosa. ¿En realidad nos entrenarías para ser más fuertes?"

"Por supuesto que sí... Quiero que mi equipo sea fuerte." Respondió Ichigo.

Menoly dio un paso hacía adelante e inmediatamente dijo lo que pensaba. "Acepto, White... Sería un honor seguirte. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

"¡Menoly! ¡No seas tan servicial, nos está pidiendo que le sigamos, no que seamos sus esclavas!" Protestó Loly.

El escorpión suspiró. "Esto es algo bueno, Loly... Siempre estás hablando de que debemos ser más fuertes. White ha salvado nuestras vidas dos veces. Además de que ya tiene a alguien siguiéndole. No veo ningún engaño."

"Está bien... Nosotras te seguiremos desde ahora. ¿Feliz? ¡Es mejor que nos protejas bien si estamos a tu suerte!" Respondió Loly.

Apacci sacudió la cabeza y resopló. "Una parece muy ingrata... Tal vez deberíamos dejarla y tomar la otra."

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?" Exigió Loly.

"¡Basta! Vamos a dejar una cosa clara aquí... Nadie te está obligando a hacer nada. Sólo estoy tratando de reclutar a otros hollows que he visto con potencial. Si tienes un problema haciendo lo que digo, entonces no tienes que venir conmigo. Es tan sencillo como eso." Interrumpió Ichigo.

Loly se calmó inmediatamente. "Bien... Eres el jefe entonces, White. Voy a hacer lo que digas, pero no dejaré que aquella basura chica ciervo hable conmigo."

"¡Es curioso viniendo de un insecto gigante!" Apacci empezó de nuevo.

Ambas de forma inmediata pararon cuando la presión espiritual de Ichigo se elevó. "Bien señoritas... Ya que están tan llenas de energía, empezaré la formación ahora."

Ichigo salió de la cueva y se volvió a la espera de que las tres Adjuchas salieran. Apacci corrió con entusiasmo saliendo en primer lugar, seguida después por Loly y Menoly. Al salir el Vasto Lorde hizo un gesto para que se alineen. Apacci movió su cabeza con curiosidad preguntándose qué iban a hacer.

"Ichigo... ¿Cómo nos vas a entrenar? Los poderes Hollow son instintivos. Nosotros usamos lo que sabemos y esperamos ser más fuerte que nuestro oponente." Declaró Apacci.

Él dio una inclinación de cabeza. "Sí, eso es cierto... Pero en mi experiencia, siempre hay una manera de mejorar siempre y cuando tengas la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Quiero que cada una me diga sus motivaciones. ¿Por qué desean ser más fuertes?"

"Umm... ¡Para sobrevivir, claro!" Loly afirmó con fastidio. Las otras asintieron estando de acuerdo, a pesar de la forma grosera en que lo dijo.

Él sacudió la cabeza negando. "No... Eso es una necesidad instintiva. Conduce a sobrevivir, pero no para ser más fuerte. Se necesita una razón para ser poderoso. Dime, Loly, ¿qué harías si fueras tan fuerte como yo?"

El ciempiés parecía incapaz de responder a su pregunta. Loly habló lentamente. "No sé... Supongo que nunca pensé en eso antes."

"Ese es el punto... ¿Y tú Menoly? ¿Qué harías?" Ichigo miró al escorpión.

"Me gustaría mantener a Loly a salvo." Respondió.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Buena respuesta... Protegerla."

"¿Proteger?" Loly dijo. "¿Es por eso que quieres ayudarnos?"

"Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?" Él anotó. Las tres asintieron en señal de aprobación. Después, Ichigo miró a Apacci. "¿Qué harías tu Apacci?" Pidió el Vasto Lorde.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza hacía abajo. "Mataría al ejército de Baraggan para que dejen de venir por mí."

"Esas son buenas razones para hacerte poderosa... Pero trata de mirar más allá por un momento. ¿Hay algún vacío que deseas llenar con excepción del hambre? ¿Quieres una vida mejor para ustedes o languidecer en el vacío?" Ichigo continuó.

"Por supuesto que sí... Pero, ¿cómo?" Apacci respondió con esperanza palpando en su voz.

"¿Deseas cambiar la forma en que la ley de Hueco Mundo funciona? Me refiero a que sería genial, pero no sé si incluso es posible." Suspiró Loly.

Menoly dijo sinceramente. "Haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo."

Él rió. "Si las tres desean cambiar las cosas en este lugar, entonces comparten deseos. Dado que todos buscamos lo mismo, nos hace parientes."

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Ya has evolucionado hasta Vasto Lorde." Dijo Loly dudosamente.

El hollow de pelo naranja la miró con sus dorados e inquietantes ojos. "Eso no nos hace diferentes... Te digo por experiencia, que el vacío sólo se vuelve más insoportable en mi etapa evolutiva. Quiero ayudaros... Pero quiero que me ayuden de la misma manera. Nadie puede sobrevivir en este lugar sólo, sin caer en la desesperación."

Sus palabras parecieron calar hondo ya que las tres Adjuchas se quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras. Después de un largo momento Ichigo miró por encima de ellas. "Quiero que me muestren lo que pueden hacer... Y les mostraré cómo hacerse más fuerte."

"Yo primero." Menoly dio un paso adelante. Cargó un Cero rojo entre ambas garras. Ella apuntó hacía adelante, y lanzó el ataque en un haz de luz. Para su gran sorpresa, Ichigo apareció frente al Cero y rápidamente lo desvió con la mano desnuda.

El escorpión parecía sorprendida por su acción. Ichigo la miró. "Eres un escorpión... ¿Alguna vez has considerado usar la potencia de tu Cero de manera diferente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Menoly preguntó confundida.

"Imagínate una batalla. Por el bien de la práctica, voy a dejar que lo utilices contra mí. No te preocupes por hacerme daño y sólo trata de agarrarme con tus garras, mientras que disparas un Cero desde cada una." Pidió.

Menoly parecía confundida por su comentario, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien... Pero no veo cuál sería el punto de eso." Cargó dos Ceros independientes en cada garra mientras los disparaba, tratando de dañar con ellas a Ichigo.

Para su sorpresa, puso en marcha una ola separada en cada garra dividiendo los dos Ceros en cuatro en haces como si fueran propias extensiones. Dichos movimientos siguieron sus garras y rápidamente rodearon a Ichigo. Estaba preocupada de que le hiciera daño durante una fracción de segundo, pero suspiró de alivio cuando bloqueó las garras con cada una de sus manos.

Ichigo se rió con aprobación. "Bueno... ¡Ahora muéstrame de lo que es capaz tu aguijón!"

Haciéndolo como le indicó, el aguijón de Menoly se sacudió notablemente hacía él. Se preguntó cómo lo iba a bloquear con las manos ocupadas. Sorprendentemente, su cola se detuvo cuando Ichigo dio un salto con los dos pies atrapándolo entre ellos.

Ella siguió soltando un disparo venenoso de su aguijón el cual él esquivó rápidamente. "Buen trabajo, Menoly... Aprendes rápido. Como puedes ver, tu presión espiritual es como una extensión de tu propio cuerpo. Un Adjucha normal no tendría defensas contra lo que acabas de hacer."

"¡Increíble! ¿Por qué no he hecho esto antes?" Menoly se dijo a sí misma mientras retrocedía de Ichigo.

Él volvió la cabeza hacía Loly. "Tu turno, ciémpies... Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer."

Loly asintió entre dientes mientras ella inmediatamente se enterró bajo tierra. Ichigo esperó con calma a que ella emergiera. La Adjucha estalló a una velocidad sorprendente, y rápidamente lo rodeó. Sus piernas adicionalmente se endurecieron cuando ella levantó su presión espiritual. Ella intentó atraparlo.

Ichigo le eludió de forma rápida y reapareció cerca. Negó con la cabeza. "No... Eso no funcionará contra un oponente más fuerte o rápido. Es necesario que encuentres una manera de atraparme."

La mujer se abalanzó agresivamente con los brazos delanteros intentando disparar un Cero. Mientras hacía esto, la mitad posterior de su cuerpo segmentado desencadenó una nube venenosa. No parecía afectarle para sorpresa de Loly, pero ella siguió adelante con su estrategia, sin embargo, canalizó presión espiritual en sus piernas, lo que le dio una apariencia como si fueran sierras. Moviéndose rápido, ella disparó su Cero mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de envolver a Ichigo.

Él fácilmente desvió su ataque y saltó para evitar que lo atrapara con su cuerpo antes de saltar hacía atrás. El Vasto Lorde asintió. "Bueno... Si le das más rapidez a la técnica podría ser muy eficaz contra otros Adjuchas."

Loly parecía orgullosa de sí misma mientras se alineaba de nuevo con las otras. Ichigo finalmente fijó sus ojos en Apacci que parecía un poco nerviosa. La cierva Adjucha lo miró con incertidumbre. "En realidad... No puedo hacer cosas de lujo como esas."

"Déjame verlo... Esto es para ayudar a todos a mejorar." Ichigo habló tranquilizadoramente.

Ella finalmente suspiró en aceptación. "Está bien... Aquí va..."

Ichigo observó con curiosidad mientras cargaba un pequeño Cero en su cuerno frontal. Ella sacudió la cabeza y puso el ataque en marcha hacía él.

El Vasto Lorde capturó fácilmente el ataque. "No te cortes... No vas a hacerme daño, Apacci."

"Está bien, vale." Respondió ella antes de repetir la misma acción. Esta vez, el Cero se hizo más grande. En lugar de dispararlo como él esperaba, ella vino cargando hacía adelante. Se sorprendió cuando en lugar de dispararlo como un rayo típico, se comprimió como una extensión de la punta de su cuerno.

Al atraparlo, Ichigo inmediatamente lo arrojó a un lado, haciendo que Apacci perdiese el equilibrio. La cierva tropezó y habló vergonzosamente. "Uf... Lo siento. Esa es la primera vez que he probado algo así."

"No está mal... ¿Trataste de hacer lo que hicieron?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Apacci asintió casi avergonzada. "S-sí... Supongo que no fue tan bien como esperaba."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro..." Ichigo contestó mientras dirigía la mirada a un rastro devastador de destrucción detrás de él.

La Adjucha contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos. "¿Yo hice eso...? Pero detuviste mi ataque."

"Lo que ocurrió fue que disparaste un Cero comprimido. La energía espiritual formó una extensión de tu cuerno. Algo así podría ser muy eficaz si sabes cómo usarlo. Puedo ver que funcionará especialmente bien contra un oponente que te subestime." Ichigo analizó.

Apacci lo miró sorprendida. "No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer eso..."

"Ese es el punto de esta pequeña sesión de entrenamiento. Quiero que las tres piensen en lo que acaban de hacer. Tienen sus habilidades, y saben cómo usarlas... Pero siempre hay margen de mejora. Siempre hay una manera de hacer que sea más eficaz." Continuó.

Las tres Adjuchas lo observaron sorprendidas. Loly parecía mucho menos hostil ahora mientras hablaba con aprobación. "En realidad, esto podría valer la pena..."

Menoly parecía afligida por las palabras de Loly pero siguió con su propio comentario. "Ves el mundo de manera diferente a nosotros... Creo que prefiero tu camino. ¿Es así como te has vuelto tan fuerte?"

"Es parte de la razón... Pero como he dicho, si tienes la voluntad de lograr algo, entonces no hay nada imposible. Seguid vuestros instintos, pero nunca confíen exclusivamente en ellos. El ingenio y la ambición motivará para empujar sus capacidades hasta el límite." Concluyó.

"¿¡Podemos seguir entrenando!? ¡Estoy disfrutando esto!" Apacci habló con entusiasmo mientras brincaba hacía Ichigo de nuevo. El Vasto Lorde se rió de su entusiasmo. "Está bien... Quiero que intentes otra cosa, Apacci."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó inmediatamente con anticipación resplandeciente.

"Haz tu Cero más grande... Usa tanto de tu poder espiritual como sea posible. Quiero que lo dispares contra mí de nuevo. Esta vez, no te contengas tampoco." Dijo él.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó y dio una patada a la arena al apuntarle. Al hacerlo cargó un Cero por encima de su cuerno con tanta energía como pudo. Ichigo no estaba satisfecho con su tamaño. "Enfócalo entre tus astas... Como lo hice yo cuando maté al último de la partida de caza Adjucha."

Apacci ralentizó ligeramente mientras trataba de hacerlo. Para aprobación de Ichigo, el Cero rojo comenzó a crecer más, ya que lo formó entre su cuerno hacía adelante y sus dos astas. Ella casi no podía creer el poder detrás de su propio Cero. '¿He tenido este potencial todo este tiempo? Nunca he sentido este tipo de fuerza antes...'

Al acabar, Apacci lanzó su Cero contra Ichigo quién lo bloqueó con una mano. Al lanzarlo, ella cargó y barrió sus astas hacía Ichigo. Ella tenía la esperanza de aprovechar el hecho de que tenía una sóla mano para defenderse.

Ichigo estaba contento de ver que ella tenía su presión espiritual centrada alrededor de sus astas cuando ella lo empujó hacía atrás. Ella siguió tratando de apuñalarlo con su cuerno cargado. Sin embargo, esta vez antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, la Adjucha cogió impulso con sus patas traseras y saltó sobre él.

Ella esperaba aterrizar en un éxito arrollador, pero se tropezó con rapidez cuando Ichigo desvió el resto del Cero. Después él asintió con orgullo. "Estás mejorando. Sólo recuerda que no debes extenderte demasiado... Oponentes duraderos fácilmente podrían haber respondido como lo acabo de hacer."

"¿Entonces qué hago?" Preguntó decepcionada.

"Es necesario que seas más rápida... De hecho, las tres serían un terror en el campo de batalla si mejoraran su velocidad." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba sus reacciones.

Menoly sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo sin embargo? No veo una forma de que los Adjuchas seamos más rápidos sin evolucionar."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas... ¿Sabes lo que es un Sonido verdad? ¿Qué tan buenas son en hacerlo?" Ichigo preguntó haciendo que las tres se abatieran un poco.

Loly suspiró. "Sí sabemos lo que es... Los hollows de alto nivel lo hacen al moverse muy rápido. Soy buena en ello, supongo."

"Soy bastante buena en hacerlo... Pero, ¿cómo ayudará en el combate?" Preguntó Apacci.

Ichigo apareció inmediatamente al lado de ella con un Sonido y puso una mano en la cierva Adjucha. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. "¿¡C-cómo te mueves tan rápido!?"

"Siempre he sido rápido... No sé si te puedo enseñar a desplazarte más rápido que yo, pero tengo una idea. Quiere que uses el Sonido de ida y vuelta entre esta cueva y esa dirección." Ichigo señaló en la lejanía.

"Sólo hacedlo tantas veces como sea posible." Continuó mientras las tres le dieron miradas inciertas.

Loly resopló con fastidio. "¿Cuál es el punto de eso? Suena como una pérdida de energía y tiempo..."

"Va a fortalecer la resistencia y tal vez mejorar vuestra velocidad también. Si logran hacerlo cien veces sin parar, entonces estarán listas para la próxima etapa de entrenamiento." Explicó.

"¿Ya tienes el entrenamiento previsto para nosotras?" Preguntó Menoly sorprendida.

Ichigo asintió. "Pensé en ello en el camino hacía aquí... De alguna manera pensé que ustedes no me rechazarían."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Protestó Loly.

"Esto podría tomar algún tiempo, así que tened paciencia... Sólo centraos en lo que hacéis. Una vez que todas mejoren su velocidad, iremos de caza juntos." Respondió.

"¡No me importa cuánto tiempo tome, quiero hacerlo como tú!" Dijo Apacci con entusiasmo.

Ella inmediatamente usó Sonido para alejarse de allí. Un momento después volvió a aparecer en la cueva. La cierva Adjucha rió con entusiasmo. "¡Esto no es tan difícil! ¡Dudo que llevará mucho tiempo en absoluto!"

Menoly y Loly repitieron la acción y volvieron a aparecer. Loly suspiró con fastidio. "Esta es una pérdida de tiempo... ¿Cómo se supone que esto nos hará más rápidas?"

"Seguid adelante..." Respondió el Vasto Lorde con un tono divertido.

 **XXXXX Más tarde XXXXX**

Las tres Adjuchas se derrumbaron en el suelo de agotamiento. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza ante la vista. "Llevó más tiempo del pensado."

Loly parecía agravarse. "Esto es... Desperdiciar nuestra energía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si otros nos atacan en esta condición?"

"Nada va a pasarte, siempre y cuando esté aquí. Podemos hacer esto más adelante, si estás demasiado cansada para continuar." Respondió con calma.

Apacci se levantó en primer lugar. "¡No tenemos que parar! ¡Quiero seguir entrenando a diferencia de esta presa fácil!"

"¿¡A quién llamas presa fácil!?" Loly surgió del suelo con vigor renovado. Ichigo encontró la escena divertida.

"Es obvio ya que te quejas de desperdiciar energía. ¡Yo me siento bien!"

Loly se burló de ella. "No lo creo... Tus piernas están temblando. Además, ¡eres más pequeña que nosotras por lo que debería ser más fácil para ti!"

"No es mi culpa que estés agotada a diferencia de mí." Apacci replicó.

Menoly sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Honestamente, me siento bien, Loly... Aunque estoy cansada."

"Ahora que todos hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos y entrenar, es el momento de ir a nuestra primera caza juntos. Sinceramente, no sé cuánto he estado sin comer." Interrumpió Ichigo.

Menoly inmediatamente se animó. "¿Cazar? ¿Quieres que vayamos todos de caza?"

"Sí... Aunque este entrenamiento es beneficioso, necesitan seguir mejorando su poder de la forma tradicional." Explicó el hollow pelinaranja.

"En realidad nunca he cazado en grupo antes..." Dijo Apacci un poco nerviosa.

Ichigo miró a Loly y Menoly. "Dudo que tengan cualquier problema. Ellas utilizan una emboscada y captura. No es que haya nada malo en eso. Ustedes tres podrían encontrar una manera de trabajar juntos."

"¿Cómo entonces?" Preguntó Menoly con incertidumbre.

Apacci bajó la cabeza con desánimo. "¿Qué tipo de hollows estaríamos cazando? No me gusta la idea de ir tras los rezagados. Eso es injusto."

"Oh, no te preocupes... Cazaremos a los cazadores. Vamos a ver cuán loco se pone Baraggan cuando mi equipo empiece a aprovecharse de su ejército." Rió Ichigo.

La cierva Adjuchas parecía alterada. "¿¡Vamos a perseguir al ejército de Baraggan!? ¡Eso es una locura... Nos matarán!"

"No, no... Estaré allí para asegurarme de vuestra seguridad. Será una buena experiencia de combate, ¿no creen?" El hollow continuó riendo.

Menoly sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que no tienes miedo de Baraggan, White... ¡Pero hablamos de nosotras! ¿¡Q-qué ocurre si él empieza a ir detrás nuestra!?"

"Cuento con ello... En lugar de rastrear hollows callejeros para comer, comerán a los idiotas que vendrán a por nosotros." Dijo con entusiasmo.

Loly miró a Menoly con una mirada incierta. "No sé... Algunos de los seguidores de Baraggan son fuertes."

"Bueno, ¡yo me apunto! ¡Vamos a buscar algunos ahora mismo!" Apacci cantó entusiasmada.

 **XXX Aún más cerca de Las Noches XXX**

"Umm... Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿¡verdad!?" Loly sacudió la cabeza preocupada.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Ichigo preguntó con curiosidad.

La Adjucha ciempiés levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¡Hay más de una docena de ellos!"

"¿Y qué? Los números no significan nada en el esquema de poder aquí. Hay tres de ustedes... Apacci es la más rápida, por lo que debe entrar primero y atraerlos. Ustedes dos podrían tender una emboscada desde abajo y fácilmente cogerlos con la guardia baja. Si cualquiera les da problemas, usad vuestras nuevas habilidades." Respondió Ichigo.

Menoly parecía preocupada por su explicación. "¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, White?"

"Observar por supuesto... Sería demasiado fácil si os ayudo a matarlos. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nadie muere." Explicó casualmente.

Los ojos de Apacci se abrieron. "¿¡Por qué tengo que ser el cebo de todos modos!? ¡Algunos de esos tipos son enormes!"

"Me suena como si tuvieras miedo... Tal vez deberíamos pensar en otro plan para que la princesa de aquí no se lastime." Loly cortó secamente.

La cierva Adjucha dirigió una mirada temible hacía ella. "¡No tengo miedo! ¡Lo haré, verás!"

"Ve, pues... Estamos esperando." Loly se burló con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bueno... ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?" Apacci le preguntó a Ichigo. El Vasto Lorde de pelo naranja rió ante su pregunta. "Sólo tienes que hablar mal de Baraggan y decir que soy más fuerte que él. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás que se enojen contigo."

"Err... ¿De verdad?" Dijo Apacci nerviosa, sin embargo ella se dirigió a los Adjuchas agrupados en la distancia.

"Ella está totalmente asustada..." Rió Loly.

"No me gustaría ser ella... Me alegro de que White esté aquí de lo contrario estaríamos en problemas." Dijo Menoly con preocupación.

Ichigo miró al escorpión. "No hay que subestimarse a sí mismo... Las tres serán maestros en esto en cualquier momento."

"¡Cualquier persona que sirve a Baraggan es débil!" Apacci gritó mientras se acercaba a la partida de caza.

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¡Vas a ser nuestra próxima comida, Adjucha inferior!" Una voz enojada gritó en la distancia. Ichigo, Loly y Menoly miraron para ver a Apacci correr extremadamente rápido hacía ellos.

El Vasto Lorde hizo un gesto a las dos restantes Adjuchas para que se pusieran en posición para la emboscada. Cada una de ellas excavó debajo de la arena mientras Apacci siguió corriendo. Ichigo desapareció rápidamente de la vista y se quedó en el aire desde donde podía observar la escena.

Casi todos los Adjuchas llegaron cargando después contra Apacci enojados por su grito. A medida que el grupo se acercaba, Apacci se detuvo en seco, se volcó y cargó un Cero por encima de su cuerno frontal y astas. Esto hizo que los otros Adjuchas se detuvieran al contemplar la idea de esquivar o contrarrestarlo.

A continuación, para su gran sorpresa, la cierva Adjucha vino cargando hacía ellos con el orbe estando sobre su cuerno. Varios trataron de moverse fuera de su camino, mientras se acercaba, pero cada flanco fue bloqueado inmediatamente ya que Loly y Menoly surgieron de la arena.

Loly envolvió dos Adjuchas entre sus piernas mientras desencadenó un torrente de veneno en el grupo. Menoly escindió por el otro lado con su Cero como extensión de sus garras causando graves daños a varios hollows.

La parte frontal de la partida de caza no pudo evitar a Apacci y decidieron contrarrestar su Cero con los suyos propios. Sin embargo, no pudieron dispararlos antes debido a su proximidad, Apacci saltó en el aire y sacudió la cabeza hacía abajo provocando que el ataque cause una explosión desde un ángulo más alto.

Varios intentaron huir, pero fueron ineficaces al llevarlo a cabo ya que Menoly los agarró con sus garras. El veneno de Loly parecía tremendamente eficaz en desorientar y dañar al grupo, lo que les impidió contrarrestar el ataque de Apacci. Extendiendo los cuernos, Apacci empaló a varios derribando a unos cuantos. Los que quedaron vivos trataron de golpear a la cierva, pero fueron inmediatamente reducidos por la picadura de Menoly que los paralizó.

El resultado era doce Adjuchas derribados y tres muy sorprendidas. Apacci hizo cabriolas alrededor alegremente. "¿¡En realidad lo hicimos!?"

"Ese fue un movimiento impresionante, Apacci..." Menoly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Ni siquiera nos vieron llegar..." Loly observó mientras empezaba a comer uno de los hollows caídos. Ichigo aterrizó cerca y asintió con la cabeza. "Esa fue una buena primera cacería. Ustedes tres trabajan mejor de lo que pensé que lo harían. Volveremos a la cueva. Descansaremos un poco. De aquí en adelante vamos a entrenar, cazar y dormir."

Apacci dio una mirada extraña. "Oye Ichigo..."

"¿Qué pasa, Apacci?" Preguntó el hollow de pelo naranja.

La cierva desvió un poco la mirada. "¿Crees que cualquiera de nosotras tiene la capacidad de convertirse en Vasto Lorde como tú? Quiero decir... He oído mucho acerca de ellos. Algunos Adjuchas dicen que aquellos que se convierten en Vasto Lordes estaban destinados y que no todos los Adjuchas tienen la capacidad."

"No lo sé... Es difícil decirlo ya que sólo unos pocos son los elegidos para convertirse en la élite. Aunque puede haber algo de verdad en la materia. Para ser honesto, creo que es una pregunta que hay que hacerse a sí mismo. Cuando me enteré de los Adjuchas y Vasto Lordes fue cuando era un Gillian, yo sabía que un día iba a convertirme en uno. No hay duda de que nací con más potencia de la que un hollow típico debía tener. Dicho esto, creo que todo es posible." Terminó Ichigo.

Loly se encogió de hombros. "Me importa poco sobre la evolución... Sólo no quiero ser un Gillian de nuevo."

Menoly asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón... Aunque yo quiero ser tan fuerte como pueda... Sea como Adjucha o Vasto Lorde."

"Eso es una buena actitud para tener." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a la partida de caza derrotada.

"Comed, chicas..."

Fin Capítulo 4

Hola, hola, ¡he tenido más tiempo libre durante otra semana seguida! Lo que significa, otro capítulo seguido de éste. Pero eso sí, no os acostumbréis ya que para la próxima actualización es casi 100 por cien seguro que sólo subiré uno, y las siguientes probablemente igual. Ah, sí, nunca, pero nunca se os ocurra estudiar derecho. Te chupará el alma y la vida social. Bueno, vamos con los reviews:

 **Sibreka:** Me alegro de que te gustasen. ¿Ichiruki? ¿No lo ves algo difícil? Quiero decir, Ichigo es un hollow, némesis de los Shinigamis, y acaba de tomarla como rehén y casi la mató. En cuanto a la despedida con su hermana no sé si quisiste decir linda o lerda. (?) Nah, sólo bromeaba. Aquí va otro par de capítulos.

 **Guest 20 Febrero:** Gracias por tus palabras, ya está hecho.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Me parece estupendo, ya, yo también tenía un pensamiento similar con respecto a Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Y qué más decir, tú lo has dicho todo, fueron grandes escenas. Gracias a ti y a todos mis seguidores.

 **Guest 22 Febrero:** Así es, y aquí va otro dos por uno.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Siendo humano

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXXX Karakura, Isshin XXXX**

Un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro con una barba ligera y una cara determinada se dirigía rápidamente a una tienda. Dos niños estaban en frente de ella mientras se acercaba.

"¡Ururu! ¡Deja de no hacer nada y ser una inútil!" Gritó un chico de pelo rojo.

La chica pelinegra de manera pasiva bajó la vista casi vergonzosamente. "Lo siento Jinta, ahora."

"¡Sí que lo sentirás!" El otro niño continuó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra palabra, se dieron cuenta de la llegada del desconocido.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Jinta medió exigió cuando el hombre lo miró.

"¿Está Urahara-san aquí?" Preguntó.

Ururu asintió. "Sí señor... Está en la tienda."

"Hey, ¿y quién se supone que eres de todos modos?" Jinta siguió mientras enviaba una mirada feroz hacía el desconocido. Él no dijo nada y se abrió paso entre ellos hacía la puerta. Para su alivio, Urahara rápidamente habló mientras salía fuera. "Ah, vamos, Isshin... Nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me llames Kisuke. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, a mi humilde tienda? No te he visto en mucho tiempo."

"Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí..." Isshin respondió con un ligero toque de hostilidad en su voz. Kisuke inmediatamente se puso serio una vez que se dio cuenta de la actitud de él.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Preguntarás acerca de la presión espiritual que se presentó en la ciudad de Karakura el otro día?" Urahara preguntó ya sabiéndolo.

Isshin asintió. "Sí... Como sabes, mis poderes han estado volviendo poco a poco, pero esa noche realmente sentí algo cuando Karin escapó."

"¿De qué escapó?" Cuestionó Urahara con un ligero ceño fruncido.

Isshin suspiró. "Fuimos a visitar las tumbas de Ichigo y Masaki. Karin no ha sido la misma desde que murió su hermano. Creo que sabe lo que le pasó a Ichigo... Pero nunca habla de ello. Cuando visitamos su tumba la otra noche, ella se molestó y se fue. Poco después, sentí a un hollow por primera vez en años. Iba detrás de ella, creo."

"Ya veo... Si te interesa saberlo, hubo un avistamiento de hollows extraños unas cuantas noches atrás. Dos de hecho. Los hollows que aparecieron no son para tomárselo a broma... Mis fuentes me dicen que eran Vasto Lordes. Por lo que entendí, la Sociedad de Almas envió a cuatro capitanes para tratar con ellos." Dijo Kisuke casualmente.

"¿¡Cuatro capitanes!? Eso es una exageración, incluso para un Vasto Lorde... Espera, ¿acabas de decir que había dos de ellos? ¿Por qué los dos trabajarían juntos? Nunca hemos visto hollows cooperar así antes. Por no hablar de... Los Vasto Lordes son extremadamente raros. Dos juntos es un espectáculo que la mayoría no llegan a ver en toda su vida. ¿Estás seguro de esto?" Dijo Isshin con incredulidad.

"Eh, a partir de lo que descubrí, fueron sin duda dos Vasto Lordes. ¿Dices que sentiste a uno de ellos ir tras tu hija? ¿Qué pasó después de eso?" Dijo Urahara mientras agitaba su abanico.

El ex capitán respiró hondo y miró a Urahara con seriedad. "Alcancé a verle huyendo cuando estaba cerca de Karin. El hollow se parecía mucho al que atacó a Masaki hace ya muchos años. Tenía la misma máscara y cuernos... Pero se veía diferente que antes. No piensas que pueda ser el mismo, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que sería imposible que siguiera vivo, ¿no?"

"He estado escuchando algunos chismes dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, y al parecer tienen un nombre para ese hollow. El de los cuernos hacía adelante... Se llama White." Explicó Urahara.

Isshin apretó los puños. "No puede ser el mismo, ¿o sí?"

"Espera... Por lo que estás diciendo ¿crees que podría ser ese hollow? Bueno, eso explicaría definitivamente su poder inusual. Aunque, en realidad no lo he visto de cerca, así que no podría decirlo con seguridad." Kisuke teorizó.

"Sé cómo es... Nunca olvidaré esos ojos." Dijo Isshin distante.

Kisuke se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué me preguntas?"

"¿Para asegurarme? Me preguntaba si lo sabía de verdad. Sólo tenía esta sensación visceral de que era el mismo hollow. Está criatura está tras de mi familia, y necesito saber por qué." Declaró molesto.

Kisuke ladeó la cabeza. "¿Atacó a tu hija de alguna manera?"

"Creo que no tuvo la oportunidad. Después de que lo sentí por primera vez, pude percibir también muchas presiones espirituales que aparecían. Asumo que deben haber sido los cuatro capitanes que enviaron para luchar contra este hollow." Dijo Isshin.

"Eso tiene sentido, supongo... Pero lo más importante de esto es, ¿por qué acudiste a mí?" Urahara preguntó de nuevo.

Isshin le miró fijamente. "Creo que ese hollow mató a Ichigo... No sé cómo está vivo, pero tiene una venganza contra mí y mi familia. Si va a ser un peligro, entonces ya no puedo eludir mi deber... Deseo hablar con la Sociedad de Almas."

"Err... ¿Estás seguro de que sea una buena idea, Isshin? Dudo mucho que te den la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos después de abandonar tu puesto hace años." Suspiró Kisuke.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Este hollow es mi responsabilidad... Te necesito para abrir una puerta a la Sociedad de Almas para poder hablar con el Gotei 13. Voy a aceptar cualquier castigo que me impongan... Pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que sigue vivo. Por la memoria de mi hijo... Tiene que morir."

"Por Dios, Isshin... Nunca te he visto de esta manera. A continuación, iremos dentro, a tomar un poco de té en primer lugar." Urahara hizo un gesto para que entrase.

El ex capitán se cruzó de brazos. "No trates de convencerme de no hacerlo... También voy a necesitar que cuides de Karin y Yuzu hasta que vuelva. Sé que estarán a salvo contigo mientras yo no esté."

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, algún tiempo después XXX**

"La reunión de capitanes da inicio. ¿Está todo el mundo listo para discutir cómo hacer frente a este White?" Exigió Yamamoto.

Todos los capitanes se reunieron de nuevo después de correr la voz sobre White. El Vasto Lorde se había vuelto el símbolo icónico de la infamia en la Sociedad de Almas después de enterarse de su batalla implacable contra los capitanes.

Soi Fong fue la primera en hablar. "Capitán Comandante... Permítame hacer una sugerencia. ¿Podríamos tal vez utilizar a los humanos como cebo y luego emboscarle?"

"Sería injusto involucrar a los seres humanos en una maniobra tan peligrosa, Capitana Soi Fong... Creo que simplemente necesitamos una mayor presencia en la Ciudad de Karakura, así como una vigilancia completa de fuertes presiones espirituales en el mundo humano. Este hollow apareció una vez... Es probable que lo haga de nuevo." Dijo Ukitake.

"¡Tenemos que tomarlo con la guardia baja! Si tiene el poder para combatir contra dos capitanes a la vez y burlarse de todos como si fuéramos tontos, no podemos simplemente esperar a que aparezca." Argumentó Soi Fong.

"Creo que en este asunto... No será suficiente sólo la defensa convencional. Tenemos que cazar a este hollow antes de que tenga la oportunidad de causar más estragos. De la misma manera que unió al otro Vasto Lorde, no dudaría en decir que tiene el potencial para reunir a más de su tipo contra nosotros." Declaró Byakuya.

El sonido de puertas abriéndose pronto llamó la atención de todos cuando Isshin entró con su atuendo de Shinigami. El hecho jirones haori blanco sobre su hombro rápidamente llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Toshiro fue el primero en hablar. "¿¡Capitán Shiba!?"

"¿Cuál es el significado de esta intrusión? Capitán Shiba, ¿¡por qué estás aquí!?" El Capitán Comandante gritó con autoridad.

"Bueno, hay una cara que no he visto en mucho tiempo..." Kyoraku dijo casualmente con una sonrisa. Varios Shinigamis corrieron detrás de Isshin y se inclinaron. "¡Lo sentimos Capitán Comandante! No sabíamos qué hacer... Exigió verle."

"Marchaos... Y cerrad la puerta." Yamamoto ordenó haciendo que los Shinigamis de menor rango salgan inmediatamente.

El viejo capitán se quedó mirando a Isshin con una mirada seria. "Capitán Shiba... Abandonó su puesto, si no me equivoco. ¿Qué le da la autoridad de entrometerse sin previo aviso y sin ser invitado?"

"Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, he regresado a causa del hollow que han avistado. El que tiene los cuernos hacía adelante... He luchado contra él antes. Esa cosa casi mata a mi esposa hace décadas... Y creo que mató a mi hijo." Explicó Isshin.

"Algo lamentable, pero no llego a ver la razón por la que irrumpió a la reunión de capitanes. No tiene lugar dentro del Gotei 13 y ninguna autoridad para hacer peticiones aquí. Sus antiguos lazos con los Quincys no son un secreto tampoco. ¡Es mejor que tenga una buena razón para estar aquí!" Anunció Yamamoto.

Isshin inclinó la cabeza. "Escúcheme, Capitán Comandante... No quiero mi anterior asiento en el Gotei 13 y me importa un bledo la herencia de la familia Shiba. Todo lo que quiero es que me diga dónde está ese White."

"Usted dice que ya ha visto a este hollow antes... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es incluso posible capitán Shiba? El hollow White, era un Gillian cuando nos encontramos con él por primera vez hace dos años. Nos dimos cuenta de un encuentro entre dos seres de su poder hace poco." Cortó Hitsugaya.

Isshin sacudió la cabeza. "Me lo encontré por primera vez hace décadas. Ese hollow era raro... Incluso después de matarlo la criatura no murió de manera tradicional... Creo que ha encontrado una manera de volver. Y ahora va tras mi familia con el fin de obtener venganza."

"Algo de información interesante si me permite decirlo." Gin observó con una sonrisa astuta.

'Te engañé... ¿No has considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que el hollow es en realidad tu hijo? ¿O simplemente estás cegado por el dolor y te niegas a aceptar esa posibilidad?' Aizen rió por dentro. Sin embargo, mantuvo una cara de póquer mientras hablaba. "Creo que su teoría puede ser de hecho correcta, capitán Shiba... Este hollow sin duda no es como cualquier otro que hallamos visto. Aunque la verdad, hay muy poco que sepamos acerca de ellos."

"Si tiene una historia con usted, entonces eso podría explicar su odio por los Shinigamis. El hecho de que de alguna manera sobrevivió a una batalla en contra suya le daría razones para comportarse de esa manera." Añadió Tousen.

Gin pareció entender las intenciones de Aizen y Tousen y habló también. "Capitán Comandante, si me permite decirlo, creo que la solicitud del capitán Shiba es razonable. No veo ninguna razón para negárselo. Yo mismo me sentiría responsable en su posición."

"No sé por qué se fue, pero el capitán Shiba es un buen hombre... Yo respondo por su integridad, Capitán Comandante." Toshiro tomó la palabra también.

"No te necesito para dar fe de ello, muchacho... ¡He conocido al capitán Shiba desde antes de que nacieras!" Yamamoto declaró molesto. Hitsugaya asintió sumisamente y decidió no discutir.

Isshin le dio un gesto de agradecimiento, no obstante. "Aprecio sus palabras, pero quiero dejar las cosas perfectamente claras. No tengo ningún deseo de ganar su perdón... Sólo quiero vengar a mi hijo y asegurarme de mantenerlo alejado de mis hijas."

Aizen casi sonrió. 'No me esperaba que apareciera, pero no es un obstáculo para mi plan. Esta podría ser la mejor oportunidad para tratar con él antes de que sus poderes regresen totalmente. Por no hablar, de que tomaré un gran placer al ver su ira cuando se entere de la verdad.'

Yamamoto parecía estar procesando la idea mientras miraba a Isshin. Después de un silencio inusual, habló. "Muy bien, capitán Shiba... Supongo que desea matar a esta abominación, ¿y desea mi permiso?"

"Sí, señor... Quiero destruirlo de una vez por todas. Es la razón por la que originalmente dejé mi puesto. Esa cosa casi mató a mi esposa también." Explicó.

Varios de los capitanes parecían interesados por su explicación. Yamamoto levantó una ceja. "¿Sí? Si ese es el caso, entonces tal vez debería dejarle recuperar su honor matándolo. Voy a permitirle participar en nuestros tratos con esta criatura. Después de que esté muerto, oficialmente se decidirá cómo tratar con su abandono de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido..." Isshin respondió serio.

Yamamoto asintió mientras le indicaba al ex capitán situarse en uno de los extremos con los otros capitanes. Siendo el listillo del grupo, Kyoraku rió entre dientes. "Yama-jii lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría."

Nadie respondió a su comentario muy a su desaprobación. Después de un breve silencio, Byakuya habló. "Como dije anteriormente, Capitán Comandante, White posee un cierto grado de influencia sobre otros hollows... Parece probable que este hollow esté desafiando a la Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Soi Fong se cruzó de brazos. "Ningún hollow sería tan estúpido como para burlar directamente a la Sociedad de Almas."

Unohana parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "Hemos luchado contra hollows potentes como este antes... Pero nunca han sido tan organizados, o tan astutos. White puede inclinar la balanza en contra de nosotros, si no se le elimina pronto."

"Entiendo la preocupación de todos, pero un hollow, no importa lo poderoso que sea, no es una amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas. Esta cosa tiene que morir por sus acciones, sin duda, pero creo que muchos de ustedes están reaccionando de forma exagerada. Los Vasto Lordes, son muy potentes, pero los pocos que existen están en torno a nivel de un capitán. Sería imposible reunir a muchos hollows de gran alcance, en el supuesto de que siquiera existan bastantes. Sólo piensan en lo peor porque no pudieron matarlo fácilmente con sus bankai." Reiteró Soi Fong.

"Hablas como si eso fuera malo. He estado esperando años para que algo tan emocionante suceda." Añadió Kenpachi al imaginarse la posible futura batalla.

"Esto no es algo para encontrar emocionante, capitán Zaraki... Lo que estamos tratando es a un hollow que no nos teme. Hay que ir con cuidado... No sabemos qué más es capaz de hacer." Dijo Byakuya distante.

"Este hollow es sin duda de gran alcance, pero también es un cobarde. Si podemos acorralarlo, podemos acabar con él." Dijo Toshiro con seguridad.

"Estoy de acuerdo... No hay hollow, no importa lo poderoso que sea, no puede hacer frente a la Sociedad de Almas." Señaló Komamura.

"Todos los escuadrones deben ser puestos en estado de alerta... Se harán patrullas regulares al mundo de los humanos, y quiero al menos cuatro capitanes en la ciudad de Karakura durante todo el día. Si sois demasiado débiles para matar a este hollow, entonces, no merecéis el puesto de capitán, y me veré obligado a matarlo yo mismo... No dejen que llegue a eso." Yamamoto ordenó amenazante.

"¡Sí señor!" Todos gritaron al unísono, excepto Isshin.

"Capitán Hitsugaya, capitán Zaraki, capitana Soi Fong, capitán Kuchiki y capitán Shiba. Por la presente, desplegad todos sus escuadrones al mundo humano. Lidiarán con eso mientras el capitán Kurotsuchi desarrolla una forma de que podamos entrar y salir de Hueco Mundo. El resto de ustedes estarán encargados de defender el Seireitei. ¡Ídos!" Concluyó Yamamoto.

Luego, todo el mundo salió de la reunión de capitanes, menos Isshin. El hombre se acercó hacía el Capitán Comandante con determinación en sus ojos. Kyoraku y Unohana le enviaron asentimientos de cabeza al pasar. Al llegar con el viejo guerrero, Isshin habló serio. "Aprecio su voluntad de dejarme hacer esto Capitán Comandante... Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para matar a este hollow."

"Hay una condición que olvidé mencionar... Es que te unas a la Sociedad de Almas y llegues a ser capitán..." Dijo Yamamoto.

Isshin parecía conmocionado. "¿Qué...? Pero no puedo, tengo una familia a la que volver en el mundo de los vivos."

"No escucharé ninguna excusa, muchacho... Eras uno de mis mejores capitanes. No tengo ninguna duda de que te irá mejor que a estos jóvenes niños, arrogantes. En mi opinión personal deje su vida a un lado, no le voy a negar a la Sociedad de Almas la oportunidad de recuperar uno de sus capitanes más fuertes." Explicó Yamamoto.

El otro hombre parecía dudoso. "No puedo... Mis hijas me necesitan."

"Debió haber pensado en eso antes de regresar... No voy a tirar a la basura a un capitán útil por despecho. Ahora ve..." Respondió antes de golpear el suelo con autoridad con su bastón.

Isshin asintió lentamente y de mala gana se dio la vuelta. "Vamos a negociar los términos de mi regreso una vez que esto termine, Capitán Comandante..."

 **XXXX Fuera del escuadrón uno XXXX**

Cuando Isshin salió a las calles y se abrió paso a través del Seireitei, pronto fue rodeado por los cuatro capitanes que estarían con él de servicio. Todos ellos lo miraron de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Kenpachi fue el primero en hablar. "¿Así que solías ser un capitán, eh? Debes ser fuerte si el viejo accedió a que vengas con nosotros."

"Mide tus palabras, capitán Zaraki... El capitán Shiba solía ser mi capitán. El Capitán Comandante no es fácil de convencer... Apuesto a que es suficiente para ti." Dijo Hitsugaya mientras dirigía una mirada a Kenpachi.

"¿¡Es cierto!? ¿Qué dices, capitán Shiba? ¿Quieres poner a prueba esa teoría?" Preguntó Kenpachi con una traviesa y radiante sonrisa.

Isshin simplemente se le quedó mirando estoico. "No estoy interesado en luchar contra la gente sin ninguna razón. Te darás cuenta lo fuerte que soy, cuando veamos a White."

"¡Ja! Muy bien, entonces... Pero una vez que esté muerto, quiero ver de lo que estás hecho." Respondió Kenpachi.

Byakuya habló lentamente. "Dejando las tonterías atrás... Permítame presentarme formalmente. No creo que nos hallamos conocido oficialmente, capitán Shiba... Pero le doy la bienvenida a esta misión. Soy Byakuya, líder de la familia Kuchiki."

"Te recuerdo de cuando eras niño... Tu abuelo habló muy bien de ti, al igual que Yoruichi." Dijo Isshin mientras asentía con la cabeza brevemente con respeto.

"Soy la capitana Soi Fong... Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Siempre y cuando no te pongas en mi camino o me digas qué hacer, no tendré problemas contigo..." Dijo Soi Fong mientras se cruzaba de brazos. (Nota de traductor: Aquí hay algún tipo de rima en la versión en inglés, por ello lo siguiente.)

"¿Rimaste a propósito?" Isshin no pudo evitar reírse.

La mujer se puso inmediatamente nerviosa. "Cállate... Ya puedo decir que voy a odiarte."

"Echo de menos cuando Yoruichi era la capitana del segundo escuadrón..." Isshin añadió más leña al fuego. Pareció funcionar ya que contestó. "¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?"

"Bueno, los cuatro probablemente deberían ir a asistir a sus escuadrones." Sonó otra voz.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Aizen allí de pie con una sonrisa cortés. Soi Fong no perdió el tiempo alejándose de Isshin y sus burlas. Ni Kenpachi ni Byakuya dijeron nada, ya que simplemente se fueron. Toshiro fue el único que quedó y miró a Aizen dudosamente. "¿Qué quieres capitán Aizen?"

"Nada, sólo pasaba." Sonrió cuando empezó a pasar por delante de ellos. Él e Isshin chocaron miradas brevemente.

Ambos tenían pensamientos sobre el otro. Isshin frunció un poco el ceño. 'Algo no está bien con él..."

'Con todos ustedes fuera... Asegurar el Hogyoku será tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. Y si de paso Ichigo mata a alguno de ustedes mientras estoy ocupado, entonces mucho mejor.' Aizen rió por dentro.

Después de que pasara, Hitsugaya sacudió la cabeza. "Debería irme... No dude en venir al décimo escuadrón si lo desea, capitán Shiba."

"Gracias." Dijo Isshin mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados en Aizen.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, una semana más tarde XXX**

"Hemos estado matando partidas de caza por un tiempo... ¿Se sienten ustedes tres más fuertes?" Preguntó Ichigo a sus seguidoras Adjuchas. El trío tenía diferentes respuestas. Loly se encogió de hombros, Menoly asintió en silencio y Apacci brincó. "¡Me siento tan viva! No hay nada como una buena emboscada contra el ejército de Baraggan."

"Voy a decirlo... Estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que no tomó represalias." Estuvo de acuerdo Menoly.

Apacci le dio una mirada divertida. "¡Como si creyese que hollows como nosotras podríamos hacerle frente a su llamada fuerza de élite!"

"Sí, pero podría sospechar de White... Y ya que estamos siempre con él, sería creíble." Respondió Menoly.

"¿Piensas que el arrogante rey dejaría su gran palacio de lujo para rastrearnos? Dudo que incluso le importen esos esbirros. Quiero decir, es Hueco Mundo, después de todo... Los hollows mueren todo el tiempo, ¿verdad Ichigo?" Apacci se volvió hacía él.

"Estoy seguro de que el más insignificante de los hechos le molestaría. Dejó su palacio para localizarme después de mi primera pelea en la superficie." Dijo él mientras recordaba su encuentro con el inusualmente fuerte Adjucha pantera.

Loly parecía casi sorprendida por su comentario. "Eso debe haber sido una gran batalla si apareció el propio rey."

"Fue más o menos una decente pelea entre este poderoso Adjucha y yo. Fue el primer hollow que encontré al que no podía matar fácilmente." Respondió.

"Umm... Bueno, White. Me he estado preguntando algo desde hace tiempo. Quería decírtelo antes, pero no estaba segura si era apropiado." Dijo Loly. "¿Por qué piensa Apacci que tu nombre es Ichigo?"

Menoly ladeó la cabeza confundida mientras le miraba. "Sí que ha estado en mi mente también... ¿Es algún apodo?"

"Ya les dije idiotas, ¡que Ichigo es su nombre! Él mismo me lo dijo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?" Apacci contestó con un tono de molestia.

"Ella tiene razón, ustedes dos. Ichigo era mi nombre cuando solía ser... Humano. Dejé que me llamara por él, así no lo olvido. De alguna manera me ayuda a mantener mi mente enfocada cuando pienso en mi antigua vida." Respondió honestamente.

Loly le dio una mirada incierta. "¿Así que estás tratando ser humano?"

"En realidad no... Sólo estoy tratando de mantener mi mente intacta en este lugar desolado." Admitió causando que las tres Adjuchas abrieran los ojos con incertidumbre.

Menoly sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir? Eres el hollow más ingenioso que he visto nunca. Tus instintos son increíbles."

"Sí... Pero hay más en la vida que los instintos. Hemos tenido esta conversación antes... Sólo necesito algo. No sé lo que es, pero la esperanza de encontrarlo es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en este mundo. He perdido muchos de mis viejos recuerdos... Pero recuerdo destellos de mi antigua vida. Una familia que solía tener, y lo único que me impide olvidarlo es mi nombre." Ichigo suspiró.

"¿Familia?" Preguntó Loly. "¿Tenías una?"

"Sí..." Dijo casi con tristeza.

Apacci parecía triste por su estado de ánimo. "¿Tal vez eso es lo que estás buscando?"

"¿Qué, una familia?" Ichigo cuestionó dudosamente.

La cierva sacudió la cabeza. "No... Compañeros. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Es por eso que nos estás ayudando."

Ichigo parecía distante en sus pensamientos.

"Tienes razón... Quiero llenar este vacío... O al menos distraerme de él."

"No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones. Supongo que es difícil seguir una vez que alcanzas tu punto máximo de poder en Hueco Mundo... Creo que entiendo por qué te sientes de la manera en que lo haces, Ichigo." Dijo Menoly enfáticamente.

El hollow de pelo naranja asintió a su observación. "Bueno, está bien no estar solo... Me alegro de que ustedes tres estén conmigo. Me ayuda a no volverme loco..."

"Por Dios, no te pongas sentimental con nosotras, Ichigo..." Se burló Loly.

Apacci y Menoly le lanzaron miradas de sorpresa. Loly las miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?"

"Simplemente le llamaste Ichigo..." Dijo Menoly sorprendida.

Loly ladeó la cabeza. "Ah... Supongo que sí."

"No me importa lo que me llamen ustedes tres... Los demás me conocen como White, por lo que me pueden tratar como tal, si así lo prefieren." Se encogió de hombros.

"Te llamaré Ichigo, ¡por que fui la primera persona a la que le dijiste tu nombre real! Por lo tanto, yo fui tu primera compañera." Apacci medio jactó.

'No, en realidad no... El hollow sin boca lo fue. Me pregunto si estará bien.' Ichigo pensó lejanamente. 'Me pregunto por qué no me ha encontrado todavía. Espero que no vuelva a ese pozo... ¿O tal vez no pudo encontrarme? Probablemente debería buscarlo.'

Loly frunció el ceño a Apacci. "Oh, ¿por lo que crees que tienes algún tipo de conexión profunda con él entonces? Quiero decir, somos de este pequeño grupo, así que lo conocemos también. Además, Menoly y yo le conocimos cuando él era un Adjucha."

"¿Qué importa de todos modos? Me refiero a que hemos estado viajando juntos desde hace un tiempo." Menoly inclinó la cabeza con desánimo. "Se siente como una eternidad dese que lo conocemos."

"Tal vez lo ha sido... Es difícil saber la diferencia entre las horas y los días aquí. En el mundo humano, la luna no está siempre en el cielo. Dispone de día y noche... Lo que hace que sea más fácil de seguir el tiempo." Explicó Ichigo.

Apacci suspiró. "Bueno, si he contado correctamente, era nuestro tercer centenario al que hemos matado..."

"¿Han sido tantos?" Preguntó Loly sorprendida.

Menoly asintió. "Creo que tiene razón... También los he contado."

Ichigo movió la cabeza hacía la distancia silenciando rápidamente a sus compañeras. Todas miraron hacía ahí con ansiedad preguntándose qué estaba mal. Apacci habló primero. "¿Qué es lo que sientes, Ichigo?"

"Algo nos está siguiendo." Dijo serio y se puso de pie para hacer frente en la dirección de su acosador.

Ichigo elevó inmediatamente su presión espiritual señalizándose a sí mismo como un desafío contra lo que sea que se acerque a ellos. El cebo fue eficaz ya que su perseguidor, una mujer vestida de blanco aterrizó frente a ellos. El Vasto Lorde extendió sus dos espadas amenazante y dijo entre dientes. "¿¡Quién eres!?"

La criatura femenina tenía la cara y el cuerpo de un ser humano lo que encontró extraño Ichigo. Lo único que tenía por máscara era algún tipo de fragmento de horquilla sobre su pelo. Su cabellera era de color púrpura y tenía marcas en forma de lágrima debajo de los ojos. Lo que parecía más inusual en ella era que llevaba una Zanpakuto.

El Vasto Lorde la miró con incertidumbre. '¿Es ella un Shinigami? ¿Por qué está vestida así... y con una espada? Su rostro aún parece humano. ¿¡Qué es!?'

"No puede ser... ¡Éste es un Vasto Lorde! Cuando lo sentí, pensé que habría sido sólo un poderoso Adjucha. Dordoni, Gantenbainne, ¡venid!" Dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.

Una criatura similar aterrizó cerca de la mujer, seguida de una tercera. De los dos recién llegados, ambos eran de sexo masculino. Uno tenía el pelo de estilo afro con un fragmento de máscara en forma de diadema. El otro era bastante alto, y tenía el pelo castaño peinado hacía atrás y su fragmento de máscara era algún tipo de casco. También lucía una barba y una faja roja. Los recién llegados parecían igual de sorprendidos como la mujer de cabello púrpura.

Todos miraron a Ichigo con impaciencia. "Mira esos brazos espada... ¡Y esa máscara! ¡Ese hollow se ve terrible!" El identificado como Gantenbainne exclamó. Ichigo miró su inusual cabello. '¿Qué diablos se supone que lleva en la cabeza?'

"¡Vaya cosa!" Dijo Cirucci mientras se acercó más. Sus dos compañeros la siguieron lentamente. El otro hombre parecía más prudente, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada peligrosa en los negros ojos con iris de oro de Ichigo.

"Cirucci, no lo provoques... Los Vasto Lordes son peligrosos, incluso para los Arrancar. Debemos tratar de comunicarnos con él en primer lugar." Dijo el hombre de pelo marrón mientras indicaba al grupo que se quedaran donde estaban.

'¿Arrancar? ¿¡Qué es un Arrancar!? ¿¡Es otro tipo de Shinigami!?' Pensó Ichigo mientras se les quedó mirando con tanta intimidación como pudo proyectar. Parecía eficaz ya que su poder se elevó haciendo que las arenas se levantasen de golpe en su dirección.

Los tres levantaron rápidamente sus brazos para bloquear la arena, ya que trataron de conseguir una mirada más cercana. Dordoni entrecerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en la apariencia de Ichigo. La piel pálida espectral cubierta de placas ennegrecidas como si fuera una armadura le hacía muy singular en comparación con la mayoría de los otros hollows. Tras la identificación de las líneas bajo su máscara, el pelo de color naranja y los cuernos hacía adelante, los ojos de el Arrancar se agrandaron considerablemente.

"¿¡Ven esos cuernos!? ¿¡Y esa máscara, saben quién es este hollow!?" Dordoni se quedó sin aliento.

"Nunca te he visto tan preocupado antes. ¿Es este una especie de hollow famoso?" Preguntó el hombre con el afro.

El otro hombre se alarmó más. "¿¡No lo sabes!? ¡Esta cosa coincide con la descripción de White! ¡Incluso tiene el pelo naranja!"

Los ojos de Gantenbainne se abrieron. "No seas ridículo, Dordoni... White es sólo una leyenda que los Adjuchas hicieron para asustar a los demás."

"Arrancar..." Dijo Ichigo captando la atención de los tres. "¿¡Qué son los Arrancars!?"

Apacci, Loly y Menoly retrocedieron en silencio mientras observaban cómo Ichigo intimidaba a los Arrancars. Los seres extraños parecían sorprendidos por la reacción de Ichigo.

Cirucci sonrió alegremente. "Hay pocas dudas de que este sea el verdadero White. Si lo es, entonces tenemos que asegurarlo por cualquier medio necesario. Esto tiene que ser el encuentro más afortunado posible."

"Sin duda, este será peligroso." Dordoni asintió. "Pero no podemos dejarlo escapar. Gantenbainne, ve a un lado. Cirucci cubre el otro. Si hace algún movimiento brusco, estad listos."

El hombre con el afro levantó una ceja. "Umm... No sé, hombre. Éste podría ser demasiado fuerte para que nosotros tres lo domemos. Podríamos necesitar a la jefa en esto."

"Ya estoy aquí... Y si valorasen sus vidas, no estarían haciendo lo que dije que no hicieran." Una voz femenina sonó detrás de ellos.

Todos se volvieron hacía ella sorprendidos. "Nelliel... Es bueno verte. ¡No sabía que estabas cerca!" Dijo Cirucci conmocionada.

"Me dirigí a esta zona cuando sentí este poder espiritual... De inmediato lo reconocí como White. Ustedes tres son afortunados de que aparecí cuando lo hice. Él fácilmente podría haber matado a cualquiera de ustedes. Yo he tratado con este hollow antes. Voy a tener una mejor oportunidad de comunicarme con él mejor que ustedes. Sólo manteneos atrás para que no os haga daño." Explicó Nel.

Cirucci contestó. "¿Por qué debemos tener miedo de él? Los Arrancar son más poderosos que los Vasto Lordes."

"Algunos lo son... Pero dudo que cualquiera de ustedes lo podría igualar. Todos nacieron Arrancar siendo Adjuchas. Aparte de eso, White probablemente piense que son Shinigamis." Afirmó causando que los tres Arrancar asintieran.

A medida que la mujer se acercó, Ichigo la miró con curiosidad. Su cabello de color aguamarina tenía un inexplicable parecido al de la Vasto Lorde que se encontró durante sus días de Adjucha. Al mirar su fragmento de máscara, Ichigo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que podrían ser la misma. 'Ella tiene el mismo pelo y la máscara como el hollow que me curó... Pero no puede ser una Shinigami, sin embargo.'

"Me reconoces, ¿no es así White? Soy yo, Nel..." Dijo la mujer con dulzura en su voz.

Apacci, Loly y Menoly desconfiaban de ella. "Oye, ¿quién se supone que eres de todos modos? ¡Aléjate de White, intento de Shinigami!" Gritó Apacci.

"Somos Arrancars... No Shinigamis. Entiendo que esto puede ser confuso, pero por favor, escúchenme. Ustedes y yo somos hollows... Hemos recuperado partes de nuestra humanidad simplemente despegando fragmentos de nuestras máscaras." Dijo Nel mientras se acercaba.

"¿¡Qué clase de idiota haría eso!?" Dijo Loly dudosamente.

Ichigo gruñó cuando ella se acercó. "Quédate donde estás, Arrancar... ¡No te acerques a mí o a mis seguidoras!"

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo, White... No te haré ningún daño." Nel trató de razonar.

"¡No escuches a esta perra! Su grupo estaba hablando de domarte o algo así." Dijo Apacci mientras dirigía una mirada de desconfianza a la Arrancar.

Nel miró a sus compañeros con molestia. "No importa lo que dijeron... Fue una forma muy burda e incorrecta de describir para lo que estamos aquí."

"¿¡Qué quieres de nosotros!? ¡Si buscas una pelea, te mataremos!" Gritó Menoly enfadada.

Nel suspiró. "Los Arrancar han estado buscando a otros como nosotros mismos... Para unirnos. Te aseguro que no hay ninguna intención maliciosa aquí. Quiero que te unas a nosotros, White."

"¿Otros como tú? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo en común con tu clase? Yo no voy por ahí fingiendo ser un Shinigami." Dijo Ichigo a la defensiva.

Nel frunció el ceño ante su hostilidad. "Puedo verlo ya que estimulas y proteges a esos hollows a tu espalda. Les ayudas... Igual que una vez te ayudé a ti. Se llama compasión. Tú y yo compartimos esto mismo lo creas o no. Estás a punto de convertirte en un Arrancar como yo... Te ayudaremos."

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó Loly con incredulidad.

Los ojos de Apacci se abrieron. "Espera... Ella dijo que le ayudó. ¿¡Era esa hembra Vasto Lorde que me contaste!?"

"De hecho, soy la misma... Mi nombre es Nelliel. Por favor, no malinterpreten mi propósito. No les estoy amenazando de ninguna manera. White es como yo, y le he estado buscando desde hace bastante tiempo." Respondió la Arrancar.

"¡No me compares con un pretendiente a Shinigami como tú! Si estás tratando de que me arranque mi máscara, ¡puedes olvidarlo! No quiero esa ayuda que ofreces." Dijo de nuevo a la defensiva.

Nel parecía extrañada por su comentario. "No recuerdo que estuvieras así de enojado la última vez que nos encontramos. ¿Ha pasado algo desde entonces que incite tu rabia contra mí?"

Él estaba teniendo dificultades para entender sus emociones mientras mantenía una mirada cautelosa centrada en los Arrancar. Algo en su oferta parecía tentador, pero odiaba la idea de llegar a ser como un Shinigami. Ichigo contestó. "Nada... Hasta ahora."

"Tú dices que no eres como nosotros, sin embargo, actúas como un ser humano igual que nosotros... Recuerdo verte de vez en cuando. Te esforzaste por alcanzar la grandeza, por encontrar un significado, y para llenar el vacío en tu corazón. Pensaste que convertirte en Vasto Lorde te daría esto... Pero no lo hizo. Confía en mí cuando digo, entiendo cómo te sientes. Todo lo que hago es ofrecerte mi ayuda... Confía en tu corazón y escúchame." Elaboró Nel.

"¿Mi corazón...? ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?" Él demandó.

"Escucha, White... Nosotros los Arrancar somos un todo. Somos hollows que quieren la misma cosa que tú. No es ninguna estratagema para someterte." Trató de razonar.

Apacci le gruñó. "¿¡Cómo sabes lo que quiere!?"

Nel echó un vistazo a la cierva con ojos tranquilos. "Porque quiero lo mismo... Es por eso que le ayudé."

"Entonces dime lo que quiero ya que pareces entenderme tan bien." Dijo Ichigo en tono sarcástico.

"Recuerdo la mirada en tus ojos la primera vez que te conocí... El deseo de llenar el vacío. Te enoja no entender el significado de tu existencia. Yo sé lo que es, pero créeme cuando digo que nunca lo vas a encontrar si sigues siendo un Vasto Lorde. Finalmente tu alma, corazón y tu mente escasearán y te sumirás en la locura sin fin matando a otros hollows en este desierto estéril. Así, serás una máquina de matar accionada únicamente por el instinto. Tu alma bien podría quedar atrapada en el olvido... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? No lo creo." Nel continuó.

Ichigo la miró por un momento contemplando sus palabras. No podía creer que, de hecho, había dicho la verdad subyacente en su declaración. Sin embargo, no le gustó la forma en que lo presentó. Se sentía casi como un ultimátum. El Vasto Lorde la miró lleno de ira. "¿¡Así que mi única opción es llegar a ser como los Shinigamis!?"

"¿Por qué te enojan tanto? La mayoría de Menos en Hueco Mundo nunca han visto a uno de su especie." Dijo Nel.

Hubo un largo silencio, exceptuando el sonido del viento y la arena moviéndose. Ichigo contestó. "La forma en que me miran... La forma en que matan hollows. Su sentido del deber sin restricciones... Me ponen enfermo. ¡Los odio!"

"No serías uno de ellos, de todos modos... Serías uno de nosotros. Los Arrancar son muy poderosos, y están más cerca de los humanos que los Vasto Lordes. Piensa en ello como una medida de ser más humano." Nel persistió.

Él parecía dudoso. "¿Cómo retirando fragmentos de tu máscara te haces más poderoso? Por no hablar, ¿¡qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que es mejor para mí!?"

Su presión espiritual siguió aumentando mientras permanecía hirviendo en rabia. Todo el mundo, menos Nel parecían preocupados por esta acción cuando Ichigo señaló uno de sus brazos espada en ella. "No voy a renunciar a este poder que he ganado... ¡No necesito la ayuda de alguien débil como tú!"

Loly y Menoly intercambiaron expresiones de asombro. La primera parecía preocupada. "Nunca lo había visto así antes..."

"Creo que va a matarlos..." Menoly respondió mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a la escena.

Apacci se quedó en silencio. '¿Por qué está tan enojado con ella? Nunca he visto a Ichigo perder el sentido así...'

"Nuestro poder de ninguna manera es débil. Dado que tu fuerza es lo que te preocupa, permíteme mostrarte la mía. Nuestras Zanpakutos contienen nuestros poderes hollows originales. Es mejor controlarlos de esta manera, y se activan mediante lo llamado un comando. Creo que te acuerdas de mi antigua forma... Ve esto." Nel respondió con calma.

Ichigo observó con curiosidad mientras ella desenvainó la espada y la sostuvo en paralelo al suelo. Nel colocó una mano sobre ella y concentró su poder. "Declara... Gamuza."

Nel y su espada brillaron y una esfera de energía rosáceo estalló rápidamente alarmando a Ichigo y sus compañeros. La luz era cegadora y cegó a las Adjuchas e Ichigo. La arena se levantó más rápido cuando la luz se desvaneció, revelando a Nel en una forma muy similar a la de Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo se sorprendió por decir lo menos. Su poder fue inesperado, ya que se deslizó hacía atrás por la simple presión. Como si esto fuera un reto, inmediatamente contrarrestó con su propio poder espiritual. Energía espiritual roja ennegrecida virtió de su cuerpo causando que su aura se enfrentase bruscamente con la suya.

Este intercambio de energía alarmó mucho a todos. Gantenbainne sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué está haciendo Nelliel? Eso sólo va a molestarlo."

"Está haciendo esto de la manera difícil..." Suspiró Dordoni.

"¡Nunca antes vi su liberación!" Cirucci exclamó con entusiasmo. La Arrancar pelipúrpura animó. "¡Dale una patada en el culo!"

Al oír el comentario, Ichigo canalizó energía espiritual sobre sus espadas. Él los miró con hostilidad. "Si eres tan fuerte, Arrancar, entonces, ¡muéstramelo!"

"Esto no es bueno... Ahora se ha perdido a sí mismo y se molestó por si fuera poco." Dijo Gantenbainne con miedo.

Nel miró brevemente a sus amigos. "Estoy haciendo esto por su seguridad... Poco a poco a ido perdiendo el control de su humanidad desde que llegamos."

"Eso no puede ser bueno..." La Arrancar pelipúrpura dijo preocupada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Ichigo respiraba profundamente haciendo que el mismo suelo hiciera ruido. Las tres Adjuchas a su espalda estaban más que aterradas por el creciente poder de su líder.

Eran apenas capaces de soportar cuando el poder de Ichigo siguió aumentando. Apacci le miró asustado. 'Nunca lo he visto tan enojado antes... ¿Qué está mal con él?'

Escindiendo sus espadas tremendamente poderosas, Ichigo lanzó un doble torrente de energía ennegrecida en el grupo Arrancar. Fue bloqueado inmediatamente por Nel mientras cargaba con su lanza y cortaba ambas ondas por la mitad, enviándolos en la distancia. Una explosión se encendió en la lejanía haciendo que los tres Arrancar menores jadearan inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Cirucci se abrieron con incredulidad. "¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ¿¡Vieron lo que acaba de hacer!?"

"Estoy contento de que Nelliel esté aquí." Dordoni dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecido de estar vivo. La líder Arrancar volvió a mirar al trío seria. "¡Atrás... No quiero que queden atrapados en el fuego cruzado! Tengo que mantenerlo bajo control."

Ichigo se quebró el cuello y gruñó. "¡Estoy harto de que hables como si entendieras por lo que he pasado! ¡He subido mi camino a la cima en este infierno, y no dejaré que tú me desafíes! ¡A mí, el hollow más poderoso en Hueco Mundo!"

"No te estoy desafiando... Te mostraba mi poder. Aunque si insistes en la violencia sin motivo, parece que no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ti. Había esperado que fueras menos salvaje, después de todo este tiempo... Parece que estaba equivocada. No eres más que un animal rabioso. Tal vez no estás listo para convertirte en un Arrancar." Suspiró Nel.

"Tal vez estás dispuesta a morir..." Dijo él oscuramente.

Nel se le quedó mirando pasivamente lo que sólo parecía incitar su ira. Ella sacudió la cabeza decepcionada. "¿Así que me pagarás mi bondad de esta manera? Tal vez fue un error ayudarte después de todo. Si no vas a aceptar tu humanidad serás un peligro para tus seguidoras y para todo ser viviente en Hueco Mundo." Dijo Nel distante mientras levantaba su lanza por encima del hombro. Ella agarró con fuerza mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en él. "Lanzador Verde."

Tiró el arma hacía él como una jabalina en una trayectoria increíble. Ichigo apenas pudo levantar los brazos a tiempo para contrarrestarlo. Él se deslizó hacía atrás con una fuerza tremenda y su arma se las arregló para romper uno de los brazos espada. Ichigo desvió por poco la potente lanza con su ahora único brazo espada.

Rápidamente frenó y miró hacía ella. Su incredulidad era evidente cuando Nel usó Sonido para recuperar su lanza. Ella aterrizó delante de él y le dirigió una mirada al Vasto Lorde. "Aprende un poco de humildad, White... No eres el hollow más fuerte en Hueco Mundo. Sólo eres una bestia sin control... Uno que tiene demasiado miedo de tragarse su orgullo."

La ira surgió dentro de él al oír su comentario. Por alguna razón, sintió una sed de sangre indescriptible apoderarse de su interior. Aulló con rabia mientras su brazo regeneraba la hoja perdida. Nel suspiró. "Y ahí está... Has perdido el control."

Ichigo cargó e intentó un poderoso barrido. Nel repelió fácilmente su ataque con su lanza en posición vertical. Ella hizo girar el arma y le apuñaló en el punto muerto de su torso esparciendo inmediatamente su sangre.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella lo levantó del suelo con el arma todavía incrustada. Nel lo puso al nivel de sus ojos. "Realmente esperaba no tener que hacer esto..."

Energía espiritual color rosa cargó su lanza y ella arrojó a Ichigo empalándolo en una formación rocosa. Él se mantenía colgado sangrando profusamente. A pesar del devastador ataque, Ichigo no parecía menos salvaje, ya que se retorcía furiosamente.

"¡Rargh!" Gruñó mientras levantaba sus piernas hacía arriba y con ellas se liberó de la lanza y de la pared de rocas. Nel parpadeó e inmediatamente recuperó su arma, luego cargó de nuevo. Ichigo pasó por debajo de ella y siguió con un barrido bajo intentando cortar las piernas de Nel. Tuvo éxito para gran disgusto de los Arrancar. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la sangre brotando de sus recién inflingidas heridas.

"¿¡Cortó a través del Hierro de Nelliel!?" Exclamó Gantenbainne.

"Esto es malo..." Dijo Cirucci en tono bajo. "¡Su ataque ni siquiera le perturbó!"

Nel no dijo nada mientras continuaba chocando embates para contrarrestar los ataques de Ichigo. Los dos parecieron tener éxito en bloquear los ataques del otro, por lo que parecía un aluvión interminable de golpes. Finalmente, Ichigo intentó saltar para cortar la garganta de Nel.

Ella aprovechó esto para ponerse de pie y con sus patas delanteras patearlo. Ichigo se sintió aplastado bajo sus pezuñas. Nel apuntó su lanza hacía él y frunció el ceño. "Quédate abajo..."

Por desgracia para ella, Ichigo logró empujarla cuando él acuchilló a través de una de sus patas delanteras. La cara de Nel se tensó ante el dolor, pero no dijo palabra mientras retrocedía. El Vasto Lorde no perdió el tiempo cargando un Cero colosal entre sus cuernos mientras ella estaba allí inmóvil y sangrando.

Sin pensarlo, lo disparó, pero justo cuando lo hizo, un momento de claridad le golpeó. 'Espera... ¡Ella puede redirigirlo!' Pensó, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de que era un error fatal. Nel abrió su boca y se tragó el Cero, para gran sorpresa de las chicas Adjuchas. Todas vieron horrorizadas cómo Nel escupió el Cero de Ichigo justo detrás de él. '¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¡Apacci, Loly, Menoly, están en peligro!' Al darse cuenta de que sus compañeras podrían salir heridas por su ataque, Ichigo usó Sonido y apareció para bloquearlo con su propio cuerpo.

Apenas se mantuvo de pie ya que tomó visiblemente toda la fuerza de su propio Cero a quemarropa. Nel parecía sorprendida por su acción. "¿Así que todavía te queda algo de control?"

Ichigo siseó de dolor mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Él cobró fuerzas, y cargó de nuevo contra Nel oscilando como un animal rabioso. Debido a su condición debilitada, ella no tuvo problemas parando sus ataques. Nel le pateó hacía abajo y apuntó su arma de nuevo contra él. "No te levantes, White... No dejes que tu rabia te consuma. Nunca me golpearás así..."

"¡Gah!" Chilló monstruosamente cuando apareció detrás de ella con Sonido. Justo antes de que pudiera decapitarla con su brazo espada, Nel levantó la parte superior de su codo y pasó su lanza por ahí, empalándolo desde atrás con la mitad trasera de su lanza. De inmediato sacó el arma de su cuerpo enviándolo al suelo.

Ichigo sintió cómo su poder disminuía a medida que sus brazos espada se retrajeron. Tendido en el suelo, él sólo podía mirar con incredulidad a Nel que lo miraba con tristeza. "Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo... No me diste otra opción. No quiero hacerte daño nunca más... Así que por favor ríndete."

'¿¡Rendirme!? Ella cree que soy débil... ¡No lo soy!' Su mente estaba corriendo y se las ingenió para ponerse de pie. Sus espadas lentamente volvieron a salir mientras recogía fuerza de quién sabe donde. Ichigo jadeó entre respiraciones. "¡Muere!"

Nel no puedo reaccionar a tiempo cuando él saltó hacía adelante y rasgó a través de su estómago. Ella se quedó allí con incredulidad sintiendo el brazo espada ennegrecido aún pegado a ella. Ichigo la lanzó por encima de su hombro mientras él puso en marcha una oleada de energía espiritual negra.

Esto envió a la Arrancar a volar contra una roca. No perdió el tiempo en ir tras ella listo para matar a la mujer. Con sus patas ella se recuperó rápidamente y le alejó, pero estaba sangrando bastante de las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Ella parecía menos pasiva, y más preocupada mientras sus ojos se centraron en él intensamente. Nel jadeó mientras se agarraba el estómago. Sus compañeros Arrancar parecían preocupados al verla tropezar ligeramente al intentar levantarse con su arma.

"¡Nel!" Gritó Cirucci con miedo. La mujer trató de ayudarla inmediatamente, pero fue retenida por Dordoni y Gantenbainne. Dordoni sacudió la cabeza. "¡Atrás Cirucci... Sólo nos toparemos en su camino!"

"¡Está a punto de matarla! ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!" Replicó ella.

"¡Fuera de aquí, ustedes tres...! Manteneos a distancia." Les dijo Nel.

"¡Pero Nel!" Dijo Cirucci molesta. "¡No podemos abandonarte!"

"¡Fuera! White es demasiado fuerte..." Dijo medio derrotada.

Ichigo miró al trío y gruñó, después cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos. Nel lo interceptó y lo redirigió de nuevo contra el rabioso Vasto Lorde. Esta vez Ichigo partió su Cero con una barra transversal doble de sus espadas.

Sus ojos dorados parecían casi malvados mientras lentamente avanzaba. Todo el mundo se perturbó cuando él lanzó un gruñido amenazador que hacía eco por el desierto. Gantenbainne se volvió a Cirucci. "¡Tenemos que irnos ahora, vamos!"

Los tres Arrancar a regañadientes dejaron sola a Nel frente a ese monstruo aterrador. Ichigo estaba a punto de perseguirlos, pero Nel lo bloqueó con una patada feroz. Esto le envió a caer de nuevo a una buena distancia. Una vez que ella estaba convencida de que sus amigos estaban seguros lejos, Nel agarró su lanza con más fuerza.

Parecía que no tenía nada más que decir cuando ella lo miró sin miedo. Ichigo hizo lo mismo con intensidad. Él rió, cuando cargó como un maníaco a por el golpe final. Nel armó su lanza con la energía que le quedaba y preparó su ataque.

A medida que sus ataques chocaron, el desierto se sacudió con fuerza sin par creando una tormenta de arena que los rodeaba. Nel estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse al día con su velocidad ya que sólo bloqueaba la mitad de los incesantes embates de Ichigo. Él furiosamente rugió. "¡Soy el hollow más fuerte en Hueco Mundo! ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a negar!"

Su declaración fue seguida por un poderoso ataque de salto. Ichigo guió sus dos espadas hacía abajo por un barrido vertical. Nel levantó su lanza y bloqueó las dos hojas, cada una con una mitad de su lanza. Los dos trataban durante un momento de dominar al otro.

Nel sintió que se hundía por la presión detrás de las hojas de Ichigo que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Decidiendo hacer algo arriesgado, levantó la lanza hacía arriba permitiéndole a Ichigo empujar aún más. Con su fuerza restante, giró hacía los lados ambas cuchillas para luego empalar al Vasto Lorde en el estómago.

Al Arrancar no le fue bien en su movimiento, ya que Ichigo apuñaló ambas hojas en ella poco después. Sin embargo, Nel comenzó cargar energía y logró empalarlo contra una pared otra vez, pero sabía que finalmente había llegado a su límite. Nel hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que sus poderes se reducían. 'Se acabó...' Pensó ella.

Ambos hollows estaban sangrando severamente, ya que mantenían sus armas incrustadas en la carne del otro. Después de unos momentos Nel escupió sangre y soltó la lanza. Ella se apartó y se alejó a trompicones liberándose de las espadas de Ichigo.

Su forma liberada se disipó inmediatamente y cambió a su aspecto más humanoide. La mujer sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de respirar. Se dejó caer de rodillas ya que no era capaz de soportar en pie. La gran lanza que empalaba a Ichigo contra la pared desapareció y se reformó en su Zanpakuto en su mano.

La Arrancar dirigió una mirada hacía él mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. El propio Ichigo estaba en mal estado, sangre emanaba de sus muchas heridas. No curaron inmediatamente debido a la naturaleza del ataque de Nel. El Vasto Lorde se dirigió hacía ella con sus espadas extendidas.

Nel se puso en pie y habló finalmente con tristeza. "Siento no haber podido ayudarte."

Ichigo alzó ambas espadas listo para ejecutar a la mujer. Al hacerlo, Nel dejó caer su Zanpakuto. Él de inmediato se detuvo cuando chocaron miradas. Ichigo se sintió horrorizado. '¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!?'

La Arrancar se quedó allí con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. "Tenías razón, White... Eres el más fuerte. Así que mátame."

"Nelliel." Dijo Ichigo su nombre mientras sentía pesar por lo que acababa de hacer. Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón sobre todas las cosas que dijo antes de su batalla. Ichigo la miró a los ojos con incredulidad. "¿¡Por qué tiras tu arma al suelo!?"

"¿Por qué es importante? Has ganado... ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Verme muerta?" Respondió ella.

Él sentía una verguenza indescriptible mientras le respondía apartando la mirada. "No..."

"Te voy a decir lo que yo quería, White... Quería un corazón. Un alma. Quería la felicidad. Quería encontrar y compartir estas cosas con otros." Dijo Nel mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas de nuevo.

Ichigo parecía angustiado por sus palabras. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

Nel no respondió y simplemente se le quedó mirando.

"¡Ichigo!" Apacci gritó preocupada mientras corría hacía el herido Vasto Lorde. Al percatarse de que Nel seguía viva, la cierva Adjucha se detuvo en seco.

La Arrancar parecía sorprendida por el nombre. "¿Ichigo? ¿Es tu nombre real, White?"

Loly y Menoly aparecieron rápidamente. Ambas tenían expresiones de asombro al ver a Nel con vida. Loly habló primero. "¿No la has matado todavía?"

"No puedo matarla..." Dijo Ichigo finalmente mientras retrocedía sus espadas. Él la miró con pesar. "Soy un monstruo. Ella no se merece esto..."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿No acaba de tratar de matarte?" Menoly protestó dudosamente.

Nel le sonrió débilmente. "Sabía que eras un Arrancar... Ichigo."

'Tal vez seamos lo mismo después de todo...' Ichigo tomó nota mental cuando empezó a calmarse.

Antes de que pudiera responder al comentario de Nel, la mujer cayó en la inconsciencia. Ichigo la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y levantó a la Arrancar derrotada al estilo de novia. La miró fijamente. 'Mi orgullo casi le cuesta la vida... ¿Por qué perdí el control? ¿Qué me enojó...? Ella no es una Shinigami. Es un hollow... Como yo. Ella quería ayudarme... Para protegerme. ¿¡Qué pasa conmigo!? ¿¡Por qué la lastimé así!? ¡Maldición!'

"Umm... ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" Preguntó Apacci con curiosidad.

El Vasto Lorde parecía deprimido. "No debería haber perdido el control..."

"Espera, ¿¡vamos a tomar su oferta y convertirnos en Arrancar entonces!?" Loly sacó conclusiones.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "No sé nada de eso, pero no puedo dejarla en esta condición. Ella me ayudó una vez y le pago con este odio... Me siento muy mal."

"Podemos hablar de ello más adelante. Vámonos de aquí antes de que otros hollows vengan a investigar esta área." Dijo Menoly. Ichigo asintió y junto con sus compañeras se alejaron en la distancia.

 **XXX Más lejos en Hueco Mundo XXX**

Un cierto hollow olfateó el aire emocionado al sentir una oleada de poder espiritual en la lejanía. "¡White!"

Sonrió como un maníaco al hacer crujir sus manos con garras. "¡Por fin te he encontrado!"

"Grimmjow... ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea ir tras ese hollow de nuevo?" Un hombre Adjucha alto, casi esquelético, pidió.

El hollow se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decir que es más fuerte que yo, Shaw Long?"

"No, mi señor... Usted es el rey." El Adjucha se inclinó sumiso. "Pero creo que puede muy bien ser un Vasto Lorde en este punto. Cada hollow que él ha perseguido ha muerto."

"¡Grimmjow puede contra ese tipo! ¡Ahora es un Vasto Lorde!" Di Roy exclamó con emoción. El ex Adjucha pantera era de hecho un Vasto Lorde. Desde su encuentro con White, el bestial Adjucha había sido impulsado a ser más fuerte que el famoso dragón.

Sólo recientemente Grimmjow había conseguido lo que buscaba desde hace un tiempo... El pináculo de la evolución hollow. Su nueva forma era bastante formidable. Ahora se paraba en dos patas, y tenía un aspecto más humanoide en comparación con su anterior forma de pantera.

A pesar de ello, aún poseía cola, garras y orejas largas y felinas. Sus manos y pies eran de color negro, y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara temible. Sus ojos azules salvajes se acentuaron con marcas verdes que se veían en los agujeros para los ojos de su máscara.

La bestia de pelo azul rió. "Tu tiempo llegará pronto, White... Pero primero es hora de poner fin a Baraggan. Él no será capaz de hacer caso omiso a mi poder después de eso... Seré el rey."

 **XXX Aún más profundo en Hueco Mundo XXX**

Un cierto hollow sin boca, de ojos verdes, estaba sentado en la parte superior del acantilado viendo el desierto vacío. Sus ojos parecían distantes y tristes mientras estaba sentado allí sólo. 'Me pregunto si White estará bien... Los Capitanes Shinigamis no podrían haberlo matado. Sin embargo, no lo he sentido después de tanto tiempo... Espero que esté vivo.' Desde su regreso al desierto desolado de Hueco Mundo, el Vasto Lorde había estado ligeramente deprimido por haber sido separado de su compañero. A menudo recordaba las diferentes cosas que él y White habían hecho durante su viaje juntos. El hollow sentía un vacío surgiendo desde que se separó de White.

Lo supiera o no, Ulquiorra había estado realmente preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero hollow. La única otra criatura que había reconocido su existencia era White. Ulquiorra miraba brevemente hacía la luna resplandeciente, siempre brillante en el oscuro cielo. '¿Por qué nos separamos? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?' La criatura de ojos verdes pensó en las últimas palabras de Ichigo. 'Ven a buscarme cuando regrese a Hueco Mundo, dijo... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar algo en este desierto de nada?'

En ese momento, el hollow viró la cabeza hacía adelante al sentir la firma de un inmenso poder espiritual resonando en la distancia. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron. '¿¡Podría ser él!? Ese poder... Debería investigarlo.'

Sin perder tiempo, Ulquiorra empezó a volar hacía la presión espiritual con un pensamiento esperanzador en su mente. 'Te encontraré White... Y juntos encontraremos lo que estamos buscando.'

Fin Capítulo 5

Bien, lo que se dice un buen capítulo. Aclararé algunas cosas. La escena entre Nel e Ichigo puede haber parecido extraña, pero se escribió así por una razón. La transición natural de hollow a Arrancar siempre parece demasiado transparente y simple en la mayoría de historias. Escribí una manera más realista en la cual Ichigo no quiere renunciar a todo lo que ha trabajado, explicó el autor.

También la razón de por qué Grimmjow es un Vasto Lorde es bastante simple. Esta historia es un AU, Aizen y el Hogyoku no se mostraron en Hueco Mundo hace dos años como debería ser en el canon y una de las cosas que no hizo fue transformar a Grimmjow cuando era Adjucha, en su lugar, en esta historia, Grimmjow encontró a alguien más fuerte que él y de esa manera quiso volverse más poderoso, consiguiéndolo gracias a su fuerte voluntad al ser un Vasto Lorde. Así que aquí algunos personajes como Nel o Grimmjow serán algo más poderosos que en el canon original de Bleach. Y eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima semana probablemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Influencia

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXXX Hueco Mundo XXXX**

Nel se despertó con un dolor desconocido cubriendo su cuerpo. Ella se sacudió en posición vertical mientras trataba de identificar dónde estaba. La mujer se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una roca a varios pies de distancia. Sus ojos dorados la miraron con calma.

La Arrancar parecía sorprendida por su actitud pasiva. Ella se quedó en silencio hasta que Ichigo finalmente habló. "Estás despierta... Eso es bueno."

Nel se tomó un momento para observar mejor su entorno, intentando saber dónde estaba. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban lejos de donde ella e Ichigo lucharon y se encontraban en algún tipo de cueva. Apacci, Loly y Menoly estaban en paredes opuestas con miradas de desconfianza centradas en ella.

Ichigo se levantó y fue hacía la entrada, siendo ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna desde el exterior. Examinó su reacción sorprendida y decidió explicar la situación. "No quise dejarte por muerta por ahí... En caso de que te preguntes por qué te traje aquí."

"White... No, ¿Ichigo era tu nombre? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Preguntó ella.

El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja contestó su pregunta. "Sabes, he estado pensando seriamente en las cosas que dijiste antes y después de que aparecieras. Definitivamente, hay algo de verdad en tus palabras... Pero pienso que tu camino y el mío no son el mismo."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza hacía ella. "Ves el mundo a tu manera... E impones tus creencias a los demás. Actúas como un Shinigami. Aún teniendo razón o no... Nunca aceptaré la condescendencia de nadie. Aparte de eso, eres bastante potente. Por lo general, no me gusta matar hollows fuertes. Eso sólo nos hace débiles. Sin embargo, no confundas mi misericordia con compasión, Nel. Me dolió dañarte, pero no es la razón por la que sigues viva."

"Debo disculparme entonces... Fui por el camino equivocado." Nel mantuvo la cabeza hacía abajo con tristeza. "Nunca fue mi intención incitar una pelea entre nosotros. Tal vez fui demasiado lejos con las cosas que dije."

"No hay tal vez al respecto... Tengo la sensación de que lo hiciste a propósito." Dijo Loly dudosamente.

Nel frunció el ceño. "Nunca tuve la intención de alcanzar tal magnitud. Quería que viese los peligros de perder el control. Como ex Vasto Lorde, sentí que valía la pena tratar de ayudarle a entender... Aunque fuera indirectamente. Luché durante mucho tiempo en busca de respuestas. Tenía la esperanza de que él también."

"Es por eso que todavía sigues con vida. Creo que tuviste éxito en ayudarme." Contestó Ichigo causando que la Arrancar le mirase sorprendida.

"Te salvé por dos razones, una Nel, porque me salvaste cuando era un Adjucha... Y dos, porque me ayudaste a comprender algo importante." Dijo Ichigo serio.

"¿El qué?" Interrumpió Apacci pendiente de sus palabras.

"Ahora sé lo que quiero... Quiero un corazón." Contestó Ichigo haciendo que todas abriesen los ojos sorprendidas.

Después de un breve silencio, Ichigo cambió de tema. "¿Hay algo que quieras decir? Te recordaba más habladora, Nel..."

"Toda esa situación se me fue de las manos... Debería darte más tiempo." Suspiró la Arrancar.

"Insistes en que soy un Arrancar... Pero no lo soy. Eso es todo." Dijo Ichigo.

Ella asintió. "Tienes razón... Los hollows tienen que aceptar su propia humanidad antes de que puedan convertirse en verdaderos Arrancars. La forma en que tu instinto asesino salió a la luz muestra que aún no lo has alcanzado del todo. Que elijas perseguir tu humanidad o no es tu elección. Eres de hecho muy fuerte, Ichigo... Pero el poder no te dará un corazón. Cuanto más poder tengas más solitario te volverás."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que ambos saldremos de esto con la experiencia adquirida." Dijo Ichigo concluyente mientras centraba sus ojos entre Nel y la salida de la cueva.

Ella fue tímida por un momento, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para hablar. Finalmente respondió. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Voy a seguir mi propio camino. Tal vez tenías razón diciendo que yo era un Arrancar... Pero si es así lo descubriré por mí mismo. Como has dicho antes... Será mi elección. Por no hablar, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme ahora." Explicó.

Nel asintió lentamente y lo miró por un momento. "Siento mucho acerca de las cosas que te dije, pero espero que te ayude a largo plazo... Preferiría que nos separemos en buenas condiciones."

"No tiene importancia... Estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que pasó si los Arrancars se mantienen alejados de nosotros. Así que ve y haz lo que tu especie haga." Dijo Ichigo mientras señalaba la entrada de la cueva.

La Arrancar hizo lo que dijo y fue hacía la salida. Antes de usar Sonido para alejarse, Ichigo habló. "Si sirve de algo, gracias. Te agradezco el gesto, aunque acabase mal."

Nel se dio la vuelta y asintió. "Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, o si quieres mi ayuda, mi oferta sigue en pie. Buena suerte, Ichigo..."

"Adiós, Nelliel..." Dijo él.

Cuando se fue, Apacci se acercó a un lado de Ichigo con expresión curiosa. La cierva suspiró. "Entonces, ¿que fue eso de todos modos, Ichigo? Me refiero a esas cosas que dijiste..."

"No te preocupes Apacci... Todo fue un gran malentendido." Trató de tranquilizar a la Adjucha.

La cierva mantuvo la cabeza hacía abajo. "Nunca te vi tan enfadado antes... No has hablado con nosotras sobre eso todavía."

"Estaba enojado con ella por la forma en que actuó... Pero siento como si lo que hice fue algo más allá de mi control. No se puede negar que mi humanidad pende de un hilo... No quiero perderla y haceros daño como casi lo hice. Creo que ella estaba tratando de hacer que me diera cuenta de que soy un peligro para ustedes tres como cualquier otro hollow en Hueco Mundo." Dijo Ichigo distante.

"Nunca nos harías daño... Me niego a creerlo." Apacci lo tranquilizó. Ichigo se sintió algo mejor por su comentario.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Espero que tengas razón..."

Menoly se acercó lentamente y dijo. "Entonces, ¿qué pensaste sobre su oferta de convertirte en Arrancar?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Fue interesante... Pero como dije, si estoy destinado a ser como ella, ya sucederá. Hasta entonces, no quiero tener nada que ver con los Arrancars. Además... Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Ichigo?" Preguntó Loly mientras el trío se reunía alrededor del Vasto Lorde, que ahora estaba de pie. La criatura pelinaranja pensó por un momento. "Iremos a entrenar. Ustedes tres necesitan ser más poderosas cuando ataquemos Las Noches."

"¿Vamos tras Las Noches?" La mandíbula de Apacci cayó.

El Vasto Lorde sonrió. "Por supuesto... Baraggan y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes."

 **XXX Más tarde en Hueco Mundo XXX**

Apacci jadeó pesadamente mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. "Este entrenamiento es ridículo. ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a atraparte!?"

"No te preguntes cómo y encontrad una manera." Dijo Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Loly le siseó. "¿¡Qué te parece que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo!? ¡Simplemente no hay manera de que cualquiera de nosotras te atrape! ¿Cómo se supone que esto nos ayudará de todos modos?"

"Cálmate, Loly..." Dijo Ichigo severamente causando que la Adjucha retrocediera. "Como he dicho antes, habrá ocasiones en las que se enfrenten contra oponentes mucho más fuertes o rápidos que ustedes. No serán capaces de huir, y no tendrán más remedio que enfrentarse a este enemigo abrumador."

"Sí, sí... Siguiendo diciendo eso y te seguimos. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿¡Se supone que esto nos hará más rápidas de alguna forma!?" Loly replicó dudosamente.

"Lo hará... Pero no es el punto de esta formación." Suspiró Ichigo.

Menoly le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "Hemos estado tratando de trabajar en equipo... Pero no creo entender cómo progresaremos de esta manera. ¿Qué debemos hacer si no podemos dominar a un único enemigo?"

"Muy bien, escuchad... Si quieren detener a un oponente abrumador, entonces necesitan una estrategia. Pensad por un momento... ¿Cuál es mi debilidad?" Dijo Ichigo mientras las miraba.

Apacci miró a los otras dos Adjuchas y luego a Ichigo antes de suspirar. "Me tienes... ¿Tienes alguna debilidad?"

"Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad... En la mayoría de los casos más de una. Mirad esa estructura rocosa de allí." Ichigo señaló una. "Es extremadamente grande y, sin duda, fuerte. Pero mirad lo que sucede cuando se le golpea en el lugar correcto. Por ejemplo..."

El hollow de pelo naranja golpeó la roca en un lugar estratégico con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza. Al principio parecía no tener efecto cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Loly ladeó la cabeza. "Umm... ¿Cuál fue el punto de eso?"

De repente, toda la formación rocosa se destrozó, dividiéndose en decenas de pedazos más pequeños que caían hacía la arena. Ichigo examinó su obra antes de explicar. "Destruir la roca no era el punto de esto... Quería que entiendan que un área bajo presión mantenía la estructura estable. Rompiendo esta zona, todo colapsará obligando a romper toda la roca. El concepto es el mismo cuando se trata de luchar contra un oponente. Ustedes tres han derrotado a un mayor número de enemigos en varias ocasiones utilizando tácticas para debilitar su formación y avanzar con un ataque sorpresa en un punto estratégico. Con su formación rota, los enemigos por lo general se deshacen rápidamente."

Las tres Adjuchas le miraron ansiosamente mientras Ichigo suspiró, asegurándose que le estaban siguiendo. Después, continuó. "La forma en que ustedes confían la una en la otra y centran sus ataques es la clave de sus éxitos. No podrán ser tan fuertes o rápidas como yo, pero tened en cuenta que hay tres de ustedes y yo soy uno. En una batalla contra varios oponentes, uno siempre está en riesgo de ser flanqueado, no importa lo bueno que sea. La clave de cualquier victoria es conocer a tu oponente y usar tácticas en función de su composición. Por ejemplo, si fuera a matar a cualquiera de ustedes tres, probablemente os separaría. Individualmente sois poderosas, pero puedo superar cada uno de vuestros puntos fuertes y explotar las debilidades. Deben tenerlo en cuenta si quieren progresar."

"¿Cuáles son nuestras fortalezas y debilidades?" Loly preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

"Loly, eres la más agresiva. Tienes la mayor voluntad para causar daño a tu oponente. Tener esa gran fuerza de voluntad significa que eres la más valiente. Eso, junto a tu veneno te hace tener un gran potencial para hacer graves daños. Sin embargo, tu problema es que eres demasiado impaciente. Tus movimientos parecen impredecibles para un luchador con menos experiencia, pero puedo decir por la forma en que tu cuerpo se mueve, dónde será tu próximo ataque. Sin mencionar, que tienes escaso conocimiento en lo que respecta a las habilidades de Apacci y Menoly. Utilizas tu fuerza bruta contra oponentes más débiles y tienes la esperanza de que ellas dos ayudarán. Eso nunca funcionará contra alguien más fuerte que tú. Tienes que confiar en ellas y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar." Dijo Ichigo haciendo que los ojos de Loly se ensancharan por su explicación.

Durante un breve silencio, Ichigo se volvió hacía Apacci. "Apacci, puedes ser peligrosa si capturas a un oponente con la guardia baja. Eres la más rápida de las tres y definitivamente fuerte, pero un enemigo como yo nunca apartaría la vista de ti por mucho tiempo. La única forma en que me podrías atacar es mediante una perfecta sincronización y un combo con tus aliadas. En cuanto a tu debilidad... Tus ojos. Ellos traicionan cada movimiento que estás a punto de hacer. Un enemigo inteligente sería capaz de realizar un seguimiento de tus movimientos sin esfuerzo. Es necesario que trabajes en eso."

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Menoly preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

"Menoly, tienes la defensa más fuerte y fácilmente la fuerza física. Haces un excelente trabajo flanqueando enemigos, y eres extremadamente peligrosa a corta distancia. Tu presencia también es la más perceptible. La mayoría de los hollows tendrían problemas en hacerte frente. Eso te da una gran ventaja frente a los oponentes. Tu problema sin embargo es lo contrario de Loly. No eres lo suficientemente agresiva... Si te centraras más en la lucha que tienes en frente que en la izquierda donde está Loly, apoyándola y defendiéndola, entonces tendrías una mejor oportunidad de mantener al enemigo concentrado en ti, permitiéndole a Apacci y a Loly abrirse paso. Si estuviera luchando para matarlas, me gustaría guardarte para el final ya que eres la más cautelosa." Explicó Ichigo.

Las tres Adjuchas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos ya que un largo momento en silencio siguió a su explicación. Ichigo extendió sus brazos espada y rompió dicho silencio. "Esta vez quiero ver resultados... Empecemos otra vez."

Para su aprobación, Menoly siguió su consejo cargando en primer lugar poniendo presión inmediatamente en él. Ichigo rápidamente se agachó y esquivó sus ataques agresivos y siguió con un barrido inclinado. Menoly estuvo muy concentrada y levantó sus garras justo a tiempo. Esto envió al escorpión a caer de nuevo contra la arena por la fuerza superior de Ichigo.

A pesar de esto, se las arregló para mantenerse estable mientras dirigía su cola hacía abajo para apuñalarle en varias ocasiones. Ichigo fue obligado a desplazarse ya que el aguijón casi lo rozó. Reapareció detrás de Menoly con un Sonido pero no pudo seguir ya que Loly le estaba esperando. El ciempiés lanzó un torrente de veneno que cubría la zona. Ichigo evitó la nube ácida, pero esto redujo su visibilidad sólo el tiempo suficiente para que Apacci le flanqueara.

Él la sintió justo a tiempo para coger el cuerno de la cierva, pero rápidamente la dejó ir cuando un Cero con extensión de garras se arqueó hacía él. Ichigo rió cuando aterrizó frente a sus seguidoras. "Bueno... Eso ya está mejor. Seguid así. Una vez que esté convencido de que tengan los fundamentos, iremos a cazar de nuevo."

 **XXXX Al día siguiente XXXX**

Ichigo y sus compañeras habían hecho progresos considerables en su formación, y después de un breve descanso, decidieron ir a una de sus cacerías de rutina.

Apacci hizo cabriolas con entusiasmo mientras los cuatro patrullaban las afueras del desierto. "¡No puedo esperar por más matones de Baraggan! ¡Vamos a hacerlos pedazos!"

"Puedes derrotar a unos pocos... Pero definitivamente mataré más que tú. Mi veneno se ha vuelto mucho más ácido últimamente. Muy pronto voy a ser capaz de matarlos a todos por mí misma." Se jactó Loly.

"Sí... Si tuvieras la oportunidad de que se estén quietos. No todo el mundo sólo va a estar ahí sin hacer nada." Dijo Apacci con burla.

"Lo mismo puede decirse de tu cuerno cargado..." Menoly cortó causando que Apacci estrechase la mirada.

La cierva resopló. "Soy mucho más rápida de lo que solía ser... Obviamente no va a funcionar en contra de Ichigo, pero cualquier otro hollow no tendrá oportunidad."

"Alguien está un poco arrogante..." Rió Loly.

Apacci la fulminó con la mirada. "Habla por ti misma. ¿Qué tal si en la próxima cacería, competimos por las muertes? La que lleve más será el líder."

Loly rió de nuevo. "Pensé que ya era el líder... ¿Verdad Menoly?"

"Bueno... Ella" Dijo Menoly algo nerviosa.

"No dejes que decida por ti... Esto tiene que ser imparcial." Interrumpió Apacci.

El escorpión habló con nervios palpables en su voz. "Bueno, creo que Ichigo es el líder... Así que me quedo fuera de su competencia."

"Ya la has oído... Dejaremos que los números decidan por sí mismos." Dijo Apacci con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando Menoly siga haciendo lo que hace, no hay manera de que mates más que yo." Replicó Loly.

De repente, Ichigo se detuvo en seco. "¡Esperad!"

Sus tres seguidoras se detuvieron bruscamente y le rodearon. Apacci fue la primera en hablar. "¿Qué es, Ichigo? ¿Sientes algo?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, una explosión de arena salió disparada del suelo seguido inmediatamente por el mayor Adjucha que Ichigo había visto. Tenía muchas patas y un cuerpo muy musculoso. Pocos adjetivos describirían perfectamente a esta criatura. El Vasto Lorde desapareció rápidamente y fue a una distancia considerable para ver cómo sus Adjuchas manejarían este enemigo sin él. La bestia colosal rió por los enemigos que tenía en frente.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿¡Diminutas presas para comérmelas!? ¡Já!" Dijo el Adjucha.

Loly inmediatamente se ofendió y le siseó. "¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡Nosotros cuatro podemos contigo, basura!"

"¿Cuatro? ¡Sólo veo a tres hollows insignificantes!" Gritó.

Loly, Menoly y Apacci inmediatamente miraron a su alrededor preocupadas preguntándose lo mismo. '¿¡Dónde está Ichigo!?'

Rápidamente recuperando la compostura, Loly echó una mirada intensa a Apacci y Menoly. "No necesitamos su ayuda para derrotar a éste... Él quiere que nos hagamos fuertes por lo que vamos a hacerlo."

"Si tú lo dices, Loly... Pero este tipo es bastante grande. No sé qué tanto puedo mantenerlo ocupado." Menoly respondió nerviosa.

"¿Ya te estás rindiendo? Haz lo que Ichigo dijo y manejaremos esto." Apacci la tranquilizó.

"Ustedes tres no saben quién soy entonces... ¡Soy Yammy, el terror de las arenas!" El gran Adjucha se jactó.

Loly le resopló. "¡No es como si nos importara, grandísimo idiota! ¡Escogiste atacar a las Adjuchas equivocadas!"

"¿Qué es esto... todas hembras? ¡Esta será mi captura más fácil de hoy! ¡Morid!" El hollow monstruoso bramó y les lanzó un puñetazo. Tanto Loly como Apacci desaparecieron en direcciones opuestas a través de un Sonido mientras que Menoly se mantuvo en la delantera. Ella esquivó por poco el puño colosal del gran hollow, y saltó sobre su brazo.

Menoly cargó una de sus garras y escindió en el antebrazo del hollow. Con la otra, concentró un Cero directamente a la máscara del otro hollow. La monstruosa criatura levantó la mano para bloquear el ataque, y siguió tratando de aplastar a Menoly en el suelo.

Ella rápidamente saltó de su brazo y se metió bajo su puño. A pesar de esquivarlo, no pudo evitar el otro brazo. Menoly con ambas garras se preparó para bloquearlo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se rompan bajo la presión.

Para su alivio, sin embargo, Loly envolvió la garganta del hollow con sus piernas dentadas y apretó tan fuerte como pudo. El Adjucha de inmediato llevó su puño hacía atrás tratando de llegar al Adjucha ciempiés.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Apacci corrió debajo de él con su cuerno cargado y dejó un barrido masivo hasta el fondo de su sección media. Decidiendo tomárselo más en serio ahora, Yammy saltó en el aire y cayó hacía abajo casi aplastando a Apacci con sus piernas.

Se las arregló para liberar a Loly de su garganta y la comenzó a apretar mientras Apacci retrocedía. Ella se puso a una distancia considerable y comenzó a cargar un Cero entre sus astas y por encima de su cuerno. Se hinchó a un tamaño notable.

Yammy rió divertido. "¿Piensas que ese patético Cero me hará daño? ¡Dañarás a tus amigas más que a mí!"

Apacci permaneció inmóvil con el ataque listo mientras Yammy seguía apretando a Loly. Ella era incapaz de liberarse de las garras de él mientras se retorcía furiosamente. El ciempiés le mordió el brazo, muy a su disgusto lo que causó que él le intentase golpear de nuevo con su otro brazo.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el ataque le pudiese golpear, Menoly saltó delante justo a tiempo para coger su muñeca con sus dos garras. Menoly le mantuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Loly le arrojase veneno en la cara de Yammy. Al principio, todo lo que hizo fue nublar su visión, pero pronto se vio obligado a liberar a Loly ya que el veneno le comenzó a quemar la piel.

"¡Arrgh! ¡Malditos insectos!" Yammy rugió con rabia. Con su extraña cola, él se dio la vuelta rabiosamente para deshacerse de Menoly con ella. El escorpión salió volando hacía atrás. Yammy no perdió el tiempo buscándola, casi pisoteando a Loly en el proceso. El ciempiés fue obligado a excavar en la arena para evitarlo.

Cuando se libró de la nube de veneno ácido, Yammy comenzó a regenerarse. Cargó contra Menoly con sed de sangre en sus ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, el escorpión levantó las dos garras y lanzó un extraño Cero arqueado como extensión de ellas. De inmediato se envolvieron alrededor de sus patas delanteras lo que le obligó a detenerse momentáneamente.

Él se burló de su esfuerzo. "¿¡Crees que este ataque patético me va a detener!?" El gran Adjucha comenzó a liberarse y continuó avanzando como una fuerza imparable. Por desgracia para él, estaba tan sumido en su rabia que se olvidó de Apacci.

Yammy aulló de agonía cuando un poderoso Cero se disparó a él desde atrás. Quemó visiblemente una gran parte de su piel y detuvo su avance. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, Loly se envolvió alrededor de su cuello otra vez y le apretó con fuerza. Ella añadió recubriendo a su cuerpo más veneno ácido.

El colosal Adjucha se sacudió peligrosamente mientras trataba de luchar contra las tres oponentes. Nublado por las lesiones infligidas, Yammy dirigió ambos puños hacía Menoly a pesar del barrido de Apacci que seguía inflingiendo daño.

Loly y Apacci observaron con preocupación ya que casi aplastaba al escorpión. Sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, las garras de Menoly comenzaron a brillar. Las extensiones brillantes se cerraron sobre sus dos puños justo antes de que le alcanzara.

Esto envió al escorpión a caer de nuevo a una distancia considerable. Luchó con toda la fuerza que tenía para detenerlo. Yammy pareció afligido por su fuerza. "¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Cómo detienes mis ataques? Eres débil e insignificante, ¡no puedes detener mis dos puños!"

Él parecía molesto por la fortaleza de Menoly ya que se las arregló para plantar finalmente sus piernas y lo mantuvo estable. Menoly no pudo retenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que Yammy añadió más y más fuerza detrás de su empuje. Para alivio de la Adjucha, Apacci comenzó a atacar las patas delanteras de Yammy.

No fue capaz de añadir más fuerza a su empuje pues la cierva le apuñaló repetidamente cada uno de sus tobillos con su cuerno cargado. La sangre se derramaba de sus heridas mientras Apacci corrió a lo largo de su abdomen, haciendo el mayor daño que pudiera a sus piernas.

Yammy trató de patear y arrollar a la veloz cierva, pero ella evitó con éxito sus esfuerzos. Por desgracia, Apacci estaba demasiado concentrada evitando sus piernas y no pudo ver la cola de Yammy que le golpeó en su punto ciego.

Ella fue enviada de inmediato a estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo, Loly había logrado infligir un sinnúmero de heridas en el cuerpo superior de Yammy. Con Menoly parando sus dos brazos, él no fue capaz de alejar a Loly en este tiempo. La Adjucha vorazmente le infligió tanto daño y crueldad como sea posible.

Yammy aulló de dolor mientras Loly brutalmente destrozaba su carne. Ya que estaba en problemas, Yammy cargó un Cero en su boca y apuntó a Menoly. El escorpión se quedó sin saber qué hacer, mientras su ataque se hacía más grande.

Para su alivio, sin embargo, Apacci se había recuperado justo a tiempo para cargar de nuevo. Cuando Yammy lanzó su Cero, Apacci disparó el suyo como extensión de su cuerno. Esto hizo que se desviara la trayectoria del ataque lo suficiente como para que Menoly lo evadiese.

El colosal Adjucha, se puso aún más furioso por el cambio de dirección de su ataque y levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, levantando también a Menoly. La arrojó de nuevo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda liberándose de su agarre.

Con sus brazos ahora libres, trató de alcanzar a Loly de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla, Menoly se elevó de un salto y clavó su aguijón en su mano. Al principio parecía no tener efecto, a excepción de que saliese un poco de sangre.

Sin embargo, pronto se sorprendió al encontrar su mano, así como todo su brazo inferior entumecido. Su brazo se inmovilizó del todo cuando Menoly le picó de nuevo. Con una sola mano para llegar a Loly, Menoly no tuvo problemas para bloquearle con sus dos garras.

Yammy se sorprendió por decir lo menos ya que ahora era incapaz de mover uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro estaba siendo retenido. Su brazo picado colgaba inmóvil. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a la situación, sintió un gran Cero como un cuerno empalándose en su estómago. Yammy miró con incredulidad cuando vio un cuerno rojo pegado a él.

"¡Mantenedlo a raya durante unos segundos más!" Apacci pidió a sus compañeras. Loly oprimió la garganta de Yammy apretando lo que le obligó a tomar aire. Decir que estaba herido, sería un eufemismo. La sangre se derramaba por todo el cuerpo de Yammy, y muchas de sus heridas apenas regeneraban lentamente debido a que resistían el veneno de Loly.

Sosteniéndole como les dijeron, Loly y Menoly levantaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Apacci saltar imprudentemente en el aire con su cuerno apuntando directamente a la máscara de Yammy. Antes de que Yammy siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, su máscara fue empalada por el Cero enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo que retumbó por la caída.

Después de que ellas estaban convencidas de que no estuviese haciéndose el muerto o algo así, Loly y Menoly le liberaron. Ambas le dirigieron miradas de aprobación a Apacci.

La cierva jadeaba pesadamente mientras se dirigía hacía ellas. "¿Lo hicimos...?"

Menoly miró al Adjucha derribado por un momento y ladeó la cabeza. "Voy a averiguarlo."

Ella empezó a picar furiosamente su cuerpo derribado por todas partes. Agregando más a su exageración, Loly escupió más veneno sobre su cuerpo. Observaron con entusiasmo que sus heridas ya no regeneraban. "¡Lo hicimos!" Gritó Loly alegremente.

"¡Que eso te sirva bastardo para no jugar con nosotras!" Apacci coreó de acuerdo.

Menoly suspiró de alivio. "Estoy contenta de que se acabó... Vamos a comer."

A medida que consumían cada una un pedazo de la máscara de Yammy, su cuerpo se disipó en reiatsu y se dispersó de manera uniforme entre ellas, potenciando en gran medida al trío de Adjuchas.

Después, Loly rió con malicia. "¡Somos más fuertes ahora!"

"Y, ¿a dónde creen que fue Ichigo?" Preguntó Menoly con incertidumbre haciendo que sus dos aliadas se preguntaran lo mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera podría contestar, una extraña figura apareció ante ellas. Todas se tensaron inmediatamente preocupadas por la recién llegada. Era claramente un Vasto Lorde y a juzgar por su aspecto una hembra. El cabello rubio y los ojos verdes de la criatura eran bastante distinguibles.

La Vasto Lorde las miró con curiosidad. De inmediato viró a Apacci algo sorprendida. "Te he visto antes..."

"E-ese poder... ¿Es de un Vasto Lorde?" Menoly se quedó sin aliento.

La criatura rubia habló con un tono de aprobación en su voz. "¿Son las responsables de matar a ese gran hollow justo ahora?"

Decidiendo tomar el mando de la situación, Loly habló con confianza. "Así es... Yammy o lo que sea su nombre no nos pudo vencer a las tres."

"Entonces tienen mi gratitud... Le he estado buscando durante un tiempo. Él es un bruto cruel que goza de aprovecharse de los débiles. Es especialmente cruel con las mujeres. El hecho de que lo derrotaran ustedes es justicia desde mi punto de vista." Respondió la Vasto Lorde.

"¿Quién se supone que eres de todos modos? ¿Dices que me has visto antes?" Preguntó Apacci con incertidumbre.

La rubia asintió. "Así es... Eres el hollow al que White salvó de los subordinados de Baraggan."

"¿¡Viste eso!?" Apacci se tensó sorprendida.

"Así es... Y me sorprendió bastante para ser honesta." Dijo ella distante.

Dos Adjuchas adicionales se acercaron rápidamente. Una de ellas era un león con máscara de oro y la otra una serpiente de color lavanda. Ambas se detuvieron al llegar a la rubia Vasto Lorde y miraron a las otras tres Adjuchas con recelo.

La leona fue la primera en hablar. "Lady Harribel, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya mataste a ese bruto? Ni siquiera tuvimos la ocasión de ver la lucha."

"Obviamente lo hizo... Tal vez si fueras un poco más rápida podrías haber visto la batalla." Siseó la serpiente.

La leona gruñó en respuesta. "¡No es como si tu fueras por delante de mí, Sung-sun!"

"No me eches la culpa... Mila Rose. Siempre eres tan rápida con la ira." Rió la serpiente.

"Oh, cierra la boca, perra..." La otra disparó de nuevo.

Harribel suspiró. "Ya es suficiente ustedes dos... No maté a Yammy. Ellas lo hicieron."

"¿¡Qué!?" Mila Rose se quedó con la boca abierta.

Los ojos de Sung-sun se abrieron visiblemente. "¿He oído bien, Lady Harribel... Dijo que estas tres lo hicieron?"

"Sí, eso es correcto." Se jactó Apacci. "Somos imparables como equipo."

"Eso es absurdo... Yammy ha matado a cientos de Adjuchas. Sólo un Vasto Lorde podría matarlo." Dijo Mila Rose con incredulidad.

"O tres Adjuchas poderosas..." Menoly añadió con un toque de diversión.

Harribel dirigió su mirada a ellas. "Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo ustedes tres lograron tal cosa. Yammy no es un inocente... Dejé que viviera una vez por lástima, pero lo único que conseguí fue permitirle seguir inflingiendo más daño a los demás. Hueco Mundo está mejor sin él."

Antes de que pudieran responder, una silueta naranja apareció ante ellas. De pie frente a sus seguidoras, Ichigo habló con cautela. "¿Quién eres? No veo a otros Vasto Lordes a menudo."

Mila Rose y Sung-sun palidecieron de inmediato al ver a Ichigo. La serpiente se quedó sin aliento. "L-lady Harribel... ¡E-esa máscara, esos cuernos! ¡Él es White!"

Mila Rose sacudió la cabeza. "¿White no era un Adjucha dragón?"

"Mira su pelo, Mila Rose... ¡Es naranja! ¿Cuántos hollows tienen el pelo naranja? ¡Tiene que ser él!" Sung-sun respondió con preocupación.

Harribel levantó la mano para calmarlas. "Sé quién es, ustedes dos... Calmaos."

Ambas tragaron saliva cuando Harribel e Ichigo se miraron el uno al otro. La rubia habló primero. "He oído mucho acerca de ti, White. Dicen que has matado a miles de otros hollows. Tenía una opinión bastante baja de ti hasta que vi lo que hiciste por ella."

Harribel señaló a Apacci. "Debo decir que... Es muy raro ver a un hollow de tu infamia y poder salir a ayudar a tu manera a los demás. No eres lo que esperaba que fueras."

"¿Por qué cambiaste tu opinión de mí?" Él respondió con evidente curiosidad en su voz.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Es extraño ver a un hollow conocido por matar sin piedad a otros proteger a alguien más débil que él. ¿Por qué les estás ayudando?"

"¿Necesito una razón para proteger a mi equipo? Por lo que puedo ver, tienes el tuyo propio." Él respondió.

La Vasto Lorde las miró por un momento. "Sung-sun y Mila Rose son mujeres como yo. Debido a esto, otros Adjuchas las hacen un objetivo. Las salvé y miramos las unas por las otras. Como las mujeres debemos hacer."

"También cuido a mis Adjuchas... Pero las entreno. Quiero que sean fuertes para protegerme también." Respondió Ichigo.

Harribel parecía intrigada por su explicación. "Pareces tener éxito en ese sentido... Aunque estoy sorprendida de que tus seguidoras sean sólo mujeres. ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?"

"No especialmente... Pero vi potencial en ellas." Explicó.

Harribel asintió con la cabeza. "Ya veo... Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no somos muy diferentes. Ayudar a los débiles es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado tener en común contigo."

"Creo que estoy lleno de sorpresas. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras examinaba de cabeza a los pies a la Vasto Lorde.

La rubia respondió con calma. "Mi nombre es Tier Harribel... Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero es un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente. Hmm... ¿Y ellas dos detrás de ti?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Mila Rose y Sung-sun tragaron saliva con cierto temor cuando Ichigo se acercó a ellas. La leona habló primero. "Soy M-Mila Rose."

"Sung-sun." La serpiente apenas pudo murmurar ya que la presencia intimidatoria de Ichigo hizo que permanecieran congeladas por el miedo. Su sola presencia era un poco abrumadora. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ichigo trató de reprimir una parte de su poder para aliviar su preocupación.

Harribel le dio a Ichigo una mirada extraña. Él se volvió hacía ella confundido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya que compartimos el mismo deseo de proteger a nuestras seguidoras, tal vez podríamos unir fuerzas." Sugirió la rubia.

"L-lady Harribel ¿¡está loca!? ¡White nunca estaría de acuerdo en algo así!" Mila Rose interrumpió.

"En realidad estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo." Ichigo cortó. Las cinco Adjuchas presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin habla.

"¿¡De verdad!?" Loly sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿¡Qué te hace pensar que podemos confiar en estos otros hollows!?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Obviamente hacemos lo mismo... Por lo que tendría más sentido fusionar nuestros equipos en uno."

"¿E-está segura de esto, Lady Harribel? Quiero decir... Dicen que White es implacable. ¿Qué le hace diferente de Baraggan?" Mila Rose interrumpió.

Harribel se quedó mirando a Ichigo serio. "Hay una complicación... No creo en comer otros hollows. Eso no nos hace diferente a hollows como Baraggan."

"Tal vez lo hace... Pero si quieres que se hagan más fuertes, te recomiendo que lo reconsideres." Dijo Ichigo mientras examinaba a Sung-sun y Mila Rose.

La rubia apuntó su extraña espada con forma de colmillo a él, para incredulidad de las compañeras de Ichigo. "¿Eso es lo que has hecho con tus seguidoras? ¿Las conviertes en cazadoras como tú?"

"Antes de que vayas asumiendo lo peor... No vamos tras los débiles. Matamos sobretodo partidas de caza de Baraggan. Están en alta oferta estos días. De hecho, permito que ellas tres los maten. Sólo intervengo si es necesario." Explicó Ichigo.

Los ojos de Harribel se iluminaron con sorpresa. "¿Así que ustedes cuatro son los responsables de la bajada de su ejército? Ha estado muy agitado últimamente. Baraggan trató de obligarme a unirme a él recientemente. Me negué... Desprecio su reinado y todo lo que representa."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo en eso también... Si ese es el caso, no tenemos razón para no unir fuerzas. Tengo otra sugerencia si no te importa." Respondió Ichigo.

Harribel escuchó sus palabras con ansiedad. "¿Qué es?"

"También puedo ayudarte entrenando a ellas dos si así lo deseas." Ichigo miró a Mila Rose y Sung-sun. "Parecen lo suficientemente enérgicas."

"¿Tienes la intención de entrenarlas?" Harribel preguntó sorprendida.

"Si eso está bien contigo..." Dijo Ichigo lentamente.

La rubia parecía contemplar la situación por un momento antes de asentir. "Siempre y cuando protejas a Sung-sun y Mila Rose de la misma manera que con ellas, entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Tengo curiosidad por cómo lo harás..."

"Venid ustedes dos." Ordenó Ichigo. Sung-sun y Mila Rose intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de acercarse. El Vasto Lorde miró hacía atrás a las dos Adjuchas. "No tienen nada que temer de mí... Escuchad lo que digo y aprenderán mucho."

Mila Rose parecía incierta. "Lady Harribel... ¿Está segura de esto? ¿Está realmente bien que le sigamos?"

"Tienes razón en tener cuidado, pero tengo la sensación de que no tiene mala intención... Por no mencionar, un enemigo de Baraggan es un aliado nuestro. No podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ayuda en Hueco Mundo." Dijo Harribel con dulzura.

"Perdone a esta bruta por su falta de apreciación" Sung-sun hizo un gesto a la leona. "Por mi parte, será un placer su compañía."

Loly echó un vistazo a Menoly. "Mira esa lame culos..."

"¡Hey esperen un segundo! ¡Pensé que nos estabas entrenando!" Apacci protestó.

Mila Rose recuperó su confianza mientras negaba con la cabeza hacía la cierva. "Parece que alguien está celosa..."

"¿¡Celosa!? ¡Já, no me hagas reír!" Dijo Apacci.

Sung-sun se rió de su estallido de celos. "Parece que ella no está muy agradecida con White. Lo que se dice un hollow desconsiderada."

"¡Oh, puedo decir que os odiaré!" Apacci replicó.

La serpiente rió de su enojo. "Eres una exaltada, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y las chicas insectos son así?"

"¿¡Chicas insectos!? ¡Retira eso!" Loly interrumpió mientras se abría camino hacía la serpiente. Antes de que la situación fuera a más, Ichigo levantó la mano. "Basta... Deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que vengan problemas. Ustedes tres volveremos a nuestra cueva. Una vez que estemos allí empezaré el entrenamiento de Mila Rose y Sung-sun de inmediato si quieres."

Harribel asintió. "Está bien... Vamos."

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, cueva de Loly y Menoly XXX**

"Si entendí bien... ¿¡Quieres que nosotras qué!?" Gritó Mila Rose.

Ichigo suspiró. "Probad a atacarme... Quiero ver qué son capaces de hacer. Además, esa es la mejor manera en la que trabajar."

"Lord White, no podemos luchar... Eso es suicida." Dijo Sung-sun.

"Oh, ¿es Lord White ahora?" Mila Rose rió.

Sung-sun apartó la mirada avergonzada. "Ejem... Perdón por mostrar respeto. Nos entrenará después de todo. Tal vez deberías ser más agradecida."

"Tal vez deberías callarte y escuchar..." Contratacó la leona.

La serpiente rió. "Habla por ti misma... Yo no soy la que no tiene argumentos."

"Te odio tanto, Sung-sun." Gruñó Mila Rose.

Sentadas a un lado, cerca de la entrada de la cueva estaban Harribel y las Adjuchas de Ichigo. Todas miraron la escena delante de ellas.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Apacci habló. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un Vasto Lorde, Lady Harribel?"

"¿Qué pasa con el título?" Loly cortó dándole a Apacci una mirada de desaprobación.

La cierva la fulminó con la mirada. "Ella es nuestra superior ahora... Por lo que me parece apropiado. Quiero decir, aquellas dos están llamando a Ichigo Lord."

"Ese nombre... Ichigo. ¿Por qué se refieren a White con ese nombre?" La rubia interrumpió.

Menoly siendo la civilizada respondió por ella. "Ichigo es el verdadero nombre de White... Pero no como otros hollows le conocen. Él sólo nos permite a nosotras que le llamemos así."

"¿Su verdadero nombre? Hmm... Tiene sentido supongo. White suena más como un apodo. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Nunca fuimos presentados adecuadamente." Preguntó Harribel, con una mirada de interés.

Apacci fue la primera en responder. "Mi nombre es Emilou Apacci... Pero todos me llaman Apacci."

Menoly se presentó también. "Menoly... Eso es realmente lo necesario."

La tercera Adjucha suspiró. "Bueno, si quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Loly... Soy su hermana."

Harribel se quedó mirando sus máscaras, curiosamente. "Sus máscaras son idénticas entre sí... ¿Eran gemelas, o solían ser la misma persona?"

"Uhm... Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos Adjuchas. Realmente no lo sé." Dijo Menoly distante.

Loly parecía molestarse por su observación. "No preguntes."

La rubia suspiró. "Si insistes, no lo haré..."

"Eres tan tranquila y relajada... ¿Cómo aguantas a esas dos?" Apacci hizo un gesto hacía la leona y la serpiente que intentaban atrapar a Ichigo en situaciones embarazosas.

Sus ojos verdes se centraron en la cierva. "Me gusta tenerlas a mi alrededor... Estuve sola durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlas."

"Sé lo que es eso... Parece que fue otra vida antes de conocer a Ichigo. Él está siempre tan determinado y enfocado. Es agradable saber que alguien está cuidando de ti." Apacci asintió con mirada distante hacía el horizonte.

"Estoy segura de que también es bueno para White... Él y yo somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba." Señaló la rubia.

"¡Sung-sun deja de ser una inútil y haz algo!" Mila Rose gimió mientras ella se lanzó repetidamente contra Ichigo que esquivaba fácilmente.

La serpiente se enroscó alrededor de él y trató de morderlo, pero se sorprendió cuando Ichigo simplemente agarró uno de sus colmillos. Ella se mantuvo congelada en incredulidad mientras fácilmente la soltó e intentó pillar su cola. Ichigo agarró su cola haciendo que la serpiente se retorciera. "¡Aeeyeh! ¡Ayuda Mila Rose!"

La leona saltó hacía Ichigo de nuevo con las garras en posición para caer pero golpeó nada más que aire. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Ichigo apareció en su espalda y montó sobre ella con la cola de Sung-sun aún en la mano.

"¡Lady Harribel! ¡Ayuda!" Sung-sun gritaba mientras Ichigo la tiró en la arena. Mila Rose trató de liberarse de Ichigo, pero no tuvo éxito. Pensando rápido, rodó sobre su espalda desprendiéndose de él, pero descubrió que el Vasto Lorde estaba de pie frente a ambas en el suelo.

Harribel permaneció sentada, pero mantuvo sus ojos centrados en Ichigo preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

Ichigo rió. "Ustedes dos necesitan mucho trabajo... Eso fue ridículo."

"¿¡Por qué tú!? ¡Pensé que nos ibas a entrenar, no a humillarnos! ¿¡Qué hacías montándome!?" Mila Rose protestó.

Sung-sun recuperó la compostura y suspiró. "Eso fue... Fuera de lugar."

El Vasto Lorde negó con la cabeza. "He aprendido lo suficiente acerca de las dos mediante esa pequeña escaramuza. Ahora podemos realmente empezar a entrenar."

"¿¡Escaramuza!? ¿¡A eso llamas montarme como si fuera un caballo!?" Dijo la leona con incredulidad.

Sung-sun rió. "Conociéndola, ella probablemente lo disfrutó..."

"¿¡Qué fue eso chica serpiente!?" Grito Mila Rose.

"Suficiente ustedes dos... Estoy segura que White no quiere ver cómo discuten todo el día." Dijo Harribel desde su ubicación.

El hollow de pelo naranja examinó a las dos Adjuchas. "Sorprendentemente, ustedes dos son bastante rápidas... Más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, incluso si me hubieran golpeado, no me habría visto afectado. ¿Qué tipo de capacidades ofensivas pueden hacer a diferencia del Cero?"

"Bueno..." Comenzó la leona. "Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, pero no es muy útil."

"Sólo hazlo... No lo esquivaré. Quiero verlo." Dijo Ichigo.

Mila Rose suspiró. "Está bien, pero no te rías..." Ella inhaló profundamente mientras apuntaba a Ichigo.

Apacci observó el espectáculo con diversión. "Esto debe ser bueno."

Loly se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Una especie de ataque repentino?"

"Eso sería muy original." Menoly rió sarcásticamente.

Harribel observó con curiosidad. '¿Mila Rose tiene una habilidad que no conozco?'

Sung-sun observó con curiosidad a su compañera. "Bueno, no nos tengas en suspense... ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?"

Para sorpresa de todos, la leona exhaló una corriente de fuego por su boca. El lanzallamas envolvió a Ichigo de inmediato, pero parecía no tener ningún efecto mientras el Vasto Lorde caminaba a través de él.

"¿¡Está escupiendo fuego!?" Dijo Loly con incredulidad.

"¿¡Qué tienes los ojos rotos!? ¡Por supuesto que lo está haciendo!" Apacci sacudió la cabeza.

Los ojos de Harribel se abrieron ante la escena. '¿Desde cuándo ella ha sido capaz de hacer eso?'

Después de que su aliento de llama se calmase, Mila Rose jadeó fuertemente viendo al ileso Ichigo para cualquier tipo de respuesta. El Vasto Lorde rió para su verguenza.

La leona mantuvo la cabeza hacía abajo avergonzada. "Me figuro que eso no fue nada útil..."

"Qué gran revelación. Puedo ver por qué te lo habías guardado." Sung-sun reprendió, pero fue interrumpida.

"En realidad, eso fue muy, muy impresionante." Dijo Ichigo. "Con un poco de refinamiento, puede ser extremadamente útil en combate."

La serpiente apartó la mirada nerviosa, ahora sintiendo la presión de mostrar algo igualmente impresionante.

"Así que expulsas un poco de fuego... ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos ayude a todos?" Loly se burló.

Ichigo la miró. "¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando se mezcla veneno y fuego?"

El ciempiés se encogió de hombros. "Umm... ¿No? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Ven aquí Loly... Lanza un manto de veneno en esa dirección. Mila Rose, después de que ella lo haga, utiliza tu aliento de llama en él." Ichigo instruyó con impaciencia.

Loly hizo lo mandado, disparando un torrente de veneno sobre las arenas. Parecía chisporrotear ya que corroía las arenas. Mila Rose inhaló profundamente y expulsó otra andanada de fuego en la misma zona. Todo el mundo, menos Ichigo y Harribel se cubrieron inmediatamente ya que el fuego encendió el veneno de Loly causando una tremenda explosión.

La quema de veneno comenzó a llover alrededor de ellos. Las Adjuchas corrieron a la cueva para evitarlo. Ellas observaron con ansiedad cómo Ichigo se dirigía a la entrada mirando a la estoica Harribel.

La rubia le dio una mirada extraña. 'Puedo ver cómo esto va a hacer que todas trabajen en equipo... Pero, ¿por qué quiere que sean tan poderosas? ¿Para qué las está entrenando? ¿Contra qué iban a necesitar protección?'

Ichigo se dio cuenta de su expresión y habló serio. "Lo has hecho bien protegiéndolas, Harribel... Pero creo que te sobrepasas."

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su comentario. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Son fuertes, pero dan asco en la lucha... Puedo entender tu necesidad de mantenerlas a salvo, pero nunca serán fuertes a menos que les dejes luchar sus propias batallas." Dijo lejanamente. "Te conozco, no te gusta la idea, pero será beneficioso al final."

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos dorados. "Eso que dices es bastante audaz... Pero supongo que hay algo de verdad en ello. Aunque si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿por qué estás entrenando a tantos hollows? La supervivencia es una cosa, pero pareces tener otras prioridades."

"Shinigamis... Han intentado matarme dos veces. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ataquen de nuevo." Contestó Ichigo.

Harribel parecía afligida por su declaración. "¿Shinigamis? Pensaba que las entrenabas para derrocar a Baraggan."

"Con el tiempo derrocaré a Baraggan... Pero eso no es por mi propia vanidad. Necesito hacerlo para unir Hueco Mundo contra los Shinigamis." Explicó Ichigo.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Por qué? Nunca vienen a nuestro mundo."

"Hace algún tiempo me aventuré al mundo de los vivos. Durante mi visita, cuatro capitanes Shinigami intentaron matarme. Nos cazan como animales y nos condenan a muerte sólo por ser lo que somos. Me dan asco..." Dijo Ichigo con desprecio.

Harribel parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "¿Le has dicho esto a tus seguidoras?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Es mejor que no lo sepan... Por su bien y el mío, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Con el tiempo, los Shinigamis vendrán a por mí otra vez. Espero poder contar contigo cuando llegue el momento."

"Tienes una causa interesante... No es mi lugar decir si está bien o mal, pero prométeme que no tratarás a cualquiera de ellas como prescindibles." Harribel señaló hacía el interior de la cueva en la que las cinco Adjuchas estaban discutiendo.

Ichigo miró allí antes de enfocar su mirada de nuevo en Harribel. "Moriría antes de que alguien tome sus vidas."

"Eso es encomiable... Si realmente es así, con mucho gusto estaré a tu lado." Harribel asintió con la cabeza.

Ichigo le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza mientras se abría camino hacía la entrada de la cueva. Él le hizo un gesto a Sung-sun para que saliese. "Ven aquí, Sung-sun... Es tu turno. El resto puede venir a ver... El fuego dejó de llover."

"Ejem... Creo que estoy un poco sacudida aún por la explosión." Ella trató de disuadirlo.

Harribel la miró. "Haz lo que dice, Sung-sun... Obedece a White como si fuera yo."

"Sí, Lady Harribel." Dijo la serpiente servilmente. Mientras seguía a Ichigo, las demás se reunieron alrededor de la rubia Vasto Lorde de nuevo.

Ella dirigió la mirada a Mila Rose. 'Las he atado por ser demasiado protectora... Sólo hubiera sido una cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo me tome por sorpresa y estarían indefensas. Creo que White tiene razón sobre esto... Pero espero que sepa lo que está haciendo. Iniciar una guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas es peligroso.'

"De acuerdo Sung-sun... Muéstrame algo especial." Instruyó Ichigo.

La serpiente apartó la mirada con timidez. "Bueno, eso serían mis encantos, por supuesto..."

"Algo útil para la lucha." Especificó innecesariamente.

Ichigo la observó con curiosidad. 'Ella definitivamente no quiere mostrarnos... ¿A menos que ella no tenga un movimiento especial?'

Sung-sun permaneció inmóvil mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

"¡Cualquier día de estos!" Mila Rose se burló de ella.

La serpiente bajó la mirada y suspiró. "Bueno, bueno... Aquí va."

Todos observaron con curiosidad mientras ella no se movió. De repente Ichigo extendió su brazo espada a un lado y miró por encima. Antes de que pudieran entender qué había sucedido, el cuerpo de Sung-sun cayó y se disipó.

Donde Ichigo señaló con su espada, de repente reapareció Sung-sun con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Ichigo miró hacía donde había estado previamente y rió entre dientes. "¿Así que mudas la piel y te vuelves invisible? Eso es una buena manera de sustituirte a ti misma en combate y atrapar al enemigo con la guardia baja."

"Repugnante..." Mila Rose sacudió la cabeza ante la vista.

Sung-sun levantó la cabeza hacía el grupo. "No lo es... Soy una serpiente después de todo."

"No es de extrañar que no querías mostrarlo... Eso no es algo que cabe esperar de la señorita remilgada." Señaló Mila Rose.

Ichigo acarició un lado de la Adjucha serpiente para su sorpresa. "Buen trabajo, Sung-sun... Ahora que ustedes dos tienen estas capacidades adicionales, os ayudaré a refinar las tácticas más eficaces de combate."

"¿Así que no estás asqueado por ello?" Preguntó Sung-sun.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" Ichigo respondió divertido.

La serpiente le miró con orgullo. "Bueno, Lord White, le agradezco por su apreciación objetiva de mis habilidades naturales. Algunos brutos no lo entenderían..." La serpiente volvió a mirar a Mila Rose y a las seguidoras de Ichigo.

"Mila Rose, vuelve... Ahora que he visto sus habilidades, es hora de trabajar en ellas."

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto será un infierno?" Mila Rose gimió.

 **XXX Una semana más tarde XXX**

La semana siguiente la habían gastado mayormente en la formación y el trabajo en equipo. Con las cinco Adjuchas trabajando en una mejor sincronización, Ichigo estaba seguro de que estaban listas para una buena caza.

Harribel había estado en silencio en los días que siguieron a la unión de fuerzas con Ichigo. Los dos hablaron en ocasiones en relación con el bienestar del grupo, y habían crecido más en confianza el uno con el otro. Harribel no sentía la misma inquietud que tenía originalmente, pero su mente aún estaba preocupada por los planes de futuro de Ichigo.

Ella se quedó mirando las arenas pero estaba sumida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. 'Unir Hueco Mundo... ¿Incluso es posible tal cosa? Baraggan lo ha estado intentando durante mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los otros Vasto Lordes han aceptado su gobierno. White tiene mi ayuda... Pero, ¿cómo tiene la intención de unir a tantos hollows de gran poder? No todos ellos lo aceptarán. Sin duda, muchos solamente lo ven como otro Baraggan... ¿Pero y si tiene éxito? ¿Podemos realmente ir contra la Sociedad de Almas?'

Ichigo se sentó en la parte superior de una roca al lado de ella mientras observaba a las cinco Adjuchas entrenar juntas. Sus pensamientos sobre cómo iba a unir Hueco Mundo se alejaron con su presencia. La rubia lo miró serio. "Algo me ha estado molestando últimamente, White... ¿Cómo vas a unir a otros Vasto Lordes? Los pocos que existen están repartidos por todo el mundo lejos de la mirada de Baraggan. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a algún otro aparte de mí?"

"He conocido a varios. Todos ellos eran similares, pero diferentes. Uno de ellos fue Baraggan, otro era un hollow llamada Nel, y el último... No sé su nombre." Ichigo respondió recordando al hollow sin boca de ojos verdes.

Harribel ladeó la cabeza interesada. "¿Por qué no, no te lo dijo? ¿Cómo fueron estos encuentros?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Eran todos diferentes. Baraggan intentó matarme cuando yo era un Adjucha. Nel en realidad me curó... Pero ahora es diferente. En cuanto a la persona cuyo nombre no sé... Él era el más inusual de todos. Se presentó cuando sintió mi transformación en Vasto Lorde. Lo conocí lejos en el desierto... Cerca del borde del mundo. Era diferente a cualquier otro hollow que he visto..."

"¿Cómo?" La rubia preguntó con evidente interés.

El hollow pelinaranja se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil de explicar... Pero él no tenía boca. Nunca me habló... Pero tuvimos un entendimiento. Pasamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos. Me mostró dónde nació, y yo hice lo mismo... Esa fue la última vez que lo vi."

"¿Dónde naciste? ¿Por qué se separaron?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Nací en el mundo de los vivos como un ser humano... Supuestamente morí hace unos años. Cuando llevé al otro hollow allí, fuimos atacados por los cuatro capitanes Shinigamis... Cubrí su fuga, y finalmente, me fui yo mismo."

"Para que hallas evolucionado en tan poco tiempo, es menos que imposible. No te estoy llamando mentiroso... Pero eso significaría que posees un alma inmensamente poderosa. Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa..." Dijo la rubia seria.

"Quién sabe..." Dijo el Vasto Lorde.

Harribel se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué pasó con el hollow sin boca? ¿Tienes la intención de encontrarlo?"

Ichigo suspiró. "De hecho, le he estado buscando desde que volví... Pero lo dejé un poco apartado cuando empecé a entrenarlas. Me figuro que aparecerá con el tiempo."

La rubia asintió. "Ya veo... ¿Por qué crees que no te ha encontrado todavía?"

"Probablemente porque él no me puede sentir... He mantenido mi poder oculto para que puedan progresar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría haberse dado cuenta de mi batalla con los Arrancar hace un tiempo."

"¿Arrancar? ¿Qué son?" Harribel preguntó confundida.

El Vasto Lorde resopló. "Hollows con poderes y actitudes de Shinigamis... Nel, la Vasto Lorde que me encontré, en realidad se convirtió en uno."

"¿Cómo se hace eso sin embargo?" Harribel ladeó la cabeza.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Algo sobre aceptar la humanidad y extraer la máscara... No sé. Quiero decir que era interesante, pero no es algo que pueda permitirme el lujo de experimentar."

"Eso tiene sentido..." Harribel asintió mientras giraba la cabeza hacía delante.

El hollow de pelo naranja se puso de pie. "Vayamos a cazar... Puedo sentir un gran equipo de hollows de su tipo."

"Está bien..." Harribel asintió mientras se levantaba también.

"Vamos señoritas... ¡Es el momento de cazar!" Ichigo anunció capturando su atención.

Todas tenían las reacciones que esperaba. Loly y Apacci parecían emocionadas. Menoly centrada. Mila Rose y Sung-sun sin embargo un poco nerviosas, pero aguantaban bien. Así, los siete hollows se dirigieron a la partida de caza en la distancia.

 **XXX Varias horas más tarde XXX**

"¡Esa fue una buena caza!" Loly rió alegremente. Menoly y Apacci asintieron en aprobación. Mila Rose y Sung-sun estaban un poco cansadas, pero tenían cara de alivio.

La serpiente fue la primera en responder. "Eso fue un poco brutal para mi gusto... Pero no tan malo como imaginaba."

"De hecho, podría acostumbrarme a esto... Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que comimos." Dijo con complacencia la leona.

A la cabeza, Ichigo y Harribel intercambiaron miradas entre sí. La rubia alzó una ceja. "¿No crees que eso fue demasiado?"

"No, en absoluto... ¿Viste la facilidad con la que derrotaron a veinte hollows? Te dije que no tendríamos que intervenir." Respondió Ichigo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo entendido que hay seguridad en los números, pero viajar en un grupo tan grande nos hace un gran objetivo."

"Ese es el punto. Por eso también vamos con ellas." Suspiró Ichigo.

Harribel se le quedó mirando fijamente. "Interesante..."

"Bueno, estoy cansada... Así que-" Apacci se detuvo a media frase cuando ella levantó la cabeza hacía una fuente increíble de reiatsu. Loly y Menoly siguieron la dirección con la mirada, al igual que Ichigo, Sung-sun, Harribel y Mila Rose. El Vasto Lorde miró con interés en la distancia. "¿Qué es eso?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea ir todos nosotros... Tal vez deberías ir a ver qué es. Me quedaré con ellas." Respondió Harribel.

Ichigo asintió. "Buena idea. Escuchad, chicas, permaneced con Harribel. Voy a la fuente de esa energía."

"¿Vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?" La rubia le preguntó.

Él asintió. "Sí... Volved a nuestra cueva. Nos encontraremos allí más tarde."

"Muy bien." Asintió antes de señalar a las Adjuchas que la siguieran.

"Espera, ¿¡vas sin nosotras!?" Dijo Loly conmocionada. La mirada en sus ojos era una de preocupación.

Menoly parecía compartir su preocupación. "¿E-estás seguro? ¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo?"

"Esa fuente de energía es increíble... Nivel Vasto Lorde. Si es así, será mejor que trate con él solo." Explicó Harribel.

Apacci sacudió la cabeza. "¡Me voy contigo!"

"Apacci... Quédate con Harribel por ahora... Por favor. Volveré." Dijo Ichigo con calma.

La cierva le dirigió una mirada. "¡Es mejor que lo hagas! No hemos estado separados desde..." No podía encontrar las palabras para terminar su declaración y se quedó con preocupación cuando Ichigo desapareció con un Sonido.

Harribel dio a las Adjuchas una mirada tranquila. "Él estará bien... Vamos."

'¿Me pregunto qué será ese poder?' Reflexionó la rubia.

 **XXX En la distancia XXX**

Ichigo aterrizó frente a la fuente de energía y se sorprendió al ver que era un sólo hollow. Habían innumerables hollows muertos en el suelo cerca. A juzgar por la figura humanoide, no se podía negar que era un Vasto Lorde, y claramente uno de gran potencia.

Ichigo se quedó mirando a la apariencia del hollow. Su cabello era largo y castaño, y tenía un fragmento de máscara rota colgando de su cuello. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al darse cuenta de esta característica. 'Espera, no es un Vasto Lorde. ¿Un Arrancar?'

El Arrancar lo miró con cautela. No dijo nada mientras examinaba a Ichigo con una expresión curiosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Vasto Lorde notase a otro Arrancar más pequeño detrás de él. Era una niña y tenía el pelo rubio con ojos morados. Ambos estaban curiosos acerca de la inmunidad de Ichigo a su poder.

"¿Cómo sigues vivo?" El hollow más pequeño habló mientras le miraba sorprendida. "No hay nada que se acerque a nosotros que siga viviendo por mucho tiempo.

'¿Están amenazándome?' Él se preguntó mentalmente.

"Ten cuidado Lilynette... Éste parece diferente." El de pelo castaño dijo con pereza.

La rubia rodó su único ojo visible hacía su compañero. "¿Ves eso Starrk? Este hollow ni siquiera se ve afectado por nosotros."

"Arrancar... ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo oscuramente.

Lilynette lo miró confundido. "¿¡Qué acabas de llamarnos!? ¿Qué diablos es un Arrancar? Starrk ven."

El hombre se acercó a Ichigo y le dio una mirada incierta. "Nunca te he visto antes... Debes ser de gran poder si no estás afectado por nuestra presión espiritual."

"Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Lilynette elevó la voz con entusiasmo. Ichigo se sorprendió por su deseo de hablar con él.

Starrk por el contrario era menos evidente en interés, pero se acercó por detrás de la pequeña rubia.

"Mi nombre es White... Soy bastante famoso por estos lares. ¿Tal vez has oído hablar de mí?" Respondió Ichigo.

Los ojos del Arrancar lo miraron con incertidumbre. "Nunca he oído hablar de ti... Pero realmente no hablo con nadie más."

Ichigo miró al gran montón de hollows muertos antes de volver a mirar a los Arrancar. "Me puedo imaginar por qué... ¿Mataste a todos esos hollows?"

"No, sólo murieron..." Starrk se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que no parecía importarle, Ichigo pudo ver una mirada un tanto triste en sus ojos azules.

Lilynette asintió. "Sí, no los matamos a propósito."

"¿Ustedes dos no pueden controlar su poder espiritual?" Preguntó Ichigo perplejo por la escena.

Al mirar entre ellos, notó algo. 'Ambos comparten mismo poder espiritual.' Pensó Ichigo.

"Solíamos ser uno sólo..." Dijo el Arrancar con pereza.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. "¿De verdad? Eso es inusual. ¿Alguna vez fuiste un Vasto Lorde?"

"¿Un qué?" Lilynette interrumpió.

"Un Vasto Lorde... Un hollow totalmente evolucionado. Creo que una vez fuimos uno de esos, pero Lilynette y yo no somos lo mismo que solíamos ser." Explicó Starrk.

"¿Cómo se convirtieron en Arrancar si fueron un Vasto Lorde?" Ichigo preguntó con curiosidad. Una parte de él recordó las cosas que Nel le había contado mientras esperaba su respuesta. 'Ella dijo que cuando un Vasto Lorde no tiene nada por lo que vivir se vuelve salvaje... ¿Esto es el resultado de eso? ¿Podrían haber dividido su alma en un intento de recuperar su humanidad?'

"Todo lo que recuerdo es estar sólo... Realmente no puedo responder a tu pregunta, porque ninguno de los dos lo sabemos realmente. Como he dicho, no somos un Vasto Lorde." Respondió Starrk con un suspiro.

"¿Qué fue ese pico de energía de hace un momento? Os intuí desde lejos." Ichigo preguntó intentando desentrañar el misterio de estos dos.

Lilynette se encogió de hombros. "No sé... Starrk disparó un Cero al cielo por alguna razón."

"¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que alguien vendría?" El hollow de pelo naranja comenzó a teorizar.

Starrk se volvió a encoger de hombros. "No sé... Es muy aburrido estar aquí. No hay nada en este desierto. Sinceramente, no esperaba atraer a tantos hollows."

"¿Así que eso es lo que ha pasado aquí?" Dijo Ichigo examinando a los muertos. "¿Estás buscando otros hollows de gran poder? Si ese es el caso, me sorprende que no te hallas unido a los otros Arrancar." Dijo sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Otros? ¿Estás diciendo que hay hollows potentes y que están viviendo juntos?" Preguntó interesado.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno... Sí y no. Sólo he encontrado a unos pocos Arrancar en mis viajes, y ustedes dos parecen mucho más fuertes que la mayoría de ellos. Aunque estoy seguro de que no les importaría que uno de los suyos se les una."

"Parece que sabes mucho... ¿Habías dicho que eras famoso? ¿Por qué?" Lilynette cuestionó con ansiedad.

Ichigo señaló a lo lejos en dirección a Las Noches. "En el centro de este desierto... Reside un palacio. Nunca he estado allí, pero se supone que el rey de Hueco Mundo lo construyó. He luchado contra él una vez cuando era un Adjucha... Y me ha perseguido desde entonces. Sus secuaces me temen porque no le temo."

"No estaba al tanto de que dichos conflictos existían aquí..." Starrk bostezó. "¿Pero por qué luchaste contra él en primer lugar?"

"Él exigió que me sometiese... Y me negué. No me gusta que traten de controlarme." Respondió Ichigo.

El Arrancar de pelo castaño parecía distante en sus pensamientos. "Nunca he estado tan cerca de un palacio. Suena interesante. Me sorprende que rechazaste una oferta como esa."

Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Tú no lo harías?"

Starrk se encogió de hombros. "Ser todopoderoso y sin control no es algo bueno... Daría mi poder por algo de compañía en cualquier momento."

Al oír su comentario, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron cuando le llegó una revelación. 'Ahora lo entiendo... Así que por eso se dividió en dos. Estaba sólo. ¿Tal vez él nunca aprendió a frenar su poder? ¿Podría ser que estos dos nunca han conocido la compañía de otro?'

Al reflexionar sobre esta información, Ichigo pensó en los diferentes Vasto Lordes que había encontrado. Todos ellos compartían una similitud fundamental... No quieren estar solos y querían que otros los reconocieran. Baraggan se rodeó de su ejército y construyó un palacio, Nel se unió a los Arrancar y ayudó a otros a hacerlo, Harribel y él mismo se unieron y protegieron juntos a sus compañeras Adjuchas, y ahora estos dos... Que literalmente se convirtieron en dos seres para hacer frente a la soledad.

Ichigo dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirando a ambos. No podía encontrar las palabras para decir ya que estaba procesando la información. Starrk se cruzó de brazos y pensó para sí mismo. 'Él debe ser increíblemente poderoso... Me pregunto si ha experimentado la soledad como nosotros.'

Lilynette rompió el silencio al hablar con entusiasmo. "Debes ser muy fuerte si quieres luchar contra el rey."

"Sí... He estado entrenando a mis seguidores y recolectando aliados para el día que lo desafíe." Respondió Ichigo.

Starrk inclinó la cabeza. "¿Tienes seguidores y aliados? ¿No mueren en tu presencia?"

El Vasto Lorde negó con la cabeza. "No, no... Uso mi poder con prudencia cerca de ellos."

"¿Cómo? La forma en que hollows más débiles mueren cuando se acercan no es algo que podamos controlar..." Señaló Starrk.

"Eso es porque probablemente nunca has necesitado aprenderlo. ¿Naciste Vasto Lorde? ¿Alguna vez has luchado antes?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Lilynette volvió a mirar a Starrk que parecía distante en sus pensamientos. "No recuerdo..."

"No sé si esto ayudará, pero la mejor manera de controlar sus poderes creo que es usarlos y luchar contra alguien." Dijo Ichigo, después cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos. El ojo visible de Lilynette se amplió. "¿Qué haces?"

"Toma esto." Dijo el Vasto Lorde mientras disparaba su Cero hacía los Arrancar. Starrk estaba un poco sorprendido por el haz de luz roja colosal que le disparó. Instintivamente, el Arrancar cargó uno azul por encima de su fragmento de máscara para contrarrestarlo.

Los rayos rojos y azules se estancaron durante casi un minuto antes de que Ichigo añadió más potencia al suyo. El desierto retumbó con fuerza, y una tormenta de arena se inició a partir de la presión. Vientos estallaron en todas direcciones que se llevaban la arena chamuscada, que rápidamente se convirtió en vidrio. Los dos Ceros se intensificaban cuanto más tiempo estaban en el punto muerto.

Starrk apenas podía creer la sensación inusual que sentía. El poder de Ichigo continuó elevándose para su gran sorpresa, ya que poco a poco comenzó a hacer retroceder el Cero de Starrk. Sus ojos se abrieron. '¿Qué? ¿Es más fuerte que yo? No puedo empujar su Cero de vuelta.'

Continuó siendo empujado hacía atrás y se preguntó qué hacer. Lilynette, que estaba de pie junto a él expresó rápidamente su opinión. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo Starrk!? ¡Empújalo hacía atrás! ¡Deja de ser perezoso y pon un poco de esfuerzo en él! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas!"

'Lo intento... Simplemente no puedo detener este ataque.' Pensó con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. El Arrancar rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que luchar. Él levantó las dos manos y disparó dos Ceros adicionales. Añadidos a su original, se las arregló para empujar el Cero colosal de Ichigo hacía atrás. Al principio incluso se las arregló para empujar al Vasto Lorde a retroceder un poco.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la potencia pura detrás de él. 'Este tipo ni siquiera lo está intentando del todo... Podría haber sido más poderoso que Baraggan antes de dividirse en dos. Si la chica es su otra mitad... Debe ser realmente muy poderoso.'

Sus dos espadas se extendieron hacía afuera y canalizaron energía espiritual ennegrecida sobre ellas. Ichigo las balanceó en un torrente transversal que añadió al Cero. Starrk estaba completamente abrumado para su incredulidad. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando agarró a Lilynette y evitó el ataque de gran alcance que ahora se disparó libremente en la distancia.

Después de que se calmó, Starrk exhaló aire y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso fue... Inesperado."

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ¡Él te dominó completamente!" Dijo Lilynette conmocionada.

Ambos miraron a Ichigo que se volvió hacía ellos de nuevo. "Dispara otro..."

"Prefiero no hacerlo..." Dijo Starrk mientras se sacudía el polvo.

Lilynette parecía estar en un estado de incredulidad. "Él es súper poderoso Starrk..."

"Obviamente..." Respondió el hombre mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza. Ella pasó la mano hacía atrás molesta. "¿¡No vas a decir algo!?"

"Creo que hay que dejarlo..." Dijo Starrk mientras señalaba el rastro de destrucción en la distancia.

"¿¡Qué, por qué!?" Su otro mitad contestó molesta, pero su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando un Cero verde fue disparado de la nada. Casi rivalizaba con el tamaño de Ichigo. Starrk elevó sus brazos y disparó un contraataque.

Se las arregló para desviarlo después de una breve lucha, provocando otra oleada de poder espiritual que entró en erupción. Los ojos de Starrk se abrieron cuando una figura blanca aterrizó junto a Ichigo. Tenía alas, cuernos y curiosamente ninguna boca. Y ojos verdes.

Ichigo reconoció la energía espiritual verde y giró hacía Ulquiorra sorprendido. "¿Eres tú? Así que finalmente me encontraste."

El hollow de ojos verdes tenía una extraña expresión de alivio al ver a Ichigo. 'Se siente como una eternidad desde nuestra última reunión... Es bueno estar en su compañía una vez más. Me alegro de que lo hice en una sola pieza.' Ulquiorra dio al Vasto Lorde pelinaranja una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de girar hacía Starrk con una mirada estoica.

"¿Quién es ese?" Lilynette se quedó sin aliento.

'Estos dos parecen Shinigamis... Pero tienen máscaras fragmentadas. Son claramente de gran potencia, ¿pero son hollows? ¿Por qué atacaron a White?' Ulquiorra se preguntó mientras miraba a los dos Arrancar.

"Es un amigo mío... Nos encontramos después de que me convertí en Vasto Lorde." Ichigo contestó a Lilynette.

Ella dirigió una mirada extraña a Starrk. "Él no tiene boca... ¿Qué es?"

Ulquiorra cargó otro Cero en el dedo y apuntó a los Arrancar. Ichigo rápidamente agarró su mano y negó con la cabeza. Pronto su ataque se disipó dejando a Ichigo mirando a Ulquiorra con calma. "No son enemigos..."

'White... ¿Cuál es el interés en estos seres?' Ulquiorra se preguntó mientras bajaba su mano.

Starrk se limitó a mirar a ambos con cierta ansiedad. "¿Así que son Vasto Lordes? ¿Él te sigue?"

"No sólo él... Tengo otros compañeros también. Estoy reuniendo aliados." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Ulquiorra.

Starrk parecía interesado. "Ya veo... ¿Y deseas convertirte en el rey de Hueco Mundo? ¿Por qué?"

"Unir a los hollows contra los Shinigamis... Y para que ninguno de nosotros tengamos que soportar este lugar solos." Indicó serio.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacía él con una mirada de aprobación. 'Es como una luz en la oscuridad... Dibujándonos a todos nosotros bajo él. Si cualquier hollow estaba destinado a gobernar aquí, sería él.'

El Arrancar parecía realmente sorprendido por la declaración. Starrk miró a Lilynette con incertidumbre antes de volverse a Ichigo. "¿Podemos participar como aliados también? Lilynette y yo siempre hemos querido estar con alguien más."

"Por supuesto... Voy a mirar por ti si haces lo mismo por mí. No hay ninguna razón por la que no deberíamos permanecer juntos." Ichigo asintió.

"Nunca me presenté adecuadamente... Mi nombre es Coyote Starrk... Y ella es Lilynette Gingerback." Habló el Arrancar.

"Me llaman White, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ichigo... No dudes en llamarme como quieras." Respondió el Vasto Lorde.

Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. '¿Ichigo? Debe haber sido su nombre humano...'

"¿Cuál es su nombre?'' Lilynette elevó la voz señalando a Ulquiorra.

Ichigo miró a su compañero perdido hace tiempo y se encogió de hombros. "No sé... Él no habla, pero no importa. Somos una especie de almas gemelas...''

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Lilynette.

"Significa que son iguales." Starrk respondió por él. El Arrancar estrechó su mirada en Ulquiorra con cautela. 'Si un hollow como él vino hasta aquí sólo para unirse con este tipo, Ichigo, definitivamente valdrá la pena seguirle. Por no hablar... No esperaba que fuera tan poderoso. Las cosas serán sin duda interesantes alrededor de él.'

"Oye Ichigo..." Lilynette probó su nombre con entusiasmo. "¿Cuándo vas a luchar contra el rey?"

"Muy pronto..." Dijo. "Pero primero, hay que reagruparnos con todo el mundo."

Starrk apartó la mirada un tanto distante. "No sé si estar cerca de ellos es una buena idea... Mi presión espiritual podría matarlos."

"Si la mía no los ha matado no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Starrk. Además... Son más fuertes de lo que piensas." Ichigo aseguró. Parecía efectivo en él ya que se relajó.

Lilynette no perdió el tiempo saltando sobre la espalda de Ichigo y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella señaló hacía adelante. "¡Llévanos allí!"

Ichigo rió de su nueva excitación. "Está bien... Pero es mejor que te agarres bien, soy rápido."

 **XXX De vuelta en la cueva XXX**

"Estoy preocupada por él... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Preguntó Apacci.

Mila Rose sacudió la cabeza ante la cierva. "Ustedes están todas igual... ¿Quieres relajarte ya?"

"¡No puedo! He estado con Ichigo durante tanto tiempo que ahora me siento rara sin él estando aquí." Replicó ella.

Sung-sun bajó la cabeza. "¿Has estado con él eh? Tienes una manera divertida de decir las cosas."

"Sólo harás esto más difícil, ¿sabes?" Menoly hizo una mueca de disgusto. Loly estaba en silencio para sorpresa de todos, ella se sentó cerca de la entrada, al lado de Harribel. La Adjucha miró a la Vasto Lorde. "¿Qué sientes? ¿Está bien?"

"Tengo la sensación de que hay varias firmas espirituales por ahí... No puedo decir lo que está pasando, pero definitivamente son muy fuertes."

Apacci corrió hacía la entrada y miró en la dirección de una extraña subida de tensión. "Eso es todo, me voy, ¡no puedo sentarme aquí y esperar!"

"Déjalo... Quería que esperemos aquí por él, así que lo haremos. White estará bien... De hecho, se siente como si ese poder esté retrocediendo. Tal vez esté resuelto lo que era." Teorizó Harribel.

Cerca de una hora pasó y todo el mundo estaban sentadas en un incómodo silencio. Apacci continuó caminando sin parar hasta que finalmente chilló. "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿¡Ichigo va a volver!?"

Respondiendo a su histeria, dicho hollow de pronto apareció frente a ellas. Apacci corrió hacía él con alegría, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de los tres hollows tras él. El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo y compartió su sorpresa mientras examinaban a los recién llegados.

Ninguna de las partes habló por un momento incómodo, hasta que Ichigo decidió romper el hielo. "Estoy de vuelta... Recluté a algunos aliados nuevos también."

"¡Algunos de ellos parecen Arrancars! ¿Y ese hollow sin boca? Por Dios... ¿De dónde sacaste a este lote?" Anunció Loly.

Por alguna razón Ulquiorra se empezó a molestar más y más cada vez que alguien se refería a él como el hollow sin boca.

Harribel se dirigió a la parte delantera y examinó a Ulquiorra y Starrk casi con asombro. "Así que realmente vas a hacerlo..."

"¿Hacer qué?" Sung-sun interrumpió con curiosidad.

"Unir Hueco Mundo..." Respondió ella.

Ichigo asintió. "La derrota de Baraggan sólo es el principio... Aunque creo que es hora de enfrentarme a él."

"¡Esto es genial!" Lilynette animó. Starrk rió para sí mismo. '¿Dónde ha estado este tipo toda nuestra vida? Me sorprende que no sea el rey ya...'

'Me gustaría poder decirle algo...' Pensó Ulquiorra mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Ichigo. El hollow de pelo naranja volvió a mirarlo. Aunque no intercambiaron palabras, Ichigo podía decir que estaba destinado como un gesto de aprobación.

El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja sonrió mientras miraba a Las Noches. Elevó su poder momentáneamente que viajó a una gran distancia hacía su destino. A una distancia considerable, sentado en su trono, un hollow esquelético se puso de pie y enfrentó en la dirección del poder de Ichigo. Aunque estaban a leguas de distancia, podía sentirse como un desafío. Baraggan rió cuando se volvió a sus seguidores más cercanos. "Ggio... Corre la voz, White está por llegar."

El Adjucha dientes de sable palideció. "S-sí señor... ¿Debo llamar a nuestras fuerzas a Las Noches?"

"No sólo nuestras fuerzas, invita a cada hollow... Creo que ya es hora de poner fin a este tonto arrogante. Si él quiere pelear conmigo, entonces será presenciado por todos." Declaró Baraggan.

Ggio asintió. "¡Como usted diga, mi rey!"

Fin Capítulo 6

Hola, hola, como me imaginaba, aquí tenéis sólo un capítulo, lo siento pero es lo que hay. Veo que mis seguidores y favoritos van creciendo poco a poco, gracias, muchas gracias. Ahora a comentar el capítulo. Mucha acción y diálogos, Ichigo recogiendo aliados... Ya veremos qué sucede en el siguiente. Yammy, sed honestos, ¿alguien le va a echar de menos? Naaah. Aquí no es más que un Adjucha, así que espero que no desanime a sus fans. (¿Tendrá fans?) Es mejor el uso que tiene aquí, ser comido.

Ahora los reviews.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Me alegro. Ya ves, estuvo apunto. Pero no.

 **Aoi97:** Oh, alguien nueva por mis reviews, genial, genial, gracias por comentar y todo eso. ¡Me alegro de que te guste! También es de las mías, pero en este capítulo ya aclararon las cosas, más o menos. Sigue leyendo en futuras actualizaciones las próximas semanas y ya verás.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Tres Caminos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Mundo humano, Karakura, Isshin XXX**

Isshin Kurosaki suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba la gran foto de su esposa en la pared. La conducta externa que se había acostumbrado a tener delante de Ichigo ahora era inexistente y fue cambiada por la depresión que llevaba en su rostro. El ex capitán ya no sentía la necesidad de ser tan raro o molesto, debido a la ausencia de su hijo.

Yuzu y Karin habían notado una clara diferencia en él desde la muerte de su hijo. Isshin apretó los puños mientras continuaba observando en silencio. Junto al cuadro de Masaki, también había uno de Ichigo a los quince años. El adolescente pelinaranja tenía su habitual ceño fruncido y una mirada de confianza. Isshin se quedó mirándolo fijamente. 'Tenías toda la vida por delante... Tal vez incluso podrías haberte convertido en un Shinigami como yo... O en un Quincy como tu madre. Sabía que podías ver espíritus... Debería haberte advertido sobre los hollows. Pero, ¿cómo nos encontró White aquí? Por lo que sea que te mató, te estaba buscando. No puedo permitir que les ocurra lo mismo a Karin o Yuzu. Tal vez debería hablar con ellas.'

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sonó la voz de Karin. Isshin se dio la vuelta sorprendido al ver a su hija pelinegra mirándolo confundida. Parecía irónico que justo sus pensamientos anteriores lo llevaron a preguntarse si debía decirles y que ella estuviese aquí. El hombre frunció el ceño mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta apropiada. "Uh, estaba mirando la foto de Ichigo. A veces me pregunto de quién tomó más... De mí o su madre."

"¿Por qué es importante? Él no está aquí." Dijo Karin con amargura.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hija. "Ha pasado más de dos años, Karin. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que viste esa noche. Ni siquiera la policía pudo sacarte algo, pero creo que es hora de que hables conmigo al respecto. Te he dado tiempo, pero ahora tengo que saber exactamente lo que pasó..."

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo la chica sorprendida por la brusquedad de su padre.

"Me puedes decir lo que sea... Te creeré, así que cuéntame por favor." Dijo Isshin con un fuerte tono de seriedad. Karin se sorprendió por su petición. Normalmente, su padre nunca le pediría directamente preguntas serias, especialmente cuando se trataba de Ichigo.

La chica de trece años miró a su padre con un poco de desaprobación. "De alguna manera lo dudo. ¿Por qué importa? ¡No parecías preocupado por esto hace dos años cuando murió!"

"No murió a manos de un asesino, ¿verdad? Viste algo... Dime, Karin." Respondió Isshin con severidad. Odiaba tener que ser duro con su hija, pero sabía que ella podría saber algo de la muerte de Ichigo.

Karin se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. "No sé de qué estás hablando..."

"Otra cosa lo mató... ¿Verdad?" Continuó a pesar del hecho de que Karin estaba emocionalmente a la defensiva. La joven adolescente se apartó y le gritó. "¡Para, ¿está bien?! Incluso si te lo dijese, no cambiaría nada. No me creerías de todos modos."

"Fue un hollow... Puedes verlos al igual que Ichigo podía... ¿No es así?" Isshin concluyó. Los ojos de Karin se abrieron con incredulidad. "¿¡D-de qué estás hablando!?"

"Sabía que ustedes dos podían ver espíritus, porque tu madre y yo podíamos. Quería que viviesen una vida normal hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para conocer la verdad. Por desgracia, eso fue un error. Ichigo no estaba preparado para lo peor del mundo espiritual. Me arrepiento de no advertirle sobre los hollows... Pero no cometeré el mismo error contigo, Karin. Necesitas saber lo que es un hollow." Explicó Isshin.

Los ojos de Karin estaban llenos tanto de asombro como de incredulidad. Ni siquiera encontró palabras para responder y sólo se quedó mirando a su padre.

Isshin interpretó su silencio como una señal para continuar. "Los hollows son espíritus corruptos con almas fracturadas. La mayoría se originan de almas humanas que mueren en el mundo de los vivos. ¿Alguna vez has visto espíritus con cadenas en sus pechos? Eso se llama una cadena del destino, une el espíritu al cuerpo. Al morir se separa. Finalmente, si esto no se corrije, la cadena del destino desaparece. Una vez que esta cadena se halla ido, el espíritu dejará de serlo y pasará a convertirse en una criatura monstruosa con un solo deseo... El de consumir otras almas. Eso es un Hollow. Fue lo que mató a tu hermano y a tu madre." Dijo Isshin con una mirada estoica en su rostro.

Isshin se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Karin, estando ahora menos a la defensiva, dado que tenía la cabeza hacía abajo. "Esa noche hace dos años... Vi a una criatura enmascarada arrastrando a Ichigo."

"¿A qué se parecía? ¿¡Tenía cuernos y pelo largo!? ¿¡Era blanco y negro con marcas rojas!? ¿Con un agujero en el pecho?" Los ojos de Isshin se iluminaron con furia mientras la miraba con ansiedad.

Karin le miró a los ojos brevemente. 'Espera... ¿Pelo largo y cuernos? Eso es como Ichi-nii se ve ahora. ¿No sabe que Ichigo es un hollow? ¿Debería decirle...?'

Por alguna razón desconocida e inexplicable, Karin sintió que decirle a su padre los detalles del hollow que atacó a Ichigo o el hecho de que Ichigo sea un hollow ahora era una mala idea. Ella pensó profundamente. 'Si le digo que se convirtió en un hollow sólo le hará más daño... Papá ya ha sufrido bastante dolor.'

"Creo que era eso, aunque no recuerdo a qué se parecía... Pero definitivamente una criatura enmascarada mató a Ichigo." Karin medio mintió. Lamentó tener que hacerlo, pero creía que era la mejor manera para proteger tanto a su hermano como a su padre.

Isshin apretó los puños. "Ese hollow mató a tu hermano... Su nombre es White. Es uno de los más poderosos y peligrosos de su especie. La Sociedad de Almas lo ve como una amenaza grave... Y soy uno de los que lo quiere muerto."

"¿¡Qué!?" Karin se quedó sin aliento. "No... No puedes matar a una de esas cosas. ¿Y qué es la Sociedad de Almas?"

El hombre suspiró. "Ah... Supongo que debería terminar de explicarte cómo funciona el mundo de los espíritus para que lo comprendas. Los espíritus que permanecen en nuestro mundo siempre terminan en uno de estos dos lugares. O bien se convierten en hollows o aparece un Shinigami y le envía a la otra vida. Los espíritus humanos normales se llaman Plus. Los buenos van a la Sociedad de Almas una vez que el Shinigami realiza un Konso. Los malos son enviados al infierno. Este es el primer deber de un Shinigami. El otro es purificar a los hollows."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?" Preguntó Karin con incertidumbre.

Isshin se señaló a sí mismo. "Yo solía ser un Shinigami, Karin... Es por eso que tú y tu hermano pueden ver espíritus. Masaki podía también... Pero ella era lo que se llama un Quincy. Son como los Shinigamis, pero diferentes y no comparten nuestra misma filosofía."

"Sabes cuán loco suena todo esto... ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que creo algo de esto?" Karin preguntó un tanto escéptica.

Él miró de nuevo a la imagen de Masaki, imperturbable por el comentario de Karin. "Estas criaturas son peligrosas, y algunos incluso dirían que malvadas. No puedo hablar por su raza como un todo, pero sé que White es el peor de su tipo. Me creas o no, no te acerques a un espíritu enmascarado bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Hablaste sobre que los Shinigamis purifican espíritus en nuestro mundo. ¿Qué pasa cuando se purifica a un hollow?" Preguntó Karin mientras pensaba para sí misma acerca de la condición de Ichigo. Finalmente decidió aceptar la información de su padre debido a las experiencias que había tenido. En especial, su encuentro con Ichigo siendo el factor principal.

Isshin parecía sorprendido por su pregunta. "Hmm... Bueno, es lo mismo que cuando se le realiza a un Plus. El espíritu del hollow es enviado finalmente a la sociedad de almas y renace allí."

Los ojos de Karin se iluminaron, pero su padre no se dio cuenta ya que miraba las fotografías de sus familiares muertos. La adolescente pensó por un momento. 'De manera que si se purifica a Ichigo, ¿él puede ir a esta Sociedad de Almas? Tal vez le pueda ayudar.'

"¿Cómo te convertiste en Shinigami?" Preguntó Karin con ansiedad.

Isshin se dio la vuelta de nuevo con una mirada de curiosidad. "Nací en la Sociedad de Almas... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Es posible convertirme en un Shinigami como tú entonces?" Dijo Karin.

El hombre parecía sorprendido por la pregunta de su hija. "No sé... Es algo que tendría que preguntarle a Kisuke. Es peligroso... Y eres humana."

"Bueno, quiero ser capaz de protegerme en caso de que otro de estos hollows aparezca..." Karin trató de tranquilizarlo.

Después de su comentario, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "Hey, espera un minuto... Si eras un Shinigami, ¿¡cómo es que no pudiste luchar contra el hollow la noche que mató a Ichigo!?" Exigió ella.

"Eso es porque tu madre y yo perdimos nuestros poderes después de que White nos atacase y casi matara a Masaki hace años. Solía ser un capitán en la Sociedad de Almas... Mis poderes sólo han regresado recientemente." Dijo con tristeza.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y continuó. "Créeme... Me gustaría poder haber hecho algo para salvar a Ichigo. Era un gran chico... Con un buen corazón. Siempre se preocupaba por ayudar a los demás. Su madre habría estado tan orgullosa..." Dijo Isshin con un nudo en la garganta.

Él apartó la mirada de su hija avergonzado por su estado emocional. Después de un momento, siguió. "Tal vez podrías convertirte en Shinigami, Karin... Pero no me gustaría ver a otra persona en mi familia morir innecesariamente. Si vas en serio, no habrá vuelta atrás."

"Sólo hubiera deseado haber hecho algo por Ichigo... Me quedé allí sentada viendo como ese hollow se lo llevó. Nunca me sentí tan indefensa antes... Y no quiero sentirme así de nuevo. Voy a hacer lo que sea para volverme fuerte y luchar para proteger a nuestra familia. Es lo que Ichi-nii hubiera querido." Dijo Karin emocionada. Mientras que decía la verdad, ella también esperaba que al elegir este camino finalmente vería a su hermano de nuevo.

Isshin sonrió débilmente. "Bueno, al menos estarías mas segura al ser entrenada por la Sociedad de Almas que estando aquí. ¿Te das cuenta de que significa dejar la escuela?"

"¿Y qué? Realmente no importa de todos modos. ¡Prefiero eliminar hollows!" Karin respondió con entusiasmo.

"Estarías dejando de ir a tu escuela para ir a otra. Para convertirte en un Shinigami hay que ir a la Academia Shinigami... Eso suponiendo que seas capaz incluso. Debemos ir a ver a Urahara y saber cuál es tu potencial. Él tiene una mente mejor para estas cosas que yo." Dijo Isshin.

"Mi única preocupación es, ¿qué pasará con Yuzu?" Karin preguntó curiosa.

Él suspiró. "No sé si ella es espiritualmente apta o no... Pero incluso si lo fuese, Yuzu es demasiado amable y dulce para poner esta carga sobre ella. Por su bien, creo que es mejor que no lo sepa."

"Tienes razón... Ichigo hubiera querido protegerla aunque se halla ido." Karin asintió con la cabeza. Por un breve momento se preguntó si era una buena idea decirle o no sobre que Ichigo era un hollow. 'No quiero verlo sufrir más por esto. Él no tiene por qué saberlo. De la forma en que habla de ellos, puedo decir que le destruiría si conociese la verdad. Tal vez hacer la purificación de Ichigo sea más fácil si él no lo sabe... Lo siento papá. Lo siento Ichi-nii."

El padre miró a su hija con una sonrisa débil. "Si todo va bien con Kisuke, podría ser capaz de convencer a la Sociedad de Almas para inscribirte en la Academia Shinigami. En realidad somos de la nobleza allí... El nombre de mi vieja familia, Shiba, es una de las principales."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Karin sorprendida. "Hay mucho que necesitas decirme... Así que... ¿Dijiste que mamá era una Quincy? ¿Qué son?"

Isshin volvió la vista a su foto. "Son seres espiritualmente aptos que cazan y destruyen hollows. Recogen las partículas espirituales llamadas Reishi y las refinan en armas. Por lo general utilizan arcos y son bastante poderosos... Hace mucho tiempo la Sociedad de Almas purgó a la mayoría de ellos."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Karin sorprendida.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Destruyen hollows, a diferencia de nosotros que los purificamos. Inestabilizan el balance del mundo. La Sociedad de Almas ve sus filosofías como un peligro para el bienestar del equilibrio natural del mundo de los espíritus."

"¿Y cómo tú y mamá se casaron?" Karin ladeó la cabeza confundida.

Isshin suspiró. "Es una larga historia... Te la diré otro día. Tomar todo esto junto podría ser un poco abrumador para mi niña."

Karin levantó una ceja. "Ya no soy una niña... Seré una Shinigami como tú."

"¡Já! ¡Siempre supe que amabas a tu querido padre!" El estado de ánimo de Isshin cambió a su estúpida faceta antigua al abrazar a su hija.

Ella le dio una patada con una fuerza tremenda. "No presiones..."

A pesar de la situación, ella sonrió después. 'Tal vez podamos ayudar a Ichigo después de todo...'

En la parte exterior de la puerta, Yuzu se quedó helada en shock ya que había oído toda la conversación entre Isshin y Karin. Ella tenía demasiado miedo de moverse por si se fijaban en ella.

Yuzu quedó devastada por la increíble verdad de la muerte de su hermano. 'Karin-chan, ¿por qué no confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que pasó con Onii-chan?' Pensó angustiada. Yuzu estaba completamente abrumada por la extraña noticia sobrenatural.

De vuelta al interior, Isshin finalmente dejó de despotricar ya que Karin tosió. "Ejem... ¿Qué va a pasar con Yuzu si vamos a la Sociedad de Almas?"

"La dejaré con Urahara. Es dueño de una tienda cercana. Por el momento, él puede mantener a tu hermana a salvo mientras estamos fuera. Aunque no estaré allí mucho tiempo ya que estaré echando un vistazo aquí por si White aparece..." Explicó Isshin.

Karin asintió. "Está bien... ¿Qué pasa con la escuela? ¿Cómo evitaremos que Yuzu lo sepa?"

"Deja que me ocupe de eso..." Respondió él. "La Sociedad de Almas tiene una forma de ajustar los registros oficiales. Puedo decir simplemente que te envié al extranjero." Dijo Isshin.

"¿No piensas que parece un poco extraño?" Karin cruzó los brazos.

Isshin suspiró. "Escucha, Karin... Si quieres ser una Shinigami a tiempo completo, no tendrás mucho tiempo para vivir una vida humana. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

"Quiero hacerlo... No trates de convencerme viejo." Replicó ella.

"¿¡Viejo...!? Eres más como tu hermano de lo que pensaba." Rió.

Volviendo afuera, Yuzu no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada por la necesidad de su familia de ocultarle acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 'No soy una niña... ¿¡Por qué no quieren que lo sepa!?'

Con una sensación de malestar, gracias a la situación, ella se alejó en silencio y decidió ir a dar un paseo. En el camino, Yuzu empezó a llorar. 'Pobre Onii-chan... ¿Muerto a manos de un hollow...? ¿Qué dijo papá que eran? ¿Espíritus enmascarados?'

Agregando a su desesperación y melancolía, truenos retumbaron en el cielo, seguido luego por una lluvia muy fuerte. La chica optimista por lo general ahora estaba deprimida mientras corría a través de la lluvia. No sólo por hacer frente a la gran noticia sobrenatural sobre su familia, sino también por el hecho de que ellos no creían que fuese capaz de saber la verdad era lo que más le dolía. Sus sentimientos se hirieron profundamente por ello.

Después de correr durante lo que parecieron horas, la adolescente estaba de nuevo en la tumba de su hermano y su madre. Yuzu apretó los puños mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles mientras mantenía la cabeza hacía abajo. 'No es justo... ¿¡Por qué sucedió esto!? Onii-chan... Ichigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.'

Al mirar hacía arriba por un breve momento, Yuzu se dio cuenta de la débil silueta de alguien en una tumba lejana. La persona era un hombre mayor que parecía extremadamente fuera de lugar. Al hacer contacto visual, el hombre inmediatamente se dirigió a ella. Él rápidamente dijo lo que pensaba. "¿Me puedes ver?"

"¿Q-quién eres tú? Por supuesto que puedo..." Yuzu respondió con nerviosismo.

Al percatarse de la cadena en el pecho del hombre, una revelación la golpeó. "¿¡E-eres un espíritu!?"

Los ojos del hombre se entristecieron al oír eso. "No lo sé. He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, y nunca nadie parece verme. Tú puedes... ¿¡Estoy muerto!?"

"Umm... Creo que sí." Respondió Yuzu algo asustada. En realidad ella se había vuelto más consciente espiritualmente desde la muerte de su hermano. Había sido capaz de sentirlos a su alrededor, pero sólo ahora era capaz de ver los muertos plenamente como su hermana Karin. '¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué puedo ver fantasmas, es real?' Pensó Yuzu.

"¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Mi mujer, ¿dónde está? Necesito que le digas que estoy bien.!" El hombre declaró mientras corría hacía la chica. Yuzu se encogió temerosa y después accidentalmente disparó un rayo de energía azul extraña de su mano, evitando que el espíritu se acercara.

El hombre levantó la mirada con miedo. "¿¡Q-qué eres tú!?"

"¿Q-qué? ¡Lo siento!" Yuzu casi lloró no consciente de lo que realmente acababa de hacer. El fantasma no perdió el tiempo huyendo de ella aterrado para su incredulidad. Cuando se fue, Yuzu se miró las manos asustada. Tenían un brillo azul muy tenue sobre ellas. La adolescente comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras se dejaba caer en la tumba de Ichigo. '¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué voy a hacer?'

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su llanto llamase la atención de otra persona.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña llorando sola en un cementerio?" Sonó una extraña voz. Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron de golpe mientras se daba la vuelta en busca del sonido. Para su gran asombro y simultáneo horror, se dio cuenta de una mujer de aspecto raro detrás de ella. Yuzu no vio ninguna cadena y asumió que era humana.

La mujer llevaba ropa blanca extraña que dejaba ver un poco de piel. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía el cabello de un rubio algo verdoso con un sombrero blanco para que coincida con su uniforme. También llevaba un paraguas, para mantener impecable su vestimenta de la lluvia.

Yuzu la examinó con atención. 'Se ve como una extranjera.'

"¿Quién eres tú?" Yuzu preguntó con cautela cuando se levantó y limpió sus ojos. Afortunadamente, el resplandor azul alrededor de sus manos había desaparecido. La mujer rió. "Bueno... Directo al grano, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Candice."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yuzu ahora estaba nerviosa por la presencia de la inusual extranjera.

Candice sacudió la cabeza. "Te oí llorar... Y sentí tu energía espiritual. Eres una Quincy, ¿verdad?"

Yuzu no dijo nada mientras daba un paso atrás. La mujer rápidamente tomó nota de la desconfianza de Yuzu y suspiró. "Oh, relajáte, ¿vale? No estés tan nerviosa. No voy a hacerte daño, niña. Soy una Quincy también."

La adolescente Kurosaki se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de la información. Candice le frunció el ceño. "Bueno, en caso de que te lo preguntes, yo estaba buscando a otra persona cuando te sentí, es todo. No es frecuente ver a alguien de nuestra clase a quién no conozca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?"

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?" Yuzu contrarrestó con miedo evidente en su voz.

"Uf... Los niños son tan molestos." Suspiró ella. "Por última vez, no voy a hacerte daño. Soy una Sternritter... Y ya que ambas somos Quincys, somos aliadas. Ahora dime quién eres y por qué no te conozco."

"Yuzu..." Respondió la chica.

Candice rodó los ojos. "¿Y tienes un apellido o qué?"

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Mi papá me dice que no hable con extraños." Dijo Yuzu.

"Bueno... Yuzu, ¿me dirás por qué estás llorando sóla en un cementerio? Estoy segura de que si a tu padre no le gusta que hables con extraños... Sin duda no le gustará que estés aquí sola en la lluvia." Dijo Candice.

Yuzu sacudió la cabeza. "Probablemente debería volver a casa..."

"Hmm... Esta tumba." Candice interrumpió mientras caminaba cerca de donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Ichigo. "¿Kurosaki Ichigo eh? ¿Era algún familiar tuyo? Recordaré ese nombre... Yuzu Kurosaki."

Los ojos de la joven adolescente se abrieron horrorizados por el comportamiento espeluznante de la mujer. "Disculpe..."

Yuzu comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de allí sin que parezca que estaba huyendo.

Candice simplemente se hizo a un lado y la vio irse. 'Ese tipo Ryuken me dijo que él y su hijo eran los únicos Quincys en esta ciudad. Tal vez debería vigilar esto. Pero primero...'

"Por cierto, Yuzu..." Candice empezó causando que Yuzu se detuviese momentáneamente en seco y mirara hacía ella. "Si deseas obtener más información acerca de tus poderes Quincy, ve a buscar a un hombre llamado Ryuken Ishida. Creo que es propietario de un hospital por aquí."

'¿Ishida-san? ¿No era uno de los amigos de papá? Creo que lo he visto antes.' Pensó Yuzu confundida.

Reuniendo coraje, Yuzu habló. "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Hum... Porque si la Sociedad de Almas se entera de que eres una Quincy te matarán. Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente hábil para darte cuenta, pero, esta ciudad está llena de Shinigamis. Tu poder parece reciente y está aumentando... Si no aprendes cómo enmascararlo, te rastrearán. Sé eso muy bien."

La adolescente sintió un tirón en su estómago al enterarse de esto. 'Pero papá es un Shinigami. ¿¡Él dejaría que me hicieran daño!? ¿¡Qué debo hacer...!? Onii-chan querría que estuvieras aquí."

Sin decir una palabra, Yuzu se fue. Esta vez, ella ni siquiera trató de ocultar el hecho de que estaba huyendo. La mujer rió mientras se volvía a la tumba y pensó para sí. 'Kurosaki... Me suena familiar. Bueno, tal vez alguien más querrá saber esto. Probablemente debería seguir a la chica y ver que sabe Ryuken de su familia. Será una recluta interesante.'

XHospital Karakura,Yuzu,una hora mástardeX

Yuzu jadeó pesadamente al llegar al hospital. Estaba menos transitado que de costumbre, debido posiblemente, a la fuerte lluvia. La chica Kurosaki estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y no tenía ninguna duda de que quizá enfermase.

Haciendo caso omiso de su aspecto, por el momento, ella entró por la puerta principal del hospital. Yuzu se acercó a la recepción y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de una mujer detrás del mostrador. La recepcionista la miró de arriba a abajo. "Oh, pobrecita, estás empapada. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Perdone, pero me preguntaba si había alguna manera de que pudiera hablar con Ishida-san." Pidió Yuzu. Ella sabía que era una petición algo anormal, pero esperaba que funcionase debido a que su padre era amigo de Ryuken. La mujer en la recepción rió en voz baja. "Ejem... Me temo que no puedo dejar que una persona al azar de la calle hable con él. ¿Le gustaría pedir una cita? ¿Están tus padres por aquí cerca?"

"N-no... Él es un amigo de mi papá. Le estaba buscando. No sé donde vive Ishida-san." Respondió Yuzu.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre, entonces?" Dijo la mujer con dudas. Yuzu estaba empezando a perder la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de esta manera. Suspiró mientras se giraba para salir fuera. "Supongo que debería irme entonces..." Dijo la chica.

Afortunadamente la mujer pareció sentirse mal por la condición de Yuzu y habló de nuevo. "Bueno... Puedo decirle que viniste si me das tu nombre." La mujer sugirió.

Yuzu asintió agradecida. "Kurosaki Yuzu. Le estaría muy agradecida si le hace saber que estuve aquí."

Al dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta principal, la recepcionista se puso en pie. "¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Una chica joven no debe estar vagando bajo la lluvia sola."

"Estaré bien..." Dijo Yuzu suavemente y se fue antes de que la mujer pudiera detenerla. Mientras salía, la adolescente de trece años de edad, se dio la vuelta para ver si la seguían. En parte, Yuzu no quería que la mujer llamase a su padre. Eso sólo crearía más problemas.

'Si quieren mantenerme las cosas ocultas, haré lo mismo supongo.' Yuzu pensó para sí misma.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de un adolescente mayor apoyado en la pared de un edificio con un paraguas. Tenía gafas, pelo oscuro, y un atuendo blanco. Él no perdió el tiempo para llamar su atención. "¿Por qué estás buscando a mi padre? Él no habla con la gente directamente. No veo una razón viable para que una niña de tu edad tenga que hablar con él."

"¿E-eres su hijo?" Preguntó Yuzu lentamente.

El joven asintió. "Así es... Uryu Ishida. ¿Te importaría decirme quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Yuzu Kurosaki..." Respondió casi inmediatamente.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con asombro. "¿¡Kurosaki!? ¿Como ese cabeza de zanahoria y delincuente Kurosaki?"

"¿¡Conocías a Ichigo!?" Yuzu se quedó sin aliento.

Uryu asintió. "Sí... Estábamos en la misma clase. Recuerdo que falleció hace más de dos años o algo así. Asumo que eres su hermana, ¿no?"

"Sí..." Contestó.

"¿Dijiste que tu padre era amigo del mío? Eso es inusual... Así que, ¿qué quieres de él?" Uryu preguntó serio mientras se subía las gafas.

Yuzu tragó saliva y decidió decir la verdad. "Oí que era un Quincy... Y me dijeron que me podía decir cómo controlar mis poderes."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿También eres una Quincy? Hum... Ven conmigo de inmediato. Vamos a ponernos a cubierto antes de que cualquier Shinigami nos detecte." Dijo él algo asombrado.

Uryu colocó su paraguas bajo ella y llevó consigo a la chica Kurosaki a rodear el hospital, para luego llegar a algún tipo de puerta lateral. Él realizó un hechizo inusual haciendo que se abra y le indicó a Yuzu que entrara primero. Ella decidió obedecer a pesar del riesgo de peligro evidente. Uryu selló inmediatamente después de pasar él la puerta detrás de ellos y llevó a la chica a una gran cámara subterránea debajo del hospital.

Yuzu se quedó mirando con gran asombro, pero fue extraída de su admiración cuando Uryu tosió. "Bueno, si eres una Quincy, hiciste lo correcto al buscar a mi familia, pero, por desgracia, mi padre no te será de mucha ayuda. Él no se preocupa mucho por nuestra causa o el hecho de que estemos casi extintos."

Yuzu se volvió hacía Uryu con curiosidad. "Pero... Si no le importa, ¿entonces cómo podrá ayudarme?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta de esta situación. ¿Cómo incluso te has enterado de que era un Quincy si ni siquiera comprendes tus propios poderes?" Preguntó él.

La chica miró hacía otro lado. "La señora con la que hablé me dijo que lo encontrara o de lo contrario los Shinigamis tratarían de matarme. E-estoy asustada..."

El Quincy pensó por un momento. '¿Una señora? ¿Podría ser uno de esos Quincys del Vandenreich de los que me habló padre? Hmm, no me gusta lo sospechoso que suena... Pero si esta chica es realmente un Quincy debería hacer algo al respecto. No puedo dejar que los Shinigamis la atrapen.'

"¿Esa mujer te dijo su nombre?" Uryu cuestionó.

Yuzu asintió. "Candice. Creo que dijo que era una Sternritter o algo por el estilo."

Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron. "¿¡Una Sternritter!? ¿¡Y ella te envió a nosotros!?"

"¿Quiénes son exactamente?" Yuzu preguntó algo confusa.

Uryu se subió las gafas y suspiró. "Son gente de alto rango, Quincys muy poderosos... Su propio nombre significa caballeros estrella. Han estado rondando alrededor de mí y mi padre con bastante frecuencia últimamente. Ellos pertenecen a una organización llamada Vandenreich."

"¿Y qué quieren de ti?" Preguntó Yuzu.

El joven alzó su Cruz Quincy y se la mostró. "Mi padre es Quincy de sangre pura, y tanto él como yo poseemos un gran poder espiritual. Nos dijeron que estaban reclutando sobrevivientes. Mi padre no tenía ningún interés en ellos y me dijo que evitara su organización. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme lo que están planeando o cuántos hay."

"¿Por qué me enviaron a ustedes entonces?" Yuzu preguntó de nuevo.

El chico suspiró. "No lo sé, pero supongo que no es algo importante en este momento. El quid de la cuestión es, los dos somos Quincys. Puesto que no tienes idea de lo que eso significa, no tengo otra opción sino ayudarte."

"Yo... Tengo miedo." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Uryu asintió comprensivo. "Sólo siéntate y tranquila durante un minuto... Te explicaré la historia de nuestro pueblo. Luego empezaremos a trabajar en el control de tus poderes."

"E-está bien." Yuzu acordó al sentarse.

 **XXX Una hora después XXX**

"Esa es la razón por la que los Shinigamis son peligrosos para nuestra especie..." Uryu concluyó.

Yuzu se quedó allí sentada perdida en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de reflexionar sobre toda esta nueva información. Después de un breve momento, ella negó con la cabeza. "Pero... Mi padre es un Shinigami y mi madre era una Quincy."

"¿¡Qué!?" Uryu exigió sorprendido. "¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada antes!? ¿Estás diciendo que mi padre Quincy es amigo de tu padre Shinigami? Eso es absurdo."

"Pensé que te dije que no llevases a nadie aquí, Uryu." Una voz sonó en toda la habitación. Ambos adolescentes viraron la cabeza y se sorprendieron al ver a Ryuken de pie con una mirada estoica en su rostro. Se parecía mucho a Uryu, excepto por el hecho de que su cabello era blanco.

El hombre desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de ellos mediante un Hirenkyaku a una velocidad imposible, alarmando enormemente a Yuzu. Ella se encogió ligeramente a medida que el Quincy posó su mirada en ella. "La recepcionista me dijo que una chica me estaba buscando... No tenía idea de que era la hija de Isshin y Masaki. Así que... ¿Has despertado poderes Quincy?"

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?" Uryu casi exigió.

Ryuken le dirigió una mirada fría. "Soy dueño de este edificio y construí esta área de formación subterránea. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú trayendo personas aquí a mis espaldas?"

"Lo siento Ishida-san." Yuzu se inclinó de inmediato. "Pero una extraña mujer me dijo que le buscase ya que soy una Quincy."

"Sí... Me lo esperaba. Los Sternritters probablemente querrán saber cuál es tu origen y la relación que tienes con mi familia ya que les dijimos que Uryu y yo éramos los únicos Quincys en la ciudad de Karakura." Explicó Ryuken.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? Yo iba a entrenarla..." Uryu empezó preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar su padre.

Ryuken se limitó a mirar a Yuzu con atención. "Tomaste más de Masaki entonces... Mmm, interesante. Tengo curiosidad por cómo reaccionaría Isshin a esto."

"Por favor, no se lo diga a papá." Yuzu se opuso causando que ambos Ishida le miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Por qué?" Ryuken cuestionó.

Yuzu les miró con tristeza. "Mi hermana, Karin, quiere ser un Shinigami como papá... No quieren que sepa nada acerca de cosas espirituales. La única razón por la que lo descubrí es porque escuché sin querer su conversación. Mi hermana Karin siempre ha sido capaz de ver espíritus... Onii-chan podía también. Ellos piensan que soy normal..."

La cara de Ryuken seguía sin aparentar emociones. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sido capaz de verlos?"

"Creo que he sido capaz de sentirlos desde que Onii-chan murió... Pero hoy vi uno por primera vez." Yuzu admitió con tristeza en su voz. "Nunca he sabido qué creer hasta hoy."

"¿Alguna vez has visto a un hollow?" Ryuken continuó. Su cara se ponía más seria, como si estuviera tratando de sacarle información a la chica.

La adolescente tragó con temor. "N-no... Pero oí decir a papá y Karin-chan que un hollow mató a Onii-chan."

"Asumí que fue así como el chico murió... Una lástima. Tenía curiosidad por ver si era como su madre o padre. Ya que pareces ser más Quincy que Shinigami, te daré algo que Isshin me dejó." Dijo Ryuken. Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una extraña cruz.

"Esto pertenecía a tu madre... Era su Cruz Quincy. Probablemente hubiera querido que la tuvieras." Dijo el Quincy más antiguo mientras le daba aquella cruz de su madre.

"Para alguien que no se preocupa por nuestra causa, te tomaste esto mejor de lo que pensé." Dijo su hijo sorprendido.

Ryuken dirigió la mirada a su hijo. "Esto es por el bien de Masaki... No el tuyo, el mío, o incluso el de Isshin. Estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado que al menos uno de sus hijos sea como ella. Entrena a la chica... Te dejaré este asunto."

"¿Qué debemos hacer con su deseo de mantenerlo en secreto?" Preguntó Uryu.

Ryuken le dio un encogimiento de hombros descuidado. "Cuando se trata de sus hijos, Isshin es fácil de engañar... Aunque si realmente desea mantener esto en secreto, entonces no debería asociarse con Kisuke Urahara."

"¿Es realmente una buena idea? ¿Y si su padre se enfada al respecto?" Uryu protestó.

Su padre se quedó mirando a Yuzu tratando de contemplar su razonamiento. Después de un momento se cruzó de brazos. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular para ocultarlo?"

Yuzu asintió. "Papá y Karin-chan siempre están preocupados por mí. Todavía piensan que soy una niña y que no puedo manejar nada por mi cuenta. No me dijeron la verdad... ¿Por qué debería yo decirles?"

"Eso es bastante infantil." Se burló Uryu.

Ryuken asintió a la chica. "Su razonamiento es sólido. Isshin cree que ella es demasiado frágil como para hacer algo por sí misma. Él probablemente me prohibiría formarla adecuadamente en el arte de ser un Quincy. Por ahora, dejarlo en secreto es la mejor opción. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí." Uryu asintió.

"Umm... Ishida-san, ¿por qué no le gustan los Sternritters?" Yuzu preguntó cuando Ryuken empezó a salir. El Quincy peliblanco miró hacía atrás para responderle. "Son un poco revolucionarios para mis gustos. Te advertiría que los evites, pero si decides o no escuchar mis palabras es tu elección."

Sin decir nada más, el hombre se fue, dejando solos a Uryu y Yuzu. El adolescente se subió las gafas de nuevo y suspiró. "Bueno, eso resuelve nuestro primer dilema. Ya que tienes una Cruz Quincy, puedo empezar a enseñarte cómo ser uno de nosotros. Sin embargo, si tienes la intención de ocultar esto, te recomiendo que vayas a casa por ahora."

Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, Yuzu se quedó sin aliento. "¡Oh, no! ¡Se estarán preguntando dónde estoy!"

"Yo te puedo llevar a casa si quieres. Nos encontraremos mañana tras la escuela frente al hospital y empezaremos a entrenar." Explicó Uryu.

 **XXX Treinta minutos más tarde XXX**

Yuzu se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la entrada de su casa, y abrió. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Isshin estaba allí de pie. "¿Yuzu? Llegas más tarde de lo habitual... Estás empapada."

"Ajá, sí, lo siento papá... Estaba haciendo un proyecto en casa de un amigo y me quedé atrapada en la lluvia de camino a casa." Medio mintió Yuzu. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero la chica pensó que sería mejor seguir el juego de la ignorancia respecto a la verdadera naturaleza sobrenatural de su familia.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, deberías tener más cuidado ahí fuera... Hubiera ido a buscarte si lo supiera. Avísame la próxima vez."

"Oh, ¿estás de vuelta, Yuzu?" Preguntó Karin mientras se acercaba. "Hey, ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Hm?" Contestó Yuzu a sabiendas de que le estaban a punto de decir una excusa para que Karin se vaya.

"¡Me aceptaron en un programa de intercambio!" Dijo Karin extrañamente alegre. Incluso en circunstancias normales, Yuzu podría decir que había algo de mentira en ello.

Fingiendo ignorancia, la chica sonrió. "Eso es increíble, Karin-chan, ¿a dónde irás?"

"A algún lugar en el extranjero. ¡No es muy seguro dónde, todavía!" Anunció con entusiasmo. La otra chica ladeó la cabeza. "Oooh... ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Mañana en realidad..." Dijo Karin, un poco menos alegre.

Yuzu frunció el ceño. "¿Tan pronto? Hmm... Te echaré de menos."

"No te preocupes, no se irá para siempre." Isshin sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Karin abrazó de inmediato a su hermana. "También te extrañaré mucho, Yuzu... Pero no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta."

"Por cierto... Tengo un amigo que quiero que ustedes dos conozcan, mañana. Su nombre es Urahara... Es dueño de una tienda. Tendrás que quedarte con él por un tiempo, Yuzu, mientras llevo a Karin con su patrocinador en el extranjero. Ya que ella es más joven que los estudiantes promedio, quiero llevarla yo mismo." Explicó Isshin.

Yuzu se preguntó si habría creído esta excusa si no hubiera aprendido los secretos de su familia antes de hoy. La chica inclinó la cabeza a su explicación. "Bueno papá... Voy a tomar un baño."

"El agua todavía está caliente." Le dijo Karin a su hermana. Cuando se fue, Karin e Isshin intercambiaron miradas entristecidas por tener que mentir a Yuzu.

El hombre se inclinó y le susurró al oído. "No te preocupes... Kisuke es un buen tipo. Él cuidará de ella."

"Espero que sí... Yuzu se sentirá sola ahora que nos separamos de ella al igual que Ichi-nii." Dijo Karin con tristeza.

 **XXX Al día siguiente, residencia de Urahara XXX**

Isshin y sus dos hijas se acercaron a la tienda. El dueño fue rápido para interceptarlos. "Ah, Isshin, es bueno verte. ¿Son estas dos tus lindas hijas? Me sorprende que tomaste tanto tiempo para presentármelas."

"Sí, ¿no son los dos ángeles más dulces que has visto?" Isshin sonrió tontamente.

Karin levantó una ceja. "Te dije que no nos llames eso... Es raro."

"Adelante, presentaos niñas, él es Kisuke Urahara." Isshin señaló.

El hombre del sombrero sonrió. "El mismo..."

"Soy Karin." La chica respondió con calma sin mucha emoción o preocupación.

Yuzu sonrió y se inclinó. "Mi nombre es Yuzu... Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí mientras mi familia está lejos."

Urahara e Isshin chocaron miradas por un momento. Era evidente que Yuzu tenía algún plan tácito para evitar que sospechen nada. Ella pensó para sí misma. 'Quiero ser fuerte como Onii-chan... Quiero que me tomen en serio.'

"Bueno, creo que debería darme prisa para ir a la escuela." Anunció Yuzu rápidamente girándose para salir. Antes de alejarse demasiado, volvió a hablar. "Voy a estar de vuelta al atardecer, Urahara-san, tengo un proyecto de la escuela en el que trabajar."

"Sé fuerte, Yuzu." Dijo Isshin mientras se despedía con la mano. "Probablemente nos iremos en algún momento en la tarde." Karin fue tras ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

La adolescente pelinegra le dio una mirada triste. "Te amo Yuzu... En caso de que yo no esté cuando vuelvas hoy."

"Ah, no te preocupes Karin-chan, y yo a ti. Te divertirás. Estaré bien." Yuzu la tranquilizó aligerando el humor de Karin ligeramente.

La chica se dio la vuelta y agitó su mano. "Adiós, voy a la escuela."

Cuando se fue, Urahara miró a Isshin y Karin. "Así que... ¿Ella es la que quiere ser Shinigami?"

"Sí, eso es." Karin respondió al alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada del rubio.

Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. "Hmm... Bien, bien, si no te importa, Isshin, voy a ver el alcance de sus poderes espirituales. Normalmente se necesitarían años para refinarlos, pero podría acelerar las cosas si confías en mí para hacerlo."

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer... Pero no quiero que intentes cualquiera de tus extraños experimentos." Dijo Isshin con severidad.

Kisuke se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza con timidez. "Ah, por Dios, actúas como si fuera un científico loco o algo así..."

"¿No lo eres?" Isshin rió entre dientes.

El rubio suspiró al mirar a Karin. "Muy bien, Karin, empecemos."

La chica siguió a su padre y a Kisuke dentro de la tienda por varios pasadizos. En un cuarto había un hombre corpulento con bigote que se inclinó. Él habló. "Es bueno verte Isshin... Kisuke nos contó todo. ¿Así que esta es la chica?"

"Sí, se trata de ella." Dijo Isshin poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su hija.

Karin se dio cuenta de dos niños discutiendo más lejos en la habitación, pero no parecían preocupados por ella o Isshin.

Kisuke tosió. "Bueno, llegados aquí, vamos a mi área de entrenamiento secreta."

Después de guiarlos durante un tiempo, llegaron a unos escaleras que daban bajo tierra en una enorme área de formación rocosa.

Karin se quedó boquiabierta y con asombro ante la vista. "¿¡Qué, todo esto es subterráneo!?"

"Sí, construí esto hace un tiempo." Dijo Kisuke casualmente.

"Para hacer experimentos extravagantes..." Añadió Isshin.

"Vamos, vamos, no todo es así, Isshin. Sólo soy dueño de una humilde tienda con pasatiempos inofensivos." Kisuke rió entre dientes.

Karin suspiró. "Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser un Shinigami?"

"Bueno, normalmente, sólo tienes que tener una cierta habilidad usando tu energía espiritual. Un Shinigami promedio, siendo esperanzadores, podría conseguirlo a través de estudios en seis años más o menos. Aunque hay excepciones a esto... ¿Verdad Isshin?" Urahara le miró.

El ex capitán asintió. Él se dirigió a una roca cercana y se sentó en ella. No mucho después, su espíritu de repente salió de su cuerpo. Karin miró al uniforme de Shinigami sorprendida. Isshin señaló a su cuerpo. "Siéntate, Karin."

Haciendo exactamente eso, ella se sentó junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Isshin, que parecía estar durmiendo en una posición erguida. La adolescente se agachó, y muy a su incredulidad, el hombre sacó su espíritu del cuerpo de ella. Karin estaba muy sorprendida, ya que ahora podía ver su propio cuerpo delante de ella. Al percatarse de la cadena en su pecho conectada al cuerpo inerte, Karin sabía que estaba en forma de espíritu.

Kisuke miró a Isshin serio. "Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que cortarlo si quieres seguir adelante con esto..."

"Espera... ¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Karin.

"Quiere decir que vas a tener que morir... Más o menos." Isshin dijo distante.

Karin ladeó la cabeza. "No entiendo..."

Isshin habló serio. "Tienes el espíritu de un Shinigami, pero sigues siendo humana. Al cortar tu cadena, serás capaz de seguir plenamente el camino de un Shinigami. Mientras estás fuera, Kisuke preservará tu cuerpo para que puedas volver cuando sea apropiado. Así, técnicamente, estarás muerta, pero serás capaz de volver a tu cuerpo. Tendrás un gigai adecuado... Y él se asegurará de que tu edad corresponda con tu espíritu."

"Esto es... Una locura." Dijo algo nerviosa ahora.

Isshin le dio una última mirada a los ojos mientras tomaba su Zanpakuto. "Es lo que hay... Aquí y ahora, Karin. Todavía puedes dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, una vez que cortemos la cadena, no podrás ser plenamente humana otra vez."

Karin pareció analizar sus opciones por un momento, pero la idea de Ichigo convertido en un malvado hollow según ella, solidificó su decisión. 'Tengo que hacer esto... Por el amor a Yuzu y a Ichi-nii' Este fue el camino que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Finalmente, ella tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hermano de nuevo, y hacer algo con el horrible destino que él había sufrido. Karin apretó los puños mientras miraba a su padre. "Hazlo..."

Isshin asintió a regañadientes y la apuntó con su Zanpakuto. El hombre mantuvo su espada sobre su cabeza un breve momento y luego la bajó rompiendo la cadena del destino de Karin. La sensación de morir no era lo que ella esperaba. No fue necesariamente doloroso, pero Karin sintió una amplia gama de sensaciones inusuales, lo que la llevó a ponerse de rodillas.

Kisuke miró a Isshin serio. "Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?"

El padre de la chica apartó la mirada con tristeza. "Sí... Haz lo que debas Kisuke."

En realidad, Isshin no estaba completamente a favor de que Karin persiguiese la vida, o la muerte, de un Shinigami. No obstante, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello durante los últimos días. 'Si el Capitán Comandante insiste en que tengo que volver a la Sociedad de Almas, supongo que Karin también podrá estar allí, es lo mejor. Si bien todavía no tengo idea de qué hacer con Yuzu... Por lo menos tal vez le pueda preguntar a Ryuken o a Kisuke que le echen un ojo, mientras estamos tratando con White.'

"¿¡Qué está pasando!?" Karin gritó sorprendida cuando su cadena cortada comenzó a comerse a sí misma. Miró a su padre horrorizada. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Debes despertar tus poderes de Shinigami antes de que la Hollowficación empiece. Si no, entonces te convertirás en un hollow, y tu padre tendrá que realizar un Konso." Explicó Kisuke. Isshin apartó la mirada sintiendo pesar. Odiaba tener que poner a su propia hija en esto, pero sabía que era la mejor manera para sacar los poderes de Karin.

"Pero, ¿¡cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso!?" Ella jadeó. Antes de que Isshin pudiera responder, Kisuke creó un pozo profundo y la tiró en él. En el camino hacía abajo, quedó atrapada por sus brazos por alguna extraña magia de tipo espiritual. Karin cayó de culo y volvió la cabeza hacía la parte superior con preocupación. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"

"Tienes que salir de ahí, y la única manera de hacerlo es convertirte en Shinigami. Si no, te volverás un hollow. Tienes setenta y dos horas... Buena suerte." Anunció Kisuke.

"¿¡Cómo se supone que haré eso!? ¡No sé nada de cómo ser un Shinigami!" Protestó Karin.

"Creo en ti Karin... No habría aceptado esto si no supiera que podías hacerlo. Sólo céntrate en tu espíritu interior." Isshin le aseguró.

El padre se sentó cerca de Kisuke. "Es mejor que tengas razón en esto... Te estoy confiando a mi hija. Asegúrate de que esto funciona."

"Estoy seguro... Además, si todo va bien, esto reducirá considerablemente el tiempo que tenga que pasar en la academia. Eso, combinado con tu patrimonio Shiba, la pondrán en primera clase." Kisuke señaló.

El ex capitán sonrió. "Eso espero... Por tu bien. Probablemente deberías ir al piso de arriba por si vuelve Yuzu. Dile que ya nos fuimos, si pregunta por nosotros."

"Claro." Urahara asintió.

 **XXX Hospital Karakura, más tarde, Yuzu XXX**

Después de la escuela, Yuzu se dio prisa volviendo al Hospital Karakura. Miró a su alrededor en frente de la entrada por cualquier signo de Uryu, y estaba agradecida de verlo inclinado contra una pared. El Quincy se acercó casualmente. "Bien, viniste... Vamos al subterráneo a entrenar."

"Está bien." Yuzu asintió y siguió a Uryu por un lateral del edificio, para luego entrar en la cámara subterránea. A su llegada, Yuzu miró todo a su alrededor sorprendida, ya que había sido reformado con una amplia variedad de equipos de entrenamiento, muñecos, objetivos y cualquier tipo de herramienta útil que uno podría imaginar.

Uryu habló con calma. "Para entender tus poderes Quincy necesitas saber de dónde vienen. Los Quincys absorbemos el Reishi cercano y lo utilizamos para crear armas de energía improvisadas. Lo ideal y lo que utiliza la mayoría es un arco... Por poner un ejemplo."

El adolescente alzó su Cruz Quincy y formó un arco espíritual azul para sorpresa de Yuzu. Brillaba con el mismo color que sus manos el otro día. El adolescente de pelo negro tiró de la cuerda del arco y disparó una andanada de flechas azules de la nada. Se dispararon en un arco torrencial golpeando cada uno de los objetivos establecidos perfectamente.

Después de su exhibición, Uryu explicó. "En primer lugar es necesario entender lo que es este poder. El poder espiritual que conforma las almas y llena el aire se llama Reishi. Es mucho menos frecuente en el mundo humano, pero es con lo que creamos nuestras armas. El Reiryoku es el poder espiritual en bruto que un alma posee. Es lo que te permite sentir el poder espiritual y ver espíritus. Cuánto más tengas, más fuerte será tu alma. Por último, tu reiatsu o presión espiritual. Esta es la presión que se manifiesta por la propia firma espiritual de uno que puede ser detectado y utilizado para una amplia variedad de cosas. Podría entrar en detalles, pero eso es lo que necesitas saber. Para que puedas aprender cómo utilizar tu poder, primero debes recurrir a tu propio Reiryoku y utilizarlo para absorber el reishi cercano sobre tu Cruz Quincy. Esto formará un arma."

Yuzu no conseguía hacerlo cuando levantó la Cruz de una manera similar a Uryu. Ella lo miró confundida. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?"

"Concéntrate en tu espíritu interior... Debe sentirse natural. Si te ayuda, puedes concentrarte en algo que te motive. Una gran fuerza de voluntad es la fuerza para lograr esto." Explicó Uryu.

Yuzu asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos. Intentó recordar el otro día que se encontró con aquél espíritu. Temor evidente era la única reacción que podría replicar adecuadamente. Ella hizo una mueca cuando trató de centrarse más en su energía.

Uryu suspiró. "También ayuda si tienes una razón para querer usar tu poder. ¿Dices que un hollow mató a tu hermano? Piensa en eso... ¿Qué harías si con este poder pudieras salvarlo?"

Esto parecía eficaz incitando la fuerza de voluntad de la chica mientras sus manos comenzaron a brillar débilmente. Uryu sonrió con aprobación. "Bien, mantén ese pensamiento... Imagina a ese hollow justo frente de ti. Te está atacando..."

Para orgullo de Uryu, Yuzu logró manifestar un pequeño arco a partir de la cruz de su madre. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando ella instintivamente disparó una flecha enorme del arco. No golpeó ningún objetivo, en su lugar voló hacía la pared opuesta.

Ishida se quedó mirando la gran flecha con curiosidad, ya que no se disipó al momento de impactar. A continuación, para su gran sorpresa, explotó, dejando un enorme agujero en la pared.

Yuzu estaba temblando ligeramente debido al esfuerzo, mientras miraba a su compañero Quincy. "¿Cómo lo hice, Uryu-kun?"

Él impresionado visiblemente, se subió sus gafas. "Eso estuvo... Bien."

Luego, pensó para sí mismo. 'No esperaba que tenga tales resultados tan rápidos. Esa explosión de su flecha Reishi, no es algo con lo que esté familiarizado. Su Reiryoku debe ser poderoso si ella es capaz de manifestar un ataque de ese tipo. Sin embargo... Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué su hermano cabeza de zanahoria no hizo algo así para matar al hollow? Hmm... Y no es muy normal desarrollar un fuerte poder espiritual a esta edad. La mayoría simplemente nacen con ella. Tal vez tenga que ver con que su padre sea un Shinigami y su madre una Quincy.'

Para su incredulidad, la voz de Ryuken sonó junto a él. "No estés tan sorprendido, Uryu, su madre era un prodigio entre los Quincys y su padre era un capitán Shinigami. Estaría decepcionado si no estuviera en este nivel."

"¿¡C-cómo hizo eso!?" Yuzu se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que Ryuken estaba cerca de allí de la nada. El hombre de pelo blanco se cruzó de brazos. "Vine a observar durante unos minutos."

"¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo para que sus poderes espirituales se manifestaran?" Preguntó Uryu a su padre sin comprender del todo la situación.

Ryuken se encogió de hombros. "No podría decirlo con certeza, pero si quieres mi opinión sobre el asunto, creo que es en parte debido a la falta de presencia espiritual. Masaki e Isshin perdieron sus poderes hace más de veinte años. Sólo recientemente Isshin pudo recuperarlos. Ella dijo que podía sentir los espíritus después de que su hermano murió... Es probablemente debido a un encuentro cercano con un hollow, aunque claro, todo es especulación."

"Disculpe, Ishida-san, pero papá está llevando a Karin-chan a la Sociedad de Almas para convertirse en Shinigami." Dijo Yuzu mientras se acercaba a ambos Ishida.

El hombre asintió. "Sí, creo que lo mencionaste la noche anterior."

"Me dejó con Urahara-san, mientras ellos no están... ¿Qué debo hacer respecto a eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Ryuken se abrieron con asombro. "Hmm... Si vas a estar cerca de él, entonces debes aprender cómo enmascarar tu poder espiritual. Te sugiero que le enseñes de inmediato, Uryu."

"Sí, padre." Dijo el adolescente con un suspiro.

 **XXX Bajo la tienda de Urahara XXX**

"¿Cómo va todo por ahí, Karin?" Preguntó el dueño de la tienda echando un vistazo al agujero. Karin hizo una mueca mientras se esforzaba para ponerse de rodillas. La cadena había estado comiéndose a sí misma rápidamente. La chica no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía cada vez más preocupada al ver que los eslabones se acababan.

"Se está haciendo tarde, Kisuke... Ve arriba, en caso de que Yuzu regrese. Voy a pasar la noche aquí." Dijo Isshin.

El hombre del sombrero asintió. "Bien, sigue trabajando, Karin."

Ella lo miró desde abajo, pero no dijo nada, tratando de concentrarse en su espíritu interior.

 **XXX Arriba XXX**

Yuzu se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la tienda y fue amablemente recibida por Urahara. "Ah, Yuzu. Bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Cómo está yendo tu proyecto?"

"Debería estar terminado pronto." Sonrió la chica.

Kisuke asintió. "Bien. Por cierto, tu padre y tu hermana ya se fueron esta tarde. Sé que las cosas podrán ser algo aburridas por aquí, pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que tus necesidades sean atendidas. Así que si necesitas algo... Dinero, ayuda con la tarea o cualquier cosa, no seas tímida y dímelo."

"Gracias Urahara-san... En realidad estaba pensando unirme a un club después de clases, ya que no estaré con Karin-chan y papá estará con ella." Respondió la chica.

"Ah, bueno, genial, de todos modos, vamos dentro." Dijo Kisuke.

Yuzu hizo según las instrucciones y entró. El hombre señaló hacía el pasillo. "Esa puerta en el extremo izquierdo será tu habitación. Además, le dije a Jinta y a Ururu que no te molesten demasiado, por lo que estás en tu casa."

 **XXX Tres días más tarde XXX**

Karin hizo una mueca con temor al ver que su cadena casi había desaparecido. En un momento de desesperación sintió que su consciencia se desvanecía. En poco tiempo se encontró en un extraño paisaje. Era un océano con una luna azul brillante sobre una noche oscura.

Ella estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una pequeña isla masiva, con un sólo árbol. Karin se quedó sin aliento mientras trataba de averiguar dónde estaba. "Karin..."

La adolescente se volvió hacía el origen de la voz y vio a una mujer con el pelo azul del mismo color que la luna. Estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol. La mujer saltó rápidamente y la miró con seriedad. "Supongo que no tienes idea de quién soy ni dónde estamos."

"Eres... ¿Mi espíritu interior?" Supuso Karin.

La mujer peliazul sonrió. "Correcto..."

Otra persona que apareció de la nada llamó la atención de la chica. Parecía ser un hombre de pelo largo castaño, con gafas de sol y una andrajosa capa que ondeaba. Tenía barba y una expresión de seriedad imperturbable.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Karin preguntó intercambiando miradas entre el hombre y la mujer.

"Bueno, deberías saber la respuesta, ¿no crees? Eres una chica inteligente, ¿verdad? Lo averiguarás." Dijo la mujer con burla en su voz.

Karin la miró. "Eres bastante condescendiente para alguien que acabo de conocer."

"Este podría ser nuestro primer encuentro, pero sabemos todo acerca de ti..." Dijo el hombre causando que Karin enfocara la mirada en él.

Fue entonces que Karin lo comprendió. "¿Por qué habría gente en mi espíritu interior? A menos que..."

"Así es, somos una parte de ti." Dijo la mujer.

Karin miró al hombre y frunció el ceño. "¿Y él también? Estoy bastante segura de que un tipo raro no sería mi espíritu interior."

"Tal vez deberías estar más preocupada por tu cadena del destino. El momento del fin casi ha llegado." Explicó el hombre.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y rió. "¿Tal vez ella quiere convertirse en un hollow como su precioso Onii-chan?"

Karin la miró con enojo. "¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que me oíste..." Rió de nuevo.

El hombre suspiró. "No hay tiempo que perder... Debes despertar tus poderes de Shinigami si deseas salvarte. Este mundo interior está colapsando."

Karin miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que la isla donde estaba comenzaba a hundirse. El mismo cielo parecía oscurecerse. La mujer se levantó casualmente. "Haz tu elección ahora, Karin... Aceptanos, o serás un hollow."

 **XXX De vuelta en la tienda XXX**

Karin despertó de su mundo interno con energía espiritual azul creciendo en su cuerpo. Las restricciones en sus brazos ya no podían sostenerla y la chica se libró de ellas. Mirando hacía abajo en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que quedaba un último eslabón. Alzando la mano, de repente manifestó una Zanpakuto. La cadena restante desapareció cuando la energía azul resplandeció y erupcionó, escapando la chica después rápidamente del pozo.

Kisuke parecía impresionado, al igual que Isshin, al ver a la chica ahora en el traje estándar de un Shinigami con su Zanpakuto sellada en su mano.

Karin estaba bastante impresionada también por los acontecimientos y su apariencia. "¿Ya está?"

"Buen trabajo, Karin... Nunca dudé de ti." Dijo Kisuke sonriendo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Isshin le dio una mirada intimidante antes de girar a su hija con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Mi hermosa hija es ahora igual que su querido padre!"

En circunstancias normales, se habría apartado cómicamente por su afecto, pero debido a su alivio y la emoción, la chica dejó que la abrazara. Después ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. "¡La próxima vez avísame antes de meterme en un agujero por tres días!"

"¡Urgh!" Isshin se dobló. "¡Duele más ahora!"

Después de una rápida y divertida discusión, Kisuke tosió para llamar la atención. "Bueno, de todos modos, Karin, tendrás que permanecer un tiempo en la Academia Shinigami. De hecho, voy a preparar la puerta al Seireitei. Estoy seguro de que tu padre te inscribirá."

"¿Cómo ha estado Yuzu?" Preguntó Karin.

Kisuke se encogió de hombres. "Ella parece estar bien... Dijo algo acerca de unirse a un club de su escuela."

"Eso es bueno... No quiero que se sienta sola." Karin asintió.

"Mientras que Kisuke configura la puerta, te explicaré cómo funciona la Sociedad de Almas, Karin." Dijo Isshin mientras le indicaba a su hija que se sentara junto él.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Cuando Ichigo y compañía se acercaron a Las Noches, todos y cada uno de ellos pudieron sentir la abrumadora colección de firmas espirituales reunidas allí. Se oía sonido de cantos y golpes incluso desde donde ellos estaban.

Harribel le dio una mirada a Ichigo. "Nunca antes he sentido a tantos hollows en un solo lugar..."

"¿Sienten eso? ¡La tierra está temblando!" Dijo Apacci al sentir el arítmico golpeteo.

Ichigo estrechó su mirada en el horizonte. "Para que halla tantos hollows reunidos... Baraggan probablemente quiere audiencia para nuestra batalla. Parece que se decidirá el destino de Hueco Mundo."

"¿Qué están cantando? No puedo entenderlo." Lilynette añadió mientras trataba de escuchar mejor.

"Lleguemos más cerca y lo sabremos." Respondió Starrk.

El resto de la comitiva Adjucha habían estado mayormente en silencio desde que se dirigieron a Las Noches. Todas estaban preocupadas, pero algunas lo escondían mejor que otras. Sung-sun rió. "Bueno, estoy segura de que será un buen espectáculo. Una reunión sin precedentes."

"¡No puedo esperar para ver la expresión del huesudo rostro de Baraggan cuando nos vea!" Añadió Mila Rose.

Loly sonrió. "¡Él va a estar aterrado!"

Menoly frunció el ceño un poco nerviosa. "El aire se está poniendo muy pesado... Espero que nadie salga herido. Algo como esto tiene que sacar a todos los Vasto Lordes restantes de su escondite."

"¿Y eso no es bueno? Ichigo quiere unir a todos los hollows de gran potencia." Apacci interrumpió.

El canto ahora era audible ya que estaban más cerca del palacio. Se hacía eco ya que miles de hollows cantaban. "¡White, White, White!"

Harribel miró a Ichigo. "¿Cantan tu nombre? ¿Por qué?"

El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja pensó. 'Sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente, pero no tenía ni idea de que invitaría a la mitad de Hueco Mundo para ver la batalla.'

"No sé... Pero imagino que me llaman para desafiarlo." Respondió Ichigo.

"¡Entonces deberías ir con mucho gusto! ¡No puedo esperar para darle una patada en el culo!" Apacci coreó.

Harribel asintió. "El régimen de terror de Baraggan termina hoy."

Ulquiorra se quedó en silencio mirando a Ichigo sumido en sus pensamientos, antes de volver su mirada hacía el enorme palacio frente a ellos. 'Ni siquiera sabía que existía este tipo de estructura aquí... Y tampoco era consciente de que esta cantidad de hollows existían en Hueco Mundo.'

 **XXX Dentro de Las Noches XXX**

En el interior del colosal palacio cerca de una de las grandes paredes, Ichigo y sus acompañantes llegaron rápidamente a lo que podrían describir como una especie de cúpula sin techo, parecido a un anfiteatro. Era de un tamaño monumental y en las gradas se podía ver a cientos de hollows, sobretodo comunes Adjuchas. El canto era casi ensordecedor ya que seguían golpeando arítmicamente.

"¿Un coliseo?" Dijo Menoly conmocionada.

La llegada de Ichigo pasó desapercibida al principio, ya que él y sus seguidores se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un gran trono en el fondo del coliseo. Ichigo rápidamente calló a la multitud cuando cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos y lo disparó directamente al trono en el cual estaba un impaciente Baraggan.

El rey esqueleto sacó rápidamente su hacha y cortó el Cero por la mitad, enviando ambas mitades a erupcionar en la distancia, dañando considerablemente el paisaje detrás de él. Un Adjucha al azar entre la multitud se apresuró a decir lo obvio. "¡Es White, está aquí!"

La multitud estalló en emoción al animar y gritar con sed de sangre. Su emoción fue silenciada cuando Baraggan levantó la mano. "¡Silencio!"

Un silencio de muerte siguió cuando Baraggan e Ichigo se miraron el uno al otro por un breve momento. El rey de Hueco Mundo no tardó en notar a los seguidores de Ichigo y comentó, burlándose claramente. "Bah... Calculé que Harribel te apoyaría sobre mí. ¿Es este el grado de tu maldad, Harribel? ¿O buscas insultarme aún más?"

"Ya te dejé claro que no estaba interesada en trabajar contigo." Dijo la rubia Vasto Lorde.

Baraggan gruñó. "Y sin embargo, al parecer, ahora trabajas para White... Qué divertido. Había oído los rumores, pero no creí que fueran verdad hasta ahora. Veo que te has convertido en un Vasto Lorde, White, ¿y ahora te crees mi igual?"

"Vine aquí para vencerte, ¡y para demostrarte que soy el hollow más fuerte en Hueco Mundo!" Gruñó Ichigo. Su exclamación excitó a la multitud provocando un alboroto de vítores.

Baraggan hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciarlos. Él rió entre dientes. "Si no recuerdo mal, escapaste la última vez que peleamos. Tu amenaza es tan vacía como el agujero en tu pecho."

"Ahora estoy aquí... Y te desafío. ¡Vamos a poner fin a esta pequeña venganza!" Dijo Ichigo sombríamente.

Baraggan bajó de su trono hasta la arena. El rey miró a Starrk y Lilynette divertido. "¿Así que has recogido algunos perros callejeros? ¿Qué son estos hollows con la máscara rota?"

"Son Arrancar... Y vienen conmigo." Respondió Ichigo. Su comentario pareció despertar la curiosidad del público que chismeaban como locos.

El rey se dio cuenta de Ulquiorra y no pudo evitar molestar aún más. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Uno de los habitantes del pozo? Nunca he visto uno así antes... Hmm, has reunido algunos aliados interesantes, White. ¿Y esos Adjuchas? Es bastante lamentable. ¿Piensas que con unos patéticos Adjuchas, dos Vasto Lordes, y unos Arrancar puedes desafiarme? ¡Me siento insultado! ¡Ni siquiera necesito mi ejército para derrotarte y a todos tus secuaces!"

Su comentario irritó enormemente a Ichigo, pues su poder espiritual se elevó tremendamente. Asustó a la multitud que se quedaron callados con temor. Ambos brazos espada salieron mientras gritaba en voz alta. "¡Entonces vamos a resolver esto aquí y ahora! ¡Te reto por el trono y señorío de Hueco Mundo!"

"No tienes el descaro de luchar sólo... ¿Es por eso que trajiste a esos Vasto Lordes? ¿Demasiado asustado para enfrentarme por ti mismo?" Se burló Baraggan.

Ichigo volvió a mirar a sus aliados. "Pelearé con él sólo. Volved todos."

"Es un suicidio, White... Sé que eres fuerte, pero no se puede contar con que Baraggan luche limpiamente." Se opuso Harribel.

"Haz lo que dice... Si realmente quiere ganar el respeto de Hueco Mundo, no tiene otra opción." Cortó Starrk.

Cada una de las Adjuchas tenían sus protestas, pero cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Ichigo les dirigió una mirada severa. "Todo el mundo salid de la arena..."

"Ten cuidado..." Dijo Harribel algo preocupada mientras conducía a las Adjuchas a las gradas. Starrk prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Lilynette, ya que parecía decidida a ayudar a Ichigo de alguna manera.

Esto dejó a Ulquiorra. El hollow de ojos verdes no hizo lo que dijo para sorpresa de Ichigo. Él se volvió a su compañero. No dijo nada mientras él y Ulquiorra chocaron miradas.

Baraggan interrumpió. "Esos habitantes del pozo no son como los hollows Menos. No pertenecen a la superficie o están bajo mi regla. Nunca vi uno así... Aunque por lo general su especie no se aleja de la oscuridad. Su mera presencia en mi palacio es un insulto."

Ulquiorra le dirigió una mirada estoica, pero por el contrario Ichigo se enfureció. "¡No es uno de ellos! ¡Él es uno de nosotros! ¡Te daré algo por lo que sentirte insultado cuando te arrebate tu título!

Baraggan se rió de él. "Realmente has ganado mi ira, White. Ningún hollow ha llegado nunca a tales extremos para denunciar mi autoridad suprema sobre nuestra especie."

"Vuelve... ¡Él es mío!" Ichigo le dijo a Ulquiorra finalmente convenciendo al hollow sin boca para partir con el grupo de Ichigo, consiguiendo un asiento en primera fila gracias a un poco de intimidación.

Baraggan levantó su hacha en alto y habló con seguridad. "¡Ven y muéstrame lo poderoso que crees que eres, White!"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera abrir la boca, una silueta azul apareció cerca de ellos. Ichigo y Baraggan miraron sorprendidos al ver a un Vasto Lorde de pelo azul. Para Ichigo tenía un aspecto muy familiar, y después de examinar sus rasgos felinos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de quién era. "¿Grimmjow?"

"Siento interrumpir, ¡pero ustedes dos no son los únicos contendientes para ser el rey de Hueco Mundo!" Rugió Grimmjow.

Fin Capítulo 7

Bueno, bueno, seguro que no era lo que se esperaban de este capítulo que llega algo más tarde de lo habitual. Pero créanme es necesario para la trama. Ya en el siguiente sí vendrá la ansiada batalla por el trono. Como dice el título, descubrimos que hay tres caminos muy diferentes, tres razas diferentes, y tres hermanos diferentes. Así Karin es ya una Shinigami, Yuzu una Quincy e Ichigo un Hollow, y por supuesto, será bastante importante e interesante ver la trama desde las tres maneras diferentes. Sólo es el principio, ya veremos qué sucede.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

 **BioLeaf:** Me alegro de que te guste, y nada, no te preocupes, mientras sea leído para mí está bien. Aquí está.

 **:** Gracias. Capítulo listo.

 **Sibreka:** Se llevaría mi voto, eso seguro. Me alegro, me alegro. Ya lo tienes, a disfrutar.

 **Veiszer:** Gracias, pues ya te gustará más cuando veas cómo Ichigo... Nah, no quiero aguarte la historia. Listo y calentito para leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Una luz en la oscuridad

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, dentro de Las Noches, Ichigo** **XXX**

La postura de Baraggan se tensó visiblemente al observar al recién llegado. El feroz, peliazul Vasto Lorde era bastante impresionante para la vista. Ichigo podía sentir una tremenda diferencia de poder en comparación con su anterior forma de Adjucha pantera.

El hollow esqueleto rió. "¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir de manera tan descarada mi altercado con White?"

"Mi nombre es Grimmjow... Y estoy aquí por el trono. ¡Sólo puede haber un rey en esta tierra estéril y seré yo!" Gritó furioso el hollow. Todo el mundo en las gradas observó con anticipación las reacciones de Ichigo y Baraggan.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza. "Me imaginé que aparecerias con el tiempo... Pero no me esperaba esto. Retírate Grimmjow. No quiero pelear contigo. Esto es entre Baraggan y yo."

"¡No, White! ¡No me puedes negar esto! ¡Soy un Vasto Lorde!" Gritó Grimmjow. Los compañeros de Ichigo se mostraron sorprendidos por la llegada de otro Vasto Lorde.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" Apacci preguntó a Harribel.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Pero claramente conoce a White."

"¿¡Cómo es que no sabes quién es!? ¡Es Grimmjow, el rey sin corona!" Interrumpió un Adjucha al azar.

Loly y Menoly intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo. "Nunca supimos de él..." Dijeron ambas al unísono.

"Lo tengo... Es un ex Adjucha pantera." Dijo un Adjucha dientes de sable. Los aliados de Ichigo dirigieron la vista hasta él con curiosidad.

El Adjucha felino miró entre los tres Vasto Lordes abajo y luego a los seguidores de Ichigo. "Grimmjow es un renegado peligroso... Se ha hablado de él durante algún tiempo. No tenía ni idea de que logró ser un Vasto Lorde. Aún así... Ni él ni White tendrán oportunidad contra su majestad."

"Te equivocas." Menoly cortó. "Por lo que entiendo, ustedes tienen miedo de White."

"Tal vez los Adjuchas menores le temen, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que el rey Baraggan es el hollow más poderoso en Hueco Mundo. Llamó a todos aquí sólo para demostrarlo de una vez por todas. Estos no son los primeros Vasto Lordes en desafiarlo... Pero serán los últimos." Dijo arrogante el Adjucha dientes de sable.

Harribel miró al gran gato con frialdad. "Te sugiero que retrocedas..."

Ella elevó su presión espiritual alarmando en gran medida a los Adjuchas cercanos que inmediatamente se alejaron. Ggio retrocedió intentando no ponerse nervioso, pero fallando miserablemente. "Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí."

Después de que Ggio se fue, Sung-sun habló con la rubia. "¿Tiene mucha fe en las capacidades de White, Lady Harribel?"

Harribel echó un vistazo a la serpiente. "Él ha estado conteniendo su poder para evitar herir a cualquiera de ustedes. Ninguno de nosotros ha visto toda su potencia... Así que sí, creo que le irá bien."

Starrk y Lilynette se miraron el uno al otro un poco consternados. La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño. "¿Ha hecho qué?"

El Arrancar pensó para sí. '¿Es así como él ha sido capaz de mezclarse con hollows más débiles? Es extraño que nuestra presencia no afecte a ninguna de estas Adjuchas o a la multitud.'

"¿Tal vez ese ataque que usó contra nosotros hizo algo para ayudarnos a controlar nuestro poder?" Starrk teorizó.

Harribel dirigió la mirada a los Arrancar. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Nada... Hablaré con él después de esto." Respondió Starrk

"¿Usted piensa que también va a ganar?" Sung-sun preguntó sorprendida.

El Arrancar se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si él quiere unir Hueco Mundo, no tiene otra opción. White parece un hollow bastante decidido. Dudo que falle."

"Ichigo es su nombre, Starrk... ¡Tal vez deberías usarlo!" Dijo Lilynette molesta.

"¡Callaos, están hablando ahí abajo!" Dijo Loly entre dientes mientras volvía la miraba a abajo.

Baraggan rió al escuchar a Grimmjow. "Tu nombre no tiene ninguna importancia para mí, idiota... No hay duda de que has estado ocultándote bajo la arena para evitar mi supremacía. Un mocoso como tú nunca podrá ser Rey... Ni tampoco White. Nadie más dudará de mi poder. ¡He gobernado aquí más tiempo que cualquier hollow con vida pueda recordar!"

"¿¡Mocoso!? ¡Vas a lamentar decir eso! ¡Escuchad, todos! ¡Empecé desde el fondo de este agujero y ahora estoy aquí! ¡Ni tú, ni White me pueden negar este derecho, Baraggan! ¡Voy a demostrar a los que están aquí que merezco ser el Rey! ¡Derrotaré a ambos a la vez ahora mismo!" Grimmjow anunció en voz alta. Su falta de temor excitó enormemente a la multitud, que entró en un estallido de aplausos y aullidos de aprobación.

"¡El nombre de Grimmjow no será recordado después de borrarte de la existencia!" Gruñó Baraggan.

"¡Ya lo veremos, maldito bastardo!" Grimmjow no perdió el tiempo para atacar. Rápidamente arañó a Baraggan entregando un poderoso corte con su extensión en punta de su codo. Pareció coger al Rey por sorpresa y le inflingió algún daño.

La multitud observó con incredulidad cuando Baraggan miró con furia hacía abajo a un lado, donde le había hecho daño. El Vasto Lorde esquelético giró la vista hacía Grimmjow con odio. "¡Ese será el último error que cometas, idiota!"

"¡Jajaja! ¿¡Quién va a olvidar mi nombre!? ¿¡Quién estará en la cima de este mundo!?" Dijo la bestia de pelo azul riendo.

"¡Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow!" Comenzó a cantar la multitud ya que el recién llegado se ganó gran aprobación por su fuerza.

"¡White, White, White!" Comenzó Menoly. Al principio sólo era ella, pero una gran parte de la multitud, especialmente los más cercanos, se unieron rápidamente. Harribel echó un vistazo a la multitud con curiosidad. 'No tenía ni idea de que White tuviera tal cantidad de seguidores, incluso aquí...'

Ggio se volvió hacía sus compañeros de la guardia de élite. "¡Vamos, mostrad apoyo para el único y verdadero Rey! ¡Baraggan, Baraggan, Baraggan!"

Un gran Adjucha con forma de ave roja voló a lo largo de las gradas y atrapó la atención del público. "¡No se deje impresionar por estos pretendientes! ¡El Rey Baraggan es invencible! ¡Baraggan, Baraggan!"

Ahora el público cantaba tres nombres diferentes, cada uno tratando de superar a los demás.

Baraggan gruñó furiosamente y levantó una mano. "¡SILENCIO!" Su erupción de poder espiritual aterrorizó a la audiencia que inmediatamente callaron. Harribel levantó una ceja ante el creciente poder. "Baraggan está enfadado... Esto va a ser malo. He visto lo que puede hacer."

"¡Vamos perra, no tengo todo el día!" Grimmjow sonrió maniáticamente.

Su diversión fue corta, pues el rey esqueleto se movió a una velocidad increíble balanceando su hacha hacía él. Grimmjow se agachó y evitó el hacha por poco, luego retrocedió para esquivar una andanada de entrantes ataques. Al principio parecía que el esqueleto tenía ventaja. El felino Vasto Lorde continuó evadiendo las oscilaciones de Baraggan e intentó un corte con sus codos.

Por desgracia, su ataque nunca hizo contacto, ya que Ichigo le interceptó con un potente asalto. El hollow de pelo naranja bloqueó las armas de ambos y osciló de nuevo enviando a los dos contendientes a distanciarse el uno del otro. Energía roja ennegrecida se derramó en las cuchillas de Ichigo para gran sorpresa de Grimmjow y Baraggan ya que se detuvieron por un momento.

Ichigo miró entre ellos y sacudió la cabeza. "Vas a lamentar interferir, Grimmjow..."

La criatura de pelo azul gruñó con rabia. "¿¡Todavía crees que eres mejor que yo!? ¡Somos todos Vasto Lordes! ¡El pináculo de la evolución Hollow! ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros!?"

"Te lo mostraré..." Dijo Ichigo peligrosamente.

Con un arco doble cruzado, arremetió una ola de energía negra en ambos oponentes. Grimmjow lo evitó, pero Baraggan decidió pararlo, cortando con su hacha a través del ataque. Su exhibición impresionó enormemente a la multitud que aplaudió por el poder que estaban presenciando. Los restos del ataque pasaron volando y destruyendo el paisaje en la distancia.

La presión espiritual de Baraggan continuó aumentando a medida que una humareda familiar para Ichigo empezó a caer de su cuerpo. Muchos hollows en las gradas eran conscientes de esta habilidad, que era por lo que le temían. El esqueleto la canalizó a través de su hacha mientras agarraba el arma con fuerza. "¡Convertiré a los dos en polvo!"

Con una fuerte oscilación desató las humaredas contra Grimmjow. Al principio le afectaba, ya que en la piel de la criatura comenzaron a formarse escamas. Sin embargo, los efectos terminaron una vez que Grimmjow desencadenó más poder para disipar la nube alrededor de él.

Grimmjow rugió y energía azul brotó de su cuerpo. La tierra se sacudió por la onda de sonido que lanzó su grito. La humareda de Baraggan inmediatamente se fue disipando hasta quedar en nada por el poder del ex pantera. La bestia azul rió ante la reacción de Baraggan. "¿Cuál es el problema, huesudo? ¿¡Pensaste que sería tan fácil matarme!? ¡Te espera una gran sorpresa!"

Baraggan se quedó allí con rabia hirviendo por todos los poros de su ser. El rey levantó su hacha al cielo. "Yo te mostraré por qué este palacio fue nombrado Las Noches. ¡He aquí el verdadero poder de tu Dios Rey!"

Desde su hacha, Baraggan lanzó una ráfaga de energía púrpura que cubría completamente el oscuro cielo. Sin la luz de la luna brillando, todo resultó mucho más tenebroso cuando luego Baraggan levitó sobre el suelo. A partir de la oscura humareda que preparó, disparó de nuevo una energía en espiral en su colosal hacha. El aura púrpura ahora brillaba más que cualquier cosa presente.

Una subida de potencia similar estalló delante de su cuerpo causando que el suelo temblara y el aire se hiciese más pesado. Cualquier Adjucha que había estado de pie, inmediatamente cayó de rodillas debido al aumento abrumador de poder.

Baraggan miró a sus dos rivales intensamente. "¡Este es el verdadero poder!"

La mayoría de los compañeros de Ichigo, excepto Ulquiorra, Starrk y Harribel, estaban temblando de miedo. El reiatsu abrumador estaba prácticamente congelando a la multitud con su presión. Los ojos de Harribel se ampliaron considerablemente. "Sin duda su poder no es un mito..."

Ulquiorra alzó la vista al cielo. 'La luna... Se ha ido. Está tan oscuro ahora...'

"¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? ¿¡Crees que estoy impresionado por tu poder!? ¡Tal vez va siendo hora de mostrar el mío!" Grimmjow contrarrestó inmediatamente desatando toda su energía contenida. Mediante una explosión azul, su poder espiritual se amplificó de manera considerable.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de los efectos que esto tenía sobre la multitud. La gran mayoría de la audiencia ni siquiera podía moverse de la insoportable presión de dos totalmente encendidos Vasto Lordes.

Tomó una respiración profunda y dejó salir sus brazos espada. Grimmjow y Baraggan lo miraron esperando a que Ichigo soltase sus ataduras. Energía de un rojo pálido surgió de su cuerpo al aullar en el cielo.

Terror puro era la única palabra que podía describir la reacción del público. Starrk, Ulquiorra y Harribel se impresionaron de que la presión espiritual combinada de los tres Vasto Lordes ahora les afectaba. Cada Adjucha o hollow más débil tenía problemas para respirar cuando el aullido ensordecedor de Ichigo finalmente liberó su poder e hizo que la presión para cualquiera que estuviera cerca fuera insoportable.

"¡Sí, jaja! ¡Por fin!" Grimmjow gruñó con impaciencia mientras miraba a Ichigo con sed de sangre. Baraggan miró a los dos adversarios y agarró su hacha con más fuerza. "Te has hecho fuerte, White... ¡Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte!"

Ichigo y Grimmjow dirigieron su atención hacía adelante, y tomaron posición para la lucha que se avecinaba. Baraggan voló hacía ellos como una tormenta de muerte. Él cargó violentamente y escindió en contra de ambos hollows con su enorme hacha. La fuerza detrás de él era casi suficiente para romper la guardia de Ichigo. Paró los embates con fuerza y tan rápidamente como pudo, pero un Baraggan cegado por la ira parecía aumentar la velocidad del tiempo. Energía espiritual roja se enfrentó con la erupción morada ennegrecida, dando un espectáculo de luces.

Con cada parada o bloqueo, seguía un desmoronamiento de la tierra. Para el público de arriba, era como ver una lucha entre dioses.

Ichigo esquivó por poco una gran oscilación, que cortó un enorme pilar detrás de él. Tomando un momento para recuperarse, saltó hacía atrás y contempló cómo derrotar a Baraggan. Su alivio duró poco ya que Grimmjow se había apoderado de inmediato de la oportunidad de flanquearle.

El ex pantera logró atraparlo con la guardia baja y la extensión de su codo dejó un corte profundo a través de un costado. Ichigo no tenía tiempo para mirar la herida ya que ahora se interpuso entre Baraggan y Grimmjow. Cada enemigo luchaba a diferentes velocidades, por lo que le era casi imposible para él luchar eficazmente contra ambos a la vez. Los poderosos ataques del hacha de Baraggan eran muy difíciles de evitar sin ambas espadas, lo que lo dejó expuesto contra Grimmjow.

Decidiendo tomar un riesgo, Ichigo usó Sonido para aparecer detrás de Grimmjow. El hollow de pelo azul se movió como un rayo mientras se echaba para atrás para cortar a Ichigo. Pensando rápido, Ichigo bloqueó ambas extensiones de codo de Grimmjow con sus propios brazos espada y los levantó.

Grimmjow trató de empujar contra él, pero fue ineficaz, ya que Ichigo le dio una patada enviándolo en linea recta contra Baraggan. El temible rey escindió al entrante Grimmjow y lo mandó a estrellarse contra una pared.

El devastador ataque fue seguido por un gran haz púrpura de energía en forma de arco, cortesía de Baraggan. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron cuando el rey se volvió hacía él e hizo girar su hacha en una ráfaga de oscilaciones. Cada onda lanzada de energía era muy similar a las propias ondas que lanzaba Ichigo.

El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja cargó sus espadas con energía espiritual y contrarrestó cada onda con las suyas rojas ennegrecidas. Baraggan se rió de su esfuerzo. "Para un hollow de tal infamia, eres más decepcionante de lo que esperaba."

El rey siguió rápidamente desatando una enorme ola púrpura hacía Ichigo. El hollow de pelo naranja cargó un Cero blanco y rojo entre sus cuernos para contrarrestarlo. A medida que la ola chocó con el Cero de Ichigo, él se sorprendió al ver cómo la onda seguía a través de su ataque.

Levantó sus dos brazos espada y se preparó para hacer contacto. Al hacerlo, se sintió presionado considerablemente. En el momento en que logró cortar a través de la onda, se encontró con un barrido devastador del hacha de Baraggan.

Como el arma estaba listo para hacerle pedazos, Ichigo se elevó en el cielo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse o detenerlo, Baraggan usó su mano libre para que la nube oscura hundiera a Ichigo en su totalidad. El cielo empezó a brillar en un negro violáceo inquietante, formándose en dicho cielo una enorme mano huesuda. La mano nube tiró a Ichigo de nuevo contra el cielo.

Durante su descenso, se las arregló para frenarse y voló hacía Baraggan que se quedó allí con una sonrisa en su óseo rostro. Ichigo nunca pudo llegar ya que una mancha azul le cegó. Grimmjow clavó una de sus garras a través de Ichigo mientras le inmovilizaba con una pared opuesta.

El público observó con suspense, cómo Grimmjow golpeaba una y otra vez a White con sus garras. Ichigo apuñaló a través de los brazos de Grimmjow después de varios golpes del otro hollow.

Él se quedó mirando a Grimmjow con una furia evidente en sus negros ojos con iris dorados. "Mi turno..." Un estallido blanco y rojo de energía comenzó a hincharse entre los cuernos de Ichigo mientras sostenía los dos brazos de Grimmjow aún con sus espadas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, Grimmjow fue lanzado a la distancia por el Cero a quemarropa de Ichigo.

El público se quedó sin aliento viendo cómo el Cero de Ichigo continuó alejándose a pesar del hecho de que Grimmjow estaba ahora fuera de la vista. El Cero se dirigió hacía abajo y cortó a través de una parte de las gradas. Muchos hollows apenas lograron moverse a tiempo para evitar el haz que destruyó esa parte del coliseo.

El haz ahora se centró en Baraggan, quién quedó sorprendido por la fuerza detrás de él. El rey agarró su hacha con ambas manos con mucho esfuerzo para bloquearlo. A continuación, para su horror, el Cero blanco y rojo se volvió negro también. La mezcla de los tres colores causó que el Cero sea más denso. No sólo eso, sino que su magnitud prácticamente se duplicó, ya que aplastó a Baraggan por el puro poder de Ichigo.

'¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡¿Cómo puede este Cero ser tan poderoso!?' Baraggan pensó con incredulidad cuando se vio obligado a volar hacía arriba para evitar el inusual Cero. Impactó en la parte vacía del coliseo y salió en la distancia antes de explotar. La onda expansiva no sólo causó un terremoto, sino que también pareció establecer el cielo en llamas. Entre la nube oscura del poder de Baraggan y las secuelas del ataque de Ichigo, había un ambiente infernal en el aire.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ya no puedes bloquear mi Cero?" Ichigo se burló con una risa maliciosa. Su tono sonaba mucho más oscuro que antes, lo que alarmó a sus compañeros. Starrk se quedó mirando a Ichigo. "¿Qué fue eso de ahora?"

"No lo sé, creía que sólo utilizaba energía espiritual negra en sus espadas. No sabía que también podía con su Cero." Señaló Harribel.

"Ichigo da miedo..." Dijo Menoly con temor al notar la mirada en los ojos del Vasto Lorde. Apacci y Loly intercambiaron breves miradas de preocupación. Mila Rose se quedó sin habla, y Lilynette parecía estar temblando.

Sung-sun le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Harribel. "L-lady Harribel... ¿Él va a estar bien?

"Lo he visto como esto antes..." Cortó Apacci mientras miraba a Ichigo preocupada. "Es cuando sus instintos asumen el control."

"S-Starrk... ¿¡Q-qué era eso!?" Lilynette preguntó horrorizada. Las secuelas del ataque de Ichigo no eran sólo indescriptiblemente destructivas, también provocó un enorme pánico entre el público. Sin embargo, se mantuvieron congelados bajo la presión del poder de los Vasto Lordes.

El Arrancar de pelo castaño sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé... Pero hay algo diferente en él. Esa mirada en sus ojos parece peligrosa."

Ichigo se quebró el cuello mientra empezaba a caminar hacía el centro de la arena, mirando a Baraggan. El rey no perdió tiempo reuniendo su poder ya que Ichigo cargó otro Cero entre sus cuernos. Esta vez, era dos veces el tamaño anterior.

"¡Te voy a mostrar el verdadero poder!" Baraggan gritó entre dientes mientras alzaba su hacha sobre su cabeza. Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a canalizar la energía en su hacha a través de lo que parecía ser un vórtice de algún tipo. Cuando los dos hollows lanzaron sus ataques, el público se estremeció de terror. Aquellos que podían moverse, se agacharon intentando ponerse a cubierta antes de que colisionen.

Ambos ataques estuvieron en un punto muerto hasta que Baraggan logró ver a Ichigo añadir más energía a sus espadas. El rey elevó su mano libre al cielo y formó otro puño masivo. Baraggan inmediatamente lo envió hacía abajo para engullir a Ichigo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el poder detrás del ataque de Ichigo desapareció al instante. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Baraggan sintió una apuñalada de una hoja ennegrecida a través de él desde atrás. Con la otra espada, Ichigo la clavó en la cabeza del rey, enviándolo a girar hacía el suelo con una onda negra de su espada. Ichigo se echó a reír maniáticamente poco después mientras miraba el sitio donde cayó Baraggan.

"¡White!" Grimmjow rugió tan fuerte como pudo. Ichigo se volvió hacía el Vasto Lorde peliazul. Grimmjow estaba cubierto de quemaduras y muchas heridas, sin duda inflingidas por el Cero blanco y rojo de Ichigo. El felino jadeó y exhaló pesadamente mientras apretaba sus puños con garras.

Ichigo no dijo nada mientras miraba al hollow con una mirada maliciosa. "Estoy de vuelta... ¡Incluso si me lleva hasta la última gota de sangre vencerte que así sea! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Prepárate a morir!"

Las garras del Vasto Lorde felino brillaban de azul cuando luego surgieron enormes extensiones de tipo cuchilla. No era muy diferente a lo que le había enseñado a Menoly. Ichigo observó con cautela cuando Grimmjow alzó ambos brazos hacía atrás. "¡Vamos a ver si puedes detener esto!"

Balanceando los brazos hacía adelante, enormes extensiones de sus garras salieron a través del aire. Su velocidad era tan intensa que provocó un chirrido agudo, como si estuviera cortando a través de la energía espiritual del aire. Ichigo respondió con dos barridos de sus espadas ennegrecidas las cuales lograron intersectarse en forma de una X masiva.

Para su sorpresa, las garras de Grimmjow cortaron a través de ellos, y vinieron directamente hacía Ichigo. El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja levantó sus dos espadas para bloquear las extensiones de garras que impactaron con fuerza extrema. Las chispas volaron de manera visible en las cuchillas de Ichigo, ya que Grimmjow trató de empujarle hacía atrás. Luego, para su incredulidad, el felino enderezó sus garras en una dirección, disparándolas todas ellas en un sólo Cero concentrado. Lo consiguió esquivar por poco, pero pronto sintió un golpe desde atrás lo que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ichigo se las arregló para aterrizar de pie, y rápidamente se recuperó, volando de nuevo hacía Grimmjow. La bestia azul de manera salvaje cargó contra Ichigo empujándolo hasta una pared. Los ataques con éxito de Grimmjow duraron poco, ya que Ichigo inmediatamente vino a por más.

Con toda la agilidad que pudo reunir, Grimmjow trató de flanquear a Ichigo, mientras volaba. En el último segundo giró detrás del hollow de pelo naranja y trató de darle una patada. Por desgracia para él, Ichigo le atrapó el pie.

Con su otra pierna, trató de alejarlo. Ni siquiera pudo hacerlo ya que Ichigo cortó a un lado de su pierna y le dio una patada enviándolo más alto en el cielo. Ichigo cargó otro Cero entre sus cuernos mientras Grimmjow continuaba volando hacía arriba.

Apenas pudo recuperarse a tiempo para disparar dos Ceros hacía Ichigo. A pesar de la potencia especial del Cero de Ichigo, Grimmjow logró detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para salir de su trayectoria. La luz cegadora le dio un momento de oportunidad y se lanzó de nuevo hacía abajo, hacía el otro Vasto Lorde.

Cargó su codo, y una enorme extensión azul salió, asemejándose a una espada. Para gran parte de su excitación, logró golpear a Ichigo, pero la espada del otro hollow también le golpeó a él. Los dos lucharon el uno contra el otro con potentes barridos, que les enviaron a cada uno a un extremo de la arena de nuevo.

Grimmjow jadeaba pesadamente mientras miraba hacía abajo para ver sangre brotando de su recién herida. Ichigo en realidad usó sus dos espadas contra él. Grimmjow apenas logró recuperar el aliento mientras su sangre continuaba saliendo.

Para su alivio, su ataque parecía también haber hecho algo de daño a Ichigo. Aunque en este punto estaba empezando a dudar de que su anterior movimiento fue tan eficaz como el daño que acababa de soportar.

Las heridas del felino estaban empezando a sanar lentamente mientras Ichigo se quedó mirándolo completamente estoico. Grimmjow lo miró con odio. "¿¡A qué estás esperando!? ¡Ven a por mí!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su grito, Ichigo le había empalado contra la pared con una de sus espadas. Él no perdió el tiempo tirando a Grimmjow a un lado mientras se giraba para ver a un Baraggan que llegaba de nuevo. El rey loco sin duda era un espectáculo digno de ver. Todo su cuerpo estaba irrandiando energía pura. El rey utilizó ambas manos para girar su hacha hacía Ichigo con una velocidad increíble.

Durante este tiempo, Grimmjow se deslizó por la pared y sintió que su visión se oscurecía mientras los otros dos hollows continuaban luchando entre sí. El joven Vasto Lorde sacudió la cabeza con ira y se las arregló para ponerse en pie. "¿¡Ustedes dos creen que han terminado conmigo!? ¡Mi vida no va a terminar así!"

Ichigo y Baraggan miraron hacía abajo a tiempo para ver a Grimmjow lanzándose contra ellos. Con ambas extensiones de codos extendidas, Grimmjow seccionó a los dos enemigos volando entre ellos. Parpadeó alrededor de ambos a velocidades imposibles, luchando con sus últimas fuerzas. Se las arregló para causar varios ataques críticos contra Baraggan ya que arañó varias veces al rey como una bestia loca.

Después de soportar una gran cantidad de daños, Baraggan finalmente logró mandarlo contra la tierra gracias a un poderoso golpe con su hacha. Durante su momento de distracción, Baraggan fue incapaz de evitar las espadas de Ichigo que le empalaron.

A pesar de su difícil situación, Baraggan intentó decapitar a Ichigo con su hacha ahora que tenía sus espadas ocupadas. Esperando esta reacción, Ichigo se echó hacía atrás sacando sus espadas y pateando a Baraggan con las piernas. Un destello azul furioso añadió un combo pues Grimmjow extendió una garra hacía abajo al caído Baraggan.

Volviéndose hacía Ichigo de nuevo, intentó cortarlo. Esta vez, con las garras y las extensiones de codo. Se giraron hacía Ichigo con más fuerza que la última vez. Ichigo no tuvo otra opción que bloquearlo con sus espadas, que era exactamente lo que quería Grimmjow.

Retiró una garra y se dio la vuelta en un giro opuesto a Ichigo empalando al Vasto Lorde pelinaranja por detrás de él. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Grimmjow voló cerca de él. Pensando rápido, Ichigo pinchó las dos hojas a través de la garra más cercana dejándola en rodajas mientras el felino hacía una mueca de dolor.

Desesperado por mantener sus espadas ocupadas, Grimmjow centró las cuatro garras de su mano restante en atacar a Ichigo. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Ichigo continuó atacando a través de sus garras. Por último Grimmjow agarró un brazo de Ichigo e intentó cortar la sección media de su torso con su extensión de codo.

Ichigo logró por poco alzar su espada libre y bloquear su ataque. Grimmjow, agarrando su otro brazo furiosamente trató de empujar hacía atrás.

Ambos quedaron entrelazados por un momento, antes de que Ichigo retrajo su hoja y la volvió a extender para atravesar al hollow de pelo azul. Por suerte, Grimmjow fue lo suficientemente rápido y pudo mover una de sus extensiones para desviarlo. Ahora, con cada uno atrapando un brazo y el otro libre, empujó más fuerte.

Los ágiles movimientos de Grimmjow le permitieron evitar la espada, pero sabía que no podía sobrevivir contra Ichigo en una batalla de fuerza. Antes de que ningún enemigo pudiera romper el punto muerto, una erupción de energía negra violácea voló hacía ellos.

Ambos levantaron las cuchillas entrelazadas para detener el enorme hacha de Baraggan que venía hacía ellos. Ichigo miró entre los dos y gruñó. "Nunca podrán ser más fuertes..."

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Grimmjow sintió sus brazos liberados ya que vio cómo Ichigo clavó ambos brazos espada en Baraggan tan fuerte como le fue posible. La multitud se quedó sin aliento cuando desarmó al rey, enviando su hacha al cielo.

"Nunca podrán ser más rápidos..." Ichigo continuó mientras aparecía detrás de Grimmjow con un Sonido. Él entregó una barra mortal en la espalda de Grimmjow mediante un corte descendente. El felino salió volando en el aire poco después.

"Nunca podrán ganar..." Ichigo terminó cuando retrocedió uno de sus brazos espada y golpeó a Grimmjow de nuevo contra el suelo. A su colisión, Ichigo se volvió hacía Baraggan con un instinto asesino puro.

El rey intentó recuperar su hacha, pero fue incapaz pues Ichigo la agarró primero. Baraggan se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad mientras Ichigo sonreía cruelmente. "Soy el Rey..."

"¡Maldito seas! ¡No me vas a derrotar!" Baraggan proclamó cuando intentó agarrar los brazos espada de Ichigo. Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando vio a Ichigo cargar un Cero entre sus cuernos. Él trató de escapar, pero rápidamente se encontró empalado contra una pared con su propia hacha.

"Te tengo..." Dijo Ichigo mientras disparaba el Cero hacía el rey esqueleto. Otra gran parte de la audiencia huyó de la trayectoria cuando el Cero negro, rojo y blanco fue lanzado a quemarropa contra Baraggan, yendo a parar a la distancia de Las Noches. El público miraron incrédulos al ver que ya no estaba Baraggan.

Ichigo se volvió hacía el derrotado Grimmjow con calma, pero con una aterradora mirada en sus ojos. El Vasto Lorde peliazul apenas logró ponerse de pie mientras jadeaba fuertemente. Se tambaleó hacía adelante al tratar de llegar a Ichigo.

El hollow de pelo naranja se dirigió lentamente hacía él. Ichigo brevemente usó Sonido y balanceó su brazo espada tras de sí, donde venía Baraggan. Ahora el público estaba aún más sorprendido, pues Ichigo había clavado uno de sus brazos espada en el gravemente Baraggan herido, quién tenía una espada clavada en el cuello óseo.

Baraggan apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse cuando Ichigo inmediatamente sacó la hoja de su cuello y la clavó ahora en su pecho. El hollow esqueleto se dejó caer de rodillas claramente derrotado cuando Ichigo sacó su espada. El Vasto Lorde pelinaranja retrajo su hoja restante y miró a ambos enemigos vencidos.

Grimmjow hizo todo lo posible para levantarse e ir a por él, pero tropezó a mitad de camino y cayó de rodillas también. Tanto él como Baraggan sintieron que Ichigo agarraba a cada uno de la garganta. El hollow victorioso elevó a ambos del suelo mientras miraba a los hollows de la multitud recuperándose. El público era ahora capaz de moverse ya que el nivel de potencia de los tres Vasto Lordes disminuyó.

"¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!" Un hollow gritó con entusiasmo desde las gradas. Era un Adjucha mantis religiosa o algo parecido y tenía un lugar en primera fila. El público se unió a él rápidamente cantando que White terminase el trabajo.

"¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!" Cantaban una y otra vez al ver a Grimmjow y Baraggan colgar débilmente. Harribel dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Starrk, no estando seguros de lo que Ichigo iba a hacer.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, cuando Ichigo se volvió a mirar con odio a sus enemigos derrotados. La claridad volvió a él mientras los miraba. '¿Debo matarlos?' Pensó para sí mismo.

Todas las Adjuchas de Ichigo y de Harribel se unieron también al canto del público. Estaban excitadas por su victoria y querían ver a Ichigo sellar sus destinos. Baraggan apenas pudo hablar. "No gobernarás para siempre..."

Grimmjow apenas logró agarrar la mano de Ichigo cuando el nuevo Rey voló más alto, para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. La nube ennegrecida creada por Baraggan empezó a desaparecer y un rayo de la luz de la luna brilló sobre Ichigo, dándole un aspecto aún más poderoso.

"¡Señor Baraggan!" Dijo Ggio con temor mientras observaba desde las gradas. Los seguidores de Grimmjow tuvieron reacciones similares, especialmente Shaw Long.

"¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!" Continuó cantando la audiencia.

Grimmjow trató de apretar la muñeca de Ichigo, capturando su atención. La bestia de ojos azules lo miró con sus últimas fuerzas. "¡Te odio...! ¿¡Por qué no puedo vencerte!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldito White!"

Ichigo miró a ambos con una mirada de seriedad. "Eres fuerte Grimmjow... Uno de los más fuertes que he conocido. Igual que tú, Baraggan. Los dos son reyes por derecho propio... Y yo los respeto por ser formidables Vasto Lordes."

"¿No me negarás como Rey?" Preguntó Baraggan con incertidumbre.

"Los dos son reyes... Pero yo soy el Rey de Reyes." Dijo Ichigo causando que ambos le mirasen sorprendidos.

"¿¡A qué estás esperando!?" Gritó el Adjucha mantis religiosa con rabia. "¡Mata a esos débiles, mátalos!"

"Mátanos ahora... ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad! ¡Jamás serás Rey mientras yo viva!" Baraggan añadió en voz alta para que la audiencia escuchara.

"¡NO!" Rugió Ichigo haciendo que el público callara inmediatamente. Todos le miraron con los ojos abiertos, ya que Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo dejando ir a Grimmjow y a Baraggan. Ichigo miró alrededor del anfiteatro antes de volver la mirada a los heridos de gravedad Vasto Lordes.

Ichigo les dijo a ambos. "Son unos idiotas ciegos... ¡No debemos luchar entre nosotros!"

Su comentario confundió en gran medida a la multitud, y también a Grimmjow y Baraggan. El ex rey esqueleto habló primero. "¿No era ese el punto de este duelo? ¿Decidir la realeza de toda nuestra especie?"

"Ese fue el punto... He considerado matarlos, pero sería un desperdicio. Reunidos en este palacio están los hollows más fuertes de la existencia. ¡Necesitamos unirnos! Nuestros verdaderos enemigos son aquellos que cazan y matan a nuestra especie. Se sientan en su preciosa Sociedad de Almas emitiendo un juicio de muerte sobre nosotros por existir. Su arrogancia me hace hervir la sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vengan aquí para declarar la guerra a nuestra especie? He visto Capitanes Shinigami matar oleadas de hollows como si nada. ¡No nos temen! ¡Creen que somos débiles, que estamos dispersos! ¡Nos niegan la vida! ¡No permitiré que queden impunes por más tiempo! ¡Los Shinigamis son los verdaderos enemigos de nuestra especie y son muy poderosos! ¡Nunca hemos tenido a nadie que una a nuestra raza para detenerlos! ¡Seguimos luchando entre nosotros por pedazos de fama y poder! ¡Eso termina ahora! Nos protegeremos a nosotros mismos... ¡Y responderemos con todo el poder de Hueco Mundo! ¡Todos los Shinigamis temblarán de miedo cuando Hueco Mundo se mantenga unido bajo su Rey de Reyes! ¡Rasgaremos este mundo de oscuridad! ¡Juntos vamos a forjar un nuevo Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo proclamó en voz alta.

"¡White, White, White, White!" La multitud comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Ichigo extendió las manos hacía abajo, hacía Baraggan y Grimmjow.

Ambos Vasto Lordes no podían creer el gesto. Baraggan parecía un poco impresionado por su declaración de guerra. "No tenía ni idea de que odiabas tanto a los Shinigamis... También detesto su especie."

"Toma mi mano... Únete a mí, Baraggan." Dijo Ichigo haciendo que el antiguo rey le mirase fijamente por un largo momento.

Baraggan rió débilmente. "Nunca en todos estos años, hubiese previsto esto... Un hollow más poderoso teniendo éxito donde yo he fallado."

Para gran incredulidad de la audiencia, Baraggan aceptó la mano de Ichigo. El hollow de pelo naranja ayudó a ponerse en pie al ex rey y asintió con la cabeza. "Me alegro de que nos entendamos..."

"¿Sabes...? Intenté lo que estás haciendo una vez... Hace mucho tiempo. La única diferencia es, que perdonaste a tu enemigo."

"No me importaría escuchar esa historia más tarde..." Respondió Ichigo. Baraggan gruñó dolorosamente mientras se alejaba, aunque tropezando un poco. Ggio y varios de sus guardias de élite rápidamente saltaron para apoyarlo. Todos ellos miraron a Ichigo sorprendidos más que nadie por sus acciones.

Ggio se acercó lentamente y anunció a la audiencia. "¡Alabado sea el Gran Rey White!"

Poco después inclinó la cabeza hacía Ichigo y salió para ayudar a Baraggan.

Grimmjow débilmente se incorporó y miró a Ichigo con desconfianza. "¿Por qué me perdonas? ¡No quiero tu compasión! ¡Sólo mátame... No soportaré tu misericordia otra vez! No importa lo duro que trabajé... No significó nada. Nunca te podré superar..."

Ichigo extendió su mano de nuevo. "El poder no tiene significado sin un propósito. Es por eso que perdiste. No tienes nada por lo que luchar, Grimmjow... Incluso con todo el poder del mundo, nunca saciarás el vacío en tu corazón."

"¿Mi corazón?" Preguntó Grimmjow con incertidumbre.

Desde las gradas, Ulquiorra observó con atención. Estaba profundamente inspirado por las acciones de Ichigo, pero no lo mostró visiblemente.

"Encontrémoslo juntos... Todos nosotros, como amigos." Dijo Ichigo distante.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. '¿Amigos? ¿Qué? No entiendo...'

"Grimmjow necesita motivación..." Ichigo habló a la multitud. De inmediato comenzaron a cantar su nombre. "¡Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow!"

El ex pantera no podía describir la sensación inusual que tenía en su interior. Se sintió profundamente conmovido por alguna razón, por las palabras de Ichigo. Por último, callando la multitud que se quedó observando con aún más incredulidad, Grimmjow se acercó y tomó la mano de Ichigo.

Los dos hollows clavaron miradas en los ojos del otro por un momento. La bestia de pelo azul no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "Amigos..."

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando Grimmjow alzó el brazo de Ichigo y gritó. "¡Viva el Rey de Reyes White!"

Muchos en la audiencia saltaron de las gradas y llegaron para ver más de cerca. Normalmente, un Adjucha no podría acercarse a dos Vasto Lordes imprudentemente, pero la multitud estaba demasiado excitada como para que les importase ahora.

Grimmjow miró a su alrededor. "¿A dónde fue Baraggan?"

"Estoy aquí..." El ex rey anunció mientras se acercaba a Ichigo. Starrk, Lilynette, Harribel y Ulquiorra aterrizaron allí también. Las cinco Adjuchas también aparecieron poco después.

"Así que... White... ¿Qué debemos hacer con los Shinigamis?" Preguntó Baraggan con curiosidad evidente en su voz.

"Vamos a formar un nuevo ejército..." Contestó Ichigo mientras miraba a la multitud.

El Adjucha mantis religiosa fue el primero en emerger mientras se inclinaba brevemente. "¡Permítame ser el primer voluntario para su nuevo ejército, White!"

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Ichigo interesado.

"Nnoitra Gilga..." Respondió el hollow con un afán de demostrar su valía.

Un Adjucha con forma de tentáculos inusuales se movió rápido hacía adelante. "Si usted está buscando lo mejor, creo que debo presentarme."

Todo el mundo miró con incertidumbre al Adjucha. Grimmjow estrechó la mirada en él. "No pareces tan impresionante para mí..."

Ichigo levantó la mano. "No importa lo fuerte que sea ahora... Entrenaré a todos los que estén dispuestos a convertirse en mis guardias de honor."

"¡Sería mi mayor placer!" Dijo el Adjucha con forma de tentáculos alegremente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todos modos?" Dijo Apacci con algo de duda dirigida al Adjucha.

"Luppi Antenor... Y le prometo, que mi habilidad en la lucha no le va a decepcionar, Gran Rey White." Siseó el Adjucha.

Ichigo asintió. "Está bien... ¿Algún voluntario más?"

Uno por uno, muchos Adjucha se acercaron y se comprometieron a servir como guardias de honor. Entre ellos destacaban varios. Un Adjucha mariposa de colores y con características extrañas de plantas habló con adoración. "Soy Szayel... Y me sentiría honrado de ser lo que quieres que sea."

"Es bueno saberlo..." Ichigo asintió.

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Añadió para dar énfasis.

El rey de pelo naranja asintió. "Lo tendré en mente..."

Un Adjucha con múltiples ojos de mirada diabólica con cuerpo rosado era otro de los que destacaban. Cerró sus ojos y se inclinó respetuosamente. "Usted es alguien sin igual, mi Rey... Sería un honor para mí, Zommari, servirle."

Después de la breve afluencia de hollows que proclamaron su lealtad hacía el nuevo Rey, Ichigo se volvió hacía sus compañeros. Harribel tenía un aspecto brillante en sus ojos. Era uno que no había visto ahora. Parecía estar impresionada y satisfecha.

Habló captando la atención de los hollows cercanos. "Me gustaría hablar con White a solas..."

"¡Dejad de estar sin hacer nada y reparad este palacio!" Baraggan ordenó dirigiéndose a la multitud. Después, volvió a mirar a Ichigo. "Ven a encontrarme a la torre principal más tarde... Discutiremos la estrategia."

Sin decir más palabra, Baraggan se fue, seguido de sus Adjuchas. Los seguidores de Grimmjow finalmente hicieron su camino a través de la multitud y se reunieron cerca. Shaw Long miró a Grimmjow sorprendido. 'Nunca, ni en mi imaginación más loca hubiera anticipado que Grimmjow se tragaría su orgullo... Las palabras de White deben resonar verdaderamente en él.'

"Bueno, yo voy a descansar un poco... Creo que me reuniré con ustedes dos en esa reunión más tarde." Dijo Grimmjow cuando empezó a alejarse. Antes de alejarse demasiado, se volvió a mirar a Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que realmente eres el Rey jaja... No, Gran Rey."

Ulquiorra observó a todos los diferentes hollows que ofrecían su alabanza o adoración por la notable hazaña de Ichigo al unir a los Vasto Lordes. Examinó la retirada de Grimmjow y Baraggan. 'Parece que White les ha llegado... Él realmente quiere ayudar a otros hollows. Este sentimiento... ¿Qué es?"

Al mirar hacía la luna y volver a bajar a Ichigo, Ulquiorra sintió una sensación extraña. 'Siento menos desesperación cada vez que estoy cerca de él... Es como si pudiera ver por primera vez. ¿Qué depara el futuro para todos nosotros?'

Al darse cuenta de su mirada, Ichigo hizo contacto visual con Ulquiorra. El tiempo parecía quedar congelado para el murciélago. Era casi narcótico... Ulquiorra no podía apartar la mirada. Era difícil para él entender qué pasaba. Nadie más en Hueco Mundo había tratado al Vasto Lorde sin boca como lo hizo él. Ulquiorra deseaba entender la empatía de Ichigo.

'Él ni siquiera sabe mi nombre... Sin embargo, él me conoce. Un ser de la oscuridad... Cautivado por la luz de su guía. Él es más que un Rey para los hollows... Él es una luz en nuestra oscuridad.' Ulquiorra pensó profundamente.

Fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando Ichigo colocó una mano en su hombro. "Gracias por encontrarme de nuevo... Sé que es difícil de hacer a veces. Estoy agradecido por tu lealtad... Sólo me gustaría saber tu nombre."

Ulquiorra se le quedó mirando tristemente no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. "Algún día..." Dijo Ichigo distante.

Harribel interrumpió poco después. "Si ya acabaste con él... Me gustaría hablar contigo."

El hollow sin boca le dio una mirada de desaprobación por la interrupción.

"Claro, Harribel... Dime qué piensas." Respondió Ichigo.

La rubia Vasto Lorde miró a Ichigo y luego a la multitud que se disipaba con una expresión profunda. "No pensaba que era posible... Para un sólo hollow unir a tantos debajo de él. Me sorprende que perdonaste a Baraggan... Pero te respeto por hacerlo. Él puede ser un demonio arrogante, pero su ayuda será de gran valor si deseas combatir a la Sociedad de Almas. Eres más sabio de lo que pensaba."

"Eh... ¿Así que qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?" Starrk interrumpió con curiosidad.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Ve a buscar alguna habitación o algo supongo. Te buscaré si requiero tu presencia. No dudes en venir a mí si necesitas algo."

"Está bien... Una siesta suena muy bien ahora mismo." Starrk bostezó.

Lilynette puso las manos en sus caderas. "¡Starrk! ¡Ichigo acaba de convertirse en rey y ¿quieres ir a dormir?! ¿¡Cómo no estás excitado!? ¡Yo no puedo aguantar ahora mismo!"

"Bien, bien, ve a explorar o algo..." Respondió Starrk.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, el Arrancar miró a Ichigo. "Cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre... Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algunas cosas."

"Podemos hablar ahora si quieres." Dijo Ichigo.

Starrk sacudió la cabeza. "Um, prefiero descansar un poco primero... Pero más tarde vale."

"Está bien entonces..." Rió entre dientes.

Lilynette suspiró mientras Starrk se iba al lugar más cercano para dormir. Ella miró a Ichigo con entusiasmo. "¡Voy a echar un vistazo a Las Noches! ¡Hay tanto que hacer, este lugar es enorme!"

Al irse, Apacci habló al nuevo Rey. "Hey, ¿quieres ir a ver lo que parecen los cuartos reales?"

"Eso es algo muy audaz..." Rió Sung-sun.

La cierva se quedó con la boca abierta. "¡No me refería a eso chica serpiente!"

"Bueno, qué inteligente, soy una serpiente... Gracias." Rió de nuevo la Adjucha serpiente.

Mila Rose se unió también. "A esta Apacci le encanta decir lo obvio, ¿no?"

Antes de que Apacci pudiera replicar, Ichigo habló. "Todas ustedes deberían buscar una habitación."

"Por supuesto, ¡Su Majestad!" Sung-sun rió mientras probaba el nuevo título.

Loly se burló de la serpiente. "Sí, sí, largaos ya... Ichigo probablemente quiere hablar con nosotras en privado."

"Ustedes también chicas..." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba por encima de sus compañeras. Después de hacerlo a regañadientes, siguieron el camino de Lilynette hacía el interior del palacio. Ichigo se volvió a Harribel. "Espero poder contar con tu ayuda para entrenar a los hollows inferiores. Eres mejor ayuda que la mayoría."

"Por supuesto, White... Lo discutiremos más adelante en la reunión. Voy para asegurarme de que no se metan en problemas."

Ichigo asintió y observó a Harribel. Después de que se fue, sólo quedó Ulquiorra. La mayoría de la gente se había ido, y los que quedaron estaban reparando el palacio como Baraggan ordenó.

Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo y señaló a la luna. Ichigo no estaba seguro de qué hacer hasta que el Vasto Lorde salió volando. 'Debe querer que lo siga...' Ichigo pensó para después ir tras él.

El hollow sin boca voló alto en el cielo y aterrizó en una de las torres colosales de Las Noches. Ichigo aterrizó detrás de él e inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Ulquiorra se sentó en el borde de la torre y miró hacía la luna creciente.

Ichigo podía decir que algo estaba molestando a su aliado hollow, y decidió sentarse a un lado de él. Los dos se pasaron mirando al desierto por lo que parecieron horas. Ulquiorra a menudo miraba de nuevo a la luna durante el silencio.

Después de un rato muy incómodo, Ichigo habló. "¿Qué te preocupa?"

Ulquiorra le echó un vistazo antes de señalar en donde su boca debía estar. El Vasto Lorde de pelo naranja asintió. "A pesar de que no tengas boca, puedes hablar conmigo a través de tus ojos."

El Vasto Lorde pelinegro parecía confundido. '¿Mis ojos? ¿De qué está hablando?'

"Podría parecer extraño decir esto, pero confío en ti más que en cualquiera de los otros... Nos entendemos mejor." Dijo Ichigo al mirar a Ulquiorra.

"No necesito escuchar tu voz o conocer tu nombre. Nos acercamos el uno al otro en esta oscuridad... Porque somos afines. Estoy muy agradecido por lo que me mostraste en ese pozo... Me inspiró. Sabiendo que podías salir de ahí, me hace creer que todos podemos salir de esta oscuridad algún día..." Dijo Ichigo distante.

Ulquiorra le miró en silencio. Ichigo bajó la mirada y suspiró. "A veces me pregunto si convertirnos en Arrancar es a lo que los hollows estamos destinados... Ser más humanos. ¿Es eso lo que significa encontrar un corazón? ¿Convertirnos en un todo? No sé..."

Esa sensación inquietante de antes volvió a Ulquiorra cuando chocó miradas con los ojos dorados de Ichigo. Ulquiorra pensó para sí. '¿Arrancar? ¿Igual que esos hollows sin máscara? Tal vez... ¿¡Podría hablar!?'

La criatura de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza para sorpresa de Ichigo. Ulquiorra le dio una mirada incierta. "¿Crees que debería convertirme en un Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra asintió de nuevo. El Vasto Lorde sin boca bajó la vista a sus manos con garras. 'Tal vez debería...'

'No puedo aguantar este silencio por más tiempo. ¿¡Ni siquiera puedo decirle mi nombre!?' Ulquiorra pensó algo enfadado, luego, sintió un extraño impulso en él.

Ichigo se extrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Ulquiorra ponerse de pie. El hollow sin boca estiró la mano para agarrar su propio cuerno derecho. El Vasto Lorde de pelo naranja se levantó y lo miró. "¿Qué haces?"

Para su sorpresa, Ulquiorra empezó a tirar de su cuerno con fuerza. "¿Qué estás...?"

Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ulquiorra finalmente consiguió arrancar su propio cuerno derecho. Con él se fue gran parte de la máscara dejando un casco fragmentado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Energía espiritual verde y blanco cegó a Ichigo mientras Ulquiorra brillaba dentro de la oleada de su poder. Después de disiparse, se sorprendió al ver la cara de Ulquiorra.

Tenía un aspecto sereno y extraño. Su piel era pálida, y rayas verdes fluían bajo sus ojos. Ichigo también vio... La boca. Los labios negros de la boca de Ulquiorra. Ichigo lo observó y no pudo encontrar palabras.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba corriendo. 'Lo hizo... ¿¡Acaba de convertirse en Arrancar!?' Pensó con incredulidad.

Ulquiorra tocó su propio rostro con asombro y probó su boca. "¿Por qué me está mirando de esa manera? ¿Llegué a ser como esos Arrancar? No puedo sentir mi máscara." Habló Ulquiorra por primera vez.

Ichigo se quedó congelado en incredulidad mientras el ahora Arrancar habló de nuevo. "Me pregunto si será posible para mí hablar ahora... White merece saber mi nombre."

"Estás hablando..." Respondió Ichigo.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Puede oír mis pensamientos?"

"Puedo oír tu voz... Estás hablando por la boca." Aclaró. La expresión del rostro de Ulquiorra era una de ligera verguenza, pero también asombro.

"White... ¿Por fin puedo hablar contigo?" Dijo Ulquiorra creyendo que estaba soñando.

"Sí... Puedes. Tu voz es... Calmante." Dijo Ichigo recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza. "¿Calmante, cómo?"

"Me gusta... Es relajante." Explicó él.

El Arrancar se le quedó mirando sin mucha emoción, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con entusiasmo, y con nerviosismo volvió a hablar. "Mi nombre es Ulquiorra..."

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo probó su nombre. Al oír a Ichigo decir su nombre por primera vez, se tensó.

"Dijo mi nombre..." Pensó en voz alta otra vez.

"¿Te importaría si te llamo por tu nombre real?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Eres libre de llamarme como quieras..." Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

Los labios de Ulquiorra se retorcieron en lo que parecía una leve sonrisa. "Ichigo... Me pregunto a qué se parece tu cara debajo de la máscara."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

Fue entonces que Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta otra vez. Ichigo rió. "Tal vez deberías trabajar en filtrar tus pensamientos."

"Definitivamente lo haré..." Dijo Ulquiorra pasivamente mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzado.

Después de un breve y muy incómodo silencio, Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo... Ulquiorra estaba desnudo.

También notó la ausencia de sus alas. Ulquiorra luego vio una espada envainada en el suelo junto a él. Tenía un impulso de cogerla, pero no sabía por qué.

"Los Arrancar sellan su poder en sus Zanpakutos... Al menos eso es lo que se me explicó. Prueba a liberar tu energía a través de ella." Dijo Ichigo mientras Ulquiorra sacaba la espada.

Las palabras se le escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta mientras sostenía la hoja. "Encadena, Murciélago."

Ichigo observó con curiosidad cómo Ulquiorra activó instintivamente su Resurrección. Después de un destello de color verde, ahora tenía alas de nuevo y su casco completo. Aún así su cara era visible ahora, ya que la parte inferior de la máscara no regresó. Ulquiorra también estaba vestido ahora con algún tipo de traje blanco.

"Realmente eres un Arrancar... Así que se hace de ese modo." Pensó en voz alta Ichigo.

Ulquiorra se le quedó mirando con cierta ansiedad. "¿Piensas que es posible para ti convertirte en Arrancar?"

"Tal vez..." Dijo Ichigo con incertidumbre.

Su compañero de ojos verdes miró a la distancia. "Tú fuiste el único hollow que quiso conocerme... Me hablaste a pesar de que no tenía boca. Odias el vacío tanto como yo... Pero quieres llenarlo. Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte... Pero no sé cómo."

"No tenemos nada más que tiempo, Ulquiorra... Puedes decirme lo que quieras cuando quieras." Respondió Ichigo.

Los ojos verdes del Arrancar se encontraron con los suyos brevemente. "¿Cómo te parece que es un corazón? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?"

"No lo sé... Pero creo que tenemos una oportunidad de encontrarlo todos juntos. En la soledad estamos sin duda lejos de ello... No quiero volver a estar sólo otra vez. No aquí... En este lugar." Explicó el nuevo Rey.

"Me siento de la misma manera... Me alegro de que seamos iguales." Dijo Ulquiorra dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacía la distancia.

"¿Por qué te arrancaste tu máscara de todos modos? No tenías forma de saber si te haría un Arrancar o no." Señaló el hollow pelinaranja.

"No sé qué me pasó. Lo hice para poder hablar contigo... Porque eres el único que alguna vez quiso hablar conmigo. Quise pagártelo... No encuentro la palabra para describirlo." Dijo el Arrancar.

Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra, como si una revelación le había golpeado. "Si alguna vez hubo una razón para convertirse en Arrancar me lo has demostrado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Nel podría haber estado en lo cierto... Ser Arrancar es lo más cercano que podemos llegar a ser humanos... Al ser un todo. Si tú eres un Arrancar... Entonces yo también." Indicó Ichigo mientras extendía la mano hacía arriba a su cuerno derecho.

"No entiendo." Dijo Ulquiorra, pero después, observó con anticipación cómo Ichigo se arrancó su cuerno derecho. Siguió su máscara, que se hizo pedazos. Esto sólo dejó su cuerno izquierdo y la parte superior izquierda de su máscara. Una corriente de blanco, negro y rojo le siguió. Después de una breve luz cegadora, Ichigo miró a su alrededor confundido.

"¿Funcionó?" Le preguntó a Ulquiorra.

El Arrancar de ojos verdes se le quedó mirando sin decir palabra. Ichigo caminaba lentamente hacía Ulquiorra, pero se detuvo cuando el hollow de ojos verdes buscó su cara. El Arrancar tocó brevemente la frente de Ichigo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ichigo con incertidumbre causando que Ulquiorra retrocediera las manos.

Ulquiorra cambió de tema. "Eres definitivamente un Arrancar ahora... Puedo ver tu cara."

Ichigo miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su Zanpakuto envainada en el suelo. Era de color blanco puro para su sorpresa. La miró con curiosidad y se agachó para recoger su nueva espada. Dirigió brevemente una mirada con Ulquiorra antes de sacar la hoja. Igual que el ex murciélago Vasto Lorde, ya parecía saber el comando para liberar su poder. "Protege, Zangetsu."

Después de un tremendo torrente de poder, Ichigo estaba ahora en una forma muy similar a la de Vasto Lorde. Sin embargo, ahora su piel era más visible por el pecho ya que la armadura ósea ya no estaba. En sus manos blandía dos espadas que eran similares en apariencia a sus antiguas armas. En lugar de la armadura que llevaba antes en la parte inferior, ahora tenía algún tipo de prenda extraña hecha jirones negra que se asemejaba en gran medida a las ropas de los Shinigamis. Las marcas en su pecho eran las mismas, al igual que su agujero hollow.

Ichigo notó el inusual pelo rojo alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas, pero decidió pasarlo por alto cuando sintió su máscara. Era exactamente la misma que la de su forma Vasto Lorde. Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra. "Bueno... ¿Cómo se ve?"

"Interesante..." Respondió mientras miraba al ahora Rey Arrancar.

"Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba... Eres un Arrancar perfecto." Sonó una tercera voz de la nada. Ichigo y Ulquiorra dirigieron la mirada hacía la fuente y de inmediato se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ante la visión de un capitán Shinigami.

Ambos lo reconocieron por las gafas y el cabello castaño e Ichigo gruñó amenazante. El Shinigami levantó las manos con calma. "Relájate... Ichigo Kurosaki. No soy tu enemigo."

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿¡pero no fuiste tú uno de esos capitanes Shinigami que me atacaron en el mundo de los vivos!? ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Tranquilo... No hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Ni una sola vez levanté mi hoja contra ti si recuerdas. Vine aquí para hablar... Eso es todo." Explicó el Shinigami.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, Shinigami? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Ichigo exigió de nuevo.

El hombre se subió las gafas y sonrió de manera misteriosa. "Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen... Capitán del quinto escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas y el investigador principal en localizarte. Antes de que creas algo que no es, les aseguro que estoy sólo yo aquí."

"¡Deja de perder el tiempo y dame respuestas!" Mandó Ichigo.

El capitán suspiró. "Soy uno de los pocos individuos selectos entre la Sociedad de Almas capaces de abrir una Garganta... Es un secreto... No dicho por razones obvias que te puedes imaginar. Vi tu batalla contra Baraggan, y el otro... Bastante impresionante. Nunca en toda mi planificación podría haber predicho tus acciones a la perfección. La evolución máxima a la que puede optar un hollow. Convertirte en Arrancar delante de mis ojos... Increíble."

"Debes de ser menos sutil en las cosas que dices, Shinigami." Cortó Ulquiorra con una mirada seria.

Aizen miró a ambos con aprobación. "Nunca predije que subirías al poder aquí. Sabía que eras fuerte... Pero pareces tener ideales... Propósitos. Le has dado todo esto a los hollows. Es notable. Y ahora que eres un Arrancar... Has superado mis espectativas más salvajes."

"¡Deja de hablar en círculos! ¿¡Qué quieres, Shinigami!? Si se trata de algún tipo de ofrenda de paz te haré pedazos ahora mismo..." Gruñó Ichigo.

"Quiero lo mismo que tú, Ichigo Kurosaki... Ver a la Sociedad de Almas desmoronarse. Matar al rey del alma..." Declaró Aizen.

Ichigo no parecía convencido. "De alguna manera me cabe duda... ¿Crees que soy estúpido?"

"No... Eres muy perspicaz, y eres una grave amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez dicho esto... Se han estado preparando para la guerra con Hueco Mundo. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de atacar primero, antes que ellos. Puedo abrir una puerta al Seireitei y dejarte frente a la propia Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún deseo de ir allí?" Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Aizen sonrió. "Hay cierto objeto... Que deseo recuperar allí. Se llama el Hogyoku. Si me ayudas a recuperarlo, entonces yo te ayudaré."

"¿Qué ayuda podrías ofrecer?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

El hombre sonrió con malicia. "Podría usar el poder del Hogyoku para transformar a todo tu ejército en Arrancars. Piénsalo... Ya no tendrían que alimentarse unos de otros, y podrían ser como ustedes dos... Más humanos. ¿Es un mal trato?"

"¿Dónde encajamos nosotros en esto? ¿Qué te impide adquirir este Hogyoku si eres capaz de infiltrarte y pasar desapercibido en el corazón de Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo exigió.

"Observación muy astuta, Ichigo... Verás, está actualmente escondido en un lugar. En Rukia Kuchiki para ser precisos... Es la chica que tomaste como rehén durante nuestro último encuentro. Soy poderoso, pero no lo suficiente para arrebatarlo de ella delante de los otros capitanes. Ella normalmente pasa su tiempo entre ellos." Explicó Aizen.

"Eso suena a excusa muy conveniente..." Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

Aizen se le quedó mirando. "Bueno... La verdad, quiero que me ayudes para que pueda inflingir daño psicológico a mis antiguos compañeros cuando se den cuenta de que tú y yo somos aliados."

"Eso es probablemente la primera cosa honesta que has dicho..." Rió Ichigo.

El Shinigami se unió a él riendo también. "Sin embargo... Tú y yo podríamos beneficiarnos en gran medida de la ayuda mutua. Tómalo como una extensión de mi amistad."

"¿Qué es este Hogyoku exactamente?" Ichigo preguntó para profundizar en el tema.

"Se trata de una reliquia antigua de notable poder capaz de muchas cosas. En particular, estoy interesado en su capacidad para convertir hollows en Arrancar." Dijo el capitán Shinigami.

"¿Por qué existe tal cosa en la Sociedad de Almas?" Ichigo cuestionó.

Aizen se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, un ex capitán llamado Urahara, lo creó. Quiero usarlo para ayudarte a potenciar a tu ejército y a ti aún más y lo único que pido a cambio es tu ayuda para destruir al Rey del alma. Es una situación en la que sales ganando."

Ichigo se quedó callado un momento y luego respondió. "Si te ayudo a conseguir este... Hogyoku, ¿qué? ¿Tienes la intención de vivir aquí entre nosotros?"

"Bueno... Yo y dos de mis socios en el crimen." Respondió Aizen.

Después de intercambiar un breve movimiento de cabeza con Ulquiorra, Ichigo volvió a hablar. "Muy bien... Pero dejemos una cosa clara Shinigami. No estás a cargo de mis hollows. ¿Entendido? Además... Si esto resulta ser una especie de trampa, mataré a cada uno de ustedes en la Sociedad de Almas."

"Entonces tenemos un trato..." Aizen sonrió mientras sostenía la mano en alto para que se la estrechase. Ichigo lo miró con incertidumbre, pero finalmente decidió estrecharla. Él apretó tan fuerte como pudo, pillando a Aizen con la guardia baja.

Con furia en sus ojos, Ichigo susurró oscuramente. "No me traicionarás, Shinigami..."

Después de un breve momento, pero que pareció una eternidad para Aizen, Ichigo le soltó provocando que el hombre frotara su mano entumecida.

Aizen sonrió ante su decisión. "Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo tan fácilmente... Pero estoy agradecido de que puedas ver la razón. Eres sin duda un mejor líder que Baraggan. Los hollows aquí te respetan... Al igual que yo. Tu confianza en mí no quedará sin recompensa."

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Ichigo cambió de tema.

El capitán Shinigami sonrió ante su pregunta. "Tan pronto como sea posible... Eres libre de traer todos los aliados que desees, aunque yo sólo te necesito a ti allí."

"Ulquiorra y yo iremos... Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" Ichigo cuestionó.

"Un día como mucho..." Aizen asintió.

"Vamos entonces..." Asintió Ichigo también. Mientras él y Ulquiorra siguieron al extraño Shinigami con cautela, Ichigo bajó la mirada pensativo. 'Debería encontrar a Nel cuando regrese. Tal vez la noticia de mi victoria la ha alcanzado. Me pregunto, ¿qué pensaría acerca de este tipo, Aizen, sobre crear Arrancars con este Hogyolu?'

Fin Capítulo 8

Hola, hola, como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen, dan a favoritos y por supuesto a quienes dejan reviews. Un montón de cosas pasaron en este capítulo, al fin coronación, Ichigo y Ulquiorra Arrancars, bueno, ya lo habréis leído. Y el maestro de la intriga y la mente analítica hizo su movimiento. ¿¡Qué pasará ahora!? ¿¡Emocionados!? Esperad hasta la próxima semana, ah, por cierto, para una mejor idea del fragmento de máscara de Ichigo, es idéntico a cuando Tensa Zangetsu se fusionó con el hollow.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

 **eleazar yagami:** ¿Corto? Si cada capítulo es más largo. Empezó con unas 6.000 o 7.000 palabras y ya supera las 11.000 por capítulo. Me alegro, me alegro y ya llegó el nuevo capi.

 **Veizser:** ¿Es impresionante verdad? Te deja con una intriga y unas ansias.

 **Sibreka:** ¡Gracias! En realidad es bastante sencillo de adivinar. Cuando más adelante sale su nombre te quedas diciéndote a ti mismo, '¿y cómo no me di cuenta antes?' Piensa en los nombres de la Zanpakuto de su padre y hermano, ¿y qué había de especial en el mundo interno de Karin? Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu, ¿qué aventuras le esperarán ahora? Prefiero no hacerte spoiler. Un todos contra todos por el trono, y ya, ya está coronado.

No hacen falta dar las gracias, por eso mismo lo hago. No todo el mundo habla inglés. Y mi ego acaba de subir, gracias, igualmente.

 **.1:** Gracias. Y sí, tranquila que habrá parejas y romance, pero las cosas van poco a poco. ¿Prefieres una historia en donde los personajes se enamoren con una mirada y al día siguiente ya estén dándole como conejos o una en la que se vayan desarrollando los sentimientos románticos con el tiempo? Porque yo, sinceramente prefiero lo segundo. Aquí está.

 **Serrae:** ¡Gracias! El mérito es del autor, yo sólo traduzco. Actualizado.

 **Bitterchocolate:** ¡Gracias y no hay de qué! En una semana, como es costumbre así que el próximo Viernes habrá otra actualización.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Academia Shinigami

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy** , y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Karin, hace una semana XXX**

Caminando al lado de su padre en una gran plaza abierta, Karin estaba muy asombrada. Ahora estaban en la Sociedad de Almas de la que tanto había oído. La recién convertida Shinigami miró a su alrededor, casi con entusiasmo mientras se abrían camino a un conjunto de escaleras que daban a una puerta. Después de pasar por ella, Isshin habló. "Bienvenida al Seireitei... Este es el corazón de la Sociedad de Almas. Hay muchos Shinigamis poderosos aquí... Te presentaré al Capitán Comandante. Él te dirá qué hacer mientras yo estoy en Karakura."

"Y, ¿cómo exactamente se supone que debo entrenar?" Cuestionó con impaciencia.

Isshin suspiró. "Ellos te enseñarán todo lo que necesitas saber en la academia. Tendrás una ventaja gracias a los métodos imprudente de Kisuke... Por lo que no debe ser mucho para ti."

"Oye, papá... Sobre White. Hay algo que me ha estado molestando." Karin comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fueron interrumpidos por Gin Ichimaru.

El hombre sonrió con su sonrisa espeluznante de zorro, y les dio la bienvenida en la puerta. "Bienvenido de nuevo capitán Shiba... Recibimos la noticia de su llegada. ¿Quién podría ser esta señorita?"

"Es mi hija, Karin... Ella se inscribirá en la Academia Shinigami." Isshin respondió sin rodeos.

Gin ladeó un poco la cabeza. "Bueno, eso es una noticia maravillosa. Hola, Karin-chan, yo soy el capitán del tercer escuadrón, Gin Ichimaru."

"Encantada de conocerte." Karin asintió cortésmente, aunque ella tomó nota de la actitud de su padre en lo que respecta al otro capitán. Decidió no hablar más, y observó entre ellos dos para ver qué ocurría a continuación.

"Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino..." Dijo Isshin caminando de frente para llevar a Karin al interior. Gin siguió sonriendo de manera extraña y agitó la mano. "Buena suerte en la Academia, Karin-chan."

Después de estar a una distancia considerable, Karin le dijo a su padre. "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Nunca tuve una buena sensación de él... Si eso tiene algún sentido." Isshin admitió a su hija que le dio una mirada de compresión.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me alegro de no ser la única... ¿Por qué nos saludó en la puerta?"

Isshin se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro, pero me gustaría que trates de evitarlo a él y al capitán Aizen si cualquiera de ellos se acerca a ti. Son el tipo de hombres que dicen una cosa, pero quieren decir otra."

"Pensé que habías dicho que este lugar era seguro." Karin negó con la cabeza algo preocupada.

"Lo es... Pero nunca está de más ser cautos. La cautela es algo que muchos de estos capitanes nuevos carecen. No estoy diciendo que no confíes en otras personas, Karin... Pero siempre debes estar atenta. Algunas personas pueden aprovechar tu falta de conocimiento sobre la Sociedad de Almas... Sobretodo porque eres parte del clan Shiba. Ten en cuenta que si cualquier persona importante se te acerca será por alguna razón. Las únicas personas a las que debes escuchar son a las que voy a presentarte." Explicó Isshin llevando a su hija hacía al escuadrón uno.

A medida que continuaron en silencio durante un rato, Isshin recordó su anterior comentario. "¿Qué querías decir sobre White?"

"Umm... Si ese hollow White mató a Ichigo, ¿a dónde habría ido su alma?" Preguntó queriendo saber cómo iba a responder su padre.

Isshin ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "¿No hablamos ya de esto? Me has preguntado eso durante un tiempo... La posibilidad más probable es que el alma de Ichigo volvió a nacer en uno de los distritos exteriores. Aunque eso sea una buena noticia, podría tomar décadas encontrarlo y probablemente no nos recordaría. La otra es que el alma de Ichigo de alguna manera terminó en Hueco Mundo... No puedo ni imaginar lo que esto implicaría."

El tema era algo duro para el gusto de Isshin, pues miraba al suelo con la cabeza baja.

'¿Él ni siquiera cree que sea posible que Ichigo podría ser un hollow?' Karin se preguntó a sí misma mentalmente.

"¿Qué significaría eso para Ichi-nii? Si un hollow lo mató... ¿Es posible que se convierta en uno?" Karin probó con timidez.

Su padre apretó los puños con rabia. "Incluso si así fuera... Ichigo quedaría atrapado en el ciclo de evolución Menos. Lleva décadas o siglos para que evolucionen en Adjuchas. No quiero aceptarlo, pero que Ichigo quedase atrapado en Hueco Mundo como un hollow es posible. Aunque con White allí, no sé..."

Isshin no parecía querer terminar su pensamiento en voz mientras su rostro mostraba enojo. Karin se preguntaba si su padre sospechaba el peor de los casos.

"¿Por qué White no trató de matar al resto de nosotros si quiere a nuestra familia muerta?" Ella persistió.

"No lo sé, Karin... Ese hollow es malo hasta la médula. Probablemente lo hizo con el fin de causarnos más dolor. No tiene reparos en ir tras los débiles. No sé qué le pasó a Ichigo... No lo vi. Sin embargo, puedes estar segura de que lo averiguaré la próxima vez que vea a White." Respondió con amargura.

"Lo siento... Cambiemos de tema." Se disculpó Karin. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en esta Academia?"

Isshin parecía aliviado por el cambio de tema y respondió. "Eso varía dependiendo de la habilidad de la persona. Normalmente se tarda unos pocos años... No estoy seguro de cuánto te tomará a ti."

'¿Era realmente Ichi-nii ese hollow o estaba tratando de engañarme?' Pensó Karin sopesando las posibilidades. 'De la manera en que papá habla de este White, no sé qué creer. Ese hollow no trató de hacerme daño... Pero le hizo daño a ese extraño chico que apareció. Papá parece estar de mal humor... Tal vez debería esperar para decirle.' Concluyó mentalmente.

 **XXX Sede del escuadrón Uno XXX**

Después de un largo recorrido por la zona superior del Seireitei, Karin y su padre finalmente llegaron a su primer destino. Las últimas horas las habían pasado discutiendo la estructura y el diseño de la Sociedad de Almas, y también las ubicaciones de los diferentes escuadrones.

Karin aún estaba absorbiendo la información mientras miraba constantemente a su alrededor. La Sociedad de Almas era mucho más grande de lo que había previsto originalmente. Ella fue extraída de su contemplación cuando la adolescente y su padre se acercaron a un edificio muy elegante. Al llegar a las puertas de la sede del escuadrón uno, Isshin y Karin se sorprendieron al ver al Capitán Comandante salir con su teniente.

"Ah, Capitán Shiba, recibí la noticia de que habías regresado. Oí que no había ninguna actualización sobre White. ¿Alguno de ustedes posicionados en la Ciudad de Karakura descubrió algo digno de mi atención?" Preguntó Yamamoto.

"No, Capitán Comandante, mi regreso aquí será breve. Sólo vine aquí a pedirle permiso para inscribir a mi hija en la Academia Shinigami." Respondió Isshin.

El experimentado guerrero miró a Karin mientras golpeaba su bastón. "Tenía la impresión de que sus hijas eran humanas... ¿Me está diciendo que esta chica es capaz de canalizar su energía espiritual?"

Isshin asintió. "Lleva el atuendo... Karin quería seguir mis pasos. Me opuse inicialmente a la idea, pero ya que insiste en mi eventual reincorporación como capitán, pensé que era apropiado que ella esté aquí."

El Capitán Comandante estrechó la mirada. "Ya veo... ¿Y su otra hija?"

"Todavía estoy trabajando en eso... Si estaría dispuesto a concederme acceso a tiempo completo para ir y venir cuando quiera, entonces sería capaz de mantener un ojo en ella hasta que tenga edad suficiente para llevar esta vida." Respondió Isshin.

Karin miró hacía abajo y profundizó en sus pensamientos. 'Pobre Yuzu... Me pregunto si tal vez hicimos mal en ocultarle esto a ella. Es parte de nuestra familia también. ¿Quién dice que ella es incapaz de ser Shinigami si no lo intentamos? Aunque esto no es algo que me gustaría para ella. Es una persona de corazón puro y pacífica.'

"Es una petición audaz, dada su actual disposición hacía la Sociedad de Almas, pero lo permitiré. El clan Shiba no ha tenido un heredero adecuado desde la muerte de Kaien Shiba. ¿Su hija entiende el deber que se requerirá de ella?" Preguntó Yamamoto.

Karin inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. "Sí, Capitán Comandante."

"Muy bien... ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?" Dijo Yamamoto con severidad.

"Karin Kurosaki." Respondió.

"Por el bien de tu clan, deberías llamarte Karin Shiba mientras estés aquí." Dijo el teniente Chojiro.

Karin observó con incertidumbre al teniente. "Pero ese no es mi apellido..."

"Es una formalidad, Karin... No te preocupes." Isshin trató de tranquilizar a su hija.

Ella dio un suspiro de aceptación. "Bien, está bien entonces. Seré Karin Shiba, ¿vale?"

"Regrese a la ciudad de Karakura de inmediato, capitán Shiba. Cuidaré a la chica aquí..." Yamamoto golpeó su bastón con severidad dándole la salida a Isshin.

El ex capitán suspiró. "Me iré entonces, Capitán Comandante... Por favor cuide de ella."

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Isshin miró hacía atrás a su hija. "Hazme sentir orgulloso, Karin... Me aseguraré de mantener un ojo en Yuzu, por lo que sólo debes centrarte en la escuela."

"Entendido... Ten cuidado papá." Asintió Karin.

"Te quiero." Isshin se despidió.

Después, Karin se volvió hacía el imponente Shinigami. Yamamoto la miró con seriedad pura. "Ven conmigo, te llevaré a la antigua residencia Shiba. Será tu nuevo hogar. Si eres como tu padre, entonces espero que seas de las mejores en la academia. Esfuérzate... Es un gran honor asistir aquí."

"Sí, señor... Entrenaré muy duro." Karin asintió con cierto temor.

Después de un momento, Yamamoto asintió. "Sígueme entonces... Te explicaré los detalles en el camino. Una vez que te hallas establecido, avisaré de que serás enviada a la academia de inmediato. Normalmente hay que esperar hasta el nuevo año, pero puesto que ya posees una Zanpakuto, y eres hija del capitán Shiba, te pondré en primera clase. No pierdas esta oportunidad..."

'Por Dios... Este tipo es estricto.' Karin suspiró por dentro, pero por fuera inclinó la cabeza en silencio y con respeto.

 **XXX Varias horas más tarde XXX**

Después de una gira por su nueva residencia de la nobleza, Karin se estaba empezando a sentir algo abrumada por la idea de permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas. La residencia Shiba, era bastante grande, y estaba extrañamente desatendida por cualquier persona.

A pesar del vacío inicial, no pasó mucho tiempo para que funcionarios y trabajadores comenzaran a aparecer y arrodillarse ante Karin. Todo eso fue bastante estresante para la adolescente, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta gente que se refería a ella como Shiba-sama.

Por supuesto que no era lo único estresante que tuvo que pasar. Karin suspiró pesadamente por el extraño atuendo que llevaba, dado por varios de los asistentes de Yamamoto. Era un traje similar al de Shinigami con el que llegó, pero en lugar de ser negro, era blanco y rojo.

La chica se miró al espejo y le pareció que era bastante estúpido. "Al menos no seré la única persona con esto. Me veo como una de esas sacerdotisas estiradas."

Ya que no tenía otro remedio que aceptar su nuevo traje, Karin salió de la enorme habitación que ahora le pertenecía a ella y se dirigió hacía abajo. La arquitectura de la Sociedad de Almas tenía un aspecto muy tradicional japonés, pero por alguna razón la residencia Shiba poseía un par de elementos occidentales como una gran escalera que se vería en castillos. Al bajar dichas escaleras, se dio cuenta de que el anciano Capitán Comandante estaba de pie allí.

El Capitán Comandante asintió mientras la chica se acercó a él. "Ah, veo que te has puesto tu nuevo uniforme... Bien. Me tomé la libertad de informar a los demás clanes que estarás a cargo de la residencia Shiba en ausencia de tu padre. Te he inscrito también en la academia... ¿Estás lista para ir?"

"¿Ya? ¿A media tarde?" Karin protestó.

"Eso no significa nada... Cuanto antes comiences tu programa de estudios, más pronto podrás graduarte. El año escolar en realidad empezó hace varios meses, por lo que no estarás tan al tanto como tus compañeros. No puedes permitirte perder otro día. Espero que estés a la altura del nombre de tu padre... Isshin Shiba era uno de los mejores Shinigamis que mi academia ha visto. Recuérdalo..." Yamamoto explicó.

Karin suspiró derrotada. "Sí, Capitán Comandante... Vamos."

El anciano se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra, esperando a que Karin lo siga.

 **XXX Academia Shinigami XXX**

Mientras seguía a Yamamoto por los pasillos de la escuela, Karin no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. 'Él dijo algo de que me pondría en primera clase... ¿Cómo esperan que sepa algo allí? Espero no avergonzarme. Está bien, cálmate, Karin... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ese tipo Urahara dijo que pasaría toda la academia... Con suerte.'

Sus nervios aumentaron un poco cuando el anciano volvió a mirarla. "Deja de temblar, chica... Debes hacer una buena impresión. La primera clase no es para los débiles de corazón. Normalmente, no podría traerte aquí, pero teniendo en cuanto el estado especial de tu admisión, creo que no habrá problemas."

"Lo siento... Estoy bien." Karin enderezó su conducta externa, tratando de centrarse y de preocuparse menos.

El anciano estrechó la mirada, pero luego asintió. "Bien... A través de esta puerta, está la primera clase. Déjame hablar a mí."

Yamamoto se acercó a una gran puerta corredera, y tras abrirla, cada habitante en la sala parecía muy sorprendido por ver al Capitán Comandante. El sensei parecía imperturbable, probablemente debido a que ya sabía de la admisión de Karin, pero el resto se quedó impresionado cuando le hizo un gesto a la chica para entrar.

"Capitán Comandante Yamamoto." Se inclinó el sensei. "Nos honra... ¿Es ésta la nueva estudiante que mencionó?"

"Así es, le presento a Karin Shiba... Hija del ex capitán Isshin Shiba, y heredera del clan Shiba." Anunció Yamamoto.

La clase prácticamente se quedó sin aliento en incredulidad de que una noble estuviera presente. Uno de los estudiantes incluso tuvo la audacia de protestar. "Onabara-sensei, ¡pensé que los estudiantes no podían inscribirse a la academia a estas alturas del año escolar!"

Una mirada rápida del sensei y de Yamamoto causó que inmediatamente lamentara su estallido, pues ella inclinó la cabeza avergonzada. Onabara sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Bueno, este es un caso especial... Y si el Capitán Comandante así lo quiere, no hay objección. Dad todos la bienvenida a Karin Shiba a nuestra primera clase. ¿Hay algo que le gustaría decir?"

La pregunta fue dirigida a Karin que continuaba estoica por fuera. Sin embargo por dentro, estaba nerviosa y rogó para no decir o hacer algo embarazoso.

Yamamoto le indicó a Karin caminar hacía el frente de la clase. Mientras se dirigía lentamente hacía allí, echó un vistazo a los estudiantes de la sala. Al parecer, había muchos curiosos, algunos resentidos, y unos algo impresionados. Ella no tenía ninguna manera de saber cómo iba a ser recibida, pero sin embargo, camino hacía el frente. "Soy Karin Shiba... Es un honor estar aquí."

"Muy bien... Tome asiento, Shiba-san, en ese sitio libre, ahí delante." Señaló el sensei un lugar justo en el centro de la sala. Karin temía el hecho de que iba a estar en primera fila, pero trató de concentrarse en el lado positivo, ya que al menos estaría más centrada en los estudios y menos en sus compañeros

"Onabara, ven conmigo..." Yamamoto indicó y el hombre le siguió fuera de clases, pero antes de irse habló a su clase. "No habléis y manteneos concentrados en los estudios... Volveré en una hora."

'¿Una hora? ¿De qué demonios van a hablar?' Karin se preguntó a sí misma. Igualmente tampoco le gustaba la idea de estar sola en una nueva clase sin sensei. Sin embargo, ella se escudó poniendo su estoico rostro esperando que nadie se interese por ella.

Lamentablemente, ese no iba a ser el caso, ya que la chica que estaba sentada a un lado suyo, se levantó y acercó a ella. La chica le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Karin. "Así que sólo por ser otra de los nobles, estás en esta clase, ¿eh?"

Karin inmediatamente se volvió hacía la chica con cara seria, sin emociones. Pensó en cómo responder, pero todos en la clase se les quedaron viendo espectantes. Su falta de respuesta pareció incitar la ira de la chica. "¿Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, eh noble?"

"Hey, Ayame-chan... No creo que sea una buena idea empezar una pelea con una noble." Dijo un chico desde su asiento detrás algo temeroso.

"Cállate, idiota... Estoy harta de ver que esto suceda. Estos malditos nobles piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí. El resto de nosotros tuvo que ganarse un puesto en esta clase. ¿¡Y a ella la ponen sólo por ser noble y en medio del trimestre!?" Dijo la identificada Ayame con enojo.

Karin todavía estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de resolver esta situación sin que ella se vea metida en problemas. Karin comenzó a mirar a Ayame para sorpresa de los demás estudiantes.

"Ayame... ¿Conoces a Isshin Shiba? Es como uno de los capitanes más fuertes que la Sociedad de Almas ha tenido. ¿Realmente quieres molestar a su niña?" Un chico sentado al otro lado de Karin la defendió.

"Sólo hace uso del legado de su familia como una niña mimada... No es justo." Ayame resopló con fastidio mientras Karin la miraba en silencio.

"Suena como si alguien estuviera celosa..." Dijo otro estudiante en los asientos de atrás.

"¡Que te jodan, bastardo! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que la mayoría piensa de esto! ¿¡Me oyes, chica noble!? Soy la estudiante más fuerte en esta clase... Y me aseguraré de lo que recuerdes." Anunció la chica.

Karin miró hacía otro lado sin siquiera hacerle caso. 'No esperé tener una enemiga durante la primera hora del primer día en la escuela...'

"Oh, ¿¡ni siquieras vas a responder!? ¿Asustada?" Añadió otra chica. Parecía ser una de los amigas de Ayame.

Una extraña voz hizo eco en su cabeza al escuchar esto. '¿Qué haces, Karin? ¡Pon a estos arrogantes niños en su lugar! ¡Si no te enfrentas a ellos, van a intimidarte!'

'¿Qué, quién eres?' Preguntó la chica a la voz en su cabeza.

'Ya nos encontramos, ¿recuerdas? Bajo el árbol... En el océano.' Rió dicha voz.

'¿¡Tú!?' Pensó Karin en shock.

'Sí... Soy tu Zanpakuto. Nunca tuvimos tiempo para familiarizarnos plenamente, pero no tiene importancia. No voy a sentarme y verte tomar esos insultos como si nada.' Respondió la voz.

Karin sintió de inmediato una sensación extraña cuando su Zanpakuto enfundada empezó a brillar. Finalmente decidió que tenía que defenderse por sí misma, se puso en pie y se dirigió a Ayame.

La chica parecía realmente sorprendida cuando Karin tomó la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto. Mientras lentamente la desenvainaba, el resplandor azul se amplificó en la hoja.

"Su poder espiritual es..." Dijo un chico sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera sacar del todo su arma de su funda, el sensei apareció en la sala. "¡Shiba-san envaina tu espada y ven conmigo!"

"Ooooh, ¡alguien está en problemas!" Ayame se burló con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Karin enfundó su Zanpakuto y siguió al sensei fuera. Cuando se fueron, un estudiante masculino que estaba sentado cerca de Karin sacudió la cabeza ante Ayame. "¿¡Eres estúpida o qué!? ¡No actúes como si no sintieras su poder espiritual! ¡Estaba a punto de liberar un shikai!"

"No seas ridículo, Akira-kun." Otro estudiante cortó. "No hay forma de que alguien tan joven tenga un shikai... A excepción de Ayame."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro..." Akira sacudió la cabeza. "El capitán Hitsugaya logró su shikai a una temprana edad."

"¿Por qué provocaron a la chica sin ninguna razón?" Suspiró una chica de pelo rubio. "No vino aquí alardeando de nada."

Un ruidoso coro de comentarios de aprobación y de desaprobación siguió a la declaración de la chica sobre el tema de Karin Shiba.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Karin fue llevada a lo que suponía debía ser lo que sería la oficina del director en la academia. Sentados a un lado estaban varios otros instructores, y también Yamamoto.

Decidiendo que era mejor admitir su culpa, Karin inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza en disculpa. "Perdónenme, senseis, por blandir mi Zanpakuto."

"Pasaré todo esto por alto por ahora... Oí a algunos estudiantes provocándote, por lo que sería una razón justificada actuar así. Sin embargo, si deseas permanecer en primera clase, es mejor que te mantengas firme y sin crear problemas. Nosotros resolvemos los conflictos a través de la competencia... Pruébanos que eres buena en tus estudios. Espero que no halla más conflictos indisciplinados. Eres una noble... Siempre debes mostrarte como tal, a pesar de lo que digan otros estudiantes. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó Onabara.

"Sí, señor..." Karin se inclinó brevemente.

Yamamoto tosió capturando la atención. "He informado plenamente a los instructores de su situación y han sido notificados para concederle tiempo adicional y privilegios especiales. Déjanos ahora, chica. Alguien me informará de su progreso periódicamente. Buena suerte."

Después de que el anciano se fue, los otros instructores le siguieron, dejando sólo a Onabara. Karin se volvió hacía él que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. El hombre ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. "Sentí tu poder espiritual flúctuar en el camino. Es raro pero... ¿Ya tienes un shikai?"

"Yo... En realidad no sé lo que es un shikai" Karin admitió avergonzada.

El hombre asintió. "Ya veo... El Capitán Comandante me informó sobre que recientemente eras humana, así que me enfocaré más en el tema de tus habilidades en otro momento. A pesar de lo que pueda pensar la clase, me siento honrado de recibir a una hija de Isshin Shiba en mi clase. Mientras estés aquí, supongo que tendré que enseñarte sobre las reglas y la conducta."

'¿¡Reglas, conducta!? ¿Qué demonios...? Pensé que iba a ser como una escuela de espadachines...' Se quejó la chica mentalmente.

 **XXX Media hora más tarde XXX**

Karin siguió a Onabara de nuevo a la primera clase con una enorme pila de libros en sus manos y tomó asiento. Ayame parecía estar dándole la misma mirada arrogante de antes, pero inmediatamente se recompuso a uno normal por el anuncio del sensei. "Si alguno de ustedes, opta por incitar a vuestros compañeros a una pelea, sufrirán las consecuencias del cuerpo principal de instructores. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"¡Sí señor!" Respondió la clase al unísono.

Ayame centró su atención hacía delante, pero Karin podía decir que aquella chica seguía igual que antes. La voz de su Zanpakuto se oyó de nuevo en su cabeza. 'Hazle comer sus palabras... Serás la nueva reina de esta clase.'

'Sólo quiero acabar esto cuanto antes.' Suspiró la chica para sí misma.

"Muy bien, a continuación retomaremos nuestra enseñanza sobre la evolución Menos, discutiremos los distintos niveles de los hollows. ¿Quién de ustedes se acuerda de cuáles eran?" Preguntó Onabara-sensei.

Ayame alzó la mano rápidamente y respondió con entusiasmo. "¡Van desde los hollows normales a Gillians, luego Adjuchas, y finalmente Vasto Lordes!"

"Muy bien." Asintió el hombre y se volvió a escribir dicha información en la pizarra.

Karin encontró la necesidad de esta chica de ser el centro de atención molesta. 'Creo que la odiaré hasta las entrañas.' Pensó la adolescente de pelo negro.

"También hemos detallado las diferencias en los niveles de poder de cada uno de estos hollows. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirme cuáles son?"

Ayame agitó su mano de nuevo con impaciencia antes de que otro tuviera la oportunidad.

El sensei suspiró. "¿Alguien además de Yukimura-san?"

Una de las chicas que estaban atrás levantó su mano. "Yo sensei."

"Adelante." Asintió el hombre.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. "Los Gillians son bastante regulares. Por lo general, están a la par con la mitad de los miembros en asientos altos en los escuadrones. Los Adjuchas, en poder, están cerca de los tenientes de acuerdo a la estimación base. Los Vasto Lordes están a la par o incluso son más fuertes que la mayoría de los capitanes."

"Muy bien, Koizumi-san, ¿qué más puedes decirnos sobre los Vasto Lordes?" Continuó el sensei.

La chica se encogió un poco de hombros. "Bueno... No mucho, sensei. Muy pocos han sido vistos según la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Es raro que los pocos que existen salgan de Hueco Mundo."

Ayame agitó su mano de nuevo con impaciencia para captar la atención. El sensei le hizo un gesto para que respondiera. "¿Qué puedes decirnos, Yukimura-san?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, el nivel de poder de los Vasto Lordes no se puede determinar ya que no existen registros de ninguna batalla que implique a ellos y nosotros. No me imagino posible cualquier hollow que sea más poderoso que un capitán. Especialmente aquellos como el capitán Zaraki o el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto." Explicó Ayame.

Onabara sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "No... ¡No!"

Su grito llamó la atención de la clase que de inmediato que le atendieron en espera para que continuase. "¡Error! En realidad tenemos un registro de una batalla entre capitanes y Vasto Lordes. Quiero que todos ustedes, presten mucha atención a lo que estoy apunto de mostrar."

La clase observó mientras el hombre preparaba un proyector. "Gracias a la teniente del capitán Hitsugaya, después de trabajar con el capitán Kurotsuchi, hay una grabación de un avistamiento del infame hollow, White. Lo que estoy apunto de mostrar es algo que sólo recientemente se ha permitido para la población estudiantil. Los Hollows son mucho más poderosos de lo que pensamos que eran."

"¿¡Hay una grabación de White!?" Ayame se quedó sin aliento por la emoción.

Karin se sorprendió por la expresión ansiosa de su rostro. '¿Por qué está tan feliz?'

"El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto me concedió el permiso para mostrar este vídeo. Observad por vosotros mismo cómo los Vasto Lordes lidiaron con los capitanes." Declaró Onabara y luego inició la reproducción.

La clase se quedó expectante. Karin mismo tenía curiosidad. El vídeo comenzó con cuatro capitanes de pie frente a dos Vasto Lordes. Uno no tenía boca, pero poseía alas negras y grandes ojos verdes. El otro era exactamente igual al hollow que encontró Karin, en el cementerio.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras continuaba viendo la imagen. "Capitán Kuchiki, se han levantado las restricciones de poder. El Capitán Comandante nos envió a todos cuando oyó que había dos Vasto Lordes." Explicó un pequeño capitán de cabello blanco desde el vídeo.

Todos los estudiantes se inclinaron en sus asientos con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Karin se sorprendió aún más cuando vio la expresión de odio en los ojos de Ichigo mientras dirigía una mirada al hollow sin boca. "¡Vamos a matarlos!"

Mientras la imagen seguía reproduciéndose, las mandíbulas de la clase cayeron al ver a Ichigo disparar su primer Cero entre sus cuernos. Uno de los estudiantes de sexo masculino saltó de su asiento. "¿¡Envió al capitán Zaraki a volar!?"

"¡Vas a pagar por todos los Shinigamis que mataste la última vez! ¡No dejaré que vivas en esta ocasión, White! ¡Bankai!" Gritó el capitán Hitsugaya desde el proyector.

Ayame se sorprendió. "¿¡El capitán Hitsugaya liberó su bankai!?"

Todos los estudiantes observaron con sorpresa y conmoción el poder abrumador que mostraba White en su lucha contra el capitán. Al ver el regreso de Kenpachi, varios aplaudieron con emoción. Karin se limitó a mirar con los ojos abiertos. '¿¡Es tan poderoso Ichi-nii!? ¡Pensé que los capitanes eran súper fuertes!'

"Esa energía espiritual negra no es natural... Nunca he visto a un hollow hacer algo así. Empuña sus armas espada casi como dobles Zanpakutos." Comentó un estudiante masculino sentado cerca de Karin como si estuviera tratando de procesar la escena.

"¡Woah, apuñaló al capitán Zaraki con sus cuernos!" Dijo sobreexcitado un estudiante al azar.

"Silencio todo el mundo... Seguid viendo." Suspiró molesto el sensei.

Karin continuó observando la batalla casi disgustada por la brutalidad con la que Ichigo enfrentó a los dos capitanes. El vídeo brevemente se enfocó en la batalla de Ulquiorra y Byakuya, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la batalla entre White y los capitanes era mucho más importante.

La clase estalló en aplausos cuando Kenpachi logró cortar a Ichigo con su Zanpakuto.

"¡Voy a partirte el cuello hollow!" Añadió al agarrar la garganta del Vasto Lorde con fuerza.

El entusiamo de la clase inmediatamente desapareció cuando Ichigo apuñaló ambas hojas en Kenpachi y luego cortó su torso. Todos menos el sensei se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron al fiero capitán caer.

"Derrotó al capitán Zaraki..." Dijo Ayame con los ojos muy abiertos.

El vídeo continuó durante un tiempo. Cuando llegó la parte donde Ichigo envió a su compañero de vuelta, los estudiantes no cabían en su asombro.

"¿Por qué White le pidió a su aliado que se fuera?" El chico cerca de Karin preguntó.

Onabara sacudió la cabeza. "Nadie lo sabe... Pero fijaos en cómo este hollow logró escapar."

Después de un breve enfrentamiento, White cogió a Rukia de rehén. Karin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 'Ichi-nii nunca haría algo así... ¿Verdad? ¿Ese hollow me engañó? ¡De ninguna manera Ichi-nii tomaría a alguien como rehén!'

Su Zanpakuto se rió de su incredulidad. '¿Tan difícil es entender que un hollow haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir?'

"Volved... O ella muere." Dijo White desde el vídeo. Su voz envió inquietantes escalofríos a los estudiantes en la sala.

La clase se encogió en temor al ver una imagen cercana de los peligrosos ojos llenos de odio del Vasto Lorde. Antes de que el vídeo pudiera continuar, el sensei lo detuvo. Muchos parecían enojados por no ver lo que iba a suceder, pero sinceramente Karin estaba agradecida.

Se quedó allí sin decir palabra por las acciones de White. Ayame rápidamente notó la angustia visible en su rostro y rió entre dientes. "Es mejor que el sensei parase el vídeo cuando lo hizo... La princesa está temblando."

Algunas personas rieron de su comentario, pero fueron silenciados cuando el sensei golpeó su mesa. "¡Esto no es para reírse!"

Un silencio de muerte llenó la habitación. Luego, Onabara-sensei habló. "Todos ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre White... Son ciertos. Este hollow no teme a la Sociedad de Almas. Algunos creen que deliberadamente vino al mundo de los humanos para provocarnos. Ya vieron lo fácil que manejó a los capitanes Zaraki, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, e incluso Aizen. Espero que esta grabación arroje algo de luz sobre los peligros de los hollows. Este es nuestro enemigo... ¡Entrenamos para matar monstruos como esos! Este hollow quiere una guerra... ¿¡Alguno de ustedes está preparado para ello!?"

Karin se quedó mirando el vídeo en pausa que mostraba los ojos negros con iris amarillos de White. 'Ese no es Ichigo... Es imposible. Él no querría una guerra con nadie.'

La chica de atrás que respondió anteriormente la pregunta levantó la mano otra vez. "Sensei, ¿cómo exactamente pudo un Vasto Lorde superar a cuatro capitanes?"

"Eso es lo que hemos estado tratando de averiguar. Tomad en serio esta lección... Todos los hollows quieren matarte. No asuman que son estúpidos. Cada una de estas criaturas enmascaradas es peligrosa... Y fácilmente los Vasto Lordes son tan poderosos como cualquier capitán. White luchó por sí solo contra cuatro. Que esa sea vuestra motivación para entrenar en esta academia. La Sociedad de Almas necesitará que den su mejor esfuerzo para llegar a lo más alto. Marchaos por hoy..."

Todos se pusieron en pie y recogieron sus cosas para salir de clase, Karin se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen pausada de White. El chico junto a ella agitó su mano delante de su cara. "Hey, chica nueva... ¿Estás bien?"

Karin salió de su aturdimiento y se volvió hacía él asintiendo. Ella habló. "Estoy bien... He visto a ese hollow antes, es todo."

"¿Lo has visto?" Un chico justo detrás de ella preguntó con interés. La chica que estaba atrás del todo también se detuvo a escuchar la conversación.

Karin asintió. "Sí... Mató a mi hermano."

Ese comentario causó que muchos estudiantes se reunieran alrededor fascinados. El chico a su lado se entristeció por sus palabras. "Lo siento... Por cierto, mi nombre es Daisuke Yanai. Encantado de conocerte, Shiba-san."

"Yo soy Akira Suga." Dijo el chico de antes. Varios otros se presentaron también, pero Karin no sabía muy bien qué decir.

La chica de antes identificada como Koizumi empujó a algunos de ellos. "Hey, ¿por qué no le dan a Shiba-san algo de espacio? Seguid caminando."

Al irse los demás, la rubia le tendió la mano. "Soy Junko Koizumi... Es un honor tenerte aquí, Shiba-san. Mi familia era amiga de Kaien Shiba. Si necesitas algunas notas o ayuda en algo, no dudes en preguntarme."

"Gracias... Probablemente lo haré." Karin respondió al aceptar la mano de la chica. La rubia ladeó su cabeza. "¿Te quedas en la residencia Shiba, verdad? Te puedo llevar mis notas y ayudarte a ponerte al día si quieres."

"Vaya... Eso es muy generoso de tu parte Junko. ¿Aspirando a ser sirvienta de la princesa?" Ayame se burló de nuevo.

La rubia le envió una mirada afilada a la chica de pelo blanco. "No te molestes en aprender su nombre..."

"Mi nombre es Ayame Yukimura... Apréndetelo chica noble. Jajaja." La estudiante de pelo blanco se fue al fin seguida de su grupo de amigos.

Al irse, Akira sacudió la cabeza. "Cuidado con lo que le dices, Shiba-san. Ella podrá ser engreída, pero Ayame-chan es la número uno de la clase. Ella es una prodigio."

Karin se encogió de hombros. "No me importa... Sólo quiero acabar esta academia."

"Por cierto... ¿Eso que estabas apunto de liberar antes era tu shikai?" Preguntó Akira con impaciencia.

"Sigue andando, tío... Deja de atosigarla." Junko acompañó ""amablemente"" al chico a salir, prácticamente lo pateó para irse. Cuando se fue, se despidió de Karin. "Fue un placer conocerte, Karin Shiba."

Luego Daisuke y los demás también se fueron, dejando sólo a Karin y Junko en clase. La adolescente pelinegra recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

"Oye, ¿te importaría si te acompaño a casa?" Preguntó Junko.

"Como quieras." Karin asintió. Exteriormente no pareció darle importancia, pero la verdad estaba realmente agradecida de que alguien le echara una mano por aquí. La chica rubia se volvió a Karin con curiosidad. "Así que... ¿Dijiste que White mató a tu hermano?"

"Sí... Hace dos años." Asintió Karin.

Junko frunció el ceño. "Lo lamento... Uno de mis amigos murió en un ataque hollow. Puedo entender más o menos lo que sientes. Es fácil pensar que la Sociedad de Almas es invencible, pero los hollows te pueden pillar indefenso."

Karin no dijo nada mientras se dirigían a la residecia Shiba. La rubia miró a otro lado antes de volver a hablar. "White es realmente aterrador... Que un sólo hollow haga frente a cuatro capitanes. No pensé que tal cosa sea posible. Hace que te preguntes, ¿qué sería de nosotros si hubiera otros como White?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cuestionó Karin.

Junko se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya sabes... Más Vasto Lordes. ¿Qué haría la Sociedad de Almas si hubiera uno por cada capitán?"

"Qué sé yo..." Dijo distante.

La rubia frunció el ceño. "Quiero decir, es prácticamente imposible, pero aún así... Saber que hay hollows tan fuertes como White me da miedo."

"¿Cómo es que los hollows no atacan aquí?" Preguntó Karin con curiosidad.

Junko parecía confundida por su pregunta. "¿Qué? El Seireitei está rodeado por Sekkiseki. No podrían entrar aquí aunque quisieran. Aún así, pueden invadir los distritos exteriores. No sería raro que esas pobres almas de ahí fuera sean víctimas de los hollows. Por ahora lo que más temo es ir al mundo humano. ¿Y si cuando estoy ahí aparece White? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a ese monstruo?"

"Un monstruo..." Dijo Karin recordando la aterradora mirada en los ojos de White. 'Esos eran los ojos de un monstruo... ¿Cómo puede ese ser Ichi-nii?'

"Bueno, de todos modos..." Junko cambió de tema. "Es bueno ver a otra heredera del clan Shiba. Después de la muerte de Kaien, muchos se preguntaron qué sucedería con la casa. Oí un rumor de que el capitán Isshin Shiba regresó... No tenía ni idea de que tenía una hija."

Karin empezó a simpatizar más con la chica mientras seguían su camino a su nuevo hogar. Al llegar, la rubio habló. "Bien, tendremos que comenzar con todas las cosas básicas."

"Sí, vamos a empezar." Karin respondió agradecida.

 **XXX Una semana más tarde XXX**

La siguiente semana, la nueva heredera del clan Shiba, había estado ocupada con los estudios. Karin no sólo se sentía abrumada con la tarea, sino que también tenía que ponerse al día con la información de los meses en los que ella no estuvo. Pasó casi todo su tiempo libre estudiando, tratando de absorber lo más que pudo.

Afortunadamente, ella aprendió rápido, pero fue su entrenamiento con su Zanpakuto en lo que realmente sobresalía. Las pocas horas que pasaba aprendiendo Zanjutsu eran sus favoritas.

El actual plan de estudios en la primera clase parecía estar centrado en torno a manifestar la propia Zanpakuto de uno o aprender su nombre. Karin ahora estaba de pie al frente de la clase, junto al sensei Onabara. Actualmente estaba en una de las salas habilitadas para la práctica de Zanjutsu, y su contendiente era la persona menos favorita para Karin.

"Muy bien, para el entrenamiento de hoy, quiero que Shiba-san y Yukimura-san sean mis ejemplos." Anunció Onabara. La otra chica se pavoneó con suficiencia mientras alcanzaba la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto.

"Todo el mundo dad un paso atrás... Como saben, Yukimura-san es nuestra experta en Zanjutsu. Ella será una oponente adecuada para Shiba-san. Prestad atención en cómo utiliza su poder espiritual. Uno debe darse cuenta de que su Zanpakuto es una extensión de su propia alma. Espero que alguno de ustedes alcance un buen nivel en la graduación, pero saber el nombre de vuestra Zanpakuto es esencial para graduarse. Observad..."

Ayame sonrió con arrogancia mientras sacaba su espada. "Vamos chica noble... ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!"

La clase miró con entusiasmo cuando Karin sacó también su Zanpakuto. 'Toda esta semana de entrenamiento y todavía estoy perdida en la mitad de estas cosas... ¿Cómo se supone que sepa el nombre de mi Zanpakuto? Junko no me lo explicó muy bien.'

La familiar voz de su Zanpakuto inmediatamente habló mentalmente. '¿Has olvidado que eres capaz de hablar conmigo, Karin? No eres idiota, ¿verdad?

'Cállate señora molesta... Si eres mi Zanpakuto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?' Le preguntó Karin.

'¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No has hecho nada para impresionarme... Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer en contra de la copo de nieve de allí, y tal vez te lo diré..." Se burló la mujer en su mente.

Karin suspiró. Los otros estudiantes observaron con emoción, pero su entusiasmo cesó cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era azul brillante como aquella vez en el aula. Parecía ser una simple Zanpakuto, para su decepción.

Sin previo aviso, Ayame llevó hacía adelante su espada en un rápido corte que dejó caer un pelo de Karin. La clase comenzó a chismear al ver a Karin quieta todavía, sorprendida por la velocidad de Ayame. La chica estalló en risas. "Demasiado lenta, ya veo..."

"Una vez más... Todos los demás, emparejaos y entrenar. Ustedes dos, seguid." Onabara anunció e hizo un gesto para los otros se dividieran y alinearan. En el momento en que Karin cargó contra Ayame, fracasó repetidamente, pues la chica de pelo blanco parecía una maestra en la espada por la estimación de Karin.

A pesar de estar en sus propios duelos, la mayor parte de la clase miraba hacía ellas dos. Tras el último intercambio de embates, Ayame inclusó llegó a tumbar a Karin al suelo, mientras la apuntaba con su Zanpakuto.

"¡Basta! Todos tomad un descanso... Shiba-san y Yukimura-san continuarán." Dijo el sensei en voz alta. '¿¡Por qué no puedo descansar!?' Se preguntó a sí misma, molesta, mientras se tomaba un momento para recuperar el aliento y ponerse en pie.

La clase se colocó alrededor con entusiasmo para ver a Ayame y Karin, que no se les permitió tomar un descanso. Junko le preguntó al sensei. "¿Por qué ellas no pueden descansar, sensei?"

"¡Silencio! Shiba-san necesita más formación. Su estilo es deficiente." Dijo Onabara.

Uno de los amigos de Ayame rió. "¡Ella siempre es golpeada por Ayame-chan! ¿Y es una noble? Já, no tiene esperanzas."

Karin agarró su Zanpakuto sintiendo su ira crecer por el comentario. Ayame pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de humor y sonrió ampliamente. "Oh, ¿han tocado un nervio? Eres la prueba viviente de que ser noble no te hace apta para la primera clase... Te golpearé una y otra vez hasta que te largues de aquí."

'Esta perra...' Karin hizo una mueca con rabia. Ella echó un vistazo al sensei que parecía imperturbable por el comentario de Ayame. Fue entonces que Karin se dio cuenta de por qué era esto. 'Él está haciendo esto por mí... Quiere probarme para ver si merezco quedarme aquí. Pero, ¿pueden sacarme de esta primera clase?'

"No me iré..." Respondió Karin con enojo evidente en su voz. Esto pareció excitar a la clase que observaban la decisión de la noble.

Ayame fue a otro golpe rápido con la empuñadura de su arma, pero muy a su incredulidad, Karin la bloqueó esta vez. Antes de que la chica de pelo blanco tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, sintió que una poderosa patada conectó a un lado de su pierna.

La prodigio de pelo blanco perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo. "¿¡Viste esa rapidez!?" Dijo alguno al azar sorprendido.

"¡Levántate, Ayame-chan, no dejes que te averguenze!" Exclamó uno de sus amigos.

La chica peliblanca se levantó de un salto y dirigió una mirada hostil a Karin. "Me golpeaste, pequeña perra barata..."

"Cuida tu lenguaje, Yukimura-san." Gruñó el sensei.

Ayame prácticamente lo ignoró y se colocó de nuevo en posición. "Vas a lamentar eso, noble."

"¡Adelante, copo de nieve!" Dijo Karin con enojo y cierta burla.

Sin previo aviso, Ayame salió en otro ataque rápido, pero esta vez ella quería cortar como una maníaca. Consiguió coger a Karin con la guardia baja, pero por alguna razón, sus reflejos se sintieron un poco más rápidos y pudo esquivarla.

El sonido metálico al chocar acero contra acero podía oírse zumbando en cada embate que chocaban, y esto fue bastante impresionante para los demás.

"¡Vamos, Ayame! ¡Sigue así!" Gritaron algunos estudiantes.

"¡Puedes hacerlo, Shiba-san!" Gritó Junko oponiéndose a los demás.

El sensei dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos, dando una mirada de aprobación. 'Bueno... Si tengo que alimentar una rivalidad para que Shiba mejore, que así sea. Sin embargo, estoy bastante sorprendida de ver que Shiba-san aprenda sobre la marcha. Es absolutamente como su padre... Actúa mejor bajo coacción.' Pensó Onabara sensei para sí mismo.

Mientras ellas seguían luchando, Onabara volvió a sus pensamientos. 'Shiba-san era un ser humano no hace mucho tiempo. Ha progresado mucho en muy corto período de tiempo. Sin embargo... Si permito que esto continúe eventualmente ella perderá. Debería terminar en un empate por lo tanto tratarán de ser mejor que la otra.'

"¡Es suficiente por ahora!" Onabara gritó mientras se interponía entre ambas. Ayame parecía furiosa por su intervención. "¿¡Por qué!? ¡Estaba apunto de ganar!"

"¡Ya quisieras!" Gruñó Karin.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Marchaos al almuerzo... Volved a las aulas después y terminaremos nuestra conferencia sobre Zanpakutos."

"¡Sí señor!" La clase se inclinó al unísono y se dispersó en sus grupos habituales. Ahora venía la parte menos favorita del día para Karin... La hora del almuerzo.

Al salir de clase, ella sintió aún la adrenalina y la rabia por un momento. 'Podría haberla derrotado... ¿Qué demonios le pasa de todos modos? ¿¡Por qué me odia tanto!?'

'Está celosa... Y con razón. Tú eres más poderosa de lo que ella jamás podría aspirar a ser. Ella se siente amenazada por ti.' Le dijo su Zanpakuto riendo.

"Hey, Shiba-san." Junko llegó tras ella. "Eso fue increíble. Nadie le plantó cara a Yukimura-san como tú. Estás haciendo un progreso increíble."

"Estaba apunto de golpearla..." Dijo Karin molesta.

"Lo veo difícil... Yukimura tiene un shikai para que lo sepas. Nunca llegarás a su nivel." Dijo un estudiante al azar riendo mientras salía.

Una mirada de muerte de Karin los silenció inmediatamente y luego siguió adelante. Ayame se paseó poco después con dos de sus amigos y se detuvo junto a Karin. "Tuviste suerte, noble, pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a esta academia si vuelves a avergonzarme."

"Sigue andando, Yukimura..." Dijo Karin entre dientes.

"Hasta luego, perdedora..." Rió con sus amigos, para luego irse al comedor. Karin suspiró y junto con Junko se dirigieron allí también.

Corriendo tras ellas, Akira colocó una mano en el hombro de Karin. "Buen trabajo antes... No pensé que tenías posibilidad, pero me sorprendiste bastante. Confía en mí, sin embargo... Nadie te habría juzgado incluso si hubieras perdido. Ayame es un prodigio... Creo que algún día será capitán."

"¿Por qué terminó el sensei la lucha antes de que nosotras pudiéramos terminarlo?" Preguntó Karin molesta.

"Probablemente porque era la hora del almuerzo." Rió Akira levemente.

Junko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Karin. "Relájate, Shiba-san... Nadie pensará que eres menos."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo..." Karin murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Qué? No te pude escuchar." Contestó la rubia.

"Que puedes llamarme Karin... No soy una gran fan de los honoríficos." Cambió de tema.

Su amiga se sorprendió. "¿Estás segura? Es demasiado informal llamar a un noble por su nombre."

"Somos amigas, ¿no?" Le preguntó Karin.

La cara de la otra chica se iluminó de alegría. "Por supuesto... Karin. Vamos a buscar algo de comer."

"Me pondré al día con ustedes dos más tarde... Tengo que ir al baño." Se despidió Akira.

Después de un breve paseo por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, las dos chicas finalmente llegaron a la cafetería. Cada par de ojos se volvió hacía ella. 'No me gusta este lugar... Todo el mundo me mira todo el día. Apuesto a que los rumores acerca de nuestra batalla ya se han extendido por toda la escuela. No puedo seguir así. Tengo que vencer a esta chica, Ayame, para que me deje en paz.' Pensó Karin mientras trataba de parecer imperturbable por el cotilleo de los demás estudiantes.

Los que estaban en otra clase menor parecían sorprendidos por los rumores. Karin logró escuchar la conversación mientras hacía cola para comprar su comida.

"¿Es ella? ¿La nueva heredera Shiba?" Dijo una chica a otro de su mesa.

Un tipo cercano asintió. "Sí, ella es la que luchó contra Yukimura-san."

"¡De ninguna manera! Yukimura es la estudiante más fuerte en la academia." Añadió otro.

"Oí que se unió hace una semana... Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer una prueba de acceso. Ella fue directamente a la primera clase. Hablan de que tiró de algunos hilos. Debe ser bueno comprar a la escuela." Dijo otra chica.

"Eso no es justo... Pff, se calcula que los nobles se saltan el sistema. Espero que Yukimura le patee su noble culo." La primera que habló dijo de nuevo.

"Más o menos eso hizo, me lo dijo un amigo de la primera clase." Luego todos rieron.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?" La primera chica preguntó.

"¿No lo has oído? Hicieron formación de Zanjutsu y al parecer Ayame fue demasiado rápida para ella." Declaró otra divertida.

"Eso es patético... Me alegro de que Ayame-chan puso en su lugar a uno de esos nobles. Toda una inspiración." La primera chica volvió a hablar con admiración.

Karin sintió una rabia hirviendo en su interior al escuchar todo aquello. En el momento en que llegó al final, y compró algo de comida rápida, se dio la vuelta y miró a la cafetería. Por supuesto que no habían mesas vacías, como de costumbre. Ella se dio cuenta de que Akira y Junko la llamaban, pero decidió dejar la cafetería para su sorpresa. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, captó un comentario fugaz de un estudiante cercano. "Estos nobles son tan arrogantes... Ella es demasiado buena para comer con el resto de nosotros, supongo."

Al entrar al pasillo, Karin se dirigió a la clase principal para comer. Afortunadamente, Onabara dejó la clase abierta. Cuando se sentó en su asiento, aunque el aula estaba vacía, Karin comenzó a comer en silencio.

Ella sintió una extraña amargura. '¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí como una noble? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me trata como si fuera una especie de diva? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?'

'Oh, ¿algo más de qué quejarte, por favor? Mírate... ¡Eres patética! La Karin que yo conozco no estaría aquí sentada abatida como una víctima. ¡Ella haría que estos estúpidos estudiantes se coman sus palabras!' Gritó su Zanpakuto molesta.

'Supongo que tienes razón... Tengo que poner en su lugar a Ayame. Estoy cansada de que difunda rumores sobre mí diciendo que soy una niña mimada y consentida. Si ella quiere un poco de mí, ¡se lo daré!" Pensó la chica con rabia en ella.

Su Zanpakuto parecía satisfecha por la ira de Karin. 'Ese es el espíritu... Onii-chan nunca habría permitido que alguien le intimide. ¿Por qué tú deberías? Después de todo, tú eres como él... ¿No es así, Karin?'

'¡Cállate señora! ¿¡Es que nunca tienes nada útil que decir!?' Karin gruñó mentalmente.

'Mi nombre es... Aoigetsu.'

Antes de que Karin pudiera responder algo, sintió que perdía la percepción de la realidad y estaba ahora en su mundo interno. La joven Shinigami miró a su alrededor confundida. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del enorme árbol familiar en la solitaria isla sobre el océano. Por encima de ella brillaba la luna azul y recordó. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí dentro de nuevo?"

Una mujer de pelo azul saltó inmediatamente de una rama del árbol y se puso frente a ella. "Me has estado intentado llamar desde hace un tiempo... ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que mis opiniones son tus pensamientos subconscientes?"

"¿De qué hablas?" Karin retrocedió mientras alcanzaba la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto.

La mujer de pelo azul rió. "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Luchar contra mí? ¡Ja!"

"No me vaciles..." Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres tan parecida a Ichigo que es gracioso... Supongo que es normal, ya que idolatrabas a Onii-chan, ¿hmm?" Rió Aoigetsu.

"Es Ichi-nii... Y deja de decir eso. Mi hermano está muerto. ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes todos los días!" Dijo con enojo la chica.

"Pero no está muerto... ¿Verdad? Tú sabes que él es en realidad White. Sabes que eres igual que él..." La mujer de pelo azul se burló.

"¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso! ¡Él no tomaría personas como rehenes! ¡No cortaría brutalmente a nadie!" Karin gritó.

El pelo azul de la mujer fluyó hacía atrás y adelante mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo tienes la intención de detenerlo si ni siquiera puedes superar a esa niña pomposa? ¿Cómo piensas luchar contra un hollow tan poderoso?"

"¡Voy a entrenar más duro! ¡Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Voy a liberar el alma de Ichigo!" Dijo Karin con seguridad y convicción.

"¿Con qué? ¿Una espada sellada? Me río sólo de la idea..." Rió de nuevo Aoigetsu.

Karin inmediatamente trató de cargar con su Zanpakuto rápidamente hacía ella, pero para su sorpresa, su espada desapareció de su mano. "¿Qué?" Karin miró a su alrededor.

La mujer silbó. "Por aquí... ¿Buscas esto?"

Ella agitó la Zanpakuto frente a Karin. La chica la miró. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Ya lo has olvidado? Yo soy tu espada... Yo soy la parte guerrera de tu alma. Soy el interior de ti que quiere ejecutar a estos niños molestos a los que tú llamas compañeros de clase." Dijo con seriedad Aoigetsu.

"¿Entonces por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Cuál es el punto de molestarme todo el tiempo?" Karin exigió.

"¿Ves este océano? ¿Sabes lo que es?" Aoigetsu señaló al vasto océano iluminado por la luz de la luna.

"Umm... ¿Agua?" Dijo Karin sin rodeos.

"Sí y no... Esta agua representa varias cosas en tu mundo interior. Siendo el principal el dolor... Ahogará todo lo que ves si estás sumergida en el dolor. Has estado viviendo en un estado desesperado en tu mente desde hace bastante tiempo. En realidad, esta isla... Este árbol, han salido hace muy poco del agua." Explicó la mujer de pelo azul.

"¿Qué pasa con el viejo?" Karin preguntó. ¿Quién era ese tipo?"

"No te preocupes por él..." Respondió Aoigetsu.

Karin ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "Así que, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué representa él aquí? ¿Por qué lo vi la primera vez que nos conocimos?"

"No me preocuparía por eso si fuera tú. Es necesario que te concentres en este árbol. ¿Observas algo diferente?" Preguntó Aoigetsu.

Karin lo miró durante un momento y se dio cuenta de algo importante. "Es más alto de lo que era antes..."

"Así es... Este árbol representa tu crecimiento. Si puede llegar a la luna, alcanzarás tu máximo potencial." Continuó.

"¿¡Cómo se supone que un árbol llegue tan alto!?" Karin sacudió la cabeza. "Es imposible."

"Este es tu mundo interior... Cualquier cosa que te propongas es posible. Recuérdalo, Karin... El único límite es el que te pones tú misma. Tu padre es un capitán, y tu hermano un hollow aún más poderoso que eso. ¿Qué te impide alcanzar el mismo nivel con suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo?" Pidió su Zanpakuto.

"Eres extraña, ¿sabes...? ¿Primero me insultas y ahora me das una charla sobre el esfuerzo?" Dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tú eres el árbol... Y yo la luna. ¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar, qué tan alto puedes crecer? Será todo lo que tú decidas... Alzarte." Concluyó Aoigetsu.

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo más, recuperó la claridad y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el aula con su almuerzo a medio comer. Miró hacía un reloj en la pared y se sorprendió. '¿30 minutos? Sentí como si sólo fueran cinco.' Pensó para sí misma.

'Hey, Aoigetsu, ¿estás ahí?' Preguntó mentalmente a su Zanpakuto. Ella no respondía, cosa que la sorprendió. Karin decidió terminar su almuerzo mientras miraba a su Zanpakuto. 'Ella tiene esta extraña manera de ayudarme, pero tiene sentido. Tengo que esforzarme más y aumentar mi poder.'

Mirando hacía el reloj se preguntó cómo gastar la media hora restante. Su mente estaba demasiado distraída como para estudiar, y no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada en una habitación vacía.

Pensando en lo que acababa de decir Aoigetsu, Karin se puso en pie. 'Tiene razón... ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Ichigo si ni siquiera puedo derrotar a esta chica estúpida?'

La adolescente se encaminó al comedor de nuevo y respiró profundo. 'Sólo hay una forma de resolver esto... Espero no ser expulsada.'

Al entrar al gran comedor abierto, todos los ojos se volvieron hacía ella de nuevo, claramente sorprendidos por su regreso. Junko y Akira parecían felices de verla, pero sabían que algo estaba mal por la rabia que mostraba en su rostro.

Esta vez ni siquiera trató de ocultar su enojo mientras se dirigía hacía Ayame. Igual que antes, muchos estudiantes chismearon como cotorras. "Oh, es ella... ¿Qué va a hacer esta vez?"

"Vaya, la chica parece enojada... Va en dirección a Ayame-chan." Dijo alguien más. Al ver la mesa de la peliblanca, Karin se dirigió allí con determinación en sus ojos.

En el camino, seguían chismeando algunos. "¿Qué hará esa chica?"

"Pelea de gatas obviamente..." Dijo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa.

"Sí, claro... Ella tiene demasiado miedo de luchar contra Ayame en frente de todo la escuela." Dijo otra de las chicas riendo.

Su diversión fue de corta duración ya que Karin miró a la mesa de esos comentarios y le dio una patada. La fuerza pura detrás le dio la vuelta a la mesa desparramando toda la comida por el suelo.

Los ocupantes parecían algo asustados cuando Karin miró a todos y cada uno de ellos a los ojos, antes de seguir hacía adelante. La chica Shiba ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás, y finalmente llegó a la mesa de Ayame.

La chica de pelo blanco la miró divertida. "¿Más loca que antes? Vas a tener problemas por ese berrinche."

Sin siquiera mencionar palabra, Karin sacó su Zanpakuto y pateó la mesa de Ayame aterrando a varios de los amigos de la peliblanca. Junko trató de acercarse para intervenir, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Ayame sacó su Zanpakuto también.

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo... ¿Quieres una revancha? ¡Te derrotaré delante de toda la academia!" Se jactó la chica.

"Cállate ya... ¡Me has estado cansando desde el primer día, y estoy harta de oírte hablar!" Exclamó Karin.

"¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!" Muchos estudiantes cercanos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando las dos chicas continuaron con la batalla que empezaron antes. Esta vez, Karin se movía con mucha más velocidad y potencia. Fue una gran sorpresa, no sólo para Ayame, también para los demás estudiantes.

El sonido del aire zumbando llenó el comedor ya que las dos chicas intentaban cortar a la otra con éxito. Después de un período pequeño de evasiones, sus hojas finalmente se encontraron de nuevo, emitiendo un ruido metálico atronador.

Karin inmediatamente rompió el punto muerto enviando una patada lateral. Cogió a Ayame con la guardia baja, mándandola al suelo. Los estudiantes apludieron la exhibición de Karin y observaron con entusiasmo cómo Ayame se puso de rodillas.

La chica tropezó al ir contra ella, pero fue intencional ya que pasó su hoja en un barrido ascendente contra Karin. Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por la reciente furia con la que intentó cortar a Karin. La chica de pelo negro rodó por el suelo evitando su espada, que cortó la mesa más cercana por la mitad.

"¡Oooh!" La multitud exclamó con entusiasmo por la proeza de fuerza. Karin se levantó rápidamente del suelo y evadió varios golpes rápidos de Ayame. La peliblanca chocó espadas con Karin.

Mientras estaban intentando poner más fuerza cada una de las dos, Ayame se arrepintió de su decisión pues Karin le dio un gancho alto justo en su cara. A pesar de que la envió contra el suelo, la chica se las arregló para levantarse antes de que Karin podría seguir.

Poniéndose en pie de nuevo, Ayame mantuvo su espada al frente. "¡Eso es todo, Shiba! ¡Tú lo buscaste! ¡Sangra, Daburu Subeta!" Todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento en incredulidad cuando la chica de pelo blanco liberó su rumoreado shikai. Después de un breve resplandor y un aumento de poder, Karin se sorprendió al ver que la anterior katana de Ayame ahora era algún tipo de espada con dos cuchillas en cada extremo.

El filo de las dos puntas tenían una forma de sierra. Karin sabía que si eso lograba darle le haría una herida profunda. La chica de pelo negro retrocedió ligeramente mientras miraba a la ahora mucho más segura Ayame que agarraba su arma con intenciones mortales.

"¡Vamos a ver qué tan bien se mantiene tu patética Zanpakuto contra mi shikai!" Se jactó Ayame.

Karin recordó durante un momento algunas de las recientes revelaciones que había aprendido sobre su Zanpakuto. Karin se echó a reír de la otra chica para sorpresa de todos.

La determinación de la chica Shiba parecía sin sentido, y por eso, muchos comenzaron a gritar. "¡Retrocede, Shiba, no puedes contra ella!" Dijo uno de los amigos de Ayame para disuadirla.

"Karin, para, ¿vale? No nos permiten luchar en un lugar como este..." Junko trató de razonar. "Van a herir a alguien si siguen con esto."

La chica de pelo negro mantuvo su espada al frente, similar a Ayame, con confianza.

"De ninguna manera... ¿Ella realmente va a hacerlo?" Dijo Akira sorprendido.

"Álzate, Aoigetsu..." Dijo Karin con calma. Un resplandor azul muy brillante salió de su espada y su energía espiritual aumentó cuando Karin liberó su shikai.

Su aspecto ahora era algo parecido a una espada occidental negra. Al finalizar la hoja de acero negra, había muchas marcas de color plateado, brillando como si fueran estrellas. La guardia se curvó en forma de media luna. La empuñadura de su espada era de color azul, al igual que el magnífico zafíro que descansaba en el medio de la guardia a cada lado. También parecía haber un resplandor azul claro alrededor de la hoja cuando Karin agarró su arma con fuerza.

"¿¡Shiba tiene un shikai!?" Alguien habló emocionando enormemente a la multitud ya que las dos parecían estar igualadas de nuevo.

"¿Cómo...? ¿¡Desde cuándo tienes un shikai!?" Exigió Ayame muy molesta.

"Desde que decidí que te patearía el culo..." Respondió Karin haciéndole un gesto a Ayame para que se acercara.

Tomando la burla, la chica de pelo blanco dio un barrido a una velocidad notable y comenzó a girar y girar su hoja casi como si estuviera bailando en el movimiento de sus ataques. Karin esquivó y repelió la mayoría de los embates, pero no pasó mucho para que Ayame rompiese su guardia y le dejara un corte.

Karin hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la otra chica dejó una dolorosa herida en el hombro de la que salía sangre. Atrayendo su espada hacía atrás, Karin balanceó su hoja con fuerza y sorprendentemente disparó una ola de energía azul de su Zanpakuto. Todos en la sala se lanzaron al suelo cuando la onda azul empujó fuertemente a Ayame contra una pared del comedor.

La chica cayó de rodillas pues le había hecho algún daño, y casi aterrada comentó. "¿¡Q-qué diablos fue eso!?"

"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? Que... ¡Shiba! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Un sensei finalmente llegó a la cafetería. Por supuesto tenía que ser Onabara-sensei.

El hombre miró a su alrededor al daño masivo que el ataque de Karin había inflingido al comedor. '¿Qué demonios fue eso? Espera... ¿¡Eso es un shikai!? ¿¡Esta chica ya tiene un shikai!? Ja... Parece que esta rivalidad sin duda está dando sus frutos.' Pensó el hombre.

"Sensei, no sé lo que pasó... Ella vino y se volvió loca atacando a la gente. Me puse en pie y traté de detenerla de que hiciera daño a los demás, pero estaba fuera de sí. ¡Tuve que liberar mi shikai para defenderme!" Ayame mintió, actuando como la víctima en todo esto.

Karin inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus acciones. '¿En qué demonios estaba pensando...? Ahora me verán como un monstruo. ¡Maldición! Seguramente seré expulsada.'

"¡Shiba! ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza!? ¡Pensé que te advertí la semana pasada acerca de lo que sucedería si blandías tu Zanpakuto con la intención de dañar a otros estudiantes!" Dijo Onabara con enojo.

"No, sensei, yo..." Karin trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir para justificar sus motivos, pero la verdad es que ella empezó la pelea.

"¿¡Tú qué!? ¡Explícame por qué pusiste la vida de tus compañeros en riesgo!" Dijo el hombre.

"Volved todos a clase... Estudiad lo que queda del día. Shiba-san, ve a mi oficina de inmediato." Ordenó Onabara.

"Sí, señor..." Karin asintió mientras enfundaba su Zanpakuto. Por suerte eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que volviera a su estado sellado.

'Hizo que me odien... Y empeoré las cosas.' Pensó Karin mientras miraba a Ayame. La peliblanca la miró con suficiencia desde detrás de la espalda de Onabara, pero de inmediato volvió a actuar cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta.

"¿Estás bien, Yukimura-san?" Preguntó.

"Estaré bien... Sensei. Sólo estoy un poco sacudida es todo. No me di cuenta de que era normal para los nobles atacar a los estudiantes regulares.'' Dijo. Era tan falsa que a Karin casi le dan arcadas.

'En qué me he metido...' Pensó Karin molesta mientras salía del comedor.

Cuando se fue, Ayame se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. ''No me siento segura aquí ya, sensei...''

"Bueno, tal vez debas entrenar más duro.'' Dijo descuidadamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba herida de gravedad. La chica se desanimó por su comentario, pero siguió jugando a la víctima. Su actuación fue ignorada por el momento cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que sí había alguien realmente herido.

Una de las amigas de Ayame. Un montón de estudiantes se reunieron preocupados, ya que se dieron cuenta de la lesión de la chica.

Ayame pasó por encima de ellos para acercarse a su amiga. "¡Nariko!" Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y cogía la mano de la chica. "¡Esa Shiba te hizo daño! ¡Que alguien ayude!"

Cerca de ahí, Junko frunció el ceño. 'Creí que Karin dijo que no tenía shikai... ¿Ha mentido? Esa chica se ve gravemente herida...' Pensó la rubia.

Onabara se levantó para marcharse una vez que llegó la ayuda médica y se dirigió a la puerta. 'Menos mal que Shiba no la mató... No me gustaría expulsar a mi nueva estudiante estrella.'

 **XXX Oficina de Onabara XXX**

La herida sangrante que Ayame le había inflingido tuvo que ser tratada por sí misma ya que a nadie parecía importarle. Afortunadamente había gasas en la oficina que Karin usó para envolver su herida, pero todavía le molestaba que ni Onabara se diera cuenta. Karin se sentó en la oficina del sensei por lo que creyó que fue una hora hasta que finalmente entró.

Para su horror, el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto también vino con él. No pudo explicar el terror que sentía por el imponente anciano que se quedó allí sin decir nada mientras Onabara tomaba asiento.

El hombre tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar. "Hablé con varios testigos... Los vendedores de comida dijeron que comenzaste la batalla, y que Yukimura liberó su shikai en defensa propia."

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Activó su shikai primero! ¡Incluso me cortó!" Dijo Karin con rabia a la vez que mostraba la herida en su hombro, pero inmediatamente se calló cuando Yamamoto tosió.

"Tu ataque causó mucho daño al comedor, por lo que lo arreglarás después de clase. No sólo eso, sino que inflingiste una lesión a uno de los que estaban allí... Por suerte Nariko Fukuzawa se encuentra bien ya que fue tratada a tiempo. Estará ausente un día o dos, pero luego se recuperará. Tienes suerte de no haberla lastimado gravemente, o estarías en problemas." Explicó el sensei.

Karin permaneció en silencio, pero se sintió aliviada de no inflingir ningún daño duradero a nadie con su ataque de antes.

Onabara echó un vistazo al Capitán Comandante y frunció el ceño. "Tuve que llamarle para encontrar una manera de tratar con esta situación. Él es quien recomendó que expiarás este error arreglando el comedor y pidiendo disculpas a la chica herida. Recuérdalo, Shiba-san... Es un privilegio asistir a esta academia... No un derecho. Te estoy dando una oportunidad más, sólo por el hecho de no llevar demasiado tiempo aquí. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante serás más vigilada. Eres una alborotadora, violenta, y serás observaba por ello. También serás expulsada dos días. Comete algún error de nuevo y quedarás expulsada indefinidamente... ¿¡Entendido!?"

"Sí, señor..." Dijo Karin bajando la cabeza.

'¿¡Dos días!? ¡Maldición!' Gritó mentalmente.

"Bueno... Vuelve a clase y estudia." Agitó la mano el sensei. Después de que Karin se fue, Onabara se volvió al Capitán Comandante y sonrió. "Gracias por venir, señor."

"Es mejor que Isshin no sepa acerca de sus métodos de estudio..." Yamamoto negó con la cabeza.

"Ella logrará ser capitán con el tiempo... Lo sé. Fomentar a mis dos estudiantes más fuertes a luchar la una contra la otra les hará trabajar más duro." Rió Onabara.

El viejo capitán tosió. "Pero esto puede ser problemático... Puede que hallas alejado a Karin Shiba del resto de sus compañeros de clase mediante esta rivalidad. Espero que esto no sea perjudicial para el trabajo en equipo de la clase."

"Se va a hacer más fuerte con esto... Si se parece a su padre, sé que ella puede manejarlo. Mediante estas cosas aprende rápido." Respondió Onabara.

Yamamoto se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero se volvió hacía atrás. "Haz lo que quieras... Más te vale que la chica siga adelante. Si no es así, informarás personalmente a Isshin Shiba de que eres el culpable de todo."

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es jugar mi papel... Ella hará el resto." Sonrió Onabara.

 **XXX De vuelta en la primera clase XXX**

Antes de entrar por la puerta, Karin respiró profundo desde fuera. 'Simplemente ignóralos, Karin... No te metas en problemas otra vez. Papá me matará cuando se entere de todo esto.'

Entrando a la primera clase, Karin inmediatamente se centró en su asiento y se aseguró de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Al verla entrar, causó que bastantes personas se tensaron con temor, y comenzaron a susurrar.

Cuando se sentó en su asiento, Karin vio una nota sobre la mesa. En ella ponía. ¡Nadie te quiere aquí, monstruo! '¿Quién diablos escribió esto? Uf... Pasa de ellos, Karin.' Pensó la chica mientras hacía una bola de la nota y la tiraba a una papelera.

"Me sorprende que permitan que vuelva a clase... Hizo daño a Nariko. Parece que los nobles no se preocupan por el bienestar ni la seguridad de los demás." Ayame comenzó tratando de hacerla enfurecer.

Karin ignoró a la chica y todos los demás, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de sobrevivir al resto del día.

 **XXX Al finalizar las clases XXX**

Las dos últimas horas fueron una eternidad para Karin, pero de alguna manera por fin acabó. Ya se disponía a salir, pero fue bloqueada por el sensei Onabara que negó con la cabeza. "Debes ir a arreglar el comedor... Ve. Pasarás todas las tardes allí hasta conseguirlo. Aunque creo que no te llevará mucho tiempo."

'Oh, sí... Me olvidé de eso.' Pensó Karin molesta, pero asintió.

Al llegar a la cafetería, fue recibida por varios trabajadores. Uno de ellos le entregó una escoba. "¿Eres la que nos ayudará me imagino? Para empezar, barre los escombros..."

 **XXX Tres horas después XXX**

Milagrosamente, Karin logró ayudar a los demás y consiguió limpiar y arreglar todo el comedor en una sola tarde. Suspiró de alivio y se dirigió a su casa. Caída la noche, Karin sacudió la cabeza. 'Sentí como si nunca fuera a acabar este día... Sólo quiero volver a casa.' Fue llevada de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz familiar.

"¡Hey, Shiba!" Gritó Junko. Karin se dio cuenta de que no usaba ninguno de los honoríficos ni su nombre de pila. Se volvió hacía la chica rubia con curiosidad. "¿Esperabas a que terminara? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pensé que dijiste que no sabías nada sobre los shikais... ¿Has estado mintiendo sobre ti todo este tiempo? Junko medio exigió.

Karin ladeó la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Qué? Por supuesto que no... ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre eso?"

"Tú me dirás, Shiba... Nadie aprende cómo liberar un shikai en una noche. No sé por qué clase de tonta me tomas, pero ya no daré la cara por ti si me vas a mentir."

Karin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. "No estaba mintiendo, de verdad que no sé mucho sobre ser Shinigami. Ni siquiera he vivido en la Sociedad de Almas por más de una semana."

"¿Eso es otra mentira? ¿Cómo sé que no vivías en los distritos exteriores y viniste para arruinar el apellido de Kaien con tus actos? Kaien nunca usaría su poder para dañar a otras personas. Les dije a ti y a Ayame que pararan, de Ayame esperaba que me ignorara, pero no de ti y seguiste de todos modos. Supongo que tu orgullo es más importante que cualquier cosa. Veo que Ayame tenía razón... Piensas que eres mejor que todos nosotros."

"Junko... Eso es una locura. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?" Preguntó Karin atónita por la lógica defectuosa de la chica.

"No me llames por mi nombre... Es Koizumi para ti." Dijo antes de alejarse de allí.

Karin pensó. 'Mi única amiga aquí... Ya no lo es. Todo el mundo probablemente me odia en esta maldita academia... Odio esto.'

 **XXX Al día siguiente XXX**

Al llegar a clase al siguiente día, Karin se encontró con que todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Muchos se separaron de su camino mientras la chica andaba hacía su clase. Al llegar a su asiento, se encontró una nota. Ponía reúnete conmigo en la sala de entrenamiento.

Decidió ir allí ya que le dio curiosidad, pero pasó cerca de algunas chicas que cotilleaban que se callaron al ver a Karin. Luego de dejarlas atrás, las chicas continuaron hablando.

"Ayame trató de detenerla, pero ella se volvió loca... Quién diría que una bruta sería un noble." Dijo una de ellas.

Karin contó mentalmente en voz alta para no escuchar ninguna tontería más. Al pasar la sala de entrenamiento, se encontró con un estudiante masculino que le bloqueó el paso que ella no conocía.

Era un adolescente mayor que ella, pero Karin no lo había visto en la primera clase. Ella lo miró con cautela. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?"

"Hey, yo, sólo quería decirte... Tu shikai fue realmente genial. Un gran número de personas en mi clase te estaban alentando cuando la desafiaste. No todo el mundo cree las cosas que Ayame dice. Si sirve de algo, creo que eres impresionante." Sonrió el chico frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿En serio?" Karin ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. La chica no sabía si esto era una broma o no.

"Sé que esto es algo un poco de la nada, pero sólo quería decírtelo. He visto a Ayame hacer antes esto. Ella trata de difamar a otras personas, especialmente a los nobles, así todo el mundo la verá como una especie de campeona. Aunque la diferencia entre usted y la última persona con la que hizo esto es que, eres más fuerte que Ayame... No dejes que pueda contigo y véncela. Alguien tiene que enseñarle a esa perra una lección." Dijo el chico antes de despedirse e irse.

Toda la conversación le pareció aleatoria e inusual, pero por alguna razón necesitaba oír algo así. 'Bueno, al menos ese chico no me odia... Pero, ¿qué quiso decir con que su clase estaba a mi favor? Pensé que era la enemigo pública número uno de toda la academia.' Pensó la chica.

Al entrar en el aula de formación, Karin se sorprendió al ver más estudiantes además de sus compañeros de la primera clase. Estaban la segunda y tercera clase también. Muchas caras desconocidas se volvieron hacía Karin cuando se dirigió a un borde exterior algo alejada de su clase.

Ella esperaba que su llegada fuera sigilosa y pudiera sentarse en una esquina, pero Onabara no coincidía con su idea pues anunció lo siguiente. "Hoy será el torneo clasificatorio de la Academia. Cada uno de ustedes competirá por la oportunidad de subir a primera clase. Después, mi clase tendrá un torneo interestudiantil con el fin de que todos se clasifiquen en combate. Buena suerte. ¿¡Están listos!?"

"¡Sí señor!" Gritaron las tres clases.

'Bueno, si es una pelea patrocinada por la escuela entonces tal vez tenga una oportunidad de vencer a esa estúpida...' Pensó Karin dirigiendo una mirada a Ayame.

La otra chica se encontró con su mirada. La tensión, literalmente podría notarse en el ambiente.

Fin Capítulo 9

Hola, hola, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, dejan reviews y dan a favoritos. Bueno, podría decirse que esto fue un capítulo de transcisión, todo sobre Karin, pero necesario. Para aclarar algo, este capítulo ocurre cuando Ichigo y Harribel están entrenando a sus Adjuchas, y ya en el final de este capítulo ocurriría al mismo tiempo los sucesos del capítulo 8 en Hueco Mundo. Sé que quizá sea algo confuso, pero así lo explicó el autor. Respecto al capítulo 9, Karin en la Academia. Los estudiantes están en torno a la edad de la joven Kurosaki, o Shiba, como prefieran. Aparte de eso, Karin aprendió el nombre de su Zanpakuto, y aunque el autor dice no ser un experto en japonés, cree que Aoigetsu significa luna azul. También Karin tuvo que tratar con un matón y además no sabe qué pensar acerca de Ichigo.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

 **.1:** Me alegro, me alegro, leí tu mensaje y demás, veo que nos entendemos.

 **Veizser:** Para mí también fue increíble, créeme. Quizá en el siguiente capítulo la familia Kurosaki se reúna de nuevo.

 **Sibreka:** ¡Al fin! Creo que eras la más desesperada sobre Ichigo Rey hollow. Jaja. Y con respecto al harén, ¿por qué elegir? Todas para él y listo. Aquí ya viste algo sobre Karin, a esperar por Yuzu.

 **BuhoOscuro16:** Wow, intenso sí que fue tu review. ¿Te quedaste bien a gusto, eh? Incluso te repetiste. Gracias, gracias, es un honor escribir para mis lectores. Cierto, algunas en inglés son muy buenas y respecto a lo demás, estás como una cabra. Literal. Pero mola eh. Le enviaré tus agradecimientos al autor, pero la historia ¿triste? Naah. Aún no has visto nada triste. Cuando llegue a los veinte capítulos, por donde se quedó el autor hace ya dos meses, verás lo que es la tristeza. O no. Yo lo sé, pero no te lo diré. Jujuju. Sigamos con lo de tres caminos. Como dije, tres tramas y tres hermanos, ¿peleando entre sí? Tal vez, tal vez alguno muera, tal vez no. Tal vez no quede ninguno vivo e Isshin ponga fotos de sus tres hijos muertos, junto a la foto de Masaki, o tal vez no. Te dejo lo demás a tu mente. ¿Qué pasará? Por cierto, me divertí creando discordia en tu cabeza. Si ya por ti misma te comías la cabeza no quiero saber qué pasará por ella ahora. xD Bueno, ahora vamos con Hueco Mundo, las Adjuchas, y Nel, quién también es de mis favoritas. Apacci es Apacci, impresionante. No hay más que decir. Mila Rose y Sung-sun compiten por quién está peor de la cabeza, y le van al doble sentido. En cuanto al yaoi... Sin comentarios por parte del traductor. PD'S: El Ichiruki como dije hace un tiempo está difícil, dudo que lo halla, pero en cuanto a mí, mejor sin Ichiruki.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: White 'n Black

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

"Ulquiorra y yo iremos... Espero que esto no tome mucho tiempo." Cuestionó Ichigo.

"Un día como mucho." Asintió Aizen.

"Vamos entonces." Ichigo contestó con cierta ansiedad. Los dos Arrancar siguieron al Shinigami de regreso a la torre masiva de Las Noches. Al bajar un poco, el Shinigami se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Aizen observó a los recién convertidos Arrancar, y ambos lo miraron con anticipación. "Antes de ir a la Sociedad de Almas... Tal vez halla algo que llame la atención, Ichigo Kurosaki." Dijo Aizen en tono tranquilo.

El Arrancar pelinaranja lo miró dudosamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza. "¿Por qué paras? Pensé que íbamos a la Sociedad de Almas de inmediato."

"Deberían adquirir algo de ropa primero... Suponiendo que este palacio siga como lo recuerdo, es probable que quede ropa." Aizen observó casualmente.

Ichigo lo miró intensamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado yendo y viniendo aquí?"

"Bastante en realidad... Desde mucho antes de que nacieras. Los orígenes de Las Noches siempre me han interesado, pero por desgracia, Baraggan puede ser el único que sepa cómo nació este lugar. De todos modos, ustedes dos encontrarán ropa en alguna habitación." Explicó Aizen.

Ulquiorra dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza con Ichigo antes de que el Arrancar de pelo naranja hablase. "Muy bien, busquemos esa ropa... ¿Algo más? Y no te muevas, Shinigami."

"Perdona mi interferencia, Ichigo Kurosaki, pero de hecho, hay una cuestión que deberíamos abordar antes de irnos. Hay un par de extraños hollows que me encontré muy por debajo del Bosque Menos que creo podrían ser de gran ayuda para nuestra causa." Comenzó Aizen.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué? Maté a casi todos los hollows del Bosque Menos cuando era un Adjucha. ¿Por qué son importantes ahora?"

"Serían de gran ayuda y valiosos... Además de necesarios." Declaró Aizen.

El rey hollow ladeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué necesitamos su ayuda?"

"He estado observando el cambio de poder aquí por algunas décadas. Tu llegada fue el catalizador para que este mundo cambiara. Todos en el Bosque Menos te temían... Entonces, cuando saliste a la superficie, te hiciste un nombre por ti mismo una vez más. Ahora subes a la cima de Las Noches como nuevo Rey de los Hollows. Tu sola presencia, aunque formidable, no hace realmente hincapié en la magnitud de tal título. La Sociedad de Almas te ve sólo como un hollow poderoso. Un tipo de Alfa... Y nada más. Si de verdad deseas demostrar que eres el Rey de los Hollows, entonces deberías ser su opuesto en todo y sembrar el terror en su interior." Explicó Aizen.

"Hablas demasiado en círculos, Shinigami... Te sugiero que seas más directo con tu lógica." Dijo Ulquiorra sombríamente. Su tono amenazante irradiaba desconfianza mientras mantenía la vista fija en Aizen.

El capitán no se sintió intimidado por el tono que usó el ex Vasto Lorde murciélago, esperando la reacción de Ichigo. El rey tenía una mirada incierta.

"Piensa en ello, Ichigo Kurosaki... ¿Qué podrías hacer para probarles que eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta? ¿Cómo les mostrarías que te opones a todas sus reglas?" Pidió Aizen.

El Arrancar pelinaranja tardó un momento para contestar. "Bueno... Para empezar, visten de negro, por lo que podríamos vestir de blanco, supongo."

Aizen sonrió. "Es un buen comienzo... Pero no es lo que quería decir exactamente. ¿Qué representa el poder en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo?"

"Los Capitanes Shinigamis." Dijo el Arrancar empezando a comprender el razonamiento de Aizen.

"Y, ¿qué representa el poder en Hueco Mundo? Vasto Lordes. Has unido a casi todos ellos... Así que tal vez deberías llevarlos." Explicó Aizen.

Antes de que pudiera examinar la reacción de Ichigo, el Arrancar tenía la garganta de Aizen en un férreo agarre. El capitán Shinigami apenas podía creer la situación cuando Ichigo lo levantó del suelo. "¿¡Crees que me puedes dar órdenes, Shinigami!? No soy estúpido. No dejaré Las Noches sin protección. ¿Quién me dice que esto no es un plan de los tuyos para alejarnos de aquí y tomar mi palacio? No estoy preocupado por una hipotética emboscada, pero no dejaré que nos muevas como peones. ¿¡Está claro, Aizen!?"

El hombre de pelo castaño tosió y empezó a jadear cuando Ichigo lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Aizen aspiró profundamente mientras miraba al rey con cautela. '¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido? Tal vez he subestimado el crecimiento de su poder... Él es demasiado poderoso como para controlarlo por métodos convencionales... Y ciertamente es más astuto de lo que creía. Voy a tener que jugar con sus reglas hasta que pueda dominar el Hogyoku. Me pregunto cuán eficaz sería mi Zanpakuto contra él... Pero dudo que me deje mostrársela. Tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de cogerlo con la guardia baja. Aunque siempre y cuando sigamos siendo aliados, mi plan todavía puede seguir perfectamente. No debería subestimar a Ichigo de nuevo... Voy a tener que ser más cauteloso.' Pensó el capitán Shinigami.

"Perfectamente." Dijo Aizen mientras se ponía en pie lentamente. "Estás al mando, Ichigo."

"¿Qué quisiste decir con casi todos los Vasto Lordes? ¿No vinieron todos a presenciar la batalla?" Interrumpió Ulquiorra con curiosidad.

Aizen sonrió. "Bueno, uno de los hollows que mencioné en el Bosque Menos... Es un Vasto Lorde. Este hollow tiene una capacidad muy singular que resultaría de gran valor para nuestra misión en la Sociedad de Almas. Yo preferiría traerlo al menos."

"No me fío de ti, Aizen... Tus motivaciones detrás de todo esto parecen retorcidas para mí, pero iremos de todos modos. Si hay algún Vasto Lorde, debería reclutarlo, pero no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo buscando a este hollow. Mejor que nos conduzcas directamente a él." Contestó Ichigo.

"¿Qué es esta habilidad de la que hablas? ¿Y el otro hollow? Mencionaste que habían dos." Ulquiorra cuestionó.

Antes de que Aizen pudiera responder, varias figuras aparecieron alrededor de ellos mediante Sonidos. De pie cerca estaban Baraggan, Grimmjow, Harribel y Starrk. Los recién llegados miraban al Shinigami con desconfianza, pero parecían aún más sorprendidos por las nuevas apariencias de Ichigo y Ulquiorra.

"White, sentí tu poder espiritual flúctuar... ¿¡Cuál es el significado de esto!? ¿Cómo un Shinigami se infiltró en Las Noches!?" Baraggan gruñó con rabia. A pesar de que sus heridas aún se estaban recuperando, su rabia hacía el Shinigami no disminuía en absoluto.

Grimmjow apretó los puños. "¿¡Un Shinigami!? Y... ¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos? Se ven diferentes que antes. ¿¡El Shinigami tuvo algo que ver en esto!?"

El felino Vasto Lorde compartía la misma actitud que Baraggan hacía el capitán.

Harribel y Starrk miraban a las apariencias de Ulquiorra, así como a la de Ichigo con confusión.

Starrk habló lentamente. "¿Ustedes dos se convirtieron en Arrancars? Había dos enormes fluctuaciones de energía."

"Sí, lo hicimos..." Ulquiorra habló por primera vez a los otros. Parecían altamente sorprendidos por su voz y poder ver su rostro.

Grimmjow rugió entre dientes. "¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quién diablos querría ser uno de esos hollows con máscara rota!?"

"Son más poderosos que los hollows regulares, ya que poseen poderes de Shinigami, así como los suyos propios Hollows." Respondió Aizen.

Al oír hablar al capitán, incitó a Grimmjow a aumentar su ira, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando Ichigo le envió una mirada que indicaba que retrocediera.

Siendo la voz de la razón, Harribel habló. "Tal vez deberías explicarnos la situación completamente, White."

Ichigo levantó una mano. "Muy bien... Ulquiorra y yo nos convertimos en Arrancar. Poco después, nuestra transformación atrajo a este espía Shinigami. Al parecer, él es uno de los pocos capaces de abrir Gargantas. Su nombre es Sosuke Aizen y afirma estar sólo en Hueco Mundo. Este capitán Shinigami se acercó a mí con la propuesta de una alianza con Hueco Mundo, él y dos de sus compañeros con el fin de matar al Rey del Alma y derrotar a la Sociedad de Almas."

Un breve silencio transcurrió después de la explicación de Ichigo. Todos los Vasto Lordes y el Arrancar tuvieron reacciones mixtas. Grimmjow y Baraggan parecían muy molestos por la idea, mientras que Harribel y Starrk parecían algo más interesados.

"Es absurdo... ¡Pensar que una de estas estúpidas criaturas tiene las agallas de infiltrarse en mi palacio y sugerir una alianza! ¡Nunca trabajaré con ellos!" Gruñó Baraggan.

"Técnicamente... Este es el palacio de White ahora." Dijo Harribel de manera estoica mientras miraba a Ichigo de arriba a abajo.

Baraggan murmuró algo para sí mismo pero se calló cuando Ichigo le dirigió una amenazante mirada. "Este Shinigami me informó de que la Sociedad de Almas tiene un objeto de gran poder capaz de convertir hollows en Arrancars. Su oferta parece beneficiosa."

"Pensé que te oponías a los Arrancar... Es extraño ver que te convertiste en uno. ¿Qué beneficio tendría convertirnos los demás?" Dijo Harribel algo dudosa.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Al ser Arrancars el Ciclo Menos termina. Eso significa que no tenemos que comernos unos a otros para no volver a ser hollows inferiores. Dada que tenemos la intención de establecer una verdadera jerarquía aquí, tiene sentido."

"También nos haría más humanos... Y mejoraría los estilos de vida de todos los hollows." Asintió Starrk.

Baraggan aún no parecía totalmente convencido al ver a cada uno de ellos con duda. Aizen se dio cuenta, y señaló. "Puede que le interese esto, Baraggan, ya que eres un Arrancar imperfecto."

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¡Soy un Vasto Lorde y un Rey!" Gruñó el ex Rey.

"Eres un Vasto Lorde sí... Pero estás apunto de ser algo más grande y mejor. Tu poder alcanzó su punto máximo en esa forma actual... Pero si te conviertes en un verdadero Arrancar, serías aún más poderoso. Con el poder del Hogyoku, podría potenciar a todos ustedes..." Dijo Aizen con calma.

"¿Hogyoku? Esa palabra no tiene sentido para mí. ¿¡Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no es una especie de trampa dispuesta por este asqueroso gusano!?" Baraggan medio exigió mientras miraba a Ichigo.

Ichigo rió antes de girarse a Aizen. "Tienes mi permiso para continuar, Shinigami. Explica lo que es este Hogyoku a mis Vasto Lordes."

Interiormente Aizen estaba molesto de que Ichigo estableció su dominio, pero empujó sus emociones a un lado y habló con la calma que lo caracterizaba. "Como su Rey White ha dicho... El Hogyoku tiene la capacidad de transformar hollows en Arrancar. Los Hollows son mucho más fuertes en este estado. No entraré en detalles, pero es capaz de muchas cosas. Una de ellas es difuminar las líneas entre Hollows y Shinigamis. Podrían vivir una vida más satisfactoria y aún así oponerse a los que os cazan con un aumento de potencia. ¿No es lo que todos hemos querido?"

"No sabes nada acerca de lo que queremos..." Interrumpió Ulquiorra sin emociones.

"Tal vez no..." Aizen contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichigo hizo contacto visual con cada uno de sus más poderosos aliados. "Ulquiorra y yo iremos a recuperar este objeto de la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando volvamos, nos aseguraremos de que este Shinigami cumpla su promesa. Si no lo hace, le haremos pedazos. El resto de ustedes debe permanecer aquí y mantener el orden. Mantened a nuestro ejército unido... Sé que la Sociedad de Almas está planeando algo contra nosotros."

Baraggan parecía excitado por la audacía de Ichigo. "¿Vas a la Sociedad de Almas? Tal cosa no se ha intentado en milenios."

"¡Yo iré! ¡Déjame infundir miedo en ellos!" Dijo Grimmjow con entusiasmo.

"No... Baraggan y tú aún se están recuperando, y necesito a todos los Adjuchas en orden. Esto no es una invasión... Simplemente vamos a recuperar el Hogyoku." Explicó Ichigo.

La bestia de pelo azul suspiró con fastidio, pero sabía que él tenía razón, aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. "Por mí bien, White... Me quedo."

"No estoy segura de si es una buena idea... Pero confío en ti para hacer lo que creas que es mejor." Asintió la rubia Vasto Lorde.

"Si lo que este hombre dice es verdad, este Hogyoku podría ser nuestra salvación... Y sería más fácil unir a más hollows." Starrk añadió con un interés inusual.

Baraggan finalmente parecía convencido por la idea y gruñó en aceptación. "Muy bien... ¿Pero quién estará al mando durante tu ausencia? Supongo que yo, ¿no?"

"Eres libre de comandar a los hollows en Las Noches todo lo que quieras, pero no intentes darme órdenes." Dijo Harribel con un ligero toque de hostilidad.

Grimmjow compartió una respuesta similar. "No tomaré órdenes de ti... Para que quede claro."

Starrk desvió la mirada aburrido. "No me importa... No soy un líder de todos modos."

"Tened más orgullo todos... Somos la élite de Hueco Mundo. Los líderes de los hollows. El resto de nuestra especie depende de la forma en que gestionamos las cosas. Por el bien de ellos... Y el nuestro, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de luchar el uno contra el otro por cosas insignificantes. En este momento lo único que mantiene Hueco Mundo unido es nuestra cooperación. ¿Qué preferirías hacer? ¿Vivir dispersos matándonos unos a otros por migajas de poder... O recibir órdenes de alguien? Baraggan está al cargo hasta que vuelva... No me hagas lamentar mi decisión." Dijo Ichigo y luego se volvió al ex rey esqueleto con una mirada peligrosa.

Un silencio de muerte siguió, y todo el mundo asintió luego. Después, la voz de Aizen llamó la atención una vez más. "La forma en que hablas con ellos es fascinante... Nunca habría imaginado que seas del tipo carismático, Ichigo."

"Muéstranos esta habitación con la ropa que mencionaste y luego encontremos al otro Vasto Lorde." Dijo Ulquiorra cambiando de tema.

Aizen asintió. "Por supuesto, seguidme..."

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Hay otro Vasto Lorde?" Preguntó Grimmjow.

"Supuestamente en las profundidades del Bosque Menos. Vamos a investigarlo primero. Ve Aizen... ¡Muévete!" Ordenó Ichigo.

"Por supuesto." Respondió de manera relajada. Ulquiorra e Ichigo caminaron tras el Shinigami mientras los conducía alrededor de Las Noches en lo que parecía ser un pasillo. Después de un corto recorrido a través de la infraestructura, encontraron una habitación grande.

Aizen señaló al interior. "Es probable que halla ropa por ahí."

"No te quitaré la vista, Shinigami... Ve primero." Dijo Ichigo.

"Como digas..." Los ojos del capitán se cerraron durante un breve segundo y luego suspiró, para después conducirlos por la habitación. Ichigo miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. "Parece que esta sala fue construida para un ser humano."

"Mi teoría es que los Arrancar son responsables de la creación de este palacio... Aunque tal vez eso es algo que quieras preguntarle a Baraggan luego." Dijo Aizen encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de una breve búsqueda por la sala, Ichigo y Ulquiorra encontraron trajes blancos que parecían expresar a la perfección la oposición a los atuendos negros de los Shinigamis. La forma liberada de Ichigo retrocedió y el nuevo Rey se colocó su nueva vestimenta. A pesar de lo inusual que era ponerse ropa para un hollow, Ichigo parecía tener una comprensión instintiva de cómo hacerlo.

Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo cuando su forma liberada también retrocedió. Mientras se cambiaban, Aizen apartó la mirada por un momento y suspiró. "El otro hollow del Bosque por el que preguntaste, tiene una habilidad que yo consideraría necesaria para nuestro escape."

Por último ya vestido, Ichigo se volvió hacía Aizen. "¿Qué es eso tan importante de todos modos?"

"Tiene una habilidad llamada Negación... Puede que no seas consciente de lo que es. Pero es una habilidad que permite a un hollow aislar a sus aliados de la dimensión en la que estén y traerlos de nuevo a Hueco Mundo. Digamos que por ejemplo nos rodean en la Sociedad de Almas... Tendríamos un escape de inmediato." Dijo Aizen con fríaldad.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron un poco, pero Ichigo parecía fascinado por la idea. El Arrancar de pelo naranja echó una mirada seria a Aizen. "Ya has planeado todo esto por ti... Tienes incluso un plan de seguridad. ¿Qué habilidad especial posee este otro Vasto Lorde si lo hay?"

"El Vasto Lorde protege a este hollow que tiene la capacidad de Negación, y a muchos Gillians también. No soy plenamente consciente de todas sus habilidades, pero sí sé que tiene la capacidad para negar el fuego." Dijo el Shinigami cuando empezó a salir de la habitación.

Ulquiorra e Ichigo le siguieron al exterior.

 **XXX Algún tiempo después XXX**

Una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo pasó para que Ichigo, Aizen y Ulquiorra finalmente llegaran al Bosque Menos debajo de las arenas movedizas de la superficie. Su viaje había pasado en silencio, excepto por algún comentario ocasional o algún indicio de dirección y preparación.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Ichigo miró a su alrededor y se sintió un poco nostálgico. La visión del Bosque Menos le hizo recordar breves momentos de su etapa como Gillian y más tarde como Adjucha. En cuanto llegaron a un camino marcado como si fuera una cicatriz de destrucción, de inmediato recordó la vez que mató a aquellos Shinigamis.

El hollow de pelo naranja sonrió por un momento captando la atención de Aizen. El capitán miró hacía atrás. "Pareces bastante distraído..."

"Estoy bien... Sólo que es interesante volver aquí." Respondió Ichigo. Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio, pero rápidamente pensó que esa cicatriz de destrucción pudo haber sido hecha por Ichigo.

Continuaron andando durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una extraña caverna. Al detenerse, Aizen suspiró. "Este túnel conduce a una sala subterránea. Allí se encuentran los hollows que buscamos. Como eres el Rey, confío en que serás capaz de reclutarlos para tu ejército."

"Ulquiorra... Asegúrate de mantenerlo vigilado mientras me ocupo de estos hollows." Dijo Ichigo antes de entrar en la cueva. Ulquiorra le indicó a Aizen que caminase y luego el ex murciélago Vasto Lorde siguió detrás de él.

La cueva era bastante extensa por la estimación de Ichigo. Finalmente, después de otra larga caminata, llegaron a la sala subterránea. Ichigo entró sin temor y vio al hollow más grande que había visto.

Tenía un cuerpo bulboso masivo y sólo un gran ojo. Sus uñas tenían la apariencia de máscaras Gillians. Ichigo no tuvo mucho tiempo de examinarlo ya que un momento más tarde, un Vasto Lorde apareció frente a él.

El Vasto Lorde era un poco más bajo que Ichigo, con el pelo rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos púrpuras. Su máscara tenía un aspecto único, pues se parecía a un casco con extensiones que salían de su frente. Dos picos salían de su espalda superior y en su pecho residía su agujero hollow.

Ichigo no se molestó tratando de alcanzar su Zanpakuto mientras se acercaba lentamente al Vasto Lorde. El hollow se sorprendió por su acción y sacó una espada color púrpura de su espalda. Antes de que incluso la hoja pudiera tocarle, Ichigo levantó la mano. "¡Espera!"

El otro hollow bajó su espada para sorpresa de Aizen, mientras él y Ulquiorra se distanciaban ligeramente detrás de Ichigo. El masivo hollow detrás del Vasto Lorde se mantuvo pasivo a pesar de la llegada de desconocidos.

Ichigo miró al Vasto Lorde un momento antes de hablar. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, Vasto Lorde?"

La criatura parecía de nuevo sorprendida por su pregunta, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Se quedó mirando el fragmento de máscara encima de la cabeza de Ichigo y los negros ojos con iris amarillos del Arrancar. Ichigo miró a la máscara de la criatura y se preguntó si era capaz de hablar.

Sin previo aviso, el Vasto Lorde se movió con rapidez y trató de cortar al Arrancar con su espada. Antes de que el arma hiciera contacto, Ichigo atrapó la muñeca del hollow. Aizen observó con interés cuando el pequeño Vasto Lorde intentó atacar de nuevo.

Todos y cada uno de los ataques, tanto físicos como embates de su espada, fueron bloqueados y repelidos por Ichigo con sus manos desnudas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Vasto Lorde dejase de atacar y saltase hacía atrás con cautela.

"Wonderweiss Margela..." Fue todo lo que el Vasto Lorde alcanzó a decir mientras colocaba su espada entre las púas de su espalda.

"Mi nombre es White... Si has vivido en el Bosque Menos, probablemente sepas quién soy." Comenzó Ichigo.

El hollow de ojos violeta se le quedó mirando casi sin emoción antes de responder. "White... ¿Adjucha dragón?"

"¿Me recuerdas? Evolucioné... A un Vasto Lorde como tú, y ahora soy un Arrancar." Explicó.

"¿Arrancar?" Dijo el extraño hollow con incertidumbre.

Ichigo asintió y señaló a su máscara fragmentada. "Rompí mi máscara y me hice más humano... Pero también aumentó mi poder."

El Vasto Lorde parecía ahora fascinado mientras miraba a Ichigo de arriba a abajo. "White es fuerte..."

"Sí... Soy el Rey de Hueco Mundo. Uní a todos los hollows. Dime Wonderweiss, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?" Preguntó Ichigo mirando al gigante hollow todavía pasivo detrás de ellos.

El Vasto Lorde volvió a mirar al monstruoso hollow y luego dirigió la mirada hacía delante. "Hooleer."

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando la escena con un ligero interés. 'Ichigo está manejando esto mejor de lo que esperaba. Este Vasto Lorde es extraño...'

Aizen decidió que era apropiado acercarse lentamente, y se unió a la conversación. "Hola Wonderweiss, mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen."

El Vasto Lorde se tensó de inmediato e intentó alcanzar su arma de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Qué hacen tú y Hooleer aquí abajo?"

Con los ojos fijos en Aizen, el hollow habló lentamente. "Proteger Gillians... Hooleer tutor. Wonderweiss guardián Hooleer."

"Su habla parece fragmentada... Me imagino que ese deber suyo es lo único que impide que se vuelva completamente salvaje." Señaló Aizen.

"¿Deseas proteger a otros hollows, entonces?" Preguntó.

El Vasto Lorde asintió con la cabeza. "Sí."

"Entonces debes unirte a mi ejército. Quiero lo mismo. Quiero que los hollows nos mantengamos unidos con el fin de protegernos de la Sociedad de Almas. Ustedes dos me podrían ayudar contra ellos." Elaboró el rey hollow. Al oír su comentario, el masivo Hooleer miró hacía Ichigo y dio un fuerte grito.

Wonderweiss se dio la vuelta y levantó la mirada hacía él. "¿Hooleer está de acuerdo?"

Volvió a gritar en confirmación, y se puso en pie totalmente. El Vasto Lorde volvió a mirar a Ichigo. "Wonderweiss ayudará, White..."

"Hooleer... Tengo que pedirte un favor. Necesito que abras una Garganta dentro de la Sociedad de Almas cuando te demos la señal." Dijo Aizen dirigiéndose al enorme hollow.

Él se quedó mirando a Aizen con su único ojo visible antes de girar hacía Wonderweiss e Ichigo. El hollow de pelo naranja asintió. "Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para escapar después de que recuperemos algo llamado el Hogyoku de la Sociedad de Almas. Wonderweiss vendrá con nosotros para ayudarnos, pero necesitamos que te quedes en Hueco Mundo y utilices tu Negación cuando te llamemos para ello."

El hollow colosal pareció entender su comando y chilló un corto aullido en confirmación.

Ulquiorra se acercó y le dio a Aizen una mirada incierta. "¿Cómo daremos la señal?"

"Hooleer sabrá. Wonderweiss llamará." Interrumpió el Vasto Lorde.

"Supongo que con eso está bien." Aizen asintió. Aunque llegaron a una solución, Ichigo y Ulquiorra se preguntaban cuál era el plan original de Aizen.

"Bien, antes de ir, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar el Hogyoku y qué quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Ichigo.

El capitán de cabello castaño sonrió. "Quiero que ustedes tres causen tantos desastres como sea posible. Mientras ustedes los distraen, yo limpiaré la central 46. Son el cuerpo político de la Sociedad de Almas. Después de que estén muertos, me reuniré con Kaname y Gin. Nosotros les esperaremos en la colina del Sokyoku poco después... Es la gran roca en lo alto del Seireitei. El Hogyoku en sí está todavía dentro de Rukia. Si pueden, llevenla allí..."

"¿Por qué está este Hogyoku dentro de una Shinigami?" Interrumpió Ichigo.

"Esa es una larga historia... Pero para resumir, Kisuke Urahara creía que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenerlo a salvo, pero no lo bastante como para despertar sus poderes. Ella mismo probablemente ni sepa que lo tiene dentro. No se lo menciones hasta que esté listo para extraérselo." Explicó Aizen.

"Está bien... ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber antes de entrar?" Dijo el Rey.

El rostro del capitán se mantuvo en calma, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. "Trata de evitar luchar contra el Capitán Comandante. Dudo incluso que puedas sobrevivir a su bankai. Él es la única complicación que veo en esta extracción."

"Vamos entonces..." Dijo Ichigo con ansiedad. Aizen sonrió mientras abría una puerta a la Sociedad de Almas.

"Cuando lleguemos allí... Tratad de mantener un perfil bajo y enmascarar vuestro poder espiritual. Voy a abrir la puerta. Una vez que esté lista, nos separemos. ¿Preparados?" Aizen preguntó con una alegría tranquila.

"Por supuesto." Asintió Ichigo detrás de Aizen con Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss a sus costados.

 **XXX Puerta de la Sociedad de Almas XXX**

El guardia, Jidanbo, le abrió la puerta a Aizen cuando él llegó primero. El capitán distrajo al guardia lo suficiente para que los tres hollows se metieran al interior pasando desapercibidos. Ichigo y sus dos aliados no perdieron el tiempo dirigiéndose a la ciudad cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Jidanbo habló con el capitán de cabello castaño con curiosidad. "Es bueno verle de nuevo, capitán Aizen, no le esperaba... ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de White?"

"Él va a mostrarse con el tiempo." Dijo el capitán con calma mientras se adentraba en el interior del Seireitei y se dirigía a su propia dirección.

Más adentro, Ichigo se detuvo y cayó sobre un edificio mientras miraba la gran arquitectura de sus infames enemigos. Luego miró a Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss. "Ustedes dos, permaneced juntos... Id a destruir esa sección de la ciudad. Yo encontraré a esta Rukia. Si necesitan ayuda, simplemente reagruparos conmigo."

Aizen haciendo uso del Shunpo, apareció detrás de los tres hollows y les habló. "Una cosa más que olvidé mencionar... Mis otros dos cómplices son los capitanes Ichimaru y Tousen. Uno tiene el pelo corto y grisáceo, el otro es ciego con piel oscura. Los reconocerán cuando los vean. Si atacan, intentad dar un buen espectáculo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para acabar con la Central 46?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Cuanto más tiempo mejor, pero puedo acelerar el proceso si es necesario. Nos reuniremos en la colina del Sokyoku una vez que termine allí... Me imagino que para ese entonces el Capitán Comandante podría participar. Si eso sucede deberemos irnos de inmediato." Explicó Aizen.

Ulquiorra intervino con calma. "Debemos darnos prisa entonces..."

"Por supuesto... Nos encontraremos todos en el Sokyoku." Dijo Aizen mientras usaba el Shunpo de nuevo para desaparecer.

Ichigo asintió a sus compañeros hollows antes de despegar. Intentó recordar la firma espiritual de Rukia mientras patrullaba sigilosamente por los tejados.

 **XXX Academia Shinigami, Karin XXX**

La joven Shiba se sentó en la esquina de la gran sala de formación con una mirada de seriedad plasmada en su rostro. La mejor parte del día había sido dedicada a ver a la segunda y tercera clase intentando conseguir vencer para alinearse en primera clase a través de batallas.

La disparidad entre ellos no fue tan grande como la chica se esperaba, ya que derrotaron a varios estudiantes de la primera clase y éstos perdieron sus puestos. Después de varias horas, finalmente, habían alcanzado el torneo de la primera clase. Como era de esperar, Karin y Ayame ganaron a sus demás compañeros y ahora se iban a enfrentar en la final.

Toda la sala susurró y chismorreó ansiosamente mientras Karin se ponía en pie con un evidente enojo. Miró a Ayame con tanta furia como sus ojos pudieran proyectar. La otra chica tenía una mirada parecida. El ambiente de tensión en la habitación tenía a todo el mundo observando ansiosamente a las autoproclamas odiadas rivales.

"Ahora procederemos al combate final de la primera clase. Sin embargo, esta batalla será en la arena del patio para evitar tanta destrucción a la propiedad como sea posible. Seguidme, el resto de esta academia estará viendo esta batalla." Anunció Onabara.

Todos los demás estudiantes gritaron emocionalmente mientras salían siguiendo a Onabara para dirigirse afuera. Pronto llegaron a una gran área abierta detrás de la Academia. Karin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de cientos de estudiantes sentados en lo que se podría describir como gradas.

En el medio, había un enorme círculo de arena donde se llevaría a cabo el combate, cubierto de piedra. Karin supuso que esa piedra era probablemente la misma que compone las puertas del Seireitei. 'Supongo que es para evitar la destrucción escolar.'

La primera, segunda y tercera clase se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos en las gradas. La primera clase se sentó en primera fila y las demás clases en las filas respectivas. Karin miró a su alrededor preguntándose si había alguien importante allí, pero parecía que no.

A pesar de que vio a algunos Shinigamis de pie cerca de los instructores, sólo unos pocos le llamaban la atención. Uno de ellos era un hombre con el pelo en forma de piña y rojizo, con tatuajes negros en su rostro. Tenía un brazalete en su hombro, que Karin reconoció como el símbolo de un Teniente. '¿Qué hace un teniente aquí?' Pensó la chica sorprendida.

Otra Shinigami que le llamó la atención era una chica bajita de pelo corto negro y con una mirada de seriedad. Ella también parecía ser una teniente para sorpresa de Karin. Al hacer contacto visual con ella, se dio cuenta que esa teniente la miraba fijamente.

'¿Qué le pasa?' Karin se preguntó confundida.

Más allá, Rukia estaba allí por puro aburrimiento, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado de incredulidad. Rukia centró su mirada en Karin atentamente. 'He visto a esa chica antes... Ella es a la que White estaba persiguiendo. Pensé que era una humana.'

"¿Estás bien, Rukia?" Preguntó Renji a su amiga que miraba a uno de los estudiantes. Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. "Esa chica... La del pelo negro. La he visto antes. Ella solía ser humana."

"¿Qué? Eso es una locura... ¿Seguro que no es otra persona?" Respondió Renji dudoso.

Rukia negó. "Ella es de la ciudad de Karakura... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Renji le echó un vistazo a la chica y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Quién es ella de todos modos?"

"Creo que ya lo sabremos... Parece que ella es una de los finalistas." Señaló Rukia. Uno de los instructores cercanos miró a Renji con curiosidad. "Teniente Abarai, ¿no se supone que deba estar en la ciudad de Karakura?"

"Sí, sólo estoy de visita." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Rukia y yo vinimos para ver el partido de clasificación."

"Ya veo, estoy seguro de que Onabara-sama estará encantado de ver a sus antiguos alumnos de nuevo." Dijo el instructor.

El cotilleo y la palabrería de la muchedumbre se calmó cuando Onabara alzó la voz. "Gracias a todos por dejarnos algo de su tiempo para asistir a la ceremonia de clasificación anual. La segunda y tercera clase luchó muy duro y varios estudiantes ganaron un lugar en la primera clase. Nunca vacilen en su determinación y podrán conseguir lo mismo. Los de primera clase deben seguir trabajando tanto como lo están haciendo, o alguien podría tomar su lugar."

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear. Fueron silenciados de nuevo cuando el sensei habló otra vez. "Además, como es costumbre, hemos guardado el último combate de clasificación para que toda la Academia sea testigo. Aquí tenemos a las dos mejores de este año. Una es la que se clasificó en primer lugar el año pasado, ¡la prodigio Ayame Yukimura!"

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando la chica saltó a la arena del patio. Se recogió el pelo en una cola antes de saludar al público. Siguieron animando e incluso varios silbaron en señal de aprobación.

"Y aquí tenemos a la retadora de este año... Ella es completamente nueva en la escuela, y ya ha demostrado ser de las más fuertes. Muchos de ustedes recordarán su estallido de violencia en el comedor recientemente... La heredera del clan Shiba... ¡La temible Karin Shiba!" Proclamó Onabara.

'Me hace sonar como un villano...' Pensó Karin enviando una mirada molesta al sensei.

'¿¡Shiba!? ¿¡Está relacionada con Kaien!?' Rukia pensó en shock.

Hubo una extraña mezcla de abucheos y aplausos en la multitud. Estaban bastante divididos, pero Karin notó que los estudiantes de la primera clase o abucheaban o estaban en silencio. La chica Shiba apretó los puños y luego saltó abajo para hacer frente a Ayame.

"¡Voy a hacerte pagar por herir a Nariko!" Anunció Ayame. Era completamente obvio para Karin que ella estaba tratando de hacerse el héroe.

Parecía eficaz pues la multitud la animó aún más. Karin suspiró para sí misma. 'Debería haberme quedado en el mundo humano.'

"Este combate continuará hasta que una de los dos contendientes sea incapaz de luchar. Tenemos médicos cerca... Sin víctimas mortales. ¿¡Entendido!?"

"Sí señor." Karin y Ayame respondieron de forma simultánea.

"¿Preparadas?" Gritó Onabara.

Las dos chicas se inclinaron muy lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la otra.

"¡Empezad!" Gritó de nuevo.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Ayame vino corriendo con Zanpakuto en mano. Parecía mucho más rápida de lo normal mientras balanceaba su espada con tanta fuerza y velocidad que pudo reunir. Karin logró por poco bloquearla y se deslizó un poco hacía atrás.

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando Ayame siguió con un torbellino de embates. Rápidamente se hizo evidente para Karin que la chica estaba tratando de hacerle daño grave. Ella con rapidez dio un barrido extendido y le dio una patada voladora a Ayame.

Esta vez la peliblanca no fue tomada por sorpresa e hizo una finta hacía los lados. Ella torció la espada y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de cortar a Karin desde la espalda. Su ataque estuvo apunto de golpear, pero por alguna razón, la percepción de la realidad de Karin comenzó a disminuir considerablemente. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras se agachaba hacía adelante. Inclinada sobre el suelo, Karin dio una patada hacía atrás golpeando una de las piernas de Ayame, antes de girar en un barrido con su pierna.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad de Karin cuando Ayame cayó al suelo. La multitud se quedó sin aliento ante la increíble hazaña de velocidad, especialmente los seguidores de Karin. Ella miró a la audiencia y vio un buen número de personas animándola.

"¡Sigue así, Shiba!" Gritó algún estudiante al azar.

Karin de inmediato se centró en Ayame y vio a la chica levantarse rápidamente. La prodigio de pelo blanco gruñó con enojo. "¿Cuál es el punto de contenerme en algo como esto...? ¡Voy a ir con mi shikai a plena potencia desde ahora!"

Rukia observó sorprendida cuando la chica liberó su shikai. '¿Una estudiante de la academia ya tan avanzada? No es de extrañar que ocupó el primer lugar... Pero esa chica Karin era humana. ¡Va a matarla!'

"Woah... ¿Los estudiantes de la academia tienen shikais ahora?" Dijo Renji algo sorprendido.

"¡Vamos Shiba! ¡Muéstrame tu shikai! ¡Quiero ver qué puedes hacer con él!" Se burló Ayame.

Karin mantuvo su hoja al frente. "Si tengo que derrotarte para hacerte callar, está bien... Se acabó el antagonizarme."

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron. '¡No puede ser! ¿Está apunto de...?' Pensó con incredulidad.

"¡Álzate, Aoigetsu!" Dijo la chica con enojo.

Su Zanpakuto rápidamente se formó en la hermosa espada negra del otro día. Rukia observó con asombro la luz azul tenue que parecía irradiar.

"¿¡Una batalla de shikais!?" Dijo uno de los estudiantes con incredulidad. "¡Esto es increíble!"

Karin agarró su espada con fuerza con ambas manos. Se quedó allí esperando a que Ayame atacase primero. La peliblanca parecía mucho más cautelosa que en comparación a anteriormente. Probablemente por la ola de energía que Karin disparó desde su Zanpakuto.

"¿A qué estás esperando, Yukimura...? Ven a por mí." Cebó Karin.

"Debes creer que soy estúpida... Esa ola azul no me cogerá con la guardia baja de nuevo. Ni siquiera has visto lo que mi shikai es capaz de hacer." Dijo Ayame con confianza.

"Entonces muéstramelo." Respondió Karin.

Los filos de la Zanpakuto de Ayame casi parecían estar vibrando mientras la chica giraba su espada. Al principio parecía que no tenía ningún efecto, pero Karin rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. El viento comenzó a reunirse en todas direcciones, y se concentró en un área alrededor de Ayame.

Decidiendo ir primero, Karin cargó. Ella sabía que no podía dejar terminar lo que Ayame estaba preparando. Por desgracia, parecía ser demasiado tarde, ya que la otra chica escindió en la dirección de Karin. A pesar de estar fuera de su rango, su ataque envió inmediatamente algo similar a un tornado que voló hacía la chica Shiba. Karin se movió a la izquierda y trató de evadirlo, pero para su sorpresa el tornado la siguió.

Durante este tiempo, Ayame logró lanzar dos de esos tornados adicionales. Karin se abrió paso entre las dos concentraciones de viento, pero una de sus piernas fue cortada por el viento cortante. Como sospechaba, inmediatamente salió sangre dejando un corte a través de su pierna.

Karin hizo una mueca dolorosa, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, ya que sólo evitó los tornados pero Ayame trató de cortarla de nuevo, esta vez con su Zanpakuto. Chocaron espadas, pero fue ineficaz de invadir la guardia de Karin.

Por desgracia, los vendavales aún venían desde atrás, y Karin se encontró arrinconada. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas si no conseguía salir de ahí. Pensando rápido, Karin pisoteó el pie de Ayame cesando su asalto.

Con las dos manos, Karin llevó su hoja hacía Ayame, quien no tuvo otra opción que bloquearla con su espada. Sin embargo, de la Zanpakuto de Karin volvió a salir la onda de la otra vez, para incredulidad de Ayame que creía que tenía que balancear su espada para hacerlo. El ataque envió a la peliblanca a volar contra una pared. Ahora con espacio para moverse, Karin eludió por poco los tornados que chocaron contra la pared detrás de ella.

Karin cargó su shikai de nuevo y disparó esa onda contra los tornados que se reformaron. Cuando la onda llegó a los vendavales, se dispersaron y se reformaron de nuevo. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Ayame creó varios más, que rodearon a la chica Shiba en una pared de viento.

Rápidamente comenzó a cerrarse en torno a ella. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Karin se lanzó a través de una pequeña abertura entre dos de los tornados, aunque recibiendo muchos cortes. Afortunadamente, ahora era libre de esa prisión de viento y cargó su shikai de nuevo. Sosteniéndolo por encima de ella, Karin balanceó su espada contra los vendavales de Ayame en un ataque vertical, en lugar de horizontal como anteriormente.

Demostró que de esta manera era mucho más poderoso, pues abrumó por completo a los vendavales y pasó a través de las defensas de Ayame. La peliblanca trató de evadir el ataque, pero se sorprendió al ver a Karin lanzando ondas alternas, horizontales y verticales, creando un patrón de cuadrícula.

Ayame logró cortar a través de varios y esquivar otros pocos, pero durante este tiempo, Karin lanzó otra onda vertical a corta distancia. Sin opciones, Ayame levantó su shikai para tomar todo el peso del ataque e inmediatamente salió volando contra una pared.

Karin paró sus ataques mientras miraba a la chica. Ayame se levantó lentamente, pero parecía considerablemente dañada. Ella respiraba con dificultad y habló entrecortada con Karin. "¿¡Crees que eres mejor que yo!?"

La chica Shiba se quedó mirándola enojada. 'Todavía me trata como si fuera la mala de la película...'

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Rukia se acercó a Onabara con una expresión seria. "¿¡Es esto realmente apropiado!? ¡Está dejando que los estudiantes de la academia se maten unos a otros!"

"Kuchiki-dono, entiendo su preocupación, pero no es necesaria. No cuestione mis métodos. El partido de clasificación siempre ha sido así." Respondió.

"¡El infierno! ¿¡Sabe el Capitán Comandante que está dejando que dos estudiantes traten de matarse con sus shikais!?" Protestó Rukia.

Renji intervino rápidamente. "Pensé que había una regla que impedía que los estudiantes usaran shikais en la academia si lo tuvieran."

"¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Cancelar la batalla? Estamos en guerra contra los hollows por si no eran conscientes de ello. Ustedes dos vinieron a la academia en tiempos de paz. Fui suave entonces... Ahora estoy preparando a la más brillante generación de Shinigamis para la batalla." Dijo Onabara cruzando los brazos, para que Rukia y Renji le mirasen sorprendidos.

El teniente Abarai negó con la cabeza. "Más le vale que no se maten la una a otra, esas chicas buscan hacerse daño grave."

"Onabara-sensei... ¿Exactamente cuándo apareció esta chica Karin Shiba? Estoy bastante segura de que era humana hace poco tiempo. ¿Cómo es que está en la academia?" Preguntó Rukia.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Parece que su hermano no le informó... El ex capitán Shiba del décimo escuadrón ha vuelto. Karin Shiba es su hija. La inscribió recientemente con la aprobación del Capitán Comandante."

Antes de que alguno de los dos tenientes pudieran responder, su atención fue llevada de nuevo a la arena cuando Ayame gritó. "¡No he terminado todavía, Shiba!"

La Zanpakuto de Karin habló mentalmente con ella. 'Es mejor que la derrotemos pronto... Esa chica se ve como las que juegan sucio.'

Durante este tiempo, Ayame comenzó a decir un encantamiento. Rukia observó con sorpresa ya que reconoció esa técnica como una de las que ella solía hacer. Ayame comenzó a brillar de color rojo para confusión de Karin, mientras la chica trazaba símbolos al aire.

"¡Bakudo número 9: Geki!" Gritó Ayame.

Karin trató de ir a finalizar con su Zanpakuto, pero para su horror, estaba completamente inmovilizada. Miró hacía abajo y vio un resplandor rojizo que cubría su cuerpo.

'¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?' Pensó preocupada.

"Te ves sorprendida... ¿No me digas que no tienes experiencia en Kido? ¡Jajaja!" Rió la peliblanca sosteniendo a Karin en su lugar.

Ayame mantuvo uno de los filos de su Zanpakuto preparado para un ataque, pero movió la vista hacía Onabara. "Parece que he ganado, sensei... Podría ejecutarla ahora mismo."

 **XXX Con Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss XXX**

El inusual Vasto Lorde miró a Ulquiorra como si estuviese esperando órdenes. El Arrancar pelinegro no dijo palabra mientras alzaba su mano y formaba un Cero en su dedo. Apuntó al paisaje que Ichigo había señalado y desencadenó la explosión.

El rayo verde y blanco de gran potencia cruzó el horizonte y destruyó muchos edificios, dejando una oleada de destrucción. Wonderweiss hizo lo mismo, pero creando un Cero púrpura de su mano. Ambos hollows intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación y continuaron destruyendo todos los edificios cercanos.

 **XXX Con Karin XXX**

Todos los estudiantes vitorearon a la que creían ya vencedora Ayame. Rukia miró a Onabara-sensei. "Suspende el combate, ella ganó..."

"Esto no ha terminado todavía... Si Karin Shiba valora su vida, encontrará una salida. El combate continúa." Onabara anunció causando que todos le miraran en shock.

Ayame parecía que no sabía qué hacer, dado que aún apuntaba a Karin con el filo de su espada. "Ella no puede hacer nada... ¡He ganado, sensei! ¡Decláreme ganadora!"

"¿Has ganado, Yukimura-san?" Puso el hombre en duda.

La chica se mordió el labio mirando hacía atrás, luego miró a Karin a los ojos. "¡Ríndete, Shiba! ¡Soy mejor que tú!"

"No..." Dijo Karin con calma. La chica Shiba quedó atrapada en el dilema de Ayame, sobre si debía matarla o no, para amargura de la peliblanca.

"B-bien entonces..." Dijo Ayame algo nerviosa mientras lentamente alzaba su espada hacía atrás para darle el golpe mortal.

"¡Onabara-sensei, detén esto!" Gritó Rukia.

"Ha excedido su autoridad aquí, Kuchiki-dono... Esta es mi academia." Dijo haciéndola callar.

Renji le miró. "¡Sensei, esto es ridículo!"

"¿Ayame realmente va a matarla?" Preguntó uno de la audiencia. La multitud empezó a susurrar.

Las ramificaciones morales de la chica peliblanca le hacían dudar. Por último, deshizo su Bakudo y las ataduras de Karin. La peliblanca miró al sensei con enojo. "¡La derroté! ¡No necesito matarla! ¡Aunque si insiste, sensei, la dejaré fuera de combate!"

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo, una explosión masiva llamó la atención de todos. Las miradas se desplazaron al horizonte donde vieron rayos verdes y púrpuras erupcionando en la distancia.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?" Gritó Renji sorprendido. Momentos después, todo el mundo sintió una abrumadora oleada de presión espiritual que apareció de la nada. Era tan poderosa que toda la Sociedad de Almas probablemente la sintió en algún grado. El propio aire se volvió muy pesado.

Energía espiritual roja y negra parecía estar irradiando junto a la verde y púrpura. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en incredulidad. "Esa presión espiritual... ¡Se siente como un hollow! ¿¡Estamos bajo ataque!?"

Su pregunta causó un alboroto a los estudiantes que comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Onabara intentó restaurar el orden hablando en voz alta. "¡Silencio! Este combate se suspende hasta que podamos determinar qué está sucediendo. Todo el mundo salid de manera ordenada y en calma. El teniente Abarai investigará esta perturbación. Espero que ustedes mantengan la disciplina y"

Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su anuncio, una figura apareció detrás de él. Tomó a todos por sorpresa que observaban a Onabara. "¡S-Sensei!" Ayame tartamudeó en el más profundo terror mientras señalaba detrás de él. "¡Detrás de usted!"

El hombre sintió que su corazón quería salirséle mientras giraba su cabeza, y allí se encontró con los negros ojos con iris amarillos del hollow más infame en la existencia. Onabara parecía aterrorizado. "¿¡W-White!?

Ichigo clavó una de sus dos espadas en la espalda del sensei, pues el Arrancar estaba en su forma liberada, y lo levantó del suelo. El Rey Hollow elevó su espada al cielo, con ello a Onabara, y cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos antes de dispararlo a quemarropa contra el hombre, convirtiéndolo en polvo. La explosión rojiblanca en el cielo parecía querer establecer el cielo en llamas.

Los estudiantes de la academia se dispersaron como cucarachas, corriendo por sus vidas. Ichigo los ignoró mientras concentraba su atención en la razón de su llegada. Miró a Rukia con una mirada seria. "Rukia... Vendrás conmigo."

"¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?" Dijo ella en incredulidad.

"¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Mató a Onabara-sensei! ¿¡Cómo es posible que White esté en la Sociedad de Almas!?" Dijo Ayame histérica.

Renji saltó inmediatamente delante de Rukia y sacó su Zanpakuto. "¡Aléjate de ella, monstruo!"

"¿Monstruo? Actúas como si supieras lo que es un verdadero monstruo, aunque lo dudo..." Dijo Ichigo sin preocupación.

"¡Ruge, Zabimaru!" Renji gritó liberando su shikai.

"¡Renji, para! ¡No puedes ganar!" Dijo Rukia con temor.

El teniente pelirrojo gruñó con enojo. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Tu especie no puede entrar a la Sociedad de Almas!"

"¿Cómo se siente el saber que nosotros podemos atacar a su supuesta fortaleza impenetrable? Me he cansado de los malditos Shinigamis que tratan de matarnos." Dijo Ichigo amenazante.

Karin apenas podía creer lo que el hollow decía. '¡No hay manera de que eso sea Ichigo! ¡Él no diría algo así!' Pensó su hermana.

"¿¡Qué quieres, es esto una invasión!?" Exigió Rukia.

Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a la pequeña Shinigami lentamente. "Si lo fuera, ya estarían muertos... ¡Ahora ven conmigo, chica Shinigami!"

"¡No te dejaré acercarte a ella!" Dijo Renji con rabia mientras giraba su espada serpiente hacía Ichigo. Un simple embate con una de las espadas del Arrancar fue suficiente para destruir por completo su shikai.

Renji salió volando hacía atrás por la pura fuerza de Ichigo y ahora le resultaba casi imposible moverse pues el rey aumentó su presión espiritual. Rukia también se quedó congelada en terror y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

"¡Oye, White!" Karin gritó llamando la atención de Ichigo. El hollow inmediatamente reconoció la voz y se dio la vuelta.

Ichigo examinó el uniforme de Shinigami y el evidente shikai en manos de su hermana antes de hablar. "Karin... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Rukia, sal de aquí! ¡Vino a por ti!" Renji intentó decir. La mujer tenía un conflicto interno entre irse o no, y miró a Ichigo que parecía más interesado en Karin.

La chica Shiba lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. "¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho a Ichigo!?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Contestó el hollow sorprendido.

Rukia tomó esta oportunidad para acercarse a Renji. El teniente ahora era capaz de ponerse en pie y quiso alejarla del lugar. "¡Vámonos Rukia, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"¡No podemos dejar a estos niños aquí!" Protestó ella, pero no tenía otra opción ya que Renji la arrastró alejándola de allí. Ichigo la sintió huyendo, pero decidió ignorarla, ya que Karin al parecer siendo una Shinigami le pareció más importante.

Ayame, que estaba tirada en el suelo y temblando, miró a Karin con incredulidad. "Shiba, ¿¡qué haces!? ¡Es White!"

"¿Shiba? ¿Y ese apellido?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Es el apellido de papá..." Contestó la chica.

Ichigo la miró. "¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo en la Sociedad de Almas!?"

"Podría decirte lo mismo... ¡White!" Dijo Karin enfurecida.

El hollow sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera disgustado. "¿Por qué estás implicada en esto? ¡Perteneces a la ciudad de Karakura, allí puedes vivir una vida normal!"

"¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que voy a vivir una vida normal después de las cosas que he visto!? ¡Mataste a Ichi-nii! ¡Mi hermano era una buena persona, que se preocupaba en proteger a los demás! ¡Eres un monstruo!" Gritó Karin.

'Eres un monstruo...' La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte. Sentía una sensación enfermiza en el estómago. Era similar a la vez que se la encontró en el cementerio, cuando tenía miedo de él, pero diez veces peor.

La terrible emoción que estaba experimentando parecía constriñir su pecho también. Karin levantó su espada contra él para incredulidad de Ichigo. '¿Qué está haciendo?' Pensó el hollow.

"Shiba, ¿¡estás loca!? ¡Esa cosa te va a matar!" Gritó Ayame horrorizada.

"Dime, White... ¿Realmente qué le pasó a Ichigo? ¿¡Qué le hicieron los hollows!?" Exigió la chica.

'¿¡Qué le han dicho los Shinigamis para contaminar su mente!? Karin sabe que soy yo... ¿Lo está negando?' Pensó con rabia.

Karin tomó este tiempo para mirar atrás a Ayame. "¡Lárgate, Yukimura! Le mantendré aquí."

"¡Tú, perra loca, no intentes ser un héroe! ¡Ese hollow mató al sensei!" Dijo la peliblanca sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Gritó Karin. Ayame no dudó más y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Tuvo que luchar contra la inmensa presión espiritual de Ichigo por su pura presencia, lo que se le hizo más pesado el correr, pero aún así consiguió huir.

Ichigo y Karin finalmente se quedaron a solas. El Rey Hollow se quedó mirando a su adolescente hermana con tristeza. "¿De verdad vas a levantar tu hoja contra tu propio hermano?"

"Mi hermano murió hace dos años y medio... Tú sólo eres el monstruo que acabó con su espíritu." Dijo Karin. "Y yo liberaré su alma uno de estos días."

"No sabes nada acerca de los hollows, Karin. ¿Crees que no soy Ichigo?"

La chica lo miró. "¡Yo sé que mi hermano no tomaría a alguien inocente como rehén! Si eres Ichigo... ¡Entonces no eres la misma persona que Ichi-nii era! ¿¡Por qué matas a la gente!?"

El hollow se dio cuenta de que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte, y se frustró por ello. "Lo que crees que sabes acerca de la Sociedad de Almas y de mí es incorrecto... No sé cómo terminaste aquí, pero supongo que ahora mismo no tiene importancia. Ya has elegido tu camino a seguir. ¿¡Está Yuzu aquí también!?"

"No... Yuzu no sabe nada sobre que nuestra madre era una Quincy ni nuestro padre un Shinigami... O su hermano poseído por un Hollow." Contestó Karin.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en incredulidad. "¿Poseído por un hollow? Los hollows no son demonios, Karin... ¿¡Y qué has dicho que nuestros padres eran!? Nuestro padre no es un Shinigami... ¿Y qué dijiste que era mamá?"

"¡No importa! ¡Ahora somos enemigos!" Dijo Karin de manera concluyente. La chica se lanzó con su Zanpakuto irradiando energía azul con la intención de atacarle, pero inmediatamente fue desarmada por su hermano, aunque la chica apenas podía procesar lo que había ocurrido por la velocidad con la que ocurrió.

Ella cogió su Zanpakuto de nuevo y lanzó una onda azul hacía el Arrancar. Ichigo cortó por la mitad dicha onda con una de sus espadas y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Basta Karin! No voy a luchar contra mi propia hermana..."

"¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte ir así! ¡No puedo dejar que papá te vea en este estado!" Ella comenzó a llorar mientras corría hacía él de nuevo. El hollow fácilmente volvió a desarmarla una vez más. La chica se levantó de nuevo, y trató de cortar a Ichigo ya que él no utilizaba sus espadas nada más que para desarmarla. El Rey clavó sus dos espadas en el suelo y se detuvo. Karin trató de golpearlo varias veces, pero no tenía ningún efecto aunque logró conectar los golpes, literalmente, Ichigo sólo se quedó allí sin hacer nada.

Se hizo evidente para ella que sería imposible hacerle algún daño con o sin su Zanpakuto, y por ello paró sus ataques. Karin casi esperaba que Ichigo la matara ya que tenía un aspecto enojado en sus ojos, o eso creía ella. La verdad es que sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor, pues le dolía bastante cerca del pecho, pero no por los golpes. Él la miró con amargura. "Sal de aquí Karin... Vuelve a casa."

La chica se quedó quieta sin hacer nada mientras Ichigo recuperó sus espadas y miró por encima de ella. "Cuida de Yuzu..."

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, dos figuras aterrizaron cerca. Ichigo de inmediato los reconoció como capitanes debido a sus grandes firmas espirituales. Uno tenía el pelo largo y blanco, el otro tenía algún tipo de atuendo o algo así color rosa sobre su haori.

"Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo el capitán con el atuendo rosa. "¿Es esto la fuente de la alta energía espiritual?"

"Es lo que me temía... Esto no es un ataque de hollows ordinarios. White está aquí." Dijo Ukitake con seriedad.

"¿Así que este es el boggieman?" Preguntó Kyoraku interesado.

Ukitake asintió. "Eso parece... A pesar de que está algo cambiado."

Ichigo miró entre ellos dos y gruñó entre dientes. "No tengo tiempo para ustedes..."

Sin decir una palabra, desapareció con un Sonido y persiguió la firma espiritual de Rukia. Ukitake miró a su compañero. "Hay que ir tras él. Iré contigo en un momento."

"Que no te tome demasiado tiempo Jushiro... No sé si podré manejar a White por mí mismo." Respondió Kyoraku casualmente antes de usar Shunpo para salir tras Ichigo.

Ukitake se dirigió hacía Karin y extendió su mano hacía ella. "¿Está bien señorita? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué atacó White la academia?"

"Él estaba buscando a alguien... Rukia creo." Contestó Karin.

El hombre de pelo blanco parecía preocupado por ello. "¿Qué? ¿Y Onabara dónde está?"

"White lo mató con una explosión de energía... E hizo arder el cielo." Dijo Karin mirando al suelo.

La teniente de Kyoraku llegó allí para alivio de Jushiro. Él miró a la mujer con urgencia. "Nanao, ¿podrías recoger a los estudiantes y llevarlos a un lugar seguro? Necesito ayudar a Shunsui... White está aquí."

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de manera espectacular. "Por supuesto, señor... Pero ¿¡estarán ustedes bien!?"

"Sí... Llévate a esta chica contigo." Afirmó antes de ir por la dirección donde salieron Ichigo y Kyoraku.

 **XXX Con Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss XXX**

Los dos hollows habían estado destrozando el Seireitei, con sus poderosos ataques, y rápidamente llamaron la atención de un sinnúmero de Shinigamis. Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss derrotaron fácilmente a muchos de ellos que prácticamente atacaron a ciegas.

En poco tiempo su presencia alertó la atención de un par de capitanes y sus tenientes. Un capitán en particular tenía un enorme cuerpo y un cubo sobre su cabeza. A su derecha, había otro capitán, de piel oscura con una venda sobre los ojos. Detrás de ellos a cada lado estaban lo que parecía ser sus tenientes basado en la hipótesis de Ulquiorra.

Todos parecían muy preocupados por los hollows, excepto el Shinigami de piel oscura que se mantenía en calma. El capitán con el cubo en la cabeza habló. "¡Ustedes, hollows, han cometido un grave error al atacar a la Sociedad de Almas!"

El capitán lobo los miró con incertidumbre examinando su apariencia. La máscara rota de Ulquiorra le preocupó en gran medida. "¿¡Por qué tienes la máscara rota!? ¿¡Eso es una Zanpakuto!?" Exigió Komamura.

Ulquiorra le miró pasivamente, y luego cargó un Cero de su dedo. "Eso es irrelevante para ti, Shinigami..."

"Capitán, tenga cuidado..." Dijo Tetsuzaemon con cautela. "No tenemos las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra un ejército de estos tipos."

El capitán lobo desenvainó su Zanpakuto. "¡Bankai, Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou!" Justo cuando el Cero de Ulquiorra se disparó, un demonio armado lo bloqueó con su hoja antes de cortar el ataque por la mitad.

El Arrancar de ojos verdes estrechó su mirada ligeramente. "Un bankai..."

"Wonderweiss luchará capitán... Ve." Le dijo el Vasto Lorde a Ulquiorra.

El Arrancar asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer con un Sonido.

"¡Hey, vuelve aquí! ¡Tousen no dejes que este Vasto Lorde siga destruyendo el Seireitei!" Pidió Komamura.

"Trataré con él... Ve tras el otro." Dijo Tousen con calma.

"Está bien... Buena suerte, amigo." Asintió el capitán lobo y salió a perseguir a Ulquiorra. Después de estar sólos Tousen y su teniente, Kaname contempló al inusual Vasto Lorde.

"Usted parece un raro Vasto Lorde... ¿Tiene un nombre?" Preguntó el capitán con curiosidad.

"Capitán, no hay razón para hablar con estas cosas. Tenemos que derrotarlo..." Dijo Shuuhei serio.

Kaname asintió. "Es cierto... Pero no sabemos nada acerca de por qué nuestro enemigo está aquí, o cuántos hay."

"Wonderweiss Margela..." Dijo el Vasto Lorde.

Shuuhei parecía confundido por la reacción, pero Kaname asintió. "Muy bien, Wonderweiss... Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer."

 **XXX Ulquiorra y Komamura XXX**

Para gran sorpresa de Ulquiorra, Komamura logró alcanzarlo relativamente rápido. El capitán gruñó con enojo. "¿¡Cuántos de ustedes están aquí, hollows!? ¿¡Cómo atravesaron las puertas!?"

"¿Tienes la intención de detenerme?" Preguntó Ulquiorra con seriedad mientras tomaba su Zanpakuto.

El capitán parecía furioso por su actitud pasiva y balanceó su espada. Ulquiorra observó con curiosidad mientras el gigante armado se movía en conjunción con la espada del capitán. 'Él controla el gigante a través del movimiento de su propio cuerpo...' Ulquiorra se dio cuenta al evadir fácilmente la pesada espada del bankai del capitán.

"Si estás tan decidido a morir por mi mano, entonces no perderé el tiempo..." Dijo Ulquiorra serio mientras esquivaba con facilidad varios embates.

La ira de Komamura se elevó rápidamente, pero cayó de nuevo a una posición defensiva y observó con curiosidad cuando Ulquiorra sacó su Zanpakuto. "Encadena, Murciélago."

Energía espiritual verde y negra empezó a llover a través del cielo y Ulquiorra se transformó en su forma liberada. Komamura estaba conmocionado por la exhibición y miró a las alas, lo que le hizo recordar algo. "¿¡Tú eres ese hollow que siguió a White!? ¿¡Cuántos más hay!?"

Ulquiorra cargó un Cero en su dedo índice de nuevo. "No vivirás el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo..."

El capitán inmediatamente se puso a cubierto detrás de su bankai y se preparó para el Cero. Como sospechaba, ahora era mucho más potente, ya que lo alejó de la ciudad y lo estrelló a él y a su bankai en la distancia.

Ulquiorra ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si estaba muerto mientras se giraba. Flotando en el aire detrás de él había una mujer capitán. Él la miró con curiosidad cuando notó la expresión de su cara.

"Ningún hollow ha violado la seguridad de esta ciudad sin ser detectado... ¿Cómo te infiltraste en la Sociedad de Almas, Arrancar?" Preguntó Unohana en calma.

El hollow de pelo negro estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que sabía que era un Arrancar, pero no dijo nada mientras trataba de medir su poder. Estaba claro que no era una presa fácil, de lo contrario no lo habría enfrentado después de su demostración de poder.

"Luz de Luna." Dijo Ulquiorra mientras formaba una lanza de energía verde en la mano. Unohana observó con cautela cuando el hollow fue contra ella. Para sorpresa de Ulquiorra, su velocidad igualaba a la de él. Ella sacó su Zanpakuto y se paró.

Él no dudó en seguir atacando, pero cuando se preparó para cortarla, Unohana chocó la lanza con su espada. Ulquiorra desapareció con un Sonido a una distancia considerable y creó una segunda Luz de Luna en su mano libre.

Unohana esperaba que ahora le atacase con ambas armas, pero Ulquiorra lanzó una hacía el suelo mientras se acercaba a ella. La mujer miró brevemente al suelo y vio que la lanza creó una colosal explosión por debajo de ellos.

Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer con otro Sonido detrás de ella, y le lanzó directamente su segunda arma. Ella logró esquivarla, apenas, pero ahora estaba cegada por dos explosiones. El murciélago Arrancar tuvo la oportunidad de formar otra lanza y trató de apuñalarla a través de la espalda de la mujer.

Unohana se dio la vuelta a tiempo y lo desvió con su espada, luego siguió con un contraataque, pero para su sorpresa no vio a Ulquiorra allí. Ella trató de detectarle, pero no fue capaz de encontrar con precisión su energía espiritual con las secuelas de los ataques de abajo.

En el momento en que ella sintió su presión espiritual, era demasiado tarde ya que vio al hollow cargar un Cero debajo de ella. La capitana con su Shunpo, salió de su trayectoria y lo observó con los ojos abiertos. 'Ese ataque podría haberme hecho daño grave... No puedo dejar que me dé con uno de esos.' Pensó la capitana.

Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer delante de ella otra vez y la miró serio. "Eres bastante fuerte, Shinigami... Más de lo que esperaba."

Una respiración pesada y unos pasos acercándose interrumpió su batalla, y vieron al furioso Komamura reincorporarse al combate. "Capitana Unohana... Por favor, deje que me encargue de esto."

"Como desees..." Dijo ella tranquila mientras retrocedía un poco.

Ulquiorra miró a la mujer. 'Ella es mucho más poderosa que él... ¿Por qué le deja luchar contra mí en lugar de seguir ella?'

"Tu Cero fue fuerte, hollow... Pero no me derrotarás tan fácilmente. ¡Tendrás que pagar por atacar a la Sociedad de Almas!" Rugió Komamura.

El hollow de pelo negro miró a la distancia al notar el creciente poder de Ichigo. 'Espero que el Shinigami trabaje rápido... No creo que sea prudente luchar contra estos capitanes demasiado tiempo. No siento a ninguno de los que nos atacaron en el mundo de los vivos. Podríamos estar en problemas si todos ellos regresan.' Pensó el Arrancar.

 **XXX Con Ichigo XXX**

Al Rey Hollow no le llevó mucho tiempo para localizar a Rukia y a Renji, los cuales corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible a los cuarteles de los escuadrones.

"¡Date prisa, Rukia! ¡Si podemos llegar con el Capitán Comandante, tendremos una mejor oportunidad." Dijo Renji con urgencia.

La mujer de pelo negro asintió mientras corría a su lado con rapidez. Ambos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando una figura blanca y naranja apareció delante de ellos. Ichigo se detuvo frente a Rukia y Renji con una mirada aterradora en sus ojos. "¿Van a alguna parte?"

"¡Maldición! ¡Estamos jodidos!" Dijo Renji con temor cuando el rey hollow se dirigió lentamente hacía ellos.

Rukia apretó los dientes antes de reunir el coraje para hablar con el hollow. "¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? ¡Dímelo e iré contigo!"

"¡Rukia, no!" Dijo el teniente, pero fue interrumpido.

"No estás en condiciones de negociar conmigo..." Dijo el hollow.

Justo cuando terminó su declaración, Ichigo sintió dos firmas espirituales muy poderosas aterrizando cerca de él. Miró a su alrededor y vio a dos capitanes.

Inmediatamente los reconoció como los de antes. "¡Capitán Ukitake, Capitán Kyoraku!" Suspiró Renji de alivio y se acercó a los dos Shinigamis.

"Rukia sal de aquí..." Dijo Ukitake con seriedad cuando sacó su Zanpakuto. Kyoraku hizo lo mismo. "Normalmente no usaría mi shikai desde el principio... Pero por White haré una excepción."

Ichigo observó con curiosidad mientras los dos capitanes liberaban sus shikais. Para su sorpresa, ambos eran luchadores dobles como él.

"¡Rukia, vamos!" Llamó Renji. Kyoraku le dirigió una mirada a la pequeña Shinigami y habló. "Ve a buscar a Yama-jii... Decidle que estamos tratando con White."

"¡Sí, capitán!" Contestó Rukia inclinándose y luego se fue con Renji.

Ichigo gruñó mientras trataba de correr tras ellos, pero no pudo ya que ambos capitanes le bloquearon el camino. Trató de escindir a través de ellos, pero inició una lucha de seis espadas.

Los dos capitanes se movían con una agilidad increíble, luchando contra los ataques de Ichigo. Combatían a diferentes ritmos, por lo que le fue difícil manejarlos de manera efectiva. Varios ataques lograron romper la guardia de Ichigo, pero sólo dejaban pequeños cortes para sorpresa de los capitanes.

Por último, molesto, Ichigo cruzó ambas espadas y desencadenó un torrente de energía. "¡Getsuga Jujisho!"

Mediante la onda cruzada de energía negra de las dos espadas, fue tan potente y lanzada a quemarropa, que envió a ambos capitanes a volar y a destruir todo el Seireitei a su paso hasta que finalmente erupcionó en uno de los distritos exteriores como una nova roja ennegrecida de energía pura.

Pareció crear un efecto como un terremoto junto con la explosión ensordecedora. Ya que ahora no lo bloqueaban ambos capitanes, Ichigo fue tras Rukia de nuevo. Esta vez se movía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

 **XXX Con Ulquiorra XXX**

Ulquiorra, Komamura y Unohana dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando vieron el ataque en forma de cruz negra y roja estallar en la distancia. La vista dejó con incredulidad a todos, pero mayormente a Unohana, que habló con su compañero capitán. "No puedo ignorar eso, capitán Komamura..."

"¡Ve! ¡Estaré bien!" Respondió el capitán lobo.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando las secuelas del ataque de Ichigo y pensó para sí. 'Él debe estar de mal humor... Debo acabar con esta batalla rápidamente. Por algo así llamarán a todos los refuerzos.'

 **XXX Con Aizen XXX**

El malicioso capitán de cabello castaño junto con su leal mano derecha, Gin Ichimaru, observaban las imágenes del ataque de Ichigo. Los ojos de Gin se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa cuando vio la destrucción pura que causó. "Es sorprendente que fue capaz de domar a tal poderoso hollow, capitán Aizen... Ese ataque probablemente los hubiera matado de no ser por el shikai del capitán Ukitake."

"Sí... Ichigo Kurosaki ha crecido en poder mucho más de lo que esperaba. Nuestra cooperación conllevó un precio. No está a mí merced completamente... Al menos no oficialmente, pero parece lo suficientemente maleable como para estar de acuerdo conmigo. Por ahora eso es suficiente." Señaló Aizen mientras se giraba.

Detrás de ellos estaban los cuerpos de la central 46 muertos en sus asientos o bien tumbados por la habitación en un charco de sangre. Gin sacudió la cabeza. "Algo así llamará la atención del Capitán Comandante."

"Ese no es el único problema que tenemos..." Aizen suspiró mientras cambiaba la filmación de las cámaras a una puerta que se abría desde el mundo de los vivos. A través de ella había cinco capitanes, sus tenientes e innumerables refuerzos Shinigamis.

Gin rió entre dientes. "Supongo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí... ¿Tiene un plan?"

"Por supuesto... Vamos a la colina del Sokyoku." Asintió Aizen.

 **XXX Con los capitanes recién llegados XXX**

Los cinco capitanes que habían estado estacionados en la ciudad de Karakura fueron llamados de inmediato por el capitán Kurotsuchi después de que comenzara el ataque. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios motivos para regresar, y por ello regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas.

Soi Fong contempló con incredulidad la devastación. "¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? ¿¡Cómo se infiltraron los hollows en el Seireitei!?"

"White... ¡Él está aquí!" Dijo Isshin con seriedad apretando los puños.

"¡Sí! ¡He estado esperando por una revancha con ese bastardo con cuernos!" Rió Kenpachi alegremente.

"¡Oooh! ¿¡White en el Seireitei!? ¡Vamos a por él, Kenny!" Cantó Yachiru con entusiasmo.

Byakuya estrechó la mirada. "Siento enormes presiones espirituales en varias áreas... La más fuerte está cerca de la colina del Sokyoku. Vamos..."

Hitsugaya apretó los dientes. "¡Ese bastardo pagará por esto! ¿Cómo pasó por el mundo de los vivos sin que lo sepamos? ¡Los hollows no pueden invadir la Sociedad de Almas!"

"Esto es imposible..." Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al horizonte que ardía en llamas. La teniente de Unohana, Isane, apareció cerca de ellos con rapidez.

La mujer de pelo blanco habló con urgencia. "¡Gracias al cielo que están de vuelta! La capitana Unohana se adelantó para detener a White. ¡Todo es un alboroto!"

"¿Dónde está el Capitán Comandante? ¿¡No sabe de esto!?" Exigió Hitsugaya.

"No lo sé... ¡Pero debemos reagruparnos!" Respondió Isane.

"¿¡Dónde están los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku!?" Cuestionó Soi Fong mientras ella y los demás capitanes se dirigían a la fuente de poder espiritual.

Isane negó. "Ellos fueron a investigar un ataque en la academia, y eso es lo último que se ha escuchado de ellos."

"¿¡La academia!? ¡Karin!" Dijo Isshin con furia mientras se adelantaba del grupo. 'Si White se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima, ¡asesinaré a ese demonio!' Pensó esto último.

 **XXX Con Ichigo XXX**

El Rey Hollow aterrizó encima de la colina del Sokyoku, donde Renji y Rukia estaban ahora acorralados. Parecía una mera coincidencia que acabasen aquí, pero fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando una solitaria figura se paró delante de él.

Ichigo miró al anciano, calvo, con una larga barba blanca. Tenía cicatrices visibles y llevaba un bastón. No le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar quién era. "Debes ser el Capitán Comandante." Teorizó Ichigo.

"Y tú debes ser White..." Contrarrestó Yamamoto.

"¿Has venido a pelear conmigo, viejo?" Preguntó el hollow serio.

"No sé cómo atravesaste el Seireitei, o lo que estás buscando, ¡pero no voy a permitirte seguir con vida!" Gritó el Capitán Comandante.

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Fuera de mi camino!

"¡No tocarás el Sokyoku, hollow!" Bramó el Capitán Comandante.

'¿Qué es el Sokyoku? ¿No era el nombre de la colina? ¿Por qué piensan que estoy aquí?' Pensó Ichigo.

"Capitán Comandante, tenga cuidado... ¡No sé cómo, pero se las arregló para derrotar a los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku con sus shikais!" Interrumpió Renji.

El anciano golpeó su bastón contra el suelo. "¡Ídos! ¡Fuera de aquí... Parece que soy el único capaz de hacer frente a White!"

Ni a Rukia, ni a Renji tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces, e inmediatamente desaparecieron de nuevo. Ichigo no intentó perseguirlos y se fijó en Yamamoto. 'Me figuré que tendría que luchar contra él... Creo que Aizen deberá atrapar a la chica.' Suspiró mentalmente el hollow.

"Bien, inténtalo conmigo... ¡Si puedes!" Desafió Ichigo.

El bastón del anciano se disipó rápidamente y dentro de él se reveló su Zanpakuto. El Capitán Comandante respiró lentamente mientras se quitaba su haori revelando su cuerpo súper tonificado, pero también sus muchas cicatrices.

"¿Crees que eres el primer hollow al que he vencido? ¡Di muerte a miles en mi juventud! ¡Tu muerte no será diferente a la de ellos!" Exclamó Yamamoto mientras desenvainaba su espada.

"Qué grosero de tu parte el subestimarme." Dijo Ichigo oscuramente.

"No subestimo nada. Cualquier cosa que sangra puede ser sacrificada... Ningún hollow se ha destacado como mi igual en batalla. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente?" Afirmó amenazante.

"Porque soy el Rey de los Hollows..." Respondió Ichigo. Yamamoto apretó los puños en respuesta y resopló con disgusto. Era evidente que la idea enfureció al experimentado capitán.

Ichigo se quedó mirándolo con cautela al recordar la advertencia de Aizen sobre el bankai del Capitán Comandante. No estaba seguro de lo que el anciano iba a hacer, y se mantuvo en calma sopesando sus opciones.

"¿Rey de los Hollows dices? ¡Demuéstrame tu fuerza entonces, White! Ha pasado bastante desde que tuve que usar mi shikai. ¡Veamos si incluso eres digno de eso! ¡Reduce toda la creación a cenizas, Ryujin Jakka!" Rugió Yamamoto.

Ichigo inmediatamente sintió la temperatura alrededor de ellos dispararse en gran medida y también vio que la espada del anciano se incendió. "¡Jokaku Enjo!" Yamamoto agitó su Zanpakuto y un círculo de fuego infernal rodeó toda la colina del Sokyoku con ellos dentro. El Rey miró a su alrededor y pensó. 'No hay manera de salir... A menos que lo derrote.'

El Capitán Comandante respiró profundamente mientras amplificaba el incendio circundante a niveles casi insoportables. Ichigo sudaba profusamente, pero por suerte su Hierro logró protegerlo de lo peor del calor.

"¡Serás eliminado como todos los que vinieron antes que tú!" Rugió Yamamoto mientras amplificaba el fuego alrededor de su espada. El hollow de pelo naranja no dijo nada, y empezó la batalla.

 **XXX Con Wonderweiss XXX**

Kaname y Wonderweiss habían mantenido una batalla falsa, pero rápidamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del fuego encendido en la colina del Sokyoku en la distancia.

La mente del capitán ciego comenzó a correr. 'Esto es malo... Necesitamos reagruparnos con Aizen inmediatamente...'

Sin decir palabra, se fue en busca de su superior.

Wonderweiss miró al fuego. "White necesita ayuda." Y tampoco perdió el tiempo dirigiéndose a la colina.

 **XXX Con Ichigo y Yamamoto XXX**

Ambos se movían con velocidad y potencia increíble, chocando espadas el uno contra el otro.

Yamamoto sin duda tenía la ventaja en fuerza ya que él logró dominar a Ichigo en ese aspecto, pero debido a la velocidad superior del hollow, no tenía tiempo para darle un golpe certero.

Yamamoto luchó como un gigante ardiente, e Ichigo trataba sin descanso de cortar con la mayor fuerza que podía. Uno de los embates del anciano logró desarmar una de las espadas de Ichigo.

Sin detenerse, Yamamoto llevó su llameante shikai en un barrido infernal hacía Ichigo. Esto obligó a Ichigo a alejarse de su espada en el suelo y dio la oportunidad al anciano de cargar de nuevo.

Mientras el Shinigami en llamas se acercaba a él, Ichigo cargó un Cero entre sus cuernos con tanta energía espiritual como pudo y además imbuyó su espada restante en energía ennegrecida. "¡Getsuga Tenshou!" Rugió mientras escindía su hoja contra la espada flameante de Yamamoto. Disparó al mismo tiempo el Cero entre sus cuernos contra él.

 **XXX Refuerzos entrantes XXX**

Todos los capitanes y tenientes habían llegado finalmente a la fuente de energía sólo para ver un muro de fuego rodeando la colina. Fuera de él, vieron a Unohana mirando con los ojos abiertos. "El Capitán Comandante está luchando contra White... Quedaos atrás. Ese fuego incinerará a cualquiera que se acerque."

Isshin hizo una mueca con enojo. "¡Maldición! ¿¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!?"

"¿Cuántos hollows hay, capitana Unohana?" Preguntó Byakuya.

"Creo que tres..." Respondió ella.

"¿¡Tres!? ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?" Dijo Toshiro mientras miraba hacía atrás el rastro de destrucción causado por el Getsuga Jujisho de Ichigo.

Para su fortuna, dos figuras adicionales aparecieron rápidamente. "¿Así que Yama-jii está luchando contra esa cosa ahora?" Preguntó Kyoraku sorprendido.

Tanto él como Ukitake parecían heridos, pero por lo demás se veían bien. "White está detrás de Rukia... ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?" Preguntó Jushiro, pero su pregunta fue ignorada cuando un rayo de energía espiritual negra y roja salió disparado a través de la pared de llamas seguido de un Cero. Mientras el Cero se arqueaba a través del cielo, produjo una reacción en cadena de explosiones por todas partes, pasando a través del muro de fuego de Yamamoto.

Todo el mundo miró con incredulidad al ser testigos de la batalla de Ichigo contra el Capitán Comandante. El muro de fuego tardó algo para reformarse. El propio Yamamoto se recuperó de su ataque con más rapidez, pero no tuvo tiempo de detener a Ichigo que cogió su otra espada.

Con ambas en sus manos de nuevo, Ichigo las imbuyó de nuevo en energía negra y disparó de nuevo su ataque de marca. "¡Getsuga Jujisho!"

"¡Capitán Comandante apartése del camino!" Gritó Ukitake.

El anciano estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a todos los capitanes reunidos allí, y lanzó un gruñido de fastidio. "¿¡Por qué están todos ustedes ahí parados!? ¿¡No hay otros dos hollows en el Seireitei!?"

Cuando Ichigo desató su ataque doble cruzado, Yamamoto reunió fuego en su hoja para contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba apunto de girar su espada, el fuego en ella comenzó a retroceder.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Bramó Yamamoto mientras su fuego se debilitaba considerablemente hasta que desapareció por completo debido a razones desconocidas. Fue entonces que se dio de un Vasto Lorde que estaba allí cerca.

De inmediato se preparó para bloquear con su hoja debilitada el Getsuga Jujisho de Ichigo. No fue capaz de detenerlo y rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo en el aire pues el ataque le alejó en la distancia.

Todos se quedaron quietos en horror absoluto por semejante proeza de Wonderweiss e Ichigo. "¡Capitán Comandante!" Gritó Hitsugaya sorprendido y preocupado.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Moveos, a por ese bastardo!" Ordenó Soi Fong.

"¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces!" Rió Kenpachi y él y los demás capitanes aterrizaron en la colina del Sokyoku.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Wonderweiss..." Ichigo inclinó la cabeza con respeto a su aliado. "¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?"

Respondiendo a su pregunta, un Cero verde se disparó contra la multitud de los capitanes. Ichigo miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que el murciélago Arrancar estaba detrás de él. A pesar del Cero, los capitanes se reformaron rápidamente en un semicírculo en posiciones de ataque.

"¡White!" Gritó Isshin con rabia mientras caminaba hacía adelante con una mirada de odio en sus ojos. "¿¡Me recuerdas!?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio algo impensable para él. Su padre... Su torpe, agobiante e idiota padre, llevando un uniforme de Shinigami y una Zanpakuto.

'Entonces lo que dijo Karin era cierto... ¿¡Papá es un Shinigami!? ¿¡Qué demonios me hace eso!?' Pensó Ichigo en shock.

"Se ve diferente que la última vez... Al igual que su aliado." Señaló Hitsugaya.

"Ahora son Arrancars..." Aclaró Unohana. "Hollows con máscaras rotas. Poseen poderes Hollows y Shinigamis."

"¡Eso es una abominación!" Gruñó Soi Fong.

"¡Respóndeme, White! ¿¡Sabes quién soy!? ¡Soy el hombre cuyo hijo mataste! ¡Cuya esposa e hija atacaste!" Gritó el ex capitán.

Ichigo lo miró con ira ardiendo dentró de él. "Tu nombre es Isshin Kurosaki... Y eres propietario de una clínica."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron varios al mismo tiempo mientras dirigían una mirada de incertidumbre a Isshin. Su padre le dio una mirada incierta. "¿¡Así que me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo!? ¿¡Esperas inflingir aún más daño a mi familia!? ¿¡Esperas venganza!? ¡Juro por Dios que si tocaste a Karin, estás muerto!"

Ichigo no contestó y miró a Wonderweiss. El Vasto Lorde entendió instintivamente lo que Ichigo pedía. El hollow sabía que pronto tendría que llamar a la Negación.

Rukia y Renji se reagruparon con la gran multitud del Gotei 13. La pequeña Shinigami suspiró de alivio. "Capitán Ukitake... Menos mal que está bien."

"Los tenemos acorralados, manteneos en guardia." Declaró Soi Fong con su voz irritada habitual.

"¿Dónde está el resto de los capitanes?" Preguntó Rukia. Como si eso fuera un llamamiento, Aizen apareció rápidamente con Gin y Kaname a sus costados.

Momo, como también los otros tenientes también llegaron de forma esporádica. Parecían aliviados por la llegada de Aizen.

"Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos..." Sonrió el capitán de cabello castaño.

"No veo al Capitán Comandante." Dijo Gin con su sonrisa habitual.

Alguien más llegó desde atrás, e Ichigo se volvió para ver a un capitán con un casco raro. "¿Sigues vivo?" Dijo Ulquiorra sorprendido.

"¡White!" Gritó Komamura mientras trataba de dar un corte descendente con su bankai masivo.

Ichigo cortó al gigante con una oscilación de su espada y envió al capitán Komamura a caer de rodillas. El casco se hizo añicos, dejando ver su apariencia, y las heridas de las que se derramaba sangre.

Mirando a la multitud de Shinigamis horrorizados, Ichigo se echó a reír. "Todos ustedes piensan que son invencibles aquí sentados en su impenetrable Seireitei... ¿¡Creen que pueden matar a mi especie sin consecuencias!? Protegeré a los hollows... Intentad impedírmelo."

"¿¡Por qué estabas tras de mí entonces!? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres, White!?" Gritó Rukia.

Aizen sonrió y se movió con su Shunpo detrás de ella. Nadie lo vio venir e introdujo su brazo dentro de Rukia, arrancando un pequeño orbe.

La Shinigami se dobló de dolor causando que cada capitán y teniente miraran incrédulos, más aún cuando Aizen se acercó al lado de Ichigo. "Capitán Aizen, ¿¡qué haces!? ¡Explícate!" Dijo Ukitake alarmado.

"¡Rukia!" Dijo Byakuya serio, pero todavía sin mucha emoción mientras corría hacía su hermana. Aizen mostró el orbe para que todos pudieran verlo. "Parece que mi tiempo aquí ha acabado... Me voy a buscar mayores alturas." Dijo con calma.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Rugió Toshiro. "¡Maldito seas!" Luego desató de inmediato su bankai cargando contra Aizen, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una de sus alas fue cortada por Kaname. Soi Fong trató de moverse para un ataque rápido también, pero se detuvo al instante cuando la espada de Gin se acercó a su cara.

Kaname y Gin caminaron a ambos lados de Aizen, creando aún más alboroto y confusión. Matsumoto habló. "Gin, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?"

"¿¡Kaname!?" Gritó Komamura sorprendido.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo idiotas!? ¿Están aliados con White!?" Dijo Soi Fong sin aliento.

Unohana levantó su brazo para detener a Kenpachi que parecía querer atacar también. La mujer miró a los hollows y los traidores con gravedad. "Están rodeados... ¿Tienen la intención de luchar para salir de aquí?"

Antes de que pudieran responder, un muy cabreado y muy herido Yamamoto aterrizó cerca. Al ver a Aizen, Kaname y Gin del lado de White apretó los puños. "¡Capitanes Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen... Explícaos! ¿¡Por qué están con White!?"

"Creo que nunca lo sabrás..." Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa maligna.

Momo sacudió la cabeza. "¿¡Capitán Aizen!? ¿¡Por qué nos ha traicionado, qué le ha hecho a Rukia!?"

"Antes de irnos, Aizen... Hay una última cosa que quiero decir a Isshin Kurosaki." Interrumpió Ichigo.

Todos miraron con anticipación mientras el hollow miró con furia a su padre. "No maté a Ichigo..."

De repente, su forma liberada comenzó a retroceder. Poco a poco, su máscara se despedazó hasta que sólo quedó la parte superior izquierda y un cuerno. Sus espadas dobles se reformaron en una simple katana blanca que inmediatamente enfundó.

Isshin sintió que su corazón casi deja de palpitar ante la vista delante de él. Los ojos negros con iris amarillos de Ichigo irradiaban ira pura, mientras su pelo largo anaranjado fluía por el viento. "Soy Ichigo."

El hombre se congeló en incredulidad ya que su miedo más profundo y oscuro resultó ser cien por cien cierto. Todos los demás se quedaron sin aliento ante la noticia. "Espera... ¿¡Así que White es tu hijo!?" Aclaró Soi Fong mirando a Isshin.

"¡Eso es todo, no voy a esperar más!" Kenpachi logró liberarse de Unohana y echar a correr contra Ichigo furiosamente. Para su disgusto, Kaname y Gin le bloquearon.

Ichigo rió. "Vámonos de aquí... Hazlo, Wonderweiss."

El Vasto Lorde dejó escapar un aullido ensordecedor que causó que todos se tapasen los oídos. Después se sorprendieron al ver una Garganta abrirse por encima de los hollows y los traidores.

"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Una Garganta aquí!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?" Dijo Ukitake.

Kyoraku dirigió una mirada de seriedad con Yamamoto. El Capitán Comandante intentó entregar un último ataque contra Ichigo, pero justo cuando iba a conseguirlo, una de las seis haces de luces doradas que salió de la Garganta se lo impidió. Dentro de la cavidad oscura, todos pudieron ver la silueta de un ser colosal con innumerables ojos de Gillians.

"Volved... Eso es una Negación. Es imposible tocarlos ahora." Yamamoto gruñó con ira mientras Ichigo, Aizen y todos los demás se elevaron por la luz dorada.

"¿¡Qué ganas con traicionarnos Aizen!?" Preguntó Ukitake.

"Todo..." Dijo en respuesta mientras se quitaba las gafas y peinaba hacía atrás su cabello.

Ichigo echó una última mirada a los angustiados rostros de la Sociedad de Almas antes de que él y los otros fueron llevados dentro de la Garganta. Ésta se cerró rápidamente tras ellos.

Fin Capítulo 10

Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores, quienes dejan reviews y demás. Bueno, bueno, aquí el capítulo de la semana repleto de un montón de cosas interesantes. Fiuuu, cada vez se hacen más largos. Éste capítulo tiene unas 14 mil palabras. Ahora que nuestros héroes o villanos, según se mire, tienen el Hogyoku, ¡Hueco Mundo está apunto de pasar por una transformación radical!

Y algunas cosas que mencionó el autor, como que obviamente la escena de la traición no iba a ser la misma ya que esto es una línea alterna, y que no se ha olvidado de Yuzu, a la que tanto se le echa de menos. En el próxima capítulo ya se verá qué pasa con ella. Rukia, no, no está muerta, claro que no. Y creo que nada más, pasemos a los reviews.

 **BuhoOscuro16:** Nah, no te preocupes que no tiene importancia. ¡Muerte a Ayame! Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo en cuanto leímos el capítulo, es muy zorra, qué le vamos a hacer. Y el sensei ya no está. Oooh, qué pena. Los compañeros fueron todos unos malnacidos, Junko fue la única que es pasable más o menos que se enfade con Karin por las cirscunstancias,pero Karin se siente sola, rodeada de nadie conocido, y abrumada. Ya, ya, arriba dije que se sabrá de Yuzu la próxima semana.

 **El Que ya Leyó:** Silencio, silencio, por favor. Nada de spoilers. Y sí que lo fue.

 **.1:** Wow, relax, no hace falta dejar tres reviews para decir lo mismo. En realidad, casi la vence, pero el Kido se lo impidió. Sobre el IchiRuki, ya verás a lo que me refiero.

 **Sibreka:** Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¿Y su habilidad especial no fue la onda azul que lanzó? Piénsalo. Yuzu ya aparecerá. Para ti también, hasta otra.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Enviando un mensaje

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, colina del Sokyoku XXX**

Pura incredulidad era la emoción unánime compartida por la mayoría de los más poderosos Shinigamis. La cara de Isshin era una mezcla de terror y furia. El hombre apretó sus puños enfurecido. "¡Maldición! ¡Getsuga Tensho!"

Balanceando su Zanpakuto, Isshin disparó desde Engetsu su habilidad de marca con toda su fuerza hacía la Garganta que ya se estaba cerrando por completo. Su ataque resultó ser ineficaz y demasiado tarde ya que la onda simplemente salió volando por los aires. Isshin apretó los dientes con ira. Luego, clavó su espada en el suelo y gritó a la nada. "¡Ichigo!"

"Capitán Shiba, contrólese... Se han ido." Intervino Kyoraku mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Isshin. El ex capitán miró por encima para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros Shinigamis. Todos, excepto Unohana, Ukitake y Kyoraku, le miraban fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de desconfianza.

"Rukia, ¿¡estás bien!?" El capitán de pelo blanco pasó a socorrer a su teniente. Afortunadamente, ella parecía estar consciente todavía, pero la mujer de pelo negro no estaba en buenas condiciones. Unohana e Isane de inmediato se acercaron a sus costados, para empezar el tratamiento médico.

Mientras sucedía esto, Yamamoto fue a donde había tirado su haori y se lo colocó de nuevo. Después, se dirigió a Isshin con una mirada de seriedad pura. "Capitán Shiba... ¿Puede confirmar que lo que dijo White es cierto? ¿Es verdaderamente esa criatura su hijo?"

Menos Isane, Unohana, Kyoraku y Ukitake, los demás se volvieron hacía Isshin con desconfianza, como si de alguna manera todo lo que pasó fue su culpa. El ex capitán miró a la multitud y suspiró. "Desde luego, se parecía a Ichigo... Pero con el pelo largo y ojos malvados."

"Antes usó tu habilidad de marca, el Getsuga Tenshou, contra mí en batalla..." Dijo Yamamoto.

"¡Deberías haber dicho esto antes! ¿¡White es tu hijo!? ¡Eso es ridículo!" Dijo Soi Fong condescendiente.

Byakuya se puso en pie a un lado de Rukia y le dio a Isshin una mirada curiosa. "Usted mencionó que sus hijas eran humanas... Y que su hijo murió a manos de un hollow. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pasar esto?"

"No lo sé... La noche en que Ichigo murió, fue atacado por un hollow. La única persona que vio lo que pasó fue Karin..." El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas.

Yamamoto levantó una ceja. "¿Cuánto hace de su muerte?"

"Hace alrededor de dos años y medio... Karin me contó que un hollow atacó a Ichigo, y lo mató. No veo cómo pudo convertirse en el mismo hollow que atacó a Masaki hace décadas. A menos que..." Dijo Isshin, pero no terminó y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿¡A menos que qué!?" Exigió Soi Fong.

"¿Recuerdan que mencioné que White no murió de la manera tradicional la primera vez que lo enfrentamos? Él trató de infectar a mi esposa a través de algún extraño tipo de Hollowficación... Pero nos las arreglamos para curarlo, aunque con un gran coste. Masaki y yo perdimos nuestros poderes después de ese día." Explicó el ex capitán.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Cuestionó Byakuya dudosamente. "Tengo curiosidad por esa definición de cura."

"Cuando Masaki y yo perdimos nuestros poderes, fue para suprimir e irradicar al hollow. No teníamos ninguna razón para creer que no tuvimos éxito cuando nuestros poderes desaparecieron. La única posibilidad que puede explicar esto es que de alguna manera White se pegó al alma de nuestro hijo... Antes de que él naciera." Concluyó Isshin.

Byakuya parecía un poco atemorizado por tal revelación y bajó la cabeza. "Tal cosa sería realmente preocupante... Aunque no explica cómo pudo haber sucedido."

Ukitake se acercó y se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Está diciendo que este hollow se fusionó con el alma de su hijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era él antes de morir...? ¿Alguna vez sintió algún instinto malicioso en él?"

La vacilación en el habla de Jushiro era una clara señal de que estaba tan perturbado por las noticias como los demás.

"Ichigo era espiritualmente apto desde su nacimiento... Sabía que lo era ya que su madre y yo lo éramos. Tuvo una vida mayormente normal, y era una buena persona. Podría haber sido un poco cabeza caliente, pero siempre pensé que sería un buen Shinigami ya que por lo general ayudaba a los Plus. No entiendo cómo pudo haber deformado en esa abominación." Isshin suspiró.

"¿Qué más puede decirnos sobre el White original, capitán Shiba?" Preguntó Toshiro con curiosidad.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "No mucho... Luchó como un Shinigami y era completamente negro. No sé incluso de dónde vino el nombre de White. Tampoco sé mucho acerca de la naturaleza de la Hollowficación, pero me niego a creer que mi hijo estaría dispuesto a inflingir tanto daño. Cuando murió... La parte más oscura de su alma debe haberse manifestado. No hay manera de saber si eso es, de hecho, el mismo Ichigo que era mi hijo."

"Los hollows son impulsados casi enteramente por instinto... La personalidad del White original puede haber deformado a su hijo en una forma completamente nueva. Por no hablar de... La mayoría están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir." Señaló Unohana.

"¡No estés tratando de justificar lo que acaba de pasar! Ese hollow es una grave amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas... No, para el equilibrio de todo. Si él es su hijo o no, ¡tiene que ser eliminado!" Cortó Komamura. El capitán lobo estaba sujetando su costado herido mientras cojeaba hacía el grupo.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por su apariencia, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Isshin le miró vergonzosamente. "Estoy de acuerdo, capitán Komamura... No se puede pasar por alto las acciones de Ichigo. No sé en qué se ha convertido, pero debe ser detenido. No dudaré en hacer lo que tenga que hacer..."

Todos miraron fijamente a Isshin, observando su grave insinuación como algo genuino. Después de un breve silencio, Yamamoto habló. "Se refirió a sí mismo como Rey de los Hollows... Un título que me parece absurdo."

"¿¡Qué!?" Hitsugaya se quedó sin aliento. "¿¡Puede existir tal cosa!? Los hollows siempre se están matando entre ellos... ¿Cómo podrían tener un Rey?"

"White tiene una manera de influir en otros hollows... Ya lo hemos visto. Si se las arregla para unir a múltiples Vasto Lordes contra nosotros, podemos estar en serios problemas. Por no mencionar... Con tres capitanes sin escrúpulos a su lado, estaremos en gran desventaja. Probablemente Aizen le contará todo acerca de nuestros poderes y debilidades." Suspiró Kyoraku.

"Tenemos que atrapar a ese monstruo y encerrarlo en Muken, si me preguntan..." Intervino Soi Fong con seriedad.

Kyoraku le dirigió una mirada dudosa. "No creo que sea el tipo de hollow que podríamos capturar. Pero podemos llegar a eso, dependiendo de lo poderoso que sea."

"¡Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes! Mientras esté libre para reunir aliados, peor se volverá esta situación." Afirmó Komamura.

"Calmaos... Pueden ser poderosos, pero no estamos en inferioridad numérica. Nunca ha habido ninguna prueba que sugiera que hay incluso un puñado de Vasto Lordes en Hueco Mundo. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que White podría unir a todos?" Cuestionó Ukitake.

Su observación fue recibida con algunas caras dudosas, pero se pasó por alto cuando Yamamoto se volvió hacía Rukia. "¿Qué fue lo que Aizen tomó de la teniente Kuchiki?"

Respondiendo a su pregunta, el capitán Kurotsuchi aterrizó cerca. "Sería el Hogyoku, Capitán Comandante..."

Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron en incredulidad. "Probablemente deberíamos traer a Kisuke para que nos explique por qué querría Aizen algo como eso."

"Avísale de inmediato... Dile al ex capitán Urahara que perdonaré sus trangresiones pasadas si accede a salir de su escondite. Al parecer, sus acusaciones contra el capitán Aizen no eran infundadas, después de todo." Dijo Yamamoto. Kurotsuchi inmediatamente desapareció al oír las órdenes. Su falta de cuestionamiento indicó que había estaba observando la escena en vídeo o desde lejos. Su percepción no era muy diferente a los demás capitanes.

Rukia, ya algo más estabilizada, se acercó a Isshin con aspecto débil. "¿Qué le dijo Ichigo que quería de mí?"

"No lo llames así... No voy a deshonrar el nombre de mi propio hijo por más tiempo. El nombre de ese hollow es White... Y sin duda quería el Hogyoku. Si estaba aliado con Aizen, lo más probable es que pretenda utilizarlo para potenciarse a sí mismo... O a otros." Suspiró Isshin.

Kenpachi colocó su Zanpakuto sobre su hombro y gruñó en señal de aprobación. "Bueno, ahora tengo incluso más de una razón para matar a ese hollow."

"No seas estúpido... White te aniquilaría, Zaraki. Maldición, probablemente podría devastar a cualquiera de nosotros uno por uno. Menos al Capitán Comandante, por supuesto..." Señaló Soi Fong. "Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos para derrotarlo. La forma en que el otro hollow le ayudó en su batalla contra el Capitán Comandante es suficiente prueba de que no va a pelear limpio. Los hollows no tienen honor, Zaraki."

"Bah... ¿Quién necesita honor? Sólo quiero luchar contra algo que no sea patético. Podría ir a pleno rendimiento." Se jactó Kenpachi con impaciencia.

Kyoraku se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras... Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando y casi nos mata a Jushiro y a mí."

"Eso es de lo que estoy hablando... ¡Finalmente un enemigo con el que puedo empezar con toda mi potencia desde el principio!" Sonrió el guerrero con sed de sangre.

"No sabemos el límite de su poder... Pero, incluso sin la interferencia de ese Vasto Lorde, le estaba haciendo frente al Capitán Comandante. Eso no es algo que podamos pasar por alto..." Cortó Byakuya.

Ukitake miró al Capitán Comandante con curiosidad. "¿Cómo medimos su poder ahora que él ha hecho frente por sí mismo contra usted?"

Yamamoto gruñó en respuesta. "Es difícil de decir. Su misión aquí era el Hogyoku... De haber venido con la intención de conquistarnos, puede que hubiera tenido que usar mi bankai. No he enfrentado a un hollow tan potente en muchos siglos."

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto. "¿¡S-su bankai!?" Preguntó Toshiro. "¿No es un poco exagerado?"

"Tal vez no..." Interrumpió Kyoraku. "Ya vieron lo que hizo antes... Mirad hacía allí fuera. Su ataque incluso pasó la piedra Sekkiseki y explotó medio distrito. Sin mencionar... Su Cero, probablemente incineraría a cualquiera por debajo del nivel capitán en segundos."

"¿¡Cómo pudo su ataque atravesar la barrera!? Eso es imposible..." Dijo Soi Fong incrédula.

"Definitivamente es más peligroso de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pensó... Necesitamos reparar la barrera antes de que la guardia real tenga que intervenir." Dijo Kyoraku.

"Shunsui tiene razón..." Estuvo de acuerdo Ukitake.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Soi Fong mirando a Yamamoto como si él tuviera una solución.

El anciano suspiró profundamente. "Con la pérdida de tres capitanes, y el daño aquí sufrido, creo que es necesario retirar nuestras fuerzas por ahora. El capitán Kurotsuchi trabajará en las reparaciones, mientras el capitán Shiba recupera al ex capitán Urahara. Podemos necesitar su ayuda, si White opta por traer su ejército entero la próxima vez. Todas los que estén disponibles se encargarán de supervisar la reparación de la barrera, mientras tanto... Pero primero hay que informar a los escuadrones."

"Kisuke sabrá qué hacer... Incluso podría tener una mejor idea de el poder de White." Asintió Isshin.

 **XXX Rukia XXX**

Pasaron varias horas desde las consecuencias de la traición de Aizen y la infiltración de Ichigo. Toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba en estado de alerta y ahora se reunieron en una gran plaza. De pie frente a la multitud de Shinigamis estaban la mayoría de los capitanes.

Al frente del grupo estaba Yamamoto. Explicó el ataque a las tropas para calmar el caos. Rukia notó la ausencia de varios detalles clave... Uno de ellos, no decir que Ichigo era el hijo de Isshin. La Shinigami pelinegra pensó que era lo mejor. Lo último que necesitaban era alejar a un capitán tan poderoso como Isshin.

La mujer de pelo negro estaba gravemente herida, pero por suerte debido a la respuesta rápida de Unohana e Isane, se estaba recuperando muy bien. Aún así, la zona en la que Aizen había arrancado el Hogyoku de su cuerpo todavía le dolía como el infierno.

Rukia se alejó de la multitud cuando se dio cuenta de que Isshin iba a una Senkaimon hacía el mundo de los humanos. Rápidamente le persiguió, a pesar de su lesión, y logró meterse con él en la puerta antes de que se cerró.

Isshin la miró sorprendido cuando ella se inclinó levemente. "Disculpe, capitán Shiba... ¿Puedo hablar con usted, por favor?"

El hombre apartó la mirada con expresión indiferente. "Ahora no es un buen momento, teniente Kuchiki..."

"Por favor. Es que... Bueno, es por ese hollow. Prometo que es algo importante." Persistió Rukia.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Isshin le indicó que le siguiera a través de la pasarela espiritual. Mientras hacían su camino, estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Afortunadamente el incómodo silencio no duró mucho ya que Rukia comenzó. "No sé si ha escuchado acerca de cómo White me tomó como rehén hace un tiempo... Esa noche peleó contra los capitanes Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Aizen y Nii-sama."

"Me enteré..." Respondió Isshin. No dijo nada más, y Rukia lo entendió como una señal para continuar.

Ella le miró seria reconsiderando cuidadosamente su siguiente observación. "Bueno, la parte que omití a todos fue que cuando me tomó como rehén, fue a un cementerio... No puedo recordar las caras muy bien, pero creo que vi a su hija Karin."

Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron. "Estábamos todos allí... Era el aniversario de la muerte de Ichigo. Karin, Yuzu, y yo... ¿Nos viste?"

"Sí... Me sentí mal por no decir nada, pero vi al hollow ir tras su hija esa noche. Lo cual es una de las razones por las que me sorprendió verla en la Sociedad de Almas." Explicó Rukia.

El ex capitán la miró fijamente. "Esa es la noche en que mis poderes regresaron... Pensé que pillé una mirada fugaz de él, pero hasta ahora había asumido que estaba viendo cosas."

"Si no le importa que pregunte... ¿Por qué cree que White es tan poderoso?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su patrimonio, tiene sentido. Su padre es un capitán Shinigami. Su madre era una Quincy... Y con el alma de White combinada con la suya propia... Lo más probable es que posea poderes Quincy, Shinigami y Hollow. Individualmente son todos muy poderosos... Pero unidos no puedo ni siquiera imaginar tal poder." Respondió Isshin con seriedad.

"¿¡Su esposa era una Quincy!?" Tartamudeó Rukia en incredulidad. Isshin ni siquiera se molestó en contestar de nuevo. Sabiendo que no sería prudente presionar con esto, Rukia cambió de tema.

"Cuando él atacó la Academia, su hija trató de enfrentarse a White... Él no la mató por alguna razón. Ahora tiene sentido... Ella es su hermana." Concluyó Rukia.

Isshin parecía confundido por su declaración. "Ichigo siempre se preocupaba por sus hermanas... Si hay incluso una pizca de su humanidad, sería escatimada en ellas dos. Necesito hablar con Karin... Y averiguar toda la historia."

"¿Está su otra hija a salvo?" Cuestionó Rukia.

El hombre asintió. "La dejé con Kisuke... Ella debe estar bien. Por lo menos puedo pedirle a Ryuken que le eche un ojo hasta que Kisuke vuelva."

"¿Por qué piensa que Aizen nos ha traicionado?" Preguntó Rukia.

"No podría decirlo... Apenas lo sé, pero el tipo parece tener una fascinación por los hollows."

"Perdone que le moleste con todas estas preguntas..." Se disculpó Rukia, dándose cuenta claramente de que él estaba molesto. El resto de su camino transcurrió en silencio.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Bosque Menos, Ichigo XXX**

Cuando Ichigo y compañía pasaron por la Garganta, el Rey dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. 'Finalmente salimos de allí...'

Aizen no tardó en notar su expresión. 'Él todavía tiene que estar sorprendido por la noticia de que su familia sean Shinigamis.'

"Lo que se dice una buena salida, capitán Aizen... No tenía la intención de que quisiera hacerlo con tal estilo." Rió Gin. Kaname permaneció pasivo, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo. "Definitivamente va a enviar un mensaje..."

"Ichigo... Debo decir, me gustó bastante la forma en que te mostraste a ellos." Sonrió Aizen mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del hollow.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y le agarró la muñeca. El hollow de pelo naranja se la apretó con tanta fuerza como pudo, causando que Aizen hiciera una mueca de dolor. El Rey hollow lo miró. "No me toques, Shinigami... ¿Sabías de esto verdad? ¿¡Tú sabías que mi padre y mi hermana eran Shinigamis!?"

Kaname y Gin alcanzaron la empuñadura de sus espadas, pero dudaron, ya que Ichigo formó un Cero en su mano, apuntando a Aizen. "Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes... Ahora bien, Sosuke... ¿¡Por qué no me explicaste esto!?"

Al soltar la muñeca de Aizen, Ichigo tiró al capitán al suelo. El Rey dejó la mano en la empuñadura de Zangetsu, mientras le miraba severamente.

Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo con su Zanpakuto, mientras Wonderweiss permaneció inmóvil. Después de un silencio muy incómodo, Aizen asintió. "Muy bien... Explicaré lo que sé. Su padre, Isshin Shiba, es el ex capitán del décimo escuadrón. Perdió sus poderes hace varias décadas... Sólo recientemente regresaron. En cuanto a su hermana, creo que llegó a inscribirla en la Academia Shinigami hace una o dos semanas."

"Vamos a dejar esto perfectamente claro antes de volver a Las Noches... Ustedes tres responderán ante mí. No al revés. Si les hago una pregunta, o les ordeno algo, es mejor que obedezcan. Hay muchos hollow que les encantarían haceros pedazos, por deambular por aquí como si fueran los dueños de este lugar. Si quieren tener algo de autoridad, será muy, muy difícil. También... Dame el Hogyoku." Dijo Ichigo sombríamente.

Gin y Tousen le dirigieron una mirada a Aizen, preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar. El capitán miró a Ichigo con incertidumbre. "¿Por qué exactamente? ¿No confías en mí para llevarlo? No creo que seas consciente de cómo usarlo... No sería apropiado."

"No me hagas repetirlo..." Dijo Ichigo amenazante, mientras sacaba la mitad de Zangetsu de su vaina. A medida que lo hacía, energía espiritual negra se derramaba de ella. Antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente, Aizen sacó el orbe y se acercó a él. "No hay necesidad de eso, Ichigo... Ten, puedes llevarlo."

Al agarrar el orbe de Aizen, Ichigo envainó su espada y sacudió la cabeza. "No hagas esto más difícil de lo que puede ser..."

"Por supuesto." Asintió Aizen respetuosamente. "Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a ser cauteloso, así que perdona mi comportamiento. Usted ha dejado perfectamente claro que estás al mando. Vamos a respetar eso. Gracias por permitirnos un lugar en su ejército."

Ulquiorra observó con curiosidad a Aizen. 'Él parece demasiado agradable... ¿Por qué eso me molesta? Será mejor vigilarlo de aquí en adelante.'

Gin sacudió la cabeza y rió entre dientes. "No creo que nos hallamos presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru. Es todo un honor conocerlo en persona. Usted debe haber oído los cuentas chinos que la Sociedad de Almas dice. Su infiltración probablemente les desmoralizó en gran medida."

'No sé cuál de estos dos Shinigamis parecen más sospechosos... ¿Aizen o Ichimaru?' Se preguntó Ichigo a sí mismo mientras miraba al hombre con cara de zorro. Kaname inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. "Respeto lo que representa, White. Usted tiene un fuerte sentido del deber y el honor por lo que he visto. Su justicia también se alinea con mis propios ideales. Tengo fe en que será un buen líder."

"Bueno, deberíamos ir a dar la noticia sobre ustedes al resto de Hueco Mundo. Wonderweiss, Hooleer... Venid también. Las Noches tiene espacio más que suficiente." Dijo Ichigo saliendo de la colosal cueva. Todos los demás lo siguieron mientras se abría camino de regreso a Las Noches.

 **XXX Cementerio Karakura, Yuzu XXX**

"Onii-chan..." Yuzu suspiró con tristeza mientras miraba la tumba de su hermano. Las últimas semanas bajo la tutela de Uryu habían demostrado ser bastante interesante para ella. La formación se parecía a nada que pudiera describir, pero gracias a sus habilidades naturales, como había dicho Ryuken, progresó notablemente bien.

Ella eligió visitar hoy la tumba de Ichigo para despejar la cabeza. Uryu creía que necesitaba algún tipo de motivación o descanso, por lo que allí estaban. Con la mirada fija en la lápida, la chica no podía dejar de preguntarse a dónde había ido a parar el alma de su hermano. Uryu le había explicado con detalle vago que los hollows habitan en un extraño mundo llamado Hueco Mundo. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si era posible que Ichigo estuviera allí.

A su lado, estaba el mismo Uryu. Esta era la primera vez que visitaba la tumba de Ichigo, y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Yuzu. El adolescente de pelo negro rompió el silencio finalmente. "Es una pena su muerte... El mundo podría haber tenido a otro Quincy."

"Ichigo era una persona que nos protegía... No se merecía morir por culpa de un hollow. Su muerte fue tan injusta... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué le eligió este hollow?" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Realmente amabas a tu hermano, ¿eh? Nunca dejas de hablar de él..." Uryu negó un poco preocupado por la mirada entristecida de Yuzu. La joven Kurosaki le miró algo infeliz. "Todo el mundo me decía que estas cosas suceden por una razón, ¡y que está en un lugar mejor! ¿¡Dónde está ahora y cómo puedo saber si eso es verdad!?"

"Bueno, mi padre tiene la teoría de que el hollow sintió sus poderes espirituales emergentes. Ellos consumen las almas de sus víctimas. Si ese es el caso, entonces el alma de tu hermano está enterrada probablemente en algún lugar de Hueco Mundo." Especuló Uryu.

Yuzu bajó la mirada. "¿Está en Hueco Mundo?"

"Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿a qué se parecía ese hollow? El que atacó a tu hermano." Preguntó Uryu con curiosidad.

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Oí a papá y a Karin-chan que lo describieron un poco. Creo que mencionaron que tenía cuernos hacía adelante y pelo largo. También tenía marcas negras y oscuras sobre su cuerpo blanco. Papá lo llamó White, creo."

Los ojos del Quincy mayor se abrieron horrorizados. "¿¡Qué!? Espera un momento... He visto un hollow por esa descripción antes. Estaba persiguiendo a una chica en el parque. Traté de detenerlo, pero me dominó fácilmente. Tenía el pelo largo de color naranja. ¡Debe haber sido el mismo!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Yuzu se quedó sin aliento. "¿¡Has visto a ese hollow!?"

"Si la descripción de tu familia es exacta, entonces tendría que ser el mismo... En ese momento no tuve idea de qué era aún. Después de algo de investigación y espionaje Shinigami, descubrí que el hollow es en realidad bastante infame. Los Shinigamis tienen un nombre para él... Le llaman White. Es probablemente el mismo hollow." Explicó Uryu.

La chica parecía asustada por la información, pero asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces ese es el hollow que mató a Ichigo?"

Uryu asintió lentamente. "Si ese es el caso, entonces vengar a tu hermano resultará bastante difícil. Los Shinigamis lo describieron como el hollow más poderoso que la Sociedad de Almas ha visto. Al parecer derrotó a varios capitanes en batalla... Lo cual explicaría las grandes firmas espirituales que sentí esa noche."

"¿Por qué no te mató ese hollow si es tan malo?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Uryu sacudió la cabeza. "No podría decirlo... Mi padre me encontró al día siguiente. Por lo que puedo recordar, el hollow parecía muy interesado en la chica que estaba persiguiendo."

"¿A quién se parecía esta chica?" Preguntó Yuzu de nuevo.

Uryu lo pensó un segundo, y luego contestó. "Creo que ella estaba alrededor de tu edad, y tenía el pelo negro. Lo llevaba recogido en una cola si no recuerdo mal."

Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron. "¿Recuerdas lo que llevaba ese día?"

El Quincy sacudió la cabeza. "Apenas... Vestía de manera informal. Aunque su camisa era negra. No recuerdo mucho más."

"Eso suena como Karin-chan... ¿¡Podría haber estado White detrás de ella!?" Yuzu se quedó sin aliento ante la idea.

Uryu parecía angustiado. "Espera... ¿Esa chica era tu hermana? ¿¡Está viva, verdad!?"

Yuzu asintió. "Sí... Karin-chan fue a la Academia Shinigami, ¿recuerdas?"

El adolescente frunció el ceño. "Eso es inusual... Si es el mismo hollow que mató a tu hermano, ¿por qué dejó viva a tu hermana?"

"¿Qué tan poderoso es este hollow? ¿Más que los capitanes?" Cuestionó Yuzu sorprendida. Su reciente exposición con el tema espiritual había sido inundado con una amplia gama de hechos e información al azar, cortesía de Uryu. La chica no sabía mucho sobre la Sociedad de Almas, pero sabía que los Capitanes Shinigamis eran muy, muy fuertes.

Uryu se encogió de hombros. "No podría decirlo... Era un Vasto Lorde... La máxima evolución que un hollow puede lograr. Me di cuenta después de atacarlo imprudentemente."

"¿Cuánto sabes de los hollows?" Preguntó la chica. Aunque Uryu le había enseñado la mayor parte de los conceptos en el arte de ser un Quincy, ella seguía siendo ignorante de la naturaleza de su enemigo.

"Sé bastante... Pero si se trata de tu hermano, me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Ningún alma que es consumida por un hollow emerge alguna vez de Hueco Mundo... Que se sepa."

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede después de que un hollow come el alma de una persona?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Uryu miró a la distancia. "Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta... Pero si alguien es consumido por un hollow, estará perdido para siempre en Hueco Mundo. Nunca he estado allí, pero por lo que he oído, es un solitario y tenebroso reino donde sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer por tu hermano si eso es lo que preguntas."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Yuzu con tristeza mientras miraba la tumba de Ichigo. Una breve imagen de su rostro pasó por la mente de la chica, recordando la última vez que lo vio. 'Ichigo... Te prometo que un día te voy a encontrar. Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo... Y nunca más me separaré de tu lado. Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo... Esta vez, quiero ser fuerte para ti.' Pensó la joven Kurosaki con determinación.

La chica estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de pasos que venían detrás de ellos. Yuzu sintió cierta inquietud en el aire, lo que la llevó a sospechar de inmediato la llegada de alguien con poder espiritual.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con las miradas de dos personas. Uno era un hombre alto y de pelo rubio con un uniforme blanco. A su lado estaba una mujer que Yuzu reconoció como la Sternritter de la otra vez, Candice. La chica les miró con desconfianza. "Um... ¿Puedo ayudarles?"

Uryu se giró después de oír hablar a la chica, pues no los había sentido a diferencia de Yuzu, con una expresión sorprendida al verlos. Su boca se abrió en incredulidad. "¿Sternritter? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Oi, es Ishida... Bueno, qué agradable. Para alguien que no está interesado en la causa de su pueblo, fuiste rápido para tomar a esta chica novata y formarla." Señaló Candice.

"Umm... Usted fue quien me dijo que buscara a los Ishidas." Aclaró Yuzu.

"Más vale que esto no sea un desperdicio de mi tiempo, Candice... Supongo que ella es la chica de la que hablabas." Dijo el hombre de pelo rubio.

Candice asintió. "Sí, es ella, Jugram, ella es Yuzu Kurosaki... Y ese tipo es el hijo de Ryuken Ishida."

"¿Así que éste es en quien estaba interesado Su Majestad? ¿Y está chica está bajo su tutela?" Cuestionó Jugram.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Los Shinigamis se pasean por toda esta ciudad en caso de que no lo hallan notado." Señaló Uryu.

Candice puso las manos en sus caderas y rió. "Ya no es así... Acabo de ver a un montón de ellos retirarse. Pensamos que sería el momento perfecto para que Haschwalth y yo les hagamos una visita."

"Creo que mi padre ya rechazó su oferta." Dijo Uryu cortante mientras se subía las gafas.

"Tal vez, pero nunca nos diste tu respuesta, Uryu... Para ser honesta, es un insulto ver a Quincys delincuentes que rechazan la autoridad de sus superiores. Cuando Su Majestad vuelva pronto, espero que sepas cuál es tu lugar." Dijo Candice.

El rubio levantó la mano para silenciar a la mujer, dándole una mirada severa mientras lo hacía. "Basta Candice... Deja que me encargue de esto."

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras el hombre rubio observaba con curiosidad a Uryu y Yuzu. Después de un breve silencio, centró su mirada en el Quincy mayor. "Los Quincys son una fuerza a tener en cuenta... Soy Jugram Haschwalt, líder de los Sternritters. Yo represento los principios de nuestra clase, y hago cumplir la voluntad de nuestro gran monarca Yhwach. Se ha despertado y se hace cada vez más fuerte cada día. Siempre y cuando sangre Quincy florezca a través de tus venas... Le deberás lealtad a Su Majestad."

"¿Yhwach? ¿El padre de los Quincys? Pero eso es sólo una leyenda..." Dijo Uryu en incredulidad.

"No es una leyenda, chico... Su Majestad y su poderoso Wandenreich es absoluto en poder. Te daré un ultimátum... Sirve a Su Majestad o muere. Si no estás con nosotros, no eres diferente a los Shinigamis ante nuestros ojos..." Dijo Jugram con calma.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuzu y por reflejo alcanzó su Cruz Quincy. La rubia parecía divertida por el gesto, pero Haschwalt parecía más severo mientras la examinaba de cerca.

"Ustedes le dijeron a mi padre que nuestra presencia no afectaría a sus planes... ¿Por qué nos amenazan ahora?" Exigió Uryu.

El rubio le miró con seriedad. "El emperador Yhwach no tiene ningún interés en tu padre... Él quiere reclutarte a ti."

"Y si me niego, ¿me matarás?" Dijo el Quincy de pelo negro estrechando la mirada.

"No lo rechazarás... Porque a diferencia de tu padre, puedes ver la justicia en nuestra causa. Los Shinigamis deben purgarse." Explicó el rubio.

Uryu se quedó mirándole por un momento, pero luego contestó. "Hablaré con Yhwach... Pero si no es mucho preguntar, ¿por qué está interesado en mí?"

"Le puedes preguntar tú mismo cuando lleguemos..." Explicó Jugram, antes de cambiar su mirada a Yuzu. "En cuanto a la chica... ¿Yuzu Kurosaki era tu nombre, verdad?"

"S-sí..." Asintió algo atemorizada.

El rubio se volvió a Candice con curiosidad. "¿Dijiste que sus poderes se manifestaron recientemente? Es inusual... ¿Sabías que había otros Quincys aquí, Uryu?"

"No... No tenía ni idea hasta que se presentó recientemente. A pesar de que conoce a la Sra. Catnipp. Yo no dudo que ella envió a Yuzu a nuestra casa cuando supo que estaba relacionada con los Quincys." Observó Uryu mientras se subía las gafas.

Jugram dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Candice, antes de girar a Yuzu de nuevo. "Ya veo... ¿Y no sabías de ella? Nunca he conocido a nadie con el apellido Kurosaki... Claramente no eres una Echt Quincy."

"No, yo soy." La chica estaba a punto de explicar su herencia mestiza, pero Uryu la interrumpió.

"Ella no es de sangre pura, pero sus poderes son bastante fuertes. Mi padre la ha tomado bajo su ala, y me ha permitido entrenarla." Explicó.

Yuzu asintió y comentó también. "Sí, señor... Uryu-kun y su padre han sido muy útiles. Quiero entender mis poderes para dar un mejor uso de ellos."

"Entonces debes venir con nosotros... Dejaré que Yhwach decida tu destino, chica." Declaró Haschwalt.

"E-espere... No puedo irme." Dijo Yuzu con nerviosismo.

"Asegúralos Candice... Volvamos a palacio." Ordenó Haschwalt mientras se volvía para irse.

Yuzu parecía tener miedo, pero Uryu le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla. "No te preocupes... No estarás sola. Vamos a ver qué tienen que decir."

"Pero Ishida-san dijo que nos mantuviéramos alejados de estas personas." Susurró casi inaudible la joven Kurosaki. El Quincy de pelo negro le dio una mirada seria. "Vamos... No es como si tuviéramos elección de todos modos."

Sin decir más palabra, los dos siguieron a los poderosos Sternritters.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Después de un corto viaje a lo largo del Bosque Menos, Ichigo se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. "Sólo por precaución... Apenas sé nada de ustedes, aparte del hecho de que son capitanes Shinigamis. Así que perdonadme si no confío del todo. Antes de continuar, me gustaría saber más sobre quiénes son y por qué quieren ayudar en la destrucción de la Sociedad de Almas." Explicó Ichigo.

Kaname fue el primero en responder. "Mi nombre es Kaname Tousen... Ex capitán del noveno escuadrón. Creo que la Sociedad de Almas es corrupta, y busco demostrarles justicia."

Gin sonrió y habló después. "Bueno, como he dicho, soy Gin Ichimaru. Comandé el tercer escuadrón. He estado siguiendo a Aizen-sama durante varios años, y todavía lo hago. Esa es la razón."

'Me parece algo floja... Voy a tener que vigilarlo tanto como a Aizen.' Pensó el Rey antes de volverse al capitán de cabello castaño.

Aizen suspiró. "Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre... Era el capitán del quinto escuadrón. Deseo derrocar al Seireitei y matar al Rey del Alma."

"¿Rey del Alma?" Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. "¿Quién es? No recuerdo haber visto a un Shinigami tan poderoso, a menos que hables de Yamamoto."

"No, Yamamoto no es más que el Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13. Esa cosa es el gobernante de los Shinigamis. Reside en el palacio del Alma... En un reino separado de la propia Sociedad de Almas. Normalmente, sería imposible llegar hasta allí a menos que tengas una Oken." Explicó Aizen.

"¿Así que este Rey del Alma está en un reino separado? ¿Cómo gobierna sobre tu especie entonces?" Cortó Ulquiorra.

Sosuke sacudió la cabeza. "No... Se sienta en su palacio Reiokyu y está protegido por el escuadrón Cero. Mi objetivo es su muerte... Confío en que eso sea suficiente para aliviar tus dudas."

"No exactamente... ¿Para qué quieres matarlo?" Dijo Ichigo. "¿Cómo incluso sabes que existe si no sale de su palacio?"

"Algo muy curioso... Me he preguntado lo mismo, Aizen-sama." Dijo Gin algo impresionado.

El capitán de cabello castaño sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es algo que preferiría decirle en privado, Ichigo..."

"Muy bien... Una cosa más, antes de partir. ¿Qué son capaces de hacer sus Zanpakutos?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Los tres capitanes se tensaron ligeramente al escuchar aquello. Gin ensanchó los ojos mirando al rey hollow. 'No sólo es poderoso, también es lo suficiente inteligente como para no dejar que Aizen esté por encima de él. Este Ichigo definitivamente no es estúpido...'

"Eres muy exigente." Observó Kaname con algo de desaprobación, pero inmediatamene se calló cuando Ichigo elevó su presión espiritual.

Aizen de inmediato calmó la situación. "Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de informarle sobre nuestras Zanpakutos. Podríamos mostrarlas todos si quieres..."

"Por supuesto... Gillian, moveos." Ordenó Ichigo a la masiva manada de Menos Grande para que despejaran el camino, así los capitanes tendrían espacio para liberar sus Zanpakutos.

"Kaname... Ve primero." Instruyó Ichigo.

El hombre de piel oscura asintió mientras daba un paso al frente y liberó su shikai. Parecía tener la habilidad de producir sonido, así como envió múltiples anillos que luego se volvieron miles de cuchillas. Ichigo encontró la exhibición interesante, pero suspiró como si fuera poco. "Muéstrame tu bankai ahora..."

'Esto debe haber sido el plan de Aizen... Va a utilizar Kyoka Suigetsu contra Ichigo. Inteligente...' Pensó el capitán con la sonrisa de zorro mientras Kaname liberaba su bankai y explicaba sus habilidades.

Más tarde, Ichigo asintió y echó un vistazo a Gin. "Eres el siguiente... Gin."

"¿Oh, ya nos llamamos por el nombre?" Rió el ex capitán de pelo blanco alegremente mientras daba un paso adelante.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Podemos llamarnos como quieras mientras no hagas nada estúpido..."

"Por supuesto... Permítale mostrar mi Zanpakuto." Sonrió. Después de su comando de liberación, su Zanpakuto creció en longitud. Después de una breve explicación de sus poderes, Gin siguió liberando su bankai.

Ichigo vio algo impresionado cómo la hoja creció aún más a una longitud ridícula y cortó todos los árboles que habían delante. Retrajo la hoja en lo que parecía ser un segundo antes de envainar su Zanpakuto y caminó de nuevo con el grupo.

Aizen pasó inmediatamente al frente con una sonrisa de emoción. "Bueno, ya que estás tan ansioso por ver mi Zanpakuto, te lo mostraré..."

"Realmente deberíamos volver a Las Noches... No me fío de que esos tontos a los que dejaste a cargo funcionen bien en tu ausencia." Interrumpió Ulquiorra.

El Rey Hollow asintió. "Supongo que sí... Sigue adelante sin mí, Ulquiorra. Lleva a Wonderweiss, Hooleer, y a estos otros dos Shinigamis contigo. Me gustaría hablar con Aizen en privado."

"Muy bien... Pero date prisa en volver." Asintió el ex murciélago Vasto Lorde mientras hacía señas a los demás para que le siguieran. La manada masiva de Gillian detrás de Hooleer también comenzó a ir tras ellos.

Aizen asintió a Gin y a Kaname. "Id con ellos... Ichigo y yo nos pondremos al día con ustedes en breve."

'Aizen-sama parece demasiado agradable con todo esto... Me pregunto qué ha planeado.' Pensó Kaname mientras seguía a Ulquiorra, Gin y los otros hollows.

Después de que todos se fueron, Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente a Aizen. "Muéstrame tu shikai, Sosuke... Supongo que es bastante poderoso si no me tomaste en serio en primer lugar."

"Eres muy perceptivo, Ichigo... Lo respeto. Permíteme que te muestre... Kyoka Suigetsu."

Desenvainando su espada, Aizen la mostró a Ichigo que la miró con incertidumbre. El capitán sonrió. "Tiene la capacidad de manipular el agua. Toda una habilidad muy útil en oposición al fuego del Capitán Comandante. Observa..."

Aizen hizo girar la hoja e Ichigo vio cómo una onda torrencial formó un tsunami de ella y chocó a través del Bosque Menos. El hollow ladeó la cabeza. "¿Y eso es sólo tu shikai? Eres como lo opuesto al Capitán Comandante entonces... Me sorprende que no hallas probado a luchar contra él o algo así."

"Todo a su debido tiempo... En cuanto a mi bankai, puede." La mente de Ichigo completamente oscureció y perdió todo contacto con la realidad. Miró a su alrededor en la más absoluta oscuridad abrumado por los acontecimientos.

"¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? ¡Aizen! ¿¡Dónde estás!?" Gritó Ichigo en la oscuridad. A continuación, para su sorpresa, apareció en medio de algún tipo de ciudad.

Aterrizó encima de algún rascacielos de algún tipo... Que se asemejaba en gran medida a los del mundo de los humanos. Sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones. Abajo, vio un vasto océano lleno de agua, por debajo de los edificios, y el cielo era negro como la noche con un contorno rojo sobre lo que parecía ser una luna creciente.

El hollow miró a su alrededor confundido. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tu mundo interior..." Sonó una voz de la nada. Los ojos de Ichigo miraron frenéticamente a su alrededor para buscar al dueño de la voz. Era desconocido, lo que lo alarmó.

Después de un momento de búsqueda, sus ojos se posaron por fin sobre una vista inusual. Frente a él había aparecido alguien que nunca había visto. Tenía el pelo oscuro, ojos azules, y un traje negro que fluía. Su aspecto era el de un hombre joven, probablemente no mucho mayor que un adolescente.

Tenía una mirada pasiva en su cara mientras examinaba la confusión de Ichigo. "¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" Preguntó el Rey con incertidumbre.

De repente, el cuerpo del desconocido empezó a cambiar. Una mitad de su cuerpo cambió de negro a blanco, mientras también se formaba medio cuerno hollow negro sobre su cabeza. Un ojo era hollowficado, mientras el otro permaneció azul. La dualidad en su cambio de aspecto alarmó a Ichigo que alcanzó su Zanpakuto.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" Preguntó Ichigo de nuevo.

"Sabes quién soy... Has conocido mi nombre desde que te convertiste en Arrancar." Respondió.

Ichigo miró a su Zanpakuto que desapareció repentinamente. Él alzó la vista sorprendido de ver que ahora estaba en manos de esa persona frente a él. Rápidamente descubrió lo que significaba. "Eres... ¿Zangetsu?"

El desconocido medio hollowficado asintió mientras se acercaba a Ichigo. La espada en su mano desapareció mientras lo hacía. "Te diste cuenta rápido... Tienes un fuerte vínculo con tu propia alma. Eso es bueno. Nos hace más fuertes."

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que Aizen me mostró su shikai..." Dijo Ichigo.

"Te traje aquí porque estás en peligro... La Kyoka Suigetsu de Aizen no es lo que parece." Explicó Zangetsu.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Sólo hay una manera de saber con certeza si lo que ves es real... Debes absorber el Reishi alrededor de ti. Debes usar tus poderes Quincy." Dijo su Zanpakuto con seriedad.

"¿¡Poderes Quincy!? ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que pueda usarlos!? No soy un... Quincy." Dijo, aunque la última parte vacilante al recordar lo que dijo Karin sobre su madre.

"¿Lo soy?" Concluyó Ichigo con incertidumbre.

Zangetsu asintió. "Soy la manifestación combinada de tu poder... Soy lo que te hace Shinigami, Quincy y Hollow. Tienes poderes de los tres... Y los necesitarás si quieres seguir siendo Rey."

"¿Así que la Zanpakuto de Aizen es una especie de truco?" Cuestionó Ichigo con urgencia. "¿¡Como una ilusión!? Dijiste que estaba en peligro... ¡Déjame salir de aquí, lo mataré!"

"Cálmate... Tienes que ser inteligente. Si se da cuenta de que te percatas que es una ilusión, perderás tu única oportunidad de liberarte de ella. Un ataque preventivo es lo mejor que puedes hacer para romper su ilusión sobre ti." Explicó.

"¿Cómo puedo usar mis poderes Quincy? No sé nada de ellos... ¿Y cómo se supone que eso me ayude?" Dijo Ichigo distante mientras miraba sus manos.

"No siempre se puede confiar en tus cinco sentidos... A veces hay que usar tu ojo interior para ver a través de falsas realidades. Aizen comprende la naturaleza de tus poderes Hollow y Shinigami... Pero él no sabe lo que tu sangre Quincy añadida puede hacer. Tienes una trascendencia, un sexto sentido... Y debes usar los poderes combinados de los tres para poder usarlo." Dijo Zangetsu.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Ichigo vio dos auras distintas procedentes de cada una de las dos mitades de su cuerpo. La mitad oscura de Zangetsu brillaba en blanquiazul, mientras que su otra mitad brillaba en negro y rojo. Ichigo miró con confusión en cuanto las dos mitades de su mundo interior comenzaron a chocar.

Todo el mundo interior se disipó ante los ojos de Ichigo y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el Bosque Menos. Aizen continuó su demostración. "Y este es mi bankai. Puede absorber la humedad dentro de los cuerpos y."

Ichigo desconectó de la explicación de Aizen mientras miraba fijamente en la distancia. La visión de la ola parecía completamente real... Incluso parecía real, pero algo en lo que le dijo Zangetsu le llevó a sentir que no lo era. Otra sensación extraña superó sus sentidos, ya que todo empezó a desvanecerse. Su visión desapareció, su audición disminuyó, y luego no pudo sentir nada.

Después de una ausencia momentánea de la percepción, intentó hacer instintivamente lo que le dijo Zangetsu y absorber el Reishi cercano. Mientras lo hacía, un débil resplandor apareció en su mente... Y casi como un sexto sentido, podía detectar el Reishi de una manera que antes no podía.

Entonces, de repente, sintió una sensación extraña dentro de su mente. Nada podía describir completamente este nuevo y misterioso sexto sentido, pero por alguna razón, él podía ver la composición espiritual de todo a su alrededor. (Nota aparte: El autor explicó aquí que de una forma similar a como Neo pudo ver la codificación de la matriz, que vete a saber lo que es eso. Aunque más abajo se explica algo mejor.)

Se centró en el Reiryoku de Aizen. Agarrando la Zanpakuto del capitán por el filo, sacó su propia Zangetsu y la clavó, directamente en el hombro del Shinigami.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, la realidad volvió a la normalidad, y ahora estaba gruñendo peligrosamente frente a un Aizen con el hombro sangrando. Confirmando la verdad detrás de la ilusión, Ichigo se dio cuenta de la ausencia de agua en la distancia y retorció la espada en la herida del capitán Shinigami. "Debes pensar que eres un genio... ¿¡Verdad, Sosuke!?"

Aizen estaba petrificado en incredulidad mientras miraba hacía abajo a la hoja blanca clavada en él. Ichigo arrancó Kyoka Suigetsu de la mano de Aizen y la tiró al suelo. Momentos después el hollow sacó su espada y la envainó, causando que Aizen cayera de rodillas.

El capitán hizo una mueca dolorosa mientras Ichigo caminaba hacía él. Aizen aún seguía incrédulo. "Tú... ¿¡Rompiste a través de Kyoka Suigetsu!? ¿¡Cómo!?"

"Debería eliminarte ahora mismo, Aizen... ¿¡Ya estás conspirando contra mí!?" Gruñó Ichigo mientras agarraba la garganta del Shinigami y lo mantenía al nivel de sus ojos.

El capitán parecía a la vez sorprendido y horrorizado por la asombrosa inmunidad de Ichigo a su Zanpakuto. Miró a los ojos del Rey hollow por un momento y suspiró. "En realidad... Estás más allá de mis expectativas. Nadie ha roto alguna vez la hipnosis perfecta... Que afecta a todos los sentidos."

"Pude ver su composición en su forma más primaria. Brilla como una antorcha en comparación con todo lo demás de por aquí." Respondió Ichigo.

Aizen inclinó la cabeza confundido. "Kyoka Suigetsu incluso afecta a la capacidad de detectar la energía espiritual. Eso sería imposible... A menos que hallas adquirido trascendencia."

"¿¡Qué!?" Exigió Ichigo.

"Por supuesto... Debería haber considerado eso. Eres parte Quincy, parte Shinigami y parte Hollow... Y al ser Arrancar, encarnas las condiciones perfectas para ser trascendente. Tienes un sexto sentido... Puedes ver físicamente el poder espiritual en su forma verdadera, ¿no es así...? Realmente estás más que capacitado para ser Rey de los Hollows." Observó Aizen con calma.

Ichigo liberó al capitán de su agarre y le miró confundido. "Para alguien que acaba de ser sorprendido tratando de engañarme, pareces muy tranquilo sobre todo esto. ¡Ya he terminado de jugar contigo! ¿¡Dime por qué quieres este Hogyoku!? ¿Tienes alguna intención de usarlo contra este Rey del Alma de alguna manera?"

"Sí... Pero en primer lugar, hay que crear tu ejército Arrancar." Respondió Aizen con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba su herida. No parecía fatal, pero Aizen seguía sangrando una cantidad decente de ella.

"Necesitas nuestra ayuda para matar al Rey del Alma... Pero nunca explicaste por qué querrías hacerlo." Dijo Ichigo.

Aizen se puso serio ahora mientras miraba a Ichigo. Después de darle una mirada extraña, el ex capitán habló. "No estás listo para escucharlo... Y yo no estoy dispuesto a decírtelo. No voy a nublar tu mente con este tipo de distracciones."

"¿Por qué crees que no estoy listo?" Gruñó Ichigo.

"Debido a que eres impaciente. Si te digo todo, actuarás sin pensar y te capturarán. Reconozco tu poder, pero incluso en tu nivel actual no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a los peligros de manera imprudente. Considéralo por tu propio bien... Te estoy protegiendo de tu propio alborotamiento, Ichigo. Si vas a hacer algo estúpido, la Sociedad de Almas podría capturarte y encerrarte en Muken." Dijo Aizen.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Qué demonios es Muken?"

"Es la prisión de la Sociedad de Almas. Allí sellan a quien esté encerrado muy por debajo del escuadrón Uno. Originalmente se creó para los traidores a los que no se podía matar. Me imagino que sería tu destino si la Sociedad de Almas te captura... Restringen todo el poder espiritual y te dejan petrificado en la oscuridad... Indefinidamente." Explicó.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego, Aizen? ¡Si piensas que privarme de información es suficiente para salvar tu vida, estás muy equivocado!"

"Entonces, sigue adelante y mátame Ichigo..." Dijo Aizen sonriendo.

"Eso haré..." Gruñó Ichigo para luego sacar su espada y llevarla a la garganta de Aizen. Para su asombro, el Hogyoku voló delante de su espada y bloqueó su avance.

El hollow se quedó mirando con incredulidad. "¿Que...?"

Ichigo miró su propia mano libre y se dio cuenta de que ya no poseía el Hogyoku. '¿Cuándo? ¿Tal vez lo tomó de mí cuando estaba bajo la ilusión de Kyoka Suigetsu?' Pensó.

Aizen recuperó el orbe antes de dar a Ichigo un profundo suspiro. "Necesitas mi ayuda... Y yo la tuya. Pidamos una tregua. Ninguno de los dos gana nada por traicionar al otro. Sabes esto... Y yo lo sé. No te sirvo de nada estando muerto... Y tú no me sirves a menos que estemos dispuestos a cooperar."

El capitán extendió su mano con una mirada seria. "¿Trato?"

El Arrancar lo fulminó con una mirada de hostilidad extrema, pero finalmente aceptó su mano. "Bien... Pero esta conversación continuará. ¿Entendido?"

"Por supuesto." Asintió Aizen.

"Vámonos de aquí..." Dijo Ichigo dando un suspiro de cansancio. En realidad estaba parcialmente contento de que el Hogyoku detuvo su ataque. Matar a Aizen, podría haber sido bueno a corto plazo, pero necesitaba la experiencia y conocimientos de Aizen. 'Apenas sé nada acerca de este Rey del Alma... Debe ser poderoso si está tan decidido a matarlo. Pero me pregunto por qué no me quiere decir todo lo demás. Hay algo extraño en todo esto... Pero supongo que no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con esto por ahora. Dudo que sea tan estúpido como para intentar engañarme de nuevo después de esto...' Pensó Ichigo mientras él y Aizen salían del Bosque Menos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la superficie de Hueco Mundo, Ichigo respiró hondo y miró a la luna. 'Ser trascendente, ¿eh? Tal vez eso es lo que quiere Aizen...'

Una explosión de energía entró en erupción en la distancia, rompiendo el incómodo silencio de Aizen e Ichigo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacía las afueras de Hueco Mundo, donde pudieron ver un enorme pilar de energía espiritual rosa irradiando en el horizonte.

Parecía estar muy lejos, en la dirección opuesta a Las Noches. El Arrancar de pelo naranja dirigió la mirada a Aizen. "Siento a un hollow... ¿Pero cuál es la otra firma espiritual?"

"Hmm... Ese poder espiritual no se siente como el de un Shinigami." Señaló Aizen.

"Ve a decirle a mis Vasto Lordes que estoy investigándolo..." Dijo Ichigo.

Aizen le dio una mirada interrogativa. "¿Quieres que regrese sin ti? Podría verse sospechoso..."

"Alguien tiene que decirles por qué no he vuelto todavía... Ahora ve y haz lo que te digo." Dijo Ichigo molesto.

"Muy bien... Buena suerte." Asintió Aizen antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Las Noches.

 **XXX A una considerable distancia XXX**

Al llegar a la fuente de la energía, de lo que Ichigo podía suponer era una batalla, se dio cuenta de una visión peculiar. Derrumbados en el suelo estaban los Arrancars con los que se había encontrado hace un tiempo. Dordonni, Cirucci y Gantenbainne. Todos ellos estaban muy heridos e inconscientes. Tras el resplandor rosado, los ojos del Rey se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio a Nelliel, allí de pie en su forma liberada.

Ella parecía gravemente herida, pero era la única de ellos en pie. Ichigo giró la mirada a sus oponentes.

El hollow inclinó la cabeza confundido y pensó para sí. '¿Qué? ¿¡Seres humanos!? Ellas definitivamente no son Shinigamis. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en Hueco Mundo?' De pie frente a los Arrancars heridos, estaban lo que parecían ser dos mujeres humanas vestidas de blanco. Una tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules, mientras que la otra tenía pelo púrpura y ojos del mismo color.

La de pelo negro tenía una expresión divertida en su cara, y estaba algo más atrás, mientras la otra era quien luchaba. La mujer que estaba peleando contra la Arrancar tenía un uniforme blanco, y un sombrero también del mismo color, que a Ichigo le recordó a los de los marineros.

Ichigo parpadeó varias veces tratando de procesar exactamente lo que estaba viendo. El campo de batalla que les rodeaba estaba lleno de grietas y todavía estaba ardiendo. El Rey se acercó con sigilo para tener una mirada más cercana.

"Así que, dime, Arrancar, ¿me vas a seguir haciendo perder mi tiempo? No tienes opción perra... ¡Vas a venir con nosotros!" Declaró la que estaba al frente de la batalla.

Nel hizo una mueca por el dolor. "Vuestra invasión de Hueco Mundo no pasará desapercibida... Éste es nuestro mundo. ¡No perteneces aquí, Quincy!"

'¿¡Quincy!?' Pensó Ichigo en shock.

"¡Ja! ¿¡Tu mundo!? Eso es mentira... ¡Todo lo que Su Majestad quiera es prácticamente suyo! Por no mencionar, que no es como si alguien gobernara esta tierra estéril. Jaja." Rió la mujer.

La chica detrás de ella rió entre dientes. "Pero ella era más fuerte que los demás, Bambi-chan."

"¿Quién, ésta zorra? Ella ya está derrotada... Sólo debo ponerle fin a su miseria." Dijo Bambietta con arrogancia.

Nel las miró con enojo. "¡Lanzador Verde!" Y arrojó su lanza a una velocidad notable, que por poco casi atraviesa el pecho de la mujer, pero al no hacerlo, consiguió que se tambalease un poco, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Antes de que la pelipúrpura pudiera reaccionar, Nel le dio una patada en la cara con una de sus pezuñas. La Quincy con rabia creciendo en su interior, pisó el suelo con fuerza y causó una serie de explosiones alrededor de ellas dos.

"No te rindes, ¿¡verdad perra!?" Gritó molesta mientras absorbía el Reishi en el aire. Nel recuperó rápidamente su lanza y cargó de nuevo.

Bambietta saltó hacía atrás, y formó un sable de Reishi en su mano. Ella esquivó por poco el furioso golpe de la lanza de Nel, y siguió con varios embates de su sable. Satisfecha por sus ataques, la sádica de pelo púrpura apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando Nel desencadenó un poderoso Cero rosado.

"¡Cuidado, Bambi-chan!" Gritó Giselle como si estuviera divertida por la batalla.

La mujer lo esquivó, y dio una serie de fuertes embates contra la debilitada Nel, para pronto derribar a la Arrancar. Ichigo se sorprendió por ello y pensó. 'Para alguien tan fuerte como Nel, prácticamente derrotada de esta manera... ¿¡Quién es esta gente!?'

Nel no estuvo tirada en el suelo mucho tiempo, ya que canalizó poder espiritual sobre su lanza y cargó de nuevo contra la Quincy. Bambietta sonrió y formó un orbe de reishi, que lo tiró a la Arrancar que se acercaba. A pesar de la magnitud de la explosión, Nel pasó a través de él, y logró apuñalar a la Quincy con su lanza.

Pareció coger a la pelipúrpura con la guardia baja, dando a Nel el momento de sacar su arma de nuevo para dar otro golpe. "¡Ugh, maldita puta!" Gritó la Quincy.

Antes de que Nel pudiera darle otro golpe, su lanza fue desviada por una gran flecha, lanzada por Giselle. Los ojos de Ichigo vieron en incredulidad al ver que ahora poseía un arco de energía. Antes de que Nel pudiera recuperarse, Bambietta balanceó su sable reishi y desarmó a la Arrancar.

Dio una nueva serie de cortes y barridos devastadores llevando a Nel a caer otra vez. Agregando más exageración, la mujer sonrió mientras formó otro par de bombas de reishi, las cuales lanzó a Nelliel en una serie de explosiones masivas.

Después de que las explosiones se calmaron, Nel apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Pero se veía gravemente herida ahora... Ichigo apretó los puños. 'Tengo que ir...'

Ichigo vio sorprendido que la forma liberada de Nel se disipó. Ahora, de vuelta a la normalidad, se tambaleó débilmente mientras trataba de aferrarse a su Zanpakuto sellada. La Quincy frunció el ceño. "No me gusta la forma en que sigues mirándome... ¡Creo que voy a matarte y tomar a los otros!"

Decidiendo intervenir finalmente, Ichigo apareció frente a Nel mediante un Sonido, justo a tiempo para evitar que la mujer diera el golpe final a la Arrancar.

Nelliel jadeó en incredulidad, cuando el pelo de color naranja que fluía delante de ella le llamó la atención. Miró al extraño de enfrente, y se dio cuenta de su ropa y su cuerno faltante. Apenas podía creer lo que veía y habló débilmente. "¿I-Ichigo?"

Aún aguantando la muñeca de la Quincy, lo que evitó el ataque, Ichigo giró la cabeza lentamente hacía atrás y miró a los ojos de Nel. "Nelliel..."

Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver el rostro de Ichigo por primera vez. "¿Eres un Arrancar...?"

"Sí..." Sonrió, para luego cambiar de nuevo su atención a la sádica mujer Quincy.

Tanto Bambietta como su compañera estaban completamente sorprendidas por la llegada de Ichigo. Bambietta le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿¡De dónde vienes!? ¡Ni siquiera te sentí!"

Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, Ichigo le dio un revés con la mano, enviando a la Quincy al suelo. Su fuerte exhibición debió haber sido bastante impresionante, ya que Giselle se quedó sin aliento. "¿¡Bambietta!?"

Una marca enrojecida cubría el rostro de la Quincy derribada, mientras le miraba en incredulidad. "¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Acabas de abofetearme!?"

"Ichigo... Que." Comenzó Nel, pero fue silenciada por una mirada del Rey Hollow.

"Retrocede Nel... Trataré con estos intrusos." Dijo Ichigo con calma.

"¿¡Intrusos!? Bah... ¿¡Quién cojones te crees que eres, idiota!?" Exigió Bambietta. La herida inflingida anteriormente por Nel parecía estar curándose por alguna razón, para curiosidad de Ichigo.

"Bambi-chan... ¿Él es lindo, no? Me encanta tu pelo, Señor Arrancar." Dijo la otra mientras se acercaba.

Bambietta se puso en pie y miró a su compañera. "Cállate Giselle, puta..."

Ichigo les dio una intensa mirada a las Quincys. "¿Qué están haciendo dos Quincys en Hueco Mundo?"

Su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente por Nel. "Están tratando de secuestrar Arrancars para su ejército..."

"¿Para su ejército? ¿Es cierto?" Preguntó de nuevo amenazante.

Bambietta lo fulminó con la mirada. "Sí, es cierto. El todopoderoso Yhwach quiere Hueco Mundo. Él necesita Arrancars para su ejército. Son muy útiles, ya que casi no requieren formación."

"¿Quién es Yhwach?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"¡No tengo que decirte absolutamente nada! ¡Vas a morir!" Dijo con sadismo. Formó varios orbes masivos de reishi, que lanzó inmediatamente a Ichigo.

El Rey acercó su mano a su propio cuerno y la clavó en él. La imagen parecía rara para las dos Quincys, que le miraron confundidas. Ichigo levantó su mano ensangrentada, y cargó energía espiritual. "Gran Rey Cero."

Bambietta y Giselle se quedaron perplejas cuando el poderoso Cero blanco y rojo salió disparado de la mano de Ichigo. El haz borró por completo todo a su paso. Destruyó los orbes de reishi, que incendiaron el desierto en una cadena de explosiones al estallar contra las dos Quincys.

Después de que la explosión se calmó, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que seguían vivas, pero sus pulcros trajes blancos ahora se veían visiblemente cauterizados, y el sombrero de Bambietta incluso desapareció. Las dos estaban cubiertas de algún tipo de resplandor azul. Ichigo se preguntó a sí mismo confundido. '¿Qué es eso?'

"Nunca he visto a un hollow hacer algo así antes..." Dijo Giselle con un tono de interés. A pesar de la devastación del ataque, ambas Quincys parecían relativamente bien ahora que el brillo azul que las cubría se desvaneció. Giselle parecía menos preocupada, pero Bambietta miraba al hollow con odio.

Él las miró con curiosidad. "Me sorprende que no las maté."

"Primero me abotefeas... ¿¡Y ahora arruinas mi traje!? Eres peor que esa perra de antes." Gritó Bambietta con rabia mientras señalaba a Nel.

"Estás empezando a sonar como Candy-chan, Bambi-chan..." Rió Giselle. El hecho de que ni siquiera parecían muy alarmadas, preocupó un poco a Ichigo. '¿Contra quién estoy tratando? Un Cero como ese debería haberlas matado.'

"Gigi... Mis botones de oro... ¿Incluso mi sombrero? ¡Eso es todo, ahora estoy enojada!" Gritó Bambietta.

A Ichigo le cayó una gota de sudor, típicas de anime. 'Sin duda ella tiene sus prioridades mezcladas..." Pensó.

"Ten cuidado Ichigo, no hay que subestimarlas." Dijo Nel con preocupación.

Él gruñó en respuesta. "Tranquila, yo puedo con ellas."

"¿¡Puedes con nosotras!? ¿¡Tú crees que puedes derrotarnos!? ¿¡Quién demonios eres de todos modos!?" Exigió Bambietta.

Giselle rió de su estallido. "La otra Arrancar lo llamó Ichigo. ¡Hey Ichigo!"

Giselle saludó con la mano de manera amigable, casi como una colegiala.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó el Rey en voz alta.

Sin previo aviso, Bambietta comenzó a disparar varios orbes de reishi explosivos. La mujer estaba furiosa. Cada uno de sus orbes explosivos, fueron evadidos por Ichigo mediante una muestra de su velocidad, alzándose en el cielo y esquivando allí. A la Quincy le molestó enormemente, poniéndola aún más enojada.

"Vamos... Deja de intentar golpearme y hazlo." Se burló Ichigo. Parecía alimentar su rabia, ya que las explosiones se hicieron mayores.

Finalmente la mujer se detuvo y lo miró con incredulidad. Ichigo aterrizó frente a ella de nuevo y le devolvió la mirada. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"¡Él es tan rápido, Bambi-chan! ¡Apuesto a que es muy fuerte!" Dijo Giselle de una manera extrañamente excitada.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y pensó para sí. 'Ella suena como una estúpida, pero probablemente sea más inteligente de lo que muestra... Aunque la otra se detuvo. ¿Qué hará ahora?'

"¿Piensas que eres duro, eh, Arrancar? ¿Por qué no me muestras tu liberación...?" Dijo Bambietta airadamente.

'¿Por qué querría ver mi Resurrección, si ella ni siquiera conecta un golpe contra mí en mi forma sellada?' Pensó con curiosidad.

"Eso es lindo..." Rió Ichigo.

"¡Él piensa que eres linda, Bambi-chan!" Dijo Giselle divertida. "¡Estoy tan celosa! ¡Tal vez él quiera conocerte mejor!"

Ichigo la miró con una cara entre amenazante e incrédula. "Eso no es lo que quise decir..."

"Claro que lo es... Debes decirnos quién eres, y convenceré a Bambi-chan para que sea más agradable." Interrumpió Giselle.

Bambietta le dio una mirada seria. "¿Ichigo, eh? No eres fácil de matar... Te voy a dar eso."

"¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Bambi? ¿Giselle?" Dijo Ichigo con incertidumbre.

"Es Bambietta Basterbine... Ella es Giselle Gewelle. Somos Sternritters... Ahora, ¿quién demonios eres?" Exigió.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Pero por aquí me conocen por mi otro nombre... White." Respondió.

Bambietta se burló de él. "¿Qué clase de nombre es White? Creo que te llamaré puta."

"Qué original... Ahora puedo derrotarte." Rió Ichigo.

"Pff... ¿Te crees un listillo, eh?" Dijo Bambietta sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué demonios son los Sterniritters?"

Bambietta sonrió con orgullo mientras se señalaba a sí misma. "La élite de los Quincys... No espero que un primitivo e idiota hollow lo entienda. No sé de dónde viniste, pero no vas a evitar que tomemos a esos Arrancar para el Wandenreich."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No eres realmente un gran desafío..." Prácticamente la insultó Ichigo. La sonrisa de la Sterniritter se desvaneció de inmediato. "Ya he derrotado a bastardos arrogantes como tú..."

'¿Qué acaba de decir?' Pensó Ichigo distraído.

"Deberíamos reclutarlo, Bambi-chan. A Su Majestad le encantaría este poderoso Arrancar. Además, podrías divertirte con él." Señaló la alegre, pero espeluznante Quincy.

Ichigo derribó de inmediato su imaginación. "Eso no va a pasar..."

"¡Como si fuera a perdonarte la vida después de lo que hiciste!" Dijo Bambietta entre dientes mientras cargaba con su sable de reishi. Ichigo sacó inmediatamente su Zanpakuto sellada y la contrarrestó fácilmente. La Quincy luchó contra su fuerza muy superior.

"¿¡Qué pasa con este tipo!?" Exclamó molesta.

Su momento de distracción llegó a un precio, ya que Ichigo apuñaló a la mujer, en su hombro. El hollow sacó su espada y estaba apunto de dejarle otro corte, pero ella agarró su brazo y sonrió con malicia. Una explosión atrapó rápidamente a ambos, quemando la manga del brazo con el que llevaba la espada Ichigo.

La Quincy lo miró sorprendida. "¿No destruí tu brazo? Debes tener un fuerte Hierro. Creo que no tengo otra opción..."

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad mientras ella sonreía. Se quitó lentamente un guante de su mano, y poco después, todo el reishi cercano en el aire empezó a agruparse alrededor de ella.

"¡Vollstanding!" Dijo emocionada. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en estado de shock cuando literalmente alas se formaron en la espalda de la mujer. Una extraña aureola también se formó en su cabeza. Ichigo podía sentir una gran diferencia en su nivel de poder comparado a anteriormente. 'Nunca he visto esto...'

Su sable de reishi ahora parecía mucho más grande y concentrado. Bambietta ansiosamente voló a una velocidad sorprendente, y comenzó a atacar a Ichigo.

El Rey evitó la mayoría de sus ataques, pero se vio obligado a bloquear varios. La enorme diferencia en su poder parecía similar a la liberación de un bankai en los Shinigamis. 'Ella me está tomando en serio ahora...' Se dio cuenta Ichigo cuando evitó una bomba de reishi que empequeñecía a cualquiera de las usadas antes.

"¡Muere!" Dijo la Quincy de aspecto ahora angelical mientras se abalanzaba para otra ronda de ataques.

Su carga fue de corta duración, ya que se detuvo cuando vio a Ichigo levantar su Zanpakuto en paralelo al suelo. "Protege, Zangetsu."

Un pilar de energía espiritual roja y negra explotó obligando a todos a retroceder por la gran presión. Bambietta sonrió ante ello. "¡Su liberación!"

"¡Finalmente conseguiste que se liberara!" Animó Giselle.

Bambietta la miró brevemente. "Gigi, eres una descarada..."

Después de que la energía disminuyó, Ichigo ahora se encontraba en su forma liberada, muy similar a la de Vasto Lorde. Giselle frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. "Oh, ya no podemos ver más su cara..."

Bambietta lo miró con cautela. "Muy impresionante la Resurrección. Tal vez voy a llevarte con nosotras... Suponiendo que no mueras después de que me halla divertido contigo."

El temible Arrancar gruñó amenazante. "No voy a perder más tiempo con ustedes dos..."

Con sus dos espadas, Ichigo desencadenó su ataque de marca. "¡Getsuga Jujisho!"

Bambietta claramente no esperaba la diferencia exponencial en la potencia de Ichigo, mientras ella intentaba contrarrestarlo con una bomba colosal. Giselle también decidió intervenir. "Heilig Pfeil." La espeluznante Quincy disparó una flecha santa enorme, además de la súperbomba de Bambietta, las dos esperaban que anularía el Getsuga Jujisho de Ichigo.

Por desgracia para Bambietta, no fue así. El Getsuga en forma de cruz ennegrecida se disparó a través de ella en cuestión de segundos, alejándola en la distancia. Giselle abrió la boca sorprendida. "¿¡Bambi-chan!?"

Antes de que Giselle pudiera reaccionar, Ichigo trató de cortarla por la mitad. A pesar de que lo consiguió, observó con casi horror que el corte fatal no la mató. La sangre de la mujer cubrió el cuerpo del hollow para satisfacción de la Quincy. "¡Ahora eres mío, I-chi-go!"

Su expresión lúdica pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa y espeluznante. "Mátala..." Giselle señaló a Nel.

Ichigo miró a la Quincy con incredulidad. "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

Giselle ladeó la cabeza confundida. "Hmm... Esto es extraño. ¿No te afecta?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Debes ser muy poderoso... ¿Tal vez por eso retrasa el efecto? Mátala." Señaló de nuevo a la Arrancar caída.

"¿Cómo estás viva? Te corté por la mitad." Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

La extraña Quincy pasó un dedo por parte de su sangre y la arrojó a Ichigo, enviando varios chorros directamente a su cara. Ella ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera fascinada por tal reacción. "Hmm... Raro."

Ichigo esta vez la decapitó, pero su cabeza volvió a su lugar habitual como si nada hubiera pasado. El hollow observó confundido a la espeluznante Quincy, que empezó a caminar hacía él casualmente. Ichigo dejó de intentar cortarla momentáneamente, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer ella. No hizo nada, y trató de apuñalarla de nuevo con una de sus espadas, pero nuevamente resultó ineficaz. Todo lo que hizo fue cubrirle de más sangre.

'No puedo matarla como a alguien normal. ¿Qué pasa con esta niña caprichosa de todos modos?' Pensó Ichigo algo perturbado.

Giselle sonrió ante su inmunidad. "Estás cubierto de mi sangre, ¿y aún así no te afecta?"

"¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?" Preguntó Ichigo.

La inusualmente rara Quincy se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa imperturbable. "Eso no es algo bueno para decirlo..."

Sacó su espada de la Quincy y la miró seriamente. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Formó un Cero entre sus cuernos, y estaba apunto de dispararlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, oyó un silbido agudo. "¡Hey, dispara ese Cero y la mato!"

Ichigo mantuvo su Cero cargado, pero echó un vistazo atrás y vio que Bambietta estaba de vuelta. Ella tenía su sable reishi presionado contra la garganta de una debilitada Nel. Las alas y la aureola de la Quincy ya no estaban, y se veía muy dañada por el anterior ataque.

"¡Haz cualquier movimiento y mataré a tu pequeña novia!" Amenazó.

"Seguro que lo harás..." Dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo.

Bambietta puso una cara sádica. "No creas que no lo haré... Obviamente estabas lo suficiente preocupado por ella para ponerte en nuestro camino en primer lugar. Sé que no vas a hacer nada estúpido o la mataré..."

A pesar de la situación, Nel se mantuvo en silencio. Ella sacudió la cabeza, cuando Ichigo se volvió lentamente. Su Cero comenzó a disiparse para satisfacción de Bambietta. "Sí, así mejor. Sabía que me escucharías... Ahora vuelve a tu otra forma."

'Ya he tenido suficiente de estas locas Quincys...' Pensó Ichigo mientras accedía a la petición de Bambietta. Su forma liberada retrocedió y envainó su Zanpakuto inmediatamente.

"Ven con nosotras y la dejaré ir... ¿Trato?" Dijo Bambietta mientras acercaba el sable reishi más cerca del cuello de Nel. La Arrancar sacudió la cabeza, indicando que tal vez Giselle le haría algo a él, ya que se estaba acercando. La sangrienta Quincy se envolvió alrededor de uno de los brazos de Ichigo e inclinó la cabeza en su hombro. "¿¡No hacemos una buena pareja Bambi-chan!?"

"Tómate esto en serio... Gigi." Dijo Bambietta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Giselle seguía sonriendo de manera espeluznante, mientras lamía el brazo de Ichigo. El hollow apretó el puño para alejar a la Quincy, pero se detuvo cuando Bambietta apretó más su sable, dejando caer un hilillo de sangre de la garganta de Nel. "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Ichigo?"

Mirando hacía Bambietta, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que soportar a la pegajosa Quincy. 'Este día sólo se pone peor y peor...' Pensó molesto Ichigo.

"Por lo menos espera hasta que lo llevemos con nosotras para hacer eso. Esto es serio, Gigi." Dijo Bambietta al darse cuenta de que la sangre cubría a los dos y parecía no tener efecto.

"Vamos a poner a su novia celosa." Dijo Giselle con entusiasmo. Los ojos de Nel se oscurecieron un poco por el comentario de la exaltada Quincy. Bambietta pareció darse cuenta de ello y sonrió. "No creo que a ella le gustaría, Gigi..."

"Ichigo, no te preocupes por mí... Mátalas." Interrumpió Nel, pero Bambietta agarró a la Arrancar por el pelo.

La Quincy de pelo púrpura resopló. "No quiero estar aquí todo el día... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, niño bonito?"

Temporalmente distraído por su comentario, Ichigo estaba sorprendido al sentir una sensación de humedad en su rostro. Sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente al ver que Giselle le había lamido la mejilla con una sonrisa sugerente.

'No hay manera, ni en un millón de años, de que esté de acuerdo en ir o estar con esta loca mujer.' Pensó Ichigo. No podía exactamente quitársela de encima y arriesgarse a que decapiten a Nel. Al darse cuenta de que tenía que actuar rápido, Ichigo esperó con calma su oportunidad.

"Esa es una buena oferta..." Dijo lentamente, causando que Bambietta baje un poco la guardia. Giselle parecía aún más excitada, mientras se acercaba aún más, para incomodidad de Ichigo.

"Pero tengo una mejor." Dijo Ichigo, antes de aparecer directamente detrás de Bambietta mediante un Sonido. La Quincy apenas podía creer su tiempo de reacción, y ahora era ella quien tenía la espada de Ichigo en su garganta. Giselle cayó al suelo, debido a la notable explosión de velocidad de Ichigo, y se veía confundida.

"¿Qué tal si ustedes dos se largan y yo les perdono la vida? Dadle un mensaje a este tipo, Yhwach. Decidle que Hueco Mundo ya tiene un Rey... Y no estoy interesado en trabajar para ningún Quincy." Declaró Ichigo.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Eres el Rey de Hueco Mundo!?" Tartamudeó Bambietta completamente sorprendida por la revelación.

Los ojos de Giselle se iluminaron. "¡Oooh! ¡Me lo pedí primero, Bambi-chan!"

"¡Haz algo, Gigi!" Dijo con urgencia cuando Ichigo apretó más la hoja en su garganta.

"Si la dejas ir, seré tu rehén." Se ofreció la espeluznante Quincy con demasiado entusiasmo. La sola sugerencia le dio un escalofrío a Ichigo, lo que le hizo negar con la cabeza de inmediato. "Largaos, o estáis muertas..."

"Tú has ganado esta vez, vamos a irnos... Me rindo." Suspiró Bambietta en aceptación.

Nel frunció el ceño. "¿Es realmente una buena idea dejarlas ir, Ichigo?"

"Sólo por esta vez... Perdonaré sus vidas, Quincys. Ve a decirle a Yhwach que Hueco Mundo es mío... Y puedo luchar por él. Si vuelve a venir por mis Arrancars de nuevo, asesinaré a todos ustedes." Dijo Ichigo sombríamente mientras lanzaba a Bambietta.

Ella corrió hacía Giselle y se quedó mirando a Ichigo con incredulidad. "¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que eras el Rey de Hueco Mundo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo tiene este lugar un Rey!?"

"Salid de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión..." Dijo Ichigo.

Bambietta se mofó de él. "Vas a lamentar perdonar nuestras vidas... ¡Yhwach te aplastará!"

"Que lo intente..." Rió el Rey Hollow.

Bambietta le dio una última mirada a Ichigo. "Nos volveremos a ver... Haré que vengas con nosotras, recuerda mis palabras."

Mientras se iban, Giselle le guiñó un ojo. "Cuando Su Majestad te mate, te haré mi juguete. Aunque sería más divertido si estuvieras dispuesto."

Algo en su comentario molestó a Ichigo, pero lo dejó pasar y se acercó a Nel para ver si estaba bien. La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina tomó una respiración profunda. "Me sorprende que las dejaste ir... Me habrían matado si no llegas a estar aquí."

"Lo siento Nel, por dejar que esto te suceda... Sólo quería tener una mejor idea de qué tipo de enemigos eran estas Quincys. Además, me contuve para no herir a cualquiera de ustedes." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a los otros tres Arrancars.

Ichigo le tendió la mano con una sonrisa triste. "Es bueno verte de nuevo..."

"A ti también..." Respondió Nel un tanto avergonzada mientras tomaba su mano. "Pero creo que no estás viéndome en mi mejor momento."

"Está bien. Iba a buscarte a ti y a ellos con el tiempo. Ustedes deberían venir a Las Noches con el resto de nosotros."

"¿Eh? Así que... ¿Realmente eres el Rey de los Hollows? ¿Qué hay de Baraggan?" Preguntó Nel sorprendida.

"Es una larga historia, pero lo desafié en Las Noches delante de la mitad de Hueco Mundo, y lo derroté. Le perdoné y ahora trabajamos juntos." Explicó Ichigo.

La cara de Nel se iluminó. "Eso es increíble... ¿Realmente hiciste eso? Creo que estaba equivocada... Eres el hollow más fuerte. No sólo en poder, también en espíritu. Nunca oí que Baraggan perdiese."

"No Nel... Yo estaba equivocado. No debería haberte rechazado tan fácilmente... Lo siento por eso." Dijo Ichigo.

La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina sonrió débilmente. "Eso está ya en el pasado... Estaremos encantados de unirnos a tu causa."

"¿Van a estar bien?" Preguntó Ichigo refiriéndose a Cirucci, Dordonni y Gantenbainne. Nel asintió. "Puedo curarlos antes de irnos."

"Y, ¿cómo se encontraron con estos Quincys de todos modos?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Nel frunció el ceño. "Se supone que han estado creciendo en poder y quieren conquistar Hueco Mundo. Me alegra saber que estás a cargo ahora... Porque no estaba segura de cómo podríamos evitar su invasión."

"Son más poderosos de lo que esperaba... Seguí tratando de matar una y otra vez a esa mujer espeluznante, y no moría. Ella quería casi con ansia tirarme su sangre, esperaba que me afectara de alguna manera, creo." Dijo Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

La Arrancar le dio una risa nerviosa. "Umm... Sobre ella..."

"¿Qué, Nel...?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"En realidad no importa." Dijo con nerviosismo mientras miraba a la distancia.

'Como si la situación anterior no fuera lo suficientemente extraña... ¿Ahora Nel actúa raro?' Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y, ¿cómo te convertiste en Arrancar?" Nel cambió de tema inmediatamente.

"Te lo diré en el camino. Vamos a curarlos y vayamos a Las Noches." Respondió Ichigo.

Fin Capítulo 11

Gracias a todos como siempre por sus apoyos, reviews, etc. Un montón de cosas en este capítulo 11. La Sociedad de Almas ahora tiene una mejor comprensión con lo que están tratando. Por fin algo de Yuzu y Uryu. ¿¡Y ambos se van con Haschwalt!? ¿Alguien dijo que no se unieran al Wandenreich? Pues es lo que hay, a esperar para ver qué más pasará.

Aparte de esto, mucha tensión entre Aizen e Ichigo. ¿Planeará algo más el ex capitán ahora que sabe que no puede controlar a nuestro querido Rey Hollow con Kyoka Suigetsu? Quién sabe. Además también aparecen Bambietta y Giselle, ¿y por qué específicamente ellas dos a Hueco Mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás Sternritters e Yhwach sobre que Hueco Mundo poseía Rey y ejército? Y algo aparte, el autor explicó que dejará a Giselle neutral, es decir, que no sabe si dejarla como mujer o hombre. Aunque este capítulo lo escribió hace un tiempo y no sé si sabe que recientemente se confirmó en el manga que sí que es un hombre. Lo que hace la escena con Ichigo aún más inquietante...

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

 **.1:** No te preocupes. Aquí está ya el siguiente.

 **Sibreka:** ¡Muy intenso! Pero creo que éste algo más. Aquí ya se ve a la dulce e inocente Yuzu. Sobre Ichigo con el Kido, quizá en alguna historia AU, Kubo parece que no enseñará Kido al Shinigami sustituto. Sobre el consejo, ya veremos para el próximo, en este capítulo ya lo escribí como lo hago normalmente y sería molesto cambiarlo.

 **Veizser:** Muy épico, sí señor. Onabara era alguien que tenía morir sí o sí. Y lo demás totalmente de acuerdo.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Anda, ya hacía un tiempo desde tu último review. Jaja, bastante bien, aunque a decir verdad no soy fan de Star Wars, pero conozco la escena esa, es prácticamente conocida por todo el mundo. Aparte, poco sufrimiento para la pequeña Shinigami, sí.

 **BuhoOscuro16:** ¿Sabes? Cuando termino de contestar tus reviews normalmente no siento los dedos. ¡Party Rock en la Sociedad de Almas! Vale no, pero bastante impresionante sí que fue. Ichigo es un líder bondadoso y compasivo con los suyos, pero terrible con sus enemigos. Já, Aizen ya creía que tenía un nuevo peón, pero no, no, resultó ser un Rey bastante astuto. Por ahora el Shinigami sigue con vida. Wonderweiss no pudo hacer mucho contra Ichigo, él estaba allí como si nada, hasta que se detuvo y ea, nuevo Vasto Lorde para el ejército. Qué penita me dio el pobre Onabara, eh. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Respecto al reencuentro, para mí también me pareció asombroso, a Ichigo le duele el corazón saber que quizá tenga que pelear contra su hermana. Con lo de su padre, sí, muy Star Wars, y como tú tampoco me van esas pelis ni saga ni lo que sea, qué le vamos a hacer. Respecto a todo lo demás, repito. Estás muy, pero que muy mal de la cabeza.

 **.barrera:** Ya apareció Uryu con Yuzu, e Yhwach, próximamente. ¿Agente perdido? ¿Tú crees?

 **Dexter31:** ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Es verdad, son muy pocos los de Ichigo hollow y no sirven para nada. Aizen ahora estará escarmentado, parece. Sí, habrá harén, paciencia. Todo a su debido tiempo. Y sobre la primera, no sé, parece tener un acercamiento especial con Nel, ¿no? Aunque quién sabe si es la primera o no. También imagino que las Adjuchas de Ichigo estarán en el harén, y quizá alguna otra.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Kurosaki

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, Melkor's Mercy, y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Karakura XXX**

De pie cerca del cementerio de la ciudad de Karakura, dos individuos se miraron el uno al otro al ser testigos de Yuzu e Uryu yendo con dos misteriosos desconocidos de blanco. Uno de ellos era un hombre rubio bastante alto, vestido con camisa de botones y pantalones ajustados. A su lado, se encontraba una niña de pelo rubio mucho más baja, con un chándal rojo.

Ella le miraba en incredulidad. "Shinji... ¿Debemos hacer algo al respecto? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?"

El rubio frunció el ceño. "Eso no sería prudente, Hiyori... He visto a algunos de esos tipos rondando por la ciudad. No sabemos casi nada de ellos... Además, podría ser peligroso si las cosas se ponen feas y la Sociedad de Almas se entera de que estamos aquí."

"¡Pero no podemos ocultarnos para siempre!" Protestó Hiyori con fastidio.

Shinji suspiró. "Lo sé... Pero Urahara nos dijo que mantuviéramos un perfil bajo. No hay que precipitarse a ciegas. Además, no son Shinigamis, por lo que en realidad no nos concierne."

"Pff... ¿Dónde está ese bastardo malo en todo, Urahara, de todos modos? Deberíamos decirle si sabe algo de esas personas." Sugirió.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una tercera persona aterrizó detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que Love estaba allí, y un poco más serio de lo habitual. Indicó la razón de su llegada al hablarles. "Chicos... Todos los Shinigamis de esta ciudad acaban de volver a la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Al parecer ha habido un ataque!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó Shinji sorprendido. "¿¡Por quién!?"

"No lo sé, posiblemente Aizen..." Dijo Love.

"¿¡Aizen está involucrado!?" Dijo Shinji, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Hiyori parecía preocupada. "Tenemos que ver a Urahara entonces. Tal vez él sepa lo que está pasando."

Love asintió. "Los demás ya están en camino... Urahara nos explicará una vez que estemos todos."

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Shinji, para luego desaparecer con un Shunpo sin ni siquiera esperar a sus compañeros.

 **XXX Tienda de Urahara XXX**

En el área subterránea de la tienda, los Vizards estaban todos reunidos, alrededor de Kisuke. Shinji, Hiyori y Love llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo se abría una Senkaimon desde el Seireitei.

"Urahara, ¿¡qué está pasando!?" Exigió Shinji.

"Shinji, Hiyori... Por fin se presentaron." Suspiró Kensei.

"Acudimos tan rápido como pudimos." Dijo Shinji.

"¿Quién viene de la Sociedad de Almas?" Preguntó Hiyori confundida.

Lisa tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba la puerta espiritual. "¿Ya les avisaste? Tenía la impresión de que esto iba a quedar entre nosotros, Urahara."

"¿Quién viene a través de la Senkaimon?" Preguntó Hachi en voz alta.

Kisuke miró hacía atrás y se encogió de hombros. "Hey, relajaos chicos. No sé quién es... Pero si viene directamente debajo de la tienda, supongo que será Isshin. Si es así, entonces tienen que esperar. Tal vez ahora podamos averiguar lo que está pasando."

"Quizá tenga noticias sobre lo sucedido." Dijo Lisa.

Antes de que Kisuke pudiera decir nada más, Isshin salió de la puerta con Rukia a su lado. Shinji miró a Isshin sorprendido. "¿Capitán Shiba? Así que es verdad que le perdonaron."

Muchos de los Vizards le reconocieron y también se le quedaron mirando fijamente esperando a que diera noticias. "¿Kisuke, qué están haciendo ellos aquí?" Preguntó el ex capitán.

"Ah, oí acerca de la retirada de las fuerzas de la ciudad en la Sociedad de Almas, así que pensé que había que reunirlos en caso de que ellos necesiten ayuda." Dijo Urahara casualmente.

"¿Es por eso por lo que nos has llamado? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sabías que él vendría?" Kensei frunció el ceño.

Hiyori miró fijamente a Urahara. "¿¡En serio esperas que luchemos de nuevo para la Sociedad de Almas!?"

"No exactamente... Pero sabía que si la Sociedad de Almas llamó a todos sus capitanes estaba pasando algo serio. Cogí algunos rumores aquí y allá, Isshin... ¿Pero qué pasó exactamente?" Cuestionó Urahara.

"White atacó la Sociedad de Almas con la ayuda de los capitanes Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. Él trajo a dos hollows también. Y... White es Ichigo." Explicó Isshin.

Kisuke parecía realmente sorprendido por primera vez en su vida. "¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Tu hijo muerto, ¿el mismo Ichigo? Hmm... ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Luchó contra el Capitán Comandante en la parte superior de la colina del Sokyoku... Y todos nosotros estábamos reunidos allí. Luego, cuando parecía que lo teníamos acorralado, Aizen robó el Hogyoku de la teniente Kuchiki... Y se declaró enemigo. Ichigo es un Arrancar. Él... Su máscara se disipó y vi su rostro. Sus ojos eran como ese hollow hace más de veinte años. Han fusionado almas." Dijo Isshin con la cabeza baja.

Los Vizards quedaron horrorizados por la noticia. Hiyori incrédula además, dijo. "¿¡Un hollow luchó contra el Capitán Comandante!?"

"Hmm... Bueno si ese hollow es tu hijo, entonces estoy seguro que has descubierto lo que significa." Respondió Urahara con seriedad. "Es parte Quincy también... Y es muy notable que llegó a convertirse en Arrancar en tan poco tiempo. Tenía mis sospechas... Pero nunca imaginé que tal evolución sea posible."

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Kisuke..." Suspiró Isshin. "Debería haberlo visto venir... Es sólo que, es muy difícil imaginarlo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente... Sosuke Aizen eligió traicionarnos hoy. El Seireitei aún se está recuperando del caos."

'Así que Aizen está aliado con White. Interesante...' Pensó Urahara.

"Al parecer Aizen mostró finalmente su verdadero rostro a la Sociedad de Almas." Dijo Shinji.

Isshin asintió. "Sí... Por cierto, Kisuke... El Capitán Comandante te perdonó. Aizen tiene el Hogyoku, y necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Necesitan tu experiencia."

"¿Lo hizo?" Kisuke frunció el ceño. "Entonces iré a hablar con él. Es decir, ya que estoy perdonado y todo. Por cierto, ¿indultó a ellos también?" Preguntó señalando a los ex capitanes y tenientes ahora Vizards.

"No lo sé... Pero teniendo en cuenta el caos en el que estamos, no creo que la Sociedad de Almas pueda negar cualquier ayuda." Dijo Isshin.

"¿¡Qué te hace pensar que queremos volver de todas formas!? ¡Nos condenaron por algo que no fue nuestra culpa!" Gruñó Hiyori.

Shinji la hizo callar rápidamente. "Vamos a hablar con el viejo... De alguna manera la idea de decirle te lo dije, suena bastante bien."

"¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?" Dijo Rukia, que se mantuvo callada desde que llegó.

"Ah... Prefiero no contar toda la historia dos veces. Sólo espera hasta que todos volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas." Respondió Kisuke.

"Antes de ir, Kisuke... ¿Cómo está Yuzu? ¿Lo ha estado llevando bien?" Preguntó Isshin.

Kisuke se encogió de hombros. "Por lo que he visto, sí... Pero casi nunca está aquí. La vi esta mañana, y parecía bien. Ella ha estado pasando algún tiempo con un tipo, según Ururu."

"¿Un tipo? ¿Quién?" Preguntó de nuevo, ahora más serio.

Urahara asintió. "Sí, el hijo de Ryuken, Uryu."

"¿¡No creíste que debías mencionármelo!? ¿Ha sucedido algo extraño recientemente? ¿Por qué está ella cerca de él?" Dijo Isshin.

"Bueno, le pregunté al respecto a Ryuken... Y me dijo que estaba en buenas manos. Así que sólo le he estado dando su espacio." Dijo Kisuke mientras se abanicaba.

Isshin estrechó la mirada. "¿Crees que es posible...?

Urahara asintió. "Sin duda es una posibilidad... Pero Ryuken no dijo nada sobre eso. Es posible que desees preguntarle tú mismo."

"Volved a la Sociedad de Almas sin mí... Tengo que investigar esto. La seguridad de Yuzu es mi prioridad número uno ahora mismo." Explicó Isshin.

"Claro... Vamos chicos, vamos a ver al viejo." Dijo Urahara mientras iba a la Senkaimon.

Rukia le miró con desconfianza. "¿Por qué estaba este Hogyoku en mi cuerpo?"

"Oh... Ya explicaré la historia una vez lleguemos." Dijo Kisuke.

 **XXX Palacio del Wandenreich, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu y Uryu siguieron a Haschwalth por un gran conjunto de escaleras. Su viaje a este nuevo e inusual destino no fue muy agradable. Ninguno de los dos ni siquiera tenían idea dónde estaban o incluso cómo llegaron allí. Candice andaba detrás de ellos, con expresión aburrida.

Yuzu de vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás y veía cómo la mujer la miraba con aires de arrogancia. '¿Por qué me mira así?' Pensó la chica intimidada.

Uryu por el contrario estaba examinando cada detalle de su entorno con conciencia analítica. Al entrar al gran y aterrador palacio de hielo, siguieron a Jugram por un pasillo y en poco tiempo se encontraron lo que parecía ser una sala masiva.

Caminaron por medio de Quincys que estaban en formación. Todos ellos estaban vestidos de blanco, y miraban al frente, haciendo caso omiso de los recién llegados. Sentado encima de un trono flotante cerca de la parte delantera, estaba un hombre con túnica blanca, con el pelo largo y de un negro oscuro, que Yuzu creía que se veía muy intimidante. El hombre tenía una apariencia de mediana edad. Él miró a ellos dos como si fueran hormigas.

"Jugram... Pensé que te pedí a Uryu. ¿Y me traes a una niña?" Dijo el hombre desde su trono.

Haschwalth asintió. "Sí, Su Majestad... Estaba con él en ese momento. Ella es una Quincy como estoy seguro de que se habrá dado cuenta. Yo creía que encontraría una solución apropiada para su vida."

"De hecho..." Yhwach sonrió maliciosamente mientras levitaba hacía abajo desde su trono y se paró frente a el rubio. Se abrió paso por encima de los innumerables Quincys.

Cerca de la parte delantera, muchos Sternritters estaban presentes en la sala. Uryu miró a su alrededor con cautela y apenas podía enumerar las diversas firmas espirituales de los poderosos Quincys. Fácilmente había más de veinte Sternritters presentes. Estaban alineados en primera fila, delante de las tropas y todos tenían expresiones muy distintas.

'¿Es esto algún tipo de reunión o algo? Parece como si estuvieran esperando a que lleguemos...' Pensó Uryu con curiosidad. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados inmediatamente cuando alguien habló. Era un hombre con un peinado Mohawk de color rojizo, y con una mirada molesta en su rostro. "¿Para esto tuvimos que reunirnos? ¿Quién diablos es esta gente?"

Nadie dijo nada en respuesta, probablemente por temor a Yhwach. Haschwalth le miró estoico. "Debes estar en silencio en la formación... Bazz B."

El ahora identificado como Bazz B asintió de inmediato ante las palabras de Jugram para sorpresa de Uryu. Empujando sus observaciones fuera de su mente, el Quincy de pelo negro dio un paso hacía adelante, pasando por un lado de Haschwalth y dirigiéndose al padre de los Quincys. "¿Para qué quería usted hablar con nosotros?"

El emperador Quincy le indicó a Uryu presentarse. "Ven aquí, Uryu... He mantenido mis ojos en ti desde hace bastante tiempo. Posees un gran poder, y me gustaría ofrecerte un lugar en el Wandenreich."

"Aprecio su oferta, Majestad, pero, ¿qué soy yo para usted exactamente?" Respondió Uryu con respeto pero curioso.

"Eres el último Quincy sobreviviente en este mundo... Posees un poder capaz de superar incluso el mío. Es debido a esto, que no sólo te ofrezco un lugar en mi Wandenreich, además te nombraré mi sucesor." Anunció Yhwach.

"¡Espere!" Gritó Bazz B, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Haschwalth lo detuvo. El rubio se volvió y lo miró con seriedad. "Mantén tus objeciones para ti mismo."

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Yhwach.

"No, Su Majestad." Negó Haschwalth. "Continúe, por favor."

El emperador Quincy sonrió. "Todos ustedes verán el poder de Ishida cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces, mostradle el máximo respeto. Nuestro momento de purgar a los Shinigamis se acerca."

Había una tensión extrañamente incómoda en el aire cuando todos miraron a Uryu con incredulidad. Era evidente que se preguntaban qué le hacía tan especial a ojos del emperador. Este tipo acababa de aparecer hace unos momentos y fue nombrado sucesor por el padre de los Quincys.

Al ver la posición en que estaba, Uryu inclinó brevemente la cabeza. "No puedo decir que no a algo de ese estilo. Gracias..."

Yuzu le miró sorprendida. '¿Por qué Uryu-kun no los enfrenta? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?'

El todopoderoso Quincy centró su mirada hacía la chica, ahora hacía Yuzu, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "En cuanto a ti, chica... Di tu nombre al Wandenreich."

"Umm... Y-Yuzu Kurosaki." Dijo ella con timidez. Las intensas y terroríficas miradas dirigidas a ella fueron suficiente para incitar su pánico más extremo. Ella se mantuvo en calma por fuera, pero por dentro, Yuzu estaba temblando.

Yhwach sonrió. "Me parece algo curioso. Eres una nueva Quincy... Algo similar a Uryu. Tengo la sensación de que también tienes un gran poder. Estás invitada a unirte al Wandenreich..."

"P-pero... Sólo quiero ir a casa." Encontró el valor para decir la chica. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario cuando las miradas severas de todos los Sternritters se centraron en ella.

Yhwach rió de su comentario, detuviendo los rostros peligrosos de los Sternritters. "Oh, pero mi querida y dulce niña... Ya estás en tu hogar. Jugram... Velarás por ella y asegúrate de que reciba la atención adecuada. También me gustaría que sea entrenada."

"Yuzu ya está bajo mi tutela." Uryu trató de aliviar el estado de pánico de Yuzu. "Y puedo cuidar de ella."

"La chica no será dañada... Entendedlo. Haschwalth, está bajo tu tutela. Ahora marchaos." Dijo Yhwach con rotundidad.

La formación de Quincys hizo según lo ordenado. El todopoderoso emperador partió a su cámara personal dejando a Uryu y Yuzu rodeados de Sternritters.

"Uryu... Ve a la habitación de Su Majestad. Yuzu estará bajo mi cuidado a partir de ahora." Concluyó Haschwalth.

La chica Kurosaki le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Ishida, quién no tenía más remedio que obedecer la orden. Él dio una reconfortarte inclinación de cabeza a Yuzu. "Volveré a ver cómo estás..."

"Está bien..." Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

Al irse Uryu, Haschwalth miró a la chica con curiosidad. "Me sorprende que Su Majestad tenga tanto interés en ti... Aunque estoy seguro de que no es infundado. Ven conmigo, yo te mostraré tu habitación."

Antes de que Jugram y Yuzu pudieran salir, escucharon a dos mujeres venir por las escaleras. Candice las miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿¡Bambietta!? ¿Q-qué le pasó a tu uniforme?"

Los Sternritters restantes en la habitación se quedaron mirando a la sangrienta Giselle y a la quemada Bambietta confundidos. Candice puso sus manos en las caderas y habló. "¿Dónde está tu sombrero?"

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado, perras?" Cuestionó Bazz B.

Bambietta le fulminó con la mirada. "Vete a la mierda... Nos encontramos con algunos problemas."

"Bueno, una lástima que se perdieran la gran asamblea..." Sonrió Candice.

Otro Sterniritter más bajo, de pelo rubio y con una capucha interrumpió su conversación. "¿Cómo fue su viaje a Hueco Mundo? ¿Encontraron algún Arrancar?"

"Cállate, Gremmy... Sí." Dijo entre dientes.

El joven tenía una mirada divertida y de suficiencia. "Por lo que veo no lo trajeron... No sabía que ustedes dos tendrían problemas con los hollows. Tal vez Haschwalth debería haber enviado a alguien más competente."

"¿Hicieron algo relevante mientras estaban allí?" Preguntó otro de los Sterniritters. Tenía un parecido a un científico loco.

"¡Nos encontramos con el Rey de Hueco Mundo!" Dijo Giselle con entusiasmo.

Cada Sternritter dirigió la mirada hacía ella interesados. Bazz B miró a la Quincy zombie con seriedad. "¿Qué? ¿Su Rey? ¿Los Hollows tienen Rey?"

"Sí... Este súper poderoso Arrancar. Apareció de la nada antes de que pudiéramos secuestrar a un grupo de Arrancars..." Explicó Bambietta.

Jugram estrechó la mirada. "¿Tiene un nombre?"

"Me dijo que se llamaba White... Pero su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki." Declaró Bambietta.

Los ojos de Yuzu se iluminaron en incredulidad. "¿¡Ichigo!?"

Bambietta dirigió su mirada a la chica Kurosaki. "¿Quién diablos es ella?"

"Ella es nuestra nueva recluta... Yuzu Kurosaki." Confirmó Haschwalth.

"Espera un minuto... ¿¡Kurosaki Ichigo!?" Candice se quedó sin aliento. La rubia miró hacía Yuzu inmediatamente. "¿No era el nombre de tu hermano muerto?"

"¿¡Qué!?" Bazz B se quedó casi sin aliento.

Haschwalth contempló con seriedad a Yuzu. "¿Tu hermano es un hollow? Los Quincys no son capaces de convertirse en hollows."

"Si Ichigo-sama es un Quincy entonces esa podría ser la razón por la cual mi sangre no le afectó... Él era inmune." Interrumpió Giselle. Tenía una cara de impaciencia y emoción, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Yuzu. La confirmación de su comentario fue impactante.

Haschwalth ladeó la cabeza. "Un Quincy Hollow... Es insólito."

Bambietta miró a Yuzu enojada. "¿¡Así que ella es su hermana!? ¡Empieza a hablar!"

"Retrocede Bambietta... Su Majestad ha ordenado que nadie la toque." Dijo Candice.

La Quincy de pelo púrpura sonrió sádicamente. "Hum... Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, Yuzu Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo... ¿Es White?" Yuzu sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Eso es imposible."

Bambietta le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Qué? ¿No sabías que tu hermano era un hollow?"

"N-no..." Dijo Yuzu en voz baja mientras evitaba la mirada de la intimidante mujer.

"Bueno, él tenía el pelo naranja y estos ojos negros y amarillos. Tan lindo..." Dijo Giselle como si estuviera soñando despierta.

Bambietta rodó los ojos. "Que le jodan a ese bastardo..."

"Me sorprende que no lo hiciste..." Comentó Gremmy con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ignorando su comentario, Bambietta se volvió hacía Jugram. "¿¡Qué vamos a hacer con esto, Haschwalth!? Ese hollow nos envió para traer un mensaje al Wandenreich. ¡Nos retó! ¡Se burló de nuestro poder!"

"Tal vez de tu poder..." Murmuró Bazz B en voz baja.

"Mide tu tono, Bambietta... Informaré a Yhwach y veremos lo que decide. He oído rumores acerca de un poderoso hollow llamado White... Si es en realidad el Rey de Hueco Mundo, tal vez tendríamos que retrasar nuestros planes." Respondió Jugram con calma.

"¡Que le jodan! ¡Tenemos que conseguir nuestro ejército y conquistar ese lugar lo antes posible!" Protestó Bambietta.

Giselle no tardó en notar que la paciencia de Haschwalth se estaba agotando, e interrumpió con algo de nerviosismo. "Ahem... Tal vez deberíamos limpiarnos antes, Bambi-chan."

"Venga ya... ¡No puedo ser la única que cree que hay que tomar Hueco Mundo en este momento!" Protestó de nuevo haciendo caso omiso a su compañera.

Gremmy rió. "Pareces tan ansiosa por que te pateen el culo de nuevo."

"No he visto a Bambietta así desde hace un tiempo." Dijo Bazz B.

Yuzu desconectó de la mayoría de los siguientes argumentos, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. La chica se quedó congelada en incredulidad y pensó para sí. 'Onii-chan... ¿¡Es el Rey de los Hollows!? P-pero... ¿cómo?'

Al darse cuenta de su llanto, Candice le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. "Hey, ¿te importa si le pongo un uniforme, Haschwalth?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No... Haz lo que quieras." Estaba claro para el líder de los Sternritters que Candice quería alejar a Yuzu de los demás por alguna razón. Probablemente porque Bambietta estaba fanfarroneando amenazas de muerte. La adolescente Kurosaki miró con incertidumbre a Candice mientras se la llevaba de allí.

Después de salir de la enorme sala, se encontraron caminando en silencio por un pasillo. Candice la miró algo enfáticamente. "¿Por qué lloras?"

"Onii-chan... Está vivo." Sonrió Yuzu débilmente. Su expresión era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Por un lado, agradecía que Ichigo todavía estuviese vivo, de alguna manera, pero por el otro todavía era una terrible sorpresa el saber que él era Rey de los Hollows. Yuzu miró hacía abajo. 'Papá no lo sabe... Le romperá el corazón si se entera de que Ichigo es White. ¿Qué pensaría Karin-chan?'

Candice suspiró. "Sí... Supongo que sí, ¿eh? No sé lo que han planeado para él, pero si es un Quincy como tú, entonces estoy segura de que Yhwach podría querer reclutarlo. Ya estamos tratando de reclutar Arrancars de todos modos."

"¿Qué son los Arrancars?" Preguntó Yuzu débilmente entre sollozos.

"Son hollows con máscaras rotas... Prácticamente humanos, y bastante poderosos según nuestra estimación. Los altos mandos parecen pensar que serían buenos soldados." Explicó Candice.

"Así que... ¿Ichigo es él mismo?" Preguntó Yuzu.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Pero si yo fuera tú, no me sentiría demasiado molesta por eso. Si él es de verdad el Rey Hollow, entonces, el resto de los Sternritters amará capturarlo. He escuchado todo tipo de cosas sobre White... Los Shinigamis tienen miedo de él. Tenerlo de nuestro lado sería como poner el último clavo en su ataúd."

'Pero papá y Karin-chan son Shinigamis...' Pensó Yuzu en conflicto. A pesar del intento de Candice para calmarla, ella todavía se sentía muy mal al saber que toda su familia estaba en bandos opuestos. '¿Qué voy a hacer?'

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Candice llevó a Yuzu a una habitación. "Esta es una de las cámaras de repuesto... Supongo que es donde Haschwalth iba a ponerte de todos modos. Era mi antigua habitación. Aquí vamos a encontrar algo apropiado para ponerte."

Yuzu se tomó el tiempo para examinar su nueva habitación mientras Candice buscaba ropa en un armario. La habitación era bastante grande y bien amueblada, con casi cualquier cosa que alguien pudiera pedir. No podía dejar de preguntarse si era una habitación estándar. "Umm... ¿Son las habitaciones de todos como esta?"

Sacando varias piezas de ropa, Candice se detuvo por un momento y le dio una risa divertida. "¿Qué? Por supuesto que no... La gente normal no recibe estos cuartos tan lujosos. Aunque ya que estás en el mismo barco que Ishida, supongo que te proporcionar un estado Sterniritter."

"Estado de Sternritter... Pero, ¿por qué?" Cuestionó Yuzu.

Candice se levantó y llevó el uniforme seleccionado a Yuzu. "Quién sabe... Pero si ese es el caso, entonces puedo ayudarte a entrenar si quieres. A continuación, ponte esto... Encajará perfectamente."

Yuzu se quedó mirando el uniforme con los ojos abiertos. "Yo... ¿Tengo que llevar esto?"

"Oh, vamos... ¡Se verá bien en ti!" Candice se lamió los labios como si estuviera emocionada por vestir a Yuzu. "Puedes usar mi viejo uniforme. Puedes ser como mi hermana pequeña por aquí."

"¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Candice se sorprendió por su pregunta directa. "Debido a que las dos somos Quincys... Y necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. No es fácil ser una chica por aquí, por lo que debes seguir con el resto de nosotras. Jugram es bueno para la formación, y sin duda, tiene su mejor intención, pero no me gustaría que pases tiempo con cualquier otra persona hasta que hallas cogido los conceptos básicos de ser una chica Sternritter."

Yuzu se apartó algo nerviosa. "Y-yo no veo cómo podrían pensar que voy a convertirme en Sternritter... No soy tan fuerte."

"Por favor... Si el gran y poderoso Ishida pensó que valía la pena su tiempo, entonces definitivamente lo eres. ¡Ahora ponte tu nuevo uniforme!" Sonrió Candice sacando la lengua.

Después de ponerse su nuevo traje, Yuzu se sonrojó de verguenza mientras se examinaba a sí misma en un espejo. "Me siento un poco... Expuesta." Dijo Yuzu con incertidumbre mientras miraba su uniforme.

Candice le dio un traje similar al de ella, para gran disgusto de Yuzu. Llevaba pantalones cortos blancos, botas largas y en la parte superior una camisa. Afortunadamente, no exponía su pecho, como el de Candice, pero Yuzu todavía se sentía un poco incómoda.

La rubia le miró con orgullo. "Mi viejo uniforme se ve bien en ti."

'¿Por qué está haciendo esto...? No entiendo.' Pensó Yuzu con recelo. Ella sonrió débilmente hacía Candice. "Umm... Usted no cree que se ve un poco..."

"¿Como una puta? Joder... No dejes que Candice te vista. Oye chica, ven aquí, te voy a conseguir un uniforme mucho más apropiado." Sonó una voz desde la puerta.

El hombre con el Mohawk entró a la habitación y le dio a Candice una mirada de desaprobación. "Tú, perra, necesitas dejarla sola. Bambietta ya tiene suficientes perras en su pandilla. No dejaré que corrompan a una chica inocente."

"Bazz B... Ocúpate de tus asuntos. La chica no te concierne en absoluto." Dijo Candice cruzándose de brazos.

Él ladeó la cabeza. "Es la hermana del Rey de Hueco Mundo... Creo que sí me concierne. Kurosaki, no tienes por qué dejar que estas zorras te traten como una muñeca en sus brazos. No tienes que escucharla, chica... Te daré un uniforme estándar, si lo prefieres."

Antes de que Yuzu pudiera decir que estaba de acuerdo con su sugerencia, Candice tomó la palabra. "Ella está muy contenta con su uniforme... Así que piérdete Bazz B. Por cierto, buen arrebato en la asamblea... Te hizo ver como un idiota."

Bazz B la fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, ¡me llaman loco por preguntar por qué un tipo que nunca hasta ahora supimos de él es el sucesor de Su Majestad!"

"¿No deberías estar en cualquier otro lugar? Yuzu está bajo mi tutela y no tengo nada más que decirte." Dijo Candice.

Bazz B le dio a Yuzu una mirada tranquila. "Si empiezan a hacer cosas raras, ven a decírmelo. Además, si te aburres de las tetas de Candice, puedes venir a mí para entrenarte si quieres. No me gustaría ver a una buena chica como tú terminando en la pandilla de Bambi." Dijo él, por supuesto esto último con sarcasmo y molesto.

"Ya, ya... Ahora desaparece." Dijo Candice molesta.

A pesar de la actitud irritada de Bazz B, Yuzu en realidad se sentía aliviada de que alguien que no sea Candice quería entrenarla. 'No sé lo que va a pasar. Ichigo, me gustaría que vinieras a salvarme como siempre acostumbrabas.' Pensó la chica.

"Sí, sí... Tengo que hablar con Su Majestad de todos modos." Dijo Bazz B mientras salía de la habitación.

Antes de irse, Candice habló. "Hey, ¿qué decidieron sobre Hueco Mundo?"

Bazz B miró hacía atrás y se encogió de hombros. "Joder si lo sé... Bambietta supuestamente tomó una grabación de White, mientras huían. Al parecer, todo el mundo lo está viendo en este momento."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Quiero verlo!" Candice corrió a la puerta y pasó junto a él. "Vamos Yuzu, vamos a ver a qué se parece tu hermano."

De alguna manera la idea parecía al mismo tiempo sorprendente y extraña para Yuzu. Ella siguió rápidamente a Candice, pasando a Bazz B, que rodó los ojos. "Maldita perra rubia..."

"Después de un rápido regreso a la habitación principal, Candice y Yuzu se dieron cuenta de que todos los Sternritters estaban de pie viendo una gran pantalla que salía de un proyector. Gremmy sacudió la cabeza y rió mientras avanzaba el vídeo. "Wow... ¿Tenían suficiente tiempo para grabar, pero no para luchar?"

Yuzu miró a la pantalla mientras se reproducía. Comenzó con Ichigo colocándose frente a la otra hollow con la máscara rota. La chica supuso que era una Arrancar. La imagen se amplió y cogió la cara de Ichigo. Bambietta habló en el vídeo. "Nos volveremos a ver... Te llevaremos con nosotras, recuerda mis palabras."

Gremmy se echó a reír ante su comentario. "¡Bahaha! Probablemente pensó que eras un chiste... Suena tan cursi decir eso."

El vídeo se detuvo directamente sobre la cara de Ichigo y lo miró. "¿Así que este tipo es el Rey Hollow?"

"¿Por qué tenías un dispositivo de grabación de todos modos?" Preguntó uno de los Sternritters. Tenía el pelo negro y un aspecto calmado. Su expresión indiferente irradiaba un ambiente de tranquilidad.

"A quién le importa... El hecho de que ella no pudo traerlo es penoso..." Dijo Gremmy divertido.

"¡Cállate! Él es el Rey hollow... No es como si fuera vencida por cualquier Arrancar regular. Me pregunto ¿¡qué tan bien te iría a ti contra él!?" Dijo Bambietta entre dientes.

"Bueno, en su defensa, por lo menos ahora sabemos a lo que este tipo se parece." Dijo el Quincy de pelo negro con aprobación.

"Askin tiene razón..." Dijo un hombre con gafas y bigote. "Por lo menos ella tomó la iniciativa de traer esto."

Gremmy se encogió de hombros. "Me aseguraré de que Haschwalth me envíe la próxima vez..."

Askin se dio cuenta de Yuzu y Candice, y les hizo señas. "Hey, chica nueva... ¿White se parece a tu hermano?"

Yuzu se acercó al frente de los Sternritters y se quedó mirando la imagen de Ichigo con atención. Su cara se veía algo más madura, pero al ver su cabello largo de color naranja, ella hizo un gesto de aceptación. " Sí... Onii-chan es White."

"Wow, dices eso como si fuera una cosa terrible." Dijo Giselle alegremente. "Yo mataría por tener un Onii-chan como ese."

"Apuesto a que lo harías..." Dijo Askin sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Giselle tiene algo de razón. Él es bastante atractivo... Para ser un hollow. Me sorprende que Hueco Mundo tenga a un rey tan bonito." Añadió una mujer con un buen busto. Tenía pelo largo de color rosa, de estatura alta, y físico delgado.

"¿¡Bonito!? ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? Define eso." Dijo Bambietta frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer suspiró en respuesta. "Bueno, no lo sé... Es de aspecto agradable. No es algo que uno esperaría ver en un hollow de tal calibre."

"¿De verdad vamos a estar diciendo comentarios sobre la estética de la cara de un hollow? Eso no es relevante..." Dijo Askin suspirando.

Giselle sonrió ante sus palabras. "Nadie mencionó su estética, ¡pero definitivamente estás en lo cierto, Askin! ¿¡Así que él también te gusta!?"

El Sternritter rió entre dientes. "Ni siquiera conozco al tipo y ya me gusta más que tú... Es cierto."

"Pero, ¿te gusta de gustar, Askin? Eso podría explicar tu inmunidad a mis encantos." Rió Giselle sugestivamente.

La boca del hombre estuvo abierta en incredulidad por un momento, mirando a Giselle perplejo. "Debes ser un genio, Giselle... Realmente haces que mi conciencia tema."

Su tono era tan obviamente sarcástico que causó que la espeluznante Quincy frunciera el ceño. Ella le sacó la lengua. "¡Aww, ya no eres divertido Askin! ¡Ni siquiera intentes decir que no te gusto!"

"¿Quién? ¿Él o yo?" Comprobó con cautela.

"Ambos... Al mismo tiempo." Giselle le guiñó un ojo. Un silencio de muerte siguió a su comentario.

Askin se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que dijo y luego apartó la mirada. "Vaya imaginación que tienes... Pero preferiría que me mantengas fuera de tus retorcidas fantasías. Fingiré que esta incómoda conversación no ocurrió."

"De alguna manera dudo que su lógica sea infundada... Es decir, si alguien podría darse cuenta sería ella." Rió Gremmy.

"Ahora entiendo por qué ustedes dos ya no pasan tiempo juntos..." Dijo el científico Sternritter con seriedad.

Askin puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y se estiró. "Sí, lo que sea, Kirge... Nadie te pidió tu opinión de todos modos. ¿No deberías estar diseccionando a alguien en este momento? Me sorprende que tú y ella no sean mejores amigos..."

"Eres tan malo conmigo, Askin... Antes no solías ser así." Dijo Giselle haciendo pucheros.

"Sí, eso fue antes de saber que estabas loca." Dijo él.

"Deben de haber tenido un montón de diversión trabajando juntos." Sonrió Kirge maliciosamente mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"Si tú lo dices..." Dijo Askin, algo molesto.

"¿Qué opinas sobre White, Candice? Por lo general nunca estás callada sobre este tipo de cosas." Dijo la Sternritter de pelo rosa, llamando la atención de toda la sala.

Candice apartó un poco la mirada avergonzada. "Hey, no importa lo que piense de él, Meninas."

Meninas levantó una ceja. "Es la primera vez..."

"Por primera vez en su vida, Candice se queda sin habla." Interrumpió otra mujer. Bueno, para Yuzu se parecía más a una niña que a una mujer. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio, además de ser más bajita y plana.

Candice rió para ocultar su verguenza. "Si claro... Sólo tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era White."

"Evidentemente... Viniste aquí lo suficientemente rápido, ¿verdad?" Rió Meninas.

"Bueno, por muy entretenida que sea esta charla de chicas... Voy a ver a Jugram." Dijo Askin mientras salía del lugar. Varios otros Sternritters siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron sin decir nada, dejando sólo a unos pocos.

Justo antes de que Askin se fuera, Giselle le despidió con la mano. "¡Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotras cuando desees, Askin!"

El hombre se estremeció ligeramente por su comentario. "Voy a pasar..." Dijo de inmediato.

Bambietta le envió una mirada afilada a Yuzu y luego a Candice. "¿Ya la has vestido?"

"Sí, ¿no está linda?" Sonrió Candice.

La pelipúrpura miro a la chica Kurosaki fijamente. "Ven conmigo, chica nueva... Quiero hablar contigo."

"Oh Dios... Otra no." Negó Gremmy con la cabeza. Mientras se iba, el Sternritter V notó a otro de sus compañeros mirando la imagen de Ichigo aún.

Él tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Gremmy lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa, Gerard? Te ves entretenido."

El Quincy identificado ahora como Gerard era un hombre grande, musculoso, con el pelo rubio y un casco con máscara que se asemejaba a los que portaban los nórdicos. Gerard dirigió la mirada a Gremmy. "Esos son unos ojos intensos... Espero poder luchar contra él."

"Como si pudieras acercarte a ese hollow, yo acabaré antes el trabajo." Dijo Gremmy sacudiendo la cabeza cuando pasaba al gran guerrero.

Gerard ni siquiera atendió al comentario de Gremmy, mientras el joven rubio se alejaba. Gremmy se detuvo en seco y se volvió para enfrentar a Gerard con una sonrisa asesina. "No puedes negar que yo soy el Sternritter más fuerte..."

Gerard sonrió brevemente. "Sigue diciéndotelo..."

"Como sea... Te mostraré un día, cuán inmensa es la diferencia en nuestro poder." Dijo Gremmy para finalmente irse. Luego, el Sternritter nórdico volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Un hombre enmascarado de pie junto a Gerard le dio un pequeño codazo. "¿Así que Haschwalth ha pospuesto la invasión? ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?"

"Parece que así es..." Respondió Gerard Valkyrie casualmente. "No me preocuparía por eso, Mask. Veremos Hueco Mundo muy pronto. Como si White no fuera suficientemente legendario, también es parte Quincy. Habrá muchísima gloria en derrotarle. No puedo esperar..."

El identificado como Mask se parecía a un luchador de lucha libre. Él le dio una mirada incierta a Gerard. "¿Y sobre el nuevo sucesor del emperador, y la chica nueva?"

"Veremos si el chico nuevo demuestra merecer tal título cuando llegue el momento... Hasta entonces, confío en la decisión de Su Majestad. En cuanto a la chica... Ella tendrá problemas." Señaló el gran guerrero.

"Vámonos de aquí... Chica nueva, ven con nosotras." Dijo Bambietta cuando empezó a irse. Yuzu fue prácticamente arrastrada por el gran grupo de mujeres Sternritters poco después. Bambietta se pavoneaba con arrogancia mientras salían de la habitación.

Candice rápidamente se adelantó con Bambietta, dejando a Yuzu atrás con las otras mujeres. La rubia bajita miró a Yuzu con curiosidad. "Así que... ¿Tu nombre era Yuzu Kurosaki, verdad? Hola, yo soy Liltotto Lamperd."

"Soy Meninas McAllon." Se presentó también la mujer de pelo rosa. Yuzu no podía dejar de admirar su uniforme. Ella tenía un cinturón en forma de corazón sobre lo que parecía una bata de enfermera. Le recordaba mucho a lo que ella solía usar cuando ayudaba a su padre en la clínica. '¿Por qué no puedo llevar algo así?' Pensó la chica admirada. Las distracciones eran de las pocas cosas que impedían que se volviera loca en este mismo instante.

Giselle, que todavía estaba cubierta de sangre seca, agarró la mano de Yuzu y la sostuvo mientras caminaban."Soy Giselle Gewelle... Chica favorita de Bambi-chan."

Inmediatamente Yuzu trató de apartar la mano, incómoda por el comportamiento de la espeluznante Quincy. Demostró ser inútil, por desgracia, ya que ella tenía más fuerza, lo que llevó a la chica Kurosaki a ignorar la situación. Yuzu miró con nerviosismo a Giselle. 'Ella parecía bastante interesada en Onii-chan... Espero que no signifique... ¿¡Románticamente!?'

 **XXX Fuera del cuarto de Yhwach XXX**

Bazz B venía por el pasillo, pero fue detenido inmediatamente por Jugram, quien le bloqueó el paso. "¿A dónde vas, Bazz B?"

"Vamos Haschwalth... ¿De verdad vas a aceptar lo que acaba de ocurrir con ese tipo? ¿Qué le hace digno de ser su sucesor? ¡Pensé que serías tú!" Se quejó Bazz B.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "No debes cuestionar las elecciones de Su Majestad. Su voluntad es lo único que importa. Yo puedo aceptar eso, y tú también deberías."

"¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Si no piensas hacer nada al respecto, lo haré yo! Tal vez no quieras ser su sucesor, vale... ¡Pero tomaré el trono por mí mismo antes de que cualquier extraño lo haga!" Dijo Bazz B con enojo.

"Cálmate... Y haz lo que se te dice." Respondió Haschwalth de forma pasiva.

Bazz B lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Apártate, Jugram!"

"Tranquilo, Bazz B." Sonó una tercera voz. Bajando por el pasillo, vieron a Askin con una mirada indiferente en su rostro.

"¿¡A dónde quieres ir a parar, Askin!?" Exigió Bazz B.

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes deberían aprender a no hablar de más... Cuestionar la decisión de Yhwach no es algo bueno. Yo digo que lo dejemos... Es obvio que Su Majestad lo eligió por alguna razón."

"Lo que sea... Me voy de aquí. ¿Dónde está la chica nueva?" Cuestionó Bazz B.

Jugram miró hacía el Quincy con el mohawk, con curiosidad. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Voy a salvarla del escuadrón de perras..." Dijo antes de alejarse con una mirada enojada.

Askin dirigió la mirada a Jugram con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa con su repentino interés en la chica?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Pero por lo menos se ocupará de eso mientras se enfría.

 **XXX Habitación de Bambietta XXX**

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a su destino. Después de un corto paseo, finalmente llegaron a una gran habitación, donde Yuzu fue arrastrada dentro. Bambietta inmediatamente se quitó varios artículos de su ropa quemada, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Yuzu.

"Tú eres la hermana de ese hollow... ¿Y eres uno de nosotros? Hum... Extraño." Suspiró Bambietta.

Yuzu llegó rápida a la conclusión de que esta mujer no iba a ser tan amable como las demás. "Aún así... A Jugram e Yhwach les parece bien que estés aquí. ¿Sabes por qué quería hablar contigo, Yuzu-chan? ¿No te importa si te llamo así, verdad?"

La chica Kurosaki no dijo nada en respuesta, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Giselle la empujó más cerca de Bambietta. La sádica Sternritter agarró la barbilla de Yuzu y giró su cara a ambos lados, como si la estuviera examinando. Bambietta extendió la mano y agarró un puñado del pelo castaño de la chica. "Apuesto a que serías una buena influencia si queremos capturar a tu hermano... Me pregunto cuán leal eres en realidad."

"Bambietta... No hagas eso." Cortó Candice. "No tienes derecho a hacerle daño."

La sádica Quincy le sonrió a Candice. "¿Daño? No digas tonterías... No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad cariño?"

"N-no..." Respondió Yuzu con nerviosismo.

Después de un breve silencio, Bambietta pasó la mano hacía abajo por el uniforme de Yuzu y le dio un golpe rápido en su trasero. "Eres una chica linda... Me aseguraré de que estés bien atendida por aquí. Siempre y cuando conozcas tu lugar, y hagas lo que se te dice..."

Yuzu medio gritó, pero dejó escapar una respiración profunda cuando Bambietta la miró de arriba a abajo. "Quédate conmigo, Yuzu-chan, y me aseguraré de que ninguno de los chicos de aquí te hagan nada."

"Err... Gracias." Dijo la joven Kurosaki con una sonrisa forzada. Interiormente estaba aterrorizada de esta mujer. 'Prefiero correr el riesgo con ellos...' Pensó la chica preocupada.

"Entonces... Yuzu-chan, antes de ir a lavarme, me preguntaba qué podrías decirme acerca de tu hermano mayor." Preguntó Bambietta. Su tono ahora parecía menos amenazante y más curioso.

"Ichigo murió hace unos años... Sinceramente, no lo he visto desde que estaba vivo." Respondió Yuzu con honestidad.

Liltotto alivió la tensión mientras se unía a la conversación. "No tiene importancia Bambietta... Ella probablemente no alcanzará a saber gran cosa, si sabes lo que quiero decir."

Candice se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con aires de suficiencia. "Parece que ella tiene un nuevo objetivo ahora... Al menos evitará que mate a los inútiles soldados como si fuera una especie de mantis religiosa."

Bambietta le envió a la rubia una mirada de desaprobación. "Tal vez deberías preocuparte menos por lo que hago con mi tiempo libre, Candice... Además no es como si tú fueras una santa."

"Pero es un desperdicio... Eres como una especie de depredadora, Bambi. No sé quién es peor... Tú o Giselle." Dijo Candice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Todavía hay un montón de chicos por aquí. Candy-chan, eres una puta caliente." Dijo Giselle divertida.

Candice rodó los ojos. "Ese no es el punto, Giselle... Y no eres la más promiscua por aquí, así que no me compares contigo."

"Viniendo de Giselle, eso es hilarante..." Liltotto sacudió la cabeza.

"Realmente deberían ser más conservadoras, chicas... A los chicos les gustan mejores que eso." Meninas interrumpió moviendo la cabeza.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos. "Actúas como si no tuviera estándares... No hago eso con cualquiera."

Hubo un incómodo silencio después de su declaración y todas desviaron la mirada. La Sternritter T comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Han pasado años desde que hice algo así...!"

"No te preocupes, Candy-chan, voy a compartir a Ichigo-sama contigo." Dijo Giselle con una sonrisa que desbordaba alegría.

Los ojos de Yuzu se agrandaron cuando examinó la reacción de Candice. La rubia apartó la mirada, evitando la mirada de Yuzu. "Umm, dudo que pase algo..."

"Creo que ya te lo dije, Gigi... Ese tipo no está interesado en ti. Además, no quedará nada de ese hollow, cuando acabe con él." Dijo Bambietta con una sádica sonrisa.

"¡Aww, Bambi-chan, por favor compártelo!" Dijo Giselle haciendo un puchero.

Candice parecía molesta por su comentario. "Tal vez ustedes dos se olvidaron... Pero él es el Rey de Hueco Mundo. Dudo mucho que cualquiera de nosotras pueda hacerle frente. Además, incluso si pudieran poner sus manos en él... ¿Quién dice que podrían llegar a algo? Fue evidente que no tuvo problemas para derrotar a las dos como si nada."

"Quizá por eso ella está tan metida en esto..." Rió Meninas.

Liltotto asintió en señal de aprobación. "Independientemente... Candice tiene razón. Un Hollow parte Quincy no es algo que Yhwach dejará pasar. Teniendo en cuenta que él es el Rey de Hueco Mundo, no creo que ninguna de nosotras pueda luchar contra él personalmente. Incluso si llegamos a enfrentarnos contra los hollows, parece más probable que Su Majestad quiera capturar a Ichigo. Así que en realidad no puedes tocarlo, Bambietta..."

"Sí, no creo que obtengas el tipo de venganza que estás buscando... A menos que tengas otra cosa en mente." Añadió Meninas con una sonrisa.

Bambietta les frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de la expresión incómoda de Yuzu. Era obvio que la adolescente no estaba acostumbrada a la forma profana con la que estaban hablando. El hecho de que era sobre Ichigo, lo hizo diez veces peor. Examinando a la adolescente con curiosidad, Bambietta sonrió. "Hey, Yuzu-chan... ¿En qué se fijaba tu hermano? ¿Qué clase de hombre es?"

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?" Cuestionó la chica con incertidumbre.

La Quincy pelipúrpura se deshizo de más piezas de su ropa y se dejó caer en la cama. "Oh, ya sabes... ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustaban?"

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, además de que Yuzu se sonrojó sin control. "N-no lo sé... A Onii-chan no le importaba ese tipo de cosas, por lo que recuerdo. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Hmm... Aún mejor. Tendré mi venganza..." Dijo la mujer sonriendo malévolamente, mientras ignoraba la pregunta de Yuzu.

Giselle sonrió. "Conozco esa mirada, Bambi-chan..."

"Umm, de todos modos." Candice trató de cambiar de tema, ya que claramente no era algo de lo que Yuzu quería hablar. "¿Cómo le sienta a Yuzu su nuevo uniforme? ¿No se parece a una versión más joven de mí?"

"Sí por más joven quieres decir una versión mejor, menos basura de ti, entonces sí..." Bromeó Meninas.

Candice le lanzó una mirada aguda. "Hey... Yo no tenía esta ropa cuando tenía su edad. Además, ¿a quién llamas basura? Me veo bien... ¿Por qué no hablas por ti?"

Yuzu apartó la mirada avergonzada cuando Candice se agarró un pecho y le sacó la lengua a Meninas. Bambietta miró a Yuzu y sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión inocente de la chica.

"¿Cómo creen que Ichigo reaccionaría al ver a su pequeña y linda hermana llevando ese uniforme?" Bromeó Bambietta.

"Déjala, Bambietta... La estás avergonzando." Dijo Candice con desaprobación.

"Como sea... Conozco a una chica con complejo de hermano cuando la veo." Dijo Bambietta encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿¡Eh!?" Chilló Yuzu. "¿Q-Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué es eso?"

Bambietta se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del oído de Yuzu y le susurró algo. La cara de Yuzu se volvió rápidamente roja, y se quedó sin aliento.

Giselle rió ante su reacción. "¡Eres tan sucia, Bambi-chan!"

"Hey perras, alejaos de ella..." Vino una voz desde la puerta. Todas las mujeres parecían más sorprendidas cuando se dieron cuenta de que había un hombre ahí de pie en la puerta. Era Bazz B.

"¿¡Bazz B!? ¿¡Qué quieres!?" Exigió Bambietta que inmediatamente soltó a Yuzu y se cubrió a sí misma.

"Vamos Kurosaki... No tienes que perder tu tiempo con estas sucias perras." Dijo Bazz B dirigiéndose a Yuzu.

La joven Kurosaki se sorprendió por su llegada, pero no tanto como las otras. "Hey, ¡no hemos terminado de hablar con ella, y Yuzu-chan está con nosotras! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¿¡Qué demonios es ella para ti de todos modos!?" Contrarrestó Bambietta.

El hombre se mordió la lengua y tomó una respiración profunda. Era obvio que estaba tratando de no enojarse. Apretó los puños, pero ignoró a Bambietta, tratando de mantener la calma frente a Yuzu. "¿Vienes, chica?"

Yuzu inmediatamente tomó su oportunidad de escapar de las mujeres Sternritters. Giselle y Bambietta, en especial, la asustaban. Antes de que pudiera hacer todo el camino, Candice se interpuso entre ella y Bazz B.

"¡Bazz B, creí que te dije que te perdieras! Yo voy a formar a Yuzu." Resopló Candice.

"Oye, ¿por qué no dejamos que ella decida con quién prefiera estar? ¿Conmigo... O con el equipo de perras?" Dijo Bazz B imponente mientras se acercaba.

"¡Sal de mi habitación, Bazz B!" Gritó Bambietta.

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Jajaja... No soy como los débiles soldados que vienen por aquí, Bambietta. Intenta detenerme..." Amenazó Bazz B.

"No vas a tocarla, Bazz B... Yuzu está conmigo." Dijo furiosa Candice mientras le empujaba hacía atrás.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera tomar represalias, Yuzu se dirigió hacía él, pasando cerca de Candice. "Está bien... Voy a ir con él."

"¡Yuzu, no tienes que hacer lo que te diga!" Protestó Candice, pero se calló ya que la chica estaba ahora detrás de Bazz B. El hombre sacudió la cabeza ante las mujeres en la sala. "Nos vemos, chicas... Vamos Kurosaki."

Sin decir más palabra, el dúo se fue. Sólo hicieron mitad de camino en el pasillo, ya que Candice los alcanzó. La rubia se enfrentó a Bazz B en una pared y lo agarró por el cuello. "¡No puedes hacer esto!"

Bazz B la empujó inmediatamente, e invirtió la situación, ya que ahora era él quien la estampó contra la pared y la agarró por el cuello. "¡Mira cómo lo hago, zorra!"

"Suficiente, ustedes dos..." Sonó una tercera voz. Yuzu, así como los dos Sternritters se quedaron perplejos al ver a Haschwalth de pie allí.

El hombre del mohawk de inmediato soltó a Candice y dirigió una mirada fiera al rubio. "Voy a entrenar a la chica, Jugram... No confío en que ella esté a solas con Bambietta o Giselle."

"Ni yo, Bazz B... Por eso la estoy vigilando." Aclaró Candice.

Jugram los miró a ambos durante un momento, y luego suspiró. "Ya que están tan decididos sobre esto, ambos son responsables de la chica. Si le ocurre algo, mataré a los dos. ¿Está claro?"

Los dos Sternritters se miraron de mala gana entre sí, y tras un breve silencio, ambos asintieron en aceptación.

Antes de que Haschwalth pudiera marcharse, Yuzu le llamó. "Haschwalth-sama... Umm, ¿qué van a hacerle a mi hermano?"

El rubio le dio una mirada estoica. "Reclutarlo... O matarlo. Nada se interpondrá en el camino de Yhwach."

Yuzu palideció y pensó para sí. 'Ichigo...'

"¿Soy una rehén?" Preguntó la chica Kurosaki lentamente haciendo que los tres Sternritters reaccionaran de manera diferente.

"No... Pero tu lealtad será puesta a prueba si tu hermano no se inclina ante Yhwach. Ten esto en mente." Explicó Jugram.

Después de que Haschwalth se fuera, Bazz B y Candice intercambiaron miradas otra vez. La mujer suspiró. "Está bien... Supongo que los dos la entrenaremos entonces. ¿Quieres que nos dividamos por turnos o días? Personalmente, prefiero no pasar mucho tiempo cerca de ti mientras la estoy entrenando."

"Lo mismo digo..." Respondió él.

"Bien. Puedes tenerla por el resto del día... Cogeré a Yuzu mañana." Concluyó Candice.

"Bien... Hasta luego." Dijo Bazz B. Sin decir más palabra, la rubia se fue de nuevo a la habitación de Bambietta. El Quincy mohawk suspiró y miró a Yuzu. "Bien, ahora que por fin somos libres, vamos a ver qué puedes hacer."

"Gracias por salvarme... De esas mujeres." Dijo Yuzu cortésmente.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un gesto para que la chica lo siguiera. A pesar de su comportamiento enojado, Yuzu ya lo veía más favorecido que la panda de Bambietta. 'Estaban diciendo un montón de cosas raras sobre Ichigo... ¿Qué van a hacer con él?'

La mente de la chica dejó ese pensamiento mientras trataba de racionalizar las otras partes de las conversaciones. '¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir con esas aterradoras mujeres rondando por aquí? Esa Bambietta parecía un monstruo...'

De vuelta en la habitación con las mujeres, Bambietta frunció el ceño al ver llegar a Candice sin Yuzu. "¿Qué pasa con ese maldito gran héroe, de repente? Yo estaba jugando con la chica. ¿Ahora la tiene Bazz B?"

"No me gusta ese tipo... ¿Quién se cree que es?" Suspiró Candice.

Bambietta rió. "No es tan importante de todos modos... Ella estará por aquí cerca. No he terminado de hablar sobre su Onii-chan."

"¿Me pregunto cómo se sentiría si me casara con su hermano?" Dijo Giselle de la nada.

Todas en la habitación le miraron incrédulas. Bambietta resopló con fastidio. "Creí que ya te lo dije Gigi... ¡Deja pasar ese barco! ¡Yo misma lo hundiré!"

"Eres tan dramática, Bambi-chan." Rió Giselle.

"Sólo quiero volver y luchar contra ese bastardo arrogante otra vez... ¡Podríamos tomar Hueco Mundo ahora mismo! ¿Por qué estamos esperando?" Suspiró Bambietta.

Meninas negó con la cabeza. "No creo que tomar Hueco Mundo sea así de simple. Si tienen un Rey de verdad, necesitaremos una fuerza considerable para conquistarlos. Además, no es como si pudiéramos robar la Resurrección de un hollow... Y Yhwach no puede salir de este lugar por mucho tiempo. Así que los Sternritters corriendo a ciegas no es lo mejor. Si tienen un ejército, deberíamos esperar y ver cuál es el plan de Su Majestad. Estoy segura de que Yhwach dirá si debemos o no capturar Hueco Mundo."

"Hum... Si por mí fuera, usaría a su hermana para hacer salir a White y matarle de una vez." Dijo Bambietta mientras imaginaba alguna sádica situación.

"Pareces bastante obsesionada con ese tipo... Tal vez más que Giselle." Rió Meninas.

"¡Ni siquiera digas eso! ¡No estoy obsesionada, estoy enojada!" Gruñó Bambietta.

"Esa es una línea bastante fina cuando se trata de ti..." Señaló Liltotto.

 **XXX Dentro de la habitación de Yhwach XXX**

"¿Por qué me eligió para ser su sucesor?" Preguntó Uryu con incertidumbre. "Parece infundado, teniendo en cuenta mi falta de experiencia aquí."

"¿Te parece extraño, Uryu?" Preguntó el emperador Quincy.

Uryu se ajustó las gafas. "Sin duda creará la discordia entre sus filas..."

"Pareces capaz de entender sin mi ayuda. Aunque deja que te haga esta pregunta... ¿Por qué estás vivo ahora mismo?" Cuestionó Yhwach.

El adolescente Quincy sacudió la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Era obvio que él no sabía a qué se refería el líder de todos los Quincys.

"Eres el único sobreviviente Quincy Gemischt del auswahlen... El único en la historia que ha sobrevivido a él. Eso te convierte en el último Quincy. Ese derecho es un poder que incluso te permitirá superar mi poder. Es por eso, que eventualmente serás mi sucesor." Explicó el emperador.

Los ojos de Uryu se abrieron sorprendidos. "Ya veo... ¿Y entonces qué pasa con Yuzu? ¿Cuáles son sus planes para ella?"

"Ella es una anomalía muy parecida a ti. Alguien con un gran potencial para ser muy poderosa. Ella será una Sternritter algún día." Asintió Yhwach.

Uryu frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada por un breve momento. "¿Le está permitido irse?"

"No... Ella sabe sobre nosotros ahora, lo que la hace uno de nosotros. No hay vuelta atrás, ni para ti ni para Yuzu Kurosaki. Ambos representan una gran ventaja para la guerra que está próxima. Ella aprenderá a apreciar y honrar su posición aquí... Y tú también." Explicó Yhwach.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Después de una breve recuperación, Ichigo y Nelliel pudieron sanar a los tres Arrancars. Estaban especialmente atemorizados de ver a Ichigo de nuevo, pero después de enterarse de los hechos, se calmaron.

Dordonni dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de alivio, cuando Nel terminó de explicar. El hombre se volvió hacía Ichigo y asintió respetuosamente. "Tienes mi agradecimiento, White... Es bueno saber que cuidas a los Arrancars"

"Lo siento si fuimos un poco... Groseros, la última vez que nos encontramos." Dijo Gantenbainne.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "No se preocupen... Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces."

"Hey, White... Umm, ¿cuándo te convertiste en Arrancar, si no te importa que te pregunte?" Dijo Cirucci con curiosidad.

El Rey se dio cuenta de que los cuatro Arrancars le miraron fijamente a la espera de lo mismo. Nel parecía la más ansiosa. "Sí, dijiste que me hablarías de todas las cosas que pasaron desde entonces..."

"Bien, bien, después de que me separé de ustedes..." Dijo Ichigo casi en tono de disculpa. "Mis tres seguidoras Adjuchas y yo estuvimos cazando seguidores de Baraggan y además las estuve entrenando. Después de que derrotaron a un poderoso y peligroso Adjucha conocido como Yammy, nos encontramos con otra Vasto Lorde, llamada Harribel. Ella tenía dos seguidoras Adjuchas. Bueno, no recuerdo cómo exactamente pasó, pero terminamos uniendo fuerzas. Viajamos con ellas durante un tiempo, y continué formando a las Adjuchas. Finalmente, nos encontramos con todos los demás y decidí que tenía que enfrentarme a Baraggan. Llamó a la mitad de Hueco Mundo para luchar por el trono de Hueco Mundo." Narró Ichigo los acontecimientos recientes.

Dordonni y Gantenbainne parecían perplejos por desafíar a Baraggan. La mandíbula de Cirucci cayó, y los ojos de Nel se ampliaron. La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina asintió. "Ahora lo entiendo... Baraggan oyó que estabas reuniendo aliados, ¿y pensó que ibas a retarlo por el trono?"

"Iba a desafíarlo... Me gustaría haberlo hecho antes, pero conocí a muchos hollows muy diferentes a lo largo del camino. Bueno, resumiendo... Cuando me enfrenté a Baraggan, otro Vasto Lorde se presentó y nos retó también. Su nombre era Grimmjow... Él fue el ex Adjucha pantera que perdoné hace mucho, Nel."

"¿De verdad? Eso es lamentable..." Nelliel frunció el ceño.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de su expresión entristecida y sonrió. "No te preocupes... No lo maté, ni a Baraggan. Después de ganar, perdoné a ambos, y reuní Hueco Mundo bajo mi reinado. Me convertí en Arrancar poco después de ello... Con ayuda de un amigo."

"¿Un amigo? Oh..." Dijo Nel distante.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado... Me encontré con un traidor capitán Shinigami, que me habló de una reliquia mística que podía convertir hollows regulares en Arrancars. Se llama el Hogyoku... Y acabo de regresar de la Sociedad de Almas con él." Explicó Ichigo.

Los Arrancars miraban extasiados ante la noticia, pero Nel le miró algo dudosa. "¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Estás seguro de que realmente puede hacer eso?"

"Bueno... Estoy apunto de descubrirlo, cuando vuelva a Las Noches. Parece que me encontré con ustedes justo a tiempo. Están bienvenidos a vivir en Las Noches con el resto de nosotros."

"¿Así que realmente eres el Rey de Hueco Mundo ahora?" Dijo Cirucci sacudiendo la cabeza, como si la idea fuera surrealista.

Ichigo asintió. "Sí... Y mientras sea así, los Hollows se mantendrán unidos contra los Shinigamis y los Quincys por igual."

"Wow, no eres tan malo entonces, White... Pero aún así te tengo miedo." Rió Gantenbainne.

El Rey Hollow sonrió por su observación. "Vamos chicos, vamos."

 **XXX Las Noches XXX**

Con Nel y los otros Arrancars a sus costados, Ichigo finalmente regresó a Las Noches. Justo a tiempo, ya que Baraggan estaba apunto de empezar una pelea con Aizen.

"Shinigami, ¿¡dónde está el Gran Rey White!? ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!" Exigió Baraggan imponente. A sus lados estaban la mayoría de sus seguidores, y también Grimmjow.

La bestia de pelo azul gruñó. "¿¡Y esa sangre!? ¿¡Qué pasó, Shinigami!?"

Gin y Kaname estaban a los lados de Aizen, y otras figuras de autoridad en Las Noches también estaban por ahí cerca. Parecía que Ulquiorra era el único motivo por el que no habían atacado a los capitanes Shinigamis.

Ichigo rápidamente se hizo notar cuando aterrizó entre Aizen y Baraggan. "¡Estoy de vuelta!"

"Justo a tiempo... Estos dos estaban apunto de luchar." Explicó Ulquiorra mientras ignoraba las miradas de enojo de Baraggan y Grimmjow dirigidas a él.

"Vi a éste regresar sin ti... ¡Sangrando! Puedes entender mi preocupación." Dijo Baraggan mientras señalaba a Aizen.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, le envié por delante... Hubo una batalla en las afueras de Hueco Mundo. Fui a investigar, y había Arrancars involucrados. En cuanto a la sangre de Aizen... No se preocupen por ello."

Grimmjow y Baraggan parecían entender ahora mientras examinaban la herida de Aizen. Estaba claro que Ichigo tuvo que reafirmarse a sí mismo por encima del capitán Shinigami.

"¿Arrancars? Hum... ¿Contra quién estaban luchando?" Preguntó Grimmjow con curiosidad. Su mirada se centró en Nel, Dordonni, Cirucci y Gantenbainne. Todos ellos estaban muy tranquilos, con gran interés en el Vasto Lorde.

Nel habló por sí misma para explicar la situación. "Fuimos atacados por estos seres humanos extraños llamados Quincys. Hablaban de secuestrar Arrancars. Ichigo apareció justo a tiempo para detenerlos."

"¿¡Quincys!?" Gruñó Baraggan entre dientes. "¡Repugnante!"

Aizen tenía una cara seria mientras miraba a Ichigo. El Rey Hollow asintió. "Eran parte de alguna organización llamada el Wandenreich. Quieren conquistar Hueco Mundo."

"¡Nunca!" Gritó Baraggan con furia.

Ichigo asintió. "Así es... Nunca va a pasar mientras vivamos. Nos las arreglamos para recuperar el Hogyoku... Así que empecemos a construir nuestro ejército."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Grimmjow en señal de aprobación.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Aizen, Gin y Kaname estaban preocupados por saber de los Quincys. Aizen en particular parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es mejor que este Hogyoku funcione, si no, morirán, Shinigamis..." Añadió Baraggan.

"Oh... ¿No es él un encantador compañero?" Dijo Gin. Tousen permaneció en silencio.

Aizen asintió. "Les aseguro que funcionará..."

"Vamos a la sala del trono a probarlo." Dijo Baraggan sombríamente.

"Ulquiorra, llama a Harribel y Wonderweiss. Gin, Kaneme, Sosuke... Venid conmigo." Anunció Ichigo.

Baraggan dirigió la mirada a Ggio. "Llama a los hollows más poderosos."

"Sí, mi señor..." Ggio asintió antes de desaparecer.

Todos los demás se dispersaron o se dirigieron hacía la habitación principal del trono. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un equipo sobreexcitado de Adjuchas los alcanzara.

"¡Ichigo!" Coreó Apacci alegremente mientras corría detrás de él. Mientras el Rey se dio la vuelta, la cierva Adjucha se sorprendió al ver su máscara fragmentada y su rostro.

Menoly tuvo una mirada de asombro al igual que Loly. "La máscara de Ichigo... ¿Rota?"

"Hola chicas... Es bueno verlas de nuevo. Ahora soy un Arrancar."

"Te ves muy bien... Das menos miedo de lo acostumbrado." Dijo Apacci con aprobación.

Ichigo asintió. "Bueno... ¿Les gustaría ser Arrancars, chicas?"

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Loly mientras el grupo seguía adelante. Echando un vistazo a Aizen, Ichigo respondió. "Venid con nosotros... Explicaré todo."

 **XXX Más tarde XXX**

Reunidos en la sala del trono por encima de la torre de Las Noches, estaban cada uno de los hollows más poderosos establecidos en Hueco Mundo. Después de escuchar la historia de Ichigo sobre la invasión de la Sociedad de Almas y su enfrentamiento con los Quincys, todos ellos estaban excitados y enojados.

"¡Yo digo que matemos a cada una de esas patéticas criaturas! ¿¡Se atreven a proclamarse capaces de conquistar Hueco Mundo!?" Dijo Baraggan con rabia.

Grimmjow sonrió de manera agresiva. "Shinigamis y Quincys... ¡No puedo esperar para despedazarlos a todos!"

Harribel miró a Ichigo con seriedad. "Después de enviar un mensaje como ese a ambas facciones, es probable que nos quedemos atrapados en el fuego cruzado de una guerra a tres bandas."

"Lo sé... Pero así entenderán nuestro poder. Hueco Mundo necesita estar unido ahora... Más que nunca. Los Shinigamis que recluté para nuestras filas son traidores. Tratan de provocar la destrucción de la Sociedad de Almas. Os guste o no, trabajaremos con ellos. Y responderán sólo ante mí... ¿Entendido?" Dijo Ichigo con severidad.

La mayor parte de los habitantes de la sala ofreció sus diversos signos de reconocimiento. Ichigo asintió antes de enfocar su mirada en Aizen. "Sosuke... Trae el Hogyoku. Quiero probar si de verdad puede convertir hollows en Arrancars."

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando con curiosidad cuando el Shinigami sacó una pequeña joya brillante de su atuendo. Aizen colocó el orbe en un pedestal y miró a la multitud de hollows. "¿Tengo algún voluntario para venir primero?"

"Yo iré..." Dijo Harribel con calma mientras se dirigía al pedestal. Aizen sonrió, y asintió. "Bien... Por cierto, deberías tomarte la libertad de conseguir algo de ropa, y los demás que quieran ser Arrancars también."

"Eso fue bastante agradable, Aizen-sama." Rió Gin.

Algunos de los Vasto Lordes le dieron miradas curiosas a Aizen, pero Ichigo habló. "Bien pensado... Cada uno lo entenderá definitivamente cuando termine su transformación."

Harribel miró entre Ichigo y Aizen durante un momento. "Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto exactamente?"

"Pon tu mano en el pedestal..." Instruyó Aizen, y el orbe empezó a emanar una luz brillante. Poco a poco, la rubia Vasto Lorde tocó dicho pedestal.

Todo el mundo vio con anticipación, cuando la Vasto Lorde fue rodeada rápidamente en alguna sustancia similar a energía. Después de que un aumento masivo de energía amarilla estalló en el cielo, ella cayó al suelo. Su aspecto era impactante para muchos de los hollows presentes.

La blanca armadura, pero que en realidad eran piezas de su piel, se tornó de un color más oscuro, color café. Parecía que no tenía cualquier característica hollow notable, a excepción de una máscara que iba por parte de su boca y dos piezas que se extendían parcialmente sobre su pecho expuesto. Aizen le entregó uno de los blancos uniformes y sonrió. "Parece que el proceso fue un éxito."

"¿Funcionó?" Preguntó la ahora rubia Arrancar mientras tomaba la ropa y echó un vistazo a la expresión de todos. Los Adjuchas en particular parecían sorprendidos. El fragmento de máscara de su boca se abrió por un momento mientras miraba a Ichigo. Él podía ver su boca humana debajo y asintió con la cabeza. "Eres definitivamente una Arrancar."

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó la mujer mientras se miraba a sí misma. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su Zanpakuto cerca.

"¡Te ves increíble como siempre, Lady Harribel!" Comentó Sung-sun con asombro. Muchos otros Adjuchas ofrecieron varias observaciones.

Nnoitra no pudo evitar hablar de su cuerpo. "Te ves mejor que antes... Y expuesta."

"Me siento más fuerte." Declaró Harribel.

Nel miró a Aizen con aprobación. "Esto es increíble... Cada hollow en Las Noches puede ser un Arrancar ahora."

"Ese es el plan..." Asintió Ichigo.

Apacci se acercó a un lado del Rey y le empujó brevemente con la cabeza. "Hey, Ichigo... Prométeme que no te reirás de mi apariencia."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Estoy deseando ver cómo todas ustedes se ven siendo Arrancars." Respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la Adjucha se iluminaron con sorpresa. "¿¡En serio!? ¡Bueno, soy la siguiente entonces!"

"¡No tan rápido, Menoly y yo iremos ahora!" Cortó Loly imponente.

Mila Rose rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Dudo que ustedes dos resulten tan extravagantes como yo."

"Tal modestia, Mila Rose..." Rió Sung-sun.

Muchos de los seguidores Adjuchas de Grimmjow susurraban entre sí sobre si debían confiar o no en lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Vasto Lorde los silenció cuando habló con Aizen. "Así que, ¿todos vamos a tener que hacer esto?"

"Sí... Le aseguro que valdrá la pena." Aseguró Aizen al ex pantera.

"Hmm... Iré yo." Se ofreció Baraggan. "Será interesante ver si esto realmente puede amplificar mi poder."

Harribel se quedó mirando a Ichigo, como si esperase su reacción ante su nuevo aspecto. Él rápidamente se dio cuenta. "Te ves muy bien, Harribel..." Asintió Ichigo. "Aunque debes vestirte."

Ella asintió en silencio mientras agarraba el atuendo y se iba a algún lugar más privado. Baraggan se adelantó y puso su mano sobre el Hogyoku. Todo el mundo miró con asombro cómo su forma esquelética se desvaneció y ahora tenía el aspecto de un hombre mayor, pero musculoso.

Después de la ráfaga de energía color púrpura, él se examinó a sí mismo con curiosidad. "Me siento más... Poderoso. Será interesante ponerlo a prueba."

"Wonderweiss irá..." Dijo el Vasto Lorde mientras se acercaba al pedestal.

Aizen le dio una mirada curiosa, como si contemplase la idea, pero rápidamente asintió. "Eres el siguiente, Wonderweiss."

Después de la transformación del Vasto Lorde, ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven rubio de ojos púrpuras. Su fragmento de máscara se parecía mucho al casco que antes poseía.

"¿Dónde encontraste esta criatura?" Pidió Baraggan a Ichigo, mientras miraba a Wonderweiss.

"Wonderweiss es del Bosque Menos." Respondió el recién nacido Arrancar. Todos le miraron curiosos al ver que se refirió a sí mismo en tercera persona.

"Hey, ¿cuándo podemos ir?" Le preguntó Menoly a Ichigo con ansiedad.

"Todos los Adjuchas pueden ser los siguientes, alineaos..." Señaló Ichigo. Las cinco chicas Adjuchas de Ichigo y Harribel corrieron hacía adelante y lucharon entre sí por ser las primeras. Mientras Loly y Menoly luchaban para apartar a las demás, Apacci se deslizó entre ellas y se acercó al pedestal, mirándolo con curiosidad.

La cierva Adjucha acercó una de sus patas, y lo tocó con su pezuña. Rápidamente el Hogyoku actuó, y después de un breve destello, Apacci poseía ahora forma humana. La mujer se cubrió de inmediato a pesar de la incomodidad de su nuevo cuerpo y comprobó las caras de todos.

Ella tenía un peinado poco femenino, un físico delgado, y lo más notable era que sus ojos eran de colores diferentes. Uno era azul hielo, y el otro de un bronce claro. El ojo color bronce, parecía estar delineado en pintura roja. Su fragmento de máscara, sobre su cabeza, se parecía a su cuerno de su anterior forma Adjucha.

Haciendo caso omiso de la gran cantidad de comentarios buenos y malos, dirigió una mirada algo preocupada a Ichigo, preguntándose cómo la vería él. El Rey Hollow le dio una cálida sonrisa, para su alivio. "Te ves bien, Apacci..."

Ella sintió una sensación extraña en su rostro y apartó la mirada. '¿Qué es este sentimiento?' Pensó la nueva Arrancar.

'¿Se está ruborizando? Hmm... Qué linda.' Pensó Gin divertido.

"¡Voy yo!" Anunció Loly mientras pasaba por encima de Menoly. Uno por uno, todos los Adjuchas se transformaron en Arrancars. Las chicas de Ichigo y las de Harribel resultaron bastante bien en su opinión.

Menoly y Loly tenían fragmentos de máscaras similares, pero en lados opuestos de sus caras. Menoly tenía el pelo rubio corto, con un ojo azul y el otro tapado por su fragmento de máscara. Mientras que Loly tenía el pelo largo, negro y recogido en dos colas a cada lado, a la altura de sus hombros. Sus apariencias eran bastante sorprendentes teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ambas eran ex insectos Adjuchas.

Ichigo pudo notar la sorprendente similitud entre las formas Arrancars y las anteriores de Adjuchas. Sung-sun, Mila Rose, y muchos de los seguidores de Grimmjow se parecían mucho a sus formas pasadas. Sus fragmentos de máscara, en particular, eran las partes que los definían.

Después de que todo su grupo pasó, Grimmjow suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que yo también debería hacer esto..."

Todo el mundo miró ansiosamente cuando el bestial Vasto Lorde se acercó y tocó el Hogyoku, que empezó su transformación. La mayor parte de su máscara desapareció, y su cabello retrocedió bastante. Después de que sus rasgos felinos también desaparecieran, lo único que quedó de su anterior forma era parte de una mandíbula, sobre un lado de su boca.

Sus ojos azules tenían marcas verdes sobre ellos y su rostro era notablemente masculino. Grimmjow no parecía impresionado por su forma humana al principio, pero no tardó en notar una obvia diferencia en su poder. Él miró a su Zanpakuto. 'Esta es una sensación extraña... Conozco el nombre de esa espada. Pantera.'

Grimmjow no dijo nada, para sorpresa de Ichigo, pero sus seguidores tenían sus diversas observaciones de aprobación.

Los siguientes hollows fueron los guardias de Baraggan, y varios de los Adjuchas que juraron lealtad a Ichigo tras finalizar la batalla por el trono. Entre ellos se encontraban el Adjucha con los tentáculos, el Adjucha mantis religiosa, el Adjucha mariposa, y por último el Adjucha con los múltiples ojos diabólicos. Todos ellos finalmente se convirtieron en Arrancars.

Después de que cada hollow presente en la sala del trono pasara por el proceso, Aizen se volvió hacía quienes ya eran Arrancars. "El Hogyoku también puede aumentar los poderes de Arrancars naturales. ¿Sienten la necesidad de aumentar su potencia?" Dijo Aizen.

Starrk, que había estado en silencio durante la mayor parte del tiempo, asintió mientras él y Lilynette se acercaron. Estuvo apunto de tocarlo, pero se detuvo. "Soy lo suficientemente poderoso ya..."

"¡Vamos Starrk, hazlo!" Insistió Lilynette. "¡No vamos a matar a nadie con nuestro poder!"

"Bien... Bien." Cedió a su demanda. Después de que ellos dos recibieron una actualización del Hogyoku, Ichigo le indicó a Nel y a sus compañeros que pasasen. "Ustedes necesitan un aumento... Tal vez puedan tener ventaja la próxima vez contra los Quincys."

"Malditos esos Quincys." Dijo Cirucci con una mirada amarga.

"Todavía me sorprende que sea capaz de convertir Arrancars... Pasamos años buscando a otros." Dijo Dordonni.

Gantenbainne miró a Nel. "Ve primero, Nelliel..."

"Está bien..." Respondió la Arrancar. Su pelo aguamarina fluyó con elegancia mientras hacía su camino hacía el pedestal. Después de que ella y sus compañeros recibieron un aumento de potencia, Ulquiorra fue el penúltimo que lo hizo. El suyo fue más llamativo de lo que la mayoría esperaba. Con ya todos actualizados y convertidos, Aizen miró a Ichigo. "Tú también, Ichigo..."

"Parece extraño que quieras potenciarme." Dijo el Rey Hollow encogiéndose de hombros.

Aizen le dio una mirada seria. "Necesitas más potencia. Por favor, acepta la mejora del Hogyoku. No te arrepentirás."

A pesar de la tensión inusual entre ellos dos, Ichigo sintió que Aizen era sincero en sus intenciones de potenciar a los hollows. Sus acciones hasta el momento lo habían demostrado. Mirando a su alrededor, el Rey podía sentir una enorme diferencia en los niveles de potencia de sus compañeros. 'Me pregunto si esto funcionará...' Pensó Ichigo.

Al acercar su mano para tocar el orbe, miró a Aizen con curiosidad ya que el Shinigami también lo tocó. En el momento en que ambas manos tocaron el orbe, un poder sin límites estalló.

Se disparó hacía el cielo en una cegadora exhibición de poder y brillo. Cada Arrancar presente, además de Gin y Kaname, se sintieron aplastados bajo la abrumadora presión en el aire e inmediatamente cayeron de rodillas. Era como si la gravedad se hiciera cien veces mayor. Ulquiorra observó la escena con temor y asombró. '¿Qué es este poder? No me puedo mover.'

Las Noches comenzó a temblar de la pura y abrumadora fuerza del Hogyoku. Los ojos de Gin se abrieron visiblemente mientras miraba el orbe, que aún tocaban Aizen e Ichigo. 'Su poder combinado está causando que el desierto mismo se agite... ¿Qué está haciendo Aizen?' Pensó Gin.

Mientras la luz se hacía aún más brillante, todo el mundo sintió que el aire se convirtió en ingravidez. La presión ahora se había ido, y el Arrancar y el Shinigami brillaban profusamente. Baraggan observó la escena con incredulidad. 'Ya no puedo sentir su poder... ¿Qué es esto?'

Después de un breve momento de ingravidez en el aire, Aizen soltó el orbe. En el momento en que lo hizo, la presión inconmesurable volvió, obligando a todos a caer de nuevo. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, cuando Ichigo también soltó el Hogyoku. Después de un breve tiempo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Todos miraron con incredulidad a Aizen e Ichigo, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Grimmjow gruñó con furia. "¿¡Qué acabas de hacer, Shinigami!?"

Ichigo miró su propia mano. Estaba quemada por la potencia bruta. Pero su regeneración ya la sanaría. Aizen tenía una marca similar en su mano. El Shinigami examinó la reacción de Ichigo antes de explicar. "Cuando un ser que posee un poder mayor que varios capitanes toca el Hogyoku, se fusionan brevemente por un momento. Cuando esto sucede, se despierta la energía del Hogyoku."

'¿Así que ellos dos tocándolo al mismo tiempo hizo que se despertara? Aunque me pregunto por qué no ocurrió antes. Me pregunto si el capitán Aizen combinó su propio poder con el Hogyoku cuando Ichigo estaba tratando con esos Quincys.' Teorizó Gin mentalmente.

Ichigo miró su mano con curiosidad. '¿Qué fue eso? Nunca he sentido ese tipo de poder antes...'

Inclinándose para recuperar el Hogyoku, Aizen sonrió con aprobación. "Está hecho... Todos ustedes son Arrancars. ¿Puedo sugerir que descansen un poco? Posteriormente convertiremos al resto de los hollows menores, si está bien contigo, Ichigo..."

El hollow asintió. "Bien... Todos tomad un descanso. Tratad de acostumbraros a vuestros nuevos cuerpos. Cuando tengamos el resto de Las Noches transformado, comenzará nuestra formación."

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Solicitó Aizen. El Rey asintió.

Después de un corto paseo a una torre adyacente al trono, Ichigo y Aizen aterrizaron. El hollow se quedó mirando a Aizen, preguntándose sobre qué quería hablar.

El capitán se dio la vuelta lentamente y le dio a Ichigo una mirada seria. "Tendremos que ser más cautelosos... Si los Quincys tienes sus ojos puestos en Hueco Mundo, entonces suponen una amenaza mucho mayor que los Shinigamis, por el momento. Podríamos tener que prepararnos para ellos primero."

"¿Qué sabes acerca de este Wandenreich? Las Quincys que encontré mencionaron a su emperador... Yhwach." Explicó Ichigo.

Aizen ni se inmutó por el nombre. "El padre de todos los Quincys... Él es muy poderoso. Semejante a Dios según algunos. Incluso el Capitán Comandante no lo tomaría a la ligera. Los poderes del Hogyoku ayudarán a acelerar tu ascensión... Pero no se le debe subestimar. Todavía necesitas más potencia, antes de estar listo..."

"Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo podría ser más poderoso?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Aizen se encogió de hombros. "Eres el Rey Hollow... Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás. A pesar de que podría interesarte saber que los hollows son venenosos para los Quincys. Es una ventaja que debes aprovechar."

"¿Crees que deberíamos atacar primero o esperar a que vengan aquí?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Tienes la ventaja aquí... Me gustaría esperar a que vengan. Una vez que hallas debilitado sus fuerzas, será el momento perfecto para el contraataque. Tendrás que estar listo para enfrentarlos. Tendrás que estar listo para Yhwach cuando llegue el momento." Explicó Aizen.

"Hmm... ¿Eso es todo? ¿También voy a matar al Rey del Alma para ti?" Preguntó con sarcasmo el hollow.

El capitán de cabello castaño fijó la mirada en Ichigo. "Sólo si yo fallo..."

"Por cierto... He estado pensando algo desde nuestra pequeña pelea en el Bosque Menos. No me mostraste tu bankai..." Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

El ex capitán inclinó la cabeza. "No... No lo hice."

"Si tu shikai puede hipnotizar a la gente, entonces ¿no podrías acabar con la Sociedad de Almas por ti mismo? Me refiero a que si cogieras a Yamamoto por sorpresa, ¿podrías vencerle?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Aizen sacudió la cabeza. "Subestimas a todos a tu alrededor, Ichigo. Esa es una de tus mayores debilidades. Será tu perdición si no tienes cuidado. Es por eso que te estoy privando de ciertos conocimientos. Aunque si quieres saberlo, no creo que mi shikai pueda igualar a Genryusai Yamamoto... Él es el Shinigami más poderoso que existe."

"¿Qué pasa con tu bankai?" Persistió Ichigo. "Sé que eres más poderoso de lo que demuestras, Aizen. Debe haber una razón por la que me lo ocultas."

Aizen suspiró. "Te lo enseñaré cuando llegue el momento..."

"Cuando los dos tocamos el Hogyoku... Sentí tu poder. No eres un Shinigami normal, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Aizen negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo soy... Y tú no eres un Hollow normal. Por extraño que parezca, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. A pesar de tu falta de sutileza o paciencia, en realidad te respeto..."

"Bueno... Entregaste tu promesa de crear Arrancars, así que supongo que estamos en condiciones decentes, por ahora. Aunque... Una parte de mí se pregunta qué habrías hecho si no hubiera roto tu ilusión." Comenzó Ichigo.

"Habría asegurado tu lealtad... De una manera u otra." Respondió Aizen con honestidad.

"Hmph... Por ahora." Asintió Ichigo.

"Muy bien... Me gustó nuestra conversación Ichigo. Descansa un poco... Mañana vamos a transformar al resto de los hollows en Las Noches." Dijo Aizen mientras se iba.

Después de irse, Ichigo alzó la vista hacía el cielo nocturno. "Mañana, ¿eh?"

Fin Capítulo 12

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Algo más tarde por problemas de internet y bla, bla, bla. Recapitulemos sobre el capítulo, aparecieron los vizards y probablemente la Sociedad de Almas quiera que luchen para ellos, ¿y cómo reaccionarán los hollows al saber que hay Shinigamis con poderes Hollows? Prácticamente la mayor parte del capítulo fue del Wandenreich y Yuzu, y se explicó brevemente sus planes. La pobre Yuzu no sabe qué hacer, atrapada con tantos Quincys que la volverán loca. ¿Cómo reaccionará Yhwach sobre la noticia de Ichigo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Uryu? Además por fin Hueco Mundo transformó en Arrancars a una parte de los Hollows, los más poderosos. Ya se transformarán todos los demás muy pronto. Y un par de spoilers que dejó el autor en este capítulo. **Segunda Etapa, para líderes Hollows. Y el título del siguiente capítulo, es Espada.**

Vamos con los reviews.

 **Veizser:** Pues imagínate cómo se quedará Ichigo si lo descubre. Alguien debe bajarle un poco los humos, y quién mejor que nuestro Rey Hollow. Ajá, por fin Yuzu. En este último capítulo salió más de la pequeña Yuzu.

 **BuhoOscuro16:** Putos todos, yeah. Yuzu no sabe ni dónde se metió. Já, sí Aizen se llevó su merecido. ¿Ya leíste todo el capítulo? Y ¿qué? ¿Hablamos del mismo autor? Creo que te confundes. Es normal que ames a Giselle, está casi tan mal de la cabeza como tú, es compresible. Y gracias por la aclaración de la matriz esa, sinceramente no sabía de ello.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Así es, él mismo dijo que se estaba conteniendo para no dañar a los demás Arrancars. Ichigo siempre será Ichigo en cuanto al acoso sexual, jaja. Hey, esa es una idea increíble, y sí seguramente habría tenido mucho más éxito. Un fic así sería algo de lo mejor por aquí. Me gusta tu forma de pensar. Aquí está el siguiente cap, gracias a ti.

 **Sibreka:** Suele pasar, pero no es preocupante. Je, seh. Pobrecito Aizen. A otra cosa, Giselle es hombre, confirmado. Ichigo creo que se olía algo, ya me entiendes. Gracias, a ti también.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Espada

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Después de su conversación con Aizen, Ichigo se sentó encima de la torre con vistas al desierto desolado de Hueco Mundo. Su mente corrió en las posibilidades de futuro. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por algunas de las cosas que el Shinigami mencionó.

'Su bankai debe ser algo inconcebible.' Pensó el Rey sobre el poder que Aizen en realidad tenía.

Él negó con la cabeza. 'Su reiatsu era diferente a cualquiera que he sentido antes. ¿Era el suyo propio o del Hogyoku? Obviamente, él quería ese orbe para potenciarse a sí mismo, pero ¿por qué? No tengo ninguna duda de que sería más que un reto para cualquier hollow en Hueco Mundo u otro Shinigami. ¿Podrían este Rey del Alma o Yhwach ser tan poderosos como dice Aizen? Tiene sentido por qué querría mi ayuda... Incluso el Capitán Comandante es un enemigo que ninguno de los dos podríamos derrotar fácilmente. Si aquello fue sólo el shikai del anciano, entonces necesitaré algún tipo de aumento de energía que pueda coincidir con su bankai.'

Distraído por sus propios pensamientos, Ichigo apenas se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow aterrizó junto a él. El Arrancar de pelo azul se sentó junto a Ichigo y no dijo nada. Después de un breve silencio, Ichigo reconoció su presencia. "Grimmjow, ¿necesitas algo?"

"White, sé que crees que estás haciendo lo mejor, pero no me gusta que los Shinigamis estén husmeando por aquí. ¿Quién dice que no nos están espiando o nos traicionen en algún momento?" Preguntó Grimmjow con una expresión infeliz.

Ichigo le miró y se encogió de hombros. "Tienes razón en ser cauteloso, Grimmjow... Su traición a la Sociedad de Almas es sin duda anormal. Aunque, a juzgar por las reacciones de los otros capitanes, dudo que sean agentes dobles. Por no mencionar, Aizen entregó su promesa... Somos todos Arrancars. Él y yo hemos tenido un par de conversaciones, y me ha quedado claro que necesitamos su ayuda tanto como él la nuestra."

"¡No necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Con todos juntos, somos lo suficientemente fuertes por nuestra cuenta! ¡Uniste a nuestra especie para que pudiéramos estar contra ellos! ¡No pertenecen aquí! ¿Qué quieren exactamente esos Shinigamis? ¿Por qué iban a traicionar a los suyos? ¿¡No están los Shinigamis preocupados por el honor y toda esa mierda!?" Protestó Grimmjow.

"Escucha, Grimmjow... Sosuke Aizen es muy valioso para nuestra causa. Él entiende a nuestro enemigo mejor que nosotros. Busca la destruccion de los Quincys y la muerte del Rey del Alma. Sus razones para estar aquí, aunque vagas, son comprensibles. Los otros dos capitanes, Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen, son en quienes más desconfío." Explicó Ichigo.

Grimmjow pareció calmarse un poco ya que ahora una expresión curiosa adornaba su rostro. "¿Quiere matar al Rey del Alma? Hmm... ¿Y quiere nuestra ayuda para matarlo? ¿Quién demonios es ese Rey del Alma de todos modos?"

"Creo que el Dios de los Shinigamis... Aunque tampoco entiendo muy bien. El punto es, entiendo por qué Aizen está aquí... Los otros dos, tienen razones más débiles. Si fuera tú, los vigilaría más de cerca que Aizen. Deja que yo me ocupe de Aizen." Contestó Ichigo con fríaldad.

"Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. El Shinigami de pelo plateado le gusta escuchar conversaciones, por lo que he visto. No me gusta ese bastardo... Pero el ciego actúa como si fuera mejor que nosotros. Incluso tuvo el descaro de hablarme..." Dijo Grimmjow con rabia.

"Es un tipo astuto... Gin Ichimaru... No bajes la guardia en torno a él, nunca. En cuanto a Kaname Tousen... No esperaría que un tipo como él nos engañe, pero tampoco esperaría su lealtad. Voy a hablar con ambos y trazar una línea clara. De modo que sería mejor si mantienes tu ira bajo control y dejas que me ocupe de ellos." Dijo Ichigo con autoridad.

"Está bien, dejaré de hablar de ello. Con tal de que no estés tratándolos como un juego divertido, los toleraré por ahora. Por cierto... Baraggan quería verte. Me pidió decírtelo en caso que me encontrase contigo." Suspiró Grimmjow.

"Me imagino que todo el mundo sigue ajustándose a ser Arrancars..." Dijo Ichigo.

"Si fuera tú, probablemente haría unas cuantas rondas para comprobar cómo van todos. Una gran cantidad de los antiguos Adjuchas están actuando como estúpidos." Dijo Grimmjow con rostro molesto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de una rodilla levantada.

"Supongo que debería hacer eso... Voy a ver primero a Baraggan. Por cierto, ¿cómo se adaptan tus seguidores a sus nuevos cuerpos?" Cuestionó Ichigo casualmente.

Grimmjow parecía incierto sobre el tema. "No veo por qué debería importarte... Pero lo están haciendo bien. He hablado con ellos un poco... Parece que les gusta ser Arrancars."

"Somos todos familia ahora... Ahora más que nunca debemos conocernos y confiar en los demás. Con esto en mente, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros. "Shaw Long, Di Roy, Yylfordt, Nakeem y Edrad. Shaw Long es el más alto, Di Roy tiene el fragmento de máscara que parece un casco, Yyfordt es el rubio, Nakeem el de la media máscara en la cara y Edrad es el de piel algo oscura."

"¿Van a estar listos para luchar contra los Shinigamis?" Preguntó el Rey Hollow mientras Grimmjow le dio una mirada curiosa.

El Arrancar peliazul asintió. "Sí, los pondré en forma si eso es lo que estás pidiendo. Hablé con Harribel mientras estabas fuera. Ella mencionó que tuviste un montón de problemas para formar a sus seguidoras. Al principio pensé que era condescendiente... Pero tiene más sentido ahora. Te gusta tener compañeros en los que puedas confíar."

Ichigo asintió. "Ayudé a entrenarlas. No tanto como mis tres, pero podría encontrar algo de tiempo para hacer algo con los tuyos. Puedo entrenar a tus chicos si lo deseas."

"Nah... Yo me ocuparé de ellos. Es mi trabajo, no el tuyo." Insistió Grimmjow.

"Muy bien... Y, ¿cómo te adaptas a ser Arrancar, Grimmjow?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

El otro Arrancar miró a la distancia. "Es interesante... Pero sí, me pondré al día contigo más tarde, White."

Grimmjow se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse. No llegó muy lejos antes de que Ichigo le respondiera. "Hasta luego, Grimmjow... Iré a ver Baraggan."

Grimmjow le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. "Sí, cuídate, White."

"Me puedes llamar Ichigo si lo prefieres. Ese es mi nombre real." Dijo el hollow de pelo naranja causando que Grimmjow levantara una ceja.

"Ja... Te conozco como White, así que te llamaré de ese modo. No somos exactamente muy amigos ni nada... Además si comienzo a llamarte así, la gente podría pensar que estoy en tu pequeña pandilla." Rió Grimmjow.

"Como quieras." Rió también Ichigo. El Rey Hollow se fue poco después.

Después de irse, Grimmjow se tomó la cabeza con desánimo. 'Para alguien que ha probado ser más fuerte que yo, él es muy amigable. Quiero decir, sé que estamos trabajando juntos y todo, pero, ¿por qué me trata como si fuera su igual la mayor parte del tiempo? Qué extraño...' Pensó el Arrancar de pelo azul.

 **XXX Dentro de Las Noches XXX**

Después de una breve exploración por Las Noches, Ichigo finalmente encontró la firma espiritual de Baraggan y se encontró con el ex rey en una de las varias salas del trono. Baraggan estaba sentado examinando su hacha con curiosidad. Era evidente para el nuevo Rey que a Baraggan le interesaba su nueva forma sellada.

Al entrar en la habitación, todos los seguidores de Baraggan lo recibieron. "Gran Rey White, ¿necesita algo?" Pidió Ggio inmediatamente.

Ichigo entró y encontró la mirada severa de Baraggan, antes de dirigirse a Ggio. "Quería hablar con Baraggan. Por cierto, ¿cómo se están adaptando?"

Ggio inclinó la cabeza con respeto. "Como desee Gran Rey White... Muy bien, supongo."

"¡Siento que este nuevo organismo representa a la perfección mi belleza!" Dijo un Arrancar de piel oscura y extrañamente afeminado con alegría mientras se inclinaba ante Ichigo.

"¡Me siento mucho más fuerte que antes!" Dijo otro Arrancar sobreexcitado con pintura tribal roja que cubría su rostro.

"Nunca aprendí sus nombres... ¿Os importaría presentaros?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

"¡Mi nombre es Charlotte Cuuhlhourne!" Dijo el Arrancar afeminado guiñándole el ojo.

"Abirama Redder... Guardia real del señor Baraggan." Dijo el Arrancar con la pintura tribal.

Acercándose desde el otro lado del trono de Baraggan los otros cuatro seguidores se unieron a la conversación. El Arrancar delgado y de pelo rubio se presentó. "Findorr Calius, guardia real. Es un placer presentarme ante usted."

El Arrancar muy grande, con marcas verdes por su cara y cuyo fragmento de máscara era una mandíbula fue el siguiente. "Soy Choe Neng Poww, ejecutor del señor Baraggan... Todos me llaman Poww."

"Soy Nirgge, guardia real." Dijo otro. Su fragmento de máscara tenía forma de colmilos. Por último, se acercó un Arrancar alto y musculoso, con pelo gris y cuyo fragmento de máscara era algo parecido a una mandíbula. Su pelo lo tenía en una cola de caballo y tenía una notoria cicatriz que cubría su cara de lado a lado, para curiosidad de Ichigo.

"Soy Tiburón Martillo... Ejecutor del señor Baraggan." Dijo.

Ichigo examinó la cicatriz y lo miró con curiosidad. "Tienes alguna cicatriz, por lo que veo..."

El Arrancar asintió con cierta amargura. "Sí... Tier Harribel me infligió esto."

"Es tu culpa por desafíar el poder de una Vasto Lorde." Dijo Ggio mientras sacudía la cabeza con diversión.

El Arrancar le dio una mueca de enojo. "¡Cállate, Ggio!"

"Espero que puedas apartar ese tipo de rencor..." Amenazó Ichigo. La enorme letalidad en su voz hizo que el Arrancar de pelo gris se arrodillase de inmediato sumiso. "P-por supuesto, Gran Rey... No voy a hacer problemas de ello. No puedo competir contra usted o Tier Harribel."

"Bien..." Asintió Ichigo antes de girar su mirada de nuevo en Ggio. El ex Adjuchas dientes de sable también se presentó. "Ggio Vega... Emisario, asesor y guardia real del señor Baraggan."

"Bueno, es agradable conocer oficialmente a todos ustedes. Como pueden o no saber, mi nombre real es Ichigo Kurosaki. Son libres de llamarme como quieran." Dijo Ichigo mientras se abría paso entre el grupo para ir con Baraggan. El ex rey estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo mientras observaba la escena con una extraña curiosidad.

Cuando por fin le alcanzó, el Arrancar mayor gruñó en reconocimiento. "Es bueno que viniste de inmediato... Quería hablar contigo. En realidad, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad después de que aparecieron los Shinigamis."

Los seguidores de Baraggan miraron a los dos poderosos hollows con anticipación evidente, pero bajaron las cabezas cuando el anciano agitó la mano. "Id a buscar aposentos... White y yo hablaremos en privado."

"Sí, señor." Dijeron todos al unísono. Estaban sorprendentemente sincronizados, lo que llevó a suponer a Ichigo que lo habían hecho bastantes veces.

Después de que los hollows menores se fueran, Ichigo se quedó mirando a Baraggan esperando a que hablara. El anciano suspiró pesadamente. "Tenemos mucho que discutir, White..."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿No apruebas que los Shinigamis estén aquí? Pues no van a desaparecer, en el corto plazo. Los necesitamos, nos guste o no." Explicó Ichigo.

Baraggan parecía algo molesto porque Ichigo saltó a conclusiones y gruñó en desaprobación. "No, eso no es de lo que quería hablar contigo. Ya he llegado a un acuerdo con nuestra situación. La única razón por la que he aceptado es porque mantienes con la correa apretada a los Shinigamis... Es mejor que permanezcan así. Ahora, de vuelta a la razón por la que te he llamado... Es sobre este palacio."

"Las Noches... Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de este lugar." Dijo Ichigo.

El ex rey asintió. "Sí... Por tu reinado, debes ser consciente de sus orígenes y secretos. Has demostrado tu fuerza superior... Como Hollow, te da derecho a gobernar sobre mí. Como tal, te confiaré el conocimiento de la historia de Hueco Mundo."

"De acuerdo... ¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirme cómo se construyó este lugar?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Otros Arrancars reinaron sobre Las Noches. Ellos gobernaron aquí mucho tiempo antes de que yo tomara residencia en Las Noches." Comenzó Baraggan.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en incredulidad. "Pensé que siempre habías gobernado aquí... ¿Hasta dónde llega esto?"

"Miles de años... Pero según cuenta la historia, Las Noches fue construído por el primer Rey de Hueco Mundo. En esos días, los hollows eran mucho más numerosos que ahora. Los Vasto Lordes gobernaban cada uno un pedazo de este desierto... Y el más poderoso de su especie era el mismo Rey. Era un Hollow distinto a los demás. No se sabe nada de cómo sucedió, pero se convirtió en el primer Arrancar. Eso le dio un poder aún mayor que el de los Vasto Lordes que enfrentó... Uno por uno, sometió a todos ellos hasta que finalmente conquistó todo Hueco Mundo. El Rey buscaba lo mismo que tú... Desafiar a los Shinigamis que arrogantemente nos mataban a su antojo." Continuó.

Ichigo estaba fascinado por tal historia. "¿¡Así que el Rey original quería lo mismo!? ¿¡Qué pasó con él y los otros Hollows!?"

"A lo largo de su gobierno, compartió los secretos de cómo convertirse en Arrancar con sus subordinados. Uno por uno fueron transformados y crecieron en poder, hasta que al final, todos ellos eran como el propio Rey. Uniendo a los nueve hollows más fuertes bajo su mando, además de él, creó una facción de élite llamada los Espada. Todos eran Vasto Lordes que se convirtieron en Arrancars. Con ellos y las legiones comandadas bajo sus órdenes, el primer Rey creó este gran palacio... Palacio Luna de Las Noches Eternas. Para los hollows comunes, se conoce como Las Noches. El Rey construyó este lugar como un santuario para su ejército... Erigido como un monumento a su poder e influencia sobre Hueco Mundo." Dijo Baraggan casi con admiración.

"Me lo imagino... Este lugar es enorme. Su ejército debe haber sido colosal. Aunque estos Espada suenan bastante formidables. ¿Por qué no están todavía por aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo interesado.

"No sé el cómo ni por qué, pero el Rey murió a manos de una poderosa banda de Shinigamis que más tarde se convertirían en el Gotei 13." Dijo Barragan con enojo.

Ichigo compartió el resentimiento del ex rey, ya que apretó los dientes. "¿Cómo se las arreglaron para derrotar al primer Rey si era tan poderoso?"

"No lo sé... Pero sí sé que se le dio un título al asesino del Rey. Se llamó a este Shinigami el Kenpachi." Respondió Baraggan.

"¿Kenpachi?" Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al recordar a cierto capitán con un parche en el ojo, contra quién lucho como Gillian y más tarde como Vasto Lorde. Vagamente recordaba que los demás Shinigamis se referían a él como Kenpachi.

"Aprendí del ex rey que es un título dado al mejor espadachín de los Shinigamis. Aunque no sé si el Shinigami que mató al primer Rey aún vive. Fue hace miles de años." Elaboró Baraggan.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Este guerrero era Yamamoto? Él es el Shinigami más anciano y fuerte que he visto."

"Ese es el único Shinigami que conozco por su nombre... Y no. Sé que no es el primer Kenpachi. Según la información que he reunido durante siglos, de hecho, han habido varios Shinigamis con ese título." Aclaró Baraggan.

"Si ha habido más de uno probablemente podamos asumir que este guerrero murió hace tiempo." Dijo Ichigo.

Baraggan asintió con enojo. "Quizá tengas razón... Pero es una pena. Me gustaría tener el placer de vengar al primer Rey."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con los Espada cuando Kenpachi mató al Rey? ¿Mencionaste que el Rey te dijo todo esto antes de eso?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Después de su muerte, los supervivientes se retiraron y pelearon por el vacío de poder dejado atrás. Su lucha interna dividió Hueco Mundo en dos y causó más destrucción que nuestros propios y odiados enemigos jamás podrían esperar. Sin un líder fuerte para mantener el orden, los Espada se enfrentaron en una guerra civil. Las secuelas los dejó muy debilitados... Y finalmente, los Shinigamis lograron purgar al resto de los Espada con el paso de los años. Tuvieron éxito en matarlos a todos... Excepto uno. El único superviviente fue la Segunda Espada. Aunque poderoso, palidecía en comparación con el primer Rey... El Espada Cero. La Segunda asumió el título de Rey de forma predeterminada según su relato." Dijo Baraggan distante.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. "Así que, ¿sabías lo que eran los Arrancars antes de traer a Starrk y Lilynette conmigo? Interesante... ¿Cómo sobrevivió este Espada y cómo lo conociste?"

"La primera vez que lo vi, fue después de una victoria contra uno de mis rivales. Percibió nuestra batalla y vino a ver. Después de dar muerte a mi rival, él trató de reclutarme, pero fracasó. No tenía ningún interés en estar subordinado a nadie. Me respetaba por eso, y me ofreció el derecho a retarlo por el trono. Estando de acuerdo con su oferta, tomé mi ejército para apoderarme de Las Noches. Tuve éxito, obviamente... Pero perdí a todo mi anterior ejército en el proceso. Así llegué a ser Rey." Respondió Baraggan.

"¿Él mató a todo tu ejército?" Preguntó Ichigo algo sorprendido.

Baraggan asintió. "Ellos murieron en el fuego cruzado... Los que no lo hicieron, huyeron. El ex rey es el único enemigo que enfrenté, además de ti, que me dio un verdadero desafío."

"¿Lo mataste después de ganar? ¿Cuándo exactamente te dijo todas estas cosas?" Preguntó de nuevo Ichigo.

Baraggan negó con la cabeza. "No exactamente. Después de nuestra larga batalla, lo derroté y se rindió. Iba a acabar con él, hasta que empezó a hablar de mi potencial como Arrancar. El ex rey reconoció mi poder superior y afirmó que yo era digno de sucederle como Rey. Después de hacerlo, me dio las gracias por liberarlo."

"¿Liberarlo? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó sin comprender del todo.

"Dijo que sólo abandonaría su puesto en Las Noches si un hollow más fuerte tomaba su lugar. Al parecer, yo era el Vasto Lorde más poderoso que había visto desde los tiempos del primer Rey. Ahí fue cuando también me explicó los orígenes de los Espada y Las Noches. Después de contarme sobre la historia de Hueco Mundo y la muerte del primer Rey, el Segunda Espada afirmó que quería vengarse de los Shinigamis. Decía que la protección de Las Noches era lo único que le impedía hacerlo. Antes de irse me pidió reunir a los Hollows más fuertes y recrear los Espada en caso de que él fallase. Después, se fue a través de una Garganta y nunca lo volví a ver." Dijo Baraggan casi con tristeza.

"¿Cuál era su nombre... El Segunda Espada que se convirtió en Rey?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

"Su nombre era Arturo Plateado. Era bastante arrogante como te podrás imaginar... Pero poseía un gran poder. Si un hollow como él estaba clasificado como el tercer hollow más poderoso entre los Espada, entonces deben haber sido sumamente potentes en conjunto." Respondió Baraggan.

"¿Así que Arturo fue a vengar al resto de los Espada y te dejó a cargo de Las Noches ya que eras más poderoso que él? ¿Eso te llevó a tratar de conquistar Hueco Mundo?" Dijo Ichigo.

Baraggan asintió. "Precisamente... Pero, fracasé. Intenté conquistar Hueco Mundo, y forzar a hollows más débiles a unirse a mi ejército. Los Adjuchas eran fáciles de reclutar, pero muchos Vasto Lordes a los que maté fue por que se negaron a servirme. Estaba enojado, ya que aún con mi fuerza muy superior, los Vasto Lordes no cedían ante mi autoridad. Preferían morir inútilmente o huir muy lejos en Hueco Mundo. Finalmente me di por vencido tratando de reavivar el legado del primer Rey."

"¿Y me viste como otro Vasto Lorde hambriento de poder?" Dijo Ichigo. El actual Rey Hollow se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir más simpatía por Baraggan, algo que nunca se hubiera esperado.

"Sí, la primera vez que te vi, sabía que eventualmente te convertirías en Vasto Lorde. Tu poder ya era muy elevado cuando eras Adjucha. Tenía la esperanza de reclutarte en mi ejército antes de que evolucionaras, así no acabarías como los otros Vasto Lordes a los que enfrenté. Fallé en eso, y escapaste. Imaginaba que algún día volveríamos a enfrentarnos de nuevo. Aunque para mi sorpresa, fuiste capaz de unir a Vasto Lordes en mi contra... Tuviste éxito donde yo fallé. Entonces, tomaste mi trono. Te odiaba por ello..." Admitió Baraggan.

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido por su declaración veraz. No dijo nada y dejó que el ex Vasto Lorde esqueleto hablase de nuevo.

"Pero, después de ver la forma en que uniste a todos los poderosos hollows bajo ti, empecé a entender que realmente estabas destinado a ser el Rey de los Hollows. Todos ellos... Incluso mis propios seguidores te respetan. Incluso yo, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. En el momento en que perdonaste mi vida, me di cuenta de lo que tenías que me faltaba. Carisma, empatía, y tu reinado representa algo más grande de lo que yo jamás podré ser. A menudo me preguntaba lo que el primer Rey, Zangetsu, tendría para unir a todos los hollows bajo sus órdenes. Ahora me doy cuenta... Era como tú. Es por eso que te sigo, y te seguiré hasta el final." Dijo Baraggan, finalmente terminando su explicación.

Ichigo se quedó sin habla ante tal historia. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad.

"¿¡A-acabas de decir que el nombre del primer Rey era ZANGETSU!?" Dijo jadeando.

Baraggan asintió. "Sí... Ese era su nombre según Arturo."

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo sacó su Zanpakuto y la alzó para que Baraggan pudiese verla. "Mi Zanpakuto... Se llama Zangetsu."

La mandíbula del anciano Arrancar cayó por el comentario. "¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo!?"

"No lo sé..." Dijo Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

El ojo no cicatrizado de Baraggan se amplió considerablemente. Parecía realmente sin palabras, probablemente por primera vez en su vida. Ichigo enfundó su espada y asintió con respeto. "Gracias por contarme todo esto, Baraggan... Realmente pone las cosas en perspectiva. Ahora tengo aún más razones para derrotar a los Shinigamis."

"Necesito tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto... Si me perdonas." Dijo Baraggan cuando se puso en pie para salir.

"Probablemente debería irme también. ¿Puedo sugerir que ayudes a entrenar a tus seguidores si te aburres?" Solicitó Ichigo antes de ir en la dirección opuesta.

Baraggan se detuvo y contempló profundamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. '¿Qué podría significar esto? ¿Cómo puede su Zanpakuto tener el nombre del primer Rey? ¿Esas armas no son una extensión del alma de su poseedor? ¿¡Podría ser posible que él sea la encarnación del primer Rey!? Esto no tiene precedentes.' Pensó para sí.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera salir de la habitación, Baraggan lo llamó. "Gran Rey White... Esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotros."

Ichigo giró su cabeza y asintió. "Así será... Gracias de nuevo por la información."

Mientras Ichigo se iba, el Arrancar pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza. '¿Zangetsu? El primer Rey de los Hollows fue llamado así... ¿Qué me hace eso? Mi espada es una parte de mí... ¿Pero realmente soy como algo parecido al Rey original de los Hollows? Me pregunto que pensaba Yamamoto cuando le dije que era Rey... El Capitán Comandante se enfadó cuando lo mencioné. A pesar de que, evidentemente no me parezco al primer Rey o me habría reconocido, ¿no? Maldición... Si este primer Kenpachi mató al Rey Hollow original, ¿cómo puedo yo enfrentarme a Yamamoto o contra alguien más poderoso? No soy lo suficiente fuerte aún. ¡Debo tener más poder!'

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio reflexivo mientras Ichigo deambulaba por los masivos pasillos de Las Noches sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Demasiado distraído, el Rey no se dio cuenta por dónde iba hasta que chocó con alguien por accidente.

"¡Hey! Mira por dónde vas pedazo de... Oh, Gran Rey White, perdóneme por gritarle." Dijo en tono de disculpa el individuo. Ichigo lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre de pelo rosa con gafas. Él sonrió como si estuviera encantado de ver a Ichigo. "Es un honor ser derribado por usted... Ni siquiera tenía la sensación de que era alguien que caminaba por los pasillos. Tratando de emboscarme, ¿eh?"

Ichigo trató de reconocer al hombre, y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "No estoy muy seguro... ¿Pero eras el Adjucha mariposa, verdad?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz, y puedo decir, gracias por incluirme en su ejército, Gran Rey White. Prometo ser extremadamente útil en nuestra guerra contra los miserables Quincys y los pésimos Shinigamis. Si necesita algo... Dígamelo." Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

"Qué ansioso." Dijo Ichigo con diversión.

Szayel sonrió mientras se peinaba hacía atrás. "Bueno, mi hermano mayor es uno de los seguidores de Grimmjow... Pero por mi lado yo estaba a favor de usted desde el principio. Su dominio en el combate es todo un espectáculo, aunque encuentro su inteligencia y carisma impresionante. Oh, míreme, sedentando como un fan incondicional."

"Gracias... Supongo." Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba una ceja. Este tipo claramente trataba de conseguir su aprecio, o como diría Loly, lamiéndole el culo.

"Y, ¿qué puedes hacer exatamente? ¿Eres bueno en batalla?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Szayel rió casi como un maníaco. "Oh, ¡pero por supuesto que lo soy! Aunque mi verdadera pasión es la ciencia y la investigación... Me encantaría analizar o diseccionar alguna muestra de Quincys o Shinigamis si pudiéramos capturar alguno..."

"Hmm... Ya que pareces disfrutar de esas cosas, claro. Tu primera tarea será averiguar lo que contiene esta sangre en mi ropa." Dijo Ichigo.

Szayel extendió la mano y estuvo apunto de tocarlo antes de que Ichigo le agarró la muñeca. El Arrancar de pelo rosa le dio una mirada extraña. El Rey Hollow le miró fijamente. "Ten cuidado al tocarla. Una de las mujeres Quincys que me encontré pensaba que me afectaría de alguna manera si ella me cubría con su sangre."

"Suena... Extraño." Rió Szayel. "Bueno, entonces quizá podría entregarme esa chaqueta y hacer algunas investigaciones. Creo que puedo establecer un laboratoria en algún lugar de por aquí..."

Ichigo asintió mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su blanco uniforme y cuidadosamente lo dobló para cubrir las partes ensangrentadas. Luego, se lo entregó al Arrancar de pelo rosa. "Puedes utilizar cualquier cosa a tu disposición para averiguar con lo que estamos tratando. Tienes mi permiso para hacerte con un laboratorio. Me gustaría una actualización tan pronto como sea posible."

"¡Por supuesto, Gran Rey White!" Dijo Szayel emocionado mientras cogía la chaqueta y la examinaba. Miró a los pantalones hakama de Ichigo. "Hay algo de muestra en el resto de su ropa. Cuantas más muestras tenga, quizá."

"Creo que tienes más que suficientes." Disuadió Ichigo cuando empezó a alejarse. Szayel hizo un gesto de aceptación. "Muy bien... ¡Voy a comenzar! ¡Adiós, Majestad! Pronto compartiré mis resultados con usted."

Con eso, el Arrancar pelirrosa se fue corriendo por el pasillo como un niño al que acaban de darle un nuevo juguete. Ichigo rió ante su entusiasmo, que le ayudó a distraer su mente de la información de Baraggan. Continuó por el pasillo hacía una gran sala.

Al entrar en ella, se dio cuenta de que muchos de los nuevos Arrancars estaban reunidos discutiendo sus opiniones sobre los acontecimientos recientes. En el momento que vieron a Ichigo, toda la sala quedó en silencio.

"Ichigo, ¿¡d-dónde está tu parte de arriba!?" Exclamó Menoly con un rostro carmesí. Su reacción causó que todos mirasen al Rey. Él les miró con curiosidad. '¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?'

Los ojos de Loly se abrieron. "¿No vas a decir nada?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Saludó Ichigo mientras se abría camino por la habitación. Con cada paso, varias chicas Arrancars apartaron la mirada con timidez.

Harribel tuvo una intensa pero silenciosa reacción mientras ella lo miraba de arriba a abajo. La rubia inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿No tenemos que llevar algo encima?"

"Bueno, las mujeres no deberían." Dijo un Arrancar muy alto y flaco riendo. Todos parecieron ignorar su comentario, excepto Harribel que le dio una mirada severa.

"Ah, sí, lo siento... Le di mi chaqueta a Szayel, el tipo de pelo rosa, para que pudiera examinar la sangre Quincy en él." Explicó Ichigo.

"Hmm... Eso parece a excusa conveniente. Sabe como hacer una entrada." Vino una voz desde atrás, junto a una risa. Todos le miraron y vieron a Gin riendo.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad hacía el Shinigami. "¿Te gusta Hueco Mundo, Gin?"

"Es bastante agradable... Pero Las Noches necesitaría un poco de decoración." Rió el astuto capitán.

"Tal vez necesite una renovación. Parece que nadie ha vivido en este lugar durante siglos." Dijo Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, ¿cómo se ve mi nuevo cuerpo? Nunca me dijiste lo que pensabas." Preguntó Mila Rose mientras hacía una pose seductora. Su traje revelador mostraba bastantes curvas.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. "¿De dónde sacaste ese uniforme?"

La nueva Arrancar llevaba un top que dejaba poco a la imaginación, además de una corta falda blanca y botas a juego. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. "¿Se ve bien, no crees?"

Apacci se mofó de ella. "¿Qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Cómo podría gustarle a Ichigo eso?"

Sung-sun negó con la cabeza. "Pareces poco elegante y descarada... Por lo que sin duda va bien contigo, Mila Rose."

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¡Aún te ves como una serpiente para mí, Sung-sun!" Gruñó la ex leona.

Sung-sun se tapó la boca con su manga y entrecerró los ojos. "Sí... Pero las serpientes son bastante exóticas y hermosas, además de mortales."

"Tu cara sí que es mortal... ¡Mortalmente fea!" Rió Mila Rose.

"Qué comentario tan bruto... Careces de etiqueta y sutileza, Mila Rose." Dijo Sung-sun.

"Bueno, si quieren mi opinión, ambas parecen geniales." Complementó Ichigo, poniendo fin a sus argumentos.

Los ojos de Harribel se abrieron un poco. '¿Él piensa que se ven bien? Mencionó que le gustaba mi apariencia, pero parece que las suyas también. Hmm...' Pensó la rubia.

Ambas Arrancars parecían sorprendidas por su comentario, ya que no se lo esperaban. Sung-sun se cubrió y miró a otro lado. Mila Rose se quedó boquiabierta, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. "¿De verdad?"

"¿¡Qué hay de nosotras, Ichigo!?" Casi exigió Loly mientras empujada a Mila Rose. Menoly la siguió y ambas juntaron sus espaldas la una contra la otra frente a su señor. Ichigo rió. "Impresionantes. Ustedes ciertamente tuvieron las transformaciones más inesperadas."

El ojo visible de Loly se amplió y asintió. "¡Claro! ¿Esperabas algo menos?"

"Bueno, me alegra que ahora sean Arrancars... Pero no crean que por eso se terminó el entrenamiento. El hecho de que sean lindas no quiere decir que lo pondré fácil." Dijo Ichigo.

Su comentario hizo que la mayoría de ellas reaccionaran de forma visible de alguna manera. Harribel por el contrario, ladeó la cabeza. "¿Linda? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, significa algo que parece inocente y agradable, mi señora." Aclaró Sung-sun. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por su camisa por alguna razón para curiosidad de Ichigo.

La rubia ex Vasto Lorde se miró a sí misma durante un momento. "Obviamente esa descripción no coincide conmigo..."

"Bueno, tal vez no... Pero siempre has sido muy atractiva, Harribel." Dijo Ichigo con aprobación.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de golpe por su comentario. Harribel recuperó la compostura y le miró en silencio. '¿Atractiva? ¿Le gusta mi apariencia?'

"Tiene razón, mi señora, usted es el símbolo de belleza y poder en Hueco Mundo." Añadió Sung-sun. Eso pareció aliviar la duda de Harribel, pero ahora la rubia se sentía sofocada por el comentario anterior de Ichigo.

'¿Belleza? ¿Él cree que soy bella? No, nunca especificó concretamente. No debería saltar a conclusiones.' Pensó Harribel. La Arrancar no podría explicar por qué, pero el problema parecía ser más importante para ella de lo que debería.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la Arrancar más bella, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Interrumpió Gin la conversación con una sonrisa astuta y maliciosa.

El comentario causó de inmediato que todas las mujeres miraran fijamente a Ichigo. Varios otros Arrancars presentes en la sala también se acercaron para escuchar la conversación. Ichigo se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Bueno..."

"Esto va a ser bueno." Rió Nnoitra.

"Sí, ¿¡quién es la más bonita!?" Casi exigió Loly algo amenazante.

La cara de Menoly estaba nerviosa ya que apartó la mirada. "Chicas, no deberían presionar a Ichigo de ese modo. La manera en que nos vemos no es realmente tan importante..."

Apacci parecía menos hostil al respecto que Loly, pero le miraba también con mucha curiosidad. "¿Cuál es tu ideal de bonito, Ichigo?"

"Sin duda tú no..." Dijo Mila Rose sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tienes las curvas que yo sí."

"¿¡Y eso qué importa!?" Dijo Apacci con una mirada furiosa. "¡Ichigo es MI señor, no el tuyo!"

"Técnicamente es el señor de todos ahora... Aunque creo que Mila Rose está diciendo que eres plana, Apacci..." Rió Sung-sun.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no lo soy! ¡Ella sólo es voluminosa y todo músculo!" Dijo Apacci señalando a Mila Rose.

La ex leona rió. "¿Músculo es lo que crees que soy?"

La ex Adjucha cierva apretó los puños con rabia. "Oh, ¡no te creas tan increíble, Mila Rose! ¡Todavía puedo patearte el culo en una pelea!"

Harribel eligió este momento para dar un paso adelante y hablar con calma. "¿De qué se están quejando tanto? ¿Qué tipo de concurso es este?"

Las chicas ex Adjuchas miraron el físico de Harribel. Estaba claro que se sentían intimidadas cuando la mujer se cruzó de brazos. "Los hollows no deberíamos preocuparnos por ser más o menos bellas."

'Es fácil para ti decirlo, mi señora... Tienes el cuerpo perfecto.' Pensó Mila Rose. Muchas otras tenían pensamientos similares.

"De todas formas..." Dijo Ichigo lentamente para romper el incómodo silencio.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera cambiar de tema, un Arrancar arrogante reavivó la conversación. "¿Qué tanta disputa de mujeres tienen? Es bastante molesto si me preguntan."

Todos volvieron su atención hacía el Arrancar afeminado de pelo corto y negro que acababa de hablar. Tenía una mano en su cadera y una mirada condescendiente dirigida al grupo de Arrancars femeninas.

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!" Gruñó Loly. Antes de que ella o cualquiera de las otras pudiera enfrentarse a él, Ichigo habló.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Ichigo. Dicha pregunta hizo añicos un poco del orgullo del otro hollow, pero no pasó mucho para recuperarlo.

El afeminado hollow sonrió con orgullo. "Luppi Antenor. Por cierto... ¿Por qué todos te llaman Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki es mi verdadero nombre. White es como los demás hollows siempre me han llamado." Respondió Ichigo.

Luppi asintió. "Ya veo... Interesante. ¿Te importa si te llamo así?"

"Como quieras, Luppi." Asintió Ichigo.

El Arrancar le miró con orgullo. "Espero demostrar mi condición de élite en los días venideros."

"¿Qué pasa con este lame culos de repente? ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotras?" Dijo Menoly cruzándose de brazos.

"No te ves tan difícil para mí... ¡Vas a lamentar tu arrogancia, idiota! ¡No veo nada de élite en ti!" Dijo Loly groseramente.

Luppi la fulminó con la mirada. "Las apariencias engañan... Probablemente sea más que un reto para todas ustedes juntas y claramente soy más atractivo. Al igual que el Gran Rey White y Harribel... Soy a la vez hermoso y poderoso."

'Bueno, al menos tuvo el sentido común para no menospreciar a Harribel...' Pensó Ichigo algo divertido por lo que según él, eran las payasadas del afeminado Arrancar.

Starrk, que había estado tumbado en un sofá cercano, les miró perezosamente. "¿Qué pasa con todo este ruido? Intento dormir..."

"¡Entonces encuentra una habitación, Starrk!" Dijo Lilynette molesta. Ella parecía mucho más interesada en la conversación que su contraparte masculina. La pequeña Arrancar no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de interacción social y observaba con atención.

Harribel miró a Ichigo para ver cuál era su reacción. 'White parece tener mucha paciencia para otros hollows. Me sorprende que no mató a Luppi por interrumpirle cuando estaba apunto de hablar... Qué curioso. Supongo que no siente la necesidad de presumir o consolidar su autoridad dado todo lo que ha logrado.' Pensó la rubia.

"Sé realista, amigo... ¡No te pareces en nada a Ichigo o a Harribel!" Replicó Menoly molesta.

Apacci apretó los dientes. "¿¡Cómo te atreves a compararte con Ichigo!?"

"Relajaos, chicas... Estoy seguro de que lo dijo como una broma." Dijo Ichigo esperando aliviar el estado de ánimo enfurecido de sus seguidoras.

"¡Si claro! ¡Está actuando como si fuera mejor que nosotras!" Dijo Loly con enojo.

"Hablando de apariencias." Se oyó la voz de Gin de nuevo. "No puedo dejar de notar que es extraña la forma en la que muchos van vestidos."

Menoly ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "¿Qué quieres decir, Shinigami?"

"Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo la forma de vestirnos?" Medio exigió Apacci.

"Hueco Mundo es un lugar interesante... Donde los hombres se visten como mujeres y las mujeres como hombres." Rió Gin.

Su comentario hizo que la mayor parte de los habitantes de la sala examinara sus propios uniformes. Muchos no comprendían exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mi traje me conviene perfectamente." Se jactó Luppi.

Gin asintió en respuesta. "Ciertamente lo hace... Eres orgulloso y hermoso, y esas ropas femeninas son perfectas para ti."

"No es ropa femenina... ¡Esas sí lo son!" Dijo molesto Luppi señalando a Mila Rose y Sung-sun.

"¡No me visto como un chico! ¿Verdad?" Protestó Apacci mientras dirigía una mirada al ex capitán.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... Definitivamente estás usando el mismo tipo de pantalones que lleva Ichigo." Señaló Sung-sun.

"¿Y? Dices eso como si fuera malo. ¡Me pongo los pantalones de Ichigo!" Contrarrestó Apacci.

"Qué descarada, Apacci..." Rió Sung-sun.

La cara de Apacci se puso de un brillante escarlata cuando se dio cuenta de cómo pudo malentenderse su declaración. Ella le miró con timidez y brevemente hizo contacto visual con Ichigo antes de apartar la mirada. "Umm... No quise decir eso, Ichigo."

"Si es que... Ella es tan voluble a veces." Dijo Loly sacudiendo la cabeza.

Luego, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con aires de suficiencia. "Ya sé que me veo bien... ¿Verdad Ichigo?"

"Por supuesto." Asintió divertido por las diversas reacciones.

Menoly examinó su atuendo y miró entre Gin e Ichigo. "Lo que estoy usando se ve bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que no es tan revelador como la ropa de Mila Rose o Loly. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Bueno, Ichigo ha estado captando unas cuantas miradas en ti cuando no mirabas." Dijo Gin sonriendo con malicia. La ex Adjucha escorpión miró imediatamente a Ichigo impresionada. "¿¡De verdad!?"

"Umm... ¿Qué?" Cuestionó Ichigo. Sacudió la cabeza hacía Gin. '¿Este tipo está tratando de agitar el drama? Realmente tengo que salir de esta situación antes de que se vuelva peor...'

Sung-sun se tapó la boca con una manga y miró a Gin con duda. "No vi nada de eso... Sin duda tienes una imaginación hiperactiva, Shinigami."

Gin se encogió de hombros. "Me imagino que no pudiste verlo... Prácticamente no le has quitado la vista a Ichigo en todo este tiempo. No sé qué habrá en tu imaginación..."

La ex serpiente se enojó. "¡No estaba haciendo tal cosa, Shinigami!"

'Me pregunto si realmente es tan observador o si está jugando con ellas.' Pensó Ichigo con incertidumbre.

"Nunca elegiste quién te gustaba más, Ichigo." Gin redirigió la conversación.

El Rey de pelo naranja fulminó con la mirada al Shinigami y pensó para sí. '¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de esto ahora! Aunque... ¿Quién es la más bonita? Todas son bastante atractivas pero... ¿Es importante?'

"¡Me estoy cansando de escuchar tanta mierda! Obviamente, ¡el Gran Rey White tiene mejores cosas que hacer, en lugar de escuchar a todas las perras molestas hablando sobre quién es mejor en físico! ¡Deberían estar preocupadas por quién es el más fuerte!" Dijo Nnoitra entre dientes.

"¡Que te jodan, Nnoitra!" Gruñó Mila Rose.

"¿A quién llamas perra?" Exigió Luppi.

El espigado Arrancar se quebró el cuello y sonrió con sed de sangre. "Si cualquiera de los dos dice una palabra más, los haré pedazos..."

"¿Qué piensas sobre ser un Arrancar, Nnoitra?" Preguntó Ichigo. El Rey Hollow se sintió aliviado por la presencia de él y su distracción. 'Gracias que este tipo estaba aquí. Gin me tenía acorralado.'

El Arrancar se encogió de hombros. "Está bien... Pero estoy listo para empezar a matar. ¿Cuándo llegaremos a eso?"

"Después de que todos los demás sean Arrancars, vamos a entrenar al ejército y encontraremos una estrategia para derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Aunque esta noche no haremos gran cosa." Explicó Ichigo.

"Bueno, si esta mierda es la única cosa por aquí, me voy. Por cierto, Gran Rey White, ¿le importa dónde vivamos en este palacio?" Preguntó Nnoitra.

"No, no me importa, Nnoitra. Puedes descansar en cualquier habitación libre. Quizá más adelante renovemos Las Noches, entonces cada uno tendrá una buena habitación." Contestó Ichigo.

"Está bien... Ven a verme cuando inicie el entrenamiento." Declaró el espigado Arrancar mientras salía. Ichigo asintió. Después de que Nnoitra se fue, Ichigo vio su oportunidad para marcharse también.

"Bueno, de todos modos debería seguir y." Comenzó, pero inmediatamente sintió algo en su espalda. Durante este tiempo, una enérgica Lilynette saltó sobre él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sentó sobre sus hombros. "¡Já, te atrapé, Ichigo!"

"Buen trabajo." Dijo el Rey riendo entre dientes.

'Supongo que no voy a ninguna parte...' Ichigo suspiró internamente.

Starrk, quien estaba aún en el sofá, se puso en pie y se acercó a Ichigo. Él inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad ante lo que le hacía al Rey. "¿Qué estás haciendo con el pelo de Ichigo?"

La joven rubia estaba jugando con el anaranjado pelo con una mirada divertida en su cara. "¡Tu pelo es tan colorido, Ichigo!"

"Gah... Está actuando como un niño estúpido." Resopló Loly con fastidio.

"¡Deberías dejarme trenzar tu pelo!" Sugirió Lilynette con entusiasmo mientras ignoraba las miradas de enojo hacía ella, obviamente de las Arrancars más cercanas.

Enfurecida por las acciones de Lilynette, Apacci gruñó. "¡Aléjate de él!" Ichigo miró sorprendido cuando la ex Adjucha cierva pateó a Lilynette de sus hombros. La chica fulminó furiosamente con la mirada a Apacci, mientras se levantaba dando un salto. "Hey, ¿¡cuál es el problema, Apacci!?"

"¡No te pegues a él de esa manera!" Ordenó Apacci.

"¿Por qué no? No parecía estar molestándole." Dijo Lilynette confundida.

Starrk simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Lo siento si te molesta, Ichigo..."

"Está bien, Starrk. Lilynette sólo está emocionada. Lo entiendo complemente." Dijo Ichigo de manera tranquilizadora.

La joven rubia le miró feliz, para luego pasar a la multitud. "Ichigo deja que se lo haga, ¡porque yo le gusto!"

"¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que no le gustamos!?" Gruñó Apacci.

Starrk se palmeó la cara y pensó para sí. 'Ella no quería decirlo de esa manera... Pero sonó a eso. Oh Dios... Lilynette eres muy problemática a veces.'

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Lilynette sin rodeos causando que varias chicas miraran en su dirección. En vista de que era el momento perfecto para intervenir, Starrk arrastró a la rubia de allí. "Vamos, Lilynette... Vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir. Me pondré al día contigo más tarde, Ichigo."

Él le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza a Ichigo antes de irse ambos. Después, Mila Rose comenzó a reírse por el nerviosismo de Apacci. "Jaja, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?"

"Bueno, si me preguntas... Parecía que ella estaba hirviendo de celos." Interrumpió Sung-sun con diversión. Como era habitual, tenía su boca cubierta, y además tenía una mirada condescendiente centrada en Apacci.

La ex cierva le dirigió una mirada temible a Sung-sun. "¿¡Quieres un poco de mí también!?"

"Bueno, realmente debería irme así que..." Dijo Ichigo mientras empezaba a andar.

"¡Ichigo!" Sonó la voz de Nel que venía por el pasillo. Todos la miraron sorprendidas al ver que corrió y abrazó a Ichigo con fuerza. El Rey también quedó sorprendido. "¿Qué haces, Nel?"

"¡Abrazarte por supuesto!" Dijo mientras le apretaba aún más.

"Hey, ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¡Obviamente él no quiere que lo agarres de esa manera!" Gritó Loly molesta para que se alejara de Ichigo.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Nel mientras se soltaba del Rey de pelo naranja. Ella le sonrió felizmente. "Esto es increíble... ¡Hay tantos Arrancars y todos ellos viviendo juntos en Las Noches!"

Apacci, Loly y Menoly le fruncieron el ceño al recordar la batalla que ocurrió entre Nelliel e Ichigo. A la defensiva, todas ellas trataron de interponerse entre él y Nel.

Loly gruñó entre dientes mientras miraba a la Arrancar de pelo aguamarina. "¡No creas que hemos olvidado lo que le hiciste!"

"Sí, aléjate de él. El hecho de que se convirtió en Arrancar no tiene nada que ver contigo." Añadió Menoly.

Nelliel retrocedió ligeramente al sentirse ofendida por su hostilidad. Ella frunció el ceño al recordar la batalla y cómo casi mata a sus Adjuchas.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento de verdad por lo que pasó en ese entonces. Creedme, me gustaría volver al pasado si pudiera."

"¿Qué pasó?" Interrumpió Harribel mientras se acercaba.

"No tiene importancia, chicas, deben darle una oportunidad a Nel. Todo eso quedó en el pasado." Dijo Ichigo seriamente por primera vez desde que entró en la sala. "Yo ya la he perdonada, y ella está más que bienvenida a acercarse a mí si así lo quiere."

"¡P-pero Ichigo!" Dijo Apacci sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella es."

"Ella es uno de los nuestros..." Concluyó Ichigo. Nel se le quedó mirando admirada por su defensa. La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina sonrió débilmente. "Prometo hacerlo mientras me dejes, Ichigo..."

"No te preocupes, Nelliel... Me alegro de que estés con nosotros." Dijo Ichigo con voz reconfortante.

Incapaz de resistir las emociones que crecían dentro de ella por sus palabras, Nel se acercó de nuevo pasando a las ex Adjuchas y abrazó a Ichigo otra vez. Esta vez, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho desnudo. Su cara parecía diferente a la de antes, e Ichigo no comprendía exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Después de un momento sin hacer nada, Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió. "Está bien, Nel... Deberías descansar un poco. Todos nosotros deberíamos."

Ella rompió el abrazo y lo miró distante. "Buenas noches Ichigo..."

Después de que Nel se fue, dejó a cinco ex Adjuchas y a Harribel mirando a Ichigo con diversas expresiones.

Ichigo las miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa, chicas?"

"N-nada..." Dijo Apacci con amargura mientras miraba a la distancia.

La cara de Harribel era una de curiosidad. Ella le dio a Ichigo una mirada incierta. "Ella es la que te curó hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? No sabía que ustedes dos tuvieran un vínculo de ese tipo."

Gin se acercó al grupo de nuevo y asintió. "Bueno, ella sin duda tiene el cariño de Ichigo..."

Las chicas Arrancars le fulminaron con la mirada en incredulidad, como si creyesen esa declaración de inmediato. El Rey Hollow miró a Gin y gruñó mentalmente. '¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Maldito seas, Gin!'

Decidiendo que no tenía más remedio que huir de la situación, Ichigo rió torpemente. "Bueno, yo debería ir a ver cómo lo lleva Wonderweiss... Nos vemos chicas."

Sin siquiera vacilar, se fue de allí mediante un Sonido antes de que pudieran decir algo. Después de irse, Harribel miró a Gin sospechosamente. "¿Estás insinuando que él prefiere su compañía antes que la nuestra?"

"¡Joder!" Gruñó Apacci. "¡Hemos viajado con Ichigo por muchísimo tiempo! ¡No lo creo! ¡Ella está delirando si cree que está más cerca de Ichigo que nosotras!"

El astuto Shinigami sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. "Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta... Pero a Ichigo le gustaba ella lo suficiente como para abrazarla también."

Mientras se abría camino hacía la puerta, Gin sonrió maliciosamente y pensó para sí. 'Creo que he descubierto mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito por aquí...'

 **XXX Las Noches, Ichigo XXX**

Después de un rápido y torpe escape gracias a una situación creada por Gin Ichimaru, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si las conversaciones anteriores indicaban algo, era que Gin era un hombre astuto. El Rey ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar al Shinigami.

"White está aquí." Sonó una voz con aprobación que captó la atención de Ichigo. Miró hacía la fuente y vio a Kaname allí de pie junto a Wonderweiss. Ichigo se sorprendió al verlos, pero pensó que instintivamente debe haber ubicado su firma espiritual durante la huida.

Kaname levantó la mirada, pero no dijo nada mientras Wonderweiss se acercó y saludó a Ichigo. "¿Cómo está usted, Gran Rey White?"

"Bueno, bien. ¿Cómo te estás adaptando a ser Arrancar, Wonderweiss? ¿Está Las Noches a tu gusto?" Preguntó Ichigo.

El rubio asintió felizmente. "Estoy contento de estar junto a otros... Creo que a Hooleer le gusta estar aquí también."

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que ahora el ex Vasto Lorde se refería a sí mismo en primera persona. "Veo que tu habla ha mejorado. Eso está muy bien." Dijo Ichigo con aprobación.

"Le he estado ayudando a entender. Él ha tomado una extraña fijación por mí." Dijo Kaname.

Wonderweiss sonrió. "Kaname es agradable. Él me ayuda a entender."

"Genial... Me alegro de ver que algunos de ustedes se llevan bien." Respondió Ichigo.

Tousen asintió. "Las personas con intenciones puras se atraen entre sí. Él y yo somos más parecidos de lo que esperaba."

"Lo mencionaste antes... Que tu justicia estaba contra la Sociedad de Almas. Tengo curiosidad de eso. Todavía no entiendo por qué los traicionaste." Dijo Ichigo mientras leía la reacción de Kaname.

El Shinigami ciego parecía un poco sorprendido por su pregunta. "Creo que se responde por sí sola... Pero por respeto a usted voy a responder. La Sociedad de Almas es muy corrupta... No sé si recuerda mucho de lo que vio mientras estaba allí, pero existe una gran disparidad entre el Seireitei y los distritos exteriores Rukongai. Los Shinigamis del Gotei 13 trabajan para el bien común de la Sociedad de Almas, pero son una organización aristocrática y elitista."

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Ichigo.

Kaname le miró fijamente. "A ellos les gusta espiar y controlar a las masas... Insisten en aplicar su equilibrio en el mundo, pero a menudo me pregunto si esto es una excusa. No son nada más que una implacable organización de asesinos que gobiernan la Sociedad de Almas con el pretexto de ser protectores. El Gotei 13 no se preocupa por la moral... Les importa nada la justicia o las personas que mueren innecesariamente por su causa. Permiten que asesinos como Kenpachi y Mayuri sean capitanes... Y lo peor de todo es la Central 46. Un patético grupo de hombres cobardes que piensan que tienen el derecho de dictar lo que es aceptable en este mundo. Merecen vivir en el infierno junto a todos los Shinigamis... Estoy feliz de separarme de ellos."

"¿¡Kenpachi!? ¿¡El del parche en su ojo!?" Exigió Ichigo.

El rostro de Kaname se tensó. "Sí... Él es más monstruo que cualquier hollow que halla visto. No se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea matar y luchar. Al menos usted lucha por una razón... Wonderweiss dice que crees en la protección de tu especie."

"Kenpachi... ¡Voy a destrozar ese título y cualquier persona que lo lleve... No han visto a un verdadero monstruo todavía!" Dijo Ichigo lleno de odio.

"¿Por qué te convertiste en Shinigami en primer lugar si los odiabas?" Preguntó Wonderweiss confundido. Ichigo miró a Kaname con curiosidad preguntándose eso mismo.

El ex capitán se volvió hacía Wonderweiss. "Nací ciego... Nunca he visto la luz. Pero, a pesar de mi falta de vista, puedo ver más que otros. Desde muy temprana edad sabía que los Shinigamis eran corruptos. Sin embargo, un sinnúmero de personas en mi distrito aspiraban a unirse a sus filas. Eran como polillas atraídas a una llama... Me convertí en Shinigami, porque tenía que hacerlo. Por una amiga..."

"No entiendo." Dijo Wonderweiss algo angustiado.

"Trataba de hacer cumplir la justicia ya que los Shinigamis no sabían lo que eso significaba. Ellos apenas se preocupan por el sufrimiento de los distritos exteriores... Donde yo nací fue en un barrio pobre, los Shinigamis no lo visitaban. La pobreza y la desesperación proliferan mientras que la Central 46 y las casas nobles están en sus tronos en la cima del mundo. Los Shinigamis son hombres y mujeres con excesos de disputas por el control del poder, mientras que el resto de nosotros sufren. Lo siento, Wonderweiss, pero mis razones para estar aquí son muy complicadas para explicarlas." Concluyó Kaname.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante su explicación al recordar el gran distrito exterior que destruyó en la Sociedad de Almas con su Getsuga Jujisho. 'Esa gente... ¿No eran Shinigamis?'

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Ichigo finalmente asintió. "Estuvo bien hablar contigo, Kaname... Cuídate Wonderweiss."

Sin decir más palabra, dejó al dúo para encontrar una habitación. Después de una breve búsqueda, encontró una de las más prominentes cámaras del palacio con las condiciones adecuadas para residir. Ichigo se dejó caer en la gran cama y finalmente bajó la guardia por primera vez en semanas.

Su mente estaba corriendo en un centenar de direcciones, pero el sueño superó sus sentidos y por fin alcanzó su merecido descanso.

 **XXX Sueño de Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo estaba sólo, en un masivo campo, en lo que parecía ser el Seireitei. Como algo notable, no había edificios o paredes reconocibles. Fuego cubría el horizonte en todas direcciones.

Él estaba en su forma liberada... Pero por alguna razón, Ichigo sólo tenía una espada en lugar de como era estándar, dos. Disparó un Cero con una fuerza tremenda hacía el Seireitei mientras liberada un aullido hollow con sed de sangre en él.

Antes de que pudiera devastar su objetivo, una onda masiva de fuego cortó su ataque por la mitad, enviando el Cero a erupcionar en la distancia. Momentos después, el fuego se disparó hacía Ichigo, envolviéndolo en un círculo infernal. A pesar del calor y la energía en él, se las arregló para pasar a través y cargar hacía el corazón de la Sociedad de Almas.

Después de despejar las llamas, se detuvo en seco ya que varios Shinigamis bloquearon su avance. Delante y detrás de ellos había un terreno masivo lleno de cadáveres, de Arrancars muertos en el suelo. Él era el único Hollow que seguía en pie en el campo de batalla.

"¡Ahí está el líder! ¡Ese es Zangetsu!" Dijo sobreexcitado uno de los Shinigamis.

"¿¡El Espada Cero!? ¿¡Ese es el Rey Hollow!?" Dijo otro en una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

"Acabad con él... Los Hollows se rendirán de inmediato si matamos a su líder." Ordenó otro Shinigami. El grupo avanzó, comandados por el hombre con la espada de fuego.

Ichigo perdió la visión y el conocimiento de lo que seguía por pasar y pronto se encontró cayendo en la oscuridad. Él se sacudió durante el descenso incapaz de detenerse, hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

En el momento en que tocó el suelo, Ichigo despertó de su sueño.

El Rey Hollow se sentó en su cama sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar. '¿Qué fue eso?'

Antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando, una preocupada voz le llamó. "¿Estás bien, Ichigo?"

Sus ojos buscaron alrededor para el dueño de la voz. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el balcón de la ventana. El hollow de pelo naranja se levantó y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Ulquiorra? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo?"

"Hace ya algún tiempo... Varios días según los Shinigamis. Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces." Respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿Has venido a buscarme? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Ulquiorra asintió. "Bueno, no exactamente. He estado cuidando que nadie interrumpa tu descanso. Iba a despertarte en poco tiempo, ya que Aizen quiere que nos reunamos todos. Mientras dormías, el Shinigami transformó a los demás hollows. Muchos han estado descansando en la sala principal del trono."

"Maldición, tengo que ir a comprobar las cosas." Dijo Ichigo serio. Los recuerdos sobre su sueño estaban empezando a desaparecer.

El Arrancar de pelo negro se encogió de hombros. "Creo que están esperando por ti."

"Está bien... Vamos." Dijo Ichigo mientras rápidamente se ponía un nuevo uniforme y se dirigía a la puerta.

Al salir, Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra con curiosidad. "¿Montabas guardia mientras dormía? No tienes por qué hacer eso, Ulquiorra... No debería haber dormido tanto."

"Debes haberlo necesitado." Dijo su compañero.

"Vámonos." Dijo Ichigo, mientras desaparecía con un Sonido.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño ligeramente y pensó para sí. 'Estaba agitado en su sueño... Debe haber tenido una pesadilla.'

 **XXX Salón del trono, Las Noches XXX**

Cuando Ichigo y Ulquiorra se abrieron paso por la sala del trono, fueron recibidos con prontitud por los habitantes de dicha habitación.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras... ¡Hemos estado sin hacer nada por una eternidad!" Suspiró Grimmjow con fastidio.

"Ah, Ichigo, es bueno verte... Iba a buscarte, pero Ulquiorra no estaba de acuerdo en que alguien te molestara." Dijo Aizen.

Varios Arrancars enviaron al hollow de pelo negro diversas miradas de aprobación o desaprobación, pero Ichigo los ignoró y se adelantó a la parte delantera donde estaba Aizen de pie. Miró al ex capitán brevemente. "¿Hay alguna razón para que estemos todos aquí reunidos?"

"Bueno, me tomé la libertad de transformar a los hollows restantes mientras dormías. No parecía necesario despertarte para hacerlo." Explicó Aizen.

"Mejor que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo..." Gruñó Baraggan.

"Le aseguro que no, Baraggan. Reformar a los Espada es algo importante..." Dijo Aizen con calma.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron por su declaración. Aunque muchos de los Arrancars menores no entendían del todo, Ichigo y Baraggan se sorprendieron.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. "¿Sabes de los Espada?"

Aizen asintió. "Sí... Y ahora que todos los Hollows en Las Noches son Arrancars, podemos clasificar adecuadamente a todos ustedes."

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a asumir que te pertenece ese derecho!?" Gruñó Baraggan entre dientes.

Ichigo alzó la mano para silenciar al ex esqueleto. "Vamos a reformar los Espada entonces. ¿Cómo funciona la clasificación exactamente?"

Respondiendo a su pregunta, Aizen mostró un gran dispositivo, que estaba oculto tras un manto, de naturaleza mecánica. Estaba enganchado al mismo Hogyoku a través de algún enlace, que descansaba sobre el pedestal. El gran dispositivo era difícil de describir por completo y claramente no era algo que Ichigo comprendía del todo.

"Este dispositivo puede medir el poder. Al sincronizarlo con el Hogyoku, les asignará un número basado en una variedad de criterios. Al igual que los Arrancars del pasado se alineará de más débil a más fuerte. Normalmente este dispositivo sería sólo de lectura de su fuerza actual, pero con la adición del Hogyoku, también tiene en cuenta sus poderes futuros y ocultos." Dijo Aizen entrando en detalles.

El Rey de pelo naranja echó un vistazo a la habitación llena de Arrancars. Todos ellos estaban radiando de emoción pura por la idea. Aunque algunos parecían nerviosos por tener que clasificarse de acuerdo a su poder.

Harribel se cruzó de brazos con curiosidad. "¿Nos vamos a clasificar? ¿Con qué propósito?"

"¿Qué son los Espada exactamente?" Cortó Grimmjow. "Nadie se molestó en explicarlo al resto."

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, Aizen le interrumpió. "Ellos serán los diez Arrancars más fuertes. Mientras el sistema de clasificación baje por cada uno... Los hollows más fuertes tendrán los números más pequeños."

"Bien, bien... ¿A qué estamos esperando?" Dijo Nnoitra con entusiasmo. "Estoy deseando ver cuán lejos estoy del resto."

"No te entusiasmes, Nnoitra... Ni siquiera eras un Vasto Lorde. Tendrás mucha suerte si consigues acercarte a los diez primeros." Se mofó Luppi.

El espigado Arrancar le envió una mirada de muerte. "¡Te garantizo que soy más fuerte que gente como tú, perra!"

"¡Ninguno de los dos vivirá lo suficiente para verlo si no se callan!" Grimmjow silencio inmediatamente la discusión.

Apacci miró con nerviosismo a Aizen. "Y... ¿Qué pasará con el resto de nosotros que no seamos Espada? ¿Qué seremos?"

"Números... Hollows con dos dígitos." Respondió Baraggan antes que el Shinigami.

El ex capitán de cabello castaño asintió. "Sí... Me imagino que Baraggan está bastante familiarizado con estos términos. Para aquellos que no lleguen a ser Espada... Serán Números."

"Sigamos con ello..." Dijo Ichigo antes de pudieran estallar más argumentos.

"Muy bien... Todos ustedes deben colocar sus manos en este dispositivo y leerá su poder. Después de que todo el mundo lo halla hecho, dirá su nombre en voz alta y se formará un número sobre el dorso de su mano." Instruyó Aizen.

"¡No necesitamos una máquina estúpida para decirnos quién es el más fuerte!" Dijo Grimmjow con desaprobación.

"Sólo hacedlo..." Dijo Ichigo con calma. Uno por uno, todos los Arrancars presentes en la sala se colocaron en fila de mala gana y pusieron sus manos en el dispositivo. La máquina brillaba cada vez que un Arrancar la tocaba. Después de pasar todos, Ichigo puso su mano.

Un resplandor brillante resplandeció antes de que él apartó la mano. Aizen asintió, y luego se acercó a tocar el Hogyoku. Envió energía a la máquina y luego se disparó desde ella un resplandor a cada hollow de manera individual en la sala.

Después de que la energía disminuyó, Aizen sonrió. "Ahora iniciará con el Número más alto."

Hubo un centenar de Arrancars en la sala y la máquina anunció sus números y nombres, aunque Ichigo no los conocía. Obviamente, debían ser los que Aizen transformó mientras dormía. Ichigo escuchó con curiosidad mientras la máquina continuaba la cuenta atrás, asignando un número a cada Arrancar. Cada vez que decía un número y su nombre, la máquina lanzaba una corriente de energía en la parte posterior de la mano del Arrancar. Esto continuó bastante tiempo, mientras seguía bajando.

Ichigo no le prestó mucha atención hasta que la máquina empezó a anunciar sobre los puestos 30. "36 Di Roy Rinker... 35 Nakeem Grindina... 34 Dondochakka Birstanne... 33 Pesche Guatiche... 32 Tesra Lindocruz... 31 Nirgge Parduoc... 30 Abirama Reeder... 29 Charlotte Cuuhlhourne... 28 Cyan Sung-sun... 27 Franceska Mila Rose... 26 Findorr Calius... 25 Edrad Liones... 24 Yylford Granz... 23 Choe Neng Poww... 22 Tiburón Martillo... 21 Ggio Vega... 20 Rudbornn Chelute... 19 Shaw Long Koufang... 18 Gantenbainne Mosqueda... 17 Loly Alvirrne... 16 Menoly Mallia... 15 Emilou Apacci... 14 Aaroniero Arruruerie... 13 Cirucci Sanderwicci... 12 Szayel Aporro Granz... 11 Dordonni Alessandro Del Socaccio... 10 Luppi Antenor. Los Números han sido clasificados."

Todos estaban sorprendidos por sus puestos, y algunos algo molestos. Ggio miró a Shaw Long y a las seguidoras de Ichigo. "¿Cómo se supone que soy más débil que ellos? ¿Y quién diablos es este Rudbornn?"

"¿Esperas que crea que soy más débil que este payaso?" Dijo Cirucci en incredulidad mientras señalaba a Luppi.

Dordonni compartió su reacción. "No creo que este sistema de clasificación sea exacto..."

"No actúen sorprendidos... No estaba bromeando cuando dije que era más fuerte que la mayoría." Se jactó Luppi. Su tono arrogante pareció molestar aún más a un buen número de Arrancars de menor rango. Luppi suspiró profundamente. "Pero, por desgracia me quedé corto para ser Espada."

"Parece extraño..." Dijo Gantenbainne mientras trataba de darle sentido a su rango.

Mila Rose se cruzó de brazos. "Mi puesto fue más alto del que esperaba... Pero de cualquier manera, sabía que iba a estar por encima de Sung-sun."

La ex serpiente le envió una venenosa mirada. "Tal vez en poder... Pero no en belleza o intelecto."

"¡Por qué tú!" Gruñó la ex leona.

Grimmjow miró a muchos de sus seguidores decepcionado. "Todos ustedes tuvieron menor rango del que pensé que tendrían..."

"Hermano mayor... Noté que mi número duplica al tuyo." Sonrió Szayel mientras miraba al rubio.

Yylfordt rodó los ojos. "No te emociones... No es como si tú fueras un Espada."

Las conversaciones se vieron truncadas cuando la máquina habló de nuevo. "Ahora serán clasificados los Espada. 9 Zommari Rureaux... 8 Nnoitra Gilga."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué soy sólo el octavo!?" Gritó este último.

"Debes sentirte honrado... Teniendo en cuenta que al igual que todos los demás clasificados anteriormente, no eras un Vasto Lorde." Dijo Harribel silenciándolo inmediatamente.

La máquina continuó. "7 Wonderweiss Margela... 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No hay manera de que el resto sean más fuertes que yo!" Protestó Grimmjow.

"5 Nelliel Tu Odelschwank." Continuó la máquina.

La cara de Nel se iluminó. "Vaya, no esperaba un número tan bajo." Dijo, examinándose el número recién formado en el dorso de su mano con asombro.

"¡Maldición, de ninguna manera eres más fuerte que yo!" Dijo Grimmjow sacudiendo la cabeza en incredulidad.

La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina negó. "Oye, no te enojes conmigo... No fui yo quien hizo estos cálculos."

"4 Ulquiorra Cifer." Interrumpió la máquina otra vez.

El Arrancar murciélago no tuvo ninguna reacción visible, ya que tenía una mirada estoica dirigida a la máquina. 'Es obvio que Ichigo será el más fuerte, ¿pero dónde se clasificarán los tres restantes?' Pensó.

"3 Tier Harribel."

La rubia asintió. "Eso parece lo que esperaba."

Los ojos de Grimmjow se abrieron en incredulidad. 'No me esperaba que dos mujeres se clasificaran por encima de mí... ¿De verdad son más fuertes que yo?'

"2 Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Gingerbuck." Anunció.

"¿¡Cómo demonios dos personas pueden tener el mismo rango!?" Exigió Nnoitra airadamente.

"Ambos solían ser uno." Respondió Ichigo. Muchos en la sala se vieron sorprendidos por la revelación.

Los ojos de Starrk se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. 'Hmm... No esperaba que nadie sea más fuerte que nosotros, además de Ichigo. Si ese es el caso, entonces el antiguo Rey...'

"1 Baraggan Louisenbairn."

"No hay manera de que él sea más fuerte que nosotros, ¿verdad Starrk?" Dijo Lilynette no aceptando completamente su rango.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Y no me importa."

"0 Ichigo Kurosaki. Los Espada se han clasificado." Concluyó la máquina. Después, Ichigo se miró la marca en su mano y pensó para sí. 'Espada Cero y Rey... ¿Igual que él?'

Grimmjow se sentía un poco infeliz con los resultados, y más al saber que sus dos rivales por el trono se clasificaron muy por encima de él.

Nadie se sorprendió por el rango de Ichigo, pero Lilynette envió una mirada afilada hacía Aizen. "¿Cómo exactamente determina esta máquina nuestro poder? Starrk y yo matábamos hollows sólo con estar cerca de ellos. ¡Somos más fuertes que el viejo!"

"Pueden serlo perfectamente en términos de potencia bruta, pero como he dicho... La fuerza bruta no lo es todo. El Hogyoku puede medir su potencial. El antiguo sistema solamente clasificaba a los que tenían el reiatsu más alto. El nuevo que he creado es más preciso, ya que determina la eficiencia en batalla." Explicó Aizen.

"¿¡Así que ella es más eficiente en batalla que yo!?" Preguntó Grimmjow mientras miraba a Nel con dudas.

Ichigo asintió. "Ella es muy fuerte, Grimmjow... Y también puede sanar."

Al oír su comentario sobre Nel, varias habitantes femeninas enviaron diversas miradas en dirección de la mujer. Apacci sacudió la cabeza y pensó. '¡Que le jodan! Se cree tan caliente...'

"Uh... Bueno, lo siento Grimmjow." Se disculpó Nel tímidamente.

El peliazul rió. "Bah... Supongo que el número seis no es tan malo."

"¡Apuesto a que Starrk y yo todavía podríamos patearte el culo, viejo!" Amenazó Lilynette.

Starrk suspiró ante su arrebato. "Por favor, no busques pelea, Lilynette..."

"Yo era el Rey de Hueco Mundo desde hace miles de años... Así que es normal estar por encima de ti, niña." Replicó Baraggan.

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia, pero Starrk volvió a suspirar. "No es un gran problema Lilynette... Sólo significa menos responsabilidad. Además, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre Segunda y Primera de todos modos? Todos aún debemos responder ante Ichigo... Y al viejo le gusta manejar las cosas. No me importa, en lo personal."

"¡Maldito perezoso! ¡Probablemente por eso estamos por debajo de él, porque eres tan pasivo!" Dijo molesta.

"Muchos de los ex Vasto Lordes estaban muy cerca en términos de poder y potencial... De acuerdo a los esquemas. Aunque, al parecer, ninguno de ustedes estuvo cerca de Ichigo." Dijo Aizen mientras miraba los resultados en la máquina.

Szayel corrió de inmediato y miró los gráficos que mencionó. Había varios de ellos que se solapaban y que medían diferentes tipos de cosas. Junto al nombre de cada uno, había un número adecuado a su poder, a excepción de Ichigo. El Rey Hollow se acercó y miró con curiosidad. 'Ichigo Kurosaki Error. Baraggan Louisenbairn 540. Coyote Starrk 537. Tier Harribel 531. Ulquiorra Cifer 529. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank 521. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 515. Wonderweiss Margela 510. Nnoitra Gilga 496. Zommari Rureaux 487.'

Al ver los datos de Ichigo, Szayel preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Por qué dice error en sus resultados, Majestad?'

Aizen caminó entre ellos dos y habló. "Probablemente porque sus datos estaban fuera de serie... Hay una gran disparidad entre él y el resto de los Espada. Aunque estoy seguro que es muy obvio en este punto."

Todo el mundo en la sala palideció ante tal revelación. Ichigo mismo parecía muy sorprendido y pensó para sí. 'Dijo que este dispositivo mide nuestro potencial... ¿Cómo puede el mío ser mucho más alto que el resto de ellos? ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi sangre mezclada? O por Zangetsu... Pero incluso él murió. ¿Realmente esto funciona perfectamente? ¿Qué significan estos números?'

Lilynette corrió a mirar los resultados, y al verlos se sorprendió. "¿El viejo nos ganó por tres puntos? ¡Esto está mal!"

"¿Cómo debemos organizar nuestro ejército ahora que todos tenemos rango?" Preguntó Harribel.

"Aquellos de ustedes que sean Espada deberían tener guardias personales... Una Fracción que pueda actuar en vuestro nombre. ¿No estarías de acuerdo, Ichigo?" Pidió Aizen.

Ichigo asintió mientras miraba a la multitud de Arrancars chismeando. "Buena idea. A cada Espada se le permitirá elegir a un grupo personal de los Números para ser sus seguidores más cercanos para su Fracción. Elijo a Apacci, Loly y Menoly... Mis tres seguidoras originales."

El trío corrió hacía él con entusiasmo. Ellas no tuvieron oportunidad de decir algo, ya que Baraggan habló. "Elijo a mis guardias reales y ejecutores para ser mi Fracción. Ggio, Tiburón, Nirgge, Poww, Abirama, Findorr y Charlotte."

"¿Quieres a alguno más? Aún quedan unos cuantos de tu antiguo ejército. O puedes ponerlos a todos." Dijo Nnoitra con evidente sarcasmo, para luego reír.

Starrk se encogió de hombros. "Uh... Cojo a Lilynette si cuenta. Si no, entonces estoy bien así."

"Sung-sun y Mila Rose..." Dijo Harribel en pocas palabras llamando a sus seguidoras.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza. "No necesito una Fracción... Se metería en el camino de mis deberes."

"¿Ver a Ichigo dormir es un deber ahora?" Dijo Gin con una sonrisa maliciosa. Varios Arrancars enviaron a Ulquiorra miradas extrañas.

El ex murciéago le miró estoicamente. "No tengo por qué darte explicaciones..."

Nel pensó su decisión por un momento para luego decir. "Elijo a Cirucci, Gantenbainne y Dordonni para que sean mi Fracción."

Grimmjow suspiró. "Shaw Long, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem y Di Roy... Estaría bien mantener a la manada juntos."

Wonderweiss miró a su alrededor algo distraído. "Cojo a Luppi."

El afeminado Arrancar le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Por qué me elegiste? Ni siquiera te conozco..."

Wonderweiss no dijo nada más, lo que dio lugar a un silencio incómodo. De mala gana, Luppi se acercó al lado de la Séptima Espada. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción."

Nnoitra miró a la multitud y puso su único visible en un Arrancar rubio. "Um... Ese tipo, supongo." Señaló a Tesra. "Puede ser mi chico de los recados si quiere."

Ansiosamente Tesra se abrió paso y se inclinó ante Nnoitra. "Será un honor servirle, Nnoitra-sama."

"Ahórrate los cumplidos..." Dijo él.

Zommari parecía en calma mientras miraba a la multitud. Después de un momento se volvió hacía Aizen e Ichigo. "No necesito guardias personales o seguidores. Estoy contento con mi posición."

"Muy bien entonces... Los demás serán parte del ejército. Sólo los Espada pueden dar órdenes... Así que no vayan tratando de ser jefes entre vosotros mismos. Szayel Aporro Granz será nuestro líder de la división de investigación. Antes de concluir esta reunión, ¿hay alguien más que tenga alguna habilidad o rasgo especial que podría ser adecuado para una posición única?" Dijo Ichigo.

Dando un paso adelante de la multitud, un Arrancar con una máscara completa que se asemejaba a un cráneo de carnero habló. "Su Majestad, mi nombre es Rudbornn Chelute. Soy capaz de crear un ejército de clones. Observe..."

Ichigo vio interesado cómo el cráneo creó varios clones Arrancars de sí mismo. Con la única diferencia de que carecían de cuernos. Ichigo rió. "Se ve bastante útil."

Aizen asintió. "La incorporación de las tropas fúnebres sería muy valiosa."

"Obtendrás una posición especial, Rudbornn. Líder de los Exequias." Dijo Ichigo. "Eso es todo... Empezad a entrenar de inmediato."

"¡Sí, Su Majestad!" Dijeron muchos de los Números. Los demás Espada sólo asintieron, y empezaron a dispersarse.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, Ichigo miró a Aizen con seriedad. "Hey Sosuke... ¿Entrenarías conmigo?"

El ex capitán parecía sorprendido por ello, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, Ichigo... Pero, ¿a qué tipo de formación te refieres?"

"Sígueme..." Dijo Ichigo.

Fin Capítulo 13

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y demás. Bueno, bueno, un nuevo capítulo cargado de varias cosas no-canon. Baraggan nos mostró un poco de historia de Hueco Mundo, orígenes y demás cosillas sobre los primeros Arrancars, el primer Rey Zangetsu, Arturo Plateado, quien por cierto es un Arrancar de un videojuego de Bleach. Obviamente todo no-canon como se dice arriba, ya que originalmente Kubo no explicó nada sobre los orígenes de los Arrancars ni de los Espadas, ni Las Noches. ¿Qué más me queda por explicar? La Zanpakuto de Ichigo con el nombre del primer Rey, ya se averiguará más cosas sobre esto en un futuro. Ah, sí, la clasificación de todos los Hollows y los Espada. En primer lugar, no fue basado en popularidad ni en potencia bruta, sino como dijo Aizen, en sus poderes ocultos y potencial. ¿Por qué Luppi en el número 10? A pesar de ser un Bishonen muy molesto, en realidad nunca se llegó a mostrar su potencial completamente, así que ahora siendo Fracción de Wonderweiss veremos qué pasa. Algunos pueden preguntarse por qué Loly, Menoly y Apacci quedaron tan altas en poder, ¿recuerdan a que poderoso Adjucha vencieron? Seh, a Yammy, y dividieron su poder entre las tres, ahí está su respuesta. Más cosas, Tiburón Martillo, un integrante de la Fracción de Baraggan, normalmente llamado fuera de esta historia 'Arrancar cabeza de martillo', el autor le dio una nueva apariencia más humanoide y el nombre de Tiburón Martillo, sí, tal cual en castellano.

Dejando todo eso de lado, Ichigo ahora odia más que nunca el título de Kenpachi... Y vamos con los reviews.

 **Jose884:** Quizá perviertan a la inocente y dulce Yuzu, quién sabe. Las Quincys están muy salidas, seh. Y relaja, relaja, ya habrá tiempo para todo lo que dices.

 **Dexter31:** ¡Muy interesante! Sí, ese es el plan, toda la family dividida. Ojalá siga escribiéndolo. Y vamos, no son aburridas hombre, quizá menos interesantes, pero aún así esenciales y entretenidas. Ya habrá protagonismo para todos. ¡Gracias! Se me pasó agradecerte la otra vez por tus felicitaciones, y la verdad es que el Inglés siempre se me ha dado muy bien, no sé por qué, pero no me quejo.

 **Imverse L. Reena:** Muy prometedor, como ya habrás leído. Para las reacciones de quienes mencionas, ya la próxima semana con el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Guerra en el horizonte

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Karakura, Isshin XXX**

Isshin corrió con prisa a la casa de Ryuken Ishida después de su encuentro con Urahara y los Vizards. Su mente estaba corriendo en un millón de direcciones diferentes al tratar de contemplar lo que estaba pasando con Yuzu. 'Maldición... Debería haber prestado mayor atención a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué si no Yuzu pasaría tiempo con el hijo de Ryuken?'

Al llegar a la residencia Ishida, Isshin golpeó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Ryuken, sal de ahí!"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el hombre abriera la puerta. El peliblanco se ajustó las gafas y miró a Isshin con curiosidad. "Usando de nuevo tu traje de Shinigami por lo que veo... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Isshin?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que sabes por qué estoy aquí... ¿¡Dónde está Yuzu!?" Exigió Isshin.

Ryuken suspiró. "Pensé que te pondrías al día con el tiempo. Urahara probablemente ya lo sabía, pero él dejó las cosas como estaban. Yuzu estaba con mi hijo, Uryu, la última vez que los vi. La está entrenando en el arte de ser un Quincy."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Le dijiste a Yuzu todo sobre esto!? ¿¡Sobre nosotros!?" Gritó Isshin con rabia.

El Quincy negó con la cabeza. "No... No lo hice. Ella vino a buscarme en realidad. Al parecer Yuzu sabía todo sobre ti y Karin... E Ichigo. Ella vino al hospital preguntando por mí. Uryu la encontró y descubrió que ella era una Quincy."

"¡Yuzu es humana! ¡Ella no es una Quincy!" Dijo en incredulidad. "¿¡Qué te da el derecho de ocultarme esta información!?"

"Hemos sido amigos durante un tiempo, Isshin... Nos conocemos demasiado bien. Cuando se trata de tus hijos, eres ciego. Sabía que protestarías... Pero no puedes negar los hechos. Yuzu despertó poderes Quincy y alguien la encontró, le dijo que viniese aquí para formarse, y ha estado bajo nuestra tutela desde entonces." Explicó Ryuken.

Isshin apretó los puños furioso. "¿Quién envió a Yuzu a ti? ¿Fue otro Quincy? ¿Cómo podrían saber que Yuzu tenía poderes Quincy?"

"Una Sterniritter con el nombre de Candice... Ella trató de reclutarme para el Wandenreich, pero me negué. Creo que ella fue la envió a Yuzu a nosotros." Respondió Ryuken.

Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron ante el asombro. "¿Sterniritter, Wandenreich? ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?"

Ryuken suspiró. "El Wandenreich es una organización militarista de Quincys de sangre pura sobrevivientes. No sé mucho acerca de ellos, pero sé que no son una organización de la que me gustaría ser parte. Los Sternritters son como sus caballeros de élite." Declaró Ryuken con frialdad.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido... ¿Por qué alguien así enviaría a Yuzu contigo? A menos que... Traten de reclutarla." Dijo Isshin.

Ryuken parecía entender su línea de pensamiento. "Maldición... No debería haber pasado eso por alto."

"Ryuken... ¿Dónde están tu hijo y Yuzu? ¿Estos Sternritters podrían haber contactado con ellos de nuevo?" Preguntó Isshin enormemente alarmado.

Ryuken se sorprendió por ello. "No puedo sentir su poder espiritual... Pensé que todavía estaban en el campo de entrenamiento."

"¿Tal vez todavía siguen allí?" Dijo Isshin con algo de esperanza.

El peliblanco apartó la mirada un momento. "No... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Debería haber mantenido un mejor control sobre ellos."

"¿¡Los reclutaron!? ¡Creí que los estabas vigilando, Ryuken!" Dijo Isshin en histeria.

El Quincy gruñó. "Debería haberlo sabido, Candice se traía algo entre manos. Vamos a buscarlos de inmediato."

"¡Vamos, maldición!" Gruñó Isshin.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir más palabra, una tercera voz se unió a la conversación. "No se molesten... Vi a dos personas llevar a un par de adolescentes hacía una puerta extraña recientemente. Probablemente ya estarán fuera de nuestro alcance."

Ambos miraron a la fuente del sonido y vieron a una mujer de piel oscura con pelo morado. Isshin la miró perplejo. "¿¡Yoruichi!? ¿Cuándo apareciste?"

"He estado siguiéndote desde que volviste de casa de Kisuke. No me di cuenta de que las cosas se pusieron tan mal en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿De verdad tu hijo es un Hollow y luchó contra el Capitán Comandante?" Preguntó Yoruichi.

Isshin asintió. "Sí... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Oculta por ahí. Aunque después de ver que todos los Vizards volvían a la Sociedad de Almas, pensé que sería un buen momento para salir de mi escondite." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Creo que tienes razón, porque al parecer la Central 46 murieron durante la traición de Aizen." Dijo Isshin con seriedad.

Los ojos de la pelimorada se abrieron en incredulidad. "¿Así que Aizen fue el que infiltró a White en la Sociedad de Almas? Supongo que eso explica cómo entró."

Ryuken miró a Isshin con preocupación. "¿Acaba de decir que tu hijo es un hollow?"

"Ichigo no es sólo cualquier hollow... Se ha convertido en el mismo hollow que atacó a Masaki hace más de dos décadas." Dijo Isshin deprimido, pero serio.

El Quincy miró luego a Yoruichi. "Eso es absurdo... ¿Y dices que luchó contra el líder Shinigami?"

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros. "Hey, eso es lo que he oído... Isshin necesita explicarme todo lo demás."

"Ese hollow que infectó a Masaki hace años... Se pegó al alma de Ichigo. Después de su muerte... Se convirtieron en uno. Han fusionado almas. Ese poderoso hollow, White, se ve exactamente como Ichigo... Porque es él. Pero... Actúa como un monstruo sediento de sangre y está lleno de odio. Ichigo nunca fue así. Mi hijo, nunca será lo mismo otra vez." Dijo Isshin con amargura, como si estuviera aceptando la situación.

Los ojos de Ryuken se agrandaron considerablemente. "Ese hollow fusionó almas con tu hijo... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso en qué lo convierte?"

"Cuando di mi poder para salvar a Masaki... Debe haberse quedado impreso en el hollow, y cuando nació Ichigo... Nació además con los poderes de Masaki, así que es de suponer que tenga sangre, poderes y habilidades Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy. Y ahora, es un Arrancar. Su energía espiritual es tremenda... Es más poderoso que yo. Y diría que más poderoso que Yamamoto también. Si alguna vez Ichigo reactiva su sangre Quincy, será invencible." Dijo Isshin.

"Cálmate, Isshin... Seguro que estás exagerando. Es imposible que un hollow tenga poderes Quincy. Los poderes Hollow y Quincy no se pueden mezclar... Es imposible. Ichigo tendría que elegir entre uno o otro." Dijo Ryuken intentando calmarle.

Isshin suspiró profundamente. "Fallé. Les he fallado a todos mis hijos... Al igual que a Masaki. Karin está condenada a vivir el mismo camino que yo. Yuzu estará Dios sabe dónde gracias a sus acciones. Y lo peor de todo... Ichigo es el Rey de Hueco Mundo. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar algo así? ¿Qué diría su madre?"

"Si de verdad tu hijo es un hollow... Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo Ryuken.

"Sí... Es sólo que no sé cómo podré vivir conmigo mismo después de haberlo hecho. ¿¡Qué dirán Yuzu o Karin!? ¿Cómo se sentirán al saber que su propio padre mató a su hermano mayor? Especialmente Yuzu... Ella ama a Ichigo más que Karin y yo combinados... Y eso es bastante. Es por esto que no quería que se involucraran en nada espiritual. Ella y Karin me odiarán si mato a Ichigo... Pero tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Isshin con tristeza.

Su comportamiento era completamente anormal para Ryuken, ya que estaba acostumbrado a Isshin de dos maneras. O torpe y sin preocupaciones, o Isshin serio. Ver a su amigo tan enterrado en la culpa, la verguenza y la depresión, era algo muy difícil para Ryuken.

El Quincy apartó la mirada. "Por si vale de algo, lo siento. Eres un buen hombre, Isshin... Y no merecías este destino. Pero, eso no cambia nada. Será aún peor para tu familia si dejas que Ichigo viva siendo una abominación hollow."

"Mi hijo... Mi único hijo." Dijo Isshin mientras miraba al suelo.

Ryuken le miró seriamente. "No desesperes, Isshin... Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Ve y hazlo."

"Bueno, no conseguiremos nada estando aquí parados. Tú y yo tenemos que volver a la Sociedad de Almas, Isshin. Si no te importa, me gustaría conocer toda la historia en el camino." Sugirió Yoruichi. El hombre asintió.

Isshin volvió la mirada hacía el Quincy con seriedad. "Trata de averiguar qué pasó con Yuzu... Cuento contigo. Por favor, házmelo saber tan pronto como sea posible."

"Por supuesto, viejo amigo... Te prometo que la encontraré." Tranquilizó Ryuken.

"Vamos, Isshin... Si nos damos prisa, podemos ponernos al día con Kisuke." Dijo Yoruichi prácticamente arrastrándole.

Después de irse, Ryuken apretó los puños. 'Uryu... Idiota. Contaba con que cuidases a la niña. Deberías haber sabido que no podías aceptar la oferta de los Sternritters.'

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Reunión de Capitanes XXX**

En el corazón del Seireitei, dentro del escuadrón Uno de la Sociedad de Almas, estaban reunidos los más poderosos Shinigamis, Capitanes, Tenientes, y los recién llegados. Cada uno de los diversos capitanes de los escuadrones estaban alineados a ambos lados de Yamamoto con sus Tenientes, por supuesto a excepción de los tres capitanes traidores. Al frente del Capitán Comandante estaba Urahara, junto con el gran grupo de Vizards. Rukia rápidamente fue a un lado de Ukitake, mientros los ex capitanes y tenientes se colocaban tras Urahara.

Yamamoto estrechó la mirada. "Por lo tanto, parece que el Capitán Shiba tenía razón después de todo. Es bueno que hallas venido, Urahara. ¿Dónde está el Capitán Shiba? ¿No volvió contigo?"

"Hey, Capitán Comandante, es bueno verle. Isshin tenía algunos negocios que hacer, pero volverá aquí en breve. Dijo que nos adelantáramos sin él." Dijo Urahara casualmente a pesar de la confusión hostil de la situación. Muchos de los capitanes quedaron perplejos por la forma en que se dirigió al poderoso Shinigami como si nada, además de los ex capitanes y ex tenientes detrás de él.

"Hmm... Veo que has traído al resto de tus cómplices contigo." Dijo Yamamoto mientras observaba a los Vizards. "Aunque teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores reivindicaciones en relación con la situación actual... Parece que sí eran inocentes después de todo. Sosuke Aizen era un traidor."

"¡Pues claro que éramos inocentes! ¡Me alegro de que la Central 46 estén muertos! ¡Toda esta destrucción es por su culpa, no nos dieron ni la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas!" Dijo Hiyori en un estallido de rabia. Parecía menos satisfecha con la situación y tenía una mirada de enfado dirigida a sus antiguos compañeros.

Shinji compartía su disposición, pero estaba menos enojado y fue más condescendiente en su tono. "Aizen ha sido siempre un traidor. Hiyori tiene razón... Esto es lo que merecen por su justicia ciega. Nos vimos obligados a exiliarnos por ellos."

Shunsui sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, mi memoria es un poco confusa, pero recuerdo ver a Aizen la misma noche en que todo sucedió. ¿Cómo explican eso? No puede haber estado en dos lugares a la vez."

"Bien, otra cosa que necesitan saber... La Zanpakuto de Aizen no es realmente de tipo agua. Kyoka Suigetsu es tipo ilusión... Su habilidad gira en torno a la hipnosis perfecta." Dijo Urahara.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron en incredulidad. Unohana miró a Urahara con seriedad. "¿Estás insinuando que estábamos hipnotizados por la Zanpakuto de Aizen?"

"No lo dudo... He mantenido una estrecha vigilancia sobre él durante décadas. Aizen es un tipo astuto." Señaló Urahara.

Shinji apretó los puños con rabia. "¡Es verdad! ¡Aizen, Tousen, y ese niño serpiente, Ichimaru, nos emboscaron!"

"Cálmate, Hirako... Nadie te está cuestionando. Obviamente, eran inocentes de esos crímenes. Incluso si no fuera así, creo que el Capitán Comandante lo pasaría por alto en esta situación." Dijo Unohana silenciándole.

Hiyori la miró con desaprobación. "¡Claro que lo haría! ¿¡Sólo nos da la bienvenida para conveniencia, eh!?"

Kensei suspiró. "A menos que anulen esa sentencia rídicula de muerte puesta en nosotros, me voy de aquí. No hemos venido a justificarnos con ustedes."

Yamamoto levantó la mano y miró a los Vizards peligrosamente. "Ya basta de comentarios sarcásticos... Lo hecho, hecho está. Debido a la reciente prueba de la traición de Aizen, voy a extender un perdón para todos ustedes... A pesar de lo que son. Con toda la Central 46 asesinados a sangre fría, no tengo la autoridad para revocar su decisión."

"Tienes que amar la ley marcial." Rió Urahara, pero nadie más encontró su comentario gracioso.

"¿¡Así que vamos a pretender que no pasó nada y actuar como si estuviéramos en buenos términos!?" Dijo Shinji con desagrado.

Lisa frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Creo que merecemos algún tipo de compensación por esto... No fue culpa nuestra que ellos tres nos hicieran aquello. Estoy de acuerdo con Shinji... Las palabras no son suficientes para que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros."

"Ya veo... ¿Entonces por qué exactamente decidieron volver después de un siglo?" Preguntó Yamamoto. Ninguno de los Vizards tenía una respuesta para su pregunta, ya que todos se miraron entre sí.

Urahara frunció el ceño ante tal declaración y habló por ellos. "Les pedí que vinieran, Capitán Comandante... A juzgar por lo poderoso que Hueco Mundo puede llegar a ser, imaginé que requerirían cada refuerzo disponible. Además, oí acerca de lo que pasó por Isshin... Pienso que podría ser bueno aclarar las cosas con todos los demás."

"Um, perdón, ¿pero qué y quienes son todos ellos? ¿Qué es eso de perdonarles? ¿Qué pasó?" Cortó Toshiro con curiosidad.

Antes de que cualquiera de los Vizards pudiera responder, Kisuke habló. "Permítanme explicarles a aquellos que no lo sepan. Muchos de nosotros solíamos ser oficiales del Gotei 13 desde hace más de un siglo, pero después de un incidente con Sosuke Aizen, fuimos acusados bajo el supuesto de que habíamos realizado una extraña Hollowficación en todos ellos. En ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que Aizen tenía planeado, pero ahora tiene sentido... Quería crear Arrancars. Con mi propio e imperfecto Hogyoku indirectamente convirtió a estos capitanes y tenientes en Vizards... Es como una antítesis de los Arrancars, un Vizard es un Shinigami que obtiene poderes Hollow."

Muchos de los capitanes más jóvenes se quedaron sin aliento o les miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por la noticia. Los mayores parecían compartir la misma línea de pensamiento, ya que se les hacía evidente ahora por qué Aizen querría el Hogyoku y por qué estaba aliado con White.

"¿Vizards? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?" Preguntó Hitsugaya.

"Podemos ponernos máscaras Hollows..." Respondió Kensei sin rodeos causando que varios capitanes jóvenes les miraran en shock.

Renji miró a los Vizards en incredulidad. "¿¡Y todos ustedes eran ex oficiales del Gotei 13!?"

"Sí, lo éramos..." Respondió Lisa. "Soy la ex teniente del escuadrón Ocho. Teniente Lisa Yadomaru."

Shunsui la miró con nostalgia. "Lisa... Es bueno verte después de tantos años."

Nanao parecía casi emocionada, para sorpresa de todos, ya que le dio a su antigua mentora una mirada entristecida. "Pensé que habías muerto..."

"Otro de los antiguos trucos del Capitán Urahara..." Dijo Chojiro por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión. Parecía más interesado en la situación de lo habitual.

Mirando hacía atrás a los Vizards, Urahara suspiró. "Bueno... Quizá deberían reintroducirse al nuevo Gotei 13. Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos de ellos no los reconocen."

Kensei y Rose parecían pasivos, pero tenían expresiones severas. Love suspiró mientras daba un paso hacía adelante. "Rabu Aikawa, conocido como Love... Ex capitán del escuadrón siete."

"Rojuro Otoribashi... Pero pueden llamarme Rose. Era el capitán del tercer escuadrón." Dijo el rubio presentándose.

"¡Soy Mashiro Kuna!" Dijo la Vizard de pelo verde con alegría, a pesar de la tensión. "¡Ex teniente del escuadrón nueve!"

Kensei suspiró. "Era su capitán en el escuadrón nueve... Mi nombre es Kensei Muguruma."

Shuuhei, líder interino del escuadrón nueve debido a la traición de Tousen, estaba en un shock puro, ante la vista de su antiguo héroe. Hisagi expresó su opinión. "¿¡Capitán Muguruma!? ¿¡Supo de Kaname Tousen!? ¿¡Él estaba involucrado con Aizen desde el principio!?"

El peliblanco le dio una mirada curiosa. "Te reconozco... ¿Hisagi, verdad?"

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, Shinji se presentó. "Soy Shinji Hirako, ex capitán del escuadrón cinco. Sosuke Aizen era mi teniente... Antes de nuestra acusación."

"Soy Hachigen Ushoda. Era un miembro de alto rango en los Cuerpos de Kido." Continuó el pelirrosa.

Finalmente cediendo ante la situación, Hiyori suspiró. "Hiyori Sarugaki... Ex teniente del escuadrón doce."

"Y yo soy Urahara como la mayoría de ustedes sabrán... Esta pequeña y linda niña era mi subordinada." Rió Urahara para aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo.

Hiyori le golpeó. "No me llames linda... Es repugnante viniendo de ti."

Mayuri estrechó la mirada hacía Urahara con malicia. "Sí, todos sabemos quién eres... El ex capitán del escuadrón doce. Ahora que estas desagradables introducciones han terminado, trata de explicar la naturaleza del Hogyoku que Sosuke Aizen robó."

Los pensamientos y conversaciones de todos se vieron truncadas, ya que centraron su mirada en Urahara preguntándose lo mismo. Él se quitó su sombrero para que la habitación pudiera verle mejor. Urahara ahora estaba más serio de lo habitual mientras miraba a la multitud. "Se supone que mi Hogyoku debía mantenerse oculto. Una parte de mí esperaba que permaneciera latente en Rukia... Olvidado."

"¿Por qué estaba este objeto dentro de ella para empezar? No tenía conocimiento de que tuvieran ningún tipo de conexión." Preguntó Byakuya sin rodeos con un toque de disgusto en su voz.

Kisuke se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez. "Bueno... Eso es algo complicado. Verán, lo puse en ella hace un tiempo atrás cuando ella estaba estacionada en la ciudad de Karakura. Era donde estábamos escondidos todo este tiempo. Su nivel de energía era perfectamente adecuado para ocultarlo ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo, pero no demasiado fuerte, así no activaría sus poderes. En cierto modo tuve que colocarlo furtivamente."

"¿Furtivamente? Es posible que desees modificar tus palabras..." Dijo Byakuya sombríamente.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Rukia con incertidumbre.

Urahara suspiró. "Necesitaba ocultar el Hogyoku antes de que Aizen averiguara dónde estábamos. Si nos hubiese descubierto... Podría haber sido posible que usara nuestra condición de traidores y cazarnos con el permiso de la Sociedad de Almas, entonces podría recuperar el Hogyoku con fuerza autorizada. Sabía que si estaba oculto en ti, no lo encontraría por un tiempo. Y si lo hacía... No sería capaz de activar el poder del Hogyoku. Imagino que todos sintieron un enorme aumento de la presión cuando Aizen lo sacó de ella, ¿verdad? Eso era un mecanismo de seguridad final, de manera que alertaría a todos en el Seireitei de que algo estaba pasando. Impediría a Aizen tomarlo, ya que estaría acorralado. Por desgracia... No tenía ni idea de que tenía una vía de escape a Hueco Mundo planeada. Parece que estaba un paso por delante de mí."

"No me importa cómo sucedió todo esto... ¡Lo importante es qué planearemos para detenerlos! White es terriblemente poderoso... ¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos sobre ese hollow, Urahara? El Capitán Shiba dijo que White solía ser otro hollow antes de fundirse con su hijo. ¿Es cierto?" Preguntó Soi Fong con rabia.

Kisuke se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez. "Bueno... Además del hecho de que su nombre es Ichigo, y tiene poderes de Shinigami de Isshin, no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre White."

"¡No te hagas el tonto, idiota! Sabías que esa criatura era el hijo de Shiba todo el tiempo... ¿Verdad Urahara?" Dijo Hiyori poniéndole en un aprieto.

Todos miraron al ex capitán en incredulidad. Urahara simplemente bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. "Tenía mis sospechas. Parecía más que una coincidencia que un hollow con la descripción del que atacó a Isshin hace décadas aparezca de nuevo después de que su hijo murió a manos de un hollow."

"¿Estás diciendo que sabías esto y no le dijiste al capitán Shiba?" Preguntó Hitsugaya amenazante.

"Como he dicho... Era sólo una teoría. Isshin probablemente lo sospechaba también, pero el tipo es un poco blando cuando se trata de sus hijos. Supuse que era mejor que lo descubriese por sí mismo." Respondió Urahara.

"Una advertencia a la Sociedad de Almas podría haber estado bien..." Dijo Soi Fong molesta.

Kisuke asintió. "Sí... Y no ser expulsado habría sido agradable. Por desgracia, nunca va nada como exactamente estaba previsto. A pesar de todo eso, estamos en serios problemas si Aizen tiene mi Hogyoku. Mi conjetura es que probablemente ya halla combinado su propio poder con el del Hogyoku y ahora liberó su poder. Con White a su lado, fácilmente podrán producir en masa un ejército de Arrancars. Además... No se sabe qué otra cosa pretende hacer con ese poder."

"¡Esto es una locura! ¿¡Así que eso es lo que estaban buscando!? ¿¡White quería producir en masa un ejército de Arrancars con la ayuda de Sosuke Aizen!?" Dijo Komamura incrédulo.

Yamamoto expresó su molestia. "White cree que él es el Rey de los Hollows... Y está construyendo un ejército para desafiarnos. Parece que estamos en guerra. ¡La existencia de Arrancars organizados no sólo plantea un peligro para la Sociedad de Almas, también al equilibrio de todo!"

"¿Qué hace a los Arrancars tan peligrosos...? Es decir, además del hecho evidente de que son hollows poderosos. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieran matarnos? Si pudiéramos disminuir sus razones para querer trabajar con Aizen, tendríamos una mejor oportunidad, ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Rukia sin comprenden plenamente la gravedad de la situación.

Chojiro respondió a su pregunta. "Los Arrancars son una abominación de la naturaleza. Son Hollows que poseen poderes de Shinigami. No sólo eso, sino que son mucho más inteligentes y organizados, ya que son más humanos. Cuando los hollows se convierten en Arrancars, dejan la necesidad de alimentarse el uno del otro... Cuando esto sucede, por lo general dejan de luchar el uno contra el otro, y se unen para luchar contra nosotros."

"Espera... ¿Así que ha ocurrido antes?" Preguntó Renji sorprendido.

Chojiro miró a Yamamoto y luego a Unohana. Ambos le miraban intensamente. Él tomó esto como una señal para cerrar la boca y sacudió la cabeza. "No exactamente... Pero los hollows son peligrosos, independientemente de su forma. Los Arrancars naturales siempre han sido muy raros... Algunos dicen que más raros que los Vasto Lordes. Un ejército de ellos es algo terrible. Con White y Sosuke Aizen tirando las cuerdas, no se sabe qué tipo de estragos pueden causarnos."

"Parece que todo es culpa de Urahara... Recomiendo seguir con su ejecución de todos modos." Dijo Mayuri con sadismo.

"No tengo quejas sobre eso..." Añadió Hiyori.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, Yamamoto gruñó en voz alta. "¡Toda esta conversación sobre la culpa no nos lleva a ninguna parte! ¡Volved a la cuestión por la que estamos aquí!"

"Estoy de acuerdo... Aún siendo bastante estúpidas las acciones de Urahara, son irrelevantes ahora. Tenemos un problema mucho mayor con el que tratar, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de seguir señalándonos unos a otros." Dijo Byakuya estoicamente.

Kyoraku asintió. "Sí, mi primera pregunta es, ¿cómo diablos vamos a evitar que White ejecute uno de esos ataques transversales suyos? Rasgó a través del Seireitei como si fuera un cuchillo cortando mantequilla."

"El gran rastro de destrucción que va desde aquí al Rukongai... ¿Fue eso? Vimos el paisaje lleno de destrucción antes de entrar. ¿¡De verdad hizo White un ataque de esa magnitud!?" Dijo Lisa con incredulidad.

Kyoraku suspiró. "Ah... El ataque transversal que White usó para deshacerse de mí y de Jushiro. Creo que se llamaba Getsuga Jujisho. Parecía muy enfadado cuando tratamos de detenerlo. Afortunadamente el shikai de Jushiro estaba activo, o habríamos quedado hechos tostadas."

"Vi y sentí ese ataque desde el otro lado del Seireitei... Destruyó todo un distrito del Rukongai." Dijo Momo con un tono deprimido, desesperado. Ella todavía se estaba recuperando de las secuelas de la traición de su capitán, pero aún estaba más horrorizada por el hecho de que se alió con el hollow más infame conocido en la Sociedad de Almas.

"¿¡Toda esa estela de destrucción fue un sólo ataque!?" Dijo Shinji en incredulidad.

"Sí, y apuesto a que eso sólo era una fracción de lo que es capaz White. Si algo así puede hacer tanto daño, entonces él es más poderoso que la mayoría de capitanes. Creo que la capitana Soi Fong tiene razón... Requeriremos estrategia y trabajo en equipo para derrotar a White. Él no es un enemigo que podamos dominar en uno contra uno." Agregó Ukitake.

"¿¡Cómo pudo su ataque penetrar la piedra Sekkiseki!? ¿¡No se supone que es capaz de absorber la energía espiritual!?" Dijo Hiyori histérica.

'Ichigo ya podría tener acceso a algunos de sus poderes Quincy... Eso no es bueno.' Pensó Urahara mientras por fuera parecía indiferente, a pesar de la mirada severa de Yamamoto. 'No sé si es una buena idea informarles sobre la herencia de Masaki... Ya tienen suficientes preocupaciones sin tener que lidiar con el hecho de que Ichigo es parte Quincy. El Capitán Comandante probablemente ya lo sabe, pero no creo que a Isshin le guste que difunda esa información aquí. Debería preguntarle y ver qué les ha dicho antes que nada.'

Ukitake sacudió la cabeza. "Es un gran misterio. Aunque por desgracia, eso no es lo más urgente. El hecho de que ese hollow fue capaz de mantener una batalla contra el Capitán Comandante me parece aterrador. No podemos confiar sólo en él para detener esta ofensiva. Necesitamos un muy buen plan."

"Sí, Yama-jii probablemente tenga que usar su bankai para matar a ese bestial hollow si todos fallamos. Eso es malo para todos... Confiad en mí." Dijo Kyoraku.

"Ni se molesten en estrategias. Voy a matar a esa criatura yo mismo la próxima vez que aparezca. Todos ustedes han demostrado ser demasiado débiles para esa tarea. Ese hollow es ahora mi responsabilidad. Si alguno desea demostrar que son útiles, entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a su ejército. No veré de nuevo a unos niños fallar sin que puedan hacer nada contra un enemigo al que no pueden vencer." Gruñó Yamamoto.

Muchos capitanes se sorprendieron por la observación condescendiente y hostil de Yamamoto. Sobretodo los capitanes más jóvenes, parecían enojados de que él los considerase débiles. En particular, Soi Fong, Hitsugaya, Komamura, Byakuya y Kenpachi, estaban descontentos por la falta de fe en ellos. Algunos lo escondían mejor que otros, como Byakuya, Hitsugaya o Komamura, pero Soi Fong estaba mirando al viejo Shinigami con furia.

Kenpachi tenía una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Tenemos algún tipo de estimación de cuántos Hollows traerá White la próxima vez?" Preguntó Hitsugaya.

Nadie respondió, lo que dio lugar a un incómodo silencio. Toshiro sacudió la cabeza deprimido. "Tenemos que saber a lo que nos enfrentamos. ¿Cuántos Arrancars creen que podría traer White?"

Urahara respondió. "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo raro que son los Vasto Lordes, no me imagino que tenga muchos Arrancars más fuertes que nivel capitán de su lado. Aunque con los tres capitanes, junto con cualquier otra cosa que tengan en su arsenal, diría que es muy posible que tengan una docena de aliados clase capitán."

"¿¡Estás diciendo que tiene una docena de aliados clase capitán!?" Dijo Hitsugaya sin aliento. "Eso parece exagerado."

"Bueno, no puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero es muy probable que incluso tenga más." Dijo Urahara casualmente.

"¿Cómo...? ¿¡Cómo vamos a detener un ejército de hollows así!?" Exigió Komamura. Su mal humor fue contagiado por varios otros de la sala. Tetsuzaemon Iba compartió la disposición de su capitán mientras permanecía con la miraba hacía abajo.

Isane sacudió la cabeza atemorizada. "No vamos a ser capaces de ganar sin muchas bajas... ¿Cómo pudieron los hollows volverse tan fuertes tan rápido?"

"Todos los Hollows se pueden matar... Creo que el resto necesitan ver más allá de la ilusión de invencibilidad que White trata de mostrar. La Sociedad de Almas tomará represalias con toda su fuerza si es necesario... Hay que acabar con estos Arrancars, no importa cuál sea el costo." Dijo Unohana de una manera inusualmente sombría.

Isane miró a su capitana con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Muchos más compartieron su reacción. Kenpachi sonrió aprobando su respuesta y pensó para sí. 'Esa es la Yachiru que me gusta ver...'

Rukia miró a Unohana. '¿Qué está pasando con los capitanes más antiguos? Es como si supieran algo que nosotros no... Nunca he visto a la capitana Unohana decir algo así. ¿Por qué ella y el Capitán Comandante parecen tan afligidos? Normalmente están bastante tranquilos cuando luchamos contra enemigos poderosos.'

Shinji se cruzó de brazos. "Aún siendo tan potente como dicen que es White, estoy dudando que alguien como Sosuke Aizen reciba órdenes de un hollow. No se le puede pasar por alto en absoluto... Él es el verdadero titiritero detrás de todo esto. Es probable que esté usando a White contra nosotros... Lo más seguro con Kyoka Suigetsu."

"¿Cómo sabes que White no le está usando a él?" Preguntó Hachi haciendo que muchos en la sala le miraran con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Esto es un maldito desastre. ¿Quién tiene más complejo de Dios, Aizen o White?" Dijo Soi Fong sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto. Su estado de ánimo era aún más amargo debido a la falta de fe en los capitanes de Yamamoto.

"Tal vez, si tenemos suerte, White matará a Aizen por nosotros." Dijo Hiyori algo sádica. "Pero entonces no tendríamos la satisfacción de hacerlo nosotros."

Momo apretó los puños visiblemente mientras pensaba en Aizen. '¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué el Capitán Aizen hizo esto!? No tiene ningún sentido... ¿¡Por qué iba a unir fuerzas con un malvado hollow!? ¡El Capitán Aizen odia a los Hollows!'

Ella miró a Hiyori infeliz. "No digas algo así... El capitán Aizen... Él."

"Momo, no..." Dijo Toshiro tratando de impedir su estallido.

Hiyori volvió la mirada a la Teniente de Aizen. "¿Tienes algo que quieras decir? Oh, ya entiendo... ¿Tú eras la teniente de Aizen en el escuadrón cinco?"

"Hiyori, para..." Dijo Shinji tratando de evitar la escena.

La pequeña rubia continuó, no obstante. "No... Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir."

"El Capitán Aizen odia a los Hollows... No tiene sentido traicionarnos por ellos." Dijo Momo.

Hiyori se palmeó la cara. "Claramente lo estás negando... ¿No has escuchado todo este tiempo? ¡Aizen es un manipulador! Probablemente te tenga lavado el cerebro."

Inmediatamente Momo retrocedió, mirando a la distancia, incapaz de mirar a nadie. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo exprimido. Su ídolo durante todo este tiempo, y su inspiración durante toda su vida resultó ser un traidor. Esto significaba que todo lo que había hecho o pensado hasta ahora estaba basado en una mentira.

La Teniente Hinamori bajó la mirada. Hiyori parecía algo arrepentida por su comentario, pero le restó importancia cuando volvió a dirigirse al grupo. "No hay forma de saber lo que está pasando entre White y Aizen. Aunque averiguar su lealtad podría interesarnos."

"Y... ¿Cuál era el verdadero nombre de White? ¿Ichigo, verdad?" Confirmó Kenpachi.

Urahara asintió. "Sí, ese es su nombre... Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, ¿eh? Recordaré ese nombre la próxima vez. Los enemigos mortales deben conocer sus nombres." Dijo Kenpachi con aprobación. Muchos no entendían por qué casi hablaba de Ichigo con respeto.

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón. "No... Has fallado dos veces en matar a ese hollow. Déjamelo a mí... ¡Voy a eliminar permanente a esa cosa!"

"¿Cómo deberíamos entrenar entonces, Capitán Comandante? Además, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estos Vizards?" Preguntó Ukitake.

Todos los Vizards se tensaron al ser mencionados y miraron al anciano con seriedad preguntándo qué tenía en mente para ellos.

El líder Shinigami miró a los antiguos capitanes. "Capitán Kensei Muguruma... Está autorizado a recuperar su antigua posición como capitan del noveno escuadrón debido a la ausencia de Kaname Tousen. Capitán Rojuro Otoribashi... En ausencia de Gin Ichimaru, puede reclamar el puesto de capitán en el tercer escuadrón. Y capitán Hirako... Puede ocupar el puesto vacante de capitán del quinto escuadrón."

Los tres capitanes nombrados miraron a Yamamoto dudosos preguntándose si aceptar o no. Kensei y Rose miraron instintivamente a Shinji, su líder de hecho.

Shinji se encogió de hombros. "Si eso significa enfrentar a Aizen, está bien... Pero no crean que todo está bien entre nosotros."

"Aceptamos también." Agregó Kensei después de dirigir una mirada a Rose.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con el resto? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Exigió Hiyori.

Yamamoto levantó una mano. "Por supuesto, aquellos que eran ex tenientes pueden recuperar sus puestos en sus escuadrones. Vamos a necesitar a todos los Shinigamis disponibles antes de que White actué de nuevo."

Varios Tenientes actuales parecían confundidos por tal anuncio. Shuuhei miró con incertidumbre a Yamamoto antes de señalar a Mashiro. "¿Está diciendo que ella y yo tendremos el mismo asiento?"

"Precisamente... En tiempos de guerra, puede beneficiar al Gotei 13 que los escuadrones tengan agentes adicionales en caso que halla víctimas." Respondió Yamamoto.

Shuuhei asintió. "Ya veo..."

"¡Yay! ¡Me quedaré contigo, Kensei!" Dijo Mashiro aplaudiendo mientras saltaba sobre la espalda del peliblanco. La Vizard de pelo verde saludó a Shuuhei felizmente. "¡No te preocupes, Hisagi, haremos el noveno escuadrón divertido de nuevo!"

Kensei suspiró cuando Mashiro se movió sobre su espalda. Le miró molesto. "No queda más remedio..."

Hiyori frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Mayuri. "No seré Teniente de ese tipo raro... ¡Olvídalo! El Faraón y yo no nos llevamos bien. Estaré en esto sólo si estoy en el escuadrón de Shinji."

Mayuri le miró boquiabierto, ofendido. "¿Faraón? ¿Te estás burlando de mi hermosa pieza de cabeza?"

"Bueno, al menos es mejor que el inodoro que tenía antes..." Murmuró Toshiro en voz baja.

"¿¡A qué llamas asiento de inodoro!? Qué declaración tan inexacta... Aunque viniendo de ti, no debo estar sorprendido." Dijo Mayuri mientras le daba una mirada condescendiente.

"Teninte Sarugaki, se acepta su solicitud. Compartirá asiento con la Teniente Hinamori." Dijo Yamamoto.

La pequeña rubia asintió sin decir nada. Ella todavía parecía algo descontenta con toda la situación.

Lisa miró a Shunsui. "¿Así que estoy de vuelta en el escuadrón ocho?"

"No te preocupes, Lisa... Te sentirás como en casa. Nos encantaría tenerte de vuelta... ¿Verdad Nanao-chan?" Dijo Kyoraku con una sonrisa.

Nanao se ajustó las gafas y sonrió. "Estaríamos honrados de tenerte aquí, Lisa..."

"Bueno, no esperaba una cálida bienvenida." Dijo Lisa sorprendida.

Love se cruzó de brazos. "Ya que el escuadrón siete no está vacante... ¿Dónde encajo yo?"

"Tú, junto con los capitanes Shiba y Urahara, se les concederán un estatus especial. No supervisarán cualquier división o escuadrón particular, pero serán capitanes, no obstante. Si algún capitán cae en batalla, asumirás su lugar inmediatamente." Aclaró Yamamoto.

Love asintió. Hachi optó por no decir nada, pero asumió que se reinstalaría en el Cuerpo de Kido.

"Algo me está molestando... Ustedes dijeron que eran Vizards, ¿y que tenían máscaras hollows? ¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente?" Preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Mashiro saltó con entusiasmo al frente. "¡Yo lo mostraré! Cuando nos ponemos nuestras máscaras hollows, ganamos energía adicional durante un breve período de tiempo."

Luego, se colocó su máscara Vizard, y todos le miraron con asombro. Mayuri parecía muy interesado. "Hmm... Esas habilidades podrían ser muy útiles. Tal vez si pudiera tomar algunas muestras y estudiar sobre."

"¡No lo creo, monstruo de circo!" Interrumpió Hiyori. "No nos vas a tocar... ¿Entendido?"

"¿Ha hecho algún progreso en completar la Garganta, capitán Kurotsuchi?" Preguntó Unohana reorientando la conversación.

Mayuri suspiró profundamente. "Mi progreso está apunto de concluir. ¿Qué debemos hacer cuando esté completa?"

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón con autoridad. "Nada... Por ahora. Vamos a dejar que los hollows vengan a nosotros. Dejar las fuerzas divididas en el Seireitei puede ser un error fatal debido a la información que pueda ofrecerles Sosuke Aizen. Vamos a fortificar las defensas y entrenar para esta guerra. Quiero que todos los capitanes aseguren sus escuadrones y estén listos para la invasión de White."

"¡Capitán Comandante!" Gritó Soi Fong, llamando la atención de la sala. La capitana del segundo escuadrón se arrodilló ante Yamamoto y cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho. "Me gustaría su permiso para infiltrarme en Hueco Mundo y espiar a White. No voy a participar en nada... Sólo observaré."

Varios se apresuraron a expresar su opinión. Hitsugaya sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es un suicidio... Nadie en su sano juicio podría ir a Hueco Mundo mientras un Hollow como White sea su Rey. Además, ¿cómo piensas infiltrarte sin ser detectada?"

"La información reunida allí podría ser muy útil... Pero parece demasiado peligroso y no vale la pena el riesgo." Dijo Ukitake.

Soi Fong se puso en pie y apretó los dientes. "Es mi trabajo como líder de las Fuerzas Especiales. Quiero contribuir de alguna manera... Ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento preparará a mi equipo para luchar contra alguien como White y lo que sea su ejército... ¡Si no entendemos con lo que estamos tratando! ¡No me gusta la idea de sentarme aquí y esperar!"

"Bueno, podría ayudarte a pasar sin ser detectada... He desarrollado una capa que oculta el reiatsu, si quieres probarlo." Sugirió Urahara.

Yamamoto respiró hondo y asintió. "Muy bien... Su propuesta es aceptada, Capitana Soi Fong. Te concederé permiso para infiltrarte en Hueco Mundo... Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de enviar a un gran grupo. Ese tipo de refuerzo requeriría un espionaje perfecto."

"Iré sola..." Dijo como si nadie más fuera capaz de ayudarla.

Varios pusieron malas caras, pero Yamamoto asintió de nuevo. "Que así sea..."

"¿¡Está mal de la cabeza, capitana!? ¡Va a morir si te encuentran! ¡No puedo dejarte ir sola!" Protestó Omaeda con tristeza.

Soi Fong le golpeó con el codo en su estómago y le miró. "Cállate... A diferencia del resto de los cobardes sin coraje, no me quedaré sentada a esperar que el Capitán Comandante maté a White. Reuniré información y regresaré cuando encuentre algo útil."

"Realmente, sería bastante bueno aprender del tamaño de su ejército y de las posibles debilidades que posea cada uno de los hollows." Dijo Chojiro con una inclinación de cabeza.

La capitana asintió. "Estaré preparada para cuando el capitán Kurotsuchi tenga lista la Garganta. Urahara... Consígueme esa capa tan pronto como sea posible."

"Esta reunión concluye hasta nuevo aviso... Aquellos reintegrados deben restablecer el orden en sus respectivos nuevos escuadrones. Marchaos." Anunció Yamamoto mientras golpeaba su bastón.

 **XXX Karin XXX**

Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, la Academia Shinigami había quedado cerrada. Karin se sentía indiferente por esto, ya que no se preocupaba por ello de todos modos. Su mente estaba corriendo en un montón de ideas sobre Ichigo y sus acciones.

Mirando por el balcón de la mansión Shiba, Karin pudo ver la enorme estela de destrucción pura que se extendía más allá de la pared rota del Seireitei. La adolescente Shiba negó en incredulidad. '¿Cómo pudo Ichigo hacer algo así? ¿Cuán poderoso es? ¿Más que papá?'

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los sirvientes llegó tras ella con urgencia. "¡Shiba-sama! Hay alguien en la puerta preguntando por usted. ¿Le gustaría que nos deshagamos de ella?"

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Karin sin poner mucha atención.

El mensajero respondió inmediatamente. "Una chica de pelo blanco que dice ser uno de sus compañeros de clase."

Karin se volvió hacía él y lo miró con incertidumbre. "¿Yukimura? ¿Qué querrá ahora?"

"¿Debo decirle que se vaya?" Preguntó él.

Karin se encogió de hombros. "No te molestes... Yo misma se lo diré."

Después de una corta caminata por las escaleras y el vestíbulo, Karin abrió la puerta delantera. Confirmó la declaración del mensajero, ya que de hecho ahí estaba Yukimura.

Karin miró a la peliblanca sin interés. "¿Qué quieres... Yukimura?"

"Shiba... ¿¡Estás viva!? Oí decir a unos pocos que sobreviviste. ¿Cómo pudiste contra White?" Preguntó Ayame. Karin notó el inusual y genuino tono de la chica.

La adolescente Shiba se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido. "No te importa... Estoy viva. ¿Ahora me explicarás por qué vienes a molestar a mi casa?"

La chica bajó la mirada casi avergonzada. "Supongo que quería disculparme... La forma en que enfrentaste a White fue increíblemente valerosa. Probablemente me salvaste la vida... Cuando oí que habías sobrevivido, pensé en venir y agradecerte."

"De alguna manera, dudo que realmente te importe..." Dijo Karin con escepticismo cuando empezaba a cerrar la puerta. Antes de cerrarla del todo, Ayame colocó su mano para mantenerla abierta.

"¡Espera! ¿P-podemos hablar? Por favor... Hay algunas cosas que querría saber." Persistió Ayame.

Karin enarcó una ceja. "¿Por qué debería preocuparme lo que tengas que decir? Eres una perra que probablemente debería haber muerto en ese ataque..."

"Si eso es lo que sientes, ¿¡por qué intentaste sacrificarte para salvarme!?" Exigió Ayame.

Karin rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta. "Bien, pasa... Hablaremos."

"Gracias..." Dijo la otra con respeto adentrándose en la mansión Shiba tras Karin. Luego, la adolescente Shiba se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera.

Karin miró a Ayame fijamente. "Para que conste, no estaba tratando de sallvarte... Quería respuestas de White. Ese hollow mató a mi hermano Ichigo."

"White te habló como si te conociera personalmente... ¿Podrías explicarme todo eso? ¿Y qué es la ciudad de Karakura?" Preguntó Ayame.

Karin suspiró. "Mira... Yo era humana antes de venir aquí, no hace mucho tiempo. Karakura es donde solía vivir. Ni siquiera sabía que mi padre era Shinigami hasta hace poco."

Ayame la miró perpleja. "Espera, ¿¡qué!? ¿Eras una humana?"

"Sí... No tuve la infancia de lujo que te imaginabas. El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto me puso en esa clase después de que mi padre me trajo a la Sociedad de Almas." Explicó Karin.

Ayame parecía completamente sorprendida. "E-entonces todas las cosas que te dije..."

"Sí, no eran ciertas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un shikai, incluso después de unirme a la academia." Continuó Karin.

"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie desarrolla un shikai tan rápido! Incluso yo tuve que pasar un año para obtener el mío." Protestó Ayame.

Karin se encogió de hombros. "Como sea... Se acabó. Sigue adelante y disfruta siendo la reina de la Academia Shinigami porque yo no voy a volver."

"¿¡Vas a abandonar!? ¡N-no puedes hacer eso!" Gritó Ayame. "Después del ataque hollow al corazón del Seireitei y todo lo que ha pasado... ¿¡Cómo puedes querer abandonar ahora!?"

La joven Shiba la miró con algo de tristeza. "No podré traer a Ichigo de vuelta aunque pudiera matar a White. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza o formación significará nada... Se ha ido para siempre."

"Aún así... No puedes abandonar. Es decir, si te preocupas por la memoria de tu hermano, no debes renunciar." Dijo Ayame.

Karin la miró. "¿Qué pasa con el repentino cambio de actitud?"

"Mira... Lo siento, ¿vale? No sabía todas estas cosas de ti. En realidad no sé nada en absoluto. Entonces... ¿Cómo mató White a tu hermano exactamente?" Preguntó Ayame.

"No tengo ganas de hablar de ello..." Dijo Karin con tanta seriedad como pudo.

Antes de que Ayame pudiera expresar su desaprobación, se oyó la entrada de la mansión Shiba abrirse. Quien había entrado era Isshin. Los ojos de Karin se ampliaron visiblemente al verle. "¿¡Ya volviste!?"

"Karin... Tenemos que hablar." Dijo serio. Luego, se dio cuenta de la peliblanca allí con ella. "No sé quién es, pero debe irse..."

"Creo que es mi señal de salida..." Concluyó Ayame mientras pasaba por un lado de Isshin. La peliblanca se sentía algo intimidada por el comportamiento del ex capitán. Él parecía con una mirada muy severa. Ayame los miró una última vez y pensó para sí. '¿Ella dijo que el nombre de su hermano era Ichigo? Hmm...'

Después de que la chica se fue, Isshin miró a Karin casi avergonzado. "Sobre la muerte de tu hermano, Karin..."

"Sé lo que realmente sucedió. Ichigo ahora es un Hollow... Mató a mi sensei justo enfrente de toda la Academia Shinigami." Dijo Karin antes de que su padre pudiera continuar.

Él la miró incrédulo. "¿¡E-entonces ya lo sabías!? Yo... No sé qué decir."

"No hay mucho que decir... Ichigo es un Hollow, y somos Shinigamis. Yo sabía que Ichigo era White desde hace un tiempo. Traté de luchar contra él en la Academia cuando quería ir tras una Teniente... No contraatacó. Dijo que mi lugar estaba en la ciudad de Karakura, donde podría vivir una vida normal. Tal vez tenga razón." Dijo Karin mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza.

"Lo siento por arrastrarte a esto, Karin... Lo siento por lo que le pasó a tu hermano. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes... Podría haber hecho algo para detenerlo..." Dijo Isshin con tristeza.

Karin se encogió de hombros. "No es tu culpa... Así están las cosas ahora. Quiero ir a casa, papá... Y ver a Yuzu. ¿Ha estado bien? Ichigo preguntó por ella..."

"¿Hizo eso?" Dijo Isshin en incredulidad.

"Sí... Me preguntó si Yuzu era una Shinigami como nosotros. Gracias al cielo que no lo es... ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Podemos ir a verla?" Preguntó Karin esperanzada.

"No podemos... Está perdida." Dijo Isshin apartando la mirada.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Está bien? ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé... Pero tengo a alguien buscándola. No estoy muy seguro de cómo, Karin, pero Yuzu lo sabe... Todo. Ella tiene poderes Quincy... Al igual que su madre." Respondió Isshin.

La adolescente Shiba se alegró de estar sentada, porque si no se habría caído ahora mismo. Karin apretó los dientes. "¿¡Cómo!?"

"Según Ryuken Ishida... Yuzu sabe que somos Shinigamis. No sé si sabe lo de Ichigo... Y por amor de Dios espero que nunca se entere. La destruiría." Dijo Isshin distante.

Karin miró a su padre. "¡No es como si Yuzu fuera la única que ama a Ichigo, papá! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento ahora!? ¡Mi propio hermano quiere matarnos a todos! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿No podemos ayudarle? ¿¡No podemos hacerle un Konso o algo!? ¿¡Por qué es tan poderoso y está tan enojado!?"

"No lo sé... Pero no podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así. Ichigo tiene que ser detenido. Ya viste lo que hizo en el Seireitei... Eso sólo es una fracción de lo que es capaz. Tu hermano posee poderes Hollow, Quincy y Shinigami... Si se da cuenta de esto, será imposible derrotarle..." Suspiró Isshin.

"Primero Ichigo... ¿¡Y ahora Yuzu!? Maldición... ¡No sé qué hacer! Quiero salir de este lugar, ¿puedo?" Dijo Karin con incertidumbre mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Isshin la abrazó y frunció el ceño. "Mantente fuerte, Karin... Encontraremos a Yuzu y aclararemos las cosas. En cuanto a Ichigo... Se nos ocurrirá algo."

 **XXX Laboratorio del escuadrón Doce XXX**

Soi Fong se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia mientras miraba a Mayuri. "¿¡Ya estás acabando con esto!? ¡Has estado trabajando en ello durante bastante tiempo! Hey, Urahara... Haz algo útil y averigua qué está mal con esta máquina."

Kisuke, que estaba de pie cerca entró en la conversación. "Oh, bueno, Mayuri es algo aficionado en esto. Tendré este dispositivo Garganta en funcionamiento en breve. Por cierto, ¿la capa es apropiada?"

Soi Fong miró a la inusual capa oculta reiatsu que le dio Urahara y se encogió de hombros. "Es horrible... Pero si de verdad funciona, es lo suficientemente buena para mí en esta misión."

"Oh, no está tan mal en aspecto... Pero en realidad no fue construida para tu delgado físico. Si quieres te puedo hacer una muy ajustada." Sugirió Urahara.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Soi Fong interrumpió. "¡Está bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?"

"Sólo unos minutos más... Umm, ¿tienes alguna prisa en ir?" Preguntó Urahara mientras hacía los ajustes a la máquina de Mayuri.

Soi Fong le miró enojada. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Por supuesto que sí... Mientras más espere, más peligrosa se volverá esta misión."

"Uh, bien, bien... Y hecho." Dijo Urahara al corregir el dispositivo Garganta, haciendo que se abra. Mayuri miró a Urahara con tanto odio como pudo.

"Al parecer, tus alteraciones eran correctas..." Dijo Mayuri con amargura entre dientes. Rápidamente se volvió hacía Nemu y murmuró algunos insultos.

Soi Fong miró a la Garganta con duda. "Una pregunta rápida... ¿Cómo seré capaz de volver?"

"¿No habías pensado en eso antes de ser voluntaria? ¿Eres estúpida?" Dijo Mayuri sacudiendo la cabeza.

La Capitana ninja se mordió la lengua para ignorarle y miró a Urahara por si tenía algún tipo de solución. Kisuke sonrió con complicidad mientras colocaba un dispositivo extraño sobre su muñeca. "Este dispositivo esta enlazado a la máquina para abrir una Garganta desde cualquier lugar de Hueco Mundo con destino al Seireitei. Pero ten cuidado cuando lo uses. No queremos que los Hollows aparezcan en el laboratorio, ¿verdad?"

Mayuri murmuró más insultos en voz baja a Urahara. "¿No deberías largarte ya? Puedo manejar esto desde aquí... Es mi máquina después de todo."

"Oh, por supuesto... Asegúrate de mantener el flujo de energía en caso de que ella necesite hacer una huida rápida." Se despidió Urahara. Después de irse, Mayuri gruñó entre dientes. "Detesto a ese hombre..."

"¿Es seguro entrar ahí?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

Mayuri suspiró. "Sí, sí... Sólo tendrás que manifestar una pasarela con tu propia energía espiritual. Debe ser bastante simple. Voy a seguir enviando poder a la máquina, y supervisaré hasta que regreses. Siéntete libre de recoger algunas muestras antes de volver... Lo apreciaría."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer..." Respondió indiferente la capitana.

De mala gana, Soi Fong entró a la Garganta y se volvió para mirar a Mayuri antes de cerrarla. "Si no regreso en una semana, probablemente esté muerta. Si es así, debes destruir esta cosa."

"Obviamente... ¿Se te olvida que yo soy el científico y tú la espía?" Dijo Mayuri condescendientemente mientras la Garganta se cerró tras ella. Con la mirada al frente, Soi Fong formó un camino a través de la Garganta.

'Voy a demostrar al Capitán Comandante que está equivocado... ¡No todos somos débiles! Voy a hacer mi parte en esta guerra.' Pensó incondicionalmente.

 **XXX Seireitei, fuera del escuadrón doce XXX**

Mientras Urahara caminaba por la calle, una silueta familiar aterrizó delante de él, revelando a Yoruichi. La mujer lo miró con curiosidad. "Hey, Kisuke... ¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasando en este momento? Isshin me puso más o menos al corriente, ¿pero qué pasó con el Capitán Comandante? ¿Los Vizards fueron reintegrados?"

"Oh, sí... Lo fueron. Estoy seguro de que muy pocos te han visto. Tú, Isshin y yo tendremos un estatus especial de capitanes. Aunque ahora que Soi Fong acaba de irse a Hueco Mundo, puedes pasarte por el escuadrón dos hasta que vuelva."

"¿¡Soi Fong fue a Hueco Mundo!? ¿¡Por qué!?" Dijo Yoruichi incrédula.

Kisuke se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya sabes cómo es... Más o menos el Capitán Comandante dijo que los capitanes más jóvenes eran unos inútiles, se ofendió y se presentó voluntaria para una misión de reconocimiento."

Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron. "¿¡Cómo puedes sonar tan casual!? ¡Morirá si la descubren!"

"Hey, relájate, la envié con algunos seguros de vida. Ella tiene un manto oculta reiatsu y algunos aparatos míos. Estará bien..." Aseguró Urahara.

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. "Tengo que ir tras ella... ¿¡Por qué no esperaste por mí!?"

"Probablemente eso no sea buena idea... Ella no te ha visto desde hace más de un siglo. Apostaría a que sigue molesta. Es posible que desees esperar hasta que regrese. Además, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con un plan para hacer frente a Ichigo." Dijo Urahara.

La mujer de piel oscura le miró con tristeza. "Creo que no se puede evitar... Pero, ¿qué podría yo hacer para ayudarte con el hijo de Isshin?"

"Bueno... Esto puede sonar extraño, pero tengo que encontrar una manera de atraer a Ichigo al mundo humano." Dijo Urahara lentamente.

Yoruichi elevó una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿Y alguna razón en particular para que quieras que lo haga yo?"

"Sí... Realmente puede que seas la única lo suficientemente rápida como para dejarlo atrás. Te lo explicaré más tarde. He estado trabajando en un plan." Dijo Urahara.

La mujer le frunció el ceño. "Kisuke... Tengo una pregunta y por favor sé sincero cuando contestes. ¿Sabías lo que pasaba con la hija de Isshin? Sobre los Quincys."

Urahara asintió. "Sí... Me di cuenta de que ella se traía algo entre manos cuando la vi con Ishida. Pensé que estaba en buenas manos con Ryuken y lo dejé estar."

"Bueno, al parecer ella fue secuestrada... O reclutada. No lo sé. Pero Isshin está muy enojado contigo. Es posible que quieras hablar con él." Sugirió Yoruichi.

Kisuke parecía algo alarmado. "¿Reclutada? Eso no es bueno... Probablemente deberíamos ir a buscar a Isshin de inmediato."

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Soi Fong XXX**

Soi Fong gruñó con molestia mientras atravesaba el gran desierto sin fin de Hueco Mundo a alta velocidad. Se aseguró de permanecer cerca del suelo y tenía sus ojos entrenados para detectar cualquier posible hollow. Aunque para gran parte de su descontento, Hueco Mundo estaba vacío de cualquiera lugar para ocultarse y por eso le era muy difícil.

La capitana no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado durante su largo recorrido a gran velocidad por el desierto, pero finalmente vio un enorme edificio en la distancia. La capitana del escuadrón dos entrecerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de obtener una mirada más cercana. '¿Qué demonios es eso? No sabía que había edificios...'

La mujer siguió corriendo, pero parecía no acercarse nada a pesar de su rapidez. Después de lo que parecieron horas, literalmente, Soi Fong estuvo más cerca del enorme edificio. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan grande era. '¿Esto es una especie de palacio? ¡Parece tener el tamaño de una ciudad!'

El viento sopló con fuerza, de repente, alarmando a la pequeña capitana de que alguien con energía espiritual se acercaba. Soi Fong rápidamente se lanzó en picada y se enterró lo mejor que pudo en la arena, cerca de una formación rocosa. Con mucho cuidado, elevó la vista y vio a varias Arrancars.

Parecían estar buscando algo, pero se distrajeron cuando una de ellas tomó la palabra. "Maldición... ¿A dónde salió corriendo Ichigo ahora? ¡Quería preguntarle por la formación!" Dijo la Arrancar que hablaba, tenía dos colas a cada lado de su pelo y un traje blanco revelador. Consistía en una corta minifalda blanca, y en la parte superior, exponía su estómago y apenas cubría su pecho. Soi Fong no pudo evitar encontrarla algo... Puta, cuando además se dio cuenta de las largas botas.

'¿Son Arrancars?' Se preguntó a sí misma Soi Fong mientras calmaba su respiración y agudizaba sus oídos. Las otras dos estaban vestidas menos provocativas, pero llevaban similar pantalones hakama blancos. Ambas partes superiores revelaban una buena cantidad de piel y sus curvas. 'Los Hollows visten de blanco... ¿Para oponerse a nosotros?' Pensó Soi Fong con desagrado.

La Arrancar rubia sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Creo que Ichigo está con Aizen. Juraría que se fueron juntos."

Soi Fong no estaba segura de oír el comentario correctamente. '¿¡Aizen e Ichigo? ¿Dónde estarán? Espiarlos a ellos sería ideal mientras esté aquí.'

"Contrólate, Loly... No podemos depender siempre de él para todo. Además, ¿no estaría Ichigo más impresionado si mejorasemos sin su ayuda?" Preguntó la tercera Arrancar.

Loly cruzó los brazos. "Apacci... Ese no es el punto. Entrenar con Ichigo siempre ha sido cosa nuestra. Ahora todo el mundo trata de acapararlo. Incluso los Shinigamis."

"No me importa Aizen, pero, ¿qué pasa con todos los demás Arrancars que quieren pasar tanto tiempo con Ichigo de repente? ¿De qué van? Igual que esa chica estúpida Lilynette o las seguidoras de Harribel..." Contestó Apacci.

Menoly frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, pero es molesto. Entre ellas y Nelliel... Hay demasiadas personas tratando de ganarse su favor. Hemos estado con él más que cualquiera... Pero ahora es como si ni siquiera estemos autorizadas a estar cerca de él. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad Nel tiene más cariño de Ichigo? Él la abrazó... Además la defendió de Grimmjow. Hay que hacer algo con eso..."

"¡Que le jodan a Nel! ¿¡Puedes creer la forma en que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Ichigo!? ¿¡Abrazarle, en serio!? ¿¡Quién hace algo así!? ¿¡Cree que es la mejor perra por aquí e interrumpe nuestro tiempo con Ichigo!?" Gruñó Loly.

Menoly se encogió de hombros. "Desde luego probó su punto... Entre su apariencia y acciones, será difícil de superar."

"¿¡Su apariencia!? ¿Crees que se ve bien?" Preguntó Apacci.

Menoly asintió algo avergonzada. "No me gustaría admitirlo, pero sí... Por no hablar, Ichigo parece tener algún vínculo con ella. No me gusta la idea..."

"A mí tampoco... Me hierve la sangre al ver a todos estos Arrancars adular a Ichigo. Es mejor que Nel se cubra las espaldas. Puede ser más fuerte que nosotras, pero no dejaré que se envuelva con Ichigo." Anunció Loly.

"Aparte de Nelliel... Ahora parece que incluso las seguidoras de Harribel hacen su movimiento. ¿¡Quién demonios se cree esa maldita Mila Rose!? ¡Piensa que sólo porque tenga grandes pechos le gustará a Ichigo!" Gruñó Apacci.

"Me pregunto... ¿Quién habría dicho Ichigo que es la más bella?" Dijo Menoly.

'¿De verdad son hollows? Se comportan como adolescentes chismosas y llenas de celos. Aunque mirando sus trajes... Quizá no esté muy equivocada.' Pensó Soi Fong incrédula.

Apacci suspiró profundamente. "Probablemente hubiera dicho Harribel... Ella es la que mejor se ve según mi opinión. Estamos condenadas a ser dejadas de lado si ella empieza a competir por el cariño de Ichigo. Ella es la mujer más fuerte en Hueco Mundo."

"Al menos ella es tolerable... Además de que Harribel en realidad no parece tan molesta como las otras perras de por aquí. La respeto por dar espacio a todos." Agregó Loly.

"¿Y alguna de ustedes sabe cuál es el acuerdo entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra? Me refiero a... ¿Por qué está Ulquiorra siempre a su alrededor? Traté de visitar a Ichigo mientras dormía, y Ulquiorra estaba allí. Me espantó como si fuera una plaga. ¿Quién es él para alejarme de Ichigo?" Dijo Apacci molesta.

"¿Por qué ibas a la habitación de Ichigo en primer lugar?" Preguntó Loly amenazante.

Apacci se cruzó de brazos. "Él es mi señor... Lo puedo visitar cuando quiera."

"Él es nuestro señor... No seas egoísta, Apacci." Protestó Menoly.

"Quién sabe... Tal vez Ulquiorra sólo quiera asegurarse de que los Shinigamis no intenten nada estúpido. Quiero decir, me siento algo mejor al saber que Ulquiorra está vigilando a Ichigo cuando no estamos cerca." Dijo Loly.

"¿Por qué Ichigo necesita ser vigilado? ¿De verdad crees que cualquiera de los Shinigamis serían tan estúpidos como para atacarlo? Todo lo que digo es que es raro." Dijo Apacci sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No es más raro que nosotras queramos estar con Ichigo... Además, ¿no se encontró Ichigo con Ulquiorra cuando eran Vasto Lordes? El tipo no tenía boca... Probablemente sólo le gusta la compañía de Ichigo." Intervino Menoly.

Apacci apartó la mirada celosa. "Bueno, bien por él... ¡Pero yo también quiero su compañía!"

"¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que no te gusta que Ulquiorra esté cerca de Ichigo?" Preguntó Menoly.

Apacci la fulminó con la mirada. "¡No! ¡No es así...! Quiero decir que no tengo un problema con Ulquiorra. Es sólo que... Bueno, no hemos tenido ningún tiempo a solas con Ichigo desde que todo esto ocurrió. Echo de menos cuando Ichigo hablaba con nosotras y pasabámos el rato. ¿Por qué no tenemos un vínculo especial con él?"

'¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Vínculo especial? ¿¡De qué demonios están hablando estos hollows!?' Se preguntó Soi Fong ligeramente conmocionada por sus declaraciones. 'No sabía que los Hollows tuviesen tal comportamiento. Estas tres parecer ser servidoras de White. Es extraño... Parece que tienen un tipo de afección extraña con él. Este comportamiento es muy extraño en hollows... Actúan casi como humanos.'

Apacci suspiró mientras miraba a la distancia. "No sé ustedes dos, pero yo me siento extraña cuando estoy cerca de Ichigo. Desde que tengo este cuerpo... No lo sé. Me siento diferente cuando está cerca."

"¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Menoly.

Apacci frunció el ceño. "No lo sé... Vacía supongo. Es difícil de explicar."

"Confía en mí... Si alguien lo descubre, seremos nosotras." Dijo Loly haciendo un gesto de comprensión.

Menoly parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "Sí, puedo ver por dónde vas. No parece muy justo que no estemos cerca de Ichigo."

Soi Fong observó su conversación con una curiosidad inusual. 'No sabía que los hollows pudieran tener sentimientos románticos. Aunque... Si los Arrancars pueden crear lazos emocionales, podría ser una forma útil de explotarlo en la guerra. Aún así... Ya he oído suficiente de estas tres.'

La capitana cuidadosamente se coló más allá mientras seguía su camino hacía Las Noches. La líder de las Fuerzas Especiales avanzó bastante en poco tiempo mientras se acercaba a la pared exterior del palacio. Mirando hacía arriba, Soi Fong se quedó sin aliento. '¡Este edificio tiene que ser mayor el Seireitei! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a encontrar algo aquí?'

Su pregunta mental fue respondida rápidamente, cuando una patrulla de Arrancars llegó caminando. Ellos hablaban libremente. "Algo sobre el Gran Rey White me molesta... ¿Cómo puede dejar que los Shinigamis se paseen como si nada por Las Noches?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

Otro se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea... Pero no cuestionaré nada de lo que haga. White tiene a todos los ex Vasto Lordes comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ese tipo de supremacía exige respeto."

"Obviamente... Nunca dudaré de que esté haciendo lo correcto al gobernarnos, pero no entiendo por qué permitió que los capitanes Shinigamis se unan a nosotros. ¿Es que no los desprecia?" Dijo otro de los Arrancars.

"Bueno, ese tipo, Aizen, le dijo sobre el Hogyoku... ¿Tú habrías rechazado una oferta como esa? Nos convirtió en Arrancars. Sin duda, no se puede negar el beneficio. Nuestro Gran Rey es un gran visionario." Dijo otro Arrancar con admiración.

Soi Fong no llegó a escuchar el resto de la conversación, ya que ahora estaban fuera de su alcance. Con cautela, siguió por el pasillo masivo de la entrada de Las Noches. Luego, se ocultó tras una esquina tratando de encontrar algún lugar mejor para ver la actividad de su enemigo.

Pasó de columna en columna durante bastante tiempo, y finalmente, profundizó en el palacio. Aterrizó tras una columna oscura en una habitación enorme, y miró brevemente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca. Para su gran curiosidad vio a una mujer rubia con un buen busto, vistiendo un revelador traje blanco, caminando por la cámara. La rubia tenía la mitad inferior de su cara cubierta, pero con una inspección más cercana, Soi Fong descubrió un fragmento de máscara tapando su boca. A cada lado de ella, habían otras dos Arrancars, notablemente femeninas. Una tenía pelo largo y un vestido extraño, mientras que la otra estaba vestida de una manera provocativa, similar a una amazona.

La capitana contuvo la respiración cuando Harribel se detuvo en seco. La rubia miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Inmediatamente Soi Fong se preocupó cuando los ojos verdes de la Arrancar se desplazaron cerca de su escondite. '¡Maldición! ¿¡Puede sentirme!? Es mejor que ese maldito Urahara tenga razón sobre esta capa. ¡De lo contrario, estoy jodida!' Pensó Soi Fong.

Por suerte parecía que Harribel no se fijó en ella ya que siguió de nuevo hacía delante. Las otras dos Arrancars expresaron su confusión. "¿Lady Harribel? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se detuvo?" Preguntó la Arrancar de piel oscura.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "No es nada... Me pareció oír algo."

"Está claramente cansada, mi señora. ¿Quizá debería descansar un poco?" Sugirió la otra.

Harribel sacudió la cabeza. "No... Tengo que entrenar para esta guerra. White cuenta con que los Espada hagamos nuestra parte. Además... Necesitaremos más potencia si queremos tener una oportunidad contra los capitanes Shinigamis y sus bankais."

"¿A dónde fue Ichigo?" Preguntó Mila Rose con curiosidad.

"Probablemente entrenando... Me imagino que todos los Espada están haciendo lo mismo." Respondió Harribel.

'¿¡Espada!? ¿Qué es eso?' Se preguntó Soi Fong perpleja cuando las tres Arrancars continuaron su camino.

La capitana miró a Harribel con curiosidad y vio un Tres grabado en la parte posterior de su mano. '¿Así que ella es Harribel? El trío de antes no estaba bromeando. Es hermosa para ser un Hollow... ¿Qué significará ese tres?'

Avanzando de nuevo, Soi Fong se adentró más en Las Noches. En su camino logró recoger una decente cantidad de información de los Arrancars menores. Muchos de ellos parecían estar hablando de los Espada.

Mediante los bits de información que fue capaz de reunir, Soi Fong supo que los Espada eran los diez Arrancars más fuertes y los líderes oficiales de Hueco Mundo. También confirmó que el edificio en el que estaba se conocía como Las Noches.

Ella se coló con cuidado y hacía todo lo posible para localizar cualquier pizca de noticias sobre a dónde fueron Aizen e Ichigo. Después de una buena cantidad de espionaje, se enteró de que ambos estaban lejos en Hueco Mundo para no dañar Las Noches con su formación.

Pasó horas a escondidas en el exterior del palacio. La capitana corría con nerviosismo por las dunas de arena mientras se distanciaba de Las Noches. Una parte de ella se sentía paranoíca de que podría ser vista, pero por suerte el feo manto proporcionado por Urahara jugaba con el color de la arena, haciéndola menos notable.

'¿¡Dónde diablos están!? Pensé que sería capaz de detectar a un hollow tan fuerte como White...' Pensó Soi Fong molesta.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cogió un golpe de suerte cuando un aumento colosal de energía roja iluminó el horizonte. Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron de asombro. 'Eso se parece al Cero de White... ¡Tal vez están allí!'

 **XXX Silbern, Wandenreich, Yuzu XXX**

El día anterior había sido toda una odisea para Yuzu. La formación que recibió de Bazz B era muy diferente de lo que aprendió con Uryu y su padre. En lugar de entrenamientos de velocidad y entrenamientos de tiro, Bazz B parecía decidido a enseñarle cómo luchar en un combate real. Habían pasado la mayor parte del pasado día entrenando hasta que la chica ya no pudo seguir.

Yuzu se derrumbó de agotamiento al terminar su última batalla de formación con Bazz B. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, el Quincy del mohawk la atrapó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Él la miró estoicamente. "No te caigas sobre mí... Todavía no hemos terminado la formación, unas horas más."

La adolescente Kurosaki jadeaba pesadamente mientras Bazz B la sostenía, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. "E-es fácil para usted decirlo... Y-yo estoy agotada."

"Vamos, absorbe el reishi cercano... Revitaliza tu resistencia. Si no quieres ser un objetivo por aquí, entonces debes mantenerte fuerte." Aseguró Bazz B.

La chica de mala gana se tambaleó hacía atrás sobre sus pies, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio. Él sonrió un poco cuando un resplandor azul pálido se reunió alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, lentamente reponiendo su energía. Posteriormente, Yuzu respiró hondo y miró a Bazz con incertidumbre. "Bazz B-sama... Umm, ¿qué sigue?"

"No me llames sama o lo que sea esa mierda... Es sólo Bazz B. Umm... Déjame pensar. Hicimos prácticas de tiro, eres bastante buena en la manipulación de reishi... Y nos enfrentamos unas horas. Supongo que lo siguiente del día será enseñarte sobre Blut." Respondió Bazz B.

"Umm... Bazz B, ¿te importa si te pido algunas cosas?" Preguntó Yuzu con cautela.

El hombre se encogió de hombros descuidado. "Adelante, Kurosaki... Seguro que es probable que estés confundida acerca de un montón de cosas todavía. No hemos hablado mucho, ya que hemos estado la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando."

"¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué obtienes de entrenar a alguien como yo? ¿Quién soy para ti?" Preguntó Yuzu.

El Quincy la miró como si estuviera ofendido. "¿Crees que dejaría que una adolescente ingenua e inocente vague por aquí sin ayuda? En el momento en que vi a Candice cerca de ti, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Voy a decírtelo... Este lugar cambia a la gente. Nadie que entra en el Wandenreich nunca sale como la misma persona que era antes. Este lugar está lleno de psicópatas a los que les gustaría aprovecharse de ti."

"¿Qué me haría Bambietta?" Preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

Bazz B sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea... Ella es una perra enferma. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que te has dado cuenta con bastante rapidez. Toda esa panda femenina suya son un montón de sádicas y psicópatas. A Bambietta le gusta matar y torturar a la gente por diversión. Giselle es un monstruo raro que le encanta manipular y controlar a los demás. Meninas parece estúpida, pero es probablemente una de las más inteligentes de su grupo. Es difícil de entender. Liltotto por el contrario, es la Sternritter medio decente. Ella es la más inteligente y la menos molesta."

"¿Qué hay de Candice?" Dijo Yuzu. "No la has mencionado."

"Candice probablemente sea peor que Bambietta y Giselle juntas... A pesar de que sabe ocultarlo mucho mejor. No confíes en ella." Advirtió Bazz B.

Yuzu sacudió la cabeza confundida. "¿Cómo puede ser peor?"

"Ella te trajo aquí, ¿verdad? No dejes que te engañe su actuación de hermana mayor. Candice se parece mucho a Bambietta, pero con las apariencias inocentes de Giselle. Debes tratar de hacerle preguntas personales y verás cómo reacciona. Demostrará lo que te digo. Además, no escuches a su grupo de estúpidas abiertamente, tratarán de decir una cosa pero querrán decir totalmente lo contrario." Respondió Bazz B mientras miraba al cielo asqueado por el grupo de Bambietta.

"Bambietta y Giselle dijeron algunas cosas extrañas sobre Ichigo..." Dijo Yuzu un poco horrorizada.

"No lo dudo... Son un montón de putas locas. Confía en mí cuando te digo que es mejor no asociarse con ellas." Dijo Bazz B.

Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación. "¿Qué es eso de que soy una puta?"

Bazz B inmediatamente se tensó cuando notó a Liltotto cerca de pie. La pequeña rubia los miró con curiosidad. "No me había dado cuenta de que pensabas tan bien de mí, Bazz B. ¿Realmente soy tu persona favorita de la banda de Bambietta?"

"¿Cuándo cojones has llegado hasta aquí? Piérdete..." Dijo Bazz B amenazante.

Liltotto rodó los ojos por la actitud de Bazz B. "Relájate, ¿vale? No me engañas con esa actitud de tipo duro."

El Quincy del mohawk de mala gana se calmó mientras le daba una mirada curiosa. "Y, ¿qué quieres?"

"Sólo quería disculparme con Yuzu en nombre de Bambietta y Giselle. Lo que hicieron fue fuera de lugar... Creo que se excitan jugando con personas inocentes. Si sirve de algo... Yo no tendría que haber dejado que te hagan nada. Incluso sin órdenes de Haschwalth..." Dijo Liltotto.

Yuzu parecía sorprendida por el gesto de la rubia. "Gracias..."

"Hablando de Jugo... ¿Dónde está? ¿Yhwach dijo algo sobre el Rey Hollow?" Preguntó Bazz B con curiosidad.

Liltotto se encogió de hombros. "Creo que Yhwach está durmiendo en este momento. Haschwalth está en su cámara..."

"¿Yhwach-sama duerme?" Preguntó Yuzu. De alguna manera la idea del espeluznante líder Quincy durmiendo le parecía imposible debido a su aura de alguien de otro mundo.

"Y, ¿cómo va tu formación, Yuzu?" Cambió de tema Liltotto.

Bazz miró a la chica algo vacilante. "Es difícil de decir con seguridad... Ella es muy buena tiradora, pero carece de experiencia en combate. Estaba apunto de enseñarle Blut."

"Interesante... Puedo ayudar con eso si quieres." Sugirió Liltotto.

Bazz B se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cuál es la gran idea de que estemos juntos de repente? Estamos trabajando nosotros, Liltotto..."

"No voy a entrar en tu camino, amigo... No soy Candice. Además, me imagino que no eres bueno en esto de la enseñanza, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Uh..." Bazz miró a Yuzu para ver qué decía sobre si le enseñaba correctamente.

La adolescente Kurosaki le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Bazz B es muy útil... Duro, pero paciente. Se parece mucho a Ichigo."

Ambos Sternritters la miraron sorprendidos. Bazz B ladeó la cabeza. "¿Me parezco a tu hermano?"

"No es de extrañar que corrió detrás de ti a la primera oportunidad..." Murmuró Liltotto. "Bambietta podría no haber estado muy equivocada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"A quién le importa... Volvamos a la formación. Bien, ahora voy a enseñarte sobre Blut, Kurosaki. Es una habilidad Quincy muy útil que bien puede salvarte la vida. Hay dos variedades de Blut. Blut Vene y Arterie. El primero es puramente defensivo y el otro ofensivo." Explicó Bazz B.

"¿Cómo se puede usar esta habilidad?" Preguntó Yuzu interesada.

Liltotto respondió antes de que Bazz tuviera oportunidad. "Los Quincys de pura sangre, naturalmente, pueden usarlo, pero otros pueden adquirirlo mediante la formación. Dado que no eres de sangre pura, puedes necesitar algún tipo de formación específica para aprenderlo. Para empezar, concentra el reishi en los vasos sanguíneos, así."

Yuzu observó con asombro cuando una cuadrícula azul cubrió el brazo de Liltotto. Bazz B extendió un dedo al brazo de la rubia. "Burned Finger Uno."

Una corriente de fuego fundido en forma de un haz salió disparado hacía su brazo. La rubia se sacudió rápidamente la mano después de unos segundos de contacto. "¡Ay! Maldito Bazz B... Avísame la próxima vez que hagas algo así."

"Su brazo... ¿Está bien?" Yuzu se dio cuenta de que el patrón azulado retrocedió y reveló que no quedó ningún daño por el fuego.

La rubia se frotó el antebrazo molesta. "Supongo que por ahora sí..."

"¿Cómo hiciste eso justo ahora? Ese ataque quemador del dedo se ve poderoso." Dijo Yuzu con admiración.

Antes de que Bazz B pudiera estar orgulloso de su habilidad, Liltotto sacudió la cabeza. "Es su habilidad principal. Todos los Sternritters han especializado sus poderes y poseen una carta llamada Schrift. La carta de Bazz B es H para The Heat, calor. Ni tú ni nadie será capaz de replicar sus poderes."

"¿De verdad? ¿Todos los Sternritters tienen cartas y poderes especiales? ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Liltotto?" Yuzu no pudo evitar preguntar.

La rubia dirigió una breve mirada a Bazz B, antes de responder a la chica. "Soy G para The Glutton... Puedo comer cosas muchas veces mi tamaño."

"No entiendo..." Dijo Yuzu con incertidumbre.

Liltotto se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared. "Esperemos que nunca lo veas... No es algo muy bonito."

"¿Qué hay de los otros, entonces? ¿Qué pueden hacer todos ellos?" Continuó la curiosidad de la adolescente.

"Bambietta es E para explosión. Ella puede volar cosas con bombas de reishi. Meninas es P para el poder. Tiene una fuerza y fortaleza sobrehumanas. Candice es T para el rayo... Como puedes imaginar sus poderes se basan en ello. Giselle es Z para zombi... Estoy bastante segura de que es autoexplicativo. En cuanto a algunos otros, lo sabrás con el tiempo. Aunque probablemente debas saber que Haschwalth es B para el balance, e Yhwach es A para el todopoderoso." Concluyó Liltotto.

"Los Sternritters suenan muy poderosos..." Dijo Yuzu algo intimidada por la idea de que Bambietta pudiera tirar bombas y el andar espeluznante de Giselle como un zombi.

"Bueno, probablemente deberías dormir un poco, Yuzu..." Sugirió Liltotto cuando ella empujó suavemente a Yuzu. "Bazz B y yo tenemos que hablar."

"Umm..." Yuzu miró al Quincy mohawk como si estuviera esperando su permiso. Él simplemente la despidió con la mano. "Ve directamente a tu habitación, y no hables con nadie. Probablemente Candice vendrá a despertarte por la mañana. La próxima vez trabajaremos en enseñarte Blut."

"E-está bien... Gracias de nuevo, Bazz B." Dijo Yuzu con nerviosismo antes de dirigirse hacía su habitación.

Después de que se fue, Liltotto se dio la vuelta y miró a Bazz B. "Tal vez no sea buena idea que te unas demasiado a ella, Bazz B... No sabes lo que Yhwach tiene planeado para Yuzu."

"No me estoy apegando a ella... Sólo le estoy dando una oportunidad de luchar. Sabes tan bien como yo, que no dudará una semana aquí a menos que se endurezca." Respondió.

Liltotto suspiró. "Sé que no estás haciendo esto por la bondad de tu corazón..."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Preguntó Bazz B amenazante.

La pequeña rubia se cruzó de brazos. "La mayoría de la gente aquí podrá ser estúpida, pero ciertamente yo no. Debes ir con cuidado, Bazz B, antes de que ocurra algo malo."

"Si algo malo ocurriese... ¿En qué lado estarías?" Preguntó él con curiosidad.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Eso depende de muchos factores... Siempre tomaré la decisión lógica."

"Es bueno saberlo..." Rió entre dientes.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, una tercera figura aterrizó cerca. Ambos Quincys levantaron la vista sorprendidos al ver a alguien que no esperaban. Bazz B ladeó la cabeza confundido. "¿¡Giselle!?"

"Aww, Bazzy-kun, ¿qué están haciendo aquí tú y Lil-chan?" Preguntó Giselle de una manera excesivamente cursi.

"Liltotto y yo solamente nos encontramos mientras entrenaba. Me iba, en realidad. Hasta luego, perras." Respondió cruelmente.

Giselle rió de su comentario. "Jaja, no me tienes en cuenta, Bazzy-kun... Nunca hemos estado tú y yo juntos."

"Esperemos que nunca pase... Tampoco me llames Bazzy-kun... Es Bazz B. No voy por ahí llamándote Gigi como si fuera una de tus amigas." Dijo mofándose.

Giselle le dio una sonrisa juguetona. "Podríamos ser amigos... Pero eres siempre tan aterrador. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿O no he hecho? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para afianzar nuestra amistad?"

Liltotto se palmeó la cara, y Bazz B rodó los ojos. Él se pasó la mano por su pelo antes de responder. "Deja de jugar a ser inocente, Giselle... No me estés jodiendo con esta mierda. Sabes muy bien que te odio hasta las entrañas."

"Odiar es algo muy fuerte... Realmente tienes que preocuparte por algo con el fin de odiarlo." Dijo Giselle. Sus ojos se iluminaron con sorpresa. "Eso quiere decir que en realidad... ¿¡Te preocupas por mí!? ¡Já! ¡Le gusto a Bazzy-kun!"

"Discúlpame, voy a suicidarme..." Gruñó él mientras se abría paso y se dirigía hacía Silbern.

Después de que Bazz B se fuera, Liltotto sacudió la cabeza ante Giselle. "Realmente te gusta meterte debajo de la piel de la gente, ¿no?"

"No sabía que tú y Bazzy-kun estaban en buenos términos..." Dijo Giselle un poco más seria.

Liltotto miró a Giselle con seriedad. "No lo estamos... No viste nada. ¿Entendido?"

"Hmm... Tal vez... Tal vez no." Respondió Giselle.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos, Giselle?" Preguntó Liltotto con cautela.

La Quincy zombi se llevó un dedo a sus labios y miró hacía arriba con una sonrisa tonta. "Déjame pensar... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Quería decirte algo!"

"¿Qué es?" Dijo la rubia dando un paso atrás, como si estuviera anticipando lo que iba a pasar.

Giselle sonrió con entusiasmo. "¡Voy a entrenar a Yuzu!"

'¿Qué?' Pensó Liltotto desconcertada mientras la miraba estupefacta. La rubia le dio una mirada interrogante. "¿Quién te autorizó a ello... Y por qué?"

Justo cuando la rubia bajó la guardia, Giselle se acercó y le susurró al oído. "Yo... Y no le diré a nadie lo que vi, ¿vale? ¿Un secreto por un secreto? O puede que a Bambietta le interese saber que tú y Bazz B están saliendo juntos..."

"Haz lo que quieras... Pero mantén la boca cerrada." Suspiró Liltotto. "En realidad no es mi problema de todos modos."

Giselle sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a la Sternritter rubia. "¡Aww! ¡Eres la mejor, Liltotto!"

Fin Capítulo 14

Como siempre en primer lugar gracias a mis seguidores, favoritos y quienes dejan reviews. ¡Melkor's Mercy sigue vivo! Hace un par de días actualizó con el capítulo 21. Y wow, sólo wow, ya me entenderán cuando lleguemos allí. Pero eso sí, por favor quienes ya han llegado hasta dicho capítulo no dejen ni un sólo spoiler en mis reviews, ni de ese ni de ningún capítulo del 14 en adelante. Comprended que a la mayoría no se le da tan bien el inglés y aunque sea un pequeño adelante de lo que pueda suceder en un futuro, puede ser muy molesto e irritante. Bueno, muchas han pasado aquí, desde varios frentes. Los Vizards reintegrados al Gotei 13 ¡Yoruichi hizo su debut! Ya verán qué se ha planeado para ella. Um, qué más, Soi Fong se infiltró en Hueco Mundo, y parece que va a espiar a Ichigo y Aizen en su entrenamiento, ¿lo logrará? Y algo más de los Sternritters y Yuzu. ¿Qué planean Bazz B y Liltotto? Giselle quiere entrenar a Yuzu, y yo sólo digo, pobre Yuzu. Eso sería todo, vamos con los reviews.

 **Jose884:** Ya ves, pero Ichigo es algo denso. Pues seh, su Zanpakuto con el nombre del primer Rey, ¿alguna especulación sobre por qué? Ya está el siguiente cap.

 **:** Muchas gracias, y cuando Ichigo lo descubra también querrá derrotarla, él mismo lo digo, todo aquel que halla llevado el título de Kenpachi. Y como bien has dicho eso incluye a Unohana. Ya verás que Hueco Mundo en general tendrá destacarán más. Y sí, fueron algo forzadas las derrotas de los tres primeros Espada. Sobre el enfrentamiento entre Karin y Yuzu, tal vez, tal vez no. Nada de Orihime ni Chad en un futuro cercano y creo que no serán incluidos en este fic, pero puedo equivocarme.

 **Sibreka:** Paciencia, paciencia. Ya vendrá lo bueno. Espera los próximos capítulos para descubrirlo. Aquí ya se mostró algo de Karin. Gracias y para ti también.

 **Dexter31:** Seeeh. Al fin tienen su ejército, pero ya veremos qué sigue. Gracias, le ofreceré tus alabanzas al autor. Sí, seguiré así y yo también espero que no deje este impresionante fic estancado, aunque no creo que lo haga. Hasta la próxima.

 **Beth-san:** Gracias. Espero que los siguientes te sigan encantando.

 **Luki-chan:** Gracias, muchas gracias, y a veces también pienso así, es un fic increíble, y mi traducción no parece tener tan buena aceptación como el original. Por poner un ejemplo, cuando el autor subió el nuevo capítulo hace un par de días, en menos de dos horas ya tenía como 50 nuevos reviews y bastantes más favoritos y follows. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, es lo que hay. Pero mientras tenga al menos un sólo seguidor, seguiré traduciendo.

 **Thg:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Y pienso lo mismo sobre Ulquiorra.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Entrenamiento para la Guerra

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy** , y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Silbern, Wandenreich, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu daba más y más vueltas en su cama mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes. Apenas había conseguido dormir durante la noche. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su situación y la revelación de que su hermano Ichigo estuviese vivo... ¿Quién podría culparla? La chica Kurosaki se sentó en su cama, finalmente, renunciando a conseguir más descanso, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ella todavía estaba en el uniforme que Candice le había proporcionado. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar algo con lo que cambiarse, debido a su cansancio.

Yuzu pensó profundamente sobre su padre, Karin e Ichigo. La idea de ellos siendo enemigos en una guerra espiritual parecía extraña y trágica a la vez. Su mente no podía borrar la imagen de Ichigo como un Hollow en la grabación de Bambietta. Era tan diferente ahora... ¿Era Ichigo el mismo Onii-chan que ella apreciaba en el pasado?

No sabía mucho sobre Hollows todavía, pero Yuzu los conocía lo suficiente como para entender que eran criaturas peligrosas y poderosas. Ser el Rey de ellos sólo podía significar que Ichigo tendría que ser muy fuerte y despiadado. La idea de ver a su hermano de esta manera era muy difícil de aceptar, pero Yuzu lo dejó a un lado mientras pensaba en el hecho más importante. Ichigo estaba vivo... De alguna forma, y quería volver a verlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta abrirse. Ella esperaba que fuese Candice como Bazz B había dicho la noche anterior, pero para su horror no era ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, Yuzu vio entrar a Giselle.

De inmediato sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando la Quincy zombi cerró la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. La pelinegra habló con tranquilidad. "Ya es casi por la mañana, Yuzu-chan... ¿Has tenido problemas para dormir?"

"Sí, no pude dormir muy bien..." Respondió Yuzu con nerviosismo mientras trataba de escoger la mejor ruta de escape posible. La chica Kurosaki con cautela se bajó de su cama y se trasladó a una zona más abierta con tanta sutileza como pudo.

Giselle se acercó a ella lentamente. "Oh, eso sí que es una pena. Odio cuando no puedo dormir."

"Uh, ¿de verdad? ¿Usted tiene problemas para dormir?" Preguntó Yuzu esperando detener el avance rastrero de Giselle.

La Sternritter sonrió. "Sí, no me gusta dormir sola. Estar sola en un lugar como este puede dar un poco de miedo."

"¿Miedo?" Continuó Yuzu. "¿Qué podría asustarle? No pareces el tipo de personas que tema... Cualquier cosa."

Giselle finalmente se detuvo en seco cuando ladeó la cabeza hacía Yuzu. "¡Haha! ¿Qué estás diciendo, tonta? ¿Estás insinuando que soy capaz de tales cosas?"

"No lo sé..." Respondió Yuzu lentamente. No estaba segura de cómo responder a su pregunta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente que yo, además del hecho de que no tienes ni idea dónde estás ni por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Giselle distante.

Yuzu mantuvo los ojos clavados en Giselle, lista para cualquier movimiento brusco. La chica Kurosaki no respondió para gran decepción de la Sternritter.

La Quincy zombi sacudió la cabeza y su voz se puso algo más grave. "La gente como yo tiene más temores que las personas felizmente ignorantes como tú..."

Su cambio en el tono asustó a Yuzu ligeramente, ya que Giselle ahora tenía un aspecto casi sin emociones en sus ojos.

"Perdona. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Yuzu, claramente con tono perturbado en su voz.

Giselle se encogió de hombros y se movió de nuevo hacía ella como si estuviera llena de vida. "Oh, no vayas asumiendo que soy terrible... Tú y yo podríamos ser amigas. Creo que tienes una impresión errónea sobre con quién deberías asociarte por aquí. Bambi-chan normalmente no entraría en esta lista. Creo que ella está preocupada por Ichigo-sama. No somos realmente tan malas como dice Bazz B."

"Bazz B me dijo que me mantenga alejada de ti, de Bambietta... Y de Candice. Definitivamente hay una razón para escucharle." Respondió Yuzu.

"Bueno, tal vez puedo entender por qué él no querría a Bambi-chan o a Candy-chan cerca de ti. Son un poco vulgares y sádicas... ¡Pero yo soy una santa!" Dijo Giselle alegremente mientras hacía un anillo con sus dedos y lo mantuvo sobre su cabeza, simbolizando una aureola angelical.

Tal gesto parecía indicar que Giselle no se tomó su comentario en serio.

"Por lo tanto, ¿usted tiene el poder Sternritter de zombis?" Yuzu cambió de tema con la esperanza de distraer a Giselle.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron un poco. "¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Bazzy-kun o Lil-chan? Sí... Ese es mi Schrift. Z para zombi. Por lo tanto, no mueras... O podría hacerte uno de ellos. Entonces tendrías que hacer todo lo que te ordene..."

Yuzu la miró horrorizada. "¿M-morir? ¿Hay algo que me va a matar aquí?"

Giselle dio un paso más cerca hacía Yuzu y agarró un mechón de su cabello. Ella se pegó bastante a la adolescente Kurosaki y le susurró al oído. "Sí, es cierto... Vas a morir si haces algo estúpido por aquí. Eres ingenua y asumes que la amenaza obvia es la verdadera. Yo no soy a quién debes tener miedo... Yhwach es al que debes temer. Siempre está observando. Él te llamará pronto... Después de que despierte. Mantente en guardia cuando él te llame, y no le mires directamente, Yuzu-chan. Aquí nada es lo que parece."

"Basta" Dijo Yuzu temblando y alarmada por lo que Giselle le decía.

La Sternritter se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "¿Crees que no tengo miedos? Estás totalmente equivocada. ¿Quieres saber de lo que estoy más asustada, Yuzu-chan?"

"No, no... Por favor, suéltame." Dijo en voz baja, mientras trataba de empujar a Giselle hacía atrás. Por desgracia, fue ineficaz.

"Todavía no... No me estás escuchando. Deja de apartar la mirada..." Susurró Giselle algo molesta cuando obligó a Yuzu a que la mirase a los ojos. "Estoy tratando de decirte algo. No." Susurró Giselle, pero no terminó.

"¡Suéltame!" Interrumpió Yuzu cuando esta vez si pudo empujarla con fuerza. Al hacerlo, accidentalmente provocó una fuerte ráfaga de reishi dirigida a la Sternritter. No fue perjudicial, pero se las arregló para hacer que Giselle se golpease contra la pared. La pelinegra se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacía Yuzu. La adolescente casi esperaba que Giselle estuviese ahora súper espeluznante y enojada, pero para su sorpresa, no lo estaba.

Giselle tenía su rostro alegre de nuevo mientras reía por lo que acababa de suceder. "Hey, Yuzu-chan, no seas tan dura conmigo. Vas a volverte brutal si pasas demasiado tiempo con Bazzy-kun y Candy-chan."

'¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Tiene doble personalidad o algo? Algunas cosas que dijo... ¿Qué quería decir?' Pensó Yuzu con curiosidad.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Bazzy-kun?" Preguntó Giselle con curiosidad. La Sternritter ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería aliviar algo la tensión.

Yuzu apartó la mirada algo nerviosa. "Bueno, Bazz B me enseñó un montón de cosas útiles. Él parece aterrador, pero es muy agradable."

"Es un corazón sangrante y un libro abierto." Murmuró Giselle en voz baja antes de reír. "¡Guay! Entonces, ¿te gustaría que yo te entrene también?"

"Umm..." Yuzu inmediatamente se tensó con temor ante la idea. Le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda que Giselle, de entre todas las personas, sugiriese entrenarla. Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido hace poco, Yuzu no estaba a favor de la oferta. La chica Kurosaki bajó la mirada evitando la mirada de Giselle.

"Vamos, vamos... ¡No seas tan tímida! ¡Te puedo enseñar muchas cosas interesantes que Bazzy-kun y Candy-chan no pueden!" Dijo Giselle intentando convencerla.

Antes de que Yuzu pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación salió volando por una furiosa y con su mano envuelta en rayos Candice. La rubia le dio a Giselle una mirada seria. "Gigi, ¿¡qué coño estás haciendo en su habitación!? ¡Creí que te dije que retrocedieras!"

"Jaja, Candy-chan, no iba a hacer nada con ella. En realidad, quería ayudarte a entrenar a Yuzu-chan." Dijo la Quincy Zombi esperanzadora.

Candice levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Otra vez? ¿¡Quieres hacer qué!? ¿¡Cuál es el repentino interés!?"

"Bueno, a ella realmente le gustó el entrenamiento con Bazzy-kun, así que pensé que podíamos resolver nuestras diferencias si la ayudaba a entrenar." Dijo Giselle como si lo hubiese estudiado previamente.

"Ugh... Creo que puedo ver tus puntos, pero sólo mientras yo esté cerca. No vayas a molestar a Yuzu cuando esté sola... Parece sospechoso." Dijo Candice insegura.

Giselle le dio un saludo militar cómico. "¡Por supuesto, Candy-chan!"

Candice rodó los ojos, y luego miró a Yuzu con curiosidad. '¿Qué pasa con esa expresión de su cara? ¿Qué demonios le dijo Giselle?'

"Vamos Yuzu... Vamos a continuar con tu formación. Estoy segura de que Bazz B fue ineficaz y dominante. No te preocupes... Me aseguraré de enseñarte correctamente." Dijo Candice.

"En realidad... Bazz B fue muy útil." Respondió Yuzu.

Candice le dio una mirada mortal. "¿Lo fue? Bueno, esperemos que veas la diferencia entre su formación y mi entrenamiento al final del día."

 **XXX Silbern, Wandenreich, más tarde XXX**

El entrenamiento matutino que Candice le había impartido a Yuzu fue sorprendentemente informativo. A diferencia de Bazz B, Candice era mucho más técnica en sus enseñanzas y se aseguraba de aclarar todos los detalles de todas las habilidades que aprendió. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se habían dedicado a Blut Vene.

Candice sacudió la cabeza. "Hmm... No, así no es. Estás demasiado centrada en el reishi y no en tu propia sangre."

"No entiendo... Lo hice como dijiste." Respondió Yuzu.

"Déjame explicarle, Candy-chan, soy mejor en Blut que tú." Interrumpió Giselle. Ella había estado observando desde atrás toda la mañana.

Candice enarcó una ceja con incertidumbre. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes enseñarle Blut mejor que yo?"

Giselle le dio una mirada cómica y rió. "Realmente no estás preguntando eso, ¿verdad?"

"Bien... Vamos a ver cómo te explicas." Dijo Candice.

"Su formación tiene que continuar en otro momento... Yhwach nos ha llamado para una asamblea." Dijo Bambietta saliendo de la nada.

Todas vieron con sorpresa a la Sternritter E cerca de donde estaban. Tenía una expresión aburrida y descuidada mientras rodaba los ojos. "Daos prisa... Haschwalth me ha enviado para avisar a todos los que no estén allí todavía."

"Ugh... ¿Ya otra asamblea?" Protestó Candice.

"Debe ser sobre Ichigo-sama y los Hollows." Dijo Giselle con alegría esperanzadora.

Yuzu se tensó visiblemente ante tal mención, pero hizo todo lo posible para apartar su preocupación por el momento. De mala gana, la chica Kurosaki siguió a Candice y a Bambietta al palacio. Giselle fue tras ellas, y Yuzu no pudo evitar mirar hacía atrás cada par de segundos para asegurarse de que ella se mantenía alejada.

Mientras se dirigían a la cámara principal, Yuzu comenzó a reflexionar sobre algunas cosas que Giselle le dijo. '¿La amenaza obvia no es la verdadera? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Debo estar en más peligro del que pensaba. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme Giselle? ¿En quién no debería confiar? ¿Ella dijo que tenía miedo de Yhwach? ¿Por qué?'

Candice se quedó atrás mientras Yuzu seguía en su contemplación interna, y agarró el brazo de Giselle, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Yuzu continuó distraídamente a Bambietta mientras las otras dos Sternritters retrocedían.

Una vez que Yuzu y Bambietta estaban fuera de rango, Candice le dio a Giselle una mirada asesina. "¿Qué te pasa, Giselle? Estás actuando más rara de lo normal."

"Oh, Candy-chan, no te vuelvas loca. Sólo quiero ayudar." Dijo Giselle de manera inocente.

Candice entrecerró los ojos antes de agarrar a Giselle por su abrigo y enviarle una mirada amenazante. La Sternritter rubia la miró fijamente. "Por tu bien, espero que así sea. Esa chica es una ventaja para nosotros. Yhwach me envió personalmente a buscarla... No sabía por qué hasta hace poco. Incluso Haschwalth no sabía quién era. Si ella es la hermana del Rey Hollow, entonces, su presencia aquí tiene un valor incalculable. Probablemente Yuzu será fundamental para conquistar Hueco Mundo, una vez que la hagan Sternritter. Tomó su entrenamiento muy en serio. Así que si tienes la mejor intención de ayudar, está bien."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso sería genial! Realmente ella podría ser uno de nosotros." Dijo Giselle alegremente.

"Has estado actuando extraña desde que volviste de Hueco Mundo... Céntrate, Gigi. Odiaría si algo malo te pasara." Advirtió Candice mientras volvía a adelantarse.

Mientras tanto, adelante, Yuzu se había dado cuenta de que estaba a solas con Bambietta. Ella se volvió hacía atrás con cautela y confirmó que ni Candice ni Giselle estaban allí.

Temerosa trató de permanecer en silencio, pero rápidamente Bambietta se dio cuenta. La pelipúrpura miró hacía atrás de Yuzu y suspiró. "Maldición... ¿A dónde van esas dos?"

"No lo sé..." Respondió Yuzu algo nerviosa. No estaba del todo segura si Bambietta le estaba preguntando a ella o hablando en voz alta. Yuzu se sentía muy incómoda estando a solas con la mentalmente inestable Sternritter.

Bambietta se encogió de hombros. "Como sea... Ya aparecerán. Y, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento, Yuzu-chan?"

La adolescente Kurosaki estaba ligeramente alarmada de que Bambietta se dirigía directamente a ella. Aunque por suerte no detectó ningún trasfondo malicioso en la voz de la mujer.

Yuzu intentó responder con calma. "Todo fue bien con Bazz B. Él es un buen maestro. Sólo he estado haciendo entrenamiento Blut con Candice hoy."

"¿En serio? ¿Bazz B te enseñó bien?" Preguntó Bambietta casualmente. Su estado de ánimo actual parecía mucho más relajado que el otro día para sorpresa de Yuzu. Fue un cambio bastante repentino, pero la chica Kurosaki no iba a quejarse.

"Aprendí de él más sobre cómo manipular mejor el reishi, hice prácticas de tiro, y aprendí algo sobre Blut." Respondió Yuzu.

Bambietta rió entre dientes. "Si realmente quieres ser buena en Blut, Gigi es con quien deberías hablar. Ella no es la más poderosa Quincy de por aquí, pero ella es versátil y una experta en la materia en eso. Aprenderías más de ella que de gente como Candice o Bazz B. Ellos dos son más potenciales en fuerza bruta."

Yuzu no dijo nada mientras seguían caminando. Unos momentos de silencio pasaron antes de que Bambietta volvió a hablar. "Creo que Yhwach quiere hacerte una Sternritter. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre ello?"

La chica no estaba del todo segura de cómo reaccionar a la pregunta de Bambietta y apartó la mirada con incertidumbre. "No lo sé... Los Sternritters son todos tan poderosos con sus Schrifts. ¿Tiene la intención de darme uno? ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?"

La pelipúrpura estaba sorprendida de que Yuzu supiera lo que era un Schrift. Bambietta asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que sin duda te darán uno... Aunque nadie sabe lo que será. Cada letra está oculta por el momento... Pero algunos tienen repetidas, como la Y."

"Umm... Sobre Ichigo..." Yuzu no sabía cómo empezar a hablar sobre el tema con Bambietta.

Afortunadamente, la Sternritter parecía menos hostil que el otro día. Bambietta la miró. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¿Qué pensará Yhwach-sama sobre él?" Finalmente logró preguntar. Parecía extraño pedirle esto a Bambietta, pero Yuzu tenía bastante curiosidad.

"Eso es lo que estamos apunto de averiguar..." Dijo Bambietta mientras entraba a la cámara principal.

Cuando Yuzu la siguió, cada par de ojos se volvieron hacía las recién llegadas. Yhwach se dirigió a ellas. "Ah, Yuzu Kurosaki, es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Los otros están en camino, Su Majestad." Anunció Bambietta antes de que Yhwach tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

Él simplemente asintió mientras le indicaba a Bambietta tomar su lugar en las filas. Yuzu se quedó allí con incertidumbre mientras Yhwach extendía el brazo. "Ven a mí... Me gustaría decirte algo importante."

Yuzu tragó con temor, mientras se acercaba al emperador en su trono. Al hacerlo, Candice y Giselle entraron en la cámara y tomaron sus posiciones. Todos estaban demasiado centrados en Yuzu y no se dieron cuenta. Al llegar, Yuzu vio a Uryu de pie a su lado con confianza, en su nuevo uniforme blanco. Rápidamente él miró el uniforme de la chica sorprendido. "Kurosaki... ¿Por qué llevas eso?"

La chica apartó la mirada avergonzada. "Umm... Candice me lo dio."

Haciendo caso omiso de la conversación, Yhwach sostuvo su brazo hacía arriba provocando que aparezca delante de todos una imagen de Ichigo. Los Quincys menores le miraron con incertidumbre, pero muchos Sternritters reconocieron de inmediato la imagen ya que era la que Bambietta tomó.

Yhwach miró la imagen durante un momento y luego se dirigió a Yuzu. "¿Eres la hermana de este Hollow? Este... ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"S-sí..." Respondió Yuzu nerviosa. No tenía manera de saber cómo iba a reaccionar Yhwach por esta noticia. Para su sorpresa, el hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Como preví... De hecho estás relacionada con el Rey Hollow. Eso es bueno. Con tu ayuda, podemos convencer al Rey de Hueco Mundo para ayudarnos a acabar con la Sociedad de Almas. Parece que ya les ha atacado una vez." Dijo Yhwach.

Yuzu palideció inmediatamente. "¿Y-ya lo sabía?"

"Por supuesto que sí, joven Yuzu. Envié a Candice para recuperarte a ti y al joven Uryu porque ambos poseían atributos únicos Quincy. No sólo eres inmune al auswalen... También estás relacionada con Ichigo, el Rey de Hueco Mundo. Tu ayuda en la obtención de su ayuda sería muy bienvenida." Dijo Yhwach con rostro severo.

La adolescente Kurosaki no estaba del todo segura de cómo reaccionar. Miró brevemente a la distancia y se dio cuenta de que Uryu la miraba con una mirada sorprendida. Él se subió las gafas y habló. "¿Ichigo Kurosaki es el Rey de Hueco Mundo? Eso es imposible."

"Es White... El mismo Hollow que te atacó en el parque." Aclaró Yhwach. Uryu no estaba seguro de qué era más alarmante... El hecho de que Yhwach sabía eso, o el hecho de que Ichigo, su antiguo compañero de clase, era en realidad el tan poderoso e infame hollow White.

"Eso es imposible... ¿Cómo pudo Ichigo convertirse en un Hollow como ese? Y esa imagen... ¿No se supone que los hollows siempre tienen máscaras?" Cuestionó Uryu.

Haschwalth explicó rápidamente. "Eso es lo que se llama un Arrancar. Son Hollows con poderes de Shinigamis y características humanas. No son muy comunes, y la mayoría de los naturales fueron originados de poderosos Adjuchas o Vasto Lordes."

"¿Qué quiere decir que está relacionada con ella? ¿No sería parte Quincy?" Se dio cuenta Uryu completamente sorprendido mientras miraba a Yuzu.

"Sí... He oído que muchos de ustedes hablan sobre este hecho. Un Arrancar con sangre Quincy podría resultar muy poderoso si se une a nuestro ejército. Aunque podría resultar una grave amenaza si no somos capaces de ejercer control sobre Hueco Mundo." Explicó Yhwach.

"Perdone mi interrupción, Su Majestad, ¿debemos estar preocupados por los Hollows? Me refiero a que sabemos que tienen un Rey Arrancar con sangre Quincy, ¿pero qué tipo de fuerza de combate es lo que sinceramente tienen? Los Arrancars no son muy comunes, y dudo mucho que unos Adjuchas resulten un reto para cualquier Sternritter." Preguntó un Quincy de mediana edad con bigote.

Bambietta inmediatamente le envió una mirada afilada. "No los subestimes tan rápido, Robert... Los Hollows son atraídos como polillas a una llama. Con un Hollow tan fuerte como White gobernando Hueco Mundo, son mucho más propensos a organizarse y cooperar."

"¿Qué tan fuerte es este hollow, realmente? Quiero decir, pudo con facilidad con su vollstanding, ¿pero eso es algo impresionante viniendo de ella?" Interrumpió un Quincy con una cicatriz en su rostro y de cabello oscuro.

Bambietta le fulminó con la mirada. "¡Me gustaría verte luchar contra él, Cang Du! Probablemente él hubiera ido con todo si sus amiguitos hollows no estuviesen allí."

"Y, de nuevo se vuelve a hablar de la lucha contra él..." Murmuró Liltotto en voz baja.

"¿Puede ese Hollow usar habilidades Quincy?" Preguntó un Quincy de cabello largo y oscuro con una máscara con pinchos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y ojos espeluznantes.

"Nodt trae un buen punto... ¿Qué tipo de cosas podemos esperar de un Arrancar con sangre Quincy?" Preguntó Bazz B. "Ya sabemos que es inmune a la sangre de Giselle... ¿Qué otras cosas puede hacer?"

"Puedo sentir sus poderes Quincy... Aunque están bastante reprimidos. Si se las arregla para despertarlos, no habría nada que le impida usar la mayoría de habilidades Quincy." Respondió Yhwach.

"Su Majestad, por favor, ¿podría permitirme ser quien luche contra él cuando invadamos Hueco Mundo?" Dijo Gremmy con entusiasmo.

El líder Quincy sacudió la cabeza. "No... Morirías si tuvieras que luchar contra Ichigo. Preferiría que no fuéramos a una guerra abierta con los Hollows. A pesar de que son criaturas bastante deplorables, los Arrancars son muy útiles como dije antes. Tratar con Ichigo es nuestra prioridad número uno."

"Todavía no veo cuál es el problema con este Rey Hollow de todos modos... Dudo que pudiera hacer frente a los Sternritters de élite, y mucho menos a Haschwalth o a usted, Su Majestad." Dijo un Quincy de piel oscura con X's en los ojos y llevaba un fusil de francotirador.

"Lille tiene razón... No creo que este hollow sea tan fuerte como todo el mundo dice. Bambietta no es un reto." Agregó Kirge.

"¡Atrévete a repetir eso!" Gruñó Bambietta.

Yhwach negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba su mano haciendo que la pantalla mostrara algo similar a un canal de vídeo. Yuzu tenía dificultades para distinguir si era magia o tecnología.

Los Sternritters y los Quincys menores detrás de ellos vieron la extraña pantalla con intensa curiosidad. Mostró algo que parecía ser una habilidad Hollow. Era un ataque transversal rojo y negro de un tamaño colosal que atravesó todo el Seireitei. La vista se amplió y mostró la destrucción, lo que dio a todos los Quincys una idea de qué tan masivo era.

El vídeo saltó hacía la imagen de un masivo Cero rojo incendiando a través del cielo en el horizonte mediante una serie de masivas explosiones. Se detuvo sobre una imagen de Ichigo en su forma liberada con las dos espadas extendidas. Yhwach le miró seriamente. "Ichigo es imparable para cualquiera de ustedes... El poder que muestra aquí es minúsculo en comparación con lo que realmente puede hacer."

"Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuando invadiremos Hueco Mundo?" Preguntó Kirge.

Yhwach se volvió a la multitud con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Estaba apunto de sugerir algo. En la actualidad, se sabe que Hueco Mundo está unido y es poderoso bajo el dominio de Ichigo, pero no entendemos plenamente la magnitud de su ejército. BG9, Kirge y Nanana... Les permitiré a los tres espiar y recopilar información sobre lo que los Hollows están planeando."

"Afirmativo." Respondió BG9 robóticamente. Kirge y Nanana asintieron, y se movieron hacía BG9, que ya se marchaba.

"Después de su regreso nos preparemos para tratar con Hueco Mundo. Mientras tanto, continuad sus funciones con normalidad. Ídos." Dijo Yhwach.

Cuando todo el mundo se dispersó, Yuzu sintió a Yhwach poner una mano en su hombro. La chica sentía un terrible escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando el líder Quincy la miró seriamente. "Tú y Uryu recibirán sus Schrifts mañana. Espero que podamos contar con ambos para el futuro."

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Aizen se sacudió un poco de arena de su vestimenta blanca e Ichigo le dio una mirada incierta. "Tu Cero parece basarse en diferentes poderes... Los colores son bastante interesantes."

"¿En serio, interesante cómo? ¿Hay algún significado detrás de los colores?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras bajaba el brazo aún candente del Gran Rey Cero de hace poco.

"Sí... Tu Gran Rey Cero utiliza tu puro poder Hollow, por lo que es blanco y rojo. Pero también eres capaz de hacer Ceros negros y rojos... ¿Sabes qué son?" Preguntó Aizen.

Ichigo lo pensó durante un momento y luego dijo. "Sabes... En realidad no estoy realmente muy seguro. Sé que los rojos y negros son más poderosos a veces."

"Trata de disparar uno... Un Cero negro. Es toda una rara habilidad que sólo los Arrancars poderosos poseen. Los Ceros negros en realidad se llaman Cero Oscuras. Normalmente se requeriría que uno esté en su Resurrección para usarlo ya que se basa en el poder Shinigami. Aunque tú puedes hacerlo en tu forma base." Explicó Aizen.

"Hmm... ¿Cero Oscuras? ¿Así que la energía espiritual negra es mi poder Shinigami?" Confirmó Ichigo.

Aizen asintió. "Precisamente... El color negro de un Cero Oscuras es cuando se utiliza energía Shinigami en él. Normalmente sólo los Arrancars nivel Espada tienen la capacidad de producir un ataque de tal complejidad. Se diferencia del Gran Rey Cero en que éste último se basa en la sangre y poderes Hollows."

"Si sólo los Arrancars poderosos pueden crear Ceros Oscuras, ¿por qué fui capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo, incluso antes de convertirme en Arrancar?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Tú posees una fuerte fuente de poder Shinigami... Casi tanto como tu fuente Hollow. Ambos están profundamente entrelazados, dos lados de la misma moneda. Trata de disparar un Cero Oscuras en tu mano izquierda y un Gran Rey Cero en la derecha. Intenta que se crucen." Instruyó Aizen.

Ichigo hizo según solicitó mientras sacaba un poco de sangre de su mano derecha y elevó ambas. "Trata de disparar los dos al mismo tiempo y ten una idea de cómo cada potencia fluye. Una vez que entiendas la línea divisoria entre tus poderes Shinigami y Hollow, serás capaz de aprovechar ambos a la vez." Dijo Aizen.

Ichigo se tomó unos momentos, pero finalmente, la energía espiritual negra y roja cargó sobre su mano izquierda mientras que un Cero blanco y rojo se formó en la derecha. Canalizar los dos Ceros al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño, pero rápidamente el Rey Hollow comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Aizen. 'He sentido esto antes... En mi lucha contra Baraggan. Mis poderes de Shinigami y Hollow son dos caras del mismo espectro... ¿Y puedo utilizarlos? Hmm... Es extraño no haberme dado cuenta antes.'

Disparando los dos haces de forma simultánea, Ichigo observó con asombro mientras se cruzaban y se combinaban en un Cero blanco, negro y rojo. Se duplicó en tamaño y cruzó el cielo con una fuerza cataclísmica. Una tremenda explosión estalló en la distancia haciendo que Ichigo mirase sorprendido su propia capacidad.

"Eso sería un Gran Rey Cero Oscuras. Me imagino que en tu estado liberado sería una muerte instantánea para cualquier capitán menor y cualquiera por debajo en segundos." Señaló Aizen con aprobación.

Sin el conocimiento de ambos, Soi Fong aterrizó cerca y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para espiarlos a máximo rango. Sacando un extraño dispositivo dado por Urahara, se lo colocó sobre las orejas y ahora podía oír desde mucho más lejos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento antes de sacar un catalejo, también dado por Urahara. La capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales miró al instrumento con cautela, algo divertida. 'Me siento como una ninja pirata con esto... Una ninja pirata Shinigami.' Pensó Soi Fong.

Mirando por el endoscopio, centró su mirada en los dos objetivos de suma importancia para su misión. Por lo que podía ver, estaban teniendo una conversación.

'Necesito acercarme más... Hay demasiada interferencia por el viento para que este dispositivo auditivo estúpido recoja lo que dicen...' Pensó molesta. Con cautela y lentamente, se deslizó más cerca de su ubicación.

Varias formaciones rocosas de gran tamaño sobresalían del suelo. Ella eligió la más pequeña, que tenía un punto de vista cóncavo en las sombras. Ocultándose cuidadosamente, sacó de nuevo el catalejo y consiguió una mirada más cercana de Aizen e Ichigo.

'Hmm... Realmente no pude ver bien la cara de White la última vez. Esos otros Hollows hablaban de él como si fuera una especie de divinidad. No veo dónde lo ven. Me refiero, ¿qué hace a ese tipo tan atractivo para ellas de todos modos? ¿Son las feromonas hollows o algo? ¿Tal vez estén atraídas por su poder? Es seguro que no por su apariencia...' Pensó Soi Fong mientras ladeaba el catalejo para obtener una visión perfecta de la cara de Ichigo.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento. '¿Qué pasa con ese pelo largo anaranjado? Ukitake y Kuchiki podrían darle una plaza en su departamento de pelo glamuroso. ¿Cómo demonios puede luchar con él? Supongo que es uno de los beneficios de llevar una máscara hollow. Aunque... Creo que no es lo que uno esperaría de un hollow de su clase cuando no tiene la máscara. Realmente no es algo que cabría esperar de ver en un hollow alfa como él. No se ve ni de lejos tan intimidante en su forma base. Su piel parece radiante... Tal vez es sólo la luz de la luna, pero se ve pálida como si estuviera brillando. Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso, no está nada mal bajo esta tenue luz de la luna. Si no fuera por esos ojos espeluznantes o el hecho de que sea un hollow, en cierto modo podría ver el atractivo. Espera... ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? ¿¡Qué me importa cómo se vea!? No importará nada cuando esté muerto. Hablando de muertos, ahí está el bastardo traidor de Aizen. Míralo, de pie todo orgulloso de sí mismo. Quién diría que no llevar las gafas haría tal diferencia. Aizen se ve mejor sin ellas, pero también se ve como un cabrón arrogante. ¿De qué están hablando?'

Ichigo miró a Aizen algo sorprendido. "No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto... Pero gracias. Realmente nunca he pensado en estas habilidades antes. Siempre las he sentido naturales, supongo que no pensé que iba a necesitarlas."

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Ichigo... Estoy seguro de que lo habrías descubierto por ti mismo con el tiempo." Asintió Aizen.

Ichigo miró a Aizen antes de mirar a la luna. "Eres extraño, Sosuke... Sabes tanto de todo. Sin embargo... No sé nada de ti a excepción del hecho de que eres un capitán Shinigami. Sé que no me lo dirás todo... Pero, ¿quién eres exactamente?"

'¿Se están llamando por su nombre? Eso es raro... ¿Alguien ha llamado a Aizen por su nombre antes?' Pensó Soi Fong algo incrédula.

"¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quienes son ellos? Las preguntas que todo el mundo quiere saber... Al final, somos lo que otros perciben que seamos. ¿Qué es lo que me percibes, Ichigo?'' Preguntó Aizen con curiosidad.

El Arrancar de pelo naranja se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Es difícil de decir. Siento como si tú supieras más de mí que yo. Eso me molesta... Eres un hombre de mil caras y secretos."

"¿Y qué eres tú, Ichigo?" Cuestionó Aizen.

"Un Hollow... Un Shinigami... ¿Un Quincy? Ni siquiera sé lo que soy... Pero tú sí, ¿no? ¿Qué significa ser trascendente?" Preguntó Ichigo distante.

'¿¡Quincy!? ¿¡Trascendente!? Espera un momento... ¿¡No mencionó el capitán Shiba que su esposa perdió sus poderes aquél día también!? Supuse que era una Shinigami. ¿¡Ella era una Quincy!? ¿¡Es eso lo que el Capitán Comandante quiso decir cuando dijo que el capitán Shiba tenía antiguos lazos con los Quincys!? Eso qué quiere decir... ¿¡Qué demonios es ese Hollow entonces!?' Soi Fong apenas pudo contener su sorpresa.

Aizen le miró seriamente y suspiró. "La trascendencia es romper las barreras entre Hollows, Shinigamis y Quincys. Es como convertirse en un ser tridimensional en un mundo de dos dimensiones. Se trata esencialmente de divinidad."

"¿Eso es lo que estás buscando? Me he estado preguntando algo... ¿Cuáles son tus planes después de matar al Rey del Alma? ¿Qué será de nuestra lealtad entonces? ¿Cómo terminará esto si ambos somos a la vez trascendentes?" Preguntó el Arrancar.

"Preferiría que tú y yo nos mantengamos en buenos términos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Cuando ese día finalmente llegue... Entenderás todo." Respondió Aizen, aunque vagamente.

Ichigo no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta y simplemente suspiró mientras miraba otra vez a la luna. Aizen elevó la vista hacía ella también.

Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron en shock mientras trataba de contemplar lo que acababa de oír. '¿¡Acaban de decir que iban a matar al Rey del Alma!? ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? ¿Se han vuelto locos? No hay manera en el infierno de que incluso puedan llegar al palacio real, ¡y mucho menos derrotar al Rey del Alma! ¿¡Desde el principio este era el plan de Aizen!? ¿¡Construir un ejército hollow para derrocar a la Sociedad de Almas y llegar a ser trascendente!? ¿Quiere convertirse en un Dios?'

Sus pensamientos internos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que Aizen e Ichigo miraban fijamente a la luna. '¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué tanto miran la luna?'

"¿Sabes por qué la luna es calmante para los Hollows, Ichigo?" Preguntó Aizen haciendo que el Rey le mirase con curiosidad.

"No... ¿Por qué? Siempre me ha gustado la luna... Es reconfortante." Dijo Ichigo.

"La luna es un reflejo de la luz... Un reflejo de nuestro propio corazón y alma. Simboliza la eternidad, pero también el paso del tiempo. Representa anhelo y un deseo insatisfecho que brota desde dentro. Para un Hollow... La luna es sus deseos inalcanzables. Siempre brillando por encima de uno, y siempre fuera de su alcance." Dijo Aizen casi poéticamente.

Ichigo no pudo evitar encontrar la descripción algo impresionante ya que le dio a Aizen un gesto de aprobación. "Sí... Tiene sentido. Es como perseguir una luz en un túnel oscuro y sin fin. Me pregunto si alguna vez llegaré al final... Me pregunto si alguna vez volveré al todo."

"El fin no es lo importante... El túnel nunca termina, a menos que uno entienda lo que está más allá de él. Un día, lo entenderás. Un día llegarás a la luna y estará llena al igual que tú." Dijo Aizen profundamente.

"Incluso si lo hiciera... No quiero dejar a todos los demás atrás." Dijo Ichigo con algo de tristeza. "No puedo hacer eso..."

Aizen le dio una mirada curiosa. "Ya veo... ¿Te importaría responder a una pregunta, Ichigo?"

"Claro, adelante." Respondió Ichigo.

Aizen se detuvo un momento antes de preguntar. "¿Qué harías si perdieses todo tu poder? ¿Cómo seguirías viviendo en cuyo caso?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron cuando le dio a Aizen una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es posible tal cosa?"

"No, nada de eso... Me gustaría saber, ¿qué harías si tus poderes fueran despojados de ti? ¿Cómo seguirías viviendo siendo un fragmento de lo que una vez fuiste?" Preguntó Aizen.

El Rey Hollow negó con la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos. "Me gustaría tratar de recuperar mis poderes. Nunca aceptaré ser impotente, siempre y cuando la Sociedad de Almas siga siendo una amenaza, y halla otros a los que proteger. Aunque quiera ver el final del túnel, llegar a la luna y ser un todo... Nunca podría aceptar ser menos. Nunca podría aceptar ser impotente."

"Hmm..." Aizen bajó la vista al contemplar la respuesta de Ichigo. "Entonces entiendes... El verdadero poder no es la fuerza física de uno o la energía espiritual... Es la voluntad que nos impulsa a hacer lo que debemos. Tu voluntad es fuerte, Ichigo... Y es tu voluntad lo que influye en los otros Hollows. Ven en ti como la luna en el cielo. Luchan por ti porque eres su luz. Si no fuera así... Sucumbirían a la oscuridad, y todos ellos fallarán. Recuerda que llevas tus deseos, así como los de ellos."

"No voy a fallar... No puedo fallar." Contestó Ichigo con intensa confianza.

Soi Fong observó la escena con una reacción completamente extraña. '¿¡De qué diablos están hablando!? ¿Aizen y White tienen una discusión filosófica? Nunca pensé en ver el día en que un capitán Shinigami y un Hollow discutieran cosas como estas. ¿Qué es eso de que es su luz?'

"Quiero saber más sobre la Sociedad de Almas, si no es mucho preguntar. ¿Qué tan grande es? ¿Qué eran todas esas áreas exteriores? Kaname los describió como distritos." Finalmente Ichigo cambió de tema para gran alivio de Soi Fong.

Aizen miró a Ichigo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "La Sociedad de Almas se divide en 80 distritos Rukongai. Los números más bajos son más seguros y están más cerca del Seireitei, que se encuentra directamente en el centro. Los números más altos son peligrosos, las afueras, donde la ilegalidad y la pobreza es normal. Creo que Kaname nació en uno de esos barrios pobres."

"¿Y tú? ¿Dónde naciste?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

El Shinigami le dio una mirada incierta. "Nací en la Sociedad de Almas hace mucho tiempo. Realmente no es importante. Me convertí en Shinigami porque quería usar mis poderes para un mejor uso. Aunque sólo he sido capitán por un siglo."

"Hmm, ¿y quién fue tu anterior capitán? ¿Uno de los de allí? ¿O murió?" El Rey Hollow parecía más interesado en el pasado de Aizen de lo que él esperaba.

Aizen rió ligeramente. "Bueno... Digamos que mi ex capitán no era tan impresionante. No murió... Pero al final tomé su lugar después de que fue etiquetado como traidor por la Sociedad de Almas."

"Supongo que fue cosa tuya..." Asumió Ichigo automáticamente.

El capitán de cabello castaño no parecía sorprendido por la conclusión de Ichigo. "Sí y no... Él y varios otros capitanes fueron utilizados como sujetos de prueba para un experimento de Hollowficación hace aproximadamente un siglo. Todos ellos fueron fracasos, y asumí que morirían, pero un hombre llamado Urahara encontró la manera de revertir su Hollowficación y con el tiempo se convirtieron en lo que se conoce como Vizards."

"¿Vizards? ¿Qué demonios son?" Dijo Ichigo.

"Son Shinigamis con poderes Hollows... Algo parecido a los Arrancars, pero mucho menos poderosos. No me sorprendería que hicieran acto de presencia en algún momento ahora que me revelé como un enemigo del Gotei 13." Concluyó Aizen.

Ichigo parecía interesado en el tema. "Shinigamis con poderes Hollows... ¿Es por eso que sabes tanto sobre los Hollows entonces? ¿Has estado experimentando?"

"Yo quería crear un ejército Arrancar... Y ahora lo tengo. ¿Es bastante para ti, Ichigo?" Elaboró Aizen.

El Rey Hollow asintió. "Lo entiendo... Entonces, ¿cuántos de estos Vizarsd existen de todos modos...? También, ¿este tipo Urahara será un problema?"

"Hay alrededor de siete Vizards si no recuerdo mal. Ninguno de ellos son realmente nada importante si te refieres a ello. Urahara por el contrario, es un hombre con el que debes ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Es muy inteligente y extremadamente peligroso si lo subestimas. Me imagino que probablemente tenga algún tipo de plan para detenernos. Será uno de los potenciales de guerra Shinigamis con los que tendremos que tener cuidado." Dedujo Aizen.

"Necesito nombres... Y dime lo que estos potenciales de guerra pueden hacer." Exigió Ichigo.

"Los Shinigamis en realidad sólo tienen seis enemigos por los que debes preocuparte. Capitán Comandante Genryusai Yamamoto, Capitana de la cuarta división Yachiru Unohana, Ex Capitán de la décima división Isshin Shiba, Ex Capitán de la duodécima división Kisuke Urahara, Capitán de la undécima división Kenpachi Zaraki, y Capitán de la duodécima división Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yamamoto es el más poderoso y probablemente tratará de luchar contra ti por sí mismo. Unohana es la segunda más antigua y una de los capitanes más fuertes. Ella es una guerrera muy peligrosa con una variedad de diferentes capacidades. Isshin Shiba, tu padre, tiene las mismas habilidades Getsuga que tú, y su bankai es muy potente. Urahara es un oponente astuto. Su verdadera amenaza radica en su inteligencia y su planificación. Kenpachi, contra quien ya has combatido, como habrás notado, se hace más fuerte cuanto más tiempo luches contra él. Si bien no es tan peligroso como los otros cuatro, sería un enemigo difícil para cualquier Espada menor. Si luchara contra alguno de los primeros sería lo ideal. El último potencial de guerra, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Se parece mucho a Urahara, en que es más estratega. Él normalmente vendrá con todos sus experimentos de investigación y explorará fácilmente cualquier debilidad si lo dejas. Él también ha estado trabajando en una Garganta y es posible que la Sociedad de Almas pueda venir aquí directamente." Explicó Aizen.

Ichigo pensó durante un momento y luego habló. "¿Qué pasa con el resto de capitanes? El de pelo blanco largo y el del kimono rosa parecían fuertes."

Aizen le dio una mirada seria. "Tus Espada serían más que adecuados para hacerles frente."

"¿Ninguno de los otros capitanes presentan una amenaza?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"No... Todos ellos son forraje y basura. No son rivales para los Espada superiores, por no hablar de ti o de mí." Respondió Aizen.

'¿¡Forraje!? ¿¡Basura!? ¿¡Eso es lo que piensa Aizen de mí!? ¡Bastardo traidor de mierda!' Gruñó Soi Fong mentalmente enojada.

"¿Puedes enumerarlos a todos?" Solicitó Ichigo.

Aizen suspiró. "Muy bien... Voy a nombrar a los capitanes menores. Segunda división, la capitana es una mujer llamada Soi Fong. Sus poderes no son muy impresionantes y dudo incluso que pueda mantenerse en pie cerca de ti. Su predecesora fue mucho más impresionante en mi opinión."

'¿¡Capitanes Menores!? ¡Que te jodan Aizen! ¡No soy débil! ¿¡Por qué demonios cree que dé tan poco esfuerzo!? ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy una presa fácil!?' Pensó Soi Fong apretando los dientes con rabia.

"Sexta División, Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. Aunque él sea más impresionante que los otros, apenas pudo medir sus fuerzas contra Ulquiorra cuando era un Vasto Lorde. Es inteligente, pero... Un Espada clasificado por la mitad más o menos podría con él. Séptima División, Capitán Sajin Komamura... Él es la criatura bestial. Intentó atacarte durante nuestro escape. Como es probable que recuerdes, no era un gran oponente. Octava División, Capitán Shunsui Kyoraku, el del kimono rosa. Él es fuerte, pero como he dicho... Uno de tus Espada superiores podría manejarle. Lo mismo pasa con Ukitake, Capitán de la Decimotercera División, el del pelo largo y blanco. Sus habilidades pueden resultar molestas... Pero están lejos de ser tan peligrosos como los seis potenciales de guerra que mencioné." Continuó Aizen.

'Aizen duda de Kyoraku y Ukitake, ¿pero cree que Zaraki es más fuerte que ellos? ¿Qué tipo de extraña lógica es esa? ¿Y cómo puede considerar a Kurotsuchi un potencial de guerra y a mí no? Y... ¿No se olvidó del capitán Hitsugaya?' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Hmm... ¿Qué pasa con el chico pequeño de pelo blanco y corto? ¿Era un capitán, verdad?" Preguntó Ichigo al recordar la lucha contra Toshiro durante su último encuentro con él y Kenpachi.

Una muy tenue sonrisa se grabó en la sonrisa de Aizen al mencionar al capitán. "Ah, ¿él? Ese sería el capitán de la décima división, Toshiro Hitsugaya... Él es forraje. Probablemente resultaría tan inútil en una pelea contra cualquiera de nosotros como los Capitanes Soi Fong y Komamura. Si fuera tú ni me molestaría en preocuparme en cualquiera de ellos."

'¡Maldito Aizen! ¡Te odio! ¡No puedo esperar a ver cómo la Sociedad de Almas patea tu arrogante culo y pisa tu maldita presunción para que veas cuán equivocado estás! ¡No estarán riéndose cuando les notifique sus planes a la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Veremos lo inútil que soy entonces!' Pensó Soi Fong con furia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"Hay otra cosa que me ha estado molestando... ¿Cómo se convirtió mi hermana en Shinigami? Ella vivía una vida normal y era humana en la ciudad de Karakura. ¿Dices que mi padre la llevó allí? Dime toda la historia." Preguntó Ichigo con seriedad.

El hombre negó con la cabeza en decepción. "Creo que tiene algo que ver con Kisuke Urahara como mencioné antes. Él y tu padre la animaron a seguir ese camino. Lo vi llevar a la niña a la Academia Shinigami. Más allá de eso, realmente no conozco los detalles de la situación."

"Pff... No puedo creer que ella se involucró en todo esto. Mi padre vale, pero mi hermana pequeña... No puedo luchar contra ella. No voy a luchar contra ella." Dijo Ichigo con rabia.

'¿Él todavía se preocupa por su hermana? Hmm... Eso es extraño. Podríamos ser capaces de utilizar a la niña para evitar que use cualquier ataque súper peligroso. Aunque... Seríamos alguien sin corazón por hacer eso. Sólo debe ser como último recurso.' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Seguirá haciéndose más poderosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a tus seguidores? ¿Serás capaz de hacer caso omiso de ella, entonces?'' Preguntó Aizen.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Es mejor para ella volver a casa..."

"Si llegamos a eso, puedo convencerla para que vaya con Kyoka Suigetsu." Dijo Aizen tranquilizadoramente.

"Esperemos que no..." Dijo Ichigo bajando la voz, sumido en sus pensamientos.

De inmediato, desvió la mirada hacía una extraña formación rocosa cercana. "Tengo la sensación de que hay algo allá..."

Aizen dirigió su atención a la roca también. "Sí... Es muy débil, pero también lo siento. Alguien está en las sombras."

'¡Joder! ¿¡Pueden sentirme!? ¡Maldito Urahara y tu manto inútil!' Pensó Soi Fong con temor mientras retraía el catalejo tensa. Inmediatamente se lo guardó y preparó físicamente para esprintar lejos de allí en cuanto Aizen e Ichigo hicieran cualquier movimiento.

Antes de que el Rey o Aizen pudieran decir algo más, se dieron cuenta de que un astuto Shinigami de pelo plateado salió de una formación rocosa. Gin Ichimaru, por supuesto. El Shinigami los saludó con una sonrisa alegre. "Hey, me preguntaba a dónde iban corriendo ustedes dos."

'¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí!? ¡Prácticamente está justo al lado de mí!' Pensó Soi Fong preocupada mientras lentamente se distanciaba y se agachó de nuevo.

Ichigo miró con desconfianza a Gin. "¿Así que estabas escondido en las sombras? No lo hagas... Te hace parecer sospechoso."

"Ajaja, sí, lo siento por eso. Usted y Aizen-sama estaban teniendo una conversación interesante y no quería interrumpir." Dijo Gin tímidamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

'Hmm... ¿Era él?' Pensó Ichigo cuando Gin se acercó. Su presión espiritual era ligeramente superior a la que ambos notaron antes, para curiosidad de Ichigo y Aizen.

"Gin... ¿Necesitabas algo?" Pidió Aizen.

"Sólo quería ver cómo los dos se llevaban bien. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" Desvió Gin la conversación.

"Muy bien en realidad. Estaba ayudando a Ichigo a entender su Cero. En realidad estábamos apunto de entrenar, si quieres observar, Gin." Sugirió Aizen.

'¿Lo estaban? ¿Qué demonios? No oí nada de ellos sobre combate.' Pensó Soi Fong incrédula.

Ichigo simplemente rió ante el comentario. "No me importaría una escaramuza rápida contigo."

El peliplateado sonrió ante la sugerencia. "Sería un honor verle entrenar, Aizen-sama. Han pasado años desde la última vez."

"¿Hacías un seguimiento de los días?" Dijo Aizen con una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo miró entre Gin y Aizen algo confundido. '¿Por qué hay una extraña tensión entre ellos? Para ser amigos cercanos, parecen algo falsos entre sí.'

"Ahora Ichigo, tienes un poder abrumador, pero a veces te enfrentarás con enemigos que están muy bien entrenados en lo que se llama Kido. Quiero demostrarte algo. Hay tres tipos principales conocidos como Hado, Bakudo y Kaido. El primero utiliza hechizos basados en la ofensiva, el segundo es más de apoyo y supresión, y el último se basa en la curación. Muchos Shinigamis de alto nivel tienen experiencia en alguna forma con Kido." Dijo Aizen.

Los ojos de Gin se abrieron completamente mientras observaba la escena con curiosidad. '¿Realmente Aizen está apunto de intentar lo que creo?'

"Estos hechizos se clasifican de 1 a 99. Cuanto mayor sea el número, más mortal es el hechizo... Aunque un poderoso usuario de Kido puede llegar a hacer un ataque mortal incluso en hechizos de bajo nivel. Yamamoto, Unohana y Urahara son expertos en Kido. Eso es algo a tener en cuenta." Continuó Aizen.

'¿Aizen no está tomando ninguna oportunidad contra él? Me pregunto, ¿qué tiene planeado para Ichigo? ¿Está ese Hollow bajo la influencia de Kyoka Suigetsu? Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra sobre lo que pasó en el Bosque Menos. Para que ahora parezcan agradables el uno con el otro... ¿Aizen ya consiguió que Ichigo esté bajo su control? No... No podría. Aizen estaba sangrando en su regreso. ¿Qué pasó? Fuera lo que fuera... Sin duda afectó a estos dos de alguna manera. Es extraño cómo hablan el uno al otro. Es casi como si Aizen confiara en él... ¿Por qué?' Contempló Gin.

"Nunca he visto a un Shinigami hacer algo así antes... Pensé que sus poderes se basaban en sus Zanpakutos." Dijo Ichigo.

Aizen le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Por eso es bueno que entrenemos. Mediante la eliminación de todas las soluciones posibles para las victorias de nuestros oponentes, nuestro éxito está cien por cien garantizado."

"Está bien... ¿Cómo funciona el Kido?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Normalmente, un Shinigami tiene que hacer un encantamiento para llevar a cabo uno de estos hechizos, pero un usuario experto puede saltarse este proceso a costa de un efecto más débil. Aunque los inconvenientes sean notables, le da a uno la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque sorpresa al usar el Kido sin encantamiento. La mayoría de los veteranos suelen preferir un término medio entre estos dos y típicamente sólo dicen el nombre del hechizo." La explicación de Aizen parecía fascinar a Ichigo, lo que llevó a Gin a tener un ligero toque de preocupación.

A pesar de que externamente seguía pasivo, Gin mentalmente tuvo escalofríos ante la idea de que Aizen le enseñara a Ichigo las complejidades del Kido. El peliplateado no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tenía planeado Aizen. '¿Tiene la intención de enseñarle Kido a un Hollow? Eso sería algo sin precedentes...'

Aún escondida detrás de Gin, a varios pasos de distancia, Soi Fong sintió un estremecimiento agudo por su columna. 'Aizen enseñando a White Kido... Realmente es una mala noticia para nosotros. Parece que Ichimaru está delante de pie delante de mi escondite. ¿No me ha sentido aquí? Bueno... Un golpe de suerte. Podrían haberse dado cuenta que estaba aquí si él no se hubiera presentado cuando lo hizo. ¿Es posible que sea Ichimaru al que sintieron? Nada de esto tiene sentido.'

Aizen sonrió mientras decía un hechizo. "Hado nº88: Hiryu Gekizoku Raiho."

Gin y Soi Fong observaron con asombro cuando Aizen disparó un rayo en un haz desde su mano dirigido al Rey. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en magnitud. '¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?'

Ichigo contraatacó mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada hacía arriba. "¡Gran Rey Cero!"

Antes de que el potente haz relámpagueante pudiera hacer contacto, Ichigo contrarrestó con su Cero. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí en una tremenda oleada de energía explosiva. Ejerció una cantidad indescriptible de fuerza ya que Soi Fong y Gin encontraron mucho más difícil el moverse.

Mientras ambos continuaban empujándose el uno al otro, se hicieron más y más grandes por segundos. Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron sorprendida. '¿A esto llaman formación? Parece una batalla a muerte...'

'El Capitán Aizen ciertamente no se anduvo con rodeos... Ese es el mismo Hado que ese tipo del bigote usó contra nosotros hace más de un siglo. No sabía que Aizen pudiera usarlo.' Pensó Gin incrédulo.

El Cero de Ichigo y el Kido de Aizen estaban estancados desde hace casi medio minuto antes de que el Cero logró empujarlo hacía atrás. Soi Fong contempló aún más incrédula. '¿¡Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto!? Parece que White logra empujarlo hacía atrás. ¿Su Cero puede contrarrestar un Hado prohibido de alto nivel de ese tamaño sólo con puro poder? No sé si estar impresionada u horrorizada...'

"Bakudo nº81: Danku." Dijo Aizen para luego formarse una poderosa barrera que llegó a bloquear el Cero antes de que pudiera tocarle. Después de que el ataque se calmó, Ichigo le miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una barrera?"

"Un Bakudo es un hechizo más versátil y el más adecuado para debilitar al oponente o luchar contra ellos. Puede ser usado para hechizos defensivos." Explicó Aizen.

"Eso se ve muy útil..." Señaló Ichigo.

"Trata de lanzar un Getsuga contra mí, Ichigo... Quiero mostrarte algo." Dijo Aizen con frialdad.

Ichigo sacó su Zanpakuto y la balanceó, desatando un estallido controlado de energía espiritual roja y negra en una onda arqueada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, Aizen desenvainó su Zanpakuto y desvió el Getsuga con un sólo swing. Ichigo rió ante su exhibición. "No me esperaba algo tan simple..."

"Y yo no me esperaba un Getsuga tan débil... Pensé que querías entrenar." Dijo Aizen casi sonriendo.

Gin frunció ligeramente el ceño. '¿Qué está haciendo Aizen? Él parece estar en buen estado de ánimo por alguna razón...'

El capitán de cabello castaño mantuvo su hoja hacía arriba en posición de combate. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza algo confundido antes de que Aizen volase hacía él una fracción de segundo más tarde. El Rey llevó su Zanpakuto arriba rápidamente para bloquearle, lo que causó un fuerte estruendo como resultado.

Ambos presionaron sus espadas el uno contra el otro, antes de apartarse y chocar embates de nuevo. Al momento después de hacerlo, una parte considerable de arena y tierra salió volando, y se desmoronó en la distancia. Gin se quedó mirando impresionado. 'Incluso en sus estados base, un ¿sencillo choque provocó esa gran fuerza residual?'

Ichigo parecía sorprendido por la fuerza de Aizen. "No recuerdo que fueras tan fuerte antes..."

"Esa es tu debilidad número uno, Ichigo..." Respondió Aizen con calma. Ichigo rápidamente dio un barrido rápido con su espada, y Aizen chocó de nuevo Kyoka Suigetsu. Las dos espadas estuvieron enfrentadas causando una erupción adyacente de tierra que voló de nuevo.

Poco a poco, continuaron bloqueándose mutuamente, y aumentando el swing de sus Zanpakutos ya que el ritmo de la batalla comenzó a aumentar. Ichigo encontró la forma de Aizen impecable. Mientras sus espadas se cruzaron en varias ocasiones, se formaron ondas destructivas por la presión, devastando la zona rápidamente.

Soi Fong se sentía preocupada de que su escondite colapsase en cualquier momento. Ella miró la lucha de espadas sorprendidas. '¡Se mueven tan rápido que apenas puedo verlos!'

Para Ichigo y Aizen, su intercambio de golpes se sentía lento, pero Gin y Soi Fong pensaban lo contrario, ya que ambos eran testigos de la falta de parpadeo de Aizen e Ichigo que paraban los ataques del otro. Las chispas parecían llenar el aire cuando los desenfoques llegaron a más.

Ambos se detuvieron brevemente mientras agarraron sus espadas con las dos manos. Gin encontró la escena extraña. 'Nunca he visto a Aizen usar Kendo... Ichigo parece estar copiándole. Esto será interesante.'

Aizen miró con curiosidad a Ichigo. "¿Estás entrenado en Kendo?"

"Tuve un poco de experiencia cuando era un humano..." Respondió Ichigo.

Aizen sonrió a su observación. "Muéstrame."

Ambos luchadores de nuevo chocaron espadas con toda su fuerza y causaron una explosión sónica. La presión detrás del enfrentamiento fue tan grande que envió a ambos contendientes a alejarse del otro hacía atrás. Gin se tapó los oídos, ya que repitieron el mismo movimiento y en poco tiempo, siguieron con nuevos torrentes de ataques.

Gin sólo podía comparar esta batalla de entrenamiento con un bombardero de mortero debido al ruido en alza y la ridícula cantidad de daño que estaban causando al paisaje circundante.

Soi Fong apenas podía creer la magnitud de este combate de entrenamiento. 'No tenía ni idea de que el Capitán Aizen fuese tan poderoso... Está aguantando contra el propio White mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Ha estado ocultando su poder durante todo este tiempo?'

Aizen giró la cabeza, pasando muy cerca de Ichigo. El Arrancar giró hacía un lado mientras la espada de Aizen llegó balanceándose hacía arriba de forma inmediata. El Rey lo esquivó y dio un barrido con fuerza, pero el Shinigami logró bloquearlo cuando ladeó la hoja hacía abajo.

Ichigo escindió rápidamente en rotación opuesta con la esperanza de atrapar a Aizen con la guardia baja. Balanceando su pierna por encima de la espada de Ichigo, Aizen giró sobre ella y la paró. Brevemente Ichigo saltó hacía atrás, y corrió en una poderosa carga. Aizen hizo lo mismo, y una vez más, sus espadas chocaron la una contra la otra. Esta vez, los dos presionaron con fuerza entre sí.

Ninguno de los dos parecía realmente tener el control en un primer momento, ya que eran empujados hacía atrás y adelante. Ichigo miró a Aizen impresionado, mientras seguía presionando. "Eres muy bueno en la lucha, Sosuke. Definitivamente más rápido de lo que recuerdo... Pero no eres más fuerte que yo."

Lentamente Ichigo comenzó a empujar hacía atrás a Aizen, para gran sorpresa de Gin. El peliplateado mantuvo su reacción oculta, pero no pudo evitar encontrar notable que Ichigo pudiera igualar la fuerza de Aizen, pero además también podía superarlo.

Aizen sonrió mientras Ichigo tomaba la delantera. "Tal vez no... Pero veo una apertura. Hainawa." Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Ichigo notó a Aizen formar una cuerda de energía extraña.

Ichigo sintió que la cuerda se envolvía alrededor de uno de sus brazos. Aizen tiró obligando a Ichigo a debilitar su agarre. El Arrancar tiró de inmediato de ella, haciendo que la cuerda se tense. Sin embargo, durante el breve momento en que lo hizo, Aizen entregó un poderoso tajo en el pecho del Arrancar. Después de poner su ataque en contacto, Aizen saltó hacía atrás y miró la reacción de Ichigo.

El Rey miró a Aizen algo sorprendido. "Buen movimiento... Pero vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso."

"Eso fue un simple corte, para que pueda utilizar Kaido. Permite que te enseñe cómo funciona." Dijo Aizen mientras daba un paso hacía adelante y levantó la mano. Una luz verde la cubrió y mantuvo la mano sobre la herida de Ichigo.

La herida del Hollow ya estaba sanando debido a su regeneración, pero el Kaido aceleró el proceso. El Arrancar miró el brillo alrededor de la mano del Shinigami. Una risa escapó de los labios de Ichigo mientras miraba a Aizen. "¿Puedo aprender Kido?"

'Oh mierda, no... Por favor dime que esto no está pasando de verdad.' Pensó Soi Fong horrorizada.

Gin parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. 'Esta es una muy mala noticia para la Sociedad de Almas...'

"Posiblemente... Estaría interesado en ver si eres capaz." Dijo Aizen.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, un ruido de aterrizaje le llamó la atención. El Rey miró con curiosidad cuando vio a Wonderweiss. El rubio de ojos púrpura saludó con la mano de manera amigable. Momentos después, apareció Luppi detrás de él. Wonderweiss miró entre Aizen e Ichigo antes de hablar. "White... Szayel me pidió que viniera por ti. Dijo que encontró algo en esa sangre Quincy de tu abrigo."

"¿En serio? Hmm... Probablemente debería ir a verlo. Tenemos que averiguar lo que este Wandenreich es capaz de hacer. Supongo que seguiremos esto en otro momento, Sosuke..." Se despidió Ichigo antes de irse con Wonderweiss y Luppi.

Después de que se fueron, Aizen miró a Gin ligeramente divertido. "¿Algo que te molesta, Gin?"

"No, Aizen-sama... Encontré su pequeña escaramuza con White impresionante. Usted parecía estar disfrutando." Señaló Gin.

Aizen simplemente comenzó a alejarse. "Tal vez... Ichigo es mi mayor logro. Como me gusta verlo crecer. Ha superado todas mis expectativas. Estoy un poco contento de que él se convirtiese en Hollow. Las cosas van mucho mejor debido a él."

"No creo que alguna vez alguien le llamase por su nombre... Me sorprende que sea tan impasible sobre esto." Dijo Gin cuidadosamente.

El Shinigami de cabello castaño le dio un encogimiento de hombros. "Ichigo es suficientemente digno de llamarme por mi nombre. Así que no me importa."

'¿Por qué la idea de que sean amigos me pone nervioso? Va a ser mucho más difícil encontrar el momento oportuno...' Pensó Gin para sí mientras Aizen se dirigía a Las Noches. El Shinigami peliplateado sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba cómo Aizen se iba. El capitán de los mil y un planes no perdió el tiempo desapareciendo, dejando a Gin en un campo de batalla devastado.

Gin suspiró mientras miraba hacía abajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era la naturaleza de Ichigo y de Aizen, y su verdadera lealtad. En el fondo, tenía la sensación de que Aizen estaba con él, y usaba a Ichigo como un escudo. Cualquiera que sea el caso, Gin sabía que las cosas se iban a volver mucho más peligrosas para todos debido a la cooperación mutua de Aizen e Ichigo.

Después de estar convencido de que Aizen estaba fuera de rango, se dio la vuelta y miró a la formación rocosa tras él.

Soi Fong, aún escondida allí, contuvo la respiración mientras se apretaba contra el suelo y permanecía inmóvil. Tenía un ojo entrecerrado para asegurarse de que Gin se fuera.

Su único ojo abierto levantó con cautela la vista y de inmediato se amplio cuando se dio cuenta de que Gin la estaba mirando directamente. Los ojos del peliplatino tenían un aspecto extraño en ellos para sorpresa de Soi Fong. El tiempo pareció detenerse ya que la líder de las Fuerzas Especiales sintió que su corazón quería salirse. '¡Me ve! ¿¡Él sabía que estaba aquí todo este tiempo!? ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!'

"Lo que se dice una formación rocosa interesante." Rió Gin mientras se apartaba fingiendo que no vio a Soi Fong. La capitana le miró con incredulidad. '¿¡Qué!? ¿No me ve? Es imposible... ¡Él me estaba mirando directamente!'

No estaba segura de si Gin estaba tratando de conseguir que bajase la guardia. De mala gana, ella se quedó donde estaba y esperó a que se fuera. Para su horror, no lo hizo. Gin brevemente rió para sí mismo antes de volver a hablar. "A pesar de que... Es todo una rareza que esta extraña formación rocosa no fuera destruida en la batalla. Un milagro. Debe haber sido porque yo estaba de pie justo aquí..."

'Él sabe que estoy aquí... ¡Maldito Ichimaru está jugando conmigo!' Pensó Soi Fong preocupada.

Decidiendo que no tenía más opciones, Soi Fong saltó de su escondite e inmediatamente se puso en postura defensiva, mientras miraba a Gin con odio. El peliplatino simuló sorpresa cuando la vio. "¡Ay Dios! ¿¡Capitana Soi Fong!? ¿Me están engañando mis ojos? ¿¡Estabas aquí todo este tiempo!?"

"¡Cállate, Ichimaru! ¡Maldito traidor!" Gruñó Soi Fong.

"No sólo soy traidor... También maldito traidor. Eso debe ser un poco peor." Dijo casualmente.

Ella lo miró con cautela mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido que estaba aquí?"

"De hecho, te seguí desde aquí... Es extraño que no podía sentir tu reiatsu, pero no te movías lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que no te viese cuando dejaste Las Noches." Respondió Gin.

La cara de la mujer se puso pálida. "T-tú... ¿¡Me seguiste hasta aquí!? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Si fuera así, les habrías dicho algo!"

"Hmm... En realidad me sorprende que tengas el valor de venir aquí sola después del ataque a la Sociedad de Almas. Esas capas no son realmente conocidas por ser cien por cien efectivas... Especialmente contra individuos poderosos como White y el capitán Aizen. Honestamente estoy sorprendido de que les tomó tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de ti. Creo que esas capas se basan en cierta medida en las emociones. Deberías haber mantenido la calma." Dijo Gin riendo entre dientes.

"¿¡Por qué estás trabajando con Aizen!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué traicionas nuestra lealtad por los Hollows!? ¿¡Y por qué no les dijiste que estaba aquí si ya lo sabías!?" Exigió airadamente.

Gin la miró divertido. "Vaya, vaya, un montón de preguntas interesantes. La traición es una cosa terrible, ¿verdad?"

"Tú dirás... ¡Tú eres el traidor!" Gruñó Soi Fong.

"¿Cómo lo están llevando los demás desde que los dejamos?" Preguntó Gin con entusiasmo.

Soi Fong encontró su tono exasperante. Ella le dio la mirada más temible que pudo reunir. "¿¡Por qué te importa!? Todo el mundo está todavía molesto... El Teniente Kira, y Matsumoto están devastados. Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que has hecho... ¡Espero que disfrutes tu vida en este desierto oscuro con un montón de megalómanos y monstruos!"

"No todo es tan malo por aquí... Pero sí que hay más lunáticos que en cualquier otro lugar. La luna es un icono por aquí." Dijo Gin alegremente.

"Están hablando de matar al Rey del Alma... ¿¡De verdad apoyas algo tan descabellado!?" Exigió Soi Fong airadamente.

Gin suspiró. "Bueno, no exactamente... Pero es lo que el capitán Aizen quiere. Créeme cuando te digo... Si él quiere algo, encontrará la manera de conseguirlo. Finalmente tiene su ejército Arrancar."

"¡Cállate! ¿¡Vamos a hacer esto o qué!?" Preguntó Soi Fong mientras alcanzaba su Zanpakuto.

Gin la miró serio mientras lentamente ponía su mano en la empuñadura. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?"

"¡Estoy segura de que no seré capturada sin luchar! Yo."

"La única razón por la que no te detectaron es porque yo estaba aquí para cubrirte... En caso de que no sea evidente." Dijo Gin interrumpiéndola, causando que Soi Fong le mirase incrédula.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces... ¿¡Estabas tratando de cubrirme!? ¿¡Por qué!?"

"Deberías irte... No seré capaz de ocultar tu presencia la próxima vez. Es un milagro que ninguno de ellos te descubrió antes de que me presenté. No perdería esta oportunidad si fuera tú." Dijo Gin un poco más serio.

Soi Fong quedó perpleja. "¿N-no eres leal a ellos?"

Gin continuaba mirándola serio. "Nunca nos vimos el uno al otro... Puedo fingir que no te vi y tú puedes mantener este pequeño secreto, ¿no? Te agradecería si dejas este detalle fuera de tu informe..."

'¿¡Él no es realmente leal a Aizen!? ¿¡Ichimaru es un agente doble!?' Pensó Soi Fong incrédula.

No estaba segura de si era o no un montaje para que bajese la guardia. La capitana retrocedió mientras mantenía los ojos pegados al peliplatino. Esto continuó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, antes de que ella desapareció finalmente.

Al irse, Gin se quedó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 'Espero que mantenga la boca cerrada... Sólo tengo una oportunidad y no necesito que la Sociedad de Almas lo arruine. Aunque sólo puedo usarlo con uno de ellos. ¿Quién es más peligroso... Aizen o Ichigo? Maldición... Aizen siempre va un paso por delante.'

 **XXX Fuera del laboratorio de Szayel XXX**

Cuando Ichigo siguió a Wonderweiss y a Luppi por los pasillos de Las Noches para dirigirse al laboratorio, no pudo dejar de notar la mirada molesta en la cara de Luppi.

El afeminado Arrancar dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro sobre anunciando rápidamente su descontento. Ichigo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa, Luppi?"

"Mm, bueno, además del hecho de que no llegué a ser Espada y soy lacayo de este tipo ahora... Nada más." Dijo Luppi con desagrado.

Wonderweiss le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No eres mi lacayo. Sólo quería una Fracción lo suficientemente cerca de mi nivel de potencia que pudiera entrenar."

La cara molesta de Luppi pareció aflojarse ligeramente mientras levantaba una ceja hacía Wonderweiss. "¿Estás tratando de conquistarme con adulación? No va a funcionar. Haré lo que digas, pero no seré tu amigo."

"Debes sentirte honrado de que un Espada te eligió para estar en su Fracción, Luppi. Significa que reconoció tu valor." Convenció Ichigo.

El afeminado Arrancar miró a Ichigo con entendimiento. "Supongo que tienes razón en eso."

Antes de que su conversación pudiera continuar, un hombre de pelo rosa sobreexcitado los recibió en la entrada de su laboratorio. Szayel estaba de pie allí con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. "¡Glorioso, exaltado Gran Rey White! ¡Tengo una noticia sorprendente que podría ganar un poco de su afecto!"

Ichigo rió de su entusiasmo. "Muy bien... ¿Qué encontraste, Szayel?"

"¡Adelante, adelante! ¡Quiero que vea mi laboratorio primero! ¡No perdí tiempo en configurar todo correctamente!" Dijo Szayel mientras agitaba con el brazo a los tres Hollows para invitarlos a su laboratorio.

Mientras pasaban, Ichigo miró a su alrededor algo impresionado por todos los dispositivos mecánicos diferentes creados. No tuvo mucha más oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor, ya que Szayel le agarró el antebrazo y prácticamente lo arrastró a una sección específica del laboratorio.

Al llegar a su destino, Szayel le soltó y corrió a trabajar en varios paneles causando que un gran tanque saliese del suelo. Ichigo miró algo confundido antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Szayel.

Inmediatamente comenzó a explicar lo que estaban viendo. "Como puede ver, Su Excelencia, esto es una vacuna que creé usando la muestra de sangre que me dio. Lamentablemente no es tanto... Sus pantalones habrían proporcionado un 120 por cierto aumento de mis resultados, pero estoy divagando. Descubrí lo que esta sangre puede hacer. Después de probarlo en algunos... Sujetos... Descubrí que tiene la capacidad para adherirse a los seres vivos con sólo tocarlos. Tiene un extraño tipo de propiedades de manipulación del reishi, que podría fácilmente darle el control sobre cualquier cosa que afecte. Estoy casi seguro de qué tipo de efecto esto tendría si su propietario estuviese cerca. Le daría a esa persona la posibilidad de contaminar la sangre de otro y controlarlo a través de ella. ¡Pero eso no es todo! Esta sangre tiene propiedades increíbles e incluso puede reanimar y reponer el tejido muerto. Debido a su composición, imagino que la alta exposición a esta sangre podría oscurecer la piel de los seres espirituales más fuertes porque."

"Creo que tiene una idea... ¿Para qué es esta vacuna?" Interrumpió Luppi causando que Szayel diera un resoplido intolerable.

El pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos mientras daba un paso atrás. "Bueno... Me olvidé que estamos en presencia de Hollows afines menores. Voy al grano entonces. El Quincy que derramó esta sangre tiene una naturaleza nigromántica. Esta vacuna puede contrarrestar la capacidad del Sternritter para controlar sus objetivos."

"Sí, creo que su nombre era Giselle o algo por el estilo." Dijo Ichigo acordándose de la espeluznante Quincy.

Los ojos de Szayel se abrieron un poco. "Sí... ¿Giselle dice usted? Miré sus muestras de ADN de su sangre y."

"A nadie le importa..." Protestó Luppi con fastidio. "¿Cómo es esto relevante?"

Szayel suspiró. "Supongo que no... De todos modos, esta vacuna que creé tiene la capacidad de contrarrestar el efecto mientras estemos vivos... Pero no estoy seguro de si funcionará para un Arrancar muerto. Su sistema inmunológico y el poder espiritual dejan de funcionar después de que sus órganos vitales se cierran y... Ejem, disculpe. No quiere aburrirle con todo esto. En esencia, la vacuna está lista para nuestro ejército..."

"Está bien, Szayel... Buen trabajo. De hecho, tengo otro proyecto para ti si no estás demasiado ocupado." Respondió Ichigo.

Szayel inclinó la cabeza de inmediato. "Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ayudarle, Gran Rey..."

"Bien entonces, necesitamos desarrollar algún tipo de forma de contrarrestar a los Quincys con nuestra sangre Hollow. Al parecer somos venenosos para ellos... A ver qué puedes hacer con eso. ¿Tal vez crear un arma biológica?" Sugirió Ichigo.

El científico de pelo rosa estalló inmediatamente en una sonrisa sin restricciones. "¡Me encanta su forma de pensar! En realidad usted y yo somos de la misma clase. ¡Su genial sugerencia es perfecta! ¡Voy a comenzar de inmediato!"

"Me parece bien... También, asegúrate de obtener algo de tiempo para entrenar también. Todo el mundo debe estar dispuesto para luchar." Dijo el Rey Hollow.

Szayel le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Por supuesto... Me aseguraré de refinar mis habilidades."

"Encuentra un compañero de entrenamiento también si puedes. Preferiblemente alguien que no... Puedas dañar gravemente." Agregó Wonderweiss con una leve preocupación.

Luppi sacudió la cabeza cuando Szayel empezó a correr por la habitación recopilando diversos suministros para su nuevo proyecto. "Qué demente..."

"Hey, al menos está de nuestro lado..." Respondió Ichigo.

"Mi hermano está loco... No hay ninguna duda en ello." Dijo un Arrancar recién llegado. Ichigo rápidamente lo reconoció como Yylfordt. Szayel volvió su mirada a la puerta y vio al hollow rubio. "¡Ah mira quien decidió venir a visitarme en mi nuevo laboratorio!"

"Sí claro, no vine a pasar el rato contigo, Szayel... Grimmjow estaba buscando a White." Explicó el rubio mientras ignoraba a su hermano de pelo rosa.

El científico Hollow se quedó boquiabierto e irritado. "Bien, bien... Sólo ignórame entonces."

"¿No deberías ir a trabajar? Estoy bastante seguro de que White te dio una orden." Respondió Yylfordt.

El pelirrosa estrechó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa arrogante. "Oh, sí... Por supuesto. Tú no sabes lo que es que otros dependan de ti."

Antes de que otro argumento pudiera surgir, Ichigo interrumpió rápidamente. "Llévame con Grimmjow... Veré qué quiere."

"Por supuesto, Gran Rey." Asintió Yylfordt. Al llevar a Ichigo, Wonderweiss y Luppi fuera del laboratorio, le echó un breve vistazo hacía atrás y le dio a Szayel un gesto grosero.

Al salir, Luppi miró con curiosidad a Yylfordt. "Para ser hermanos, actúan como si se odiasen."

"Es complicado... Él siempre ha sido un pinchazo condescendiente y molesto." Suspiró Yylfordt.

"Tienes razón... No me gusta ese demente." Asintió Luppi con la cabeza.

Yylfordt estrechó la mirada en desaprobación. "Eh... No lo llames así. Sólo está bien si yo lo hago. Él sigue siendo mi hermano después de todo."

Luppi ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "Por lo tanto... Está bien que tú lo llames loco, ¿pero yo no puedo? ¿Y a quién le importa si es tu hermano?"

"Si no sabes lo que es tener un hermano, es difícil de explicar. No importa lo que hagan para joderte, puedes no ayudarlos, pero no puedes odiarlos. Szayel es un poco excéntrico, sí... Pero creo que es muy leal, considerando todas las cosas." Explicó Yylfordt.

Luppi sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, sí... Si tú lo dices. ¿Usted sabe de qué está hablando, Gran Rey?"

Ichigo bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba en el comentario de su subordinado. 'No importa lo que hagan, puedes no ayudarlos, pero no puedes odiarlos. Karin... Te voy a liberar de sus garras, incluso si no quieres.'

"Sí." Asintió Ichigo. "Los hermanos se cuidan unos a otros sin importar qué. No importa si tienen razón o están equivocados... Sólo te importan."

"Eh... ¿Tiene hermanos?" Preguntó Luppi con curiosidad.

El Rey Hollow le miró brevemente antes de suspirar. "Sí... No es algo de lo que realmente me gusta hablar."

"Creo que Grimmjow está por ese pasillo." Yylfordt cambió de tema.

Mientras seguían por el pasillo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow estaba apoyado en la pared con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Tras detectar a los recién llegados, el Espada peliazul sonrió. "Yo, White... Es bueno que vinieras. Tengo un favor que quería pedirte."

"Claro, ¿qué es?" Respondió Ichigo.

Grimmjow se detuvo un momento antes de responder. "¿Te importaría enseñar a mi Fracción cómo luchar como equipo? Soy bueno para perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha, pero realmente no parecen entender la sinnergía de batalla. Vi a tus tres realizar algunos combos interesantes y pensé que, ¿tal vez podrías enderezar a mis chicos?"

"Sí, claro, puedo ayudarles." Asintió Ichigo.

"Genial, están en una zona apartada del desierto ahora mismo. Vamos a darle un par de latigazos a esos cobardes perezosos." Sonrió Grimmjow.

"¿Te importa si vamos también?" Preguntó Wonderweiss a Grimmjow. La Sexta Espada le echó un vistazo con curiosidad. "Uhh... Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Tal vez deberías hacerlos luchar contra mi Fracción." Wonderweiss señaló a Luppi.

Los ojos del afeminado Arrancar se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Qué? No quiero luchar contra ellos..."

"Suena como un buen plan..." Rió Grimmjow haciendo que la cara de Luppi se ensanchara con incredulidad.

Luppi miró a Grimmjow con tristeza. "¿No tienes como cinco o seis Fracciones?"

"Esto podría resultar beneficioso para ambas partes." Dijo Ichigo mientras él y los otros siguieron a Grimmjow.

 **XXX A una buena distancia de Las Noches XXX**

Más profundo en el desierto, Soi Fong finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Ella había estado corriendo sin parar desde que Gin la encontró y ahora estaba pensando en su próximo movimiento. 'Necesito retirarme... Si Aizen y White pueden sentirme, entonces, está misión es demasiado peligrosa.'

Examinando el dispositivo en su muñeca, la mujer se dio cuenta de que probablemente era una buena idea abrir la Garganta e irse inmediatamente. Desafortunadamente, ella no tuvo la oportunidad ya que tres poderosas siluetas le llamaron la atención. Al mirar hacía arriba con ansiedad, palideció de horror.

Tres personas la rodearon. Ellos estaban vestidos con uniformes blancos con botones blancos y claramente no eran Hollows. Uno tenía un extraño casco que casi le recordaba a los de la edad media. Otro tenía una visera inusual y dientes terribles. El último tenía un aspecto sofisticado con gafas, con aires de superioridad en sí mismo.

"Objetivo intruso confirmado... Shinigami, clase capitán." Dijo el del casco medieval de una extraña manera robótica.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí, eh? ¿Una capitana Shinigami y sola en Hueco Mundo?" Dijo el que parecía un científico.

"¿Órdenes, Kirge?" Preguntó BG9

Él hizo un gesto con el brazo de manera agresiva. "No dejar que escape."

Fin Capítulo 15

Gracias a todos por sus apoyos, reviews, follows y favoritos. ¡Ohh, Soi Fong tropieza en la línea de meta! ¿Estará acabada la capitana? Además de eso tenemos un capítulo lleno de todo un poco, Yhwach ahora está enterado de que Hueco Mundo está militarizado y posee un Rey muy poderoso. Ichigo comprende mejor sus poderes, gracias a Aizen. Y ahora parece que confían el uno en el otro. ¿Podrá ser verdad por parte de Aizen o simplemente está jugando con el Hollow? Porque de ser así probablemente Ichigo cuando se dé cuenta lo descuartice. Además charla filosófica y Gin algo perturbado porque se lleven bien. Luego, el científico Szayel preparará pronto un arma biológica y ya tiene una vacuna para la sangre de Giselle, además se muestra sorprendido cuando Ichigo le dice que era una mujer, ya que Szayel vio sus muestras de ADN y... Fue interrumpido por Luppi. Me pregunto ¿por qué será? Ejem, ejem, hombre. ~ Aunque esto es especulación mía, no se confirmó ni nada. Vamos con los reviews.

 **Jose884:** Ya aquí se vio a Ichigo, un poco de paciencia. Pues a esperar para qué ocurre con Yuzu y Giselle, pero personalmente yo prefiero a Yuzu inocente y tierna. Sobre Giselle hombre o mujer, ya contesté a eso arriba, así que nada de Giselle harén a menos que Ichigo tenga un harén gay. Y lo dudo. En cuanto a si yo hago algún fic, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en uno desde hace un par de semanas, pero va lento, ya que quiero que sea medianamente largo y será secreto. Así que no diré sobre qué es, ni sobre qué anime, hasta que esté completo y publicado.

 **Veiszer:** Muy bueno, sí. Pero Urahara es muy reservado y pensó que es mejor ocultar las cosas, ya que Ichigo es bastante peligroso aún sin su sangre Quincy. Ajá, Soi Fong descubrió bastante, pero pillada por los Quincys. Igual yo sobre Yuzu.

 **Froggus:** Muchas gracias. Seh, mejor que Kubo a veces, ¿y Soi Fong harén? Naaah, probablemente la maten los Quincys. Además de que es una Shinigami. Gracias.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** No te preocupes. Me alegro, espero que sigas tan pegada a la trama en los próximos capítulos. Isshin está muy mal de la cabeza, si descubre que Ichigo tiene un harén puede olvidarse que su hijo es un Hollow y felicitarle jaja. Pobre Karin, pobre Ichigo y pobre Yuzu. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, así están las cosas. Todos separados y enfrentados.

 **Thg:** Pues sí, pillada por Quincys por ahora. Una semana de espera, como es costumbre.

 **Sibreka:** ¡Me alegro! Pues nada bueno, Candice es peor que Bambietta y Giselle, así que ya se verá más adelante. Ichigo no se ha olvidado de sus seguidoras, es sólo que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Quizá recuperen el tiempo perdido próximamente. Para ti también. No creo que haga un harén gay o yaoi o como quieras llamarlo. Melkor quiso hacer un fic harén IchigoxHarem Hollow girls, lo que está haciendo ahora. Lo tiene puesto en su perfil. ¿Y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una chica que no le guste el yaoi?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Sin salida

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo siguió a Grimmjow bastante lejos en el desierto, donde estaban sus ex Adjuchas entrenando unos contra otros. Todos ellos se tensaron inmediatamente y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando Grimmjow aterrizó. Detrás de él, Ichigo, Wonderweiss, Yylfordt y Luppi hicieron lo mismo.

Di Roy fue el primero en hablar. "Grimmjow, es bueno ver que estás de vuelta."

"Espero que hallan disfrutado sus vacaciones mientras no estaba porque ahora comienza el entrenamiento de verdad." Respondió el Arrancar de pelo azul antes de mirar a sus seguidores.

"Grimmjow, ¿qué está haciendo el Gran Rey White aquí?" Preguntó Edorad con nerviosismo cuando la Sexta Espada se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Grimmjow escupió en el suelo y rió entre dientes. "¡Muy bien, escuchad idiotas! Ya he tenido suficiente en golpear vuestro sentido común, así que, en la siguiente media hora, White va a enseñaros a luchar como un equipo. ¿Cualquier pregunta estúpida antes de empezar?"

Los ojos de Edorad se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Luchar como un equipo? Creo que eso ya lo hacemos..."

"No, no... He estado observando a la Fracción de White, y son mucho más cohesivas que ustedes. Si vamos a estar en un montón de batallas a gran escala, entonces entregar combos y cubrir las espaldas de los demás es lo que marcará la diferencia." Comenzó Grimmjow.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Grimmjow tiene razón. Sin embargo, esto nos lleva a otro punto importante... Aunque los Espada seamos muy poderosos, no podemos estar en todas partes a la vez y no seremos capaces de salvaguardar a todos los habitantes de Hueco Mundo. Los Shinigamis nos superan en número por un margen considerable. Incluso si yo pudiera matar a cada uno de ellos, no sería capaz de evitar que maten a nuestro ejército si es débil y está desorganizado. ¿Entienden?"

Shaw Long fue el primero en responder. "Su racionalización es perfectamente comprensible, Gran Rey. Usted estará ocupado con los Capitanes Shinigamis... Pero tienen Tenientes y un ejército de escuadrones debajo de ellos. Usted no puede hacer frente a todos ellos inmediatamente."

"Espero que lo entiendan, porque esto no es difícil de comprender." Se mofó Luppi. "El Gran Rey White quiere que su ejército sea fiable para que él no tenga que preocuparse de protegeros mientras está luchando contra la élite Shinigami."

"Ahora entiendo..." Asintió Di Roy sumiso.

Yylfordt suspiró. "¿Qué clase de cosas podemos hacer para mejorar nuestra sinnergía en batalla entonces?"

"Es bueno que preguntes." Sonrió Ichigo. "Para empezar quiero ver lo bien que pueden luchar como equipo. Los dividiré en dos grupos. Ambas partes lucharán la una contra la otra. Voy a evaluar sus defectos de grupo después de finalizar."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo podemos aprender a trabajar juntos si nos separamos individualmente?" Dijo Nakeem incrédulo.

Grimmjow movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "Sólo haced lo que dice... Este tipo de cosas tienen sentido después de terminar."

"De acuerdo. El primer grupo estará formado por Shaw Long, Nakeem y Edorad. El segundo por Luppi, Di Roy e Yylfordt. Separaos y reuniros con vuestro respectivo equipo. Alcanzad una estrategia de batalla y cuando os llame, los equipos se enfrentarán entre sí. El primer equipo que pierda a un miembro pierde la batalla." Explicó Ichigo.

"¿¡Qué demonios!? Eso no puede ser." Protestó Edorad.

Shaw Long parecía entender mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No... Sí que tiene sentido. Obliga a protegernos unos a otros en la batalla."

"Sí, pero, ¿¡por qué estamos atascados con Nakeem!?"

Nakeem se volvió hacía él molesto. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Estoy diciendo que eres un peso muerto, tío." Suspiró Edorad.

"Uf... ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con ellos?" Protestó Luppi mientras miraba a Yylfordt y Di Roy.

"Preferiría no tener a Di Roy de nuestro lado... Él es bastante débil." Dijo Yylfordt.

"No es más débil que Nakeem." Empezó de nuevo Edorad.

"¡Callaos de una vez!" Grimmjow los silenció inmediatamente. "No se elige quién está de tu lado en el fragor de la batalla... Y les aseguro que no siempre estarán en el mismo nivel de fuerza. Ese no es el punto de esto."

"Exactamente... Cada equipo tiene un estratega, un potencial más fuerte, y un aliado más débil. Tratad de coordinar una estrategia efectiva que doblegue al contrario." Ordenó Ichigo.

Haciendo según lo ordenado, cada bando se separó y se pusieron fuera del alcance de su audición. Grimmjow miró a Ichigo con aprobación. "Esto va a ser bueno... Me pregunto qué lado va a ganar."

"Luppi es mucho más fuerte que tu Fracción, pero no es exactamente un jugador de equipo. Podría pasar cualquier cosa." Agregó Wonderweiss.

 **XXX Con Yylfordt, Luppi y Di Roy XXX**

"Esto es estúpido... Ustedes sólo tienen que quedarse atrás y dejar que me ocupe de ellos. Vamos a perder si dejan que los derroten de inmediato." Siseó Luppi con autoridad.

Di Roy apretó los dientes. "¡Un cuerno haremos eso! ¿¡Cómo esperas que nos hagamos más fuertes si sólo nos sentamos y no hacemos nada!? Además, dudo que puedas luchar contra ellos tres a la vez."

"No estoy de acuerdo... Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes." Respondió Luppi con arrogancia.

"Callaos ya... ¿No pueden ver lo que los Espada están tratando de enseñarnos? En la batalla, los aliados no siempre serán una elección y tampoco los enemigos. Todos tenemos diferentes talentos y funciones que cumplir... Para ayudarnos mutuamente. Las batallas no siempre se ganan con poder absoluto." Interrumpió Yylfordt.

"Y... ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" Pidió Di Roy con ansiedad.

"Sí, estoy ansioso por ver lo que nuestro estratega de grupo tiene que decir..." Suspiró Luppi.

"Puesto que eres supuestamente más fuerte, Luppi, debes estar en la parte delantera. Imagino que probablemente usarán a Edorad para impedir nuestro asalto. Es bastante duro en su Resurrección. Por lo tanto, si podemos detener su asalto inicial, yo puedo flanquearlo y ayudar a neutralizarlo inmediatamente. Si conozco a Shaw Long, probablemente se quedará atrás y tratará de observar todos nuestros movimientos antes de hacer el suyo. Aunque, él no conoce las habilidades de Luppi. Podemos utilizar eso como ventaja." Explicó Yylfordt.

"¿Y qué debería hacer yo?" Dijo Di Roy.

"Es probable que su plan sea atacar a nuestro eslabón más débil, tan pronto como les sea posible. Conociendo la idiotez de Edorad, irá inmediatamente. Luppi lo mantendrá a raya y trataré de impedir que se acerque. Si hacen algún otro movimiento, estad listos para responder a mis llamados. Lo principal que quiero que hagas, Di Roy, es cebarlos. Mantente cerca de Luppi."

"Bien." Asintió Di Roy.

 **XXX Con Shaw Long, Edorad y Nakeem XXX**

"Yo digo que les ataquemos por sorpresa y derrotemos a Di Roy lo más rápido posible. Esas son las reglas, ¿verdad?" Sugirió Edorad.

Nakeem asintió. "Ese sería el mejor curso de acción, y puedo permanecer con Shaw Long en caso de que traten de colarse por aquí o algo así."

"Eso es un plan absurdo, Edorad... Atacarles por sorpresa podría ser un problema ya que no tenemos ni idea de lo que Luppi es capaz de hacer. Está clasificado bastante alto en términos de poder. Aunque podemos usar eso como ventaja. Él parece bastante arrogante y será fácil hacerle caer en su arrogancia. Si lo podemos separar del grupo, entonces será más fácil romper sus defensas."

"Tal vez, pero ¿qué pasa con Yylfordt? Él no es ninguna presa fácil..." Declaró Edorad.

"Tú debes enfocarte en distraerlo. Probablemente Yylfordt se centrará más en defender a Di Roy y dejar que Luppi ataque." Respondió Shaw Long.

 **XXX Con Ichigo, Grimmjow y Wonderweiss XXX**

"¿¡Están todos listos!?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Ambos grupos volvieron y se quedaron frente a frente. Por un lado, Luppi e Yylfordt estaban en los flancos de Di Roy. Por otro lado, Edorad estaba en la delantera mientras que Shaw Long y Nakeem estaban a ambos lados.

"¡Todo el mundo en su estado liberado! ¡No tiene sentido hacer esto en estado base!" Ordenó Grimmjow.

Uno por uno, cada Fracción liberó sus Resurrecciones. La forma de Luppi era algo alarmante para Shaw Long, que no se esperaba los apéndices adicionales que salían de su espalda.

"¡Empezad la batalla!" Gritó Grimmjow.

Sin vacilar, Edorad cargó inmediatamente hacía el ahora medio-toro Yylford. El rubio se sorprendió un poco al ver al otro Arrancar centrándose en él y se separó ligeramente de su equipo cuando se enfrentó a Edorad.

Luppi pasó corriendo junto a ellos de inmediato y se fue a por Shaw Long y Nakeem. Estos dos se sorprendieron por su velocidad y fuerza, que era claramente superior a lo que habían previsto. Luppi extendió rápidamente uno de sus tentáculos para envolver a Shaw Long y siguió con un barrido mediante otro apéndice.

Nakeem vio con sorpresa cuando dos tentáculos más se envolvieron alrededor de la uña de Shaw Long, impidiéndole atacar. Con rapidez, Luppi estrelló al Arrancar una y otra vez contra el suelo. Durante este tiempo no se dio cuenta de que Edorad y Nakeem se deslizaron y cargaron contra Di Roy.

Yylfordt gruñó en molestia. "¡Luppi, vuelve aquí!"

En el momento en que el afeminado Arrancar se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a Edorad y Nakeem de pie sobre un caído Di Roy. Yylfordt parecía algo dañado, y le miraba molesto.

"El equipo de Shaw Long ganó." Anunció Ichigo. "Fue un buen interruptor táctico. Aunque no sea tan coherente como me hubiera gustado ver. No obstante, utilizaron su eslabón más débil para ayudar a ganar, por lo que creo que entienden para qué fue este desafío."

"¿Perdimos? Maldición..." Gruñó Luppi decepcionado.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que tú entendieras todavía."

"¡Hey, yo sólo hice lo que mi estratega dijo!" Se defendió Luppi.

Ichigo dio un paso adelante y suspiró. "Tal vez sí, pero no ves lo más importante en esto. No vale la pena ir a una matanza compulsiva si tus aliados están en problemas. Nuestra capacidad para salvaguardarnos los unos a otros es la única seguridad que tendremos contra las legiones de Shinigamis y Quincys."

"Bueno, esto no fue en absoluto de ayuda..." Dijo Luppi disgustado.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un nuevo reto? Quiero que luches contra toda mi Fracción al mismo tiempo. Tal vez sea un reto suficiente para ti." Se mofó Grimmjow.

La cara de Luppi parecía algo alarmada, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

"Está bien..." Suspiró.

"Wonderweiss, ¿te importaría echarles un vistazo? Me gustaría hablar con Grimmjow en privado." Dijo Ichigo.

El Espada rubio asintió. "Ciertamente podría."

Grimmjow le dio a Ichigo una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué es?"

"Es sobre aumentar nuestro poder. Ven, vamos a dejarlos entrenar." Respondió Ichigo.

El Arrancar peliazul gruñó. "Qué lástima... Quería ver cómo le pateaban el culo al bocazas. Bien, vamos."

 **XXX Laboratorio de Mayuri, Sociedad de Almas XXX**

De pie cerca del loco capitán del escuadrón 12, estaban Isshin, Yoruichi y Urahara. Todos parecían estar en serio estado de ánimo.

Urahara se acercó a la máquina y la examinó con curiosidad. "¿Cómo va? ¿La máquina lleva un seguimiento de ella todavía?"

"Sus signos vitales siguen estables, aunque he visto saltos esporádicos en su ritmo cardíaco y en el flujo de adrenalina según pasaban los días." Explicó Mayuri.

"Eso no es bueno..." Dijo Urahara lentamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kisuke? ¿No le diste una capa oculta reiatsu? Eso, combinado con sus habilidades de sigilo, hará difícil que cualquiera la descubra." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Bueno, hay un problema con los mantos... Funcional mal si uno está bajo estrés emocional pesado o si su corazón se acelera. Ella podría estar en problemas." Dijo Urahara.

"¡Déjame ir tras ella, Kisuke! ¡No puedo dejarla morir por culpa de su orgullo!" Insistió Yoruichi.

Isshin sacudió la cabeza con duda. "No hay forma de saber qué le harían a un Shinigami infiltrado en Hueco Mundo."

"Bueno, puedo equiparte para ir si quieres... Pero sólo tú y nadie más. El Capitán Comandante pediría mi cabeza si enviamos una misión no autorizada a Hueco Mundo. Sé rápida y asegúrate de averiguar qué está pasando, vuelve cuanto antes." Dijo Kisuke con una seriedad poco común para él.

"¿Qué debo hacer si aparece White?" Preguntó Yoruichi.

"Corre... Lo más rápido que puedas. Recuperar a Soi Fong y la información que tenga será de vital importancia." Respondió Urahara.

 **XXX Soi Fong, Hueco Mundo XXX**

La capitana Shinigami se sentía algo preocupada al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada. Examinando a los recién llegados con precaución mortal, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no eran Shinigamis ni Hollows. Por lo que asumió que eran la única posibilidad restante.

"¿Quincys?" Dijo Soi Fong interrogante mientras miraba cada una de sus apariencias inusuales.

"De hecho lo somos... Qué observación tan astuta." Dijo el identificado como Kirge de una manera muy condescendiente.

Soi Fong entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba entre ellos tres. "¿Qué están haciendo Quincys en Hueco Mundo?"

"Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo. Los Capitanes Shinigamis rara vez salen de la seguridad de su Sociedad de Almas." Dijo el Quincy con la extraña visera y los dientes terribles. Su pecho desnudo y estómago asquearon a la capitana.

"Creí que todos los Quincys estaban muertos..." Dijo Soi Fong más para sí que para los enemigos.

"Suposición incorrecta. Los Quincys de sangre pura todavía viven, y también algunos híbridos de gran poder." Dijo el cyborg conocido como BG9.

Mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, Soi Fong trató de determinar qué hacer. Ella no tenía idea de cuán poderosos eran estos enemigos y sabía que luchar contra ellos atraería la atención de los Hollows. Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido anteriormente con Gin, no deseaba que alguien más la descubriese. Sopesando sus opciones todavía, Soi Fong trató de ganar tiempo mientras reformulaba su pregunta. "¿Por qué me rodearon? ¿Qué tipo de cosas podrían hacer aquí tu especie?"

"Estamos bajo las órdenes de observar a los Hollows y aprender sobre sus planes. Me imagino que tú estás aquí por una razón similar, ¿no? Fueron atacados recientemente, después de todo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Kirge con aires de suficiencia.

Que ellos supieran del ataque de Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas dejó a Soi Fong mirándolos con incredulidad. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿¡Cómo saben sobre eso!?"

"Eso realmente no importa... Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?" Kirge preguntó retóricamente. Era bastante obvio que ya tenía algo siniestro en su mente.

Soi Fong sabía que estaba en problemas e inmediatamente decidió salir corriendo. Afortunadamente su velocidad demostró ser superior a la de los Quincys, pero aún no aliviaba sus preocupaciones ya que los tres Quincys la siguieron a alta velocidad.

"¡Detenedla, ahora!" Exigió Kirge mientras perseguían a la capitana. Soi Fong estaba corriendo por su vida ahora que ella no tenía idea de qué hacer en esta situación.

Su mente apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar el hecho de que estaba siendo seguida por los Quincys, cuando de repente, el dispositivo en su muñeca empezó a pitar. Ella lo miró confundida. ''¿Qué demonios?''

'¿Por qué está pitando esta cosa?' Se preguntó mentalmente Soi Fong mientras continuaba alejándose a alta velocidad. Sentía como si hubieran pasado horas, pero en realidad eran sólo unos minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que quedase sin aliento.

Creyendo que estaba segura de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Las Noches, la capitana finalmente se detuvo en seco y se giró alcanzando la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto. "¡No me derrotarán sin luchar!"

"Por el contrario... Perderás." Dijo Kirge de manera condescendiente. Parecía algo sin aliento también, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

 **XXX Ichigo y Grimmjow XXX**

"¿Te importaría explicar de qué trata todo esto?" Preguntó Grimmjow después de adentrarse más profundo en el desierto. Ellos dos no habían dicho palabra alguna desde que dejaron atrás a las Fracciones con Wonderweiss.

Ichigo finalmente se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Grimmjow aterrizara junto a él. El Arrancar de pelo azul ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "¿Y bien?"

"He estado pensando acerca de cómo todos podemos conseguir más potencia. Sabes del bankai de los Shinigamis, ¿verdad? Es una segunda etapa más de allá de sus originales shikais. Con ello se vuelven diez veces más poderosos, supuestamente. ¿Y si pudiéramos hacer lo mismo?" Teorizó Ichigo.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Lograr un bankai? Eso es algo de los Shinigamis, White... Lo que realmente tenemos que hacer es encontrar la forma de potenciar nuestra Resurrección." Respondió Grimmjow.

"Eso es lo que quiero decir... Si existen bankais para los Shinigamis, entonces debe haber algo más grande que podamos lograr." Continuó Ichigo.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros. "Suena muy bien en teoría, pero al ser Arrancars ya somos superiores a los Shinigamis. Imagino que todos los estados liberados de los Espada serán más que un reto para los bankais de los capitanes. Por no hablar, con todos nosotros unidos, no van ni a tener oportunidad contra Hueco Mundo."

"Baraggan me dijo algo cuando hablé con él hace un tiempo. Dijo que los Espada en realidad existían antes, y que los miembros originales eran los responsables de la creación de Las Noches. Todos estaban también unidos... Pero no pudieron derrotar a los Shinigamis. Su líder era el primer Arrancar, Zangetsu... Y después de su muerte a manos del primer Kenpachi, Hueco Mundo se vino abajo y estalló una guerra civil que eventualmente acabó con todos ellos." Explicó Ichigo.

Los ojos de Grimmjow casi estaban irradiando rabia. "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ese viejo y bastardo esqueleto sabía esto todo el tiempo y nunca dijo nada!?"

"Cálmate, Grimmjow... Te estoy diciendo esto ahora, porque tienes derecho a saberlo. Todos los Ex Espada excedían nuestros poderes, y no pudieron derrotar a los Shinigamis. Ellos no tenían suficiente poder... Y cuando su líder cayó, el resto se pelearon por el vacío de reinado dejado atrás. Eso podría ocurrir de nuevo si no tomamos precauciones." Dijo Ichigo.

La Sexta Espada asintió. "Sí, entiendo... ¿Y qué recomiendas que hagamos con el fin de obtener esta segunda etapa de liberación?"

Ichigo suspiró. "Querría hablar con Ulquiorra al respecto. Él ha visto múltiples bankais Shinigamis, y es probable que tenga un buen conocimiento en la materia. Sólo quiero que pienses en esto. Tendremos que usar todo lo que esté en nuestro arsenal para sobrevivir. Necesitaremos niveles monstruosos de poder para luchar."

"Y, ¿qué hacemos?" Grimmjow preguntó de nuevo.

"Quiero que veas algo. Es una habilidad que hace un llamamiento a los poderes Shinigami y Hollow." Dijo Ichigo mientras sostenía ambas manos arriba, formando un Cero rojo, negro y blanco.

Los ojos de Grimmjow se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Gran Rey Cero Oscuras." Dijo Ichigo mientras desataba el potente haz de energía en la distancia. Mientras se disparaba, el Rey volvió la cabeza hacía Grimmjow. "La energía espiritual negra es mi poder Shinigami. Como un Arrancar, tú también tienes este poder. Trata de acceder a él."

Cuando la explosión acabó, Grimmjow rió con aprobación. "Me gusta la manera en que explicas tus puntos, White. Definitivamente trabajaré en cómo aprovechar esa energía."

 **XXX Soi Fong XXX**

Justo cuando Soi Fong sacó la Zanpakuto de su vaina, vio una corriente colosal de energía que sólo pudo identificar como un Cero en erupción a leguas de distancia. Sus ojos se iluminaron con pánico mientras se preguntaba qué era. Parecía que distrajo a los Quincys también.

Nanana observó el horizonte y sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente bajo su visera. "Las lecturas muestran un Cero Arrancar. El nivel de potencia es... Notable. Distancia estimada, a doscientos kilometros."

"¿En serio? ¿¡Tan lejos!? ¡Qué despliegue de poder! ¿Puedes realizar un seguimiento de su trayectoria de origen?" Preguntó Kirge, ya no tan interesado en atrapar a Soi Fong.

BG9 hizo una exploración con Nanana. "Origen se remonta hacía el centro del desierto, cerca de Las Noches."

Soi Fong recordó la sensación de presión espiritual de antes. Incluso desde esta distancia, el eco de poder de Ichigo era distinguible. No parecía estar dirigido a una dirección particular, lo que la llevó a creer que Ichigo estaba entrenando de nuevo o algo por ese estilo.

"Aguijonea a todos tus enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi." Dijo Soi Fong liberando el shikai de su Zanpakuto, y su espada se transformó en el aguijón largo, negro y amarillo por encima de su dedo medio.

'No hay ningún punto en contenerme... Pero no creo que pueda permitirme darme el lujo de usar mi bankai. Tal vez tendré que usarlo, sólo como último recurso.' Pensó Soi Fong mientras les miraba.

Los tres Quincys se volvieron hacía ella algo alarmados por el giro de los acontecimientos. Ella miró al trío de monstruos vestidos de blanco y siguió con una sola palabra. "Shunko."

Su energía espiritual parecía formarse en viento a su alrededor mientras sonreía levemente. "¡Si quieren pelea, les voy a dar una!"

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Desierto, Nel XXX**

Más allá, en el desierto, la Espada de pelo aguamarina estaba actualmente ayudando a su Fracción a mejorar. Habían estado progresando bastante bien, y ella hizo todo lo posible para ayudarles a compensar las debilidades que los Quincys explotaron la última vez. Percibió el Cero de Ichigo explotar en la distancia y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Fue alejada de sus pensamientos cuando Gantenbainne anunció lo obvio. "Woah, ¿¡sintieron ese poder!?"

"Parece ser que incluso White está entrenando en este momento... Lo que se dice un Rey verdaderamente encomiable." Asintió Dordonni.

Mientras continuaban su entrenamiento, Nel oyó el ruido de alguien aterrizando detrás de ella. Miró brevemente hacía atrás y se dio cuenta de que era Nnoitra y su Fracción. El espigado y de pelo negro Espada le envió una mirada maliciosa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Entrenar a mi Fracción como Ichigo nos dijo. También he estado pensando en formas de contrarrestar a los Quincys. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nnoitra?" Preguntó Nel casualmente.

Él, con su único ojo la miró molesto. "Quería luchar contra ti y ver si realmente eres tan fuerte como afirmó la prueba de aquél estúpido. Me parece un insulto que te consideren más fuerte que yo."

"¿Y eso qué importa? Somos todos aliados... ¿Qué esperas por luchar contra mí? Si se trata de formación, entonces por supuesto que estaría dispuesta a ayudarte, pero prefiero no luchar sin razón alguna." Respondió Nel.

"Urg... ¿¡Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí!? ¿Es eso? Luchemos. ¡Vamos, libera tu Zanpakuto y demuéstralo!" Gruñó Nnoitra.

"No creo que Ichigo quiera que luchemos por algo tan inútil... Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos en este momento." Dijo Nel, tratando de razonar.

Todo lo que dijese parecía provocar aún más a Nnoitra, ya que él gruñó entre dientes. "No te podrás ocultar tras el Rey por siempre... ¡Quiero que pruebes si eres digna de situarte por encima de mí!"

"¿Por qué yo específicamente? Seguramente Grimmjow o cualquier otro Espada le encantaría aceptar tu reto..." Suspiró Nel.

"¡Ellos ya han demostrado su fuerza! Baraggan y Grimmjow lucharon contra White, Starrk, sin duda es muy poderoso, Ulquiorra y Harribel son cuestionables, pero se ven como luchadores fuertes. Tú, por otro lado... Actúas como una mujer frágil. ¿¡Se supone que debes ser la sexta Arrancar más fuerte!?" Gritó Nnoitra.

Cirucci inmediatamente tomó ofensas por la estúpida declaración de Nnoitra y le cortó con rabia. "¡Cuidado con lo que dices sobre Lady Nel! ¡Ella es más que un reto para ti, Nnoitra!"

"Esto no es bueno..." Suspiró Gantenbainne mientras se cubría la cara con la palma de la mano.

Dordonni simplemente observaba en silencio mientras Nel sacaba su Zanpakuto. La Arrancar de pelo aguamarina le dio a Nnoitra un suspiro de decepción. "Si insistes en esto, Nnoitra, entonces acepto tu desafío."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, los ojos de Nel se iluminaron con sorpresa. "Esperad... ¿Siento... Quincys?"

¿¡Quincys!?" Cirucci se quedó sin aliento.

Nel miró a Nnoitra. "Esto tendrá que esperar... Aunque te invitamos a ayudarnos a investigar."

"Pff... ¿Quincys eh? Qué conveniente. Aunque sí... Parece que esa energía espiritual es poco familiar. Bien, vamos." Dijo, mientras Nel salió inmediatamente hacía la fuente de ese poder.

 **XXX Soi Fong XXX**

La batalla de la capitana había ido cuesta abajo con bastante rapidez. A pesar de su mayor velocidad y habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el intercambio tres contra uno era casi imposible de tratar.

BG9, el Quincy cyborg formó algún tipo de ametralladora masiva y comenzó a disparar contra ella mientras Soi Fong evadió mediante el uso de su Shunpo alrededor del campo de batalla. El Quincy con la visera eligió dar un paso atrás y observar la pelea, pero Soi Fong se ponía cada vez más nerviosa cuanto más tiempo él observase la batalla.

Por otro lado, Kirge había estado disparando innumerables flechas de Reishi además de las balas de BG9. No podía pasar a la ofensiva, lo único que Soi Fong podía hacer era correr y esquivar. Ella ya sabía lo que estaban tratando de hacer. Tenían la esperanza de agotarla para poder capturarla fácilmente.

Decidiendo que no tenía más remedio que ser imprudente, ella apareció tras Kirge, y le dio un codazo a su espalda tan fuerte como pudo. Pasando un brazo alrededor de uno de sus hombros, Soi Fong le hizo girar directo a la trayectoria de las balas de reishi que se aproximaban de BG9.

El Sternritter tuvo la mala suerte de recibir muchas heridas de asalto, pero la propia Soi Fong fue incapaz de evitar algunos daños en el proceso. Se alejó y examinó las varias heridas de bala aún frescas en sus extremidades. Afortunadamente nada golpeó su torso o cabeza, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Kirge estaba ahora furioso.

Ella rápidamente se puso a cubierto detrás de una de las grandes estructuras rocosas de Hueco Mundo mientras contemplaba lo siguiente que podía hacer. Echando un vistazo fuera, pudo ver a los Sternritters cercándola.

Kirge en particular, entraba con intención mortal, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, una silueta azul le cegó y tumbó al Quincy al suelo arenoso de un golpe. De pie sobre el Sternritter caído estaba Grimmjow. Soi Fong no reconoció al Arrancar, pero ella inmediatamente sintió una oleada de temor cuando el Hollow rió con sed de sangre. "¿¡Quincys en Hueco Mundo!? ¡Mataré a cada uno de ustedes, hijos de puta!"

Grimmjow se volvió hacía Nanana y BG9, apretando los dientes. "¡Van a desear nunca haber puesto un pie en Hueco Mundo!"

"¡Nanana! ¡Identifica a ese Hollow!" Ordenó Kirge, ya que se las arregló para levantarse y alejarse de él. Nanana miró al Arrancar de pelo azul con calma. "Es un Arrancar de nivel superior. A juzgar por su energía espiritual, supongo que es un Ex Vasto Lorde. Es fuerte, pero no una amenaza importante."

"¿¡Qué mierda acabas de decir!? No soy una amenaza importante, ¿eh? ¡No dirás lo mismo en un minuto!" Gruñó Grimmjow, cuando miró al trío con ferocidad.

BG9 intentó disparar su ametralladora, pero era demasiado lento para reaccionar a la velocidad de Grimmjow. El Arrancar agarró el arma, ya que comenzó a disparar y lo forzó a apuntar a Kirge y Nanana. Los dos Sternritters inmediatamente se alejaron de su trayectoria ya que la ametralladora disparó violentamente en su dirección.

Grimmjow agarró el arma con fuerza y empezó a tirar de ella. Cuando BG9 trató de resistir, el Hollow de pelo azul le pateó detrás de las rodillas, lo que lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo. La ametralladora todavía estaba disparando, pero dando al aire, a la nada.

Kirge intentó apartar a Grimmjow de su aliado, pero a medida que se ponía en su rango, el Espada rió como un maníaco. "¡No tan rápido, idiota!"

Grimmjow sacó el brazo con el que sostenía la ametralladora, y a quemarropa, disparó un Cero rojizo al Quincy entrante, mandándolo a la distancia. Durante este tiempo, BG9 logró recuperarse ligeramente, y estaba tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

Antes de pudiera conseguirlo, Grimmjow saltó sobre el Sternritter, colocándose por encima de su hombro, y tirándolo de nuevo al suelo. El Hollow agarró de nuevo el arma del Quincy, y ahora parecía que estaba tratando de arrancarla de su portador. Él dejó escapar un aullido sádico y además pudo oírse otro grito desgarrador, cortesía del Quincy. El arma dejó de disparar ya que claramente había sido arrancada del brazo de BG9.

"¡Jaja! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, Quincy hijo de puta!" Rió Grimmjow cuando estampó la ametralladora en la cabeza de BG9.

De inmediato el Hollow sacó su Zanpakuto y cargó contra Kirge con sed de sangre. El Sternritter parecía aterrado del implacable Hollow.

Él trató de disparar su Heilig Pfeil hacía el violento Arrancar, pero las flechas demostraron ser ineficaces ya que Grimmjow las desviaba con facilidad o las esquivaba. Obligado a utilizar su sable reishi, Kirge repelió la Zanpakuto de Grimmjow justo a tiempo.

El Hollow de pelo azul empujó con fuerza contra el Sternritter inmediatamente causando que el brazo de Kirge temblase. Los ojos del científico Quincy se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Grimmjow le miró con odio. El Espada empujó con más fuerza mientras hablaba con furia. "¡No creí que los Quincys fueran tan estúpidos para volver, pero no saldrán vivos de aquí! ¡No soy tan misericordioso como White!"

Kirge trató de desaparecer con su Hirenkyaku, pero resultó ser ineficaz ya que el Arrancar le persiguió con su Sonido. El Sternritter observó con curiosidad mientras Grimmjow se hacía un corte en su mano con su propia espada. El Hollow arrojó sangre a los ojos de Kirge, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

El Quincy gritó por el dolor que le causaba la sangre del Hollow. '¿Le hace daño mi sangre?' Pensó Grimmjow.

Sin darle más pensamiento, El Espada formó un Gran Rey Cero en su mano mientras Kirge trataba de contener la Zanpakuto de Grimmjow. El Quincy abrió rápidamente los ojos al oír el sonido de la energía recolectándose. Su cara era un shock puro cuando el Cero azul y blanco se formó en la mano libre de Grimmjow y le atacó a quemarropa.

Inmediatamente el Sternritter se alejó en la distancia ya que el poderoso Cero le destruyó aparentemente a él y a todo detrás suyo.

Nanana había estado observando a Grimmjow durante este tiempo y por fin había logrado establecer claramente la debilidad en su reiatsu. Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Ahora es tu turno."

Inmediatamente el Hollow sintió todo su cuerpo congelado en su lugar ya que no era capaz de moverse. De la nada, Nanana había logrado golpearle directamente por debajo de su agujero Hollow. Él miró al Quincy con incredulidad. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Es tu punto débil... El lugar en tu cuerpo con la defensa más ligera de Reishi y músculo. Se romperá lentamente, aparte de que tu energía espiritual te destruirá si la amplias." Explicó Nanana antes de golpearle ahí de nuevo.

Grimmjow escupió sangre y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Durante su breve incapacitación, BG9 había logrado recuperarse. Grimmjow vio a BG9 ascender desde el suelo. El cyborg se inclinó para agarrar su ametralladora y logró volver a conectarla mediante el uso de reishi.

Grimmjow finalmente logró levantarse, pero se sentía debilitado considerablemente por el golpe bajo. El Hollow se puso en cuclillas a la defensiva mientras intentaba aparentar ferocidad aún manteniendo los ojos pegados a los Sternritters. "Éste es bastante fuerte. ¿No te parece, Kirge?" Preguntó Nanana.

Grimmjow miró detrás de él y vio al Quincy milagrosamente con vida. Sin embargo, él parecía gravemente dañado, pero por lo demás bien.

Kirge levantó la mano, reishi empezó a acumularse y encerró a Grimmjow en algún tipo de jaula extraña hecha de energía. "Éste será un buen espécimen. De él puedo ser capaz de obtener una buena visión de la jerarquía Hollow e identificar sus debilidades."

Soi Fong observó algo horrorizada cuando Grimmjow se retorció violentamente contra la jaula. Él aulló de rabia. "¿¡Qué demonios se supone que es esto!? ¿¡Crees que esta mierda podrá encerrarme, Quincy!?"

"Silencio animal... Serás adecuadamente sacado de ella cuando volvamos a Silbern. Aunque todavía existe la cuestión de qué hacemos con la Capitana Shinigami. Vosotros dos, encontradla. Yo aseguraré a este Arrancar durante nuestro regreso." Dijo Kirge.

"¡TRITURA PANTERA!" Aulló Grimmjow tan fuerte como pudo. Una explosión de energía espiritual azul surgió de la jaula, que se expandió de manera visible por la potencia bruta que Grimmjow derramaba. Soi Fong continuó observando la escena en incredulidad ya que el Hollow era ahora similar a un gran gato. El cabello de Grimmjow era más largo y azul, y su fragmento de máscara cambió.

Él brutalmente arañó y dejó cortes contra la jaula para diversión de Kirge. El Sternritter rió. "No vas a salir de ahí tan fácilmente, Hollow. Como una bestia enjaulada, pronto entenderás lo inútil que es resistir."

"¡Lanzador Verde!" Sonó una voz femenina cuando una lanza cargada de energía perforó la jaula. Kirge observó horrorizado ya que su jaula empezó a mostrar algo parecido a grietas. Momentos después, Grimmjow se liberó con una rabia jamás vista anteriormente.

Cuando su jaula se rompió, La Sexta Espada rugió y desató una explosión sónica que causó que el desierto temblase. Saltando en el aire, Grimmjow formó garras azules de energía y las envió a los Quincys. Decir que el ataque era insoportable sería una subestimación.

Los Sternritters no tuvieron más remedio que huir de la furia destructiva ya que Grimmjow empezó a destruir todo rabiosamente. Mientras se distanciaban del Hollow felino, la voz femenina de antes sonó desde atrás. "¡No tomarán a NADIE, Sternritters!"

Todos ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver a una mujer que parecía un centauro, con una lanza colosal. Nel se quedó allí mirándoles con furia sanguinaria mientras levantaba arena con sus patas traseras. Era obvio que ella estaba apunto de cargar.

"¡Necesitamos retirarnos, Kirge!" Dijo Nanana con algo de urgencia. Los Quincys no tuvieron oportunidad de debatir sobre el asunto ya que Grimmjow apareció justo detrás de ellos. Clavó una de sus garras en el lado derecho del pelo de Nanana y lo sostuvo ahí. "¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón!"

Nanana trató de resistir, pero sentía un dolor inmenso ya que otra garra de Grimmjow le atravesó la garganta. Un patrón azulado de rejilla cubrió el cuello del Quincy, tratando de detener la sangre que estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Arrojándolo a un lado, Grimmjow cargó inmediatamente contra Nanana.

Mientras tanto, Kirge observó con aún más horror ya que más Arrancars comenzaron a aparecer. Primero fue Nnoitra, pero pronto llegó la Fracción de Nel. Todos ellos se acercaron para luchar, pero Nel levantó una mano impidiéndoles el paso. "Permíteme demostrarte qué puedo hacer, Nnoitra..."

Algo más lejos, Soi Fong todavía estaba oculta tras la roca y ahora estaba en pánico. Ella sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Ichigo se presentase. Decidiendo que era su única oportunidad de escapar, mientras los Hollows y los Quincys estaban ocupados, la capitana comenzó a despegar mediante Shunpo.

Nel cargó contra Kirge con una velocidad brutal e inmediatamente dominó por completo al Sternritter mientras lo pisoteaba en el suelo. Ella hizo girar alrededor su lanza y apuñaló a BG9 en el hombro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. El cyborg apuntó su ametralladora a la Arrancar de pelo aguamarina, pero se sorprendió cuando Nel clavó la lanza directamente a través del cañon.

Inclinando su arma hacía arriba, al instante rompió el brazo de BG9 antes de clavar la lanza de nuevo en él. La lanza atravesó el pecho del Quincy e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, para que Nel tirase luego el arma del cyborg a la formación cercana donde estaba oculta Soi Fong.

De su boca, Nel cargó un masivo Cero rosa y lo disparó contra el cyborg sin piedad. Antes de que el ataque llegase, recuperó su lanza mediante un Sonido. BG9 parecía muy dañado tras recibir el Cero, ya que ahora la mayoría de su uniforme estaba hecho jirones o destruido.

Lo que había debajo sorprendió a Nel. Muchos apéndices mecánicos extraños salieron del Quincy cuando se levantó. Reishi surgió de su espalda en forma de energía espiritual que Nel sólo podía describir como alas de aspecto mecánico. Un halo de cinco puntas se formó sobre la cabeza del cyborg.

Nel inmediatamente lo reconoció como un Vollstanding ya que vio algo parecido cuando Bambietta lo utilizó en su combate contra Ichigo. Ella se distanció brevemente ya que el cyborg flotaba y dos ametralladoras se formaron en sus dos brazos.

Los ojos de Dordonni se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿¡Qué es eso!?"

Nnoitra ladeó la cabeza. "Eso es una habilidad extraña..."

"¡Todos dad un paso atrás! Es su Vollstanding. ¡Es la máxima habilidad de un Quincy!" Ordenó Nel. Todo el mundo se apartó y vieron cómo el Quincy, desde múltiples nuevas aberturas que surgieron de su cuerpo, disparó misiles al grupo de Arrancars. Fueron contrarrestados rápidamente por Nel, quien los predetonó con otro Cero.

Ella mantuvo su lanza arriba con cautela esperando por su siguiente movimiento. Mientras tanto, Grimmjow había estado torturando brutalmente a Nanana con el menor remordimiento. El Quincy trató de huir o luchar, pero fue incapaz de detener a Grimmjow.

A pesar del trabajo de su Blut Vene para aliviar lesiones, Nanana todavía estaba sangrando profusamente. Ahora estaba cubierto de marcas de garras y tenía muchas heridas abiertas que cubrían su cuerpo. Incluso sus habilidades Blut resultaban ineficaces en sanarse antes de que un nuevo conjunto de heridas aparecieran.

Cuando intentó golpear de nuevo el punto débil de Grimmjow, el Espada agarró la muñeca del Sternritter. Apretó tan duro como le fue posible, y Grimmjow retorció la mano del Quincy hasta que se oyó un crujido. Nanana gritó de agonía mientras Grimmjow continuaba retorciendo, incluso aunque su muñeca ya estuviera rota.

"¡Puedes seguir hablando de mi punto débil todo lo que quieras, pero cualquier parte de ti que decida romper es un punto débil en tu cuerpo!" Dijo Grimmjow riendo maniáticamente mientras sostenía el brazo del Sternritter y le rompió el codo.

Lanzando a Nanana al suelo, Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "¡Di adiós!"

Antes de que pudiera darle un golpe final, un Kirge ahora alado consiguió interceptarlo. Grimmjow miró al Quincy casi con incredulidad. "¿¡Qué diablos es esa forma!?"

"Permíteme que te muestre el verdadero poder de un Sternritter, sucio Hollow. Este es mi Vollstanding... Y te destruirá." Se jactó Kirge.

"Lo dudo mucho... Voy a despedazar esas alas." Rió Grimmjow para después lanzarse contra el Sternritter. Kirge cargó con su sable de reishi con la esperanza de cortar a Grimmjow ahora que estaba desarmado, pero se sorprendió cuando el Hollow repelió su hoja con la extensión de su codo.

Parecía crecer en longitud e irradiaba un resplandor azul alrededor del cuerpo de Grimmjow. El Espada desarmó instantáneamente a Kirge y siguió con un devastador aluvión de cortes.

Kirge apenas podía creer que había sido desarmado, e intentó formar otra hoja de reishi. Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo suficiente ya que una de las garras de Grimmjow se extendió por toda su garganta, decapitando inmediatamente al Quincy.

La cabeza del Sternritter cayó sobre la arena, justo al lado de un Nanana agonizante. El Quincy de la visera apenas pudo mirar hacía arriba a la forma imponente de Grimmjow cuando él gruñó. "Nunca me enjaularán, Quincys."

Nanana ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar su Vollstanding ya que Grimmjow le pisó la cabeza. Nanana se removió e hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse y huir, pero cuando lo hizo, una de las garras de Grimmjow le atravesó el pecho.

Literalmente, Grimmjow arrancó el corazón del Quincy de su pecho y lo apretó, haciéndolo papilla en una lluvia sangrienta. Nanana cayó de inmediato muerto. Sosteniendo los brazos a cada lado, Grimmjow soltó un rugido ensordecedor de victoria antes de reír con sed de sangre.

El bestial Hollow miró por encima hacía Nel, y se dio cuenta de que finalmente ella había derrotado al cyborg. Nnoitra parecía algo sorprendido por el poder que irradiaban los dos Espada. Él miró entre Grimmjow y Nel con seriedad. 'Ambos son definitivamente Ex Vasto Lordes. Esos Quincys no tenían ninguna oportunidad. ¿Existe realmente tanta brecha entre ellos y yo?' Pensó para sí.

Grimmjow aterrizó junto a Nel y le dio algo parecido a una brusca inclinación de cabeza. "Es bueno que te unieras a la batalla. ¿Había alguno más?"

"Por lo que vi, sólo tres... Pero tú estabas aquí antes que nosotros. ¿Qué viste, Grimmjow?" Preguntó Nel con curiosidad.

El Arrancar peliazul se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a su forma base. "Creo que estaban buscando a un Shinigami... Aunque, ¿cómo pudo venir aquí?"

"Hmm... ¿Dónde está Ichigo? Percibí su Cero antes. Me sorprende que no se presentó a investigar esto." Dijo Nel.

Grimmjow rió. "No se puede esperar que el Gran Rey venga a intervenir cada vez que pase algo. Le dije que me encargaría de todo lo que estuviera aquí. Pero... Él podría querer saber sobre estos Quincys invasores. Estoy bastante seguro de que el aviso que envió la última vez fue un ultimatún. Si regresaron aquí, significa que nos vendrán a invadir."

"¿Dónde está White de todos?" Interrumpió Nnoitra mientras le daba a Grimmjow una mirada incierta. La Sexta Espada se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Pero supongo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo. Creo que dijo algo sobre buscar a Ulquiorra."

Momentos después, varios Hollows aterrizaron para investigar el origen de la energía espiritual de la batalla, que sin duda, había llamado a todos aquellos quienes estuvieran cerca. Entre ellos se encontraban Wonderweiss, Luppi, la Fracción al completo de Grimmjow y varios otros Números.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Wonderweiss cuando vio a los tres Espada sobre los Sternritters muertos. Nel volvió a su forma sellada, más humanoide y fue la primera en responder. "Al parecer Grimmjow encontró algunos infiltrados Quincy. Vine con Nnoitra y los otros para investigar qué ocurría. Nos las arreglamos para matarlos antes de que pudieran escapar."

"¿Dónde está White?" Preguntó Wonderweiss mientras miraba a Grimmjow.

El peliazul sonrió. "Uh, en busca de Ulquiorra. Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto."

"Bueno... Mientras tanto, deberíamos volver a Las Noches y convocar una reunión de los Espada." Asintió Wonderweiss.

"Probablemente sea una buena idea... Si los Quincys volvieron tan pronto, entonces tenemos que estar preparados para su invasión." Dijo Nel.

"¿Y el Shinigami que se supone que buscaban? ¿Podría estar todavía por aquí cerca?" Preguntó Nnoitra.

Grimmjow miró a la distancia. "No siento nada... Pero los Quincys parecían estar detrás de algo cuando me presenté. Si había un Shinigami aquí, probablemente ya se habrá ido. Aunque... No estaría de más estar alertas. Si los Quincys pueden infiltrarse en Hueco Mundo tan fácilmente, ¿entonces qué detiene a los Shinigamis?"

Wonderweiss miró a los Quincys mutilados antes de girar a Grimmjow. "Sería bueno llevar estos cuerpos al laboratorio de Szayel. Él podría ser capaz de encontrar información útil a partir de los cuerpos."

"Bueno, yo no pienso llevar esos cadáveres Quincys a cualquier lugar..." Dijo Grimmjow descuidado mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos. Nel miró a dos Números cercanos.

Uno era más bien delgado y rubio, mientras el otro era más robusto. Ambos se alarmaron ligeramente cuando Nel los miró. "No me gustaría preguntar, pero, ¿les importaría llevar los cuerpos al laboratorio de Szayel?"

"No hay necesidad de preguntar, mi gente lo hará. ¡Hey chicos!" Gritó Grimmjow a su Fracción. "Haced algo útil y llevad este montón de mierda Quincy al laboratorio."

"Nosotros nos ocuparemos, Grimmjow." Respondió Shaw Long antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera protestar. Los dos Arrancars a los que Nel se lo pidió previamente, dieron un paso adelante de inmediato.

El rubio y más delgado sacudió la cabeza. "No hay necesidad, Dondochakka y yo podemos manejar esto. Sería un honor ayudar a la gran Dama Nelliel."

Nel rió un poco ante el comentario y sacudió la cabeza. "No soy realmente una gran dama, pero gracias de todas formas."

"En eso tienes razón..." Murmuró Nnoitra en voz baja.

"Volvamos a Las Noches. Estoy seguro de que Ichigo no estará demasiado lejos de nosotros." Indicó Grimmjow y él y todos los Espada desaparecieron mediante Sonido.

Todos los Números estaban alrededor de los Quincys caídos, preguntándose quién iba a ser el primero en tocar los cuerpos. Cirucci los examinó más de cerca y se encogió ante la brutalidad mostrada en las víctimas de Grimmjow.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Recordadme no cabrear nunca a Grimmjow..."

"Acabemos con esto cuanto antes..." Suspiró Yylfordt mientras se acercaba a coger los cadáveres.

 **XXX Soi Fong XXX**

El corazón de la capitana le latía más rápido que nunca mientras continuaba corriendo sin parar. Soi Fong ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de mirar atrás para ver si alguien estaba detrás de ella. Finalmente incapaz de dar un paso más, se detuvo y se inclinó ligeramente para recuperar aire.

Todo su cuerpo le quemaba y la subida de adrenalina ahogaba la mayoría de sus otros sentidos. Sin aliento, ella tentó una mirada hacía atrás y se dio cuenta de que nadie la perseguía. Su respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaba.

La Capitana nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en toda su vida. Entre los Hollows y los Quincys, sentía como si cualquiera de ellos saltase sobre ella y la atrapase en cualquier momento. Ella bajó la mirada hacía el dispositivo en su muñeca que Urahara le dio con el fin de dejar Hueco Mundo. Rápidamente lo activó mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor.

Al abrirse la Garganta, se acercó y estuvo apunto de entrar ella. Por desgracia, algo estaba ahora frente a Soi Fong. Ella gritó con incredulidad mientras caía de nuevo al suelo. Se arrastró hacía atrás atemorizada a pesar de que era probablemente inútil.

Frente a ella había un Arrancar de pelo negro y ojos verdes sin emociones. El Hollow la miró estoico. Ulquiorra no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó ahí bloqueando su fuga a través de la Garganta. No hizo movimientos para atacar y ni siquiera se molestó en hablar mientras miraba a la capitana.

Ella se sentía verdaderamente desesperada ahora. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, inevitablemente, se tropezó en la línea de meta. Ahora no había forma de escapar de Hueco Mundo. Por fin pudo respirar con normalidad y se levantó. Soi Fong habló después de un largo silencio. "¿Nada que decir, Hollow?"

Ulquiorra seguía en silencio mientras miraba brevemente hacía atrás a la Garganta por la que Soi Fong estuvo apunto de escapar.

"¡Vamos! ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo ya!" Se mofó Soi Fong. Ulquiorra simplemente comenzó a caminar hacía delante sin urgencia o preocupación. Soi Fong lentamente retrocedió mientras trataba de pensar en algún milagro de última hora.

Ella continuó retrocediendo hasta que una brillante idea vino a su mente. 'Si puedo alejarlo lo suficiente, puedo doblar a su alrededor, cerrar la Garganta y entrar antes de que se cierre por completo. Sólo necesito alejarlo un poco más... ¿¡Qué demonios!?'

Soi Fong ya no podía moverse hacía atrás ya que se topó con algo que claramente no estaba hace un segundo. Ella ya sabía quién era sin siquiera mirar, pero no pudo evitar girar lentamente la cabeza.

Allí estaba Ichigo. Soi Fong inmediatamente renunció a toda idea de escapar y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas en la derrota. Ella contuvo la cabeza hacía abajo vergonzosamente. "Me has pillado..."

Sintió a Ichigo agarrar su brazo y examinar el extraño dispositivo en su muñeca. "¿Así es como llegaste a Hueco Mundo? Esta tecnología debe ser del capitán Kurotsuchi."

Ella se quedó congelada en miedo, negándose a mirar hacía arriba mientras Ichigo arrancaba el dispositivo de su muñeca. De inmediato lo aplastó en su mano obligando a que la Garganta se cerrase.

Ulquiorra habló por primera vez. "No puede haber estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Ella debe ser una espía de algún tipo. Su Haori blanco debajo de esa capa color arena indica que es una capitana."

Soi Fong no sabía qué más hacer y permaneció inmóvil. Ichigo la examinó por un momento y asintió. "Ella coincide con la descripción de la Capitana Soi Fong."

Decidiendo que su única opción era retener información, ella fingió ignorancia. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Hollow?"

"Conozco a todos los capitanes ahora. Créeme cuando te digo, nos aseguraremos de acabar con cada uno de ustedes antes de que termine esta guerra." Dijo Ichigo cuando él la recogió y colocó a la capitana por encima de su hombro.

Si no hubiera sido entrenada durante la mayor parte de su vida a no llorar entonces probablemente habría estado berreando a lágrima viva ahora mismo. Soi Fong sólo pudo mirar atrás donde casi escapó mientras Ichigo y Ulquiorra regresaban a Las Noches.

En el camino, pasaron por el campo de batalla devastado donde los Quincys habían sido derrotados. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Soi Fong se fijó en ello.

Mientras miraba la devastación, Ichigo comenzó a hablar. "Imagino que Grimmjow y los demás mataron a esos infiltrados Quincys. No mostramos piedad ante los espías. Vas a lamentar haber venido aquí, Capitana Soi Fong."

"Ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de torturarme... Las Fuerzas Especiales están capacitadas a no hablar en caso de captura, y yo soy la líder de la misma." Escupió con disgusto.

"Ya lo veremos..." Respondió Ichigo.

 **XXX Las Noches, Ichigo XXX**

Al llegar a Las Noches, Ichigo rápidamente ordenó a Ulquiorra reunir a los Espada. Mientras el hollow de pelo negro obedecía, Ichigo llevó a Soi Fong a una de las cimas de las torres de Las Noches. Al aterrizar allí, Ichigo arrojó a la mujer de su hombro al suelo.

Ella optó por permanecer en esa posición hasta que Ichigo la agarró por el pelo y la arrastró a un borde cercano. La sujetó y habló de manera sombría, igualando su infamia. "Mira por ahí, capitana Soi Fong, y dime qué ves."

"Hueco Mundo." Respondió ella con una mueca de dolor. Estar agarrada por el pelo sobre la cornisa era más doloroso e incómodo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "No... Eso no es lo que ves. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!"

"¿Un desierto? ¿Las Noches? ¡No sé qué quieres que diga!" Replicó ella.

"¿Sabes lo que yo veo? Veo una legión de Hollows dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Tu especie por su propia justicia nos quiere muertos. Se esconden en su Seireitei, sentados en lo alto de sus tronos mirándonos como si fuéramos una plaga. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar mi existencia, Shinigami? ¡No sólo tú, ni tu Capitán Comandante, e incluso tu Rey del Alma no tienen derecho a negar mi existencia!" Gritó Ichigo.

Soi Fong hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la tiró de nuevo en la cima de la torre. Ella trató de levantarse a pesar su falta de sentido en la situación. No quería morir de manera tan patética. Al levantarse, Ichigo la agarró por la garganta y la sostuvo sobre el borde de nuevo.

"Vas a decirme, ¿por qué estás aquí... Shinigami? ¡Y qué sabes!" Ordenó Ichigo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, aunque sabía que no era prudente. La capitana esperaba algún tipo de reproche físico, pero Ichigo simplemente la dejó caer por el borde. Mientras caía de la torre, pánico empezó a producirse dentro de ella. '¿¡Me dejará caer de verdad!? Planea matarme, pero...'

Trató de volar, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. '¿¡Qué es esto!? No puedo... Mi energía espiritual está agotada. Maldición... Bueno, al menos moriré antes de ser torturada.' Pensó para sí misma.

El momento que ella creía nunca llegó, ya que fue sorprendida por Ichigo que le pateó y la envió a volar al cielo. Ella voló a alta velocidad más allá de la cima de la torre. Al llegar a máxima altura, sintió a Ichigo agarrarla de nuevo para después lanzarla al pico de la torre. Dejó un cráter considerable, pero afortunadamente ella no atravesó el techo.

Ichigo aterrizó cerca y se arrodilló sobre ella en el cráter. Ella evitó temerosa su mirada de oro ennegrecida. Algo en sus ojos era verdaderamente aterrador para la capitana. Por desgracia, Ichigo la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y le dio una mirada temible.

"¡Basta, maldito monstruo! ¡Tus ojos son pura maldad!" Gritó forcejeando, tratando de evitar la mirada temible del Hollow. Por alguna razón, el Rey oyó la voz de Karin cuando Soi Fong dijo monstruo.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿Sabes lo que se siente al ser un Hollow? Eso sí que es cierto terror. El vacío... El hambre... La discordia. Ellos me perseguían cada segundo. Tú eres ciega." Dijo Ichigo estoico.

Ella no dijo más palabra durante un segundo mientras irradiaba malicia de su mirada. "¡Mátame ya, demonio! ¡No voy a hablar y no me importa nada lo que tengas que decir!"

Ichigo la soltó permitiendo finalmente a la mujer mirar a otro lado. Ella parecía amarga y resentida. Él simplemente la miró y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Te preguntaré una vez más, Capitana Soi Fong... ¿Qué ves? Quiero que lo recuerdes..."

"Una abominación Hollow..." Murmuró intentando evitar mostrar temor. Por alguna razón ahora sentía que quería incitar a Ichigo para que la matase de una vez.

Para su sorpresa, sonó la voz de Aizen poco después. "Ulquiorra mencionó que capturaste a un Shinigami. Hmm, ¿así que la Capitana Soi Fong se infiltró en Hueco Mundo?"

"Sí..." Dijo Ichigo con una mirada distante en sus ojos. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos para confusión de Aizen y Soi Fong.

"Yo estaría más que feliz de hacerme cargo de esto, Ichigo... Mi ex compañera no es tan dura como dice ser." Dijo Aizen.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "No... Tengo otra idea. ¿Tienes el Hogyoku contigo, Sosuke?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Aizen asintió. "Por supuesto... ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

"Matar a estos Shinigamis no es suficiente para mí... Necesitan aprender por qué los estamos matando. Dame el Hogyoku." Ordenó Ichigo mientras extendía la mano.

Con calma y lentamente, Aizen entregó a Ichigo el orbe y observó con curiosidad cuando el Rey Hollow lo sostuvo sobre Soi Fong. "No voy a matarte, Shinigami... Ni siquiera voy a interrogarte más. Despertarás mañana..."

Ella gritó horrorizada ya que Ichigo activó el poder del Hogyoku, causando que una luz cegadora superara a la pequeña Shinigami. Después de que se calmó, Soi Fong sintió formarse un enorme agujero debajo de su garganta. Su visión oscureció y lo último que vio fue a un Aizen radiante y a un Ichigo enojado.

 **XXX Reunión Espada, más tarde XXX**

Ichigo, junto con Aizen llegaron por las puertas a una de las muchas salas del trono de Las Noches, donde estaban el resto de los Espada reunidos alrededor de una mesa, colocados según su puesto. Aizen se sentó en el extremo más cercano al trono vacío, obviamente reservado para Ichigo.

Mientras tomaba asiento, Ichigo suspiró con fastidio. "Muy bien... Como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrán, los Quincys nos atacaron antes."

"¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¡Han pasado horas!" Gruñó Nnoitra.

"Oí que capturaste a una espía Shinigami, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ahora?" Comenzó Harribel preguntando con curiosidad.

"Tuve que lidiar con ella de manera apropiada." Respondió Ichigo.

"¿Está muerta?" Lilynette elevó la voz con curiosidad.

Ichigo no se molestó en responder para confusión de todos, pero Aizen explicó con rapidez. "Ichigo cree que la Sociedad de Almas necesita aprender una lección importante. Matarla habría sido demasiado simple. En cambio, ella perdurará Hollowficada. Creo que la intención de Ichigo es desmoralizar a la Sociedad de Almas aún más. Cualquiera que sea la información que pueda haber reunido será de poco utilidad a largo plazo. Lo que representará ella para ellos será mucho más beneficioso para nosotros."

"Pero... Si vive, ¿no podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas y decirles lo que vio?" Preguntó Grimmjow.

"¿Y decirles qué? Si ella sobrevive... Será un Hollow, y la Sociedad de Almas la matará por ser uno. Le felicito por la presente sentencia, Gran Rey." Dijo Baraggan con aprobación.

"Bueno, espero que halla visto nuestros números... Y sepa que la Sociedad de Almas está condenada." Asintió Nnoitra.

Gin tuvo que aguantar todo lo que tenía para no abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad ante la noticia. 'Fue capturada después de todo... ¿Y este bastardo utilizó el Hogyoku en ella? ¿Qué le pasará ahora? ¿Cuál será el efecto?' Pensó Gin para sí.

Tousen asintió con plena aprobación. "Imploro sus acciones, White... La Sociedad de Almas podría usar un poco de Karma. Matarla no es suficiente para ofrecer justicia. La Capitana Soi Fong era alguien de lujo, con su propia justicia noble, y su destino es bien merecido."

"Pero Grimmjow tiene un punto." Interrumpió Lilynette.

"No me importa..." Ichigo tomó la palabra. "Prefiero que los Shinigamis vean por sí mismos a los longitudes a las que estoy dispuesto a llegar para destruir a la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos nunca enviarán a otro espía aquí después de verla. Puedo garantizarlo."

"¡Jaja! ¡Te admiro tanto Gran Rey!" Rió Nnoitra en señal de aprobación.

Nel frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Parece cruel... Pero la guerra es la guerra, supongo."

"No les mostremos compasión... Ellos no nos muestran ninguna." Dijo Ulquiorra.

"Además de eso... ¿Qué sabemos acerca de estos tres Quincys muertos?" Preguntó Baraggan.

Grimmjow pensó por un momento y luego habló. "No lo sé, pero todos tenían este Vollstanding o lo que sea. Supongo que eran Sternritters. Me imagino que el Wandenreich estará bastante enfadado cuando esos tipos no vuelvan para informar."

"Preveo a escala completa una invasión Quincy en un futuro no muy lejano. Vamos a tener que estar listos para cuando vengan." Dijo Harribel.

"Qué molestia." Bostezó Starrk.

"Eso nos lleva a otro punto... Después de varias conversaciones con algunos de ustedes, me ha quedado claro que nosotros necesitamos más poder para coincidir con los bankais de los Shinigamis. Una segunda forma. Una Segunda Etapa..." Explicó Ichigo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, incluyendo a Gin y Aizen. Harribel miró a Ichigo incrédula. "¿Qué te hace pensar que somos capaces incluso de una segunda forma?"

"Ulquiorra y yo hemos teorizado la posibilidad, pero tiene sentido. Ellos tienen un shikai y un bankai. Nosotros tenemos sólo una liberación." Dijo el Rey Hollow.

Todo el mundo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que se preguntaban si era posible tal forma. Aizen los tranquilizó explicando. "Teniendo en cuenta la disparidad de espejos entre Hollows y Shinigamis, es totalmente posible. Los Shinigamis alcanzan sus bankais cuando tienen una verdadera comprensión de sus propias Zanpakutos. Cada uno debe invertir algo de tiempo en sus hojas. Son una parte de uno mismo..."

"Continuad la formación de vuestros subordinados como hasta ahora, pero cada uno debe tratar de encontrar una manera de desbloquear esta nueva forma. Tendremos que necesitarla si vamos a sobrevivir. Si alguno va progresando, ayudaos unos a otros." Dijo Ichigo antes de levantarse.

Todo el mundo empezó a dispersarse poco después, ya que regresaron a sus propios deberes y/o formación. Ichigo estaba ansioso por comprobar qué había encontrado Szayel e inmediatamente se dirigió al laboratorio.

 **XXX Soi Fong, profundidades del desierto XXX**

La Capitana de la Segunda División se despertó en el desierto de Hueco Mundo, bastante alejada de Las Noches. Ella trató de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que recordaba vagamente ser capturada por Ichigo.

"¿Qué diablos me pasó?" Preguntó en voz alta tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. No había nada o nadie en cualquier dirección, excepto arena. Miró a su alrededor con una sensación de incredulidad, antes de que una voz familiar le llegó a los oídos. "Soi Fong, ¿¡estás bien!? ¿Qué te pasó?"

Miró hacía atrás y vio a Yoruichi para su total incredulidad. A pesar del resentimiento que aún sentía por ella, Soi Fong no estaba en posición de quejarse cuando de inmediato abrazó a la pelimorada. "¿¡Yoruichi? ¿¡Eres tú de verdad!?"

"Vamos, vámonos de aquí... Podemos hablar más tarde." Dijo Yoruichi tratando de consolarla.

Soi Fong aún no podía comprender cómo terminó de nuevo en el desierto, pero se sintió aliviada al ver a una aliada. Yoruichi recogió a la pequeña capitana y abrió una Garganta con su dispositivo de muñeca. La pelimorada decidió crear una pequeña charla mientras pasaban por la pasarela espiritual con el fin de aliviar algo de tensión en Soi Fong.

"Me tomó un tiempo encontrarte. Recorrí todo el desierto y temí lo peor. Gracias a Dios que no tuvieron la oportunidad de capturarte. Vas a tener que ponerme al tanto cuando volvamos." Explicó Yoruichi.

"L-llegaron a capturarme... Me escapé de alguna manera, creo." Trató de racionalizar. No había otra alternativa posible... Ichigo no la habría dejado simplemente tirada en el desierto. Ella debía haberse escapado. ¿Tal vez después de que la dejaran en la cárcel o algo así? La capitana vagamente recordaba ser torturada por Ichigo antes de desmayarse.

Yoruichi no tardó en darse cuenta de la coacción de su ex subordinada. "¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yoruichi? ¿Por qué viniste a este horrible lugar?" Preguntó Soi Fong débilmente.

"Vine para asegurarme de devolverte a casa... Ahora sólo debes relajarte. Estás a salvo." Dijo Yoruichi para calmarla.

Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza. "Es demasiado fuerte... Demasiado rápido. Él... Quieren matar al Rey del Alma. ¡Necesito hablar con el Capitán Comandante de inmediato!"

"¡Cálmate! Hablaremos de ello cuando volvamos al escuadrón 12. Kisuke y Kurotsuchi nos están esperando supongo."

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Escuadrón 12 XXX**

Al otro lado de la Garganta, Mayuri, Kisuke e Isshin se tensaron con impaciencia. Parecían aliviados al ver a Soi Fong ilesa, aunque Urahara notó rápidamente la falta de los dispositivos que le dio y su Haori, llevando sólo su uniforme negro. En su mente no había duda de que algo había pasado.

"¡Capitán Comandante...! ¡Necesito hablar con él de inmediato!" Dijo Soi Fong tratando de correr fuera del laboratorio. Fue bloqueada rápidamente por la velocidad superior de Yoruichi, y agarrada por detrás por Isshin, que la mantuvieron ahí.

La Shinigami de piel oscura miró a su antigua aprendiz con urgencia. "Algo está mal con ella... Nunca he visto a Soi Fong tan... Preocupada."

"Llevadla a la silla, realizaré un examen físico de inmediato." Dijo Mayuri sin pizca de empatía. Soi Fong comenzó a jadear con fuerza mientras era guiada a la silla y sentada. Todo el mundo la miraba de manera alarmante cuando la capitana de la segunda división comenzó a temblar. "¡Vamos, dejadme salir de aquí! ¡Tengo información vital!"

"Dinos mientras... Necesitas relajarte. Ahora estás a salvo, Soi Fong. Sólo... Dinos qué viste y qué pasó." Dijo Urahara de una manera inusualmente empática.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y ralentizó su respiración. "Me infiltré como estaba previsto y pasé la mayor parte del tiempo espionando y observando a los distintos Hollows. Ahora tienen innumerables Arrancars... Y todos ellos viven en este palacio gigante llamado Las Noches. Es más grande que el Seireitei."

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora... ¿Aprendiste algo de ellos? ¿Hay algún tipo de jerarquía por debajo del mismo White? ¿Qué parecían ellos estar haciendo?" Preguntó Urahara mientras Mayuri comenzó a examinarla.

Normalmente Soi Fong habría estado extremadamente opuesta a que el científico loco incluso la tocara, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado traumatizada en sus recuerdos para protestar. Ella pensó por un momento al recordar los acontecimientos que condujeron a su espionaje de Ichigo y Aizen.

"Ellos tienen un consejo de élite o algo así llamado los Espada. Hay diez de ellos. Son los Hollows más fuertes. Me... Me las arreglé para escuchar a escondidas a White y a Aizen mientras estaba allí. Ellos... Estaban hablando de matar al Rey del Alma, ¡y Aizen le dijo a White todo sobre los capitanes! Aizen le estaba enseñando... Y entrenando, creo. Actuaban como si fueran amigos." Dijo Soi Fong casi incoherentemente.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿Dices que Aizen y White son amigos?"

Los ojos de Isshin brillaron con ira, pero se contuvo con el fin de no traumatizar aún más a Soi Fong. La líder de las Fuerzas Especiales sacudió la cabeza. "Soy patética... Líder de las Fuerzas Especiales... Capitana de la Sociedad de Almas. Estaba tan impotente... Se presentaron Quincys y trataron de capturarme, pero luego, aparecieron Hollows y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos. Corrí por mi vida... Traté de escapar, pero me capturaron."

"¿¡Te capturaron!?" Urahara se quedó sin aliento. Inmediatamente empezaba a entender qué estaba mal con Soi Fong.

Kisuke miró a Yoruichi con urgencia. "¿Dónde dices que la encontraste?"

"En medio del desierto..." Respondió ella.

"Ella perdió todo con la que la envié..." Señaló Urahara.

"¡Escapé! Y creo que me derrumbé..." Concluyó la pequeña capitana.

"Todavía tiene su Zanpakuto... Podría ser posible." Dijo Isshin.

Mayuri le presionó la cabeza hacía abajo mientras sostenía una luz en sus ojos. "Urahara, ven a ver esto..."

Todo el mundo se acercó alrededor del científico y se dieron cuenta de que una oscuridad inusual parecía llenar el iris de Soi Fong. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro parecían destellear en un resplandor luminiscente y poco a poco se hacían más brillantes y dorados. A juzgar por las miradas de horror absoluto procedentes de sus aliados, Soi Fong sabía que estaba pasando algo terrible.

De inmediato se apartó y llegó hasta un espejo cercano, para luego gritar con horror. "¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Mis ojos!? ¿¡Son como los suyos!?"

"Sujetadla antes de que escape... Está Hollowficada." Ordenó Mayuri. Isshin y Yoruichi con algo de renuencia sujetaron a Soi Fong mientras ella comenzaba a retorcerse furiosamente. "¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Soltadme!"

Su voz se hacía progresivamente más como un eco, y empezó a gruñir. De repente, sus recuerdos volvieron y recordó lo que Ichigo le había hecho antes de desmayarse. El agujero Hollow de antes volvió a aparecer debajo de su garganta y empezó a vomitar reishi blanco. Después de poco tiempo se formó en su rostro una máscara blanca y negra, con varias vetas color oro, además de un par de antenas en la parte posterior.

"¡Kisuke haz algo!" Gritó Yoruichi.

Urahara parecía enormemente preocupado por este giro de los acontecimientos. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer sin el Hogyoku... Pero tenemos que suprimir su poder."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Yoruichi con voz rota.

"Vamos a tener que vencer a su inconsciente..." Dijo Kisuke lentamente.

Incapaz de controlarse más, Soi Fong instintivamente se liberó e hizo Shunpo con rapidez por la puerta, incluso antes de que Yoruichi pudiera ver qué había pasado.

"¡Tenemos que ir tras ella! ¡Lo último que necesitamos es que todo el mundo descubra esto!" Gritó Isshin y luego corrió tras ella.

Yoruichi se volvió a Kisuke y Mayuri. "No puedo creer esto... Descubrid algo que podamos hacer. Isshin y yo la atraparemos."

"Buena suerte... Probablemente ella sea el doble de rápida con poderes Hollow." Dijo Mayuri secamente. No parecía inmutarse por la situación, pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Urahara... Tú eres el experto en este campo. Te sugiere que te pongas a trabajar de inmediato. Voy a informar al Capitán Comandante de la situación." Dijo burlonamente antes de salir.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi e Isshin finalmente habían logrado atrapar a Soi Fong ya que ambos la atraparon desde diferentes ángulos. Soi Fong lanzó un chillido ensordecer Hollow, ya que fue capturada para su disgusto. Esto pareció establecer a la Sociedad de Almas en un estado de alerta máxima ya que un sinnúmero de Shinigamis comenzaron a aparecer.

El principal fue Kyoraku, que no tenía palabras cuando vio el chillido Hollow originado de una mujer enmascarada, que sin duda era Soi Fong.

"Id a buscar al Capitán Hirako de inmediato." Ordenó Kyoraku con urgencia a uno de sus subordinados.

Mientras más y más Shinigamis acudían a la escena, Soi Fong sintió sus sentidos ahogarse de nuevo. El último pensamiento en su mente era una verguenza completa. '¿¡Qué me han hecho!? Soy... ¿¡Un Hollow!?'

Fin Capítulo 16

Gracias a todos mis seguidores, reviews y demás. Bueno, a comentar algunas cosillas. Pobre Soi Fong, ahora es todo lo que ella siempre ha aborrecido. ¿La Sociedad de Almas la matará? ¿Traerá consecuencias? Aparte de eso, Grimmjow es todo una máquina de matar, ¿eh? El autor quiso expresar cuán enojado estaba la bestia azul. Los Hollows han entregado la primera sangre contra los Quincys. ¿Cómo reaccionará el Wandenreich? ¿Lograrán todos los Espada sus Segundas Etapas? Además, Ichigo se está volviendo algo oscuro debido a la guerra... Vamos con el par de reviews. Saben, a veces es algo deprimente encontrar tan pocos reviews, quiero decir, jamás esperé tantos como en el fic original, pero sinceramente unos cuantos más de los que tengo sí, en fin.

 **Sibreka:** Ya contestado por PM.

 **Dexter31:** Quien sabe, casualidades de la vida, supongo. Ajá, incluso aquellos que parecen no hacer nada poner su granito de arena de vez en cuando, y la Fracción de Grimmjow no iba a ser menos. Aún más complicaciones para Soi Fong al final de este capítulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Lado Justo del Infierno

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Wandenreich, Silbern, Yuzu XXX**

Hoy era el día, Yuzu recibiría su Schrift. Por desgracia, la noche anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada. Desde que fue testigo del vídeo de Ichigo en su forma liberada, la chica Kurosaki era incapaz de borrarlo de su mente. Al principio, se sentía paranoica en hacer guardia después de la invasión anterior de Giselle a su habitación.

Se había sentado despierta toda la noche, con temor, preguntándose qué tenían preparado para ella, y ahora se dirigía a la cámara del emperador Quincy. Actualmente, Yuzu estaba siguiendo a Haschwalth que fue con ella para acompañarla a primera hora del día. No tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. ¿Por qué Yhwach la consideraba digna de un Schrift? ¿Qué conllevaría esto? ¿Esperarían que ella matase a alguien? ¿Podría volver alguna vez a casa? La chica Kurosaki no podía describir la ansiedad y el temor que con cada paso la invadían. Cada duda pesó en su corazón mientras se acercaban al cuarto de Yhwach.

Yuzu no quería ser una Sternritter, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación actual y el hecho de que estaba siendo entrenada, era obvio que no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué diría Ichigo si él supiese de esto y la encontrase? ¿La criatura en el vídeo la mataría o la salvaría?

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al vislumbrar la puerta del emperador. Haschwalth se dio cuenta de su actitud temerosa y se detuvo por un momento. "Cálmate, Yuzu Kurosaki. Tu amigo ya ha recibido su Schrift."

La adolescente Kurosaki vio a Uryu salir de la cámara con seriedad. Él le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. "No tengas miedo Kurosaki... Va a aumentar tu poder. Hablaré contigo más tarde. Realmente no hemos tenido oportunidad desde que llegamos."

Yuzu tragó mientras Uryu se despidió. Haschwalth le indicó a Yuzu que entrase, antes de cerrar las puertas de la cámara tras ella. Poco a poco la chica se abrió paso hasta llegar a donde estaba Yhwach sentado en un trono. La adolescente miró con cautela a su alrededor antes de encontrarse con la mirada severa de Yhwach. El líder Quincy notó su incertidumbre y finalmente habló. "A pesar del hecho de que no eres de sangre pura, tus poderes Quincy son fuertes y están en rápido desarrollo. La pequeña semilla de poder que nació en ti ha florecido rápidamente en un corto período de tiempo."

Yuzu no tenía idea de qué decir en respuesta y asintió. Él se fijó en la reacción de ella y luego continuó. "Hoy pues, te asignaré tu propio Schrift."

"¿Por qué quiere que yo sea una Sternritter?" Finalmente Yuzu encontró el valor para pedir. En parte quería retrasar lo inevitable, pero por otra parte tenía curiosidad.

"Veo un gran potencial dentro de ti. Como el joven Uryu, preveo que serás una poderosa Quincy dentro de mi Wandenreich. Puedo sentir tus dudas, pero no miedo, Yuzu Kurosaki... Tu vida tiene un gran significado para mí." Explicó Yhwach.

"Lo siento por preguntar Yhwach-sama, ¿pero qué espera de mí como una Sternritter?" Preguntó Yuzu con el mismo cuidado y respeto.

El emperador Quincy inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo de hacer cuando seas Sternritter?"

Su pregunta era inesperada, y Yuzu rápidamente trató de pensar en algo que decir. Desafortunadamente no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Yhwach habló de nuevo. "Sé que eres joven e inocente... Pero debes entender que es un honor estar a mi lado como uno de mis caballeros de élite. Esperaré una multitud de cosas de ti. Se esperará que entrenes regularmente... Luches... E incluso mates en caso de necesidad. También necesitaré tu ayuda para obtener una alianza con Hueco Mundo. Preferiría que tu hermano se una a nosotros en nuestra cruzada para purgar a los Shinigamis."

Yuzu quería preguntar qué pasaría si Ichigo se negaba, pero sabía que era probablemente una mala idea. En cambio, ella se quedó ahí con nerviosismo. "¿Qué me hará este Schrift? ¿Qué es?"

"Debido a la naturaleza de tus poderes, te daré la Schrift L, The Light, la luz. Llévala con honor, joven Yuzu." Dijo Yhwach mientras sostenía su mano hacía arriba, que ahora brillaba en un tenue azul. Yuzu sentía una afluencia inusual cuando la energía la rodeó. Después de que se calmó, ella miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. "¿Ha terminado?"

Yhwach sonrió admirablemente. "Sí, la ceremonia ha concluido... Te darás cuenta de que tu Schrift te hará extremadamente poderosa con el tiempo. Es, sin duda, uno de los Schrift más poderosos que he derramado sobre un Sternritter. Llévala con honor... Puedes irte, Sternritter L."

"Creí que todos los Schrift ya se aplicaron. ¿Soy la única L?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Yhwach sacudió la cabeza. "No, puede haber múltiples de una sola carta, pero por lo general no es común en mí hacerlo. Sin embargo, el otro Sternritter L es prescindible, mientras que tú no. Tu Schrift y tu posición son únicas aquí."

"No me siento diferente. ¿En qué me potenció y que se supone que hace esta luz de todos modos?" Preguntó Yuzu.

El emperador Quincy la miró por un momento antes de contestar. "La luz afecta a todo, Yuzu Kurosaki. Tus poderes sólo se limitan a tu propia comprensión de la luz. Puedes doblarla... Crearla... Eliminarla... Condensarla... Controlar la percepción que tienen los demás de ella. Pronto lo verás por ti misma. Puedes irte ahora. Habla con Haschwalth si deseas hablar conmigo y él te traerá aquí."

"Gracias Yhwach-sama." Dijo Yuzu mientras se inclinaba. No estaba segura de si esto era algo adecuado, pero no parecía que el líder Quincy se molestase y ella rápidamente se marchó. Al salir de la habitación de Yhwach, fue inmediatamente recibida por Haschwalth que estaba allí cerca.

El rubio la miró estoico. "¿Cuál es tu Schrift?"

"L, The Light..." Respondió Yuzu lentamente mientras todavía no estaba segura de decirlo o no.

Haschwalth simplemente asintió antes de agitar la mano. "Puedes irte, Kurosaki... Creo que Bazz B te estaba buscando. Él está esperando en tu habitación."

"E-está bien." Respondió ella mientras se iba apresuradamente. La mente de Yuzu estaba corriendo en los eventos de ahora mismo. ¿De verdad era ahora una Sternritter? No parecía que con la ceremonia cambiase algo en ella, pero ella creyó que como dijo Yhwach, sus poderes se manifestarían pronto.

Al llegar a su habitación, fue recibida por un ansioso Bazz B. El Quincy del mohawk tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, probablemente ya consciente de que ella recibiría su Schrift. No habló mientras ella se acercaba, para sorpresa de Yuzu.

La adolescente Kurosaki optó por romper el silencio cuando le saludó con la mano. "Buenos días Bazz B, ¿cómo estás?"

"Así que... ¿Es oficial? ¿De verdar eres una Sternritter ahora?" Dijo él todavía no creyéndolo.

"S-sí... L, The Light." Respondió Yuzu en voz baja.

"¿¡Luz!? Woah... Me pregunto qué hace eso. ¿Qué te dijo Yhwach?" Bazz B no pudo evitar preguntar.

Yuzu frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Dijo que mi posición aquí era importante para él y que quiere mi ayuda para llegar a unir fuerzas con Ichigo..."

'Me lo imaginaba... Serías un excelente escudo contra los Hollows ahora que eres una de nosotros. ¿Por qué le dio ese poder? La luz podría ser cualquier cosa...' Pensó Bazz B para sí mismo.

"Vamos, vamos a entrenar, Kurosaki." Dijo finalmente.

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Soi Fong XXX**

Todo el mundo miraba con incredulidad a la pequeña capitana Shinigami que ahora llevaba una máscara Hollow. Ella miró hacía atrás y adelante entre Isshin y Yoruichi incrédula. "¡Soltadme!"

"Es... ¿¡La Capitana Soi Fong!?" Gritó un Shinigami al azar con incredulidad. Su anunció pareció incitar el alboroto a unos cuantos. Sus rostros tenían una mezcla de miedo y confusión.

Kyoraku intentó calmar a la multitud mientras elevaba una mano. "¡Calma, un paso atrás! Nos ocuparemos de esto. No quiero que nadie salga herido."

Su seriedad era poco habitual, lo que trajo a los Shinigamis de menor rango aún más pánico, pero esta vez en silencio. Sin embargo, la multitud retrocedió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de la capitana Hollowficada.

"¿Cómo fue esto posible? ¿Qué pasó con ella?" Preguntó un Shinigami calvo, Ikkaku. Tras él, también venía el Teniente de Soi Fong, Omaeda.

Omaeda se quedó boquiabierto con horror. "¿¡C-ca-capitana!? ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!? ¿¡Qué está pasando, capitán Kyoraku!?"

"¡Un paso atrás! ¡Vamos a someterla, dejad que los capitanes nos ocupemos de esto!" Ordenó Isshin a los varios espectadores.

Soi Fong aprovechó la oportunidad para liberarse de él y de Yoruichi, parpadeando en la distancia. "¿Qué?" Yoruichi se quedó sin aliento, apenas creyendo la velocidad de su ex subordinada.

Soi Fong desencadenó un infame chillido Hollow cuando aterrizó en un edificio cercano. Su máscara estaba completamente formada ahora y parecía fuera de control. Yoruichi apareció detrás de ella e intentó un barrido con la pierna, pero rápidamente se encontró cayendo ya que Soi Fong revirtió la situación.

Mientras caía, Soi Fong agarró a la pelimorada y la arrojó a un edificio cercano. Un silbido sádico escapó de la boca de la capitana Hollow y con cautela y curiosidad miró a su alrededor a los conmocionados Shinigamis. Soi Fong levantó la mano y formó un Cero amarillo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos ya que al instante se dieron cuenta de lo que era. ''¡Capitana, no lo haga! ¡Esto no es usted!" Dijo Omaeda. Soi Fong centró inmediatamente su Cero cargado en su teniente, y disparó.

"¡Muévete!" Gritó Isshin mientras sacaba a Omaeda de la trayectoria del ataque. Mientras seguía su camino, el Cero demolió un buen número de edificios detrás de ellos. Kyoraku parecía muy turbado mientras permanecía quieto, pensando una solución práctica.

Mientras tanto, Soi Fong saltaba por todos lados, y desencadenaba otros Ceros a los recién llegados. Muchos se pusieron a cubierto, mientras que otros se escondieron tras Yoruichi e Isshin. Yoruichi apretó los dientes con rabia. "Maldición... Esto causará otra escena. Tenemos que evitar problemas. Isshin, debemos tratar con ella antes de que el Capitán Comandante llegue. No quiero que la mate por error."

"Más vale que Kisuke esté trabajando en algún tipo de solución..." Dijo Isshin entre dientes mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

La pequeña capitana, ahora Hollow, miró entre ellos dos con expresión de alerta, reconociéndolos instintivamente como su mayor amenaza en este momento. Ukitake fue el siguiente en llegar a la escena y compartió una reacción similar a la de muchos espectadores. "¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿¡Cómo se infiltró otro Hollow en el Seireitei!?"

"¡Cuidado, Capitán Ukitake! ¡Esa es la Capitana Soi Fong!" Anunció Omaeda.

"¿La capitana Soi Fong un Hollow?" El peliblanco se quedó sin aliento. Estaba claro que no se esperaba tal noticia, ya que quedó boquiabierto ante la enmascarada Soi Fong.

"Me temo que sí..." Respondió Kyoraku perturbado por toda la situación. Unohana llegó momentos después, ya que había oído toda la conmoción.

Ella parecía tan sorprendida por el destino de Soi Fong como los demás. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Rah!" Gruñó Soi Fong, para luego comenzar a huir. Ella se lanzó a través de los soldados del Seireitei y rápidamente trató de irse de allí. Muchos de los Shinigamis en los asientos más altos, incluyendo los capitanes, la siguieron.

Parecían estar quedándose atrás ya que la pequeña Capitana Hollow se alejaba más y más. Yoruichi anunció lo obvio. "No puedo cogerla... ¡Ella es demasiado rápida!"

Isshin, que estaba esforzándose para mantenerse al día con Yoruichi, gruñó en respuesta. "¿A dónde diablos va?"

Kyoraku no estaba muy lejos detrás de ellos y redujo la distancia mientras se acercaba. "Parece que se acerca al cuartel del escuadrón Uno... Podríamos ser capaces de flanquearla si nos separamos."

"¡Iré por el camino largo!" Se ofreció Yoruichi de inmediato. "Tú e Isshin id tras ella."

Cuando Yoruichi se separó del grupo, ella hizo Shunpo lo más rápidamente posible para moverse a una posición en que pudiera interceptarla. La persecución continuó durante otro par de minutos hasta que Soi Fong finalmente llegó al cuartel del escuadrón Uno.

Ella se detuvo momentáneamente y se dio cuenta de la gran turba de Shinigamis persiguiéndola. Soi Fong subió al edificio más cercano tan rápido como pudo y empezó a saltar por encima de los tejados mientras ellos se acercaban. Cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia en el aire, Yoruichi logró lanzarse sobre Soi Fong desde un punto ciego adyacente, y la sujetó en el suelo.

Todo el mundo empezó a rodearlas mientras Yoruichi hacía todo lo posible para contener a Soi Fong. "¡Bakudo nº4: Hainawa!" Dijeron Unohana y Ukitake casi en sincronía.

Cada uno de ellos restringió sus movimientos con una cuerda de energía, dándole a Yoruichi la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la capitana Hollowficada desde atrás. La pelimorada inmovilizó a Soi Fong con mucha mayor facilidad ya que los dos capitanes envolvieron sus cuerdas en cada brazo de Soi Fong, manteniéndola estirada.

Finalmente había llegado Shinji para ayudar, que parecía familiarizado con lo que estaba pasando. El capitán Vizard reintegrado apretó los dientes con rabia cuando vio a Soi Fong retorciéndose como una bestia.

"Tenemos que derrotarla antes de que alguien salga herido." Dijo Unohana seria mientras apretaba su Hainawa.

"No, podemos ayudarla, solo tenemos que." Empezó Shinji, pero fue silenciado inmediatamente cuando Kensei apareció de la nada entregando un potente puñetazo en la máscara de Soi Fong.

Su máscara se agrietó por el golpe, y la propia mujer parecía completamente aturdida. Kensei gruñó con furia y luego se crujió los nudillos. "¡Ese bastardo de Aizen!"

"Esto sin duda es cosa del Hogyoku... ¿Cómo llegó de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas en esta condición?" Exigió Unohana.

"Volvió a través de la Garganta actuando de manera extraña, pero esta Hollowficación no sucedió hasta que el capitán Kurotsuchi la examinó." Explicó Issin.

"Espera un momento... ¿¡Estás diciendo que los Hollows la enviaron de vuelta siendo esto!?" Dijo Ukitake perplejo.

Soi Fong pareció recuperar la compostura e inmediatamente comenzó a tirar contra las restricciones que le pusieron los capitanes en sus manos. Unohana y Ukitake lucharon con sus cuerdas momentáneamente, antes de que un destello amarillo cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando se calmó, Soi Fong apareció a distancia separada de ellos y tenía un resplandor amarillo irradiando de su cuerpo. Ella miró a su Zanpakuto e inmediatamente la sacó de su vaina, para sorpresa de todo el mundo. La pequeña capitana Hollow habló con un eco vacío e infame, típico de un Hollow. "¡Aguijonea a todos tus enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi!"

"Eso es imposible... ¿¡Cómo puede liberar su Zanpakuto!?" Exigió Kensei.

Shinji negó con la cabeza confundido. "¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ella no tiene control sobre su mente?"

Viento en forma de energía espiritual empezó a reunirse alrededor de Soi Fong. Pronto comenzó a parpadear mediante Sonido alrededor de todo el mundo, dejando decenas de imágenes residuales. Al hacerlo, Soi Fong logró picar a varios Shinigamis cercanos antes de derribar a otros.

Su danza de la muerte fue finalmente interrumpida cuando Yoruichi y Kensei lograron sujetarla de nuevo. Kensei le tomó la mano del aguijón mientras Yoruichi la inmovilizaba.

"¡Mantenedla ahí!" Anunció Urahara por fin llegando. Yoruichi rezó para que Kisuke tuviera algún tipo de solución y estaba agradecida cuando Urahara inyectó a Soi Fong algún extraño tipo de suero. De inmediato se alejó de ella sacando la aguja y observó que la pequeña capitana se ponía cada vez menos agresiva.

Su shikai retrocedió y la máscara Hollow comenzó a disiparse. Mientras la máscara de reishi blanco prácticamente se derretía de su cara, el agujero bajo la garganta de Soi Fong se rellenó parcialmente, lo que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Después de que ella finalmente dejó de moverse, todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Urahara esperando una explicación. Él se dio cuenta de la confusión de la multitud y explicó. "Parece que Aizen utilizó el Hogyoku en la capitana Soi Fong. Tenía un efecto retardado por alguna razón, pero ahora entiendo por qué..."

"¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¿Qué diablos pasó? Pensé que estaba Hollowficada. ¿Con qué le inyectaste?" Exigió Shinji.

"Es lo mismo que utilicé en ustedes después de que Aizen les infectó. Es una droga pesada que anula los pensamientos y las emociones. El aumento del estrés estimula el instinto de supervivencia Hollow, que a su vez conduce a la Hollowficación irreversible. Si eso sucede, el alma muy fácilmente puede rechazarlo y estar en peligro de auto suicidio del alma. Ella estará inconsciente por un tiempo, pero si recupera la conciencia, probablemente se re-Hollowficará." Explicó Urahara.

"¿Hay algo que los Vizard puedan hacer para ayudarla?" Preguntó Kyoraku a Shinji.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre. "No soy realmente un experto en esto... No tenemos ni idea de la naturaleza de su transformación. El hecho de que ella involuntariamente pueda liberar su Zanpakuto mientras está bajo ese estado de ánimo, es sorprendente."

"Bueno, Yama-jii seguró que estará amargo por esto..." Dijo Kyoraku sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se imaginaba la escena antes de tiempo.

"¿Por qué los Hollows la enviaron de esta manera? Si la capturaron, ¿por qué no simplemente mataron a la capitana? Tácticamente, no tiene ningún sentido..." Jadeó Omaeda, quien por fin llegó al grupo un minuto atrás.

Unohana sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Debería ser bastante obvio en este momento... Es un mensaje."

"¿¡Un mensaje!? ¿Qué clase de mensaje es este?" Dijo Omaeda perplejo.

"Uno que significa insultar a la propia naturaleza de la Sociedad de Almas. La Capitana Soi Fong era muy vigilante y estricta en su trabajo de Shinigami. Ser contaminada en un Hollow insulta al Gotei 13 en su verdadera esencia. Los Hollows nunca han mostrado piedad alguna ante los espías e intrusos en su mundo... Pero esto es un acto de despecho. Uno destinado a incitar el temor sobre cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarlos." Explicó Unohana.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza. "Ese bastardo de Aizen pagará por esto..."

"¿Cómo las cosas llegaron a esto? ¿Cuándo pidió la capitana Soi Fong dejar la Sociedad de Almas?" Preguntó Ikkaku.

Urahara suspiró. "Ella se ofreció a ir en una misión de reconocimiento a Hueco Mundo."

"¿Al menos trajo cualquier información útil?" Preguntó Ukitake.

Yoruichi asintió. "Sí, lo hizo... Soi Fong mencionó algo acerca de que Aizen enseñó a White todos nuestros secretos y estaban hablando de matar al Rey del Alma."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El Rey del Alma!? ¡Eso es absurdo!" Dijo Shinji conmocionado.

"Bueno, esto cambia las cosas... También podría explicar por qué Aizen quería un ejército Hollow." Señaló Kyoraku.

"¿Mencionó algo más?" Preguntó Unohana a Yoruichi.

"Creo que dijo algo sobre que ellos tenían un consejo de élite llamado los Espada. No puedo recordar si ella mencionó cuántos eran..." Continuó Yoruichi.

Los ojos de Unohana se abrieron sorprendida. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás... Estás segura que dijo eso?"

"¿Estás bien, capitana Unohana?" Preguntó Ukitake.

Ella asintió brevemente. "Sí... Por favor continúe, capitana Yoruichi."

"Soi Fong también mencionó que los Quincys estaban allí, y que los Hollows los combatieron. No estoy del todo segura sobre los detalles de esto..." Dijo Yoruichi.

Isshin suspiró pesadamente mientras hablaba. "Esos Quincys de los que habló podrían ser del Wandenreich. Un viejo amigo mío, Ryuken Ishida, es un sobreviviente Quincy. Él me habló de un régimen extremista de Quincys de sangre pura sobrevivientes que trataron de reclutarles a él y a su hijo."

"¿¡Wandenreich, Quincys!? ¿¡En serio!? Con los Hollows ya está la cosa muy mala... ¿¡Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Quincys!?" Dijo Omaeda perplejo.

"¡Abran paso!" Anunció Yamamoto causando que todos, menos Unohana e Isshin, fruncieran ligeramente el ceño. Kurotsuchi estaba detrás del anciano, claro indicador de que el Capitán Comandante estaba plenamente consciente de la situación.

Él sacudió la cabeza con disgusto mientras miraba a la inconsciente Soi Fong. "¿Cuál es el destino de la Capitana Soi Fong? ¿Podrá vivir?"

"Bueno, eso es difícil de decir... Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su situación." Comenzó Urahara.

"¿¡Podrá vivir!?" Repitió Yamamoto.

"Bueno, su Hollowficación aún podría ser reversible... Pero si no es así, posiblemente podría morir por suicidio del alma o terminar siendo un Hollow para siempre." Respondió Urahara inmediatamente.

Shinji dio un paso adelante y habló. "Si tenemos su permiso, Capitán Comandante, los Vizards podríamos ser capaces de ayudarla."

"Contenedla inmediatamente... Una vez que esté asegurada, quiero a todos los altos oficiales para una reunión. Vamos a discutir qué hacer con ella. ¡Marchaos!" Ordenó Yamamoto.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Laboratorio de Szayel XXX**

Ichigo irrumpió a través de los pasillos de Las Noches, dirigiéndose al laboratorio del científico de pelo rosa. El Rey Hollow no estaba particularmente feliz por decir lo menos. Su mente estaba muy centrada en la inevitable invasión Quincy, lo que le llevó a pensar si Hueco Mundo estaría listo.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Yylfordt y Szayel estaban discutiendo sobre los Quincys. El rubio sacudió la cabeza. "No llegué a ver bien, pero todos parecían tener este estado ascendido extraño llamado Vollstanding, creo. Les dio alas y un considerable aumento de potencia."

"¿Un Vollstanding? Hmm... Eso es inusual. ¿Puedes elaborar la naturaleza de este aumento durante la batalla? Tengo curiosidad acerca de las propiedades que intervienen en su uso." Pidió Szayel.

Yylfordt se encogió de hombros. "Es... No se realmente cómo explicarlo. Parecía como si estuvieran utilizando principalmente reishi para alimentar todas sus habilidades. Aunque nunca había visto ese nivel antes. Los Quincys son un misterio."

"Bien, es bueno que tengamos estas muestras aquí para trabajar." Observó Szayel cuando se dio la vuelta y examinó los tres cuerpos Quincy desfigurados descansando sobre tres distintas mesas de operaciones. El científico Hollow negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Kirge. "Hubiera sido una pérdida terrible si Grimmjow los destruyese por completo."

Decidiendo anunciar su llegada, Ichigo entró al laboratorio. "¿Has tenido oportunidad de identicar los cuerpos, Szayel? ¿Hay algo relevante que podamos descubrir de sus cadáveres?"

"Ah, ¡Gran Rey White, es bueno verle! Si, de hecho, hay algo interesante... Además de su abundancia anormal de poder espiritual, estos Quincys parecen ser humanos. Biológica y espiritualmente, son seres humanos con muy alto poder espiritual." Respondió Szayel cuando Ichigo se acercó a ver los cuerpos.

Yylfordt ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "¿Qué pasa con el tipo que parece una máquina? No se ve muy humano para mí."

Szayel se dirigió al muy dañado BG9 y miró por encima. "Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de diseccionar a cualquiera de ellos aún, pero éste es bastante anormal. Él parece ser un híbrido máquina-hombre... El margen es discutible. Sin embargo... Tiene que estar vivo, de alguna manera, si no, ¿cómo iba a absorber el reishi tan fácilmente?"

"Si el tipo es una máquina, ¿estás seguro de que está muerto, apagado, o lo que sea? Nelliel no lo destruyó por completo." Dijo Yylfordt y luego se inclinó para examinar al Quincy cyborg.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio un débil resplandor que venía desde debajo del casco del Quincy. "Hey, aquí una luz..."

Szayel se centró en el resplandor rojo que parecía hacerse cada vez más brillante. "Hmm... Parece algún sensor óptico de algún tipo. ¿Tal vez un ojo mecánico? Déjame activar las restricciones de seguridad."

Acercándose a un panel cercano, Szayel apretó varios botones, causando que innumerables restricciones inmmovilicen al Quincy. El científico continuó presionando botones. "Probablemente debería activar los cables mágneticos, sólo para estar seguros..."

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Szayel?" Preguntó Yylfordt ladeando la cabeza, confundido. Su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando BG9 trató de levantarse de la mesa de operaciones. Inmediatamente las restricciones llevaron al cyborg abajo de nuevo.

"Esta cosa parece estar viva todavía... ¡Excelente!" Rió Szayel con entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Ichigo mostraron sorpresa. "¿Sigue vivo?"

El Rey Hollow se acercó a la mesa y miró a BG9, quien seguía intentando levantarse. Después de examinarlo brevemente, Ichigo habló. "¿Qué y quién eres tú, Quincy?"

El cyborg no respondió, ya que continuaba luchando contra los cables mágneticos que le mantenían en la mesa. Una débil luz azul de reishi rodeó a BG9, ya que él trataba de absorber la energía espiritual cercana.

Pero se detuvo rápidamente ya que Szayel activó algún tipo de corriente eléctrica a través de los sistemas de retención. El Sternritter se sacudió violentamente antes de parar sus acciones. "Parece que reconoce el dolor. Este ser es, en efecto bio-mecánico. He sobrecargado los circuitos mecánicos, por ahora, no se va a ninguna parte." Dijo Szayel.

"¿Quién eres tú, Quincy, y cuál fue tu misión?" Preguntó Ichigo con seriedad.

BG9 no respondió, lo que de inmediato llevó a Ichigo a romper una pieza pectoral de su pecho. Por debajo de ello, se podía ver una extraña malla de tejido orgánico y mecánico que parecía contener sus órganos vitales.

"Por favor, dé un paso atrás, Gran Rey. Yo encontraré los receptores de dolor de esta cosa y los ajustaré al máximo. Haré que hable. Yylfordt, haz algo útil y enchufa ese cable en su cuello. Conectaré este alambre vertebral y descargaré sus bancos de memoria."

"No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan bueno con la mecánica." Respondió Yylfordt mientras hacía lo dicho por su hermano, conectado a BG9 mediante el cable a una consola cercana. "Siempre creí que eras biólogo."

"Estoy bien establecido en todos los campos de la ciencia, muchas gracias. Gran Rey White, tendré esta cosa preparada para ser interrogada en breve. Enviaré a Yylfordt a buscarle cuando estemos listos." Dijo Szayel casualmente, pero tenía una siniestra mirada cuando empezó a toquetear el interior de BG9.

"¿Estarán bien aquí?" Dijo Ichigo al mirar hacía el Quincy cyborg que ahora parecía estar llorando de dolor.

"Perfectamente... ¿Cómo va la sincronización, Yylfordt?" Preguntó el pelirrosa con ansiedad.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No está funcionando. Algo lo impide... Esto no es como un ordenador. No sé cómo hackear su cerebro."

"Hmm, maldición. Resolveremos esto, Gran Rey. Le llamaré pronto." Insistió Szayel para luego acercarse a su hermano.

"Tal vez Zommari podría ayudar con esto... Tiene esa habilidad, Amor. Podría resultar útil." Sugirió Yylfordt.

"Oh, buena idea, hermano... ¿Te importaría ir a buscarlo por mí?" Preguntó Szayel mientras seguía jugando con el interior del cyborg.

"Sí, claro..." Suspiró Yylfordt.

"Bien entonces... Volveré más tarde para comprobarlo." Asintió Ichigo y luego salió del laboratorio.

 **XXX Afueras de Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra XXX**

Después de las palabras de Ichigo para que todos los Espada alcancen una Segunda Etapa, Ulquiorra había estado entrenando en las afueras de Hueco Mundo. Él estaba muy lejos de Las Noches, casi cerca del abismo al que una vez llamó hogar.

Por lo general, el ex Vasto Lorde murciélago nunca se aventuraba tan lejos, pero Ulquiorra no quería ningún tipo de distracciones. Tampoco quería arriesgarse a matar a sus aliados con fuego amigo accidental. Había estado entrenando con frecuencia desde que se convirtió en Arrancar, pero sólo ahora veía verdaderamente la importancia.

Él sabía que Ichigo y los demás tenían un gran poder y conocimientos. Todos ellos tenían la capacidad de alcanzar un estado superior... Pero muchos estaban ocupados o distraídos. Ichigo era uno de ellos, por lo general, estaba tan ocupado gestionando a los otros Hollows que no había casi ninguna posibilidad de que podría entrenar adecuadamente. Fue por esta razón, que Ulquiorra sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Tendría que avanzar en esta Segunda Etapa con el fin de ayudar a sus aliados. La guerra sólo estaba en el horizonte, y Ulquiorra quería estar preparado para ella. Estaba claro que Ichigo no podía hacer todo por sí mismo y el propio Espada Cero era consciente de ello. El infame Rey Hollow había estado cimentando un hogar sólido para todo el mundo últimamente y era por esto que él ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Era algo que Ulquiorra encontró interesante en Ichigo. A pesar de su poder abrumador, Ichigo veía la importancia de la unión, la delegación y la confianza. Esto podría ser visto en las innumerables acciones que el Rey había hecho. Ichigo personalmente se tomó tiempo para inspirar y capacitar a Hollows de menor rango. Animó una lealtad entre los Hollows más poderosos también. Las probabilidades de que Grimmjow y Baraggan coexistieran eran imposibles sin Ichigo al mando. Las probabilidades de que Starrk y Harribel sirvieran a alguien además de Ichigo eran muy pocas. Incluso el propio Ulquiorra no podía imaginarse Hueco Mundo unificado sin su poderoso Gran Rey.

Este fue un hecho de gran valor que Ulquiorra sólo había estado últimamente comprendiendo completamente. Ichigo estaba construyendo confianza y unidad en Hueco Mundo. Estaba tratando de animar a todos a contribuir a mejorar sus habilidades, no importa cuán fuertes o débiles sean. Es por eso que él personalmente se tomó el tiempo para desarrollar la confianza entre las filas. El único inconveniente era que Ichigo tendría que cargar con todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

Ulquiorra suspiró mientras se centraba en sus pensamientos. 'Ichigo cuenta con que todos nosotros hagamos nuestra parte. No le fallaré... Voy a lograr una Segunda Etapa.'

Empezó teorizando en su cabeza acerca de las posibilidades de esta nueva forma. 'Los Shinigamis tienen un shikai y un bankai. Todos ellos parecen tener shikais, pero sólo los más poderosos tienen un bankai. Sus bankais suelen ser grandes y poderosos. El capitán de pelo oscuro que tenía tres secciones de pelo separado, usaba hojas minúsculas con forma de pétalos rosa. Si no recuerdo mal, había mucha más cantidad de pétalos en su bankai. También parecía tener un mayor control sobre ellos. Luego está el capitán lobo... Su bankai era un gigante armado que copiaba sus movimientos. Y... El chico de pelo blanco, cuyo bankai estaba basado en hielo. Me pregunto si... ¿Sus segundas liberaciones son más elementales en su naturaleza? Tal vez algunos... Pero sin duda todos ellos son más poderosos que su primera liberación. El aumento de control sobre ellos también es de interés.'

Ulquiorra se sentó mirando al paisaje mientras su mente seguía corriendo en las posibilidades. 'El capitán que vino con nosotros, Gin Ichimaru, tenía un bankai inusual. Su espada creció en longitud y cortó todo a su paso en el Bosque Menos. Tal vez la naturaleza de un bankai es un refinamiento mejorado de un shikai, lo que encarna el poder completo de un Shinigami. En ese caso, una Segunda Etapa se parecería más a nuestras formas Hollows. Como indicó Aizen, nuestras Zanpakutos son una parte de nosotros. Nuestra Resurrección combina la forma Hollow y Shinigami... Pero ir más allá significaría encarnar por completo lo que son nuestras Zanpakutos.'

Tras ese pensamiento, sus ojos se abrieron como si le hubiese llegado una revelación. 'Debería convertirme en Murciélago.'

La idea de convertirse en su Zanpakuto era bastante extraña, pero sí tenía sentido en una visión general. La Zanpakuto contenía su poder Hollow sellado en una espada. Si pudiera aprovechar el fundamento de su Hollow y combinarlo con sus poderes de Shinigami, podría alcanzar un estado híbrido perfecto en el que su poder Hollow y Shinigami sean uno. Los poderes opuestos es lo que hacía a los Arrancars más poderosos que los Hollows típicos o los Shinigamis. Era, como diría Aizen, un estado trascendente. La única desventaja de esto es que los Hollows tendrían que ser más como los Shinigamis.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba claro para Ulquiorra lo que tenía que hacer. Ulquiorra tenía que convertirse en Murciélago, y no sólo liberar sus poderes. Él se quedó allí por lo que parecieron horas, inmóvil mientras meditaba sobre la naturaleza de su ser. Ulquiorra sabía qué hacer cuanto más pensaba en ello... Tenía que volver al lugar que nació y recordar.

Luego, se puso en pie y suspiró pesadamente. 'Sé que Ichigo no quería que volviera allí, pero debo hacerlo. Murciélago es todavía una parte oscura de mi alma.'

 **XXX Las Noches, Harribel XXX**

La Espada rubia, Tier Harribel, había estado pensando en los últimos eventos ocurridos en la reunión de los Espada. Sus pensamientos habían estado distantes y pesados últimamente, tratando de comprender el comportamiento de Ichigo recientemente. 'Él parece estar profundamente preocupado por los Quincys... Incluso más que por los Shinigamis. Me pregunto si lo que dijo realmente es posible... ¿Podríamos de verdad lograr un segundo estado de liberación?'

"Disculpe, mi señora, ¿se siente bien?" Preguntó Sung-sun. Actualmente Harribel se encontraba en sus aposentos junto con Sung-sun y Mila Rose. Ambas parecían exhaustas por la formación del día.

Usando ejemplos aprendidos de Ichigo, Sung-sun y Mila Rose habían estado entrenando constantemente y trabajando para perfeccionar sus habilidades de combate. La Espada aún seguía distraída en sus pensamiento sobre Ichigo. 'Nada de esto habría sido posible sin él. Es curioso pensar de nuevo en el pasado... Nunca habría imaginado esto. ¿Baraggan y yo como aliados? ¿Hueco Mundo unido? Todo se siente tan irreal... Incluso ahora. Además, todos nosotros somos Arrancars... Supongo que Aizen no es tan malo después de todo. A pesar de ser un Shinigami, ha entregado su promesa. White parece realmente confiar en él... ¿Yo también debería?'

"¿Lady Harribel? ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Mila Rose.

La rubia dejó rápidamente sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la ex Adjucha leona. "Nada, estoy bien. Estaba pensando sobre lo que dijo White en nuestra última reunión."

"¿¡Qué dijo Ichigo!?" Mila Rose elevó la voz con ansiedad. Sung-sun parecía compartir su curiosidad ya que se acercó y se sentó.

La Arrancar serpiente se tapó la boca con su manga. "¿Estás segura que es apropiado preguntar, Mila Rose? Lady Harribel nos lo habría mencionado si fuera importante."

"Bueno... Lo siento." Murmuró la leona algo avergonzada.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sientas, no tengo reparos en decirle a ustedes. White habló sobre los Quincys y parecía bastante preocupado por ellos. Creo que más preocupado por este Wandenreich que por la Sociedad de Almas. Él nos dijo a los Espada que necesitamos más potencia, y que debemos tratar de encontrar una segunda forma de liberación."

"¿¡Un qué!? ¿¡Eso es posible!?" Mila Rose se quedó sin aliento. "Quiero decir, ¿de dónde diablos vino esa idea?"

"Bueno, es bastante interesante si se piensa en ello, realmente." Interrumpió Sung-sun. "Los Shinigamis tienen dos estados liberados por sus Zanpakutos."

"Sí, pero... ¿No es nuestra Resurrección como sus bankais?" Dijo Mila Rose.

Harribel se encogió de hombros. "No estamos exactamente seguros en cuanto a la naturaleza exacta de las Zanpakutos de los Shinigamis, pero Aizen parecía creer que era posible cuando Ichigo lo mencionó. Es sólo que, no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer. Mi poder se siente como si estuviera suprimido de todas formas..."

"Eso no tiene sentido, Harribel... No hay tal cosa como el poder suprimido." Dijo una cuarta voz desde la puerta abierta. Las tres mujeres dirigieron la mirada allí y vieron a Baraggan.

El anciano parecía irradiar un aura de desagrado, pero nada nuevo. Harribe lo miró algo sorprendida. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Baraggan?"

"No es sólo él... ¡Nosotros estamos aquí también!" Dijo Lilynette mientras se acercaba. Starrk se quedó algo más atrás de ella, casualmente apoyado contra la pared.

Harribel se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, examinando a sus compañeros Espada con curiosidad. "¿Starrk y Lilynette? ¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí?"

"Bueno, Starrk ha estado muy flojo últimamente y no entrena en absoluto. Dice que es lo suficientemente fuerte y no ve el punto en la formación. Así que... Fui con él y busqué al viejo. Starrk no quería escuchar, pero después de un tiempo me las arreglé para convencerlo de que debe entrenar con Baraggan, ya que él es más fuerte... Supuestamente. Entonces pensé, debemos entrenar contigo también ya que eres el Hollow más cercano a nosotros en términos de poder. Busqué a Ulquiorra también, pero no lo encontré." Explicó Lilynette.

Starrk suspiró pesadamente. "No es como si estuviera siendo perezoso. Soy demasiado fuerte como para entrenar con cualquier otra persona. Sinceramente, no me importa entrenar, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer con esta Segunda Etapa. Supuse que vendría a mí en un sueño."

"¡Si claro! ¿¡Están escuchando a este tipo!?" Rió Lilynette ante la excusa de su contraparte masculina. "¡Sólo quieres dormir! ¡Vamos, Starrk! Yo sé que eres demasiado tímido para pedir a cualquier otro Espada entrenar. Es por eso que tengo que hacerlo por ti. ¿No? El viejo está de acuerdo, ¡y probablemente Harribel también!"

"¿Cómo convenciste a estos dos, de entre todas las personas para entrenar?" Preguntó Harribel seria mientras miraba entre Starrk y Baraggan.

"Bueno, yo no era realmente un fan de la idea, pero Baraggan estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Lilynette. Yo sólo estaba de acuerdo porque nuestra Primera dijo que lo haría." Dijo Starrk encogiéndose de hombros.

Harribel levantó una ceja sorprendida por las acciones de Baraggan. "¿De verdad accediste a entrenar con ellos?"

"La mocosa vino y me molestó con ello toda la mañana... Ella insistía en que la Segunda estaba siendo un tonto y perezoso. Aunque después de una breve conversación, ella llegó a un punto válido. Los tres somos demasiado poderosos para entrenar con cualquier otro además de nosotros. La única forma en que vamos a lograr esta Segunda Etapa es si empujamos más allá los límites de nuestro poder." Explicó Baraggan.

"Quién diría que podrías ver la razón..." Murmuró Harribel sacudiendo la cabeza, medio divertida. "Supongo que es lo más inteligente que has dicho nunca."

"¡No me hables así, Harribel! La única razón por la que estoy de acuerdo con esto es por necesidad. Preferiría no disfrutar la compañía de cualquiera de ustedes." Gruñó Baraggan.

"Relajaos, ¿vale? No sé qué tipo de tensión existe entre ustedes dos, pero sugiero hacer una tregua. No me molestaré en hacer esto si no se llevan bien." Interrumpió Starrk molesto.

"No voy a dejar que me hable así... Baraggan tiene que dejar su ego si espera que tolere su compañía más de un minuto. No sé si la realidad te ha llegado todavía, Baraggan, pero no somos tus lacayos." Dijo Harribel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡No soporto tu condenscendencia rebelde, Harribel!" Replicó Baraggan.

"¡Callaos! Ichigo no quiere que los Espada luchen entre sí por algo tan estúpido... ¿Verdad, Starrk? ¡Tienen que llevarse bien! De hecho, todos lo hacemos de un modo u otro... ¿Cuál es el punto de toda esta disputa?" Interrumpió Lilynette.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, contemplando sus palabras. Harribel sabía que tenía razón. A pesar de los últimos problemas que había experimentado con Baraggan, tenía que elevarse por encima de él y aceptarlo como aliado. Ichigo y Grimmjow lo hicieron. Harribel fulminó con la mirada a Baraggan. "Está bien... Pero sólo porque White necesita que trabajemos en conjunto."

Baraggan también parecía molesto, pero de mala gana asintió. "Hum... Punto válido. Seré menos autoritario con ambos. Como dijo la enana, están cerca de mi nivel de energía, y yo te mostraré el debido respeto... Sólo si haces lo mismo."

"Trato hecho... Prefiero no guardar rencor de todos modos." Dijo Harribel con un gesto de aceptación. Ella observó con curiosidad cuando Baraggan extendió la mano. Lo miró confundida antes de darse cuenta de que era un apretón de manos.

Poco a poco, ella agarró la mano y la estrechó. Después de que todo terminó, se formó un incómodo silencio. Pronto se vio interrumpido cuando Mila Rose y Sung-sun se acercaron. Obviamente habían estado escuchando toda la conversación.

"Lady Harribel, ¿va a entrenar con los Espada?" Preguntó Mila Rose con incertidumbre.

La rubia asintió. "Sí... No voy a tener mucho tiempo para ayudaros. Tratad de trabajar todo lo que puedan mientras estamos fuera."

"¿Qué debemos hacer sin usted?" Dijo Mila Rose.

"¿Tal vez podamos entrenar con la Fracción de Ichigo de nuevo?" Sugirió Sung-sun.

La cara de Mila Rose se iluminó. "¡Oooh! Buena idea, no he visto a Ichigo desde hace tiempo. ¿¡Puede que esté con ellas!?"

"Llevas tus emociones más allá tan fácilmente, Mila Rose..." Siseó Sung-sun cuando la Arrancar leona salió corriendo por el pasillo. Sung-sun comenzó a seguirla, dejando a los Espada sólos.

Baraggan sacudió la cabeza en silencio. 'Su Fracción carece de disciplina... Pero supongo que no es mi problema.'

"Bueno, no vamos a estar aquí todo el día... Deberíamos alejarnos una buena distancia de Las Noches si todos vamos a entrenar juntos." Señaló Starrk.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" Exclamó Lilynette mientras empezaba a andar por el pasillo, los tres Espada tras ella.

 **XXX Wandenreich, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu y Bazz B habían estado continuando con la formación Blut del otro día, y estaba progresando bastante bien. El Quincy del mohawk asintió con la cabeza cuando vio un resplandor muy débil cubrir el brazo de Yuzu.

"Eso es todo, Kurosaki... Casi lo has conseguido. Sólo tienes que poner un poco más en las venas. Trata de concentrarte en tu pulso mientras lo haces. Puedes sentir tu propio latido del corazón. Cárgalo con sólo un poco más de reishi." Dijo Bazz B mientras el débil resplandor de Yuzu se hacía cada vez más fuerte y concentrado.

El Blut Vene de Yuzu brilló más sólido ahora, para su aprobación. "¡Muy bien! Ahora aguantalo mientras te ataco."

"¿¡Qué!?" Yuzu se quedó sin aliento, aterrorizada cuando Bazz B levantó la mano.

"¡Burned Finger Uno!" Gritó, y un haz de fuego se lanzó sobre el antebrazo de la chica. Su temerosa anticipación causó que el Blut Vene disminuya de forma prematura, lo que envió a la chica al suelo, llorando de dolor.

"¡Aah!" Chilló Yuzu dolorosamente mientras se tocaba un agujero chamuscado que ahora estaba presente en su brazo. Su cara era una mezcla de dolor y miedo, cuando lentamente tocó la herida. "¡Ay!" Yuzu hizo una mueca. Lágrimas corrían por su cara.

"Kurosaki, ¿¡estás bien!?" Preguntó Bazz B mientras corría para examinar la herida. Se encontró con un golpe de Yuzu al inclinarse a ella.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Duele..." Dijo Yuzu adolorida.

"Yo... Lo siento. Pensé que ya lo tenías." Respondió Bazz B algo avergonzado. Tal vez estaba subestimando el progreso rápido de Yuzu, eso, combinado con la reciente adquisición de su Schrift, le hizo pasar por alto el hecho de que la adolescente Kurosaki todavía era alguien frágil e inocente.

Sin embargo, este simple hecho le recordó por qué debía ser firme con ella en primer lugar. Este no era lugar para una persona de carácter débil. Yuzu debía ser fuerte... Sobretodo ahora que era una Sternritter. De mala gana, Bazz B se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser más agresivo si ella quería ser capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

"Vamos, Kurosaki... Ponte en pie. Sólo es tu brazo." Dijo Bazz B después de un breve silencio. Yuzu alzó la mirada con incertidumbre mientras las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo por su rostro. Todavía sentía el agujero chamuscado en su brazo como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Ella miró a Bazz B con ansiedad. "Estoy herida... Eso me quemó bastante."

"Levántate, Kurosaki..." Dijo él ahora más serio. "Te puedes curar a ti misma parcialmente con Blut Vene, incluso después de recibir una lesión. Reune reishi y ponte en pie."

"Yo... ¡No puedo!" Lloró Yuzu.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te detiene? No te dañé las piernas o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo. ¡Deja de ser débil y levántate!" Dijo de manera agresiva.

Yuzu con temor se arrastró hacía atrás en posición vertical, mientras se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza. Ella miró a Bazz B atemorizada, sin entender por qué estaba tan loco de repente. Evitó su mirada, mientras Bazz B se acercaba.

"¡Reune el reishi, Kurosaki!" Gritó Bazz B. "¡Vamos, si esto fuera una batalla real ya estarías muerta!"

"Por favor, deja de gritarme..." Sollozó Yuzu mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

"¿¡Todavía no lo entiendes, Kurosaki!? ¡No puedes ser débil, no puedo mantenerte mimada! ¡No debería tener que hacerlo! Nadie debería. ¡Tu hermano ya no puede protegerte más, y yo no siempre estaré ahí para protegerte! ¡Eres una Sternritter, joder! ¡Ahora levántate y deja de ser una perra!" Ordenó Bazz B. Su tono era perturbador y aterrador para Yuzu, quien se quedó allí llorando durante otro minuto antes de finalmente levantarse.

Ella intentó no pensar en el dolor de su herida, pero ahora estaba en silencio mientras miraba al suelo. Bazz B se sentía muy culpable por tener que hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Yuzu estaba demasiado acostumbrada a depender de otros, y apenas tenía coraje. Necesitaba endurecerse, y por desgracia, ella no lo haría si creía que podía depender de otros para que la cuiden.

'Tiene que aprender a levantarse por sí misma...' Pensó Bazz B mientras evitaba la mirada llorosa de cachorro de Yuzu.

"Reune reishi... Usa el Blut." Dijo de nuevo, pero ahora más tranquilo. Antes de que Yuzu pudiera hacerlo, sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo.

Los ojos de la adolescente mostraron confusión al ver a Giselle. Bazz B parecía sorprendido por la llegada de la otra Sternritter y más confuso aún cuando vio a Giselle canalizar Blut en el brazo de Yuzu. Para gran sorpresa de Bazz B, curó el agujero quemado.

Yuzu apartó el brazo y habló con algo de incertidumbre. "¿Giselle-san?"

"¡Aquí! ¡Listo y como nuevo! ¡Hey, Bazzy-kun! ¿Te importaría si te ayudo a entrenarla?" Preguntó Giselle mientras miraba al estupefacto Bazz B.

"¿Giselle? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?" Exigió Bazz B.

"Bueno... Noté que Yuzu necesitaba un poco más de instrucciones en Blut. Ya que es uno de mis campos de experiencia, ¡pensé que podría entrenar con ambos!" Dijo Giselle alegremente.

"¿¡Acabas de... Sanarla!?" Bazz B se quedó perplejo.

"¡No estés tan sorprendido, Bazzy-kun! Curo a los oponentes de Bambi-chan todo el tiempo. Ella tiene la mala costumbre de amputar extremidades de las personas, ¿sabías?" Rió Giselle.

Yuzu miró su brazo con incredulidad y pensó para sí. '¿¡Ella me curó!? El dolor... Se ha ido.'

"Piérdete, Giselle... No quiero que te acerques a Yuzu, ¿¡entendido!?" Gruñó Bazz B.

"Bueno, podría decirle a Candy-chan o a Haschwalth cómo la estás tratando... ¿Qué dirían?" Respondió Giselle.

"Ugh... Bien, puedes quedarte. Eso sí, no llames a Jugo o Candice. ¡No necesito ese dolor de cabeza ahora mismo!" Suspiró Bazz B.

"¡Yay! ¡Eres el mejor, Bazzy-kun! ¡Te quiero, lo sabes!" Exclamó Giselle mientras corría para abrazarle.

Bazz B extendió rápidamente dos dedos mientras se acercaba. "¡Burned Finger Dos!" Dos corrientes paralelas enormes de fuego se arquearon hacía ella, inmediatamente forzando a Giselle a saltar hacía atrás para esquivarlo.

Ella le dio una mirada con un puchero. "¡Aww, eres tan malo, Bazzy-kun! ¡Incluso estás siendo malo con Yuzu-chan hoy!"

"¡Cállate, perra! ¡La estoy entrenando, ¿¡vale!? Ya ha tenido suficientes mimos. Ahora bien, si piensas que eres una especie de instructora perfecta, entonces trata de enseñarle Blut. Estaré aquí, así que no intentes nada." Replicó Bazz B.

'Bazz B parece tan enojado... No sé qué hice para molestarlo, pero espero que no se quede así.' Pensó Yuzu, para luego dirigir una mirada al Quincy del mohawk, que ahora estaba sentado cerca.

Giselle llamó la atención de Yuzu al agarrarle la muñeca. "Bien, Yuzu-chan, ¡voy a enseñarte Blut!"

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Karin XXX**

La noticia estaba en todas partes, e incluso ahora, Karin apenas podía creerlo. Una de las capitanas Shinigamis había ido a una misión de reconocimiento a Hueco Mundo y recientemente regresó siendo un Hollow. La sola idea era aterradora para la adolescente Shiba. Karin sacudió la cabeza y pensó para sí. 'Este conflicto no va a desaparecer. Eventualmente, la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo entrarán en una guerra a gran escala. Papá dijo que iba a matar a Ichigo... ¿De verdad van a pelear entre ellos?'

El pensar en su familia de tal modo, desgarraba a Karin desde dentro. Ella también estaba profundamente preocupada por la desaparición de Yuzu, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con los Quincys. Ella apretó los puños con rabia. '¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasarle todo esto a mi familia!? Tengo que encontrar a papá y ver si está haciendo algo con lo de Yuzu.'

Corriendo por las escaleras de la residencia Shiba, vio a Isshin sentado con los dedos entrelazados. Parecía profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos y nervioso.

"Papá, sé que me dijiste que no insistiera, pero tengo que saberlo... ¿Está tu amigo Ishida-san buscando a Yuzu? No puedo dormir sabiendo que ella está perdida y en problemas." Dijo Karin con urgencia.

Isshin negó lentamente con la cabeza y suspiró. "Estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero no podemos ir a ninguna parte en este momento. Pronto también habrá una reunión con todos los oficiales altos asentados. Sobre la capitana Soi Fong."

"¿¡Pero no te preocupa Yuzu!? ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla! ¡La Sociedad de Almas puede cuidarse por sí sola! ¡Nuestra familia debe ser lo primero!" Dijo Karin.

"Me gustaría que fuera así de simple, Karin, pero literalmente no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre Yuzu ahora mismo. No sabemos a dónde la llevaron esos Quincys. Sé que parece que no estoy haciendo nada, pero nuestra única esperanza de encontrarla es confiar en la Sociedad de Almas. Además... Juré al Capitán Comandante que iba a ocuparme de Ichigo." Respondió Isshin.

"¡Bueno, déjame ir a buscarla entonces! ¡Estoy cansada de estar sentada y preocuparme por mi hermana!" Exigió Karin.

Isshin le lanzó una mirada severa. "¿Y qué harías tú, Karin? Para nada estás cerca del nivel de energía necesaria para hacer frente a esos enemigos. Tú eres la única hija que puedo proteger ahora, y por supuesto estás más segura en la Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Cuál es el punto de estar segura si tengo que vivir con miedo? Además, ¿no puedes entrenarme o algo? Estar sentado y preocupado no puede ser bueno para ti tampoco, papá." Dijo Karin.

"Si la academia no estuviera cerrada, te sugeriría que fueras a ella. Aunque no tiene remedio." Suspiró Isshin.

Karin le envió una mirada afilada. "Nunca voy a volver a esa estúpida academia. Todo el mundo me trata mal porque se supone que soy noble. ¿¡Quién diablos son los Shibas de todos modos!? ¡Somos Kurosakis!"

El pelinegro se levantó ya que se le vino una idea a la mente. "Tal vez puedas entrenar con los otros Shibas... Realmente no pensé en ello hasta ahora, pero había tres de ellos cuando dejé la Sociedad de Almas. Tengo una sobrina y sobrino que viven en uno de los distritos Rukongai. Se llaman Kukaku y Ganju. Puedo dejarte que entrenes con ellos si quieres."

"Espera... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tenemos familia en la Sociedad de Almas!? Pensé que éramos los últimos Shibas." Dijo Karin.

Isshin se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, después del incidente con la muerte de Kaien, creo que Kukaku y Ganju renunciaron a su afiliación al clan. Así que técnicamente somos los últimos Shibas... Pero estamos relacionados con ellos por la sangre. Creo que les haría tus primos."

"¿¡Primos!? ¿¡Tengo primos aquí...!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?" Dijo Karin perpleja.

"Bueno, en realidad no era digno de mención hasta ahora. No los he visto en décadas, y ni siquiera saben que tengo hijos. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionarán, para ser honesto, pero podemos ir allí después de la reunión de capitanes." Dijo Isshin mientras se iba por la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Karin.

"Probablemente la reunión empezará pronto. Voy a ver si han hecho algún progreso con la capitana Soi Fong primero. Sólo espera, Karin. Volveré más tarde." Dijo antes de irse.

Karin se quedó allí, atónita. '¿Primos? ¿Cómo serán?'

 **XXX Wandenreich, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu casi no lo podía creer... De todos los Quincys, Giselle fue la instructora más útil que podría imaginar cuando se trataba de aprender habilidades Quincy. La Sternritter Z tenía una extraña manera de poner las cosas en perspectiva para que ella pudiera entenderlo.

A diferencia de Bazz B o Candice, Giselle parecía comprender la perspectiva de Yuzu en casi todas las situaciones de entrenamiento que habían hecho hasta el momento. Ella no sobreexplicaba como Candice, o no utilizaba explicaciones simplificadas como Bazz B. Giselle a su manera explicaba cómo funcionaban todas las habilidades y en lo que se basaban para funcionar en lugar de demostraciones. Paso a paso, la enseñanza que le había impartido a Yuzu dio sus frutos, ya que finalmente la adolescente Kurosaki comprendió el concepto de Blut Vene en su totalidad.

Giselle también logró enseñarle Blut Arterie. A diferencia del Blut Vene, Arterie era la contraparte ofensiva. Yuzu no estaba segura de cómo podría utilizarlo, pero estaba muy sorprendida por la forma en que Giselle le explicó. Blut Arterie podría ser utilizado en una variedad de utilidades. Podría mejorar los sistemas corporales de uno mediante la infusión de su sistema cardiovascular con reishi. Esto permitía una producción ofensiva mayor, ya que aumentaba la fuerza, la velocidad y el tiempo de reacción.

"Y eso es sólo lo básico que el Blut Arterie puede hacer, Yuzu-chan. La mayoría de los otros Sternritters no dependen de él a menudo ya que sus Schrifts les conceden una gran cantidad de poder ofensivo... Pero creo que es bastante útil ser bien capacitado en todo y no sólo sobresalir en una cosa. Otra habilidad útil del Blut Arterie que casi nadie se molesta en aprender es esto..." Giselle se apartó de ella mientras alzaba los brazos.

Un patrón de cuadrícula color rojizo brilló sobre ellos y pronto se formó una extensión en forma de garra, en cada mano. Giselle sonrió con entusiasmo mientras las desvanecía. "Estas hojas de sangre son particularmente útiles para coger a un oponente con la guardia baja, especialmente si no se lleva ningún arma. También sirve para ayudar a mi Schrift, en mis propios poderes de manipulación de la sangre."

Al ver a Yuzu sorprendida, Giselle sonrió y continuó. "Ahora recuerda, Yuzu-chan, Blut Arterie y Vene no se pueden utilizar al mismo tiempo, pero se puede intercambiar de forma rápida en batalla si eres lo suficientemente hábil. Si fuera tú, intentaría trabajar en ellos de forma alterna. Una vez conseguido, el flujo se sentirá más natural."

"Umm... Giselle, ¿me puedes enseñar cómo curar con Blut? Eso parecía útil." Dijo Yuzu.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo, Yuzu-chan! Blut curativo es algo para lo que se requiere ser bueno en Blut Vene y Blut Arterie. Mediante la absorción de reishi y la infusión en el sistema sanguíneo, se puede acelerar el proceso de curación natural de manera exponencial. Lo que hace es permitir que una célula se divida en cien en lugar de sólo dos. Piensa en ello como una regeneración celular espiritual. Ahora sé lo que estás pensando... ¿Cómo evitar la posibilidad de mutaciones en toda la división celular, verdad?" Preguntó Giselle con entusiasmo.

Yuzu no era tonta, pero tampoco era la mayor experta en biología. Parecía un poco perdida en la explicación de Giselle, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Uhh... ¿Sí?"

"¡Es muy sencilo! El Blut Arterie aumenta el flujo de sangre a esa zona, lo que permite crear súper plaquetas de reishi, y el Blut Vene viene luego, protegiendo a las células de su división. Las células nacidas de este proceso se dividen hasta que el cuerpo esté completamente sanado. Una vez que el Blut se detiene, su rápida división celular cesa. ¿Cómo?, te preguntarás. Bueno... Cuando el reishi está presente en el Blut, anula el."

"¡Por Dios, Giselle, cállate! Creo que pilló lo importante." Exclamó Bazz B molesto.

"Oh... Jaja, lo siento por eso." Dijo Giselle frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Sólo pensé que Yuzu-chan podría querer una explicación más científica en cuanto a cómo afecta el reishi a los sistemas corporales."

"Usted sabe mucho sobre esa materia de la ciencia. Gracias por la explicación." Dijo Yuzu algo dócil, como si estuviera tratando de comprender todo.

"¡Vaya, eres tan dulce, Yuzu-chan!" Dijo Giselle con alegría.

"Por Dios... No sabía que supieras una mierda de ciencia, Giselle." Señaló Bazz B.

La Sternritter Z le dio un signo de paz con los dedos y sonrió. "¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Es importante saber ese tipo de cosas cuando tu poder gira en torno a reanimar muertos, ¿verdad?"

La atmósfera de inmediato se puso sombría y espeluznante cuando Giselle terminó de hablar. Bazz B apartó la mirada. "Estás enferma... Incluso más de lo que pensaba. Debería haber sabido que eras un científico loco. Ahora veo por qué te asociabas con Askin en aquel entonces..."

'Ella es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba... ¿Por qué eso me asusta?' Pensó Yuzu preocupada mientras miraba entre Giselle y Bazz B.

"No soy un científico loco... ¡Soy linda!" Replicó Giselle.

"Sí, sí... Si tú lo dices." Dijo Bazz B con sarcasmo. "Creo que Kurosaki ha tenido suficiente entrenamiento Blut por un día. Puede que sea hora de trabajar en tu Schrift."

"¿Su Schrift? ¿Ya es Yuzu-chan una Sternritter?" Preguntó Giselle con entusiasmo.

Bazz B suspiró profundamente. "Sí... Ella es L, The Light."

"¿L? Hmm... ¿No es Pepe L, The Love?" Giselle pensó en voz alta.

"Sí, también me confundió bastante... Pero es lo que hay." Respondió Bazz B.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde... ¿Te importa si voy a la cama, Bazz?" Pidió Yuzu tímidamente.

El Quincy del mohawk asintió. "Duerme un poco, Kurosaki, y recuerda lo que hablamos. Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy..."

Después de que Yuzu se fuera, Bazz B se volvió hacía Giselle con seriedad. "¿Hay alguna razón para que me estés molestando todo el tiempo, Giselle? Has estado actuando muy extraño y estás muy cerca de mí últimamente. No sé cuál es tu fin en esto, pero creo que es hora de que me digas."

"Ah, Bazzy-kun, tanta sospecha de mí. ¿Y si sólo disfruto con estar contigo? Tal vez sólo estás proyectando tus propios temores sobre mí. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?" Contrarrestó Giselle.

"Pff... ¿Piensas que eres una genio de mierda y escurridiza, eh? No tengo nada que decirte a ti, monstruo." Dijo Bazz B despectivamente mientras se iba. A su salida, Giselle suspiró y pensó para sí. 'Eso pensaba... Pero, ¿realmente será capaz de intentarlo?'

Mientras se dirigía al interior, Giselle se encontró con Bambietta. La líder de las mujeres Sternritters miró a Giselle de arriba a abajo con desconfianza. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Gigi? He oído que estabas entrenando a la chica con Bazz B. ¿Cómo fue?"

Giselle se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Oh... ¿Te enteraste, eh? Bueno, es una historia divertida de verdad..."

"No hay necesidad de que te pongas rara con ello... No me importa. De hecho, le dije a Yuzu que era mejor aprender de ti de todos modos. ¿Lograste enseñarle algo?" Dijo Bambietta.

"Sólo le enseñé sobre Blut. Candy-chan y Bazzy-kun fueron un poco vagos en sus descripciones." Asintió Giselle.

"Así que ahora también es una Sternritter... ¿Has averiguado algo sobre cuál es su Schrift?" Preguntó Bambietta con ansiedad.

"Su Schrift es L, The Light... Me sorprendí un poco cuando Bazzy-kun me lo dijo." Respondió Giselle.

Mientras entraban a la habitación de Bambietta, la pelipúrpura se dejó caer en su cama y se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. "¿¡Luz!? Oh maldición... Podría ser súper fuerte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podría hacer su poder de luz?"

Giselle asintió. "Bueno, si no hay un límite definido en su poder, entonces Yuzu-chan sería capaz de una tonelada de cosas. Podría cambiar colores, volver las cosas invisibles, hacer ilusiones, absorber luz solar, cegar personas, teletransporte, y tal vez incluso crear sombras. Aunque todo es especulación."

"Joder... ¿¡Yhwach le dio ese poder!? ¿Por qué?" Los ojos de Bambietta se abrieron en incredulidad.

"Bueno, dudo que sea el nivel en el que estás pensando, Bambi-chan, pero podría ser extremadamente poderosa." Señaló Giselle.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Sonó una voz que se acercaba desde fuera, descubriendo a Candice cuando entró. Tras ella, Meninas y Liltotto.

Bambietta rodó los ojos. "La próxima vez golpea la puerta, Candice..."

"¿¡Así que su Schrit es L, para luz!?" Confirmó Candice.

Giselle asintió. "Sí, eso es lo que escuché de Bazzy-kun."

"Espera... ¿¡Y qué es eso de ir con Bazz B!? ¿¡Qué coño pasa!?" Exigió Candice.

"Oh... Jaja, ya que ambos están alternando los días para entrenarla pensé que tal vez podría estar allí todos los días. Me las arreglé para convencer a Bazzy-kun de que iba a ser una gran ayuda. Terminamos su formación Blut hoy." Rió Giselle con nerviosismo.

"¿Así que estás pegada a Bazz B, de entre todas las personas? ¿¡Desde cuándo ha sido esta mierda!?" Dijo Candice fulminándola con la mirada.

Liltotto parecía algo alarmada por las noticias y pensó para sí. 'Giselle parece mucho más interesada en esto de lo normal. Me pregunto cómo convencería a Bazz B para dejarla entrenar con Yuzu. A menos que... ¿También a él? Nunca se sabe qué tramará Giselle. Debo hablar con Bazz B sobre esto.'

"No te enojes, Candy-chan, sólo quiero ayudar." Respondió Giselle de manera inocente.

Antes de que Candice pudiera expresar su desaprobación, Bambietta habló. "Déjala en paz, Candice... Gigi consiguió el permiso de Bazz B."

"¿Todo lo que hace esa pobre chica es entrenar y dormir? Creo que mañana deberíamos tener un día de chicas con ella." Dijo Meninas con un tono que indicaba estar llena de vida.

"En realidad no es mala idea... Si es una Sternritter, entonces Yhwach podría ir en serio sobre mantenerla aquí. Podría ser bueno para aliviar algo de tensión que puede estar sintiendo." Liltotto estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sólo estaré de acuerdo si Bambietta promete no ser una perra siniestra." Dijo Candice con severidad.

Bambietta se encogió de hombros. "Sí, sí, no voy a asustarla de nuevo. No hay necesidad de confirmar todo lo que Bazz B le habrá estado diciendo sobre nosotras de todos modos."

"Tengo curiosidad por su vida humana. Debemos tratar de aprender más acerca de Yuzu-chan y su familia." Sugirió Meninas.

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, reunión de Capitanes XXX**

"Su condición es irreversible, señor... Sin el Hogyoku, no hay manera posible de deshacernos de su Hollowficación. Se intentó despertarla de nuevo antes, pero se transformó inmediatamente. Nos las arreglamos para suprimirla, y está despierta ahora, pero ese Hollow no va a desaparecer. Tendrá que convertirse en Vizard o morir." Explicó Urahara al Capitán Comandante, y por supuesto a los demás oficiales del Gotei 13.

"Realmente, eso no puede ser posible. Su Hollow se fusionó con su Zanpakuto. Dejar a Aizen tener algo tan diabólico es aterrador. Si ella utiliza cualquiera de su Reiryoku, su Hollow tomará forma de nuevo. Podríamos intentarlo, pero eso requeriría luchar contra ella mientras lucha por sí misma con su Hollow interno." Agregó Lisa.

La tensión en la sala era lo suficientemente pesada como para hundir una montaña. Un muy incómodo silencio siguió a su declaración, dejando a muchos oficiales del Gotei 13 en incredulidad y ardiendo en rabia. "¿Eso es todo, de verdad? La última cosa que necesitamos es que otro Hollow ataque el Seireitei. La moral está en su punto más bajo. Permitirle luchar contra sí misma mientras luchamos con ella sólo por la probabilidad de poder salvarla no vale el riesgo. El Gotei 13 ya ha sufrido demasiadas pérdidas. Si el capitán Urahara no es capaz de limpiarla, entonces la vida de la capitana Soi Fong se perderá." Dijo Yamamoto con seriedad.

Omaeda fue el primero en romper en silencio, mientras sacudía la cabeza con desdén. "¡Si hay incluso una posibilidad de salvar a la capitana, deberíamos hacerlo!"

"¡Creo que no puedes entender el punto del Capitán Comandante, Teniente! Ella ya está muerta... En realidad murió en el momento en que puso un pie en Hueco Mundo. El hecho de que ella fue capaz de traer información importante es testimonio de su sacrificio." Interrumpió Byakuya.

"Esto es una locura... ¿¡Me están diciendo que vamos a ejecutarla sin más!? ¡Sigue viva, por amor de Dios!" Protestó Rangiku. La cara de Toshiro era de disgusto, mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. '¡Maldito seas, Aizen! Monstruo... ¡Tú y White pagarán por esto!'

Komamura sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Esto es detestable... Pensar que los Hollows irían tan lejos sólo para enviar un mensaje."

"Pero la teniente Matsumoto tiene razón... Todavía está viva. La Capitana Soi Fong merece una oportunidad de salvar su propia alma. Quiero decir... Funcionó para ellos, ¿verdad?" Añadió Momo mientras señalaba a los Vizards.

"Ella puede estar viva... ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Ya es prácticamente un Hollow... Si no muere por auto suicidio del alma, entonces será una abominación. La Capitana Soi Fong no querría eso." Dijo Unohana.

"Es agradable que nos llames abominaciones..." Dijo Hiyori cruzada de brazos con molestia. "Realmente nos hace sentir como en casa."

"Ella no es como ustedes. Ese punto ha sido señalado expresamente por varios expertos en la materia. Su Hollowficación es diferente a la vuestra." Respondió Unohana bruscamente.

Hiyori no parecía querer argumentar, y tras rodar los ojos desvió la mirada.

"Desafortunadamente, el capitán Urahara no mencionó otro factor clave en este asunto. El fármaco que le inyectó tiene un efecto de disminución del tiempo de su transformación. Ella ya se adaptó a él debido a su resistencia Hollow. Sólo hay dos opciones... Intentar convertirla en Vizard o matarla... Mediante ejecución o suicidio del alma." Interrumpió Kurotsuchi.

"Bueno, tal vez podríamos llevarla a un lugar seguro, ¿y probar allí? Al menos podemos intentarlo sin hacer daño a nadie. Si falla, entonces morirá de todos modos." Sugirió Shinji.

"Ella debe ser ejecutada inmediatamente. No puedo soportar el crear híbridos Shinigami-Hollow intencionalmente. Es lamentable y desafortunado, pero la capitana Soi Fong murió por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas. Su valor como capitana ha sido probado por su sacrificio. Sin embargo, no voy a romper la ley sólo para engañar a su muerte." Concluyó Yamamoto.

"¡Pero no podemos matarla cuando hay una mínima posibilidad de ayudarla!" Protestó Yoruichi.

"¡Silencio! ¡No toleraré insubordinación en tiempos como estos! Incluso si el proceso tuviera éxito, ¿¡qué pasará cuando lo hagan otra vez, y otra vez!? Los Hollows han dejado claro que nos van a retorcer en abominaciones o destruirnos de una forma u otra. ¿Comprendes las ramificaciones que esto implicaría? ¿Qué pasará cuando todos los Shinigamis vean a sus antiguos amigos volverse Hollows? Frenaría de inmediato toda esperanza de actuar. Si todo nuestro ejército piensa de esa manera, los Hollows se echarán sobre nosotros con el peso de mil olas. Los rangos inferiores deben entender la dura verdad de que todos somos vulnerables, y que a su vez deben morir por un bien mayor. ¿¡Dudas de mi sabiduría sobre este asunto!?" Dijo Yamamoto enojado.

Nadie tuvo el valor de decir más palabra, hasta que el Capitán Comandante habló de nuevo. "Bueno... Traedla de inmediato. Lo haré yo mismo."

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, más tarde XXX**

Después de un corto viaje, muchos oficiales del Gotei 13 estaban reunidos en la cima de la colina del Sokyoku, donde la Hollowficada Soi Fong estaba contenida. Yamamoto se tomó un breve momento para mirar las caras de sus subordinados y habló con severidad. "La Capitana Soi Fong trajo una valiosa información a la Sociedad de Almas, pero lo pagó muy caro con su alma. Esto es lo que le han hecho los Hollows... Este es el destino que infligirían sobre todos nosotros. La Capitana Soi Fong era militante y estaba orgullosa de su puesto... Se merece una muerte limpia. Entended esto... Todos. No mostramos compasión a los Hollows. Su alma será purificada, y algún día renacerá de nuevo."

Bajando la mano a su Zanpakuto, Yamamoto la desenvainó lentamente mientras se acercaba al Hollow contenido. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la escena con tristeza mientras Soi Fong se retorcía y aullaba.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, Soi Fong sintió una extraña claridad viniendo a ella. La capitana trató de hablar en su propia defensa, pero para su horror, el único sonido que escapó de su boca fue un chillido Hollow.

'¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡De verdad van a ejecutarme!?' Pensó Soi Fong con incredulidad cuando finalmente comenzó a centrar su mente. '¿¡Qué giro del destino enfermo es esto!? ¿¡Cómo... Cómo he llegado hasta la colina del Sokyoku!?'

La mujer pensó durante un momento al recordar brevemente el momento en que White escapó con Aizen de la Sociedad de Almas. No sabía por qué esto era una de sus reflexiones finales, pero segundos después, una idea vino a su mente. Su control de sí misma cesó e inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo.

Soi Fong alzó la vista y comenzó a chillar tan alto como pudo. En gran medida se parecía a lo que había usado Wonderweiss para huir con White. Yamamoto balanceó su espada para darle un asesinato limpio, pero se sorprendió cuando un rayo de luz dorada atravesó el Seireitei, bloqueando su avance. Todo el mundo apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando miraron hacía arriba para ver una Garganta. En las sombras, dentro de ella, podía verse un sólo ojo masivo. Esto era ya conocido para muchos oficiales presentes.

Unohana dijo lo obvio. "¿Usó Negación?"

"¡De la misma manera que usó White para escapar! ¿¡Cómo diablos abrió una Garganta!?" Dijo Kyoraku incrédulo.

Soi Fong comenzó a ascender en la luz dorada a una velocidad sorprendente, antes de desaparecer tras sellarse la Garganta con ella dentro.

"¿¡De verdad acaba de pasar esto!?" Dijo Yoruichi perpleja.

Parecía que nadie tenía palabras. El propio Yamamoto crujió sus puños con rabia y pensó para sí. 'Voy a matar a la criatura que responde a la Negación la próxima vez que lo vea.'

"¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Cómo puede utilizar Negación si es un Hollow desde hace muy poco!?" Preguntó Ukitake.

"Marchaos todos... No me molesten a menos que os llame." Dijo Yamamoto con rabia y desapareció de allí mediante Shunpo.

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Isshin XXX**

Después de la inesperada fuga de Soi Fong, Isshin se había quedado sin palabras. 'Esto es una locura... Necesito sacar a Karin del Seireitei antes de que pase algo más desastroso por aquí.'

Mientras se dirigía a la residencia Shiba, fue interceptado por Rukia. La pequeña teniente anunció sus intenciones de inmediato. "Hola, Capitán Shiba, ¿le importaría que hable con usted?"

"¿Kuchiki, qué quieres?" Preguntó Isshin mientras disminuía su paso.

Rukia miró a otro lado antes de responder. "Bueno, después de ver lo que pasó con la Capitana Soi Fong, me hizo pensar. Lo mismo ocurrió con Kaien Shiba... ¿Cree que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarlo? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ya que está relacionado con él, sólo quería saber qué pensaba al respecto."

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente? ¿No fuiste tú la que mató a Kaien?" Dijo Isshin.

Parece que esto era lo que no debía decirse. Rukia apartó la mirada deprimida. "Sí... Me preguntaba si hice lo correcto. No creo que el Capitán Comandante tuviera razón sobre su deseo de ejecutar a la Capitana Soi Fong."

"No es mi lugar cuestionar al viejo... Ha estado haciendo esto durante más de mil años." Dijo Isshin encogiéndose de hombros.

"Perdóneme por preguntar, pero ya que era el patriarca del Clan Shiba... ¿Cómo de bien conocía a Kaien?"

"Kaien era mi sobrino... Siempre pensé que Ichigo se parecía a él, pero con el pelo naranja en lugar de negro." Respondió Isshin.

"¿Cree que hice lo correcto?" Preguntó Rukia de nuevo.

"No pretendo entender lo que está bien o mal en el universo. Está mal tener que matar a mi hijo, pero también es justo porque él pone en peligro el equilibrio. Está mal que mis hijas tengan que verse atrapadas en este conflicto, pero es justo que sepan la verdad. No puedo responder a tu pregunta por ti, Kuchiki. Aunque si quieres mi consejo, probablemente deberías hablar con los hermanos de Kaien. Tal vez eso te ayudará." Dijo con calma.

"¿¡Los hermanos de Kaien!? ¿¡D-dónde están!?" Preguntó Rukia.

"En realidad iba a llevar a Karin a donde se encuentran. Eres bienvenida a venir, si lo deseas. No he tenido la oportunidad de verlos en décadas, y no estoy seguro de qué dirán." Dijo Isshin.

"¿Llevará a su hija allí? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Rukia.

"Quiero entrenarla ya que la Academia Shinigami está cerrada. De hecho... Puedes ayudarla, si realmente quieres. Karin podría necesitar una amiga... Ella ha estado algo amarga últimamente." Suspiró Isshin.

"Definitivamente puedo echarle un ojo, mientras que esté allí. Además de que podía tener algo de tiempo para hablar con los Shibas." Dijo Rukia.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Soi Fong XXX**

Al pasar por la Garganta, Soi Fong sintió su claridad volver una vez más. Miró a su alrededor examinando dónde estaba, hasta que vio a una enorme criatura, que sin duda, era responsable de sacarla de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ella miró al repugnante monstruo sorprendida, ya que de inmediato él la miró también. Entonces Soi Fong se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en Hueco Mundo, en algún lugar bajo la superficie. Soi Fong empezó a saltar alrededor de la cueva subterránea y encontró una salida.

Después de una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo, salió a la superficie. Miró por encima de la arena de Hueco Mundo, y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas, llena de desesperación. '¿¡Por qué estoy de nuevo aquí!? Este lugar... Es tan vacío.'

Una abrumadora sensación de desesperanza cayó sobre ella. Ahora era un Hollow y nunca podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas. 'Ellos... Me iban a matar. ¿Por qué? ¿No podían ayudarme? Esos Vizards tenían poderes Hollow. ¿No soy como ellos? ¿¡Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto!? Todo el mundo me vio... Transformada. ¡Soy una abominación Hollow!'

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, se acordó de decirle esas mismas palabras a Ichigo. 'Lo hizo para castigarme. ¿¡Qué coño se supone que debo hacer ahora!? La Sociedad de Almas me quiere muerta, los Quincys me quieren muerta, y los Hollows... ¡Me quieren muerta también! Estoy sola...'

Fin Capítulo 17

Primero que nada mis más sinceras disculpas por no subir capítulo la semana pasada, estuve con varios exámenes y no me dio tiempo de traducir nada, apenas unos párrafos. Pero ya está aquí el nuevo cap, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen, dejan reviews, y favoritos. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, a partir de ahora no contestaré a los reviews. Vamos a comentar este capítulo. Un montón de cosas han pasado, sobretodo gran parte centrado en Yuzu. Yhwach ya le dio su Schrift y es una Sternritter, Giselle y los demás Quincys siguen con el entrenamiento y con sus propios secretos, Isshin le habló a su hija sobre sus desconocidos primos, y parece que van a reunirse con ellos. Además, ¿¡BG9 sigue vivo!? ¿Qué encontrarán nuestros queridos Hollows en el cyborg? Esperad para el próximo capítulo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Starrk, Harribel y Baraggan entrenarán juntos... ¿Qué pasará? Y casi lo olvido, Ulquiorra parece que regresará a su lugar de origen, ¿eh?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Dolor

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Laboratorio de Szayel, Hueco Mundo XXX**

Yylfordt volvió a entrar al laboratorio de su hermano, acompañado ahora de Zommari. La Novena Espada tenía una expresión estoica en su rostro, pero parecía algo nervioso al oír que Szayel estaba trabajando en BG9.

Gritos de dolor se podían escuchar bastante bien desde fuera del laboratorio, y Zommari no podía dejar de preguntarse qué enfermas maquinaciones estaba haciendo el científico. El Espada no tenía ni idea de por qué Szayel quería su ayuda, pero eligió venir de todos modos. Lo único que Yylfordt tuvo que decirle era que el Gran Rey le necesitaba allí para interrogar a BG9.

Szayel se giró a los recién llegados. "Oh, Yylfordt, finalmente trajiste a Zommari... Te tomó bastante tiempo. ¡Pero estoy divagando! Como puedes ver, he hecho algunos progresos considerables durante tu ausencia. Los receptores de dolor del Quincy se han optimizado al máximo para el interrogatorio. Me aseguré de cambiar la finalidad de su sistema nervioso, y también del biológico. Debajo de toda su maquinaria tiene órganos principales... Aunque son bastante diferentes de lo que es costumbre. Su sistema endocrino es particularmente interesante, ya que parece ser una mezcla de productos químicos orgánicos e inorgánicos. El hecho de que todo junto funcione es bastante notable. Aparte de eso... Le inyecté un agente anestésico en el cerebro. Parece que está rompiendo sus funciones cognitivas."

"¿Y entonces para qué necesitas a Zommari?" Preguntó Yylfordt mientras la Novena Espada le seguía, a donde Szayel estaba ocupado con el cyborg.

Zommari miró a los otros cadáveres antes de centrarse en BG9. "¿Así que estos son los Quincys de los que tanto se ha hablado? Interesante... Nunca vi un ser como este antes."

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Zommari, en realidad tengo una solicitud para ti si no te importa. Verás... Este ser tiene una línea muy fina, entre máquina y hombre. Yylfordt y yo tratamos de hackearlo, por así decirlo, pero por desgracia, no hicimos mucho progreso debido a la parte biológica de su cerebro. Me preguntaba si tu habilidad Amor nos podría ayudar con eso. Oí vagamente, ¿que controlas a los demás con ella? Eso vendría genial." Dijo Szayel.

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, Amor no funciona exactamente de esa manera... La habilidad en sí puede controlar a personas y objetos, ya que les embriaga, digamos. Es difícil de explicar..." Dijo Zommari con calma.

"Bueno, tenemos un montón de espacio aquí... ¿Necesitas liberar tu Resurrección para usar esta habilidad?" Preguntó Szayel con curiosidad. Zommari asintió en silencio.

Szayel suspiró. "Siempre y cuando no rompas nada... Intenta usar tu estado liberado aquí, en el centro de la habitación."

El pelirrosa atrajo a Zommari al centro de la sala, lejos de sus mesas de operaciones, otras máquinas y utensilios.

El Espada ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? ¿Qué puede hacer mi Amor para ayudarte con esta tarea?"

"Vamos, vamos, Zommari... No vas a tener que preocuparte por los detalles. Te resumiré mejor que pueda. Si tu Amor tiene la capacidad de controlar a otros personas, más o menos, entonces quiero que lo uses en la mente del Quincy. Eso, combinado con mi agente anestésico, paralizará su fuerza de voluntad. Después, vamos a copiar su red neuronal y cortar sus partes mecánicas del cerebro al mismo tiempo. Si todo va bien esto debería proporcionarnos alguna información sobre sus recuerdos. Una vez que estemos dentro de su cabeza, podemos reorganizar las cosas. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que el Gran Rey White habrá preparado para él después... Así que le llamaremos cuando esté hecho." Respondió Szayel.

Zommari asintió. "Muy bien. Voy a utilizar mi Amor entonces. Hazte a un lado, no he usado mi forma liberada demasiadas veces desde que me convertí en Arrancar. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de efecto tendrá sobre ti."

"Bueno, supongo que me quedaré por aquí." Dijo Yylfordt con indiferencia mientras se movía a una esquina. Szayel se alejó brevemente de distancia, pero no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

Zommari agarró el mango de su Zanpakuto y procedió a liberarla. "Reprime, Brujería."

Un breve destello de color rosado cegó a todos en el laboratorio, para después revelar a Zommari en su estado liberado. Era bastante inusual para Szayel.

En su estado de Resurrección, él ahora tenía un patrón blanco y rosa por su piel, semejante a una armadura. Cubría todo su cuerpo, menos su agujero Hollow. Múltiples ojos aparecieron por todo su cuerpo. Principalmente, un tercer ojo en su frente, y dos en el pecho. Tenía tres corriendo por sus brazos, y dos en su palma cerrada.

Szayel se llevó una mano a su barbilla, casi fascinado. "Una forma interesante... ¿Puedo asegurar que tus ojos extras tienen que ver con tu Amor?"

"Sí..." Dijo Zommari.

"Bueno, vamos a trabajar entonces." Dijo Szayel con entusiasmo mientras regresaba a la mesa de operaciones donde estaba BG9.

 **XXX Distritos Rukongai, Hogar Shiba XXX**

Isshin, Karin y Rukia caminaban lo que pareció medio día antes de finalmente llegar a su destino. El único hombre del grupo parecía algo ansioso por llegar y tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. La propia Karin también parecía inquieta. Mientras que Rukia estaba nerviosa de enfrentar a los hermanos de Kaien y había estado en silencio todo el camino.

Karin pasó la mayor parte del viaje tratando de no pensar en la desaparición de Yuzu, o en la situación de Ichigo. Ella sabía que iba a volverse loca si empezaba a preocuparse por ellos, y simplemente se centró en la futura reunión con sus primos. La adolescente Shiba se preguntaba interiormente si iban a gustarle. Mientras el grupo se dirigía por el camino, vieron una gran casa con algunas adiciones extrañas. A cada lado de la casa había dos grandes brazos hechos de lo que parecía ser piedra, que sostenían una pancarta.

Karin entrecerró los ojos para obtener una mejor visión de lo que había escrito en ella. 'Kukaku Shiba... ¿Ella es mi prima? ¿Qué edad tendrá? Si papá no ha estado aquí por décadas debería ser bastante vieja. ¿Tal vez la gente envejece de manera diferente en la Sociedad de Almas? Creo que tendría sentido. Es el mundo de los espíritus, después de todo.' Pensó la chica.

Ella fue extraída de sus pensamientos cuando dos hombres de aspecto corpulento detuvieron su avance frente de la casa. Ambos tenían sombreros inusuales rojos con borlas blancas, parecían guardaespaldas.

"¿¡Shiba-sama!? ¿¡De verdad es usted!?" Preguntó uno de ellos atónito ante Isshin.

"Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo han estado estas dos últimas décadas?" Respondió Isshin casualmente. Su tono sorprendió a Karin, ya que hasta hace poco estaba ansioso.

"Como se podría esperar, señor. Kukaku-sama y Ganju-sama han estado mejor desde... Desde que dejamos el Seireitei." Respondió el otro hombre.

Isshin asintió. "Bien, es bueno escucharlo. Me he preguntado varias veces cómo estaban desde que salí de la Sociedad de Almas. Kukaku no está enojada, ¿no?"

El primer hombre frunció un poco el ceño. "Es probable que desee hablar con ella por sí mismo, señor. Por cierto, ¿quién son estas chicas? Veo que llevan Shihakushos, al igual que usted."

"He sido reintegrado al estatus especial de capitán recientemente. Contaré toda la historia cuando entremos. Esta es mi hija, Karin, y ella es la Teniente Kuchiki, del escuadrón 13." Dijo mientras dirigía la cabeza a las nombradas.

Karin ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante los dos hombres. "¿Quienes son?"

"¿¡Su hija!? Oh, perdóneme señor. Encantado de conocerla, señorita. Mi nombre es Koganehiko." Dijo el primero inclinándose cortésmente.

El otro de inmediato también se inclinó con respeto. "Shiroganehiko a su servicio. Somos leales servidores de la familia Shiba."

"Encantada de conoceros." Dijo Karin después de un breve silencio, luego de inclinarse. Después, los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y le indicaron a Isshin y Karin seguirlos. Al entrar, la adolescente Shiba se dio cuenta de que la casa parecía tener un estilo tradicional. Los hombres los llevaron por un pasillo antes de abrir una puerta corredera.

Mientras los seguían, un jadeo de sorpresa llenó la sala. "¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tío!? ¿¡Eres tú!?"

Una mujer de buen busto, con pelo oscuro, quien había estado previamente sentada en el centro de la sala se levantó y corrió hacía ellos con una cara de sorpresa. Tenía un aspecto bastante llamativo. Llevaba una falda blanca, un top rojo revelador sin mangas y tenía varias vendas que cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo. Los más notables eran un poco en la cabeza y en los tobillos. Sin embargo, al mirar los vendajes de su hombro, los ojos de Karin giraron ligeramente hacía abajo y al instante notó algún tipo de refuerzo atado encima del codo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el brazo derecho de Kukaku no era un verdadero brazo, parecía algún tipo de prótesis. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo torpemente mientras su padre se dirigía a la mujer.

"Kukaku, me alegro de ver que sigues bien desde que me fui. ¿Dónde está Ganju? Hay algunas cosas de las que quería hablar, si podrías escucharme." Dijo Isshin.

Kukaku cruzó inmediatamente sus brazos y le miró de soslayo. "Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma. ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Veo que llevas tu uniforme de Shinigami. ¿¡Te importaría explicarte!?"

Isshin suspiró. "He sido reintegrado como capitán especial. Sé que he estado fuera durante más de veinte años, pero hay una razón para ello. No estoy seguro de si has visto a Yoruichi recientemente, pero ella puede atestiguar lo que ocurrió. Perdí los poderes en el mundo humano después de salvar a la mujer que con el tiempo se convertiría en mi esposa, Masaki. Sólo recientemente pude recuperarlos. Yoruichi, los Vizards, Urahara y yo fuimos reintegrados al Gotei 13 de nuevo."

"¿¡Qué demonios!? Creo que es mejor que empieces por el principio... ¿Qué te hizo volver a unirte? Me sorprende que no quisieran ejecutarte por ausentarte sin permiso durante veinte años." Dijo Kukaku sacudiendo la cabeza, no del todo convencida.

"Estoy seguro de que has oído todo sobre el Hollow llamado White y la forma en que atacó el Seireitei recientemente, ¿verdad? Bueno, luché contra ese mismo Hollow hace más de veinte años. Atacó a Masaki y la infectó de alguna manera. Ya que era una Quincy y fue incapaz de Hollowficarla, habría muerto de suicidio del alma. Con la ayuda de Urahara, pudimos salvarla al renunciar a mis poderes." Explicó Isshin.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Sonó una voz masculina en la habitación de al lado. Un hombre robusto inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Isshin. "¿¡El tío se casó con una Quincy!?"

"Ahí estás Ganju... ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo escondido en la otra habitación!? ¡Toma asiento y cállate hasta escuchar todo la historia!" Gritó Kukaku entre dientes mientras le ordenaba sentarse.

Karin pudo ver una semejanza en la cara de este hombre en comparación con la cara de su padre. Sin duda ellos tenían una estructura facial similar.

Ganju a regañadientes se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. "Aquí estaré..."

Antes de que Kukaku pudiera expresar su desaprobación, Isshin continuó hablando. "Después de que la salvé, supusimos que estaba bien... Y estuve con ella los años venideros. Masaki incluso tenía sus poderes después de que habíamos terminado aquello, por lo que finalmente acabamos juntos y casándonos. Tuvimos tres hijos... Lo que parece una tradición Shiba."

"¿Tres hijos? ¿¡Tú y una Quincy!? Oh, apuesto a que esos bastardos Shinigamis no lo llevaron bien..."

"¿Tienes hijos, tío?" Preguntó Ganju completamente sorprendido.

Isshin asintió. "Sí, de hecho esta chica es uno de ellos. Ella y su hermana son mis queridas niñas. Son mellizas. Ve y presentáte."

Karin dio un paso adelante algo nerviosa ya que Ganju y Kukaku le miraban perplejos. Ella respiró hondo y habló con confianza. "Soy Karin, es un placer conoceros."

"¿¡Tu hija también es una Shinigami!?" Preguntó Kukaku sorprendida.

"Espera, ¿y los otros dos entonces? ¿¡Y qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí!?" Dijo Ganju mientras enviaba una mirada afilada dirigida a Rukia.

"Cállate Ganju, y déjale hablar." Ordenó Kukaku.

"Estaba llegando a eso... Yuzu, mi otra hija, heredó más rasgos de su madre. Eso incluye su apariencia y poderes Quincy de Masaki. Recientemente fue secuestrada por una organización Quincy llamada el Wandenreich. Por proteger las vidas de mis hijos fue por lo que acepté ser reintegrado. Parece que los Hollows y los Quincys son abundantes estos días. Necesito ayuda para mantenerla segura." Respondió Isshin.

"¿Qué fue de tu mujer? ¿Podemos llegar a conocerla?" Preguntó Kukaku con ansiedad. Parecía estar haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Rukia por ahora.

"Por desgracia no... Masaki murió a manos de un Hollow por lo que escuché. Urahara me dijo que tenía el nombre de Grand Fisher. No era particularmente poderoso ni nada por el estilo... Pero ella no fue capaz de acabar con él por alguna razón. Mi amigo Ryuken y yo creemos que algo afectó a sus poderes... Aunque no podemos imaginar qué. Supongo que podría ser cosa de estos Quincys del Wandenreich." Elaboró Isshin.

"Eso es una locura... ¿Así que perdiste tus poderes para salvar a esta mujer Quincy de ser Hollowficada? No te imaginaba como un tipo romántico, tío. Siempre has sido un tarado para mí." Dijo Kukaku.

"¿Quién es tu tercer hijo?" Interrumpió Ganju al notar que Isshin no mencionó nada sobre esto.

Los Shibas notaron a Karin, Isshin y a Rukia tensarse ante la mención.

"El mayor... Su nombre era Ichigo y murió de un ataque Hollow hace aproximadamente dos años, más o menos. Él nació espiritualmente apto y creo que eso le hizo objetivo de los Hollows. Antes de que muriese, pensé en decirle la verdad sobre todo o no... La Sociedad de Almas y lo demás. Es que... Yo no quería forzar su vida a algo que él no quisiese. Por desgracia, mi falta de acción es lo que le llevó a ser comido por un Hollow." Dijo Isshin con algo de remordimiento.

"Tal vez eso es una maldición Shiba también... Los hermanos mayores mueren a manos de un Hollow." Dijo Kukaku y fulminó con la mirada a Rukia. La Teniente con rapidez apartó la mirada avergonzada.

"Me gustaría que fuera así de simple... Al menos entonces podría llorar a mi hijo como a Masaki. Por desgracia, Ichigo era algo así como un fenómeno de naturaleza espiritual. Cuando nació, el Hollow que Masaki y yo creímos muerto en realidad se fusionó con el alma de nuestro hijo. Además de mis poderes añadidos y la sangre Quincy de Masaki, Ichigo tenía una absurda cantidad de poder espiritual mixto. Aunque fue comido por un Hollow, Ichigo finalmente se elevó sobre él y se convirtió en un Gillian. Creí que le tomaría décadas o siglos evolucionar, es por eso que casi no podía creerlo cuando me enteré de que Ichigo es White."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que el Hollow que tiene a toda la Sociedad de Almas aterrorizada es tu hijo!?" Gritó Kukaku con incredulidad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre, como si todo esto no pudiera ser verdad.

Ganju se quedó pensativo durante un segundo antes de hablar. "Espera... ¿Entonces estamos relacionados con ese Hollow?"

"Esto es una locura... White, el Rey de Hueco Mundo, ¿es tu hijo?" Dijo Kukaku no sabiendo cómo hacer frente a este fragmento de información.

Rukia habló por primera vez desde que llegó, algo confundida. "¿Cómo sabes que White es el Rey de Hueco Mundo?"

"Es lo que la gente habla... ¿¡Cómo podría cualquier ciudadano del Rukongai no saber sobre el Hollow que atacó la sede del poder y que destruyó un distrito lleno!? Así que tío, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que el Hollow que atacó hace veinte años se fusionó con tu hijo y tiene tu poder y el de tu esposa?" Dijo Kukaku.

Isshin asintió. "Eso lo resume todo... Es probablemente la razón principal por la que estoy aquí. Tengo que destruir a ese Hollow."

"¿Cuánto de tu poder tiene?" Preguntó Ganju preocupado. Karin se dio cuenta de que ellos sí eran conscientes del verdadero poder de su padre, algo de lo que ella había visto nada.

"No lo sé, pero entre el destino de Ichigo y la desaparición de Yuzu, tengo mucho que hacer en este momento. Eso me lleva a la razón de venir aquí. Querría que ustedes dos cuiden de Karin y la entrenen si es posible. Yo no tengo el tiempo para ello, y particularmente no está segura en el Seireitei teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado recientemente." Indicó Isshin.

Ganju dirigió una mirada incierta a Kukaku. Ella le envió una mirada afilada a Karin. "¿Así que has venido hasta aquí para dejarnos a tu hija? Si ella es una Shinigami, ¿no debería estar en la escuela o lo que sea?"

Isshin frunció el ceño. "Se cerró después de que White asesinó al director de la academia. Karin estaba allí... Ella podría hablar contigo si quieres preguntarle. En cualquier caso, me alegro de verlos de nuevo, pero no puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo. Por favor, cuidad de Karin. Vendré a ver cómo lo lleva regularmente, pero tengo que volver al Seireitei."

Ganju parecía apunto de protestar, pero Kukaku le detuvo enviándole una mirada feroz. "Bien, tío... Entendemos. Están pasando cosas serias, y no quieres preocuparte de la niña. Vamos a cuidar de ella... Pero si quieres que la entrene, no será en todas esas tonterías Shinigamis. La entrenaré en el estilo Shiba."

"Podría quedarme y formarla si quiere que lo haga, Capitán Shiba." Ofreció Rukia, para desagrado de Kukaku y Ganju.

"Eres una Teniente... ¿Estás segura que tienes tiempo para eso?" Preguntó Isshin.

Rukia asintió. "El Capitán Ukitake ha ordenado a nuestro escuadrón entrenar para la batalla de todos modos... Podría hacerlo aquí. ¿Le importaría decirle a mi capitán que estoy aquí si pregunta?"

"Bueno, supongo que por mí está bien... Ya se lo diré." Dijo Isshin.

Una exaltada Kukaku negó enseguida. "No lo creo, mocosa. Como si fuera a compartir el techo de la familia Shiba con la asesina de Kaien. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!"

"Creo que Kuchiki tenía algo que quería decir sobre eso." Dijo Isshin mientras empujaba levemente a la Teniente, para que cumpla para lo que vino aquí.

Rukia, algo avergonzada levantó la vista y se encontró con las caras de Kukaku y Ganju. "Lo siento por lo que le pasó a Kaien. Creedme, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó. Kaien era como un mentor para mí, y aún le echo de menos."

Ganju parecía convencido por la disculpa de Rukia, y miró a su hermana para ver su respuesta. Kukaku simplemente suspiró. "Me dije que si alguna vez te disculpabas personalmente te perdonaría... Así que supongo que es todo entonces. Bien... Puedes permanecer aquí. Karin debería aprender todas esas cosas de Shinigamis de uno de ustedes. Aún así... No creas que todo está perfecto entre nosotros todavía. Esto es más bien por ella."

"Cuidaos entonces... Volveré dentro de un tiempo. Mantente segura, Karin, y entrena. Te mantendré informada si sabemos algo nuevo sobre Yuzu." Dijo Isshin, luego se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Karin le habló. "¿Qué hay de Ichigo? Quiero saber si encuentran algo de él también."

Isshin frunció el ceño. "No haría ningún bien, sinceramente... El hermano que tú conocías no va a volver. Pero, te pasaré información, cuando encuentre algo. Ten cuidado, y gracias Kukaku."

Después de que él se fue, Kukaku se levantó y fue al lado de Karin. "Así que... ¿Eres una adolescente? Hum... Supongo que deberemos buscar una habitación mientras estés aquí. Ven conmigo."

Rukia se quedó allí con cierta torpeza, no del todo segura de dónde iba a dormir. La pelinegra suspiró para sí misma. 'Me pregunto si... ¿Lo que le pasó a Ichigo después de convertirse en Hollow, le podría haber pasado a Kaien?'

 **XXX Afueras de Hueco Mundo, Soi Fong XXX**

El tiempo parecía casi inexistente en los vastos páramos desiertos de Hueco Mundo. Soi Fong no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ella aún seguía sentada cerca de donde emergió a la superficie. Ella miró a su alrededor e irremediablemente estaba perdida. Tanto emocional, como literalmente.

Una parte de ella se preguntó si estaba llorando debajo de su máscara Hollow, pero dado el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en su cara, no lo sabía con certeza. Sus ojos se sentían resecos y los entrecerró levemente cuando la arena sopló con fuerza. A pesar de su creciente apatía y la profunda desesperanza por la situación, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo o por qué el feo monstruo la salvó de ser ejecutada... O incluso dónde estaba. 'Tal vez debería haber seguido ahí debajo... ¿Pero que estaba haciendo ese ser en la caverna? ¿Cómo le llamé? Sólo pensé en la forma que White usó para huir aquella vez... ¿Qué me hizo hacer eso? ¿Fue mi instinto... De supervivencia? ¿¡Por qué una parte de mí quiere vivir... De esta manera!? Siendo... ¡Uno de ellos!'

Ella continuó sentada allí por lo que parecieron horas, pero dada la noche eterna de Hueco Mundo, no podía saberlo. La capitana Hollow miró a su alrededor en un estado semi-consciente de negación. '¿Realmente está pasando esto? ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿No soy un Hollow del todo? ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? ¿Por qué no me ayudaron los otros capitanes? Esto tiene que ser una especie de sueño.'

''Esto no es real... No soy un Hollow. Aizen debe estar usando sus ilusiones para torturarme. No pueden convertir a un Shinigami en un Hollow, ¿no? ¡Es imposible!" Gritó en voz alta. El sonido de su voz haciendo un eco vacío asustó bastante a la pequeña capitana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con estoicismo. "Todo esto es sólo un truco... Para conseguir que traicione a la Sociedad de Almas. No soy realmente un Hollow. No hay manera de que esto sea real. Buen intento White... Aizen. No pueden engañarme con sus ilusiones."

Con la decisión de llegar hasta ellos comenzó a caminar en dirección aleatoria. Horas debían haber pasado mientras ella seguía caminando aturdida. 'Todo se ve igual. Esto no es real... Sigo siendo yo. ¡No soy un Hollow!'

Mientras Soi Fong seguía adelante, la realidad de su difícil situación comenzó a golpearla con más y más fuerza. 'Estoy bien jodida... ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! No es justo... ¿¡Por qué me hicieron esto!? ¿Por qué la Sociedad de Almas trató de ejecutarme? ¡No es como si hubiera elegido esto!'

Soi Fong apretó los puños cuando la ira comenzó a surgir por sus venas. "¡URGHH! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡TE ODIO WHITE! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Sólo me libraré de este pesar si la Sociedad de Almas te elimina con el resto de toda tu vil especie! ¡No me vas a romper! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Vas a pagar por esto, bastardo arrogante!"

Su mano comenzó a temblar de pura rabia cuando se detuvo. Ella alzó la visto al cielo con rabia. De repente, empezó a recordar la conversación que Aizen e Ichigo tenían acerca de la luna y sus efectos en los Hollows. Sus ojos se fijaron en la luna creciente con rabia. "¿¡Qué consuelo encuentran en la luz de la luna!? ¿¡De qué luz incluso están hablando!? No hay luz aquí... ¡Este lugar es un segundo infierno!"

Elevó su mano a la luna con un movimiento de comprensión. "Para siempre fuera de tu alcance, ¿eh? ¿¡Cómo podría vivir algo así!? ¡Gah!"

La mano extendida de Soi Fong brilló intensamente y disparó un gran Cero amarillo al cielo, a la luna. Observó que el Cero voló muy alto, pero al final ni se acercó ni tuvo efecto en la luna. La capitana Hollow sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Sentía como si su rabia estuviera empezando a decaer después de un tiempo. 'Tiene que haber alguna salida de esta pesadilla... No puedo vivir así. No voy a vivir así.'

Sus ojos dorados se concentraron de nuevo en la luna otra vez. Ella la miró preguntándose si estaba a merced de algún tipo de broma cósmica.

"Si hay alguien mirando por ahí... Por favor, sálvame. Haré cualquier cosa. Sólo deseo volver atrás. Nunca haberme ofrecido para esta estúpida misión. Mi orgullo me metió en este lío. Me doy cuenta ahora... He aprendido la lección. No quiero esto... No me merezco esto. Por favor... Alguien... Ayuda. ¡Yoruichi! ¡Kyoraku! ¡Rey del Alma! ¡Ichimaru! ¿¡Cualquier persona!?" Dijo suplicando al cielo.

"¡Me gustaría evitar todo esto si pudiera! Esto no está bien..." Finalmente perdió la voz y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al agujero por encima de su pecho. Ella lo miró tristemente por una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo.

'Debería quedarme acostada y esperar que me maten... No debería tomar mucho tiempo en este lugar. No merezco piedad o salvación. Soy patética. ¿Cuál es el punto de gritar o estar enfadada? He perdido y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No puedo ir a ninguna parte ni hacer nada... ¿Cuál sería el punto?' Pensó para sí misma mientras ondas de arena venían sobre ella.

Su atención volvió a la realidad cuando sintió a alguien entrante. Es probable que no se halla dado cuenta de su presencia antes por sus gritos o por el Cero que disparó. Cualquiera sea el caso, ella sintió que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad. Miró al horizonte y a su alrededor, y vio a dos Hollows de apariencia inusual. Eran claramente Arrancars debido a su piel expuesta y sus formas pequeñas.

Soi Fong experimentó una extraña sensación de ansiedad al ver a los Hollows acercándose e inmediatamente comenzó a correr. Su adrenalina la sacó de allí cuando su corazón se aceleró. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué estaba huyendo. Momentos antes estaba esperando a que algo viniera a matarla. ¿Por qué estaba huyendo ahora? Esta pregunta pareció desconcertarla mientras aceleraba el paso.

Su velocidad era notable ya que poco a poco comenzó a ganar distancia de sus perseguidores. Soi Fong no siguió mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no la perseguían. La pequeña ex capitana miró a su alrededor, con curiosidad. '¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿A dónde fueron esos Hollows?'

En contra de su propio juicio, permaneció inmóvil por un momento, tratando de localizarlos en el horizonte. Segundos después la arena sopló con fuerza, ya que los dos Hollows aparecieron desde diferentes ángulos. Por reflejo, Soi Fong se alejó de su camino y sacó su Zanpakuto. Ella se quedó mirando a los recién llegados con intención mortal.

Ambas compartían una apariencia muy similar, para confusión de la ex capitana. Eran obviamente femeninas y tenían fragmentos de máscara a juego en la cabeza. Una tenía el pelo corto de color rojo, y la otra tenía pelo azul, separado en dos trenzas pequeñas en la parte delantera. Cada una tenía trajes blancos, con faldas, brazaletes y leggins de colores. La única diferencia era que una vestía de rojo y la otra de azul.

Soi Fong interiormente se preguntó si eran gemelas o algo. Ella levantó su Zanpakuto y se quedó mirando a las dos Arrancars. Ellas dos intercambiaron una breve mirada entre sí antes de sacar sus Zanpakutos, unas dagas, desde las vainas tras sus fragmentos de máscara.

La daga de la pelirroja estalló en una espada de fuego, mientras que en la daga de la peliazul se formó un látigo cargado de rayos. Soi Fong dio un paso atrás mientras trataba de medir su poder. Claramente eran fuertes y probablemente estaban allí para luchar debido a sus estoicas miradas.

Soi Fong habló entre dientes con enojo. "¿Están aquí para matarme? ¿¡Es White demasiado bueno para hacerlo él mismo!?"

"¿White? ¿Se supone que es el nombre de alguien?" Preguntó la pelirroja con incertidumbre.

'¿Eh? ¿¡Ellas no conocen a White?' Pensó Soi Fong desconcertada.

La peliazul apretó su látigo amenazante. "¡Hey, ella te hizo una pregunta! ¿Vas a contestar o no?"

Soi Fong gruñó de forma agresiva. "Si me van a matar, empecemos de una vez. ¡No pienso quedarme sin luchar!"

'¿Por qué diría eso? ¿No quería morir hace cinco minutos?' Pensó Soi Fong. Ella no entendía de dónde venía su extraña compulsión por vivir.

"Relájate... No vamos a matarte, no tenemos por qué. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en las Tierras Exteriores? Vimos el Cero. ¿Por qué lo lanzaste al cielo?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"¿Tierras Exteriores? ¿Dónde diablos estoy de todos modos? ¿¡Está esto cerca de Las Noches!?" Exigió Soi Fong.

Las Arrancars gemelas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa al oír la mención de Las Noches. Soi Fong se fijó en que ellas miraron hacía atrás y poco a poco se volvieron hacía adelante.

"¿Las Noches? ¿Quieres decir el antiguo palacio? Fue demolido hace mucho tiempo, después de la Gran Purga. Estamos a incontables leguas de ese cementerio en ruinas." Sonó una voz desconocida.

Soi Fong giró rápidamente a su alrededor y vio a una tercera Arrancar llegar, para su disgusto. La ex capitana sacudió la cabeza confundida y pensó para sí. '¿Leguas? ¿Qué tipo de medida de distancia es esa?'

Esta tercera Arrancar parecía más fuerte que las otras dos por alguna razón. Ella tenía el pelo de color lavanda, ojos de un azul oscuro, y un fragmento de máscara que se asemejaba a un tocado de plumas. La parte central destinada a la frente tenía dos extensiones en punta a cada lado, con algo parecido a plumas saliendo de ellas. Las plumas tenían un brillo translúcido extraño, lo que aumentó la confusión de Soi Fong. Una mirada más cercana en su fragmento de máscara reveló que era algo parecido a una corona alada.

Esta mujer era más alta que las otras dos, y usaba un traje similar a algunos que había visto usando en los Arrancars de Las Noches. El estilo parecía casi idéntico. Ella llevaba botan negras que iban hasta los muslos, una falda larga blanca y una especie de top apretando, sin mangas, en la parte de arriba. Su estómago estaba bien tonificado y parecía tener un piercing en su ombligo. Soi Fong podía ver su agujero Hollow en la curva debajo de su pecho, en el punto muerto entre su torso. También llevaba brazaletes similares a las botas que se extendían desde las muñecas hasta sus hombros. Su hombro izquierdo tenía una marca distintiva. Había un número tatuado, lo que sorprendió a Soi Fong. Era el número 1.

'¿¡Ella es una Espada!?' Pensó Soi Fong preocupada mientras miraba a la mujer de arriba a abajo.

La Arrancar de pelo lavanda la miró con curiosidad. "Tú no eres una Vasto Lorde o una Shinigami... Pero, veo tu agujero Hollow, tu ropa negra, y una Zanpakuto. ¿Eres una Arrancar imperfecta? ¿Por qué estabas buscando Las Noches?"

'Buena pregunta... Me gustaría saberlo.' Pensó Soi Fong, aunque permaneció en silencio, mirando a la mujer con cautela. '¿Ella no sabe nada de White y su ejército? Definitivamente es una Espada a juzgar por el número 1 en su hombro. ¿Dijo que Las Noches era una ruina? ¿Cómo puede ser una Espada si no sabe nada de White? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿¡A qué distancia de Las Noches estoy!?'

La mujer con el pelo lavanda parecía entristecida mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Independientemente de lo que has escuchado, Las Noches está en ruinas... Fue destruida hace mucho tiempo por los Shinigamis. Es una especie de leyenda para los Hollows por aquí. No eres el primer Hollow que veo en busca de ello."

'Ella habla como si fuera una especie de ciudad perdida en el desierto... ¿Qué demonios?' Pensó Soi Fong desconcertada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Sabes tu nombre? ¿O eres uno de los locos?" Preguntó la Arrancar.

"Mi nombre no significa nada para ti o para cualquier persona, ¿por qué me molestaría en decírtelo? Soy una abominación... Siéntete libre de interpretarlo como quieras." Respondió Soi Fong con amargura.

Las Arrancars pelirroja y la peliazul se acercaron a su evidente líder para algún tipo de orden. La Arrancar pelilavanda frunció el ceño. "Abominación, ¿eh? Es curioso... Algunos Vasto Lordes tienen esa línea de pensamiento hasta que se convierten en Arrancars perfectos. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la superficie? Eres muy pequeña... Me imagino que eras un Vasto Lorde, ¿cierto?"

"No recuerdo nada..." Respondió Soi Fong. Ella esperaba evitar dar información innecesaria. Si estas Arrancars no sabían sobre el estado actual de Las Noches, era mejor fingir ignorancia como si fuera una don nadie.

'Si de verdad es una Espada es fácilmente de nivel capitán... No quiero hacerla enojar si no es necesario. Tal vez debería jugar con ella para descubrir qué sabe. No tiene sentido que una Espada no sepa que Las Noches está lleno de Arrancars.' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Ya veo... No es algo insólito, supongo. A veces los Arrancars imperfectos pueden olvidarse de sus antiguas evoluciones. Te ves bastante humana para mí... Es posible que llegues a ser perfecta tarde o temprano... Aunque es bastante raro que unos solitarios se conviertan en Arrancars." Dijo la Arrancar de pelo lavanda con calma.

Soi Fong ladeó la cabeza. "Y, ¿qué es un Arrancar exactamente?"

"Hmm, bueno, una pregunta interesante. Cada Arrancar diría algo diferente, pero en mi opinión, los Arrancars somos lo más cercano a un humano que un Hollow puede llegar a ser. No es algo malo, de verdad. Es una de las pocas cosas que hace la vida soportable en Hueco Mundo. Creo que lo entenderás cuando tu evolución esté completa." Dijo con optimismo la líder Arrancar.

"¿Has estado alguna vez en Las Noches? Hablas de ello como si lo hubieras visto..." Dijo Soi Fong, cambiando de tema despreocupadamente.

"Ah, sí... Tienes una fijación por ese lugar. Muchos Hollows poderosos lo buscan en algún momento de sus vidas. En particular los Vasto Lordes, solían reunirse allí para aceptar su humanidad." Respondió.

Los ojos de la ex capitana se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Así que has estado allí? ¿Nunca pensaste en ir de nuevo?"

La líder Arrancar sacudió la cabeza. "Yo vivía allí antes de la Gran Purga... Pero no puedo regresar a esas ruinas. Traería demasiados malos sentimientos que deberían permanecer enterrados. Especialmente me pongo de mal humor al recordar ese doloroso lugar. El arrepentimiento te mata si lo dejas."

"¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Gran Purga? ¿De qué estás hablando, exactamente? ¿Qué ocurrió allí?" Preguntó Soi Fong. Ella se sentía profundamente intrigada por el hecho de que estas Arrancars no parecían estar afiliadas a White. Era casi como si estuvieran congeladas en su propio mundo o algo así.

"Es una larga historia..." Suspiró la Arrancar.

'¿Será buena idea mencionar a White? Ella no parece tener ninguna idea sobre lo que está pasando entre los Hollows y los Shinigamis en este momento. Tal vez debería ocultarlo hasta conseguir más información. Ella cree que soy una Arrancar.' Pensó Soi Fong.

"¿Quién incluso construyó Las Noches de todos modos? ¿Los Arrancars? No me importaría escuchar la historia." Continuó Soi Fong.

"Si quieres saberlo, lo hizo el Rey hace mucho tiempo. Su nombre era Zangetsu. Él y sus nueve seguidores más poderosos fueron llamados los Espada. Ellos fueron los primeros y más fuertes Arrancars. Gobernaron este desierto en el pasado. En ese momento, los Vasto Lordes eran mucho más frecuentes. Zangetsu unió a todos... Y creó orden en este mundo caótico. Creó seguridad... Y trajo felicidad." Dijo la Arrancar de pelo lavanda.

'¿Zangetsu, eh...? ¿Así que White no fue el primer Rey Hollow? Espera, ¿¡Espada!? ¿He oído bien?' Pensó Soi Fong interesada.

La ex capitana se quedó mirando a la Arrancar intensamente. "¿Y qué pasó entonces?"

Después de una breve pausa, la Arrancar tragó su nudo en la garganta y continuó. "Prosperó durante mucho tiempo... Pero las cosas no eran perfectas. Con el tiempo los Shinigamis descubrieron la verdad sobre el aumento de la población Arrancar en Hueco Mundo. Les aterrorizaba... Los Shinigamis creían que era su derecho dictar el equilibrio del universo."

La Arrancar peliazul suspiró. "Equilibrio... Así es como les gusta llamarlo. Se están volviendo locos y estúpidos si me preguntas. ¿Qué balance hay en que ellos tengan todo el poder y los Hollows vivamos como demonios muertos de hambre?"

La Arrancar pelirroja asintió. "Sí, ellos no saben lo que significa ser un Hollow. El hambre... El miedo... El vacío. Creo que odian a los Arrancars sólo porque no les gusta la idea de que su enemigo se parezca a humanos."

"¿Pero cómo destruyeron Las Noches? ¿Qué empezó todo el conflicto?" Pidió Soi Fong más específicamente. El fin de esta conversación la preocupaba profundamente.

"Los Shinigamis y su desprecio por nuestro derecho a existir es la razón principal. Ellos y sus gobernantes intolerantes pensaron que éramos monstruos... Abominaciones. Tenían miedo de nosotros porque éramos Hollows con humanidad. También teníamos Zanpakutos. Éramos una amenaza a su control y nos querían muertos. Pero, incluso a pesar de este hecho, Zangetsu trató de ofrecer la paz con ellos. Pidió una reunión cumbre en el mundo de los vivos, pero por desgracia, no se presentaron con intención de discutir la paz. Ellos abiertamente nos declararon la guerra y hablaban de purgar a nuestra especie de Hueco Mundo. Los bastardos sin honor incluso nos atacaron en la cumbre... Y mataron a uno de nuestros Espada en batalla. Después de retirarnos a Hueco Mundo, los Espada estuvimos todos de acuerdo en ir en guerra contra los Shinigamis." Continuó la Arrancar de pelo lavanda.

Soi Fong estaba altamente sorprendida por esta nueva información. Apenas podía parpadear mientras mirada a la líder del trío Arrancar.

"Bueno, creo que es obvio... Los Espada perdieron. Zangetsu cayó en batalla, y el resto de los Espada cayeron en el caos. Se enfrentaron en una guerra civil que finalmente dejó Hueco Mundo paralizado. Los Shinigamis siguieron con su invasión y destruyeron la mayor parte del palacio, y finalmente acabaron con todos los que quedaban. Eso es lo que se conoce como la Gran Purga. Aunque dudo que halla muchos vivos que la recuerden. Los Shinigamis responsables creo que se llamaban a sí mismos el Gotei 13. Después de la muerte de Zangetsu, yo terminé aquí al escapar de la Gran Purga." Concluyó.

'Esto es... Irreal. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esta Gran Purga? No hay nada de ello en nuestros registros de historia. Y no creo que ni el Capitán Comandante lo sepa. Aunque... Esto podría estar conectado a la primera generación del Gotei 13. Aún así, no tiene mucho sentido. ¿También dijo que Zangetsu creó a los Espada? Pensé que fue White. Eso significaría que esto ha ocurrido antes... Y White es el nuevo Rey.' Pensó Soi Fong sorprendida.

Fue entonces que de inmediato se dio cuenta el por qué Yamamoto y Unohana estaban tan inusualmente preocupados por los Arrancars. 'La Capitana Unohana sabía qué eran los Arrancars. El Capitán Comandante se enojó cuando escuchó decir que White era el Rey de Hueco Mundo. No hay ningún registro oficial de la forma en que murieron los oficiales del Gotei 13 originales. ¿¡Eso quiere decir... Que el Capitán Comandante y la Capitana Unohana fueron parte de esta Gran Purga!? Deben haber sido los únicos supervivientes.'

"Me disculpo si esto es un poco abrumador. Normalmente no cuento la historia a un Hollow que acabo de conocer. Pareces extremadamente curiosa." Dijo la pelilavanda después de un breve silencio.

Soi Fong la miró directamente. '¿Así que ella es tan antigua como el Capitán Comandante? Ciertamente no lo parece... Tal vez algo le ha impedido envejecer. ¿Quizá la regeneración Hollow retrasa el proceso de envejecimiento? Ella se ve hermosa... Para ser un Hollow.'

"¿Qué te impidió ir todo este tiempo? Quiero decir... ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir siendo un Arrancar aquí?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

"Esa es una pregunta que todos los Arrancars tienen que descubrir por sí mismos. No hay una respuesta correcta o incorrecta. Tienes que seguir tu instinto y encontrar tu corazón. Algo le dará sentido. Para mí, es algo tan simple como ayudar a otros Hollows. Eso es algo que aprendí de Zangetsu." Respondió.

"Sin ofender, pero suena estúpido." Contrarrestó Soi Fong.

"Pareces una persona solitaria y amarga para mí... Así que me imagino que no puedes entenderlo. O quizá sí, ¿y tienes demasiado miedo para admitirtélo a ti misma?" Replicó la belleza de pelo lavanda.

Soi Fong siseó con molestia. "¡No soy una persona solitaria, soy un maldito Hollow! ¡Hay una diferencia!"

Finalmente, tras admitir que ella era un Hollow en voz alta, Soi Fong sintió una tristeza extraña. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el trío Arrancar. ¿Soi Fong había aceptado la verdad?

"¿Hay una diferencia? Puedo verlo en tus ojos... Necesitas ayuda." Dijo la líder Arrancar.

"¿Ayuda? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" Exigió Soi Fong.

"No estoy muy segura de qué estás buscando, pero te invito a venir conmigo si lo deseas. Las Tierras Exteriores pueden ser solitarias y peligrosas. Nadie en Hueco Mundo debería tener que vivir solo." Dijo la mujer mientras extendía la mano.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe...?" Preguntó Soi Fong con incredulidad.

"Pues claro... ¿Para qué más podría haber hablado contigo todo este tiempo?" Rió la Arrancar peliazul.

Soi Fong todavía no podía creer lo desconectada que estaba esta antigua Espada sobre los acontecimientos actuales de Hueco Mundo. '¿¡Cómo diablos puede no saber sobre White y sus Espada!? Tenía la impresión de que era como el Dios-Rey de Hueco Mundo. Apenas puedo creer que nunca hallan sentido ni siquiera un rastro de la energía espiritual de White en este lugar. Tendríamos que estar muy, muy lejos de Las Noches para no sentirlo.'

"¿Qué tienes que perder? Ya te dije que no vamos a hacerte daño a menos que nos ataques." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Nunca nos contaste tu historia..." Añadió la peliazul.

"Y no la contaré a cualquiera. Matadme o dejadme en paz. Ya he oído bastante de todo esto." Gruñó Soi Fong.

"Creo que deberíamos presentarnos, por lo menos. Mi nombre es Athena Plateado, por cierto. Ellas dos son mis compañeras, Yin y Yang. Han estado conmigo desde hace un tiempo. No tienes por qué venir con nosotras, o decirnos nada de tu pasado... Pero al menos nos gustaría saber tu nombre. Pareces alguien interesante." Dijo la líder Arrancar.

"Soi Fong..." Fue todo lo que dijo la ex capitana.

"Bueno, Soi Fong, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando." Dijo Athena.

"Espera, ¿hemos estado aquí esperando por ella todo este tiempo y no la vamos a llevar con nosotras?" Dijo la Arrancar peliazul molesta.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea, vámonos."

'Ella es una ex Espada... Ni siquiera lo mencionó durante esta pequeña historia. Tiene que haber una razón para ello. Quiero saber más sobre esto...' Pensó Soi Fong.

Cuando las Arrancars se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, Soi Fong gritó con seriedad. "¡Espera!"

Ellas se detuvieron y miraron atrás con curiosidad. Athena ladeó la cabeza, interesada. "¿Sí, Soi Fong?"

De mala gana, la ex capitana suspiró. "Supongo que tengo que ir a algún lugar... Te seguiré a donde vayas. ¿A dónde ibas de todos modos?"

"Puedes volver a nuestra pequeña base. No es nada especial, pero está bien para protegerse de las tormentas de arena." Dijo Athena alegremente.

"Oh, Dios, contrólate... Joder." Dijo Yin sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Relájate, Yin... No es necesario que te molestes. Acordamos seguir a Athena... Y ahora ella también, es uno de los nuestros." Dijo Yang con desdén a su gemela peliazul.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo, incluso ahora? ¿Qué me pasa?' Pensó Soi Fong mientras seguía a Athena.

Momentos después, la ex capitana sintió una sensación extraña en su rostro. Una luz cegadora impidió su visión y su máscara comenzó a despedazarse. Soi Fong apenas podía describir la sensación de cómo se desprendían piezas de su máscara. Después de que todo terminó, lo único que quedó fue el par de extensiones cortas similares a antenas de una avispa en la parte posterior, lo que sería su fragmento de máscara.

La ahora perfecta Arrancar miró a su alrededor totalmente sorprendida. "¿¡Qué ha pasado!?"

Soi Fong de inmediato miró su reflejo a través de su Zanpakuto. Observó con sorpresa al ver que la negrura y el dorado de sus ojos desapareció, y sus iris volvieron a su marrón normal. Su Zanpakuto empezó a brillar poco después, para gran confusión de la ex capitana.

"Parece que acabas de llegar a tu máxima evolución." Dijo Athena con una sonrisa.

"Hablando sobre cuánto te llevaría, ¿eh?" Dijo Yang algo divertida.

'¿Así que soy una Arrancar completa? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡A qué coño juega White!? ¿Tenía la intención de que esto pasase o esperaba que la Sociedad de Almas me matara?' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Vamos, Soi Fong, te voy a mostrar nuestra pequeña base." Dijo Athena.

'¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?' Se preguntó internamente Soi Fong.

 **XXX Las Noches, Ichigo XXX**

Mientras Ichigo andaba por el pasillo, pensaba en lo que le había hecho a Soi Fong. Ahora que lo recordaba, se preguntó si tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco. No podía explicar lo que se apoderó de él. Los ojos ignorantes y tolerantes de ella le habían llevado a hacer aquello. Algo en la forma en que Soi Fong odiaba a los Hollows le molestaba enormemente.

El castigo que infinglió sobre ella sería una lección extremadamente dura. Una parte de él se preguntaba qué haría la ex capitana cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba condenada. El Rey simplemente sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. 'Probablemente esté siendo ejecutada ahora mismo... Al menos sabrá lo que se siente al morir por ser un Hollow. Dudo que todavía esté viva... ¿Qué me diría si aún viviese? Seguramente me odiaría aún más... Pero por lo menos entendió mi punto de vista. Eso también podría disuadir a cualquier Shinigami de espiar aquí por un buen tiempo.'

Él fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando una voz excitada le llamó la atención. "¡Ichigo! ¡Ahí estás! ¿¡Dónde has estado todo este tiempo!?"

El Rey desvió la mirada por detrás de su hombro, donde vio a una sobreexcitada Apacci saltando para caer sobre su espalda. No logró hacerlo, ya que Ichigo se desvió un poco de su trayectoria, y en su lugar, él la cogió por la cintura.

Al darse cuenta de que falló en su asalto, la chica Arrancar volvió la cabeza con nerviosismo hacía Ichigo. Él la soltó poco después, permitiendo que ella se ponga en pie. "Casi fuiste lo suficientemente rápida... No podría haberte notado si no gritas por adelantado."

"Pff... ¡Si claro! ¡Estaba dándote una oportunidad justa!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

"Tú eres la que necesitaba una oportunidad justa. De hecho, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir..." Dijo la sensual voz condescendiente de Sung-sun en algún lugar cercano. Los ojos de Apacci se iluminaron con furia mientras ella sacudía la cabeza, buscando a la Arrancar serpiente.

Al verla, apenas en una esquina, Apacci apretó los puños. "¡Atrévete a repetir eso, escamosa chica serpiente!"

"De hecho, soy una chica serpiente... Buena observación." Dijo Sung-sun divertida.

"¡Deja de ser una lista de mierda, Sung-sun!" Interrumpió Mila Rose, que se había acercado a Sung-sun cuando captó a la Arrancar serpiente. Los ojos de la leona se iluminaron de alegría al detectar a Ichigo.

"¿¡Ichigo!? ¡Parece una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos! Nunca nos visitas o a Lady Harribel." Dijo Mila Rose con una cara algo decepcionada.

"Uff... ¿No pueden encontrar a alguien más a quien molestar? Ichigo está ocupado ayudándome con algo. ¿¡Nos pueden dar un poco de privacidad!?" Dijo Apacci con tristeza.

"¿¡Privacidad!? ¿De qué clase de ayuda estás hablando?" Exigió Mila Rose.

Sung-sun sacudió la cabeza y rió. "No tienes por qué preocuparte, Mila Rose. Apacci es demasiado inocente para lo que estás pensando. Además... Desde mi punto de vista, parece que sólo lo encontró un minuto antes que nosotras."

"¡Tú, plaga gutural! ¿Alguna vez te callas, Sung-sun?" Suspiró Apacci.

"¿Gutural? ¿Seguro que sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra?" Rió Sung-sun.

Apacci apretó los puños. "¡Pues claro! ¡Significa que suenas molesta como el infierno!"

"¿Estás insinuando que mi voz es áspera? Tengo una voz muy delicada y hermosa, para que lo sepas. Tal vez deberías hablar como una dama adecuada. Tú sí que eres gutural si me preguntas." Replicó Sung-sun.

"Tal vez tú deberías dejar de ser una acosadora espeluznante... Eso no me parece muy de dama." Dijo Apacci.

El comentario pareció tomar a Sung-sun con la guardia baja. "¿A-acosadora? Qué afirmación tan audaz, Apacci."

"Hey, no soy yo la que se arrastra por las esquinas..." Replicó Apacci.

Sung-sun se cubrió con una manga. "Tienes una manera tan bruta de decir las cosas. En realidad estaba dando una vuelta alrededor de la esquina cuando oí tu gran bocaza."

"Bueno, ¿y para qué hacías eso?" Respondió Apacci.

"¿Quieren dejarlo por un minuto? Así que, ¿de verdad estás ocupado con Apacci ahora mismo, Ichigo?" Mila Rose cambió de tema, para alivio del Rey.

Él miró a su Fracción, quien tenía un aspecto de cachorrito lloroso en los ojos. Después de un breve silencio, asintió. "Sí, ella quería hablar conmigo de algo, creo."

"Oh..." Mila Rose apartó la mirada. "Lo siento por molestarte entonces."

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos de todos modos?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras miraba entre Sung-sun y Mila Rose.

Ambas intercambiaron breves miradas antes de que la Arrancar serpiente respondiese. "Bueno, Lady Harribel nos envió a entrenar por nuestra cuenta, ya que está ocupada entrenando con otros Espada."

"¿Qué? ¿Entrenando juntos? ¿Sin que yo se los tenga que decir?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"Por extraño que parezca, sí. Por lo que pudimos escuchar, al parecer Lilynette convenció a Starrk y a Baraggan para entrenar juntos. Luego invitaron a Lady Harribel. Parece que todos los Espada están entrenando en serio ahora." Respondió Mila Rose.

"Eso es bueno... Podría hacerles una visita más tarde. Ustedes dos deben seguir con la formación. Encontraré algo de tiempo para pasar el rato con ambas cuando pueda." Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Mila Rose sonrió feliz. "Estoy deseando que llegue." Después, pasó junto a él y le guinó un ojo. Apacci rodó los ojos ante ello. La leona siguió por el pasillo con una actitud optimista.

Sung-sun pasó también pasó muy cerca de él y le dio una mirada inusual. "¿Podemos tener nuestras propias conversaciones en privado también? Estaría muy agradecida si me ayudaras con una nueva habilidad en la que he estado trabajando."

Apacci siseó por su frase y se cruzó de brazos. "Nueva habilidad, ¿eh? Pff... No puedo esperar a ver qué es."

"Um... Claro, supongo. No veo problema, Sung-sun. Puedo seguir ayudándoos ya que Harribel está ocupada. Aunque tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, por lo que no puede ser demasiado tiempo." Dijo Ichigo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sung-sun miró entre Ichigo y Apacci. "Incluso un minuto sería muy beneficioso para mí. Gracias, Ichigo."

Apacci apretó los puños con fuerza y pensó para sí. '¿Qué demonios pasa con esa mirada? Ella trama algo...'

Después de irse, Apacci miró a Ichigo con una cara nerviosa. "Hey, sé que has estado ocupado todo el tiempo y probablemente no pienses en este tipo de cosas... ¿Pero no tienes ningún favorito por aquí? Como... Ya sabes, para pasar el rato y esas cosas."

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Rió Ichigo de su tonta pregunta.

"¡Hey, estoy hablando en serio!" Respondió Apacci.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no sé. Me gustan todos. Somos amigos y familiares en lo que a mí respecta. No me preocupo demasiado en favoritos o no. Ese tipo Gin, claramente estaba tratando de molestarte. Me gusta todo de ti, y no estarías a mi lado si no disfrutara de tu compañía."

Apacci desconectó a media respuesta de Ichigo y se introdujo en sus propios pensamientos. Parece que ella sólo cogió ciertas palabras. 'Amigos... ¿Familia? ¿Todos? Uf... ¡No entiendo lo que se supone que significa! Vamos Apacci... Tienes que preguntarle directamente cuando no hay nadie más cerca. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad por un tiempo.'

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! Digamos, hipotéticamente, que hay ciertas personas sobre otras... ¿Quienes serían y por qué?" A Apacci se le estaba haciendo difícil reunir sus pensamientos.

Ichigo la miró. "Bueno, valoro la lealtad y la fuerza de voluntad por encima de casi cualquier cosa. Szayel ha estado trabajando muy duro últimamente para probarse a sí mismo. Admiro al tipo por el tiempo que pone en los proyectos que le pido. Eso muestra el gran respeto que tiene. Ulquiorra es extremadamente leal y él simplemente parece comprenderme mejor que la mayoría. Es fuerte y hace pequeñas cosas por aquí que nadie nota. Sosuke Aizen realmente parece estar cambiando. He entrenado con él recientemente y tuvimos una conversación. Es definitivamente mejor de lo que le di el crédito. Grimmjow también me ha sorprendido... Ha estado entrenando bastante, y a su Fracción también. Siento que este lugar... Y los Espada significan mucho para él. No he visto al resto de los Espada últimamente, pero es bueno saber que están trabajando bien el uno con el otro."

"¿Hay alguna chica que te guste más que otra? ¿Por alguna razón?" Preguntó Apacci con tanta indiferencia como pudo. Aún así, el nerviosismo en su cara era bastante obvio.

"No tienes que probarte que eres mejor para mí, Apacci. Ya que las tengo en muy alto standing, a ti, a Loly y a Menoly. Son mi Fracción después de todo." Dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué opinas de Nelliel? Me refiero a, la abrazaste..."

Antes de que Apacci pudiera continuar, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. La ex cierva parecía realmente sorprendida cuando Ichigo la abrazó.

Él rió de su reacción avergonzada. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gustaría abrazarte?"

Inmediatamente ella se apartó con la cara de un rojo carmesí y parecía casi frustrada. '¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar ahora? ¡Di algo, Apacci!' Pensó internamente.

"Te considero una de mis mejores amigos, Apacci. Así que sólo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo." Agregó Ichigo.

'Amigos... Wow me debo ver como una idiota.' Pensó Apacci mientras se separaba.

Nerviosa, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, para confusión de Ichigo. Él miró su retirada con incertidumbre. "¿Qué pasa, Apacci? ¿Estás bien?"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que desapareciera de su vista. Ichigo suspiró y pensó para sí. 'Creí que quería que la abrazara... Parecía al borde de algo. ¿Debo seguirla? No, no quiero parecer insistente. Ella realmente parece inflexible sobre probarse a sí misma que es mejor ante mí. Nel es una Espada... Apacci parece tener la idea de que Nel está más cerca de mí que ella. ¿Se sentirá insegura por todo esto?'

Mientras tanto, a una distancia considerable, Apacci llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella se sentó tras la puerta y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra ella. '¡Soy tan estúpida! ¿Por qué huí? Esa fue mi oportunidad... ¿Por qué me sentí tan asustada?'

Tras unos momentos de reflexión respondió rápidamente a su propia pregunta. '¿Tenía miedo de lo que pasase? No quiero ser sólo amigos con él... Pero parece que es adonde parece ir todo esto. ¡Maldición! Debe pensar que no me gustó ese abrazo por escapar... ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a acercarme más a él? ¿Cómo puedo conseguir que se fije en mí? Debo ser más agresiva... Esa es probablemente la única razón en la que voy a ser capaz de competir con esa perra Nel... O posiblemente con Harribel.'

 **XXX De vuelta con Ichigo XXX**

Mientras seguía hacía adelante, Ichigo pensó en la reacción de Apacci. 'Debería ir a buscarla para ver qué está mal más tarde si no vuelve. Aunque todo lo que hice fue abrazarla y decirle que era una de mis mejores amigas... ¿O esperaba algo más? No, no debería simplificar sus emociones. Averiguaré exactamente qué la está molestando más tarde.'

"Bueno, bueno... Si es nuestro escurridizo Gran Rey. ¿Dónde has estado últimamente?" Sonó una voz familiar. Ichigo viró la cabeza a un pasillo adyacente y vio a Loly allí de pie.

"¡Ichigo!" También oyó la voz de Menoly llamarle. Momentos después sintió que ella se envolvía alrededor de uno de sus brazos. Loly corrió hacía él e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. El Rey miró entre ellas dos confundido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te olvidaste de nosotras o algo? ¡Parece que no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo!" Protestó Loly.

Menoly asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, hemos estado entrenando muy duro en algo especial. Además de que Loly y yo queríamos hablar contigo de algo."

"¿Qué es eso exactamente?" Preguntó Ichigo. Loly y Menoly intercambiaron asentimientos de cabeza como si estuvieran apunto de hacer alguna acción en conjunto grave.

"Bueno, nos preguntábamos, ¿cómo te sentirías sobre esto?" Dijo Loly.

"¿Sobre qué?" Respondió Ichigo. Ni siquiera un segundo después cada una de ellas se inclinaron para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Ambas parecían completamente avergonzadas de haberlo hecho con tanta audacia e inmediatamente apartaron la mirada, completamente ruborizadas.

"¿Qué? Sólo ha..." Ichigo miró entre ellas. Aunque apartaban la mirada, el Rey pudo ver que Loly tenía una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma. La cara de Menoly era una de casi terror. Ella dirigió la mirada con cautela hacía él para ver su reacción e inmediatamente apartó la mirada enrojecida al hacer contacto visual.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Loly, aún sin mirarlo.

"Lo siento si fue demasiado, Ichigo..." Se disculpó Menoly por adelantado.

"¿Por qué lo sientes? No pasa nada... Sólo es que no estoy acostumbrado a ver que actúen tan lindas como esto." Rió Ichigo. "No sabía que tuvieran lados Deredere."

"¿L-linda?" Tartamudeó Menoly mientras su rubor se amplificaba más si es posible.

"¿Dere? ¿Qué significa eso?" Dijo Loly en voz baja, más bien para sí misma. Luego sacudió la cabeza al pensar en la otra palabra clave. Loly sonrió. "Ves, te dije que esto funcionaría, Menoly. Ichigo piensa que somos lindas."

"Sois como mis hermanas, jaja." Rió Ichigo, luego pensó para sí. 'Karin y Yuzu me hacían eso cuando eran más pequeñas.'

El breve pensamiento de sus hermanas lo puso algo triste, pero trató de empujarlo a un lado por ahora.

"¿¡H-hermanas!?" Chirrió Loly.

La cara de Menoly mostró horror. 'Realmente espero que esté bromeando... ¿¡Él nos ve como sus hermanas!? ¿¡En serio ya estamos fuera de la carrera por culpa de esto!?'

"¡Espera! Lo primero... No vuelvas a llamarnos tus hermanas de nuevo. Esto estaba destinado a... Uh, ¿Menoly?" Dijo Loly, esperando a que su hermana la ayudase a terminar.

"Teníamos la intención de mostrar que nos p-preocupamos por ti, Ichigo..." Dijo Menoly logrando salvar a Loly.

Loly asintió con la cabeza. "¡Eso es! Y sólo estábamos tratando de hacerte saber que somos un equipo y que debemos permanecer juntos... En la enfermedad y la salud... Y todas esas otras cosas."

"Sí, y a diferencia de otras que no vamos a mencionar específicamente... Loly y yo venimos como un par." Dijo Menoly logrando superar su nerviosismo.

"¡Tiene razón! Somos un especial dos por uno... ¡El mejor par que se puede pedir!" Anunció Loly con orgullo.

Ichigo miró por encima de ellas con diversión. "Un par, ¿eh? ¿Un par de cómicos? ¿Un par de luchadores? Tienen que ser más específicas."

"No te hagas el tonto, Ichigo... Sabemos que sabes qué es esto." Dijo Loly algo nerviosa.

"¿La broma más divertida que me han jugado en la vida?" Rió Ichigo.

Loly y Menoly se miraron y asintieron de nuevo. Sin advertencia se inclinaron de nuevo y le besaron las mejillas.

"Sí que parece una buena broma... De hecho, ¡perdeos aspirantes a zorras!" Sonó la voz de Apacci.

Loly y Menoly notaron a Apacci acercarse a Ichigo.

"¿Aspirantes de zorras? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Dijo Loly sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Justo cuando estábamos empezando a avanzar..." Suspiró Menoly.

Apacci apretó los dientes. "¿¡Alguna querría explicarme esto!?"

"Es exactamente lo que parece... Estamos expresando nuestro afecto a Ichigo y él está fingiendo que es demasiado denso para notarlo." Dijo Loly.

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo Apacci perpleja.

"Lo hemos conocido casi desde siempre... Tal vez más que nadie. Así que no vayas asumiendo que tienes el derecho a monopolizar a Ichigo para ti." Añadió Menoly.

"Antes dijiste que yo era tu amiga, Ichigo. Yo, b-bueno... Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con las otras chicas, hay algo que quiero saber. Es muy incómodo, pero, ¿quieres a cualquiera de nosotras más que amigos?" Dijo finalmente Apacci. Evidentemente estaba luchando para encontrar la voz para decirlo entre su tartamudeo y su rubor.

'Espera... ¿Qué? Por lo tanto, ¿esto es sobre mis sentimientos románticos? No me di cuenta de que ellas sentían eso. Quiero decir, sé que le gusto a todas ellas, pero no creí que de ese modo. ¿De dónde salió esto? Yo te culpo, Gin Ichimaru... Y a tu maldita cara de zorro astuto.' Pensó Ichigo para sí.

Después de un silencio muy tenso, él respondió con una pregunta. "¿Es algo en lo que están interesadas? ¿Tener una relación más que amigos conmigo?"

"Me interesa..." Admitió Apacci un poco nerviosa.

"Obviamente Loly y yo también." Siguió Menoly.

"¡Tiene toda la razón!" Añadió Loly para dar énfasis.

Ichigo miró a las tres y suspiró. "Bueno... Estoy seguro de que el problema aquí es bastante difícil de dejarlo pasar. Ustedes son tres... Y parte de la misma Fracción. No quiero dar una decisión que rompa la amistad y el trabajo en equipo, además de aumentar el drama. Sin mencionar que, estamos en guerra con dos facciones ahora mismo. Hay un montón de otras cosas por las que preocuparnos."

"Bueno Menoly y yo venimos juntas... Así que en realidad no tienes que elegir entre nosotras." Dijo Loly sonrojada.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dijo Apacci boquiabierta. "¿Tienen la intención de compartir a Ichigo? No me jodas."

"Bueno, quiero decir que personalmente no me importa si tú te unes también. Estamos muy bien entre nosotras. Somos el equipo original de White después de todo..." Dijo Menoly tan roja como su hermana.

Apacci empezó a reír. "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? ¿Quién querría estar en ese tipo de rara relación...?"

"Esto suena como una muy mala idea... Chicas, ¿están tratando de hacer que me maten?" Suspiró Ichigo.

"¡Ohohoho! Así que no es ciego, después de todo. ¿Puedes VER a esas zorras de pechos mamut tratando de seducirte? Casi estaba empezando a preocuparme.'' Rió Loly. ''¿Quieres meter a alguna otra chica en esto, Ichigo?"

"¿Mila Rose? ¿Sung-sun? ¿Nelliel? ¿Harribel? ¿¡Ninguna en absoluto!?" Siguió Menoly con un jadeo.

"Woah, relajaos chicas... Me gustan todas ustedes bastante, pero no quiero este tipo de drama en este momento. Por esto intento evitar sus insinuaciones. Además, no sé cómo podría elegir a cualquiera de ustedes de todos modos. No quiero que ninguna se sienta rechazada. Porque si eso ocurriera, se sentirían mal, y yo me sentiría aún peor... Y todo el mundo aflojaría en el entrenamiento. Es una gran distracción." Suspiró Ichigo.

Apacci le envió una mirada seria. "Sabes que vas a tener que elegir con el tiempo... No soy como esas dos bichos raros. No me gusta la enferma idea de compartirte."

"¿B-bichos raros? ¿¡Qué demonios!?" Protestó Loly.

"No seas tan egoísta, joder Apacci... Ichigo es el Rey de Hueco Mundo, después de todo. ¿Estás diciendo que eres lo suficientemente digna de ser su reina? Sinceramente dudo que cualquiera de nosotras pueda llenar ese espacio... Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos estar con él, ¿entiendes?" Dijo Menoly.

Apacci sintió una ola de inseguridad golpearla por ese comentario. Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada avergonzada. "Hipotéticamente, si alguna vez aceptase algo tan estúpido como eso, ¿qué pensarías, Ichigo? ¿Cómo funcionaría?"

"Bueno, esto acaba de tornarse extremadamente incómodo. Escuchad chicas, nada de eso va a suceder a corto plazo, por lo que relajaos. Ya habrá tiempo para esto en el futuro, pero ahora mismo debería ponerme en marcha." Dijo Ichigo tranquilizadoramente. Las tres apartaron la vista algo disgustadas.

Después de que él se fue, Apacci miró con incredulidad a Loly y Menoly. "¿Así que están diciendo que están a favor de ser esencialmente concubinas?"

"Mira Apacci... A Menoly y a mí nos caes bien así que voy a decir esto sólo una vez. Tenemos toda la intención de acercarnos aún más a Ichigo, ya sea como sus compañeras oficiales o no. Tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan mojigata sobre esto y subir a bordo. Además, si le impresionas lo suficiente, quizá él te escoja a ti también junto a nosotras." Suspiró Loly.

Menoly asintió. "Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? Siempre y cuando estemos con Ichigo, y todas consigamos nuestro turno, a mí no me importa."

"Pero Ichigo llegó a un buen punto... Las cosas se pondrían muy raras y tensas si él escogiese a una sola mujer. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, me encantaría que me eligiese exclusivamente, pero ese tipo de pensamiento es realmente ilógico si se piensa un poco. Por no mencionar que, nos pondría en competencia directa con Nel y Harribel. Al menos de esta manera, todavía podemos conseguir todas un pedazo de acción, ¿sabes?" Dijo Loly.

"Yo... Supongo que veo algunas ventajas. Pero, ¿qué clase de relación sería? Quiero decir, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de alguien en ese sentido con otras personas en el mismo camino?" Preguntó Apacci.

"Quién sabe... Pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Ichigo después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras. Tal vez no funcione... Pero si no funciona tampoco lo hará con la arpía tetona de Nel o con Harribel." Respondió Loly.

Apacci suspiró. "Es la cosa más ridícula que jamás has dicho si me preguntas... Pero Ichigo fue bastante claro sobre no elegir a alguien específicamente en este momento. Supongo que no haría ningún daño ver cómo va... Al menos por el momento."

"Bueno, incluso si no sale bien, nos dará a todas la oportunidad justa para dejar una buena impresión." Asintió Menoly.

Fin Capítulo 18

Bueno, bueno, lo primero de todos mil gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, seguidores y favoritos. Realmente me alegran. Pasemos a comentar un par de cosas. Zommari, Szayel y BG9, en el próximo capítulo veremos si funciona lo que tienen planeado y pueden sacar recuerdos de BG9 o algo así, oh, por cierto, sí, el autor modificó la Resurrección de Zommari por algo más simple y ya no tiene forma de horrenda calabaza, en el manga y anime canon se dice que es de los más rápidos, y como el autor dudaba que en la forma calabaza fuera así, pues decidió cambiarlo por algo más simple. Lo siguiente fue el encuentro de Karin, Isshin y Rukia con los Shibas. Y Rukia decidió quedarse con los Shibas. Siento si no ocurrió gran cosa ahí, pero podría decirse que las cosas están en construcción, ya veremos más de esto próximamente. Pero por supuesto, el gran punto culminante es Soi Fong. Las diversas etapas de su dolor, y además se encontró con tres Arrancars no afiliadas a Ichigo. ¿Conocen a Yin y Yang? Porque si no es así, ellas dos aparecen en una película de Bleach, obviamente aquí no tienen nada que ver con el villano de esa película, pero próximamente se descubrirán más cosas. Como dicen que a veces vale más una imagen que mil palabras, buscad imágenes de 'Yin y Yang Bleach'. Por si no quedó del todo claro, Yin es la peliazul y Yang la pelirroja. En cuanto a Athena, es evidentemente una OC, pero ella servirá para varios motivos. Observad su apellido, Plateado, su rango, y haced algo de memoria. Aparte de esto, también está ahí para ayudar a lidiar con la vida Hollow de Soi Fong. Espero que alguno de ustedes hallan reconocido en quién está inspirada, pero si no es así, ¡En Athena/Saori Kido! De Saint Seiya. ¿Cómo progresará Soi Fong con estas Arrancars?

Por último, la revelación importante de que las chicas están más interesadas en él de lo que esperaba. Como dijo Ichigo, ahora están demasiado ocupados para pensar en algo así, ya tendrán sus momentos. Y recordad que esto no es un Harén tradicional, aquí las cosas llevan su tiempo, pero que sepa que su Fracción está interesado en él románticamente es muy importante para Ichigo. La razón por la que más o menos Loly, Menoly y Apacci se confesaron fue porque llevan más tiempo con Ichigo, y no quieren ser eclipsadas por otros. Todo progresará a su debido tiempo, ya lo verán. Hasta la próxima semana.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: La promesa de un deseo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Silbern, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu despertó por un fuerte golpe en su puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y saltó de su cama. La instantánea oleada de adrenalina al despertar era muy común desde que llegó al Wandenreich. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Silbern, más reflexiva se volvía la adolescente Kurosaki. Incluso lo más mínimo la llevaba a un estado de hiper-alerta.

Yuzu se dirigió con cautela a la puerta y la abrió. Ella estaba muy confundida al ver quién estaba allí. De pie mirándola, Bambietta. Yuzu se mantuvo quieta mientras examinaba lentamente a la Sternritter. Bambietta estaba sola y parecía estar relativamente tranquila, o eso le parecía a Yuzu.

Aunque tenía dificultades para saber la hora en Silbern, la adolescente Kurosaki sabía que era mucho más tarde de la hora de su despertar habitual, lo que la sorprendió. '¿Hoy no era el turno de Candice para entrenarme? ¿Por qué ella no vino a despertarme?' Pensó la chica para sí.

Yuzu fue extraída de sus pensamientos cuando su atención se centró por completo en Bambietta. La pelipúrpura tenía una mirada indiferente, como si no tuviera prisa por ir a cualquier lugar. Yuzu ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre y finalmente habló. "¿Bambietta-san?''

"Hey Yuzu-chan, ¿puedo entrar?" Dijo Bambietta casualmente.

Yuzu no estaba para nada encantada con esto, pero asintió de mala gana. Bambietta parecía en un estado de ánimo decente, y Yuzu se preguntaba qué quería. La adolescente dio un paso a un lado e invitó a Bambietta a entrar.

Después de pasar, Bambietta miró a Yuzu. "¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras de mí?" Preguntó Yuzu no muy convencida.

Bambietta rodó los ojos. "Como sea, déjala abierta entonces. De todas formas, vine aquí porque quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas."

"¿Sobre Ichigo?" Supuso Yuzu inmediatamente.

La Sternritter E se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no exactamente. Es más bien sobre ti..."

"¿Quieres saber sobre mi Schrift entonces?" Dijo Yuzu.

"Hum... Eres más contundente de lo que recuerdo. La formación debe estar dando sus frutos. ¿Bazz B y Candice te están endureciendo?" Preguntó Bambietta con una sonrisa.

Yuzu decidió no responder y se limitó a esperar para saber el verdadero motivo de Bambietta.

Después de un breve silencio, Bambietta rió entre dientes. "¿Así que eres L, para la luz? ¿Has intentado usar estos nuevos poderes o todavía no?"

"No, estaba tratando de mejorar en lo principal primero." Respondió Yuzu con honestidad.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que te preguntarás dónde está Candice ahora mismo. Ella quería dejarte dormir, ya que has estado trabajando muy duro en tu entrenamiento. Candice decidió dejarte el día libre, pero probablemente ella también necesitaba un poco de descanso si me preguntas." Explicó Bambietta.

Yuzu parecía algo dudosa. "¿Por qué no vino ella misma a decírmelo entonces?"

"Candice está durmiendo, despertará más tarde. Así que vine porque quería hablar contigo y quizá aliviar algunos malentendidos que puedan haber surgido entre nosotras. No sé exactamente si te di una buena primera impresión. En ese entonces todavía estaba un poco irritada por la batalla con tu hermano. No estaba del todo segura lo que quería Yhwach contigo, pero si de verdad eres una Sternritter, no hay razón para que estemos en malos términos." Dijo Bambietta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Bambietta suspiró. "Siento haber sido una perra contigo. Probablemente ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero realmente no soy una persona agradable. Dicho esto... Soy una persona honesta. No voy a mentirte sobre nada, Yuzu-chan. No me gusta la inocencia... Y apestas a ella. Me pone enferma ver cómo me miras y no poder hacer nada."

"Lo siento... No puedo evitarlo." Respondió Yuzu con timidez.

La pelipúrpura sacudió la cabeza y gruñó. "No te pongas sumisa conmigo sólo porque dije algo que no querías oír. No estoy aquí para tratar de asustarte o decirte qué debes hacer, pero escúchame un minuto."

Bambietta se detuvo a la espera de la confirmación de Yuzu. Después de un breve silencio, la adolescente Kurosaki asintió a regañadientes. Bambietta cerró la puerta de un rápido empujón y miró a Yuzu de nuevo. "Soy una asesina... Alguien peligroso. He hecho cosas bastante terribles a personas malas y buenas por igual. No discrimino entre mis víctimas. Mataría a cualquier otro Sternritter con la misma facilidad con la que mataría a un Shinigami o a un Hollow. Tú sabes esto de mí y además estoy segura de que Bazz B ha embellecido su parte justa de los detalles."

"Sí, dijo que tú y Giselle eran peligrosas." Dijo Yuzu. Una parte de la chica estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa por estar a solas en una habitación con Bambietta. Yuzu hizo todo lo posible para aparentar tranquilidad por fuera, aunque seguía mirando a Bambietta.

"La persona más peligrosa en este lugar es Su Majestad, Yhwach. Él, Haschwalth, los Sternritters de élite, y especialmente ese pequeño cabronazo de Gremmy. Mantente alejada de todos ellos siempre que puedas. Yhwach te puede haber hecho una Sternritter, pero no pienses por un minuto que eso significa algo. Somos todos prescindibles si no reafirmamos nuestro poder y demostramos ser dignos para Yhwach." Dijo Bambietta.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué los caballeros de élite de Yhwach-sama son prescindibles?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"Ya que aún no tienes ni idea, voy a explicártelo. En un Sternritter normal, Yhwach puede muy fácilmente tomar nuestros mayores poderes con Auswahlen. Dudo que te hallan explicado cómo funcionan los poderes Sternritter, así que voy a decírtelo. Cuando él da un Schrift, elige una palabra y una letra, y el Quincy dotado de esa letra manifiesta un nuevo poder casi siempre basado en su letra. Normalmente asigna letras que coinciden con la personalidad de sus dueños. Tú tendrás un propio poder nuevo basado en la letra que te dio. La de Bazz B es H para The Heat. Convierte todos sus ataques en fuego. La mía es E para The Explode. No hace falta decir que soy una bombardera de reishi. Tu poder será extraído principalmente por lo que tú puedas comprender y manifestar. Cuando tienes un Schrift, puedes alcanzar un estado mucho mayor de poder espiritual llamado Vollstanding, es nuestra forma más poderosa. Por desgracia, si Yhwach tuviera que usar Auswalen contra alguno de nosotros, nos robaría la mayor parte de nuestro poder... Y posiblemente nos arrebataría nuestras vidas, dependiendo de cuán poderosos seamos. Aunque podamos mantener el poder de nuestras Schrift tras esto, no podríamos utilizar el Vollstanding o cualquier otra habilidad Quincy de gran poder nunca más." Explicó Bambietta.

"¿Pero por qué Yhwach-sama haría eso?" Preguntó Yuzu sorprendida.

"¿No lo entiendes? Él se vuelve más poderoso cuando divide su alma y la invierte en otros seres. Luego reabsorberá esa parte de su alma cuando nos hallamos hecho más fuertes y se potenciará aún más. También usa ese poder para mantener a todos los Sternritters en línea. Algunos de los Sternritters de élite son ridículamente poderosos... ¿Cómo si no nos iba a controlar?" Continuó Bambietta.

"¿No dijo Yhwach-sama que Uryu-san y yo éramos inmunes al auswahlen? ¿Por qué nos dio Schrifts entonces?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Bambietta se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pero eso nos lleva a otro hecho preocupante. Probablemente significa que soy más prescindible que tú." Respondió Bambietta.

"Eso es horrible... Pero entonces, ¿por qué todos ustedes se quedan? ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?" Preguntó Yuzu sorprendida.

Bambietta suspiró. "Bueno, eso es una larga historia... No hace falta decir que los reclutas a Sternritter por lo general son personas que no pueden negarse cuando se les dice que se unan. Mayormente todos nosotros fuimos tentados por el sueño de un futuro mayor. Sea de la manera que sea, dijo que veríamos nuestros deseos realizados, aunque eso aún está por verse."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sus deseos? ¿Cómo acabaste aquí, Bambietta-san?" Preguntó Yuzu interesada.

Bambietta apartó la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Bueno... Eso es personal. No soy el tipo de chica que va hablando de su pasado para ver la compasión de la gente. Por no hablar de, no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar con alguien que apenas conozco."

"Lo siento... No fue mi intención el ofenderte. ¿Sería demasiado invasivo preguntarte cuál era tu deseo? ¿Qué te hizo creer en este lugar?" Preguntó Yuzu con incertidumbre. "Porque yo no entiendo nada de esto. ¿Por qué los Quincys odian a los Hollows y a los Shinigamis?"

"Los Shinigamis creen que los Quincys debemos ser exterminados porque somos una amenaza para el equilibrio de los mundos. Ellos regulan la cantidad de almas que existen en el mundo de los vivos, en la Sociedad de Almas y en Hueco Mundo. Si alguno se desequilibra, entonces pone en peligro el tejido de la realidad... Al menos eso es en lo que creen. Bajo el Rey del Alma, este sistema de equilibrio y renacimiento es interminable, pero los Quincys no somos parte de ello. Es por eso que somos enemigos de los Shinigamis. Ellos quieren extinguirnos porque no somos parte de su sistema. Yhwach quiere matar al Rey del Alma y tomar su lugar para que podamos arreglar el sistema actual. En cuanto a los Hollows... Son el enemigo más letal contra el que un Quincy puede luchar. Son venenosos para nosotros... Lo que los convierte en una amenaza importante si se les permite prosperar sin restricciones. No nos gusta tenerlos como enemigos, ya que son la mayor amenaza para nuestra supervivencia." Explicó Bambietta.

Yuzu apartó la mirada, no comprendiendo completamente. "¿Fue siempre así? ¿Cómo pueden siquiera existir los Quincys si no son parte de este sistema?"

"Existimos debido a nuestro señor, Yhwach... Él creó a los Quincys. Cada Quincy vivo lleva un pedazo de su alma y su sangre. Tendrías que preguntarle a uno de los miembros más ancianos si de verdad estás interesada en la historia. No he estado tanto como ellos, así que no podría decirlo con certeza." Dijo Bambietta.

Yuzu sacudió la cabeza. "Pero soy humana... ¿Cómo puedo tener alguna relación con esto?"

"Los Quincys somos seres humanos... Somos descendientes que están espiritualmente en sintonía con Yhwach y sus poderes. ¿Has oído hablar de los Nephilim? ¿Los seres humanos con parentesco de Ángel? Los Quincys son algo así." Dijo la pelipúrpura. Yuzu no parecía creerla del todo, ya que la miraba fijamente.

"¿Así que los Quincys son ángeles, entonces?" Preguntó Yuzu incrédula.

"En esencia, sí. Teniendo en cuenta que Yhwach es Dios, esa es la comparación más cercana que puedo hacer." Asintió Bambietta.

"¿Y entonces quién es el Rey del Alma?" Dijo Yuzu.

Bambietta suspiró. "Bueno, no se sabe muy bien. Pero, nuestro señor Yhwach lo quiere muerto..."

"¿Así que entonces tú solías ser una humana?" Dijo Yuzu.

Bambietta hizo una pausa antes de contestar. "Se siente como hace toda una vida, pero solía ser humana, sí. Bueno, seguía siendo una Quincy de sangre pura, pero no lo sabía en ese momento. Supongo que podría decirte... Sólo para que pongas las cosas en mejor perspectiva."

"¿Decirme qué?" Preguntó Yuzu con ansiedad.

"Te voy a decir sobre mi pasado..." Dijo Bambietta, y durante unos segundos se fijó en la reacción de Yuzu, preguntándose si debía seguir o no. La adolescente Kurosaki parecía tener una verdadera mirada de empatía y curiosidad, lo que llevó a Bambietta a ceder.

"Cuando era más joven, solía ser bastante religiosa. Rezaba en un Dom todos los días. Siempre he tenido una fascinación por las cosas espirituales... Más aún por la guerra." Comenzó Bambietta.

"¿Qué es un Dom...? ¿Y de qué guerra estás hablando?" Preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

"Un Dom... ¿Sabes lo que es una Catedral? Es un tipo de iglesia de lujo con una arquitectura gótica. Supongo que no se ven muchas de donde vienes, ¿no? De todos modos, la guerra a la que me refiero era la Zweiter Weltkrieg... La mayor guerra en el mundo durante la historia de la humanidad." Especificó Bambietta. Su tono relajado parecía cambiar a uno más sombrío, para sorpresa de Yuzu.

Yuzu no reconoció las palabras extranjeras, pero supuso que eran alemanes. Fue entonces cuando Yuzu se dio cuenta de que Bambietta hablaba de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La adolescente no era la más experta en historia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo obvio.

"¿Eras una nazi?" Preguntó Yuzu sorprendida. Esa conclusión inmediata hizo clic en su cabeza, ya que explicaba por qué Bambietta tenía esa personalidad. 'Tal vez por eso es tan violenta... Todas esas palabras extrañas que usan por aquí deben ser en Alemán.'

La Sternritter E miró a Yuzu y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no era parte de ninguna afiliación política o del ejército. Era apenas una adolescente algo mayor que tú cuando todo empezó. Nada de eso tenía realmente sentido para mí cuando era joven. Mi padre y mi hermano lucharon en la guerra... Aunque ellos no tuvieron oportunidad alguna."

"No te ves mucho mayor que una adolescente..." Murmuró Yuzu más alto de lo que pretendía.

Bambietta le dio a Yuzu una mirada interrogante. "Bueno... Las personas envejecen de manera diferente en el mundo de los espíritus."

"¿Pero cómo es posible? Quiero decir... Por favor continúa." Dijo Yuzu.

"Mi padre y mi hermano eran la única familia que tenía, y cuando ambos fueron reclutados, tuve que vivir y trabajar en el Dom local por unos pocos años. Estaba bien, pero temía estar atrapada allí para siempre. Se siente como hace toda una vida..." Suspiró Bambietta.

"¿Así que eras cristiana?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"Católica... Pero en realidad no importa. Ninguna de las dos resultó ser lo que esperaba. Es curioso cómo la religión de vuestros pueblos terminó estando más cerca de la verdad que la mía..." Dijo Bambietta.

"¿Quieres decir la religión del este?" Confirmó Yuzu.

Bambietta asintió. "Sí... La que tiene todo el asunto del ciclo de renacimiento. Me olvidé de cómo se llama. Pero estoy divagando... Con el tiempo la idea de estar en el Dom se volvió irrelevante porque un día la guerra vino a nosotros. Recuerdo las bombas, los morteros, los tanques. Todo siendo derribado... Una gran cantidad de personas murieron. Incluso el Dom no fue seguro por mucho tiempo. Realmente no puedo recordar cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando a que los bombardeos acabasen, pero las fuerzas en tierra finalmente se movieron a través de nuestra ciudad."

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te escondías en una iglesia, mientras la gente combatía en el exterior?" Preguntó Yuzu sorprendida.

"Sí... Normalmente los soldados tenían el suficiente respeto para evitar los edificios religiosos, pero no tuvimos tanta suerte. Debería haber abandonado el Dom cuando acabaron los bombarderos, porque todo lo que hizo ese lugar fue hacernos un objetivo. La gente débil amaba reunirse ahí... Como corderos. Esos soldados sabían que personas inocentes se escondían en el Dom, y no les importaba." Dijo Bambietta entre dientes.

"¿La iglesia les hizo un objetivo?" Preguntó la adolescente Kurosaki con incertidumbre.

"Sí, es un santuario obvio donde la mayoría de la población civil se sentían a salvo y ocultos. El destino quiso que nos descubrieran más tarde. Te ahorraré los detalles, no fue muy bien. Fuimos capturados y..." Bambietta se detuvo a media frase. Parecía como si tuviera dificultades para continuar. Era obvio para Yuzu que se trataba de un recuerdo muy desagradable para la Sternritter.

"¿Estás bien? No tienes que decirme si no quieres." Interrumpió Yuzu mientras miraba la inusual expresión de Bambietta.

La Quincy pelipúrpura respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Nos trataron terriblemente. Entre ver los morteros y las bombas destruir mi casa, y sufrir las humillaciones de mi cautiverio... Me hice insensible a todo después de un tiempo. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar después de eso... Nada me desconcertaba en absoluto. Me sentía muerta por dentro."

"¿Cómo conseguiste salir de allí?" Dijo Yuzu en voz baja.

"Un día durante mi cautiverio, me desperté y sentí algo... Era como un eco. Se hizo más y más fuerte con el tiempo. Sentí algo de nuevo... Rabia. El último día de mi cautiverio, desperté poderes Quincys. El trauma pesado y el estrés es casi siempre el disparador para sacarlo de una persona. Utilicé mis poderes para liberarme... Y castigar a los soldados. Siempre había pensado que el asesinato era un pecado terrible... Pero fue raro describir la sensación que tuve cuando maté a esas personas. Liberé toda mi rabia en un alboroto explosivo y la tranquilidad que sentí después fue indescriptible."

"Umm..." Yuzu estaba empezando a ponerse más nerviosa conforme escuchaba la historia y pensó para sí. 'Ella me está empezando a asustar de nuevo.'

"No me mires como si fuera una psicópata, Yuzu-chan. No disfruté el matarlos, pero estaba feliz de que estuvieran muertos. Ser impotente es una sensación terrible, y es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar. No espero que lo entiendas. Es como te dije antes... Soy una asesina y es lo que hay." Concluyó Bambietta.

"Eso es horrible... ¿Qué hicieron los otros cautivos cuando mataste a esos hombres?" Preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

Bambietta sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos pensaban que yo estaba poseída y huyeron de mí. Algunos murieron en las calles por disparos sólo por escapar. Les aterraba. Después de que todo terminó, me escapé del Dom. Corrí por las calles, y traté de encontrar un lugar al que ir. Con el tiempo me encontré con Haschwalth después de vivir corriendo. Se presentó como un mensajero de Dios y me ofreció un lugar aquí. Así es como terminé en el Wandenreich. Y esta es mi historia."

"Es una historia muy triste. Nadie merece pasar por algo así." Dijo Yuzu con tristeza.

"Ahórrate tu compasión... Me pone enferma. Te lo dije para que entendieras que soy fuerte porque tengo que serlo. Si tienes la intención de sobrevivir aquí, o ir a cualquier lugar, tú también tienes que ser fuerte. No hay ninguna diferencia ahora de todos modos. Cualquiera que sea la vida que has dejado atrás es irrelevante, ya que todos existimos para servir a nuestro Dios, Yhwach... Si queremos o no. Y un día nos concederá nuestros deseos." Dijo Bambietta con dureza.

Yuzu podría decir por la forma en que hablaba Bambietta que ella no estaba del todo contenta en ser parte el Wandenreich. '¿Cuántos de ellos vendrían aquí en circunstancias similares? ¿Cuál será el deseo de Bambietta?' Pensó Yuzu.

"¿Por qué Yhwach-sama te dio tu Schrift E, the Explode?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Bambietta la miraba como si dijera una pregunta estúpida. "Porque tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor. ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¿Por qué a ti te dio L, the Light? ¿Porque eres un precioso angelito? Pff... No pretendo comprender estas cosas."

"Oh... Bien, gracias por decirme sobre tu pasado, Bambietta-san. Realmente me hace pensar sobre todos los Sternritters. ¿Algún amigo tuyo vino de la misma época?" Preguntó la adolescente.

"Somos todos de diferentes tiempos y lugares. Yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos cuando vine. Aunque creo que muchos de los nuevos reclutas más recientes vienen del siglo pasado." Explicó Bambietta.

"¿Cuál es la historia de Giselle? Ella es muy extraña, y me gustaría saber por qué." Dijo Yuzu.

Bambietta la miró con seriedad. "No vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta de nuevo, ni a mí ni a nadie. Gigi está literalmente loca. Ella tiene algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple. A veces actúa amable, y otras veces... Bueno, incluso a mí me preocupa. Su pasado es algo que no tiene sentido conocer. El suyo hace que el mío se vea suave en comparación. Por respeto a ella, no te lo diré. Si ella quiere decirte por sí misma, es su decisión. Aunque es mejor que no lo sepas... Confía en mí."

"¿Realmente es tan malo? Pensé que era tu amiga." Dijo Yuzu algo asustada.

"Es algo más oscuro de lo que podrías manejar. Gigi es mi amiga, pero su verdadera personalidad es algo de lo que realmente debes tener miedo. Si actúa enérgica, feliz y llena de vida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es cuando comienza a volverse paranoica y actúa diferente de lo habitual... Cuando debes tener cuidado. Aunque por suerte sólo pone esa faceta cuando está sola. Sé amable con ella y Giselle no te hará nada. Su mayor problema es que la gente la rechace." Explicó Bambietta.

La adolescente Kurosaki pensó en aquella vez que Giselle entró a su habitación. Algo en la voz más grave de la Quincy zombi era bastante inquietante. La perspectiva de Bambietta en Giselle era extraña por decir lo menos. Ahora Yuzu tenía aún más miedo de la Sternritter Z.

'Giselle dijo que odiaba estar sola... Y estaba actuando bastante paranoica. Eso debe haber sido su verdadera personalidad. Pero todavía no entiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirme.' Pensó la chica.

Después de haber oído hablar de Giselle, Yuzu tenía aún más curiosidad de Candice. Según Bazz B, ella era peor que Bambietta y Giselle juntas. 'Candice es tan agradable conmigo... Se me hace difícil creer que ella sea peor que Giselle. ¿Por qué diría Bazz B eso?'

"¿Qué hay de Candice? ¿Sabes algo de su pasado?" Preguntó Yuzu tras un breve silencio. Ella no esperaba que Bambietta le dijese algo, pero estaba curiosa por la reacción que tuviese. Ella tenía que saber si había una pizca de verdad en lo dicho por el Quincy del mohawk.

"El pasado de Candice es mejor que se lo pidas tú misma." Respondió Bambietta.

'¿Por qué no querría decirme?' Pensó Yuzu para sí. El misterio tras Candice parecía crecer aún más.

"¿Así que eres de Europa, entonces? Hablas mi idioma bastante bien para ser extranjera." Yuzu cambió de tema.

Bambietta le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Crees que estamos hablando tu idioma ahora mismo?"

Yuzu parecía confundida. "Sí... ¿Estás diciendo que no? No entiendo."

"El lenguaje en realidad no funciona de esa manera aquí, Yuzu-chan. Todos los seres espirituales pueden entenderse entre sí en cierta medida. Aunque frases del lenguaje dominante y palabras salen a veces. Realmente no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no estás hablando tu idioma ahora mismo." Dijo Bambietta con una cara de desinterés.

"¿De verdad? Eso es increíble. ¿Cómo funciona?" Respondió Yuzu algo incrédula.

Bambietta suspiró. "Piensa en ello como esto. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de la Torre de Babel? Hubo un tiempo donde todas las personas hablaban el mismo idioma. Ese es el lenguaje espiritual. Para ti suena como si estuviéramos hablando tu idioma, pero para mí suena como el mío. Esa es la mejor manera en que puedo describirlo. Estamos hablando el lenguaje espiritual. Trasciende el mundo y el habla de los seres humanos normales."

"Gracias por explicarme... Y todas las otras cosas también. Lo siento por hacer tantas preguntas. Sólo quiero entender mejor este lugar." Se disculpó Yuzu.

"Lo que sea, Yuzu-chan... Yo era igual cuando llegué por primera vez. Robert me habló de un montón de cosas, y también Nodt. Todos nosotros debatimos con ellos a menudo. Pero sí, es suficiente por ahora." Dijo Bambietta.

"¿Y qué otra cosa necesitabas?" Preguntó Yuzu torpemente. Se le vino a la mente que todavía no sabía por qué Bambietta estaba hablando con ella.

"Bueno, sólo quería aclarar las cosas contigo primero. La razón principal es que vine aquí porque yo y las otras chicas queríamos saber si estarías interesada en salir con nosotras hoy. No fue mi idea, para que quede claro... Pero pensé que sería una buena manera de romper el hielo. Tal vez podríamos llegar a conocernos y algunos otros de por aquí también." Sugirió Bambietta.

"¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes?" Preguntó Yuzu algo nerviosa. Todavía se sentía algo paranoica cuando se trataba de las Sternritters femeninas, pero la disculpa y la conversación con Bambietta, le llevaron a Yuzu a pensar que no era mala idea. Bambietta parecía mucho más humana con ella ahora.

"Supongo que no me importaría." Respondió Yuzu tras un breve silencio.

Bambietta rió. "Bien... Estoy segura de que las otras estarán contentas de oírlo. Vamos, todas están en mi habitación."

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Bambietta se detuvo antes de abrirla. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Yuzu con una mirada peligrosa. "No le digas a nadie sobre mi pasado... Sólo se lo he dicho a ciertas personas. Y por tu propio bien, no le pidas a Gigi preguntas personales."

"¡No lo haré! ¡Lo prometo!" Yuzu tragó el nudo en su garganta. Una parte de ella estuvo tentada a preguntar por qué Bambietta se lo dijo. '¿Por qué confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para contarme su pasado? Su historia fue desgarradora. Puede no estarlo por fuera, pero interiormente tiene que estar herida emocionalmente. Me siento mal por ella.'

"Antes de entrar, sólo quería preguntarte una cosa... Si tuvieras un deseo, ¿cuál sería?" Preguntó Bambietta más calmada.

Yuzu ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Encontró extraño que Bambietta le hiciese una pregunta así, pero de todos modos respondió. "Me gustaría que toda mi familia esté junta y feliz de nuevo. Y una vida mejor y más pacífica para todos."

"Huh... Sé que me burlé de ti sobre ello, ¿pero de verdad aprecias tanto a tu hermano? Tomaste la noticia de que él es un Hollow mejor que la mayoría." Dijo Bambietta.

"Ichigo era una persona maravillosa... Ayudaba a la gente y cuidaba de aquellos que no podían protegerse por sí mismos. Me sentía a salvo cuando él estaba cerca. Tenía un gran corazón. Aunque era una especie de delincuente, Ichigo siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando lo necesitaba." Respondió Yuzu.

Bambietta recordó cómo Ichigo protegía a la otra Arrancar con su propia vida durante su enfrentamiento contra él y frunció el ceño. "Sí... Eso debe ser agradable. Yo nunca podría confiar así en alguien como tú lo haces en él. Ni siquiera confío en la mitad de mis propios amigos."

"Tú me dijiste sobre tu pasado. ¿Confías en mí?" Dijo Yuzu.

"¿Como Quincy? Por supuesto que no. Sé que abandonarás el Wandenreich a la primera oportunidad que tengas. Aunque es probable que tengas miedo de irte por ti misma, y estés esperando que venga tu hermano a salvarte." Respondió Bambietta.

Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron en shock. Realmente no podía encontrar las palabras para negar la afirmación de Bambietta y se limitó a mirarla con torpeza.

"Relájate, Yuzu-chan. No te voy a juzgar por ello. Si tuviera un hermano como él, probablemente yo querría lo mismo. Por desgracia, no va a suceder. Aún siendo todo lo poderoso que tu hermano pueda ser, no es rival para Yhwach. Creo que debes cambiar tus prioridades. Eres una Quincy y una Sternritter. La supervivencia de nuestro pueblo depende de todos nosotros... Y ahora de ti también. Sirve fielmente al Wandenreich, y tal vez tu deseo sea concedido. Su Majestad quiere Arrancars en nuestro ejército... Así que quien sabe." Dijo Bambietta tras un largo silencio.

Yuzu realmente no sabía cómo contestar y asintió en silencio. Bambietta se volvió y finalmente abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Yuzu para que la siga.

Mientras caminaban por el camino, Yuzu pudo escuchar a Candice gritando. "Hey, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿Candice? ¿Finalmente estás despierta? Justo a tiempo." Dijo Bambietta a la rubia, que se acercaba.

Ella miró entre Bambietta y Yuzu con curiosidad. "Te dije que yo iba a buscarla, Bambietta. Yuzu no se siente cómoda estando a solas contigo o Giselle todavía."

"Bueno, tal vez deberías haber despertado antes. Yuzu ha accedido a pasar el día con nosotras para que podamos conocernos mejor." Explicó Bambietta.

"¿Conseguiste que accediera? Es sorprendente..." Dijo Candice algo incrédula.

La rubia miró a Yuzu para detectar cualquier signo de miedo o tortura. La adolescente parecía relativamente intacta, para su confusión.

"Hey Candice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo Yuzu, mientras la Sternritter T seguía mirándola fijamente.

"Claro, ¿qué es?" Respondió con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo acabaste aquí?" Preguntó Yuzu.

Candice inmediatamente miró a Bambietta y pensó para sí. '¿Le dijo a Yuzu sobre su pasado? Eso es raro. ¿Por qué a ella?'

"Bueno, lo mismo que la mayoría, supongo. Fui reclutada por Haschwalth hace un tiempo." Dijo Candice casualmente.

"Creo que está más interesada en por qué decidiste venir aquí." Aclaró Bambietta.

Candice ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿En serio? ¿Puedo entender que tú le dijiste por qué estabas aquí?"

"No, sólo le dije sobre mi vida como ser humano en el mundo de los vivos." Dijo Bambietta con desdén.

"Ah, bien... ¿Eras Austríaca, verdad?" Preguntó Candice.

Bambietta asintió. "Mmhmm."

"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres tú, Candice?" Preguntó Yuzu con ansiedad.

"Inglaterra..." Contestó Candice mientras le daba a Bambietta una mirada divertida. La Sternritter E rodó los ojos ya que sabía por dónde iba Candice. Yuzu en realidad no lo entendía, pero supuso que era una especie de broma basada en la reacción de Bambietta.

"¿Eres de Inglaterra? Eso es muy elegante." Dijo Yuzu con expresión interesada.

"Sí, pero eso no significa nada por aquí. Creo que la mayoría de los Sternritters son de algún lugar de Europa o Asia." Dijo Candice mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿De dónde es Bazz B?" Preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

"Es de Lichtreich, creo. La mayoría de los miembros más antiguos son de ese período de tiempo. Estoy bastante segura de que Bazz B ha estado aquí desde hace casi mil años." Respondió Bambietta.

Candice se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién podría saberlo? Todo lo que sabemos es que Haschwalth y Bazz B son del mismo lugar. Ellos han estado aquí más tiempo que la mayoría de los Sternritters actuales."

"¿Lichtreich? ¿Dónde está eso?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"Estaba en la antigua Europa... En realidad no sé dónde, para ser honesta." Respondió Bambietta.

"¿Y los demás? ¿Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle?" Continuó Yuzu.

"Pregúntales tú misma... Yo me olvidé de dónde venía todo el mundo. Prefiero no hacer un hábito de pensar en el pasado de los demás, personalmente." Contestó Candice con tono desinteresado.

'Parece que ella no quiere hablar del pasado de nadie...' Pensó la chica Kurosaki para sí.

"¿Qué están hablando las tres?'' Sonó una voz masculina que se acercaba. Las tres mujeres vieron con sorpresa a Gerard Valkyrie de pie cerca.

"¿¡Gerard!? ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Preguntó Candice con precaución. Su cambio de actitud llevó a Yuzu a creer que tenía algo de miedo de este Sternritter.

La postura de Bambietta se puso rígida, mientras miraba al hombre con seriedad. "Nada importante. Yuzu-chan estaba preguntando de dónde veníamos todos."

"Ajaja, ya veo. Toda una niña curiosa, ¿eh?" Dijo Gerard mientras miraba a la adolescente.

Yuzu tragó con temor cuando el gigantesco guerrero se quedó mirándola durante unos momentos. "¿De dónde vino ella de todos modos?"

"Un país insular del este de Asia llamado Japón. La encontré en una ciudad llamada Karakura." Respondió Candice.

El guerrero nórdico asintió. "Ah, interesante. Me impresiona cómo la sangre Quincy viaja por todo el planeta. ¿Cuál era tu nombre, chica?"

"Yuzu Kurosaki." Respondió con timidez. Algo sobre este Sternritter nórdico era muy intimidante para ella.

"¿Yuzu Kurosaki? Un nombre interesante. ¿Quiere decir algo en particular? Por lo general el nombre de una persona dice mucho de ella." Dijo Gerard.

"No hay nada en concreto, pero el kanji por separado tiene un significado propio." Respondió Yuzu.

"Qué pena. Tendré que darte un apodo digno entonces. Felicidades por ganar un lugar entre los Sternritters. Oí que tu Schrift era L, The Light. ¿Es cierto?" Preguntó el nórdico.

Yuzu asintió. "Sí, señor."

"Ja, es bueno escucharlo. Suena como un Schrift muy útil. Es probable que no sepas quién soy, así que voy a presentarme. Mi nombre es Gerard Valkyrie. Soy M, The Miracle. Uno de los Sternritters de élite." Dijo él con entusiasmo.

'¿¡Sternritter de élite!?' Pensó Yuzu preocupada. Todavía se acordaba de la advertencia de Bambietta sobre ellos, lo que pareció ponerla algo más nerviosa al estar cerca de este hombre.

"¿Necesitas algo, Gerard?" Preguntó Candice algo nerviosa. Yuzu no estaba acostumbrada a verla con falta de confianza, lo que fomentó su creencia de que este Sternritter de élite era terriblemente poderoso.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, sólo las oí hablar, y pensé en decir hola."

'¿Desde cuándo ha sido amigable?' Pensó Bambietta en shock. Ella miró a Yuzu. 'Él debe estar interesado en los poderes de Yuzu... ¿Quizá la está evaluando? Gerard no reconoce a los nuevos reclutas.'

"Es un placer conocerle, Valkyrie-sama." Dijo Yuzu inclinándose con respeto.

"¿Sama? No tienes por qué llamarme por cualquier título. Puede que sea un Sternritter de élite, pero no voy por ahí actuando condescendiente con los novatos. Mientras seas fuerte y demuestres tu valía por aquí, entonces no tendré ningún problema contigo." Dijo mientras hacía un gesto para impedir que Yuzu se inclinase.

"¿Qué debo llamarte entonces?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"La mayoría de la gente me llama sólo Gerard, pero no me importa si me llamas así o de cualquier otra forma." Respondió Gerard con una risa.

"¿Qué clase de apellido es Valkyrie de todos modos?" Dijo Candice sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya que estamos con el tema de los nombres... Nunca he oído hablar de un apellido como ese antes."

"Suena a alemán o escandinavo, para mí..." Intervino Bambietta.

"Es un título que adopté cuando todavía estaba vivo. Mis hermanos de armas me llamaban Valkyrie debido a mi habilidad en la batalla. Muchos creían que mi madre era una valquiria caída." Respondió Gerard.

''Probablemente ella sólo fuera una Quincy..." Dijo Bambietta. 'Una que perdió sus poderes por el auswalen' Pensó inmediatamente después.

"¿Hermanos de armas? Eso suena como a nórdico antiguo..." Añadió Candice.

Gerard asintió. "Bueno, era un corsario del mar del norte hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Quieres decir que eras un vikingo?" Aclaró Candice.

"Sí, solía ser vikingo... Navegué por el oeste y luché en muchas batallas. Trataba de demostrar lo que valía y ganarme un lugar entre los dioses... Y así lo hice." Dijo el Quincy nórdico con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Realmente crees en todas esas tonterías paganas? Apuesto que el venir aquí cambió todos tus puntos de vista sobre un montón de cosas." Respondió Bambietta.

Él le dio una mirada severa. "No tanto como piensas... Gané mi lugar entre los dioses."

"No comprendo muy bien... ¿Cómo ves a Yhwach entonces? Él es Dios, después de todo. Somos sus ángeles." Dijo Bambietta cruzándose de brazos.

Gerard se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos diferentes interpretaciones de una misma cosa. Un ángel, un Dios, un Quincy... No hay mucha diferencia aquí. Cuando llegué por primera vez a este lugar, Yhwach me explicó cómo los Shinigamis mataron a los Quincys. Creo que los mismos dioses eran simplemente Quincys mayores que murieron por los Shinigamis. ¿No tiene sentido para ti, pequeña niña?"

"¿A quién llamas pequeña niña pedazo de" Empezó Bambietta, pero fue silencianda cuando Candice le dio un codazo.

La Sternritter rubia le dirigió una mirada que expresaba que se callase la boca. Candice asintió a la explicación de Gerard comprensivamente. "Tienes razón, Gerard, tiene sentido."

'¿De qué están hablando?' Pensó Yuzu completamente perdida en la conversación. No estaba segura de lo que estaba contando Gerard, pero la adolescente sentía más curiosidad conforme pasaba la conversación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Gerard-san?" Preguntó Yuzu.

"Más de un millar de años. Estuve aquí durante la última invasión de la Sociedad de Almas. Fue muy interesante ver a los Capitanes Shinigamis por mí mismo. Eran dioses fuertes que ejercían un gran poder. Libraron una gran guerra contra nosotros y murieron muchos en ambas partes." Dijo Gerard.

"¿Tú luchaste contra los Capitanes Shinigamis antes?" Preguntó Bambietta con curiosidad.

Gerard asintió. "Sí... Incluso maté a algunos de ellos. ¿Cómo crees que me convertí en un Sternritter de élite? Aunque el líder Shinigami, el viejo... El que poseía el mismo fuego del infierno. Él fue un poderoso guerrero demoníaco que logró hacer retroceder a Yhwach durante nuestra última guerra. No pudimos derrotarle."

"¿No tienes un lugar más importante donde estar en este momento, Gerard? Estábamos en medio de algo." Suspiró Bambietta con fastidio.

Gerard cruzó los brazos, aunque más bien por impulso. "No les quitaré más tiempo entonces. Aseguraos de estar listas para la invasión, cuando llegue el momento. Seguiré por donde iba."

Yuzu se quedó mirando al musculoso Sternritter con nerviosismo y pensó para sí. 'Él debe ser muy poderoso... ¿También era un vikingo? Qué miedo...'

Él miró a Yuzu por un momento antes de marcharse. "Adiós, Yuzu Kurosaki. Pareces una recluta prometedora. Estoy deseando ver tu Schrift en acción. Tal vez puedas demostrarme que eres digna, cuando te acostumbres a tus poderes."

"Fue un placer conocerlo, señor." Dijo Yuzu con todo el respeto que pudo. Después de que él se fue, Candice y Yuzu siguieron a Bambietta de nuevo hacía su habitación. La adolescente Kurosaki se sintió aliviada de que el intimidante guerrero finalmente se halla ido.

Candice sacudió la cabeza. "No es como si Gerard hablara con nosotras... Él nunca me ha dicho más de dos palabras antes. ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando para hablarle de esa manera, Bambietta!? Gerard no es como Bazz B o Askin... Te matará si le incitas a pelear."

"¿Él es uno de los Sternritters de élite, verdad?" Pidió Yuzu para confirmar.

Bambietta asintió. "Sí, él es uno de los tres actuales... Lille Barro y Pernida son los otros dos. Son todos unos bichos raros. Como te dije antes... Mantente alejada de ellos siempre que puedas. Me imaginaba que ese demente fuera un ex pagano... De alguna manera no me sorprende."

"Era aterrador, pero parecía lo suficiente amable para mí." Dijo Yuzu, aunque algo dudosa.

Candice suspiró. "Gerard no debe ser subestimado. Podría matar a los Sternritters regulares como si nada. Le vi matar a un desertor una vez. Odia a los traidores. Es probable que sólo tenga curiosidad en ti ya que eres la hermana del Rey de Hueco Mundo."

'¿Así que me mataría si alguna vez intento escapar?' Pensó Yuzu preocupada. La idea del Quincy nórdico y gigante persiguiéndola era aterradora.

"Sé todo lo cobarde que quieras con él, Candice, pero yo no le tengo miedo... Sólo creo que es un gran problema. Además, sé que es poderoso, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder sólo por eso. No obtendrás ningún respeto actuando toda sumisa con los hombres, Candice." Dijo Bambietta entre dientes.

"No fui sumisa... Pero sé dónde trazar la línea. Es necesario que te controles antes de que te maten." Dijo Candice.

"Lo que sea..." Dijo Bambietta rodando los ojos.

Mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo, Bambietta miró a Candice con seriedad. "¿Quién crees que ocupará el cuarto lugar entre los Sternritters de élite?"

"Quién sabe... Posiblemente Gremmy, Askin, o tal vez Bazz B. Dudo mucho que cualquiera de nosotras seamos seleccionadas. Somos demasiado nuevas." Respondió Candice.

Yuzu las miró con curiosidad. "¿Por qué sólo hay cuatro Sternritters de élite?"

"Son la guardia personal de Yhwach... Menos Haschwalth. Están en un nivel diferente que el resto de todos nosotros. Creo que Yhwach escoge a cuatro por que simboliza a los Serafines de la guarnición de Dios." Explicó Bambietta.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Yuzu lentamente mientras empezaba a pensar sobre el tema.

'No puedo creer lo conectado que todas estas cosas sobrenaturales están con lo espiritual. Me pregunto, ¿cómo lo verán en la Sociedad de Almas? Todavía no sé ni dónde está este lugar. Definitivamente no es el cielo.'

Antes de que se diera cuenta, finalmente estaban en la habitación de Bambietta. Al entrar, la Sternritter E anunció su llegada. "¿Qué pasa? Ya estamos aquí.''

"Oh, wow, ¿ella decidió venir?" Dijo Meninas sorprendida.

La Quincy de pelo rosado sonrió a la adolescente. "¿Cómo va tu formación, Yuzu-chan?"

"Bastante bien... He aprendido mucho." Respondió Yuzu.

Candice miró alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad. "Me sorprende que Giselle no esté aquí. ¿Alguna de ustedes la ha visto?"

Liltotto estaba sentada en la cama de Bambietta comiendo algunos dulces. Ella alzó la vista y negó. "Creo que dijo algo sobre hablar con Haschwalth. Dijo que vendría más tarde."

"Bueno, independientemente, vamos a intentar tener un día especial de chicas, Yuzu-chan." Dijo Meninas alegremente.

"¿En serio? ¿Día de chicas?" Dijo Yuzu con incertidumbre.

"Fue mi idea. Me pareció que estabas trabajando demasiado, y quería llegar a conocerte mejor." Dijo Meninas con una sonrisa.

Cuando Meninas le indicó a Yuzu seguirla, Bambietta miró a Candice con seriedad. "¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?"

"Nada, estoy bien." Dijo Candice mientras se encogía de hombros.

'Giselle está tramando algo últimamente... Estoy segura de ello. Debería tener un mejor control sobre ella.' Pensó Candice.

 **XXX Habitación de Bazz B, Silbern XXX**

Bazz B daba vueltas en su cama, pues estaba soñando ahora mismo. Con su infancia, él y Haschwalth jugando como niños, sin preocupaciones. Poco a poco Bazz B empezaba a hablar en sueños. "No Jugo, desaparece..."

Pasaron unos segundos mientras sacudía los pies en su sueño. Bazz B trató de empujarle ya que estaba sobre él. "Suéltame, Jugo, no puedo dormir contigo ahí. Sólo quiero descansar un poco más."

"Eres tan lindo cuando duermes, Bazzy-kun." Le susurró una voz femenina al oído.

Actualmente Giselle se encontraba sentada sobre el torso de un dormido Bazz B, mientras él pensaba que era Jugram en su sueño, y ella estaba golpeándolo en diferentes áreas. La Quincy zombi rió en voz baja por las diversas reacciones de Bazz B.

"Despierta, despierta Bazzy-kun... Quiero hablar contigo." Le dijo Giselle al oído.

Bazz B abrió los ojos, aún medio dormido y medio atontado. "¿Por qué tu voz suena femenina, Jugo...? ¿Y por qué es oscuro tu cabello?"

"No sabía que tenías ese tipo de vínculo con Haschwalth." Rió Giselle en voz baja.

El Quincy del mohawk parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos. Él se quedó allí en completa incredulidad durante un momento. "¿Estoy soñando? No... Esto debe ser una pesadilla."

"Tú estarías sobre mí si fuera un sueño, ¿no es así?" Dijo Giselle guiñándole un ojo.

Fue entonces que la realidad de la situación cayó sobre él. Giselle estaba en su habitación y sobre él. Bazz B de inmediato se sacudió en posición vertical e intentó salir de la cama, pero fue empujado hacía abajo por Giselle.

Ella le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y le inmovilizó. Él apenas podía creer que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarle. Bazz B se sacudió violentamente tratando de liberarse, pero se detuvo cuando Giselle apretó un punto de presión.

"Shh... Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Vamos a tener una reunión secreta." Susurró Giselle.

Los ojos de Bazz B mostraban sorpresa genuina. Él se quedó mirando a Giselle preguntándose por qué estaba en su habitación.

"Voy a mover la mano de tu boca. No grites..." Dijo Giselle en voz baja mientras alejaba la mano lentamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¿¡Estabas viéndome dormir!?" Susurró Bazz B.

Giselle cambió a su verdadera personalidad mientras se inclinaba más cerca del rostro de Bazz B. "Te he descubierto, Bazzy-kun... Sé por qué estás entrenando a la chica. Eres un idiota. Si Lil-chan se dio cuenta, ¿qué te hace pensar que Yhwach o Haschwalth no lo harán? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no me daría cuenta? ¿Eh?"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Bazz B.

Giselle le dio una mirada peligrosa. "Vas a hacer que te maten y arruinar una buena oportunidad... No me gustaría que mi precioso Bazzy-kun muera porque carezca de sutileza."

"Estás actuando más loca que de costumbre... Lárgate de mi habitación." Dijo él en voz baja. Bazz B intentó empujarla con su brazo libre, pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando apretó otro punto de presión. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. "Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te voy a prender fuego, perra loca."

La Quincy zombi miró a su alrededor por un momento, como si se estuviera asegurándose de que estaban solos. Después de un breve vistazo, le susurró al oído de nuevo. "Cálmate, cabeza caliente... Necesito que pienses un minuto. Si estuviera disconforme con esto, habría dicho todo esto delante de todos."

"¿Así que finalmente cayó tu pequeña actuación, eh? No esperaba que fueras así. Estás loca... Pero literalmente loca." Dijo él negando con la cabeza.

"Piensas que puedes ver todo con tanta claridad, ¿no Bazzy-kun? Es posible que veas a través de mí, pero yo también a través de ti... Traidor." Contrarrestó Giselle de una manera sombría.

Bazz B parpadeó completamente incrédulo. "¿Qué te hace pensar?"

Antes de que pudiera continuar Giselle le dio un puñetazo a la cara con más fuerza de la que él esperaba que tuviese. La mano de ella se movió a su garganta mientras se acercaba más a él. "Admítelo... La chica es tu boleto al Rey Hollow."

"¿Cómo lo?" Bazz B intentó preguntar, pero fue silenciando inmediatamente cuando Giselle le cubrió la boca con su mano.

"Shhh. Creo que es una buena idea, pero hay que tener cuidado. No tomes ninguna decisión estúpida hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta que el plan va a funcionar. Yo te ayudaré, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas a mi manera."

Giselle le soltó la garganta y apartó la mano de la boca de Bazz B. Había un poco de sangre goteando de su boca. La Quincy zombi la cogió con un dedo y lamió la sangre fresca.

Bazz B le dio una mirada desconcertada, algo horrorizado. "¿Así que quieres ayudarme? ¿Tú... De entre todas las personas?"

"Es brillante, ¿no? Nadie sospecharía que estaría aliada contigo. Esa chica es nuestro boleto a la libertad, Bazzy-kun. Nosotros podemos salir de este lugar y liberarnos de Yhwach." Susurró Giselle.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo ha habido un nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con tu pequeña banda? ¿No estás con Bambietta y las demás?" Dijo Bazz B moviendo la cabeza.

Giselle se encogió de hombros. "No necesitan saberlo. Me encanta Bambi-chan, pero ella es una fanática ciega. Es tan dependiente del Wandenreich que moriría por defenderlo. Ella y las otras son muy leales para traicionar al Wandenreich. Bambi-chan no se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que Ichigo-sama era. Las otras... No saben lo que tú y yo sabemos."

"¿Y eso sería?" Bazz B no entendía del todo.

"Somos peones... Sacrificios. Yhwach no va a concedernos ninguno de nuestros deseos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Por no mencionar, los Hollows son más poderosos de lo que todo el mundo cree. Los Hollows son su debilidad... Y un Arrancar Quincy sería inmune a muchos de sus poderes. Ichigo-sama es la única persona, además del líder Shinigami, que Yhwach teme. Seguramente será por algo." Respondió Giselle.

"Está bien, así que, hipotéticamente, si estuviese de acuerdo en trabajar contigo, ¿qué sugerirías que hiciera?" Preguntó Bazz B.

Giselle sonrió. "Para empezar, vamos a hacer que Yuzu-chan pase más tiempo cerca de otros. Queremos que ella se mezcle mejor con los demás Sternritters. Si ella comienza a actuar como un Quincy normal, entonces su estatus especial se irá ignorando por la mayoría. Haschwalth e Yhwach sospecharán menos también. Eso también aliviará la hiper-conciencia de Candy-chan. Una vez hecho esto, tú y yo podemos sabotear a ciertas personas. Tal vez adelgazar las filas."

"¿Cómo podemos ir haciendo eso?" Preguntó Bazz B.

"Instigando a alguien para que quiera matarte, y matándolos. Puedo resucitarlos como zombis, y agregarlos a nuestros números. Y ya que nos odiamos el uno al otro, nadie sospecharía de que estamos jugando sucio. En cuanto a los demás tipos de sabotaje... Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. Soy mucho más sigilosa que tú, Bazzy-kun." Susurró Giselle.

"No lo dudo..." Dijo Bazz B. Era evidente debido a que Giselle pudo colarse en su habitación sin ser detectada. No era común en él ser cogido por sorpresa.

"El único gran obstáculo con el que debemos tratar es Candice. Ella no confía en ninguno de nosotros, pero tiene un especial cuidado sobre mí. Trata de evitarla tanto como te sea posible. Y deja que entrene a Yuzu a tiempo completo. Ella estará más ocupada en hacer eso y no se fijará tanto en mí mientras establezco las cosas. Pero recuerda lo que te dije. No te comprometas plenamente a menos que estés completamente seguro de que trabajaremos juntos. En la remota posibilidad de que las cosas no vayan según lo previsto, sólo debemos esperar otra oportunidad en el futuro. Tienes que aprender a jugar en ambos lados, Bazzy-kun." Explicó Giselle.

"¿Cómo se que no me vas a entregar?" Preguntó él.

Giselle finalmente se bajó de Bazz B y dejó que se levantara. Ella miró a la puerta con cautela. "Yhwach no tiene todos sus poderes omnipotentes de vuelta todavía... Así que aún tenemos tiempo para hacer este trabajo. No queremos que nadie sospeche de segundas intenciones. Cuando entrenes a Yuzu-chan mañana, espántala. Empújala más cerca de Candy-chan y las otras chicas. Queremos una brecha evidente entre ustedes dos para que nadie pregunte por qué detuviste la formación con ella."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta... ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?" Repitió Bazz B mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre en su boca.

Giselle se dio la vuelta y llevó la mano a la boca de él. La mano se iluminó en Blut y curó la lesión menor de Bazz B. "No lo sabes... ¿Pero qué otra opción tienes? Necesitas mi ayuda y yo la tuya."

Bazz B apartó la mano con dureza. "¿A quién debería matar entonces? ¿Importa?"

"Lo ideal sería alguien con una cabeza caliente o estúpido como tú, pero también alguien a quien Yhwach no le importe si muere. Trata de evitar a la banda de Bambi-chan, a Gremmy, a los Sternritters de élite, a As Nodt, y especialmente a Berenice. Cualquiera de ellos podría arruinar todo el plan. Mata a alguien que no entre en esa categoría. Tus mejores opciones son Cang Du o Nianzol. Ambos serían zombis útiles." Dijo Giselle.

"Tendríamos mejor suerte matando a Mask o algún otro. Esos dos que dices tienes fuertes poderes defensivos. Serían muy difíciles de matar antes de que alguien se entere de nuestra lucha e interrumpa." Dijo Bazz B.

"Sus poderes serían muy útiles, que es por lo que los sugerí. Pero te dejaré con ello, Bazzy-kun. Buena suerte." Dijo Giselle sombríamente antes de alejarse para irse.

"Hey Giselle... Una cosa más." Empezó Bazz B. Giselle se dio la vuelta con expresión curiosa, pero fue golpeada inmediatamente en la cara. La Quincy zombi cayó al suelo un segundo después.

"Nunca me des un puñetazo de nuevo." Dijo él con una mirada molesta.

La Sternritter Z se puso en pie y le dio una mirada peligrosa. Bazz B estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de inmediato cuando Giselle se acercó. Ella se humedeció los labios mientras sonreía maliciosamente. El hecho de que no estaba diciendo nada sólo hacía que la escena fuera más espeluznante. Bazz B se quedó rígido a la defensiva preguntándose qué iba a hacer. De pronto la habitación estaba extrañamente tranquila, ya que Giselle le miraba ahora sin moverse.

Finalmente, no pudiendo aguantar más el silencio, Bazz B habló. "Deja de mirarme así. Ya puedes largarte. Esto se está poniendo raro."

Un segundo más tarde, el rostro de Giselle pareció aligerarse considerablemente y se frotó la cara de una manera cómica. "Oww... Eso duele, Bazzy-kun. Eres tan malo a veces. Pero los amigos se golpean jugando así que está bien... Me alegro de que seamos amigos."

'¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a lamentar esto?' Pensó Bazz B.

Giselle le dio una mirada alegre. "Somos amigos, ¿no?"

"S-sí... Amigos." Respondió con cierta lentitud.

"Vaya, me alegra oírte decirlo. Sabía que yo te gustaba todo este tiempo. Que tengas un buen día, Bazzy-kun y buena suerte con tus tareas. Recuerda que debes ser lo más discreto que puedas." Dijo Giselle sonriendo ampliamente.

Bazz B se quedó allí altamente sorprendido incluso cuando Giselle salió de su habitación. 'Esto se está volviendo aún más raro...'

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo andaba con rapidez al laboratorio de Szayel, seguido algo atrás por Yylfordt. El rubio hizo todo lo posible para explicar la situación mientras iban por el pasillo. "Como le dije, Szayel, Zommari y yo nos las arreglamos para hackear al Quincy, Su Alteza. La extracción de datos debe estar completada pronto, y estamos completamente en el interior de su cabeza."

Momentos después, ambos entraron al laboratorio de Szayel para ver qué estaba pasando. El científico de pelo rosa tenía una expresión excesivamente excitada cuando se volvió hacía Ichigo. "¡Su Excelencia, lo hemos hecho! Gracias a Zommari, hemos sido capaces de hackear por completo la mente de esta criatura. He descargado sus bancos de memoria y posee una gran cantidad de información relevante sobre este Wandenreich. ¡Véalo usted mismo! Esperé a que llegase antes de ver nada, realmente."

"Saludos, White." Dijo Zommari haciéndose a un lado para que Ichigo pudiera examinar a BG9.

"¿Qué pasa, Zommari? Me alegro de que pudieras ayudar con esto." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba al cyborg. El Quincy tenía ahora aún más herramientas y maquinaria conectada a él. Detrás de su cabeza, Szayel tenía una pantalla de visualización.

El Arrancar de pelo rosa sonrió maliciosamente. "Voy a empezar la reproducción de memoria. ¡Quizá podamos descubrir cómo se creó esta cosa!"

Tras presionar unos botones, una extraña subida de corriente eléctrica vino de la cabeza del Quincy y la pantalla se iluminó. Ichigo y los demás observaban fascinados. El primer recuerdo era varios científicos inclinándose sobre BG9 en una mesa de operaciones. La visión en primera persona de BG9 cambió a una de sus brazos mecánicos.

 **XXX Primer recuerdo en la memoria de BG9 XXX**

"¡Él está respondiendo! ¡Mirad! ¡El androide se está moviendo!" Dijo uno de los científicos con entusiasmo.

BG9 bajó la vista hacía sus brazos, confundido. "¡Los sistemas operativos están online, el generador de dinamo se sincronizó con su sistema cardiovascular y nervioso!" Dijo otro científico sorprendido al ver una pantalla cercana.

"Sistema endocrino, verde... Fusión perfecta. Las partes biológicas están aceptando las sintéticas. ¡Tenías razón, doctor, funcionó!" Dijo otro científico.

El científico principal se inclinó a los ojos de BG9 con ansia. "Mi hijo... ¿¡Me reconoces!?"

BG9 observó al científico principal sin comprender. Él habló por primera vez. "Objetivo identificado... Humano."

"Soy yo... Tu padre. Su reconocimiento cognitivo está siendo anulado por el cerebro positrónico. Cancelad el programa de restricción. Necesitamos que su cerebro positrónico copie las sinapsis orgánicas. ¡Rápido!" Ordenó el científico.

"Señor, eso no está permitido. No hemos ejecutado suficiente pruebas aún. Si esto no funciona, va a acabar como BG7." Protestó otro científico.

"¡Haced lo que dije! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, o su conciencia se perderá finalmente! ¡No voy a perder a mi hijo dos veces!" Ordenó el científico principal.

Antes de que cualquiera de los otros científicos pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, alguien más irrumpió en la habitación. "¿¡Qué has hecho, doctor!? ¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a la unidad BG9!?"

"Ya no es BG9... Es mi hijo." Respondió el científico principal.

"¿¡Tu hijo!? ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio hijo en coma!?" Exigió el recién llegado.

El científico jefe sacó una pistola de su gabardina y le miró. "¡Retrocede administrador! Nada me parará ahora... ¡No cuando estamos tan cerca! ¡Deshaced las restricciones ahora!"

"¡Baje el arma, doctor! ¡Y por favor, que alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando!" Exigió el administrador. Un segundo después recibió un disparo, y obviamente cayó muerto.

El doctor apuntó la pistola a todos los demás en la sala. "¡Anulad el programa de restricción ahora mismo! ¡Introducid la secuencia!"

"A-Administrador... ¡Usted le disparó! ¡Está muerto!" Dijo uno de los científicos horrorizado.

"¿¡Quieres unirte a él!?" Amenazó el doctor.

"¡S-señor, por favor no haga esto! Si lo deshacemos, no seremos capaces de controlarlo. ¿Hace falta que le recuerde que la unidad BG7 se volvió loco cuando tratamos de implantarle la capacidad de sentir? Incluso si usted pone la voluntad de su hijo en esta máquina... Su alma quedará atrapada. Seguramente estará privado de vida en el futuro. ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto! ¡Vamos a acabar con esto y calcular de nuevo las referencias!"

Otro sonido de bala al ser disparada llenó la habitación y el manifestante que acababa de hablar cayó muerto. El doctor gritó furiosamente. "¿¡Alguien más que quiera objetar!?"

"¡No señor!" Dijeron los demás al unísono. De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar para deshacer el programa que evitaba que BG9 estuviera consciente. Después de unos minutos, uno de los hombres dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "10 por ciento... 40 por ciento... ¡90 por ciento! Está casi hecho señor... Las sinapsis se están sincronizando."

"Androide, identificate." Dijo uno de los científicos mientras trabajaba en un panel.

"Unidad Hunter Killer BG9. Escaneando amenazas en ubicación." Dijo BG9 robóticamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de operaciones y miraba a su alrededor.

"Soy yo, hijo... Has estado en coma durante mucho tiempo. Te traje de vuelta... No eres del todo humano, pero estás vivo." Dijo el doctor entre respiraciones pesadas.

"Sincronización 95 por ciento... ¡97 por ciento! ¡Algo está mal!" Gritó un científico cercano.

"Error de programa... Invalidar... Programa de restricción bloqueado. Protocolo cazador asesino BG9 activado. Protocolo de asesinato activado. Cancelación de sincronización." Dijo BG9 mecánicamente.

Una pantalla cercana comenzó a parpadear en rojo y una sirena estridente sonó. El científico que trabajaba cerca de esta pantalla se quedó sin aliento. "¡Oh, no! ¡Sus protocolos de defensa están bloqueando el sistema! ¡Él nos va a matar! ¡Tenemos que apagarlo!"

"¡No! ¡Es la única oportunidad que tenemos! ¡Si lo apagamos, su cerebro morirá!" Gritó el doctor.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? Estoy recibiendo extrañas lecturas de energía en esta sala. ¡Una interferencia electromagnética o algo!" Dijo otro sin aliento.

Cada consola de ordenador se sobrecargó al mismo tiempo cuando BG9 se levantó. Las pantallas estallaron poco después. Todos observaron con horror al ver un extraño brillo delinear el cuerpo del androide.

"Objetivos localizados. Nivel de amenaza: Letal." Dijo BG9 de manera robótica.

"Sus brazos están brillando... ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?" Dijo uno asustado.

"Tiene una ametralladora en su brazo..." Dijo el doctor incrédulo.

"¡Yo no veo ninguna ametralladora!" Dijo otro científico sacudiendo la cabeza.

"BG9 Activar anulación del protocolo de asesinato. Entrada de voz: BG972HK Terminar." Gritó el doctor.

"Anulación aceptada... Protocolo de asesinato desactivado. Continuando sincronización... 99 por ciento. 100 por ciento. Programa de restricción cerrado." Dijo el androide. Todos los hombres dejaron salir grandes suspiros de alivio cuando BG9 bajó los brazos.

"BG9, ejecuta la auto-conciencia de diagnóstico en tu cerebro positrónico." Ordenó uno de los hombres mientras sacaba un ordenador portátil de repuesto.

BG9 simplemente le miró en silencio, sin siquiera reconocer su comando. "Señor... Creo que está completamente consciente ahora. La sincronización debe haber funcionado. Tenemos que terminar las pruebas, pero parece que el cerebro positrónico y el orgánico se sincronizaron perfectamente." Dijo un científico.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está este lugar?" Dijo BG9 mientras miraba la habitación. Las luces emergentes se fueron apagando gradualmente.

"Mi hijo... Tu nombre es" Estuvo apunto de decir el doctor, pero soldados armados entraron corriendo y abrieron fuego inmediatamente. Todos los científicos en la sala murieron a tiros por los intrusos armados. Los soldados se dispersaron y apuntaron a BG9 con sus armas.

"¡Quieto!" Exigió uno de ellos.

El ojo mecánico de BG9 escaneó la habitación. "Objetivos identificados. Protocolo de auto defensa activado."

"¿¡Qué demonios es esta cosa!?" Preguntó uno de los soldados.

"Es una especie de robot. ¡Estamos bajo órdenes de destruir todo lo que esté aquí! ¡Fuego!" Dijo el que parecía el soldado al cargo.

BG9 apuntó su ametralladora a la entrada de la habitación e inmediatamente abrió fuego. Los soldados no parecían capaces de ver el arma, ya que disparaban con sus fusiles de asalto al Quincy cibernético, siendo ineficaz.

Todos los soldados se quedaron perplejos en terror al ver sus filas diezmadas por una fuerza invisible.

"¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo!? Su brazo está brillando... ¡La mitad del escuadrón está muerto!" Gritó un hombre antes de que le estallara la cabeza.

BG9 acabó con el resto de ellos, para luego mirar a su brazo con curiosidad. "Firma de energía... Explorando. Partículas espirituales reishi identificadas. Desconocido... ¿Qué es esto?"

 **XXX Laboratorio de Szayel, Hueco Mundo XXX**

"Wow, ¿de verdad es un androide entonces? Esto es una tecnología increíblemente avanzada. Así que basado en la memoria de esta criatura, parece como si hubiera sido creado para ser un robot asesino... Pero luego fue re-utilizado en un androide para que fuera el hijo de este doctor. Tiene un cerebro positrónico y uno orgánico. Eso también explicaría los órganos bio-mecánicos." Dijo Szayel.

"¿Cómo puede esta máquina tener poderes Quincy?" Dijo Yylfordt.

Szayel sacudió la cabeza. "Querido hermano, ¿no has visto cómo reaccionaron los científicos y los soldados humanos? No podían ver la ametralladora. La mitad humana de este androide era un Quincy en estado de coma. Es increíble que estos científicos fueran capaces de reconstruirle de alguna manera."

"Da un avance rápido a través de algunas cosas. Necesito saber dónde y cómo se unió al Wandenreich. Necesitamos estudiar esa parte de su memoria en concreto." Dijo Ichigo.

"Está bien, vamos a saltar hacía adelante y ver qué podemos encontrar. ¡Oh, esto parece interesante!" Dijo Szayel con entusiasmo.

 **XXX Un tiempo después, memoria de BG9 XXX**

El androide se dio la vuelta y pudo verse lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla. Cadávares cubrían el horizonte. BG9 apuntó su ametralladora a una horda de Hollows cercanos y abrió fuego. El arma hizo maravillas y eliminó sin esfuerzo a las criaturas.

"Algo impresionante, máquina... ¿O no eres una máquina? No estaba al tanto de que una máquina pudiera ver Hollows." Se oyó la voz de Haschwalth, que había aparecido ahora mismo.

El androide le miró. Su ojo se iluminó, tratando de identificar al hombre. "Objetivo identificado: Humano masculino... ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Jugram Haschwalth... Soy un Quincy como tú." Respondió el rubio.

"Búsqueda de todos los significados de la palabra Quincy... Escaneando... Quincy: Un ser humano mitológico con poderes sagrados principalmente originarios de Eurasia, objetivo de preferencia en las Cruzadas. Jugram Haschwalth... No se encontraron resultados. Explícate, ¿qué eres...?" Dijo BG9 de manera robótica.

Haschwalth lo miró con curiosidad. "Yo soy el Maestro de los Sternritters y líder en funciones del Wandenreich. Vengo en representación del Dios-Emperador Yhwach. Detectó poderes Quincy aquí y me envió para encontrarte."

"Buscando el nombre Yhwach, buscando... Yhwach: Identificado como una variante del Dios monoteísta en la religión humana. No entiendo." Respondió BG9.

"Puedes ser más máquina que hombre... Pero aún así eres un Quincy. ¿Cómo si no podrías poseer poderes espirituales? Por lo que veo, has estado matando Hollows." Señaló Haschwalth.

"¿Qué son los Hollows?" Preguntó BG9.

"Tendrás muchas preguntas... Yhwach tiene todas las respuestas que buscas. Ven conmigo... El Wandenreich podría utilizar a alguien como tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dijo Jugram.

"Éste no sabe su nombre... Pero fue designado como BG9 por los creadores." Respondió el androide.

"BG9... Ven conmigo." Dijo el rubio.

 **XXX Laboratorio de Szayel, Hueco Mundo XXX**

"¿Ese tipo rubio es el Maestro de los Sternritters?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"Hmm... Parece como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Debe haber reclutado a muchos Quincys en el mundo de los vivos." Dijo Zommari.

"¿Qué están atravesando? ¿Es algún tipo de puerta de sombras? No es una Garganta, parece más bien una Senkaimon oscura." Dijo Szayel mientras la memoria seguía. Observaron durante un tiempo y vieron un enorme palacio de hielo con edificios de temática europea.

"Eso tiene un aspecto extraño..." Dijo Ichigo.

"¿El rubio dice que se llama Silbern?" Interrumpió Yylford mientras observaban cómo explicaba la situación a BG9. Siguieron mirando en silencio hasta que Haschwalth llevó a BG9 al corazón del palacio, y además vieron a muchos Quincys mientras seguía su camino.

 **XXX Continuación de la memoria de BG9 XXX**

"Yhwach-sama está en el interior. Sé muy respetuoso, BG9... Él puede matarte con una palabra." Dijo Haschwalth mientras le hacía un gesto para pasar a la cámara personal del emperador.

Al entrar al interior, el Quincy bio-mecánico escaneó a Yhwach, quien estaba sentado en su trono. "Ven a mí y dime tu nombre."

"BG9." Dijo el androide mientras se acercaba a Yhwach. Sus exploraciones internas le indicaron error al tratar de identificar la composición de Yhwach.

"Eres uno de mis hijos, máquina... No, no eres una máquina. Eres un hombre en el interior de una máquina. Un Quincy." Comenzó Yhwach.

"Solicitud de información... BG9 no tiene conocimiento de este lugar. Éste desea saber sobre su existencia en relación con los Quincys." Dijo BG9.

"Ah, sí... El conocimiento. Un noble propósito para cualquier ser. Encontrarás todo el conocimiento que buscas aquí en el Wandenreich, BG9." Explicó Yhwach.

"Éste no entiende. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" Preguntó BG9.

"Yo te daré conocimiento... Y, a cambio, tú servirás fielmente al Wandenreich. Todos los Quincys son mis hijos, y tú eres un Quincy. Te ofrezco un lugar entre mis caballeros de élite... Mis Sternritters. Sirve fielmente, BG9, y tu propósito será puesto de manifiesto con nosotros." Dijo Yhwach.

"Éste acepta. Quiero saber." Respondió BG9.

"Entonces te daré conocimiento... Te concederé la Schrift K, The Knowledge, el Conocimiento, y una parte de mi alma." Dijo Yhwach mientras le daba una parte de su poder.

El Quincy androide brilló intensamente y su visión quedó temporalmente cegada.

 **XXX Laboratorio de Szayel, Hueco Mundo XXX**

"¿Así que ese es Yhwach? Algo en él me es familiar..." Dijo Ichigo.

"¿Qué le acaba de hacer?" Preguntó Zommari.

"Él le dio algún tipo de designación de poder y una letra. ¿K para el conocimiento? ¿Qué crees que significa?" Preguntó Yylfordt a su hermano.

El Arrancar de pelo rosa sacudió la cabeza. "Parece ser una especie de división del alma. Piensa en ello como si le dieras a alguien un cubo de agua de un pozo. Esto debe ser como el Wandenreich elige a sus Sternritters. Pero tendría que hacer más investigación para identificar los efectos."

"¿Quizá es así como los Quincys alcanzan ese Vollstanding?" Teorizó Ichigo.

"La imagen se aclara, ¿qué está pasando ahora?" Preguntó Yylfordt mientras la visión de BG9 cambió de nuevo.

Szayel avanzó rápido durante un buen rato la memoria monótona, llena de muy poco acción significativa.

"Parece como si este Haschwalth reuniese Quincys y los llevase a Yhwach para hacerlos Sternritters. Hay un buen número de ellos allí." Dijo Zommari mientras seguían avanzando a través de memorias irrelevantes.

"Voy a tener que estudiar estas memorias con más detalle, pero podría tomar algo de tiempo para desenterrar algo útil." Suspiró Szayel.

"Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Hay años de recuerdos aquí. Avanza rápido hasta el final para que podamos ver algo más reciente." Respondió Ichigo.

Szayel asintió mientras presionaba una secuencia de botones, haciendo que los recuerdos salten hasta prácticamente el final. "Esto se ve bien... Huh, creo que están teniendo algún tipo de reunión. Oh, ¡mirad! ¡Tienen un vídeo de usted!" Dijo Szayel.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un vídeo de su ataque a la Sociedad de Almas. "¿Cómo tienen imágenes de eso? ¿Han estado observando a los Shinigamis?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Hay algunas personas en el escenario con ese tipo, Yhwach. ¿Quienes serán?" Dijo Yylfordt.

"¡Paúsalo!" Gruñó Ichigo. Los otros tres Arrancars se estremecieron al oír el estallido de Ichigo. Szayel hizo inmediatamente lo ordenado.

Ichigo se acercó a la pantalla y se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. "¿¡Esa es... Yuzu!?"

"¿Quién es, White?" Pidió Zommari.

"Mi hermana humana..." Respondió Ichigo mientras se concentraba intensamente en la imagen. No podía creerlo.

"¿Su qué? No sabía que tenía hermanas, mi Rey. Espere... Pero ella está con los Quincys. ¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó Szayel completamente confundido.

"¡Rebobina la memoria y trata de averiguar cómo llegó allí!" Ordenó Ichigo.

"Como usted diga." Dijo Szayel mientras retrocedía los recuerdos. Siguió un poco hasta que se encontró con una reunión previa en la que se ampliaba la atención de BG9 en Yuzu.

Desde el punto de vista del androide, podían ver la exploración de BG9. La identificaba como una Quincy.

"Yuzu es una Quincy... ¿¡Y está ahí!?" Dijo Ichigo golpeando con fuerza una pared cercana.

"Uhh... ¿Está bien, Su Alteza?" Preguntó Szayel preocupado mientras daba un paso atrás. El aire empezó a volverse más pesado ya que el nivel de ira de Ichigo aumentó su presión espiritual.

"¡Despierta a esta cosa ahora mismo!" Gritó Ichigo.

Con temor, Szayel desenchufó varias herramientas de BG9 y quitó el tubo con el agente anestésico. Luego presionó algunos interruptores que enviaron una carga eléctrica a BG9. El ojo mecánico del cyborg se activó poco después.

En el momento en que su ojo se encendió, Ichigo arrancó al androide de la mesa de operaciones y comenzó a arrastralo lejos de allí. "Vas a decirme todo, BG9. ¿¡Por qué tienen a mi hermana!?" Exigió Ichigo con voz aterradora.

Szayel dirigió una mirada de horror con Ylfordt. "Esto no es bueno... Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no lo dañe demasiado."

"¡Atrás...! No sería prudente meterse en el camino del Gran Rey ahora mismo." Ordenó Zommari mientras seguía a Ichigo lentamente para ver qué iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo arrastró al Sternritter fuera de Las Noches a una velocidad notable, y por supuesto dejó a Zommari atrás. Al salir del palacio, Ichigo agarró a BG9 por la garganta, lo que obligó al androide a ponerse de rodillas.

El Rey cargó un colosal Cero en su mano y gruñó con furia. "¡Comienza a hablar!"

BG9 no obedeció a sus órdenes para disgusto de Ichigo. Disparó el Cero justo al lado de la cabeza de BG9. "¡El próximo no fallará! ¡Habla maldito!"

Después de que la explosión acabase, Ichigo apuñaló con su propia mano el cuello del androide y lo retorció. BG9 dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando Ichigo metió la mano en un nervio.

"Yuzu Kurosaki fue capturada por la Sternritter T, Candice Catnipp. Ella ha sido incluida en las filas del Wandenreich. Su Majestad, Yhwach, habló de hacerla una Sternritter." Respondió BG9 con temor. Ichigo sacó la mano del cuello del Quincy y le miró.

"Oh, ¿¡así que puedes sentir miedo y dolor!? Dime entonces Quincy... ¿¡Estás listo para morir!?" Gruñó Ichigo con fiereza mientras apretaba el cuello de BG9 aún con más fuerza.

"Ya he fallado a mi misión... BG9 morirá de cualquier manera." Respondió el androide.

"¿¡Qué misión fue esa, por cierto!?" Preguntó Ichigo sombríamente.

El Quincy bio-mecánico no respondió, lo que enojó aún más a Ichigo.

"Te podría matar de un millón de maneras distintas... ¡Pero creo que eso no es lo que necesito para romper tu voluntad! No... Voy a Hollowficarte, Quincy, y verte morir... ¡Lentamente!"

BG9 sintió terror genuino cuando Ichigo apuñaló con su propio cuerno del fragmento de máscara uno de sus dedos. La sangre de BG9 en el dedo de Ichigo chisporroteaba ya que entró en contacto con su sangre Hollow. El Arrancar mantuvo la sangre delante de los ojos de BG9. "Sé lo que les ocurre a los Quincys cuando se les infecta con sangre Hollow. Oí que el suicidio del alma es la forma más dolorosa de morir para un Quincy. Espero que lo disfrutes... Szayel amplificó tus receptores del dolor. No envidio el infierno que estás apunto de pasar. De hecho... Tal vez podamos inyectarte una droga psicodélica en ti y hacer que dure más tiempo."

"¡No por favor!" Dijo BG9.

"¿No? ¿No quieres morir? Entonces dime lo que está planeando este Wandenreich... ¡Y qué están haciendo con mi hermana!" Rugió Ichigo.

"Su Majestad quiere destruir la Sociedad de Almas con el fin de vengarse de los Shinigamis. Ellos son responsables de llevar a los Quincys al borde de la extinción. También sabe que Hueco Mundo es una amenaza, y quiere hacer frente primero a los Hollows para evitar una guerra a tres frentes."

"Tiene razón... Somos una amenaza. ¿Pero él cree que puede con nosotros? Recuerdo el último par de cabrones que vinieron aquí. Intentaron secuestrar Arrancars... Echa un vistazo detrás de mí, Quincy. ¡Esto es Las Noches y tengo cientos de Arrancars aquí! ¡Yo soy el Gran Rey de Hueco Mundo! ¡El Espada Cero! ¡Yo gobierno este desierto! Si tu pequeño Wandenreich quiere un poco de mí y de mis amigos, ¡entonces os mataré a todos! ¡Destruiré y haré cenizas el maldito Silbern!" Dijo Ichigo.

"¿Sabes sobre Silbern?" Preguntó BG9 con tono aterrado.

"De hecho sí... Ahora me dirás cómo llegaste hasta aquí. ¿Cómo abres esas puertas que enlazan a ese palacio helado?" Exigió Ichigo.

"Para entrar en el Schatten Bereich y llegar a Silbern... Hay que pasar por la Puerta del Sol. Sólo los Quincys de sangre pura pueden crear puertas de Sombra." Respondió BG9.

"Bueno, qué práctico el tener uno aquí conmigo." Dijo Ichigo sombríamente.

"¿Qué está pasando, Ichigo?" Sonó la voz de Aizen desde atrás. Ichigo miró hacía atrás y vio a Aizen observándolo desde una corta distancia.

"¿Sosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Me di cuenta de que tu presión espiritual ascendía y supuse que algo estaba pasando. Basándome en las circunstancias, me imagino que has descubierto algo importante del Sternritter sobreviviente." Dedujo Aizen.

"Tienen a mi hermana, Yuzu... ¡Y este hijo de puta me va a llevar allí ahora mismo!" Dijo Ichigo agresivamente.

"Pero aún no podemos hacer frente al Wandenreich... Sabes esto, Ichigo. Al menos debes lograr tu Segunda Etapa, en primer lugar. Además, todo el mundo está disperso en este momento, y no quiero que vayas allí solo." Dijo Aizen tratando de calmarle.

El Rey le miró con enojo. "¡Maldición, no me importa! ¡Lucharé contra todo su ejército yo mismo! ¡Nadie pondrá una mano sobre Yuzu!"

"Piensa antes de actuar, Ichigo... No puedes correr a ciegas con todas nuestras fuerzas entrenando por todo Hueco Mundo. La situación es demasiado frágil. Tú no sabes nada sobre este enemigo. Yhwach es una amenaza real que incluso tú y yo juntos no podemos enfrentar ahora mismo. Necesitamos preparación... Y el Hogyoku necesita más tiempo. Dudo que Yhwach la mate. Parece más probable que él sepa que es tu hermana. Definitivamente la aprovechará como un cebo. Tú no quieres que te manipule en la palma de su mano." Respondió Aizen con calma.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de rabia al pensar en la situación. No podía negar la lógica de Aizen y suspiró de aceptación. "Tienes razón... Puede que la intente utilizar para llegar a mí. Me cabrea tanto que impliquen a mi hermana pequeña e inocente en esto..."

"El tiempo de la acción vendrá, Ichigo... Sé paciente. Por ahora es mejor que no hagamos nada y alcancemos una estrategia para hacer frente al Wandenreich. Esto hace que el lograr tu Segunda Etapa sea aún más importante." Asintió Aizen.

"Sí..." Dijo Ichigo mientras soltaba a BG9. El Quincy sintió una oleada de alivio cuando Ichigo se calmó.

El Rey Hollow bajó la mirada al androide. "Tienes la oportunidad de vivir por ahora, BG9... Te llevaré de nuevo al laboratorio, y vas a explicarme todos los detalles del enemigo. Si te niegas, me aseguraré de cumplir mi promesa de hacerte pasar por un infierno."

"Afirmativo." Respondió el androide con miedo.

Fin Capítulo 19

Muchas gracias a todos mis reviews, follows, y favoritos. Bueno, bueno, pues aquí tenemos casi todo un capítulo centrado principalmente en los Quincys. Creedme, era necesario, como habréis visto para explicar una buena cantidad de cosas. Bambietta más o menos se disculpó con Yuzu, le contó sobre su pasado y tuvieron un encuentro con Gerard Valkyrie. Realmente no se sabe nada del pasado de los Sternritters, así que el autor decidió darles uno. Y gracias al pasado de Bambietta, puede entenderse algo mejor su personalidad, por qué es y actúa así. Todos ellos sirven fielmente al Wandenreich, la mayoría impulsados por un deseo, pero hay algunos que saben que esto no podrá ser así, que Yhwach los está utilizando. Y una de estas persona es Giselle. ¿Está realmente loca o juega con todo el mundo? Además de que Bazz B parece ser de estas personas que conoce los motivos de Yhwach y se descubre que por esto entrenaba a Yuzu, él y Giselle se aliaron para sabotear al Wandenreich y ser libres al fin de Yhwach, de los demás Quincys, ya que Yuzu es hermana del Rey Hollow, ellos esperan poder liberarse con ayuda de Ichigo, probablemente en un futuro. Aunque esto es especulación.

Por último tuvimos la revelación de que Ichigo sabe que su hermana está con los Quincys y casi va a ciegas para enfrentarse a todo el Wandenreich él sólo, para salvarla. Pero Aizen le calmó y parecía preocupado por Ichigo. ¿Será verdad? ¿De verdad Aizen podría considerar a Ichigo un amigo, o está aún intentando manipularlo? Bueno, pues hasta la próxima semana con un capítulo más centrado en Hueco Mundo, prometido.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Los Moradores del Pozo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Soi Fong, Afueras de Hueco Mundo XXX**

Soi Fong siguió a las tres Arrancars durante lo que le pareció bastante tiempo. La ausencia de cualquier indicación del tiempo le estaba empezando a afectar en gran medida a su salud mental. No sabía ni siquiera cuánto había pasado desde que volvió a Hueco Mundo. El desierto parecía no tener fin, pero estas supuestas Afueras le eran completamente desconocidas. Ella sabía que no estaban en el mismo desierto en el que estaban anteriormente.

Soi Fong quería saber exactamente cómo era posible que este lugar existiera fuera del alcance de la influencia de White. La ex capitana negó con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos. 'Es ridículo pensar que estos Hollows ni siquiera han sentido a White en algún momento. Me refiero a que, la energía que el tipo desprende es intoxicante incluso cuando no está ejerciendo ningún tipo de energía. Sé que Hueco Mundo es bastante grande, pero no entiendo muy bien la magnitud de este mundo. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?'

"¿Algo te está molestando, Soi Fong?" Dijo Athena, quien no tardó en notar la angustia de la ex capitana.

Ella se volvió a la Arrancar y asintió. "En realidad, sí. Me preguntaba... ¿Exactamente dónde está esta área en relación a Las Noches? No entiendo muy bien la superficie de Hueco Mundo del todo. Parece extraño que Las Noches sea sólo una leyenda por aquí. ¿Qué impide a los Hollows encontrarlo? Tú lo haces sonar como si fuera una ciudad perdida."

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "No es tan sorprendente, siendo sincera. Es muy atípico para alguien de por aquí saber de ello... Y mucho menos llegar hasta allí. Las Noches, está, literalmente fuera del alcance de los Hollows de las Tierras Exteriores. Realmente para llegar allí, tendrían que pasar a través de la Abyssal Scar." (Nota traductor: Cicatriz Abisal, pero pienso que queda mejor en Inglés.)

"¿Abyssal Scar? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Soi Fong con curiosidad.

Yin miró a Soi Fong atentamente. "Me sorprende que nunca hallas oído hablar de ello. Casi cualquier persona que ha oído hablar de Las Noches conoce la Abyssal Scar. Es un enorme y oscuro abismo que separa las masas de tierra en Hueco Mundo. La mayoría de los Hollows simplemente lo llaman el Pozo."

"¿Masas de tierra? ¿Las Noches se encuentra en otra masa de tierra? No entiendo." Dijo Soi Fong confundida.

"Me explico, Soi Fong. Actualmente estamos en la masa de tierra más pequeña llamada Las Tierras Exteriores. Es más o menos un tercio del tamaño de la masa principal. Ese continente, o masa de tierra principal, como quieras llamarlo, es llamado Las Grandes Tierras Menos... Es el otro lado de la Abyssal Scar." Elaboró Athena.

Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué diablos son las Afueras? ¿Es lo mismo?"

"Las Afueras generalmente se refiere a las zonas más cercanas a la Abyssal Scar. Se llama comúnmente Afueras al otro lado del Pozo. Los Hollows de aquí lo conocen mejor por The Maw, aunque técnicamente sigue siendo las Afueras." Continuó Athena. (Nota traductor: The Maw tiene dos significados principales, puede o bien ser Estómago o Fauces, no estoy muy seguro de cuál sería el correcto ya que la explicación de abajo puede expresar ambos significados. Tendría que hablar con Melkor sobre esto.)

Soi Fong negó con la cabeza. "Todo es tan jodidamente confuso. ¿Por qué lo llaman The Maw?"

"Debido a que la mayoría de los Hollows que cruzan ese territorio son tragados por la Abyssal Scar. Es increíblemente peligroso aventurarse cerca de él y está muy oscuro en las Afueras. Por no mencionar, los habitantes del Pozo son conocidos por arrastrar a sus víctimas hacía abajo." Dijo Yin.

'¿Así que estoy en otra masa de tierra? ¡Eso es absurdo! Me pregunto por qué las masas de tierra están divididas... Parece extraño que un profundo y oscuro abismo los separe. Con un nombre inusual... ¿Abyssal Scar? Las cicatrices normalmente implican que fue cortado o dañado de alguna manera. Debe haber sido masivo si mantiene las masas de tierra separadas.' Pensó Soi Fong para sí.

"¿Qué tan grande es la Abyssal Scar de todos modos? ¿Siempre ha existido?" Preguntó Soi Fong interesada.

"Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera... Atravesarla no es recomendable. Es increíblemente vasto y profundo. Ni siquiera tú podrías atravesarla ya que es difícil encontrar el otro lado a menos que sepas dónde está. Ese lugar está completamente ausente de cualquier luz. Así que a menos que puedas volar muy rápido y ver en la oscuridad, no intentes ni acercarte allí. La mayoría de los Hollows no saben que separa Hueco Mundo. Es visto como el borde del mundo, por así decirlo. Cualquier persona tan estúpida como para intentar cruzarlo, por lo general termina muriendo a manos de los habitantes del Pozo. Sólo un increíblemente poderoso Hollow podría cruzarlo sin problemas." Explicó Yang.

"¿Qué son los habitantes del Pozo exactamente? ¿Son Hollows?" Preguntó Soi Fong aún más confusa.

Yin rodó los ojos por las preguntas de Soi Fong. "Como su nombre indica, son Hollows que viven en la Abyssal Scar. La mayoría de ellos son criaturas miserables que ni siquiera pasan por la típica evoución Menos. Es bastante raro que un habitante del Pozo salga alguna vez durante toda su vida de las inmediaciones de la Abyssal Scar. La mayoría de ellos odian la luz y muy pocos logran cualquier tipo de humanidad. Son más primitivos que los Hollows comunes."

"¿A qué se parecen?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

Yin lo pensó durante un momento para luego contestar. "Umm... No son como los Hollows Menos. Creo que la comparación más cercana que podría decir es Hollows sombra. De hecho, hay una variedad de diferentes tipos de habitantes del Pozo, pero los únicos dignos de mención son las colonias de Murciélagos Negros, ya que son los únicos que salen. Los murciélagos son los que se aprovechan de cualquiera alrededor de la Abyssal Scar. Todos ellos tienen enormes ojos verdes."

"¿Así que estos Hollows murciélagos salen a veces del Pozo?" Dijo Soi Fong con curiosidad. Ella recordaba brevemente a Ulquiorra. Tenía profundos ojos grandes, verdes y parecía algo así como un murciélago en su estado de liberación. Eso, sumado a los registros anteriores de que era un ex Vasto Lorde alado le hizo preguntarse si tenía alguna conexión.

"Pueden, pero normalmente no lo hacen. Odian la luz. La única luz natural que han visto en el Pozo es la de sus ojos brillantes." Respondió Yin.

"¿Exactamente cuánto saben sobre estas criaturas?" Preguntó la ex capitana con cautela.

"He estado tratando de estudiar los habitantes murciélagos del Pozo desde hace un buen tiempo hasta ahora. Según lo que he sido capaz de aprender, los más fuertes están cerca del nivel de un Vasto Lorde. Estos son los llamados Alphas. De hecho, hay cuatro niveles de poder para ellos. Los Alphas son los más poderosos y comandan colonias masivas. Son extremadamente raros y me imagino que sólo hay un puñado de ellos." Contestó Athena.

"¿A qué se parecen los Alphas?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

"Los murciélagos Alphas se parecen a vampiros demoníacos alados. Bueno, esa es la forma más precisa en la que puedo describirlos. Son muy inteligentes y son algunos de los pocos que no actúan o se parecen a bestias. Pero por supuesto eso hace que sean mucho más peligrosos. Serían más que un reto para cualquier Vasto Lorde Hollow no experimentado o para un Arrancar muy débil." Explicó Athena.

Los ojos de Soi Fong mostraron sorpresa. "Me lo puedo imaginar... Suenan bastante aterradores. Hollows vampiros alados es lo último que quiero ver."

Yin asintió con la cabeza. "Coincido. No me gustaría ser mordida por una de esas cosas."

Al oír el comentario de Yin, la mente de Soi Fong volvió a Ulquiorra. El primer avistamiento suyo era con White. Por lo que podía recordar de la grabación, Ulquiorra no tenía boca. Sumado al hecho de que era totalmente de un blanco puro en vez de negro la llevó a preguntarse si Ulquiorra era algún tipo de habitante especial del Pozo o no.

"Si están solos, es posible tener una oportunidad contra ellos, pero nunca te encontrarás a un Alpha sólo. Ellos siempre vuelan en colonias. Debajo de los Alphas están los Betas. Son más fuertes que los Adjuchas comunes, pero más débiles que los Vasto Lordes. Los Betas se ven como gárgolas y hay más o menos una docena en cada colonia. Actúan como agentes para los Alphas y normalmente son los que cazan a Hollows Menos que cruzan la Abyssal Scar. Ellos tienen la capacidad de comunicarse, pero por lo general no lo hacen." Continuó Athena.

"Por debajo de ellos están los Gamma. A diferencia de los Alphas y Betas, sus alas están fusionadas con sus brazos. Son más primitivos y parecen arpías o similares a murciélagos bípedos. Los Gamma son casi tan fuertes como los Adjuchas normales, pero son muy bestiales y salvajes. Ellos pueden hablar, pero tienen habilidades cognitivas subdesarrolladas. Por debajo de los Gamma están los Deltas. Los Deltas son los murciélagos Hollows más comunes que he visto. Literalmente son Hollows murciélagos negros gigantes." Terminó Athena.

Soi Fong se la quedó mirando por un momento, tomando toda esta información. 'Nunca hubiera imaginado que Hueco Mundo fuera tan complejo. No solo hay otra masa de tierra en este lugar, ¿también una evolución completamente diferente? Entonces, ¿qué sería el amigo de White? Era un murciélago blanco sin boca. ¿Podría haber sido uno de ellos?'

"¿Así que estos murciélagos son todos negros y sombríos? ¿Alguna vez has visto uno blanco antes?" Preguntó Soi Fong dudosa.

Athena la miró fijamente con seriedad. "¿¡Uno blanco!? ¿Has visto un murciélago blanco?"

"No... Me preguntaba si había uno así." Respondió ella con cautela.

La ex Espada le dio una mirada algo sospechosa. "¿Segura que no lo has visto? El murciélago blanco en realidad existe. Uno de los Betas que capturé me dijo sobre él. Es tan poderoso como los Alphas, supuestamente. Aunque es un Hollow algo diferente. Le he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿dónde estaría clasificado este murciélago blanco si es tan fuerte como los Alphas?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

"El murciélago blanco es el Omega. El Beta que capturé se refirió a él como tal. Por lo que he sido capaz de discernir, todos le tienen miedo. Quería encontrarle y descubrir por qué." Explicó Athena.

'Bueno, malas noticias para ti... Él es el ejecutor y mano derecha de White.' Pensó Soi Fong para sí.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes cruzar esta Abyssal Scar exactamente? ¿Cómo ves incluso a dónde te diriges? Sin ningún tipo de señal o horizonte, no es raro ir en círculos cuando se trata de algo así." Dijo Soi Fong cambiando de tema.

"Teniendo en cuenta mi naturaleza, yo soy capaz de cruzar sin muchos problemas." Contestó Athena.

"Sí, Lady Athena era un Hollow búho Phoenix... Puede ver en la oscuridad, volar e iluminarse de un modo bastante brillante. Posiblemente atemorice a los habitantes del Pozo, ya que se alejan de ella." Agregó Yang.

"¿Eh? ¿Búho Phoenix? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo Soi Fong boquiabierta.

Yin rodó los ojos. "Es el tipo de Hollow que solía ser. Obviamente, ella conservó algunos rasgos anteriores. Su mera presencia irradia luz y ella puede ver en la oscuridad. No es tan complicado. Juro que estás más desorientada que cualquier Adjucha."

"Corta un poco, Yin." La defendió Athena. "No hay nada malo con que haga preguntas. Si no recuerdo mal, tú pediste muchas cuando te encontré."

"P-puede... Pero no estaba completamente desorientada." Intentó protestar Yin.

Yang suspiró. "Lo que sea, Yin... No es necesario tanta seriedad. Soi Fong es una de nosotras, por lo que es justo ayudarla. Además, no es como si tuviéramos nada que hacer durante el paseo."

"Sí, sí, te escucho. Es simplemente extraño que esté tan desorientada teniendo en cuenta la información aleatoria que ella conoce." Dijo la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Soi Fong echó un vistazo cercano a Athena y para su sorpresa, notó un sutil brillo en torno a ella. Se quedó mirándola durante un breve momento y pensó para sí. 'Supongo que eso explica por qué parecía brillar. Pensé que lo estaba imaginando. ¿A qué se parecerá un búho Phoenix? ¿Era esa su forma Hollow? ¿Cuál sería la de White?'

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Umm... Yin y Yang, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de Hollows eran?" Preguntó Soi Fong con curiosidad.

"Éramos serpientes del cielo cuando éramos Adjuchas. Es una forma bastante rara para un Hollow." Respondió Yin.

"¿Alguna vez fueron Vasto Lordes?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Yang asintió. "Sí... Aunque Lady Athena nos encontró poco después de transformarnos. Hemos sido Arrancars desde hace un tiempo."

"Serpientes del cielo, ¿eh? ¿Igual que los dragones?" Dijo Soi Fong con una pizca de interés.

"No exactamente... Los Wyverns y las serpientes del cielo son muy parecidos a los dragones, pero no son exactamente lo mismo. Un Hollow dragón sería un gran problema. Como... Un enorme problema." Dijo Yin.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

"Zangetsu era un dragón en el pasado antiguo de Hueco Mundo. Él fue el único Adjucha que alguna vez tomó esa forma. Realmente es bastante simbólico ya que terminó convirtiéndose en Rey. Ver otro dragón sería el símbolo de un nuevo Rey. Los dragones son muy poderosos... Y piadosos. Un Hollow con esa forma estaría destinado a la grandeza." Dijo Athena distante.

"¿Y un búho Phoenix?" Preguntó Soi Fong mientras miraba a Athena.

La Arrancar pelilavanda rió ante su pregunta. "¿Me estás preguntando si soy poderosa?"

"Algo así... Nunca mencionaste tu lugar en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Soi Fong con cautela. Ella ya sabía que Athena era una ex Espada, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si mentiría o no.

"No tiene sentido evitar la verdad del asunto... Yo era una Espada. Prefiero no asociarme con ese título nunca más. Siento como si hubiera perdido el derecho a llamarme como tal. Pesa sobre mi corazón como una sombra de remordimiento. Lamento vivir mientras mis compañeros Espada están muertos... Me arrepiento de no vengar la muerte de mi Rey. Pero... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, y simplemente he seguido adelante. Prefiero no hablar de eso, para ser honesta." Dijo Athena con un suspiro de tristeza.

"Sí, no lo mencionaré de nuevo." Dijo Soi Fong. Interiormente estaba diseccionando la información. 'Asi que ella admite ser una Espada, ¿pero se averguenza de usar su título? Los Arrancars son muy diferentes de los Hollows normales... Entre ellas y algunos de los que vi en Las Noches, no están tan lejos de ser humanos.'

Al darse cuenta de este hecho, la mente de Soi Fong quedó perpleja y comenzó a disminuir su ritmo. Apenas podía creer ese concepto ya que contradecía por completo todo lo que creía antes. Los Hollows eran humanos... Al menos algunos.

Ella se extrajo de sus pensamientos por la voz de Athena. "Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti, Soi Fong. Entiendo que puede que no tengas todos tus recuerdos, ¿pero te importaría decirnos algo de ti?"

"Sí, ¿qué tipo de Hollow eras?" Pidió Yin.

"Si su máscara es alguna indicación, yo diría que algún tipo de insecto... Ese fragmento de máscara me recuerda a antenas." Comenzó Yang a teorizar.

Soi Fong siempre había tenido una semejanza con una avispa, y decidió ir con eso. 'Tengo que decirles algo... Una avispa tendría sentido para que sea mi forma Hollow.'

"Era una avispa." Dijo Soi Fong sin rodeos.

"Hm... Interesante. Las hondanadas de insectos son conocidos por ser muy poderosos si llegan a ser Vasto Lordes. No me cabe duda de que eres fuerte, Soi Fong. Será interesante ver lo que puedes hacer en los próximos días. Podemos ayudarte a dominar tus habilidades Arrancar." Respondió Athena con entusiasmo.

"Y, ¿dónde está exactamente tu pequeña base?" Dijo Soi Fong antes de que pudieran investigarla más a fondo.

"A una distancia considerable, pero no demasiado lejos. Disfrutarás de la torre." Dijo Athena sonriendo.

"¿Torre?" Dijo Soi Fong sorprendida. "¡Creí que habías dicho que no era nada especial!"

"Bueno, no es nada en comparación con los viejos tiempos, supongo que no es impresionante para mí. Eres libre de pensar si la Torre Del Sol es impresionante o no." Afirmó Athena.

 **XXX Ulquiorra, Afueras de las Grandes Tierras Menos XXX**

Ulquiorra se acercó al lugar exacto donde él e Ichigo estuvieron una vez cuando eran Vasto Lordes. Él se quedó allí mirando a la oscuridad intensamente. 'Juré que nunca volvería... Pero tengo que hacerlo para comprenderme a mí mismo. Perdóname, Ichigo.'

El Arrancar de pelo oscuro se quedó quieto durante otro momento, tomando el impacto de la decisión. Miró a la luna como si fuera la última vez que lo haría jamás. Sin más tiempo que perder, se lanzó hacía el abismo. Descendió por lo que le parecieron horas, pero muy bien podrían haber sido unos segundos.

Volver a este abismo oscuro le trajo una cierta incomodidad para él. Antes de conocer a Ichigo, había aceptado completamente la realidad nihilista de este lugar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Había visto la luz... Tanto literal como figuradamente. Antes no tenía más vida que la oscuridad de este abismo. Ahora él tenía un propósito... Una razón para esforzarse. No podía permitir que la oscuridad lo trague de nuevo. Tenía que dominarla, y a sí mismo.

Al alcanzar el fondo, Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que tenía una excelente visión en la oscuridad, aún no podía ver nada excepto un vacío estéril. Ulquiorra dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió sentarse. Cerró los ojos y sumergió por completo sus sentidos en la oscuridad. Un silencio se apoderó de su mente mientras empezaba a pensar en su pasado en este lugar.

Sus pensamientos se hicieron cada vez más envolventes, y en poco tiempo, Ulquiorra se encontró en un lugar completamente distinto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró encima de una gran mesa. La luz tenue de la luna brillaba por encima del cielo, lo justo para iluminar su entorno.

En todas direcciones, pudo ver mares de dunas vacías donde la arena soplaba sin rumbo. Por encima de él, se extendía una brecha en el cielo. Ulquiorra miró hacía ahí con curiosidad y vio que era la entrada de alguna extraña cueva. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo durante unos momentos y examinó una serie de estrellas. Tenían forma de constelaciones que le parecían familiares de algún modo.

Un sonido llamó su atención desde la entrada de la cueva por encima de él. Ulquiorra centró su atención en ella, y vio un par de ojos. Tenían iris dorados, con ojos verdes. Tras salir de las sombras, la figura apareció ante su vista.

Esta criatura era blanca y negra, y tenía alas bastante similares a las que había visto en los otros Hollows del Pozo. Ulquiorra examinó estoicamente a la criatura y no dijo nada mientras esperaba su siguiente acción.

La criatura dio un paso, alejándose de la oscuridad de la cueva y un rayo de la luz de luna reveló su apariencia por completo. Al verlo, Ulquiorra sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si supiera quién era este ser.

Se le quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente la criatura habló. "No has mirado en tu alma desde hace mucho tiempo, Ulquiorra. ¿Qué te trae a las sombras?"

"Murciélago... ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Ulquiorra, pero en realidad ya estaba convencido de la identidad del ser.

"Reconoces a tu verdadero yo... Pero no lo entiendes. Has cambiado mucho desde que saliste de la oscuridad del abismo. ¿Este lugar tiene un aspecto diferente para ti? Ahora hay luz en tu alma... La luna y las estrellas brillan en la oscuridad de tu corazón." Dijo Murciélago con calma.

"Necesito entenderme a mí mismo... Necesito más potencia. Dime qué debo hacer." Dijo Ulquiorra con seriedad.

"Debes aceptar lo que realmente eres... Y encarnar la totalidad de tu alma. La oscuridad siempre será una parte de ti. Su rechazo a esta verdad es lo único que te detiene." Explicó Murciélago.

"¿Qué soy yo entonces?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Tú eres yo..." Respondió Murciélago crípticamente.

Ulquiorra miró a su yo interno con dudas. "No comprendo muy bien lo que quieres decir con eso."

"Conquistate a ti mismo... Y acepta lo que eres." Respondió Murciélago. Un segundo más tarde, apareció frente a Ulquiorra y le tiró a las dunas en el horizonte. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se recuperó del golpe.

Murciélago extendió el brazo hacía arriba y formó una lanza de energía verde masiva mientras miraba a Ulquiorra. "¿Estás listo?"

"¿Por qué me atacas?" Preguntó Ulquiorra con seriedad mientras sacaba su Zanpakuto.

"Si no lo entiendes, nunca lograrás tu Segunda Etapa." Dijo Murciélago.

"Tú me darás las respuestas que busco... No tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo Ulquiorra con desaprobación.

"No tienes otra opción..." Respondió Murciélago antes de cargar con su lanza. El enorme poder detrás de él era increíble cuando Ulquiorra intentó repelerle. El Arrancar se deslizó hacía atrás una distancia considerable en la arena por el puro retroceso.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Murciélago apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe con una de sus alas, enviándolo al suelo. Ulquiorra rápidamente saltó y esquivó la lanza que segundos después atravesó el suelo. Ulquiorra empezó a tomar más en serio la batalla ahora, ya que sostuvo su Zanpakuto hacía arriba. "Encadena, Murciélago."

Una luz verde cegó la zona y luego Ulquiorra se transformó en su Resurrección. Apenas tuvo tiempo de formar dos lanzas Luz de Luna cuando Murciélago giró su lanza contra él.

Ulquiorra luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la fuerza superior de Murciélago. '¿Por qué es tan fuerte?' Pensó el Arrancar murciélago con urgencia mientras se distanciaba de él. Ulquiorra miró a su yo interno con ojos estoicos. Su mente estaba corriendo, tratando de racionalizar la situación. '¿Por qué estamos luchando? No debería ser así...'

"Lanza del Relámpago." Dijo Murciélago con calma mientras formaba una segunda jabalina de energía. Los ojos de Ulquiorra mostraban sorpresa en gran medida. 'Eso no es bueno...'

Sin vacilar, Murciélago arrojó una de sus armas a Ulquiorra. El poder absoluto que parecía irradiar puso a Ulquiorra aún más nervioso. Ni siquiera intentó contrarrestarlo, en su lugar voló rápidamente para alejarse tanto de su trayectoria como le fuera posible.

A pesar de que consiguió una buena distancia, todavía sentía la onda expansiva de la titánica explosión detrás de él. Miró brevemente hacía atrás y vio una nube verdosa antes de que la onda expansiva le golpeó. Le empujó considerablemente hacía el cielo, pero logró recuperarse gracias a sus alas.

Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Murciélago, pero pronto se encontró volando hacía el suelo por una sacudida repentina. Mientras descendía, Murciélago apareció debajo de él y tras darle un poderoso golpe, le envió hacía arriba de nuevo. Ulquiorra extendió y agitó sus alas rápidamente para tratar de recuperarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Murciélago le agarrase la pierna y le tirase a la distancia. Cayó en espiral de forma esporádica antes de chocar contra la enorme mesa en la que despertó antes.

Mientras intentaba levantarse fuera del cráter rocoso, una luz negra y verde se iluminó a lo lejos. Ulquiorra se levantó y buscó una nueva dirección para moverse. ''Cero Oscuras." Sonó la voz de Murciélago. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a su yo interno, aunque alejado, detrás de él.

Murciélago le miraba con seriedad y separó la distancia entre Ulquiorra y él tras disparar otro Cero casi a quemarropa. '¿¡Disparó un Cero y llegó hasta aquí incluso antes de que me llegase!?' Pensó Ulquiorra en shock.

Pensando rápido, tiró ambas lanzas Luz de Luna en el Cero que se acercaba, antes de cargar contra Murciélago. Parecía suficiente para detenerlo, afortunadamente. Ulquiorra entonces agarró el brazo de Murciélago con fuerza mientras trataba de que él cogiese toda la potencia de su propio ataque. Debido a la estrecha gama de Ulquiorra, el segundo Cero Oscuras no fue capaz de golpearlo, y en su lugar, los dos volaron hacía arriba, incendiando otro aumento colosal de energía.

Murciélago no parecía preocupado a desprenderse de Ulquiorra. El murciélago negro agarró a Ulquiorra por el cuello y lo sostuvo contra una pared. Ulquiorra alzó una mano para tratar de apretar la muñeca de Murciélago. Resultó ser inútil, para su sorpresa. El Arrancar de ojos verdes trató de formar otra lanza con su otro brazo, pero rápidamente encontró su mano apresada por la cola de Murciélago.

Formando una lanza en su mano libre, Murciélago retrajo su brazo e intentó atravesar a Ulquiorra. En el último segundo, Ulquiorra elevó las piernas y pateó a Murciélago en la cara. Luego procedió a envolver una pierna alrededor del cuello del murciélago negro antes de agarrarse a él por detrás. Ulquiorra apretó con fuerza mientras se deslizaba hacía abajo y colocó los brazos su cuello, en una llave para dejarlo inconsciente. Luego, cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Murciélago, y apretó con fuerza.

Por desgracia, esto no duró mucho ya que la cola de Murciélago se enrolló en el cuello de Ulquiorra. El Arrancar intentó cortar la cola con una nueva lanza recién formada, pero rápidamente se encontró volando ya que Murciélago lo arrojó hacía el cielo.

Mientras ascendía, Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza estupefacto, inmerso en sus pensamientos. '¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso? Nada de lo que haga es eficaz de ninguna manera... Él está en un nivel completamente diferente de mí.'

Pronto, Ulquiorra se vio atrapado en el aire por la cola de Murciélago. Él le agarró poco después por la garganta. Murciélago miró a Ulquiorra y negó con la cabeza. "No importa lo que hagas, nunca serás tan fuerte como yo."

"Esto no ha terminado todavía... No puedo perder contra ti. Ichigo depende de mí." Dijo Ulquiorra rotundamente.

Murciélago arrojó de nuevo a Ulquiorra al suelo. Chocó contra el cráter de la otra vez, haciéndolo ahora aún más grande. Ulquiorra se puso en pie e intentó recuperarse. "No puedo perder... No puedo fallar." Dijo Ulquiorra repitiéndose a sí mismo, para recuperar su voluntad de luchar.

Murciélago apareció delante de él con su lanza y le miró fijamente. "¿Sigues luchando? ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que querías?"

"Yo no quiero pelear contigo." Respondió Ulquiorra en voz baja.

"Pero, sigues resistiéndote. No creo que estés listo." Respondió Murciélago.

"Tú no podrás pararme..." Dijo Ulquiorra con seriedad.

Murciélago sacudió la cabeza. "No... Sólo tú puedes."

Fue en ese momento que una revelación golpeó a Ulquiorra. 'Espera... Dijo que soy él. Que tenía que aceptar toda la totalidad de lo que soy. Esto está en mi mente... Luchar contra él es resistir lo que soy. No necesito luchar contra mí mismo... Tengo que aceptarlo.'

Durante su revelación, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que Murciélago cargaba de nuevo para apuñalarlo con su lanza. Para gran sorpresa de Murciélago, Ulquiorra abrió los brazos, cerró los ojos y fue empalado.

"Ahora entiendes..." Dijo Murciélago distante. Su voz parecía llevar un extraño eco ya que el mundo interior de Ulquiorra llegó a ser cegado con energía espiritual verde. Sus ojos se abrieron después, y fue devuelto a la realidad.

Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor con seriedad y vio que estaba brillando como una estrella esmeralda ennegrecida en el abismo oscuro. Él miró a sus manos conmocionado. Eran negras y con garras... Iguales a las de Murciélago. La revelación de su situación finalmente le golpeó. 'Soy Murciélago... El Murciélago del Abismo. ¿Es esta mi verdadera forma? ¿¡Mi Segunda Etapa!?'

Algo extraño le llamó la atención después de recuperarse de su conmoción. Ulquiorra vio un enjambre de ojos en las sombras que lo rodeaban. Podía verlos claramente en la oscuridad... Sus parientes de la oscuridad. Los ojos de los habitantes del Pozo crecieron más y prontó se encontró completamente rodeado.

Ulquiorra les miró con curiosidad. '¿Por qué estarán aquí?'

Al darse cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba activo de nuevo, los habitantes del Pozo se esparcieron por todas direcciones, huyendo de él. 'Probablemente debería salir de aquí... Los otros necesitan saber cómo lograr una Segunda Etapa.' Pensó Ulquiorra mientras comenzaba a despegar. Voló rápidamente y pronto se encontró de nuevo sobre el borde del acantilado. Aterrizó brevemente y echó un último vistazo al abismo con una mirada de aceptación. 'Al menos algo bueno salió de volver a este lugar.'

Un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras miraba al abismo. 'Soy un murciélago... Ellos también lo son. ¿Habrían reaccionado a mi voz? Nunca había intentado comunicarme con ellos ya que antes no tenía boca.'

Sin darle demasiada importancia, dejó escapar un grito que sonó de manera inusual. Fue la primera vez que había intentado algo parecido, pero por alguna razón sintió que ese debía ser el sonido adecuado. Ulquiorra se quedó allí por un poco de tiempo antes de volver la cabeza. 'Debería haber imaginado que era inútil...'

Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, sintió una vibración extraña golpearle. Podía oír y sentir al mismo tiempo. Era como el sónar de un murciélago. Él ladeó la cabeza confundido. 'Eso es raro... Respondieron a mi llamado.'

Pensó en investigar más sobre el tema, pero en el último momento, lo dejó de lado y se dispuso a irse. 'No tengo tiempo para probar esto de todos modos. Tengo que volver a Las Noches.'

Cuando empezó a volar, oyó otro grito detrás de él. Este sonaba mucho más alto que el suyo. De inmediato se dio la vuelta en el aire y vio a un Hollow negro alado. Se acercaba a gran velocidad. Al llegar a su rango, la criatura aterrizó delante de él y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

'Éste se ve diferente de los demás... Casi como un Vasto Lorde.' Pensó Ulquiorra. A pesar de que él no lo sabía, este habitante del Pozo era un Alpha.

El Alpha se giró brevemente al abismo y dejó escapar un grito en voz alta antes de volverse a Ulquiorra. Poco después, los habitantes del Pozo comenzaron a salir de las sombras y pulular a su alrededor. '¿Voy a tener que matarlos?' Se preguntó mentalmente Ulquiorra mientras miraba a la colonia de Hollows murciélagos aterrizar en torno a él.

"Nunca he escuchado tu llamado antes... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué llamaste a mi colonia?" Preguntó el Alpha a Ulquiorra.

Para su sorpresa, el Alpha era una mujer. Ulquiorra se quedó mirando con curiosidad a esta criatura del Pozo similar a un Vasto Lorde. Ella estaba cubierta de una armadura negra, pero que en realidad eran piezas de piel, con un poco de pelaje sobre sus piernas y brazos. Sus manos y pies se parecían a garras demoníacas. Su máscara era muy parecida a la de Ulquiorra cuando era Vasto Lorde, pero era negra con rayas verdes. Poseía colmillos muy pronunciados en sus dientes, dándole un aspecto vampírico. Ella también tenía alas exactamente como las suyas y un par de grandes ojos verdes idénticos a los de él. Su agujero Hollow descansaba incluso en el mismo lugar que el de él, y alrededor, podía verse piel expuesta. Una piel pálida, pero de un grisáceo muy diferente a la suya.

"Mi nombre es Ulquiorra..." Dijo el Arrancar mientras miraba a la gran colonia observándolo.

El Alpha ladeó la cabeza mientras daba un paso más cerca de él. "Mis Betas me dijeron que un poderoso Hollow entró en la Abyssal Scar. Estoy sorprendida por el poder que ejerces sobre mi territorio. Dime qué eres... Y por qué has llamado a mi colonia."

"Soy un Arrancar..." Respondió Ulquiorra sin rodeos.

"¿Arrancar?" Dijo el Alpha confundida. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Eres un Menos?"

"No, yo nací en este abismo... Puede que no me recuerdes de entonces, pero yo no era como los demás." Respondió Ulquiorra mientras retrocedía su Segunda Etapa.

Tras volver a su forma humanoide Arrancar, los habitantes del Pozo circundantes comenzaron a chirriar entre sí. Ulquiorra no estaba seguro de por qué, pero los ojos del Alpha mostraban sorpresa, así que creyó que los demás también estaban sorprendidos.

"Tu máscara... ¿Está rota? ¿Cómo eres tan poderoso entonces?" Preguntó el Alpha mientras examinaba a Ulquiorra.

"Ese cuerno blanco..." Dijo con incredulidad un Beta cercano.

El Alpha dio inmediatamente un paso atrás al darse cuenta de quién era Ulquiorra. "¿¡Tú eres el Omega!?"

La colonia de murciélagos parecían muy agitados por el anuncio, y chillaron entre sí, debatiendo probablemente.

Ulquiorra le dio al Alpha una mirada incierta. "¿Qué? ¿Omega?"

"El Murciéago Blanco... Tú eres el Omega. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ahora vives entre los Menos?" Preguntó el Alpha desconcertada.

"Vivo bajo la luz de la luna de Hueco Mundo. Es una existencia mucho mejor que vivir solo en este Pozo." Dijo Ulquiorra.

"Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta, Omega... ¿Qué es un Arrancar?" Preguntó el Alpha.

"Son Hollows, con poderes de Shinigamis. Somos lo más cercano a seres humanos que los Hollows pueden llegar a ser. Soy uno de los Espada, los diez Arrancars de élite. Coexistimos en Hueco Mundo bajo el gobierno del Gran Rey White, el Espada Cero." Explicó Ulquiorra.

"Su máscara está rota como el otro Hollow que vimos. Ella debe ser una Arrancar entonces." Dijo uno de los Betas a su Alpha. El Alpha elevó la mano con garras para silenciar a la criatura con aspecto de gárgola.

"¿Así que estás aliado con el Hollow de pelo lavanda y que brillaba? Envié a mis Betas a dar con ella cuando voló sobre la Abyssal Scar. ¿Estás aliado con ella? Era muy poderosa y no pude evitar que cruzara." Dijo el Alpha distante.

"¿Evitar que cruzara? ¿Cruzar este abismo? ¿Para ir a dónde?" Preguntó Ulquiorra con un toque de ansia.

"A las Tierras Exteriores... ¿No sabes sobre ello?" Dijo el Alpha distante.

"¿Tierras Exteriores?" Dijo Ulquiorra con incertidumbre.

"Sí... Es la masa de tierra al otro lado de nuestro territorio." Explicó el Alpha.

Ulquiorra parecía verdaderamente preocupado. "¿Dices que hay otra masa de tierra, y que una Arrancar de cabello lavanda cruzó? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?"

Uno de los Betas se adelantó y respondió de inmediato. "Ocurrió hace un tiempo considerable, pero todavía lo recuerdo. Ella tenía una máscara rota como usted, Omega, y era muy poderosa."

El Alpha asintió. "Ella irradia luz y suele volar por encima del Pozo de vez en cuando. No entendía qué era hasta ahora. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces ella es una Arrancar. También vi un número en su hombro."

"¿Un número?" Ulquiorra apenas podía describir la tensión que sentía por esta información recién descubierta.

"Sí... El número 1 en su hombro. ¿Eso significa algo para ti?" Preguntó el Alpha.

La cara de Ulquiorra mostraba verdadera incredulidad. Su mente empezó a correr en las posibilidades. '¿¡Una Arrancar de cabello lavanda con el número 1 en su hombro!? Sólo un Espada tendría un número tan bajo... ¿Y para qué cruzaría este abismo para ir a otra masa de tierra? Tengo que investigar esto... Pero sería más inteligente si informo a Ichigo primero. Imagino que sin duda querrá verlo por sí mismo.'

"¿Ves este número en la parte posterior de mi mano? Es el número 4. Soy el quinto Arrancar clasificado más fuerte en Hueco Mundo. El número 1 representaría a la Primera, el segundo Hollow más poderoso. Y 0 es el número de White." Dijo Ulquiorra.

El Alpha se acercó y miró el número en su mano. "¿Así que esta Arrancar de pelo lavanda es su Primera?"

"No, no lo es... Nuestra Primera es el antiguo Rey de Las Noches, Baraggan. Eso significa que hay una segunda Primera." Dedujo Ulquiorra.

Un breve silencio pasó ya que todos ellos pensaban sobre esta información. Durante este tiempo, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de lo inusual de esta situación. ¿Por qué los moradores del Pozo estaban hablando con él y no atacándole? ¿Qué pretendían hacer esta mujer Alpha y su colonia sobre la liberación del poder de Ulquiorra en su territorio?

"¿Cómo te convertiste en Arrancar, Omega? ¿Eres el enemigo? ¿O te pones en pie al lado de tu propia especie?" Preguntó el Alpha tras el silencio.

"Nunca fui uno de ustedes, para empezar... Pero no, yo no soy tu enemigo. Me convertí en Arrancar siguiendo al Gran Rey White. Y vine aquí con el fin de lograr un mayor nivel de energía. Mi forma anterior fue ese logro. Estamos entrenando para una guerra. Todos los Hollows están volviéndose más fuertes para la guerra contra los Shinigamis." Respondió Ulquiorra.

Muchos de los habitantes menores no tenían ni idea de esta información, pero los Betas y el Alpha parecían entender algo de lo que decía.

"¿Un mayor nivel de poder? ¿Así que superaste a los Alphas, después de todo? Supongo que naciste diferente por una razón..." Dijo el Alpha como si estuviera reconstruyendo toda la información.

"¿Cómo coexisten tantos Menos bajo tal liderazgo? ¿No se tienen que alimentar?" Preguntó el Alpha tras otro breve silencio.

Ulquiorra negó. "No, los Arrancars no tienen que alimentarse de otros Hollows."

"Interesante... Los otros Alphas definitivamente deberían enterarse de esto. Estarán muy interesados en tu... Transformación." Dijo el Alpha.

"Tengo que volver a Las Noches e informar sobre esta segunda Primera Espada a White. No teníamos ni idea de que hubiera algo al otro lado del Pozo. Tal vez quiera explorarlo." Informó Ulquiorra.

El Alpha le miró con curiosidad. "¿Tienes la intención de cruzar la Abyssal Scar, Omega? ¿Qué te da derecho a entrar en nuestro territorio?"

"Poder. Ninguno de ustedes está a la altura de cualquiera de los Espada, y mucho menos del Gran Rey White. Pero aún así no tenemos ninguna intención de molestaros o enfrentarnos. Nos limitaremos a cruzar." Respondió Ulquiorra con calma.

"¿Poder dices, eh? Interesante... Muy interesante. Te voy a decir algo, Omega. Regresa aquí con tu Rey y yo reuniré a los otros Alphas para encontrarnos con él. Si él puede demostrar su fuerza sobre nosotros, entonces le concederemos que pueda cruzar. ¿Trato?" Dijo el Alpha lentamente.

"Tienes mi palabra... Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Ulquiorra con curiosidad.

"Yo soy el Alpha de esta colonia. Pero los otros Alphas se refieren a mí como Dusk. Puedes llamarme así si lo prefieres." Dijo la ahora identificada como Dusk.

"Volveré tan pronto como sea posible." Dijo Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a caminar a través de la colonia.

Para gran fascinación, se apartaban a su paso. Mientras continuaba, oyó la voz de Dusk de nuevo. "Los otros Alphas no serán tan comprensivos como yo, Omega. Si no están de acuerdo con esto, me aliaré con ellos contra ti. Es mejor que tu Rey sea tan fuerte como dices que es."

"Mi nombre es Ulquiorra..." Dijo antes de finalmente salir volando.

 **XXX Soi Fong, Torre Del Sol, Hueco Mundo XXX**

Después de una caminata considerable a través del desierto, Soi Fong notó algo extraño cerca de las Tierras exteriores. Cuanto más lejos se alejaban del Pozo, más brillante parecía volverse el cielo. De hecho, ya ni siquiera parecía la noche eterna a la que estaba acostumbrada de ver.

Soi Fong miró a su alrededor muy confundida y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna luna en el cielo. Después de pasar por un enorme acantilado, se pusieron en pie sobre él, junto a Athena, Yin y Yang. Las cuatro estaban mirando el horizonte, donde Soi Fong pudo ver una enorme torre que parecía casi tocar el cielo. Directamente por encima de ella, vio el Sol.

Había luz del día en esta parte de Hueco Mundo. Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad mientras trataba de teorizar por qué sería así. En realidad no pudo ya que Athena interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Aquí lo tienes, Soi Fong... La Torre Del Sol. Esta es mi pequeña base de operaciones, por así decirlo."

La ex Shinigami se quedó boquiabierta. '¡Definitivamente no me preparó para esto! ¿¡Ella cree que esto es una pequeña base de operaciones!? ¡Esa torre es enorme!'

"¿Tú no tienes en cuenta que esto es impresionante?" Preguntó Soi Fong con incredulidad.

La torre era mucho más increíble de lo que Athena la llevó a creer. Al menos debía tener un kilometro de altura, y la torre estaba adornada en algún tipo de piedra blanca. Parecía compartir una estructura similar a Las Noches, pero bajo la luz del Sol parecía irradiar como un pilar de supremacía en comparación con cualquier cosa cercana. Soi Fong lo miró con asombro y no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era que los Hollows lograran crear algo tan increíblemente hermoso en su monótono y deprimente mundo.

"No es realmente impresionante en comparación con Las Noches. El palacio de la noche era mucho más impresionante." Reiteró Athena.

'¿¡Ella cree que esa cúpula de gran tamaño con un montón de pilares planos es más impresionante que esta torre!? ¿Está loca?' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Las Noches estaba rodeada de seis torres como ésta. La ciudadela central era el doble de alto que todas ellas y estaba decorada con banderas de los Espada. Era realmente notable." Dijo Athena distante.

Ahora empezó a tener sentido para Soi Fong mientras pensaba en la arquitectura actual de Las Noches. 'Sus torres circundantes están sólo a la mitad que ésta, y Las Noches no tiene una ciudadela central... Al menos ya no.'

'Esas torres en Las Noches eran en su mayoría planas en la parte superior. Y la cúpula que compone la parte principal del palacio estaba muy por debajo del mismo plano de la parte de arriba. ¿Tal vez durante la guerra fueron cortadas por la mitad? Sin duda la ciudadela ya no está. ¿Puede que el Hollow que sustituyera a Zangetsu lo convirtiese en una cúpula? Tal vez por eso sigue refiriéndose a Las Noches como una ruina. Esto es demasiado.' Soi Fong tomó nota mental.

"¿Por qué hay luz del día aquí, pero eterna noche allá atrás?" Preguntó Soi Fong confundida.

"Buena pregunta... Te lo diré si respondes a mi pregunta. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?" Dijo Athena sin rodeos.

"¿Q-qué?" Respondió Soi Fong con nerviosismo.

Yin y Yang intercambiaron miradas confusas entre sí sin entender.

"Tú eras una Shinigami, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Athena.

Yin y Yang se quedaron boquiabiertas, pero antes de que pudieran expresar su enojo, Athena levantó la mano para silenciarlas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó Soi Fong con cautela.

"Estás vistiendo negro... Tenías una Zanpakuto antes de convertirte en una Arrancar completa... Tus ojos eran negros. Sólo Hollows con un gran poder Shinigami tienen ojos negros. También tienes mucha más curiosidad sobre Hueco Mundo que cualquier otro Hollow que he encontrado. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eres una ex Shinigami." Dedujo Athena.

Soi Fong bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada. "¿Por qué no me has matado entonces? ¿No odias a los Shinigamis? ¿Cuál fue el punto de decirme todo aquello y traerme aquí?"

"Tú ya no eres una Shinigami... Eres un Hollow. Te dije esas cosas porque tenía curiosidad en saber cómo acabaste así. También quería ver cómo actuarías si fingía ignorancia. Era todo para poner a prueba tu carácter. Elegiste seguir con nosotras... Si fue por curiosidad o desesperación es irrelevante. Así que, ¿te importaría decirme cómo terminaste siendo una Arrancar?" Dijo Athena.

La ex capitana estaba aterrada en ser atrapada mintiendo, y simplemente decidió admitir la verdad. "Yo... Fui transformada por este Hollow llamado White. Él me envió de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas en algún extraño estado Hollowficado. No puedo recordar exactamente qué pasó, pero estaba en un laboratorio y dijeron algo de suicidio del alma. Pensé que iba a morir, pero en su lugar me volví algún tipo de Vizard, creo."

"¿Un Vizard? ¿Qué diablos es eso?" Preguntó Yang.

Yin parecía muy preocupada por la noticia de que Soi Fong era una ex Shinigami y la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"Un Vizard es un Shinigami con poderes Hollow... Es la antítesis de los Arrancars." Respondió Soi Fong.

"Me sorprende que los Shinigamis toleren algo así..." Dijo Athena con dudas.

"N-no lo hicieron... Intentaron ejecutarme. Antes de que pudiera ocurrir escapé mediante Negación de la Sociedad de Almas." Explicó Soi Fong.

"¿Llamaste a un Menos Guardián? Me sorprende que un Shinigami sepa algo así. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que tu especie conozca la Negación." Dijo Athena.

"¿Cómo se siente, eh? ¡Que intenten asesinarte sólo por ser un Hollow!" Interrumpió Yin con cierta amargura mientras miraba a Soi Fong.

La ex capitana suspiró y miró hacía abajo. "Mira, sólo seguía órdenes, ¿vale? Mi familia ha servido a la Sociedad de Almas por generaciones. Tenemos que mantener el equilibrio y a los mundos en orden."

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Incluso a pesar de la misericordia de Athena sigues actuando como uno de ellos!?" Escupió Yin.

"Cálmate, Yin." Dijo Athena severamente antes de girarse de nuevo a Soi Fong.

"¿Dijo que los ojos negros representan fuertes poderes Shinigami, mi señora? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella era una capitana o algo así?" Pidió Yang.

La ex Espada inclinó la cabeza a Soi Fong. "¿Eras una Capitana Shinigami?"

"Sí..." Admitió Soi Fong en voz baja.

"Hueco Mundo no es exactamente lo que pensabas que era, ¿eh? Los Arrancars son muy escasos y es probable que tu generación nunca halla visto uno antes. Cuando hablé sobre el Gotei 13, parecías preocupada. ¿Sigue vivo el portador del fuego Yamamoto? ¿Y Kenpachi Unohana? Ellos asesinaron a Zangetsu. No sé qué tipo de educación tuviste debajo de esos guerreros despiadados, Soi Fong, pero entiende esto. Son mucho más monstruos que cualquier Hollow que halla existido." Dijo Athena concluyente.

Soi Fong la miró. "¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"¡Yo digo que matemos a esta perra Shinigami!" Gruñó Yin.

Athena miró a Yin y entrecerró los ojos. Un segundo más tarde, la Arrancar peliazul estaba de rodillas con dificultades para respirar. "Cálmate." Dijo la pelilavanda.

'¿La puso de rodillas con sólo mirarla? ¿Hizo eso con su presión espiritual? Esta Athena es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.' Pensó Soi Fong.

"Cuando te encontramos, mencionaste el nombre de White. Tengo curiosidad... ¿Quién es?" Preguntó Athena. "¿Y por qué te Hollowficó?"

"White es un peligroso Hollow que apareció en nuestro radar hace unos años. Ha sido prioridad número uno para la Sociedad de Almas, y sigue siéndolo. Invadió la Sociedad de Almas y se infiltró en el Seireitei con la ayuda de tres capitanes traidores con los nombres de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. Declaró la guerra a la Sociedad de Almas y destruyó la Barrera Sekkiseki junto con todo un distrito Rukongai." Respondió Soi Fong.

"¿Barrera Sekkiseki? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Athena.

"Es un campo de fuerza alrededor del Seireitei creado por paredes de piedra Sekkiseki. Anula el poder espiritual y evita que cualquiera irrumpa en el corazón de la Sociedad de Almas." Explicó Soi Fong.

"¿Existe tal cosa ahora? Los Shinigamis de mis tiempos no se ocultaban tras paredes. Esa pared no debe ser impenetrable si un sólo Hollow la destrozó." Señaló Athena.

Soi Fong se encogió de hombros. "Sí... Supongo."

"Espera... ¿Tres capitanes traicionaron a la Sociedad de Almas y ayudaron a infiltrarse a este Hollow al Seireitei? ¿Por qué?" Pidió Yang.

"Eso vine a averiguar a Hueco Mundo... Era la Capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales. Vine aquí para descubrir cuál era su razón para atacarnos." Indicó Soi Fong.

"¿Un Hollow tiene a la Sociedad de Almas tan aterrada? Hm... Son más débiles de lo que solían ser, si ese es el caso. No temían a los Espada cuando estábamos en nuestro mejor momento." Dijo Athena.

Yin se levantó y parecía más calmada ahora. Ella sacudió la cabeza confundida. "¿Es por eso que estabas buscando Las Noches?"

"Este White... ¿Vive en Las Noches?" Preguntó Athena con curiosidad.

"Él es el Rey..." Respondió Soi Fong tras un silencio incómodo.

Athena estrechó la mirada, algo disgustada. "¿Es así? Un verdadero Rey se mide por la influencia sobre una población. Gobernar sobre las ruinas de Las Noches con un montón de Adjuchas no lo hace digno de tal título. Sólo Zangetsu merecía ese título."

"Deberíamos ir a ver a este tipo nosotras mismas. Es un insulto a los Espada que él se llame a sí mismo Rey de Hueco Mundo." Sugirió Yang.

"Buena suerte con eso... White es el Hollow más poderoso que la Sociedad de Almas ha visto en toda su vida. Él también tiene sus propios Espada. Las Noches está llena de Arrancars leales a él." Dijo Soi Fong.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sus propios Espada!? ¿Por eso estabas mirando mi número?" Dijo Athena con disgusto.

Soi Fong asintió. "Sí... Entre ellos y los tres Capitanes Shinigami traidores dudo que puedas incluso acercarte a él. Fui una estúpida al pensar que podía superar a White. El tipo es un monstruo... Un verdadero demonio. Él me hizo esto porque odiaba a los Hollows."

"Ya veo... ¿Y él también te envió de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas así? Este White parece ir en serio en la guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas. Suena como todo lo contrario a Zangetsu." Suspiró Athena.

"Creo que ya me gusta este tipo. ¿Le vamos a reclutar?" Dijo Yin con aprobación.

"Eso es bastante cruel... Especialmente a una ex Shinigami. Hay una diferencia entre la justicia y la venganza. Este White suena que no es mejor que el viejo Gotei 13. Hubiera sido más propicio sólo matarte." Dijo Yang con desaliento.

"¿Él realmente tiene la capacidad para desafiar a los más poderosos Shinigamis y sus líderes?" Preguntó Yin con ansiedad. Ella parecía realmente impresionada por las acciones de White, todo lo contrario a Yang y Athena.

"Antes de que todo esto ocurriese hubiera dicho que no... Pero ahora sé que es un hecho que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar sin bajas masivas. Es que hay demasiados Hollows muy poderosos que le sirven." Respondió Soi Fong.

Athena tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, como si estuviera en un estado de incredulidad. Tras un poco, recuperó sus sentidos y miró a la Torre Del Sol. "Me sorprende que un Hollow tan sanguinario y cruel tenga la capacidad para unir a tantos Hollows debajo de él. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y dejar que esto ocurriese? Fui a las Grandes Tierras Menos hace un siglo, más o menos. No me di cuenta de que había una población creciente Arrancar."

"Me sorprende que no estés apoyándole para ser honesta..." Dijo Soi Fong sacudiendo la cabeza.

Athena se cruzó de brazos. "No tiene sentido para mí. ¿De dónde vienen todos estos Arrancars? ¿Por qué están hambrientos de guerra?"

"No lo sabemos... La Sociedad de Almas no tenía ni idea de esto hasta hace poco. Pensábamos que White sólo tendría a unos pocos Vasto Lordes trabajando con él. Yo no tenía ni idea de que tuviera un ejército Arrancar." Dijo Soi Fong.

"¿Qué pasa, Athena? Pensé que estarías contenta de ver que los Shinigamis se estén llevando su merecido." Dijo Yin.

"Algo de esto simplemente no se siente bien conmigo. Tengo que ver por mí misma qué está pasando." Dijo Athena con seriedad.

'Tenía miedo de que dijese algo así... ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente tengo que perder en este punto? No es como si fuera parte de la Sociedad de Almas. No sé qué pensar ni hacer... Pero esta Athena no parece tan mala. Aunque va a morir si se mete en el camino de White. ¿Qué dirá ese hijo de puta cuando me vea?' Pensó Soi Fong para sí.

De repente, las cuatro detectaron una subida de presión espiritual que venía de la Abyssal Scar. Desde la distancia, Athena apenas podía distinguir una columna verde de energía espiritual emerger hacía el cielo.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Dijo Yang sin aliento.

"¿Energía espiritual verde y negra? Eso es extraño... Sólo los habitantes del Pozo tienen energía espiritual verde. Pero nunca la he visto combinada con negro." Dijo Athena.

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?" Dijo Yin.

"Significa que uno de los habitantes del Pozo es un Arrancar. Y a juzgar por ese poder, uno muy poderoso. Posiblemente un Alpha." Dijo Athena.

"Me preguntaste si había visto al murciélago blanco, ¿verdad? Sí... Es un amigo Arrancar de White. Ellos dos han sido vistos en los ataques de White. Cuando le vimos por primera vez, el murciélago blanco no tenía ni boca. Él es el ejecutor y la mano derecha de White, creo." Dijo Soi Fong.

"Ven dentro de la torre, Soi Fong... Quiero mostrarte algo." Dijo Athena mientra saltaba hacía abajo y las demás la siguieron.

 **XXX Ichigo, Las Noches XXX**

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente mientras salía del laboratorio de Szayel de nuevo. Acababan de terminar el interrogatorio de BG9, y ahora estaba al día con los Quincys y sus planes. El Arrancar sacudió la cabeza. 'Esto no es bueno. Están pensando en atacarnos primero... Por lo que sería una mala idea atacar primero a los Shinigamis. Eso nos dejaría expuestos a una guerra en dos frentes. Además... No puedo dejar a Yuzu por sí sola con ellos. No voy a dejar que la conviertan en uno de ellos. Ya es bastante malo que Karin y el viejo tengan que involucrarse, ¿¡también Yuzu!? Aizen tenía razón... Necesito lograr mi Segunda Etapa lo más pronto posible.'

Él fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Zommari estaba fuera del laboratorio. El corpulento Arrancar de piel oscura le miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, White?"

"Nada cambia por el momento. Szayel tiene al Quincy correctamente apresado, y dudo mucho que él tenga prisa en volver con sus líderes ya que le forzamos a darnos información. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir entrenando." Suspiró Ichigo.

"Entiendo... ¿Tiene algún plan para hacer frente a los Quincys en cualquier futuro próximo, Su Alteza?" Preguntó Zommari.

Ichigo asintió. "Dejaremos que ellos vengan a nosotros. Nos dará tiempo para configurar correctamente las cosas para su llegada. Szayel continúa trabajando en su arma biológica, y todos los Espada están trabajando para conseguir sus segundas liberaciones. Nos reuniremos más tarde cuando todo el mundo regrese de su formación."

"La seguridad de Szayel debe ser prioridad mayor si contamos con su arma biológica. Usted no necesita preocuparse por los asuntos aquí, Su Alteza. Me encargaré de que el Quincy siga estando dócil y que Szayel esté a salvo si algo ocurre." Sugirió Zommari.

"Muy bien, suena bien. Pero aún así intenta tomar algo de tiempo para entrenar." Asintió Ichigo.

"El científico ya me ha ofrecido buenos consejos sobre cómo mejorar. Veré qué hacer con ello." Dijo Zommari.

"Está bien, nos vemos luego entonces." Dijo Ichigo para después marcharse.

Se abrió paso por los pasillos del palacio hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación. Al poner un pie dentro, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Nel estaba cerca de su cama. La belleza de pelo aguamarina miró hacía él con entusiasmo al verle entrar.

"¿¡Ichigo!? ¡Eres tú! He estado buscándote por todo un día. Supuse que con el tiempo ibas a volver a tu habitación, así que esperé aquí en caso de que te lo preguntes." Explicó Nel rápidamente.

"Eso está bien, Nel... ¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Es sobre esos Quincys... No tengo duda de que sólo eran exploradores, pero aún así nos tomó algo de tiempo a mí y a Grimmjow para vencerlos. Estoy preocupada por lo poderosos que son. ¿De verdad estamos en posición de luchar contra una docena de enemigos de ese tipo? Claro que los Espada pueden coincidir con ellos... ¿Pero qué pasa con los líderes enemigos?"

"Szayel, Zommari, Yylfordt y yo descubrimos algo de información sobre ellos del sobreviviente Quincy androide. Los tres que vinieron aquí eran de hecho Sternritters... Los caballeros de élite del Wandenreich. Se supone que hay unas dos docenas de ellos. De ese número, sólo un puñado de ellos están realmente a la altura de los Espada. De acuerdo con el Quincy que sobrevivió, BG9, la mayoría de los Sternritters están igualados o por encima del nivel de potencia de los Capitanes Shinigamis." Aclaró Ichigo.

Nel parecía aún más angustiada ahora. "¿Dos docenas de enemigos igual que ellos? Eso es mucho para hacerles frente... ¿Qué aprendiste de cuáles eran los más peligrosos y poderosos?"

Ichigo asintió. "Sí... De acuerdo a BG9, hay seis miembros del Wandenreich que podríamos considerar como potenciales de guerra. Los Sternritters B, C, D, M, V, y su líder Yhwach, que es A. Cuando los Espada nos reunamos de nuevo, voy a explicar qué hemos descubierto sobre estos potenciales de guerra y sus poderes. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Nel. Así que mientras seamos inteligentes y todos alcancemos nuestra Segunda Etapa, todo estará bien."

"Bueno, si los Espada superiores están ocupados con los potenciales de guerra, ¿quién va a luchar contra los otros Sternritters?" Dijo Nel.

"Nuestras Fracciones y los Números tendrán que hacerlo. Por eso hice hincapié en lo importante que es formarlos. No te preocupes demasiado por lo demás... El resto de los Espada serán capaces de ayudarlos, y tengo a Szayel preparando un arma biológica como una medida adicional. Estaremos listos para ellos, Nel." Dijo Ichigo con fuerte convicción.

"Me siento algo mejor sabiendo que al menos tienes un plan para esto. Gracias por calmarme, Ichigo." Dijo Nel dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era muy evidente que estaba preocupada por la inminente invasión.

"¿Has hecho algún progreso con tu entrenamiento?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Nel se encogió de hombros. "Algunos supongo... Pero no entiendo muy bien cómo se supone que debemos llegar a este segundo nivel, ¿sabes?"

"Buento, estaba apunto de ir a entrenar al desierto. Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí si quieres." Ofreció Ichigo.

"Me encantaría entrenar contigo, ¿pero estás seguro de que no me pondría en tu camino? No quiero ser una distracción si necesitas tiempo para hacer las cosas. Sé que has estado muy ocupado con todo el mundo que viene a ti por cualquier pequeña cosa últimamente." Dijo Nel con una conducta algo reservada.

"No serás una distracción para mí, Nel. No te preocupes por eso... Y además eres lo suficientemente fuerte como mantener una lucha conmigo. Sería un buen entrenamiento, ¿eh?" Dijo Ichigo alentador.

'No soy una distracción, ¿eh? Creo que realmente Ichigo no me ve diferente a como lo hace con los demás. El verdadero problema es que él si es una distracción para mí..." Pensó Nel.

"Bueno... Es más por mí, no siendo capaz de enfocarme a tu alrededor." Dijo en voz baja.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza confundido. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Umm... En realidad nunca he estado sola contigo antes. Estaría muy tentada a hablar y esas cosas en lugar de entrenar." Dijo Nel con cierta timidez.

"Ya entiendo, Nel... No pasa nada. Estaré por ahí un poco. Me gustaría saberlo si cambias de opinión." Dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a un balcón. Antes de que pudiera llegar, sintió a Nel agarrarle la mano desde atrás.

Él se dio la vuelta algo confuso, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Ichigo la miró con incertidumbre. "¿Qué?"

Inmediatamente después procedió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Ichigo la observó con curiosidad durante un segundo. La Arrancar suspiró profundamente. "Gracias por ser tan impresionante, Ichigo... Haces que todo por aquí sea mejor."

"No hay problema, Nel... Gracias por esperarme. Me pondré al día contigo más tarde." Dijo Ichigo tras abrazarla, luego se separó de ella con una pequeña sonrisa y saltó volando hacía el horizonte.

Cuando se fue, Nel se apoyó en el balcón y se tragó el nudo en su garganta. 'Es tan difícil contenerme cuando está cerca. Bajo cualquier otra situación puedo mantener la cabeza en calma, pero Ichigo aporta algo en mí que no puedo reprimir. Me encantaría entrenar con él... Pero él es demasiada distracción para mí. Voy a trabajar muy duro y asegurarme de llegar a esa Segunda Etapa... Por el bien de todos nosotros. No quiero perder lo que él ha creado para cada uno en Las Noches.'

 **XXX Ichigo, lejos en el desierto XXX**

Tras llegar a una distancia considerable de Las Noches, Ichigo se detuvo y comenzó a pensar cómo alcanzar su Segunda Etapa. El Rey Hollow dejó escapar un breve suspiro mientras se sentaba en una formación rocosa. Intentó alejar todos los acontecimientos recientes de su mente, y centrarse exclusivamente en la materia que ocupaba ahora mismo. Ichigo tomó este tiempo para pensar en lo que Aizen le había dicho.

'La hoja es una parte de mí... Tengo que intentar ponerme en contacto con Zangetsu igual que aquella vez cuando ocurrió lo de Aizen. Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?' Se preguntó a sí mismo, aún sin comprender.

'Zangetsu... ¿Quién eres realmente? El Rey original de Hueco Mundo... Tiene que haber una razón por la que mi Zanpakuto lleva tu nombre...' Pensó mientras derivaba en sus pensamientos. Después de lo que se sentía como un largo silencio, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su mundo interior.

Pero, esta vez, en lugar de los rascacielos de lado, ahora se veía lo que parecía ser una ciudad en el desierto. Ichigo estaba de pie en la parte superior de una torre muy alta y se dio cuenta de que habían otras torres en las inmediaciones. Por alguna extraña razón, la luna estaba completamente llena. Por debajo de las torres había una redonda y gran ciudad, y en medio de las torres una enorme ciudadela.

Él contempló con asombro a su alrededor. ''Este lugar parece familiar...'' Dijo Ichigo en voz alta mientras saltaba de torre en torre y voló alrededor de la ciudadela masiva a gran velocidad. Ichigo rápidamente llegó a la torre más colosal y finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

'Este lugar parece Hueco Mundo. Esas torres... Y esta arena... ¿¡Qué demonios es este lugar!?' Pensó Ichigo confundido.

Él se puso en pie sobre la cima de la torre colosal y miró la ciudad bajo sus pies con asombro.

"Las Noches... Todo un espectáculo digno de ver, ¿no es así?" Sonó una voz desde atrás.

Por reflejo, Ichigo se dio la vuelta con la mano en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto. "¿¡Zangetsu!? ¿Eres tú?"

Sus ojos mostraron confusión genuina al ver a un Hollow pálido con ojos negros, iris dorados y pelo blanco.

El Hollow se veía exactamente igual que él, pero con un esquema de color diferente. Ichigo se le quedó mirando confuso. "Tú no eres... Zangetsu. ¿Dónde está?"

"Él es Zangetsu, pero yo también." Anunció una tercera figura, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto al ver al adolescente de ojos azules de nuevo. Esta vez no parecía medio Hollowficado, sino completamente normal.

"¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? ¿¡Por qué están aquí ustedes dos!?" Exigió Ichigo confundido.

"Por la misma razón por la que tienes una Zanpakuto doble. Él es tu Hollow interno y yo soy tu Quincy interno. Tus poderes de Shinigami son demasiado fuertes como para caber en una sola arma, y tus poderes Quincy y Hollow no pueden fusionarse. Como resultado, tienes dos Zanpakutos y dos mitades de Zangetsu." Dijo el adolescente de cabello oscuro con calma, tras colocarse al lado del Hollow blanco.

Ichigo les miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No lo entiendo..."

"Sólo nos combinamos aquella vez porque estabas en problemas. En situaciones normales, no podrías acceder a mis poderes." Explicó su Quincy interno.

"¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu." Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El Arrancar pelinaranja suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Muy bien, estoy aquí por algo... Necesito más potencia. Decidme, ¿hay alguna manera de lograr una Segunda Etapa?"

"Para lograr una Segunda Etapa, tienes que dominar a Zangetsu." Contestó Zangetsu Hollow.

"¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando su Quincy y Hollow interno crearon cada uno una hoja. Ichigo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias Zanpakutos.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes que estar bromeando..."

Fin Capítulo 20

Gracias a todos mis seguidores, favoritos y reviews. Van aumentando poco a poco, muy bien. Aún así, hay algo que me molesta bastante. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetir que no quiero spoilers en mis reviews, eh, Ichigo Hollow Fan? Y no, Melkor no va a dejarlo, si tienes ideas dáselas a él. Lo que pasa es que suele tardar como dos meses o así en subir capítulo, tendrá sus cosas que hacer como todos y capítulos como los suyos no se escriben en un segundo. Así que a esperar. Pasando de esto, vamos a comentar el capítulo 20. Durante la mayor parte del capítulo se ha profundizado en la historia de Hueco Mundo. Aquí se nos explica que hay otra evolución Hollow, y otro tipo, las colonias de Hollows Murciélagos. Y hablando de ellos, parece que habrá futura reunión con Dusk y los demás Alphas murciélagos e Ichigo, ¿no creen? También descubrimos algo del pasado de Ulquiorra y él mismo aprendió sobre las Tierras Exteriores. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los murciélagos Hollows cuando Ulquiorra regrese con Ichigo? Aparte Soi Fong descubrió que Hueco Mundo está dividido en masas de tierra separadas por la Abyssal Scar y Athena descubrió que ella era una ex Shinigami. ¿Qué querrá enseñarle Athena a Soi Fong? ¿Y por qué hay Sol en las Tierras Exteriores pero eterna noche en las Grandes Tierras Menos? Sed pacientes, todo a su debido tiempo. Y por último, Ulquiorra logró su Segunda Etapa, él fue el primero de muchos... En el siguiente capítulo Ichigo logrará la suya. ¿Cómo será? ¿Alguna idea? Pronto todos los Espada lograrán sus Segunda Etapa, y con Szayel preparando un arma biológica, los Hollows estarán armados y listos para la guerra. Por cierto, el capítulo 21 será subido dentro de 2 semanas, por motivos personales míos. Hasta otra.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Legado del Rey olvidado

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Soi Fong, Hueco Mundo, Tierras Exteriores, Torre Del Sol XXX**

Mientras seguía a Athena hacía la torre, Soi Fong volvió a mirar a la lejanía, donde había entrado en erupción la subida de energía. La ex Capitana miró hacía delante con una cara angustiada, claramente consciente de quién era ese poder. No había duda de que era Ulquiorra.

Soi Fong dirigió la mirada a Athena. "¿No vas a investigar esa fuente de energía ahí atrás?"

Athena negó con la cabeza. "No, no me preocupa ahora mismo. Si lo que me dijiste es cierto, entonces tal vez es el Omega regresando a la Abyssal Scar. Si es así no me preocupa."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme?" Preguntó Soi Fong con ansiedad mientras seguía a Athena hacía la inmensa y brillante torre. La Arrancar de pelo lavanda no respondió de inmediato, ya que entró en una gran abertura. Cuando las otras tres la siguieron, se encontraron en el interior de la Torre Del Sol. Soi Fong miró a su alrededor con incredulidad.

El interior de la torre era mucho más lujosa e impresionante que Las Noches, según Soi Fong. Bellos tapices decoraban las paredes, y también había distintas estatuas de figuras. Todas ellas estaban en formación circular, y tenían cada una un número grabado debajo de sus bases.

En el centro había una estatua masiva. Al ver el número 0 grabado en ella, Soi Fong inmediatamente comprendió que era una estatua de Zangetsu. Ella la observó con curiosidad para ver bien sus características.

Soi Fong se dio cuenta de un par de cosas inusuales. Zangetsu parecía de alguna manera conocido. No podía ubicarlo, debido a la ausencia de color en las estatuas, pero al notar su fragmento de máscara con un cuerno, sintió que su corazón casi dejó de latir.

'Ese fragmento de máscara... Se ve idéntico al de White.' Pensó la ex Shinigami con incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Dijo Yin confundida por la mirada de asombro en Soi Fong.

La pequeña ex Capitana notó que Yin, Yang y Athena la miraban con curiosidad.

Ella les miró con seriedad. "¿Éste es... Zangetsu?"

"Sí... Era el verdadero Rey Hollow." Dijo Athena con cierta tristeza. Soi Fong notó que la Arrancar estaba evitando mirar a la estatua directamente. Era obvio que traía recuerdos tristes para ella.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí... Apenas podía creer que eran Hollows. Los Espada eran alguien sin parangón dentro de nuestra especie. Cada uno un Rey o Reina por derecho propio. Poderosos gobernantes, bajo la bandera de la unidad. Ellos parecen Dioses, ¿no crees?" Dijo Yin con admiración.

"¿Todos estos Hollows están muertos?" Preguntó Soi Fong mientras miraba a las distintas estatuas de los imponentes Arrancars.

Athena suspiró. "Sí, por desgracia... No me gusta venir por esta entrada muy a menudo porque es un triste recordatorio de ese hecho. Pero aún así, a veces vengo a presentar mis respetos."

"Y, ¿cómo eran estos Hollows? Mencionaste que tenías un hermano. ¿Es uno de estos?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

Athena señaló a una estatua con el número 2 bajo ella. "Él... Ese es mi hermano menor, Arturo. Era la Segunda Espada. Él cayó en batalla en Las Noches..."

"¿Qué tan fuerte eran todos estos Espada?" Preguntó de nuevo Soi Fong con curiosidad mientras observaba la estatua de su hermano.

"Ellos coincidían con el Gotei 13 en poder... Pero por desgracia, después de la muerte de Zangetsu, nuestras filas se vinieron abajo y nunca logramos recuperarnos. La lucha interna es muy común entre los Hollows a menos que tengamos un líder fuerte. Aún así, dudo que hubiéramos ganado incluso si nos recuperábamos de nuevo. Los líderes Shinigami eran demasiado poderosos." Respondió la Arrancar de pelo lavanda.

"¿Y por qué no intentaste tomar el mando?" Pidió Soi Fong.

"No habría importado." Respondió Athena.

"Pero, ¿no eres la Primera?" Dijo Soi Fong.

Athena apartó la mirada. "No es así de simple... Los números de los Espada no representan nuestro poder, pero aunque tomara el mando no me obedecerían. Además, no estaba en condiciones de liderar a mis compañeros tras la muerte de Zangetsu."

"¿Cómo murió exactamente? ¿Dijiste que el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto y la Capitana Unohana lo derrotaron?" Aclaró Soi Fong.

La Arrancar de pelo lavanda asintió. "Sí... Como recordarás, dije que huí de Las Noches tras la Gran Purga. Eso no es del todo cierto. En realidad estaba intentando llegar a Zangetsu para ayudarle. Él alejó a los Shinigamis después de que destruyeran la Ciudadela y mataran a varios Espada en su invasión. Arturo y los otros se quedaron luchando contra el resto del Gotei 13."

"¿Por qué me mentiste sobre eso?" Dijo Soi Fong confundida.

Athena se encogió de hombros. "Quería asegurarme de que podía confiar en ti primero."

"¿Así que viste qué pasó? ¿Exactamente dónde fue esta batalla?" Dijo Soi Fong con curiosidad.

Athena le dio una mirada de complicidad y sonrió. "No vi la batalla, pero sé dónde fue. Preguntaste sobre la Abyssal Scar... Es la tumba de Zangetsu. Surgió de su batalla contra Yamamoto y Unohana. Antes solía ser una cadena de montañas, las llamábamos las Montañas del Crepúsculo, ya que dividían el día y la noche en Hueco Mundo."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo pudo una batalla convertir una cadena de montañas en un oscuro abismo!?" Dijo Soi Fong boquiabierta.

"Eso es algo que he intentado descubrir desde hace bastante tiempo. Estaba lejos de la batalla cuando sucedió, pero pude sentirla a leguas de distancia mientras intentaba llegar a Zangetsu. Te podrás imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi las secuelas de la batalla. Muchas cosas extrañas pasaron ese día. La luz de la luna se desvaneció, las Montañas del Crepúsculo implosionaron y estaba lloviendo cuando llegué." Explicó Athena.

"¿Lloviendo? Este lugar es un desierto estéril. ¿Por qué estaría lloviendo en Hueco Mundo?" Preguntó Soi Fong completamente perdida.

"Zangetsu tenía una fuerte afinidad con la luna. Todos sus poderes eran de naturaleza lunar. Podía manipular la gravedad, controlar el agua y absorber energía de la propia luna." Respondió Athena.

'Eso no se parece en nada al poder de White... Tal vez sólo es una coincidencia que sus fragmentos de máscara sean similares.' Pensó Soi Fong para sí.

"¿Esto es lo querías enseñarme?" Dijo Soi Fong mientras miraba la sala con las estatuas.

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "Te voy a mostrar algo más. Ven conmigo."

Cuando salieron de esa sala, Soi Fong y las otras dos siguieron a Athena al interior del palacio, finalmente llegando a una habitación enorme.

Los ojos de Soi Fong mostraban sorpresa genuina al ver lo que había dentro. Era una puerta... Que ya había visto varias veces en su vida. Habían dos esqueletos incrustados en ella, envueltos en cadenas. No tenía duda de que era una Puerta del Infierno.

Se quedó mirándola con incredulidad. "¿Por qué hay una Puerta del Infierno en esta torre?"

"La Torre Del Sol fue construida sobre esta Puerta Del Infierno. En la actualidad, está sellada... No hay necesidad de tener miedo." Contestó Athena.

"¿Por qué me la enseñas entonces?" Dijo Soi Fong algo asustada.

Antes de que Athena pudiera responder, Soi Fong oyó el ruido de cadenas. El corazón le dio un vuelco, ya que poco después se oyó un sonido de abertura. Las puertas comenzaban a abrirse. Una oleada de calor salió de ella, causando que Soi Fong retrocediera por el miedo.

"¿¡Por qué se abre!?" Dijo Soi Fong preocupada.

 **XXX Mundo interno de Ichigo XXX**

Ambas mitades de Zangetsu cargaron hacía Ichigo desde ángulos opuestos con sus armas en mano. El Rey Hollow de inmediato saltó hacía atrás a una distancia segura y miró entre ellos dos con seriedad. Giró su Zanpakuto y repelió sus ataques entrantes con cada extremo de su hoja.

Cuando cada mitad de Zangetsu avanzó contra él a la vez, Ichigo se sintió dominado. El Rey Hollow les gruñó molesto. "¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Necesito lograr mi Segunda Etapa! ¡Decidme qué tengo que hacer!"

Ambas mitades de Zangetsu se detuvieron momentáneamente e intercambiaron una mirada con el otro. El de pelo oscuro miró a Ichigo y habló. "¿Por qué necesitas este poder con tanto desespero?"

Ichigo rodó los ojos ante su pregunta. "La respuesta a eso debería ser bastante obvio, ¿o no? ¿¡Cómo voy a tener oportunidad contra Yamamoto, Yhwach o el Rey del Alma si no tengo el poder para coincidir con ellos!? Todos están contando conmigo... ¡Y no puedo fallar! Si no hago esto, ¿¡quién más podrá!?"

"¿Te imaginas siendo un héroe, eh? Es curioso cómo es de fina la línea entre el protector y el conquistador. Aunque, no puedo culparte... Yo soy igual. Nacido para ser un Rey... Y no un caballo." Respondió el de pelo blanco.

"Hay fuego en tus ojos Ichigo... Pero el orgullo te hincha como una nube de fatalidad. Vienes exigiendo respuestas, pero no estás dispuesto a aceptarlas. Estás enojado, eres impetuoso y no tienes experiencia. ¿Realmente entiendes lo que estás pidiendo... Y por qué necesitas este poder? Ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu propio poder." Dijo Zangetsu Quincy.

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? No me puedo permitir el lujo de no estar preparado cuando llegue el momento. Si no lo consigo, todos los demás también fallarán. Mis amigos... Mi familia... Ellos me necesitan. Llama a eso como quieras, pero mis razones para querer poder no son egoístas o incorrectas si es lo que te preocupa." Respondió Ichigo.

Zangetsu Hollow le dio una mirada algo molesta. "Ese no es el problema. No creo que nos entiendas completamente si piensas que algo como eso nos importa. El poder que estás buscando no tiene nada que ver con tus ambiciones, motivaciones o moral. Tienes que empezar a hacer las preguntas importantes."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Zangetsu?" Preguntó Ichigo con cautela.

"Te dijimos que la única manera de alcanzar tu verdadero potencial es dominar a Zangetsu. Si realmente quieres hacer eso, entonces debes estar dispuesto a aceptar a Zangetsu como una parte de lo que eres." Dijo Zangetsu Quincy.

"Sí, pero, ¿por qué mi Zanpakuto lleva el nombre del primer Rey Hollow?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras miraba a ambas mitades.

Zangetsu Hollow sacudió la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera estúpida. "Si nos pides eso, entonces no estás listo. Piensa por un momento antes de hablar... ¿Por qué Zangetsu es mi nombre?"

"Supongo que porque realmente eres Zangetsu." Respondió Ichigo lentamente.

"Ya sabías la respuesta, pero por alguna razón tienes dificultades para aceptarlo. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Zangetsu Hollow.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Es simplemente extraño teniendo en cuenta que no sé casi nada de ti. ¿Cuál es tu conexión conmigo?"

"¿Realmente es tan difícil de entender?" Rió el espíritu de pelo blanco.

En ese momento, Ichigo pensó en lo que Aizen le había dicho. Una Zanpakuto es una parte del alma de su portador. Todas las respuestas están enterradas en algún lugar muy profundo en su interior. Al darse cuenta de este hecho, experimentó breves destellos del sueño que había tenido anteriormente cuando se enfrentaba al Gotei 13.

'Eso no era un sueño... Era una memoria de Zangetsu. ¿¡Por qué la pasé por alto!?' Pensó Ichigo con ansiedad.

El Rey Hollow miró a Zangetsu de nuevo. "¿Qué pasó entonces...? ¿Cómo moriste?"

Luego, más destellos del pasado de Zangetsu vinieron a su mente. El sueño que había tenido previamente con el Gotei 13 siguió adelante desde donde lo dejó. Adelantó una cantidad considerable de tiempo, mostrándole todo esto a Ichigo. Vio Las Noches caer antes de que su mente finalmente se centró en una memoria en particular.

 **XXX Memoria de Zangetsu XXX**

Zangetsu se detuvo en seco después de correr una buena distancia del fragor de la batalla de Las Noches. El Rey Hollow levantó la vista hacía las Montañas del Crepúsculo de Hueco Mundo y esperó a que sus perseguidores se pusieran al día con él.

Unos segundos más tarde, dos enemigos aterrizaron detrás de él. Se produjo un breve silencio inusual, ya que ninguno de los tres dijeron palabra. Finalmente, Zangetsu se dio la vuelta y vio a Yamamoto y Unohana. Los Capitanes Shinigamis parecían algo heridos, pero por lo demás ilesos.

"¿Por qué huyes, Hollow? Creí que tu especie no conocía el miedo." Dijo Unohana sombríamente mientras le daba al Rey Hollow una mirada peligrosa.

Zangetsu se burló. "No estaba huyendo... Les estaba atrayendo aquí. Ustedes, demonios, no mataran a nadie de mi especie mientras yo viva. No se contengan en nada, Shinigamis, porque sinceramente yo no pienso hacerlo."

"Lo que has hecho en Hueco Mundo va en contra del equilibrio de los seis mundos. Esta grave alteración al ciclo de renacimiento sólo traerá caos y ruina al orden natural impuesto por el Rey del Alma." Dijo Yamamoto con severidad.

"El ciclo de renacimiento es un concepto en el que sólo los Shinigamis podrían encontrar consuelo... Porque ustedes son los que lo hacen cumplir. Es fácil justificar su validación por el control. ¿Creen que no soy consciente de ello, Shinigamis? Sé cómo funcionan las cosas... Y es exactamente por eso que quiero cambiarlas. No habrá más ciclos de sufrimiento para mí o mis seguidores. He reordenado este mundo estéril y desolado en un lugar de prosperidad. No necesitamos estar obligados a sus leyes o su supuesto equilibrio. No existiremos como bestias hambrientas, ni como pecadores que sufren día a día, tampoco necesitamos ningún Dios autoproclamado. Vuestra broma llamada asimilación de las almas es una gran mentira. Vuestro Rey del Alma es el verdadero enemigo." Dijo Zangetsu rotundamente.

"Sabía que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que querías paz en la reunión cumbre. Has estado construyendo y organizando tus fuerzas durante mucho tiempo. Si no hubiéramos actuado, con el tiempo tu especie habría atacado el Seireitei. ¡No somos estúpidos!" Dijo Unohana con malicia.

Zangetsu le dio una mirada desagradable. "Evidentemente no... Pero eres ciega. Yo quiero paz... Porque en realidad no me molesta tu especie. Simplemente hacen lo que te dicen los dioses por encima de ti. Nunca tuve la intención de iniciar una guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas. Mi enemigo es el Rey del Alma."

"Si te opones al Rey del Alma, entonces te opones a los Shinigamis bajo él. Ustedes se oponen a la existencia misma. Estoy bastante segura de que eres enemigo de todos. ¡No puedes desafiar al Rey del Alma a menos que pases por encima de nosotros!" Dijo Unohana airadamente.

El Rey Hollow frunció el ceño ante su declaración. "¿De verdad crees que te impulsa la justicia? Me pregunto... ¿Cómo puedes encontrar un propósito en tal obediencia ciega? ¿Tu dogma inhibe tu capacidad de pensar? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las cosas son así para empezar?"

"Nuestro propósito puede no ser justo, pero es necesario. El Rey del Alma creó todo... Y confirmar su voluntad es nuestro verdadero propósito. ¿¡Los ridículos delirios de grandeza que te has imaginado te han llevado a creer que tienes el derecho de cambiar la forma de todo!?" Contrarrestó Yamamoto.

"¿Qué propósito posible pueden encontrar en un ciclo repetitivo y sin sentido? Si me matan y destruyen lo que he construido, nada cambiará. ¡Nada cambiará nunca! Mi voluntad se manifiesta a través de mi forma Hollow y eso me convirtió en Arrancar, porque me di cuenta de algo importante. ¡Nuestros destinos y realidades son moldeadas por nuestra propia voluntad! ¡Los que optan por seguirme y yo mismo no estaremos obligados por una existencia sin sentido ni sin propósito! ¡No vamos a vivir como esclavos en esta existencia opresiva!" Gritó Zangetsu furiosamente.

"Hmm... Y por eso te has convertido en una abominación. Has desafiado al Rey del Alma en una pequeña búsqueda de auto importancia. No ves nada más allá de tu propia visión de rebelión. Incluso si por una mínima posibilidad fueras capaz de lograr este objetivo, ¿qué? Lo único que conseguirías es destruir todo. Una existencia imperfecta es mejor que ninguna... ¿No te parece?" Añadió Unohana.

Zangetsu sacudió la cabeza. "Prefiero morir buscando un significado mayor que vivir como un esclavo adoctrinado del Rey del Alma. Ustedes dos no tienen ni idea de lo estúpidos que son por servirle. Pero supongo que no se puede evitar. Hemos hablado lo suficiente, y claramente no entenderán. Además de que han derramado demasiada sangre para que les perdone. Sólo su muerte o la mía pondrá fin a este conflicto."

"Que así sea." Gruñó Yamamoto y desenvainó su Zanpakuto.

Unohana hizo lo mismo. "Bankai."

Minazuki se volvió lentamente de un color rojo sangre, y a la vez una sustancia ácida extraña comenzó a gotear de la hoja. Lo que parecía ser un ácido corrosivo rojo era en realidad sangre. Zangetsu agarró su Zanpakuto con fuerza para enfrentrar el bankai de la Capitana.

"¡Reduce toda la creación a cenizas, Ryujin Jakka!" Gritó Yamamoto mientras liberaba su shikai. La hoja estalló rápidamente en llamas, y no mucho después la temperatura aumentó drásticamente. Incendios comenzaron a extenderse en los alrededores en todas direcciones.

Ambos Shinigamis miraron a Zangetsu con expresiones furiosas. Unohana tenía una actitud algo sádica, pero Yamamoto parecía más severo que nunca. Mientras examinaba a sus enemigos por un breve momento, el Arrancar finalmente sacó su Zanpakuto.

"Los dos Shinigamis más poderosos contra el Rey de los Hollows. Un buen enfrentamiento. Supongo que serán los primeros Shinigamis en ver mi Resurrección. Llueve... Lunaryu." Dijo Zangetsu mientras mantenía su espada al frente.

Unohana y Yamamoto se tensaron visiblemente ya que una increíble oleada de poder surgió de la liberación de Zangetsu. Para su asombro, comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia eran rápidas y pesadas, y de inmediato comenzaron a contrarrestar el intenso calor creado por el shikai de Yamamoto.

Después de que la luz cegadora se calmó, Yamamoto y Unohana se sorprendieron al ver la forma liberada de Zangetsu. Era algo diferente a todo lo visto anteriormente. Zangetsu tenía el pelo largo, de un fantasmal blanco y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en lo que parecía ser una armadura blanca dracónica. Su máscara era casi idéntica a la de Ichigo, excepto que era negra con rayas blancas. Un par de alas se extendían desde su espalda, y poseía una cola, también con aspecto de dragón.

El Rey Hollow les gruñó mientras ahora sostenía una sola espada. Tenía forma de una media luna y brillaba con un brillo natural. Empezaron a formarse nubes alrededor del cielo, pero dejaron al descubierto la luna. La misma luna parecía que brillaba aún más brillante. Mediante su abertura en el cielo, la luz de la luna iluminaba la lluvia.

"¿Está lloviendo? ¿Tiene poderes de agua?" Dijo Unohana sorprendida mientras intercambiaba una mirada de incredulidad con Yamamoto.

Zangetsu levantó la espada de media luna, que parecía estar recogiendo el agua circundante dentro de ella. De inmediato balanceó su espada, desatando un torrente de agua contra los dos Shinigamis. Yamamoto lo contrarrestó con rapidez creando más llamas y amplificando su calor.

Los dos elementos chocaron desatando una oleada masiva de vapor. La arena de los alrededores comenzó a llenarse de lodo y a empapar todo el horizonte, pero fue acristalada cuando Yamamoto intensificó las llamas.

Zangetsu gruñó mientras las llamas de Yamamoto fueron ganando poco a poco y aumentando la presión. El líder Shinigami ahora se veía envuelto en un infierno, pero obviamente sus llamas no eran tan grandes como lo hubieran sido si no estuviera lloviendo.

"¿Te olvidaste de mí?" Preguntó Unohana mientras aparecía detrás de Zangetsu con Minazuki desde atrás.

Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando la cola del Rey Hollow la agarró por el tobillo, manteniéndola en su lugar. Ella obligó a que la liberara al dar con su Zanpakuto una oscilación pesada, alejándose un poco en el proceso. La sangre ácida que rezumaba de su bankai salió de su espada y la arrojó al cuerpo de Zangetsu. Rápidamente comenzó a hacer su trabajo, ya que quemó varios lugares en su armadura.

Se regeraba con rapidez, pero era obvio que el ácido le hizo algo de daño a juzgar por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Zangetsu.

'Supongo que Zangetsu muere en esta batalla. Pero, ¿cómo le haría eso una parte de mí?' Pensó Ichigo mientras continuaba observando la memoria.

'Ellos dos eran demasiado poderosos como para poder derrotarlos juntos. Esta fue una batalla inútil.' Dijo la voz de Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo.

En la memoria, el Rey Hollow luchó contra los dos Shinigamis durante una cantidad de tiempo considerable. Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por lo bien que luchaban juntos los Shinigamis. A pesar de la impresionante Resurrección de Zangetsu, en realidad no estaba haciendo ningún progreso contra los Shinigamis.

'Presta mucha atención a esta parte, Ichigo...' Dijo la voz de Zangetsu de nuevo.

Yamamoto y Unohana jadeaban en gran medida cuando dejaron su asalto. La Capitana miró a Yamamoto con seriedad. "Tenemos que hacer algo con esta lluvia... Está diluyendo los poderes de mi bankai y se cura más rápido de lo que podemos hacerle daño."

El fuego de Yamamoto estaba empezando a disminuir ligeramente el tiempo que permaneció inmóvil. Definitivamente había algo inusual en el poder de Zangetsu, por lo que el líder Shinigami podía comprender. Él miró hacía el cielo con ligera curiosidad. "¿De dónde proceden esas nubes?"

"No están poniendo la atención que esperaba a la batalla." Dijo Zangetsu en voz alta, para elevarse sobre el ruido de las fuertes lluvias.

"Sus poderes deben tener algo que ver con la luna... Tenemos que parar lo que sea que esté haciendo." Dijo Unohana con urgencia.

"¿Aún no se sienten pesados?" Preguntó Zangetsu mientras miraba a sus enemigos.

"¿Qué estás" Unohana no terminó, pues inmediatamente sintió la gravedad intensificarse en gran medida.

La gravedad añadida hacía caer la lluvia aún más rápido, lo que también negaba el fuego de Yamamoto aún más. El Capitán Comandante agarró su Zanpakuto con fuerza mientras trataba de encender de nuevo el paisaje. Hasta ahora esto parecía bastante inútil.

Sin previo aviso, Unohana arqueó su Zanpakuto y lanzó lo que parecía ser algún tipo de gas desde su hoja. Con rapidez formó una nube, bloqueando la luz de la luna. Con su luz oscurecida, lo único que podía verse claramente eran las llamas de Yamamoto y la brillante forma de Zangetsu.

Zangetsu observó con incertidumbre cómo la nube gaseosa comenzó a dispersarse por todo el cielo. Poco después, comenzó a llover sangre ácida de los cielos. Yamamoto se retiró y apagó su fuego, esperando a que Unohana terminara su plan.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Zangetsu mientras las gotas de sangre comenzaron a dorar su armadura. Su momento de distracción alivió la gravedad, lo que permitió que Yamamoto intensificara su fuego nuevamente.

'¿Por cuánto tiempo continúa esta batalla?' Se preguntó Ichigo mentalmente mientras seguía viendo la batalla. Fue sangrienta e intensa, y para su sorpresa, Unohana y Yamamoto siempre tenían una manera de contrarrestar las habilidades de Zangetsu.

Una parte de él se preguntaba qué tan bien le iría a Zangetsu contra ellos, pero uno contra uno. Finalmente, después de otra pausa en la batalla, Zangetsu jadeaba pesadamente. "Sin duda están a la altura de su reputación. ¡Por desgracia, no puedo permitir que ganen!"

Con una fuerte oscilación, Zangetsu aclaró la nube ácida de Unohana, revelando una vez más la luna. Su cuerpo estaba quemado y muchas partes de su armadura se habían derretido. A pesar de esto, todavía lo estaba llevando bastante bien contra sus enemigos. Zangetsu apuntó su espada a la luna, lo que la hizo brillar mucho más que antes. La gravedad se intensificó hasta niveles casi inimaginables, obligando a los Shinigamis a caer a la tierra.

Sus oponentes lograron mantenerse de pie, pero claramente estaban luchando con fiereza tan duro como podían. "¡La luna le da poder! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Repitió Unohana.

"¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Tu reinado terminado hoy, Rey Hollow! ¡Zanka no Tachi del Este!" Gritó Yamamoto, haciendo que todas las llamas que les rodeaban comenzaran a desaparecer. Momentos después, Zangetsu sintió una oleada de calor muy abrumadora. Inmediatamente esto disolvió toda la lluvia y disipó las nubes restantes.

Zangetsu se quedó en shock al ver el bankai de Yamamoto. El líder Shinigami apuntó la hoja ardiente en llamas mientras miraba al Rey con odio. Incluso desde donde se encontraba, Zangetsu podía ver las oleadas de calor irradiar desde el bankai.

"Un paso atrás, Unohana... Voy a acabar con él." Ordenó Yamamoto. La mujer asintió a regañadientes mientras retrocedía a una distancia considerable del calor intenso. A juzgar por su reacción, Zangetsu se dio cuenta de que el bankai de Yamamoto era muy peligroso.

Reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual que pudo, Zangetsu trató de contrarrestar la ridículamente alta temperatura mediante la creación de más lluvia. Esta vez caía con cuatro veces más volumen, ya que intentó enfriar el ambiente. Balanceando su espada con movimientos en espiral, el Rey Hollow consiguió crear un escudo de agua entre él y Yamamoto.

"¡Zanka no Tachi del Oeste!" Siguió Yamamoto. Su cuerpo estalló en llamas, inmediatamente creando una capa ardiente a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, el Shinigami voló como un meteoro directamente contra Zangetsu. El agua que rodeaba al Rey inmediatamente se trasladó a una velocidad antinatural hacía el borde de la hoja en media luna de su Zanpakuto. En fracciones de segundo, formó el agua recogida, chocó contra Yamamoto, y se dispersó por todas partes al chocar embates una y otra vez.

Yamamoto parecía realmente sorprendido de que Zangetsu podía aguantar contra su poderosamente monstruoso bankai. Él se sorprendió aún más al ver que el agua no se evaporaba tan rápidamente como debería.

El intercambio continuó brevemente hasta que finalmente el Hollow dio marcha atrás. Rápidamente amplificó el volumen de agua durante su respiro. Estaba usando una gran cantidad de poder espiritual para mantener la lluvia y la gravedad, pero no tenía duda de que le estaba salvando del abrumador bankai de Yamamoto.

Con una fuerte oscilación, Yamamoto intentó enviar una oleada de calor intenso, pero se sorprendió cuando parecía no llegar a su enemigo. El Shinigami ladeó la cabeza, confundido, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Zangetsu incrementó la gravedad aún más. Yamamoto intentó enviar otra oleada de calor, pero falló una vez más. La gravedad era tan intensa que cualquier ataque de largo alcance no llegaba.

"¡Ven por mí, Shinigami!" Gruñó Zangetsu mientras hacía un gesto de burla. Yamamoto no perdió el tiempo escuchando la burla y cargó de nuevo. Debido a la alta gravedad, no podía moverse tan rápido. Durante su asalto, vio una gran luz blanca irradiar de la mano libre de Zangetsu.

"¡Cero Blanco!" Aulló Zangetsu cuando Yamamoto estuvo en un rango más cercano. El Cero dio de lleno y alejó al Shinigami a una distancia considerable. Incluso bloqueándolo con su espada, Yamamoto tuvo problemas para detenerlo, ya que continuaba intentando empujarlo hacía atrás. Desde la distancia, Zangetsu continuó disparando el rayo, que sólo creció en tamaño.

Durante este tiempo, Unohana se precipitó para entregar un golpe desde atrás. Zangetsu cesó al instante su ataque mientras giraba para tratar de decapitar a la mujer. Ella rápidamente bloqueó su swing con su propia espada, y siguió cubriendo el área con ácido.

Como Zangetsu se vio obligado a retroceder, Yamamoto finalmente logró cortar el Cero por la mitad, enviando dos mitades a la distancia. El ácido de Unohana estaba empezando a derretir porciones adicionales de la armadura y la piel del Hollow. Ella estaba apunto de cargar de nuevo, pero retrocedió de nuevo cuando vio regresar a Yamamoto.

Zangetsu miró a sus varias heridas con una mueca de dolor, antes de enfrentarse a Yamamoto. Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la gravedad tan alta, pero eso negaba toda su capacidad para regenerarse. "¿No van a abandonar, verdad?" Dijo Zangetsu molesto mientras miraba entre Yamamoto y Unohana.

"¡Zanka no Tachi del Sur!" Gritó Yamamoto. Miles de esqueletos flamígeros empezaron a formarse de un manto de cenizas que comenzó a rodear el paisaje. Los ojos de Zangetsu se abrieron en shock e inmediatamente retrocedió varios pasos.

Luego, gritó con cara algo angustiada. "¿¡Cuántas habilidades tiene tu bankai!?"

El amenazante ejército de muertos vivientes comenzó a avanzar hacía el Rey Hollow mientras Yamamoto retrocedía para recuperar el aliento. Yamamoto hizo un gesto a su recién convocado ejército para que salieran cargando hacía el Hollow. Cada uno de ellos saltaron para entregar cualquier tipo de daño. Zangetsu finalmente anuló la intensa gravedad y finalmente decidió volar al cielo. Voló un poco más alto para evitar al ejército y miró a Yamamoto.

Ichigo apenas podía creer lo demencial que era esta batalla. '¿¡Ese es el bankai del Capitán Comandante!? ¿¡Cómo diablos podría enfrentar alguien algo así!?'

A pesar del alivio de la gravedad, no parecía haber cambiado la dirección de la lluvia y la luz, ya que comenzaron a converger en un solo punto. El Capitán Comandante alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todo ello se estaba reuniendo en la mano libre de Zangetsu.

"¡Cero Lluvia!" Rugió Zangetsu mientras disparaba el Cero al aire y cargaba el cielo. Poco después, comenzó a llover cientos de Ceros acuosos. Este ataque fue devastador contra los esqueletos de Yamamoto, e incluso logró entregar una gran cantidad de daño al propio Capitán Comandante.

Después de que el ataque se calmase, Zangetsu aterrizó de nuevo, intentando recuperar el aire. Ya estaba empezando a llegar a su límite en batalla, y aún tenía que tratar con Unohana. Zangetsu miró a la luna durante un breve momento y suspiró. "Perdóname, pero necesito más poder."

La misma luz de la luna comenzó a desvanecerse, y a reunirse alrededor de la hoja de Zangetsu en una bella capa brillante. Una sombra comenzó a eclipsar la luna desde su borde y poco a poco creció en tamaño. Mientras la sombra en la luna crecía, la luz alrededor de Zangetsu aumentaba. Unohana miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de su oscurecimiento. Ella no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacía él para evitar que el Hollow se recargue de potencia.

Zangetsu fue interrumpido por ella, mientras un resplandor creciente de la luna impedía que Unohana le hiciera pedazos, pues venía cargando furiosamente.

Yamamoto se dio cuenta de por qué le interrumpió y suspiró pesadamente mientras sostenía su hoja hacía arriba. "¡Zanka no Tachi del Norte!"

Un ataque masivo de energía en llamas se reunió alrededor de su espada, cargada a plena potencia. Unohana retrocedió inmediatamente cuando vio a Yamamoto preparando su ataque.

Con un poderoso golpe de su espada, Yamamoto desencadenó un arco colosal de energía en llamas hacía el desprevenido Rey Hollow. Zangetsu intentó esquivarlo, volando hacía arriba, pero era tan grande que en realidad era imposible de evitar. Sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que tomarlo de frente, tomó una respiración profunda. El tiempo parecía disminuir mientras la explosión se acercaba.

"Creo que sólo me queda una opción..." Se dijo Zangetsu a sí mismo mientras miraba hacía abajo.

Cuando Zanka no Tachi del Norte finalmente llegó a su rango, Zangetsu redirigió la explosión con su hoja cargada y lo forzó a ir hacía abajo, hacía las Montañas del Crepúsculo. Ellas fueron completamente demolidas por el ataque ya que las dos energías espirituales las envolvieron en una serie de explosiones devastadoras, cegadoras e infernales. Mientras las montañas se desmoronaban, un terremoto sacudió todo Hueco Mundo.

Zanka no Tachi se disipó después, haciendo que los niveles de calor caigan a la normalidad. Con su bankai agotado, Yamamoto volvió a su estado base. Cuando era seguro acercarse, Unohana miró a Yamamoto con una mirada de preocupación. "¿Usted cree que le vencimos? No siento su energía espiritual."

"Vamos a asegurarnos de que esté muerto." Respondió con seriedad entre respiraciones.

Zangetsu estaba casi agotado de energía espiritual ya que sintió su Resurrección apunto de disiparse. Él miró a su espada, que ahora había perdido la mayor parte de su luz. Luchando para ponerse en pie, levantó la vista hacía la luna e intentó reunir más poder de ella. La sombra en ella creció más, cargándole ligeramente.

Al sentir esto, Yamamoto y Unohana aparecieron frente a él. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de asombro al confirmar que Zangetsu seguía vivo.

"Está intentando reunir más poder... Permítame manejar esto, señor." Dijo Unohana, para luego cortar el brazo de Zangetsu con el que sostenía su espada.

A pesar de perder su brazo, Zangetsu inmediatamente recuperó su espada con la otra mano, a la vez que esquivaba nuevos ataques de Unohana. Por desgracia, no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Su poder casi agotado del todo.

Yamamoto dio un paso adelante y bajó la mirada al arrodillarse, ahora al Rey Hollow sin brazo. El Shinigami sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Es muy notable que Zanka no Tachi del Norte no te mató... Pero se acabó."

"¡No he terminado aún!" Gruñó Zangetsu mientras saltaba de nuevo. Yamamoto reaccionó rápidamente dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, destrozando la mayor parte de su máscara. El orgullo de Zangetsu era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Enojado, Yamamoto agarró al Hollow por el cuello y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de odio antes de que Yamamoto habló. "Quiero que recuerdes este sentimiento, el de morir arrodillado, Hollow. ¡Tal vez así recordarás cuál es tu lugar!"

Zangetsu le miró con disgusto. "Mi nombre no es Hollow... ¡Es Zangetsu!"

"Tu nombre no significa nada. Será olvidado y borrado de la historia." Dijo Yamamoto cruelmente.

"Es posible que me hallas derrotado, pero nunca tendrás la satisfacción de destruir mi legado..." Dijo Zangetsu con amargura mientras balanceaba su espada en la pierna de Yamamoto para liberarse. Unohana apareció inmediatamente para proteger al Shinigami, pero para su sorpresa, Zangetsu se dio la vuelta.

El Rey Hollow se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó su espada a los restos de las Montañas del Crepúsculo. Su acción parecía extraña para los líderes Shinigamis, mientras veían la hoja blanca brillante caer.

"¿Por qué tiras tu arma?" Preguntó Yamamoto confundido.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando los restos de las Montañas del Crepúsculo comenzaron a implosionar en un enorme abismo. Otro terremoto sacudió la tierra, ya que el resto del poder de Zangetsu creó una enorme cicatriz abisal. (Abyssal Scar)

Zangetsu cayó de rodilas de nuevo, sibilando de dolor. Su Resurrección finalmente se disipó, revelando que estaba en un estado muy crítico. Sangre goteaba profusamente por todas partes y heridas de quemaduras cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Zangetsu miró hacía la luna con el ceño fruncido. "Siento que tu luz tenga que ser desperdiciada por nada."

"¿¡Qué demonios estás hablando, Hollow!?" Exigió Unohana.

Momentos después comenzó a llover del cielo, como si el propio cielo estuviese llorando. Zangetsu siguió mirando a la luna vergonzosamente antes de finalmente reconocer la pregunta de Unohana. "Al menos algo pudo salvarse."

"Acaba con la miseria de esta criatura." Dijo Yamamoto entre respiraciones pesadas mientras aplicaba presión directa a su pierna. El balanceo de antes de Zangetsu logró dañar la arteria femoral de Yamamoto y ahora estaba sangrando bastante. Unohana asintió y preparó su Zanpakuto lista para ejecutarle.

"¿Unas últimas palabras, Hollow, antes de enviarte al Infierno?" Preguntó Unohana.

"Un día temerán la lluvia." Dijo Zangetsu mientras comenzaba a brillar. Antes de que Unohana tuviera oportunidad de ejecutarle, una explosión cegadora siguió a sus palabras. La luz se disipó en todas partes. Cuando terminó, no había ningún rastro de Zangetsu en ningún lugar. Después de su muerte, Ichigo sintió sus sentidos volver a su mundo interior.

 **XXX Mundo interior de Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo parpadeó varias veces, finalmente de nuevo frente a ambos Zangetsu. Él los miró con incertidumbre durante un rato.

Finalmente Ichigo giró la mirada a Zangetsu Hollow con confusión. "¿Pero qué pasó después de la batalla? Eso aún no explica cómo te convertiste en mi Zanpakuto. ¿Y qué quieres decir con Un día temerán la lluvia?"

"¿Todavía te estás haciendo preguntas a las que ya conoces respuesta?" Dijo Zangetsu Hollow con una sonrisa.

Ichigo le miró durante un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Encontraste alguna manera de preservarte a ti mismo de modo que podrías renacer de nuevo algún día?"

"Sí... Aunque para ser honesto, no estoy seguro cómo terminé siendo un Vasto Lorde de nuevo. Tengo recuerdos de luchar contra tu padre y tu madre. Se las arreglaron para matar mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero mi alma se pegó a tu madre Quincy, Masaki Kurosaki. Ya que los Hollows somos venenosos para los Quincys, estuvo apunto de morir, pero tu padre virtió su propio poder espiritual en ella con el fin de contrarrestar el efecto. El resultado fue que perdió sus poderes de Shinigami y tu madre pudo vivir. Pensaron que me destruyeron en el proceso... Pero no fue así. Mi alma se unió a la tuya cuando naciste... Y esencialmente te convertiste en mi reencarnación. Aunque tú eres mucho más poderoso que yo, ya que posees poderes Shinigami de tu padre y sangre Quincy de tu madre." Explicó Zangetsu Hollow.

Ichigo se le quedó mirando totalmente incrédulo. "Esto es una locura... ¿Entonces literalmente soy tú?"

"En cierto sentido... Sí." Asintió el Hollow.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer más preguntas, su Quincy interno habló. "Vendrán más respuestas con el tiempo... Pero por ahora, entiendes lo suficiente sobre quién es Zangetsu, el Rey Hollow."

"Ahora que lo pienso, realmente no sé nada de ti... O de los Quincys en general. ¿Cómo eres tú una parte de mí?" Preguntó Ichigo a Zangetsu Quincy.

"Todos los Quincys poseen un fragmento de Yhwach dentro de sus almas... Eso es lo que soy." Dijo el Quincy.

"Una parte de Yhwach... ¿Dentro de mí? Eso parece un problema." Dijo Ichigo.

"Normalmente así sería. Como un fragmento de Yhwach, está en mi naturaleza el inhibir tus poderes Shinigami y Hollow. Pero, debido a la naturaleza de nuestra situación, estoy de alguna manera... Contaminado. Tal vez una palabra mejor sería que no soy tu enemigo." Elaboró el Quincy.

"Ya veo... ¿Entonces cómo uso mis poderes Quincy?" Dijo Ichigo lentamente.

Zangetsu Quincy miró a Zangetsu Hollow y luego a Ichigo. "Recuerda que tu poder Shinigami mantiene la coexistencia de tus partes Hollow y Quincy. Para acceder realmente a ambos al mismo tiempo, tienes que verter toda tu energía Shinigami en ambos a la vez, y unirlos. Piensa en ello como si tu poder Shinigami fuera una cadena a ambos lados. Si colocas la cadena alrededor de los dos y los arrastras juntos, entonces se verán obligados a acercarse y unirse como uno."

Al oír esa explicación, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron sorprendidos. "Ahora lo entiendo... Igual que aquella vez con Aizen. ¿Entonces sólo tengo que obligarlos a unirse?"

Poco después de darse cuenta de esto, Ichigo comenzó a canalizar su poder Shinigami rojo ennegrecido en torno a sus dos espíritus de Zanpakuto. Zangetsu Hollow brillaba en rojo, blanco y negro, mientras que Zangetsu Quincy brillaba en negro y azul. Cuando el poder de Ichigo envolvió a ambos, tomó forma de una cadena, y los obligó a acercarse entre sí. Todo el mundo interior de Ichigo comenzó a temblar mientras se iban aproximando.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más intensa se volvía la energía espiritual. Se arremolinó alrededor del mundo interior de Ichigo como un huracán. Ahora podía ver el rojo, azul, blanco y negro caóticamente juntándose, mientras sus espíritus de Zanpakuto se unían.

Después de que los poderes caóticos finalmente se combinaron, Ichigo vio algo sorprendente. Los dos Zangetsus eran uno. Su cuerpo estaba dividido por la mitad, igual a la primera vez que los vio. Cuando Zangetsu miró a Ichigo, comenzó a llover fuertemente.

Ichigo se quedó mirando a Zangetsu con incertidumbre. "¿Lo hice? ¿Ahora qué?"

Las dos miradas se encontraron durante un breve momento antes de que Zangetsu habló. "Estás un paso más cerca, pero no puedes evitar lo que viene ahora. Si realmente buscas una Segunda Etapa, entonces se requiere algo más."

Para su sorpresa, Zangetsu comenzó a transformarse otra vez. Su pelo creció bastante y se volvió completamente negro. La capa negra que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una mezcla de auras rojas, azules y blancas. También se le formó una máscara Hollow, pero inmediatamente después, toda la mitad superior de la máscara de Zangetsu se desprendió. Lo único que quedó eran los dos cuernos blancos hacía adelante y la parte inferior que cubría la boca. La parte que cubría la boca tenía rayas rojas idénticas a la máscara de Ichigo.

El pecho de Zangetsu, el cuello y el brazo derecho estaban completamente cubiertos de vendas oscuras, y a través de diversas aberturas, un brillo azul de marcas tribales podía verse converger, justo donde estaría el agujero en el pecho de Ichigo. De la espalda de Zangetsu también salían dos enormes alas. Parecían estar hechas de puro reishi y refulgían con las auras rojas, azules y blancas. Por debajo de las alas, Ichigo vio que tenía una cola de aspecto dragónico, que coincidía en color y composición con las alas.

Sosteniendo cada brazo a un lado, Zangetsu formó dos espadas de energía espiritual pura en sus manos. Una era azul y negra, mientras que la otra era blanca, negra y roja. Ichigo pronto comprendió lo que significaban los colores. La hoja negra azulada era de reishi Quincy corrompido, y la hoja roja, blanca y negra era de naturaleza Shinigami y Hollow.

Ichigo no podía hacer nada más que mirar con asombro esta fusión de impecable poder. Este ser era la cosa más increíble que había visto, pero para su asombro, no podía sentir el poder de Zangetsu.

"Este es mi verdadero poder, Ichigo... El poder que buscas." Dijo Zangetsu después de notar la incredulidad de Ichigo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pidió el Arrancar.

"Esto no ha terminado todavía." Respondió Zangetsu mientras avanzaba. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en explicar, Zangetsu balanceó su hoja azul y negra hacía Ichigo. "¡Heilig Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo se movió tan rápido como pudo para esquivar el ataque y lo vio cortando todo el paisaje de su mente. Él miró a su espíritu de Zanpakuto con incredulidad. "¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?"

"Demuestra que deseas este poder, Ichigo... Y es tuyo." Dijo Zangetsu mientras miraba hacía abajo. Además de su increíble transformación, Zangetsu tenía ahora el iris rojo dentro de sus ojos ennegrecidos.

Ichigo respiró hondo y asintió. "Si eso es lo que se necesita, ¡entonces te lo demostraré! ¡Protege, Zangetsu!"

Un destello de luz y un estallido de energía siguió a la liberación de su poder. Ahora en su Resurrección, Ichigo miró a su oponente con determinación mortal. 'Todo se reduce a esto. Tengo que encontrar una manera de derrotarlo.'

''¡Getsuryu!" Gritó Zangetsu mientras balanceaba su espada roja, blanca y negra. Esto desencadenó una explosión blanca, roja y negra titánica que tomó la forma de un dragón. La bestia se lanzó hacía Ichigo con la mandíbula abierta.

"¡Getsuga Jujisho!" Contraatacó Ichigo inmediatamente. No se contuvo en nada, dado la magnitud del ataque entrante. A pesar de utilizar ambas espadas, todavía le fue increíblemente difícil anular el ataque de Zangetsu.

Después de que la explosión se calmó, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. 'Él está a un nivel completamente diferente de mí... Sólo usó una hoja. Tomó las dos mías para detener su ataque. Si eso es una indicación de su poder, probablemente sea el doble de fuerte que yo, como mínimo. Piensa Ichigo... Esto no es una pelea que puedas ganar con fuerza bruta.'

"No puedes derrotarme, Ichigo..." Dijo Zangetsu con un suspiro.

"¡No he llegado hasta aquí sólo para fallar! ¡Haré que me des mi poder!" Replicó Ichigo con furia, después cargó contra Zangetsu. Su espíritu de Zanpakuto repelió sin esfuerzo sus embates y le dio una patada a Ichigo, alejándole.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, el alado Zangetsu voló hasta llegar a él y le privó de aire, agarrándole por la garganta. Él miró fijamente a Ichigo y suspiró una vez más. "¿Por qué luchas?"

"¡Eres tú el que me atacó!" Gruñó Ichigo, luego le dio una patada y consiguió liberarse. El Rey Hollow procedió a retroceder unos pasos atrás y extendió sus manos. "¡Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!"

El Cero rojo, negro y blanco convergió en sus dos manos y fue disparado hacía Zangetsu. Antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Zangetsu dio un corte transversal de sus dos espadas. ''¡Getsuga Jujisho!"

Usar las dos espadas fue completamente abrumador para el ataque de Ichigo y procedió a literalmente paralizar su Resurrección. Después de que la explosión se calmó, Zangetsu aterrizó en el suelo cubierto de agua. Todo su mundo interior estaba cubierto de lodo ahora. Zangetsu miró hacía Ichigo, quien se desplomó en una postura derrotada.

Aunque su Resurrección se disipó, Ichigo se las arregló para ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras y cortes graves y parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte. El Rey miró a Zangetsu durante un tiempo. 'La diferencia de poder entre nosotros es demasiado grande... Nada de lo que haga le afecta. Ese es el poder que necesito para salvar a mi familia y amigos... Para matar a Yhwach y al Rey del Alma. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que luchar contra él si es la manifestación de todos mis poderes. ¿No debería tener acceso a mis propios poderes?' Pensó Ichigo.

"Te ataqué para que te dieras cuenta de algo importante. Tu mayor enemigo eres tú mismo." Dijo Zangetsu con calma.

'¿Por qué estoy luchando contra mí mismo?' Pensó Ichigo.

Ahí fue, sus ojos se abrieron con la revelación. Aunque Ichigo no podía verlo, Zangetsu sonrió. "Ahora entiendes, Ichigo."

Cuando finalmente bajó la guardia, Ichigo sintió un eslabón de la cadena entre él y Zangetsu, acercándolos. Vendas, poder espiritual y cadenas los rodearon a los dos, uniéndolos por fin. Un despertar de energía fluía por todo el cuerpo de Ichigo. Podía sentir sus sentidos desvaneciéndose, lo que probablemente indicaba que estaba saliendo de su mundo interior.

Antes de irse, oyó la voz de Zangetsu. "Protege a tus amigos y el legado del Rey olvidado. Siempre estaré aquí para guiarte, Ichigo, ya que somos uno."

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Al regresar a la realidad, Ichigo abrió los ojos. Se encontró de nuevo en Hueco Mundo, ahora con su nueva forma. Ichigo miró a sus garras y brazos vendados con asombro. "Esta es mi Segunda Etapa..." Se dijo Ichigo a sí mismo. Sentía su propio poder abrumador y aplastante. Él miró a su alrededor en todas direcciones, preguntándose si alguien lo estaba sintiendo.

Inmediatamente notó la firma espiritual de Nel no demasiado lejos, y se dirigió hacía ella. No le llevó mucho tiempo realizar un seguimiento de la dirección de su amiga Espada. Con una velocidad increíble, apareció delante de ella. Nel se encontraba en su Resurrección cargando contra una formación rocosa.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ichigo frente a ella. Nel se quedó sin aliento, en shock. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Y por qué no puedo sentirte!?"

"¿No puedes?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella. Nel se apartó con temor de esta terrorífica pero hermosa criatura.

Ella levantó su lanza. "¡Contéstame! ¿¡Quién eres!?"

"Cálmate, Nel... Soy yo, Ichigo." Dijo con tranquilidad.

Al fijarse mejor en sus cuernos y otras características, Nel se quedó sin aliento. "¿Eres... Ichigo, de verdad? ¡Ni siquiera puedo sentir tu poder!"

"Eso es inusual. Debería ver si Aizen sabe algo de eso." Dijo Ichigo más bien para sí mismo.

Nel se limitó a mirar con asombro su nueva forma. "¿Lograste... Una Segunda Etapa?"

"Sí, eres la primera persona que la ve oficialmente. Por fin logré mi Segunda Etapa." Dijo Ichigo.

La belleza de pelo aguamarina le miró con orgullo y asombro. "¡Eso es increíble! ¿Pero cómo? He estado entrenando durante los últimos días y no puede entender qué estoy haciendo mal. Mi poder se siente al tope."

"Te diré qué hice yo. Pero prefiero buscar a algunos de los demás primero, para no tener que explicarlo una docena de veces. Creo que Starrk, Baraggan y Harribel están entrenando por aquí cerca. Podríamos encontrarlos y explicarlo." Respondió Ichigo.

Nel asintió. "Vamos. ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber lo que hiciste!"

Sin decir más palabra, empezó a seguir a Ichigo, que empezaba a avanzar rápidamente mientras buscaba sus firmas espirituales.

 **XXX En el desierto, Baraggan, Starrk y Harribel XXX**

Harribel observaba con cierta pereza a Starrk y Baraggan que estaban en otra ronda de combate, los dos en estado liberado. Ella aprendió mucho de ellos y sus nuevos poderes Arrancar durante el día. El poder humareda de Baraggan cuando era Vasto Lorde se había convertido en una terrible habilidad llamada Respira. Envejecía e inevitablemente mataba todo lo que tocaba. Después de haberlo visto en acción, tenía la sensación de que esa habilidad sería muy útil en la guerra próxima.

Definitivamente este poder tenía la capacidad para eliminar cualquier Hollow por debajo del nivel Espada con facilidad. Eso, combinado con los niveles monstruosos de reiatsu de Baraggan, le hizo darse cuenta de que, de hecho, era la Primera Espada. Dicho esto, el nivel colosal de reiatsu en Starrk era bastante similar, y su andanada de Ceros hacía maravillas para contrarrestar el Respira.

La voz de Lilynette salió de la pistola de Starrk después de un alto al fuego. "Muy bien, creo que ya he tenido suficiente de intentar vencerle. El viejo es definitivamente un monstruo."

"Es algo refrescante y nuevo luchar contra alguien que no muere de inmediato. Buen duelo, Baraggan." Dijo Starrk con una leve sonrisa.

"Igualmente, Segunda... Tu defensa y ataque están entrelazados. Sería muy difícil para cualquier oponente coincidir con tu ataque. Aunque te falta voluntad de matar. Esa vacilación podría fácilmente hacer que te maten. Siempre toma tus batallas en serio, Coyote Starrk... No dejes que un enemigo se aproveche de esa debilidad." Dijo Baraggan.

Starrk rodó su ojo descubierto. "Sí, sí... Lo sé."

"¡Tiene razón, Starrk! ¡Necesitas un poco más de mi instinto asesino!" Dijo Lilynette desde la pistola.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras ignoraba su comentario. "Si no te importa que te diga, Baraggan, creo que tienes el problema opuesto. Eres demasiado imprudente y arrogante. Un par de veces caíste en las trampas que cebé para ti. Recibiste varios de mis disparos cuando honestamente no tenías que hacerlo. Es siempre mejor esquivar algo, incluso si sabes que no te va a hacer daño grave. Un oponente más débil podría matarte si le dejas ser más astuto. Ese tipo de defecto puede ser explotado en una batalla a muerte."

"Consejo interesante..." Dijo Baraggan, en su auto reflexivo mal humor.

"¡Vamos a luchar contra Harribel de nuevo!" Dijo Lilynette con entusiasmo.

La Espada rubia negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no veo el punto de hacer otra ronda, siendo sincera. Hemos estado en esto desde hace un tiempo, y realmente no estamos llegando a ningún lado. Tenemos que sentarnos y hablar un poco sobre cómo desbloquear un segundo nivel de potencia."

"Estoy de acuerdo... Sin duda hemos adquirido toda la experiencia en combate y la práctica de nuestras nuevas habilidades. Necesitamos una dirección clara sobre cómo seguir." Dijo Baraggan.

Él y Starrk retrocedieron sus estados liberados y se sentaron junto a Harribel. Se quedaron mirando entre sí, ya que ninguno sabía cómo iniciar una nueva conversación. Todos ellos habían estado trabajando duro, pero parecía que en vano.

Finalmente, Lilynette ya no pudo aguantar el incómodo silencio. "Así que, ¿ninguno tiene una pista sobre qué más podemos hacer?"

"Honestamente no lo sé... A menos que tengamos algún tipo de orientación sobre una Segunda Etapa, no tengo ni idea." Dijo Harribel.

Antes de que Starrk o Baraggan pudieran añadir algo más, sintieron a Nel aproximándose. Los cuatro volvieron la mirada a la Espada que se acercaba en su forma base. Pero lo que los sorprendió fue la figura que la acompañaba. Al llegar con los Espada, Nel e Ichigo se detuvieron. Baraggan, Starrk y Harribel se levantaron y miraron a Ichigo con incredulidad.

"Nel, ¿quién es ese?" Preguntó Starrk mientras examinaba al temible pero inusual Hollow.

"Es Ichigo..." Respondió ella. Nel decidió que era mejor que Ichigo explicase la situación, ya que quedaron en silencio.

"Tú... ¿¡Lograste una Segunda Etapa!?" Dijo Harribel boquiabierta de asombro.

La mandíbula de Baraggan parecía que quería caérsele. "¿Por qué no podemos sentir tu poder?"

"No lo sé, pero en realidad no importa ahora mismo. Sé cómo lograr una Segunda Etapa. Es como dijo Aizen... Nuestras Zanpakutos son una parte de nosotros. Tienen que ser uno con su Zanpakuto si eso tiene sentido." Explicó Ichigo.

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" Preguntó Harribel confundida.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Es difícil de explicar... Hay que hablar con la Zanpakuto de uno en su mundo interior. Ellas son una parte de lo que somos... Tienen que aceptarlas."

"¿En serio? ¿¡Es eso lo que se necesita!?" Dijo Nel asombrada.

"Ciertamente es una importante revelación... Nunca lo habría pensado." Agregó Harribel.

"¿Cómo podemos comunicarnos con nuestras Zanpakutos de esa manera?" Preguntó Baraggan.

"Eso es algo que todos tienen que averiguar por su cuenta. Estoy seguro de que es diferente para cada uno." Respondió Ichigo.

"Por lo tanto, espera... ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que ser nuestras Zanpakutos? ¿Cómo funciona eso para mí exactamente? No tengo una como el resto..." Dijo Starrk con seriedad.

Harribel negó con la cabeza y señaló a Lilynette. "Sí tienes... ¿Pero qué pasa con ella? Ella es una parte de tu poder, ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Starrk mientras miraba con incertidumbre a su Fracción.

Lilynette se quedó boquiabierta. "¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?"

"Definitivamente debemos reflexionar sobre esto." Dijo Starrk sin responder a su pregunta.

El ojo no cicatrizado de Baraggan se amplió considerablemente mientras miraba a Ichigo. "¿Así que ahora eres uno con tu Zanpakuto? ¿¡Con Zangetsu!? ¿Descubriste por qué se nombró como él?"

"Sí... Porque soy la reencarnación de Zangetsu." Respondió Ichigo con calma.

Para completa incredulidad de Harribel y Starrk, Baraggan esbozó una sonrisa. "Realmente estabas en condiciones de ser Rey. Reencarnación de Zangetsu... ¡Jajaja!"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Preguntó Harribel.

"La Zanpakuto de White lleva el nombre del primer Rey Hollow... Según mi predecesor, Arturo, Zangetsu fue el primer Arrancar. No creo en la suerte o el destino... Pero algo como esto es sin duda una profecía cerrando un círculo." Respondió Baraggan.

"Espera un momento... ¿Qué es eso de primer Arrancar y Rey Hollow?" Dijo Harribel.

Ichigo por fin retrocedió a su forma base Arrancar. Se dirigió a sus Espada y suspiró. "Tomad asiento... Baraggan y yo lo explicaremos todo."

 **XXX Karin, Sociedad de Almas XXX**

La estancia de Karin con los Shibas había demostrado ser severa por decir lo menos. Kukaku y Ganju eran muy animados, pero siempre la mantenían trabajando con energía. En los últimos días, había entrenado con su shikai con la esperanza de mejorar como Shinigami.

Rukia había estado supervisando su formación y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien en su opinión. A diferencia de los profesores y los estudiantes inmaduros y desagradables en la Academia Shinigami, su entrenamiento personalizado con una Teniente era mucho más beneficioso.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza ante los embates agresivos de Karin, que expulsaba ondas de energía.

"Nunca vas a acabar con un Hollow de alto nivel sin un mejor control de tu poder. ¿Al menos sabes de lo que es capaz tu shikai? Tienes un buen control físicamente, pero esos rayos de energía no son realmente útiles a menos que los refines en habilidades específicas." Explicó Rukia.

Karin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró. "¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?"

Antes de que Rukia pudiera responder, la voz de Urahara les interrumpió. "Probablemente deberías aprender a utilizar Getsugas como tu padre. Esos ataques de cuadrícula se parecen mucho a ellos."

"¿Capitán Urahara?" Dijo Rukia sorprendida. Junto a él también estaba Yoruichi. Ambos tenían caras serias.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Medio exigió Kukaku mientras les miraba por encima.

Kisuke tenía una mirada tranquila, distante en su rostro cuando contestó. "Bueno, eso es complicado. En realidad nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos con algo..."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda podría ofrecerles?" Preguntó Kukaku mientras miraba entre Urahara y Yoruichi.

"Tengo un mensaje que me gustaría que entregues al escuadrón Cero." Indicó Urahara con seriedad.

Los ojos de Kukaku mostraban sorpresa pura. "¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¿¡Por qué iba a hacer eso!?"

"¿Qué es el escuadrón Cero?" Preguntó Karin confundida.

Rukia respondió su pregunta. "Son los Shinigamis que protegen al Rey del Alma."

"¿Rey del Alma?" Karin ladeó la cabeza.

Yoruichi miró a Urahara antes de cambiar la vista a Kukaku de nuevo. "Preferiríamos mantener esto en secreto. Los otros del Gotei 13 son demasiado orgullosos para pedir ayuda... Pero dada la situación, nos pareció que debían ser contactados."

"Ya veo... Vamos a discutir esto en privado. Vamos dentro." Dijo Kukaku y les indicó seguirla.

Rukia se quedó mirando al trío en shock total. Sólo salió de su estupor por la voz de Karin.

"¿Qué está pasando, Rukia?" Pidió Karin.

La Teniente sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé... Pero si van a enviar un mensaje al escuadrón Cero, significa que dudan de la capacidad del Gotei 13 para detener la inevitable invasión Hollow."

"¿Me puedes enseñar Kido? Me gustaría aprenderlo." Karin cambió de tema. Ella no estaba de ánimos para preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando. La formación era una muy buena distracción de su creciente lista de preocupaciones.

Rukia asintió. "Por supuesto... Averiguaré qué está pasando más tarde."

Fin Capítulo 21

Bueeenas. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Ya estamos en el capítulo 21, y el autor no ha publicado más, pero ya lo hará, seguro. Él no dejaría este fic tirado. Pero eso nos lleva a que cuando lo haga necesitaré tiempo para traducirlo, así como he dicho ya varias veces, paciencia. Sin más, a comentar el capítulo. Una puerta del Infierno en la Torre Del Sol, ¿eh? ¿Por qué está ahí? ¡Y se está abriendo! Especulad por qué. Cambiando de tema, finalmente llegamos al esperado enfrentamiento entre Zangetsu e Ichigo. Fue muy importante porque explica el pasado de Zangetsu, sus motivaciones y su muerte. ¿Qué relación tenía con la luna? Se verá más adelante. Y lo mejor y principal del capítulo, la Segunda Etapa de Ichigo. Si no quedó muy claro, la Segunda Etapa de Ichigo es un Mugetsu/Getsuga Tenshou Final con alas, algunas características Hollows y una cola, más o menos. Además, tras esto Ichigo se reunió con sus otros Espada y les explicó cómo conseguir una Segunda Etapa. ¿Cómo serán la de los demás? ¿Y la de Starrk? El autor dice que les encantará lo que tiene planeado para este último. Y creo que es todo, además de la breve escena con Karin y parece que llamarán al escuadrón Cero... Hasta otra.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Duras verdades y frágiles sueños

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, **Melkor's Mercy,** y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Silbern, Yuzu XXX**

Yuzu caminaba por el pasillo hacía un lugar conocido. Ella se dirigía a la gran sala. Al parecer, todos los Sternritters estaban siendo llamados para otra gran asamblea. Los últimos días habían sido algo irregulares para ella. Después del día de chicas con el grupo de Bambietta, esperaba que Bazz B protestara por estar con ellas al día siguiente.

Curiosamente, Bazz B ni siquiera se presentó para entrenarla ese día hasta mucho más tarde. Él era mucho menos agradable de lo acostumbrado, y ni siquiera le preocupó el saber por qué había llegado tarde. Una parte de Yuzu estaba empezando a preguntarse si era sólo la forma de ser de Bazz B para endurecerla o si hizo algo para ofenderle.

Se suponía que hoy entrenaría de nuevo con él, pero debido a la noticia de la asamblea, el entrenamiento debería esperar. Yuzu respiró hondo y suspiró, inmersa en sus pensamientos. 'Realmente debería pensar en alguna forma de disculparme con él. No quiero que nadie me odie si puedo evitarlo.'

Yuzu no podía tomar un descanso en este lugar. Justo cuando estaba empezando a congeniar con Bambietta y su grupo, Bazz B comenzaba a rechazarla. Nada era fácil. Aunque Yuzu se sentía algo mejor después de haber pasado el día con las Sternritters femeninas. Todas eran extrañas de una manera o de otra, pero Yuzu siendo Yuzu vio algo bueno en ellas.

Meninas parecía una boba y cabeza hueca, pero era bastante inteligente y sin duda una de las mejores personas que había conocido en Silbern. Liltotto era sarcástica, pero muy inteligente y agradable. Bambietta no parecía tan mala cuando no estaba de mal humor. Candice era todavía un misterio, pero Yuzu tenía cierta confianza en ella a pesar de las advertencias de todos los demás. Giselle era sin duda la persona más extraña que jamás había conocido, pero era muy buena para la enseñanza, por extraño que parezca. En general, las Sternritters femeninas no eran tan malas. Aunque aún así le daban algo de miedo Bambietta y Giselle. Yuzu lamentaba no haber preguntado a todas sobre sus pasados cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero pensó que probablemente sería mejor hacerlo de forma individual. A juzgar por el comentario de Bambietta sobre el pasado de Giselle, Yuzu creía que era mejor no saber o preguntar.

"Hey chica nueva, para un minuto." Dijo una nueva voz extraña.

Yuzu dejó inmediatamente sus pensamientos para ver no a uno, sino a dos Sternritters cerca de ella. Uno tenía el pelo largo y negro, despeinado y por raro que parezca, dos lenguas. Actualmente tenía su boca cerrada, pero Yuzu estaba casi segura de haber visto dos lenguas cuando se dio la vuelta. Sus brazos estaban metidos en su largo abrigo y aparentemente estaba descalzo.

La otra Sternritter era algo que no había visto nunca. Tenía un aspecto andrógino, con dos tonalidades de color en su pelo corto. Era de un rosa tirando a rubio con puntas de color oscuro. Yuzu se quedó mirándola un poco algo nerviosa. Había visto gente como ésta antes, pero no se lo esperaba en el Wandenreich.

'¿Por qué ya no estoy sorprendida por estas cosas? ¿Qué querrán de mí?' Pensó Yuzu.

"Ah, si es la nueva recluta. Oí que te convertiste en Sternritter... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?" Pidió la Sternritter de apariencia andrógina.

"Yuzu Kurosaki." Respondió la adolescente casi compulsivamente.

'¿Qué fue eso? No dudé... Respondí sin pensar.' Pensó Yuzu confundida.

"¿Cuál es tu Schrift, Yuzu Kurosaki?" Preguntó de nuevo. Fue en este momento que Yuzu descubrió que la Sternritter andrógina era una mujer.

"L, The Light." Respondió Yuzu inmediatamente.

"Hmm, interesante... Perdona mi curiosidad, pero creo haber oído que eras la hermana del Rey Hollow. ¿De verdad no sabías que él era un Hollow?" Preguntó la mujer.

"No tenía ni idea. Ichi-nii murió hace dos años y medio, más o menos. Ni siquiera sabía que existian los Hollows hasta hace poco." Dijo Yuzu honestamente.

"Fascinante... Y, ¿tenías alguna idea de que?" Estuvo apunto de preguntar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por el otro Sternritter.

"Deja de hablar, Berenice. Su Majestad no la haría un Sternritter si sospechase que ella está aliada con los Hollows." Dijo molesto el Sternritter que vino con ella. Tenía una extraña manera de hablar, en opinión de Yuzu. Aunque después de confirmar que tenía dos lenguas, se dio cuenta de por qué.

Berenice sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no era un interrogatorio. Sólo tenía curiosidad."

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Finalmente pudo preguntar la adolescente.

"Nianzol Weizol, Sternritter W The Wind, el viento." Respondió el de pelo largo oscuro y dos lenguas.

"Berenice Gabrielli, Sternritter Q The Question, la pregunta." Respondió la otra.

Yuzu los examinó de cerca con cautela. ¿Por qué estaban estos Quincys dirigiéndose a ella? ¿Habría algún motivo detrás de su curiosidad? La adolescente Kurosaki estaba empezando a ser menos confiada de las personas cuanto más tiempo pasaba con los Quincys. Este dúo, en particular, tenían cierta aura maliciosa sobre ellos.

"Encantada de conoceros." Dijo Yuzu, después de un silencio algo incómodo.

De manera inquisitiva Berenice comenzó a hablar de inmediato. "Igualmente, señorita. Pareces un pequeño angelito. Me atrevo a decir que careces de cualquier pizca de ira u odio en tu alma. ¿Eres realmente tan inocente como te retratas?"

"Soy lo que soy." Respondió Yuzu vagamente.

Berenice levantó una ceja, algo sorprendida. "¿Y quién eres exactamente desde tu punto de vista?"

"Soy Yuzu Kurosaki, una Quincy como mi madre." Respondió.

"Una respuesta vaga... Eres bastante difícil de descifrar, jovencita." Dijo la Sternritter Q.

Yuzu le dio una ligera mirada incierta. "¿Querías algo de mí?"

"Eres mucho más contundente y conflictiva de lo que imaginaba. Ese tiempo con Bazz B y la banda de Bambietta sin duda te ha hecho menos tímida. Definitivamente eres más contundente que antes." Dijo Berenice con una sonrisa extraña.

Sus palabras brillaron inmediatamente como una revelación muy real. Yuzu había estado actuando de manera diferente desde el inicio de su formación. No era un secreto que ella estaba cambiando, pero ¿hasta dónde? ¿Yuzu Kurosaki seguía siendo la misma persona? Todo era igual y sentía un montón de cosas como antes. Sin embargo, muchas otras eran diferentes.

Ahora Yuzu pensaba más tácticamente. Su empatía anterior por los extraños se había transformado lentamente en escepticismo y cautela. Las palabras de advertencia de Bazz B habían estado creciendo dentro de ella últimamente. La adolescente era más que consciente de lo peligrosos que eran ciertos Sternritters, y conocía los peligros de ser demasiado ingenua o confiada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella terminase como Bambietta o su banda? A pesar de que no eran tan terribles como supuso inicialmente, la sola idea la aterraba mucho.

Yuzu sacudió la cabeza. '¿De verdad estoy cambiando? No me siento diferente, pero ella dijo que era más insensible. No me siento de esa manera, pero, ¿tal vez está pasando sin que yo lo sepa? ¿Quizá la formación de Bazz B está cambiando mi forma de pensar? Pero no puedo cambiar demasiado... Mi familia no me reconocerá ni me aceptará si soy como esta gente. Estas personas están corrompidas y equivocadas.' Pensó Yuzu preocupada.

"Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo que podrías llegar a ser tan vil como ese grupo. Sería inconcebible ver tu dulce corazón contaminarse de esa manera. Aunque con el tiempo suficiente, no se sabe lo que Bambietta y su pequeño séquito de pecadoras podrían hacerte." Dijo Berenice.

La adolescente Kurosaki miró preocupada a Berenice. "¿Qué las hace pecadoras? ¿No te gusta alguna de ellas?"

"Me alegro de que me hagas esa pregunta. Es bueno educar a los miembros más recientes sobre los peligros de los pecados. Como la Inquisidora del Wandenreich, es mi responsabilidad mantener a todos educados y honestos. Bambietta misma es una buena Sternritter, pero se ha demostrado que su lealtad es voluble a veces. Sin embargo, Giselle y Candice son mentirosas y falsas. ¿Hace falta explicar la vileza de su fraude? Son complicadas y difíciles de alcanzar, como cualquier persona que quiere ocultar un secreto. Deben confesar y arrepentirse de sus pecados a mí y a nuestro Dios-emperador." Continuó Berenice.

"¿Eres la Inquisidora del Wandenreich?" Confirmó Yuzu, ahora dándose cuenta de por qué Berenice hablaba con ella.

"Permíteme explicarte, Yuzu Kurosaki. El Gran Señor Haschwalth y el Dios-emperador Yhwach me han confiado el deber de ser la Inquisidora santa del Wandenreich. Cada uno de los Sternritters y todos los Soldats de nuestro gran ejército deben confesarme sus pecados. Así se asegura la lealtad, la honestidad y mejora la moral." Dijo Berenice con orgullo.

'Suena como un lavado de cerebro y tácticas aterradoras para mí. ¿Cuál era la palabra que oí en la escuela para describir este tipo de cosas? Tenía algo que ver con los cultos, creo. ¿Adoctrinamiento? ¿Es como una especie de sacerdotisa a la que todos tienen que confesarse? Es inquietante.' Pensó Yuzu.

Nianzol dejó escapar un suspiro sobre-exagerado. "Es menos una confesión y más un interrogatorio obligatorio. No sería tan malo si supieras cómo callarte de vez en cuando."

"Hablar es mi trabajo y oficio, Nianzol. Lo sabes tan bien como yo." Dijo Berenice.

"¿Por qué están los tres en el pasillo hablando? La asamblea comenzará pronto, así que andando." Interrumpió una voz tranquila, pero con severidad.

Acercándose por el pasillo, vieron a un hombre de piel oscura, alto, y con un traje extraño. Su capa era larga y blanca, pero tenía toques de color marrón claro en varias partes de su atuendo. Uno de sus brazos estaba sin mangas y en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero bicornio. Al mirar más cerca su cara, Yuzu vio unas X's que cubrían cada ojo.

Berenice y Nianzol parecían preocupados por él e inmediatamente se tensaron, atemorizados. Berenice habló con nerviosismo. "Perdone mi señor, sólo estábamos hablando con la nueva recluta."

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Yuzu confundida.

"Es Lille Barro, líder de la Schutzstaffel... Los Sternritters de élite. No le cabrees. Si él te dice que hagas algo, hazlo." Le dijo Nianzol en un susurro.

"¿Nueva recluta? Oh... La chica. Este no es momento para socializar. Moveos." Dijo Lille tras darse cuenta de Yuzu.

La adolescente Kurosaki definitivamente podía ver por qué le temían. Llevaba un rifle de francotirador y parecía descontento. Un breve momento después Yuzu descubrió que Nianzol y Berenice desaparecieron. Ella miró a su alrededor con urgencia al darse cuenta de que estaba sola con este Sternritter de élite.

"¿Estás sorda, novata? Dije que te movieras." Repitió Lille.

"Sí, señor." Respondió Yuzu inmediatamente mientras salía de su aturdimiento. Volvió a dirigirse a la gran sala, pero pronto encontró al Sternritter de élite caminando a su lado. No se atrevió a mirarlo mientras se dirigían a la asamblea.

Lille la miró brevemente y sacudió la cabeza. "Gerard habló sobre ti el otro día... Parece que te tiene en mayor consideración que la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas. Espero que su visión sea correcta, porque nuestro último recluta fue Askin. El resto de los Sternritters actuales no son dignos de llamarse a sí mismos caballeros de Yhwach. Espero que demuestres ser tan útil como Gerard cree."

Yuzu no sabía cómo o qué responder y simplemente asintió. Momentos después, finalmente llegaron a la asamblea. Yuzu se dio cuenta de que todos los Sternritters estaban en orden alfabético. Ella se dirigió a la parte delantera y buscó su lugar. Lo encontró inmediatamente entre dos Sternritters que no conocía. Uno de ellos era un hombre gordo flotando sobre algún tipo de disco. El otro era un hombre de pelo oscuro con una cicatriz en su boca y una mirada de disgusto permanente en su rostro.

El Sternritter obeso en el disco flotante le dio una mirada divertida a Yuzu. "Pero si es una jovencita. ¿Cuál es tu Schrift?"

"Ella es la Sternritter L." Respondió Gerard por ella. Yuzu lo notó de pie al otro lado del Sternritter obeso. El hombre parecía algo confundido. "¿L? Pero esa es mi carta..."

"¿También eres el Sternritter L?" Le preguntó Yuzu.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa gigantesca mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol. "¡De hecho lo soy, pequeñita! ¡Sternritter L, Pepe Waccabrada, The Love!"

El Quincy con la cicatriz al otro lado de Yuzu le miró con disgusto, casi con asco. "Cállate, culo gordo flotante. Ya es bastante embarazoso estar de pie cerca de ti en fila... No quiero oírte hablar."

"Eres tan duro e inflexible como tu propia Schrift, Cang Du..." Dijo Pepe riendo.

"Espero que al ser ella la Sternritter L signifique que te van a sustituir..." Dijo Cang Du con tono amargo.

Pepe parecía sorprendido por el comentario y dejó escapar una risa para ocultar su preocupación. "Eso sería muy estúpido, Cang Du. Su Majestad Yhwach aprecia a aquellos que le sirven fielmente. Mi amor es muy valioso para nuestro Wandenreich."

Al otro lado de Cang Du, Yuzu vio a Bazz B. El Quincy del mohawk tenía una mirada severa en su rostro, como si estuviera más interesado en la asamblea que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era bastante evidente para Yuzu que Bazz B sabía para qué fue convocada esta asamblea.

"Me gustaba más cuando Kirge y BG9 se interponían entre nosotros dos. ¿Dónde diablos están? ¿Todavía no han llegado?" Preguntó Cang Du.

"Esos dos eran los que fueron enviados a Hueco Mundo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

Cang Du la miró con apatía. "Sí."

"Me imagino que esta reunión tiene algo que ver con el grupo de exploradores y sus resultados. Probablemente nos presentarán su informe de espionaje... ¡Tal vez tengan cautivos!" Dijo Pepe con entusiasmo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Yhwach entró en la habitación, con Haschwalth y Uryu a sus costados. El emperador Quincy tenía una expresión de seriedad y no parecía en buen estado de ánimo. Haschwalth y Uryu rápidamente tomaron sus lugares junto a él e Yhwach se paró frente a su ejército.

"Mis fieles Sternritters y soldados del Wandenreich, traigo noticias sobre el grupo de exploradores que fue enviado a Hueco Mundo. Los poderes de Kirge y Nanana han vuelto a mí, y BG9 ha estado indetectable durante un tiempo. Sólo hay una explicación para esto... Los Hollows los han matado." Comenzó Yhwach.

Todo el mundo pareció animarse con curiosidad y preocupación. Varias conversaciones se produjeron entre los Sternritters, pero fueron rápidamente silenciadas cuando Yhwach continuó hablando. "Los Hollows han entregado la primera sangre. No se equivoquen, hijos míos... Vienen por nosotros."

"Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? ¡Yo digo que les invadamos tan pronto como sea posible!" Interrumpió Gremmy.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, dada la naturaleza de la situación. Tres Sternritters murieron por medios desconocidos. Sería una locura invadirlos sin ningún tipo de información sobre los números y motivos de nuestro enemigo. Sugiero fortificarnos y esperar a que regresen totalmente los poderes de nuestro señor Yhwach." Dijo Robert Accutrone con seriedad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más se supone que esperemos de todos modos?" Murmuró Cang Du lo bastante alto como para oírse.

"El tiempo que sea necesario... Deberían estar más preocupado por fortalecer sus propias Schrifts y perfeccionar sus habilidades de combate. El objetivo de este anuncio es poner las cosas en perspectiva para todo el ejército. Los Hollows no temen el poder del Wandenreich. De hecho, se burlan de nuestra fuerza matando a nuestros exploradores. Debemos entregar una demostración de fuerza." Anunció Haschwalth.

Yhwach levantó una mano para silenciar cualquier otro comentario adicional, y luego habló con calma. "Mis poderes no están totalmente recuperados todavía, pero no obstante, voy a ayudar en la invasión. Tengo ganas de encontrarme cara a cara con Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Mi señor... ¿Está seguro? No puede estar lejos de Silbern durante demasiado tiempo." Dijo Haschwalth con seriedad.

"Para mis propósitos será suficiente. Movilizad al Wandenreich inmediatamente. Invadiremos Hueco Mundo en el plazo de una semana. Sugiero que todos perfeccionen sus habilidades antes de esa fecha... Las batallas serán inevitables." Dijo Yhwach.

Yuzu no estaba particularmente emocionada por la noticia. '¿¡Van a invadir Hueco Mundo!? Espero que no halla ninguna batalla... No quiero que hieran a Ichi-nii. ¿Por qué tanta violencia? Creí que iban a intentar convencer a Ichigo de trabajar con ellos. ¿Qué va a pasar? Tengo miedo... No quiero estar en una guerra.' Pensó Yuzu.

"Sólo para que quede claro, ¿quién estará en la invasión?" Preguntó Cang Du con calma.

Yhwach sonrió ampliamente. "Todo el mundo."

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Karin XXX**

"El Kido es mucho más difícil de lo que haces que parezca." Dijo Karin con una respiración pesada.

Rukia frunció el ceño ante su comentario y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no es para todo el mundo. Puede que no sea para ti. Conozco un montón de Shinigamis que no se basan en Kido, y son nuestros mejores luchadores. Todo depende de en qué quieras especializarte."

"No saber Kido me costó mi pelea en la Academia Shinigami. Enséñame todo lo que puedas." Dijo Karin con entusiasmo.

Rukia suspiró. "Ya te he enseñado todo lo básico. Ahora sólo tienes que practicar por tu cuenta. Debes centrarte en entender a la perfección los fundamentos. Hay que construir una buena base para muchas de las técnicas más avanzadas. Es un poco aburrido al principio, pero valdrá la pena y podrás perfeccionar tus habilidades en Kido con bastante rapidez. Ya tienes una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, por lo que sólo debes darle ventaja en tu formación."

"Ya veo... Bien, gracias por la ayuda." Respondió Karin.

"Me alegro de haber podido ayudar... Aunque podrías haber practicado por tu cuenta desde hace un tiempo. Quiero obtener los detalles del Capitán Urahara sobre el Escuadrón Cero. Han pasado un par de días y debería volver pronto." Respondió Rukia con expresión algo distraída.

Karin asintió. "Entiendo... ¿Cuál crees que era el propósito de ese viaje?"

Antes de que Rukia pudiera responder, Yoruichi apareció, aparentemente de la nada. Ella explicó la situación. "Siento dejaros fuera de esto, pero Kisuke quería asegurarse de que la Guardia Real sea consciente de los peligros inminentes. Decidan o no ayudarnos ya es cosa suya."

"¿Shihoin-sama? ¿¡Está de vuelta!?" Exclamó Rukia sorprendida.

Karin le dio a la pelimorada una expresión curiosa. "¿Y el otro tipo no vino?"

"Kisuke sigue allí, pero volverá con los miembros del Escuadrón Cero para hablar con el Gotei 13. Al parecer están bastante descontentos conque nosotros les pidamos intervenir. Por suerte Kisuke y Kukaku los convencieron para escuchar. Dudo que alguien más podría haberlo conseguido." Explicó Yoruichi.

"¿Qué les pidió exactamente? De acuerdo con mi hermano, al Escuadrón Cero ni siquiera se le permite salir del palacio del alma. Es su deber defender al Rey del Alma. No pueden ayudarnos realmente si no pueden salir de ahí." Contestó Rukia.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, Kisuke es muy consciente de ello. Creo que les pidió permiso para que ciertos Capitanes entrenen con ellos. No sería realmente una brecha en su deber, y sería útil fortalecernos para las batallas que están por venir. Además de que no haría daño mantenerlos informados de lo que está pasando. Cuando Kisuke les mencionó a White, parecían tomarlo en serio. Tengo la sensación de que saben más que nosotros sobre los Hollows y sus motivos."

"¿Entrenar con el Escuadrón Cero? ¿Cómo diablos pidió eso? Los Shinigamis normales no tenemos permitido entrar en el palacio del alma. ¡Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegar allí! Hablando de eso... ¿Tú ya fuiste y regresaste? ¿Cómo?" Dijo Rukia.

Yoruichi rió mientras agitaba la mano. "Sería más fácil que el hermano pequeño de Kukaku explique eso. Ganju, ven aquí."

Torpemente saliendo de su escondite, Ganju, que al parecer había estado escuchando todo, se acercó. Rukia y Karin le dieron miradas inusuales cuando se detuvo frente a ellas y Yoruichi.

El hombre se aclaró sobre dramáticamente la garganta y habló. "Bueno, no muchas personas en la Sociedad de Almas lo saben, pero al Clan Shiba se le encomendó ser los mensajeros del Escuadrón Cero. Supongo que Kaien nunca te lo dijo, pero somos los guardianes del palacio real. ¿No oíste el sonido del cañón el otro día? Eso fue ellos yendo al palacio del alma. Kukaku es la única además del Escuadrón Cero que puede llegar al palacio del alma. El brazo que perdió no fue un accidente... Se convirtió en la Oken... Una llave para ir y venir cuando quiera."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No tenía ni idea de que a los Shibas se les encomendó algo así!" Dijo Rukia sin aliento.

Ganju suspiró. "Sí, bueno, no se supone que sea de conocimiento común. Sólo las personas que están realmente en lo alto de la cadena de poder lo saben."

"Independientemente de esto, es probable que el Escuadrón Cero nos ayude en todo lo que puedan. Esta solicitud no interfiere necesariamente con sus funciones normales, así que estoy segura que aceptarán entrenar a varios individuos." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Me pregunto a quienes entrenarán." Reflexionó Rukia en voz alta.

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y luego comentó. "Bueno, dudo que quieran a muchos, y sé de muchos Capitanes que serían demasiado orgullosos para ir de todos modos. Sobretodo los Capitanes más ancianos, no irían por puro orgullo. Probablemente enviarán a los Capitanes más jóvenes y a los Tenientes más fuertes. Aquellos como los Capitanes Kuchiki, Hitsugaya y Zaraki serían los candidatos idóneos. Aunque creo que el Capitán Komamura también aceptará. Y también los Tenientes Abarai, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yachiru y tú misma serían los ideales."

"¿Puedo ir?" Preguntó Karin.

Yoruichi le dio una mirada inusual. "No estoy realmente segura sobre qué diría Isshin al respecto. Además, eres demasiado nueva en todo esto. Necesitas dominar todos los conceptos básicos antes de ir a molestar al Escuadrón Cero."

Karin le dio a Yoruichi una mirada molesta antes de alejarse. "¡Álzate, Aoigetsu!"

La joven Shiba liberó su shikai y todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos. Karin levantó y giró su hoja. "¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

Un rayo azul se arqueó desde el borde de su espada y voló a la distancia, talando árboles y un sinnúmero de otras estructuras similares. Karin descansó la hoja en su hombro mientras miraba a Yoruichi. "No soy alguien al azar. También puedo ayudar... Sólo necesito más entrenamiento."

"¿Cuándo aprendiste el Getsuga Tenshou? Esa es la habilidad de Isshin. ¿Él te la enseñó?" Preguntó Yoruichi con una sonrisa curiosa.

"No, pero oí hablar de ella. La habilidad sonaba como a mis ondas arqueadas que lanzaba desde mi shikai en la academia, así que simplemente lo descubrí por mí misma." Explicó Karin.

Rukia arqueó una ceja, sorprendida. "Es difícil imaginarte como un estudiante de la academia. Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para asentarte en uno de los escuadrones. Aunque supongo que no es demasiado sorprendente... Eres la hija del Capitán Shiba después de todo."

Karin rodó los ojos. "Como dije... Dame una dirección y correré a ella. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte por el bien de mi familia."

"¿Por el bien de tu familia?" Cuestionó Rukia con curiosidad.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te vuelvas más fuerte, Karin? ¿Luchar contra tu hermano?" Preguntó Yoruichi.

Karin miró hacía otro lado. "He pensado sobre ello... Pero no. Eso no va a solucionar este problema. Ichigo es más fuerte que todos los Shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan inflexible en volverte más fuerte?" Pidió Yoruichi.

"Tú no lo entenderías... Necesito que me reconozca y no me deje de lado. Ichigo no puede ignorarme si estoy en el campo de batalla. Si está verdaderamente perdido, entonces lo demostraría al intentar matarme." Explicó Karin.

"Eso es absurdo, Karin... Vas a hacer que te maten si intentas meterte en su camino. Incluso Isshin ha aceptado que Ichigo no es el mismo hermano con el que tú creciste. El Hollow infectó su alma y lo volvió malévolo. Lo que le hizo a Soi Fong fue... Monstruoso. ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano es así de vengativo? No... El hermano que conocías está probablemente muerto, y el Hollow es la parte dominante de su alma. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero White tiene que morir. No hay otra forma de detenerlo." Declaró Yoruichi.

Rukia frunció el ceño e interrumpió lentamente. "Tengo que estar en desacuerdo contigo, Shihoin-sama... Yo fui su rehén una vez. Fue hace un tiempo, durante el primer avistamiento de su forma Vasto Lorde en la ciudad de Karakura. Obligó retirarse a los Capitanes cuando me llevó de rehén. Casi no podía creerlo cuando se retiraron, pero después, Ichigo me mantuvo con él y fue a un cementerio. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Karin..."

"Tú... ¿¡Sabes sobre eso!?" Dijo Karin sin aliento.

"Me dejó ir poco después de que llegamos allí, pero le recuerdo mirándote atentamente. Llámeme loca, pero no sentí ninguna intención cruel en él esa noche." Razonó Rukia.

"Él... Él me siguió hasta el parque esa noche. Yo estaba sentada en un banco e intentó comunicarse conmigo. Quería saber cuál era el nombre de mi hermano... Creo que todavía era un Vasto Lorde en ese entonces. Yo no sabía qué pensar, me pareció que era un truco, pero cuando se lo dije, él me dijo: ¿Ichigo es mi nombre...? Luego me dijo que recordaba al Hollow arrastrándolo y que no fue mi culpa. Él dijo que haría eso de nuevo para volver a salvarme. Ése era Ichi-nii... Incluso después de todo lo que le pasó, él estaba más preocupado por mi bienestar. Yo le pregunté si alguna vez volvería a verlo y me dijo: Esperemos que no. Más tarde, Ichigo estaba enojado cuando me vio de nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas, en la Academia. Me preguntó por qué estaba allí... Y-yo le dije algunas cosas bastante horribles. Le llamé monstruo... Le dije que no era mi hermano. Nunca intentó matarme, ni una vez, y antes de irse me dijo que cuidara de Yuzu. ¿¡Por qué haría un Hollow algo así!? La Sociedad de Almas está equivocada... ¡No podemos matar a Ichigo! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!" Dijo Karin emocionalmente.

"¿Cómo qué? Él ya ha dejado claras sus intenciones. Él quiere destruir la Sociedad de Almas y matar al Rey del Alma. ¿Cómo se puede conseguir la paz con alguien así? Lo siento, Karin... Pero independientemente de si Ichigo sigue ahí, White tiene que morir por la seguridad y la preservación de nuestra especie." Respondió Yoruichi con tristeza.

Karin sacudió la cabeza. "Ese camino es estúpido... Todo el mundo matándose unos a otros no va a resolver nada. Ichigo no es un monstruo sin sentido... Obviamente está enojado con la Sociedad de Almas por algo. ¿¡La idea de hacer las paces con él es tan descabellada para ustedes!?"

"Por supuesto que no, Karin... Por mi parte, sería muy favorable para él, pero por desgracia eso es demasiado idealista. Podemos intentarlo... Pero hay que estar preparados para la otra solución posible. Espera lo peor y espera lo mejor, ¿entiendes?" Dijo Yoruichi tratando de calmarla.

Rukia miró a Karin algo sorprendida por las reveladoras noticias y pensó para sí. 'Tengo la sensación de que podría tener razón... Esa noche fue tras ella, y ni siquiera la tocó. Si lo hizo como un Vasto Lorde, entonces ahora siendo un Arrancar es aún más evidente que Ichigo no le haría daño a su familia. Parece una locura, pero tal vez debería intentar hacer las paces con él. Tal vez Ichigo estaría dispuesto a dar marcha atrás si le aseguramos que la Sociedad de Almas dejará a los Hollows tranquilos. Aunque todavía tenemos que preocuparnos de todo lo del equilibrio de los mundos. Hmm... Dar a los Hollows cierta autonomía en la gestión de su población sería una mejor solución que acabar con ellos. La guerra a gran escala sólo va a conseguir que todos muramos. Debería plantear esto en la próxima reunión de Capitanes del Gotei 13.'

Ganju decidió cambiar de tema mientras miraba a Aoigetsu descansando en el hombro de Karin. ''En una nota aparte, el Getsuga es la habilidad oculta de los Shiba. Estoy sorprendida de que la aprendieras por tu cuenta. Ni siquiera Kaien logró hacer eso, y fue Teniente. Sin duda eres una fuerte heredera del clan. Creo que a Kukaku le gustaría verlo. ¿Lo sabe el tío Isshin?"

"No." Dijo Karin lentamente.

"Has estado creciendo a un ritmo exponencial... En cierto modo me recuerda a la rapidez con la que el Capitán Hitsugaya ascendió. Aunque podría ser peligroso para ti crecer demasiado y demasiado rápido." Dijo Rukia.

"No te preocupes, Kuchiki. Tal vez es un prodigio. Sé que tiene una buena comprensión de su propia Zanpakuto, eso puede hacer una gran diferencia con sus otras habilidades. En cualquier caso, si realmente quieres entrenar con los otros, Karin, debes pedírselo a Kisuke cuando vuelva. Realmente no tengo la autoridad de decirte qué debes hacer o qué no." Señaló Yoruichi.

"Eso haré... Cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a la escuela." Dijo Karin con cierto optimismo.

Ganju esbozó una sonrisa. "Eres como una combinación de Kukaku y Kaien... ¡Sin duda eres una verdadera Shiba! ¡Me gustas, prima!"

"Y, ¿cuál es el problema con este tipo, Kaien, del que todos hablan vagamente? Era tu hermano, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Karin a Ganju.

Él no parecía encantado con el cambio de tema, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Karin no estaba al tanto de los detalles, Ganju decidió explicar. "Kaien era nuestro hermano mayor. Fue Teniente Shinigami hace décadas. Terminó siendo infectado por un Hollow y murió... A manos de ella. Es posible que hallas oído los otros detalles la noche que llegaste."

Karin miró a Rukia, a quien Ganju estaba señalando. Rukia parecía algo deprimida, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Yo admiraba enormemente a Kaien... No me trajo ninguna alegría liberarlo de la Hollowficación."

"Sí, estoy seguro de que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer... Pero no cambia el hecho de que se ha ido." Dijo Ganju tristemente.

"Siento mencionarlo, pero hace que me pregunte algo. ¿Dónde estaría el alma de alguien que muere aquí?" Preguntó Karin.

"Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él estaba pasando por una Hollowficación, imagino que su alma fue eliminada o bien terminó siendo reciclada, o regenerada como algo más." Suspiró Rukia.

"¿Es posible que terminase en Hueco Mundo? Me refiero a, ahí es donde fue Ichigo después de que un Hollow se lo comió." Dijo Karin con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Rukia mostraban sorpresa pura. "Eso es una locura... No hay manera de que Kaien sea un Hollow."

"Pero él estaba pasando por una Hollowficación... Tú misma lo dijiste." Replicó Karin.

"Incluso si así fuera, la evolución Hollow normal toma décadas o incluso más tiempo. Probablemente él sería parte de un Gillian o parte de un Adjucha. Por desgracia, no mantengas la esperanza de que él esté vivo o tenga conciencia dominante." Suspiró Yoruichi.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Torre Del Sol, Soi Fong XXX**

La puerta del Infierno se abría lentamente y las cadenas traqueteaban, aflojándose. Soi Fong se quedó boquiabierta en horror absoluto antes de girar hacía Athena.

Los ojos de Athena también estaban abiertos por la sorpresa mientras las puertas se abrían un poco más. Ella miró a Soi Fong confundida. "No se supone que pase eso..."

"¿¡Por qué haría eso!?" Pidió Soi Fong con urgencia.

Antes de que la puerta pudiera estar totalmente abierta, un poderoso golpe de energía espiritual inundó la habitación, lo que causó que la puerta se comenzara a detener muy poco a poco. Por desgracia, una figura vestida de negro salió antes de que pudiera cerrarse. La figura era inusual como mínimo.

Soi Fong miró perpleja a este individuo y lentamente agarró la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto. La máscara en el rostro del hombre tenía un parecido muy similar a un ave. Una cadena muy visible podía ser vista anclando al hombre a la puerta abierta detrás de él.

Un instante después, dos figuras adicionales aparecieron a su lado. Ambas parecían tener un físico femenino, obviamente eran mujeres. Una tenía una máscara de zorro y la otra era difícil de discernir. A pesar de que sus caras estaban cubiertas por las máscaras, Athena parecía conocer a esas personas.

Ella los miró con incredulidad. "Taima... Miho... ¿Yuvha? ¿Realmente son ustedes?"

"Athena... Por lo que veo sigues guardando la puerta. ¿Incluso después de todos estos años? Me sorprende que esté todavía intacta." Dijo el hombre con la máscara similar a un ave.

Athena estrechó la mirada en él. "¿Cómo abrieron la puerta? ¿Qué estaban haciendo los tres en el Infierno?"

"Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu hermano por qué estamos muertos y en el maldito Infierno." Dijo la mujer con la máscara extraña.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Athena con incertidumbre.

La otra mujer, aquella con la máscara de zorro dio un paso hacía adelante y comenzó a reír de una manera algo siniestra. "No pretendas decir que no lo sabes, Athena..."

"¿Quieres decir que Arturo les mató?" Preguntó Athena.

La mujer con la máscara de zorro aplaudió con burla. "¡Bravo! ¡Lo descubrió!"

La otra mujer gruñó entre dientes con molestia. "¿¡Dónde está Arturo!?"

"Está muerto... No lo he visto desde la caída de la Torre Luna de Las Noches." Respondió la Arrancar de pelo lavanda.

"Qué pena... Ese bastardo egoísta es el que pertenece al Infierno, no nosotros." Respondió la mujer.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi hermano sólo tenía las mejores intenciones para Hueco Mundo. No les habría matado sin una buena causa. El hecho de que estén en el Infierno me hace dudar que lo hizo sin una razón." Replicó Athena.

"Sin duda eres consciente de lo que les pasa a los Arrancars cuando se matan unos a otros, ¿verdad Athena? Si el vencedor no consume al perdedor, el alma sólo tiene un lugar al que ir... Al infierno. Esa es una de las razones por las que Zangetsu nos impedía luchar unos contra otros. Dudo mucho que se te olvidase." Dijo la mujer con la máscara de zorro con desconfianza.

"Entonces explicadme cómo y por qué les mató Arturo. Él no lo haría a menos que tuviera que hacerlo." Dijo Athena.

La mujer con máscara de zorro sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, él intentó declararse a sí mismo Rey después de que la purga inicial acabó. Las noticias de la muerte de Zangetsu y de tu escape cobarde ya nos habían alcanzado. Sólo cuatro Espada sobrevivimos... Arturo y nosotros tres. Él se creía nuestro superior y decía que debíamos reconstruir los Espada con él de líder."

"¿Y eso es lo que llevó a la lucha interna? Siempre supuse que fue algo menos insignificante que eso." Dijo Athena con el ceño fruncido.

"Sabíamos que no había ningún otro Rey excepto Zangetsu... El único y verdadero Rey de los Hollows. Arturo no tenía autoridad para darnos órdenes ni gobernar... Apenas era más fuerte que yo. Los Espada fue la creación de Zangetsu y murieron con él. ¡No estaba interesado en seguir a un aspirante ambicioso ni sobre la tumba de Zangetsu!" Dijo el hombre enmascarado firmemente.

"A Arturo le importaba tanto como a ustedes la voluntad de Zangetsu. Estoy seguro de que sus intenciones eran alinearnos para tomar venganza contra los Shinigamis... No para usurpar la brecha dejada en el liderazgo." Razonó Athena.

"No lo entiendes, Athena... Si Zangetsu no pudo derrotar a los Shinigamis, ¿por qué a Arturo le iría mejor? A ustedes dos les gustaba decir que eran igual de poderosos que él, pero nunca fueron y nunca serán como él." Gruñó el hombre.

"No te molestes, Taima, Athena sólo seguirá excusando a su malcriado hermano. Zangetsu nunca debió mostrar misericordia a ellos en primer lugar..." Dijo la mujer con máscara extraña. Soi Fong intentó darle sentido a lo que hablaban, pero no entendía gran cosa.

"Lady Athena, ¿quienes son estas personas?" Preguntó Yin con curiosidad.

Athena suspiró profundamente. "Taima Thunderbird, Miho Kitsune y Yuvha Basilisk. Ellos eran los lugartenientes de Zangetsu en la antiguedad, antes de formar a los Espada. Gobernaron sobre los Hollows en las Grandes Tierras Menos y fueron los primeros en unirse a Zangetsu. Más tarde serían los Tres Espada, Quinta Espada y Sexta Espada, respectivamente."

El hombre identificado como Taima miró a las compañeras de Athena con curiosidad. "Has encontrado algunos nuevos esbirros por lo que veo."

Yin y Yang parecían sin palabras dadas las inusuales circunstancias. La mirada de Taima se detuvo inmediatamente en la vestimenta de Soi Fong. "¿Qué demonios... Qué son esas ropas de Shinigami? ¿Por qué un Arrancar llevaría un Shikahakuso negro modificado?"

La mujer de la extraña máscara, identificada como Yuvha envió una mirada de muerte a Soi Fong. Aunque era difícil ver alguna expresión debajo de las máscaras, sus ojos verdes con forma de serpiente estaban definitivamente llenos de hostilidad. Ahora su máscara parecía tener sentido ya que Soi Fong sabía que era algún tipo de serpiente.

La mujer con la máscara de zorro, identificada como Miho miró a Soi Fong y fue la primera en dirigirse a ella directamente. "¿Por qué llevas un uniforme de Shinigami, Arrancar?"

"Porque yo solía ser uno..." Respondió Soi Fong sin rodeos.

"¿Por qué está contigo, Athena?" Preguntó Taima.

La Arrancar de pelo lavanda sacudió la cabeza. "Me encontré a Soi Fong sola en el desierto. Su condición es aparentemente el trabajo del Rey de Hueco Mundo. Un Hollow con el nombre de White."

"¿Un nuevo Rey? ¿Hueco Mundo tiene un nuevo Rey?" Preguntó Taima.

Soi Fong asintió mientras contestaba la pregunta. "Sí, y él es mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de ustedes. White saqueó la Sociedad de Almas recientemente y secuestró una poderosa reliquia llamada el Hogyoku. Lo utilizó para producir en masa un ejército Arrancar... Tiene cientos de ellos. También reconstruyó los Espada y declaró la guerra a la Sociedad de Almas. No sé qué tan fuerte era Zangetsu, pero la Sociedad de Almas considera a White la mayor amenaza para los Shinigamis en toda la historia del Gotei 13. White me convirtió en un Hollow después de que declaré mi odio por su especie."

"Un irónico castigo..." Murmuró Yang.

Athena sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Independientemente de ese asunto... ¿Por qué están aquí? Dudo mucho que los guardianes les dejen hacer esto. ¿Quién les dejó abrir esa puerta?"

"Athena... Siempre tan intuitiva, ¿no?" Rió Miho entre dientes. "No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo bien informada que estás del Infierno."

"¿Por qué se ven de esa manera? No son como las estatuas de la antecámara." Dijo Yang al notar las evidentes diferencias. "¿Qué pasa con esas máscaras que cubren sus rostros?"

"Ahora somos Togabitos." Dijo Yuvha como si fuera obvio.

"¿Qué demonios es un Togabito?" Preguntó Yin.

Soi Fong había oído el término antes. Se utilizaba para describir las almas de los pecadores que habían ofendido en gran medida el orden natural del mundo. Ellos fueron sacados del ciclo de renacimiento y quedaron encarcelados por sus crímenes para siempre en el Infierno.

Athena optó por no responder y dio un paso más cerca de sus antiguos compañeros. Ella les dio una mirada asesina. "No voy a volver a preguntar... ¿Qué quieren?"

"¿¡Tú qué crees!? ¡Queremos salir de aquí! Tú puedes sacarnos de aquí, ¿verdad?" Gritó Taima.

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "¿Y arriesgarme a abrir el Infierno de nuevo...? No. Nosotros lo sellamos hace mucho tiempo por una razón."

"Espera... ¿Qué?" Dijo Soi Fong ladeando la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Bueno, eso es parte de lo que quería mostrarte, Soi Fong. La Torre Del Sol fue construida para sellar la puerta entre el Infierno y Hueco Mundo. Esta torre fue creada para evitar que pecadores y demonios escapen del Infierno." Explicó Athena.

Los ojos de Soi Fong mostraban incredulidad pura. "No tenía ni idea de que los Hollows sellaron el Infierno..."

"Sé que prometimos nunca volver a abrirla, Athena, pero por favor, ayúdanos. ¡Puedes hacer algo con esto!" Pidió Taima, esta vez con algo de respeto.

"Ya están muertos... Van a tener que permanecer muertos. Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que otro ejército de demonios venga a Hueco Mundo. Zangetsu me hizo jurar que permanecería sellada. Él puede haber desaparecido, pero su órden sigue en pie. Perdonadme... No tenía ni idea de que estaban en el Infierno. Sé que no es justo, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de una nueva invasión." Dijo Athena con tristeza.

"Pff... ¡Perra hipócrita! ¡No compren su falsa simpatía, nuevas seguidoras de Athena! Ella vino del Infierno. ¡Todos los Hollows de la parte soleada de Hueco Mundo vinieron de ahí! ¡Era un demonio antes de que se convirtió en Hollow!" Espetó Yuvha.

Soi Fong parecía desconcertada por la impactante noticia, mientras que Yin y Yang estaban incrédulas.

Athena les envió una mirada severa. "Siempre me rechazaron por eso... Tal vez es el karma."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra palabra, Athena levantó la mano y destruyó sus máscaras al lanzar algún tipo de ataque ígneo. Para gran sorpresa de Soi Fong, al momento en que sus máscaras desaparecieron, las cadenas comenzaron a tirar de ellos hacía el Infierno. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente después y fue envuelta en cadenas. Una luz brillante apareció y cubrió las puertas.

Athena suspiró. "Bueno... Ciertamente eso no quería mostrártelo, Soi Fong."

"¿¡Eres del Infierno!?" Dijo Yang en shock.

Athena asintió. "Sí..."

"¿¡Cómo puede un demonio convertirse en un Hollow!? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!" Dijo Soi Fong conmocionada.

"Las cosas eran diferentes antes de que Zangetsu llegara. Los Hollows solían venir de dos fuentes... De almas humanas y almas de demonios. Uno caía por la escalera y el otro subía por ella. Es difícil explicar esto a aquellos que no entiendan la manera en cómo funcionan los mundos. Independientemente, Zangetsu odiaba la idea de que entraran demonios en Hueco Mundo... Y que los pecadores escaparan del infierno y regresaran al ciclo de la vida era atroz para él. Sobretodo porque ponían en peligro lo que él estaba intentando hacer con los Hollows. Antes de que finalmente inclinase la rodilla ante Zangetsu, él me dijo que dejar la puerta abierta sólo garantizaría el caos y la miseria de nuestra especie. Construimos la Torre Del Sol para mantener la puerta del Infierno sellada." Explicó Athena.

"Huh... Apuesto que cabreó a mucha gente." Señaló Soi Fong.

"Ciertamente lo hizo... Pero la única razón por la que acepté ayudar a Zangetsu con ello es debido al ejército de demonios que intentaron usar Hueco Mundo como un trampolín para llegar a otros mundos. Les guste o no, él hizo un enorme favor a los Shinigamis y a los humanos al cerrarla." Contestó Athena.

"¿Así que te quedas aquí y proteges la puerta? ¿Es por eso que estás tan determinada a mantenerte con vida?" Dijo Soi Fong finalmente dándose cuenta.

Athena suspiró. "Bueno, sin duda esta situación reveló más de lo que quería decirte, pero es bueno que sepas toda la verdad ahora. Sólo espero que esto sea suficiente para convencerte de que no soy tu enemiga."

"Y, ¿qué vas a hacer si White viene aquí? ¿Mencionaste que este lugar tenía defensas?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

"Hablaré con él y veré por mí misma si es o no digno de confianza. Me gustaría que tú estés presente cuando eso ocurra, si fuera posible." Dijo Athena.

Soi Fong la miró preocupada. "No sé si podría hacerle frente de nuevo..."

"No estarás sola, Soi Fong. Estaré ahí contigo." Dijo Athena para tranquilizarla.

"Tú no entiendes cómo es... No sé lo que va a hacer cuando nos encuentre y a este lugar." Dijo Soi Fong enormemente preocupada.

"Serás un buen juez de carácter. Estoy muy interesada en ver cómo reaccionará ante ti. Me dará una idea de qué tipo de persona es. Además, no te preocupes. La Torre Del Sol cuenta con una defensa impenetrable contra ataques. Por ahora, quiero darte algunas lecciones de cómo ser una Arrancar." Dijo Athena mientras le indicaba a Soi Fong que la siguiera.

De mala gana, la Arrancar de pelo negro siguió a Athena fuera de la habitación, dejando atrás a Yin y Yang. Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de que Yin habló. "Me encanta Lady Athena, pero no lucharé contra este Rey Arrancar. Si nos ofrece la oportunidad de unirnos a él, me voy."

"¡Yin! No puedes traicionar a Athena así... Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotras." Dijo Yang angustiada.

"Sólo te lo estoy diciendo ahora, para que no te sorprendas si ocurre. Lady Athena ha sido más que buena para nosotras, pero en todos estos años nunca nos dijo la verdadera razón por la que estaba ésta puerta. No iremos a ninguna parte aquí, sólo estaremos guardando la puerta para siempre. Si hay cientos de Arrancars al otro lado de la Abyssal Scar, entonces quiero estar allí. Imagínate... Una sociedad de gente como nosotras en la que podamos ser parte de algo grande." Dijo Yin con entusiasmo.

"Pero ya somos parte de algo grande. Lady Athena no nos perdonaría si nos fuéramos por una supuesta oferta mejor. White podría ser un tirano vengativo que quisiera matarnos por nada." Dijo Yang tan convincente como pudo.

"Sí, claro, podría ser un gobernante cruel... Pero sólo en opinión de una persona. Una opinión de una ex Shinigami. Athena no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Por lo menos allí tendríamos un propósito de verdad, ¿entiendes?" Respondió Yin.

Yang frunció el ceño. "¿Pero y si él intenta matar a Athena? ¿Te cruzarías de brazos y dejarías que eso pase? ¿Podrías seguir fielmente a un Rey que nunca habías visto antes, después de que él matase a tu antigua líder?"

"¡Deja de ser tan pesimista, Yang! ¡Esto es algo bueno!" Dijo Yin mientras agarraba los hombros de su hermana e intentaba sacudir algo de sentido común en ella.

"Me parece irónico que tú seas la optimista por una vez y yo la pesimista. Hm... Bueno, tal vez las cosas salgan bien. Pero no importa realmente, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas." Respondió Yang con una ligera sonrisa.

 **XXX Sueño de Ichigo XXX**

Mirando por encima de la monumental Ciudadela de Las Noches, de pie sobre una enorme torre, Zangetsu sonrió. "Finalmente está completa..."

"La Torre Luna es hermosa en toda su gracia... Un verdadero testimonio de la fuerza de los Espada." Sonó una voz a su lado. Zangetsu miró hacía la fuente del sonido y vio a un hombre Arrancar con el pelo de un verde menta y ojos color ámbar. Un fragmento de máscara se envolvía alrededor de su mejilla derecha e iba hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿No crees que la hicimos demasiado alta? Las torres exteriores son del tamaño de la Torre Del Sol. No quiero que la gente piense que está sobre-compensada." Rió Zangetsu mientras giraba la vista a la ciudad que rodeaba Las Noches.

"Jaja, seguramente no sería digna si fuera menos. No es más ridícula que cualquier otro palacio. Además, algo como esto va a resistir el paso del tiempo. Basta con pensar en lo que los Hollows dirán durante los próximos mil años al respecto. Es como el corazón de Hueco Mundo." Rió el Arrancar.

"Un corazón muy grande..." Rió Zangetsu de nuevo.

Su risa se apagó un poco después mientras le miraba casi con tristeza. "Éste es nuestro legado, Arturo... Éste palacio será un testimonio de lo lejos que hemos llegado. Yo no estaré aquí para siempre, pero esperemos que Las Noches perdure en el tiempo. Las generaciones futuras sabrán que alguien se quedó aquí y que hay más en nuestra existencia que el vacío."

"Já, ¿¡de qué demonios estás hablando, Zangetsu!? Vamos a gobernar aquí para siempre... Vamos a convertir Hueco Mundo en un paraíso. Uno que incluso envidien los Shinigamis." Dijo Arturo con orgullo.

"Por desgracia, nada bueno dura para siempre. Afortunadamente nada malo tampoco, pero no hace que la verdad sea más fácil de tragar. Eso es la forma en que funcionan las cosas." Explicó Zangetsu.

"Podemos hacer que funcione, Zangetsu... Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es protegerlo." Dijo Arturo con convicción.

"Y eso haremos... Durante un tiempo, pero cuando yo muera, todo este reino se vendrá abajo... Los Hollows sólo siguen a un líder fuerte. Dudo que tú o tu hermana realmente puedan detener una guerra civil si algo me ocurriese." Dijo Zangetsu distante.

"¡Tú no vas a morir! ¡No puedes morir...!" Dijo Arturo rechazando la posibilidad.

Zangetsu suspiró. "Si los Shinigamis nos envidian o nos tienen miedo, nos atacarán. Hay que considerar la posibilidad de mi muerte. Si muero... asegúrate de que Las Noches siga en pie, pase lo que pase."

"¡No vas a morir, maldición! ¿De dónde viene toda esta charla deprimente de todos modos? ¿Estás preocupado porque los demonios vuelvan? ¿O es por los Shinigamis?" Dijo Arturo.

Zangetsu se volvió hacía Arturo con una cara de seriedad. "No lo sé. He estado teniendo visiones de mi vida pasada... Pero todo es muy borroso. Nada tiene sentido. Sigo viendo mariposas infernales..."

"¡Zangetsu!" Le interrumpió una nueva voz. Arturo y Zangetsu se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una Arrancar de pelo negro, de piel blanquecina, vistiendo una extraña variación del uniforme Espada. Era muy similar a un kimono corto, y obviamente de color blanco. La mujer Arrancar estaba descalza por alguna razón.

Ella tenía iris azules hermosos, salvajes y casi parecían brillar con un brillo natural. Sus ojos eran negros. Aunque tenía el pelo de color azabache, también tenía algunos mechones de un blanco plata. Su fragmento de máscara se parecía mucho a orejas de zorro.

"Te diré lo demás en otro momento." Dijo Zangetsu al mirar brevemente hacía Arturo.

"¿Qué quieres, Miho? Estábamos teniendo una conversación." Dijo Arturo algo molesto.

La Arrancar kitsune le dio una mirada traviesa. "No sabía que no podía hablar con mi señor cuando quiera. ¿Está prohibido acercarme a él, Segunda?"

Arturo rodó los ojos. "Como sea..."

"Mi señor, tengo algo para usted." Dijo Miho con entusiasmo mientras le entregaba una gran e inusual llave.

Él la miró desconcertado. "¿Me hiciste una llave? Eso es... Lindo. ¿Es la llave de tu corazón?"

Inmediatamente Miho comenzó a reírse y se dobló por la histeria. "¡Hahaha! ¿¡Estás bromeando, verdad!?"

"No fue tan divertido..." Dijo Arturo con molestia mientras les daba una mirada inexpresiva.

"Yo pienso que las bromas del Rey son increíbles." Respondió Miho.

"Oh, tienes toda la razón... Fue una broma divertida. La broma es, ¿por qué la llave de tu corazón le importaría a alguien?" Respondió Arturo cruelmente.

"Zangetsu no me quiere de ese modo... Ni yo tampoco. Tal vez no lo entiendes, pero Zangetsu es como mi hermano. Que te jodan, Arturo." Dijo Miho algo más seria.

Zangetsu sacudió la cabeza y rió. "No hay una llave para salir de la zona de amigos, supongo."

Arturo rió un poco y luego habló. "De todas formas... ¿Para qué es la llave, Miho?"

"Espera un momento... ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?" Preguntó Zangetsu al observar mejor la llave y darse cuenta de qué era.

"Sí... Es lo que piensas. Es esa Oken de la que hablabas. Mencionaste hace un tiempo que buscabas el resto de sus fragmentos. Nos tomó un tiempo, pero Taima, Yuvha y yo finalmente encontramos todos los fragmentos y los unimos de nuevo para ti." Explicó Miho.

Los ojos de Zangetsu estaban llenos de asombro. "No tienes ni idea de lo realmente agradecido que estoy por esto... ¿Cómo encontraron todas las piezas? Esta cosa se hizo pedazos."

"¿Qué abre eso? Siempre hablabas de encontrar todas las piezas desde que éramos Vasto Lordes." Dijo Miho con curiosidad.

"Sí, ¿qué es lo que abre? No hice todo el trabajo por sólo la bondad de mi corazón. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa llave para ti?" Sonó una nueva voz masculina cercana.

Zangetsu alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de piel oscura, alto, con el pelo negro y largo. Tenía marcas tribales en su cara que acentuaban sus ojos negros con iris plateados. Su fragmento de máscara era difícil de describir, pero tenía plumas sobresaliendo, lo que le daba una apariencia aviar.

A su lado estaba una mujer de pelo plateado, de ojos y iris verdes, y piel pálida. Tenía una trenza larga en su pelo y su fragmento de máscara se parecía a los restos de una mandíbula superior de una serpiente.

"No seas insistente, Taima... Él nos dirá si quiere." Dijo Yuvha con calma mientras el nuevo dúo se acercaba a los demás.

"No me puedes culpar por tener curiosidad... Es obviamente algo importante." Dijo Taima con seriedad.

Zangetsu miró la llave y luego a sus compañeros. "Para ser sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era o qué abría. Fue hace mucho tiempo y todo lo que recuerdo es que solía ser muy importante para mí. Ahora que por fin la tengo de nuevo, realmente no sé qué pensar. Que ustedes se molestaran por hacer esto por mí, significa mucho más que la propia llave."

"¿¡Así que es la llave de tu corazón!?" Rió Miho.

"Aww, ¿de verdad no recuerdas para qué sirve? Eso es como el mayor misterio cuando se trata de ti. ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por saber por qué estabas tan obsesionado con esa cosa?" Dijo Yuvha.

Zangetsu miró la llave y pensó durante un momento. '¿Qué abría?'

La agarró con fuerza y sintió una oleada de frustración. '¿¡Por qué no puedo recordar!?'

El sueño de Ichigo pronto comenzó a distorsionarse en una realidad extraña, y una mariposa infernal enorme voló frente a él. '' **Has encontrado consuelo en tu ignorancia, Zangetsu... Pero el tiempo se acaba**.''

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó Zangetsu a la defensiva.

Él miró a su alrededor y ya no podía ver ni Hueco Mundo ni sus compañeros. Procedió a llamarles con urgencia. ''¡Taima! ¡Miho! ¡Arturo! ¡Athena! ¡Yuvha! ¿¡Cualquier persona!?''

No hubo respuesta alguna y lo único que Zangetsu podía ver era la enorme mariposa infernal volar hacía él.

'' **La oscuridad te espera, Zangetsu. Nadie puede oírte. Nadie puede verte. Nadie puede sentirte. Nadie puede tocarte. Nadie se acordará de ti. Ninguna existencia podrá salvarte de ahogarte en el mar del olvido. Eras demasiado débil. Tu coraje ha fallado. Tus amigos están todos muertos... Tu reino ha caído... Tu corazón va a explotar**.'' Dijo la voz desconocida en la oscuridad. A Zangetsu se le hizo evidente que quien hablaba era la mariposa infernal.

Un segundo después de que terminara de hablar, Zangetsu se agarró el pecho, agonizando. Literalmente sintió que su pecho iba a estallar. Gritó de dolor cuando la sensación creció exponencialmente.

"¡Arrgh!" Aulló Zangetsu mientras su pecho comenzaba a inflarse. Desde el agujero de su pecho, pudo ver una sustancia blanca dispararse hacía arriba. Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, su pecho ardió, lo que le hizo retorcerse de agonía pura.

"¡White, despierta!" Gritó una voz.

 **XXX Las Noches, Ichigo XXX**

Sacudiéndose en posición vertical, aterrado, Ichigo se lanzó de inmediato a por la figura de pie junto a él en su cuarto. Él la agarró por los hombros mientras sostenía a la persona contra la pared. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. Tras darse cuenta de la situación, Ichigo se calmó y tomó un mejor vistazo a la persona que lo despertó.

Tier Harribel. Sus profundos ojos verdes tenían un aspecto de verdadera preocupación en ellos, luego, empujó amablemente a Ichigo lejos de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harribel, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

"Harribel... ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño. "Bueno, quería obtener algunos consejos de ti sobre nuestra segunda liberación... Pero me distraje un poco por las cosas raras que decías en tu sueño."

"¿Hablé en sueños?" Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... Dijiste algunos nombres que nunca había oído antes. También había algo sobre, ¿la llave del corazón de alguien? Debe haber sido un sueño extraño... Aunque lo último parecía una pesadilla. Gritabas con desespero a esa gente... Me dio un poco de miedo."

"¿Me estabas viendo dormir? Eso es un poco... Extraño." Dijo Ichigo mientras elevaba una ceja.

La rubia también enarcó una de sus cejas. "No parece importante cuando Ulquiorra lo hace."

"Eso es porque Ulquiorra y yo somos buenos amigos y él está interesado en impedir que la gente me moleste cuando duermo." Explicó Ichigo.

"¿Estoy molestando tu sueño entonces? ¿Estás diciendo que no somos amigos?" Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, lo somos... Pero no sé si nos consideramos amigos cercanos. Tú y yo no hablamos tanto. Es bastante raro que hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de formación o cosas de liderazgo."

"¿Por qué es eso? Parece que hablas bastante con todos los demás. Incluso mi Fracción es muy cercana a ti. Siempre hablan de cómo disfrutan de tu compañía y presumen entre ellas de tener tiempo personal contigo más tarde. ¿No te gusta hablar conmigo? ¿Soy aburrida o algo así?" Dijo Harribel.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que me gusta hablar contigo. De todos los Arrancars en Hueco Mundo, tú eres una de los más sensatas y sensible. Siempre puedo confiar en ti para hacer lo correcto y mantenerme en el camino. No hablo mucho contigo porque no sé cómo manejarte." Respondió el Rey Hollow.

Harribel parecía estar analizando cada palabra con cuidado. A Ichigo no le estaba gustando esa sensación de ser analizado tan a fondo y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Y... ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"No tan rápido, White. Mi curiosidad saca lo mejor de mí. ¿Qué estabas soñando? Dime antes de que te olvides." Dijo ella con ansiedad.

"¿Qué pasa con la curiosidad repentina? Era sólo un sueño extraño. Prefiero no hablar de ello." Dijo Ichigo a la defensiva.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza hacía él. "Estás en guardia cerca de mí todo el tiempo... Realmente no lo notaba mucho al principio, pero ahora es completamente obvio. ¿No confías en mí?"

"No es eso..." Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a la distancia.

Ella parecía un poco agitada por la falta de explicación y lo empujó. "¿Qué es entonces?"

Había una extraña tensión en la habitación que Ichigo no podía comprender. Parecía evidente que había algún tipo de significado más profundo de lo que Harribel estaba pidiendo.

"Tú me miras mucho cuando estamos cerca de otros. No puedo decir lo que estás pensando cuando te noto. ¿Por qué estás tan vigilante de mí, eh? ¿Te pongo incómodo?" Preguntó ella mientras lo empujaba de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no. Te contaré sobre el sueño entonces..." Ichigo cambió de tema.

"Entiendes por qué estoy preocupada, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harribel.

"¿Estás asegurándote de que esté bien porque eres mi amiga y quieres asegurarte de que esto no me afecte ni interfiera en nuestros deberes?" Dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estoy preocupada porque pareces no confiar en mí. ¿Sabías que tu opinión tiene un gran significado para mí...? Pero me da la sensación de que va sólo de mi lado. ¿Te preocupas por mí? Aparentemente no mucho..." Dijo Harribel disgustada.

Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Desde cuándo has tenido la impresión que no es así y que no me gustas?"

"¿Y bien? Dijo ella mientras se le quedó mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Dímelo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo por ti." Suspiró Ichigo.

"Dime por qué me miras todo el tiempo, pero rara vez me hablas de otra cosa que no sea la formación. ¿Por qué somos tan impersonales a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?" Exigió ella.

Ichigo finalmente cedió. "No quise hacerte sentir así. No es nada malo, Harribel... Es sólo porque eres hermosa. Yo no hablo tanto contigo a nivel personal porque no pareces alguien aficionado a una pequeña charla."

"Soy hermosa, ¿eh? ¿Así que sólo me miras fijamente cuando estoy de paso? ¿Cómo sabes que no me gustaría una pequeña charla? Estoy interesada en una conversación ahora mismo. ¿Empezamos por qué es lo que pasa entre tú y yo? No tienes ningún problema en hablar con otra mujer hermosa." Respondió.

Ichigo trató de cambiar de tema. "Tienes un punto... Debemos ser más abiertos. Entonces, ¿todavía quieres escuchar sobre mi sueño?"

Harribel le fulminó con la mirada. "Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Ahora estás empezando a molestarme. Quiero llegar al fondo de esto ahora mismo."

"El sueño empezó conmigo" Comenzó Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Harribel, que le empujó con fuerza.

"Si estás intentando provocarme, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. No me hagas hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás." Dijo ella peligrosamente.

"Oh, ¿así que tienes emociones? ¿Qué vas a hacer que me arrepentiré? ¿Empujarme de nuevo?" Ichigo decidió burlarse de ella, puesto que ya estaba en su lado malo.

Ni siquiera un momento después, la rubia lo derribó. Sorprendentemente, se las arregló para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Los dos cayeron hacía atrás y por alguna extraña razón terminaron encima de la cama de Ichigo. Harribel parecía completamente nerviosa e Ichigo sorprendido.

"¿Así que soy demasiado carente de emociones al hablar? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que no me preocupo por las cosas? Eso no me importa... Estás equivocado si eso es lo que piensas. Tú me importas demasiado... Y tengo miedo de ello." Dijo algo emocionalmente. Parecía que su muro emocional comenzaba a aminorarse, y para su sorpresa, Ichigo pudo ver una vulnerabilidad inusual en Harribel. Era muy raro ver este lado de ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Ella parecía muy triste por alguna razón. Ichigo inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse horrible por incitarla y ella permaneció inmóvil mientras se sujetaba firmemente a él, con la cabeza enterrada en el colchón.

"No me di cuenta de que te sentías de esa manera, Tier... Pero es difícil saber lo que quieres cuando siempre estás ocultando tus emociones a todos." Dijo Ichigo.

"Te diré lo que quiero si prometes no reírte. Me gusta cuando me miras... Me hace sentir bien cuando tengo tu atención. Quiero gustarte... No sé de qué otra forma decirlo. Quiero estar más cerca de ti. Quiero que me toques." Dijo ella como si admitirlo en voz alta fuera lo más vergonzoso y embarazoso.

Ichigo no estaba muy seguro sobre qué hacer o decir ahora mismo, los dos se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos minutos.

"Puedes empezar por llamarme Ichigo todo el tiempo..." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

Esto pareció hacer que ella se sintiese mucho mejor, y luego hizo contacto visual con él. Tier acercó su cara poco a poco antes de que su fragmento de máscara se abriera. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera darse cuenta, Harribel unió sus labios con los suyos.

La rubia lo empujó agresivamente hacía abajo en una posición más dominante y empezó a forzar su lengua en la boca de él. Ichigo apenas podía creer la pasión que conllevaba.

Después de romper el beso, ella lo miró con avidez mientras tomaba una de sus manos. Poco a poco se fue colocando sobre su pecho. "Quiero más, Ichigo..."

 **XXX Habitación de Ichigo, más tarde XXX**

Ichigo se despertó más tarde para encontrarse a sí mismo enredado en su cama con Tier. Había una evidente falta de ropa en ambos, él podía sentir su suave y cálida piel contra su cuerpo.

"Así que no fue un sueño. Bueno... Sin duda va a hacer las cosas más difícil por aquí ahora." Dijo Ichigo para sí mismo.

La rubia se agitó y abrió sus ojos, revelando sus radiantes esmeraldas. Tenía una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos, que Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a ver. La mujer rió cuando hicieron contacto visual. "¿Finalmente estás despierto? No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo." Contestó Ichigo con un ligero rubor por ser descubierto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él. "No puedo dormir... Hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente."

"¿Cómo qué?" Le preguntó Ichigo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Como tú y yo... Y los demás. ¿Qué pasará con esto? ¿Soy tu chica ahora o esto es cosa de una sola vez?" Preguntó Harribel.

Ichigo suspiró. "Bueno, he estado intentando evitar esto durante un tiempo. No puedo permitirme tener distracciones como esta, afectará a nuestro trabajo en equipo y la eficiencia. Este tipo de relaciones siempre complican las cosas. Lo que pasó fue... Increíble. Pero por desgracia, va a tener algunas consecuencias negativas."

"No puede haber ninguna consecuencia negativa en superar la soledad por lo que hicimos la noche anterior. Tú también lo sentiste. No puedes negar que fue asombroso estar juntos de este modo." Dijo la rubia en voz baja mientras su fragmento de máscara se abría de nuevo. Ichigo sabía ahora lo que significaba y también se acercó para besarla.

Él lo rompió antes de que pudieran ir a más y la miró seriamente. "No podemos hacer esto en medio de una guerra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo actuarán los demás cuando se enteren? Y confía en mí, lo harán. Tú no eres la única que me gusta, Tier. ¿Realmente deseas remover este tipo de conflictos?"

"¿Por qué debería ser un conflicto? ¿Cuál es el problema con que nos gustemos abiertamente el uno al otro? No es como si lo que pasó entre nosotros dos prohibiera permanente que te guste quien sea." Dijo ella.

"¿No ves el problema? No quiero que la gente luche por conseguir mi atención y estén resentidos unos con otros." Respondió Ichigo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez no lo has notado, pero todo el mundo ya se pelea por tu favor y afecto. Me importa poco si quieren pasar tiempo contigo cuando yo no esté cerca... Con tal de que siempre estés ahí cuando te necesite."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dijo él conmocionado.

"Estoy diciendo que no podría importarme menos si están en la ecuación con nosotros o no. O bien puedes aceptarlo y superarlo o simplemente volverte loco." Aclaró Tier.

"Eres inusualmente abierta. No es algo que cabría esperar de ti para ser sincero." Respondió Ichigo.

"Bueno, está bien que lleguemos a conocernos mejor entonces, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella algo seductora.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. "Supongo que sí."

Ella se bajó de él y se acurrucó junto a Ichigo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. "Suficiente hablar de esto. Voy a quedarme aquí un poco si no te importa. Podrías contarme tu sueño ahora que estamos despiertos de nuevo."

"Oh, bien. Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que les dije a ti, Baraggan y Starrk el otro día, verdad? Sobre cómo Zangetsu era el Rey Hollow y mi Zanpakuto se nombró como él. Bueno, tengo recuerdos de su vida a veces. Por lo general vienen a mí en sueños. Vi la construcción de Las Noches completarse. Donde se encuentra la cúpula del palacio ahora, antes solía ser una enorme Ciudadela central y había una torre llamada Torre Luna. Se extendía mucho más allá de las torres exteriores. Yo estaba hablando con algunas personas en el sueño." Comenzó Ichigo.

"¿Hueco Mundo solía tener tal torre? ¿Y de quienes eran los nombres que estabas llamando?" Preguntó Tier con curiosidad.

"Creo que eran los antiguos Espada... Me dieron una llave con la que aparentemente había estado obsesionada en encontrar todas sus piezas. Algo llamado una Oken. Recuerdo en el sueño que desesperadamente quería recordar qué era. Entonces el sueño se hizo de noche y vi una mariposa infernal enorme. Me dijo algunas cosas extrañas y eso es todo, luego desperté." Explicó Ichigo.

"¿Una enorme mariposa infernal? ¿Qué podría significar?" Reflexionó en voz alta.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro... Probablemente es algo que Sosuke Aizen sabría. Le preguntaré más adelante. Por cierto, ¿cuál fue la razón original para que vinieras aquí antes de todo esto?"

"Oh, ¿eso? Fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para venir a hablar contigo a solas." Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

"Para alguien tan fuerte y segura como tú, me parece extraño lo tímida que realmente eres." Rió Ichigo.

"Sólo cuando se trata de estas cosas. De todos modos, dejaré que vuelvas al trabajo. Me alegro del... Tiempo que pasamos juntos." Dijo la Arrancar rubia cuando se levantó para comenzar a vestirse.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ella se volvió a mirar a Ichigo. "Nos veremos más tarde, Ichigo. Me gustaría venir aquí más a menudo si eso está bien contigo." Respondió antes de partir.

"Suena muy bien." Dijo él sonriendo. No pudo evitar reír un poco por cómo expresó la frase.

'Sabía que ella era una fierecilla. Con suerte no será un error dejar que me sedujera. Probablemente esto abrirá las puertas.' Pensó Ichigo mientras observaba la figura escultural de Harribel irse.

Después de que se fue, Ichigo decidió vestirse. Tras hacerlo, se fue al balcón y miró al horizonte. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió con Harribel, todavía estaba algo inmerso en su sueño. Algo sobre los nombres y las caras de los antiguos Espada le dio una extraña sensación.

'Eran amigos de Zangetsu... ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Arturo, Miho, Taima, Yuvha? Había otro nombre que llamé en la oscuridad. ¿Quién demonios será Athena?' Se preguntó Ichigo mentalmente.

"¡Ichigo!" Sonó una voz con urgencia desde arriba. Al mirar por encima, el Rey se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba volando sobre su balcón.

La urgencia en Ulquiorra definitivamente no era normal, lo que llevó a Ichigo a suponer que era algo muy serio. El Rey le dio una mirada seria a su compañero. "¿Dónde has estado, Ulquiorra?"

"Yo estuve en el lugar al que me dijiste que nunca volviera... Ese pozo oscuro donde nací. Perdóname, pero tenía que ir allí con el fin de ponerme de acuerdo con lo que soy. Me las arreglé para conseguir una Segunda Etapa." Explicó Ulquiorra.

"Eso es una gran noticia, Ulquiorra, ¿pero qué pasa? Deberías estar en buen estado de ánimo. Yo también logré mi Segunda Etapa. No me importaría escuchar cómo fue tu formación." Respondió Ichigo.

"Puede esperar por ahora... Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. En ese pozo oscuro que te mostré cuando éramos Vasto Lordes... Encontré una colonia de Hollows como yo. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, verdad? Eran todos oscuros... Y descubrí la razón por la que era el único blanco. Es porque soy su Omega. Sintieron mi poder cuando conseguí mi segunda liberación. La mujer Alpha que me encontró no tenía idea de lo que eran los Arrancars, pero pensó que estaba aliado con una Arrancar de pelo lavanda que cruza el Pozo. Al parecer, hay otra masa de tierra más allá... Ellos lo llaman las Tierras Exteriores." Explicó Ulquiorra.

La cara de Ichigo era una mezcla de incredulidad y ansiedad. "¿Otra masa de tierra? ¿En serio? ¿Describieron a qué se parecía esta Arrancar que cruzó? ¿Estás seguro de que no es de los nuestros?"

"Dicen que era un Hollow de cabello lavanda con el número 1 en su hombro. Eso implicaría que era una Espada... Pero no conozco a nadie con el pelo así y lo del número suena extraño. No sabemos quién es ni lo que está pasando en estas Tierras Exteriores." Contestó Ulquiorra.

"¿Y qué pasó con la colonia de Hollows que te encontraste?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Ofrecieron su ayuda para guiarnos a través del Pozo si volvía contigo. El Alpha con la que hablé tenía el nombre de Dusk. Ella dijo que reuniría a los otros Alphas para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que una vez allí nos explicarán mejor las cosas." Dijo Ulquiorra.

"Necesitamos investigar esto inmediatamente. Lo último que necesito es Arrancars deshonestos en Hueco Mundo. Además... Si hay una masa de tierra entera al otro lado de ese pozo entonces...'' Ichigo detuvo su sentencia al recordar la memoria de Zangetsu cuando luchó contra Yamamoto.

'Esas montañas fueron destruidas... Me he estado preguntando dónde demonios tuvo lugar la batalla. Sólo podía ser ese pozo. ¿¡Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió antes!?' Pensó Ichigo sorprendido al llegarle esa revelación.

"¿Deberíamos llevar a cualquiera de los otros o crees que sólo deberíamos ir nosotros dos?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Los otros todavía están ocupados con la formación... Necesitan centrarse en eso. Sería más seguro y eficiente ir tú y yo. Podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos nuestro tiempo con esto ya que los dos tenemos nuestras Segunda Etapa." Explicó Ichigo.

"¿Debo notificar a los demás la situación?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"No... Sólo diles que tú y yo vamos a entrenar nuestras segundas liberaciones. No quiero que esto distraiga a nadie de su formación. Puede ser mejor manejarlo nosotros. Por lo menos, voy a decírselo a Sosuke en caso de que sea una trampa." Respondió Ichigo y empezó a recoger algunos suministros cercanos.

"Nos veremos en la puerta Este cuando estés listo." Asintió Ulquiorra e inmediatamente partió.

'¿Una Arrancar con el número 1 en su hombro? ¿Podría ser uno de los viejos Espada?' Pensó Ichigo mientras salía para informar a algunos de los otros que se iba del palacio.

Fin Capítulo 22

Bueeeenas. Después de unos tres meses y unos pocos días llegó el nuevo capítulo, y días más tarde mi traducción. Quiero agradecer a todos mis seguidores, reviews y favoritos, gracias por todo. Ahora vamos con unas notas que dejó el autor y luego a comentar el capítulo.

El autor dice que con el anuncio del final de Bleach estaba bastante molesto y que por eso tardó tanto en escribir el nuevo cap. También dijo que no teman, que va a terminar esta historia. Y que probablemente subirá el capítulo 23 en un mes. Ahora pasando al capítulo, reunión de Yuzu con nuevos Sternritters y la impactante noticia de la invasión a Hueco Mundo. Yhwach no está contento y para aclarar, en este fic no será del todo onmipotente. También algo de Karin, Rukia y Yoruichi con la noticia del entrenamiento con el Escuadrón Cero. Tenemos además antiguos Espada, y el autor basó sus formas en animales mitológicos. Un Thunderbird es un ave colosal de la mitología nativo americana y se supone que con cada aleteo de sus alas causaría un trueno. También una kitsune para Miho, ya saben un zorro de nueve colas y una serpiente basilisco para Yuvha. Oh, y como un spoiler, los Fullbrings aparecerán en este fic próximamente. Chad y Orihime serán parte de este grupo. En cuanto a lo más destacado del capítulo... Tier Harribel e Ichigo hicieron la primera toma de contacto al futuro harem. Veremos qué más pasa de ahora en adelante. El siguiente capítulo mostrará el encuentre entre Ichigo y Athena/Soi Fong. Hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Princesa luz de Sol

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, Melkor's Mercy, y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Lejanías del desierto, Hueco Mundo XXX**

Ichigo y Ulquiorra avanzaron con impresionante velocidad hacía las afueras del desierto. El Pozo estaba muy cerca de ellos. La mayor parte de su viaje fue en su mayor parte en silencio, pero Ulquiorra se aseguró de relatar la situación actual.

Mientras se acercaban a los límites del Pozo, Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que él y Ulquiorra estuvieron aquí. Era oscuro, profundo y en cierta manera aterrador. Sólo la idea de entrar ahí trajo de nuevo la ansiedad de aislamiento constante que guardaba en el fondo de su mente.

"Así que... ¿Dónde están estos Hollows del Pozo?" Preguntó Ichigo al llegar finalmente al borde del acantilado que daba a la Abyssal Scar. Ulquiorra suspiró mientras miraba el paisaje oscuro. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían detectar movimiento por debajo. Ichigo no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba bien preparado para ver largas distancias en la oscuridad.

Ulquiorra se aclaró la garganta antes de soltar un inusual chillido, similar a los de los murciélagos, en la oscuridad de abajo. Pasó un momento sin efecto alguno. Justo cuando Ichigo pensó que no funcionaba, oyó un llamado de regreso desde el Pozo.

Esto fue seguido inmediatamente después por varios más y luego un coro de chillidos más pequeños y débiles. Mientras estaban de pie en el acantilado, Ichigo y Ulquiorra pronto fueron rodeados por una nube negra de habitantes del Pozo que salieron de la Abyssal Scar y empezaron a volar alrededor de ellos. Era muy similar a una bandada de murciélagos que volaban fuera de una cueva. Los dos Espada permanecieron inmóviles mientras los diversos habitantes del Pozo se instalaban a sus alrededores sobre el acantilado.

Detrás de ellos, unos fuertes ruidos sordos de alguien al aterrizar llamó su atención. Ichigo y Ulquiorra se dieron la vuelta y vieron a unos criaturas similares a gárgolas. Y frente a éstos cuatro criaturas más pequeñas con parecido vampírico. Basado en las explicaciones anteriores de Ulquiorra, Ichigo dedujo que eran los Alphas.

Mirando sus figuras, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Cada uno de ellos se parecía mucho entre sí, pero tenían características bastante distintivas. Uno de los hombres era musculoso, corpulento, con cuernos hacía el frente y orejas largas como parte de su máscara. Él era fácilmente el más grande de su grupo de cuatro. El otro hombre era más pequeño y tenía una estructura más andrógina. Sus cuernos de máscara salían desde su cuello y se curvaban hacía arriba.

Una de las mujeres tenía una figura curvilínea y tenía cuatro alas a diferencia de los demás, quienes tenías dos, para sorpresa de Ichigo. En cuanto a la última mujer, ella era la más parecida a Ulquiorra. Ella fue la primera en hablar. "Volviste, Omega... Supongo que éste es tu Rey, ¿el Rey de Hueco Mundo?"

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Dusk, éste es White... Gran Rey de Hueco Mundo y Espada Cero de los Arrancars."

"Él no parece gran cosa... Es mejor que esto no sea una pérdida de nuestro tiempo, Dusk." Dijo el hombre más bajo mientras miraba a Ichigo de arriba a abajo.

"Todos estamos aquí... Si quieren presentarse, entonces pueden hacerlo ahora." Dijo Ulquiorra algo molesto.

El Alpha más pequeño y ligeramente afeminado se echó a reír. "Mi nombre es Umbra, Alpha de las colonias de las cavernas."

El otro hombre fue el siguiente. "Soy Void, Alpha de las colonias profundas."

La mujer con la similitud a Ulquiorra fue la siguiente. "Yo soy Dusk, Rey White, y soy el Alpha de las colonias de la superficie."

El Alpha de las cuatro alas ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, sólo se quedó mirando entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra con curiosidad. Ambos Espada la miraron para algún tipo de introducción, pero nunca llegó.

"¿Y quién es ella?" Preguntó Ichigo finalmente mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que obviamente era la más fuerte de los Alphas.

"Es Eclipse, ella es el Alpha Suprema." Contestó Dusk.

"¿Alpha Suprema? ¿Eso la hace más fuerte que el resto de ustedes?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

Dusk sacudió la cabeza. "Eclipse es la mayor... Ella es como nuestra hermana mayor, ninguno de nosotros ha peleado realmente contra ella... Pero es instintivo saber que es más poderosa que nosotros."

"Bueno, supongo que el par de alas extras podría distinguirla un poco." Dijo Ulquiorra asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ichigo encontró el rechazo a hablar de Eclipse molesto. "¿No puede hablar?"

"Eclipse es muy tranquila... Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas. No se ofenda, Rey White, incluso a nosotros los Alphas nos cuesta sacar a Eclipse de su soledad. Honestamente estoy sorprendida de que apareció. Las noticias de su imperio han captado obviamente su interés." Explicó Dusk diplomáticamente.

Ichigo estaba agradecido de que Dusk fuera respetuosa y complaciente. Era obvio que los otros tres Alphas no parecían tan impresionados por él o Ulquiorra... Al menos no todavía.

"Dusk nos dijo que ustedes dos querían cruzar nuestro territorio...Antes de entrar en esa materia, me gustaría saber qué es exactamente lo que esperas conseguir al cruzar. ¿Es la mujer Hollow de cabello lavanda uno de los tuyos?" Exigió Void.

"No lo es... Por eso vinimos, Ulquiorra y yo no tenemos intención de meter a vuestra especie en nuestros propios asuntos, son libres de hacer lo que quieran en este oscuro abismo... Pero nosotros debemos cruzar." Respondió Ichigo.

"Ah, sí... Ulquiorra, el legendario Omega, no tenía ni idea de que aún vivía. El Murciélago blanco es una criatura bastante escurridiza. ¿Cómo has conseguido llevarlo bajo tu mando, White? ¿Tienes la intención de subyugar al resto de los Moradores del Pozo?" Dijo Umbra.

"En absoluto... Como he dicho, sólo queremos pasar sin ningún problema. Pueden aceptarlo o enfrentarse a las consecuencias de desafiar nuestro poder. No necesito vuestro permiso. Incluso encontrarme con ustedes en primer lugar es una cortesía. Ya podría haber estado al otro lado del abismo." Amenazó Ichigo.

Void gruñó. "Voy a ser honesto... Sólo accedí a esta reunión porque quería aprender más sobre estos Arrancars. No deben ser muy impresionantes si tú eres su Rey."

"Y aún así, aquella con el pelo lavanda resultó ser demasiado para nosotros... No muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar, Void." Replicó Dusk.

"Si tienes la intención de cruzar por derecho de poder, ¡entonces necesitarás mucho más que unas grandes palabras para convencerme, White!" Gruñó Void.

"¡Deja de buscar confrontación, Void! ¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso que son los Arrancars? Yo perdí la mitad de mis Betas a manos de esa maldita Arrancar de cabello lavanda... Además, el Omega es mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros... Y no sabemos cómo de poderoso es su Rey." Dijo Dusk defendiendo a los Arrancars.

"¿Entonces quieres que nos sometamos y nos arrodillemos a cualquier Señor Menos? La idea es patética, Dusk." Siseó Umbra.

"No hemos venido aquí con la intención de conquistar a vuestra especie, pero no tengo reparos en hacerlo si me desafían a mí o a mis seguidores." Interrumpió Ichigo.

Void miró con furia pura a Ulquiorra. "¿Estás en contra de tu propia especie, Omega? ¿Tu Rey es realmente tan poderoso como crees? ¿¡Eres tú tan poderoso que puedes amenazarnos sin una pizca de miedo!?"

"Sí." Dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba a los Alphas.

"¡Se acabó! ¡Entonces prueba tu fuerza, Omega!" Dijo Void agresivamente mientras avanzaba. Las colonias vecinas de los Moradores del Pozo chillaban en ansiedad mientras Ulquiorra caminaba con calma hacía Void.

'Son la gente de Ulquiorra... Podría ser mejor que le permitiera resolver esto.' Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba al Alpha corpulento y a Ulquiorra prepararse para luchar.

Void inmediatamente levantó su mano y cargó un enorme Cero verde y blanco. Ulquiorra ni siquiera se molestó en prepararse para contrarrestar la ráfaga que se disparaba en su dirección. Para shock de todos los Moradores del Pozo, Ulquiorra atrapó y reorientó la explosión hacía el cielo. Inmediatamente explosionó, impregnando el área con presión espiritual.

La ceja de Ulquiorra se estrechó mientras avanzaba hacía el Alpha, indemne. El Alpha cargó y arrasó con su poderosa garra, pero fue capturada al instante cuando Ulquiorra agarró la muñeca de Void. Con un simple apretón, Ulquiorra trajo al Alpha de rodillas. Entonces, agarró a Void por la garganta y le apretó. Esto impidió que el Alpha se levantara, para incredulidad de los demás. A pesar de su estatura más pequeña, Ulquiorra dominó fácilmente a Void.

Con un grito de ira, Void se liberó y empezó a atacar con furia a Ulquiorra. Un rápido contraataque volvió a llevar al Alpha al suelo. Void detuvo su asalto momentáneamente mientras miraba a Ulquiorra con los ojos ensanchados. "Ni siquiera estás poniendo esfuerzo, ¿verdad?"

Ulquiorra sacó su Zanpakuto de su vaina al oír la pregunta y sacudió la cabeza. "No... Pero puedo si lo deseas. Encadena, Murciélago."

Una lluvia de energía espiritual verde llovió sobre el paisaje y causó una onda de choque que dejó perplejos a todos, excepto Eclipse e Ichigo. Ulquiorra, en su primer estado de liberación, se quedó mirando al Alpha con calma.

"Qué poder..." Dijo Void atemorizado. Era orgulloso, pero no estúpido. Estaba claro para él ahora que Ulquiorra estaba en un nivel más allá.

"Impresionante despliegue de poder, Omega... Eres tan poderoso como Dusk dijo que eras." Habló Eclipse por primera vez desde que llegó.

Los otros Alphas la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué debemos hacer, Eclipse?" Preguntó Umbra con incertidumbre a su líder.

"Así que es cierto entonces...Te has vuelto como los antiguos, ¿no, Omega? Me costaba creerlo cuando Dusk me dijo que eras un Arrancar. Me pregunto si esto es un signo del destino o si simplemente es un suceso fortuito. Pero sin importar si es destino o casualidad, este encuentro nos presenta una situación oportuna." Continuó Eclipse.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Eclipse?" Preguntó Void confundido.

"¿Ya sabías de los Arrancars?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendida.

Eclipse asintió. "Por supuesto... Lunaryu me dijo de ellos hace siglos."

Ichigo la miró confuso. "¿¡Lunaryu!?"

'Yo conozco ese nombre... ¡Era la Zanpakuto de Zangetsu!' Pensó Ichigo sorprendido, aunque mantuvo por fuera su compostura lo mejor que pudo.

"Lunaryu, el gran Dragón de luz de luna y la espada del Rey... Fue infundido con los poderes espirituales de la Luna, bendijo a cuatro Hollows con los restos del poder de Zangetsu mucho después de su muerte. Un día estarán destinados a reunirse. Uno fue dotado con la gravedad de la luna, cuyos poderes , constituyen el control sobre el tiempo y el espacio... Uno dotado con el control sobre el agua... Uno como un reflejo de la luna... y uno con la luz de la luna en sí... Lunaryu se disipó hace mucho tiempo... Y se dividió entre estos cuatro Hollows, vive en ellos." Explicó Eclipse poéticamente.

"¿Qué relevancia tiene eso para nosotros? ¿Cómo te lo dijo Lunaryu, si ya no existe?" Preguntó Ulquiorra.

Eclipse rió ante la pregunta. "Es relevante... Porque usted es uno de esos cuatro, mi Señor Omega... Encarnáis la luz de la luna... Fuiste elegido por Lunaryu. Un ser de las tinieblas... Y aún así irradias luz por ti mismo."

"¿Sabías lo que era todo el tiempo y nunca intentaste decírmelo? ¿¡Por qué!?" Dijo Ulquiorra perdiendo la calma.

"Por la misma razón por la que estás aquí ahora... La casualidad lo ha querido así, o más bien Zangetsu así lo ha querido." Respondió Eclipse con calma.

"Uno con la gravedad del tiempo y el espacio... Uno con el control sobre el agua... Uno con el reflejo de la luna... Y otro con la luz de la luna en sí..." Dijo Ulquiorra en voz alta, pensando en quienes podrían ser los otros tres candidatos.

"Baraggan... Harribel... Son dos de ellos, ¿no?" Se dio cuenta Ichigo.

La mandíbula de Ulquiorra parecía que quería caérsele. "¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Todos somos parte de este antiguo Hollow?"

"¿Y qué hay del último... Aquél con el reflejo de la luna?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Starrk y Lilynette..." Descubrió Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto. "Esto no puede ser real... ¿Verdad? Puedo entender de alguna manera a Ulquiorra, pero, ¿cómo se manifiestan el resto de ellos en Lunaryu?"

Eclipse se encogió de hombros. "No sabría decirlo, Rey White, pero a juzgar por sus reacciones, imagino que conoce a los demás. Todos ellos se sintieron atraídos a ti... ¿Qué es lo que atrajo inconscientemente a esos cuatro?"

"Zangetsu... Es el nombre de mi Zanpakuto. Él y yo somos uno en cierto modo." Respondió Ichigo después de un largo silencio. Los otros Alphas, Betas y la mayoría de habitantes del Pozo no parecían tener idea de lo que Eclipse y los Arrancars estaban hablando.

Dusk mostraba confusión al hablar. "¿Qué significa esto, Eclipse?"

"De rodillas todos... ¡Ahora!" Ordenó Eclipse y luego dio un fuerte chillido, para después inclinar una rodilla y bajar su cabeza.

Al ver a su líder arrodillarse, de inmediato todos los demás Moradores del Pozo siguieron su acción. Ichigo les miró a todos confuso. "Conocías a Zangetsu..."

"Antes de que Lunaryu se dividiera entre los cuatro escogidos... Me mostró una visión, Rey White... De el propio Zangetsu. Si es usted, entonces eres el legítimo Señor de todos los Hollows."

Ulquiorra e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. El Espada de pelo negro parecía estar en un profunda reflexión. 'Incluso en los comienzos, estuvimos todos juntos... Harribel y Starrk también. Incluso Baraggan hasta cierto punto. Los cinco primeros Espada fuimos reunidos... ¿Podría ser el destino? ¿Existe tal cosa?'

Ichigo por el contrario estaba en puro shock. 'Zangetsu arrojó su espada en la batalla final... Él planeó todo esto. ¿Anticiparía renacer de alguna manera? ¿O intentaba que sus poderes restantes se dividieran entre cuatro Hollows dignos que un día usarían su poder para lograr una nueva era? Esto no es una coincidencia.'

"Les concederemos el paso a través de la Abyssal Scar, mis Señores... Seguidme... Estoy ansiosa por ver quién es esta Arrancar de cabello lavanda." Comentó Eclipse mientras caminaba hacía el borde del acantilado.

"Sabes tanto... Estoy muy sorprendido de que no tengas idea de quién es ella." Dijo Ulquiorra.

Antes de que Eclipse pudiera responder, Dusk intervino. "Quizá sea una sobreviviente del antiguo reinado, esa es la única explicación que tiene sentido."

"Ya lo sabremos cuando la veamos. Guíanos, Eclipse." Ordenó Ichigo. Poco después, todos se alejaron del Pozo. Varios Betas fueron lo suficientemente cortés como para llevar a Ichigo y Ulquiorra personalmente.

Mientras hacían su camino, Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. 'De alguna manera... Zangetsu vive a través de todos nosotros. Su compasión por los Hollows más débiles. Tier y yo compartimos ese rasgo. Su voluntad de dominar y unir Hueco Mundo... El sueño de Baraggan y el mío. Su soledad en su poder y su deseo de compañía... Starrk y yo somos así. La confianza entre Ulquiorra y yo... Nuestra conexión con la luna. ¿De qué otra manera podrían ser mis cuatro seguidores más fuertes? Zangetsu vive a través de todos nosotros. Me pregunto si es así cómo Baraggan pudo derrotar a un ex Espada. Todo tiene sentido... Y aún así, no puedo comprender la complejidad detrás de todo esto.'

 **XXX Torre Del Sol, Athena y Soi Fong XXX**

El último par de días habían sido una experiencia muy inusual para Soi Fong. Athena había demostrado ser sincera en su deseo de ayudar a Soi Fong a entender sus poderes Hollow. En el breve tiempo que había dedicado a ellos, Soi Fong aprendió todo acerca de la naturaleza de cómo funcionaban las habilidades Hollow junto con las Shinigami. Fue esto lo que hacía de los Arrancar un poderoso híbrido.

"Has aprendido mucho recientemente, Soi Fong... Aunque es una pena que nunca entenderás completamente el hambre instintiva. Es a través de ese sentimiento que los poderes de uno se manifiestan verdaderamente. Así es como los Hollows saben qué hacer y cómo usar sus poderes cuando tienen que hacerlo." Dijo Athena mientras veía a Soi Fong practicar otra ronda de Ceros y Sonido.

"¿Cuántas veces tienes que decir eso...? ¡Ya entiendo el punto! No necesito tu precognición Hollow o los instintos para saber cuáles son mis poderes. Siempre he sido dotada de velocidad y mi poder se atribuye al viento." Repitió Soi Fong mientras zigzagueaba a altas velocidades.

"¿Estás lista para otro entrenamiento entonces, Soi Fong? Estoy ansiosa por ver lo mucho que has mejorado desde la última vez que ignoraste mi consejo." Dijo Athena con los brazos cruzados.

La ex Capitana se detuvo delante de la Arrancar y sacó su Zanpakuto. "¡Aguijonea a todos tus enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi!"

Soi Fong liberó su shikai hollowficado y se metió en una postura amenazadora.

Athena la miró un tanto disgustada. "Es inusual que todavía puedas manifestar un shikai a pesar de ser un Arrancar. No eres como los Arrancars normales. He perdido suficiente tiempo en tu terquedad. Necesitamos descubrir por qué no puedes manifestar una Resurrección."

Soi Fong notó esta pequeña característica siempre que Athena intentaba enseñarle sobre la Resurrección. Todavía tenía la habilidad de liberar su shikai y no tenía Resurrección. Esta anomalía había sido el enfoque principal de su entrenamiento durante los dos días con el fin de descubrir por qué. Soi Fong creía que era porque estaba más cerca de ser un Vizard que un Arrancar. Dicho esto, aún así tampoco era como los Vizards normales.

'Lo que sea que me hizo ese bastardo, White, no es algo que averiguaré mediante la formación una y otra vez.' Pensó Soi Fong para sí misma mientras miraba a Athena.

El viento entró en erupción alrededor del cuerpo de Soi Fong mientras una envoltura negra amarillenta la envolvía. "¡No necesito ser como los Arrancars normales, porque no soy uno de ellos!"

"¿Quieres decir que no eres como nosotros?" Aclaró Athena.

Soi Fong jadeó. "Eso no es lo que quise decir... Es que yo... No lo entenderías. ¿Qué hace que una Resurrección sea más fuerte que un shikai?"

Su actitud defensiva hizo que la ceja de Athena se encrespase.

"Lo entiendo ahora... Estás intentando usar tus poderes Shinigami más que tus poderes Hollow, no puedes negar la mitad de tu alma o poder. Te paralizará, Soi Fong. Parece que sólo hay una manera de sacar más de tus poderes Hollow y quitarte esta tontería. ¿Por qué una Resurrección es tan poderosa? Puedo mostrártelo." Dijo Athena con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin perder el aliento, Soi Fong despegó hacía Athena con una velocidad asombrosa. Para su satisfacción, Soi Fong consiguió acertar varios golpes a la belleza de pelo lavando desde diferentes ángulos.

Ella danzó como una bailarina alrededor de la Arrancar, pinchando su aguijón en diferentes ángulos de su cuerpo. Su éxito fue de corta duración, ya que Athena la envió a caer al dispararle una onda cegadora de fuego.

La gran magnitud del ataque abrumó a Soi Fong, lo que la obligó a cubrirse tras unas rocas mientras el paisaje ardía en fuego púrpura. Apenas podía creer la hermosa y aterradora vista de Athena, cuya aura espiritual estaba ardiendo en llamas coloridas y cegadoras.

"¡Enciende, Sol!" Dijo Athena con fuerza. Toda la luz del Sol que los rodeaba comenzó a reunirse alrededor de su Zanpakuto. El cielo se oscureció visiblemente al hacerlo, haciendo que Athena se convirtiese en la única fuente de luz.

Soi Fong sólo pudo observar con absoluto asombro la ahora radiante diosa alada ante ella. 'Es tan hermosa...' Pensó Soi Fong entrecerrando los ojos por la luz cegadora y el calor abrumador.

Yin y Yang, que se encontraban a una distancia considerable, intercambiaban expresiones de asombro. Sólo habían visto la liberación de Athena una vez antes, y era realmente una maravilla.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, Athena retrocedió su Resurrección. Soi Fong ladeó la cabeza en confusión. '¿Por qué vuelve a su estado base?'

"Siento una gran... Sombra en la distancia, volvamos a la Torre Del Sol... Creo que tu antiguo conocido, White, no está muy lejos. Llegará hoy." Explicó Athena y de inmediato usó Sonido para desaparecer.

Soi Fong no perdió tiempo y la siguió, pero al mirar brevemente a lo lejos, un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral. Pudo sentirlo en sus huesos y alma.

'White se acerca...' Pensó con temor mientras corría a la Torre Del Sol.

 **XXX Tierras Exteriores, Hueco Mundo, Ichigo XXX**

Cuando Ichigo y Ulquiorra alcanzaron el otro lado de la Abyssal Scar, bajaron de los Betas que los llevaban. La mayor parte de su viaje la habían pasado hablando con los Alphas. A pesar de su hostilidad inicial, Void y Umbra parecían especialmente receptivos a la idea de unir fuerzas con Ichigo y sus Espada ahora.

El Rey Hollow no tenía ninguna duda de que la opinión de Eclipse jugó un papel importante en su cambio de corazón. Hicieron muchas preguntas sobre los acontecimientos recientes y de cómo Ichigo conquistó las Grandes Tierras Menos. Parecía que cuanto más le decían, más dispuestos estaban a la idea de un Hueco Mundo unido.

Umbra sacudió la cabeza con total repugnancia. "Bastardos Shinigamis... ¿Así que todo esto es por culpa suya? ¿Miles de años de guerra y depravación sin fin, sólo porque tenían miedo de que los Hollows se volvieran demasiado sofisticados?"

"Es bastante deplorable..." Dijo Dusk de acuerdo. "Aunque me asombra que fueras capaz de conseguir que tantos Hollows trabajen juntos, sin mencionar el hecho de que al ser Arrancars arregla el problema de la alimentación. Eso podría hacer mucho para ayudar a nuestra especie también."

"Es como Eclipse dijo... Su venida anuncia una nueva era para todos los Hollows. Esto es realmente una bendición de Lunaryu." Dijo Umbra asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a Ichigo y Ulquiorra.

"¿Así que también debemos convertirnos en Arrancars?" Preguntó Void algo nervioso. Estaba clara que la idea lo ponía nervioso, pero la aceptación de los otros Alphas había hecho maravillas para calmar sus preocupaciones.

"Estaríamos dispuestos a someternos a esa asimilación... Pero hay ciertas condiciones que yo pediría, Rey White." Interrumpió Eclipse.

"¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Ella rió por un momento antes de responder. "Alojamientos especiales en ese increíble palacio, Las Noches, del que tanto habla."

"Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo así." Dijo Ichigo estando de acuerdo.

"Además, queremos liderazgo exclusivo... Los Moradores del Pozo sólo serviremos al Señor Omega y a usted mismo personalmente, Rey White. No estoy interesada en ser sirviente de nadie... Ni siquiera de los otros elegidos de Lunaryu." Explicó Eclipse.

"Muy bien. Ustedes cuatro pueden ser la Fracción de Ulquiorra y los demás Moradores del Pozo pueden ser su ejército personal. Todo el mundo respeta a Ulquiorra lo suficiente como para no tener problemas con esas condiciones." Dijo Ichigo con confianza.

"Entonces tenemos un trato... Ahora, volvamos a la cuestión principal. Bienvenido a las Tierras Exteriores de Hueco Mundo, Rey White, no sé dónde está la Arrancar de cabello lavanda, pero sé que la encontraremos si seguimos la luz." Explicó Eclipse.

"Estoy ansioso por conocer a esta mujer." Dijo Ichigo mientras dio un paso adelante. Pronto sintió una extraña recolección de poder en la distancia.

'Hay algo por ahí... Espera, ¿a dónde ha ido?' Pensó Ichigo confuso.

"Acaba de...'' Ichigo estaba apunto de preguntar si alguien más lo sintió hasta que Eclipse habló.

"Ella está por ahí... Vamos." Señaló Eclipse.

Antes de irse, Eclipse miró a la colonia masiva de habitantes del Pozo. "Quedaos aquí... Sólo los Betas y Alphas pueden venir, la luz herirá al resto."

"¿Luz, de qué luz estás hablando"? Preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Ya lo verás..." Dijo Eclipse mientras hacía señas a Ichigo y Ulquiorra para que la siguieran.

'Ella es bastante agresiva para alguien que juró seguirnos.' Pensó Ichigo divertido.

Ulquiorra volvió a mirar a los otros Alphas. 'Mi gente... Quién habría pensado que un día los lideraría.'

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Dusk. Ella lo miraba con mucha atención, para curiosidad de Ulquiorra. Esto no pasó desapercibido por los otros, especialmente Eclipse.

'¿Me pregunto qué piensan de mí ahora?' Se preguntó a sí mismo el Arrancar de pelo negro mientras Ichigo dirigía el camino hacía la fuente de poder a lo lejos.

 **XXX Torre Del Sol, Hueco Mundo XXX**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ichigo y compañía llegaran finalmente a la fuente de poder espiritual. En el camino, la transición de la oscuridad a la luz del día les alarmó en gran medida. Aún así, la vista de una enorme y brillante torre era aún más extraño.

Por encima de ella brillaba un sol radiante y cegador. Ichigo no había visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo y se sentía un poco cegado por ella. Sin embargo, continuó hasta llegar finalmente a la base de la torre.

El Rey Hollow se quedó mirando la torre con asombro. 'Esta torre... Parece igual que las que vi en mi visión de la antigua Las Noches... ¿Qué es este lugar?'

Ichigo miró a su alrededor por un momento preguntándose de dónde provenía la fuente de poder. Contemplando la totalidad de la torre, finalmente pudo sentirlo... Venía del sol.

"Gloriosa, ¿no es así...? He aquí la Torre Del Sol. Aquí está el último remanente del antiguo imperio que no ha sido tocado por el tiempo, la guerra o el cambio." Sonó una potente y carismática voz femenina en los alrededores.

Los Moradores del Pozo parecían perturbados cuando una luz cegadora salió disparada desde la entrada de la torre, justo enfrente de Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Fue algo casi angelical, para confusión de Ichigo.

Brillantes olas de luz causaron que los Hollows murciélago se encogieran y retrocedieran. La luz delante de ellos pronto tomó forma en una hermosa mujer. Cuando la luz se apaciguó, todos los Hollows observaron a la recién llegada en una mezcla de asombro, confusión y ansiedad.

Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer. Su atuendo era muy parecido al que usaban los Espada. Sobre su hombro estaba el número 1, su pelo era de un lavando pálido y todo su cuerpo parecía brillar.

Ella miró al Hollow pelinaranja con sus profundos ojos azules, y en ellos Ichigo vio asombro. Athena miró su rostro por un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza y parpadear varias veces. Ella parecía más sorprendida que él. Mientras intercambiaban miradas, Ichigo encontró su lenguaje corporal extraño como poco.

"Conozco esos ojos..." Dijo la misteriosa mujer en un susurro mientras daba un paso adelante.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Logró preguntar Ichigo.

La Arrancar se tomó un segundo para recuperar su rumbo y respondió. "Mi nombre es Athena Plateado. Y como dije antes, esto es la Torre Del Sol, mi antiguo hogar... Yo... ¿Imagino que eres White?"

"¿Sabes de mí? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"Un conocido tuyo me dijo que un Arrancar se había instalado en las ruinas de Las Noches y se había declarado Rey. Y comprendo que tienes un ejército Arrancar... ¿Cortesía de un objeto llamado el Hogyoku?" Respondió Athena tras recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial.

Ichigo frunció el ceño con incredulidad. "Un conocido, ¿eh? Cualquiera que me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para estar en mi lado bueno no te habría ocultado a ti y a esta torre de mí. ¿Quién es ese conocido?"

"Llevas la marca de los Espada... El número 1. ¿Qué significa eso? No eres nuestra Primera." Dijo Ulquiorra tras ver que la mujer se negó a contestar la pregunta de Ichigo.

Ella miró a Ulquiorra con curiosidad antes de mirar a los Alphas. "Hmm, ahora lo entiendo... Tú eres el Murciélago blanco, así que es por eso que los Moradores del Pozo están en tu compañía."

'Su nombre es Athena. ¿Y esta Torre Del Sol? Esos nombres son familiares. Además la llamé en mi visión de la mariposa infernal. Sólo puede significar una cosa...' Pensó Ichigo para sí dándose cuenta de que era una antigua Espada.

"Yo fui la Primera Espada hace mucho tiempo... Bajo el reinado del legítimo Rey, Zangetsu." Dijo Athena con calma.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder algo, varias figuras aparecieron al lado de Athena mediante Sonido. Dos de ellas parecían prácticamente idénticas, salvo por las variaciones de colores rojo y azul, y la tercera era conocida.

Los ojos de Ichigo se encontraron con los de Soi Fong. Sus ojos eran diferentes de la última vez que la vio. En lugar de malicia, ignorancia y asco en ellos, vio puro terror. No era un terror tembloroso, sino un miedo a la reprimenda y al castigo. Una mirada de culpa en sus ojos... Casi como si estar viva fuera una afrente hacía él. En cambio, lo que veía Soi Fong en los ojos de Ichigo era incredulidad.

"¿Capitana Soi Fong, qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo más asombrado de ella que de Athena.

Soi Fong intentó recliminarle con al menos algún insulto, pero no pudo obligarse a hablar. La simple mirada de Ichigo era suficiente para ponerla en un estado de pánico. Sentía como si estuviera pasando algún tipo de estrés post-traumático.

'¡Vamos Soi Fong, di algo! Tengo un millón de cosas que decirle a este hijo de puta... ¿¡Por qué no puedo hablar!?' Se recriminó mentalmente.

''La encontramos en el desierto... A este lado de la Abyssal Scar. Ella nos habló de ti y de cómo la convertiste en un Hollow." Explicó Athena mientras Ichigo seguía mirando fijamente a Soi Fong.

A él no sólo le sorprendió que la ex Capitana estuviera viva en este lugar, también que su expresión en su rostro era terror. Estaba claro para Ichigo que Soi Fong temía lo que iba a hacer con ella.

Algo en la forma en que le miraba le hacía sentir mal. 'Quería darle una lección... Pero es rara verla así. Ni siquiera habla. Es casi peor que la mirada que me dio antes de hacerle esto. ¿Hice mal? Pensé que volvería al Seireitei y la ejecutarían... Pero verla viva aquí y siendo un Arrancar...'

"Aunque no soy muy aficionada a los Shinigamis, tengo que decir que fue muy cruel lo que le hiciste. Hay que ser muy malévolo y cruel para someter a alguien a este tipo de sufrimiento antes de matarla. Así que tengo que preguntar... ¿Por qué no la mataste?" Dijo Athena.

"Pensé que los Shinigamis la matarían de una manera irónicamente justificada...'' Dijo Ichigo aún mirando a Soi Fong.

Ella por fin encontró su voz. ''Intentaron matarme... Escapé de la misma manera que tú y Aizen. El enorme Hollow usó Negación para sacarme de allí. Acabé aquí...''

"¿Hooleer? Está en la caverna debajo de Las Noches... ¿Cómo pudo haberte dejado aquí?" Dijo Ichigo confuso.

Athena suspiró. "Hay más de uno de esos Hollows guardianes, ¿lo sabías? Eres muy ignorante para alguien que dice ser el Rey de los Hollows.''

"Así que ahora eres uno de nosotros... ¿Cómo se siente, Soi Fong? No es tan diferente de ser un Shinigami, ¿verdad?'' Dijo Ichigo ignorando la observación de Athena.

Soi Fong retrocedió aterrada. Quería apartar la vista de él, pero la mirada de Ichigo era magnética. A Athena le sorprendió lo atemorizada que estaba la ex Shinigami.

'Ella está aterrorizada de este hombre. Para alguien tan orgullosa como ella derrumbarse así... Dice mucho de él. Parece un señor de guerra tiránico y tan salvaje como un Vasto Lorde.' Pensó Athena para sí misma.

"Soi Fong está llegando a un acuerdo con el castigo que le impusiste. Ahora está bajo mi protección y mi orientación. He estado intentando ayudarla." Interrumpió Athena, consiguiendo la atención de Ichigo.

Él le lanzó una mirada de furia a la Arrancar de pelo lavanda. ''¿Por qué te molestas en ayudarla? Ella está demasiado lejos de aceptar su condición. Probablemente sea uno de ellos aún... Y le hice esto para que la Sociedad de Almas lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a intentar espiarnos. También pensé que sería irónico que ella muriera siendo un Hollow por culpa de los Shinigamis como prueba de lo estúpidas que son sus falsas creencias. ¿Estás diciendo que ahora es diferente? Si es así es bueno."

"Tú... ¿No te arrepientes de haberme hecho esto?" Preguntó Soi Fong apretando fuertemente los dientes. No era sólo ira lo que sentía ahora mismo, también tristeza y autocompasión. ¿Por qué esperaba algo diferente de White, el malvado Rey Hollow?

"¿Debería? ¿Te arrepientes tú de todas las cosas que nos has hecho o dicho? De alguna manera lo dudo. Probablemente has encontrado alguna forma patética de victimizarte en esta situación, ¿no es cierto? ¿Todavía no puedes entender que es lo que estaba intentando mostrarte? Entonces déjame preguntarte... ¿Puedes ver ahora, Soi Fong, o sigues estando ciega?" Dijo Ichigo.

Soi Fong se tragó el nudo en su garganta e intentó hablar, pero mirando ligeramente a otro lado. ''Deja de mirarme... Sólo... Para, por favor. Yo''

Athena puso una mano en su hombro y habló. "No tienes que decir nada más Soi Fong... Déjame a mí."

Ella miró a Ichigo y sacudió la cabeza. "El hecho de que no sientas remordimiento por esto es repugnante. Ella era tu enemigo, sí... Pero poner a alguien en esta tortura psicológica está muy mal, no importa quién sea o por qué. Eres un poco hipócrita y mezquino, diría yo... ¿Realmente disfrutas de lastimarla de este modo? Lo hecho, hecho está... No hay necesidad de ser innecesariamente rencoroso."

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. " Por favor, ahórrate la mierda idealista... Sí, fue cruel... Pero lo que hice fue necesario. Me contenté con dejarla morir una muerte irónica a manos de sus propios aliados... Pero ya que ella sigue viviendo, me parece aún más apropiado su castigo. Dime, Capitana Soi Fong... ¿Exactamente cuánto valen tus creencias ahora? Si realmente odiaras a los Hollows, te habrías matado tú misma. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Es que no quieres morir? ¿No es gracioso? Ninguno de mis amigos quiere morir... Ni yo tampoco. Si realmente creyeras en todas las estúpidas tonterías que me escupiste, habrías dejado que los Shinigamis te mataran. Pero no fue así... ¿Por qué?"

"Yo... No es eso'' Intentó decir Soi Fong.

"Eso es todo... Así que déjame preguntarte, ¿quieres morir, Soi Fong? ¿O quieres vivir? Tu respuesta determinará tu destino." Dijo Ichigo.

Ella miró hacía abajo. "Yo no... No sé''

"¡Exacto! ¡No sabes nada! Eras una fanática ciega entonces y ahora eres una fanática ciega rota. ¡Ya era hora de que al menos un bastardo Shinigami tuviera un sabor de humildad! Así que déjame preguntarte una vez más... ¿¡Quieres vivir o morir!? ¡Contéstame!" Interrumpió Ichigo.

Soi Fong tembló de miedo y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. '¿Estoy llorando? No puedo llorar... No delante de él. Especialmente no delante de él. Soy tan patética... Merezco morir.'

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí o no. No me gustan los cabos sueltos... Estás con los Shinigamis, o estás conmigo, y ya que tus amigos Shinigamis intentaron ejecutarte, supongo que te deja con sólo dos opciones. Únete a mí o muere.'' Dijo Ichigo con autoridad.

Athena miró a Ichigo sorprendida por lo cruel que estaba siendo con Soi Fong.

"¿Así es como te convertiste en Rey de Hueco Mundo, intimidando a otros para someterse a ti? Deja de ser cruel. Soi Fong está conmigo ahora. Ella no se merece esto, nadie, ni Shinigami ni Hollow merece algo así." Interrumpió Athena.

Ichigo miró furioso a la belleza de pelo lavanda. "No tienes derecho a juzgarme, Athena Plateado... Ni siquiera me conoces. Además, ¡ya basta de tu maldita actitud compasiva! ¡Estos malditos Shinigamis usan a mi propia familia como escudos! Se creen tan orgullosos en su estúpido Seireitei pensando que son intocables. Han estado intentando matarme desde que era un Gillian. Y la envié a la Sociedad de Almas como una advertencia. Los Hollows no perderán esta vez...''

'¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Esta vez? ¿¡Sabe de la Gran Purga!? Pensó Athena desconcertada y con la guardia baja. Ella apartó estos pensamientos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Ex Shinigami o no, ella sigue siendo una persona. Yo creo que ya ha pasado suficientes dificultades. Zangetsu nunca hubiera tolerado tales actos de venganza y odio innecesarios, incluso a nuestros enemigos. Un sádico como tú tiene un montón de nervios para proclamarse Rey de los Hollows. Ese título sólo pertenecía a Zangetsu... Déjala en paz, ahora está bajo mi protección, y esta conversación es entre tú y yo."

'¿Está enojando a Athena? Eso no es propio de ella...' Pensó Yang sorprendida.

Soi Fong miró a Athena con expresión de sorpresa. 'Me está defendiendo... ¿Por qué? Después de toda esa charla de que los Shinigamis son malévolos, ¿ella me defiende de White? ¿Qué le pasa?'

"Todo Hueco Mundo está unido bajo mi orden... Incluso los Moradores del Pozo se han unido a nuestra causa. No sé lo que intentas hacer, o por qué insistes en defenderla, pero voy a poner esto muy sencillo para ti. Estamos en guerra con ellos... ¡También estamos en guerra con los Quincys! Tengo que preocuparme de toda la totalidad de Hueco Mundo. Si su seguridad requiere que sea cruel con mis enemigos, así será. No sé quién te crees que eres para cuestionar lo que reconstruimos, ¡pero te sugiero que des un paso atrás y reconsideres con quién estás hablando!" Siseó Ichigo con furia.

Eclipse encontró la amenaza de Ichigo atrayente y se inclinó hacía Ulquiorra. "Puedo ver por qué lo sigues, Omega. El Rey es muy imponente."

"White no suele estar tan enfadado... No veo que pierda su temple muy a menudo. Algo debe haber desencadenado esta reacción...'' Dijo Ulquiorra. Era más bien un pensamiento en voz alta, pero aún así los Alphas asintieron y se preguntaron cuáles eran las implicaciones.

Dusk frunció el ceño. "Probablemente deberíamos regresar... Dudo que la ex Primera vaya a retroceder, los dos parecen estar cada vez más enfadados."

Soi Fong se estremeció visiblemente ante el tono malévolo de Ichigo. Fue un tono que reconoció desde la última vez que el Arrancar se enojó. Ella miró a Athena preocupada y habló. "Por favor... No lo enojes, Athena. No tienes idea de lo poderoso que es White, sólo dale lo que quiere, haré lo que quiera... Yo''

"¿¡Por qué has venido aquí, Rey White!? ¿Para obligarme a someterme igual que al resto de tus seguidores, o fue simple curiosidad? De cualquier manera te darás cuenta de que no soy fácilmente amenazada o coaccionada." Dijo Athena fuertemente, interrumpiendo a Soi Fong.

"Normalmente soy bastante paciente con la gente, pero no voy a recibir una conferencia de alguien que se ha estado escondiendo aquí durante milenios. Soi Fong viene conmigo o muere." Respondió Ichigo fijando los ojos de nuevo en la ex Capitana.

"No vas a tocarla ni a reclamar dominio sobre este lugar. Si tienes un problema con eso, entonces yo misma me ocuparé de ti." Dijo Athena más asertivamente.

Ichigo dio a Athena una mirada de muerte. "¿Es así, Primera? Qué noble de tu parte proteger a un compañero Hollow. Me pregunto si también estabas ocupada ayudando a otros Hollows cuando Zangetsu luchó contra Yamamoto y Unohana hasta su muerte. ¿Dónde estabas cuando tu amado Rey murió, eh?"

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron en incredulidad. "¿Cómo... Cómo sabes eso?"

Los ojos de Soi Fong también mostraban sorpresa pura. '¿Cómo sabe White sobre eso? ¿Está conectado a Zangetsu de alguna manera? Quiero decir... Esa antigua estatua parece algo similar a él.'

"Llámalo intuición de un Rey." Comentó Ichigo con un gruñido.

'Esos ojos... Esa cara... ¡Incluso el cuerno! ¿Podría ser...? ¡No, es imposible!' Pensó Athena mirando a Ichigo de arriba a abajo.

"¿Aún no los has descubierto, Athena? Adelante... Estoy esperando." Dijo Ichigo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

'No puede ser él... Su pelo es de color naranja... No hay manera. De alguna forma debe haber encontrado Lunaryu debajo del Pozo. ¡Eso es! Por supuesto... Eso explicaría por qué se parece tanto a Zangetsu. Tal vez esa sea la fuente de su poder. También podría explicar por qué los Alphas y el Murciélago Blanco lo están siguiendo' Dedujo Athena mentalmente.

"Manejar la espada y el poder de Zangetsu o emular su gloria no te hace Zangetsu... Ahora tiene sentido... Portas a Lunaryu... ¿Qué más haría que los Moradores del Pozo te sigan? ¡Sólo eres un impostor! ¡No eres ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que era Zangetsu!" Dijo Athena con confianza.

"Si pensabas tan bien de él, ¿por qué no estabas allí cuando murió?" Dijo Ichigo agresivamente.

El rostro de Athena se llenó de molestia en ese instante. "¿Cómo te atreves...?"

Soi Fong les miraba con cautela y pensó para sí. 'Sin duda él es bueno consiguiendo que la gente se enfade... Incluso Athena con su actitud de santurróna.'

Los Alphas intercambiaron miradas divertidas entre sí ante la escena. Ellos y Ulquiorra decidieron permanecer en silencio, ya que no querían tentar a la ira de Ichigo por meterse en su camino ahora.

'¿Ella sabe de Lunaryu? Eso explica por qué ha estado husmeando en nuestro territorio durante tanto tiempo... Debe haber estado buscándola.' Pensó Dusk.

Yin y Yang guardaron silencio mientras intentaban darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambas tenían una impresión similar de Ichigo... Y eso era el hecho de que él era el Hollow más intimidante que habían visto.

Yang tragó con temor cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Ichigo. 'Esos ojos dorados dan miedo... Él... Se parece a esa estatua de Zangetsu. El cuerno es el mismo. Me pregunto si Athena tenía razón... ¿Encontró la espada de Zangetsu?'

Yin echó un vistazo a la aterrada Soi Fong. 'Ni siquiera Athena puede hacer que esa ex Shinigami arrogante esté sumisa. Este White es un maldito tipo duro. Espero que las cosas funcionen. Parece que él y Athena podrían luchar.'

"¡Jajaja!" Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse de la seguridad de Athena en su falsa información.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó ella con el rostro cada vez más nervioso. Esta era la primera vez que Yin y Yang habían visto a alguien meterse debajo de su piel antes.

"Ex Primera Espada original. ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo en los últimos mil años? ¿Dónde estabas cuando los Shinigamis borraron la población Arrancar? ¿¡Escondida en esta Torre Del Sol!? Sólo tienes tres segundos para explicarme por qué te has ocultado todo este tiempo... ¡Y más te vale que sea una buena razón!" Gritó Ichigo airadamente.

Athena se quedó mirándole. 'Habla como si le afectase personalmente. No es exactamente lo que yo me imaginaba.'

"¡Uno!" Empezó Ichigo.

'Él sabe sobre muchas cosas que un Arrancar reciente no podría saber. Me pregunto si sobrevivió algún registro del pasado en Las Noches... Eso podría explicar su amplio conocimiento sobre lo que pasó. Quizá uno de los supervivientes registraron los acontecimientos antes de que murieran en la Gran Purga.' Intentó razonar Athena mentalmente.

"¡Dos!" Continuó aún más fuerte ahora.

'Independientemente de qué tipo de conexión tenga con el pasado, este hombre no es digno de ser Rey de los Hollows, y por el bien de nuestra especie debo matarlo. Si conduce a otra guerra a los Arrancars, sólo sufrirán una repetición de la Gran Purga.' Concluyó Athena.

"¡Tres!" Terminó.

Al terminar su cuenta, Ichigo desenvainó su Zanpakuto. Antes de que él pudiera hacer un movimiento, Athena desenvainó la suya también.

Ella le miró con disgusto. "Por el bien de toda nuestra especie, me temo que tengo que matarte, White. Deshonras un orgulloso legado, y bajo tu gobierno, Hueco Mundo está condenado. Basándome en tu crueldad sádica ante un enemigo caído... He visto todo lo que tendría que ver de ti. No mereces nada menos que la muerte."

"¡Athena, no! ¡Es demasiado poderoso! ¡No luches contra él!" Advirtió Soi Fong.

'¿Desde cuándo intenta ayudar a otros Hollows?' Pensó Ichigo mirando a la ex Shinigami. Ella inmediatamente apartó la mirada del Rey Hollow al hacer contacto visual.

"No eres más poderoso que yo... Te lo prometo, White." Dijo Athena con seriedad.

'Ella habla con muchísima confianza... Me pregunto cuán poderosa es en realidad.' Pensó Ulquiorra con expresión curiosa.

Ichigo enfureció al oír la afirmación descarada de Athena y frunció el ceño. "Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mis seguidores y a Hueco Mundo... ¡Si eso requiere matarte y arrasar esta torre, que así sea!"

No se intercambiaron más palabras, los dos despegaron directos a un choque de espadas. Estaba claro para todos los demás presentes que esto iba a ser una batalla cataclísmica. Ulquiorra y los Moradores del Pozo se alejaron una distancia considerable, y las seguidoras de Athena volvieron a la parte frontal de la Torre Del Sol.

La habilidad de Athena con la espada era algo que Ichigo claramente no esperaba, ya que efectivamente evitó sus poderosos ataques. Se movía con una velocidad y una gracia que casi parecía igualar a la suya. Durante un segundo sintió que estaba luchando con Aizen.

Una simple escaramuza de hojas fue suficiente para demostrarle que Athena no era sólo habladurías. Había más en ella de lo que había esperado inicialmente. Su espada irradiaba calor y luz, incluso en su estado base.

Ichigo ya estaba empezando a teorizar sobre qué otros tipos de poderes estaban a su disposición mientras continuaban batiéndose. Estaba claro que iba a tener que empezar a tomársela en serio si quería derrotarla. Esta ex Espada se estaba conteniendo, por lo que él podía decir.

'Ella está esperando a que vaya más duro y está respondiendo en consecuencia... Esta es una batalla de desgaste para ella. Sólo contendrá lo que hago. Si ese es el caso, vamos a estar en esto por horas.' Pensó Ichigo, poniendo cada vez más fuerza y velocidad en la batalla.

Ichigo hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. ''Ya es suficiente de bailar... Si eres tan poderosa, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.''

"Estaba apunto de decirte lo mismo... Aunque supongo que quieres que vaya yo primero, ¿verdad? Y yo que pensaba que tendrías la energía para seguir con esto... ¿O le estoy aburriendo, Rey White? Muéstreme su fuerza y yo haré lo mismo..." Dijo Athena de manera muy condescendiente.

Ichigo levantó la mano y la clavó en su cuerno, formando un Gran Rey Cero. En la otra, formó un Cero Oscuras, rojo y negro. Combinándolos, Ichigo desató un masivo Gran Rey Cero Oscuras hacía Athena. El diámetro del rayo era tan ancho que parecía imposible de evitar.

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron con sorpresa ante la magnitud del Cero e inmediatamente levantó su propia mano para contrarrestarlo. ''¡Cero Fuego!"

Un rayo de fuego se disparó desde su mano y un segundo después colisionó con el de Ichigo. El Cero de la Arrancar de cabello lavando resultó ser mucho más débil que el de él, ya que apenas le dio tiempo de volar y evitar la mayoría del ataque.

Ahora en lo alto del cielo, Athena miró hacía abajo y vio a Ichigo acercarse. Ella voló y lo interceptó a medio camino, entregando una barra sobre su pecho. Hizo poco o nada para cortar a través de su Hierro, pero había un ligero corte y una pequeña quemadura, así como un corte en su ropa.

Los dos aterrizaron uno frente al otro e intercambiaron miradas. Ichigo suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza. "No tengo tiempo para estos juegos. ¡Realmente estás empezando a molestarme!"

"Entonces muéstreme su Resurrección, su Alteza... Espero con impaciencia ver su máximo poder." Dijo Athena burlonamente.

"Debes querer morir..." Dijo Ichigo apretando el puño.

Él mantuvo su hoja paralelo al suelo y miró profundamente a los ojos de Athena. "¡Protege... Zangetsu!"

'¿¡Qué acaba de decir!?' Pensó Athena desconcertada.

Todo en la proximidad cercana a su batalla comenzó a temblar violentamente, a la vez que un pilar titánico de energía espiritual roja, negra y blanca estallaba. El aire se hizo muy pesado y la arena voló en todas direcciones, ya que la presión espiritual de Ichigo engullía todo a su alrededor.

'¿¡Acaba de llamar a su Zanpakuto Zangetsu!?' Pensó Athena confundida. 'No... Debo estar escuchando cosas. No hay manera de que halla dicho eso. Su apariencia debe estar confundiéndome. Mi mente está en Zangetsu... Debo haber creído escuchar eso. Tal vez es la forma en que mi subconsciente intenta dar sentido a esto.' Intentó racionalizar Athena a la nueva forma de Ichigo.

Athena inmediatamente sintió la gravedad a su alrededor intensificarse por su sola presencia. No tenía duda de que esta mera presencia podía obligar a cualquier Hollow por debajo de la clase Espada a arrodillarse.

Cuando el poder espiritual y la arena polvorienta desaparecieron, Athena finalmente vislumbró la Resurrección de Ichigo en toda su gloria. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 'Se parece tanto a él... Mi Señor Zangetsu, ¿¡qué ha hecho este impostor con su poder restante!?'

Lo que Athena encontró más impactante en esta Resurrección fue el hecho de que Ichigo tenía dos espadas negras en sus manos en lugar de la única hoja blanca que era Lunaryu.

'¿Cómo puede ser Lunaryu si se divide en dos hojas negras? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!' Pensó Athena enfurecida aún más por esta nueva forma de Ichigo.

Sin perder un segundo, el Rey Hollow apareció junto a ella a una velocidad imposible y dio un amplio corte al estomágo de Athena. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor y estupor al mirar hacía abajo en incredulidad.

Athena tosió sangre y gruñó ligeramente por el corte. "Supongo que no debería ser tan arrogante como para pensar que puedo derrotarte en mi forma base."

Se alejó y desapareció mediante Sonido a cierta distancia, con su Zanpakuto hacía arriba. "¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto, White! ¡Enciende, Sol!"

El cuerpo entero de la ex Primera se iluminó en un infierno ardiente, a la vez que su energía espiritual ardía en todas direcciones. La luz circundante se congregó hacía la mujer, envolviendo su cuerpo en una forma radiante.

Llameantes alas salieron de su espalda y lo que parecían ser plumas de fuego se formaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus manos y piernas se convirtieron en garras, y de todo su cuerpo brotaron llamas. Ardían en una variedad de colores, desde el naranja, hasta el morado, rojo y rosa. Sus profundos ojos azules se volvieron rosados purpúreos y parecían estar en llamas. Ella era el color de un amanecer.

De la parte inferior de su espalda, salieron múltiples apéndices similares a colas de plumas. Todas ellas de un rosa llameante. Ichigo estaría mintiendo si dijese que no encontró su Resurrección hermosa.

La luz que Athena irradiaba parecía agitar a los Moradores del Pozo e incluso al propio Ulquiorra. El Espada de pelo negro miró a su liberación desde la distancia y pensó para sí. 'Tengo la sensación de un increíble poder viniendo de ella... Es fácilmente más poderosa que la mayoría de los Espada. No sé si incluso yo en mi primera liberación podría derrotarla.'

"Todo ese poder... ¿¡Es esto lo que los Arrancars son capaces de hacer!?" Dijo Dusk asombrada.

Ulquiorra la miró y asintió. "Sí... Y mucho más."

'No veo a Ichigo ganar esta batalla sin recibir algunos golpes. Esta Athena no es débil.' Pensó Ulquiorra mientras observaba la batalla.

Athena, con su nueva forma, voló hacía Ichigo a una velocidad aún mayor que antes. El calor y la luz cegadora casi lo aturdieron, pero Ichigo logró evadir por poco el avance entrante. Luego cargó un Cero colosal entre sus cuernos y apuntó en su dirección.

Con un fuerte aullido, Ichigo lanzó el haz con toda su fuerza. Ardía en una onda destructiva que se dirigía directamente a ella. Todo el mundo observó con incredulidad que Athena se quedó allí tomando todo el peso del ataque.

Cuando el Cero la golpeó, Ichigo y los demás notaron que se desvaneció rápidamente. Las alas de Athena cada vez brillando más causó una alarma interna en el Rey. El resto del Cero fue absorbido en el cuerpo de la mujer.

'¿Acaba de absorber mi Cero? Es casi como la habilidad de Nel. Me pregunto si también podrá devolvérmelo.' Pensó Ichigo algo conmocionado.

Él no se molestó en darle la oportunidad, si podía, de devolvérselo y balanceó una de sus espadas. "¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

Una poderosa ola negra y roja surgió de su hoja en dirección a Athena. Ella sólo levantó la mano y la cogió cuando llegó. Ichigo sólo podía mirar con asombro cuando se encogió y fue absorbida también.

"¿Ya está?" Dijo ella con una cara estoica. "Esperaba que fueras más poderoso."

'Esa aura a su alrededor se hace más grande cada vez que dispara un ataque de energía contra ella. Está absorbiendo sus ataques... Espero que Ichigo se dé cuenta.' Pensó Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento, mirando su aura de fuego crecer en tamaño. '¿¡Qué demonios!? Nunca he visto algo así.'

"Mi turno..." Dijo Athena con calma mientras pisaba el suelo. Segundos después, parecía que explotó un volcán. El fuego encendió el paisaje y estalló en todas direcciones en un devastador infierno. La onda expansiva acristaló una gran cantidad de arena y sacudió el suelo.

Ichigo sintió que el intenso calor lo empujaba hacía atrás. '¿Cómo diablos es tan poderosa? ¡Esa explosión casi me abrumó!' Pensó Ichigo con incredulidad.

El cuerpo de Athena parecía brillar intensamente. A pesar de su reutilización del poder de Ichigo, su aura llameante no pareció desvanecerse. El Rey Hollow estaba empezando a entender lo que estaba enfrentando.

Él gruñó y apretó sus manos sobre sus espadas. "No presumas tanto, Primera... Esta batalla sólo está empezando."

Las hojas de Ichigo comenzaron a exudar energía espiritual mientras él volaba para dar un barrido devastador. Athena logró desviar su ataque con sus garras, pero esto envió un pedazo considerable de paisaje en la distancia, dejando atrás un cráter. Esto se repitió durante una sucesión de ataques que causó que la batalla desgarre el ambiente. Cráteres vacíos estaban llenos de llamas acristaladas que dejaban bolsas de fuego en todas partes.

A pesar de su habilidad de absorción, Athena estaba teniendo un momento difícil en contrarrestar la fuerza bruta de las oscilaciones de Ichigo. Todos los demás golpes apenas podía contrarrestarlos la Arrancar de cabello lavanda. No sólo eso, sino que la arma adicional de Ichigo hacía imposible que ella contraatacase.

'Él está intentando vencer usando fuerza bruta y velocidad ya que sus ataques de energía no van a funcionar... Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.' Pensó Athena.

Sus puños se encendieron en un destello que cegó a Ichigo al pillarlo desprevenido. Le recordaba en gran medida a lo brillantes y calientes que eran las llamas de Yamamoto. Athena levantó una mano y recogió la luz del sol.

Brillaba de un dorado abrasador que era aún más brillante que antes. Los cabellos de Athena se prendieron en fuego, así como sus plumas.

'Nunca he visto un Hollow como ella antes... ¿Eran los antiguos Espada tan poderosos?' Pensó Ichigo mientras se preparaba para la carga de Athena.

Ella levantó la mano libre con una cara mortal. "¡Lanza del Sol!"

Un destello de luz se reunió alrededor de su mano formando un sol en miniatura. Entonces tomó la forma de una gran lanza. Ichigo se sorprendió por ello. 'Es una caja de sorpresas...'

Apuntando la lanza a Ichigo, la disparó y desató una corriente de fuego que rivalizaría con las de Yamamoto. Ichigo levantó sus dos espadas para bloquear las llamas, a la vez que avanzaba hacía Athena.

Las llamas parecían intensificarse mientras se acercaba. Él estaba empezando a perder su impulso y comenzaba a retroceder.

'¿¡Cómo tiene tanto poder!? ¡Es más fuerte que la mayoría de los Espada! ¿Qué demonios?' Pensó Ichigo con incredulidad.

El Rey Hollow respiró hondo mientras sostenía sus espadas en una guardia en forma de X. Permitió que el fuego lo empujara un poco hacía atrás mientras recogía energía espiritual. "¡Getsuryu Jujisho!"

De sus hojas, dos titánicos dragones de energía se formaron y dispararon en caminos perpendiculares, abrumando completamente el ataque de Athena.

La fuerza cinética detrás de ellos era tan intensa que revirtió completamente sus posiciones. Athena intentó absorber la energía, pero era tan enorme que no pudo detener su ataque.

Después de que la explosión se calmó, Athena vio a Ichigo de pie con una potente aura negra, roja y blanca de energía espiritual.

La mandíbula de Yin quedó colgando ante la vista de la energía que irradiaba de Ichigo y su porte. 'Él es increíblemente poderoso... ¡Athena ni siquiera pudo absorber su ataque!'

Soi Fong tragó saliva cuando vio a los dos poderosos Arrancars mirarse el uno al otro. 'Ella está aguantando bien, pero ese ataque parece que le hizo mucho daño. Su capa de llamas ha disminuido.'

Athena miró a Ichigo con una expresión de asombro. "Eres impresionante... Te voy a dar eso, White."

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti... Athena." Respondió Ichigo estoico.

Desgraciadamente, ella apretó los puños y su aura llameante reavivó. "No importa lo poderoso que seas... Puedo sobrevivir a ti."

'Ella es un oponente interesante... Sus poderes responden apropiadamente a contra quien lucha. Athena se vuelve más poderosa cuanto más poderoso es su oponente porque se energiza de ellos. Es un poder muy útil... Pero contra un ataque abrumador puede sobrecargarse. Siempre y cuando Ichigo sea cuidadoso con la forma en la que ataca, tendrá ventaja.' Pensó Ulquiorra.

'¿Cómo tiene la intención de contrarrestar eso? Si ella puede absorber su poder, entonces utilizar ataques poderosos contra ella no es la mejor idea...' Pensó Eclipse.

Athena comenzó a levitar mientras sus alas se extendían. "¡Luz del Sol!"

Mientras absorbía la luz del sol en su lanza, Ichigo observó a Athena extender su otra mano. "¡Escudo de luz!"

Un hermoso escudo de pura luz se formó sobre su mano. Tenía forma de un escudo redondo y masivo que Ichigo sólo pudo describir como algún tipo de escudo solar.

Fue en este momento que Ichigo supo que ella iba a por todas. Al reunir más poder, Athena formó una gran hoja de fuego. Le dio un tremendo alcance al hacerlo girar en varias ráfagas.

Ichigo las contrarrestó con un equivalente similar de Getsugas desde sus hojas. Mientras ambos se enfrentaban en una batalla de titanes, el área a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse. Soi Fong miró a la torre, sorprendida de que todavía no había sido atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Yang miró a las reacciones de todos los demás. 'Al menos no soy la única que se ve asustada... Esta batalla está más allá que cualquier cosa vista antes. Athena está realmente dándolo todo... Con alguien como el Rey White al mando, no es de extrañar que todos los demás Hollows de Hueco Mundo estén en línea. Me pregunto si Athena puede derrotarlo.'

Mientras Ichigo continuaba su ataque, cargó otro Cero entre sus cuernos. Éste era mucho más grande que antes. Junto con él, cruzó sus dos espadas. "¡Getsuga Jujisho!"

El Cero y el haz de energía cruzado se dispararon en sincronía y se fusionaron en una explosión tan poderosa que Ichigo estaba seguro de que Athena no podría contrarrestarlo. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par ante la magnitud del ataque.

Apoyando su escudo delante de ella, esperó el ataque entrante. Era tan poderoso que rápidamente se sintió devastada. Athena intentó absorber la mayor parte de su energía cuanto pudo con su escudo, pero jadeó en incredulidad al ver su escudo romperse.

Esto creó una onda masiva de choque y obligó a Athena a retroceder aún más. Pensando rápido, ella cargó su lanza e intentó cortar su ataque cruzado, pero fue incapaz y tuvo que soportar la explosión perjudicial de su poder.

Ella cayó al suelo después de que las cenizas llameantes que llovían del cielo se calmaron. Los fuegos alrededor de sus plumas, alas y pelo se desvanecieron.

Athena intentó ponerse en pie y le miró con incredulidad. 'En miles de años nunca he visto a un Hollow tan poderoso. Combinar ese Cero con su ataque... Pensé que podía absorberlo. ¿Cómo me sobrecargó? Eso no debería poder ser. Su reiatsu debe ser más denso que el mío. En este estado es mucho más fuerte que yo.'

La mujer sonrió mientras se levantaba. Ichigo encontró esto inquietante e intentó darle sentido a su reacción.

'¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué está sonriendo? Ichigo la tiene contra las cuerdas...' Pensó Ulquiorra.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto... Eres realmente mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, White. Aún así... No puedo dejar que alguien como tú deshonre el legado de Zangetsu llevando a los Hollows a otra guerra. No entiendes... No podemos ganar contra ellos, incluso si pudiéramos vencer a los Capitanes, aún quedaría la Guardia Real y el Rey del Alma." Dijo Athena seriamente, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido.

"Athena, por favor, déjalo ya, ¡no tienes que morir por mí!" Gritó Soi Fong, captando la atención de los Arrancars.

Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido por tales palabras. '¿Por qué es leal a Athena? Parece que le importa si Athena vive o muere. Eso es extraño... Viniendo de ella.'

Yin, Yang e incluso Athena se sorprendieron por la preocupación de Soi Fong.

La Arrancar de cabello lavando suspiró mientras miraba a Ichigo. "No puedo hacer eso..."

Por un breve momento, Ichigo se sintió muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo. 'Tienen una preocupación genuina las unas por las otras... Casi me hace sentir que soy el malo aquí.'

Athena cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. "Es una pena que un Hollow tan poderoso como tú no pueda ver la razón. Me pregunto si Zangetsu podría haber domado tu odio, White. Es hora de que ponga fin a esta batalla."

El Rey Hollow le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. "Hablas como si estuvieras apunto de ganar... ¿Me perdí algo?"

"Mira el sol... He estado almacenando su poder durante mil años. Lo guardé para un último recurso para algo que me pareciera necesario. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que matar a otro Hollow con ello. Parece que el destino tiene un cruel sentido del humor." Dijo Athena mientras comenzaba a levitar del suelo.

Ichigo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero antes de que pudiera conectar un swing, Athena pareció deformarse en el cielo. Toda la luz del día desapareció al reunirse por encima de la Torre Del Sol.

Ulquiorra tuvo que apartar la mirada de la luz cegadora, pero su mente estaba corriendo. 'No puede ser... No me digas que ella tiene una Segunda Etapa.'

Su deducción parecía ser correcta, ya que Athena realmente estaba absorbiendo toda la luz del Sol. Ahora ella era la única fuente de luz en el cielo. Ichigo se quedó perplejo cuando aterrizó frente a él.

'¿¡Una Segunda Etapa!?' Pensó Ichigo asombrado.

Athena inclinó la cabeza hacía él. "Pareces sorprendido... Te dije que no eras más poderoso que yo. He acumulado poder y entrenado mi Zanpakuto durante mil años... Y he alcanzado un nivel más allá de una Resurrección."

"Segunda Etapa...'' Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba con asombro su nueva forma.

Como si no fuera impresionante antes, Athena ahora tenía seis alas y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de luz y fuego una vez más. Una armadura dorada cubría su cuerpo y sobre su cara había un casco en forma de pájaro con plumas llameantes.

Ella lo miró con intensidad a los ojos. "¿Unas últimas palabras antes de que te mate, White?"

"Llueve... Zangetsu." Dijo Ichigo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Athena se quedó en shock ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

La transformación dracónica, imponente y regia que era la Segunda Etapa de Ichigo. Dicha transformación casi le causa un desmayo a Soi Fong. '¿¡Él también tiene otra forma!? Nunca hemos visto esto antes... ¿¡Puede White ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya es!? ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?'

Athena parecía aún más sorprendida por la Segunda Etapa de Ichigo. "¿¡También tienes una segunda liberación!?"

Después de su transformación, Ichigo formó una hoja negra de energía, que sostuvo hacía el cielo. Eclipsó completamente la luz de Athena cuando el haz creció hasta la longitud de la Torre Del Sol. Ichigo la mantuvo en su mano tranquilamente antes de hablar. "Mugetsu."

Y bajó el haz negro de energía, que Athena intentó contrarrestar. Para su total desesperación, rompió sus defensas inmediatamente y la abrumó.

La oscuridad absoluta cubrió el paisaje al instante. Sólo Ulquiorra y los Alphas podían ver en la oscuridad. La Segunda Etapa de Athena fue completamente destruída en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ella misma cayó al suelo derrotada. Si Ichigo hubiera puesto una mínima cantidad de fuerza en su swing, muy probablemente estaría partida en dos ahora mismo.

Fue un milagro que estuviese viva y que el ataque no la cortó a la mitad ni borró su cuerpo, pero parecía que agotó todas las fuerzas de la mujer y al parecer estaba paralizada. Ichigo caminó con calma hacía ella y sacudió la cabeza. "Qué desperdicio."

Los ojos de Athena estaban llenos de desesperación al darse cuenta de la situación. White la había derrotado incluso en la forma secreta que trabajó tanto y tan duro para crear... Con un sólo ataque.

Ella sólo podía quedarse ahí y ver cómo Ichigo se acercaba. El Rey disipó su Segunda Etapa y poco después regresó a su estado base.

La bellezo de pelo lavanda lo miró con incertidumbre. "Incluso con todo mi poder... ¿Cómo"

"Porque yo soy la reencarnación de Zangetsu... En caso de que estés sorda, es el nombre de mi Zanpakuto." Suspiró Ichigo.

"Tú... ¿Eres tú, de verdad eres Zangetsu? Pero... No, no puedo creerlo. ¡Demuéstramelo, White! ¡Demuéstramelo!" Gritó Athena a pesar de su estado lesionado.

"¿Por qué? Estoy apunto de matarte..." Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Soi Fong bloquear su camino. Ella se quedó protegiéndola con los brazos extendidos.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja en confusión al ver a la ex Shinigami. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Capitana Soi Fong?"

"Si quieres matarla tienes que pasar por mí primero..." La pequeña ex Capitana encontró el valor de decir.

Él la miró durante un momento y luego habló. "¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ella... Por un Hollow?"

"Sí... Es una buena persona, nadie más se atrevería a enfrentarse a un monstruo como tú en mi nombre, no quiero que muera por alguien tan despreciable como yo." Respondió Soi Fong con la mayor valentía y sinceridad que pudo.

Athena miró a la mujer frente a ella con incredulidad. "Soi Fong..."

Por alguna razón Ichigo se sintió verdaderamente conmovido por las palabras de Soi Fong. Había una genuidad muy clara en ella por lo que podía ver.

Ichigo suspiró mientras enfundaba su Zanpakuto. Athena y Soi Fong parecían confundidas por su reacción. Momentos después, Yin y Yang aparecieron en los costados de Athena.

"Athena, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Yang preocupada. Inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar atendiendo las heridas de Athena.

Yin no dijo nada, pero sus ojos miraron a Ichigo con curiosidad. '¿Por qué enfundó su espada?'

"Parece que estaba equivocado sobre ti, Soi Fong... Ya no eres una fanática ciega, finalmente puedes ver la verdad." Dijo Ichigo tras una respiración profunda.

La mujer de cabello oscuro dio un paso hacía Ichigo y volvió a hablar. "Me equivoqué, hay gente buena entre los Hollows... Pero lo mismo puede decirse de los Shinigamis. Tú también estás equivocado... Ichigo. He visto a incontables personas inocentes morir a manos de los Hollows. ¿De verdad crees que estás más justificado que nosotros por exterminarnos?"

Ichigo pareció sorprendido de que ella usase su nombre real. Él miró hacía abajo y pensó. 'Ella tiene un punto... No son todos malos.'

Destellos de varios Shinigamis pasaron por su mente mientras pensaba en ellos. Rukia, Karin, su padre, e incluso la gente inocente en los distritos Rukongai. No quería matar a ninguno de ellos.

"Tienes razón..." Dijo Ichigo mirando a Soi Fong a los ojos.

Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta. "¿Q-qué?"

"Lo siento... Por lo que te hice. A las dos..." Dijo Ichigo con expresión triste mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de Athena.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. "Todas son libres de hacer lo que quieran... Ya no las molestaré."

"¡E-espera!" Gritó Athena, tropezando mientras pasaba a un lado de Soi Fong. "¡White, espera!"

"Mi nombre es Ichigo." Dijo mientras miraba a Athena de nuevo. Rápidamente se sintió perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

 **XXX Paisaje mental de Ichigo, Flashback de Zangetsu XXX**

Zangetsu estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuchó a alguien discutir. Se dirigió sigilosamente a una esquina y miró a su alrededor para ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Athena?" Exclamó Miho con las manos en las caderas.

"Quiero ver a Zangetsu..." Respondió ella con calma.

Miho se mordió el labio y la miró. "Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejada de sus aposentos privados. Zangetsu no necesita que lo molestes durante su tiempo a solas."

"Lo siento, no sabía que era un crimen ir a su habitación... ¿Qué es él para ti, Miho?" Preguntó Athena.

La Kitsune le gruñó. "Perra arrogante... ¡Piensas que sólo porque eres la Primera eres la Reina de Hueco Mundo! ¡Pues no lo eres! Zangetsu no tiene Reina y tampoco necesita una."

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo... Estás celosa, ¿eh?" Dijo Athena con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿¡De ti!? ¡Sí, claro! No me hagas reír... Todo fue genial hasta que tú y tu estúpido hermano vinieron. Me estoy enfadando mucho con tu actitud alta y poderosa, perra. Tsk, cómo te atreves a llamarme a mí celosa." Escupió Miho.

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "Yo iba a hablar con él sobre la Puerta del Infierno, pero si quieres actuar como una niña celosa porque estás intimidada por mí, entonces adelante. Pero te guste o no, voy a verlo."

"Sobre mi cadáver..." Dijo Miho mientras bloqueaba su camino y la empujó hacía atrás.

Miho se pegó a la cara de Athena y le dirigió una mirada de burla. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a tomar represalias?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas herirte y hacerme parecer como la mala? Eres una mocosa mezquina y manipuladora, Miho... A veces me pregunto por qué Zangetsu tenía a una perra como tú como su teniente." Dijo Athena con veneno.

"Él es mío... ¿¡Entiendes eso!? ¡Aléjate de él!" Siseó Miho.

"¿Oh? Arturo me dijo que pensabas de él como un hermano... No sabía que sentías tanto amor por tu 'hermano'. Respondió Athena.

"¡Tú!" Miho estuvo apunto de atacarla, pero Zangetsu eligió este momento para aparecer.

"¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?" Preguntó mirando a las dos mujeres.

Ambas parecían horrorizadas por su inesperada llegada.

Miho se aferró inmediatamente a él y miró a Athena con furia. "Le estaba diciendo a nuestra señora Primera que estabas descansando, pero ella insistió cruelmente en que me apartara o me haría daño."

Athena miró a Miho con incredulidad y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te dije sobre mentir, Miho?" Dijo Zangetsu cogiendo a la Kitsune con la guardia baja.

Ella lo miró horrorizada. "¿Q-qué?"

"Escuché todo lo que hablaron..." Contestó él haciendo que su cara enrojeciera de verguenza. Miho inmediatamente soltó su brazo y huyó para ocultarse.

Después de que ella se fue, Athena suspiró. "Aún me odian... Tal vez debería volver a la Torre Del Sol."

"No los escuches. Sólo tienen miedo de ti y esa es la única forma en que pueden expresarlo. Miho no es una mala persona... Sólo es rara." Dijo Zangetsu empáticamente.

"Entonces... ¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Athena tras un largo silencio.

"¿Sobre qué?" Dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Athena apartó la mirada. "Sobre... Que le gustas más de lo que parece."

Zangetsu se encogió de hombros. "No sé... Supongo que es un poco lindo."

"¿Lindo? No esquives el asunto, Zangetsu... Arturo me dijo que ella te gusta... ¿Es cierto?" Dijo Athena en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... Ella es especial para mí, pero no es realmente una preocupación urgente ahora mismo. ¿Qué pasa con la Puerta del Infierno?"

"Hmph... Bueno, es un poco inestable ahora mismo, sólo venía a decirte que creo que sería buena idea si lo miras personalmente un tiempo, sin mencionar también que los Hollows de las tierras soleadas se ponen furiosos cuando no estoy cerca para mantener el orden." Explicó Athena.

Zangetsu asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es muy proactivo de ti, Athena... Eres un buen líder, no dejes que lo que los demás digan pese sobre ti. Tengo mucho respeto por el trabajo que hiciste por Hueco Mundo y su gente."

"¿Entonces estás bien conque vaya?" Preguntó insegura.

Él le dio una sonrisa de orgullo. "Por supuesto... Si crees que es necesario entonces no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes allí un tiempo."

"Yo... ¿No te importa si me voy o me quedo?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Haz lo que creas correcto, Athena, confío en ti. Ya te dije que estoy bien con cualquier decisión que tomes." Respondió.

Los labios de Athena se contrajeron en un evidente ceño. Se giró para despedirse. "Me iré enseguida, entonces..."

"Athena, espera..." Dijo Zangetsu mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Ella se dio la vuelta con ojos tristes. Él casi podía sentirse perderse en esos ojos azules.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Athena.

Zangetsu la abrazó fuertemente. "¿Por qué estás triste, mi princesa luz de Sol?"

"¿Princesa luz de Sol? ¿Qué estás hablando?" Intentó hablar normalmente, pero le salió algo emocional.

"Iré contigo, Athena... Tal vez un tiempo lejos de los demás te alegrará." Respondió Zangetsu.

"¿¡L-lo harás!?" Exclamó alegremente, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándole directamente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada anhelante. "P-pero... ¿Y Miho?"

"¿Y tú?" Contestó él.

El rostro de Athena se ruborizó mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Justo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Zangetsu, Ichigo volvió a la realidad.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Torre Del Sol, Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo miró la expresión triste de Athena. "¿Por qué estás tan triste... Princesa luz de Sol?"

La mandíbula de Athena parecía que quería caérsele y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿¡Zangetsu!? ¡Eres... Eres realmente tú, Zangetsu!"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar, la belleza de pelo lavanda corrió hacía él lo mejor que pudo en su estado lesionado. Ella terminó tropezando al alcanzarlo y cayó hacía adelante, pero Ichigo la cogió.

Ichigo apenas podía creer lo rápido que sus emociones se apoderaron de ella, ya que rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza. "Intenté llegar a ti a tiempo... Realmente lo intenté, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Por favor perdóname... Lo siento mucho, debería haber estado ahí para ti. Es mi culpa que murieras...''

Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer frente a esta situación. Hizo lo único que parecía apropiado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

No tenía idea de qué decirle a esta mujer en esta situación y decidió permanecer en silencio.

Todos vieron con incredulidad la escena. Ulquiorra levantó una ceja sorprendido. '¿Qué están haciendo?'

Los Alphas parecían completamente perdidos también. Dusk se inclinó hacía Eclipse. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"Se dio cuenta de que él es Zangetsu... Supongo que había cierta historia allí." Dedujo Eclipse.

Umbra echó un vistazo al paisaje y sacudió la cabeza. "Esa gran batalla... ¿Y termina así? ¿En un abrazo?"

Yin y Yang se quedaron pasmadas por lo que estaban viendo. Yin no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a Athena en un estado tan vulnerable.

Soi Fong observó el gesto con asombro genuino. 'Él la abrazó... Incluso después de lo que hicieron el uno y el otro. Esto es casi poético... ¿Athena ama a Zangetsu? Si White es la reencarnación de Zangetsu, ¿qué significa esto?'

Athena alzó la mirada a los ojos de Ichigo. "Ahora lo veo... Nunca podría olvidar tus ojos. Si te acordaste de mí... ¿Por qué peleamos, Zangetsu?"

"No soy el mismo Zangetsu que conociste hace tantos años. Tengo sus recuerdos y él y yo somos uno, pero no somos el mismo. Yo soy Ichigo y soy su reencarnación." Explicó Ichigo.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto... La muerte te llegó después de todo. Estoy feliz de que estés vivo de alguna manera... ¿Por qué estás tratando de ir a otra guerra con los Shinigamis? ¿Qué pasa con todo? Pareces... diferente."

"Creo que deberíamos tener una charla... Voy a explicar todo sobre quién soy y qué está pasando en Hueco Mundo." Respondió Ichigo con calma.

Athena finalmente se soltó de Ichigo y se puso en pie. Casi se cayó de nuevo, pero él la cogió y le sirvió de apoyo.

"Venid dentro de la Torre... Hay cosas que también te contaré." Dijo Athena mientras guiaba el camino.

Los dos pasaron por Soi Fong que hizo contacto visual directo con Ichigo. La expresión de la mujer de pelo negro era ilegible, pero ella lo miró con ojos llenos de emoción.

Al pasar, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que Soi Fong los seguía. Todos los demás también los siguieron.

 **XXX Dentro de la Torre Del Sol XXX**

Todos estaban reunidos en la antecámara principal, donde estaban las estatuas de los antiguos Espada. La última hora se habían pasado hablando de cómo Athena llegó allí, de la Gran Purga, de todos los acontecimientos de la ascensión de Ichigo al poder y de los conflictos que se enfrentó. Athena parecía particularmente interesada en la dispersión del poder de Lunaryu y la familia de Ichigo en particular.

Athena parecía realmente avergonzada de sí misma después de escuchar su historia. "Y pensar que te juzgué tan duramente antes... Lo siento, Ichigo. Puedo entender tus sentimientos... Los Shinigamis ciertamente no te han dado ninguna razón para dejarlos estar. Aún así... Me alegra que puedas ver la razón y dejar que Soi Fong viva."

"Está bien... Sólo estaba estresado por toda la situación. Cuando escuché sobre este lugar de Ulquiorra, tuve que venir a verlo yo mismo. Ahora estamos en una posición en la que no podemos hacer nada hasta que nuestro ejército esté completamente entrenado."

"¿Entiendes por qué tuve que guardar la Torre Del Sol todos estos años, verdad?" Preguntó Athena.

Ichigo asintió. "Sí, por la Puerta del Infierno... Esa es una causa noble. Una que puedo apoyar plenamente."

Ni Athena ni Soi Fong le mencionaron a los antiguos Espada ahora convertidos en Togabitos, y ninguna pensó que era buena idea decírselo. Esta falta de detalle no pasó desapercibida para Yin y Yang. La Arrancar de pelo azul en especial, lo encontró extrañamente sospechoso.

"El Capitán Shiba y todos los demás... No tienen ni idea." Dijo Soi Fong mientras miraba a Ichigo.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó él.

"Que no estás loco o eres malvado... Estás protegiendo este lugar de ellos. No puedo ni creer lo que estoy apunto de decir, pero entiendo por qué hiciste todas esas cosas ahora. Quiero decir, cómo trataste a tu hermana... Y a tu padre. Realmente demuestras que todavía te importan." Dijo Soi Fong.

Ichigo asintió. "Sí... Y mi otra hermana, Yuzu, es actualmente prisionera de los Quincys. Honestamente, rescatarla es mi prioridad número uno. Con Karin al menos sé que no le harán daño mientras mi padre esté en la Sociedad de Almas."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? Supongo que soy uno de ustedes, ¿no?" Preguntó Soi Fong algo inquieta y con incertidumbre. A pesar de su larga charla, aún no sabía dónde estaba.

"Si quieres serlo... Si realmente crees que lo que estamos haciendo es correcto." Respondió Ichigo.

"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero sí. Mi única petición es que intentes darle una oportunidad a los Shinigamis. No todo el mundo es un noble corrupto. Entiendo que algunos Capitanes tienen que morir... Pero los inocentes del Seireitei no." Respondió Soi Fong apasionadamente.

"Ahora eres como una persona diferente, Soi Fong..." Asintió Ichigo. "Puedo respetar esa petición."

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un largo momento. "Lo que me hiciste fue horrible... Pero ahora me alegro de que sucediera... Heh. Antes pensaba que eras como el Señor de todo mal, ¿sabes? Es gracioso... Es casi como si nosotros fuéramos los malos y los Hollows los buenos."

"He hecho algunas cosas bastante terribles y muchos de mis seguidores son psicópatas, así que yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que somos 'buenos', pero ciertamente no somos como los monstruos que la Sociedad de Almas nos retrata." Dijo Ichigo.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta... ¿Por qué quieres matar al Rey del Alma? ¿No sabes qué ocurrirá si muere? Eso destruirá todos los mundos." Explicó Soi Fong.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Eso es más bien un asunto de Sosuke... Él me ha convencido de que el Rey del Alma es malo."

"Las únicas personas que han visto al Rey del Alma son la Guardia Real... El Escuadrón Cero." Explicó Soi Fong.

"En mis recuerdos de la mente de Zangetsu... Él también quería derrocar al Rey del Alma, pero no sé por qué." Respondió Ichigo con honestidad.

Athena parecía interesada en el tema. "Creo que yo puedo responder a eso... Poco antes de que empezara la guerra, mi hermano descubrió para qué era la Oken que Zangetsu... Tú... Tenías."

"¿¡Una Oken!? ¿¡Zangetsu tenía una Oken!?" Jadeó Soi Fong.

"¿Qué es exactamente una Oken? Recuerdo haber soñado con eso... Y con una mariposa infernal." Dijo Ichigo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Una Oken es una llave al Palacio del Alma... Las únicas personas que las tienen son personas que tienen alguna conexión con el Escuadrón Cero o con el Rey del Alma. Creo que los Shibas fueron la última familia en conseguir una." Explicó Soi Fong.

"¿Podría ser que tu relación con el Clan Shiba tenga algo que ver con esto?" Preguntó Soi Fong.

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "No, porque Zangetsu ya la tenía hace mil años, desde cuando era un Vasto Lorde."

"¿¡Entonces cómo podría haberla tenido!?" Preguntó Soi Fong con frustración.

Ichigo recordó su sueño con Arturo y miró a Athena con incertidumbre. "¿Qué le pasó a esa Oken?"

"Arturo fue la última persona que la tuvo... La dejaste con él por seguridad, creo que podría ser posible que muriera con él." Suspiró Athena.

"Maldición... Baraggan me dijo que Arturo fue a la Sociedad de Almas después de dejarlo a cargo de Las Noches. Supongo que no vamos a recuperar esa Oken en el corto plazo." Dijo Ichigo enojado.

"No tiene importancia, Ichigo... Es mejor que te concentres en esta guerra a tres vías. A menos que tengas la intención de ir al Palacio Real antes de tratar con todos estos otros temas a los que Hueco Mundo debe enfrentarse." Disuadió la belleza de pelo lavanda.

"Quizá Aizen sepa más sobre esto... De todos modos, tengo que regresar a Las Noches." Dijo Ichigo mientras empezaba a levantarse. Ulquiorra y los Alphas parecían algo aburridos todo este tiempo, pero inmediatamente se animaron cuando Ichigo se dirigió a la salida.

"Iremos contigo, Ichigo... Probablemente necesitarás nuestra ayuda si los Quincys planean invadirnos." Respondió Athena.

"¿Y la Puerta del Infierno?" Preguntó Yin.

Athena sacudió la cabeza. "Es de menor preocupación que una invasión Quincy. Mis alas lo mantendrán bien por ahora."

"Está bien, vamos." Dijo Ichigo.

Soi Fong se apresuró a ir con ellos y pensó para sí. 'Esto parece irreal... Soy uno de ellos ahora. Ichigo parece un tipo medio atractivo... Supongo que eso explica por qué todas aquellas chicas estúpidas cacarearan sobre él como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.'

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Muken XXX**

En lo más profundo y aún más allá del Escuadrón Uno, en el nivel más bajo de la prisión de la Sociedad de Almas, un hombre estaba atado en la oscuridad y encadenado a un poste. Casi no había luz en su oscura prisión, pero el sonido de pasos llamó su atención.

Claramente estaba un poco loco después de haber estado prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Él rió por el sonido. "Oh Zangetsu, ¿eres tú? ¿Por fin vienes a rescatarme? ¡Já! Siempre supe que lo harías. ¡Nada podría matarte! ¡Tú eres el Rey! ¡El Rey!"

"Cállate, Arrancar... Zangetsu está muerto. Lo maté hace mucho tiempo, ¿o ya te has olvidado?" Dijo una siniestra voz femenina.

El prisionero de pelo menta notó la silueta de una Capitana Shinigami aparecer en su vista cuando una débil luz la iluminó. Él la miró lleno de disgusto. "¡Oh, eres tú! ¡No he visto tu rostro perverso desde hace un tiempo! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, oh estimada Capitana? No tengo muchos visitantes en estos días. Hace muchísimo que el viejo no viene a verme. ¿Todavía sigue vivo?"

"Han pasado siglos, Arturo Plateado... No es que sea importante para ti, he venido a pedirte otra vez algo importante..." Comenzó Unohana.

"¿La Oken, huh? ¿La quieres? Sabía que ustedes iban a pedirla de nuevo eventualmente... ¿Por qué ahora?" Arturo inmediatamente averiguó de qué estaba hablando.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo... ¡Ahora dime dónde está!" Siseó ella.

"¿O qué? ¿Me torturarás? ¿Me matarás? ¿Me encerrarás? No tengo nada que decirte a ti." Rió Arturo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se arqueó en el borde de los labios de Unohana. "¿Dónde está la Oken? No te lo preguntaré de nuevo..."

"¿Por qué importa de todos modos? No es como si la fuésemos a usar contra vosotros." Dijo Arturo, riendo de nuevo al acabar.

Ella gruñó mientras desenvainaba su Zanpakuto. "Voy a hacerte desear que estés muerto..."

"¡Oh! Ya sé lo que es... ¡Zangetsu ha vuelto, ¿verdad?! Tienes miedo de que venga a rescatarme y a obtener su Oken de nuevo, ¿¡verdad!? ¡Tienes miedo! ¡Tienes miedo! ¡JAJAJAJA!" Rió Arturo histéricamente.

Unohana se detuvo momentáneamente mientras lo miraba con expresión de disgusto. "¡Zangetsu está muerto!"

"¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti misma para dormir por la noche? ¿Ha regresado la lluvia, Kenpachi?" Siguió riendo Arturo.

La mujer se alejó furiosa. 'Esto es inútil... Se ha vuelto loco. Dudo que aunque lo torture saque alguna información de él.'

"¡La lluvia está llegando, Capitana! ¡Ya viene! ¡JAJAJA!" Dijo Arturo melancólicamente mientras Unohana se iba.

Al salir de Muken e ir hasta el ascensor, su mente estaba profundamente perturbada. 'La máscara de White y el cuerno blanco... Se parecía mucho a él. ¿Podría ser realmente el mismo Hollow? No... Eso es imposible.'

Unohana frecuentemente oía en su mente las últimas palabras de Zangetsu. 'Un día temerán la lluvia... Él no puede estar vivo. Me pregunto qué piensa Yamamoto de esta situación... No ha dicho nada al respecto. ¿Podría estar viendo cosas? ¿Mis recuerdos me están persiguiendo? Yo lo maté... Está muerto. Está muerto... ¿Verdad?'

Fin Capítulo 23

Bueeeenas a todos. Fiu, hacía mucho tiempo ya, ¿eh? Melkor tardó como cuatro meses y medio, y yo una semana más tarde por las fiestas y demás. Melkor dice que no sabe cuándo actualizará con un nuevo capítulo pero lo que lo hará, así que paciencia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir, dar a favoritos o review. Ahora pasemos al capítulo. Empezamos con la reunión de Ichigo y Ulquiorra con los Moradores del Pozo y los Alphas. Importante revelación sobre la espada de Zangetsu, Lunaryu. Más se explicará próximamente, asegura Melkor. Como habrán comprobado los nombres de los Alphas tienen temática relacionada con la oscuridad. Umbra, en latín sombra. Void, vacío. Y Eclipse, creo que no hace falta explicarlo. Ulquiorra ahora tiene su Fracción y un ejército de Hollows como él. Lo más importante sin duda fue la confrontación Ichigo, Athena y Soi Fong. Sublime. Y sí, Athena tiene una Segunda Etapa como se vio. Finalmente, el pequeño apartado de Arturo en Muken y Unohana... ¿Qué pasará ahí? Ya lo veremos. Hasta otra.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Luz de Luna

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, Melkor's Mercy, y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Harribel, fuera de Las Noches XXX**

Tier Harribel había estado trabajando muy duro durante los últimos días, preparándose para la próxima invasión Quincy. Las inevitables batallas por venir pesaban en su mente. No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por la seguridad y el bienestar de los otros Hollows y especialmente de su propia Fracción. La Espada rubia suspiró pesadamente mientras varios escenarios jugaban en su mente.

A menudo se preguntaba qué tan bien los demás se enfrentarían a los Quincys y Shinigamis. La idea de perder a alguien en batalla era desalentadora, pero incluso ella sabía que era inevitable en una guerra. 'Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nadie muere bajo mi reloj. Ichigo continúa diciéndonos que nuestra segunda liberación es sólo accesible tras la verdadera comprensión de nuestro yo interior. ¿Qué significa eso para mí? ¿Quién soy?'

La mujer había pasado mucho tiempo en la auto-reflexión y llegó a una mejor comprensión de sus sentimientos internos. Sin embargo, incluso a pesar del progreso, no pudo alcanzar la verdadera visión que requería. Sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración, Harribel soltó un enorme torrente de agua en el aire.

La Espada se sentó en la arena y suspiró pesadamente mientras el agua llovía sobre ella y alrededor del paisaje. Mientras observaba cómo caía el agua, ella se sintió sumida en un profundo sentimiento.

 **XXX Mundo Interior de Tier XXX**

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontró en lo que parecía ser una playa de algún tipo. Al mirar más lejos, pudo ver el agua de la bahía cayendo del horizonte. Un examen más minucioso reveló que era una cascada enorme que caía del borde del mundo.

Ella lo miró brevemente y sintió una ligera cantidad de ansiedad cuando pareció acercarse. Segundos después sonó una voz de la nada. "¿Tienes miedo del agua?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Harribel en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa. Sobre la cascada que parecía caer por el borde del mundo, vio una luz de plata reluciente. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una Luna. La rubia no podía dejar de mirarla por un momento al sentir una sensación inusual llenándola.

Tier apartó la mirada de ella mientras la voz hablaba de nuevo. "¿Tienes miedo de venir a mí?"

"¿Es la Luna la que me habla?" Preguntó confundida la Espada rubia.

Su sospecha fue acertada cuando la luz intermitente de la Luna brilló un segundo. Cuando la luz se calmó, tomó forma y Harribel examinó a una figura muy peculiar.

Era difícil describir con precisión su aspecto, pero la mujer recién llegada tenía una apariencia muy similar a Harribel. Ella tenía el pelo rubio feroz que parecía más largo que el suyo propio. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de lo que sólo se podía describir como piel de tiburón blanco. Estaba cubriendo alrededor de tres cuartos de cada miembro individual, ofreciendo una protección acorazada para ellos. Ambos hombros tenían una apariencia de hueso filoso similar a la Resurrección de Harribel, pero éstos parecían tener un aspecto más elegante y nítido.

Fuera de cada antebrazo, parecían salir dos aletas. Tenían un borde cortante que les hacía parecía útil para nadar y cortar por igual. Un par idéntico venía de sus piernas blindadas hacía afuera y hacía arriba en los laterales. Los muslos superiores, mientras expuestos, tenían marcas estríadas en ellos que subieron hasta algún tipo de minifalda blindada. Un breve vistazo rápidamente llamó la atención a una cola gigante, con extremo de cuchilla en su parte inferior trasera. El extremo de la aleta tenía forma de Luna creciente.

El torso de la mujer era bastante revelador, pero se podía ver una armadura protectora que cubría su pecho y la parte superior de la espalda. Casi parecía una coraza. Al ver finalmente el rostro de la mujer, Harribel finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Esta mujer se parecía a ella. Sus ojos tenían el iris de un negro muy similar al de Ichigo, junto con unos ojos verdes/dorado.

"Eres sorprendentemente consciente de ti misma, pero también temerosa de ti misma. Algo extraño en alguien que proyecta tanta confianza y poder." Dijo la mujer.

Tier entornó la mirada. "¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es este lugar?"

"¿Es tan difícil de descubrir? ¿No lo ves? La Luna está más allá del borde de tu mundo interior, tienes miedo de caer, así que nunca intentas alcanzarla. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Del agua? ¿De lo desconocido en la oscuridad? ¿De ti misma?" Preguntó la mujer.

Harribel inmediatamente comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando. "Espera... Eres yo, ¿cierto? ¿Este es mi mundo interior? ¿Por qué hay esa cascada sin fin entonces?"

"Representa las limitaciones que tú misma te impones. Nunca lograrás una Segunda Etapa mientras la Luna esté fuera de tu alcance." Dijo su yo interior al comenzar a levitar.

"¿Sólo necesito ir a la Luna? Si es así, es simple. No debería ser un proble" Harribel se detuvo a mediados de frase ya que el borde del mundo parecía al borde de la playa ahora. Su ansiedad comenzó a aumentar por razones que ella no podía explicar cuanto más se acercaba.

"¿Por qué me persigue?" Dijo Tier con preocupación mientras su mundo interior cambiaba.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Su yo interior preguntó de nuevo.

"¡No! Ya... Ya voy." Dijo respirando profundamente mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el agua oscura hacía la enorme cascada que salía del borde del mundo. A medida que se acercaba, la corriente de agua se hizo más fuerte, y rápidamente la arrastró por la marea, empujándola hacía el borde.

Harribel inmediatamente empezó a entrar en pánico mientras se estabilizaba el agua e intentaba regresar a la playa. Para su horror, dicha playa apenas era visible ahora. Ella miró a la distancia confundida. "¿¡Cómo llegué tan lejos!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?"

Su yo interior no respondió, a lo que Harribel entrecerró los ojos e intentó juzgar la distancia de lo que lejos que estaba la playa. Para su confusión, toda la playa parecía tener una cordillera atrás. Ahora estaba en el borde de su mundo interior. Ella miró entre delante y detrás la distancia. Hesitante por un momento, Harribel miró a su yo interior, preguntándose qué hacer.

Su yo interior sacudió la cabeza y habló. "No puedes volver... Las mareas del destino y las corrientes de cambio ya están aquí. Debes decidir... Caer o levantarte."

La rubia no podía explicar esta extraña sensación de ansiedad que estaba recibiendo mientras permanecía allí inmóvil y asustada. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, excepto mirar la cordillera detrás de la playa en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando algo aterrador llamó su atención. Sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y su corazón se le escapaba al darse cuenta de que las montañas se acercaban.

Y mientras se acercaban, se dio cuenta de algo. "No son montañas... Son olas."

Olas gigantescas se estrellaban contra la playa cuando se venían acercando hasta Harribel, que se encontró subconscientemente a la deriva, dirigiéndose poco a poco a la cascada sobre el borde de su mundo interior.

Tier miró desesperadamente a su yo interior, quien parecía tranquila. La mujer sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a volar sobre el borde. No había nada más que un interminable abismo negruzco sobre el borde de la cascada debajo de ella.

Su yo interior habló con tranquilidad. "Haz tu elección, cobarde... Cede a las inevitables mareas del destino o da un salto de fe."

La Espada frunció el ceño y sintió su ira aumentar a causa del ultimatun. Miró hacía su yo interior que tenía una sonrisa estoica. Tier la fulminó con la mirada. "¡No soy cobarde!"

"Y yo pensando que por fin te convertiste en alguien digno, parece que estaba equivocada. Si Ichigo te viese ahora, estaría avergonzado de ti. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que seas irrelevante para él a este ritmo. ¿Qué más puedes ofrecerle? ¿Cómo podrías esperar que alguien confíe en ti si no puedes confiar en ti misma?" Dijo su yo interior con calma.

La Espada rubia estaba empezando a irritarse. Apretó los puños en un intento de calmarse. "Si estás tratando de enojarme, estás teniendo éxito."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, pelear contra mi?" Interrumpió.

"Puedes apostar que lo haré... ¡Te probaré que no tengo miedo!" Dijo con cierta ira.

"Tienes algo de emoción... Y yo pensando que todo estaba enterrado ahí abajo." Dijo su yo interior fríamente mientras miraba por encima del borde. Las olas estaban prácticamente sobre ambas.

Harribel no perdió tiempo y entró en su Resurrección, volando rápidamente tras su yo interior. Para su sorpresa, la mujer empezó a volar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tier se encontrase volando tras ella hacía la Luna. A medida que se acercaban su mundo interior parecía más brillante.

Antes de que Harribel lo supiera, ambas estaban cerca de la Luna en el cielo. Su yo interior se detuvo cuando llegaron allí y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. "Bueno, ahora sé lo que te motiva, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harribel.

Nunca obtuvo una explicación, pues su yo interior manifestó un tridente hecho de energía espiritual amarilla y negra. Tier no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el tridente fue arrojado hacía ella como un arpón, y fue enviada a volar. Al descender, se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo sobre el borde de su mundo interior, junto con las olas masivas. Sin embargo, para su incredulidad, una marea creciente de agua salió disparada del infinito abismo, llenando su mundo interior de agua. Cuando aterrizó en el agua, se encontró flotando en lo alto de un océano ahora tranquilo, con la Luna llena directamente sobre su cabeza.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Tier XXX**

Tier se encontró de nuevo en Hueco Mundo, en su segunda liberación. La rubia miró a su nueva forma con incredulidad. "Lo... ¡Lo hice!"

"¡Logré mi Segunda Etapa!" Exclamó inesperadamente excitada a la vez que examinaba su nueva forma. Probando sus habilidades, convocó una hoja de energía masiva, similar a cómo la hoja de su primera liberación, y la giró unas cuantas veces. La moldeó en forma y tamaño en un tridente. Apuntándolo en el aire, disparó al cielo en un torrente de energía. Al hacerlo, Harribel notó algo peculiar. La Luna parecía un poco más llena que de costumbre.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Baraggan XXX**

El anterior Rey Hollow y orgulloso Primera Espada estaba profundamente en el desierto, reflexionando sobre su progreso. 'Hmm...Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando y desarrollando mis poderes en un estado más refinado. Siempre he sido poderoso... Siempre un Rey por derecho, que nadie podría desafiar. Aún así, aquí estoy, incapaz de aumentar mi poder. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para alcanzar un mayor estado de mí mismo?'

La Primera sacudió la cabeza mientras contemplaba su supuesto poder oculto. Mirando hacía la Luna, notó algo peculiar... Estaba más llena que de costumbre. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando él la miró. 'Puedo sentir la Luna... ¿Qué pasó?'

Mientras seguía observando la Luna en el cielo, Baraggan sintió que su gravedad se intensificaba a su alrededor, forzándolo a un estado en el que no podía moverse. El mundo entero a su alrededor parecía estar comprimiéndose.

 **XXX Mundo interior de Baraggan XXX**

Baraggan se encontró en un lugar muy extraño en comparación con Hueco Mundo. El hombre mayor miró a su alrededor cautelosamente y notó que estaba en lo que sólo podía describirse como un devastado campo de rocas flotantes en un espacio negro y vacío. Cuando su mirada se asomó por el horizonte, vio algo inusual. Parecía ser una Luna destrozada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las rocas flotantes eran trozos de ella. Miró hacía abajo y se dio cuenta de que no había nada debajo de estos trozos destrozados, excepto un espacio negro.

Curiosamente, vio estrellas y luces a su alrededor que le dieron a Baraggan la impresión de que estaba en el cosmos. La visión de la Luna quebrada en el horizonte era una imagen bastante inquietante. Parecía como si la mitad de ella hubiera sido rota y estaba en los trozos flotantes. El ex Rey Hollow se preguntaba si era la Luna de Hueco Mundo.

Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados al escuchar algo aterrizando detrás de él. Aunque estaba lejos, podía ver claramente lo que era. Oponiéndose hacía él, se alzaba un imponente caballero. Dicho caballero tenía una armadura de hueso color gris plateado de pies a cabeza, que se acentuaba con una larga capa negra y púrpura que fluía. Su pectoral tenía un diseño óseo de caja torácica sobre él que parecía claramente de naturaleza esquelética. Eso, así como los cráneos en sus hombros, guantes y grebas, dieron a Baraggan la impresión de que se trataba de algún tipo de caballero esquelético.

Incluso la cabeza blindada del caballero era un cráneo que tenía espigas así como la extensión en forma de corona. Este Caballero Calavera tenía ojos púrpuras que brillaban intensamente y rezumaba un aura negra y púrpura de poder espiritual.

Baraggan, siendo la persona contundente que era, inmediatamente exigió. "Identifícate, Caballero Calavera... ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?"

El Caballero respondió con una voz similar a la suya, pero mucho más resonante, ya que llevaba un eco aterrador. "Yo soy lo que no eres... Pero lo que debes ser."

Entrecerrando los ojos con ira, Baraggan gruñó. "¿Cuestionas mi soberanía? ¡Yo soy un Rey!"

"Cualquier hombre que lo diga tanto como tú no es un verdadero Rey... Te aferras a los títulos, pero como los pedazos de la Luna en este lugar, tu reclamación es fugaz y rota. Como la arena que cae de una mano agarrada, tu desesperación por mantener el poder ha sido inútil." Respondió el Caballero Calavera.

La Primera Espada gruñó en desaprobación, pero prefirió no hablar, ya que simplemente esperaba que este ser expusiera su punto.

Después de un breve silencio, el Caballero volvió a hablar. "Has aprendido paciencia, confianza y humildad hace poco... Te das cuenta que es mejor escuchar que discutir y cuestionar lo que está sucediendo ahora."

Baraggan continuó en silencio a la espera.

"Yo no soy alguien que pierda el tiempo en intercambios significativos... En el fondo de tu corazón, sabes lo que es este lugar y quién soy yo. Has venido aquí por tu Segunda Etapa y ciertamente ese poder se puede encontrar aquí." Explicó el Caballero.

"Entonces dímelo... ¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir este poder?" Preguntó Baraggan.

"La Luna debe estar completa... Y tú también." Respondió el Caballero Calavera.

Baraggan miró a las rocas flotantes a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo hago?"

"¿Qué es lo que mantiene todas las cosas en su lugar?" Preguntó el Caballero Calavera enigmáticamente.

"¿La fuerza? ¿La presión? ¿La gravedad?" Dijo Baraggan mirando fijamente los trozos dispersos.

"Sí... Sólo la gravedad puede mantener la Luna unida." Asintió el Caballero Calavera.

"Pero yo no tengo tal poder... Mi poder es sobre el tiempo y la decadencia." Comentó Baraggan.

"La dilatación del tiempo es un efecto secundario de la gravedad. El tiempo se mueve más lentamente en gravedad más fuerte en comparación con las cosas que la rodean. Sabes esto... Es por eso que tus propios poderes no te afectan. Tiempo y espacio son relativos y son dictados por la gravedad. Tus poderes van mucho más allá de lo que crees que puedes hacer. ¡Hacha de Singularidad!" Dijo el Caballero Calavera.

Los ojos de Baraggan se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al Caballero Calavera conjurar un hacha muy similar a la suya. Era de color negro oscuro, con forma de media Luna, y el arma parecía brillar. Casi parecía un eclipse dado el resplandor blanco alrededor del arma negra. Cuando el Caballero lo sostuvo sobre sí, el arma comenzó a atraer toda la luz cercana a él. Momentos después, Baraggan sintió que un trozo de Luna se acercaba hacía el Caballero Calavera.

En el centro del hacha, entre sus dos cuchillas crecientes, había un agujero negro. Baraggan podía percibir la mayor cantidad de poder que provenía de este agujero negro cuando la luz del horizonte lo rodeaba. Todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse.

"¿Sabes qué singularidad es, Baraggan?" Preguntó el Caballero cuando un pedazo de Luna empezó a desgarrarse. Cuanto más se acercaban los trozos, más se estiraban y contorsionaban.

Alzando su Hacha de Singularidad sobre su cabeza, el Caballero Calavera miró a Baraggan con intensidad. "Este es tu verdadero poder, Baraggan... ¡Quasar Cero!"

El ex Rey sólo podía mirar con total incredulidad cuando el Caballero hizo girar su brazo hacía adelante, haciendo que una fuerza omnipotente empujara todo. La fuerza que atraía todo hacía el hacha del Caballero Calavera se invirtió inmediatamente, junto con un potente haz de luz y energía.

Fiel a su nombre, el Quasar Cero disparado desde el agujero negro en el hacha del Caballero hacía la Luna la destruyó completamente y causó trillones de rocas y nubes de polvo en este mundo interior.

Por razones que no podía explicar, Baraggan sintió auténtica desesperanza al ver la Luna completamente destruida. Mientras explotaba, sólo podía ver con desesperación cómo el Caballero Calavera se acercaba a él.

Se quedó boquiabierto y le espetó con furia. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reconstruir la Luna si la destruyes?"

"No puedes edificar sobre un fundamento roto. Todo lo que sabes está construido sobre fragmentos y entendimiento quebrantado. Para verdaderamente hacer la Luna entera, debes comenzar desde el principio." Explicó.

"¡Entonces dime qué debo hacer! ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos y enigmas! ¡Dame mi Segunda Etapa!" Ordenó Baraggan.

"Ven por ella." Contestó el Caballero Calavera con calma arrogante mientras lo miraba.

Baraggan inmediatamente entró en su Resurrección y conjuró su propia hacha. "Muy bien..."

Volando hacía el Caballero con intención de batalla, Baraggan osciló con rapidez su hacha para rebanar al Caballero.

Su ataque fue fácilmente bloqueado por el hacha del Caballero. Cuando los dos chocaron, una extraña fuerza envió todas las rocas cercanas a volar a todas direcciones. El tiempo parecía disminuir su velocidad a medida que Baraggan y su yo interior se enfrentaban. El ex Rey sintió una abrumadora presión mientras la gravedad comenzaba a atraer todas las rocas y el polvo que los rodeaban.

Fue entonces cuando Baraggan notó algo. 'Su hacha controla la gravedad a nuestro alrededor. Si se la quito, podría usar ese poder.' Pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, el Caballero Calavera detuvo su swing. "¿Estás empezando a entender, Baraggan?"

Desesperado por agarrar el arma de su oponente, Baraggan hizo varios intentos agresivos para tomarlo. Todos ellos se encontraron con un fracaso cuando el Caballero tomó el hacha de Baraggan y lo arrojó a la distancia. Ahora sin arma, el antiguo Rey Hollow retrocedió cautelosamente.

Esperando que el Caballero se lanzara hacía él, Baraggan se preparó en una postura defensiva. Para su sorpresa, el Caballero levantó su mano y le dio a Baraggan su hacha.

El Caballero Calavera habló una última vez mientras entregaba el arma. "Hazlo... Si crees que puedes."

Justo cuando terminó su declaración, Baraggan vio al Caballero Calavera desaparecer completamente.

"¿¡Dónde estás!?" Preguntó Baraggan mientras miraba a su alrededor confundido. Su pregunta nunca fue contestada, y en su lugar optó por fijarse en el arma extremadamente pesada en su mano. Mientras lo hacía, sintió una oleada de comprensión. Esta revelación de poder y conocimiento llenó su cuerpo.

De la nada, él manifestó una sombra espectral de poder. Rápidamente tomó forma y vio a un caballo espectral aparecer delante de él. Era sobretodo púrpura y negro, pero etéreo en composición y hecho de energía espiritual. Sus patas parecían tener sombras humeantes saliendo de ellas. Su cuerpo tenía un aspecto esquelético, y tenía ojos púrpuras que brillaban intensamente.

Baraggan se acercó para montar al córcel, y al hacerlo, éste despegó hacía el espacio vacío. Cuando el córcel se alejó, hizo un gesto para que se volviera hacía la dirección donde la Luna acababa de ser destruida.

Alzando el Hacha de Singularidad del Caballero Calavera sobre sí, Baraggan la apuntó hacía adelante y se centró en un punto central, donde solía estar el núcleo de la Luna. Observó con fascinación cómo un pequeño orbe negro y púrpura dejaba su hacha y volaba hacía la distancia.

Todas las rocas cercanas, el polvo y otros desechos inmediatamente comenzaron a invertir las direcciones mientras se enfocaban y se condensaban hacía el orbe. Canalizando cada pedacito de poder espiritual que podía, Baraggan observó con asombro cómo los pedazos de Luna se condensaron y eventualmente formaron una esfera colosal. Continuó creciendo en tamaño, y antes de que él lo supiera, había una nueva Luna formándose delante de él.

Sus ojos apenas podían creer tal poder en el hacha en sus manos. Completamente sin saberlo hasta ahora, finalmente notó que su apariencia había cambiado. Estaba exactamente blindado igual que el Caballero Calavera. Miró a su nuevo aspecto con asombro y comentó. "Todo tiene sentido..."

 **XXX Baraggan, Hueco Mundo XXX**

Al salir de su mundo interior, Baraggan se encontró en su Segunda Etapa y sentado sobre su caballo espectral. Miró hacía la Luna y notó que ahora estaba media llena.

Baraggan fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz cercana. "¡Baraggan! ¿Qué es ese poder?"

El ex Rey se dio la vuelta y vio a Nnoitra, además de otros Arrancars con los ojos ensanchados. Entre ellos se encontraban varios miembros de su Fracción. Baraggan soltó una carcajada mientras miraba al cielo. "¡El poder de la Luna! ¡El poder de Hueco Mundo! Reunid a los demás y esperad el regreso de nuestro Gran Rey. ¡Reunid también a los otros Espada! ¡Tengo que decirles cómo lograr una Segunda Etapa!"

 **XXX Starrk y Lilynette, Hueco Mundo XXX**

En medio del desierto se encontraba Coyote Starrk y su confiada Lilynette. El dúo estaba sentado en silencio mientras Starrk estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lilynette dejó escapar un gruñido molesto por su inanición. "¡Starrk! Vamos... ¡Estamos sentados aquí hace horas! ¿¡Cuándo vas a volver a entrenar!?"

En ese momento, los ojos del Espada se abrieron de par en par al ver la luz de la Luna cada vez más brillante. Examinó su forma y preguntó. "Mira la Luna... ¿Qué está pasando?"

Lilynette también miró hacía arriba y exclamó. "¡Se está llenando! ¿¡Qué está causando eso!?"

"No lo sé, pero siento una gran energía espiritual viniendo de ella... Y se siente familiar, casi como Baraggan o Harribel... O incluso Ulquiorra." Dijo Starrk en profunda reflexión.

Continuó mirando fijamente la Luna alta en el cielo. "Simplemente no tiene sentido..."

"¡Olvídate de eso, tienes que levantarte y hacer algo! ¡Nunca vamos a tener una Segunda Etapa contigo durmiendo todo el día!" Reprendió Lilynette.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es algo que tenga que ver con el entrenamiento... Es como Ichigo dijo. Para lograr una Segunda Etapa, debemos entender nuestro yo interior."

"¿Cómo se supone que funciona para nosotros?" Preguntó Lilynette.

Starrk concentró su mirada en ella y pensó en su pregunta. Los dos se miraron a los ojos un tiempo antes de que Starrk se sintiera a la deriva, con la mente en blanco. Lilynette experimentó una sensación similar y antes de que lo supieran, estaban en otro lugar.

 **XXX Mundo interior de Starrk XXX**

Starrk miró a su alrededor confundido al sentir que la consciencia volvía a sus sentidos. Se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero por suerte Lilynette todavía estaba allí. Rápidamente ella recuperó los sentidos también y le preguntó. "¿Dónde estamos, Starrk?"

Estaban en una cordillera desértica como las de Hueco Mundo, pero era oscura y sobretodo cubierta de bosques y arroyos. No era ciertamente la localización más ideal, pero realmente no le pareció inusual hasta que él miró en la distancia. Allí vio lo que sólo podía describirse como el espejo más grande que había visto. Era probablemente más exacto llamarlo una puerta de enlace de algún tipo. Parecía estar reflejando la luz de la Luna hacía ellos, lo que lo hacía extremadamente notable.

Fiel a su teoría de que era una puerta de enlace, una ondulación cruzó el espejo y de él surgió una figura. Esto era muy alarmante para Starrk y Lilynette, pero ellos decidieron no decir nada, esperando para examinar la apariencia de esta figura. Era difícil distinguir exactamente lo que miraban. El rostro de Starrk ya no estaba estoico al mirar al individuo.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Lilynette. Tenía un gran parecido con ambos de muchas maneras. Físicamente se parecía mucho a Starrk, pero había diferencias notables. Sus rasgos antropomorfos y lobunos lo distinguían.

Sus pies tenían garras que estaban forradas de piel hasta lo alto de las piernas. Se podían ver trozos de plata blindados cubriendo la mayoría de ellos. Un tema similar podía verse en sus brazos, pero sus manos seguían siendo humanas con largas garras. Mientras examinaba al individuo lobuno más cerca, incluso notó una cola.

Más arriba en el cuerpo del hombre, su pecho y espalda estaban cubiertos de piezas de hueso, pero encima de ella había un arnés con forma de bandolera y atado a éste, sin duda el par de rifles más grande que Starrk había visto. Ambos estaban cruzados con sus miras hacía arriba. Las armas parecían ser rifles automáticos y tenían un resplandor azul radiante. Además, patrones en forma de Luna azul adornaban su cuerpo.

El rostro del hombre era como el de Starrk, pero sus ojos eran azules y tenía una mirada feroz. Tenía colmillos en su boca, así como lo que parecía orejas de lobo. También tenía un cuerno parecido al de Lilynette y cabellos castaños, igual que Starrk... La única diferencia era que tenía vetas blancas.

"Hey Starrk... Ese tipo se parece mucho a ti." Dijo Lilynette.

El Espada, que había recordado la explicación de Ichigo sobre la Segunda Etapa, asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba. "Eso es porque él es yo... Mi yo interior, supongo."

"Eso sería incorrecto, Starrk... Yo no soy tu yo interior, no soy una parte de ti. Es lo contrario, ustedes dos son parte de mi." Dijo el hombre lobuno.

Los ojos de Starrk se abrieron de par en par. "¿Cómo funciona eso? Este es nuestro mundo interior, ¿no te haría eso mi espíritu de Zanpakuto?"

"Para un Arrancar normal sería el caso, pero ustedes dos son cualquier cosa menos normal. Soy el poder combinado, la aspiración y la mente de ustedes dos. Soy la visión original... Antes de la división, y como dije, ustedes son mi yo interior." Respondió.

"Antes de la división, ¿eh? Así que eres nuestra forma original..." Repitió Starrk más bien para sí mismo.

"¡Ha dicho exactamente eso, Starrk!" Dijo Lilynette con molestia evidente.

El Espada miró la verdadera versión de sí mismo con curiosidad. "Así que si estamos aquí, significa que tienes lo que buscamos... Nuestra Segunda Etapa."

"Sí y no... No hay manera de que consigas una Segunda Etapa con un alma dividida, por lo tanto, sólo existe una solución..." Dijo el hombre lobuno.

Starrk y Lilynette inmediatamente supieron a qué se refería e intercambiaron miradas conmocionadas. Ambos parecían extremadamente vacilantes y angustiados por la implicación.

"Sé que tal petición es difícil de aceptar, pero es la única manera de lograr lo que buscas. Para convertirte en la versión más verdadera de ti mismo, debes anular esta separación de mente, cuerpo y alma." Explicó el Starrk interno.

Starrk se puso extrañamente alterado por la sugerencia e inmediatamente expresó su objeción. "No, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces eso significaría que Lilynette... ¡Ella desaparecía!"

"Starrk..." Dijo Lilynette lentamente mientras pensaba en qué decir. No pudo encontrar palabras y simplemente miró hacía abajo.

"Ningún precio vale la pena echar a perder la vida de Lilynette." Dijo Starrk rotundamente mientras le daba a su ser interior una mirada feroz.

"Mi vida no es la única en riesgo aquí, Starrk... Dijo que ambos somos una parte de él. Tú también desaparecerías..." Dijo Lilynette tristemente.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No aceptaré esto... ¡Puedes irte al infierno, quien quiera que seas! ¡No somos tú! ¡Si lo fuéramos, sabrías que nunca haríamos tal cosa!" Dijo Starrk con un gruñido bajo.

"Lo sé... Y es por eso que te estoy dando la opción de quedaros siempre separados, o volver a ser uno." Dijo el Starrk interior.

"Ya te dije que no va a suceder." Protestó Starrk, pero fue interrumpido cuando Lilynette dio un paso adelante.

Ella habló firme y con calma. "¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?"

"Lilynette, no podemos..." Dijo Starrk desalentadoramente. "No puedo dejar que te sacrifiques sólo por el bien de hacernos más poderosos. Ese precio no vale la pena." Dijo él fuertemente.

"Nunca te había visto tan emotivo antes, Starrk... No hay razón para tener miedo." Dijo Lilynette con una sonrisa triste.

"No puedo estar sólo de nuevo..." Dijo Starrk con expresión de angustia.

Lilynette sacudió la cabeza. "Y no lo estarás... No lo estaremos, tenemos a todos los demás ahora... Y algo realmente importante por lo que vale la pena luchar. Diría que vale la pena el sacrificio, ¿tú no?"

"Esto no es lo que yo quería para ti... Para nosotros, tu eres mi mejor amiga Lilynette... Eres la mejor parte de mí." Dijo Starrk con tristeza.

Ella frunció el ceño. "No hay otra manera."

El Starrk interior miró atrás y vio el gran espejo empezar a ondularse. Varias grietas lo cubrían ahora.

"Acepto." Dijo Lilynette con tranquilidad. Al hacer esto, su yo interior se disipó y Lilynette también comenzó a disiparse. Starrk se quedó sólo en su mundo interior. Miró a su alrededor, completamente lleno de desesperación.

"¡Lilynette! ¿dónde estás?" Gritó a la nada mientras sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente.

Un breve silencio pasó antes de que Starrk admitiera que probablemente no volvería. "Estoy sólo..."

"No exactamente..." La voz de su yo interior sonó desde atrás.

Starrk se giró y le lanzó una mirada furiosa. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que se destruyera?"

"Fue su elección... Se preocupó mucho por ti y por tus sueños, pero no se destruyó." Explicó.

"Voy a matarte, bastardo..." Dijo Starrk gruñendo.

Su yo interior suspiró. "Si insistes... Libera tu Resurrección."

De inmediato Starrk liberó su poder, a pesar de que Lilynette no estaba allí. Miró su pistola por un segundo y se preguntó si podría hablar. Pero no había voz alguna.

Al levantar la vista, vio su yo interior formar una hoja grande, curvada y en forma de Luna que se parecía a la de Lilynette.

De pronto, su yo interior comenzó a cambiar, para gran confusión de Starrk. Antes de que pudiera siquiera comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el Starrk interior se transformó en una versión adulta de Lilynette. Era más alta y más madura, pero tenía los mismos rasgos lobunos que antes. Ambos rifles aún seguían atados a la espalda.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Starrk se quedó incrédulo ante la versión de Lilynette adulta en su yo interior.

"Si quieres luchar contra mí, Starrk... Tendrás que luchar contra el verdadero yo." Dijo Lilynette de una manera más estoica, pero similar a cómo hablaba normalmente.

El hombre retrocedió confuso. "¿¡Eres tú, Lilynette!?"

"Te equivocas... Soy Lilynette de Los Lobos... Tu verdadera Zanpakuto. Los Lobos es sólo una fracción de nuestro verdadero poder." Dijo con calma.

Starrk la miró incrédulo. "¿De verdad eres Lilynette?"

"Pues claro, idiota perezoso." Soltó de modo característico. Su disposición era mucho más tranquila y madura que la de Lilynette, pero esta versión adulta de Lilynette era definitivamente ella en cierto sentido.

"No entiendo..." Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pensé que te habías ido."

"Yo soy una parte de ti... Y nunca me iré. Siento decirlo, pero estás pegado conmigo te guste o no. No hay nada que temer, Starrk... Incluso como uno, Ichigo y los demás dependen de nosotros para estar en plena forma. Sólo confía en mí." Dijo Lilynette.

El hombre bajó la guardia cuando ella se acercó y dejó que Lilynette lo abrazara. Mientras lo hacía, el espejo en el mundo interior se hizo pedazos y una luz brillante absorbió a ambos.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Starrk XXX**

Al regresar a la realidad, Starrk se encontró de nuevo en Hueco Mundo. El Espada miró a su alrededor con incredulidad mientras se ponía en pie. Como esperaba, Lilynette no estaba por aquí, y él mismo estaba en su Segunda Etapa.

La parte extraña era que él sentía que era la misma persona. Incluso se veía como su verdadero yo.

"Lilynette..." Dijo Starrk con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Starrk?" Oyó detrás de él.

El Espada se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Lilynette, ahora en una forma adulta, pero sin rasgos lobunos. Él la miró confundido. "¿P-pero cómo estás así...? Pensé que habías desaparecido cuando conseguí esta forma."

"No estoy segura..." Respondió completamente confundida.

"Nos reflejamos mutuamente en apariencia... Te ves más o menos como yo ahora." Comentó él.

"Soy mayor... ¿Es por la Segunda Etapa? ¿Por qué seguimos en dos cuerpos?" Dijo Lilynette sorprendida.

Starrk sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé, intenta volver a la normalidad."

Haciendo según las instrucciones, Lilynette intentó volver a la normalidad junto con Starrk. Volvieron a su estado base, pero con una notable excepción... Lilynette seguía teniendo la apariencia de una adulta.

A pesar de su aumento en altura y las curvas de la madurez añadidas, Lilynette seguía exactamente igual. Su ropa era demasiado pequeña ahora, lo que hizo que Starrk inmediatamente apartara la mirada. "Hum... Probablemente deberías ponerte algo. Ten, toma mi abrigo."

Lilynette tomó su ropa con una expresión algo avergonzada. "¿Qué diablos pasó? No entiendo nada de esto."

"Yo tampoco... Pero me alegro de que todavía estés aquí. Vamos Lilynette, vamos a regresar a Las Noches." Dijo Starrk con una sonrisa.

Lilynette miró su propio cuerpo con incredulidad y luego a él. "¿Cómo demonios vamos a explicar esto a los demás?"

"Sólo diremos que es un efecto secundario de la Segunda Etapa. No voy a pretender entender lo que pasó, pero hemos logrado lo que nos propusimos hacer. Ahora tenemos que reagruparnos con los demás." Dijo Starrk con ansia.

Lilynette no pudo evitar sonreír. "Estás de buen humor, nunca te veo ansioso por hacer nada."

La ahora mujer de pelo lima persiguió a Starrk que había despegado y en poco tiempo regresaron al palacio. Lilynette volvió a mirar el cielo con una cara de asombro. "¡Mira Starrk, la Luna está casi llena!"

Él alzó la mirada y se quedó boquiabierto. "Tienes razón... Apenas queda una astilla, me pregunto que estará pasando."

Starrk miró a Lilynette por un momento, tratando de procesar cómo estaba todavía allí. 'Pensé que mi ser interior la absorbió. ¿Y por qué se habrá vuelto así? Bueno... Supongo que no puedo quejarme. Al menos sigue conmigo.'

 **XXX Ichigo, Abyssal Scar XXX**

Ichigo y su nuevo séquito de seguidores estaban casi en la Abyssal Scar ahora. Habían viajado sin parar durante el día anterior a altas velocidades, y se estaban acercando a las Afueras de las Grandes Tierras Menos. Mientras volaban sobre la parte trasera de los Betas del Pozo, Ichigo centró su atención en la Luna, que comenzó a llenarse aún más a un estado casi lleno.

"La luz de la Luna está volviendo, está casi llena." Dijo Ichigo mientras la miraba con asombro.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacía ella y tuvo una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. "Puedo percibir a los demás desde ella. Harribel, Baraggan, Starrk y Lilynette."

"La luz de Lunaryu se ha despertado dentro de ellos." Dijo Eclipse con voz alegre.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿¡Han logrado su Segunda Etapa!?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Si es así, ¿por qué no está llena entonces?" Preguntó Athena mientras examinaba la Luna casi llena.

"Sólo el Rey puede despertar completamente la luz de Lunaryu." Dijo Eclipse mientras miraba a Ichigo.

El Rey Hollow notó que Athena, Yin, Yang y muchos de los otros le daban miradas inusuales. Athena tenía una expresión inusual que Ichigo no podía discernir completamente.

Ella claramente estaba experimentando una fuerte emoción hacía él, pero parecía triste. Ichigo pensó para sí mientras hacía contacto visual con la ex Primera. 'Ella amaba a Zangetsu... Esto debe significar mucho para ella. Pero... Está triste. ¿Es porque le dije que no soy el mismo Zangetsu que tanto amaba?'

"¿Cómo puede Ichigo hacer eso? Ya ha logrado su Segunda Etapa." Dijo Ulquiorra dirigiéndose al Alpha suprema.

Eclipse lo miró y respondió. "Cuando Lunaryu se reúna, el Rey sabrá qué hacer."

"Así que... ¿Ichigo es tu verdadero nombre, Rey White?" Preguntó Yin cuando el Beta en el que estaba se acercó hacía el Rey Hollow.

Ichigo miró a la Arrancar de cabello azul. "Sí, ¿no has estado escuchando?"

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí... Pero sólo quería preguntarle algo. ¿Por qué todos te llaman White si Ichigo es tu nombre real? Olvidaste mencionar esa parte cuando nos dijiste un montón de cosas antes." Explicó Yin.

Athena, Yang y Soi Fong miraron al Rey Hollow, al ver que la pregunta era interesante. Los Moradores del Pozo parecían menos curiosos, pero también le estaban dando miradas con anticipación.

El Espada Cero pensó por un momento y luego contestó. "Bueno, no conocían mi verdadero nombre hasta que era un Vasto Lorde, y para entonces la mayor parte de Hueco Mundo ya me conocía como White."

"¿Cómo es que no te llamaron Orange? Si te iban a nombrar por un color, yo diría que sería más apropiado." Dijo Yang uniéndose a la conversación al mirar fijamente el cabello de Ichigo.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, ¿por qué a ustedes no las llaman Red y Blue?"

"Uh... Buen punto, supongo." Dijo Yang algo avergonzada.

Después de un momento de silencio, Ichigo les respondió. "Pienso que fue porque mi forma de Adjuchas era un dragón blanco gigante. Y antes de eso era un Gillian con túnica blanca."

Athena miró fijamente a Ichigo sorprendida. "¿De verdad tu forma Adjuchas era un dragón blanco?"

"Sí, ¿qué tiene de extraño?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Soi Fong habló por primera vez en horas. "¿No dijiste que Zangetsu era el único Hollow dragón que existió, Athena?"

La belleza de cabello lavanda asintió. "Sí... Eso dije. Realmente eres la reencarnación de Zangetsu, Ichigo."

"Parece que sí." Dijo Ichigo con mirada pensativa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo son Las Noches?" Yin cambió de tema tras un largo silencio.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya no es lo que solía ser, pero tengo la intención de reconstruirla una vez que hallamos terminado con esta guerra. Actualmente Las Noches es un palacio muy grande, lleno de miles de Hollows. Día a día se convierten en Arrancars, así que ahora no parece tan vacío. Finalmente quiero construir una ciudad a su alrededor como el antiguo reino."

"Perdóname por ser contundente, pero, ¿qué será de nosotros allí? ¿Cómo me incorporarás a tu jerarquía? Antes era la Primera. ¿Tienes intención de unirme a tus Espada o preferirías que me quede siendo un aliado independiente?" Preguntó Athena con curiosidad.

"Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Se unirá a los Espada, Ichigo? Ciertamente es lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser miembro, considerando que tiene una segunda liberación y era la Primera en la antiguedad." Dijo Ulquiorra.

Ichigo miró a Athena con incertidumbre. "No estoy seguro de lo bien recibido que serías por los demás. Baraggan en particular, sin duda se ofendería al intentar tomar su rango. Pero él piensa muy bien de Arturo, por lo que es totalmente posible que Baraggan pueda aceptarte."

"¿¡Arturo!? ¿¡Tu Primera conocía a Arturo!?" Athena lo miró con los ojos ensanchados.

"Al parecer, Arturo sobrevivió a la primera guerra con los Shinigamis. Dejó Las Noches a Baraggan antes de irse, y mi Primera tenía una gran opinión sobre tu hermano y el viejo imperio. Nunca conocí a Arturo personalmente, pero he tenido sueños sobre él y algunos otros." Respondió Ichigo.

"¿Los o-otros? ¿¡Los recuerdas!? ¿A cuáles?" Athena tartamudeó ligeramente tratando de mantener su compostura.

"Aparte de ti y tu hermano, tuve una visión de Miho, Taima y Yuhva. Todos ellos parecían buenos compañeros." Comentó Ichigo.

Yin, Yang y Soi Fong parecían sorprendidas de que Ichigo mencionara a los Espada que habían visto recientemente convertidos en Togabitos. Todos miraron a Athena con miradas preocupadas, para descubrir que la Arrancar de cabello lavanda fue cogida desprevenida.

El rostro de Athena mostró una notable verguenza al mirar hacía la Abyssal Scar. "Son muy buenos y nobles Hollows. Tuvieron gran reverencia por ti y los extraño muchísimo."

'¿Me pregunto por qué? En mi visión de Athena, la recuerdo claramente mencionar que los otros Arrancars apenas la soportaban a ella y Arturo. Dudo que estuviera muy cerca de Arrancars como Miho. ¿Está tratando de honrar su memoria fingiendo que estaba cerca de ellos? ¿O tal vez se preocupa por ellos de verdad y esa visión era sólo una breve mirada a una relación más profunda? ¿Por qué se ve tan avergonzada? ¿Lleva el peso de sus muertes en su conciencia por no poder salvarlos?' Ichigo hizo una lluvia de ideas en su mente, tratando de descubrir la reacción de Athena.

Soi Fong estaba en silencio, pero su mirada estaba fija en Athena. '¿Miho, Taima y Yuhva? Eran los nombres de los Hollows que vimos salir de la puerta del Infierno. Oh, maldita sea, apuesto a que Athena está nerviosa por saberlo. Me preguntó por qué no lo mencionó... No parece tener ninguna intención de conspirar contra él, pero definitivamente no quiere a esos Hollows por aquí. Qué extraño.'

Yin y Yang tenían pensamientos similares sobre el asunto, pero sabían que era mejor permanecer calladas por el momento. No tenían idea de por qué Athena mantenía a los Togabitos en secreto, pero pensaron que no era su lugar preguntar.

Athena finalmente decidió cambiar de tema para evitar un silencio más incómodo. "Y entonces, ¿qué será de mí? ¿Voy a ser uno de tus Espada o asumir otro papel?"

"Bueno, el resultado depende en gran medida de lo que quieras. ¿Quieres ser parte de mis Espada, Athena?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Athena apartó la mirada dudosa. "No sé... No es mi intención traer conflictos o disputas de rango insignificantes en tu reino. Aún así, quiero ayudarte."

"¿Tal vez podría haber una posición especial para ella?" Sugirió Yin.

"Es una gran idea. Lady Athena podría ser la Alta Sacerdotisa de Hueco Mundo o algo así." Añadió Yang con entusiasmo.

Ichigo miró a la Arrancar con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres, Athena Plateado? Antes de decidir algo, me gustaría saber si tienes alguna preferencia."

"Por lo que parece, ya tienes suficientes problemas para tratar y no quisiera cargarte más. Desde un punto de vista objetivo y lógico, es mejor que no sea uno de tus Espada." Respondió Athena.

"¿Y desde un punto de vista personal, qué quieres ser?" Cortó Ulquiorra.

La belleza de cabello lavanda miró hacía otro lado. "Me sentiría más cómoda de conocer a tus Espada antes de aceptar un lugar dentro de sus filas. Sólo si vale la pena para mí, sin querer ofender."

"Sus opiniones llevan mucho peso, pero al final tengo la última palabra sobre si serás una Espada o no. Veré cómo reaccionan ante ti antes de hacer cualquier decreto." Dijo Ichigo pensativo.

La ex Primera asintió en comprensión. "Esa es una respuesta justa, Ichigo. Respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes."

"Es como la noche y el día con ustedes dos. Sólo ayer eran enemigos mortales luchando hasta la muerte. Es divertido ver cómo la Arrancar de cabello lavanda se volvió tan sumisa." Dijo Umbra interrumpiendo su conversación con una risa.

"Sumisa es la palabra equivocada que se debe usar aquí, Umbra. Ella simplemente está mostrando respeto hacía Ichigo ya que técnicamente es Zangetsu, Señor de todos los Hollows. Ella no tiene ninguna razón para mostrarle mala voluntad." Dijo Eclipse.

"Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Zangetsu tenía Reina?" Preguntó Soi Fong a Athena, con la esperanza de desentrañar sus sentimientos un poco.

"No, Zangetsu no tenía Reina... Aunque había muchas que codiciaban la idea de que existieran tales posiciones." Contestó Athena, tan estoica como pudo.

"Me sorprende que no fueras su Reina ya que eras el segundo Hollow más fuerte y una mujer." Dijo Soi Fong.

Athena inmediatamente esquivó la mirada de Ichigo, ya que intentaba mantener su actitud pasiva. "Ciertamente habría aceptado si él me lo hubiera ofrecido alguna vez, pero Zangetsu nunca escogió una Reina. Sin duda fue para mantener la paz... La única razón por la que me aceptaron a mí y a mi hermano en las filas de los Espada fue porque éramos los Hollows más fuertes de la parte soleada de Hueco Mundo y juramos lealtad absoluta a su Rey. Desde el punto de vista político, si hubiese sido la Reina de Zangetsu habría causado una lucha. Por no mencionar, teníamos mayores metas y sueños que le impidieron abordar adecuadamente esa cuestión."

"Ya veo." Dijo Soi Fong, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Ichigo miró a Eclipse tras un breve momento. "¿Qué sabes sobre la conexión de Zangetsu con la Luna?"

"Teniendo en cuenta lo hermosa y poderosa de Lunaryu, sólo puedo especular que su... Tu conexión con la Luna es algo divino en naturaleza." Dijo Eclipse.

"¿Divino? ¿Como algo celestial?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Sí... Aunque la verdadera naturaleza de tales cosas es desconocida incluso para mí." Dijo Eclipse tristemente.

Los ojos de Soi Fong se iluminaron brevemente. '¿Divino? ¿Cómo podría ser divino a menos que tuviera una conexión con los dioses...? O tal vez incluso con el Palacio del Alma en sí. Ichigo quiere destruir al Rey del Alma, y estoy segura de que Zangetsu podría haber tenido el mismo objetivo. ¿¡Hay una conexión!?'

'Zangetsu estaba obsesionado con una Oken... Esas visiones de la mariposa infernal... Debe haber una conexión. ¿No es la Oken una llave al Palacio del Alma? ¿Por qué Zangetsu habría tenido una antes de convertirse en un Hollow? ¿¡Tal vez su antigua vida tendría una conexión!?' Pensó Ichigo para sí.

"Dime, Athena... ¿Qué sabes de la Oken de Zangetsu?" Preguntó Ichigo a la Arrancar de cabello lavanda.

Ella lo miró solemnemente. "Tú... Quiero decir, Zangetsu, se la dio a mi hermano para que la protegiese... No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó, ni adonde fue él. Todo lo que sé es que estabas obsesionado con ella por alguna razón."

"Una Oken es una llave al Palacio del Alma... ¿¡Por qué Zangetsu tendría una!?" Comentó Soi Fong con incredulidad.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par cuando la comprensión se extendió entre ellos. Nadie habló durante un largo momento.

Finalmente, Athena rompió el silencio. "Una llave al Palacio del Alma... Me pregunto si Zangetsu sabría lo que era. Si lo supiera, no explicaría por qué se la dio a Arturo durante la guerra. Seguro que había secretos entre los dos sobre eso."

"Si tu hermano la tenía, ¿dónde está ahora?" Preguntó Yin.

Athena negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé... Ni siquiera sé cómo murió Arturo. Es sorprendente oír que sobrevivió a la Gran Purga."

"No tengo dudas de que se la llevó a la Sociedad de Almas con él cuando dejó Las Noches a cargo de Baraggan. Probablemente la tengan ellos de nuevo en sus manos, por desgracia." Dijo Ichigo.

"Estamos casi en la Abyssal Scar." Comentó Dusk.

"¿Los otros Moradores del Pozo podrán cruzar hasta las Grandes Tierras Menos?" Preguntó Athena con curiosidad.

Eclipse asintió con la cabeza. "En este lado pueden hacerlo. La luz de la Luna no molesta a las colonias como lo hace la luz del Sol."

"El viaje sigue siendo un largo camino una vez que atravesemos la Abyssal Scar, aunque si estamos volando todo el camino, probablemente podamos llegar en un día." Dijo Ulquiorra.

"Vayamos entonces." Comentó Eclipse, haciendo que los Moradores del Pozo volaran más rápido.

 **XXX Seireitei, Escuadrón Uno XXX**

En el corazón de la Sociedad de Almas, en el Escuadrón Uno, una reunión de Capitanes estaba en marcha. Reunidos en la actualidad estaban todos los Capitanes, Tenientes y Vizards. Pura tensión llenaba la habitación, mientras sus habitantes permanecían en un silencio ansioso observando a los recién llegados.

Kisuke Urahara junto con Yoruichi, Kukaku e Isshin entraban por la habitación con serias expresiones.

Yamamoto se apresuró a dirigirse a ellos. "Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para pedir una reunión de Capitanes con tan poco tiempo de antelación, Capitán Urahara. ¿Tienes algo relevante que compartir con nosotros?"

"Por supuesto, Capitán Comandante Yamamoto." Asintió Kisuke. "Tengo noticias del Escuadrón Cero."

Todo el mundo en la sala se animó incrédulo en su declaración y rompió en un alboroto de comentarios.

"¿¡El Escuadrón Cero tiene algo nuevo para nosotros!?" Ukitake se quedó boquiabierto.

Toshiro tenía los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. "¿¡Es en serio!?"

"Decidme que nos van a yudar... Las cosas han estado duras últimamente." Comentó Komamura con un profundo suspiro.

"Esto es realmente relevante. ¿Cómo recibiste un mensaje de ellos?" Preguntó Unohana seriamente.

Urahara miró a los sorprendidos habitantes de la habitación y respondió. "Yoruichi, Kukaku Shiba y yo acudimos al Palacio del Alma y nos pusimos en contacto con ellos directamente. Informé al Escuadrón Cero de nuestro estado actual y les advertí de los Quincys y de los Hollows. Estaban muy preocupados por los dos enemigos."

"Utilizaste al Clan Shiba para llegar al Palacio del Alma entonces..." Indicó Unohana mientras miraba a Isshin y Kukaku.

"¿¡Has contactado al Escuadrón Cero sin mi autoridad!?" Preguntó Yamamoto peligrosamente.

Kisuke asintió con calma. "Sí, señor."

"¡Es una verguenza para el Gotei 13 admitir nuestros fracasos a la guardia real de élite! ¡Tenemos a los enemigos bajo control! ¡No tenías ninguna razón para ocultármelo y rogarles ayuda!" Gritó Yamamoto airadamente.

"Con el debido respeto Capitán Comandante, nuestro orgullo no debe valer más que la seguridad de la Sociedad de Almas. Todos sabemos lo poderoso que es White... En base a lo que hemos aprendido de la Capitana Soi Fong, él tiene su propio ejército Arrancar. Probablemente está creciendo más día a día. Incluso si tuviéramos que sofocar sus números, todavía tenemos esta amenaza Quincy de la que habla el Capitán Shiba. Puede ser una verguenza pedir ayuda, pero prefiero sufrir un poco de verguenza y ver la Sociedad de Almas segura, a que tenga que intervenir el Escuadrón Cero después de que todos estemos muertos. Creo que hablo en nombre de muchos de nosotros en esta sala cuando digo que lo tenemos todo contra nosotros. Por eso pedimos al Escuadrón Cero ayuda y han aceptado." Dijo Yoruichi.

Yamamoto alzó una ceja en incredulidad. "¿¡Accedieron!? El deber del Escuadrón Cero no se extiende al Gotei 13. No se les permite salir del Palacio del Alma bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Bueno, tal vez querrías mirar fuera, porque dijeron que iban a venir para hablar con nosotros directamente en la colina del Sokyoku." Dijo Urahara.

"Eso es absurdo, ¿esperas que creamos que el Escuadrón Cero va a venir aquí mismo?" Interrumpió Chojiro con una mirada dudosa.

Unohana intercambió una seria mirada con Yamamoto antes de hablar. "¿Qué dijeron sobre los Hollows?"

"Puedes preguntarle tú misma cuando lleguen, probablemente deberíamos llegar al Sokyuku antes de que aterricen." Comentó Urahara.

Kyoraku sacudió la cabeza confundido. "Espera, déjame recapitular para entender mejor todo... Todos ustedes fueron al Palacio del Alma para darles a conocer nuestros problemas. ¿Cómo diablos los convencieron para intervenir?"

"Es una larga historia, Capitán Kyoraku... Sólo venid, estoy seguro de que lo explicaremos todo una vez lleguen." Agregó Yoruichi.

"Reuníos todos en la colina del Sokyoku... Hablaremos con ellos." Dijo Yamamoto mientras se abría camino hacía la salida. Los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

Mientras salían de la sala de reuniones, Karin y Rukia estaban de pie fuera esperándolos. Sin demora, siguieron a los Capitanes y Tenientes al Sokyoku.

 **XXX Sociedad de Almas, Colina del Sokyoku XXX**

Al llegar allí, los diversos Capitanes, Tenientes y otros Shinigamis se reunieron en torno a la espera del Escuadrón Cero. No esperaron mucho tiempo afortunadamente, ya que su puntualidad parecía casi perfecta.

Cayendo desde el cielo a una velocidad fulgurante, apareció un objeto en forma de pilar. Descendió con una precisión increíble y aterrizó directamente frente a los Shinigamis reunidos. Muchos de los miembros más jóvenes parecían extremadamente ansiosos, ya que prácticamente estaban conteniendo la respiración.

Los viejos Capitanes parecían tranquilos y estoicos mientras el pilar se abría, revelando cinco figuras. "Han venido con el Tenchuuren." Informó Unonaha.

Desde el pilar, las cinco figuras se adelantaron. Cada Shinigami presente, excepto algunos de los Capitanes, los miró con asombro y sorpresa. No eran lo que esperaban, pero parecían prominentes, no obstante.

El grupo estaba formado por tres hombres y dos mujeres. El hombre al frente era calvo con una gran barba y un collar de cuentas. Era un hombre muy voluminoso y tenía la apariencia de un monje de algún tipo. Su rostro era cálido y acogedor, algo sorprendente.

Otro de los hombres era muy alto, esbelto y un tanto aterrador. Tenía el cabello negro formado en un peinado un tanto ridículo. También tenía un palo en la boca y su pecho desnudo estaba expuesto bajo su abrigo blanco abierto.

El tercer y último hombre era más corto y parecía sorprendentemente fuera de lugar. Llevaba gafas de sol y tenía el pelo negro, con los lados de su cabeza afeitada. Su atuendo parecía que estaba tratando de ser una estrella de rock, basado en la opinión de Karin.

De las dos mujeres, una tenía el pelo púrpura largo y los ojos turquesa. Era extraordinariamente con una figura esbelta, pero curvilínea. Llevaba un lapiz labial oscuro y tenía dos marcas curvas debajo de sus ojos. Como aporte adicional, poseía un busto que ponía incluso al de Rangiku en verguenza. Llevaba un traje de Shinigami estándar con una insignia del Escuadrón Cero en blanco, pero su shihakusho revelaba una gran cantidad de escote.

La otra mujer tenía una figura alta y esbelta, con un traje mucho más apropiado. Tenía largo cabello negro que se colocaba en la parte posterior con algún tipo de auricular de oro. Se parecía en gran medida a una Luna creciente, extrañamente, con muchas líneas de oro que se extendían fuera de ella. Su haori tenía mangas extra largas donde sus brazos se podían ver doblados delante de su pecho. Detrás de su espalda, seis brazos esqueléticos se extendían. El rostro de la mujer era hermoso y elegante, acentuado con lapiz labial rojo, maquillaje oscuro y ojos morados.

Después de un breve y torpe momento de miradas mutuamente, los Shinigamis fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el hombre con el ridículo cabello. Él negó con la cabeza. "¡El molón Escuadrón Cero está finalmente aquí"

Varias personas se quedaron incrédulos en su cómica introducción. Un breve silencio pasó mientras todos miraban a Yamamoto esperando que dijera algo.

"¡Bueno, no nos mires a nosotros, montón de novatos!" Dijo el hombre que se asemejaba a una estrella de rock a través de la multitud.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los de Unohana, inmediatamente se acercó a ella. "Bueno, bueno... ¡Unohana! ¿Todavía intentando ser el mejor médico de la Sociedad de Almas? ¡Según esta situación apestas en ello! ¿No has aprendido nada de mí?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada en blanco. "Veo que no has cambiado mucho, Kirinji..."

"¿Eres tú Shinji? ¿Hiyori también?" Preguntó la mujer con el inmenso busto, mientras corría hacía ellos.

Hiyori corrió a abrazarla y contestó. "¡Kirio, es tan bueno verte de nuevo!"

"Podemos ahorrar todo esto para más tarde. Creo que es imperativo que nos pongamos directamente al negocio." Dijo Yamamoto cortando todas las conversaciones.

El hombre similar a un monje se acercó a Yamamoto con un rostro serio. "Veo que estás tan serio como siempre, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"Ichibe Hyosube... Ha pasado demasido tiempo, viejo amigo. Me averguenza que debas venir aquí en estas circunstancias." Dijo Yamamoto con respeto.

Ichibe suspiró al encontrarse con la mirada firme de Yamamoto. "Sí... Sé que prometimos nunca venir aquí a menos que murieras, pero la situación ciertamente requiere nuestra intervención."

"¿Qué les han dicho exactamente nuestra gente a ti y al resto de la Guardia Real?" Preguntó Yamamoto con seriedad.

Todos los demás Shinigamis los observaban en silencio.

Kirinji habló después de un breve silencio. "Todo. El Capitán Urahara nos ha informado de que ustedes necesitan ayuda contra los Hollows. Esa es una debilidad muy seria si me preguntan... La Sociedad de Almas nunca ha sido amenazada por Hollows antes. ¡Son suaves como el infierno!"

"Si les han dicho todo, entonces deberías saber que el líder Hollow es un problema serio. Él no es como cualquier Hollow que hallamos enfrentado antes. Es un poderoso Arrancar y está construyendo un ejército de Arrancars que tiene la intención de invadir la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Quiere asesinar al Rey del Alma y destruir la piedra Sekkiseki! ¡No tienen ni idea de lo poderoso que es!" Interrumpió Toshiro audazmente.

Kirinji parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando la mujer sin identificar del Escuadrón Cero se adelantó.

Ella miró a Toshiro con condescendencia y habló. "¿Éste pequeño mocoso es un Capitán? Los estándares sin duda han caído desde que yo era Capitana..."

"¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?" Dijo Toshiro enojado, pero rápidamente fue derribado por un golpe con el palo que Kirinji poseía en su boca.

"Definitivamente no es rápido ni duro, no es de extrañar que tengan miedo de unos cuantos Arrancars, cuando tienen Capitanes como este. ¿El Gotei 13 ha quedado reducido a esto, Unohana?" Dijo Kirinji medio disgustado.

"Hey, ¡escucha imbécil! ¡No es como si estuviéramos hablando de sólo Hollows regulares! Varios Capitanes nos traicionaron y ellos tienen esta cosa llamada el Hog..." Intentó decir Hiyori.

"Hogyoku. Lo sabemos, Urahara nos lo ha dicho. Todos necesitan relajarse y escuchar un momento." Interrumpió el hombre con gafas de sol.

"Nimaiya tiene razón, sabemos todo sobre los Arrancars y la amenaza Quincy que se cierne en el horizonte. Eso nos lleva a por qué estamos aquí, y aunque no podemos ayudarles directamente a luchar contra ellos ya que nuestro deber es defender el Palacio del Alma, podemos entrenar a algunos de ustedes para estar mejor equipados para la próxima amenaza." Explicó Ichibe.

Yamamoto les dirigió una mirada curiosa. "¿Te propones formar a los miembros del Gotei 13?"

"Sin ofender Capitán Comandante, pero definitivamente necesitas ayuda con este patético montón de Capitanes y Tenientes. Aparte de ti, Unohana y algunos de los Capitanes más viejos, ninguno de estos débiles ni siquiera son una pequeña cerilla para la élite Hollow y Quincy." Explicó la mujer sin identificar.

Kenpachi Zaraki, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, finalmente habló con desaprobación. "Debo estar escuchando cosas... Pero parece que piensas que no soy fuerte."

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Kenpachi Zaraki... Capitán del Onceavo. ¿Necesitas que pruebe mi fuerza?" Dijo con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

"Yo no haría eso, zoquete arrogante... Ella es Senjumaru Shutara." Dijo Mayuri sacudiendo la cabeza.

Zaraki gruñó. "¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Si es fuerte voy a luchar contra ella!"

"¡Silencio Capitán Zaraki, no harás tal cosa!" Ordenó Yamamoto.

Kenpachi suspiró mientras retrocedía. "Bien..."

Yamamoto miró fijamente a Ichibei con seriedad. "¿Entonces quieres entrenarlos en el Palacio del Alma?"

"Sí, Capitán Comandante. Nos gustaría llevar a algunos de sus Capitanes y Tenientes más jóvenes." Respondió.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando la reacción de Yamamoto. El anciano bufó en desaprobación, pero finalmente asintió. "Muy bien... Tomad a aquellos que deseáis y entrenadlos."

"No tenemos necesidad de él, o él, o él, o él." Dijo Senjumaru mientras señalaba a Kyoraku, Ukitake, Mayuri e Isshin.

Luego miró a Urahara y Yoruichi. "Tampoco necesitamos a esos dos. Todos ellos son Capitanes competentes, y basados en las recomendaciones de Urahara, tomaremos cuatro Capitanes y cuatro Tenientes."

"¡Esos son demasiados oficiales del Gotei 13! ¿¡Y si nos atacan!?" Preguntó Shinji sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estarán bien... Por eso nos llevamos a oficiales jóvenes a entrenar." Explicó Senjumaru.

"¿Quiénes serán? ¿Tienen elección?" Preguntó Unohana con curiosidad.

"No si saben lo que es bueno para ellos." Dijo Kirinji con burla.

Ichibe miró a la multitud e inmediatamente señaló a la gente. "Los Capitanes Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Komamura y Kuchiki vendrán a entrenar con nosotros. Los Tenientes Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Abarai e Hinamori también vendrán."

Kenpachi no pudo evitar gruñir. "¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Te mostraré lo fuerte que soy si peleas en serio."

"¿He sido elegido para ir al Palacio del Alma? No sé qué decir..." Dijo Toshiro incrédulo.

"Esto no es bueno... Me niego a ir, no tengo necesidad de entrenamiento." Dijo Byakuya estoicamente.

"¿Es seguro dejar mi división así como así?" Dijo Komamura preocupado.

Los Tenientes que fueron elegidos no iban mucho mejor con la idea de ser escogidos.

Renji parecía ser el único que parecía emocionado, ya que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Siendo un ansioso cabeza caliente listo para probarse a sí mismo, no tenía nada que objetar.

Rukia por otro lado estaba desgarrada. Ella miró a Ichibei sorprendida. "¿Por qué fui elegida?"

"Tú y el Capitán Kuchiki tienen un tremendo potencial." Respondió Ichibei con amabilidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rukia.

Momo parecía horrorizada. "¿P-por qué yo? ¿De verdad el Escuadrón Cero quiere entrenarme?"

"Pareces prometedora y lo necesitas si me preguntas." Respondió Tenjiro Kirinji.

Rangiku parecía un poco emocionada después de su choque inicial y de inmediato se acercó a Toshiro. "¿¡Escuchaste eso, Capitán!? ¡Vamos a ir juntos!"

"¿Quién se quedará en la Décima división si ambos no estamos?" Preguntó Hitsugaya.

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo Isshin llamando su atención.

"Basta, todos. No tienen opción, los ocho elegidos irán con la guardia real para entrenar inmediatamente." Dijo Yamamoto con autoridad.

"¡Espere, quiero ir!" Dijo Hiyori molesta. "¡Kirio, diles que me lleven también!"

"Lo siento, Hiyori... No puede ser." Dijo Kirio mientras los seleccionados caminaban hacía el Escuadrón Cero.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda ir?" Preguntó Karin mientras daba un paso adelante con la vista fija en el Escuadrón Cero.

Todos le dirigieron miradas curiosas. Kirinji fue el primero en expresar su desaprobación. "Eres una mocosa... Ya tenemos suficiente con hacer de canguro con el niño de pelo blanco."

Dicho Capitán parecía querer decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Karin, ¡no puedes ir al Palacio del Alma!" Protestó Isshin inmediatamente.

Urahara parecía sorprendido por su pregunta, mientras que Yoruichi no tanto.

Senjumaru miró a Karin y habló. "Parece prometedora... Pero sin entrenamiento. Puede venir."

"¿Otro mocoso? ¿De verdad, Shutara? No tengo tiempo para entrenar a presas fáciles." Dijo Kirinji con desaprobación.

Nimaiya la miró y asintió. "Es una Shiba... Por mí puede venir."

"Pff... Lo que sea, otro mocoso más." Dijo Kirinji con un suspiro.

Isshin los miró sorprendido. "¿Están hablando en serio?"

"Sí... Si te preocupas por la seguridad de tu hija pequeña, el Palacio del Alma es el lugar más seguro para ella. La llevaremos si no tienes ningún problema, Capitán Shiba." Dijo Senjumaru lentamente.

El hombre asintió. "Muy bien... Si eso es lo que quiere."

"¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? ¿Por qué puede ir la hija del Capitán Shiba? ¿Qué hay de mí o Yumichika? ¡También necesitamos entrenamiento! Además, ¿quién va a acompañar al Capitán Zaraki?" Interrumpió Ikakku.

Nimaiya lo miró. "Los dos ya tienen Bankais y ni siquiera son Tenientes. Estarán bien."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Exclamó Ikkaku.

Kenpachi los miró y se echó a reír. "¿Los dos tienen Bankai?"

'¡Maldición! ¡Ahora el Capitán lo sabe!' Pensó Ikkaku frustrado.

"No podemos permitirnos pasar mucho más tiempo aquí, pero tendremos a estos nueve por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles aquí, decidles al Clan Shiba que nos envíen un mensaje y los enviaremos para ayudar. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer." Explicó Ichibei al resto del Gotei 13.

"Antes de que te vayas, dime una cosa... ¿Qué piensa el Rey del Alma de los acontecimientos recientes?" Preguntó Unohana con seriedad.

Ichibei frunció el ceño. "No puedo decirlo."

Todos los demás observaron en silencio cómo el Escuadrón Cero tomaba a sus nueve aprendices y regresaban al pilar.

Después de que se marcharon, Yamamoto habló. "Volved a vuestras divisiones. La Capitana Shihoin debe asumir inmediatamente el rango de Capitana en la Segunda división. El Capitán Shiba la Décima. Urahara, espero que averigues más acerca de los Arrancars, tienes mi autoridad para usar cualquier medio a tu disposición... ¡Estaremos listos para las guerras por venir! ¡Ídos!" Gritó Yamamoto haciendo que todos se dispersaran.

Al marcharse todos y cada uno de ellos, Unohana se acercó a Yamamoto. "Que el Rey del Alma permita este tipo de intervención no es normal..."

"No, no lo es." Respondió el anciano.

"Es probablemente sólo mi imaginación, pero, ¿cree que hay alguna conexión entre White y Zangetsu?" Preguntó Unohana en voz baja.

Él la fulminó con la mirada. "Zangetsu está muerto... No dejes que el recuerdo de ese demonio te persiga, sólo porque otro Arrancar gobierne Hueco Mundo. Además, lo único que tienen en común es los cuernos."

"Tiene razón... Estoy siendo paranoica, supongo. Pero White está empezando a sonar y actuar más y más como Zangetsu cada vez que oímos hablar de él. Incluso la Guardia Real está preocupada... También quiere matar al Rey del Alma al igual que Zangetsu." Dijo Unohana.

"Puede que halla recibido esa idea del Capitán Aizen... La abominación Hollow sólo es fuerte porque tiene los poderes del Capitán Shiba. No hay nada más allá de eso. No te preocupes, Capitana Unohana... Incluso si tú y yo somos los dos únicos supervivientes, este Rey Hollow y su ejército de Arrancars morirán igual que sus ancestros antes que ellos." Dijo Yamamoto con firmeza.

"Tiene razón como siempre, Capitán Comandante." Dijo con una reverencia antes de irse.

Fin Capítulo 24

Buenas, buenas. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y demás. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, ¿eh? Como unos ocho meses. Pff, yo mismo tenía una desesperación para que Melkor subiera capítulo de una vez que no os creéis. Pero la semana pasada lo hizo y aquí tenéis la traducción y unas cuantas cosillas del capítulo. Bien, lo primero que nos encontramos son a Tier, Baraggan y Starrk consiguiendo sus Segunda Etapa y poco a poco irán los demás Espada en próximos capítulos. Aunque de dos de sus liberaciones no dio mucha referencia con que compararlo, excepto con la descripción, con la Segunda Etapa de Baraggan dice que se inspiró en el Caballero Calavera de Berserk. Buscadlo por internet, da miedo. Bueno, aparte de eso Ichigo y los demás se van acercando a Las Noches mientras hablan entre sí y se conocen todos mejor. Y por último, los Shinigamis y el Escuadrón Cero. Ya era hora de que este último grupo tuviera un poco de mejora. En fin, eso es todo por ahora y hasta la próxima. PD: Tal vez si hay suerte sea antes de fin de año.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Batalla por Hueco Mundo parte 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fic es una traducción oficial autorizada por su autor, Melkor's Mercy, y los derechos de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Simbología

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

 **XXXXXX Localizaciones y/o P.O.V XXXXXX**

 **XXX Wandenreich, Bazz B XXX**

Bazz B miró cuidadosamente a la vuelta de la esquina y vio a varios Sternritters conversando. Incluía a Cang Du, Nianzol, Mask de Masculine y Berenice, quienes parecían estar ansiosos por la invasión que se avecinaba.

"Parece que la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas están listas para la invasión. ¿Cómo esperas que vaya?" Preguntó Nianzol con un cabeceo. El grupo guardó silencio por un momento mientras observaban a los diversos Soldats, pasar apresuradamente llevando equipos a la puerta de embarque.

A pesar de su doble lengua, Nianzol hablaba con menos balbuceo de lo normal. Bazz B sabía que sólo lo hacía cuando hablaba en serio o estaba preocupado por algo.

Mask alzó con orgullo un puño sobre su pecho mientras hablaba. "¡Espero una victoria veloz y gloriosa! ¡Con toda nuestra fuerza, vamos a dominar a estos Hollows cobardes y les demostraremos que somos los más fuertes!"

Cang Du entrecerró su mirada al burdo luchador y se burló de él. "Dudo mucho que sea tan fácil. El Rey Hollow es mucho más fuerte de lo que todos ustedes creen."

"Cierto, Cang Du, pero no somos nosotros los que lucharemos contra él. Espero que el asunto recaiga en nuestro Señor Yhwach o en los Sternritters de élite." Interrumpió Berenice.

"Yhwach aún no está en todo su poder. Ni siquiera podrá abandonar el Wandenreich por mucho tiempo. Nos enfrentaremos a serios problemas si el Rey Hollow demuestra ser más fuerte que nuestros caballeros de élite." Dijo Cang Du con un suspiro.

Berenice lo miró como si estuviera loco. "¿Te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente? ¿De verdad crees que un Hollow está a la par que nuestros superiores? Lord Lille o Lord Gerard harían un trabajo rápido en cualquier Hollow si tuvieran el deber requerido. Eso sin contar a Haschwalth o nuestro glorioso Dios-Emperador Yhwach."

"Creo que estamos siendo un poco impulsivos con este ataque. Los Hollows acabaron con tres de nuestros Sternritters sin muchos problemas, es más, ni siquiera sabemos cómo lo hicieron o cuántos de ellos están allí. Podrían tener docenas o cientos de Arrancars poderosos." Respondió Cang Du.

"Eso es absurdo. Tal vez una docena de Arrancars y una horda de Hollows menores, ¿pero cientos? ¿Eres estúpido?" Berenice negó con la cabeza condescendientemente.

"Sólo estoy siendo práctico. Los Shinigamis no estarían tan aterrados si no consideraran a los Hollows como una gran amenaza. ¿Viste lo fácil que algunos Vasto Lordes irrumpieron en su Seireitei? Entonces imagina un ejército de esos monstruos, sólo que más poderosos e inteligentes atacando nuestro Wandenreich. Personalmente creo que Yhwach está cometiendo un error al apresurarse en esto. Al menos deberíamos esperar a que sus poderes regresen por completo." Dijo Cang Du.

"¡Qué horrible herejía! Te recomiendo que ajustes tu disposición si pretendes quedarte en el lado bueno de nuestro glorioso Emperador y su Wandenreich. Lord Yhwach conquistará a los Hollows antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza mayor. Si hacemos lo que tú dices y les ignoramos, en realidad podrían aumentar su absurdo número que tú temes." Siseó Berenice.

"No les tengo miedo... Sólo estoy diciendo lo que creo. Si Yhwach es todopoderoso con todo su poder, entonces, ¿qué nos importaría esperar de todos modos? A menos que esté preocupado por White...'' Comentó Cang Du.

Su punto era incuestionable, lo que hizo que Berenice lo mirara con odio. Ella apretó los dientes. "¡Una palabra más de ti y le reportaré tu traición a Haschwalth!"

Cang Du no dijo más y simplemente se alejó.

Mask negó con la cabeza y dijo. "Siempre ha sido un escéptico que no dice nada. No me preocuparía, Berenice."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Independientemente de lo que él piense, anticipo que esta invasión será un éxito abrumador. Incluso en el peor de los casos, tenemos a la hermana del Rey Hollow para usar como palanca contra él."

Bazz B negó con la cabeza ante su declaración y pensó para sí. 'No mientras yo esté aquí.'

"¿Dónde está la chica de todos modos?" Preguntó Nianzol con curiosidad.

"Con Candice y las otras, creo." Respondió Berenice con un claro tono de insatisfacción.

Nianzol examinó cuidadosamente su expresión y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Algo te molesta?"

Berenice asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... No me gusta que esa chica esté en compañía de tontas como Candice y Bambietta. Ella estaba mucho mejor bajo la supervisión de Bazz B."

"Por lo que he oído, prácticamente la ha abandonado. Extraño, ¿eh?" Comentó Nianzol.

Berenice negó con la cabeza. "No, no es extraño. Es sospechoso. Las cosas estaban bien hasta que Candice se involucró. Esa perra sigue siendo nada más que una alborotadora."

"Por favor ve y dile eso a la cara. Me encantaría ver cómo lo toma. ¿No fue ella quien te dio una buena paliza la última vez?" Mask rió entre dientes antes de alejarse y dejar a Nianzol y Berenice solos.

"Qué descortés..." Siseó Berenice mientras le miraba fijamente.

Nianzol suspiró. "En serio necesitas dejar de ser una perra para todos si esperas ganar algo de respeto."

"¡No necesito respeto, necesito obediencia!" Respondió bruscamente.

"La gente no obedece a quienes no respetan... Sólo digo que tal vez deberías relajarte un poco, Berenice. Nadie respetará tu posición a menos que te teman o te quieran. Teniendo en cuenta la fortaleza de los demás, creo que es mejor ir con la última opción." Explicó Nianzol. Su extraña manera de hablar hizo que fuera difícil entenderlo por completo, pero al menos su razonamiento era claro.

Bazz B fijó su mirada en Nianzol como un deprepador. 'Los otros ya se han ido. Necesito matarlo... Pero sólo cuando esa perra se vaya.'

Dio un paso más y se agachó en la esquina, esperando su momento de oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, accidentalmente hizo un fuerte ruido cuando su bota chirrió contra el suelo.

Berenice finalmente pareció notar la presencia de Bazz B y se volvió hacía él con urgencia. "¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!"

"Tranquila, sólo soy yo." Anunció Bazz B con calma, como si acabara de llegar. Casualmente caminó alrededor de la esquina para mostrarse ante los otros dos Sternritters.

Berenice le miró fijamente. "Ahí estás. No se te ha visto mucho desde que la niña llegó. Pensé que eras su mentor... Y ahora es bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ya no toma lecciones de ti."

"Candice y Bambietta hicieron lo que le hacen a todas las nuevas chicas que vienen aquí. No es mi culpa que Yuzu se enamore de ellas como el resto." Dijo Bazz B encogiéndose de hombros.

"Una historia probable... Tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras." Comenzó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bazz B se tensó con cierto temor al saber que Berenice tenía el poder de forzar la verdad de cualquiera. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su preocupación y rápidamente pensó en escapar de la situación.

Afortnadamente, el destino estaba de su lado, ya que Candice pasó por la otra dirección del corredor con Yuzu a su lado. Berenice inmediatamente se interesó en ellas. "Ah, ahí está la chica. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas, Candice?"

Candice parecía caminar lo más rápido que podía para evitarla, lo que provocó que la Inquisidora la persiguiera. Bazz B notó que Yuzu lo miraba.

Él no se molestó en reconocerla, ya que su concentración pasó a Nianzol, quien al fin estaba solo.

El Sternritter con la lengua doble se volvió hacía Bazz B sacudiendo la cabeza. "Berenice sigue siendo tan autoritaria como siempre. No sé qué espera saber interrogando a todos antes de la batalla."

Bazz B caminó junto a Nianzol y suspiró. "Quién sabe... Pero creo que ella no es parte de esa pandilla de Sternritters locas, lo que dice mucho al respecto. Quiero decir, si esas perras psicópatas no la quieren cerca, entonces sabes que ella es un problema."

"Creo que es más por miedo. Las Sternritters femeninas son muy reservadas... Especialmente Giselle y Candice. No quieren que Berenice descubra sus secretos. Estoy bastante seguro de que guardan secretos incluso entre ellas. Meninas me dijo una vez que no se siente cómoda con Giselle y aparentemente a Liltotto no le gusta Candice." Dijo Nianzol mientras las veía doblar la esquina.

Bazz B se acercó cuidadosamente hacía Nianzol mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de atacarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que los poderes de Nianzol harían imposible golpearlo nuevamente sin llamar la atención, Bazz B se tomó su tiempo para observar sus movimientos. Él sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Nianzol le estaba dando la espalda, lo que le dio a Bazz B la oportunidad perfecta. Acercó con cuidado su dedo. Justo cuando estuvo apunto de matar al Sternritter desprevenido usando su Burned Finger, Bambietta dobló la esquina. Ella se dio cuenta de la situación y miró a Bazz B fijamente. Ahí mismo se fue su única oportunidad.

"No te he visto últimamente, Bazz B." Anunció Bambietta con sarcasmo.

'¡Maldición! Estuve tan cerca. ¡Maldita perra, Bambietta.' Pensó Bazz B con ira.

Nianzol se tensó rápidamente cuando la mujer se acercó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bambietta?"

Ella miró a Nianzol con ira. "¡Piérdete, dos lenguas!"

"Ya me estaba yendo." Balbuceó antes de irse casi corriendo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba. "Lo vi, Bazz B..."

"¿Viste qué? No sé de qué estás hablando." Dijo con una mirada estoica.

Bambietta enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. "No te culpo... Yo misma he pensado en asesinar a ese bastardo varias veces. Él y la señorita doce preguntas están en mi lista."

Bazz B no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo dándose la vuelta para irse.

"Estás tramando algo, Bazz B... No creas que no me he dado cuenta." Dijo Bambietta con seguridad.

"Incluso si así fuera, ¿qué piensas al respecto?" Respondió. Bazz B sabía que no podía hablar para salir de la situación, por lo que probablemente fuera mejor forzar a Bambietta a retroceder.

"Nada. Aún." Respondió ella con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Bazz B estaba apunto de hacerle una amenaza, pero vio a Giselle detrás de Bambietta. La Quincy zombi negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no haga nada.

Giselle señaló rápidamente a Bambietta y luego a sí misma con una sonrisa siniestra, dando a entender que ella se ocuparía de la situación.

"¡Bambi-chan!" Dijo llamando su atención.

La mujer con la Scrifth E se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de ver a una Giselle excitada corriendo hacía ella. "¿Giselle?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Quincy zombi de una manera muy cursi.

"Tenía una charla con Bazz B sobre por qué está actuando raro." Respondió la mujer.

"¡Bazzy-kun no está actuando raro! Sabes que Candice lo chantajeó para no entrenar a Yuzu-chan, ¿verdad?" Mintió Giselle.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Bambietta confundida.

Luego, se giró hacía él. "¿Es cierto, Bazz B?"

El Quincy del mohawk se encogió de hombros. "No tengo tiempo para esta mierda."

"Será mejor que no estés pensando en hacer algo estúpido, Bazz B." Advirtió Bambietta cuando él se iba.

"No soñaría con eso." Dijo Bazz B descuidadamente antes de desaparecer.

Bambietta negó con la cabeza y se giró hacía Giselle. "Ha estado tan extraño últimamente. No creerás que albergue ideas heréticas, ¿o sí?"

"¿Ideas heréticas? ¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Giselle con falsa desorientación.

"No lo sé. Llámalo una corazonada, pero creo que el interés de Bazz B en Yuzu es porque ella es la hermana del Rey Hollow. Él es muy franco por aquí y hace un momento lo vi casi matar a Nianzol. Yo también odio a ese bastardo resbaladizo, pero no sé por qué Bazz B trataría de matarlo justo antes de la invasión. Tal vez está pensando en traicionarnos." Dedujo Bambietta.

Los ojos de Giselle se quedaron en blanco y oscuros mientras miraba la cabeza de Bambietta. Rápidamente reformó su fachada y se rió. "¡Bazzy-kun no haría eso! ¡Estás siendo paranoica, Bambi-chan!"

Bambietta se giró y miró a Giselle de manera dubitativa. "Dudo mucho que sea sólo por la situación de Candice. ¿No sospechas nada? Eso es... Muy extraño de ti. Pensé que tú podrías saber algo."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" Dijo Giselle intentando hacerse la tonta.

"No lo sé." Dijo Bambietta mientras hacía lo posible por leer a Giselle.

Las dos tuvieron un momento de silencio antes de que sonara un cuerno. Bambietta levantó la vista y suspiró. "Parece que todo está listo. Supongo que Yhwach nos llamará para un último discurso antes de que nos vayamos."

"¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo!" Dijo Giselle con entusiasmo mientras arrastraba a Bambietta.

La Quincy zombi saltó alegremente por el pasillo con Bambietta y pensó para sí. 'Es una pena que Bazzy-kun halla fallado. Los poderes de Nianzol serían increíblemente útiles. Hmph... Está bien que no cuente con él entonces. Supongo que eso significa que voy con el plan B.'

Cuando llegaron y encontraron su lugar, pudieron ver a Yhwach parado frente al ejército Quincy, con Haschwalth y Uryu a sus lados. Yuzu estaba parada detrás de ellos tres, luciendo bastante incómoda.

Yhwach levantó una mano y habló con orgullo ante su ejército. "¡Hijos míos, hoy enfrentamos a los Hollows! Nuestro asalto contra la Sociedad de Almas no puede comenzar hasta que la amenaza Arrancar sea removida del campo de guerra. Hablaremos con los Hollows y forzaremos su cooperación y sumisión a mi poder. Permitiré que nuestra nueva Sternritter le dé a su hermano algo de sentido común, pero si él o esa horda de monstruos me niegan, ¡entonces los eliminaremos a ellos y a su mezquino reino de la existencia!"

"¡Alabad al Emperador!" Gritó la multitud al unísono.

"Desafortunadamente, sospecho que los Hollows necesitarán una lección de humildad antes de que estén dispuestos a rendirse ante nosotros. No les mostréis misericordia y destrozad a esos demonios con extremo prejuicio. ¡Id y llevad la furia del Wandenreich a Hueco Mundo!" Gritó Yhwach.

Todos vitorearon en aprobación cuando la Puerta de Sombra se abrió y el ejército comenzó a abrirse paso.

Yhwach se volvió hacía Yuzu y le sonrió. "Espero que hayas podido aprender más sobre tus poderes en las últimas semanas."

"Sí, su Majestad." Respondió Yuzu mansamente.

"No deseo matar a Ichigo, Yuzu, pero lo haré si él fuerza mi mano. Intenta entender mi posición. Tu lealtad será puesta a prueba... No me decepciones, chica." Dijo imponentemente.

Yuzu se estremeció de miedo, pero asintió con respeto. "Sí, señor."

"¡Adelante!" Gritó Yhwach mientras el resto del ejército se dirigía a Hueco Mundo.

 **XXX Hueco Mundo, Las Noches XXX**

Los Espada, excepto Ichigo y Ulquiorra, estaban reunidos en la sala del trono de Hueco Mundo. Aizen permaneció allí en un silencio calmado con Gin y Kaname a sus lados.

Grimmjow tenía sus brazos cruzados y estaba recostado en su asiento con una expresión de aburrimiento. Estaba golpeando el pie con impaciencia mientras miraba a la silenciosa habitación. Finalmente no pudo más y habló. "Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar o qué? Creí que dijiste que esto era serio, Baraggan."

Desde su asiento, Baraggan lanzó una mirada penetrante hacía Grimmjow. "¡Es serio! ¡Pero estamos esperando que Ulquiorra y White lleguen primero!"

"Aún no han regresado, Baraggan. No tiene sentido esperarlos. Sugiero que continuemos y tengamos nuestra reunión sin ellos. Podemos informarles una vez lleguen." Dijo Tier.

Baraggan suspiró pesadamente. "Muy bien... La reunión comenzará sin ellos."

"¿Es sobre la Luna? ¡Nadie me ha dicho una maldita cosa sobre qué demonios está pasando! Tú, Shinigami, ¿sabes qué pasó?" Preguntó Grimmjow mientras miraba entre Baraggan y Aizen.

Aizen negó con la cabeza. "No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero sospecho que el reciente desarrollo de las Segunda Etapa entre algunos de ustedes tiene algo que ver."

"¿Es verdad? ¿Quién obtuvo sus segundas liberaciones?" Preguntó Grimmjow sorprendido.

"Yo lo logré." Dijo Harribel fríamente.

"Yo también." Agregó Starrk.

"Y yo." Dijo Baraggan al final.

El Espada de pelo azul parecía sorprendido y algo molesto. "¿¡En serio!? Maldición... Yo no hice ningún progreso. Decidme que estamos aquí para darnos el secreto para desbloquearlo."

"Ese es uno de los propósitos de esta reunión. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero mi Segunda Etapa fue el resultado de una batalla interna con mi alma. Era un cosmos estéril con una Luna destrozada... Tuve que completarla y mis poderes se despertaron." Explicó Baraggan.

Harribel lo miró sorprendido. "¿De verdad? Tuve una experiencia similar... Pero terminé luchando contra mí misma. Finalmente tuve que volar a la Luna sobre un abismo sin fin."

Baraggan se volvió hacía ella con curiosidad. "Hmm... ¿La Luna de Hueco Mundo ganó más luz y se hizo más completa después de que lograste tu Segunda Etapa?"

"Sí... Pasó de una fina media Luna a una media Luna más grande que antes." Comentó ella.

"Entonces debes haber obtenido los tuyos antes que yo. La Luna se volvió media llena después que gané mis nuevos poderes." Respondió Baraggan.

Los ojos de Starrk se abrieron ampliamente al mirar entre ellos. "Supongo que yo fui el tercero entonces... La Luna pasó a casi completa después de mi Segunda Etapa."

"Así que permítanme aclarar esto... ¿¡Que ustedes lograran la Segunda Etapa es lo que hizo que la Luna cambiara!?" Dijo Grimmjow incrédulo.

"No lo pensé al principio, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo los cambios de la Luna se alinean con cada uno de nosotros logrando la Segunda Etapa... Creo que es la única explicación real." Señaló Tier.

"¿Dónde diablos está Ichigo? Tal vez él sabe lo que está pasando. ¿Logró su Segunda Etapa también?" Preguntó Grimmjow con seriedad.

"Lo último que supe es que Ulquiorra e Ichigo salieron a investigar algo en el desierto. Pero sí, ambos lograron sus segundas liberaciones." Intervino Aizen.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué podría haber allá fuera que valiera la pena?" Exigió Grimmjow con fastidio.

"Ichigo me dijo que había estado soñando con los antiguos Espada y algún tipo de llave llamada Oken... ¿Quizá fue a buscarla?" Teorizó Harribel.

"¿Sueños sobre los antiguos Espada y la Oken? Qué interesante..." Comentó Aizen mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

"¿Qué sabes de los antiguos Espada, Shinigami?" Preguntó Baraggan con un gruñido.

Aizen se encogió de hombros. "No mucho, me temo... Aunque sé lo que es una Oken. Es una llave al Palacio del Alma."

"¿¡Zangetsu tenía una llave al Palacio del Alma!?" Dijo Baraggan sorprendido. "¿¡Por qué él poseería tal artefacto!? ¿Qué más sabes de esto?"

"Nada tristemente... Pero sé dónde está Ichigo. Él y Ulquiorra se fueron a investigar el agujero gigante en las Afueras de Hueco Mundo. Por lo que Ichigo dijo antes de irse, Ulquiorra escuchó rumores de que los Hollows de allí vieron un Arrancar." Dijo Aizen con calma.

"¿Un Arrancar? ¿Era natural?" Preguntó Wonderweiss con curiosidad.

"Es difícil de decir, pero me imagino que Ichigo fue a buscarlo." Respondió Aizen.

"¿Entonces sólo nos quedamos aquí hasta que decidan aparecer?" Dijo Grimmjow con un quejido.

"Seguramente regresará pronto. Ichigo no nos dejará por mucho tiempo. Sabe que los Quincys podrían llegar en cualquier momento." Interrumpió Zommari.

"¡Esto es una mierda! Pero ya que estamos atrapados esperando, ¿qué tal si nos dicen cómo lograr nuestra Segunda Etapa?" Dijo Grimmjow mientras volvía la mirada hacía Baraggan, Starrk y Harribel.

"Es difícil de explicar, Grimmjow... Por lo que parece, cada uno de nosotros tuvo que entrar en nuestras propias almas y desbloquearlo de alguna manera." Dijo Starrk casualmente.

"Me encantaría saber cómo fue eso para ti y para ella." Dijo Grimmjow al mirar hacía él y la ahora adulta Lilynette.

"En serio, pensé que nadie más iba a preguntar. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasó a... ella!?" Comentó Nnoitra con incredulidad.

"Fue un efecto secundario de nuestra Segunda Etapa." Respondió Starrk con voz pasiva.

Varios de los demás Espada se posaron en Lilynette, que era más madura y calmada. Ninguno de ellos se había molestado en mirar su nueva apariencia hasta ahora.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, un frenético Arrancar entró en la sala del trono. Los Espada levantaron la vista, sorprendidos de ver a Ggio Vega.

El Arrancar felino habló seriamente. "¡Hay algo que viene hacía Las Noches!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con algo?" Preguntó Baraggan.

Su Fracción parecía algo asustado. "Bueno, su majestad... Umm, creo que es un ejército. No sé lo que son, pero todos están vestidos de blanco. Los vi cuando estaba en el desierto. ¡Corrí tan rápido como pude!"

"Los Quincys... Parece que el Wandenreich finalmente ha tomado su decisión." Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

"¡No esperaba que regresaran tan pronto!" Rugió Grimmjow con anticipación.

"Sabíamos que volverían con un ejército... Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto." Dijo Nel algo preocupada.

"¿Qué hacemos sin White aquí? ¿Deberíamos fortificarnos en el Palacio o ir a buscarlos al aire libre?" Preguntó Zommari.

"No les permitiría llegar al Palacio a menos que quieran que se nivele." Dijo Aizen.

Baraggan se levantó con furia. "¡Somos Hollows! ¡No nos esconderemos y esperaremos a que vengan a nosotros! ¡Aplastemos a estos tontos arrogantes por atreverse a poner un pie en Hueco Mundo!"

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea luchar sin Ichigo aquí"? Habló Lilynette. Su voz algo más profunda causó alarma en algunos de ellos.

"Él volverá pronto. Por mi digo que vayamos y tratemos este asunto de inmediato. Estoy ansiosa por probar mi Segunda Etapa en batalla." Agregó Harribel.

"¡Vamos a matarlos a todos!" Exclamó Nnoitra con gozosa furia.

Wonderweiss miró a su alrededor y dijo. "Id más despacio. Traeré a Hooleer conmigo."

"¡Estaremos justo detrás de ti!" Dijo Grimmjow con sed de sangre.

"¡Reunid al ejército! ¡Reunid a las Fracciones! ¡Mostraremos a estos invasores lo que les sucede a aquellos que desafían el poder de Hueco Mundo!" Gritó Baraggan, luego los Espada se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

Gin miró a Aizen preocupado. "¿Crees que podrán luchar contra este Wandenreich, Aizen-sama? ¿Qué tan poderosos son realmente?"

"Pronto lo veremos." Fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía tranquilamente con Kaname siguiéndolo.

Gin frunció el ceño cuando se quedó sólo en la sala del trono y pensó para sí. 'Esto en realidad podría ser algo bueno. Si sus dos ejércitos se disminuyen mutuamente, hay una buena posibilidad de que ahorre muchas bajas a la Sociedad de Almas. Aizen no parece preocupado... Me pregunto qué está planeando. Sé que él quería su propia Oken. Si Ichigo logra encontrar una, las cosas podrían ponerse realmente mal.'

 **XXX Desierto de Hueco Mundo, Armada Quincy XXX**

El gran ejército de Quincys avanzó por el desierto con propósito y determinación. Habían estado marchando por un tiempo y muchos estaban comenzando a ponerse muy ansiosos.

"Tú eres la que tiene experiencia de primera mano en este lugar. ¿Dónde anidan estas cosas?" Berenice le preguntó a Bambietta cuando los Sternritters caminaron más cerca del centro de la formación. Las tropas de rango los rodeaban y exploraban hacía adelante en múltiples direcciones. Su ejército era bastante masivo, y la marcha de los tambores y los golpes de la arena resonaron en el paisaje estéril.

Bambietta lanzó una cruda mirada hacía ella. "Es un palacio en el medio del desierto. No nos perderemos."

"Dudo mucho que lo veamos antes de que aparezca un enjambre de ellos. Los Hollows son extremadamente territoriales. No tengo dudas de que ya saben que estamos aquí." Habló Bazz B.

En la parte posterior de su gran formación de marcha estaba Yhwach, rodeado por sus guardias de élite, Haschwalth y Uryu. Yuzu estaba más cerca del frente y parecía asustada.

"¿Dónde están? No me gusta esto... Es demasiado tranquilo." Dijo Liltotto preocupada.

"No se equivoquen... Están ahí afuera. Esperando una emboscada sin duda. ¡Mantened las guardias en alto!" Dijo Robert Accutrone con severidad.

Bazz B estaba caminando al lado de Giselle y le echó un vistazo mientras trataba de leer su expresión. Ella parecía tener una expresión ridícula y descuidada en su rostro, pero al ver la de él, se volvió y habló con seriedad.

"Lástima que no te hallas preparado bien, Bazzy-kun. Todo esto será más difícil. No seré capaz de ayudar mucho hasta que tenga algunos zombis." Dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa malvada.

"Pfft... No me importa mucho. Espero que tu sabotaje halla ido bien." Dijo él en respuesta.

"No te preocupes, Bazz B, tenía un plan de respaldo. Espera a hacer cualquier cosa hasta que yo dé la señal, ¿de acuerdo?" Rió Giselle silenciosamente.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Preguntó Bazz B.

Ella miró hacía otro lado. "Ya verás..."

Bambietta se volvió para mirar a los dos hablando. No tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo, pero ahora sus sospechas comenzaban a enraizarse aún más. '¿De qué demonios están hablando? Bazz B y Giselle nunca hablan en voz baja... Especialmente no el uno con el otro.'

Yuzu sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y tamborileaba dolorosamente mientras comenzaba a imaginarse la batalla. 'No quiero pelear... Esto va a ser aterrador. Todos vamos a luchar y matarnos unos a otros. Yo... No puedo hacer esto. Ichi-nii, por favor sálvame.'

Candice notó el miedo de Yuzu y puso una mano en su hombro mientras el grupo continuaba marchando. Yuzu la miró con miedo, como si Candice estuviera a punto de castigarla por mostrar miedo.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer de cabello lima tenía una mirada de consuelo.

"¿Candice-san?" Dijo Yuzu con incertidumbre.

"Está bien tener miedo, Yuzu... Las únicas personas que no temen a la guerra son idiotas y locos. Tú no eres ninguno de esos." Dijo Candice con empatía.

'Eso no es muy tranquilizador teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos se ve preocupado en absoluto.' Pensó Yuzu mientras miraba a los otros Sternritters.

"¿Y tú?" Fue todo lo que dijo la joven Kurosaki.

"¿Soy qué? ¿Loca o estúpida?" Dijo Candice riendo.

Yuzu frunció el ceño. "No quise decir eso... Decía si tienes miedo."

"Sé lo que quisiste decir." Dijo Candice con severidad. "Te preguntas si estamos todos locos."

"No creo que estés loca, Candice-san." Dijo Yuzu suavemente.

La mujer de pelo lima la miró y negó con la cabeza. "Eres estúpida si realmente crees eso."

"¡Alto!" Gritó uno de los Quincy Soldat. "¡Tenemos contacto!"

Todos los presentes inmediatamente se tensaron con adrenalina mientras enjambres de Hollows menores saltaban de la cubierta de las dunas de arena cercanas al ejército Quincy.

Las tropas de base cerca de ellos fueron destrozadas con relativa facilidad, pero los débiles Hollows fueron derrotados fácilmente con un esfuerzo concentrado.

"¡En el horizonte! ¡Tenemos contacto! ¡Tenemos un gran contacto!" Gritó alguien de las tropas del frente con temor, mientras una gran línea de Gillians cubría el horizonte. Los Gillians estaban rodeados por muchos Hollows menores que se lanzaban hacía adelante como un enjambre de bestias rabiosas.

A medida que el enjambre masivo de Hollows menores corría hacía los Quincys, los Gillians cargaron Ceros y disparon hacía el ejército Quincy, obligando a las tropas menores a dispersarse ligeramente. La ola de Ceros causó algún daño a los rangos Soldats de los Quincys, pero los poderes defensivos de varios Sternritters negaron la mayor parte.

"¡Soldats, abrid fuego! ¡Purgad a estas bestias!" Ordenó Robert Accutrone. Él se paró cerca del frente y blandió su pistola.

"¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?" Yuzu escuchó gritar con temor a uno de los Soldats mientras aún más Gillians y Hollows menores cubrían el horizonte.

Mientras la gran fila de Gillians avanzaba más cerca, los Soldats de primera línea del ejército reunieron sus arcos o armas y comenzaron a abrirse paso con descargas de flechas. Esto masacró a muchos Hollows en el enjambre que avanzaba, pero hizo poco para negar la horda colosal como un todo.

Desde el centro, Candice miró confundida a su alrededor. "¿Dónde demonios están los Arrancars? Estos son sólo Hollows menores. ¿Quieren cansarnos con estas criaturas?"

"Probablemente no sean tantos los Arrancars, así que no tengo dudas de que probablemente se estén escondiendo detrás de esta horda. Destruye suficientes de estos y eventualmente tendrán que salir." Dijo Driscoll Berci divertido.

Toda la lucha se detuvo inmediatamente cuando un rugido ensordecedor ahogó el paisaje. Los Quincys observaron con confusión cómo la hora de Hollows se retiraba inmediatamente a la línea de Gillians.

Mientras los Hollows menores retrocedían, los Quincys inmediatamente notaron a un Hollow colosal diferente a cualquiera que hubieran visto antes. Era el Menos Guardián, Hooleer. El Hollow abrió sus fauces e inmediatamente arrojó un sinnúmero de Gillians, para el horror de los Quincys de primera línea.

Ninguno de los Sternritters parecía muy preocupado por él, excepto Yuzu, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de miedo. La mera visión de este monstruo aterrador en la distancia era suficiente para hacerla temblar. Ella se consoló con el hecho de que los Soldats tuvieran miedo también.

Desde lo alto de Hooleer, una figura saltó hacía abajo. Tenía pelo rubio y ojos purpúreos, y varios Quincys lo identificaron como un Arrancar.

"¡Hay uno de ellos!" Siseó Bambietta.

"¡Apostaría a que es el líder de este enjambre!" Agregó Candice.

"¿A qué demonios estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a matarlo!" Exclamó un ambicioso Jerome Guizbatt mientras cargaba hacía Wonderweiss.

"¡Espera, no cargues aún, podría ser una trampa!" Gritó Bambietta.

Jerome no escuchó, ya que continuaba y se lanzó sólo hacía adelante.

Mientras, Wonderweiss estaba de pie al frente de la horda Hollow y levantó su mano, canalizando un gran Cero púrpura. Los Gillians cercanos reflejaron sus acciones, canalizando Ceros rojos en sus bocas. Cada uno estaba enfocado en el Sternritter que cargaba sólo. La ola de Ceros se disparó hacía él un momento después. El poder de Jerome aumentó a través de los múltiples Ceros ya que activó su Vollstandig con prisa.

Soltó un rugido ensordecedor mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacía Wonderweiss.

Para sorpresa de todos, su rugido se canceló cuando el Arrancar soltó un chillido estridente. El sonido era completamente aterrador para Yuzu y muchos de los Soldats. Después de que la devastación de los Ceros y el grito de Wonderweiss se calmó, nadie podía entender claramente qué estaba pasando.

Cuando el destello cegador se aclaró, todos vieron a Jerome aún en pie. Les tomó un momento darse cuenta de por qué se detuvo cuando vieron a otro Arrancar directamente frente a él con un brazo en el pecho del Sternritter.

El Arrancar, claramente masculino, recién llegado tenía el pelo azul y una apariencia salvaje. Jerome no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Grimmjow rápidamente sacó su brazo del pecho del pecho y apuñaló de nuevo en el esternón. Luego, mordió brutalmente al Quincy en el cuello, arrancando su vena yugular junto con un trozo de carne. Jerome intentó activar su Blut Vene, pero ya estaba muriendo.

Ahora cubierto de sangre, Grimmjow tiró el cadáver del primer Sternritter muerto y miró al ejército Quincy. Ellos sólo podían miran con desdén cuando el Arrancar de pelo azul comenzó a reír como un maníaco loco.

"¿¡Él mató a Jerome incluso con su Vollstandig!? ¿¡Cómo!?" Exclamó Liltotto con preocupación.

Muchos de ellos parecían algo incómodos por la risa intimidante de Grimmjow. Yuzu quedó completamente horrorizada del Arrancar.

"Ahora hay dos de ellos... No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el resto esté aquí." Dijo Bazz B con cautela.

Su falta de sed de sangre hizo que muchos de sus compañeros se confundieran, ya que esperaban que él fuera uno de los que decidieran cargar.

Haschwalth echó un vistazo a Yhwach desde la parte posterior y habló con calma. "Fue una muerte sorprendente... Jerome murió demasiado fácil."

"Era débil. Ese Hollow es sin duda uno de los más fuertes en Hueco Mundo. Una simple víctima no es motivo de preocupación." Dijo Lille insensiblemente.

Yhwach no dijo nada, sólo siguió observando.

"¿Dónde está su Rey? Esperaba que nos saludara." Dijo Gerard con un claro tono de decepción.

"Permítame dirigirme a estas criaturas, Majestad. Les preguntaré dónde está White." Dijo Haschwalth con calma mientras caminaba hacía el frente.

Al llegar, las tropas de rango se separaron para que él pasara. Muchos de los Sternritters, excepto la guardia de élite, lo siguieron al frente también.

Justo cuando llegaron al frente vieron a varias figuras aparecer al frente de la horda Hollow. Al principio eran sólo unos pocos, pero en poco tiempo innumerables Arrancars se oponían a ellos.

El enorme volumen del ejército Hollow comenzó a hincharse mientras incontables otros Hollows de variedades distintas comenzaron a encerrar a la formación Quincy en los flancos.

Berenice miró incrédula a Bambietta. "¡No nos dijiste que había tantísimos de ellos! ¿¡Cómo es posible que existan tantos Arrancars!?"

Al frente del ejército Hollow, los Espada se dirigieron hacía Grimmjow y Wonderweiss. Las ocho figuras presentes observaron a los Quincys con estoicismo odioso.

Haschwalth examinó a los Espada un momento antes de dirigirse finalmente a ellos. "Presentad a vuestro Rey, Hollows... ¡Queremos hablar con él!"

"¡Que te jodan!" Gritó Grimmjow mientras recogía y arrojaba el cuerpo descuartizado de Jerome a los pies de Haschwalth.

Yuzu dejó escapar un jadeo audible cuando el cuerpo mutilado golpeó a su lado. Ella miró con valentía a los Espada a pesar de su completo temor. '¡No puedo creer que lo halla matado tan fácilmente! Lo desgarró como una especie de animal. Esto es... ¡Esto está mal! ¿Esos son los líderes Hollows?'

Baraggan dio un paso adelante rezumando odio y habló con fuerte autoridad. "¿¡Quién os creéis que sois para invadir tan descaradamente Hueco Mundo y exigir audiencia con el Gran Rey!? ¡Todos morirán por esta transgresión! ¡Aniquilaremos a este patético ejército que han traído a nuestro mundo! ¡Vuestra sangre manchará las arenas de rojo y vuestros cadáveres alimentarán a los enjambres de abajo! ¡Habéis cometido un grave error al venir aquí!"

"Parece que Ichigo no está con ellos..." Dijo Uryu a Yhwach desde la parte trasera.

Bambietta todavía estaba en shock por la gran cantidad de Hollows que estaba viendo. Sus ojos se posaron en la multitud de Arrancars, que parecían mayormente humanos. Un poco después encontró a Nelliel con la mirada, a quien reconoció de inmediato. Nel la miró fijamente a ella tan pronto como se vieron.

Haschwalth le devolvió la mirada a Baraggan sin temor. "Te diré la oferta que teníamos para él entonces. Entregaos al Wandenreich. Jurad lealtad a Yhwach y vuestras vidas se salvarán. ¡Resistíos y seréis purgados!"

Szayel dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y miró a Baraggan. "Primera... Está lista."

"Bien... Espera. Sólo actívala si es necesario." Respondió Baraggan oscuramente.

"Aconsejaría que ceséis cualquier hostilidad a menos que deseen extinguirse. No pueden ganar una guerra contra nosotros." Amenazó Haschwalth con calma.

Zommari miró a través de la multitud Quincy en un intento de localizar a la hermana de Ichigo. Sus ojos finalmente atraparon a una joven adolescente con cabello miel y ojos temerosos.

'¿Es ella?' Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Baraggan simplemente comenzó a reírse del Quincy mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¡Estáis terriblemente equivocados, idiotas arrogantes! ¡No tenéis idea de lo poderosos que somos! ¡Hollows, masacradlos a todos! ¡Dad gloria a los Espada y a nuestro Gran Rey! ¡Atacad!"

En el momento en que su declaración finalizó, todos los Hollows cargaron. La carga inicial atravesó fácilmente la línea de frente Quincy desde tres lados.

Rudbornn Chelute tenía una gran cantidad de clones que participaban en combates directos con los Quincys Soldats. Con la ayuda adicional de los Gillians y otros Hollows menores, las tropas Quincy no lo estaban llevando muy bien contra la horda de enemigos. Sólo la ayuda de los Sternritters pareció negarlos a cualquier grado de éxito.

Durante el enfrentamiento, cada Arrancar rompió la resistencia hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con Sternritters opuestos.

 **XXX Nel VS Bambietta XXX**

Nel no perdió tiempo, yendo directamente detrás de Bambietta, contra quien tenía una venganza personal. La Espada de pelo verde cargó y dio un fuerte golpe hacía la Quincy durante el enfrentamiento inicial.

Bambietta apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Nelliel. La fuerza de la Espada era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba Bambietta, fácilmente rompió su guardia y la envió al suelo.

La Quincy manifestó su espada Reishi y apenas logró detener la Zanpakuto de Nel, que se balanceaba hacía su garganta. Bambietta luchó contra la fuerza superior de la Arrancar y la miró con seriedad. "¡Si es la zorra Arrancar misma!"

"¡Cometiste un error al venir aquí! ¡Ichigo te advirtió! ¡Ahora todos ustedes van a morir!" Dijo Nel con una expresión enfurecida.

Bambietta encendió el área alrededor con una explosión masiva, forzando a Nel a retroceder. Luego, la Quincy formó una segunda hoja de Reishi mientras se oponía a Nelliel. "¡No eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme entonces y estoy segura como el infierno que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme ahora! ¡Te humillaré, perra Hollow!"

 **XXX Baraggan VS Gremmy XXX**

El enfurecido Primera Espada se abrió paso fácilmente a través de varias líneas de Soldats y los hizo pedazos. Ninguno de los Sternritters parecía particularmente ansioso por interponerse en su camino, ya que Baraggan se dirigía directamente hacía Haschwalth. El Quincy rubio se había retirado a la parte posterior junto a los demás guardias de élite. El avance de Baraggan finalmente se detuvo cuando una figura solitaria y encapuchada se cruzó en su camino.

"¡Bien, bien, finalmente puedo luchar contra un Arrancar!" Exclamó felizmente. Tenía el cabello rubio y una apariencia muy juvenil. Su expresión feliz y petulante fue suficiente para enojar a Baraggan.

El Espada agarró su hacha con fuerza mientras miraba al Sternritter. "¡Eres un estúpido si te metes en mi camino! ¡Muere!"

Con un poderoso golpe de su hacha, Baraggan se inclinó hacía el Quincy. Sin embargo, su ataque se detuvo cuando un escudo masivo apareció de la nada y lo bloqueó.

Baraggan gruñó molesto mientras miraba al Sternritter con odio puro. "¡No tengo tiempo para jugar con gente como tú! ¡Pudre, Arrogante!"

Una tremenda nube oscura de energía envolvió el área cuando Baraggan se transformó en su Resurrección inicial. El ahora esqueleto gruñó mientras avanzaba hacía Gremmy. Un momento después, el suelo comenzó a elevarse alrededor de ellos, creando un tipo de pilar de arena que se extendía hacía el cielo.

El orgulloso Sternritter sonrió a Baraggan con aire de suficiencia. "¿Eres el Hollow más fuerte aquí? ¡Eso es bueno, pues soy el Quincy más fuerte!"

"¡Te borraré de la existencia, mocoso!" Siseó Baraggan.

 **XXX Grimmjow VS Bazz B XXX**

Después de luchar en un enfrentamiento inicial, Grimmjow se fijó en un notable Quincy con un mohawk pelirrojo. El Espada de cabello azul gruñó mientras se lanzaba inmediatamente para un golpe rápido de su Zanpakuto. Bazz B se agachó con rapidez y saltó hacía atrás disparando su Burned Finger.

Grimmjow no perdió tiempo y disparó un Cero para contrarrestar la explosión de llamas y causar una explosión masiva. La explosión ni siquiera se había despejado antes de que el Espada entrara con un fuerte balanceo de su Zanpakuto.

Bazz B inmediatamente enfocó su Reishi en una espada de fuego sobre su brazo y lo detuvo. Antes de que Grimmjow supiera lo que había sucedido, Bazz B levantó dos dedos y lanzó un remolino de llamas hacía su flanco.

El ataque logró golpear a Grimmjow, pero no fue tan efectivo como Bazz B esperaba. El Espada le gruñó con malicia mientras sostenía su Zanpakuto. "¡Voy a matar a todos ustedes, hijos de puta! ¡Tritura, Pantera!"

 **XXX Nnoitra VS Mask de Masculine XXX**

Nnoitra facilitó su camino a través de una línea de enemigos hasta que un hombre enmascarado lo interceptó. Nnoitra fue detenido en seco cuando un fuerte golpe lo envió volando a una distancia considerable. El enmascarado aterrizó frente a él y aplaudió con entusiasmo. "¡Bravo, Arrancar! Te ves muy poderoso. Supongo que eres uno de los Espada, sí. ¡Espero con interés cruzar puños en batalla!"

"¡Te arrepentirás de querer luchar conmigo!" Dijo Nnoitra mientras se ponía de pie con ojos llenos de odio. Blandió su enorme guadaña mientras avanzaba lentamente.

"Ahora, no hay necesidad de ser desagradable. Probemos nuestras fuerzas, Hollow." Dijo el enmascarado sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Ya veremos, gilipollas!" Gruñó Nnoitra.

 **XXX Berenice y Nianzol VS Fracción de Baraggan XXX**

Ggio estaba actualmente liderando a la Fracción de Baraggan y fue rápido para localizar a los Sternritters enemigos. Poww y Findor estaban justo detrás de él con Nirgge, Abirama, Martillo y Charlotte atrás.

Berenice miró a su alrededor. "Hay muchos de ellos."

"¡Moveos!" Ordenó Ggio, haciendo que todos los Arrancars cargaran al dúo Sternritter desde diferentes ángulos. Sin embargo, todos sus ataques fallaron cuando una fuerza invisible los desvió por completo.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Ggio se quedó sin aliento cuando los seis Arrancars fallaron y casi se chocan entre sí.

"No pueden golpearme, Hollows, así que ni siquiera lo intenten." Dijo Nianzol mientras los Arrancars se levantaban y corrían hacía otro ataque. Una vez más, una fuerza invisible los redirigió todos.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¿Qué hacemos Ggio?" Preguntó Findorr con seriedad.

"¿De verdad creen que pueden ganar?" Preguntó Berenice, lo que hizo que todos los Arrancars se detuvieran y la miraran algo perturbados.

"¿Dónde está el Rey Hollow?" Preguntó la Inquisidora de nuevo.

"No lo sabemos... Él no ha vuelto todavía." Ggio no pudo evitar responder.

"¿A dónde fue?" Volvió a preguntar.

"No lo sé." Respondió Ggio de nuevo.

Berenice suspiró. "Bueno, son inútiles..."

"¡Vamos a matarte!" Gritó Ggio.

"Ya lo veremos." Se jactó Berenice.

 **XXX Cang Du VS Fracción de Grimmjow XXX**

El fornido Sternritter se abrió paso fácilmente a través de múltiples Hollows, mientras intentaba atacar a Hooleer, pero fue bloqueado por una manada de Arrancars que variaban en apariencia.

Shaw Long habló mientras Cang Du se detenía. "Eres bastante tonto por extender esto."

"Como si estuviera preocupado por algunos Hollows débiles... Todos vuestros líderes pasaron a mi lado. Dudo que ustedes sean rival para mí." Dijo Cang Du cruelmente.

Yylfordt suspiró mientras miraba al Sternritter. "Deberíamos matar al menos uno o dos de estos tipos por Grimmjow. Se va a decepcionar si no lo hacemos."

"Este tipo no se ve tan duro." Dijo Di Roy descuidadamente.

"No bajen la guardia... Grimmjow nos dijo que no subestimáramos a estos tipos." Dijo Edorad.

Nakeem no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue suficiente para sugerir que desconfiaba de Cang Du.

"Entonces... cinco contra uno, ¿eh? Veo que los Hollows no tienen honor. Muy bien, parecen débiles, así que dudo que sean un gran problema." Dijo Cang Du.

"Te vas a arrepentir de subestimarnos." Dijo Yylfordt con calma.

 **XXX Wonderweiss y Hooleer VS Robert Accutrone XXX**

Wonderweiss permaneció con Hooleer y coordinó la línea de Gillians para disparar continuamente descargas de Ceros contra el enemigo. Sus ataques fueron casi como morteros en cierto sentido, ya que destruyeron pedazos del masivo ejército Quincy.

Hooleer continuó creando más Gillians y ayudó a protegerlos de los contraataques Quincy. Varios Sternritters intentaron atacar a Hooleer, pero fueron detenidos por Wonderweiss y lo protegieron a él y a la línea de artillería Gillian. Eventualmente, otros Arrancars también forzaron a los diversos Sternritters a alejarse.

Con los Arrancars y los Sternritters ocupados entre sí, esto sólo dejó a Robert Accutrone para ayudar y comandar a los Soldats de primera línea. Esencialmente tomó el papel de Comisario y forzó a los Soldats a avanzar. Uno trató de huir y retirarse, pero rápidamente fue disparado por el Sternritter.

Él miró a las tropas que lo rodeaban y habló. "¡No retrocedan! ¡Les dije que avancen! ¡Si no los veo haciendo vuestro trabajo, los mataré yo mismo!"

El Quincy bigotudo disparó su pistola a un sinnúmero de enemigos mientras avanzaba hacía los Soldats. Tenían grandes dificultades y muchas bajas contra el ejército de clones de Rudbornn y los Hollows menores.

Aún así, con un esfuerzo concentrado, Robert Accutrone finalmente logró llevar una compañía de ellos al rango de Hooleer.

"¡Abrid fuego contra el gigante! ¡Necesitamos evitar que estos Gillians bombardeen nuestras filas con Ceros!" Ordenó el Sternritter mientras mataba a dos Gillians y avanzaba.

Por fin los Soldats tenían cierto éxito contra los enjambres Hollows, pero al entrar en el rango de Hooleer, el Menos Guardian inmediatamente pisoteó a muchos de ellos.

Robert Accutrone cargó una ráfaga de energía sobre su pistola mientras intentaba disparar a Hooleer en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, su ataque fue negado cuando Wonderweiss se arrojó frente al Quincy y se interpuso él. El Sternritter miró al Arrancar rubio y luego habló. "¡Hombres, mantened los esfuerzos enfocados en el Hollow gigante! ¡Yo lidiaré con éste!"

"¡Sí, señor!" Gritaron los diversos Soldats y luego se dispersaron en posiciones tácticas.

Un momento después, Robert vio una columna elevarse del suelo, sin duda obra de Gremmy.

Wonderweiss también lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Robert Accrutone no le prestó más atención ya que se centró en Wonderweiss con ojos determinados. "¡Muere!"

Cuando disparó su pistola, Wonderweiss cargó.

 **XXX Luppi VS Pepe XXX**

Luppi derribó sin esfuerzo Soldats con sus apéndices de tentáculos acorazados. Ya estaba en su Resurrección y no tenía mucha resistencia. Cada vez que estaba apunto de llegar a un Sternritter, fue interceptado por otro Arrancar.

Finalmente se encontró con un Sternritter de piel oscura en un disco flotante. Luppi prácticamente se quedó boquiabierto por lo tonto que parecía.

Inmediatamente estalló en carcajadas al verlo con sus gafas y una camiseta sin mangas.

"¿Qué diablos eres? ¡Hahaha!" Rió Luppi en el suelo.

"¿Eres uno de los Espada, Arrancar?" Preguntó el gordo con una sonrisa tonta.

"¡Buajajaja!" Siguió riendo porque apenas podía creer que este tipo fuera un Quincy.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Pepe algo molesto.

Luppi no dijo nada, se acordó de dónde estaba y enfocó todos sus tentáculos frente a su mano. Desde la punta de cada uno, todos convergieron creando un gran Cero. Y lanzó en dirección a Pepe.

Después de que el Cero se despejó, el hombre no estaba a la vista. Luppi miró confundido a su alrededor. "¿A dónde diablos se fue?"

"Estoy aquí, pequeña." Sonó desde atrás.

Luppi pareció sorprendido de ver a Pepe detrás de él. Con molestia clara, habló. "Eres más rápido de lo que esperaba para un tipo gordo de aspecto tonto."

"Y tú eres demasiado ruda para una chica tan bonita." Respondió Pepe.

Luppi lo miró inexpresivamente. "Hum... Soy un hombre."

Pepe parecía realmente sorprendido. "O-oh... Mi error."

"¿Pensaste que era una chica?" Exigió Luppi enojado.

"Bueno, tienes rasgos suaves y delicados... Y esa risa era definitivamente de chica." Dijo Pepe.

"¡Si hay alguien aquí que luce suave eres tú, culo gordo!" Dijo Luppi.

Pepe formó un símbolo de corazón en sus manos. "¡No importa! Pronto verás por qué todos adoran al gran gurú del amor."

Un momento después, Pepe disparó un rayo en forma de corazón hacía Luppi. El Arrancar lo esquivó fácilmente y miró a Pepe molesto. "Hombre... ¿Por qué tuve que luchar contra el más patético?"

 **XXX Dordonni, Cirucci y Gantenbainne VS Driscoll Berci XXX**

La Fracción de Nelliel se mantuvo junta mientras se abrían paso hacía uno de los Sternritters. Fueron recibidos rápidamente por un coloso serpentino de pelo oscuro con barba. Inmediatamente formó una lanza de Reishi e intentó empalar a Cirucci ya que era la más cercana.

Ella logró evadir su ataque cuando saltó hacía atrás y giró el látigo de su Zanpakuto hacía la lanza. Logró desviarla ligeramente, pero la lanza se retrajo hacía su dueño cuando el masivo Sternritter entró a otro golpe.

Su ataque se detuvo cuando Gantenbainne logró agarrar su muñeca y forzar su brazo hacía abajo. Driscoll Berci fácilmente le dio un golpe de revés al Arrancar con el afro e intentó apuñalarlo.

Pero se recuperó y esquivó el ataque gracias a un preciso golpe de contraataque de Cirucci, que logró derribar al Sternritter.

Dordonni se tomó este momento para flanquearlo y le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo envió al suelo.

Su éxito fue efímero, ya que Driscoll se recuperó y le devolvió la patada a Dordonni.

"¡Qué montón de debiluchos!" Dijo Driscoll riendo. "¡No puedo esperar para aplastarlos!"

 **XXX Fracción de Tier e Ichigo VS Candice, Meninas, Liltotto y Yuzu XXX**

La Fracción de Ichigo y Harribel se mantuvo junta en un gran grupo mientras eliminaban a los Soldats de a pie con relativa facilidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fueran interceptadas por otro grupo de mujeres.

Actualmente Candice lideraba a Meninas y Liltotto. Yuzu parecía estar conmocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo y Liltotto la estaba arrastrando.

"¡Arrancars!" Dijo Candice agresivamente mientras disparaba un rayo en su dirección.

"¡A por estas perras Quincy!" Gritó Apacci mientras esquivaba el rayo dirigido específicamente a ella.

"Hay cinco de ellas, Candice." Anunció Liltotto mientras miraba a las chicas Arrancar que se acercaban cada vez más.

"¡Sois estúpidos al atacar Hueco Mundo! ¡Tienen suerte de que el Gran Rey no esté aquí ahora mismo, o todo vuestro ejército ya estaría muerto!" Se jactó Loly con orgullo.

"¿I-ichigo? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?" Preguntó Yuzu de una manera distante y distraída. Parecía totalmente loca por el momento, ya que los sonidos de la batalla a su alrededor habían dejado a la joven adolescente en un estado de shock traumatico.

"¿Ella sabe su nombre?" Dijo Menoly confundida mientras miraba a Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii... Ayúdame." Dijo Yuzu.

Todas las Sternritters parecían un poco preocupadas por la forma en que Yuzu manejaba la situación. No era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que ella era una niña inocente, pero su angustia irritó a Candice.

La Sternritter de cabello lima le gritó. "¡Quítate de en medio, Yuzu! ¡Tu hermano no está aquí y los Hollows están tratando de matarnos! ¡Cállate o vas a terminar muerta!

"¿¡Hermano!?" Mila Rose se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Esa es la hermana de Ichigo?" Preguntó Sung-Sun con incredulidad.

Apacci miró a la joven durante un momento. "Se parece un poco a él... Su cabello es un poco más claro."

"¿Por qué está la hermana de Ichigo con ellos?" Dijo Mila Rose confundida.

"¡No hay forma de que sea su hermana! ¡Es una Quincy! ¡Ichigo es un Arrancar! ¡Ese tipo de cosas no pueden suceder!" Gritó Loly.

"¡Loly tiene razón! ¡Esto debe ser alguna especie de truco Quincy! ¡No la creáis!" Agregó Menoly.

Las chicas Arrancar no perdieron tiempo, yendo directamente a sus liberaciones.

"Estamos superadas en número." Comentó Liltotto.

"Calma tus tetas inexistentes, Liltotto... ¡Podemos con ellas! ¡Asegúrate de que Yuzu no muera!" Dijo Candice mientras ella y Meninas avanzaban.

"Claro..." Dijo Liltotto en un tono claro de desagrado.

 **XXX Zommari VS As Nodt XXX**

Zommari se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el gran grupo de Sternritters femeninas se enfrentaba a la Fracción de Ichigo y Harribel. Aún así, su mayor preocupación fue ver a Yuzu, la hermana de Ichigo entre ellos.

'Necesito sacar a la hermana de White de aquí.' Pensó Zommari con urgencia mientras trataba de apresurarse y ayudar a las mujeres Arrancar.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo ya que un Sternritter con una larga gabardina se interpuso en su camino. El hombre tenía el pelo largo, negro y algún tipo de máscara de aspecto aterrador con púas en su rostro.

Zommari sabía que no iba a poder atravesar a este Sternritter fácilmente. El hombre espeluznante habló con lentitud. "Ahora conocerás el miedo, Hollow..."

 **XXX Tier, Starrk y Lilynette VS Royd y Loyd XXX**

La Segunda y Tercera Espada cargaron a través del ejército enemigo hacía la parte donde estaban Yhwach y sus secuaces de élite. Pero fueron cortados a mitad de camino cuando dos hombres calvos les bloquearon.

Cada uno tenía un tercer ojo tatuado en sus frentes y expresiones estoicas. Starrk suspiró pesadamente. "Supongo que tenemos que pelear contra estos tipos primero."

"Qué fastidio." Dijo Harribel de acuerdo.

Desde la distancia, los Sternritters de élite parecían particularmente interesados en ellos y en la batalla de Baraggan sucediendo más lejos.

Tier pareció darse cuenta de esto y habló con su compañero Espada. "Trata de evitar usar tu Segunda Etapa. Vamos a necesitarla contra aquellos tipos."

"Esos deben ser los líderes Quincy." Notó Lilynette mientras los miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué clase de arrogancia es esa? ¿Ni siquiera lucharán?" Dijo Harribel disgustada.

"Les obligaremos una vez que nos deshagamos de estos dos." Dijo Starrk con un tono inusualmente serio.

 **XXX Yhwach, Haschwalth, Uryu y demás XXX**

Desde la distancia, Askin miró a Haschwalth. "Hombre, me gusta esta promoción... Es agradable no tener que molestarme en pelear."

"No tienes que luchar contra los débiles... Pero dudo que esos sean Hollows débiles." Dijo Lille mientras miraba específicamente a Starrk a lo lejos.

"Parece que Gremmy está peleando con el viejo. Supongo que es el segundo al mando." Notó Askin mientras miraba el pilar de arena donde estaban Baraggan y Gremmy.

"Parece que sí." Señaló Lille.

"Es una lástima que el Rey Hollow no esté aquí... Creo que tener a su hermana hablando con ellos no fue de gran utilidad después de todo. Aunque al menos le da la oportunidad de luchar." Dijo Gerard.

"Ya lo veremos. ¿Dónde está la chica?" Preguntó Haschwalth.

Lille miró a través de su rifle de francotirador y la localizó. "Está con las otras Sternritters. Está retrocediendo... Pfft."

"Haschwalt-sama, ¿está bien que Yuzu Kurosaki esté en primera línea?" Preguntó Uryu algo preocupado.

"Estará bien. Un poco de pelea le hará algo a esa chica mansa. Sólo sacadla de ahí si está en peligro de morir. La quiero con vida." Dijo Yhwach mientras mantenía su atención centrada en Lloyd y Royd enfrentando a Starrk y Harribel.

"Yo la traeré si está en peligro." Dijo Gerard.

"Bien." Dijo Yhwach con la mirada fija en la batalla."

 **XXX Giselle VS Szayel XXX**

En todo el caos del enfrentamiento, Giselle logró pasar por la lucha y alcanzar el cuerpo de Jerome Guizbatt. Ella se rió maliciosamente mientras canalizaba su propia sangre en su cadáver, causando que la piel se oscureciera ligeramente.

Giselle resucitó a Jerome, que se levantó de la muerte como su zombie personal. "Uno menos... Ahora veamos si puedo encontrar algo más." Dijo a sí misma alegremente.

Debido a que Jerome fue zombificado después de la muerte, parecía tener poca conciencia y babeaba sin pensar. Giselle miró las diversas batallas que se desarrollaban. 'No hay bajas todavía... ¿Dónde está Bambi-chan? Hmph... Luchando contra la misma Arrancar nuevamente. Creo que puedo atrapar al perdedor. Bazzy-kun pelea con ese de pelo azul. Dudo que mate a un Espada pronto. No puedo ver a las otras chicas... Bueno, no importa. Supongo que me detendré por ahora. Seguramente habrá víctimas tarde o temprano. Además, cuanto más tarde, más posibilidades tenemos de que Yhwach se quede sin tiempo.'

En el momento que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, una tormenta de balas de Reishi roció en su dirección, causando innumerables agujeros de bala a la chica zombi.

Inmediatamente cayó al suelo, justo cuando BG9 y un Arrancar de pelo rosa entró en su línea de visión.

"¡Excelente trabajo, BG9! ¡Sabía que no dudarías cuando llegara el momento!" Sonrió Szayel orgullosamente mientras caminaba junto al Sternritter cibernético.

Giselle se levantó, para sorpresa de Szayel.

"¿Qué Sternritter es ella, BG9?" Preguntó el Arrancar al Quincy.

Fue entonces cuando Giselle notó un collarín extraño alrededor del cuello del androide que parecía preparado para inyectarle sangre Hollow. A Giselle no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el temor a Suicidio del Alma estaba obligando a BG9 a seguir órdenes del Arrancar.

"Sternritter Z: Giselle Gewelle, el Zombi. Sus poderes incluyen nigromancia, hemocinesis, curación regenerativa y osteocinesis. Principalmente su factor en la batalla es de apoyo... Sternritter Z es muy peligroso si se ignora."

Giselle inmediatamente sanó todo su cuerpo y miró varios de los agujeros de bala. "¡Aww! ¡Arruinaste mi traje!"

"Me disculpo por eso... Supuse que ibas a morir por ese ataque o habría sido más cortés." Dijo Szayel riendo.

"¿Dónde está Ichigo-sama?" Preguntó Giselle con una alegría inusual y tranquila.

Szayel parecía un poco confundido por la falta de malicia o la preocupación de Giselle por la batalla.

"¿Ichigo-sama? Me sorprende que conozcas el verdadero nombre de White y te dirijas a él con tanto respeto." Comentó Szayel mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

"¡Él es increíble! Realmente me gusta tu Rey." Comentó Giselle con una pose de niña. Sus manos estaban cruzadas frente a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente.

Szayel no pudo evitar reír. "Es inusual oír eso de un Quincy."

"Arrancar, Szayel Aporro Granz, termina la conversación y reconsidera luchar con Giselle Gewelle. Ella es una de las más versátiles y poderosas de los Sternritters fuera de la guardia de élite." Advirtió BG9 al científico de cabello rosado.

"Sí, sí, tengo esa impresión BG9. Muy insólita, si tengo que decirlo. Si la memoria no me falla, ella fue la que intentó manipular a White con su sangre. Parece que tus poderes son ineficaces contra los Hollows. Es una pena." Señaló Szayel.

Giselle le dio una expresión tonta. "Eres un Arrancar bastante inteligente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy el gran y fabuloso científico e inventor... ¡Szayel Aporro Granz!" Se presentó con entusiasmo y estilo.

"¡Encantada de conocerte, Szayel-chan! ¿Sabes dónde está Ichigo-sama?" Preguntó de nuevo con ojos ansiosos.

"El Gran Rey actualmente está en camino hacía aquí... Aunque dudo que vivas para verlo llegar." Dijo Szayel fríamente.

"BG9, sé bueno y deshazte de ella. No puedo tener una Sternritter resucitando a sus amigos muertos, ¿verdad?" Szayel hizo un gesto para que BG9 atacara.

Justo cuando el androide levantó su minigun, el zombie Jerome rugió y atacó. Giselle usó al Sternritter muerto como escudo de carne mientras disparaba.

Ella rió y Szayel negó con la cabeza. "Eres una bolsa de diversión, ¿eh?"

'No tengo tiempo para esto... Pero si logro ganar, puedo obtener a BG9 como secuaz.' Pensó Giselle mientras veía al zombie Jerome atacar agresivamente a BG9.

 **XXX Aizen, Tousen y Gin XXX**

Los Capitanes Shinigami traidores se pararon en la parte posterior y observaron la batalla. Gin miró a Aizen con curiosidad y preguntó. "Aizen-sama, ¿deberíamos ayudar?"

"Sí, id y ayudad a quien lo necesite. Yo iré a asegurarme de que Yhwach esté ocupado hasta que llegue Ichigo. No queremos demasiadas bajas si podemos evitarlo." Declaró Aizen mientras avanzaba con calma.

Tousen inmediatamente desapareció con Shunpo para buscar posibles enemigos.

Gin permaneció inmóvil por un momento y frunció el ceño. 'No me di cuenta de que había tantos Quincys poderosos. Es bueno que los Hollows estén luchando contra ellos, porque dudo que la Sociedad de Almas halla estado preparada para un ataque de esta magnitud.'

El astuto Gin miró alrededor de la batalla. 'Supongo que ayudarlos a matar Quincys no puede ser tan malo.'

Fin Capítulo 25

Buenas a todos, y muchas gracias por todo vuestros reviews, follows y favoritos. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 25 de este increíble fic. Aunque Melkor subió el día de Navidad, yo no lo había visto, así que por eso la larga espera. Lamento la tardanza. Y hasta otra.


End file.
